The Biju Biju Fruit
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU crossover with One Piece, part of What if Naruto was raised by…? challenge. Monkey D. Luffy and his younger brother Fox D. Naruto travel the East Blue to find a crew so Luffy can become King of the Pirates and Naruto a Kage. Please R
1. The Fruit is Eaten

A/N: This part of MadHat886's challenge to write what if Naruto was raised by someone, this story is what if Naruto was raised by... whoever raised Luffy, in this story he is Luffy's younger brother (but there are no mentions of Ace until later on), there are no ninja in this world but the Biju do exist... so do their hosts... Naruto will be the host however things are a lot different. Oh yes, other members of the rookie 9 will be with the other 4 members of the original 5 straw hats, the only two I'm reviling are Sasuke with Zoro and Sakura with Nami... I'm not going to say who are with Usopp and Sanji you have to guess... other characters will appear as well, I will explain more about this world later on...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece, if I did there will no endless slew of filler for Naruto and One Piece wouldn't be dubbed by 4kids... (holds sword and is wearing a plaid dress... it would be a kilt but I'm a girl, also wearing blue and white face paint looks over a hill full of anime fans... all wearing kilts or dresses in girls case) (in a Scottish accent) They may take our anime but they'll never take our freedom! (The army of anime fans run down a hill into New York city)

Naruto: Okay what's with the Braveheart reverence...

Luffy (reading from a note): But Emma does own any OC that may come into this fic...

The Biju Biju Fruit

By Emma Iveli

12 years go… the great Gold Rogers, king of the pirates died, executed by the Marines, right before he died, he told those were listening that they would have to search the world for his treasure… One Piece it started Gold Age of Pirates.

4 years ago… in the village of Fuchsia, the strongest of the Biju, the Kyubi: The 9 tailed fox attacked. The one who saved them was a mysterious nameless hero, known only as the 4th Hokage… however the only way to stop it was sealing it into a baby… he asked the family of a newborn baby if he could do this, which they reluctantly agreed to. He sealed the demon into the baby and his final wish was for this small village to see him as a hero… sadly only the baby's family and a few villagers saw him as such… the others saw him as the demon…the mayor made it illegal to talk about the demon within the child will never know about it… then something happened one day…

Chapter 1: The Fruit is Eaten.

The Red Hair Pirates arrived in their base town of Fuchsia Village… the moment they arrived they were greeted by two boys one 7 years old with black hair and one 4 with blonde hair, they were brothers, Monkey D. Luffy was the older of the two, and Fox D. Naruto was the younger.

"Anchor, Fishcake… what are you doing now?" asked "Red Hair" Shanks.

"We're going to show how manly we are!" said Luffy.

"Yeah!" said Naruto.

"Yeah right…" said Jiraiya, one of Shanks' crew members.

"We are!" yelled both.

Luffy had a knife in his hand, while Naruto had two… Luffy stabbed himself in face while Naruto… 6 times…

"Holy sh…" yelled Shanks.

Later in the local tavern.

"THAT WAS REALLY STUPID OF YOU TWO!" yelled Shanks at the two brothers.

"But we really want to join your crew…" whitened Naruto.

"Yeah we're men! I have a punch like a pistol" said Luffy.

"And I can multiply myself… I'm a clone user!" said Naruto.

"Punch like a pistol and clone user… that's funny…" laughed Shanks

Both began to get angry. Shanks sighed, "Here don't get angry have some apple juice you two…" said Shanks.

He handed the brothers some apple juice, then began to laugh, "Real man don't drink apple juice"

"Hey!" yelled Naruto.

"Not funny…" yelled Luffy.

"If you really want to be a man read this…" said Jiraiya.

He gave them some pieces of paper… however Yasopp another member, "Hey give that me!" he yelled not wanting to two boys to read his work which was a pervert story called Make Out Paradise. However, he accidentally read a few lines in the process and fainted from blood loss.

"You boys at it again…" said Makino, one of the barmaids.

"Those two will never change…" said Ayame the other barmaid.

Then the two noticed Yasopp on the ground, "Oh my god… Yasopp…" said the two barmaids.

"Don't worry you two… he's just looking out for you two…" said Ben Beckman the first mate of the crew.

"Well it doesn't seem like it…" said Naruto.

"It's true, there's many things a pirate must do, and he knows that sea can kill you in a 1000 ways…" said Ben Beckman.

"Yo Anchor, Fishcake!" said Shanks.

"See… he just likes making fun of us…" said Luffy.

"Maybe you do have a point…" said Ben Beckman with a sweat drop.

"Hey bro over here.." said Luffy pointing to a box.

Just then the door slammed open… a man who's face was cover in a white with a large sword on his back for some reason he didn't have any eye brows.

"A mountain bandit…" whispered Ayame.

"Well, well, pirates…" said the man, "I though something smelled awful… give me some sake…"

"Sorry we're all out…" said Makino.

"Then what are they all drinking…" said man.

"Sorry we took the last of it… here's an unopened one…" said Shanks holding out the unopened bottle.

The man punched the bottle, breaking it and spilling all of its' contents on Shanks with it.

"Look at this mess…" said Shanks picking up the shards of the broken bottle.

"You don't have to worry about it… we'll clean up…" said Ayame.

"That's quite all right…" said Shanks.

The man used his sword to knock over everything on the bar.

"If you like cleaning up clean up that mess…" said the man, who then out a wanted power "I'm Momochi Zabuza… I have a quite a high bounty on my head, 8,000,000 berries… you're a nobody… I'm leaving…" said the man known as Zabuza.

"Shanks are you okay…" said Makino worriedly towards the pirate captain, helping him clean up from the mess that covered in.

"Don't worry, some of it went in my mouth…" said Shanks.

He and his began to laugh it off.

"How could you!" yelled Luffy, "Why did you stand up like a man…"

"Luffy…" said Shanks.

"I don't feel so good…" said Naruto.

"Luffy…" said Shanks.

"I'm leaving!" said Luffy.

Luffy was about to leave, Shanks grabbed his arm and it began to stretch. The entire crew gasped.

"What's happening…" cried Luffy.

"Luffy did you eat this fruit?" asked Lucky Roux, the fat man of the crew holding a picture of a purple fruit.

"I did… it wasn't very good… Naruto ate the other fruit that was there…" said Luffy pointing ot his little brother… who suddenly fainted.

"NARUTO!" cried the whole bar.

"What's happening ot him?" asked Luffy.

"He ate the Biju Biju Fruit, Model Kyubi… the only time the person would faint after eating would be…" said Shanks who turned his attention to the bar maids.

"Is he?" asked Shanks.

Jiraiya lifted up the unconscious boy's shirt, there was what looked like a tattoo of a spiral.

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier… I know about the Jinchuriki…" said Jiraiya.

"The Jinchuriki?" asked Luffy confused.

"Luffy… has your brother ever been hated by the villagers?" asked Jiraiya.

Luffy balled his fists, "All the time… and they hate me too for trying to stand up for him… that's one reason why we want to join… Ayame… Makino and the mayor and our family are the only one who treats us nicely" said Luffy.

"Luffy please don't hate you're the brother…" said Makino.

"Remember for years ago… when that demon attacked? The giant fox… the truth was he was never killed… he was sealed inside of Naruto…" said Ayame.

"Really…" said Luffy holding back tear wondering was what happening to his brother. Both the barmaids tried to comfort him.

"Many people think he's the demon but he's not… you know that right…" said Makino.

"Of course I do… he's my brother... and my best friend…" said Luffy, "But what's happening…"

"This Devil Fruit causes the eater to gain the powers and even transform into a mini-version of the demon… however if the holder of the demon eats it… they will have to confront their demon about it…" said Jiraiya.

Inside Naruto's mind…

The 4 year old stood before a cage, inside was a horrible beast… the Kyubi…

"Who… who are you…" said Naruto.

"I'm the tooth fairy…" said the Kyubi sarcastically.

"Really…" said Naruto, "I never knew the tooth fairy was scary looking…"

"That's not was I meant…" said Kyubi, "I was being sarcastic…"

"Oh…" said Naruto, "What does "sarcastic" mean"

"He's 4… it mean I was lying for a humorous reason… I'm the Kyubi…" said the demon.

"What… but I heard you died…" said Naruto.

"No… I didn't… the mysterious hero that gave his life to save your village sealed me… in you" said Kyubi.

"Why am I here?" asked Naruto.

"You ate one of the Biju Biju fruits… because of this I can't take over you ever… you brat was lucky…" said Kyubi.

"Oh…" sauid Naruto, "So what's going on…"

"You have the ability to transform in to a mini version of myself… just focus on looking like me…" said Kyubi.

"Why?" asked the 4 year old.

"Because it will help you get out of here…" said Kyubi.

"Why?" asked the 4 year old.

"Because you ate the stupid fruit…" said Kyubi.

"… Why?" asked the 4 year old.

"Your trying to annoy me on purpose… aren't you?" asked Kyubi.

Naruto just gave him a small foxy grin.

"Just focus on transforming into me…" yelled the Kyubi.

Naruto did just that… however… there was a pop sound and all he had was the ears and tails of the Kyubi.

Kyubi sighed… "I can't you blame for not fully transforming… that must be your hybrid" said Kyubi.

"Hey… I have girl nails…" said Naruto looking at claws.

"You also have fangs, that's your hybrid or in your case half-demon form… you should return to the living world… that brother of yours and those pirates are worried…" said Kyubi.

Everything went black.

In the waking world Naruto woke up.

"My head…" said Naruto.

"Bro… you're okay…" said Luffy.

"I am… ad look what I can do!" said Naruto.

There was that pop sound and he giant the ears, tails and a set of claws.

"That's so cool!" said Luffy.

Shanks cleared his throat, "I know it's good that Naruto is okay but I should tell you something…" he took a breath "Listen Fishcake… Anchor… neither one of you will ever be able to swim again! Those fruit you ate were the devil fruit…"

"WHAT!" both yelled in surprised and they began to cry.

Days later, after the red hair pirates left Makino and Ayame ran to the mayor… the only other person to treat Naruto with respect.

"It's terrible mayor!" said Ayame.

"Luffy… and Naruto… that bandit…" said Makino not knowing what to say.

"What is it about Luffy and Naruto?" asked the mayor.

Luffy and Naruto was being beat up by Zabuza.

"You two are interesting little brats…" said Zabuza, "Both of you are not hurt… but all my kicks and punches"

Towns people ignored the bandit in fact some of them watched.

"Maybe he'll finally get rid of the demon…" said a town's person.

"I hope so… he's such a bright to the village…" said another.

"Look you brow less freak! Shanks is a great man!" yelled Luffy.

"That's right… he's 10 times better than you!" yelled Naruto.

"Brow less freak?" said Zabuza.

He kicked both next each other and step on them, he raised his rather large sword over them.

"Stop!" called the mayor.

He and the two barmaids appeared right beside the mayor, the mayor got ion his hands and knees.

"Please let the kids go... take whatever you need from the town… please... one of those boys is a hero to this town… please…" begged the mayor.

"Too bad… they made fun of me… they called me a brow less freak…" said Zabuza, "Even if I lack eyebrows…" he muttered under his breath.

"I was wonder why there was no one at the docks when we arrived…" said a voice behind them.

Both barmaids turned around saw Shanks with his crew. Zabuza let out a small laugh.

"What's wrong Anchor, Fishcake… I thought your punches were as strong as pistols and I thought Naruto was a clone user…" said Shanks.

"You know perhaps I should even the odds…" he said.

"Suddenly many Zabuzas appeared.

"He's a clone user…" said Jiraiya.

One of the Zabuzas appeared next to Shanks and held a gun to his head.

"You know I didn't think most clone users used guns…" said Shanks, "You know they can misfire… especially when used by a clone…"

The Zabuza clone looked surprised until Lucky Roux appeared next to him and shot him in the head reverting him to water…

"Him my clones…" said Zabuza.

The Zabuza clones were posed to strike Ben Beckman began to fight them off using a gun as a club… as of them turned to water.

"You can, poor booze on me, you can make fun of me… you can even spit on me… but nobody… nobody hurt my friends…" said Shanks.

Both Naruto and Luffy heard what he said…

"Hmm… is that so… well I have one more trick up, you sleeve…" said Zabuza.

He released a smoke bomb… when the smoke cleared Zabuza disappeared… with the two boys.

"Oh no… their gone!" yelled Shanks.

Meanwhile Zabuza was in a small rowboat with each boy in each hand.

"They would have thought I went to hills… but hiding out at sea was genius…" said Zabuza "I don't need you two anymore…"

He tossed both boys in the sea… both couldn't swim… Zabuza stood there laughing until the local Sea King came showed up… and swallowed Zabuza whole… it turned it's attention ot the two boys who were struggling ot keep to the surface… when the Sea King was t eat them Shanks gabbed them and protected them… he glared at the sea king… which swam away in fear… both boys were crying.

"Luffy… Naruto… it's okay… everything fine…" said Shanks holding on them tightly.

"But… but…" cried Naruto.

"Your arm…" cried Luffy fishing his younger brother's sentence.

Shanks lost his left arm… protecting the two brothers…

"It's a small price to pay not that your safe…" said Shanks.

Days later… the Red Hair pirates were leaving for good.

"So you're really leaving?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah... we've been using this two for a base for too long…" said Shanks.

"We're sad your leaving… but we understand we're too young to go…" said Luffy.

"Yeah…" agreed Naruto.

"You two can't be pirates… because you can't swim… Fishcake, Anchor…" said Shanks.

"Hey!" yelled both.

"I'll show you! I'm going to become king of the pirates!" yelled Luffy.

"And I'm going to a Kage!" yelled Naruto.

Shanks smirked at the two, he took off his hat and put on Luffy head "Give this back to me when you become a great pirate…" said Shanks.

Luffy began to cry… he knew how much Shanks treasured his hat…

"Do I get anything…" asked Naruto.

Shanks began to think them pulled out something form his jacket, it was headband with a metal plate that looked like a leaf.

"That band… you're a clone user?" asked Naruto.

"Well I don't use them so much anymore… but I used to be… try and become the greatest of them all… a Kage…" said Shanks.

"And here you two can also have this to remember all of us by…" said Jiraiya giving them papers.

Yasopp once again grabbed the papers but fainted due to blood loss from the nose, Lucky Roux and Ben Beckman carried him back ot the ship.

"Super Perv…" said Shanks, he walked towards his ship "Those two remind me when I were their ages…" he thought.

And so they sailed away "Those two… they will become great things…" thought Shanks.

Both boy cried as they sailed away… and 10 year later their adventure would begin…

10 years later…

A now 17 year old Luffy wore Shanks' pressure Straw Hat as well as a red vest and shorts… a now 14 year old Naruto wore similar shorts to Luffy but red and an orange shirt, that if you ever saw it up-close you'd scream "My eyes! My beautiful, beautiful eyes!"… it was that bright, he also wore Shanks' headband over his fore head.

Ayame, Makino and the mayor watched the there sail away.

"I'm going to miss them…" said Ayame.

With the two brother the Sea King… the one that ate Shanks' arm 10 years ago showed up.

"Well, well Kit… look who it is…" said Kyubi in Naruto's head, Naruto had gained the ability to hear the Kyubi, but Luffy was the only he told.

"Well look who's back…"said Naruto.

"You get the first shot bro!" said Luffy.

"My pleasure…" said Naruto.

He transformed what become know as his half demon form and then about a 20 Narutos appeared… they all began to beat up the Sea King… when it was almost down for the count Luffy Shouted "Gum Gum Pistol!" and knocked the Sea King out…with a rubbery punch.

Both grinned at each other, Naruto with a foxy grin and Luffy with a monkey grin… and so both set out their journey to become King of the Pirates for Luffy and to become a Kage for Naruto…

Next Time: After getting sucked into a whirlpool, somehow winding up in a barrel, taking on the fattest pirate in the world they discover where to find their first crew members... it doesn't help that a whiney cabin boy is join them for a while...

A/N: Okay I have many things to explain, first off as there are no ninjas but there are Clone Users, Clone Users are people who can clones of them selves, there are many different kind, Naruto will learn one of the hardest, Shadow Clone ( beet you saw that coming), Shanks was a Clone User but failed, Zabuza was also a clone user but died (as you read), there are the 10 greatest Clone Users known as Kages, Hokage, Kazekage, Mizukage, Raikage, Tsuchikage, Otokage, Hoshikage, Yukikage, Namikaze and Tsukikage... (the first are well.. you know, the 6th one is Orochimaru's fan name, Hoshikage is something from a filler arc, the last three I came up with on my own, they mean Snow, Wave and Moon respectively), in this version it's sort of like a title like world's greatest swordsman... Naruto doesn't care what his title is along as it's a Kage...

I will put other Naruto characters other roles as well...like Ayame (the ramen stand girl) as Makino's coworker, Jiraiya on Shanks' crew (later one it's reveled he had his book published... let's just say a certain love cook will be an avid reader) and Zabuza replacing Higuma the Bear (Why I did that… I don't know…), I already have a few ideas... but I would like suggestions... too...


	2. The Adventure Truly Begins

A/N: Okay I should point out that during the 10 year time skip Kyubi mellowed out a bit... he knows he's stuck in Naruto for the rest of his life (unless something happens) and he also knows that he can never gain control over Naruto's body... so he now acts as a friend, critic (pointing out things that he thinks is stupid in a very sarcastic way... think Ko from my various stories) and voice of reason... sadly the last bit Naruto ignores...

Chapter 2: The Adventure Truly Begins

The D brothers as they were called were in very small… very cheap raft though… the sun was shining, seagulls were cawing…

"Who knew this adventure would end so soon…" said Naruto like nothing was happening.

"Yeah it's a shame…" said Luffy.

And they were being sucked in a whirlpool to their doom.

"I always knew you and your idiot brother would be the death of me…" said Kyubi.

"Shut up!" thought Naruto.

"It's too bad we can't swim…" said Luffy.

"But even if we could we would drown…" said Naruto.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy.

"I always thought some weird organization would kidnap me but I drowned in a whirlpool…" sang Kyubi depressingly.

Naruto sighed… "Kyubi's signing a song about how it's going to drown…" said Naruto.

Luffy just laughed at their dingy was sucked in…

Hours later Koby, the cabin boy for Alvida's pirate crew was pushing a barrel he found, it was full of something as it was heavy.

"Hey brat what are you doing?" asked one of the crewmembers with two others.

"Oh I found this barrel…" said Koby.

"Oh think it might contain some booze we can see…" said another crewmember.

"I think so…" said another.

The three crewmember brought into a small house on Alvida's island.

"What if Lady Alvida finds out about this?" asked Koby.

"She'll never know…" said one of the crewmembers.

He was about to punch it open when it burst open as the D brother shot out of it... yawning.

"That was a great nap…" said Luffy.

"How did we end up this barrel though?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know…" said Luffy.

"Kyubi…" asked Naruto.

"I have no idea either… but I have a theory…" said Kyubi.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Dumb… luck… sheer dumb luck…" said Kyubi.

Naruto anime fell.

"What did he say?" asked Luffy.

"Dumb luck…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"Hey!" yelled on of the crewmembers.

Both concouis crewmember were about to attack the brothers.

Koby shut his eyes… blocked out what was happening… when he opened his eyes he saw both men knocked out…

"What was that about?" asked Luffy.

"No clue…" said Naruto.

"We should find some meat…" said Luffy.

"And ramen…" said Naruto.

Both left the house, Koby fallowed them "Wait!" he called out.

""Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"I'm Koby how did you get in that barrel?" asked Koby.

Both Luffy and Naruto shrugged and hummed "I don't know"

"Who are you?" asked Koby.

"Monkey D. Luffy…" said Luffy.

"Fox D. Naruto" said Naruto.

"And we're pirates!" said both at the same time.

"Oh… really…" said Koby.

"Do know where to get some meat and ramen…" said Luffy.

"Nope sorry…" said Koby.

"Where are we?" asked Naruto realizing neither know where they were.

"Kit I think I've been here…" said Kyubi.

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"It's uninhabited…" said Kyubi.

"Thanks… thanks a lot…" thought Naruto.

"This is the base of Alvida… the Lady Pirate…" said Koby.

"So your a pirate too…" said Luffy.

"No I'm not…" said Koby.

"Then you're a prisoner…" said Naruto.

"Well kind of… it all started two years ago… I was going fishing and I wound up on the wrong boat… since then Alvida spared my life by making me her cabin boy…" said Koby.

"Harsh…" said Naruto.

"Yeah…" said Luffy.

"Well do you have a boat we can use?" asked Naruto.

"I do…" said Koby.

Meanwhile one of the crewmembers that the brothers took out crawled to Alvida… he was an ugly woman that was fat… fat was underestimate… he was enormous… wait enormous is also an underestimate… she was a dwarf planet…

"There are two intruders…" said the crewmember.

"What are you sure?" asked Alvida.

"Yes… I didn't get a good look at them but one was a kid like 13 or 14… that all I can tell…" said the crewmember.

"It must be the Pirate Hunters… the demonic duo… Roronoa Zoro and Uchiha Sasuke…" said Alvida.

Meanwhile with the brothers, with a fearful and whiney cabin boy lead them to a poorly made boat.

"Wow that's a nice boat…" said Naruto.

"Note to self: Never let you build a boat…" said Kyubi.

"You built it you self…" said Luffy.

"Yeah to escape from Alvida…" said Koby.

"Why never you used it?" asked Naruto.

"Because…." said Koby who began to get hysterical "She's kill me for sure… I can't take that giant mace of hers…" then began to babble the brothers looked at him then at the same time waked him in the head.

"What did you do that?" asked Koby.

"Because you were being hysterical..." said Luffy.

Koby decided to change the subject, "So your pirates…" he said,.

"I'm pretty sure you already said that…" said Naruto.

"Oh yeah…" said Koby with a sweat drop.

"Well if you want to know… I'm going to be king of the pirates…" said Luffy.

"And I'm going to be a Kage…" said Naruto.

"King of the pirates! That means you have to go to the Grand Line and find Gold Rogers treasure One Piece… and that means you have to beat up many rivals…" said Koby.

"So what I'm going to be King of the Pirates…" said Luffy.

Koby sighed, "What's a Kage anyways…" he looked towards Naruto.

"Okay I'll explain… the Kages are the 10 greatest Clone Users… Hokage, Kazekage, Mizukage, Raikage, Tsuchikage, Otokage, Hoshikage, Namikage, Tsukikage and Yukikage… they are the greatest all of them fight with hundreds maybe thousands of clones all of different types… and I am going to be one!" said Naruto.

"Wow… you're a clone user?" asked Koby.

Naruto gave him his trademark grin… "Well I'm also helping Luffy become king of the pirates too… which is going to be so awesome! And because of that I'm sure I'll be able to be declared a Kage… and I'll be the greatest of them all!" yelled Naruto.

"And I'll be king of the pirates!" yelled Luffy.

"Are you two brothers?" asked Koby.

"How did you know?" asked Luffy.

"Who two act so much alike I'm not surprised he figured it out… even though you barely look alike…" said Kyubi.

"Just a guess…" said Koby, "I wish I could be like you… I can't jump into a barrel and just float around…"

"They wound up in a barrel after being sucked up in a whirlpool kid…" said Kyubi.

"He can't hear you…" thought Naruto.

"A fox can dream can't he…" said Kyubi.

"I really want to join the marines…" said Koby.

"The marines…" said Luffy.

"Really…" said Naruto who had the strangest impression that marines sang all the time, like "In the Navy" and songs about mopping.

"Yes... I want to be a Marine and fight rid the world of pirates… I especially want to catch Alvida…" said Koby.

Then suddenly the tress near them crash and the Dwarf planet known as Alvida stood there with here giant spiked club.

"Well these must be those two intruders… they certainly not Roronoa Zoro and Uchiha Sasuke…" said Alvida who tuned her attention to the cabin boy "did I hear you correctly… you arresting me… I'll let it go if you tell me who the most beautiful woman in all the world is…"

Koby began to tremble… "Why you La…"

But before he could finish his sentence, Luffy said "Who's the ugly old biddy?"

"Yeah are you on some thing she's ugly…" said Naruto.

"She's a Dwarf Planet…" said Kyubi.

"Good one…" said Naruto.

"What did he say?" asked Luffy.

"She's a Dwarf Planet…" said Naruto.

The brothers began to laugh…

Alvida began to get angry, someone was going to pay… and that someone was Koby "Now… I repeat who is the most beautiful woman in all the world…"

Koby began to tremble, then he began remember what Luffy and Naruto said "You… are not you ugly old hag… Naruto was right! You are a Dwarf Planet!"

"Why you!" yelled Alvida.

"Great… I stood up for myself… it was nice while it lasted…" thought Koby.

Right before the mace hit a certain it stopped being held by a half demon Naruto… well actually two half demon Narutos.

"Time for my best attack!" said one was the Narutos.

3 more Narutos appeared and kicked her into the air.

"Look like it my turn bro! Gum Gum Pistol!" shouted Luffy, punch the air born Alvida his arm extended many feet. Alvida went flying... possibly became a moon instead of a Draw Planet.

"Naruto… your ears and you have tails… and Luffy… you stretched… what are you two…" said Koby.

"I'm a rubber man…" said Luffy stretching his cheek.

"And I'm a demon…" said Naruto, "Well half demon… in this form anyways…" who then back human as his clones disappeared.

"How…" said Koby.

"I ate the Biju Biju Fruit… Model Kyubi…" said Naruto.

"And I ate the Gum Gum Fruit…" said Luffy.

"Just one more thing…" said Naruto.

His clones reappeared, "Now your getting Koby a boat… now! He's the joining the Marines!" he said "Even if I don't know how his signing voice is…"

"Kit… they don't sing…" said Kyubi.

"That's right!" said Luffy.

"Yes sir!" said all the pirates.

And the brothers sailed away with Koby…

"Hey I was wondering… who was that Zolo and Sauce…" said Naruto.

"Oh Roronoa Zoro and Uchiha Sasuke… the demonic duo… two extremely strong bounty hunters… I heard they not only kill them but feed their remains to the sharks… I hear Zoro was arrested and is at the nearest Marine base" said Koby.

"They'll make the perfect crew members…" said Luffy.

"Well Zoro… for some reason I have a bad feeling about Sasuke…" said Naruto.

"Then it's decided… we will have join up with us!" said Luffy.

"You two are nuts…" said Koby.

Neither brother listed... and so they sailed on… to the Marines base…

Next Time: They get to the base to get the "Demonic Duo" to join up, but both refuse... mainly because Zoro has a bet with the idiot son of the captain and Sasuke, he's wait for Zoro to get released and he thinks Luffy and Naruto are too stupid to be pirates... however the brothers, Koby, Sasuke discover something horrible... that Zoro will be executed... will they save him on time? What does "Dobe" mean? How much meat can Luffy eat? All this and more next time.

A/N: In case you don't watch the news... a Dwarf planet is a heavenly body that is too small to be a planet, Pluto recently was down graded to Dwarf Planet... I know I overdid the joke a little but for some reason I just like writing down "Dwarf Planet"...


	3. The Demonic Duo

A/N: Sasuke is introduced in this chapter, so is his past, I hope you all like the One Piece spin I put to him... you should note there's not Sharingan in this fic... just thought you should know... also Sasuke will be part Swordsman, part martial artiest… Also I have one more thing to say... Oh my god! This fic already has 11 people on it's alert list... that's the most out of any of my fics... I'm surprised...

Chapter 3: The Demonic Duo

The D brothers and Koby were sailing to their destination, so that Luffy and Naruto could get the Demonic Duo, Roronoa Zoro and Uchiha Sasuke to join them…

"So Koby… how good is your singing voice…" asked Naruto.

"For the last time kit… they don't sing…" said Kyubi.

"How would you know…" thought Naruto.

"I know because I'm a demon that's thousands of years old" said Kyubi.

"But you haven't seen marines since before I was born…" thought Naruto.

"You an idiot!" said Kyubi.

"Who's an idiot…" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto… who are you talking to?" asked Koby.

"Um… well do you really want to know…" said Luffy in a very serious tone.

"I guess…" said Koby.

"Okay have you know of the Biju right…" asked Naruto.

Koby nodded, "Well it all happened few days before I was born…" said Naruto.

And so both Luffy and Naruto told them the story.

"Oh wow…" said Koby, he knew Naruto could be the demon… sure he could transform into a half demon but he was not the fox.

"Please don't tell anyone…" said Naruto.

"Don't worry I promise I won't tell…" said Koby.

"Thanks…" said Luffy.

"Hey kit… it's been three days…" said Kyubi.

"Yeah… and…" though Naruto.

"Remember that promise…" said Kyubi.

"Oh yeah!" thought Naruto.

(Flashback)

Right after the D brothers defeated the Sea King, Kyubi said "We're going to die in three days you know…"

"We aren't!" yelled Naruto.

"What did he say?" asked Luffy.

"He said we're all going to die in three days…" said Naruto.

"Yes and it's because you and your brother's stupidity…" said Kyubi.

"Hey!" thought Naruto, "We are going to survive…"

"Fine then if we're still alive in three days I'll teach you a very cool trick… a power you can use anytime…" said Kyubi.

"Cool…" said Naruto who then told Luffy about it.

(End of flashback)

"So what's the trick…" thought Naruto.

"I'm going to teach you transform…" said Kyubi.

"Awesome!" yelled Naruto.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Kyubi going to teach me to transform…" said Naruto.

"Cool…" said Luffy.

"Really?" asked Koby.

"Okay I want to transform to your brother first…" said Kyubi.

"Okay…" thought Naruto, "I'm going to transform into you bro…"

There was a puff of smoke surrounding Naruto when the smoke cleared there was an exact duplicate of Luffy…

"Whoa…" said Koby.

"That is so awesome…" said Luffy.

"You really think so…" said Naruto… sounding exactly like Luffy rubbing the back of his head.

There was a puff of smoke and Naruto changed to himself.

"Now kit try to transform into a girl version of your self…" said Kyubi.

"How am I going to that?" asked Naruto.

"Just think about how you think you would look as a girl…" said Kyubi.

"Okay… I'll try…" thought Naruto.

There a puff of smoke surrounded Naruto…

"I wonder what he's going to transform into…" said Luffy.

When the smoke cleared stood a cute 14 year old girl, she was blonde and her hair was done in long pigtails… she also wore Naruto's clothes and had the same scars as Naruto on her face (whisker like scars when he cut his face in front of Shanks' crew)… it was girl Naruto…

"Well how do I look?" asked Naruto in a female voice.

"Cool you're a girl…" said Luffy.

"You're pretty cute…" said Koby blushing.

Naruto transformed back to being male, "Oh god…" said Naruto.

"Sorry my bad…" said Koby who's face was bright red.

There was a very awkward silence except for the sounds of Luffy snickering at what just happened.

"We never speak of this again…" said Naruto.

"Agreed…" said Koby.

"I have one more transformation I need you to test out… I want you to transform into you as a girl but naked…" said Kyubi.

"YOU WANT ME TO TRANSFORM INTO A WHAT?" yelled Naruto.

"You as a girl but naked…" responded Kyubi.

"What does he want you transform into?" asked Koby.

"Into a girl again but naked…" said Naruto.

"Funny…" said Luffy.

"So are you?" asked Kyubi.

"No…" thought Naruto.

"Why not?" asked Kyubi.

"Because I don't want to… you are sick perv…" said Naruto.

"Looks it's just a useful trick… particularly if you're a clone user…" said Kyubi.

"There's no way… especially what happened with Koby…" said Naruto.

"Fine then… but soon… I don't when you'll see it my way…" said Kyubi.

"I doubt it…" said Naruto.

Not too long later they managed to get to the island.

"So are we going to go to the Marine Base?" asked Koby.

"Later after meat…" said Luffy.

"And ramen…" said Naruto.

Not too long later the trio sat in a restaurant… Koby just stared at the two brother… plates covered in bones were piled high, next to that was columns of bowls…

"Um… guys… I know I told I'd pay… but…" said Koby… he began to cry "I don't think I can afford this…" he cried.

"If you're joining here then you can start a tab…" said Luffy with his mouth full.

Koby sweatdroped, "Uh… yeah…" he said.

Both were finally done… and Koby paid as much as he could as they were walking to the base Naruto said.

"So what does Roronoa Zoro…" said Naruto.

But then the whole jumped in fear at the very mention of his name.

"That was weird…" said Luffy.

"What were you saying?" asked Koby.

"Well what does those tow look like?" asked Naruto.

"Well I heart Sasuke often wears a blue shirt and white shorts… while Zoro…" said Koby.

The town jumped again…

"Maybe we should mention his name…" whispered Koby to the brothers.

"Yeah I guess…" said Naruto.

"Makes sense…" said Luffy.

Koby quickly changed the subject, "Well I heard Captain Morgan is the captain of this base…" said Koby.

Once again the entire town jumped…

"What's with them?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know…" said Luffy.

And so they made their way to the base… it was a very tall blue tower with tiger stripes.

"So are you going to join?" asked Luffy.

"Um… well I'm not so sure…" said Koby.

"You join up… we're going to look for Zoro…" said Luffy.

Naruto jumped and looked over a fence, "Hey I see a guy… over there…" he yelled

Luffy jumped down and ran, with Naruto and for some reason Koby fallowing close behind.

All three jumped to look over a wall, on the other side was a 19 year old dressed in a white polo shirt, black pants, a sash with a very dark green bandanna over his head.

"The bandanna… the sash… that's Roronoa Zoro!" said Koby.

"So that's the guy…" said Naruto.

"Hey maybe if we release him then he'll join up with us…" said Luffy.

"Hey!" yelled Zoro, "Get lost! You don't want the marines to get you… now do you…"

Koby seemed to tremble in fear.

I have no idea what your doing here… but please leave…" said a very annoyed voice beside them…

They looked beside them and saw a boy about Naruto's age, wearing a blue t-shit, white shorts and a hair style that could be described as a duck's butt… he was sitting against the wall, he also had a katanas on each side, one a dark shade of blue, the other a crimson color.

"Your Sasuke, aren't you?" asked Koby.

Sasuke just let out a "Hn…" signifying he is.

Just then a little girl in pigtails showed up next to Sasuke carrying a latte, she placed the latter against the wall and claimed it, she held something and shhed, the D brothers and Sasuke. She climbed over the wall…

"That little girl is in danger…" said Koby.

Sasuke let out a chuckle, "I hate those rumors where we kill everything…" he said.

He shrugged and jumped up watching what was going on. The little girl tried to give Zoro rice balls… he refused them and told her to leave then two marines and a weirdo with a Cleft chin wearing odd clothing and blonde hair done up in weird fashion showed up.

"That must be an officer… he'll save the little girl for sure…" said Koby not noticing Sasuke rolling his eyes.

"I wonder when the big musical number is…" said Naruto.

Both Sasuke and Koby began to give him strange looks…

"Kit… I keep telling you… there's no musical numbers… they don't sing all the time…" said Kyubi.

On the field the weirdo took on of her rice balls, are it… he didn't like them so he destroyed the rest… after telling the little girl that she would have been executed or helping him if she hadn't been a little girl that is… he ordered a Marine to throw her over the fence, Luffy managed to catch her… on the other side she began to cry.

"Are you okay…" said Koby.

"Who was that?" asked Naruto.

"The idiot son of Captain Morgan…" said Sasuke, "Where the other one…"

"He probably went to convince your partner to join our crew…" said Naruto.

"I doubt he agree… after all you guys are Dobes…" said Sasuke.

"What was that?" asked Naruto.

"You and the other guy are Dobes…" said Sasuke.

"Well you a Teme…" said Naruto.

"Say that again…" said Sasuke.

"Why I just said that to your face…" said Naruto.

Sasuke lost control he was about to punch Naruto when he transformed in a girl version of himself…

"Please you would punch a girl…" said Naruto.

Sasuke froze… wondering what just happened then… Naruto still a girl punch him in the face.

"H-how did you do that?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto transformed once again this time to Sasuke, "Because I have the ability to transform…" said Naruto… who began to pick his nose… Koby and the little girl who stopped crying because what was going began to laugh. Naruto stopped picking his nose and turned back to himself, Sasuke just glared at him "I don't like you…"

"The feeling's mutual…" said Naruto.

Luffy climbed over the fence, "No luck…" he said.

"Of course, it's because he's stubborn… plus he wants to be free on his own terms…" said Sasuke.

"Yeah he said he had an agreement with the idiot son…" said Luffy.

"I was thinking… killing pirates for their bounties is legal… but why was Zoro arrested…" said Koby.

"It's all my fault…" said the little girl.

Not too long later they were away from the base… including Sasuke for some reason. The little girl named Rika was telling them her story.

"It all started three weeks ago…" said Rika, "Helmeppo's dogs were on the loose again and one tried to attack me…"

"… Zoro decided fight back and stop the dog from attacking, he killed it… however he was arrested shortly later… I went to see him and he told me of his deal… if he can lat one month out there when he'll be let go…" said Sasuke finishing the story.

"Wow…" said Luffy.

"A whole month… how long has he been out there…" said Naruto.

"Three weeks…" said Rika.

"I can't believe they did that…" said Koby, "They aren't who I thought they were…" said Koby.

"Oh year… Teme… why are you fallowing us?" asked Naruto.

"To make sure you don't bother Zoro… Dobe" said Sasuke.

"Teme…" said Naruto.

They were about call each other Dobe and Teme that is until Helmeppo (the idiot son) showed up… all the people were bowing to him…

"You're not bowing low enough…" said Helmeppo then he cleared his throat "Listen up! Tomorrow I will be executing Zoro!"

Sasuke clenched his fist, "What!" he yelled.

""What about your promise…" said Luffy.

Helmeppo just laughed "That animal was stupid for beveling it…" he said.

Luffy got angry… he made a promise to Zoro and broke it… he punch Helmeppo in the face.

"No ever punched me!" he yelled, the Marines pick him up and he yelled "I'm telling daddy on you!"

And the two marines dragged him away…

Rika's mother showed up and dragged her from the 4… thinking it was bad idea to be seen with them…

"Zoro is joining my crew…" said Luffy who was currently being held back Naruto.

Sasuke smirked, those two maybe idiot pirates… but they were okay idiot pirates, he wouldn't have minded joining them… as long as Zoro did… after all Zoro was his training partner… "So… are you going to help me?" asked Sasuke.

"What?" asked Naruto who let go of Luffy and Koby… then Luffy ran off.

Sasuke sweatdroped, "I need some help busting him out… I guess you brother decided to do it his own way…" said Sasuke.

"Okay…" said Koby.

"Fine…" said Naruto.

"Let's go do this…" said Sasuke.

They ran to the marines base to where Zoro was being held prisoner.

"Sasuke… what are you doing?" asked Zoro.

"They're going to execute you tomorrow…" said Sasuke.

"What?" asked Zoro.

"So Zoro…" said Captain Morgan, who was a huge man with an Axe for a hand and a metal jaw showing up with a huge force of Marines with rifles, "Since we were allies in the war on terror… I mean the war agaisnt pirates do you have any last wishes…"

"That stick that Axe up your…" said Zoro.

"Fire!" yelled Captain Morgan.

Zoro, as well as Naruto, Sasuke and Koby were in their line of fire.

"It can't end like this…" thought Zoro.

(Flashback)

A 10 year old Zoro was fighting a girl named Kuina… Uchiha Kuina in a fight with bamboo swords in a dojo… Kuina beat him…

"Kuina wins the match…" said the sensei of the dojo…

"Awe man!" said Zoro.

"That was my 2,000th victory agaisnt you…" said Kuina.

"That's no fair!" yelled a student watching.

"You must be teaching Kuina special tricks…" said another.

"That's right… she is your daughter and she's the only who beat Zoro…" said yet another Student.

"That doesn't make nascence…" said a 5 year old Sasuke, "Both me and Itachi lost to Zoro… why would dad teach her special tricks and not us…"

"Sasuke is right…" said the sensei who was both father Kuina and Sasuke.

Zoro growled… as he got up… not too long later he met up with Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke…" said Zoro.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"I need you help with something…" he said.

"Okay…" said Sasuke.

That night Sasuke was leading his older sister somewhere.

"Sasuke where are we going…" said Kuina.

"It's a surprise…" said Sasuke.

Ht lead her to a grassy training ground that was part of Dojo… Zoro stood there waiting… with two real swords.

"We're dueling again… this time with real swords…" said Zoro.

Kuina smirked "And Sasuke was in on it…" she said

"When he told me about this… I had to be in on it I really want to watch this…" said Sasuke.

Kuina just ruffled her little brother's hair. "I'll be right back… I have to go get my sword…"

Not too long later the two dueled… and Kuina was once again the winner.

Zoro began to yell "How… how can I become the World's greatest Swordsmen if I don't defeat you!"

Kuina heard this began ot cry, "Kuina what's wrong?" asked Sasuke.

"You want to be the world's greatest swordsmen too..." said Kuina.

Sasuke then knew why she was crying… he gritted his teeth.

"Father said a woman can never be their greatest swordsmen… because they are weaker than men…" said Kuina.

"Kuina…" said Zoro.

"I can feel my breast growing…" said Kuina, Zoro, "I'm going to get weaker I know it…"

"You are not!" said Zoro, "It doesn't' matter weather you're a man or a woman… it matter about skill… one day I will beat but it's not because you got weaker… but because got stoner…"

Kuina nodded to this, "I keep telling you don't listen to dad… I mean you beat the Zoro lot of times… so much I can't count…" said Sasuke.

"2001…" said Kuina.

"I believe Zoro… you can become one of the strongest…" said Sasuke.

"I will… Zoro… let's make a vow… one of us will become the world's greatest sword's man…" said Kuina.

Zoro and Kuina shook each other's hands… and Sasuke was proud to hear such a vow.

The next day Kuina was going down the stairs when someone behind her said "Hello Kuina… goodbye Kuina…" then pushed her down them…

Sasuke saw this… in fact the person knew this… he just gave an evil grin at the five year old and left… Sasuke leaned again the wall in shock.

Later three students went over to Zoro who was doing rigorous training exercise…

"Zoro it's terrible…" said one of the students.

"What?" asked Zoro.

"Kuina… she…" said one of the students.

Later Zoro was crying, "You… you broke out promise… you liar!" yelled Zoro.

"Don't blame Kuina…" said a voice behind him… it was Sasuke, "I… Itachi pushed her down the stairs…" said Sasuke.

"What?" said Zoro, Zoro was shocked, Itachi was Sasuke's older brother and Kuina's younger…

"I didn't want to tell dad…" said Sasuke.

"What would he do that… he's your brother…" said Zoro.

"I don't know…" said Sasuke, "Not just that but he ran away, thought I might have told dad… I don't' know who else to tell…"

The 10 year old Zoro looked at the 5 year Sasuke, "I know you never beat Itachi yet… I will train you to defeat him…" said Zoro.

"And I will help train you to become the world's greatest swordsmen… it is what she would have wanted…" said Sasuke.

Zoro asked the Sensei if he could have Kuina's sword and developed Santoryu… and Sasuke took Itachi's… the crimson sword… and began to train in the sword style…

(End of Flashback)

Just as the Marines were about to shoot the ground Luffy jumped in front of them took the bullets…

"He's crazy…" sauid Zoro.

"That's insane…" said Sasuke.

Naruto just smirked… knowing what was going to happen.

Next Time: It's a fight between Marines, and Pirates... after Zoro and Sasuke agree to join up with the D brothers of course... can they defeat the forces of Captain Ax Hand Morgan or be executed... and will Naruto transform into a naked girl... find out next time...

A/N: I decided Naruto also has the power to transform... since him being part fox demon... it would make sense...


	4. Pirates VS Marines

A/N: Whoo! Only three chapters and a 1,000 hits! Yahoo!

Chapter 4: Pirates VS Marines

Just as the Marines were about to shoot the ground Luffy jumped in front of them took the bullets…

"He's crazy…" sauid Zoro.

"That's insane…" said Sasuke.

Naruto just smirked… knowing what was going to happen.

The bullets hit Luffy, however it didn't kill him… no… they bounced back and near missed the marines. Koby fainted, Sasuke and Zoro's mouths were hanging open… Naruto was just laughing.

"You two look like dead fish…" said Naruto.

Zoro sweatdroped "Hey Sasuke…" said Zoro.

Sasuke nodded, he used his blue sword to cut the ropes while Luffy who happened to have all three swords on his back took them off and gave them to Zoro.

"Sorry I couldn't tell which one is yours…" said Luffy.

"All of them…" said Zoro, "I practice Santoryu…" as he grabbed all three.

"That guy couldn't be shot…" said one of the Marines.

"If he can't be shot cut him!" said Captain Morgan.

The Marines ran towards the group…

"You take them… I think you have a point to prove…" said Sasuke.

"Of course…" said Zoro.

Zoro used all three of his swords to block them.

"One move and you die…" said Zoro.

The Marines got scared and began to cry.

"Look I'll agree to join your crew however you must know that my goal… I want to be the World's Greatest Swordsman… if being on my crew keeps me from this goal… I will make commit Seppuku…" said Zoro.

"I'm going to be King of the Pirates… my brother a Kage… anything less on my crew would make me look bad…" said Luffy.

"I'm joining too…" said Sasuke, "I also think we should take of them…"

"Leave them to me!" said Naruto.

Many Narutos appeared.

"So the Dobe's a Clone User…" said Sasuke.

The Narutos got rid of about a 3rd of them… then Luffy said "Naruto, Zoro duck!"

Both did so… and Luffy used Gum Gum Whip, a rubbery roundhouse kick. The rest were taken out by this.

"So awesome!" said Koby who regained concouis some time earlier.

"How did you that?" asked Sasuke.

"I ate the Gum Gum Fruit…" said Luffy.

"That kid multiplied himself… and that guy stretched like rubber…" said a Marine.

"So a Clone User and Devil Fruit Eater…" said Captain Morgan.

"Clone User?" asked a Marine.

"Devil Fruit Eater?" asked another.

"I'll explain Clone Users first… many years ago 10 people devolved a fight technique that multiplies oneself… they are first Kages… since then many people have learn these techniques these people are known as Clone Users… that kid appears to know the Shadow Clone… the hardest to master…" said Captain Morgan.

"What about Devil Fruits…" asked another.

"They are fruits said to be created by sea devils… those who eat them gain powers such as to breath fire… or crate giant waves… but all in exchange for never being able to swim…" said Captain Morgan.

"The Demonic Duo… a Clone User and Rubber man... I don't think we can fight them..." said a Marine.

Many of the Marines agreed.

"Listen up! If you think about backing away… one my order you must kill yourselves… on my order…" said Captain Morgan.

"Wait he's making them!" said Naruto.

"Hey you… maybe you should take me on!" yelled Luffy, "Gum Gum Pistol!" He punched Captain Morgan and began to beat him up.

"Stop… stop now!" yelled Helmeppo.

Luffy stopped and looked, he saw Helmeppo hold a gun to Koby's head…

"If you continue pounding… I swear… I will shoot 4 eyes here…" said Helmeppo.

Luffy stopped pounding Captain Morgan and got off of him.

"Luffy… don't worry about me… just please… stop these Marines!" yelled Koby.

"Hey kit… use the transformation… use the transformation…" said Kyubi's voice in haunting way…

"Why are you talking like this?" asked Naruto.

"Look just use that transformation you don't want to use… it might work…" sad Kyubi.

"I don't know…" thought Naruto.

"It's a great way… and remember his name is Helmeppo…" said Kyubi.

"Fine… but if it doesn't work… teach me another trick…" thought Naruto, "Hey bro! Leave this to me!" he said and Luffy nodded.

Naruto transformed into a naked female version of himself, smoke covered the private areas "Oh Helmeppo" he said in sexy way "Must get clean… must get clean" thought Naruto.

Helmeppo's nose began to bleed slightly… Koby was blushing bright red… so was Zoro, Luffy didn't seemed unaffected by the naked female Naruto… maybe it was the whole thing about it really was his brother but it did make him laugh a lot… Sasuke was unaffected by naked girl Naruto for some reason.

"Fox it up a bit!" yelled Kyubi.

"Perverted demon…" thought Naruto.

Naruto transformed into his half demon from while still transformed… this made Helmeppo faint as a huge geyser of blood came from his nose. Luffy began to laugh harder, while Koby and Zoro now tired to look away.

"I… will… make… you… pay…" growled Naruto.

"I told it would work…" said Kyubi.

"That's where I'll give you credit…" thought Naruto.

Koby noticed that Captain Morgan was behind him aiming his axe at Naruto.

"Naruto look out!" yelled Koby.

Sasuke grabbed his two swords, ran towards the Captain of the base and sliced him good… knock him out… right when Naruto changed back… though still half demon form.

"You know Dobe… I had no idea you were a pervert…" said Sasuke.

"It wasn't my idea… I can't say who's yet… but it definitely wasn't mine…" said Naruto.

"Maybe you two shouldn't argue… maybe we should deal them…" said Zoro pointing to the shocked Marines.

"They defeated Captain Morgan…" said a Marine… then they all started celebrating.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"They must have hated Captain Morgan too… but never admitted…" said Koby.

"That makes sense… after all Trap Jaw here was working for Skeletor…" said Naruto.

"Bad…" said Zoro.

"Hey why did you keep the ears and tail…" said Sasuke.

"Oh… yeah I'll explain later…" said Naruto as he returned human.

Just then Zoro collapsed…

"Zoro!" shouted the D brothers and Koby, Sasuke just scoffed.

Later, as it turns out Zoro just collapsed from hunger… Rika's mother who owned a restaurant fed them well…

"I haven't eaten for three weeks… 10 helpings is enough for me…" said Zoro.

"Only 10…" said Luffy with about 15 plates around him.

"Funny… you're hungrier than me…" said Zoro.

"And he's hungrier than all of us put together…" said Sasuke pointing to the all the bowls of Ramen Naruto ate.

"Eat as much as you want…" said Rika's mother.

Koby who was eating with them as well said "Thanks for feeding me with the heroes…" said Koby.

"It's no problem… you helped out too…" said Rika's mother.

Rika who was also with them just smiled and said "Where are you headed?"

"We're headed to the Grand Line…" said Naruto still with his mouth of Ramen.

"The Grand Line… what's that?" asked Rika.

Koby began to explain the Grand Line, which is the Equator, it is said that it is an endless battle felid, and pirates there search for the Treasure left by Gold Rogers… One Piece.

"There's no way you guys can survive there!" yelled Koby.

"Why are you worried… your not coming with us…" said Sasuke.

"Well… no ones stood up for me before…" said Koby, "I'm just worried about my friends…even I will join the Marines…"

"That's where a problem lies…" said Sasuke.

"Yeah you were a cabin boy to Alvida… right… they might not enlist you…" said Zoro.

Koby sighed… he knew it might be true.

Just then the Marines showed up… the highest ranking member, as his ascot was greenish blue instead of blue came in.

"So you're a pirate crew… right?" asked the head marine.

"That's right… I'm the captain." said Luffy.

"We will ask you to leave now, this island has a Marine base and we can't host Pirates… sure we are grateful for getting rid of Captain Morgan and because of that we won't report you… as long as you leave now…" said the higher ranked Marine.

Many of the townspeople gathered near the door.

"Hey!" yelled one.

"You ingrates… they saved you too…" said another.

The 4 man crew shrugged, "Well I guess we should go…" said Luffy.

"Yeah…" said Zoro.

And so they began to leave… however.

"Are you with them…" said the Marine.

"Well I know all about this kid's history…" said Luffy.

He began to blab about being Alvida's cabin boy… then Koby snapped… he socked Luffy in the face.

"How dare you hit a pirate…" said Luffy.

He proceed to beat up Koby.

"Get out now… I can see your not friends…" yelled the Marine.

Of course it was all an act so they would enlist Koby… while the small crew left Koby saw Luffy smile and figured it out… however… when they got back to their boat…

"Kit… please tell your brother for me… a cat fish has better acting then he does…" sauid Kyubi.

"I think Luffy know that…" thought Naruto.

"That was extremely bad acting…" said Zoro.

"Yeah a cat fish has better acting…" said Sasuke.

"Hey that kid stole my line…" yelled Kyubi.

"Funny that's what Kyubi said…" said Naruto.

"Kyubi?" asked Sasuke and Zoro at the same time.

"We'll tell you later…" said Naruto.

"Yeah I know my acting was bad…" said Luffy.

As they just got the boat ready they heard a shout. "Guys!"

They turned and saw Koby, with Rika and her mother.

"I'll never forget you!" he said as he saluted them.

"A Marine saluting a pirate… interesting..." said Zoro.

"That's one thing I thought I never see…" said Sasuke.

As they were tailing the whole base showed up and saluted them… and the whole town waved good-bye…

"Bye!" yelled both Naruto and Luffy at the same time.

Sasuke and Zoro just looked cool as the island disappeared in the distance… And so with two more members they sailed on… not realizing that none of them… had any sense of direction what so ever…

Next Time: The realized... they have no idea where to go or even where they are... then Luffy gets taken away by a giant bird... he gets carried away to an island being tormented by Buggy the clown where he meets two thieves... and one of them had good navigational skills... however both hate pirates... what will happen...


	5. Pirate Thief Team: Nami and Sakura

A/N: Okay Sakura is introduced in this chapter, her abilities is that she has monstrous strength, unlike in canon, which is attributed to her Chakra control, in this story it's a complete mystery. Her past won't be relived for a while (Not until the Arlong Arc), however I will say one two things, yes she knows Nami works for Arlong... no she is a not a ember of Arlong's crew... also Inner Sakura is still a part of her in this story, and she will fall in love with Sasuke but it won't be fangirl mode when fighting... only in very comedic situations when not fighting. Also Hinata is mentioned in this chapter, she will not join with Usopp or Sanji, but I am going to say she will have a role in the Rouge Town arc, I'm not saying whether or not she will join the Straw Hats but there will be some Naruto/Hinata moments in that arc… enjoy the latest chapter.

Chapter 5: Pirate Thief Team: Nami and Sakura.

Three members of Buggy's Pirate Crew were in their boat surveying their loot for their captain when a member noticed a boat nearby.

"What's that over there!" he yelled.

"I don't know…" said another.

They sailed to the boat and found two girls, one was 18 with orange hair wearing a white t-shirt with red stripes and a yellow skirt, the other was 14 with long pink hair tied with a red ribbon like a head band, she wore a red tank top and jean skirt.

"Please…" siad the orange harried girl.

"We need food and water…" said the pink haired girl.

"We have treasure you can have if you want…" said the orange haired.

The prairies smirked to themselves and went onto the girl's boat… while they were distracted with the girl's treasure the girl's snuck onto their boat and began to sail.

"What it's empty!" yelled one of the Pirates.

"You can take the boat too… seeing how we took yours…" said the pink haired girl.

The turned around and saw the two girls tricked them.

"Oh look at the clouds… looks like a small squall it heading you way…" said the orange haired girl with a smirk… she knew it was coming all along.

Sure enough a small storm hit them, sinking the boat and stranding the pirate crew.

"We did it!" said the orange.

"That's right…" said the pink haired girl.

"We kicked their butts!" screamed the pink hair girl's inner self.

Meanwhile Naruto and Luffy were telling Zoro and Sasuke about Kyubi.

"So from what you said… you can transform into Kyubi as well…" said Sasuke.

"I can… I just don't like to…" sighed Naruto, "But I do like my half demon form…"

"It must have been a lonely life for you if people treat you like…" said Zoro.

"It was…" said Naruto.

"But he had some friends who didn't think he was a demon… and I was always there for him…" said Luffy.

"Your brother is right, like remember that girl Hinata… she had a crush on her and was cute to boot…" said Kyubi.

"I have two things to say… I haven't seen since she moved to Rouge Town and please… over the course of the next few days… please… pleases… do not talk about girls… I'm still upset about that transformation" thought Naruto.

"Suit yourself…" said Kyubi.

Naruto stomach growled "I'm hungry…" he said.

"Me too…" said Luffy.

"So where's the next destination…" said all 4 people in the boat.

"What how can you not know where the next destination is at!" yelled Sasuke.

"Hey… you've been out at sea longer than we have!" yelled Naruto.

"Dobe!" said Sasuke regaining composure.

"Teme!" yelled Naruto.

And so they began ot call each other Dobe and Teme while Luffy and Zoro held a normal conversation…

"So what's your and Naruto's story…" said Zoro refereeing ot why they had no idea where they were going.

"Well for us… drifting always worked best… the only reason why we found you was because of Koby…" said Luffy, "You?"

"Well me and Sasuke went to look for two people… having no idea where they were… when we couldn't find our way back home we started taking bounty hunting jobs… something had to pay for living expenses…" said Zoro.

"At least I don't really on the powers of a demon!" said Sasuke with a cool tone.

"Only in emergencies… I most use my clones… my clones!" yelled Naruto.

Both Luffy and Zoro sighed... as both decided to watch the clouds… that hen a large bird flew above the boat…

"It looks big… you think we can eat it?" asked Luffy.

"If you can get it…" said Zoro with a shrug.

"Okay!" said Luffy.

Luffy used Gum Gum Rocket to rocket himself to the bird… however… the bird was bigger than Luffy and well the bird had Luffy isn't it beak… planning to eat him… this also caused Naruto and Sasuke to stop fighting.

"Hey Dobe… your brother…" said Sasuke.

"I know…" said Naruto.

"Hey kit… I figured out which one of you is the bigger idiot… your brother…" said Kyubi.

"Uh… yeah…" thought Naruto.

Zoro grabbed the two oars that the bat had and began to rowing as fast as he could. As they were fallowing the bird the three pirates that were tricked by the girls were still in them idle of the ocean.

"Hey help us out!" yelled one of the pirates.

"We're not stopping so grab on!" yelled Zoro.

The three pirates were shocked but managed to grab on and come aboard. They yelled at the three on the boat, Naruto was keeping and on Luffy, while Zoro continued to row… Sasuke just leaned agaisnt the side coolly.

"Good you made it…" said Sasuke.

"What were you trying to do… kill us!" yelled all three pirates.

They were of course ignored, hey prepared for an attack.

"Stop this boat… we're the crew of Buggy the clown!"

The resulting fight caused them to loose site of Luffy.

"So someone who ate a Devil Fruit and the Demonic Duo… it's good to see you..." said one of the bruised and battered pirates, the other two were forced to row the boat.

"It's all your fault that we lost my brother…" said Naruto glaring at them.

"Hee…" laughed the pirate who wasn't rowing.

"Not that I care… why were you stranded…" asked Sasuke.

"Two girls took our treasure…" said one of the pirates they began to tell the story… however no one listened… to it.

"You know next time I eat ramen I think I'll have the Miso…" said Naruto as Sasuke and Zoro seemed to listen to what Naruto was saying.

"Captain Buggy… will be angry with us…" said one of the pirates.

"Who is captain Buggy…" said Naruto now paying attention to them.

The pirates rolled their eyes, "Much like you kid Captain Buggy ate a devil fruit… he's one of the most feared pirates on the sea…" said one the pirates.

"Maybe he knows where Luffy is!" said Naruto.

"Kit I have a bad feeling about this…" said Kyubi.

Meanwhile over the island that Buggy's crew was located at the bird that still had Luffy in it's grip was about to fly over it… when it was shot by a cannon on Buggy's orders…

On the island the two girls that tricked the pirates were running away from three more of Buggy's crew… because this time they stole a map to the grand line, the Orange haired girl was the one carrying it

"Hey you two come back here…" yelled one of the pirates.

When the bird was shot… which was fortunately over land nearly landed on the tow girls… only by a few feet.

"What was that?" asked orange haired girl.

"I don't know…" replied the pink haired girl.

When the dust cleared, Luffy stood there unaffected.

"That was interesting…" said Luffy.

The orange haired girl got a brilliant idea, "Sakura fallow my lead…" she said.

The pink haired girl named Sakura nodded, "Right…" she said.

"Oh boss… it's good that you came for us…" said the orange haired girl.

"That's right… we can leave these guys to you!" said Sakura.

Both ran away leaving Luffy confused…

They both hid jumped to a near by deck and were surprised, Luffy had beaten all three of them.

"That guy…" said the orange haired girl.

"He defeated all them…" said Sakura.

"He kicked their asses good!" yelled Sakura's inner self… known only as Inner Sakura.

"Maybe it's time our little team gets a new member…" said the orange haired girl.

"Maybe your right…" said Sakura.

"Hey! You!" yelled the orange haired girl getting Luffy's attention, he saw the two girls.

"I'm Nami and this is my partner Sakura… we're pirate thieves, how would you like to team up with us…" said the orange haired girl named Nami.

Luffy stared at them for a few seconds then said "Not interested…"

Both claimed down and ran towards the oblivious pirate captain.

"Hey are you sure?" asked Nami.

"Oh man I'm so hungry…" said Luffy.

"Hey I think we can find a place for you to eat…" said Sakura.

And so the two lead Luffy to an abandoned house… and Nami gave Luffy some of the food the house had.

"Thanks…" said Luffy scarfing it down.

"So you got separated from your crew?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah…" said Luffy.

"How many people on your crew?" asked Nami.

"Just three… my little brother and two other guys…" said Luffy, "So you two live here alone…"

"We don't live here… in fact we don't live in this town…" said Sakura.

"That's right… this house is abandoned…" said Nami, "The entire town's abandoned in fact… all because of Buggy the Clown."

"Oh…" said Luffy, "Since your feeding me like this… isn't it stealing?"

"No it's not…" said Nami.

"It's more like looting or grave robbing…" said Sakura.

"Sakura… don't agree with him…" said Nami with a sweat drop. She sighed, "Were trying to get to the goal of 100,000,000 million Berries…"

"Wow that's a lot… what for?" asked Luffy.

"None of your business…" said Sakura.

"That's right… and with this map to the Grand Line we'll be able to achieve the goal…" said Nami.

"Are you a Navigator…" asked Luffy.

"The best one…" said Nami.

"I haven't met a navigator better than Nami…" said Sakura.

"Oh wow…" said Luffy, "You should join my crew Nami… you too Sakura…"

"Really…" said both.

"That's right a pirates crew…" said Luffy.

"You're a pirate…" said Nami.

Sakura sighed, "Let me at him… let me at him!" yelled Inner Sakura.

"No… we hate pirates… the two things I like are money and tangerines…" said Nami.

"Why did you mention those?" asked Sakura.

Nami shrugged, both then noticed some pirates outside looking for them.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Nami.

"I think so Nami… but how would we get enough cheese…" said Sakura.

Nami stared at her with a sweat drop "I'm just kidding…" she said, both looked towards Luffy with an evil smile.

"Hey Luffy… how would you like to meat Buggy…" said Sakura.

"Sure… I'm always up to meet a new pirate captain…" said Luffy.

Nami began to tie him up.

"Why did you tie me up…" said Luffy.

"To show how good at tying knots I am…" said Nami.

"Oh… okay…" said Luffy.

"Clueless…" Sakura whispered to Nami.

"No kidding…" said Nami.

They went to Captain Buggy… when they met up with some of the people searching for her… the crew lead them to where Captain Buggy was which was the roof of a tavern. Nami pushed the tied up Luffy towards the captain.

"What's going on…" said Luffy.

Sakura and Nami stuck their tongues at him.

"Captain Buggy I brought the thief…" said Nami.

"He's our old boss and we deiced to quit and join you… after all your so much cooler!" said Sakura.

"He's buying it!" said Inner Sakura.

"My friend is right, you are much cooler, and brave and so much more handsome…" said Nami.

Sakura sweatdroped, "Nami you laying on too thick…" said Sakura.

Nami sweat drop as Buggy made noise, his crew though he was angry were afraid… then he burst out laughing.

"I like you two… what are your names…" said Buggy.

"Nami…" said Nami.

"And I'm Sakura…" said Sakura.

Buggy stepped into the light… when they call him Buggy the Clown… it's because… he really looks like a Clown… he had make up and a big rubber red nose… actually that's his real nose… it looks like a fake clown nose…

"He looks funny…" said Inner Sakura laughing.

"A party for Nami and Sakura!" yelled Buggy, "But first…"

He ordered his men to put Luffy into a cage… right before the party…

"Drink up you two!" said Buggy partying with the girls.

"Can't I'm only 14…" said Sakura.

"Suit yourself…" said Buggy while he and Nami drank.

"Now all we have to do is wait 'till their all drunk…" whispered Sakura.

And Nami nodded. However the party took an interesting when Buggy showed Nami and Sakura something… a canon…

"What's this?" asked Nami.

"It's just time for the real fun to start…" said Buggy, "Load the Buggy Balls…"

His crew loaded the cannon with a special canon ball… when it fired… it blew up half the town… Nami and Sakura gasped in shock…

"Now… it's time for you to prove your load…" said Buggy.

The canon was aimed Luffy and was loaded, Buggy handed Nami a match, "You could do it if you Sakura…" sauid Buggy.

"He wants us to shot him…" said Sakura while both walked up to the cannon.

"I know…" said Nami.

Both got there, "What are we going to do?" asked Nami.

"I don't know… if we blow him up then we are better than pirates… if we don't…." said Sakura.

"Hey what all that whispering about…" said member of Buggy's crew he grabbed the matches from Nami, and lit it… Nami and Sakura got upset. Nami grabbed her staff and struck the member in the head and then Sakura pounded him to the ground… hard… the member no lied in a small crater.

"Nami… Sakura!" yelled Buggy.

"Sorry Buggy…" said both bowing.

"You can't fool me twice… men!" said Buggy.

Many7 member of Buggy's crew began to attack the two girls. Nami fought back with her staff while Sakura fought back with punches… he had monstrous strength surprisingly.

"Thanks… but you two got carried away with it…" said Luffy.

"It wasn't' for you…" said Sakura.

"Killing you would make us as low as pirates…" said Nami.

"Pirates took people we care about away from us…" said Sakura.

"And we didn't carried away!" they both yelled

"Right… so you go carried away… with it…" said Luffy.

Luffy looked at them as they both sighed… and then noticed… the fuse was lit… so did Sakura and Nami.

"Uh-oh…" said Luffy.

"This is bad…" said Nami.

"Yeah…" said Sakura.

Both jumped and put out the fuse with their bare hands at the exact same time…

"Maybe we should have been a little more organized…" said Sakura with a sweatdroped as more member of Buggy's crew came after them… this time with swords… however, a 19 year old, and 2 14 years olds stopped them.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Zoro!" said Luffy from his cage.

All three turned around, Naruto gave his brother his trademark grin while and Zoro and Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke and Zoro…" said Sakura.

"The other two guys in his crew are the Demonic duo…" said Nami surprised.

Next Time: Great Luffy's stuck in a cage... great Zoro's wounded... so it's up to Naruto and Sasuke but their not getting along... and what's up with the dog? All this and more next time...


	6. A Dog’s Treasure…

A/N: My god... more than 2,000 hits! And only 6 chapters...

Chapter 6: A Dog's Treasure…

Nami and Sakura stared at the three in shock, they figured that Naruto was Luffy's brother… mostly because of the similar goofy smile, he gave Luffy… but Zoro and Sasuke… they knew they had to be that Sasuke and Zoro. Sakura seemed to stare at Sasuke blushing…

"What a hottie!" yelled Inner Sakura.

"Hey… are you two all right…" said Sasuke turning to them.

"Yeah…" said Nami.

"Um… what she said…" said Sakura blushing.

Sasuke sweatdroped... he hadn't seen a fangirl since he and Zoro left the Dojo… looks like another popped up.

"Hey Sasuke can you help us with this cage…" said Zoro.

"Okay…" said Sasuke with a scoff.

All three members of the crew began to examine Luffy's cage…

"I don't think I can destroy this…" said Zoro.

"Me neither…" said Sasuke.

"I can but…" said Naruto who went quiet… Luffy knew what he Naruto meant…

"Well… well Roronoa Zoro and Uchiha Sasuke… come to claim my bounty I see…" said Buggy.

"We quit pirate hunting…" said Sasuke.

"Well that's shame killing you two will put quite a feather in my cap… I think I'll go with Zoro first…" said Buggy.

"Should I?" asked Zoro.

"Be my guest…" said Sasuke.

Zoro and Buggy began their duel… Naruto continued to stare at his brother in the cage.

"There might be another way…" thought Naruto.

"I know there has to be kit… it will come… if not you'll have to do it…" said Kyubi.

"I don't like doing it…" said Naruto.

"Oh come off it, it's not like I take over your body… thanks to your Devil Fruit I can't…" said Kyubi.

"I know that but…" said Naruto.

"It's that "Aura of fear" thing isn't it…" said Kyubi.

"Yeah…" thought Naruto.

"Dear god!" said Kyubi.

"What?" thought Naruto.

"The fight… look at Buggy…" said Kyubi.

Naruto turned around and saw that Buggy was but into pieces. Buggy's crew began to laugh fro some reason.

"Oh… man…" said Naruto.

"Kit… there's something wrong…" said Kyubi.

"Your right… no blood…" thought Naruto.

Buggy's crew began to laugh for some reason.

"Why are they laughing… their captain was just killed…"

"Kit warn him I think I know the clown's Devil Fruit power… the Chop Chop Fruit… tell Sword Boy to run now!" said Kyubi.

"Zoro run!" yelled Naruto.

But it was too late, Buggy's arm, was floating in mid air… it stabbed Zoro in the side... Luffy's crew and the two thieves gasped at this site, the rest of Buggy's body began to reattached it self… Buggy was about to tell Zoro what was his power Naruto interrupted him by saying.

"He ate the Chop Chop Fruit, it allows him to be cut into pieces and not get killed… he can also control the piece as they can float…"

"Hey that's that was I was going to say…" said Buggy.

"Nice one bro…" said Luffy.

"Thank Kyubi's vast knowledge of the Devil Fruits…" said Naruto.

"Well as I was saying, his wound serious but isn't life threatening … this fight is over… unless the younger of the two wants to fight too…" said Buggy turning his attention to Sasuke.

"Hey big nose! Attacking from behind is cowardly!" yelled Luffy.

"Big nose!" yelled Buggy.

He shot his hand with a knife towards the caged rubber man… Luffy caught the knife in his mouth… then bit the blade in half.

"Buggy… I'm gonna clobber you1" said Luffy.

"He bit… the blade in half…" said Sakura shocked.

"That was freakn' awesome!" yelled Inner Sakura.

When Buggy's hand returned Luffy yelled "Everyone! Run!"

"Wait they came to save you!" said Sakura.

"Your telling them to run…" said Nami.

Sasuke, Zoro and Naruto stared at him… then understood the message.

"Roger…" said Zoro.

"Right…" said Sasuke.

"Awesome plan…" said Naruto.

All three went in different directions and fought the circus like pirates, Naruto used many of his clones while Sasuke used his swords, Zoro made his way ot the cannon… however Buggy's flying arms kept in getting in the way.

"Hey Clowny… why don't you us on!" said a Naruto whacking Buggy in the head.

"Why you pest…" said Buggy.

The flying arms headed towards the Naruto that hit him… however… the moment he was stabbed… he went poof and disappeared.

"Sorry but you have to be than that…" said Naruto.

Buggy stabbed another Naruto and the same thing happen… while Buggy was distracted Zoro flipped over the cannon… it was now pointing at Buggy's crew

"No way…" said Sakura.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" said Zoro.

The clones disappeared and the real Naruto headed the words the cage while Sasuke went ot check on the two girl.

"He you have a light…" said Sasuke.

"Here…" said Nami handing him matches.

"The cannon is still loaded…" said Buggy.

Sasuke lit the fuse and dragged Sakura and Nami near Luffy's cage. All of them waited for the cannon to fire… which it did and aimed towards Buggy's crew, now their main focus was getting Luffy.

"Who are these two any ways…" asked Sasuke.

"One of them is our new navigator…" said Luffy.

"I never agreed to that!" yelled Nami.

"Really that's great…" said Naruto, "Now we should work on getting you out…"

Naruto sighed, "should I…" he thought.

"Kit… their still alive…" said Kyubi.

Naruto's eyes were wide, "Buggy's still alive…" said Naruto.

"That's right brat!" yelled Buggy who appeared to be unharmed.

"Looks like we have to go…" said Zoro.

He lifted the cage up, however his wound began to bleed profoundly.

"Zoro…" said Sasuke.

"If you continue your guts will squirt out…" said Luffy.

"I'll just push them back in…" said Zoro.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I'm doing because I owe all you one…" she said.

She quite literally grabbed the cage and began to carry it without a problem… scaring everyone but Nami.

"How…" said Zoro.

"Scary…" said Naruto.

Sakura hit in the head… hard… while still lifting the cage with her other hand.

Naruto began to rub the sore bump.

"Kit… never say that about a woman…" said Kyubi.

"Good point…" thought Naruto.

And so they fallowed Sakura where she was going… mainly because they didn't they'd loose Luffy again. After a while Zoro told them he needed to rest.

"You lost too much blood… didn't you?" asked Sakura as they all stopped in the middle of a street.

Zoro nodded as he sat down.

"I wonder where Nami went…" said Luffy.

"I don't know… but I'm sure it involves money…" said Sakura.

"Hey look a dog…" said Luffy and his sort attention span… the dog was sitting right in front of the cage… just standing there.

"I wonder if it's real…" said Naruto.

"It is…" said Kyubi.

"Who even cares…" said Sasuke.

Luffy poked the dog in the eyes… then the dog began to attack him… after it stopped Nami showed up.

"Hey…" said Nami walking up to the crew and her partner. "Are you sure this is a good hiding place…"

"Well isn't it our navigator…" said the boys.

"I haven't agreed to that…" said Nami with a sigh.

She tossed a key, "I stole it Buggy… think of it as my thanks… it's the key to the cage" she said.

"Thanks Nami!" said Luffy.

Just as Naruto was about to grab it the dog ate it. Everyone was surprised by this… then both Naruto and Luffy tried to the key back but no luck… the dog began to maul both of them, the high point was when Naruto was running around in circles as the dog was biting his butt and wouldn't let go.

"What you whippersnappers are you doing to Chouchou!" yelled angry voice, it was an old man who the mayor of the town named Boodle… who oddly enough looked like a poodle.

"What he going to say next… get off my lawn you blasted kids?" asked Kyubi as a response to the fact that Boodle used "Whippersnappers"

He took Zoro to his house to take a rest…

"Where did you take him?" asked Naruto.

"He's just sleeping… I told him that there's a doctor in a refugee shelter but all he said he needed to sleep…" said Boodle.

"It figures… when he's injured like that the best way to get better is for him to sleep…" said Sasuke.

"So all he has to do is take a nap and he's all better?" asked Naruto.

"Pretty much…" said Sasuke.

"Sop what' with the dog?" asked Luffy as Boodle was feeding him.

Boodle began telling the story of Chouchou, he belonged to the owner of the pet store at they were in front… but his owner died a long time ago, many people think that he's wait for his owner to return…

"But I don't think that… Chouchou's a smart dog… he's protecting the store for his owner… it's all he has left…" said Boodle, "This store is his treasure."

"That's so sad…" said Sakura.

"Poor little guy… even if he did bite my butt…" said Naruto.

"Your bum was on the dog, your bum was on the dog, be careful with the dog, because it might bite your bum…" sang Kyubi.

"Ha-ha… very funny…" thought Naruto sarcastically.

"No matter what I try to do he won't go to the shelter…" said Boodle.

Suddenly there was a roar…

"What's that?" asked Sakura.

"Moji… the beat tamer and his pet lion… run!" yelled Boodle.

Boodle ran away along with Sakura, Nami and Sasuke… Naruto stayed with Luffy… however…

"Hey Teme! Come help defend Luffy… he's in a freakn' cage…" yelled Naruto.

"Hey Chouchou… can you give me back that key…" said Luffy to the dog.

A weird man showed up riding a lion… both Luffy and Naruto stared at him.

"I am Mohji the beast tamer! I've come to finish off Zoro…" said the man named Moji.

"Is that a costume…" said Naruto.

"I think so…" said Luffy.

"Hey don't make fun of how I'm dressed!" yelled Mohji.

"Are those your ears…" said Naruto pointing to his hair style that looked like animal ears.

"No that's my hairstyle… and I'd like to ask if you don't make fun of it…" said Mohji.

"But I can right…" said Kyubi.

"He can't hear you I guess so…" thought Naruto.

"Good… he looks like a bunny…" said Kyubi.

"He does…" thought Naruto.

"I am the beast Tamer… I can control any animal…" he said and turned his attention to Chouchou, "Now boy shake!"

Chouchou stared at him… and then bit his arm.

The D brothers began to laugh at this.

"Now you to where is Zoro?" asked Mohji.

"No way!" yelled Luffy.

"Like we'd tell you…" said Naruto.

"Then die!" said Mohji.

Ritchie, the lion attack Luffy's cage, fortunately breaking letting Luffy free.

"That's great… I didn't have to transform into my full Kyubi form after all…" said Naruto.

"Yeah…" said Luffy.

However when they were distracted, Ritchie swatted them both… in a building… Luffy provided cushioning to Naruto.

Sasuke, the two girls and Boodle showed up a few minutes later.

"Are you two okay?" asked Sacra.

"They can't be… there' no way… look at what you did…" said Nami.

The building they crashed into was nearly destroyed.

"Um… well Luffy softened the crash for me so any injuries I had were minor…" said Naruto.

"And I can put together why these two aren't injured now…" said Sasuke.

Both Sakura and Nami sweatdroped.

"Well that bunny guy is looking for Zoro so we better go find him…" said Naruto.

"Right behind you bro…" said Luffy.

Once again Sasuke didn't lift a finger to help them.

"Their going to eaten by a lion…" said Sakura.

"They can handle…" said Sasuke.

As they were looking for Boodle's house they saw something burning… Chouchou's store… Chouchou was crying in front of it… covered in wounds, it looked like he tried to fight off the lion.

Both Luffy and Naruto stared at it anger…

"I can't believe that bunny man… he didn't… I can smell lion all over this fire…" said Kyubi.

"Luffy… let's go…" said Naruto.

Luffy nodded, "Your going to fight that lion…," said Luffy knowing his brother.

"You should handle the guy…" said Naruto.

Both went to look for Mohji... they found him… riding his lion. Both went into front of him.

"Oh it's you two…" said Mohji as if they were no threat.

"You made me do something I didn't want to do…" said Naruto.

"Really what?" asked Mohji in a mocking tone

A strange aura surrounded the island…

With the others…

"What's this feeling…" said Sasuke.

"I don't know… but I'm suddenly scared…" said Nami.

"Me too…" said Sacra.

"It's a Biju…" said Boodle.

"A Biju…" said Sakura and Nami at the same.

"A one of the tailed demons… there are nine…" said Boodle.

"I bet the power's coming from the Kyubi…" said Sasuke, "I wonder if this is why Naruto doesn't like fully transforming…" he thought.

With Buggy…

"What this I'm feeling… it feels like I should be scared… but what… this is strange…" thought Buggy.

Back with the D Brother's even Mohji and Ritchie were feeling this aura… they were both trembling… Luffy was immune to the aura's effects…

Naruto began to transform… he became a fox… an evil looking fox that was almost the size of Ritchie… a smaller version of the Kyubi… his clothes seem to vanish because of the transformation.

"You just made me transform to my full demon form…" said Naruto with his voice in a tone that sounded evil…

Mohji couldn't help to tremble fear… not knowing what will happen…

Next Time: After the fight with Mohji... Luffy, Naruto, Sasuke and Zoro begin their final battle with Buggy... with Nami, Sakura and Boodle's help but how much help will they be? Also Naruto explains to Sasuke why he doesn't like transforming into his full demon form...


	7. The Battle Begins

A/N: Oh wow! I just celebrated 2,000 hits lat chapter and now there's already more than 3,000! That's quite a feat of my stories... as only one other story (Quest of Kings) has made that amount of hits... well here's the latest chapter...

Chapter 7: The Battle Begins

Luffy stood next to the fully demon Naruto, due the fact that he's been around Naruto in this form many time, he was immune to the effects of the transformation.

"You ready bro?" asked Naruto.

Luffy nodded, he used Gum Gum pistol on Mohji… knocking him off of Ritchie.

"What you?" asked Mohji getting up.

"I'm a rubber man, I ate the Gum Gum Fruit…" said Luffy who began to beat up Mohji.

Meanwhile Naruto lunged himself at Ritchie, he began to thrash and swipe him.

"Ritchie!" yelled Mohji, "What is that thing doing ot him?"

"That thing… is my brother!" yelled Luffy who proceed to slam Mohji into a nearby wall because he called Naruto a "thing", then he used his Gum Gum Rocket and slammed his body into Mohji "And that was for Chouchou!" yelled Luffy.

Naruto tackled Ritchie who landed on top of Mohji.

"Because of you… that poor dog lost the last thing that reminded him of his owner!" yelled Naruto.

Naruto shifted back to his human form as he saw a box of dog food on the ground and picked it up.

"At least it's something…" said Naruto.

Luffy nodded… and so they headed back to the ruins of Chouchou's store. Chouchou was sadly staring it.

Sasuke, Sakura, Nami and Boodle were already there.

"I can't believe it…" said Nami.

"I bet the pirates did this… if the Biju didn't…" said Boodle.

"I highly doubt that Biju that was on the island did it…" said Sasuke.

Sakura knew Nami would try to attack Luffy and Naruto the moment they got back… thinking that all prates were the same while at the same time ignoring Sasuke.

"What are the Biju anyways?" asked Sakura

"They are 9 demons… each one has powers and the stronger they are depending on their tails… I only know of three of them… Ichibi no Shukaku, the one tailed raccoon dog, Nibi no Nekomata, the two tailed demon cat, and Kyubi no Yoko, the nine tailed demon fox…" said Boodle.

"And I bet we felt the Kyubi's power…" said Sasuke.

"Why would you say that?" asked Boodle.

"Just a guess…" said Sasuke knowing that Naruto would want it to keep it a secret from strangers.

The D brothers showed up.

"Well, well… it's you two again…" said Nami who was angry with them… thinking all pirates are the same… also ignoring Sasuke right next her. She ran towards them and was about to attack "I have to stop them! If they get a bigger crew then they'll cause even more damage…", Sakura began to restrain her.

"What's her problem?" asked Naruto.

Luffy shrugged, both went to sit next to Chouchou and Naruto placed the box of dog food in front of him.

"It was the only thing that we were able to recover…" said Luffy.

"We fought hard for you… I did something I don't like doing for you…" said Naruto petting him.

Chouchou picked up the box with his mouth and began to leave, he dropped the box for a few seconds and barked at the two happily.

"Your welcome!" said Luffy.

Nami looked at the two "They fought the lion… for the dog…" she thought, "Sakura… can you please…"

"Oh yeah… sorry…" said Sakura letting Nami go.

Nami walked over to the two brothers, "Sorry…" said Nami.

"It's all right… pirates took some you care about… not that we're going to ask…" said Luffy.

Boodle sighed… he began a speech about protecting the town… about how he helped build the town and how he wasn't going to watch be destroyed... Luffy and Naruto agreed with him. Right when he was about to fight Buggy there was another expiation… this time at his house… where Zoro was sleeping.

"Zoro!" yelled Luffy.

"You think he survived?" asked Boodle.

"I bet he did…" said Sasuke.

"He right kit… there's no need to worry…" said Kyubi.

"That's good…" thought Naruto.

Both Sasuke and Kyubi were right… Zoro was alive… not only that but somehow… it seemed he didn't have a scratch on him.

"Whoa… how did he survive…" said Sakura.

"That was freakin' weird!" yelled Inner Sakura.

"What a wake up call…" said Zoro as if nothing happened.

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Boodle.

He began to fun away but Sakura retrained him… he could barely move.

"Stop it! Your being to reckless…" said Sakura.

"I know that…" said Boodle who began to cry.

He broke Sakura's grip… wait strike that he didn't break Sakura grip and was having a hard time.

"She should let him go…" said Luffy.

"Yeah but how…" said Naruto, who noticed Sasuke, then he got an idea.

"That's a good one…" said Kyubi.

"I think so…" said Naruto.

"Let go of me Girly!" said Boodle.

"No!" said Sakura.

"You know Sakura… if you let him go I'll take of my shirt…" said Sasuke walking up to her.

Sakura began to blush… she let go of Boodle who ran away.

"Really Sasuke…" said Sakura… who then noticed there were two Sasukes… and that Nami's looked like she got the shock or her life.

"Wait a second… two Sasukes…" said Sakura confused.

"Ha-ha!" laughed the one that talked to her, there was a puff of smoke and it was really, Naruto "Fooled you!"

Sakura punched him into the wreckage of Boodle's house hard landing right next to Zoro who was getting up.

"Ow… pain…" said Naruto.

"Don't worry you'll be better in a minute…" said Kyubi.

"Says you!" said Naruto.

Zoro chuckled… he knew Naruto was talking to Kyubi.

"Luffy your brother was reckless… he let him get away…" said Nami.

"Don't worry I like him and I'll make sure he doesn't get kill…" said Luffy, Luffy held out his hand "You two should join up with us… after all you want to treasure and the map to the grand line…"

Nami slapped his hand away, "I'm not joining… but I will help you fight agaisnt Buggy… just a temporary partnership…" said Nami.

Sakura sighed, then looked at Sasuke.

"I bet Sakura will join because she has the hots for Sasuke…" said Naruto.

Sakura ignored him as best she could… and so Luffy, his crew, Nami and Sakura headed towards the tavern…

"You shouldn't fight… your still injured…" said Sakura to Zoro.

"I'm fine…" said Zoro.

"You should rest…" said Sakura.

"I said I'm fine… I'm more worried about my reputation then my health" said Zoro tying his bandana to his head.

Yes Zoro was also going too, Sasuke and Naruto was having an interesting conversation as well.

"Say Naruto… what was that we felt earlier…" said Sasuke.

"Oh that… remember what I said about I don't like to transform into Kyubi… the reason was because whenever I do an aura of fear covers a half mile radius… everyone who feels it becomes scared and fearful…" said Naruto.

"And that makes people think you are truly the demon… right?" asked Sasuke.

"I have a name you know!" yelled Kyubi.

"You did say you can hear him your head… does that mean he can take over your body?" asked Sasuke.

"He can't… it's one of the pluses of eating the Devil Fruit… but that don't stop people from thinking that" said Naruto, "Very few people knew I wasn't the demon… and people who find out sometimes judge me… Luffy and the rest of my family, the mayor of the town, a couple kids my age, the women who ran the bar and a pirate crew I knew growing up… all of them knew I wasn't the demon… you , Zoro and Koby are the first people I met in a long time who didn't judge me like that…"

"So basically you don't want to cause fear and make people think yo are Kyubi…" said Sasuke.

"That's right…" said Naruto, "Even though Kyubi has softened up over the years and is now a bit of a pervert…"

"… hey!" yelled Kyubi.

"But it's true…" thought Naruto.

"I know…" said Kyubi in a moping voice.

"You may be a Dobe but your okay…" said Sasuke.

"Coming form you Teme… I guess that's a complement…" said Naruto.

They were not too far from the tavern when Sakura yelled out.

"Look at the mayor!" yelled Nami.

Boodle was floating in midair… it looked like Buggy was using his powers to choke him. Luffy ran up and managed to separate Buggy's hand from Boodle's neck.

"I told you I'd clobber you!" said Luffy.

"Look we're only here to get the map fo the Grand Line and treasure…" said Nami.

"So you guys got that right…" said Sakura.

"Yeah… we know…" seas Sasuke.

Boodle got up and yelled "You whippersnappers..."

"Get off my lawn…" said Naruto finishing his sentence.

"What… no that's wasn't what I was going to say…" said Boodle.

"Stay away from my house?" asked Luffy.

"You broke my window?" said Buggy.

"Hey this is our conversation…" said Boodle to Buggy.

"Well sorry…" said Buggy.

"You're outsiders! You shouldn't fight… your outsiders… I'll protect this town so stay out!" yelled Boodle.

Luffy knocked him out… Nami and Sakura were speechless.

"Who's side are you on!" she yelled.

"he was in the way…" said Luffy.

Good thinking…" said Zoro.

"Yeah… he would have been killed…" said Sasuke.

"I doubt he'll give us candy after the fight…" said Kyubi joking around a little.

"He he…" laughed Naruto.

Luffy took a breath "Hey big nose!" he yelled.

Buggy began to get extremely angry, "Why you little… kill him… fire the Buggy ball at him…" he yelled.

Buggy's crew fired the cannon ball at Luffy.

"Luffy!" yelled Sakura.

"You're an idiot…" said Sasuke.

"Idiot… can't you keep your mouth shut!" yelled Nami.

"Luffy get ot of the way…" said Nami.

"That Canon ball's not going to work on me…" said Luffy.

"Kit your brother's an idiot but he comes up with good plans…" said Kyubi.

"I know…" thought Naruto.

Just as the Buggy ball was going to hit Luffy, he blew up like a balloon, while yelling "Gum Gum Balloon!", the Buggy Ball bounced back and blew up the tavern. Shocking everyone but Naruto who fired out his plan

"So that's was your plan…" said Zoro.

"Just tell us next time… please tell us before you do that…" said Sasuke.

"Well that evens the odds." said Luffy.

"That was so awesome!" yelled Naruto.

Sakura and Nami sat on the ground… staring at Luffy.

"What was that!" yelled Nami.

"That was the Gum Gum Balloon…" said Luffy doing a cool pose.

"That's not what we meant!" said Sakura.

"You were slammed again a building and now you took a hit from a cannon…" yelled Nami.

"We want answers!" said Sakura.

"Give them now!" yelled Inner Sakura.

"Kit…" said Kyubi.

"Buggy's still alive!" said Naruto.

Everyone turned their attention to the wreckage of the tavern… Buggy and another of crewmember stood there… Buggy was also using two his men as a shield!

"You got some never…" said Buggy.

"That's horrible!" yelled Naruto.

"Using his own men as a shield…" said Nami.

The other man standing up was using Ritchie as a shield…

Just then Mohji emerged from the wreckage…

"Cabaji what are you doing!" yelled Mohji.

Oh just using the little kitty as a shield…" said the man known as Cabaji throwing Ritchie towards Mohji. Mohji noticed Naruto and Luffy.

"Be careful… of those two… that Straw Hats guy is a rubber man… he ate a Devil Fruit like you...and the kid in the head band… he turned into a monster… I don't' know how but he did!" yelled Mohji.

"Rubber man…" said Nami.

"See!" said Luffy stretching his cheeks shocking both Nami and Sakura.

Then turned his attention to Naruto, "What about you?"

"The Kyubi was sealed in me and I ate his Devil Fruit…" said Naruto who turned into half demon form.

"A Devil Fruit eater and a monster! Why didn't you tell us earlier!" yelled Buggy as he threw Mohji towards Naruto.

Naruto used on of his tails to whack Mohji away…

Cabaji who was riding a unicycle rode towards Naruto, he took out a sword and was about to slice Naruto when Zoro ran in front of him and blocked using his swords.

"If it's a sword duel you want… then I'm your man…" said Zoro.

And so the first round of the fight began…

Next Time: Zoro's still injured... while he's dueling Cabaji! What's worse is that his former bounty hunter partner isn't lifting a finger... Is Sasuke being stubborn or is he that confidante in Zoro? Find out next time...


	8. Sword Duels

A/N: Yay! Since I last updated it's now over 4,000 hits! Because of that I will tell that an additional Naruto character will be in the Kuro arc, who s/he is or what's their role is I won't say with the exception that s/he won't be replacing anyone... but expect both a member of the rookie 9 and an additional character to appear... though when I do reveal it you may say "Should have saw that coming"

Chapter 8: Sword Duels

Zoro continued to block Cabji's sword using two of his swords, however his wound reopened. Sakura looked concerned… she was hopping to one day become a doctor after all…

"Zoro you should rest… your wound…" said Sakura.

"I don't care…" said Zoro.

"He's fine…" said Sasuke.

He walked to a nearby building and leaned against... doing nothing.

"Some partner he is…" said Naruto.

Just then Cabaji blew fire into his face… and kicked his wound.

"Ow that got to hurt…" said Naruto.

Kyubi began to hum the circus song… annoying Naruto at the same time.

"Please don't hum that song…" said Naruto.

Both Sakura and Nami stared at Naruto strangely.

"Who is he talking to?" asked Nami.

"I have no idea…" said Sakura.

They watched as Cabaji repeatedly cheated... after Cabaji kicked up dust and locked swords with Zoro he once again kicked Zoro in the wound… Nami couldn't take it anymore.

"What are you doing? You are his partner… I understand the two idiot brothers but you… I heard you've been with Zoro for a long time… you could at least help!" yelled Nami.

Sasuke looked at Nami "I would if I wanted to but I don't want to… I made a vow with Zoro… that if one of us were in a fight we would the other would not interfere… especially in one for each of us… I refuse to break my vow…" said Sasuke.

The others heard this conversation.

"Wow…" said Naruto.

"You have to admit Sasuke can be cool at times…" said Kyubi.

"Shut up…" thought Naruto.

"Sasuke…" said Sakura.

"He's da man!" yelled Inner Sakura.

Luffy just smiled at him.

Nami sighed at his remark… "But what if he gets killed…" said Nami.

"He's too stubborn to die…" said Sasuke.

Sasuke motioned over to Zoro, who just got up.

"I hope you enjoyed kicking my wound…" said Zoro.

Zoro slashed his wound open even more… Naruto and Luffy were surprised and thought it was cool, Nami and Sakura were surprised.

"Show off…" mumbled Sasuke.

Zoro began to draw his third sword, "I plan to be the world's best swords men…" said Zoro.

"What are you talking about…" said Cabaji.

"Now I'll show you real swordplay…" said Zoro.

When they were sizing each other up by saying things Nami and Sakura realized something.

"Oh yeah we should…" said Sakura.

Nami nodded as she placed her hand on Luffy's shoulder, "Hey you see that shack behind the ruins…" said Nami pointing to shack behind the ruin of Buggy's hide out.

"Yeah…" said Luffy.

"Well that's where Buggy keeps his treasure…" said Sakura, "We're going to take it while his crew is knocked out…"

"We're then going to make our escape… whether you win or lose doesn't' matter. Buggy probably have the map to the Grand Line… but if you mange to get it… we might change our minds…" said Nami not noticing the visible sigh from Sakura.

"Okay…" said Luffy.

The two thieves left. "Bye Sasuke… I hope we meet again!" said Sakura causing Sasuke to sweat drop.

Back with the fight Cabaji threw a bunch of tops at Zoro. While Zoro was fight them Cabaji was climbing up a wall and was about to cut Zoro from above. Buggy decided to help out and launched one of his hands at Zoro… Sasuke of course noticed this and stomped on the hand.

"Please don't get involved in this fight… I don't want to have to hurt… I know how fight with more than just my swords…" said Sasuke picking up Buggy's hand and tossed it back at the clown.

"Wow cool Sasuke…" said Luffy.

"So what he's not that cool…" said Naruto.

"No matter what you say you have to work to be that cool…" said Kyubi.

"You're right…" thought Naruto with a sigh.

Back with the fight, Zoro was breathing heavily and collapsed to his knees.

"I'm tired…" said Zoro.

"So your wound is finally getting to you?" asked Cabaji.

"No I'm tired of your circus tricks…" said Zoro.

"Fine no more circus tricks… real swordsmen ship then…" said Cabaji.

Sadly for Cabaji, Zoro was getting serious.

"Oni…" said Zoro getting ready.

"So he's using that one… I fell sorry for the guy…" said Sasuke.

"Giri!" said Zoro then sliced Cabaji with his swords.

Cabaji fell in a bloody heap.

"How can common thieves defeat me?" asked Cabaji.

"We're not thieves… we're pirates…" said Zoro who collapsed, "Guys I need to sleep now…" who began to snore.

Luffy turned his attention to Buggy.

"Looks like it's time for our fight…." said Luffy.

Meanwhile in Buggy's treasure stash Nami and Sakura were putting the loot into Sacks.

"Nami…" said Sakura.

"What?" asked Nami.

"I think we should their crew…" said Sakura.

"What why… it's not because of Sasuke is it…" said Nami.

"It's not just that… it's just I think if they help us… then maybe we can get it done faster…" said Sakura.

Nami sighed, "Sakura I don't think we should drag them into this…" said Nami.

"You dragged me into this…" said Sakura.

"I didn't… you did yourself…" said Nami, "And sometimes I question whether or not I should have let you…" she added mentally.

"Please…" say Sakura.

"No… their outsiders when compared to our problem, they should not get involved…" said Nami.

Sakura sighed… "But remember no one could do this alone…" said Sakura.

Nami sighed, "Please stop saying that… you've been saying it since you joined… as you're here I'm not alone…" said Nami.

"I know…" said Sakura, "I wish we could just get more help…" eh added mentally.

"We should stop being sentimental and pack all this up…" said Nami.

"Yeah…" said Sakura.

"Do you think you can carry it all?" asked Nami.

"I don't think I can… one sack will be my limit… it's big…" said Sakura.

Nami laughed... "Well I guess I have to carry one of the bags…" said Nami then sighed heavily… Sakura just laughed...

"And you say we don't need help…" said Sakura.

Nami rolled her eyes as they continued packing the treasure into the bags.

Next Time: Buggy and Luffy fight... Buggy does something that will anger Luffy so much that even Kyubi will worry... what does it have to with Shanks? Did he know Shanks? What is Buggy's origin? The answer to these questions and more will be reveled next time...


	9. Lay off the Hat

A/N: Last chapter of the Buggy Arc... oh yes! 5,000 hits! Yay!

Chapter 9: Lay off the Hat

Naruto sighed as he decided to sit next to Sasuke, since Luffy was the official captain and his older brother he diced to not help Luffy fight Buggy… unless it was too serious but Naruto doubted it… so he became fully human again. Luffy and Buggy exchanged the customary preflight dialogue.

"Not going to help your brother…" said Sasuke.

"He can take it…" said Naruto.

"Hey did you hear what I heard with the clown…" said Kyubi.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"He mentioned a guy with red hair…" said Kyubi.

"do you mean?" asked Naruto who decided to focus on the fight.

"Did you know Shanks?" asked Luffy, "do you know where he is now?" he asked knowing Naruto would want to know the answer as well.

"Maybe I do then again maybe I don't…" said Buggy.

"He knows something I can tell…" said Kyubi.

"Just spill it already!" yelled Naruto.

"Hey shot your mouth! Your not part of this fight!" yelled Buggy.

"Well sorry!" said Naruto sarcastically.

Luffy and Buggy began to fight… Naruto listened then again Luffy would tell him what he found out about Shanks… but during the fight something happen… Buggy accidentally knocked the hat.

Nami and Sakura also began to watch the fight… after leaving the treasure room.

"This look like a good fight…" said Sakura, "But Luffy…"

"He's pretty mad about the hat…" said Nami.

With Naruto he gasped.

"Holy Nibi! I have never seen Luffy this angry…" said Kyubi.

"Me neither…" said Naruto.

"If he got any angrier even I'll be worried…" said Kyubi.

"That's nice you might worry for Luffy…" said Naruto.

Buggy threw one of his daggers at Luffy… when Luffy, who was holding his hat out, dogged Buggy use his hand with three knives in between his gloved fingers shot towards his hat… impaling them in with the daggers…

"No! I promised to give it back to Shanks!" said Luffy.

"So it is Shanks' hat… I thought it looked familiar…" said Buggy as his hand still holding the daggers with the hat still impaled on it. He threw it to the ground and spat on it.

Now Luffy was beyond angry… Kyubi sighed.

"There's something wrong with your brother…" sighed Kyubi.

"How would I react if my head band was destroyed…" said Naruto.

Kyubi knew the answer… that was one of the pluses for having the same body… Kyubi sighed…

"You'd react the same way…" said Kyubi.

"Exactly…" thought Naruto who began to untie his headband.

"What are you doing…" said Kyubi.

"I'm just giving Luffy a boost in confidence…" thought Naruto.

Luffy was pounding Buggy… over and over again… much like a bully would.

"Luffy catch…" said Naruto throwing his headband.

Luffy caught it, he looked at his brother… then at the head band… that head band was his brother's treasure just as the hat was his… he knew his brother was willing to lend it to him for the fight. Luffy tied it to his forehead. Buggy's eyes got a good look at the headband.

"He gave that to you to?" he yelled.

"How do you know Shanks!" demanded Luffy getting off Buggy so he could tell his story. Naruto walked up next to his brother.

"We were apprentice pirates together… we started on the same ship…" said Buggy.

(Flashback)

Teenaged Buggy was fighting over with a Teenaged Shanks, which was colder North Pole or South Pole…

(Cut out of flashback)

"How did this turn into story time again?" asked Sasuke.

"Shut up you! Now as I was saying…" said Buggy.

"It was true…" mumbled Sasuke.

(Back to Flashback)

The fight began to get psychical.

"That's it! Time to use my clones…" said Shanks.

He summoned some Clones… however… they all looked dead or dying. Shanks sweatdroped while an awkward silence filled the deck.

"Shanks you really have to quit summoning clones… their pathetic…" said Buggy.

"I know…" sighed Shanks as the dying clones disappeared.

"Hey there's a ship!" called one of the crewmembers.

The crew raided the ship where Buggy found a treasure map of a treasure on the on the bottom the sea… he hid it from the others.

That night the crew was partying, expect for Buggy who was looking over his map.

"Hey Buggy did you here about the spoils?" asked Shanks.

"What spoils I didn't steal a map!" said Buggy quickly.

"Are you okay?" asked Shanks.

"It's was nothing…" said Buggy.

Shanks sat next to Buggy.

"I've been meaning to ask you something… if you suck at making Clones why did you buy that head band?" asked Buggy.

Shanks sighed, he looked towards the headband that he wore around his left arm.

"I thought it help me with my clones…" said Shanks.

"I see it didn't work…" said Buggy.

"Well if I do give up it won't happen for a long time…" said Shanks.

"Oh yeah what did you say about Spoils…" said Buggy.

"Oh the captain found a Devil's Fruit… he said if anyone wants it they can have it…" said Shanks.

"A Devil's Fruit?" asked Buggy.

"Yeah they say that if you eat you gain powers but the sea turns agaisnt you…" said Shanks.

"You mean you can't swim? Who would want to eat that?" asked Buggy.

"But there's people who want to pat more than a 100 million berries for it…" said Shanks.

"More than a 100 million berries!" yelled Buggy.

He came up with a brilliant plan… he ate a fake one in front of the crew and stole the real… later he was in a lifeboat looking for spoils laughing however…

"Hey, what's going on Buggy!" said Shanks showing up behind him, surprising him, he hid the Devil Fruit in his mouth and turned to Shanks. "Okay I won't tell the Chef that you've been stealing food…" Who then left.

Buggy sighed in relief then Shanks showed up again… surprising him and making him swallow the Devil Fruit.

(Cut out of Flashback)

"Idiot…" mumbled Sasuke.

"What was that!" yelled Buggy.

"What I didn't say anything…" said Sasuke.

(Back to Flashback)

Buggy began to shake Shanks while yelling at him "Do you know how much I lost because of you!" he yelled.

"Hey what's that?" asked Shanks.

Buggy dropped his map over the side of the boat, "Oh no!" he yelled.

He dove in after it but when he was in the water he found he couldn't swim.

"What's going on I can't move properly…" thought Buggy.

And so Shanks dove in after him… saving his life.

(End of Flashback)

"So Shanks saved your life…" said Luffy.

"Are you kidding me! It's his fault I lost my fortune!" said Buggy who began to start a speech ion how because it's all Shanks fault… and how he has to get all the treasure above the water.

"He has issues…" said Kyubi.

"No kidding…" said Naruto while nodding.

"What did he say?" asked Luffy.

"Buggy has issues…" said Naruto.

"He sure does…" said Luffy.

"And I will let no one take it from me! Or I will crush them! Nami! Sakura!" yelled Buggy.

Buggy's upper body began to fly towards the thieves who were watching the fight and listen to the story as well… right before he could attack the tow Luffy noticed Buggy's legs… so he kicked him in the crotch.

"Jesus… I know I never said this before but your brother's brutal…" said Kyubi.

"Your acting like this is the first you saw him kick someone in the nuts…" thought Naruto.

"Oh yeah that drunken guy when you were 7…" said Kyubi.

"No fear attacking my lower half!" cried Buggy.

"Hey our fight isn't over yet…" said Luffy.

"Hey you two you should drop the loot! He'll just go after you again!" yelled Naruto.

"To be honest I really don't need too… it's not that heavy!" called Sakura.

"Easy for you to say…" said Nami, "There's no way we're dropping this loot we stole this, so it's ours! We're master thieves!" she yelled.

"So that's how it works…" said Naruto.

"Note to self: Find way to fix your logic…" said Kyubi.

"You two know it's not yours until you get away with it…" said Buggy.

"We don't argue with lowlife pirates…" said Sakura sticking out her tongue.

"That's showing them!" yelled Inner Sakura.

"I guess I should punish you insolence…" said Buggy, "Chop Chop Festival!" yelled Buggy.

Buggy's body spilt apart and went all over the place.

"He's all over the place…" said Luffy.

"Bad pun…" said Kyubi.

"Spilt up!" said Sakura.

The two ran in different directions… Buggy fallowed Nami as she was slower.

"Come back here you!" yelled Buggy.

Buggy was so focused on Nami that he didn't noticed that Sakura stopped next to the D brothers.

"This is bad…" said Sakura.

"Hey kit look at his feet…" said Kyubi.

Naruto noticed at that his feet were still on the ground… so did Luffy in fact… both looked at each other and nodded. They each grabbed a foot and took off his shoes

"So what are you going to do?" asked Naruto.

"Tickle it…" responded Luffy.

"Pain it is…" said Naruto.

Luffy tickled his foot while Naruto kept jamming his toe into the ground… Buggy didn't know whether to laugh or scream in pain. Sakura stared at the two.

"They are weird… smart but weird…" she said, then got an idea, he looked at Buggy's body.

"That's it! I'll need help though…" she said. Then turned to Sasuke, "Um… Sasuke I know you haven't done anything but can you please help me with something." she said.

"It doesn't involve carrying the treasure does it?" asked Sasuke.

"No… it's something else…" seas Sakura with a sweat drop.

Buggy managed to kick his feet away from the D Brothers… Nami still ran like crazy.

"Maybe if I chase her with my body it might help… Parts Return!" said Buggy.

He body resembled itself… well almost… his head was there… his hands were there… his feet which somehow has their shoes and socks on where there but the rest of his body… um… well…

"Looks like we got you after all!" said Sakura.

He turned his attention to where Sakura was she and Sasuke stood next to his body parts which were tied up…

"Just a little plan that I had a little help from Sasuke…" said Sakura.

"Oh yeah we rock!" yelled Inner Sakura.

"I'll think I'll finish it!" said Luffy. He stretched his arms back and brought them forward… while yelling Gum Gum Bazooka… sending the Clown or what was left of him flying.

Luffy sighed, "Here bro…" said Luffy giving the headband back to Naruto. Luffy walked over where his hat was picked it up and put it on his head.

"It's still wearable…" he said.

"Luffy… is it okay if I sew it for you…" said Nami.

"Does that mean your joining as our navigator?" yelled Luffy.

"Okay… but I'm not a pirate!" said Nami.

"That's okay…" said Luffy.

"So Sakura you want to join up too…" said Nami.

"You already know the answer…" said Sakura, she blushed a little and looked at Sasuke.

"Oh yeah… can you help me divide the up…" said Nami, "I think maybe should rip the bag and split the treasure in two…"

Luffy helped Nami while Naruto, Sasuke and Sacra had to wake up Zoro.

"I can't believe he slept thought all that…" said Sakura.

Sasuke plugged his nose and cover his mouth… Zoro woke up when he found he couldn't breath.

"It's over…" said Sasuke.

"Oh… good…" said Zoro.

"Can you walk?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't think I can…" said Zoro.

"So everything right wit the world… we have a navigator and the town is safe!" said Naruto aloud.

"Kit… never say that… something bad always happens…" said Kyubi.

Suddenly someone yelled "Mayor!"

They turned around and saw many of the town people who returned to help fight Buggy.

"Did the pirates do this you?" asked one of the town's people.

"No I did!" said Luffy hearing this.

Everyone in their group sweat drop.

"They didn't need to know that…" said Sakura.

"This is getting bad…" said Kyubi.

"Who are you?" asked the towns people.

"We're pirates…" said Luffy.

"Your brother's an idiot…" said Kyubi.

Naruto and Zoro just laughed, Nami anime fell, Sakura looked clam, Inner Sakura was pissed, Sasuke seemed indifferent. Then the town's people were about to attack. Luffy picked up the treasure and Zoro, Nami picked up her part of the treasure and everyone ran like the wind.

"You just had to open your big mouth didn't you!" yelled Nami.

"Wait I have an idea!" said Naruto.

"Oh my Shukaku! It's a good one too… it's the end of the world!" said Kyubi.

"Shut up Kyubi!" yelled Naruto.

He created 5 clones and transformed 4 of them into Sasuke, Nami carrying the loot, Sakura carrying the bigger loot and Luffy carrying Zoro and some of the loot.

"Here's an alley we can got though while they take the bait!" said Naruto.

"How did you do that?" asked Sakura.

"I'll tell you later…" said Naruto.

The turned into the alley… and fortunately incase the townspeople didn't take the bait a certain dog block the alley.

"Chouchou?" said Sakura.

"He's helping us… that's sweet…" said Naruto.

They managed to get to the docks where their boats were coincidence right next to each other.

"So this is your boat?" asked Naruto.

"Not really we stole it from some members of Buggy's crew.

"It's nice…" said Luffy.

"Um… okay…" said Sakura.

Just before they could get on and sail away guess who were there.

"So you two came back…" said one of the three pirates that they stole from.

"Friends of yours…" said Luffy who was the only one who hadn't had any experience with them.

"Not quite…" said Sakura and Nami at the same time…

"So you three are going after girls…" said Naruto.

"Well I guess we're going to have to teach you another lesion…" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke and… that kid… sorry… we'll be good!" said one of the pirates as all three ran away.

"That was strange…" said Luffy.

Everyone with the exception of Zoro stared at him…

"So are you sure it's safe?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah the towns people took the bait… they beat up all my clone thinking they were the real thing until they disappeared…" said Naruto.

And so they began to sail away… as they were sailing away they heard a shout. "Hey!"

They turned and saw Boodle.

"You only have one shot so here it goes… to tell them what you think" thought Boodle. "Thank you! For everything!" he yelled.

Everyone heard him and smiled.

Boodle turned around noticed two bags...

Back on the two boat that were sailing next to each other.

"You gave them the loot!" yelled Nami.

"The town was wreck… they need the money to rebuild it…" said Luffy.

"That was half a million Berries!" yelled Nami.

"Don't worry… we still have my bag…" said Sakura.

"That doesn't' matter…" said Nami.

She leaned across to the boy's boat and grabbed Luffy trying to push him down.

"Stop Nami! I can't swim!" said Luffy.

"I know that! That's why I'm doing this!" yelled Nami.

"Nami please stop!" said Sakura.

"She's gone crazy!" yelled Inner Sakura.

Nami calmed down a bit and began to laugh.

"You're laughing… I guess you don't mind" said Luffy.

"Well we still have the one of the bags…" said Nami.

And so they gained a Navigator along with another crewmate… but there was still one more problem…

Next Time: While looking for a ship the crew lands on a small island... there they meet the sons of Yasopp, the member of Shanks' crew who looked out for Naruto and Luffy by preventing them from reading Make Out Paradise... the two always cheer up a rich sick girl... but her butler hates them... what will happen?

A/N: I will be skipping the Gaimon chapter... sorry to those who wanted to see it...


	10. Bros and Dogs

A/N: The member who will be joining with Usopp drum roll please! (drum roll)... Kiba! Here are my reasons why: much like Usopp he loud and bossy as well as Loyal... but at times they can be complete opposites, much like Naruto I made Kiba a brother to Usopp, it's quite funny. Yes Akamaru is part of it as well. They need a pre-Chopper mascot... plus Akamaru... (in Naruto 1 anyways) is so cute! Plus there's the Black Cat pirates so that fits as well. Kiba will also lack those red triangle on his face, however Kiba will be a clone user like Naruto... but a little different...

Oh yes the extra character is Konohamaru as... a 4th member of Usopp's Pirates.

One more thing! 6,000 hits! Whoo!

Chapter 10: Bros and Dogs

In the village known as Syrup Village a small white dog with brown ears ran across the village, barking as if warning about something. Then two boys came running though yelling "Pirates are coming run for your lives…"

"Run for your lives… these pirates are as tough as Usopp is ugly…" yelled the younger of the two who was 14, he had messy brown hair and wore a grey jacket over a black shirt and wore a pair of worn jeans.

"Kiba, what do you "As tough as Usopp is Ugly?" Are you saying I'm ugly?" asked the older one who was 17 and his name was Usopp… he had curly long dark brown hair covered in a checkered bandanna, wore brown overalls with no shirt, he also had an extremely long nose that kind of resembled Pinocchio's.

"It was just a joke…" said the younger one named Kiba.

They got to the middle of town tired.

"We have one more thing to say…" said the two, "Kidding!"

The towns people were angry… one of them threw a frying pan at them missing.

"Why you little!" yelled on of the towns people.

Both boys began to run away again. This time from the angry towns people… the little dog joined them.

Meanwhile with the crew…

"Wow…" said Nami.

"So let me get this strait… your demon encouraged you to transform into a naked female version of yourself…" said Sakura.

"Yes it was all his idea… he's a bit of a pervert if I do say so myself…" said Naruto.

"What do you mean pervert!" yelled Kyubi.

"Well you are…" thought Naruto.

"Shut up…" whined Kyubi.

"Your not exactly making yourself look innocent…" thought Naruto.

"I was wondering… could Kyubi ever take over your body…" asked Sakura.

"No… Kyubi told me when I ate the Devil Fruit I permanently straightened the seal so much that he can never take over my body…" said Naruto.

"Kit… I know this is a bad time… but that's not necessarily true…" said Kyubi.

Naruto turned white…

"What…" he said out loud.

"Hey Dobe you feeling okay?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm fine… I'm just going to take a little nap…" said Naruto who suddenly collapsed.

"He's fine…" said Luffy like nothing happened.

While his body was asleep out, on the inside Naruto stood in front of Kyubi's cage…

"What do you mean that's not necessarily true…" said Naruto.

"Well I've been meaning to tell you this but… there are weaknesses to the seal… for example Sea Stone, if you touch it then I can easily take control of your body…" said Kyubi.

"What's Sea Stone?" asked Naruto.

Kyubi coughed, "It's best I tell you what it is when we cross that bridge… anyways I can find ways to take over your body… I just don't want to…" said Kyubi.

"… Thanks…" said Naruto sarcastically.

"If I take over your body then it will mean our lives are in danger or some sort of bizarre accident…" said Kyubi.

"That's good to know…" said Naruto.

"So your going to tell the crew…" said Kyubi

"No just Luffy… it's best I tell him…" said Naruto.

Kyubi nodded he knew at least Naruto would tell Luffy.

Naruto went back to the outside world, "Luffy there's something I need to tell in private…" said Naruto.

Luffy nodded, the two went to one of the ends of the boat Naruto whispered what Kyubi told him.

"What!" he nearly yelled.

"Shh… please keep it a secret… I don't want this getting out." said Naruto.

"I promise…" said Luffy.

"I wonder what's that about…" said Sasuke.

"Who knows…" said Zoro with a yawn.

When Luffy and Naruto finished their conversation Nami cleared her throat.

"I hope you realize there's if we're going to Grand Line we'll need something important…" said Nami.

"Meat?" asked Luffy.

"Ramen?" asked Naruto.

"Grog?" asked Zoro.

The girls and Sasuke and stared them.

"Remind me why we were partners again…" said Sausage half jokingly.

"No what we need is a ship… we're near an island with a town… we might be able to get ship there…" said Nami.

"And meat…" said Luffy.

"We need grog too…" said Zoro.

"Don't forget ramen…" said Naruto.

"You're an idiot kit…" said Kyubi.

Back in Syrup Village the town, the angry mob lost track of Usopp and Kiba.

"We'll get you punks! And your little dog too…" said one of the town's people.

Both Usopp and Kiba were hiding in a tree, the dog was on Kiba's head.

"It gets funnier everyday…" said Kiba, the little dog on his head barked.

"Good morning captain!" said a voice from the under the tree.

Kiba cleared his throat.

"Oh and Kiba…" said a different voice.

The dog barked.

"And Akamaru of course…" said a third voice.

Both jumped down and greeted three young boys.

"We the Usopp pirates have arrived…" said one of the boys who green hair that looked a like a bell pepper who's name was pepper.

"So what's going on today?" asked Usopp.

"And where's Onion…" said Kiba.

A purple haired boy who wore an orange cap that made him resemble a carrot whose name was Carrot shrugged.

"He's probably going to show up screaming about something as usual…" said the third boy, he had spiky brown hair and wore a set of goggles over his forehead… his name was Konohamaru… he was the odd one out… as he didn't look like or share a name with a vegetable…

"It's terrible!" yelled a voice.

"See told you…" said Konohamaru.

A blonde boy who looked like well an onion and his name was Onion came running though.

"Pirates are attacking the village!" scearemd Onion.

"Liar…" said the other three boys.

"No really…" Onion, "And they had the symbol of Buggy the Clown…" said Onion.

"Buggy the Clown..." said Usopp.

He ran away…

"Captain wait!" yelled Pepper.

"I have to go eat my snack! I have a rare disease that if I don't eat a snack at the same time everyday I'll die!" yelled Usopp.

"Bro… why didn't you tell me about it?" asked Kiba knowing it was a lie.

"Um… I didn't want to worry you… but the doctor's said it was serious…" lied Usopp.

"But wouldn't have been a good idea to just tell about this "disease" since you're the only person I have here…" said Kiba in an all too serious tone… he almost cracked up when saying that.

Usopp sighed, "I made it up…" he said.

"Gotcha… I knew that…" said Kiba laughing.

"Hey… you tricked me…" said Usopp.

"Captain there's only two small boats… with 6 people all together…" yelled Onion.

"Why didn't you say so…" said Usopp running back towards them.

Kiba rolled his eyes, "So bro you have a crack pot plan to get rid of them…." said Kiba.

"Did you say crack pot?" asked Usopp.

"No I said "Hot shot"" said Kiba.

"Well of course of it is…" said Usopp.

Not too long later, the crew landed on the island.

"Finally it's good to be on dry land again…" said Sakura.

"No kidding!" said Naruto.

"So where's the town?" asked Luffy.

Before Nami could answer someone began to shoot at them… dodged at best they could, the shooting stopped. Nami noticed a ball on the ground so she picked it up and blew sand away from it.

"It's a Pachinko Ball…" said Nami.

"Pachinko ball?" asked Sakura.

"Who the hell would shoot a Pachinko ball?" asked Inner Sakura.

"I am the great captain Usopp! I'm the ruler of this town leave at once! Or you will be faced to fight my 8,000 men!" said Usopp who stood on a nearby cliff while flags with the Usopp pirates insignia flew behind him.

In the nearby bushed the Usopp pirates were tired from moving their arms up and down.

Back on the beach Sasuke said, "You mean those kids in the bushes?" he asked.

"They're on to us!" yelled Pepper.

"Run!" yelled Onion.

And the 4 boys ran away while Usopp sweatdroped.

"What you think they're my only crew members?" asked Usopp, he whistled and two figures came out of the bushes… it was Kiba… not only that but there were two of them… "Now go my loyal attack dogs!" yelled Usopp.

Both Kibas got angry.

"What… did you say!" yelled one of the Kibas.

"Uh-oh…" said Usopp.

The Kiba that talked jumped up to Usopp, pounced on him and began to shake him by the strap of his overalls.

"Look bro… how many times do I have to say… I choose the position that me and Akamaru get… and don't call us your attack dogs…" yelled that Kiba.

The other Kibas let out a small dog while shaking his head.

"This is embarrassing…" said Zoro.

"No kidding…" said Sakura.

"Hey kit…" said Kyubi.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Does that guy… the one that looks of like Pinocchio look familiar…" said Kyubi.

"What do you mean?" said Naruto.

"Think if he was older, had blondish hair, smaller nose… with some blood gushing out it…" said Kyubi.

"Oh I know now…" thought Naruto, "Hey wait a second… you weren't around then… well you were… you just we just couldn't communicate… so how do you know about him…"

"I have access to all your memories, remember…" said Kyubi.

"Oh yeah" thought Naruto.

He turned to Luffy and whispered to him. Luffy nodded and agreed.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy.

"There is something wrong with you Usopp… your 17 and you play with little kids!" yelled Kiba while shaking.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy again.

"I think they're trying to get our attention…" said Usopp hopping his little brother would stop shaking him.

"Oh… what?" asked Kiba.

"You two are brothers right?" yelled Luffy.

"Wow no ones ever guess that before…" said Kiba.

"Yeah…" said Usopp.

"Okay... your father's name is Yasopp right!" yelled Luffy.

Usopp got up making Kiba fall off the cliff… Kiba didn't mind either because he was surprised too… the 2nd Kiba disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared as Akamaru.

"How do you know our dad's name?" asked Usopp.

Later in a nearby restaurant, Usopp and Kiba wit Akamaru who was allowed in the restaurant were talking to the crew.

"That's so cool you guys know our dad…" said Kiba.

"Yesh, he alwaysh show ush cool sthings…" said Luffy with his mouth full of meat.

Everyone but Naruto who was stuffing himself with ramen stared at him.

"What?" said Kiba with a sweat drop.

Luffy then explained what he said and what he meant, that Yasopp would sometimes give them demonstrations with his marksmen abilities.

"Also he always look out for us… like all those times he prevented us from reading the manuscripts for Make-Out Paradise…" said Naruto.

"You grew up with the guy who wrote Make-Out Paradise?" asked Sakura.

"Well he's also a member of Shanks crew…" said Luffy.

"And this was 10 years ago, Luffy was 7, kit was 4…" said Kyubi with a sigh mainly because no one could here him.

"Remember he'd accidentally read a few lines and get a nose bleed?" asked Luffy.

"Oh yeah…" laughed Naruto.

"But most importantly he cared about you both…" said Luffy.

(Flashback)

A very drunk Yasopp was talking to a 7 year old Luffy and a 4 year old Naruto.

"Didsh I evah tell about my two my two sons… their shabout yoursh age yoush know…" slurred Yasopp.

"We know…" said Luffy bored.

"You told like a million times already…" said Naruto also very bored… more bored than Luffy.

Yasopp grabbed tow beer mugs and shoved over their heads.

"I won't stop talking about as long as their air in my lungs!" yelled Yasopp and the whole crew cheered except for Jiraiya who was in a fit of giggles while looking over his story.

(End of Flashback)

"How we get out of those mugs again?" asked Luffy.

Naruto shrugged.

"But as we were saying your father cared about you two and learned a lot about you… even more than we ever wanted…" said Luffy.

"We're proud of our dad…" said Usopp.

"That's right… Usopp plays pirate with a bunch of little kids everyday… even though he's 17 and it seems rather pathetic…" said Kiba.

"Hey…" said Usopp while Kiba snickered.

"I've been wondering… how did Kiba make his dog look like him?" asked Sasuke who has been wording about that.

"He's a Clone User… am I right…" said Naruto.

"That's right… I can only do the Man Beast Clone though…" said Kiba.

"Whoa so that's what it's like… I haven't seen it before…" said Naruto.

"Yeah I can tell judging by your headband you a Clone User too…" said Kiba.

Naruto and Kiba began a conversation about clones while the others about more important things.

"More meat right here!" Luffy called.

No not that…

"Usopp do you know where can find a ship?" asked Nami.

"No sorry, there's not many ships on this island, this island is small and there's no ports so I'm afraid there's no ships here…" said Usopp.

"What about that house up there?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah that mansion… are they your friends… do you know them…" said Nami in a hopeful tone.

Sakura stared at Nami with a sweat drop.

"No… um me and Kiba have to an errand… Kiba, it's time…" said Usopp.

"Oh yeah…" said Kiba, "We have to go… maybe we'll talk later… you have to show me your Shadow Clones…"

"Will do…" said Naruto.

The two left wit the little dog… they went up to the mansion where Usopp, Kiba and Akamaru sunk in thought a hole in the hedges and went over to a window. Usopp threw a pebble at it. A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes in her mid-teens opened in the window. Akamaru jumped up the windowsill. The girl laughed.

"Hello Usopp, Akamaru, Kiba…" said the girl, "I'm sorry but Klahadore won't let you in as guests…"

"That's okay Kaya a pirate such as me wouldn't like it in that stuffy mansion… and besides Kiba might wreck up the place…" said Usopp.

This earned Usopp a glare from his younger brother, "What that?" he growled.

"Nothing…" said Usopp.

Usopp began to tell the girl named Kaya about an adventure he had when he was 5, Kiba was too young to go on it... that he fought a giant gold fish…

Outside the restaurant the Usopp Pirates were investigating…

"That's where that pirate crew is…" said Konohamaru.

"But what if they ate the captain and Kiba…" said Carrot.

"Pirates don't' eat people… witches do…" said Onion.

"Well we should find go rescue them!" said Pepper.

All 4 boys ran into the restaurant.

"Where is our captain!" they demanded.

"Hey weren't those kids with Usopp and Kiba…" said Sasuke.

"I think so…" said Nami.

"That was good meat!" said Luffy.

All 4 boys began to get scared thinking the meat was Usopp… this gave Zoro and evil idea.

"You looking for you captain…" said Zoro.

"Where… is he?" asked Pepper scared.

"We ate him…" said Zoro giving a demented look.

The other laughed, even Sasuke chuckled… then the 4 boys turned to Nami scearemd out "Witch!" before fainted.

"Hey!" she yelled while the other just laughed.

After the boys regained conciseness they laughed at the joke.

"So they said their running an errand…" said Carrot.

"He must be up there…" said Konohamaru.

"Up where?" asked Luffy.

"The mansion… he's goes up there to tell lies…" said Pepper.

"That's not nice…" said Sakura.

"It is…" said Onion.

"He goes up there up to cheer her up… the prison who lives up there is a girl… she lives alone, she's also very sick… Captain Goes up there once a day to cheer up with Kiba who just listens… mainly because she loves Akamaru…" said Konohamaru.

"That's one of the reasons why I like the captain… he's a meddler…" said Carrot.

"I like him because he's bossy…" said Pepper.

"I like he's boastful…" said Onion.

"I like him because he reminds me of Pinocchio…" said Konohamaru.

"Those are good qualities…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"Yeah…" said Sakura.

"So their good friends?" asked Naruto.

"Hey Naruto are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Luffy.

"I hope it doesn't involve asking a boat from her is it… I just hope that isn't what your idiot brother is thinking…" said Kyubi.

"Are you thinking about asking her for a boat?" asked Naruto ignoring his inner demon.

Luffy nodded.

"Your an idiot and your brother's an idiot!" yelled Kyubi.

The other 4 members sighed, "Where do they come up with this stuff?" all 4 thought.

Later they got to outside the mansion.

"So this is the mansion…" said Luffy.

He stretched his arms over the top of the fence… Naruto grabbed on.

"Come on everyone…" said Naruto and Luffy at the same time.

Usopp Pirate gasped at Luffy arms, the other just sweat drop… all 8 reluctantly grabbed onto Luffy.

"I hate this kit… you know that… right" said Kyubi.

"But I love it…" thought Naruto.

Luffy launched the large group over the fence.

Back with Usopp he was telling Kaya about how he took his sling shot when rather large group of people crashed in the middle of the yard.

"Ouch…" said Kiba.

Both Luffy and Naruto were fine… the others not so much…

"Luffy… please never do that again…" sauid Sasuke.

"Who are they?" asked Kaya.

"They are people who heard about my greatness and joined my crew…" said Usopp.

"That's right…" said Luffy who realized what he said "No wait it isn't I came to ask you favor…"

"This is stupid…" said Kyubi.

"Shut up…" thought Naruto.

""Who are you?" demanded a voice.

All of them turned around and saw a man with dark green hair slicked back wearing glasses and a black suit with gold coils on them that resembled poop.

"Klahadore…" said Kaya.

"The butler…" said Usopp as Akamaru growled at the man.

"Who is this guy?" asked Naruto.

Next Time: After Klahadore bad mouths Yasopp, Luffy, Naruto, Kiba and Usopp discover that the butler is not all that he seems to be... With a weirdo hypnotist he plans to kill Kaya... who is he really and what are his plans... find out more next time...


	11. Secrets and Lies…

A/N Whoo! 7,000 hits already... anyways I have a very special announcement to make... due to the popularly of this wanting to be a Naruto/Hinata fanfic I will announce my plans for Hinata's role in the story... as I said before she will be appearing in the Rouge Town Arc and she is a childhood friend of Naruto who moved away. Anyways she will during the Rouge Town Arc... drum roll please! (Drum rolls) Be joining the Straw Hats! I was planning to have her join anyways... Also keep speculating who will join with Sanji... note: Team Gai doesn't count as the Rookie 9... sorry for those who want to guess Lee, Neji or Tenten... also one of the three all new Kages (Yukikage, Namikage and Tsukikage for those who forgot) will appear and help out the heroes in Don Kreig Arc... that person is also a popular Naruto character so start that speculating now...

Chapter 11: Secrets and Lies…

The man known as Klahadore stood in front of them... he was Kaya's loyal butler. He didn't look too happy.

"If you don't have business here vacate at once…" said Klahadore.

"but we do…" said Luffy, "We came to ask for a big ship…"

Klahadore glared at the rubber man, "I can't help you there…" he said.

Naruto got an idea, he transformed into his girl form.

"Oh please… can you please change you mind…" he said in a very cute way.

Sakura, Nami, Usopp, Kiba and the Usopp Pirates stared at the site.

"I knew he said he could transform but this is…" said Nami not knowing how to finish her sentence.

"Weird?" asked Sakura.

"That's one of the words…" said Nami.

"I'm sorry I won't change my mind… and weren't you just a boy…" said Klahadore slightly confused.

Naruto scowled as he changed back to being male, "You certainly pay attention" he said.

"But you tried Kit… you tried…" said Kyubi.

"So you're Usopp and his brother Kiba… I've heard about your reputation…" said Klahadore.

"Oh really, then you can me "Captain Usopp!" but flattery is not needed…" said Usopp while Kiba rolled his eyes.

"I've heard that the guard saying that you've been sneaking around…" said Klahadore.

"Yeah me and brother have been chasing a giant mole… our dog spotted it earlier…" said Usopp.

"Klahadore laughed "My, my you two have a gift for deceit…" said Klahadore.

That when he began to bad mouth their dad then accusing that they were after Kaya's money… however.

"Can you call off your dog…" said Klahadore, Akamaru was biting his pant leg.

"Bad Akamaru…" said Kiba, Akamaru whined and walked over to Kiba, when he was by his master Kiba whispered to Akamaru "Good boy… good boy…" which he waged his tail to.

"Stop Klahadore…" said Kaya.

"But I speak the truth…" said Klahadore straitening out his pant leg.

Then Klahadore began to bad mouth Yasopp more by saying he abandoned his family for treasure hunting…. He began to receive glares from Luffy and Naruto, However…

"I would like it if you would call you dog back… again… I believe it is worse this time…" said Klahadore… this time Akamaru was biting his butt.

"Akamaru…" said Kiba harshly.

Akamaru let go and sobbed whiled walking back to Kiba… when he got back Kiba said "Good boy… good boy…" then noticed that he had a piece of black fabric in Akamaru's mouth.

"Klahadore…" said Kaya blushing slightly.

"Hey do you feel a breeze…" said Naruto laughing.

Klahadore sighed…

"I see Rogue Town, I see…" sang Kiba.

"Enough that… you should train your dog better…" said Klahadore.

"He is trained…" said Kiba, he picked bent down began to pet Akamaru who transform into a clone of Kiba, Klahadore just glared at them more.

"You know you could use you lying ability to say he was something else… or say he wasn't your birth father…" said Klahadore.

Even with Akamaru's help Usopp couldn't take it anymore… he was about to sock Klahadore… well if wasn't for the fact that Klahadore was singing soprano thank to Akamaru who was once again a dog, biting his crotch while Kiba held Usopp back.

"You were about to hit me weren't you…" said Klahadore in a high voice trying to shake Akamaru off of him, "You see how he was going to resort to violence…"

"I will never ever lie about my father!" yelled Usopp, "I'm proud of my father and my pirate heritage…"

"So am I!" yelled Kiba.

"Our father is a brave warrior of the sea…" said Usopp.

"Brave Warrior of the sea… ha… that's just a deception... brave warrior of the sea…" said Klahadore.

"If you stop bad mouthing our father I'll ask Akamaru nicely to let go of your little friends…" said Kiba, "Unless you like sounding like a little forest elf…"

Klahadore sighed, "Fine… but it doesn't' change anything…" said Klahadore.

Akamaru let go of Klahadore and Usopp clamed down somewhat.

They both glared at Klahadore who was kneeling down on the breathing heavily.

"We're never coming here again…" said Usopp.

"You said it…" said Kiba.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"You stupid Butt-ler!" yelled Carrot

"Yeah you moron!" yelled Pepper.

"Dumdum!" yelled Onion.

"Kitty undies!" yelled Konohamaru.

"Who told you!" yelled Klahadore.

"Part of your pants are missing… remember" said Konohamaru.

"You brat you'll get yours…" mumbled Klahadore.

Later Sasuke, Zoro, Nami, Sakura and most of the Usopp pirates were hanging around a fence.

"I wonder where Luffy and the Dobe went…" said Sasuke.

"Probably cheering up Captain and Kiba… they went t0 the shore again… that's where they to think… and talk to each other…" said Pepper.

"Aren't you missing someone?" asked Nami.

"Yeah the kid that looked an onion…" said Sakura.

"Why do they look like vegetables!" screamed a very confused Inner Sakura.

"Oh he'll come when something weird happens…" said Pepper.

"Then he'll come here screaming his head off…" said Konohamaru.

"It's terrible!" yelled Onion running from somewhere.

"See…" said the other 3 boys.

"A weird backwards man! It's a weird backwards man!" yelled Onion running towards the group.

"Riiiight…" said the rest of Usopp's pirates.

"No really see for yourself…" said Onion.

It was true… there really was a weird backwards man…

"Who called me weird!" said the weird back wards man, "I'm not weird at all."

The hat, the heart shaped sunglasses, the face that resembled a certain weirdo celebrity… he was weird.

"Your not?" asked Sakura

"If you're not weird my name is Jenny!" yelled Inner Sakura.

"I'm just a traveling a hypnotist…" said the weird man.

"Wow a hypnotist!" said Konohamaru.

"Show us a trick…" said Carrot.

"No way… why would I do that to some kids I don't even know…" he said "Okay…"

"He is weird…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"When I say one, two Jango you'll fall asleep…" said the man, he hypnotized the boys into sleeping… however… he fell asleep too…

"That was strange…" said Sasuke.

"No kidding…" said Zoro.

Meanwhile at the shore… Usopp and Kiba were just sitting there in silence well almost, Kiba was playing with Akamaru with one of those ropes… then Usopp finally said something.

"Thanks…" he said.

"It was no problem… after all I couldn't have you make a fool of yourself… after all you do like her…" said Kiba with a sneaky smile.

Usopp blushed, "I don't… not in that way any ways…" said Usopp.

"Sure deny it…" said Kiba.

"Hey!" yelled a person who surprised them from hanging upside-down from a tree that was near them... it was Luffy.

"Don't do that!" yelled Kiba.

"Don't do what?" asked another Luffy appeared behind them.

Both Kiba and Usopp jumped up a few feet. The Luffy that appeared behind them cracked up "That was so funny!", there was a puff of smoke and it was Naruto transformed into Luffy, the real Luffy jumped down from the three.

"How did you do that?" asked Kiba.

"It's a secret!" said Naruto.

"Unless they join the crew… the odds a high that they will…" said Kyubi.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he sat down with Luffy.

"So are you ever going back…" said Luffy.

"Maybe… if the butler begs me…" said Usopp.

"It translates to "Yes… because I like her…"" said Kiba.

"Hey!" said Usopp.

"It shouldn't matter what that butler said… you dad's a good man…" said Naruto.

"We know…" said Kiba.

"I don't like the butler…" said Luffy.

"Me neither… there's something I don't trust about him…" said Kyubi.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Like there's something off about him…" said Kyubi.

Naruto nodded and said, "Do you think we should trust him…" he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Kiba.

"Like how he's with some weirdo down there…" said Luffy.

"Yeah…" said Usopp.

"Wait… what?" said Kiba.

It was indeed true he was with the weirdo hypnotist. They listened on their conversation… as it turned out Klahadore wasn't even his real name… he was really captain Kuro an infamous pirate captain known for his intricate plans, it was said he was executed three years before hand… and he was planning in killing Kaya with an intricate plan: he faked his death, spent the last three years as her butler earning the trust of those around her… then he was planning to use the weird hypnotist who's name was Jango to hypnotize her into a making a will leaving everything to him… after his crew, the Black Cat pirates attack the town at sunrise. Ironically, a year before Kaya's parents died… Klahadore… er… Kuro had nothing to do with their deaths... or so he said…

"What are they talking about again…" said Luffy.

"They're going to kill Kaya…" said Usopp.

"That's bad…" said Naruto.

"Oh…" said Luffy.

Luffy stood up and yelled "You aren't going to kill Kaya!" he yelled.

Both looked up.

"Luffy…" said Usopp.

"Get down…" said Kiba.

"So Usopp and Kiba… here anything interesting?" asked Kuro.

""Nope not a thing!" said Usopp.

"That's right…" said Kiba panicking a bit.

"We heard everything…" said Naruto also getting.

"Kit…" yelled Kyubi, "Wait that guy…"

"Jango I leave it you…" said Kuro.

"Right…" said Jango he took out his hypnotist ring, "When I say one, two Jango you'll fall sleep."

"It's a weapon duck!" yelled Usopp tackling Kiba and holding him down.

"Get off me!" yelled Kiba.

"Kit close you eyes I'll explain…" said Kyubi.

"Why?" aided Naruto.

"Just do it!" yelled Kyubi.

Naruto sighed, "Okay that weirdo hate a very rare mushroom known as a Hypno Mushroom… it can give people the people the power to hypnotize people if you eat the cap."

"One…" said Jango

"How can you tell?" asked Naruto.

"You that were beard thing… that's no beard… that the stem… the reason why it's so rare is that it needs to grow on a human who hasn't bathed in a really long time…" said Kyubi.

"Two…" said Jango.

"Wait a second… are you saying that weirdo ate a mushroom that was growing on him… that's sick!" yelled Naruto mentally.

"I know…" said Kyubi who sounded like he was holding off gagging.

"Jango!" said Jango.

"You can open you eyes now…" said Kyubi.

He opened his eyes to find Luffy was slumping over asleep and then fell off the cliff.

"Maybe you should have warned your brother too…" said Kyubi.

"Yeah…" said Naruto.

Usopp and got off of his younger brother they looked over the side along with Naruto.

"No one could survive a fall like that…" said Kuro.

"Should I take care of those three…" said Jango who just woke up after hypnotizing himself as well...

"No, not those two… no one will believe them…" said Kuro pointing to Usopp and Kiba.

"What about Blondie." said Jango.

"Oh yeah about Blondie?" said Naruto jumping down the cliff.

"Just take care of him… I'll meet up with you else where…" said Kuro walking away.

"Right…" said Jango.

Usopp ran away, Kiba and Akamaru tired to stop him but…

"No one will believe him…" said Kiba with a sigh.

"I know…" said Naruto who was hiding behind a tree.

Kiba smirked… "Who thought I would see a shadow clone in action like this…" said Kiba looking over the cliff. Jango was fighting what turned out be a Shadow Clone, Jango took a few hit but finally managed to damage the shadow clone enough, it disappeared in puff of smoke…

"What… what just happened!" he yelled.

"We should tell my crew at least…" said Naruto.

"About your brother's death…" said Kiba.

"No… my brother's fine… about the butler's plan…" said Naruto.

The two ran to find the crew… they met up mid way.

"What happened?" asked Nami.

"You know something happened?" asked Naruto.

"We saw Usopp run by like his pants were on fire…" said Zoro.

"Actually…" said Konohamaru.

(Flashback)

Usopp's pants were on fire… he ran around crying like a little baby.

"Stop drop and roll captain!" yelled Onion.

"You're a liar, lair pants on fire…" laughed Kiba.

"You not helping!" yelled Usopp.

(End of flashback)

"Did… that really happen?" asked Sakura as they were walking to the beach.

"Sadly yes…" said Kiba.

They got to the bottom of the cliff, to find Luffy…

"Is he…" said Sakura.

"Asleep… yes…" said Naruto.

Sakura knock him on the head, sending him crashing to the ground thanks to her strength.

"How can you say such things…" said Sakura

Just then she heard snores from the rubber man.

"Luffy…" said a very annoyed Sakura.

"That little…" said Inner Sakura.

Luffy began to wake up.

"Mor…" said Luffy but before he could even finish what he was going to say Sakura pounded him to the ground.

"Hey Luffy why were you sleep?" asked Zoro.

"I don't know… and I was on the top of the cliff when I fell asleep…" said Luffy.

"Some weird guy hypnotized him… according to Kyubi he ate a rare mushroom that gave him the ability to do that…" said Naruto getting up after Sakura's punch.

"Can you please tell what's exactly going on?" asked Sasuke.

"I'll tell you everything…" said Kiba.

Kiba told the others what they heard and why Usopp ran away.

"So he went to warn the village…" said Nami.

"Don't worry pirates are generally stupid so I'm sure the town will be safe if they head for the hills…" said Sakura.

"Yeah…" said Kiba, "I doubt anyone will believe him though…"

"If pirates are going attack we should get our stuff…" said Carrot.

"Oh yeah since the pirates won't steal them…" said Konohamaru.

"Let's go…" said Onion.

All 4 members Usopp's pirates left.

"I just realized something…" said Luffy.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"If the butcher closes where would we get meat?" asked Luffy.

Naruto just laughed while the others stared at him.

Later, the crew, Usopp's crew and Kiba were all together in town, looking around when they came across Usopp.

"Captain!" called all 4 boys.

"Is it true about the butler…" said Carrot.

Usopp hid arm behind him, he ad tried to warn the town and failed, he tired to warn Kaya but her other butler Merry shot him in the arm… he sighed and began ot laugh so he did what he did best... lie.

"It was all a lie!" said Usopp, "I wanted to get back at the butler so I made up story that he was pirate…"

The 4 boys seemed a little angry with Usopp.

"Oh…" said Carrot.

"That was a mean thing to do… even if the butler did say all those things…" said Carrot.

"Let's go home…" said Pepper.

"Yeah…" said Konohamaru.

As they were walking back, something clicked in their heads.

"Wait a second… why would Kiba be in on this… usually he doesn't go along with your lies!" said Konohamaru.

"Especially after what Akamaru did to the butler… he wouldn't have gone along with it…" said Pepper.

Usopp sweatdroped, "Fine that was a lie… but um… the whole part of the pirates attacking the village we made that up…" said Usopp.

"Liar…" said the 4 boys.

Usopp turned away from them, "I don't' want you involved in this!" he yelled while running away.

"He's lying to protect you… he doesn't want you guys to get hurt…" said Kiba, who began to fallow his brother fallowed closely by Akamaru.

"Wait!" yelled Pepper.

Sakura managed to pick up all 4 of them but their shirts.

"Please… it's best you don't fallow him… he's right if you get hurt… what will your families do…" said Sakura.

"She right… just stay out the way and let him handle it…" said Sasuke.

The 4 boys nodded, Sakura put them down and boys ran home.

"Kit… they will get involved... I don't know how but they will…" said Kyubi.

"I know…" said Naruto.

"We should go talk to the two…" said Luffy.

The other nodded, later they were at the beach with the two brothers, Sakura began to bandage Usopp's arm.

"Thanks Sakura…" said Usopp.

"I can't believe they didn't buy your lie… it wasn't a crack pot plan as usual…" said Kiba.

"Hey…" said Usopp.

"At least they said they would stay out our way…" said Naruto.

"Our… you mean your helping us?" asked Kiba.

"Of course…" said Luffy.

"Well you are outnumbered…" said Sakura.

"You need all the help you can get…" said Luffy.

"And you look pretty scared…" sad Zoro.

"I'm not scared…" said Usopp.

"Oh really?" said Sasuke he pointed to his legs.

Usopp's legs were shaking.

"I'm cold okay…" said Usopp.

"Usopp's always been scaredy cat… me on the other hand I'm not at all…" said Kiba who looked almost excited to fight.

Usopp sighed, "This better not be out of pity…" said Usopp.

"Don't worry it's not…" said Luffy.

"Okay I know Naruto can do that weird transformation thing and I saw one of his shadow clones, so can you do…" said Kiba.

"I can stretch…" said Luffy.

"I'm a swordsman" said Zoro.

"I'm a thief…" said Nami.

"I have my strength…" said Sakura.

"I'm a swords man too but I'm good with martial arts as well…" said Sasuke.

"Well I run and hide…" said Usopp.

"You have to fight!" yelled everyone else.

"Well I do have the perfect plan to get rid of them…" said Usopp.

They implemented their plan… which was pour oil over a slope.

"This hill is the only way to get into the village… the plan while their slipping and sliding we attack…" said Usopp.

"Wow what a slick plan…" said Luffy making a very bad pun.

"When it comes to great plans I'm the man…" said Usopp.

"But most of them are crack pot… including this one" said Kiba.

"What do you mean crack pot?" said Usopp.

"They are… what if we fall down the hill… ever think of that?" said Kiba.

Akamaru barked in agreement while Usopp sighed.

Everyone laughed at their display. After a few minutes they waited impatiently for sunrise.

"I'm going take a nap…" said Naruto.

Sakura hit him in the head.

"Don't!" said Sakura.

"I'm going to take a "nap"!" yelled Naruto, "It's code something important that I'll explain to you later…"

Then he collapsed, "Don't worry it will be short, I'm sure…" said Luffy.

Inside of Naruto's head…

"To actually speak to me face to face… my, what a surprise…" said Kyubi.

"I've been thinking about what you said… about taking over my body… I distinctly remember you when we first well "met" you can't take over my body ever…" said Naruto.

"I'll explain… I had little knowledge then… from what I heard I and what I haven't experienced I know there are times I can take over our body…" said Kyubi with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Remember when that time with the whirlpool… I remember at some point I saw ways to enter take control… which means if you are under water… the seal weakens… I also realized it's the same with Sea Stone… which as I said won't explain 'till later… there might also be other strange ways that I can take over… but I'm unsure about it… understand…" said Kyubi.

"I guess it makes sense… after all they say we can't use our power when submerged…" said Naruto.

"You should get up now… if that's all you wanted talk about in private then you should leave... you have to fight those pirates…" said Kyubi.

"Right…" said Naruto.

Naruto woke up in the real world.

"Wow you were right…" said Sakura to Luffy, as it had only been a few minutes.

"The sun rising.." said Sasuke.

The sun began to rise… and the battle would begin soon…

Next Time: As fate would have it... their on the wrong slope! Now Usopp, Kiba, Akamaru and Nami are the only one who can fight them off... why? Naruto and Luffy are extremely lost and Zoro, Sasuke and Sakura slipping in the oil thanks to Nami... and when they are reunited something unexpected happens to Naruto as well as Kyubi... what is it? What will happen?


	12. The War at the Shore

A/N: Yahoo! 8,000 hits! Thanks to all those who read this!

Chapter 12: The War at the Shore

The crew was fully prepared for the fight… eagerly awaiting for the enemy to arrive… sadly… this happened.

"Do you hear something?" asked Nami.

Everyone tried to listen… there was yells.

"There's yells coming from the north…" said Nami.

"Oh man…" said Usopp.

"Great… we forgot… there's another slope like this to the north…" said Kiba.

"The north…" said Naruto.

"We'll be there in three seconds…" said Luffy.

The two ran away.

"No… not this… not this!" cried Kyubi.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"For the last time kit! Directions don't work like that! The colder you get just means that you're entering a colder area… not north…" cried Kyubi.

Sadly these cries fell upon death ears…

Back the slope…

"All this for nothing." said Usopp.

"Don't worry we can handle them with out your crack pot plan…" said Kiba.

Both ran away with Akamaru fallowing closely.

Nami realized something, "Our boats are at the north shore... the treasure…" said Nami.

"Uh-oh…" said Sakura.

Nami began to run but… she slipped on the oil, she began to drag Zoro down… who began to drag Sakura down, who began to drag Sasuke… Nami looked up and got brilliant idea.

"Sorry…" she said stepping on Zoro, "Excuse me!" she said stepping on Sasuke, "I know you understand my predicament…" she said stepping on Sakura.

All three slid down the hill.

"Sorry but my treasure's in danger!" yelled Nami as she ran away.

"Nami…" said Sakura.

"That doesn't give you the right to step on me!" yelled Inner Sakura.

Meanwhile the Black Cat pirates were about to climb up the oddly identical slope when they were met by a hail of pachinko balls.

"Stop right there!" yelled Usopp, who was quickly fallowed by Kiba and Akamaru who had taken on Kiba's form.

"Who are you?" asked one of the pirates.

"I am the great captain Usopp! Leave now or my crew of 8,000 men will take you out…" said Usopp.

Kiba sighed while Akamaru slapped his forehead. "Who's going to believe that?" he asked no one.

"8,000 men! Really!" yelled Jango.

Both Kiba and Akamaru anime fell…

"Captain Jango sir… I think it's a lie…" said one of the men.

"Oh right…" said Jango.

"Where are Luffy and Naruto… I thought they would be here by now…" said Usopp.

Else where on the island…

Luffy and Naruto somehow made it town.

"I don't think we went in the right direction…" said Luffy.

"You think!" yelled Kyubi.

Naruto flinched, "You didn't have to yell…" said Naruto.

"YES I DO YOU AND YOUR BROTHER ARE DIRECTIONLESS IDIOTS!" yelled Kyubi.

"We are not…" said Naruto.

"Yes you are you two think if you head north it gets colder…" said Kyubi.

"LALALALALALA!" Naruto sang mentally to tune out the fox demon.

"Sigh… I give up…" said Kyubi, "I just hope the others are doing well…"

Back at the slope the Black Cat pirates were looking at the three standing in their… most of them anyways.

"Capitan Jango sir, we're finished with the suspicious boat… there's treasure in here… 4 or 5 million berries…" said a pirate sent to search the crew's small boats.

"4 or 5 million berries… why would they have that much money…" said Usopp whispering to Kiba.

"They are pirates…" said Kiba.

"Wait I have an idea…" said Usopp, "That's my treasure!"

Kiba sighed, "This won't work…" said Kiba, Akamaru nodded in agreement.

"If you leave now I will give it you…" said Usopp.

Jango just laughed, "You do realize that we will take the treasure and stay… after all there's more treasure in town…" said Jango.

"See told you…" said Kiba.

"Now you three…" said Jango.

Kiba and Akamaru turned away from him.

"Uh… guy…" said Jango.

"What you doing?" asked Usopp.

"You know right…" said Kiba.

"Know what?" asked Usopp.

"When I sat One, Two, Jango, You'll step aside!" said Jango, "One…"

Nami ran up to Usopp and hit him in the head with her staff.

"Nice on Nami!" said Kiba snickering.

"Why did you do that?" asked Usopp.

"That guy's a hypnotist…" said Nami.

"You didn't know… I figured it out…" said Kiba.

"Maybe if you told me!" yelled Usopp.

"Also you tried to give away my treasure…" said Nami.

Usopp sweatdroped and changed the subject, "Where are the others."

"I thought Naruto and Luffy were already here" said Nami.

Meanwhile Naruto and Luffy were lost… still… trying to find north… Kyubi sighed.

"Why did I have to be seal in him of all people?" asked Kyubi.

Back at the slope…

"But I'm sure Sakura, Zoro and Sasuke will get here soon…" said Nami.

Back at the other slope Zoro and Sasuke tried their hardest to run up the hill. But kept slipping down… Sakura sighed, "I have an idea…" said Sakura.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

She walked up to the edge of the oil spill… she took a breath and then punch the ground beneath he… it crater a hugged crater which spanned to just beyond the oil spill… it created an are to walking in without slipping down the hill. Zoro and Sasuke stood there with their mouths hanging open.

"Well aren't we going to go?" asked Sakura.

"She's scary…" said Zoro.

Sasuke just nodded... she was scary…

Back at the right slope…

"Well what are we waiting for!" said Kiba.

Akamaru nodded and the two began to fight off the pirates.

"Well are you going to help my brother?" asked Usopp.

"I'm just a poor defenseless girl. What about you?" asked Nami.

"Can you see how scared I am!" yelled Usopp with his legs shaking.

Kiba punched one of the pirates away "Chicken!" he yelled to his brother.

"Hey!" yelled Usopp.

"Well can't you figure out a way to help him?" asked Nami.

He reached into his the purse uh… bag… he always wears… and pulled out…

"Caltrops… make sure you don't aim for the area that Kiba and Akamaru are fighting…" said Usopp.

They threw the caltrops and those who managed to get passed Kiba and Akamaru stepped on them… then Usopp shot them with his trusty slingshot... which what he uses.

"You've taken care of them enough I'm going to rest…" said Nami, she began to walk away but…

"There's some behind us!" she said.

"Those are the ones you threw!" yelled Usopp who was then hit in the head from behind.

"You thought those would stop us forever?" aid

"Usopp!" yelled Kiba.

While he was distracted one of the pirate punched Kiba n the face… while another hit Akamaru ion the stomach and sent him flying into the wall… he reverting back to being a dog instead of Kiba's clone… when Nami tried to defend Usopp who was lying on the ground another pirate hit Nami into a nearby cliff.

"Now men go into town fallow Kuro's plan! If we finale he will slit our throats!" yelled Jango.

All the men seemed scared so they ran up the hill… then suddenly all of the men went flying.

Everyone looked up… the 5 missing people so to speak were there… none of them looked happy.

"What took you so long…" said Nami.

"Your the one that left us on that hill!" yelled Zoro.

"It took me a while to figure out a to make a path…" said Sakura.

"Nami… you will pay!" yelled Inner Sakura.

"Why didn't you tell us which way was north!" said Luffy.

"That's right you could at least told us…" said Naruto.

Kyubi tried to say something then realized "I have no idea what to say… but don't blame anyone else…" said Kyubi.

"Sorry…" said Nami.

"It's not our fault…" said Usopp.

"Yeah… you just ran away like you knew here you going…" said Kiba picking up Akamaru.

"Those kids beat you up?" said Jango, "How…"

"Oh that… they were easy…" said Naruto who heard what Jango said.

"They were!" said Luffy.

"Listen up if our opponent is strong… we have to become stronger… do come here…" said Jango all of the Black Cat pirates walked over to Jango all them stood facing their opponents while Jango face towards the sea, "When I say One Two Jango you will become wild beasts… you will have upper human strength, you wounds will instantly and you'll keep getting stronger and stronger…"

"He using it so they would become stronger?" asked Nami.

"Will it work…" said Naruto.

"Yes it will…" sauid Kyubi.

"One, Two Jango!" said the weirdo hypnotist.

All the them yelled, one of them caused a cliff to crumble just by hitting it.

"No way! No one has strength like that!" said Sakura.

Nami stared at her… "Are you forgetting something?"

Sakura remembered, "Oh yeah…" she laughed a bit.

Nami helped up Usopp…

"We'll sit out…" said Nami.

Usopp nodded in agreement.

"Take Akamaru with you he needs to rest…" said Kiba giving Nami his injured dog which she managed to carry as well.

"Can you still fight?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah…" said Kiba.

"Okay, Sasuke are you ready…" said Zoro.

"Yeah, Sakura…" said Sasuke.

"Right, Luffy…" said Sakura.

Luffy didn't answer instead he yelled… he somehow was hypnotized as well…

"He got you too!" yelled Zoro in disbelief.

"He wasn't even aiming for you!" yelled Sasuke.

Luffy was about to use his attack Gum Gum Rapid Fire… however Naruto punched him in the back of the head. Luffy fell face first and came back to his senses.

"What happened…" said Luffy, "Naruto why did you do that?"

"Didn't want you make more of an idiot than you already are…" said Naruto.

Luffy noticed that Naruto had his eyes closed and in his voice spoke in an evil tone… a tone she unconsciously spoke in full demon form… it wasn't his choice really… Naruto hated speaking in that tone…

"Naruto…" said Luffy.

"Sorry but somehow I don't know how but kit isn't in control…" said Naruto opening eyes… normally his eyes were a cerulean blue… but now his eyes were red and silted…

Luffy's eyes were wide, "Kyubi?" he asked.

Naruto just smirked… somehow Kyubi had assumed controlled of Naruto's body…

Next Time: Kyubi had taken over Naruto's body how... well Naruto was also stupid enough to be somehow hypnotized by Jango... what will Kyubi do? What will Naruto do sitting inside his head watching from the sidelines? What will Luffy do? What about the crew? What about Kuro? What will happen all this and more next time...


	13. Kyubi Takes Over

A/N: Whoo! 9,000 hits! All right!

Chapter 13: Kyubi Takes Over

Naruto woke up… he was in his head, he looked around saw the cage empty.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Kyubi?" he heard Luffy's voice say.

Naruto turned around and saw what looking like a screen. "Well, well kit looks like you're fine…" said Kyubi's voice from nowhere.

"What happened…" said Naruto.

"Well due to the choice of the weirdo's wording… somehow I accidentally took over your body when he accidentally hypnotized you…" said Kyubi's voice "Your brother was hypnotized too but I snapped him out didn't want to him embarrass himself again…"

"Don't you dare hurt my friends…" said Naruto.

"Don't worry I promise I won't…" said Kyubi, "Also you see that screen… you will be able to see what's going on though that…"

Outside the body Sakura asked "Luffy… what are you talking about…"

Naruto turned around… everyone saw his eyes.

"What's wrong with Naruto's eyes…" said Kiba.

"Well, well I'll explain… the idiot here wasn't the only one hypnotized kit here was too…" said Naruto… er… Kyubi, "Due to the weirdo's wording let's say that instead of him acting crazy his inner beast was let out on accident…"

"Wait… your Kyubi!" said Nami.

"Kyubi?" asked Kiba and Usopp.

"That's right Nami… and there's something I've been wanting to say to you…" said Kyubi, "I think you're pretty hot…"

Nami sweatdroped, "Thanks…?" she responded not knowing how to respond.

"Perverted fox…" said Naruto.

"I almost forgot…" said Kyubi he turned around and glared at the crazed pirates. The pirates seemed to snap out of the hypnosis… as well stood in fear.

"What is with that kid…" said one of the pirates.

Kyubi just chuckled, "You haven't heard of Jinchuriki have you…" he said.

"Jinchuriki… wait I thought those and the Biju were just stories…" said Kiba.

"Sadly you're mistaken…" said Kyubi, "Hey Wako Jacko… no matter what you send at me… I will defeat it…"

"He's overconfident…" said Sakura.

"Naruto always mentioned that…" said Luffy.

"I can hear you…" said Kyubi.

"But they are right…" said Naruto laughing a little.

"You sure you want that…" said Jango.

"Of course Wako Jacko…" said Kyubi.

"Why do you call him Wako Jacko?" asked Naruto.

"When your as old as I am you learn things from other dimensions… he he… he sure does look like Wacko Jacko…"

Jango was annoyed, "Fine then Siam, Butchie… get down here now…" said Jango.

Meanwhile in town, Carrot was half sleep.

"Hey Wake up!" yelled Konohamaru.

"Sorry… I'm usually asleep at this time…" said Carrot.

"We have to figure out how we can help… even though we said we wouldn't…" said Pepper.

"I could send in my clones to distract them!" said Konohamaru.

The other three boys sweatdroped, "You still need practice… they still come out dying…" said Pepper.

"But I've made one or two good…" said Konohamaru.

"Right…" said Carrot yawning.

"Is that Miss Kaya?" asked Onion.

They all saw it was indeed Kaya… she had left her mansion after finding Merry… injured severally… Kuro had told hi the truth and nearly killed him… after telling Kaya the truth and finding out all other servants had the day off Kaya decided to look for Kuro so that she could just hand over her fortune… it was hard for to walk… but she continued on…

Back at the slope…

"Look something big about to happened… stay back during this fight but stay in the area… he will be coming…" said Kyubi.

"Please don't…" said Naruto.

"Kit…" thought Kyubi, "I need to…"

"Don't… I don't like it…" said Naruto.

"You know… they won't even fear… unless it naturally comes to them… I know how to use what you "Aura of fear" I can aim it at the enemies…" thought Kyubi.

"Fine… but if not then… well I'm going to have to think of a punishment…" said Naruto.

"Deal…" said Kyubi.

"Meowban Brothers! Come now!" said Jango.

Two men dressed like cats jumped down from the ship.

"What is it?" asked the skinny one with green hair named Siam.

"I need you take of that kid…" said Jango.

Both of them looked at Kyubi then looked at Jango.

"Is this a joke?" asked the fat one with blackly hair named Butchie.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" asked Jango.

Both shrugged and ran up to Kyubi… but were stopped dead in their tracts, they were paralyzed with fear

"Fear can do funny things to people… your paralyzed aren't you…" said Kyubi as he began to transform into his full demon form.

"Weird…" said Luffy who noticed there was no aura of fear directed towards them.

"I can't feel that aura of fear…" said Sasuke.

"I wonder why…" said Luffy.

Back with the fight…

"Say bye, bye…" said Kyubi he pounced both of them and swiped them with his claws.

Jango stood there twitching… "What the hell…" he said.

"What is that thing?" asked one of the black cat pirates.

"I don't know…" said Jango, "But take him down!"

The pirates knew that Kyubi would either kill them or Kuro would if they fail… it was a lose/ lose situation… they decided to fight Kyubi right here and now… after all they had no idea that he was Kyubi. The took their weapons and began to fight… poor, poor pirates.

The other began a conversation about Naruto and Kyubi.

"So let me get this strait when Naruto was born a demon was sealed in him to protect your village?" asked Usopp in disbelief.

"That's right…" said Luffy.

"Nice giant fox, good giant fox…" said a panicking pirate.

"But remember Naruto is not the demon…." said Luffy.

"Yeah…" said Usopp.

"I don't really care… having a demon like that is pretty cool…" said Kiba.

"Bad monster, bad!" screamed one of the panicking pirates.

"But I don't get something… I thought Kyubi couldn't' take over Naruto's body…" said Sakura.

"He can… but we only found out yesterday…" said Luffy.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" scearemd one of the panicking pirates.

"But I doubt it will happen often…" said Luffy.

"Why is that?" asked Nami.

"Because I think this was an accident and Naruto told me that Kyubi in the last few years he hasn't expresses any interest in taking over his body… unless both of them are about to die…" said Luffy

"My spleen!" screamed one of the panicking pirates.

After a while of mauling the black cat pirates Kyubi stopped when it got boring so he returned to Naruto's human form… Jango whom he left alone for some reason stood there a gasped.

That when he showed up Kuro stood on top of the slope holding a duffle bag…

"What's going on!" he yelled.

"That kid is a monster!" yelled Jango.

"What do you mean?" asked Kuro, "You have all failed me!"

"But Wacko Jacko is right is right I am I monster… why this is the body of my host I have accidentally taken over this body thanks you the hypnotist… if he hadn't accidentally hypnotized my idiot of a host then I don't know what would have happened…" said Kyubi.

Kuro stared Kyubi "So you're a Biju sealed into human child… by your age your either Kyubi or Shukaku…" said Kuro.

"I see so you have knowledge about my kind…" said Kyubi.

"Shukaku?" asked Usopp.

"Must be one of the other Biju…" said Zoro.

"That's the Ichibi… one tail…" said Luffy.

"Well I guess it time for you to die for real…" said Kyubi.

"Your not going to kill him… are you?" asked Naruto.

"No of course not…" said Kyubi as he transformed into the held demon form. He ran towards Kuro and slashed him the claws however all he slashed was a bag.

Kuro appeared him wearing black fur gloves with a katanas on each finger.

"Being in that human body made you weaker… Kyubi…" said Kuro, placing his claws by his neck.

"You got us…" said Kyubi.

"Oh no…" said Sakura.

"Naruto!" said Sasuke.

Luffy didn't seemed worried. Nami whacked him on the head.

"Why aren't you worried… your brother's in trouble" said Nami.

"Nope… I'm not worried because he isn't…" said Luffy giving his trademark smile.

Kyubi just smirked as Kuro was about to cut his throat… when there was a puff of smoke…

"It was a Shadow Clone…" said Kuro.

"See… I knew that was going to happen… Kyubi maybe in control but he wouldn't let Naruto get hurt…" said Luffy.

The others looked at him turned their attention back to the fight.

"My, my, you should know that my host is a clone user… who knows Shadow Clones…" said Kyubi.

"Will you please stop calling me "My host"" said Naruto.

"He doesn't know your name or my nickname for you…" said Kyubi.

"Klahadore! Please stop!" yelled a voice, it was Kaya she was on the top of the slope.

"Kaya…" said Usopp.

"So this keeps getting more and more interesting…" thought Kyubi.

Next Time: Kaya pleads to Kuro to please stop, and just take her money... and leave in peace... Kuro doesn't want to and decides to on with his plan, it's up to a tag team of Kyubi and Luffy to take him out... what will happen...

A/N: Interesting side note, I do know that Jango is molded after Michel Jackson, but that's not only reason why I had Kyubi calla him Wacko Jacko, I recently found out that Jango's German dub name is Jacko... I don't whether this is a joke on Wacko Jacko but it's still funny...


	14. Kyubi and Luffy Team Up

A/N: Yahoo! Over 10,000 hits! That's most out of any of my fanfics... it beat out Quest of Kings... it even has more favs and alerts than Quest of Kings (still needs 4 more reviews to beat Quest of Kings in that category). Thank you for reading it... also sorry for the slight wait... writer's block struck me in the form of One Piece: Pirate's Carnival... it's such an addictive game...

Chapter 14: Kyubi and Luffy Team Up

Kaya stood on top of the slope, everyone looked at her…

"What a lovely surprise Miss Kaya…" said Kuro.

"Merry… Merry told me everything…" said Kaya.

"Merry… he lived… I thought I killed him…" said Kuro.

Kaya looked at Usopp… he was bleeding badly from when he was attacked earlier.

"Usopp… I'm sorry…" said Kaya, "I just couldn't believe that Klahadore was a pirate… how… I can't believe you forgave me… and that you're bleeding because of me…" said Kaya.

Kiba who was right next to Usopp raised his finger ad was about to say something, but before he could say anything Usopp grabbed his brother's mouth.

"Please… please Klahadore… if you want my fortune just take it and leave…" said Kaya.

Kuro just smirked… "It's not just your fortune I want piece of mind. I've been gaining the trust of people in the village… I can actually relax here… and that is why the attack on the village and your accidental death will I have what I want…" said Kuro.

"Kaya run!" yelled Usopp.

"He won't listen just run!" yelled Kiba.

Kaya pulled out a pistol from the jacket she was wearing and pointed at Kuro.

"Leave now…" said Kaya.

"Kaya… how much you've grown…" said Kuro, "And I've been there though a lot of it… even before your parents died and you became sick… remember those times we went sailing, and those time we went into town to shop. We laughed together and suffered together… I've been humoring you… I've just been waiting for this day… the day I could finally kill you…"

Kaya dropped the gun… she couldn't' bear to shoot him…

"You're a monster even more than I am! How could you do that to a cute girl!" yelled Kyubi.

"…" said Naruto, "Next time you call someone a monster… don't end your sentence like that…"

"I guess the great Kyubi no Yoko has softened in the years…" said Kuro, looking at Kyubi.

"Kuro I'm going to do what I meant to do yesterday…" said Usopp.

"Wait…" said Kiba.

Usopp ran towards Kuro with his fist out… however, Kuro just dodged and went behind him.

"I should get revenge to what you little dog did to me…" said Kuro.

Luffy who was about 10 feet away from Kuro landed a Gum Gum Pistol in his face knocking him out. Everyone stared at Luffy…

"Did that guy's arm just stretched…" said one of the pirates who tried to attack Kyubi.

"Captain Kuro is going to be really mad…" said another of the pirates.

"Nice one Straw Hat…" said Kyubi trying to think of a nickname that didn't involve the words "idiot" or "brother"… it actually took him a lot to not say "My idiot host's idiot brother"

"Ready!" a voice from the forest.

Suddenly all members of Usopp's pirates jumped out of nowhere and smashed Kuro's face with a blunt object, Carrot had a frying pan, Onion had a shovel, Pepper had a baseball bat and Konohamaru had a wooden sword. Then they smashed his face in.

"I was right they did get involved…" said Kyubi.

"Run guys!" yelled Usopp.

"It dangerous…" said Kiba.

"Please…" said Kaya.

"But we needed to help!" said Konohamaru.

"That's right!" said Pepper

"If we didn't… then we would be a disgrace to Usopp's pirates." said Carrot.

Kuro got up, he adjusted the glasses wit the palm of his hand… then they shattered. The 4 young boys became scared… just as he looked like he was about to attack him he walked past them very quickly and looked at Usopp. Then he kicked him. Kiba and sacra ran towards Usopp.

"You all right…" said Usopp.

"He'll be fine…" said Sakura.

Usopp was about to say something to his crew but Kyubi said "Perhaps everyone should run away and protect her… his speed is almost inhuman… not that I detect a Devil Fruit in him or that he's Jinchuriki himself… but perhaps if everyone goes to protect Kaya there may be chance… it will be a perfect opportunity to Pinocchio and the dog to rest up… I can take him on but I will need help from Straw Hat…" said Kyubi.

Luffy smiled.

"But…" said Usopp.

"You're in no position to fight… all yof you need to get out here…" said Kyubi, "Particularly since most of you would have nothing to do, since I took out all the other members."

"He's right…" said Sakura.

"What else would we do?" asked Sasuke.

"Well I'm staying here!" said Nami.

"Why?" asked Zoro.

"I'm staying to protect my treasure!" said Nami.

"Okay…" said Kyubi with a sweat drop.

Kuro gave them a look of "oh no, I'm not letting you get away"… however before he could stop them several Kyubi Shadow Clones began ot attack Kuro… when he got rid of them, all several more showed up… but didn't attack him… they just stood there… then they transformed in female naked versions of Naruto… with the eyes of Kyubi of course. Jango stood there with his mouth hanging open, Nami sighed, while Luffy stood there laughing, those members of the Black Cat pirates who were still concouis fainted from blood loss, Kuro just stood there like nothing happened… the others fortunately left.

"What… was that…" said Naruto.

"That's… your Harem Attack…" thought Kyubi, "I thought it might have worked on him… oh well.."

"Yeah right… you just wanted to do that…"said Naruto

"They got away didn't they?" thought Kyubi.

"You thought that could stop me!" yelled Kuro destroying all of the shadow clones, "Jango…; go kill her now!"

"Right…" said Jango running to the forest fallowing the others.

"Hey! Do you think it's a good idea to let him go?" asked Nami.

"Don't worry… they'll be fine…" said Kyubi, "So do you want the first move or should I?"

"I'll do it…" said Luffy, "Gum Gum Pistol!"

He shot a punch towards Kuro… unlike last time he was hit, this time he jumped onto Luffy's arm and stood on it.

"Don't pull back your arm!" yelled Kyubi.

Kuro began to run towards Luffy.

"Pull back your arm! Pull back your arm!" yelled Kyubi.

Kuro ran up to Luffy and kicked him in the face.

"Luffy…" said Nami.

"He's fine…" said Kyubi.

Meanwhile in the forest the others were taking a rest.

"I have a feeling that hypnotist will show up…" said Sasuke.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Sakura who happened have some bandages with her and was bandaging Usopp's wound.

"We take different parts of the forest and guard from there… Usopp's pirates will be last resort…" said Kiba.

"Who made you boss…" said Usopp.

"Let me guess your plan somehow involves a beehive, a fire cracker and something I can't think of…" said Kiba.

"No… I wasn't planning anything like that…" said Usopp who began to shift his eyes.

"I'll help defend the outside too!" said Konohamaru.

"Wait I don't think that's good idea…" said Kaya.

"I just said help…" said Konohamaru… then three more of him appeared.

Usopp, Kiba and the other members of Usopp's pirate's mouths dropped to the ground.

"When did you learn to do that?" asked Kiba.

"I've been practicing in secret… their just regular clones but they should distract him just enough…" said Konohamaru.

"But last week you couldn't do any…" said Pepper.

"That's some practice…" said Kiba.

"Can we please get back to matter at hand…" said Sakura in annoyed way.

"Oh yeah…" said Konohamaru.

"Each of us should go in a different direction… hopefully if someone comes we can fight them…" said Usopp.

"Who's plan is this again?" asked Kiba.

Usopp just laughed nervously, Usopp was about to leave when Kiba grabbed him from behind "Oh no… you're not going anywhere…"

"What do you mean?" asked Usopp.

"You're going to fallow that demon's advice and rest…" said Kiba, "You know you should…"

Usopp sighed… his brother was right, he sat down next to Kaya.

The Crew, Kiba and the Konohamaru clones left.

"You know… maybe we should set taps incase he does come…" said Carrot.

"Why would we do that?" asked Onion.

"It's best if we leave those two alone…" said Konohamaru.

Pepper nodded in agreement… and all of them left. So Usopp and Kaya were alone… unless you counted the unconscious Akamaru on Kaya's lap. Neither said anything… both were also blushing slightly…

Back at the slope Luffy got up.

"Hey you cut my lip…" said Luffy.

"See I told you…" said Kyubi to no one in particular.

"Let's do that combo thing you and kit often do!" said Kyubi.

"It's called the Fox Monkey Combo…" said Naruto.

"Whatever…" thought Kyubi.

Kyubi made three Shadow Clones however Kuro dodged them quickly.

"Damn…" said Kyubi.

Luffy looked around and then went over to a nearby boulder and picked it up… Kuro almost struck him and got his katana claws of one hand stuck in the Luffy moved and it broke off. Then and his clones ran over to Kuro… all of them kick him into the air as Luffy used the Gum Gum Pistol on him, the sent Kuro flying into a wall…

"I've been planning this for years I'm not letting some brat who ate a Devil Fruit and a Biju possessed kid ruin my plans…" said Kuro.

"Your not even a real pirates you quit… you hav no idea what it takes to be a real pirates…" said Luffy.

Kuro let out a small growl, "I'll tell you what I went though" said Kuro.

He began to tell them (rant) about how he grew tired of being a pirate and came up with his greatest plan… faking his death, taking a job as a butler for a rich family and waiting three years to kill them. It's a shame that Kyubi moved his hand in a manner that made it seem like his hand was saying what Kuro was saying which caused both Luffy and Naruto to snicker, even Nami couldn't help but to laugh a little.

"I'm surprised you did that!" said Naruto.

"Well normally I wouldn't do something like that… but the guy deserves it…" thought Kyubi.

"Good one…" laughed Luffy.

"I'm talking here!" yelled Kuro.

Both Kyubi and Naruto ignored him… thought he continued the rant.

"And in order for my plan to succeed I must get rid of those who know who my secret…" said Kuro.

"Wait… that's evil…" said Kyubi, "Killing your own men…"

"What!" said one of the Black Cat Pirates who was now conscious after either Kyubi's mauling or the Harem Attack.

"Captain Kuro… you can't mean that!" said another of the concouis men.

"Of course I do… their just pawns in my plan, able to be cast off when they are no longer needed, they will be willing to die for my plan to succeed… Jango is the same…" said Kuro.

He got into a strange stance… looked like he was going ot fall asleep. With his head and arms dangling.

"Not that attack!" yelled one of the black cat pirates.

"Out of the bag!" yelled Kuro.

He disappeared… he was moving quickly too quickly, so much so that even the eye couldn't see him. Claw marks appeared on the side of the cliffs and many of the black cat crewmembers were injured.

"This is interesting…" said Kyubi with a smirk.

Meanwhile Jango was searching the forest… then he saw Konohamaru.

"Hey kid…" said Jango.

"You're not getting past me…" said Konohamaru defending himself with his wooden sword.

Jango looked and saw something strange… he had no shadow. Jango had heard rumors of clones he walked straight thought Konohamaru, which caused him to dissipate… that was one of his clones.

Meanwhile the Usopp's Pirates had just finished their traps.

"Okay… I think their all ready…" said Pepper.

Jango continued to walk though the forest… he tripped over a wire and salt and pepper went into his face… after sneezing for a bit he continued on his way… then he stripped over another wire… a log hit him in the face. He laid out on the ground. Pepper hit him in the crotch. This caused him to scream loudly.

Meanwhile Kaya and Usopp sat next to each other… silently… Kaya broke the silence by saying.

"You really forgive me… I mean… I slapped you in the face…" said Kaya.

"It's all right… I understand you thought Kla… Kuro was a good guy… I'm just glad you're safe… but remember we're not out of the woods yet…" said Usopp.

Kaya nodded as Akamaru woke up, he yawned and got off Kaya's lap. Then they heard Jango scream.

"I'm going to check what happened…" said Kaya.

"Kaya don't…." said Kuro.

"Don't worry… if I don't returned in a few minutes co back for me…" said Kaya.

As she left, Akamaru made a small whine and mentioned over to Kaya, Usopp just glared at the dog and said "Oh no… don't you start too…"

After a few minutes, Kaya didn't come back so Usopp fallowed where she went with Akamaru closely behind, he found all 4 members of his crew laying on the ground, while Jango was about to kill Kaya.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Usopp.

Back at the slope Kuro had managed to slash Kyubi at least twice… when he slashed Luffy he managed to grab the butler and throw him a few feet.

Kuro got up and said "Any last words?"

"I have some…" said Kyubi who cleared his throat and said a British accent "Jeeves go get me more tea and make there's no sugar…."

This made Kuro angry, he prepare that stance again but Luffy jumped on him, warped his body around Kuro's and stretch his neck all the way to the beach.

"Good move…" said Kyubi.

Back in the forest the 4 members of Usopp's pirates hear their Capitan… they got up and tried to attack Jango again but he just kicked them away. Jango pushed Kaya into a tree, chocking her… his Hypno ring that also happened to be a chakram he was about to kill her…

Usopp managed to pull out a small ball from his bag while also taking out the slingshot.

"Exploding Star!" he said shooting the ball, at Jango… it hit in the back and exploded, Jango fell to the ground, saving Kaya… Usopp collapsed as his crew and Kaya ran to him. Kiba heard the explosion and managed to get there in loess than a minute.

"Good looks like things are all right…" said Kiba.

"Yeah they are… I think we should talk…" said Usopp.

Zoro, Sakura and Sasuke saw them talking not too far away.

"So should we head back to the slope?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah… hopefully Luffy finished off Kuro by now…" said Sasuke.

All 3 of them left to see if the fight had ended.

Back at the slope, Luffy brought his head forward and head butted Kuro so hard that it knocked him out.

"Leave now!" yelled Kyubi.

"And leave all your treasure!" yelled Nami.

"The conscious member nodded, some grabbed Kuro, some grabbed the unconscious and or dead members the rest gave them all the treasure they had on the ship … and sailed away as fast as they could. Luffy was about collapse from the injured when Nami caught him.

After a few minutes of resting and the other three returned, Kyubi cleared his throat.

"Hey Kit's brother… there's something I've been meaning to tell you…" said Kyubi.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Okay… who do you think you are? Son Goku? You are externally immature, idiotic…"

20 minutes later…

"...you are obviously addicted to meat… do you know unhealthy it is… well that's I have to say what I don't like about you…" said Kyubi.

Everyone who heard Kyubi's rant had their mouth open a gasped…

"Too much… a little too much…" said Naruto.

"But there are some nice thing about you… you are a nice guy, you're a really good older brother and you always helped kit out when he needed help and looked after him… and that's what I like about you…" said Kyubi.

Luffy sweatdroped… he had no idea how to respond.

"I'm going to take a nap… I think it might give kit control back…" said Kyubi who collapsed.

Inside of Naruto's head Kyubi retuned to it's cage, "So… how was it…" asked Naruto.

"I managed to defeat a lot of the pirates so I'm cool for a few months…" said Kyubi half jokingly.

"I have one more thing to say… why did you say all those things to Luffy?" asked Naruto.

"I've been waiting to say all those things for the longest time… the list would have been longer if I met him later on…" said Kyubi.

"I guess…" said Naruto.

"Well you should return to the waking world… I'm sure everyone's worried and hopping I won't wake up…" said Kyubi.

"Okay…" said Naruto.

Outside Naruto woke up…

"Sorry about Kyubi…" said Naruto to Luffy.

"It was no problem…" said Luffy.

Back in the forest with Usopp…

"Why?" asked Usopp's pirates.

"Because… if the town find out, people will be worried… nothing happens here anyways so things will be okay..." said Usopp.

"But don't you want to be a hero?" asked Konohamaru.

"It doesn't matter… no one would believe me anyways…" said Usopp, "So will you agree to keep is a secret?" he turned towards his brother and Kaya.

"Well yeah… I'm actually surprised you went with this way… I would have thought you would brag to the whole town that you saved her… it's not like you at all…" said Kiba.

"Hey…" said Usopp.

"I promise to keep is a secret as well…" said Kaya.

"Remember… today was just an ordinary day…." said Usopp.

And so everyone nodded in agreement…. It was just an ordinary day for the rest of the town… not knowing of the fight that just took place…

Next Time: Kaya finds a way to thank the crew... what is it? Also Usopp disbands his "crew"... why? What will happen? What is Kaya's thank you? What will happen to Usopp, Kiba and Akamaru... find out next time...


	15. Kaya’s Thank You…

A/N: Yahoo! 84 reviews... it's surpassed Quest of Kings! Any ways last chapter of the Kuro Arc...

Chapter 15: Kaya's Thank You…

The crew were eating lunch in the restaurant after resting up from their fight… correction, Luffy was resting up from his fight, Naruto thanks to the fact that he has healing powers from the Kyubi (why he never healed the scars on his cheeks was beyond him) and the fact that most everyone else… did nothing… did help a bit right before the others showed up but other than the others did nothing…

"So… what do you think of… my guest?" asked Naruto.

The other members thought for a moment.

"Well I was expecting something… a little more evil…" said Sasuke.

The others except for Luffy nodded in agreement.

"If he's so evil then why did he fight Kuro?" asked Inner Sakura.

"And you were right… he is a pervert…" said Nami.

"Well he has mellowed out over the years… he was a lot worse when I was a kid…" said Naruto.

"Says you!" yelled Kyubi.

Naruto sighed… as Luffy swallowed the meat he was eating, "Why did he say all those things about me?" he asked.

"Because he's an idiot and I don't like idiots…" said Kyubi.

"I'm pretty sure his rant explained it all…" said Naruto, "And he also said you were a good person…"

"I guess your right…" said Luffy.

"Oh there you are…" said a voice.

The voice belonged to Kaya.

"Miss Kaya… what are you doing out of bed?" asked Sakura.

"Well… I'm feeling a lot better… my sickness was caused by the shock of my parents death and thanks to Usopp I'm a lot better… is it true that your still looking for a boat?" asked Kaya.

"Yeah…" said Luffy.

Meanwhile else where in town Usopp had called a meeting for his pirate crew.

"I have an announcement to make…" said Usopp.

"Your finally going to ask out Kaya…" asked all 4 boys.

"For the last time I don't like her like that!" said Usopp.

"Riiiight…" said Pepper.

"Now as I was saying…" said Usopp, "I have decided to go to sea alone..."

"Why?" asked Konohamaru.

"I want to fallow my dream of being a real pirate…" said Usopp, "4 years ago we formed our pirate brotherhood… and since all of us had such great adventures… but now it time for me to have real adventures… those 6 inspired me to fallow my dream…"

The wind blew almost dramatically. All 5 of them began to cry…

"Now what are your dreams?" said Usopp.

"I want to be to be novelist…" said Onion.

"I want to be tavern owner…" said Carrot.

"I want to be a carpenter…" said Pepper.

"I want to be a Kage… like my grandfather…" said Konohamaru.

"All of them are good dreams… keep them alive" said Usopp, "Now I declare the Usopp pirates disband…"

Usopp quickly headed for his house and began to pack, then he noticed Kiba was packing.

"Hey who said you were coming?" asked Usopp.

"I have to… because 1. You might meet dad, 2. You're the only family I have here and 3. If don't come I'm sure you'll come running back… I mean you are a scaredy cat…" said Kiba.

Usopp sighed with a sweat drop.

"Are you going say goodbye to Kaya soon?" asked Kiba.

"I might…" said Usopp.

"With a kiss…" said Kiba.

"Don't push your luck…" said Usopp.

And so both of them packed… when they were done Kiba and Akamaru stared at Usopp's backpack…

"Don't you think you over packed?" asked Kiba.

"No why?" responded Usopp.

Usopp had packed everything in that house that Kiba didn't find necessary to pack himself and Akamaru… the back pack he had on was the size of boulder… it was doubtful tat it would get it outside the house…

"200 Berries say you'll get stuck in the doorway." said Kiba.

"You're on!" said Usopp leaving the house… sadly he now owed his younger brother 200 Berries…

"Need help?" asked Kiba.

"That would be appreciated…" said Usopp on the other side of the door.

Kiba used his Man Beast Clone on Akamaru and both began to push the huge back… they managed to get it though at the cost of breaking the doorway, but… the backpack began to roll down the hill…

"Oh man…" said Kiba, as he and Akamaru fallowed his brother…

Meanwhile at the slope… Kaya and her butler Merry were showing the crew something

"You're really giving this to us!" said Luffy and Naruto.

A ship was docked there… it small when compared to most ships, but it was just enough, the figurehead was ram and it was caravel.

"I designed it myself… this is the Going Merry…" said Merry… who kind of looked like a ram himself.

"I can see where the design for the figure head came from…" said Kyubi snickering a bit.

"The way to steer this…" said Merry to Luffy.

"Um… maybe you should tell me…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"I also stocked it with supplies…" said Kaya.

"Wow Kaya you added insult to injury…" said Luffy.

"Try "adding icing to cake"…" said Sasuke.

"That too…" said Luffy.

Just then, Usopp still attached to his backpack came tumbling in.

"Usopp…" said Kaya.

"Right before he could crash into the Going Merry, Luffy and Zoro managed to stop him by kicking him in the face… they did mean to kick him in face… it just ended up that way.

"Fanks…" said Usopp because their feet were in his face.

"Hey!" came Kiba's voice fallowed by Akamaru once again a dog, then saw Luffy and Zoro managed to stop Usopp.

After moving all that needed to moved onto the Going Merry, Kaya and Usopp and said their goodbyes.

"So you're really going…" said Kaya.

"Yes… I'm going to fallow in the foot steps of my father… and become a pirate…" said Usopp.

"Oh…" said Kaya who seemed a little sad.

"But I promise I will return… and when I do I will many more stories but this time for real!" said Usopp.

Kaya gave a smile.

"Unless he somehow warps them into a strange lie…" said Kiba.

Usopp sweat drop… why would he need to warp his stories into strange lies.

"Oh yea bro… are you going to kiss her good bye…" said Kiba.

"Hey I said don't like her in that way!" yelled Usopp.

"Yeah right you're in denial…" said Kiba.

Kaya blushed slightly… he also giggled for a bit.

"I will miss both of you…" said Kaya.

Akamaru barked, "I'll miss you too Akamaru…" said Kaya.

Usopp turned to the crew who hadn't left yet. "You know… Luffy… maybe we'll cross paths one day…"

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"You guys are coming with us, right?" asked Naruto.

Usopp didn't know how to react, he jumped happily while Kiba smiled…

"Just call me captain!" yelled Usopp.

"Hey I'm the captain!" yelled Luffy.

Kiba could help but to anime fall… "You'll never change…"he said.

And so they sailed away now with a ship and two crew members (three if you count Akamaru)… heading towards adventure and hopefully the Grand Line… but they needed one more thing first…

Next Time: After choosing a name for their crew (along with a cool nickname for Naruto), and an awkward reunion with Jonny and Yosaku, old bounty hunting buddies of Sasuke and Zoro they realize something... no one in the crew... knows how to cook very well... but with help from the bounty hunting duo they are sent on the right path...

A/N: Time for the speculation to get serious... time to speculate who the last joining member (other than Hinata will be)... will the person joining with Sanji will be Shikamaru, Ino, Choji or Shino? Also who will be the Kage who will appear... begin your speculation now!


	16. It’s Official

A/N: Quite a few pre chapter author notes, first off... yay 100 reviews... first story to ever reach that mark!

Also to clear things about the Kage, okay the Kage will be one of the three new Kages I have created: Namikage, Yukikage or Tsukikage... while the position is new the character is from Naruto... Hint: Jonin from Konoha... nickname will be mentioned in this chapter...

Credit to T.O.B for Naruto's nickname... I liked it a lot...

One more thing, normally I do not respond to reviews sent from anonymous reviewers but I'm but I'm going to make an exception for Kyme, I'm sorry but I don't want a Beta Reader... why? There are many reasons... but the two main ones are that I don't like the idea of a beta reader it just doesn't feel right for someone to correct my work... and two... is that I doubt that you will be able to keep up with my work... seriously I usually write at least one chapter a day of any of my fanfics (unless my boyfriend's over that day... or I'm currently addicted to a video game...) so I'd have to wait up until you are ready for me to update... I have had a few people ask before you so don't feel too bad...

Anyways here's the latest chapter...

Chapter 16: It's Official

Luffy had just finished drawing the flag… it was decided as Luffy was the official captain that it would his design, it was a traditional Jolly Roger but with a straw hat… sadly… well… when he showed the flag… was kind of…

"Uhhh…" said Zoro.

"…" said Sasuke.

"Um…" said Nami.

"It's…" said Sakura.

"Hmm…." said Usopp.

"Well…" said Kiba.

Akamaru just whined while turning it's head to the side.

"Luffy…" said Naruto.

"I'm the only who has the guts to say this aren't I? He draws worse than a 5 year old!" said Kyubi.

It was extremely poorly drawn looked worse than what a 5 year old would do…

"Luffy… you draw worse than a 5 year old…" said Sasuke.

"Thank you!" said Kyubi.

"That's exactly what Kyubi said…" said Naruto.

"Let me draw the flag…" said Usopp… he however drew his own flag with a skull with his long nose and one of the cross bone replaced with a slingshot…

"That's not our emblem!" said Luffy and Naruto hitting Usopp in the head.

After drawing the real flag and also drawing the emblem on the sail most everyone was pooped… except for the D Brothers of course…

There was an an explosion… fallowed by another.

"What are you guys doing over there?" asked Sakura.

"We're testing the cannon but it's not working…" said Luffy.

"We trying to shoot that island but the canon won't shoot right?" said Naruto.

"Maybe you two don't have good aim…" said Kyubi.

"Let me try!" said Usopp getting up.

He adjusted the canon and it shot at the small island… it hit and was destroyed.

"You hit it!" said Luffy,

"I did?" said Usopp slightly surprised, "Then again I'm an ace when it comes to shooting… just call me captain…"

"No… I'll call you our sharpshooter…" said Luffy.

Later there was meeting in the galley.

"Well if anything happens to you Luffy… I will gladly take over as captain…" said Usopp.

"Sorry already taken…" said Naruto.

"What?" asked Usopp.

"You wouldn't think that Luffy already thought of that… Naruto's his younger brother and helped found this crew…" said Kiba.

"Okay… I'm after Naruto then…" said Usopp.

"So captain… what's our crew's name?" asked Sara.

"We are known as the Straw Hat Pirates!" said Luffy.

"Straw Hats for short…" said Naruto, he then cleared his throat, "I have also decided my pirate/Kage nickname… Shadow Fox!" he said doing a cool pose.

Everyone but Luffy and Kiba sweatdroped.

"Oookay…" said Sasuke.

"Why did you give yourself a nick name?" asked Sakura.

"Well I'll explain, many Kages have nicknames like The Yellow Flash or Water Lord…" said Naruto.

"And usually if Kage doesn't want one he's usually given a very stupid one… like The Legendary Sucker or Orange Book…" said Kiba.

"The Legendary Sucker and Orange Book?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah… the current Hokage is a gambling problem and constantly loses while the current Namikage is an addict of Make-out Paradise…" said Naruto.

"Anyways before we head to the grand line we should get one more crew member…" said Nami.

"Yeah… musician…" said Naruto.

"That's what I was thinking…" said Luffy.

"Kit… you're an idiot…" said Kyubi.

Then there was a loud crash…

"Come out here pirate scum!" yelled a voice.

"I'm going to see who it is…" said Luffy.

After about a minute Zoro, Naruto and Sasuke went to check on what was going outside, Luffy had just threw a man with black hair wearing sunglasses with the kanji for "sea" on one of his cheek into a nearby wall… both Zoro and Sasuke recognized him

"Johnny is that you?" asked Zoro.

"Brother Zoro… Brother Sasuke? What are you doing on a pirate ship?" asked the man apparently named Jonny.

"Brother?" asked Naruto.

"It's a habit of his…" said Sasuke.

"Oh…" said Naruto.

"What's going on? Where's Yosaku?" asked Zoro.

"It's terrible… he's dying" said Johnny.

Johnny brought another man on board, he was bleeding and looked very sick.

"He was fine until a week ago then suddenly he got sick, he began to bleed from old scars and his began ot fall out…" cried Johnny, "And then one of you shot a cannon at us when we were taking a rest on the rock…"

Naruto, Usopp and Luffy gasped.

"Sorry…" they said all three bowing.

Sakura cleared her throat… "I know what this might be…" she said.

Nami figures it out as well, "Get limes from the galley and juice them…" said Nami to the three that destroyed the rock.

After doing so they gave the man named Yosaku the juice.

"It's scurvy… caused from a lack of vitamin C…that's all he needs," said Sakura.

"Fruits and vegetable tend to rot on long voyages, a century ago it was the bane for all seafarers…" said Nami.

"Wow that's smart…" said Naruto.

"It's something everyone should know!" yelled Nami.

"She has a point…" said Sakura.

"Idiots!" yelled Inner Sakura.

Both Johnny and Yosaku began to dance around.

"I've been cured… I've been cured!" said Yosaku.

"Don't dance around!" yelled Sakura.

"Introduction time!" said Johnny "I'm Johnny"

"And I'm Yosaku… we are former bounty hunting partners to Brother Zoro and Brother Sasuke…" said Yosaku.

"Their just some guys who hung out with us…" admitted Sasuke.

"Thank you for helping me… I thought I was a goner for sure…" said Yosaku.

"We still can't believe you two are pirates…" said Johnny.

Just then, Yosaku collapsed… wit blood coming from his mouth… he still hadn't completely healed.

"I told you not to dance around…" said Sakura.

"Those guys are weirdoes!" yelled Inner Sakura.

"So did anyone learn anything?" asked Nami.

"That we need to eat healthy… like having 3-5 servings of fruits and vegetables a day?" asked Naruto.

Everyone stared at Naruto.

"Where did you get that?" asked Kyubi.

"I don't know…" replied Naruto.

"Well we need one thing… someone who can cook…" said Sakura.

Naruto raised his hand.

"Other than instant ramen…" said Nami.

Kiba was about to say something.

"Or dog food…" said Usopp.

"At least what Akamaru eats is better than your cooking…" mumbled Kiba.

"Brother!" said Johnny raising his hand.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"I know of a place where you can find a cook... but it sure whether or not he'll join…" said Johnny.

"Where is it?" asked Naruto.

"You're just hungry…" said Kyubi.

"So what if I am?" thought Naruto.

"It not too far away… should be two or three days sailing but it's said that they have some pretty rough customers and that it's near the Grand Line…" said Johnny.

"All right!" cheered Luffy, Naruto and Usopp.

"Brother Zoro… they say that Mihawk also comes by…" said Johnny.

Zoro was surprised, Sasuke heard this as well.

"At least one of us is close to our goals…" said Sasuke with a smirk.

And so they sailed to the ocean-going restaurant… hopping to find a chef, that will agree to cook for Luffy and Naruto…

Next Time: They make it to the Baratie, the ocean-going restaurant... however after a run-in with some Marines... Luffy accidentally destroys part of it and has to work off the debt... for a whole year. It's a good thing that he found some likely candidates for cook... if one of them are willing to join that is...


	17. Ooops… My Bad

A/N: Okay I will reveal both who will join with Sanji and who is the identity of the Kage... (If you hadn't already guess by his nickname), I'm revealing the Kage this chapter because the next chapter preview...

Anyways... the next finally mystery member is drum roll please (drum roll) Ino... why? Well only a couple people guess correctly: her obsession for Sasuke... plus I thought it would be funny if there was the Sakura, Ino rivalry... it was tough choice between all there member of Team 10... (Shino was the obvious he would join with Sanji...) I have yet to choose a roll for Shikamaru and Choji, I've been toying with some ideas but none certain yet... oh yes Ino ate a Devil Fruit, called the Soul Soul Fruit, you can already figure out her powers...

Oh yes the Kage is... drum roll please (drum roll) Kakashi, he will be introduce in the next chapter, but I had to reveal in this chapter because of the next chapter preview (next chapter is a silly chapter that can be described as filler but I had to write it)...

Enjoy the latest chapter...

Chapter 17: Ooops… My Bad

After a few days of sailing they finally found the place that Johnny and Yosaku were telling them about. It was a ship was well… looked like a floating restaurant… the bow looked like a fish and the name could be seen… The Baratie.

"Brother Luffy, Brother Naruto, Brother Zoro, Brother Sasuke, Sister Sakura, Brother Usopp, Brother Kiba and Sister Nami there it is!" said Yosaku.

"Do they have to call me "sister"?" asked Nami.

"There is it…" said Johnny.

"Finally… we might be able to get real food…" said Sasuke.

"What do you mean real food… ramen is real food…" said Naruto.

"We've been eating for the past two days… we need to something other than ramen…" said Sakura.

"Kit… what's with your eating habits?" asked Kyubi.

"What? Ramen is so good…" thought Naruto.

"Looks like we have company…" said Usopp.

It was true, there was a Marine Ship.

"I wonder when their start singing?" asked Naruto.

Everyone stared at him sweatdroped.

"Kit… for the last time… they don't sing" said Kyubi.

A Marine appeared on the deck of the Marine ship, he appeared to be an officer

"So a pirate ship… I'm LT. Fullbody… who are you… who is your captain." he asked, he had scars, pink hair and one of his fists had what looked like a weird brass knuckle.

"I am Monkey D. Luffy!" said Luffy.

"I'm Fox D. Naruto, call me Shadow Fox…" said Naruto.

"And I'm the great captain Usopp!" yelled Usopp.

"You're not the captain!" yelled Kiba.

"Then why did Naruto go up?" asked Usopp.

Kiba shrugged...

"I have never heard of you…" said Fullbody.

"We just made our flag a few days ago…" said Luffy.

"Just a few days a ago…" said Yosaku.

"You guys are just armatures…" said Johnny.

"I know your Johnny and Yosaku, the two bit bounty hunters… I'm not surprised you were captured by these pirates…" said Fullbody.

"I believe we were just insulted…" said Johnny.

"We will defend our honor…" said Yosaku

Both drew their swords ready to fight him…

5 seconds later…

Both were laying on the Going Merry's deck, swollen, bloody and beaten up. Wanted poster surrounded them.

"Man you guys are weak…" said Luffy.

Nami and Sakura went over to them to help clean up and bandage them. Nami picked up a wanted poster and seemed to freeze up.

"Nami what is it?" asked Sakura.

Nami showed her the wanted poster… Sakura seemed to freeze up as well but less than Nami.

"Try and forget him for the time being…" said Sakura.

"Oh Fullbody come on!" said a woman's voice on the marine ship.

"I'll be right there…" said Fullbody, "Your luck that this is my day off… otherwise I would have made you pay… but next time you won't be so lucky…"

"Kit be on guard I'm sure something will happen …" said Kyubi.

As it turns Fullbody's ship lit a canon.

"Uh-oh…" said Naruto.

"They lit a canon!" yelled Usopp.

"Don't worry!" said Luffy.

Just as the canon shot at the Going Merry, Luffy managed to Gum Gum Balloon, when it bounced back… it hit the wrong ship… it hit the Baratie…

"Great…" said Zoro.

"Your brother hit the wrong ship…" said Kyubi.

Naruto sweatdroped... "I'm going to get that Marine…" he said.

"Don't worry about I'm sure he'll get his just deserts…" said Kyubi.

Kyubi was right, not too long later after pissing off an assistant chef that had acted as a waiter due to the fact all of but one of the waiters or waitress in this case all left, he held Fullbody by the fore head… Fullbody was bleeding profoundly. The assiant chef was a 19 year old with blonde hair, part of it covered his left eye, wearing a black suit.

"Stop it Sanji!" begged one of the chefs.

"Please stop…" begged the waitress who was a 14 year old blonde girl with her hair pulled up into a ponytail, she wore a purple halter top and jean capris.

The but assiant chef named Sanji wouldn't listen. The waitress looked around then found what she was looking for.

Sanji continued to hold Fullbody then something strange happened, his body seemed to falter for a few seconds then seemed went back to normal. He dropped him with out saying anything, looked over Fullbody in a way that made it look like he was checking him out then walked away… in mid step his body faltered again and went back to normal once again… his curly eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Ino!" yelled Sanji.

Thwe waitress named Ino laughed "You should stop doing that to the costumers… what would Zeff say when he found out… he's a officer of the Marines… he could get the place shut down…" said Ino.

"So that's why Sanji was checking him out?" whispered one of the chefs.

"Must be or a joke from Ino…" whisper another.

"Do you know what he did!" said Sanji.

"Unless it's waste food I don't want to hear it…" said Ino.

Sanji was awkwardly silent…

"So he did waste food…" said Ino she gave a somewhat evil smile "You should have said that in first place…"

Sanji was once again about to grab the marine when another chef came out from the bathroom.

"Oh Sanj what are you doing?" yelled another chef, "That's a customer the life blood of the business, what's all his life blood doing all over the place? And Ino why didn't you stop him?"

"First of, Patty you make such bad jokes…" said Ino, "The jerk was wasting food, I stopped Sanji at first then I found I agreed with him… even the Marines shouldn't' waste food."

"I can get you shut down… this bug infested restaurant should get shut down…" said Fullbody.

Sanji was about to attack him again but the other chefs restrained him.

"Hey Sanji… is that his date…" asked Ino.

Sanji was struggling but stopped when she asked that question.

"Yeah…" he said he smirked, knowing what Ino was about to do.

Right before Ino was going to do something Luffy who was upstairs making negotiations with the head chef (after destroying part of the restaurant) crashed with the ceiling with head chef who kicked him. The head chef was a man with a braided mustache, a really tall chefs hat and a peg leg.

"Chef Zeff…" said one of the chefs.

"Sanji was trying to kill him!" said another.

"It's not Sanji's fault… he wasted food…" said Ino.

The head chef known as Zeff kicked Sanji in the face with his peg leg.

"That's for doing that to customer… again…" said Zeff.

Fullbody began to crawl away but was stopped by Zeff who also kicked him the face with his peg leg.

"And you leave…" said Zeff.

Zeff, Patty, Sanji and Ino began to fight. Luffy sweatdroped, "This place it a mad house."

Just then a marine ran though the doors, bloody.

"Fullbody sir… the prisoner… the one that worked for Kreig escaped!" said the marine… before being shot in the back.

"I'm starving… I need something to eat…" said the man who was a pirate going over to sit down at a table.

"Why of course squid face… how much money do you have?" asked Patty.

"This is why he's not a waiter…" said Ino with sweat drop, Sanji let out a small laugh.

"Do you take lead…" said the pirate putting a gun to Patty's head.

"No money, no service!" yelled Patty hitting him on the head.

Both Ino and Sanji left for some reason a few minutes, after a few minutes Ino managed to get outside while carrying place of food she made for the pirate to find that Sanji already beat her to it.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Sorry Ino…" said Sanji with a slight smirk.

"Well the more food the better…" said Ino placing the plate of food next to him.

"I should warn you… she's not that good of a cook…" said Sanji.

"Sanji…" growled Ino.

"… but she's better than half the crap cooks here…" said Sanji.

After the pirate finished the food there was a yell.

"That food saved you life! Hey Mr. Cook you want to join my crew!"

All three of them looked up and Luffy on one of the upper decks, not too long later he joined them.

"So you a pirate…" said Ino.

"Yeah, I'm sure am." said Luffy.

"Then why did you fire on us…" asked Sanji.

"It was a stray cannonball lunched in self defense…" said Luffy.

"That doesn't make any sense…" said Ino with a sweat drop.

"Well you better watch out, the crap geezer used to cook for an infamous pirate…" said Sanji.

"So he's a pirate…" said Luffy.

"And the Baratie's his treasure… so you better be careful not to destroy part of it again…" said Ino.

"Pirates flock here and all of the chefs are pirate-types… some of the people just come to watch the pirates and chefs go at it…" said Sanji.

"I can see this place is a nut house…" said Luffy.

"It's something that someone needs to get used to…." said Ino.

"That's also why all the waiters other than Ino jumped ship…" said Sanji.

"So that's why he wants me to work here for a year…" said Luffy, "Mr. Cook will you join?"

"I decline…" said Sanji.

"No…" said Luffy, "I decline…"

"You decline what?" asked Ino.

"I decline his declination…" said Luffy.

"Well I'm staying… and I have my reasons…" said Sanji.

"Yaah what?" asked Luffy.

"None of your business…" said Sanji.

"Well too bad you joining…" said Luffy, "I already decided…"

The two began to fight… Ino cleared her throat… but it didn't get their attention… then she yelled "I know the Chicken Dance… and I'm not afraid to use it!"

This caused the argument to end, both Luffy and the pirate stared at her like she was crazy… Sanji sighed, he was the only one who knew what she meant.

"Was there something you want to say Ino?" asked Sanji.

"Yes I have comprises... I'll join…" said Ino.

Sanji was smoking a cigarette, it fell out of his mouth when he opened his mouth in shock.

"Chore boy… you have some girls on your crew?" asked Ino.

"Yeah two…" said Luffy.

"Good… so I decided… unless Sanji changes his mind or I do I will join…" said Ino.

"You?" said Sanji.

"That's right…" said Ino, "I need to be in a place where I'm not the only female… and besides you might change your mind… I might change my mind, I wouldn't join for another year… so you don't have to worry about me leaving for a long time…"

"Hey I'd hate to butt in…" said the pirate.

"Yeah?" said Luffy.

"I'm, Gin, one Kreig's men… I wondering… what's your prize?" asked the pirate named Gin.

"Oh, I'm going after One Piece and I'm headed to the Grand Line…" said Luffy.

"Your crew must be small if you don't have an cook yet…" said Gin.

"With her it makes 9… 10 if you count one of my crew member's dog… 11 if you count the voice in my brother's head…" said Luffy.

Everyone sweatdroped, Gin cleared his throat.

"Well you don't seem like a bad sort so I'll give you a word of warning… don't go to the Grand Line if you know what's good for you…" said Gin, "The Ocean's are vast, the Grand Lien is just one narrow route… don't go there…"

"What do you know about it?" asked Luffy.

"Not much… but what I do know scares me…" said Gin.

"But I'm sure that the voice in my brother's head know more than you... after all he's probably traveled the Grand Line…" said Luffy.

"Okay… your weird…" said Ino.

"I'll explain it you later… after all you do want to join right… you should know about my brother…" said Luffy.

Ino just looked at Luffy like he was crazy but the way he said made it seem like he wasn't and there was something to his brother.

Not too long later Gin was leaving.

"I'm still going ot Grand Line… no matter what you say…" said Luffy.

"I still say that it's still a bad idea…" said Gin.

"Chore boy!" yelled Zeff.

"Uh-oh…" said Luffy.

Zeff stood on one of the upper decks.

"Oh man… you two are going to get it for the free meals…" said Gin.

Sanji picked up the evidence of the free meals and toss it over board.

"What free meals…" said Ino.

Gin bowed to them gratitude, "Thank you, both of you…" he said.

"Come back anytime…" said Ino.

Hopefully in the next year, otherwise you won't see her…" said Sanji.

Ino gave a small laugh and Gin sailed away.

"Sanji! Ino! Chore boy get to work…" yelled Zeff.

Not too long later…

"Just take orders Chore Boy!" yelled Patty to Luffy.

In the short time Luffy started he broke dishes, stole food, and burned himself… and that in less than 10 minutes…

"I can see you're not used to this…" laughed Ino carrying a tray of drinks.

"Yeah… I can understand why a friend of mine hated it…" said Luffy.

Both went down the main restaurant… there was the rest of the Straw Hats.

"Hi chore boy!" sad Nami.

"So… stuck here for a whole year…" said Sasuke.

"Does that mean Naruto's now captain?" asked Kiba.

"You have such bad luck…" said Sakura.

"You guys are eating with out me! That's mean!" yelled Luffy.

"Quiet down Luffy…" said Sanji flirting with a woman.

"Why shouldn't we? I mean the food is great…" said Zoro.

When Zoro wasn't looking Luffy picked his nose and put in the booger in his drink. Kiba, Usopp and Naruto were giggling immaturely, when Zoro was about to drink… he stuffed the glasses into Luffy's mouth and made Luffy it drink it. Luffy was coughing while lying on the ground.

"So this is your crew…" said Ino who had severed her drinks and walked up to the crew, she began to blush and walked over the Sasuke, "Who is this?" asked Ino.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" answered Sasuke.

"You are so hot!" said Ino grabbing his arm.

Sasuke sighed.

"Hey Sasuke is mine…" said Sakura grabbing his other arm.

The two began to glare at her.

"Who's she?" asked Nami.

"This is Ino, she agreed to be our new cook…" said Luffy.

"What?" said Sakura?

"What… can't take that you have competition?" asked Ino.

"Ino means pig… Miss Piggy…" said Sakura.

"Well look at your forehead…" said Ino, "It's big and wide… Billboard Brow…"

The two began to glare lighting…

"Will you stop laughing!" yelled Naruto.

"What's wrong?" asked Luffy.

"Kyubi keeps laughing…" said Naruto.

"But ha ha so ha ha ha funny. Ha ha hah! I ha can't ha ha believe ah ha that ha brother ha ha ha did that… Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Kyubi.

"You should tell Ino about your guest later…" said Luffy.

"Yeah…" said Naruto.

"So Ino… your always saying how I shouldn't hit on the costumers but look what you're doing…" said Sanji.

Ino stopped glaring at Sakura, let go of Sasuke, turned to Sanji and said "This is my one to your one million… my one to your one million…"

Sanji then noticed Nami and fell in love with her.

"See…" said Ino with a sweat drop.

Sanji began to began a strange rant about how much in love he was with Nami and how he would stoop to become a pirate just to be with her… Zeff hear this, after giving his consent to join the two started to fight. Zeff threw Sanji on ot the Straw Hats table Ino sighed and said "I can't wait to leave this mad house…" she walked away and began to wait on more tables… little did she know was that partially thanks to her she'd leave that mad house sooner than she would think…

Next Time: The Namikage Hatake "Orange Book" Kakashi is a regular as the Baratie... however there's a mystery about him... and Naruto is determined to solve that mystery... with a little help from Sanji... Meanwhile Nami is thinking of doing something... and she lets Sakura in on it... but Sakura is agaisnt it... and it may cause both their friendship and partnership to shatter... Contains Alternate endings after wards...


	18. The Namikage’s Secret

A/N: Okay just to straiten things about Kakashi, he still has both original eyes sue to the fact that the Sharingan doesn't exist. Also there's a Sailor Moon reverence in this chapter...

Chapter 18: The Namikage's Secret

It had been nearly two days since Luffy nearly destroyed the Baratie. Some members of the Straw Hats were feeling the boredom. Naruto was laying on the deck sprawled out bored.

"Well kit… your brother is back on my top idiots list…" said Kyubi.

"You said that three times today…" whined Naruto.

"I know… want to find Sasuke and reveal his location to Sakura and that girl who said she'll join when your bro's finished working off his debt…" said Kyubi.

"Maybe later…" said Naruto with a shrug. He got up as he saw a small boat approach the Barite, in side was man with messy sliver hair, wearing a Clone User head began with a wavy line on it he also had a black mask cover the bottom half of his face, Naruto was existed...

"No way!" he yelled.

"What!" said Kiba with Akamaru walking up.

"That!" said Naruto.

"No way!" yelled Kiba.

"What is it?" asked Usopp.

"That!" said Kiba.

"No way!" yelled Usopp.

"Will you stop yelling?" said Zoro.

"Well sorry… how am I supposed to react when Hatake "Orange Book" Kakashi shows up…." said Naruto.

"Isn't that one of those Kages…" said Zoro.

"Yes it is…" said Naruto, "And it looks like he's going to eat here I'm going inside… but first…" he ran below deck to the men's cabin.

"Can someone tell him why he's so excited?" asked Zoro.

"Wow I guess you haven't heard of him… no one knows what his face looks like… no one… they say the mystery of his face is the world's greatest mystery that has nothing to do with One Piece… plus I'm sure Naruto wants his autograph" said Kiba.

"Why don't you want to see it?" asked Usopp.

"I'm not as obsessed with Kages as Naruto is…" said Kiba.

Meanwhile on the back deck Nami was looking at a wanted poster.

"Hey Nami… I need you help… can you help… oh you're looking at that wanted poster… sorry I bothered you…" said Sakura.

Sakura was about to leave when Nami said "Sakura… I need to talk to you about something…"

"What is it?" responded Sakura.

Meanwhile Kakashi docked, he wiped out his copy of Make Out Paradise and began to walk, one of the reasons why they called him Orange Book was because he was such a good fighter he could multitask to such an extent that she could read without missing a moment of perverted goodness from his book. Kakashi was also a regular and become very good friends with Sanji, in fact he was the one who Sanji onto Make-out Paradise.

"Wel… Oh hey Kakashi…" said Ino.

"Hi Ino..." said Kakashi looking up from his book.

Ino lead him to a table, many people watched him, those that didn't for the fight came because they heard that he was a regular… they wanted to see what was under the mask.

Elsewhere Sanji was taking a cigarette break… while reading Make Out Paradise as well.

"Sanji!" said Ino.

Sanji looked up, "What?" he asked.

"Kakashi's here… thought you should know…" said Ino walking back into the restaurant.

Sanji smirked, when he was done he put his book away.

Meanwhile in the restaurant everyone was staring at Kakashi, a plate of food was in front of him, but he couldn't eat it as everyone was staring.

"I'm trying to eat…" said Kakashi.

Ino noticed how uncomfortable he was and yelled "What's that outside!"

Everyone looked outside… Kakashi took this chance to eat his meal while everyone was looking, he know how eat fast with out choking. When everyone turned around to look at him they were shocked to see that he had finished eating.

"So people are still trying to see your face…" said Sanji joining him.

"Yeah… but if memory serves you were one who was obsessed with trying to see my face." said Kakashi.

That was a long time ago… things are different now…" said Sanji.

"You just gave up trying to see my face… but I know you still want to see it…" said Kakashi.

Sanji smirked "That's because you threatened reviling my eye to Ino and the Crap Geezer…" said Sanji.

Kakashi just laughed.

"Wow who would have thought you were friends with a Kage!" yelled Naruto getting in their conversation.

"Who's this?" asked Kakashi.

"You saw that big hole… well his brother caused it and has to work off the debt as the chore boy…" said Sanji.

Almost as if on cue Luffy tripped while holding a stack of dirty plates.

"I personally think that no help was better than him…" said Sanji.

"Wow, I can't believe it's you "Orange Book" Kakashi… I've always wanted to meet you… I'm a Clone User myself and I already know Shadow Clones…" said Naruto.

He showed him by making 10 shadow clones. Kakashi began to look over them.

"They are Shadow Clones all right…" said Kakashi.

"Right now their only ones I know… but one day I will be a Kage…" said Naruto, "Oh yeah… can your autograph?" he held out an autograph book.

"Sure, what's your name…" said Kakashi.

"Fox D. Naruto!" said Naruto.

Kakashi's eyes were wide… he knew that name well.

"You wouldn't believe this… but I've been wanting to meet you…" said Kakashi.

"Really…" said Naruto, "Wait… why?"

"Hmmm… how should I put it this way… do you know about the Kyubi attack on Fuchsia village?"

"He means me…" said Kyubi.

"Oh… yeah… I know about my…" said Naruto who looked towards Sanji, "Guest…"

"Oh that's good… may I ask how…" said Kakashi starting to write his autograph.

"I ate his Devil Fruit…" said Naruto sheepishly.

"I assume it was an accident…" said Kakashi.

Naruto laughed nervously…

"I see…hey, later I'll teach you how to use another clone…" said Kakashi handing Naruto his autograph book.

"Really thanks! Can you show me your face too" said Naruto.

"Um… no…" said Kakashi.

Naruto sighed, "Okay, see you later…" said Naruto.

Naruto sweatdroped when he saw Luffy was having a hard time cleaning up.

"Let me guess there's something special about that kid…" said Sanji.

"Do you know how the 4th Hokage died?" asked Kakashi.

"I heard something involving the Kyubi, but that's all I know…" said Sanji.

"The 4th Hokage gave his life to seal Kyubi in to a new born child… that child is Naruto… the reason why I always wanted to meet him was because I wanted to see what kind of person he became… I do have to admit he grew up in… a unique way but I can see that Naruto is a good person…" said Kakashi.

"The 4th Hokage… wasn't he the one who taught you everything he knew?" asked Sanji.

Kakashi nodded... it was true, he was taught by the 4th Hokage.

"Maybe this kid might be the way I could finally see his face…" thought Sanji.

Meanwhile on the Going Merry Nami and Sakura were arguing.

"Why can't you let them help… if you just told them the truth then maybe they will understand!" yelled Sakura.

"No, I can't let them get involved…" said Nami.

"You let me get involved…" said Sakura.

"Your different… you know what I went though…" said Nami.

"So what's the difference?" asked Sakura.

"There is…" said Nami, "And that is why I'm going to do that…"

"Nami… I will have no part in this… as far as I'm concerned we are no longer partners... or friends…" said Sakura walking away from her.

Johnny and Yosaku heard this part of the argument.

"I wonder what that was about?" asked Yosaku.

"I don't know…" said Johnny.

Later Sanji invited Naruto into his part of the kitchen.

"What did you want to talk about…" asked Naruto.

"Well you see… when I first started at a kid… I always tried finding out what was underneath Kakashi's mask…" said Sanji.

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah…" said Sanji.

(Flashback)

A preteen Sanji was staring at a slightly younger Kakashi who had a bowl of soup in front of him.

"Hey look over there…" said Kakashi pointing elsewhere.

Sanji fell for it and looked to where he was pointing.

"I didn't see anything…" said Sanji looking back to find Kakashi had eaten all his food.

"Damn it!" he yelled

(End of flashback)

"I also tried other tactics as well…" said Sanji.

A young Sanji was hiding in a bathroom stall with the door slightly open. Kakashi was about wash his hands and face when he turned around and said, "I know you're in there Sanji…"

"Damn it!" yelled Sanji.

(End of Flashback).

"So why did you stop?" asked Naruto.

"Well…" said Sanji.

(Flashback)

"If you continue to try to see what under the mask… I 'm going to try to see what's you eye is like…" said Kakashi.

Sanji sweatdroped.

(End of Flashback)

"Oh… so what's under the hair?" asked Naruto.

"Just drop it…" said Sanji.

"Are you encouraging Naruto to do what you failed in?" asked Ino.

Both Naruto and Sanji sweatdroped. Ino went over to Naruto and whispered "I have seen his face… but don't tell Sanji…"

"What does he look like?" whispered Naruto.

"It's a secret…" said Ino.

Naruto sighed… "Well have you ever tried making him vomit?" asked Naruto.

"Of course not… as a chef I would never to poison his food…" said Sanji.

"I mean by other means…" said Naruto.

"What other means?" asked Sanji.

"By showing him something that will make him vomit…" said Naruto.

He took out something from his pocket… both Sanji and Ino took a look, Sanji looked sick.

"Kit… why do you have a picture of the Dwarf Planet named Alvida in a skimpy bikini… and… how did you get it?" said Kyubi.

"I… don't know…" thought Naruto.

Later outside…

"All right I will be teaching you how toy use water clones…" said Kakashi.

"All right water clones!" said Naruto.

"First I will tell you more about Water Clones, they much like Shadow Clones can fight, however they are easier to defeat than Shadow Clones because they are 1/10 the user powers." said Kakashi.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that… all I want to know how project my chi into an element… I can hear Kyubi and he tried to explain it but every time he tries he insults me some way…" said Naruto.

"Good I see that you understand the basics of Clone use…" said Kakashi, "But it might be best if explain it to you again"

"Fine…" said Naruto.

"As you know Clone user use their chi or ki the word depends on the person's preference to make the clones, there are 4 categories of clones: Illusion, Animal, Element and Shadow. Illusion are just how they sound, they are Illusions, the most basic of all clones, the Clone is an illusion, Animal is the second, one uses chi combined with one or more animals to produce a clone an example of this the man beast clone, element is when you combine you chi with an element such as water or mud and finally Shadow, it's a category all it's own, as you literally make a clone that is solid and has it's own chi…" explained Kakashi.

"Yeah I know all that… it's something all clone users should know…" said Naruto.

"That's good… the reason why I'm teaching you water is because being a pirate it will be useful while on the seas, but remember one must be near body of water to perform it, the only ones I have ever heard that can do them with out it the 2nd Hokage and Fish men…" said Kakashi.

"Wow, I didn't know that about the 2nd Hokage…" said Naruto.

"Now I'm going to teach you how to focus your chi into the water…" said Kakashi.

He made two water clones.

"You didn't show me anything!" yelled Naruto.

"Didn't I?" asked Kakashi.

"Nope he didn't…" said Kyubi.

"I guess I didn't…" said Kakashi with a sweat drop as the two clones became water once again, "Well since you're a beginner, you must think about the water… you must focus most of your attention on the water… then when you think your ready produce a clone like you would with you Shadow Clone…"

"I think I get it…" said Naruto.

Naruto began to focus on the water… "Okay…" said Naruto.

Naruto began to focus on the water for about a minute… then he knew what to do… he produced a water clone.

"I did it!" shouted both Narutos.

"But you still need to practice…" said Kakashi.

"I know…" said the real Naruto, as his clone turned to water, "Oh I need to show you something…"

He took out the picture of Alvida… Kakashi didn't look one bit sick.

"You're trying to get me to throw up, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah…" said Naruto, "Wait… why aren't you sick?"

"I was there when whoever took that picture took it…" said Kakashi.

"… sick…" said Naruto, he sighed, "Well there's one more way to get to see what's under the mask…"

He made a ton of shadow clone, all of them tackled Kakashi… but… he turned to mud.

"Earth Clone!" yelled one off Naruto's clones.

"What you thought it would be that easy to see under my mask?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto hung his head in shame "I guess not…" said Naruto.

Later, during one of Sanji's cigarette breaks, Naruto, Ino and Luffy were hanging out with him. Naruto still hung his head in shame.

"Well I tried…" said Naruto.

"Don't worry thank to chore you have a whole year…" said Sanji.

Luffy hung his head shame because he didn't want to be reminded that he had to work for a year.

"I guess you right… he doesn't have anything on me like you…" said Naruto.

It was Sanji turn to hang his head in shame.

Kakashi was listening to this conversation, form behind a nearby corner. He stepped out from behind it.

"Well I guess I mind as show what's behind the mask…" said Kakashi.

"Really!" yelled Naruto.

"Finally!" said Sanji.

Kakashi removed his mask and behind his mask… was another mask… only lighter in color.

Both Naruto and Sanji anime fell while Ino broke into laugher, Luffy just sat their confused.

"I should have known…" said Sanji.

"It's impossible to know what's behind the mask…" said Naruto with a sigh.

Alternate Ending 1:

Kakashi removed his mask and Kakashi was…

"You're a… you're a…" said Naruto shocked.

"Gorgeous…" said Sanji.

"Wait I thought Kakashi was guy…" said Luffy.

"No, I'm really a woman…" said Kakashi clearing his… er her throat making it sound more feminine.

Ino just laughed a bit, she was the only person until now to know that Kakashi was woman.

Alternate Ending 2:

Kakashi removed his mask and underneath was a face was…

"Oh my god put the mask back on!" yelled Naruto.

"My eye!" yelled Sanji.

"Whoa cool!" said Luffy.

Ino was rolling on the ground laughing.

Kakashi's face looked like something from a little kid's anime…

Alternate Ending 3:

Kakashi removed his mask… a bright light came from his face.

"What's happening?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know… this never happened before…" said Ino.

When the bright light decided down there were in the middle of a city… all of them wore sailor like dresses but in different colors.

Naruto was in one with orange collar skirt and collar, with a blue bow in front and a yellow one in back.

Sanji was in one with green collar and skirt, with pink bow in back and front.

Ino was in with red collar and skirt, with a purple bow in front but a red bow in back.

Kakashi, still for some reason still wearing his mask was in with blue collar with sky blue bows in back and in front

And Luffy wore a one with a blue collar with red ribbon in front and back.

"Sailor Senshi!" came a voice, it belonged to a black cat with a yellow crescent moon.

"You have to defeat that Youma…" said a white cat that was next to the black cat.

All 5 were silent.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Naruto.

End of Alternate Endings…

Next Time: Things just get worse and worse... First Don Kreig attacks and demands the Barite, then Nami runs off wit the Going Merry and finally the World's Greatest Swordsman appears and Zoro challenges him... It can't get any worse... right?

A/N: I will write a spin-off to the third alternate ending... only with 5 people agree... (If I do write it will end up in the Sailor Moon crossover section...)


	19. It Can Always get Worse

A/N: Okay there are two things I will straighten out, first off, Kakashi will not be joining the Straw Hats. And 2nd, Hinata will not have a devil fruit... however I am planning to tweak the Gentle Fist in certain ways... enjoy the latest chapter...

Chapter 19: It Can Always get Worse

Sakura was in the barite… eating big slices of cake, she was depressed after her fight with Nami…

"Get me another slice!" yelled Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura, I think you had enough…" said Ino.

"I'll tell you when I had enough!" yelled Sakura.

"You'll get fat… then again go ahead…" said Ino.

Sanji and Kakashi watched with sweat drops.

"You think that's bad…" said Sanji he pointed Naruto who was crutching to one of the cook's legs.

"I'm sorry you can't have any more ramen…" said the cook.

"I gotta get my fix…" said Naruto.

"… kit… why does it sound like you're on drugs?" asked Kyubi.

Naruto didn't answer for some reason.

Just then a woman scearemd, everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Outside!" she yelled.

On deck of the Going Merry…

Sasuke came on the deck.

"So you came out of hiding…" said Kiba.

"Yeah, Sakura's in the restaurant so there's no reason to hide right now…" said Sasuke.

"What's that!" yelled Usopp.

"It looks like Don Kreig's ship…" said Sasuke.

Back inside the Baratie, Kakashi noticed something odd about it.

"Doesn't' it look it like it's been though a lot…" said Kakashi.

"You're right, it looks wrecked…" said Sakura.

"Sakura… you have chocolate on your face…" said Naruto.

Sakura blushed while trying to look for a napkin.

Just then Gin carrying a large man showed up at the doorway.

"Please give me good… I have lots of money…" said the man.

Then the man collapsed.

"Don Kreig!" yelled Gin.

"That's Don Kreig?" asked Naruto.

"He looks like a bum…" said Kyubi.

Patty began to laugh at him, after refusing him service, resulting in the infamous pirate begging.

"Don't grovel Don Kreig, it's beneath you" said Gin.

Just then Sanji kicked Patty in back of the head and gave them the food.

"Here Gin he can eat this…" said Sanji.

"Thank you Sanji…" said Gin.

"Sanji stop right now!" yelled a cook named Carne.

"Why should he that man was starving!" said Ino.

"You should stay out of this Ino…" said Carne.

"It's true… he was starving… however people have been known to change their ways during a life and death situation. While I have heard stories about Do Kreig, I wouldn't be surprised if Don Kreig has changed after starving…" said Kakashi.

When Don Kreig finished his food he close lined Sanji.

"Sanji!" cried Ino.

"Don Kreig you promised! You swore you wouldn't hurt anyone if I brought you here!" yelled Gin.

"That was good food, I can feel my strength return…" said Don Kreig grabbing Gin's arm and seemingly crushing.

"So I was wrong…" said Kakashi.

"This is a nice place you have here… I'll take it…" said Don Kreig.

All the customers other than Kakashi began to evacuate.

"Why would want this place?" asked Carne.

"My ship is a wreck… once I'm done with all of you I plan to dump you but for now I need 100 rations of food. My crew is starving and some have already starved to death. Those that are still alive need food…" said Don Kreig.

"You except us to feed 100 pirates!" yelled Carne.

"That wasn't a question… that was an order… and no one defies me!" yelled Don Kreig.

"I'm sorry Sanji… Ino… I didn't know this was going to happen…" said Gin.

All the other chefs turned their attention to Sanji who was walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked one of the chefs.

"I'm to going make some food, as a chef I can't let people starve…" said Sanji.

The chefs surrounded Sanji while all around him they were holding pistols.

"Please stop this madness!" yelled Ino.

"Ino…" said one of the chefs.

"You always blame Sanji for everything… I helped feed Gin as well yet I get none of the blame." said Ino.

Sanji sighed… "That's right..." he said.

"I bet she's going to use her Devil Fruit powers…" said Kyubi.

"She has devil fruit powers!" thought Naruto.

"Yep… I guess I forgot to tell you…" said Kyubi.

"How do you know?" asked Naruto.

"It's a secret…" said Kyubi.

Ino place her hands in front of her face as if aiming for something.

"I swear I will use it!" said Ino.

Just then Patty ran behind Sanji and hit him in the head, when Sanji was on the ground the chefs restrained him, they also restrained in a strange position…

"The way you have him, I might hit Sanji…" said Ino.

Patty went into a cupboard and pulled out a shrimp shaped bazooka and shot don Kreig.

"That's a relief…" thought Naruto.

"He's still alive kit…" said Kyubi.

"He's still alive!" yelled Naruto.

"What!" yelled everyone else.

"That brat is right…" said Don Kreig getting up his upper body was cover in a golden armor.

"His body is all shiny…" said Luffy.

"It's armor…" said Kakashi.

The cooks of the Baratie were going to jump him with giant knives, forks and spoons. However parts of his armor opened up reveling guns, the bullets shot out at the chefs fortunately a small army of Kakashis showed up and blocked the path of the bullets, all them turned to water, mud or disappeared in puffs of smoke.

"What was that!" yelled Don Kreig.

"Oh I guess you never heard of clone users…" said Kakashi walking up to him taking out his book.

"Of course I have… you just caught off guard…" said Don Kreig, "And do you have to read that book when you're talking to me!"

"Oh I just want ot see what happens next in to book, as you were saying…" said Kakashi.

"Why is Kakashi reading that book…" said Sakura with a sweat drop.

"It's a tactic to get their opponents angry, as a way to blind them with rage this way they will make the wrong moves in battle…" said Ino.

"Amazing…" said Sakura.

"He's so cool!" said Naruto.

"I will show you why no one defies me, with the armor made of indestructible Wootz steel, dimmed fist that can crush steel. I command 50 ships and 5,000. I'm a mage the commodore of the pirate armada, I am the don of it. I have never lost a battle!" yelled Don Kreig.

Kakashi didn't really pay attention to him, "Oh did you say something?" he asked.

Don Kreig was about to attack the Kage when Zeff showed up with a large sack of food.

"Here your men can have this…" said Zeff.

"Zeff what are you doing!" yelled one of the men.

"Did you say Zeff?" asked Don Kreig.

"Chef Zeff if you do that then they'll over run the ship!" yelled one of the cooks.

"No if they are spineless dogs…" said Zeff.

"So you heard about that well…" said Kakashi.

"Yes… you went to the Grand Line and ran away scared…" said Zeff.

Everyone was surprised except for one…

"I thought as much… I have seen the faces of those who have been to the Grand Line many times in my long life…" said Kyubi.

"You're "Red Shoes" Zeff…" said Don Kreig.

"Red Shoes Zeff?" repeated Naruto and Sakura in a confused tone.

"Zeff used to be an infamous pirate… infamous for the fact that he was also a cook. He never used hands to fight, but his kicks were known to destroy bed rock and leave sore prints in steel… they say that the blood of his enemies died his shoes and that's why he had his nickname…" explained Ino.

"Whoa cool!" yelled Naruto.

"That little bitch said it all…" said Don Kreig.

Ino glared at the pirate… he would get his soon…

"Not only that but he went to Grand Line and returned…" said Don Kreig, "They also say he had a log book… give it to me now!"

"You really been to the Grand Line old man?" asked Luffy.

"I've been to the Grand Line yet no ones ever pad attention to me…" said Kyubi.

"A. You're a fox demon and B. You're sealed with in me and I'm the only that can hear you…" thought Naruto.

"Oh yeah…" said Kyubi.

"It's true and I do still have that Log Book, it's a testament to those who sailed the Grand Line with me… I can't let you have it…" said Zeff.

"Then I'll just take it from you!" yelled don Kreig, "When I went to the Grand Line the only thing I lacked was knowledge… I had the ships, the men and the ambition! With the logbook I will assemble another armada! I will capture the One Piece and lord over this great age of piracy!"

"Oh no you're not! I'm going to be king of the pirates!" yelled Luffy.

"Chore boy!" yelled the other cooks.

"Stay out of this kid!" yelled Patty.

"I can't… not out of this…" said Luffy.

"What did you say boy?" asked Don Kreig, "Unless you want to take it back…"

"Nope… I said just stating the facts…" said Luffy.

"If it wasn't the facts right not all he had was gun I'd be saying that you're brothers an idiot…" said Kyubi.

"You always call Luffy an idiot…" said Naruto.

"This isn't a game kid!" yelled Don Kreig.

"Obviously…" said Luffy.

"Didn't you hear Luffy! The Grand Line was too much fo… hhmhmh!" yelled a voice that became muffled.

Everyone turned around as saw Sasuke, Zoro, Kiba, Akamaru who was Kiba's clone and Usopp at a table… Kiba was pushing Usopp's face into the table while Kiba sighed.

"Just ignore that…" said Kiba laughing nervously.

"So Luffy need help fighting?" asked Sasuke.

"Guys… you're here… but I think I can handle him on my own this time…" said Luffy.

Don Kreig began to laugh, "That's your crew… pretty thin ain't it?" laughed Don Kreig.

"Hey us three are members too!" said Naruto.

"Although I'm not officially a member yet…" said Ino.

"And there's one more…" said Luffy.

He didn't notice but Sakura gave a heavy sigh.

"Don't be Cocky kid… I had 5,000 men and 20 ships but we were demolished in 7 days!" yelled Don Kreig.

"7 days!" yelled just about every one the restaurant surprised.

"Did you hear that 50 ships in 7 days…" sad Usopp in a very scared tone.

Kiba began to cough and sounded a little like "Wimp"

"Sounds interesting…" said Zoro.

"Hn…" said Sasuke showing indifference.

"No listen carefully I will give this food to the men on my ship then I'm coming back. Anyone who doesn't want to had better be gone when I return… all I want is the logbook and ship. If you're still here when I come back I'll bury you at sea…" said Don Kreig as he was leaving.

"And he called Chore Boy cocky…" said Kakashi.

"Sanji… Ino… forgive me… I didn't know he would do this…" cried Gin.

"It's not your fault…" said Zeff, "The cooks here helped bring this on us as well…"

"Chef are you crazy! Sanji caused this all…" yelled Patty.

"It's all his fault…" said another.

"Sanji wants to destroy your restaurant…" said another.

"He's do anything to be chef…" said yet another.

"Shut up! You're saying it's all Sanji again!" yelled Ino, "Remember I helped feed Gin too…"

"Ino is right…" said Zeff, "And besides have any of you ever been really hungry before? Have you gone for days with out eating? Have you ever felt that agony?"

"So what?" said Patty.

"If you're going to keep moaning that just leave right now…" said Zeff.

All the cooks stayed on…

"Are you all crazy? You saw what Kreig can do… just run…" said Gin.

"Now, now Gin you shouldn't be too worried for us I'm helping out too…" said Kakashi.

"Why are you helping out Kakashi?" asked Patty.

"This is my favorite restaurant in the East Blue… of course I'd help protect it… and besides it's a duty of the Kage to protect your precocious people… and I consider some of the people here to be among that group…" said Kakashi.

"Kakashi's so cool!" said Naruto.

"I guess…" said Kiba.

"Hey Luffy… you going to fight Kreig?" asked Naruto.

"Of course he's a powerful rival… I have to him down sometimes…" said Luffy, "By the way Gin… you said you didn't about the Grand Line…"

"He's right… you were there…" said Ino.

"I have been there… but I know nothing… it's all a horrible fog… on the 7th day he appeared so suddenly… the man… just one man destroyed out ships…" said Gin.

"Just one man!" yelled everyone.

Everyone was in shock.

"One after another he sank out ships… if it wasn't for a sudden storm he would have sank our flagship as well… I'm unsure how many ships survived but it was terrible I can't believe it was real… I don't' want to remember that man. That man with the piercing hawk eyes…" said Gin.

Both Zoro and Sasuke reacted.

"What?" said Zoro.

"So looks like we'll hear more about him…" seas Sasuke with a smirk.

"It had to be him… had to be Hawk-eyes…" said Zeff.

The restaurant was silent…

"You said his eyes were like hawk's… that's proof enough. And what he did to your ship…" said Zeff.

"Haw… Hawk-eyes…" said Usopp in shock, "Who is he anyways?"

Everyone who heard this anime fell.

"If you didn't know who he was how come you were shocked to hear who it was?" yelled Kiba.

"He's the man I'm looking for…" said Zoro.

"Are you looking for him Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"No… I am looking for another man… and I'm, pretty sure I never brought up that I was looking for someone…" said Sasuke.

"Johnny also said he comes here…" said Zoro.

"Hawk eyes… I'm not too sure about that…" said one of the cooks.

"Sorry… I don't think Hawk-eyes ever came here…" said Ino before any of the other cooks would go into their "Red eyes" story again.

"Johnny…" muttered Zoro angrily.

"You going to beat him up?" asked Sasuke with a smirk.

"Maybe…" said Zoro.

"What are you talking about?" asked Luffy.

"Oh nothing…" said Zoro.

"So he beat the whole armada… did you do something to make him mad?" asked Sanji.

"I don't know…" said Gin.

"Maybe you interrupted his nap…" said Zeff.

"That's not funny…" said Gin.

"I'm not kidding… that's the kind of place the Grand Line is…" said Zeff.

"So anything can happen?" asked Sakura.

"That sounds so exciting!" yelled Naruto.

"I'm getting Goosebumps just thinking about it…" said Luffy.

"Pleaser for once think of the danger…" said Usopp.

"Please for once can you not act like a coward bro…" said Kiba.

"Hey!" yelled Usopp.

"Now I know where I have to go…" said Zoro, "The Grand Line"

"You know for some reason… I think he's there as well… just a gut feeling…" said Sasuke.

"You know you guys are fools… you're all going be dead the moment you'll get there…" said Sanji.

"The moment I decided to be the world's greatest swordsman I gave myself up for dead… I don't care if you call me a fool…" said Zoro.

"And besides I think I've heard of a story about a little boy who they all called fools…" said Ino.

Sanji just scoffed and glared at the teenaged blonde girl right in front of him.

"You know all of us in here should be prepared for what will happen next… we don't know when they will attack…" said Kakashi.

"He's right… we have to be ready…" said Sasuke.

Everyone waited on pins and needles. Just after they heard the battle cry, something happened to Don Kreig's ship, something so big is that is caused the sea to get rough.

"We better go check on the Going Merry!" said Usopp.

"Nami… please don't use this chance…" thought Sakura.

Luffy, Naruto, Sasuke, Usopp, Kiba, Akamaru and Sakura ran outside to find the ship was gone, Johnny and Yosaku were trying to stay afloat in the water.

"She's gone…" said Yosaku.

"Sister Nami took the ship…" said Johnny.

After a moment of awkward silence, "She what yelled the remaining Straw Hats… well Akamaru just barked…

"What happened?" asked Sakura.

"Well it happened like this…" said Johnny.

Johnny and Yosaku found Nami still looking at the wanted poster, after talking, Nami took their treasure. After tricking by saying that she was going to change on the deck she pushed them off while they were looking away.

"Mmmm… naked Nami…" drooled Kyubi.

"Please… this is serious…" thought Naruto.

"Hey I can still see the Going Merry!" yelled Luffy, "Guys Johnny, Yosaku where your ship?"

"It's anchored nearby…" said Yosaku.

"Good, guys can you fallow her?" said Luffy.

"No…" said Zoro.

"She tricked us… we should just leave her…" said Sasuke.

"What about the ship!" said Kiba.

"Yeah Kaya's ship…" said Usopp.

Akamaru barked in agreement, which was an odd sight considering he was Kiba's clone at the moment.

"Wait Sakura… did you have any thing to do with this?" asked Zoro.

"No… I had no idea she was going to do this…" said Sakura holding back tears.

"Is that why you were gorging yourself on cake…" said Naruto.

Sakura socked him and then kicked him into the nearby wall, cracking it.

"Fine…" said Zoro.

"Brother Zoro… we the boat ready…" said Johnny.

"Luffy aren't you coming?" asked Usopp.

"Nope… the Baratie's still in trouble…" said Luffy.

"I'm staying too…" said Naruto getting from Sakura's assault, "I want to see Kakashi in action!"

"I'm staying too…" said Sakura quietly.

"Okay…" said Kiba as Akamaru reverted to back being a dog.

"Be careful, it could get dicey…" said Zoro.

"It's him!" yelled a member of Don Kreig's pirates, "The Devil that sank out ships! He's back! He's come to kill us!"

All the Straw hats there turned their attention to what was happening. There was a small boat with a man sitting in it with a large sword strapped to his back.

"Is… that him?" asked Zoro.

"So that's the man that destroyed 50 ships…" said Ino.

"I don't see any special weapon…" said one of the cooks.

"It's that sword strapped to his back…" said Zeff, "Hawk Eye is a master swordsmen… he's the world greatest swordsman…"

While everyone was paying attention to Hawk-eye when one of Kreig's men was yelling at him Zoro managed to sneak onto the wreck of Don Kreig's ship. When the member shot a Hawk-eye, he missed.

"He missed!" yelled one of Kreig's men.

"It's not use shooting at him, he deflected with his sword…" said Zoro behind Kreig's men.

"Who are you!" demanded one of Kreig's men.

"I have never seen such subtle sword work…" said Zoro.

"With out subtly a sword's just an iron bar…" said Hawk-eye.

"You truly are the greatest swordsman...you sliced a gallon on half…" said Zoro.

"Wait three swords could he be!" said one of Kreig's men.

"Me and partner went out to sea to search for two… both of us had a specific target… you were the one I was searching for…" said Zoro.

"Why?" asked Hawk-eye.

"To be the greatest…" said Zoro tying his bandana to his head, "Looking for some fun… then fight me!"

"That Roronoa Zoro of the Demonic Duo!" yelled one of Kreig's men.

"No way!" said Sanji.

"Wait if Zoro's that Zoro… then that must mean Sasuke is that Sasuke…" said Ino... who went into a love filled daze, "Sasuke is cooler than I thought!"

"I never though I'd ever see Ino like this…" said Kakashi.

"Same here…" said Sanji.

"There's no time! The ship's almost out of sight…" said Usopp.

"Wait this is important…" said Sasuke giving a glare to Usopp.

Usopp hid behind Kiba, "Coward…" mumbled Kiba.

"If you're a competent swordsman you don't need to cross swords to know that I far surpass your puny skills. What makes you do this… Courage or Ignorance…" said Hawk-eye.

"It comes from ambition… and a promise to two friends…" said Zoro.

He looked towards Sasuke and nodded. Sasuke watched in anticipation… this fight was something he was waiting for a long time…

Next Time: As Zoro fights Hawk-eye, Sasuke remembers some stuff from his childhood... including when Zoro joined his father's school and Sasuke wanting to meet his brother again... what will happen with Zoro's fight? And what will Sasuke do to his brother when they meet again?


	20. Past and Present

A/N: Half of this chapter is flashbacks... just a little warning...

Chapter 20: Past and Present

Everyone watched in anticipation, everyone including Don Kreig and his crew. For some reason, he didn't know why he couldn't help to think about the day he first met Zoro…

(Flashback)

A 9 year old, Zoro left the dojo cursing his luck… he just had to make that bet with the sensei… how he was stuck as a student… what's worst he lost to a girl…

"Hey is it true Kuina defeated you?" said a voice.

Zoro turned around and saw a little 4 year old boy with black hair.

"So what if it true…" said Zoro.

"You got beaten by a girl!" laughed the kid.

Zoro began to get angry.

"So what if I did…" he said.

"I bet you can't even defeat me if you lost to Kuina…" said the 4 year old.

"Give me a reason…" said Zoro.

"Oh Sasuke… are teasing the new kid?" asked Kuina.

"Yes big sis I was! I can't believe you beat him…" said the 4 year old Sasuke.

"What… big sis? Wait… he's you're…" said Zoro.

"My youngest brother…" said Kuina.

"Then that means…" said Zoro.

"My dad's the sensei!" said Sasuke.

Zoro violently twitched… "Note to self: challenge the twerp…"

(End of Flashback)

"What's that for?" asked Zoro as Hawk-eye drew… a small pocketknife.

"Oh I'm to hunt rabbits with a cannon… you may have a reputation but you're still a bunny." said Hawk-eye, "The Red Line and the Grand Line divide the sea into 4 quarters, the East Blue is the tamest of them all… sorry but this is the small I got…"

"Wow with that I know Zoro can beat him!" said Naruto.

"Don't be so sure…" said Sasuke.

(Flashback)

Zoro had just finished defeating Sasuke… Sasuke cried in the corner with the air around him blue, everyone in the dojo gaped at him.

"What, he wasn't much a challenge…" said Zoro.

"He might the sensei's son... but dude! He's 4!" said one of the students.

"If you want fight the sensei's son…" said a voice.

He turned around and saw a boy about his age, he looked like an older version of Sasuke.

"So you're the new student who was defeated by my sister…" said the boy.

"Wait you're telling me that you're the sensei's kid too… there's not any more are there?" asked Zoro.

"No… there's just Kuina, the oldest, Sasuke, the youngest and I am the middle… my name is Itachi…" said the boy named Itachi holding out his hand so Zoro could shake it.

"Oh my name is Roronoa Zoro…" said Zoro.

"I don't think it's time for our fight… maybe you should rest a little more… you just had two fights… and you lost to my sister so you should rest…" said Itachi.

"Hey!" yelled Zoro, "Come back here!"

Itachi walked over to Sasuke, "Let's go get a snack…" he said to his little brother.

"I'm talking here! Don't leave! I want to challenge you!" yelled Zoro.

"He's nuts…" said one of the other students.

"Who the new kid or Itachi?" asked another student.

"Both…" replied the first student.

(End flashback)

Zoro was about to use his attack Oni Giri… however Hawk-eye managed to block it with ease with his knife.

"No way…" said Sasuke.

"That's impossible… brother's attack never failed…" said Johnny.

"…" said Sasuke.

(Flashback)

Zoro and Itachi were having a sparing session, Sasuke, Kuina and their father watched. All three were surprised when Zoro came out on top.

"He defeated Itachi… that's impossible…" said Sasuke, "How can he defeat Itachi and lose to you?"

"I don't know…" said Kuina.

"That was a good match…" said the sensei walking up to Zoro and Itachi.

"Yes… you were a formable opponent Zoro…" said Itachi.

Itachi began to leave but Kuina stopped him.

"Wait Itachi… why did you fight Zoro… but every time I challenge you back away?" she asked.

Itachi seemed to ignore her.

"Don't worry Kuina… I'm sure Itachi will one day challenge you or accept it…" said the sensei.

"Wow, Zoro I guess I was wrong about you…" said Sasuke.

"What?" asked Zoro.

"Itachi's really heard to beat… let alone fight…" said Sasuke.

"Yes… you see Itachi rarely ever excepts challenges… if he does he wins… this the first time I have seen him lose in a long time…" said the sensei.

"Yeah… that was the first time, I have seen him lose!" said Sasuke.

(End of flashback)

Everyone watched in shock as Hawk-eye blocked Zoro's swords with the tiny knife…

"This is unbelievable…" said Sakura.

"I know…" said Naruto.

Johnny and Yosaku were about to interfere but Sasuke managed to grab Johnny while Luffy Yosaku.

"Don't interfere…" said Sasuke who gave a nod of Thank you to Luff for helping him.

(Flashback)

IT had been 6 months since Zoro joined the Dojo, Zoro was tired from his training exercise, he decided to take a break before challenging Kuina for the 6th and final time that day. When he saw something he rarely got a chance to see… he hid behind one of the corners to watch.

Sasuke and Itachi were having a small sparring match… Itachi won of course.

"Show yourself… unless you're going to watch from the shadows…" said Itachi.

"Oh it's Mr. Obsessive!" said Sasuke in a way that sounded innocent.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" yelled Zoro

"But all of the older students call you that…" said Sasuke.

"I'm not obsessive …" said Zoro.

"It's true you are… I performed a survey and 4 out of 5 students agreed that you were obsessive…" said Itachi.

"See, 1 out of 5 doesn't think I'm obsessive …" said Zoro.

"On the contrary… the 1 out of 5 disagreed in a sarcastic way…" said Itachi.

There was a very award silence…

"Just please don't call me Mr. Obsessive…" said Zoro.

"Well you do deserve that nickname… you do challenge our sister at least 5 times every day…" said Itachi.

The awkward silence was deafening.

"Just please… don't call me that… I don't like that nickname…" said Zoro.

"Fine…" sighed Sasuke.

"I'll see you guys later… I have… to do something…" said Zoro walking away.

"Challenge our sister again?" asked Itachi.

Zoro anime fell as he walked away.

"And you don't like that nickname…" said Sasuke.

(End of Flashback)

As Zoro fought Hawk-eye, he couldn't help to think of various things that happened in his life, such as his conversations with Kuina, when he and Sasuke first met Johnny and Yosaku, when he first met Luffy… and one day in particular…

(Flashback)

It had been one month since Kuina's "accidental" death, the only two that knew the truth were Sasuke and Zoro. Zoro was training when a bunch of teenaged students ran to him yelling.

"Help us Zoro!" cried one of the students.

"With Kuina's… well" said the student.

"And Itachi missing you might be the only one who can do it…" said another of the students.

"Wait back up… what are you talking about…" said Zoro.

The students led Zoro to the Dojo… Sasuke was fighting one of the older students… what was worrying was that the 5 year old wanted to kill his opponent… with was extremely hard to do with a wooden sword. The Sensei watched this as well with a look of worry, he tried to get his son to stop but...

"Sasuke… please stop!" yelled Zoro.

Sasuke noticed that Zoro was in the room… the only who he told…

"This match is over…" said Sasuke.

The sensei sighed as Sasuke left with Zoro.

"What was that about?" asked Zoro.

"Training… to kill Itachi…" said Sasuke.

"To kill him?" asked Zoro.

Zoro was unnerved… one thing is that he had no idea that Sasuke wanted to kill Itachi… another was that Sasuke was just 5… a 5 year old talking about killing was just… wrong…

"Yes… I ask dad if I could have his sword… if he does return… which I'm sure he won't I will give it back if he wants it… with that sword I will kill him…" said Sasuke.

"Now… wait… I don't think killing will be right…" said Zoro, "Even if what he did was awful if you do what he did you're no better than eh is…"

"What in the future you might kill people as a swordsman…" said Sasuke.

"But that's different… it's not like I'm planning to kill my brother…" said Zoro, "He's your brother… and if you kill him then you are no better then he is…"

"You already said that…" said Sasuke.

"Because it's true… please… don't do this… just work on defeating him… and besides… you might want to know why he did it… if you kill him… then you won't know why…" said Zoro, "And please… don't take out on the other students"

Sasuke began to think what he said… as Zoro left…

(End of Flashback)

Hawk-eye knocked Zoro to the ground, he got up. He was about to use his attack Tiger Trap. Right when he was about to spring it… Hawk-eye stabbed Zoro in the chest with small knife.

"No way!" yelled Sakura.

"Brother!" yelled both Johnny and Yosaku.

"Zoro!" yelled Sasuke.

(Flashback)

Zoro was in his rigorous training… when Sasuke walked up to him, because of his Zoro took a break.

"I thought about what you said…" said Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" asked Zoro.

"I don't want to kill him any more…" said Sasuke.

Zoro gave a small smirk, "Is that so…" he said.

"Yeah… I was hopping that you would help me in my training to defeat him…" said Sasuke.

"I already promised that to you… remember…" said Zoro.

"Oh yeah…" said Sasuke with a bit of a sweat drop.

"But you must promise me one thing… you must not kill on purpose… if you do… it has to be an accident…" said Zoro.

"Right…" said Sasuke as the two shook hands.

(End of Flashback)

After Zoro explained why he couldn't retreat despite the wound he just received, he would rather die than face defeat… because of this Hawk-eye gained a respect for Zoro…

"Tell me… what is your name…" said Hawk-eye.

"Roronoa Zoro!" replied Zoro.

"I'll remember it. It's been a while since I met one so brave… I will honor the swordsman code. And send you to your death with this black blade… the finest in the world…" said Hawk-eye drawing his sword.

"Brother! Please give up!" yelled Johnny.

Zoro began to use his strongest attack… called 3,000 Worlds… it involved spinning the two swords in his hands… but Hawk-eye slashed him before his execute his attack… destroying the two swords that were in his hands.

"Zoro!" yelled Sasuke.

"It's over… I lost… I never fore saw this… That's the world's greatest for you…" thought Zoro.

He seethed his last sword… Kuina's sword… he turned and held out his arms wide.

"What are you…" said Hawk-eye.

"Wounds on the back… are a swordsman's shame…" said Zoro.

"No…" said Sasuke.

As Hawk-eye sliced Zoro's chest… Sasuke gasped… he couldn't believe the sight he saw…

(Flashback)

It had been 7 years since Kuina was murdered by Itachi. A 17 year old Zoro was preparing to leave the Dojo. As everyone was saying good-bye Sasuke watched from afar… however before Zoro could leave the sensei needed to speak with him in private in the Dojo.

"What is?" asked Zoro.

"You know after Kuina's death and Itachi running away, Sasuke hasn't been the same… he rarely ever talks or even interacts with anyone..." said the sensei.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Zoro.

"I want Sasuke to join you in journey…" said the sensei.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"You're the only person Sasuke ever opened up to after that happened…" said the sensei, "And maybe he might change during your journey…"

Zoro thought about it… "It should be up to him… I'm sure I'm right Sasuke…" he said.

Sasuake was listening from the doorway, he peeked his head from the doorway.

"I agree it might help with his goal…" said Sasuke.

"Then it's all agreed… I want you to take care of my son…" said the sensei.

Both nodded… and so that was the start of their adventure…

(End of Flashback)

Zoro fell into the water… Sasuke dove in after him. Luffy angry thinking that Zoro had died stretched his to a railing that was behind Hawk-eye. Naruto turned into his half demon form and got onto his back.

"You two are being rash again…" said Kyubi, "Zoro's alive… a demon can tell… and you're not listening to me are you…"

"What the hell…" said Sanji.

"Luffy and Naruto both ate devil fruits… Luffy ate the Gum Gum Fruit and Naruto are the Biju Biju Fruit…" said Ino.

"Translation…" said Sanji.

"Luffy's made of rubber, Naruto can transform into a demon…" said Sakura.

Luffy launched himself and Naruto towards Hawk-eye

"Two of the swordsman crew mates… you did well to allow him to fight on his to the end…" said Hawk-eye.

Hawkeye of course dodged the brother's attack at the perfect time giving both Luffy and Naruto a rough landing… Luffy actually had gotten his head stuck in some of the wreckage.

"Hello, hello earth to kit… he's not dead… quit being stubborn and listen to me…" said Kyubi.

Naruto managed to get his brother head out.

"Don't' worry you two… I left him alive…" said Hawk-eye.

Sasuke managed got Zoro to the surface… he was breathing heavily. He managed to get Zoro back to the boat.

"My name is Dracule Mihawk!" said Hawk-eye giving his real name, "It's too soon for you to die Zoro…"

Everyone looked at the world's greatest swordsman.

"Discover yourself… see the world… and grow strong…" said Mihawk, "However long it may take… I will await you at the top. Strive with your whole heart and best this blade… Strive to surpass me Roronoa Zoro!"

"Why would he say that?" asked Zeff.

"My guess is that he gained a respect for Zoro… not many have gone up agaisnt and survived…" said Kakashi.

"You two… what are your goals…" said Mihawk.

"To be King of the Pirates…" said Luffy.

"To be a Kage…" said Naruto.

"Both of you face precious path…" said Mihawk, "You the older one face an precious one that trying to surpass me…"

"I don't care! That's what I'm going to be!" said Luffy while sticking his tongue out.

"Hey! Is Zoro okay!" called Naruto.

"Of course he's not okay!" yelled Kiba.

"Hr's alive though…" said Usopp.

Both Johnny and Yosaku were crying… Sasuke had on an emotionless face on. Just then Zoro raised his sword.

"Zoro…" whispered Sasuke.

"Luffy can you hear me?" asked Zoro.

"I hear you!" yelled Luffy.

"Sasuke you can hear me…" said Zoro.

"I'm right here you don't need to ask… your saying like I've gone def…" said Sasuke.

Zoro couldn't help but to chuckle at his former partner's wit.

"Were you disappointed… if I fail to become the world's greatest swordsman? You'll be disappointed right?" asked Zoro.

He began to cough up blood.

"Save your breath!" yelled Yosaku.

"Never again!" said Zoro, "I will never lose again! Not from now, 'till I become the worlds' greatest swordsman… I WILL NEVER LOSE AGAIN!"

Sasuke smirked, Luffy laughed.

"Feel left out kit?" asked Kyubi.

"Shut up!" thought Naruto.

"Gotta problem with that King of the Pirates… Ladies man?" asked Zoro.

"Not at all…" said Luffy.

"If you call "Ladies man" I do…" said Sasuke.

"They make a good team…" said Mihawk, "I hope I encounter all of you one day again…"

Just as Hawk-eye was leaving he noticed Sasuke… his eyes winded slightly.

"You there boy!" he said, "Your name… it wouldn't be Uchiha Sasuke would it?"

Sasuke turned away from Zoro, "Yeah… it is… why do you ask?"

"I met a man on the Grand Line… he told me there would be a challenger in the company of a boy that looked exactly like this man I met…" said Hawk-eye.

"Did he give his name?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes… Itachi… and he gave me a message to give to you… "If you do indeed want to find me… I'm in the Grand Line…" I always assumed that if I did meet you… it would be in the Grand Line…" said Hawk-eye.

Sasuke's eyes winded…

"Who Itachi?" asked Kiba to Johnny and Yosaku.

"We don't know…" said Johnny.

"This was the first time we ever heard that name…" said Yosaku.

"It's none of your business…" said Sasuke.

Hawk-eye took his leave when Don-Kreig fired on him. He used his sword to block the attack which made the sea wild once again, Luffy and Naruto managed to get back on the Barite, the clanged to the railing.

"Usopp set sail!" ordered Luffy to those still in the boat.

"Right… we'll go after Nami… and when we come back we'll set sail to the Grand Line when everyone's together…" yelled Usopp throwing Luffy's hat to him which fell off when he and Naruto catapulted to Mihawk.

Sakura and Ino helped up the D brothers as the pirates got ready for a fight, as Zoro, Sasuke, Usopp, Kiba, Akamaru, Johnny and Yosaku sailed away after Nami.

"Here they come…" said Ino.

"Hey old man… I scare away the pirates then can I stop being Chore Boy?" asked Luffy to Zeff.

Zeff nodded began to think about it.

Ino looked to Sanji "Looks like I might be gone sooner than you think…" she said.

Sanji let out a heavy sigh... it looks like that was going to happen…

Next Time: The fight will begin... it the remnants of Don Kreig's Pirate Armada VS. The Crew of the Baratie, a Kage, and three members of the Straw Hats... What will happen? Will Ino be able to show off her Devil Fruit powers finally? Will Luffy be free from being a Chore boy? Will Kakashi be able to read his book? All this and more next time...


	21. Fighting: Cooking Style

A/N: Sorry for the long wait... I have writer's block with this story... (I don't like the Kreig Arc very much...) but there's the latest chapter...

Chapter 21: Fighting: Cooking Style

Don Kreig's men were getting ready for a fight… no one questioned Don Kreig… because one guy did and he was shot…

"Their pretty worked up… so this should fun!" said Naruto.

"Maybe you'll get knocked into the sea and I can take over again…" said Kyubi.

"Like that would happen…" thought Naruto.

"So do we have a deal?" asked Luffy to Zeff

"I couldn't' ask for a better deal… if you stayed a whole year my ship would be a wreck…" said Zeff.

Ino just heard Sanji order the hidden deck to be raised.

"Hey Ino… Who do you want for your body guard?" asked Sanji.

Ino smirked… "I have the perfect person…" said Ino, "Forehead girl!"

Sakura turned around and said "What?"

"I need you to be my body guard…" she said.

"You need a body guard…" said Sakura.

"How pathetic…" said Inner Sakura laughing.

"It's complicated I'll explain it to you on the way… I'm just glad I don't need to explain Devil Fruits…" said Ino.

Ino grabbed and Sakura dragged her to the restaurant.

"Hey I didn't agree to it yet…" said Sakura.

"How is she doing this?" asked Inner Sakura.

Meanwhile Luffy used Gum Gum Rocket fallowed by Gum Gum Giant Sickle, a huge close line, this took out a lot of Kreig's men.

"Way to go Chore Boy!" cheered one of the cooks.

"All right bro!" cheered Naruto.

Luffy landed on a pole… however.

"Kit… I think he's stuck…" said Kyubi.

"Yeah…" thought Naruto with a sweat drop.

"Naruto… before things really get started…" said Kakashi walking up to him.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"You know if you fall in the water he might take over you're body… right?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah… but he's taken over my body before and he didn't hurt any of my friends… and he's mellowed over the years… other than taking out the crew the worst I think he'll do is steal you're book… I wouldn't put it past him to do that… he's such a pervert…" said Naruto.

"Kit…" said Kyubi in an angry way.

Kakashi sweatdroped, "That's good to know… I think…" said Kakashi.

"That's it… I won't teach you another trick until after we get to the Grand Line… and knowing this crew this won't be for a while…" said Kyubi.

"Aww…" whined Naruto who was hopping to at least one new trick from Kyubi before they got to the Grand Line.

The ship's fish head relived itself to be a small boat on it own… one that launched bombs… which was being driven by Patty and Carne.

"Whoa!" yelled Naruto.

"This is the first time I have ever seen this… and I have to say I'm impressed…" said Kakashi.

Then something else happened to the Barite… a deck came out from under the water.

"Hmmm… cleaver… a fighting deck so the restaurant won't get damaged…" said Kyubi.

Many of Kreig's men got onto the deck… just when the fight was about to really get started… Patty and Carne tried to attack Don Kreig in the Fish boat… he however threw it back the Barite.

"Oh my god!" said Sakura who arrived at the upper deck with Ino.

"I didn't think anyone had that kind of strength…" said Ino.

Sakura sweatdroped… it was best she didn't tell Ino just yet.

"But it's heading right for us…" said Sakura.

"Don't worry…" said Ino.

Just then Sanji jumped up and kicked the fish boat away from the restaurant. However it landed with a crash on the fighting deck.

Of course Patty and Carne were happy about that… they yelled at him but Sanji calmly responded.

"So you wanted it to hit Ino and that pink haired girl?"

Both looked and saw Ino waving at them…

"No matter if those two are two of greatest military assets… she may the greatest of all them…" said Sanji.

"You're just saying that because you've been her victim…" said Carne suppressing a laugh.

So have I…" sighed Patty.

Carne sweatdroped…

"Oh yeah Ino… you have a target!" called Sanji.

"Nope… I need to explain to Forehead here about my Devil Fruit!" called Ino.

"You ate a Devil Fruit?" asked Sakura.

"Oh I guess I forgot to tell you guys when I was introduced fully to the crew…" said Ino, "I ate the Soul Soul Fruit… it allows me and other souls that I create to possess people… however when I possess a person my body is psychically asleep so I need a body guard incase they try to attack me…" said Ino, "And since you look weak…"

"Hey… I'm not weak…" said Sakura.

"Say that to someone else…" said Ino.

"I will get her someday!" yelled Inner Sakura.

"What's worse is that if I miss I can't get back to my body for several minutes." said Ino.

"Then why are you doing this… can't you use something else…" asked Sakura.

"I won't! I want to fight them myself instead of relying on some other soul… he called me a bitch! And he's going to pay!" yelled Ino.

"Okay…" said Sakura with a sweat drop.

"Oh great…" said Ino.

"What?" asked Sakura.

Ino pointed to most of the cooks beaten up.

"When did that happen?" asked Sakura.

"When I was explaining it to you…" said Ino with a sweat drop, "But their all standing still... that's great…"

She placed her hands in a way as if aiming "Soul Soul Possess!" she yelled.

She fainted and Sakura caught her before could fall.

Meanwhile the Don Kreig's men were telling that they could never be beaten… but one of them faltered for a second, a man with a long sword…

"Hey you okay?" asked one of the pirates near him.

Soundly the pirate began to attack his comrades.

"What are you doing!" yelled Don Kreig.

"Sorry… but this member's no longer in control…" said member.

"What is he doing?" asked Naruto.

"It's Ino…" said Kakashi.

"Ino…" said Naruto.

"She ate Devil Fruit… before I met her…" said Sanji getting into the conversation.

"It's the Soul Soul Fruit… it allows her to possess people…" said Kyubi.

"Whoa…" said Naruto.

"Well… isn't someone going to help me!" yelled the man Ino possessed.

"Oh right…" said Kakashi making some clones.

Kakashi and his clones began to fight, Naruto made some Shadow clones as he hasn't perfected his water clones yet.

When no was paying attention a very powerful member of Kreig's crew arriving on the deck.

"What the hell is that!" yelled Naruto.

"Um…" said Kyubi.

The member a dressed weird… very weird… weird armor decorated with giants pearls. He hit a Kakashi clone and Naruto clone. Of course the man was surprised when one disappeared in a puff of smoke while the other just turned to mud.

"What was that!" yelled the man.

"Well I guess you never dealt with Clone Users before…" said Kakashi.

"What was he raised in the jungle?" asked Naruto sarcastically.

"Well actually Pearl was…" said one of Don Kreig's men who over heard that.

Naruto anime fell.

"It figures he was kit…" said Kyubi.

"Who would have thought…" thought Naruto.

Pearl as the weirdo was called, quickly figured out that if hoe took out those that weren't the guys he just hit then he would be able to hurt them… so he knocked out Patty and Carne.

"That guy looks tough…" said the man Ino possessed.

"I don't think I'll be able to read my book now…" sighed Kakashi.

There was an awkward silence.

"Too much information…" said Naruto.

"We'll get rid of the rest of the guys…" said the man Ino possessed.

"She's right…" said Kakashi.

"And your idiot brother is still stuck on that pole…" sighed Kyubi.

"Yeah" thought Naruto with a sweat drop.

They continued to fight, Ino while still possessing the man managed to take out a few who refused to comrade, Naruto and Kakashi managed to take out quite but their clones, however Sanji was the most impressive as he used various kicks that seemed to be almost deadly.

"Cool!" yelled the real Naruto.

This of course made Sanji the opponent for Pearl. Pearl began to boast how invincible he was with his shields and he had never lost a drop in battle… then they began to fight, Pearl used his strange shields to block Sanji's kicks, at that very moment Don Kreig attack Luffy… still on the pole, this sent Luffy flying… Luffy fortunately landed in a somewhat safe spot...he landed on the Baratie's fins… but he landed on the back of Pearl's head… causing Pearl's face to knock into his shield giving him a bloody nose.

"That scared me… I thought I was going to land in the ocean…" said Luffy.

"That's good…" said Naruto whipping his brow.

"Why do I feel like certain doom is heading out way…" said Kyubi.

Pearl looked at the blood… he looked freaked out. Everyone of Don Kreig's crew began to freak by saying "It's not a battle wound" or "It's just a bloody nose"

"Okay… what's going on…" said Naruto.

"Do you think it has to do with bloody nose?" asked Luffy… picking his nose.

"Are you picking your nose…" said the man Ino possessed in a disgusted way.

Pearl began to began to bang his hand shields like a tambourine… then it started a fire.

"That's bad…" said Naruto.

"Well not quite…" said Kakashi, "I have an idea…"

Those how still able to fight listened to Kakashi's plan…

"That's smart…" said Naruto.

"So you can grantee all of them will be earth and water?" aced the man Ino possessed.

Kakashi nodded, he made a ton of clones. Some of them ran into Pearl… when they collided with him they turned into water putting out the fire… Pearl look utter confused especially when Luffy, Sanji, Naruto and the man Ino possessed destroyed the other Kakashi clones… either reverting them to water or mud… putting out the fire.

"That man put out Peal's flames…" said one of Don Kreig's members.

"Who is he?" asked another.

Kakashi sighed… even though he was a Kage he almost at his limit…

"He put out my deference…" said Pearl twitching slightly. "Must make more!" He sent out flaming balls of fire.

"Okay this guy is nuts…" said Naruto, "Kakashi can you do anything?"

"Sorry I'm almost tapped out…" said Kakashi.

"What?" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

The flaming balls heading towards the restaurant itself fortunately Zeff appeared in the doorway and kicked them all with his peg leg and at the same time putting them out… everyone was relived and somewhere even amazed.

"Even with one leg that was nothing…" said Zeff.

"Awesome!" yelled Naruto.

"That was really cool!" said Luffy.

Ino on the other hand was look at something…

"Hey! I have an idea!" said Ino.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"You see that mast…" said the man that possessed, "Maybe if we knock it down then maybe it will land on Pearl…"

"I'm on it!" said Luffy, "Gum Gum Pistol!"

He punched the mast, it broke and landed right on Pearl's head knocking him out.

"Good one Ino…" said Sanji.

"Yeah…" said Ino.

"That guy was weird…" said Naruto.

"And an idiot…" said Luffy.

"Takes one to know one…" laughed Kyubi.

"Hold right there… Sanji… Ino…" came a voice behind them.

Everyone turned around and saw Zeff on the ground, his peg leg broken… with some on holding part of his peg leg and a pistol to his head… and that person was… Gin…

"Gin!" yelled Naruto in surprise.

"No…" said the man Ino possessed.

Sanji growled… who would have thought that

Next Time: The fight turns agaisnt them, as Sanji takes a beating... he remembers how he first met Ino and Zeff... what will happen? Find out next time...


	22. Hunger…

A/N: Sorry for the long wait... like I said... I don't care much for this arc... but I have some good news! Over 20,000 hits! All right! First fanfic to reach that point... Also sometime after I posted last time I switched the 2nd character from Sasuke to Kyubi, so that people will stop mistaking it for a Naru/Sasu fic this is more a Naru/Hina and love triangle of Saku/Sasu/Ino (not a Yaoi fan by the way...), anyways enjoy the next chapter and it's another flashback chapter...

Chapter 22: Hunger…

Everyone stared at Gin. He pointed his pistol at Zeff.

"Well I didn't see this coming…" said Kakashi putting some humor on the situation.

"That traitor!" yelled Naruto.

"I'm going to send him flying…" said Luffy.

Luffy was about to fight him but Sanji stopped him.

"Wait, let hear what he has to say…" said Sanji.

"You want to the chef to live, right Sanji… then leave the ship…" said Gin.

"Leave the ship… I refuse…" said Sanji.

"Sanji…" said the man Ino possessed.

"You look pathetic Crap Geezer… want to set a bad example for the fighting cooks?" asked Sanji.

"I don't want ot hear nothin' from you Eggplant head…" said Zeff.

"Gin… aim your pistol at me…" said Sanji.

"Sanji! Are you crazy! You can't be serious!" yelled the man Ino possessed.

"No way!" yelled Naruto.

"He can't be serious!" yelled one of the cooks.

"Sanji… why?" said Gin quietly.

"If you want to die so badly…" said Pearl getting up, "To think the invincible Peal would get two bloody noses in one battle… I'm feeling threatened so don't move or I'll blast your chef to Kingdom come…"

Pearl launched his attack agaisnt Sanji by smashing one of his shields in his face… but someone got into the way… it was the man that Ino possessed… the man's body was bloody as it hit the railings, this shocked Sanji, Zeff, Kakashi and the other cooks.

"Ino!" yelled Sanji.

"I don't get it… if the guy that Ino possessed is injured then why is everyone concerned for Ino?" asked Luffy.

Before anyone could answer the question there was a scream… it was Sakura's… the reason, Ino's body began to bleed on it's own.

"What's going on?" she yelled.

"If Ino gets injured while she's possessing someone that injury will appear on her body as well…" explained Kakashi.

"Why did you do that Ino?" asked Sanji.

"Don't you think things though sometimes… you really want to throw your life away… idiot…" said the man who Ino possessed. The body falter for a second then collapsed.

"Sanji why didn't you duck! If you had then Ino wouldn't have gotten hurt!" yelled Luffy.

"Because that crap underling will kill the chef!" said Sanji, "Gin… I can't do what you ask…"

"Why not? It's easy… you go and…" said Gin.

"I can't…" said Sanji, "This ship is the old man's pride and joy…"

Everyone was shocked at this statement…

"I took everything the old man had… his strength… his dreams… that's why I'll never let anything else be taken away from him again!" said Sanji.

"You idiot!" yelled Ino.

She was still wounded from the fight… and injured badly.

"Ino… please stay down…" said Sakura.

"You think you're the only he took things form him? We were both there!" yelled Ino.

"But you don't remember… you don't remember anything from before I met you… you lost things too… and that's why this time I won't let you help me… you deserve a chance to regain those things…" said Sanji.

"…" said Ino.

Pearl came up from behind Sanji.

"What out!" yelled Kakashi.

Pearl used his shields as cymbals and hit Sanji in between them…

"I was tired of hearing his problems…" said Pearl.

"Why you…" said Ino who collapsed from her wounds.

"We're going inside… I should treat your wounds…" said Sakura.

"No I'm staying… treat them out here…" said Ino.

After Sanji collapsed, Pearl jumped into the air and landed a dive bomb head but on Sanji… everyone was shocked.

"Sanji!" cried many of the cooks.

"Don't worry he's still alive…" said Kyubi to Naruto.

"If you say so…" thought Naruto.

As Sanji passed out he began to remember things from 9 years before…

(Flashback)

When Sanji was 10 he was a cook's appetence on a ship called the  
Orbit, but one night it was attacked by pirates… Zeff's crew… the night was also very stormy night… then he woke up to a little 5-year-old blonde girl.

"Hey old man he's awake!" said the girl.

Sanji had recognized the girl, he had seen among the passengers.

"So look like it's no prank this time…" said a voice.

Sanji got up and looked around, it looked hey they were on a rock. Then saw Zeff.

"Pirate…" said Sanji he tried to get up but was in pain.

"Don't get up… I was in your body and it's painful…" said the little girl.

"What?" asked Sanji.

Zeff chuckled, "It's exactly how it sounds like… she took over your body to make sure you were alive… I'm suspired she ended up on this rock with us consider she's a hammer…" said Zeff.

"I ate the Soul Soul Fruit!" said the little girl.

"Riiiight…" said Sanji with a sweat drop not understanding her, "Wait the ship!"

"With that storm I bet it was wrecked… and my ship was mashed judging by the wreckage…It's cold comfort that I haven't seen any corpses…" said Zeff, "The storm was two days ago… you, me and the little brat…"

"Don't call me brat!" cried the little girl.

"Got tossed up on this barren rock…" said Zeff finishing his sentence ignoring the little girl, "No fruits… no animals, we can't even fish from up here… the rocks been craved by the sea… once you fall down there's no getting back up… there's no way to get food… does it make you want to cry?"

"I already cried…" said the little girl.

"I mean Egg Plant head…" said Zeff.

"Not me!" said Sanji, "It's all your fault! I'll bash your head in!"

"Quit yappn', I could slit your throat and eat you…" said Zeff.

"Please don't eat him… that's so gross…" said the little girl.

"That was an empty threat…" said Zeff with a sweat drop.

"Oh…" said the little girl.

"So right now all we can do is sit and wait…" said Zeff, "We could get lucky and help arrive tomorrow or we could wind up as sun bleached bones…"

Both Sanji and the little girl were shocked.

"Here's your cut…" said Zeff giving Sanji a small bag while Zeff had a big bag, "A little grub landed with us if we eat normally then it will last 5 days, but if your smart we can get it to last longer… by the way… your sharing with the brat…"

"What!" yelled both Sanji and the little girl.

"Why can you share yours… I want my own bag!" said the little girl.

"This will be a life lesion on sharing…" said Zeff.

"That's your excuse…" said Sanji.

"That's our situation…" said Zeff, "We can't waste our strength fighting each other…"

"Why you…" said Sanji.

"You should be grateful I'm sharing and don't expect any extras…" said Zeff, You keep watch over here… I'll b over on the other side keeping watch… holler if you see a sail…"

He began to walk away, "By the way your baby sitting the brat… don't over here unless you see a ship… or the brat runs off…."

"Why you…" said Sanji.

After a few minutes the little girl was board she started a conversation.

"What's your name…" said the little girl.

"Sanji…" said Sanji.

"I'm Ino… I hope help comes soon…" said the little girl who turns out be a younger Ino, "Why did this have to happen… we were on vacation… I hope my parents aren't too worried…"

Sanji looked at the little girl and sighed. Sanji managed to divide the food into small rations.

"So we only get to eat less then a meal day?" asked Ino.

Sanji nodded, "Yeah…"

"But I'm hungry…" said Ino.

"Just wait…" said Sanji.

"What about water?" asked Ino.

"Just drink that water in those depressions…" said Sanji, "Don't worry it's rain water…"

"But that water looks gross…" said Ino.

"Just drink it…" said Sanji.

Days passed by and no sign of a ship… on the 5th day it was a stormy day… Ino covered her self under some of the wreckage while Sanji still looked for a ship… he saw one in the distance…

"I see one!" he called towards Ino…

"Get it overt here!" said Ino.

Sanji began to call out to the ship… but no one heard him so he tried to light a fire… but the wood they had was too wet. The ship began to sail away into the distance…

"Maybe I can get them here!" said Ino, she aimed her hands towards the disappearing ship, then collapsed, Sanji didn't know what to do… the ship was gone and Ino was barely alive… after several minutes Ino woke up.

"Oh it didn't work…" said Ino.

"What didn't work?" asked Sanji confused.

"I tried to posses someone on the ship and it didn't work…" said Ino.

"What?" asked Sanji.

"I ate the Soul Soul Fruit and now I can posses people but I can't swim…" said Ino, "The old man know a lot about the Devil Fruits so I didn't surprise him when he found out!"

"Okay…" said Sanji still confused.

On the 25th day they were eating moldy bread which was the last of their food… Sanji thought about all the food he wasted when he was on the orbit… that's when he dropped it into they ocean…

"Oh no…" said Ino.

"No…" said Sanji.

"So hungry…" said both.

Many days went by… many days… by day 70 both were nearly starved to death…

"I wonder about that old man…" said Ino.

"That crap geezer is probably dead…" said Sanji.

"Let's go see…" said Ino.

"Okay…" said Sanji.

Both climbed the rock to see the other side. They saw that Zeff was still alive… not only that but he didn't eat any of the food…

"He hasn't eaten his food…" said Sanji.

"What a hog…" said Ino.

"Was that intentional?" asked Sanji.

"What?" asked Ino.

"Never mind…" replied Sanji.

"I have an idea…" said Ino.

She whispered it to him.

"Oh sure your powers…" said Sanji.

"Please believe me…" said Ino, "It will work… Soul Soul Posses!"

Like last time Ino collapsed, he wasn't sure if she finally collapsed and she was using her so called powers to hide it… but he see Zeff's body falter for a moment… then scream and considering the scream soundly really girly he began to drag Ino's body and went over to Zeff quietly as not be noticed.

"Sanji…" said Zeff in a panicked tone.

Sanji didn't know what to think... one thing is that he didn't tell Zeff his name… another was his tone of voice… so now he beloved that Ino could possess people.

"What is it Ino?" asked Sanji.

He walked towards the Ino possessed Zeff then saw the thing that made Ino scream… one of Zeff's legs were missing…

"See what's in the bag…" said the Ino possessed Zeff.

Sanji took out the knife he had and opened the bag… and discovered no food but treasure.

"I'm going to realized it now…" said the Ino possessed Zeff.

Zeff's body faltered, Ino woke up and Zeff shook his head. Zeff chuckled.

"I was wondering when that was going to happen…" he said.

"What happened to your leg…" said Ino.

"He… he ate it…" said Sanji.

"That's right…" said Zeff.

"You gave us all the food?" asked Sanji.

"Yes…" said Zeff.

"But without your foot you can't be a pirate anymore…" said Ino.

"Guess not…" said Zeff.

"Why did you do it! I tried to kill you! Why are you being so nice to me! Ino's just a little girl who didn't do anything… so are you helping me because of her…"

"Wrong… it's just the opposite…" said Zeff, "The brat maybe a little girl… who wants to be reunited with her parents… just a little girl who hasn't done anything but… you and I… have the same dream…"

"That All Blue thingy you told me about?" asked Ino.

"Really?" said Sanji, "But your men told me there's no such thing…"

"Their wrong… it does exist…And when the time is right go to the Grand Line…" aid Zeff, "We couldn't find it in a years voyage but what I saw there made me believe… but now I lost my crew and I don't feel like being a pirate any more with out them. They didn't' believe but they were good hearted… They were a good bunch…"

Zeff suddenly collapsed.

"Oh no!" said Ino.

"You can't die after all you did for us!" said Sanji.

"In all my years as a pirate I've been in a lot of tough like this… where there nothing to eat… and I always thought… what if there was a restraint in the middle of the ocean…"

"A restaurant?" asked Sanji.

"Really?" asked Ino

"Yeah if I get off this rock alive then I'm going to build it if it's the last thing I do…" said Zeff, "This age of pirate I might the only one who run a shop like that…"

"Okay I'll help you… just don't die…" said Sanji.

"Yeah right… like a little egg plant can help me…" said Zeff.

"Please stop fighting you two…" said Ino.

15 days later… the ship that Sanji saw on the 5th day showed up again… and found all three of them… unconscious but alive…

(End of Flashback)

"You ate your foot so that me and Ino can have all the food… you saved our lives…" said Sanji getting up.

"See told you…he's alive" said Kyubi.

"You were right, I was wrong… big deal…" thought Naruto.

"He's getting up!" said Luffy.

"My attack didn't' have an effect?" said Pearl.

"Sanji!" said Ino happily.

"I won't let you have the restaurant! And I won't let you kill the crap geezer! That fool sacrificed himself to save a worthless boy and a girl who would loose everything… I don't care what Ino does! I'll defend this restaurant and repay my debt!" yelled Sanji.

Ino smiled, then looked at Gin… "Maybe I have some more in me…" she thought.

Next Time: Sanji is willing to give up his life for Zeff and Baratie... however Naruto and Ino aren't making it easy to "repay" his debt so to speak... what will happen?


	23. We’re Going to Save Your Life…

A/N: I meant to update yesterday but every time I tried but I was having problems every time I tried to upload... and I have a lot of before notes today... first off this is a short chapter compared to the others and sometimes I like to make short chapters to build suspense...

Also as I've said before I normally don't like to respond to anonymous reviews but I'm going to make an exception to NewSon... okay Ino's fruit is a Paramecia, however not all Paramecia alter the body, to quote Wikipedia's entry on Devil Fruits, "Paramecia fruits can be divided into several subcategories, as it is impossible to generalize the powers. For instance, Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Mi is always active, meaning that he's a rubber human at all times. Other users, like Miss Valentine or Miss Doublefinger must mentally activate the changes in their bodies, while again others like Foxy and Mr. 5 can't change their bodies at all." I hope that cleared things up NewSon...

Chapter 23: We're Going to Save Your Life… Whether You like or not…

Everyone stared at Sanji… surprised by this revelation…

"So Chef Zeff ate his foot to save Sanji and Ino?" asked one of the cooks.

"I can see Ino but Sanji and Zeff fight like cats and dogs…" said another cook.

"Sanji… why did you get up…" said Gin.

Sanji didn't say anything, while Naruto watched this he balled his fists.

"All the little baby remembers that…" cooed Kyubi in a babyish voice.

"Shut up!" thought Naruto.

"Oh I'm only messing with you… I mean… we both owe Shanks our lives… after all if you died I would have died too… I have an idea for Sanji to know this isn't a way to repay a debt…" said Kyubi.

Naruto smirked, he liked the plan…

Pearl ran towards Sanji… but Sanji just stood there… then for some reason Pearl stopped, he blinked and began to rub his eyes.

"Uhhh…" said Pearl.

"What's going on!" yelled Don Kreig.

Sanji just stared at Pearl… "What are you doing?"

"Sanji… you may to look to you left…" said Kakashi.

Sanji did just that… he saw… himself… not only that but the other Sanji had the same wounds. Sanji jumped nearly a foot in air in shock.

"Who are you crap imposter?" asked Sanji.

"You…" said the imposter Sanji.

"What do you mean you're me?" asked Sanji.

"I'm you…" said the imposter Sanji.

Sanji looked around and noticed someone was missing.

"You know… if you wanted to be a decoy… you should have made one for yourself… fox boy…" said Sanji.

"It's Shadow Fox!" yelled the Sanji imposter who turned out to be Naruto.

"Kit you moron… you forgot to make a clone so that it would be more believable…" said Kyubi.

"I know…" thought Naruto.

"Why are you doing this… if you help then he'll definitely…" said Sanji.

The Sanji disguised Naruto grabbed Sanji by the shirt collar and yelled "Shut up! He lost a limb so you could live… if you get killed then his sacrifice will be in vain! So you're seriously going to let that that happen!"

Sanji grabbed the shirt collar back, "How else can I save him and this ship!" Sanji yelled back.

"I don't know… but it shouldn't be throwing your life away!" yelled the Sanji disguised Naruto.

Sakura and Ino watched this.

"I wonder why Naruto is doing that…" said Sakura.

"He just wants to help…" said Ino, she got up and began to walk.

"You shouldn't move…" said Sakura.

"I'm just walking over there… I have a plan…" said Ino to the area above the door where Zeff was being held hostage.

Back below the two Sanjis glared at each other.

"Stop now you two!" said Luffy.

"I don't think that will work…" said Kakashi, "I'm guessing something happened to him that's similar to what happened to Sanji…"

Luffy just sighed.

"I'm taking that as a yes and you went though the same thing…" said Kakashi.

Just then Gin's body faltered, when he regained balance he took the pistol and threw it into the ocean.

"Gin what are you doing!" yelled Don Kreig.

"Sorry but Gin's no long in control…" said Gin.

"Ino…" said Zeff.

"That's right…" said the Ino possessed Gin, he began to walk away from Zeff, "I can't hold this for long because my injuries so someone should go help him…"

Kakashi, Carne and Patty ran over to the fallen chef to protect in case anything happened again.

"Looks like everything turned out in the end!" said Naruto turning back to himself, "And you should say thanks for saving you at the perfect moment!"

"When did you do that!" yelled Sanji.

"Oh by the way Sanji… next time make sure I can use my powers before you do something stupid…" said the Ino possessed Gin.

"Hey!" yelled Sanji as Gin's body faltered again.

Ino reentered her body, she got up before falling to her knees again.

"Now you really need to rest…" said Sakura.

"No…" said Ino stubbornly.

"Fine… just don't complain to me when you sick tomorrow…" said Sakura.

Back on the deck Gin was confused.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"Sorry to say but you were possessed by Ino and now you lost the hostage!" yelled Naruto.

"Do you have to be so loud?" asked Sanji.

"Yes!" said Naruto who then pointed to Pearl, "Your not invincible and I'll show you why!"

Pearl began to laugh, "Like some little kid will defeat me!"

"Want to make a bet!" said Naruto who summoned 4 shadow clones.

Three of the clones ran towards Pearl but he wasn't sure which one was the real one… and that's when all three of them kicked him into the air while shouting "Sha" "Dow" "Fox". The 4th clone gave Naruto a boost. Midair Naruto changed to his half demon form then began to pound Pearl while shouting "Naruto Combo!"… with the final blow being a kick to the ground. When Pearl landed his armor shattered.

"That's what he gets for under estimating me!" he yelled.

"When did he do that!" yelled practically all of Don Kreig's concouis men.

Actually he did but that's besides the point…

"He really wants to get that name out there…" said Kakashi.

"He sure does Orange Book…" said Zeff.

Suddenly Gin ran towards Naruto while taking out what look like batons mixed with maces…

"Kit you might want to…" said Kyubi but it was too late… Gin struck Naruto from behind… Naruto fell unconscious.

""Naruto!" shouted Luffy.

Next Time: Gin and Sanji go at it... Luffy and Don Kreig go at it... what will happen in these fights? What will happen?


	24. The Fight Continues

A/N: I have quite a few pre-chapter notes! First off sorry for the long wait... remember... I don't like this arc very much and a combination of writer's block... Also... Wahoo! Over 30,000 hits! Yay! Also one more thing, it's a pretty short chapter, remember building suspense... enjoy the latest chapter...

Chapter 24: The Fight Continues

Luffy glared at Gin… he wanted to sock Gin in the face… however something held him back… and it had pink hair…

"Sakura… when did you get here?" asked Luffy.

"Well…" said Sakura.

(Flashback)

It was right after Ino refused to go back inside.

"Now you just stay put unless your going inside… I'm going to help my captain!" said Sakura.

"Whatever… Billboard brow" said Ino.

"Miss Piggy" said Sakura the two glared at each other then Sakura left to go down stairs.

(End of Flashback)

"You two need help… and since I haven't fought yet I thought I should…" said Sakura.

"Okay!" said Luffy, "Can you let me go now…"

"I think Sanji should fight Gin…" said Sakura, "No matter what he did to Naruto…"

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Don't you want to fight Don Kreig?" asked Sakura with a smirk, she knew this will make Luffy change his mind quickly.

"Oh yeah!" said Luffy.

Sakura let go of him…

"So what are you going to Sakura?" asked Luffy.

"I'm going to take care of the rest…" said Sacra.

Much of Don Kreig's crew who was there on the deck still laughed when she said that.

"You little girl are going to take us out? All of out? That's a laugh…" said one of the men.

Sakura simply walked over to the man who said that and pushed him off the deck… which was quite a feat as the man was pretty far from the ocean…

"Oh my god!" said another of the men.

"Get her…" said another.

Sakura began to fight men… many was punched out, other were kicked, some of them she simply flicked their foreheads of them had the same results flying in the ocean… when she was done everyone stared at her… even Don Kreig.

"How… how did you do that…" said Don Kreig.

"Well ever since I was a little kid I had impossible strength… now one knows why… not even my grandfather and he's a doctor…" said Sakura.

"That was so awesome!" yelled Luffy.

"That's impossible! That little girl…" said Don Kirk.

With Ino she was in shock… "Who knew Forehead had such amazing strength…" she said in disbelief.

Back on the battlefield, "You have to join my crew!" said Don Kreig.

"Thanks but no thanks… I'm already part f a crew… and that's where I like it…" said Sakura, "Luffy I'm going to take care of Naruto… beat up Don Kreig for that offer he just made… okay Luffy…"

"Right!" said Luffy.

Sakura picked up the unconscious Naruto and headed back into the restaurant… earning quite a few stares from the chefs as well as Kakashi.

She laid Naruto down on the ground and sighed… she looked up at the ceiling.

"Can't believe I feel comfortable in a pirate crew…" she said, "After what happened with him"

She looked towards Naruto… his wounds were healing thanks to Kyubi.

Meanwhile inside of Naruto's mind, Naruto concubines woke up again… he saw he was inside of his mind.

"How feels like I was by a strange weapon…." said Naruto.

"You were kit…" said Kyubi.

"Oh… so I'm awake… in way… why did I wake yup here?" asked Naruto.

"I don't want you to fight… this is your brother and the cook's fight now…" said Kyubi.

"So your keeping me in here until it's a good time for me to wake up…" said Naruto.

"Yup…" said Kyubi, "This guy is Luffy's rival for the one and only title of King of the Pirates…"

"I know that…" said Naruto.

"Don't worry I'll let you out when the fight gets good, when it looked like your brother is going to win…" said Kyubi.

"You know… your actually being nice to Luffy…" said Naruto.

"That's what you say…" said Kyubi.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the fox demon who rolled his eyes.

Outside on the battlefield Luffy and Don Kreig were having a fight… of words… Don Kreig asked Luffy twice who was pirate King martial… Luffy would answer himself, angering Don Kreig, he even sent out a bomb filled with shierikan… which clamed was filled with poison gas… which Luffy kicked away, or tired…, Don Kreig was so angry with Luffy… in the end it was decided that he would kill Luffy himself.

"Don Kreig… I would like to ask…" said Gin ocher to his captain.

"Kill the cook your self? Go ahead…" said Don Kreig who was more furious with Luffy then anything else.

"Sanji… because you saved our live I will be the one who will kill you…" said Gin.

"Whatever…" said Sanji.

"You want to fight I'll give you one!" said Luffy.

Inside the restaurant Sakura watch out the window.

"So nothing's going on?" asked a voice behind.

"So piggy you finally came inside…" said Sakura.

It was indeed Ino, she thought the poison bomb was real so she ran inside.

"Do you think he can beat Don Kreig?" asked Ino.

"I do…" said Sakura.

"He might need some help…" said Ino, "Mentally not physically…"

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"I've been experimenting with my powers recently I came up with a new move… but I'm unsure if will transfer the injuries to me…" said Ino.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

Ino whispered into Sakura's ear.

"It might work… let's hope so…" said Sakura.

Ino nodded, she hopped her plan worked too…

Next Time: Ino tries out a new move on Luffy... what does it do? Allows her to enter his body but not be in control but rather talk to him with out any one listening... also Sanji fights with Gin... what will happen when Gin is winning and realizes something... what will happen? Will Kyubi let Naruto wake up? Find out next time...


	25. Soul Soul Advisor

A/N: Sorry for the long wait... Another short chapter thanks to the combination of writer's block and the fact I don't like this arc very much... here's the latest chapter...

Chapter 25: Soul Soul Advisor

Ino and Sakura watched the fight from inside…they watched Sanji fight Gin… it looked liked Gin was about to win when Sanji threw a cigarette into his face and managed to doge his attack.

"That's good…" sighed Ino in relief.

"Oh great…" said Sakura.

She was pointing to Luffy who diced to attack Don Kreig when he wasn't looking.

"I'll go help…" said Ino, "Soul Soul Advisor!"

"Ino sent her soul into Luffy's body, while her body fell asleep.

Luffy was using the busted mast to run towards Don Kreig… he got his strange gun, shield- thing ready then tossed something into the water… causing a small explosion of water… it prevented Luffy from seeing what he was going to do. That when he saw metal stake come though the water… then he heard a voice.

"Left…"

Luffy listened to the voice.

"Right!" said the voice.

Luffy listened to the voice.

"Matrix…" said the voice.

Luffy did that thing where he ducked while leaning backwards. With that Luffy managed to avoid all the stakes that were being shot at him.

"Thanks… but who are you…" thought Luffy.

"Ino… I'm testing out a new ability I came up with…" said the voice who turned out to be Ino.

"Cool!" thought Luffy, "So what are you doing exactly?"

"I'm helping you fight him… I'll make sure to tell you when to dodge and if there's an opening…" said Ino, "Because I don't you can see it…"

"Thanks!" thought Luffy.

Luffy took a breath… and yelled "Hey! I thought you wanted to fight!"

Don Kreig just chuckled and began a speech about materiality might… both Luffy and Ino tuned out.

"So your defiantly going to be my cook?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah…" replied Ino, "Though I'm just an okay cook... and my fighting abilities are mostly defensive, tactical and spying…"

"Cool…" thought Luffy.

"Aren't you paying attention to me!" yelled Don Kreig.

"No way!" said Luffy making a face at him.

"Finish him Gin!" yelled Don Kreig.

Luffy (and Ino) turned around and saw Sanji bruised, bloody and beaten...

"Sanji…" said Ino quietly.

The continued to fight even if though it looked Gin was going to win… Sanji managed to get a good hit… but he could the handle the shock from his own attack. Sanji doubled over in pain. This cause Kreig's men (who were just floating around in the water for fear that Sakura would return) laughed… began Sanji was lying on the ground Gin managed to get Sanji to finish up a move… however… he began to cry.

"I can't do it!" he yelled, "I can't kill the first person who was ever so kind to me!"

"Luffy… this is going to badly…" said Ino.

Luffy only nodded…in agreement.

Meanwhile in his mind Naruto sighed… Kyubi chuckled.

"I think Luffy knows what it's like having a voice inside his head…" said Kyubi.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"That girl went into his head is helping him…" said Kyubi.

"Cool…" said Naruto, "Can I come out now?"

"No…" said Kyubi bluntly.

"Oh man…" whined Naruto.

Back outside… all of Don Kreig's men were shocked at the "Sudden Betrayal" surprised that the man that was known for his cruel ways would refuse to kill someone… Don Kreig was going use his most powerful weapon a poison gas bomb… all of Kreig's men had gas masks even Gin… but Gin listened to Don Kreig and threw his into the ocean.

"Let's get into the restaurant now!" yelled Patty.

He and Carne carried Zeff into the restaurant… with Kakashi fallowing them…

"Luffy we have to get to him before he launches it…" said Ino.

"I know…" thought Luffy.

Luffy once again ran towards Don Kreig… he of course shot the spikes towards him… which Luffy dodged thanks to Ino. This angered Don Kreig… how began to break the mast he used a bridge as it began to sink. Luffy ran back to the special deck…

"Great…" said Ino, "We couldn't even get close to him…"

Luffy saw the some of Kreig's men wearing the masks.

"All right!" thought Luffy.

Luffy grabbed the gas mask from tow the men.

"Catch!" he told Sanji and Gin.

Luffy turned back so he can get one for him (and Ino).

"Their gone!" yelled Luffy.

"Oh man…" said Ino that's when one appeared next to Luffy.

Don Kreig sent out the bomb which exploded in a purple fog.

Meanwhile… Naruto waited by the cage inside his head… he was getting very impatient…

"Hey kit…" said Kyubi.

"What?" said Naruto.

"I'm letting you wake up now…" said Kyubi.

"It's about time…" said Naruto.

Naruto began to wake up to find Sakura and Kakashi near the window while Patty and Carne were helping Zeff put on a new peg leg… he also saw Ino unconscious.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto approaching the window.

"Don Kreig just used a poison gas bomb…" said Kakashi.

"Is Luffy okay?" asked Naruto.

"We can't tell…" said Sakura, "The gas is covering everything…"

"Don't worry kit… he, the girl inside him and the kickass cook is fine… that guy Gin… well…" said Kyubi, "If he survives I'll be really surprised."

Luffy (and Ino) were lucky that they found that mask. They waited for the poisonous fog to clear by talking.

"So you think Naruto's okay?" asked Ino.

"If he's not healed up by now then I think the fox is keeping him unconscious… wouldn't be the first time…" thought Luffy.

"It's happened before?" asked Ino.

"Yes it has… and please… don't ask…" thought Luffy.

"Okay…" said Ino.

The fog finally cleared after a few minute…

"You know Luffy… I don't think that mask was just lying around…" said Ino.

"What do you mean?" thought Luffy.

"Get off me!" they heard Sanji.

Luffy turned around and he and Ino gasped… Gin was over Sanji… forcing Sanji to wear the mask…

"Where you mask?" asked Luffy.

"He… threw his mask to you…" said Ino with her voice shaking.

Gin collapsed as he began cough up blood. Don Kreig just laughed at the site…

"Gin…" said Sanji.

Luffy glared at the man… he was extremely angry with this man…

Next time: Luffy (and Ino inside his body) face off agaisnt Don Kreig once and for all... what will happen? Will Naruto help out? Who will win? Can Luffy beat him? Can you find Panda Man? All these questions... (Well maybe not the Panda question) will be answered next time...


	26. Military Might? Yeah Right!

A/N: Sorry for the long wait... like I said before... I really don't like the Don Kreig Arc... fortunately this is the last chapter with the fight... then the chapter that wraps up that arc and opens up the Arlong Arc (which I like!)... well since it's been a long time I have double good news! Over 40,000 hits and 200 reviews! Hurray! And hopefully the next chapter won't take forever...

Oh and one more thing this chapter is dedicated to FictionReader98, he wrote an awesome story in inspired by the Biju Biju Fruit called Quest to be the Greatest! It's one of the best One Piece Naruto crossovers I have ever read!

Once again... sorry that it took a while for this chapter to come out...

Chapter 26: Military Might? Yeah Right!

Luffy glared at Don Kreig… he really hated the man. The man continued to laugh as Gin laid there coughing up blood.

"You fell sorry for that piece of rubbish…" laughed don Kreig.

Luffy (as well as Ino) and Sanji glared at the man.

"How could he…" whispered Ino.

That's when Kakashi, Carne, Patty, Sakura and Naruto entered the deck. Kakashi walked up to Sanji who was holding Gin.

"Slip the mask on him… it might give him some air…" said Kakashi.

"Right…" said Sanji who put the mask on him, "Hey you two… we have some antidote left right!"

"But that's only for food poisoning!" yelled Patty.

"Go get it!" ordered Zeff joining Naruto and Sakura, "and put him on the upper deck…"

"Don't die Gin…" said Luffy, "Don't let that jerk kill you! Live to spite and I'll send him flying for you!"

"Don't do it… he'll kill you…" said Gin weakly.

"Hey don't underestimate my brother!" said Naruto walking up to them.

"Naruto! You're okay!" said Luffy.

"Yeah… but I don't think I can help you fight him… fuzzy might do something if I get involved…" said Naruto.

"Fuzzy!" yelled Kyubi.

Luffy only laughed as he tossed his hat towards his brother, he ran towards Don Kreig aiming for a fight…

"Stop it now! He's only going to kill you!" yelled Sanji.

"I won't die!" called Luffy back.

"Luffy…" said Ino, "Um… I think it's best if you turn around... I'm not close enough to my body to return to it…"

Luffy didn't listen… the reason Ino wanted to returned was… well she knew Luffy was going to be suborn…. He ran towards Don Kreig who threw bombs in to the water making a huge splash and blinded Luffy with water… once again shot at Luffy with the stakes… Ino gave her instructions where to doge but this time… she didn't listen…

"You jerk! I need to be in a certain range to get my body… and you're not in it… I don't know if I'm injuries or not!" yelled Ino.

Of course Luffy didn't listen… he continued to run towards Don Kreig… how pull out a cape covered in spikes. Which Luffy decided to punch.

"Great…" said Ino.

Luffy did punch him… even if he did get hurt by the spikes and bleeding he punched Don Kreig good. This surprised everyone.

"All right Luffy!" cheered Naruto.

"I'm going to check on Ino's body… see if she has any injures…" said Sakura with a sweat drop.

"Hey pinkie… bring her out…" said Zeff.

"Why do I fell like I'm missing something…" said Sanji.

"Ino's helping him mentally… but I don't think he's listening anymore…" said Zeff with a chuckle.

"Ino used that move she's been working ton to help Luffy…" said Kakashi.

"She still doesn't know what sort of injuries she'll receive…" said Sanji with a sweat drop.

"When Luffy's motivated there's no stopping him!" said Naruto with his fox like grin.

"What if accidentally kills Ino?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto still had his grin but he also had a huge sweat drop.

"I still don't think he can win…" said Sanji.

Luffy walked up to the currently unconscious Don Kreig… he took out one of the steaks that was embed in his arm and took it out.

"You said it was my grave… but it's not… I'm not going to die here…" said Luffy.

"That guy is crazy…" said Sanji.

"Tell me about it…" mutter Kyubi even though Sanji couldn't hear him…

"Well I guess that's just who he is… I've seen people do even crazier things…" said Kakashi.

"Watch him closely Sanji…" said Zeff.

"Why?" said Sanji.

"Once in a while there is a fool with his sights set something, won't quit fighting until he dies…" said Zeff.

"Won't quit fighting…" said Sanji.

"It's can be pretty annoying to fight someone like that…" said Kakashi.

"Whether he wins or loses… I admire him…" said Zeff.

Sakura came out on deck… holding Ino's Unconscious body.

"I brought Ino-Pig… she is injured… just not by much…" said Sakura bring out Ino's unconscious form, "Just tiny pin pricks that's all…"

"That's good…" said Kakashi.

"Unless Luffy manages to get close enough to Ino's body then she's in for a wild ride…" said Zeff.

"Being the body of an idiot with no control and you might die… when things are back to normal… tell Ino for me I know how she feels…." said Kyubi.

"Hey…" muttered Naruto.

In the fight Don Kreig got up… and hit Luffy with his shield, shot Luffy with something but Luffy somehow dodged, went behind and kicked him in someway, sending Don Kreig to the ground.

"All right Luffy!" cheered Naruto.

"Wow…" said Sakura.

"He's da man!" yelled Inner Sakura.

Sanji didn't say anything... just watched…

"Good job Luffy… can you get to my body now…" said Ino.

But that's when Don Kreig got up and put his tow shields together … then somehow caused an explosion… which made Luffy (and Ino) gab hold of a part of the ship, when the smoke cleared they saw Don Kreig wielding a strange spear… apparently his "Mighty Battle Spear" after going on about the spear he sung it at Luffy… which caused an explosion that sent Luffy flying…. Fortunately Luffy grabbed a nearby piece of deck.

"What kind of weapon is that? It keeps blowing up…" said Luffy.

"I don't know… but be careful…" said Ino.

Don Kreig kept coming at them with the Battle Spear and Luffy did his best dodge… that's when he dodged by grabbing on to the spear and hanging onto it…

"That was close…" said Luffy.

With the spectators they continued to watch and Sakura noticed something about Ino's body.

"Ino's body is getting pretty beaten up..." said Sakura, "It's only a fraction of what Luffy's getting but still…"

"Okay I have an idea…" said Naruto turning to his half demon form and picking up Ino's body, "So what the range?"

"Are you sure that will work?" asked Kakashi.

"Hey… I'm half demon in this form… my strength and speed is increased…" said Naruto.

"But your reaction time is still rather slow…" said Kyubi.

"Hey!" thought Naruto.

Naruto carrying Ino, landed on a broken mast and shout "Hey!"

Don Kreig stared at that annoying blonde kid who for some reason had fox ears and 9 tails…

"What do you want?" demanded Don Kreig.

"Oh nothing…" said Naruto.

"Oh I get it…" said Ino.

"What do you mean?" thought Luffy.

"He brought my body closer to me…" said Ino, "See you later and good luck wit the fight…"

"By Ino…" thought Luffy.

That's when Ino's soul went back into her body… and she began to wake up.

"Sorry for bothering you!" said Naruto who jumped away.

When he jumped back onto the deck Ino opened her eyes and jumped out of Naruto's arms…

"Finally!" said Ino, "Luffy's insane! He listened to me at first but didn't listen to me later!"

"That's Luffy for you…" said Naruto giving a big grin.

"Is he just as insane?" asked Ino.

"More or less…" said Sakura.

They watched as Luffy was hit twice the by the spear and blown up twice…

"Chore boy!" yelled Sanji.

"Don't worry he's fine…" said Naruto, "There's no way my bother is going to loose to that wind bag!"

That's when the tip of the spear broke off… surprising most…

"It's just a bomb on a stick…" said Luffy, "With out that spear your strength is cut in half…"

Kreig began another long winded speech… he pointed out that Luffy was badly injured before he was hurt by the spear… and that now he couldn't take any more hits…

"Kreig's right…" said Sanji.

"What just because Don Kreig has many weapons?" asked Kakashi, "It doesn't matter… what weapons a person have…"

"He's right…" said Naruto.

"A clone user is considered to be the strongest type of fighter…" said Kakashi, "Clone users don't have big weapons or a whole arsenal… in fact most clone users don't even use guns… Clone Users use their natural strength most the time… and most physical clones aren't even in equal strength with the user… the reason why their the strongest is because of determination… and that determination can stand up agaisnt a whole arsenal… Luffy may not be a Clone User but he has the determination of one…"

"You know… I had my own speech…" said Zeff looking at the Namikage.

"Sorry…" said Kakashi.

"Like I keep saying… there's no way my brother will loose to him!" said Naruto.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and gave a small smile… well it was under his mask.

Everyone watched as Luffy and Don Kreig fought… it consisted of Luffy punched his armor and Don Kreig using his weapon and dirty tricks on Luffy… Luffy managed to not only crack the armor then break it afterwards…

"No way…" said Sanji.

"Awesome!" yelled Naruto.

As Don Kreig fell to the ground he caught Luffy in an iron net… that's when he managed to get his legs out of it…

"This right it mine!" said Luffy who twisted legs into a corkscrew while stretching…his feet grabbed Don Kreig's face.

"Men kill this pest!" ordered Don Kreig.

All of Don Kreig's men took out crossbows… however that's when ominous music played and the sound of stomping could be heard… all the men turned around and saw an extremely angry Sakura.

"Don't… you… dare…" she growled.

All of them whimpered and either put their crossbows away or began to cry… Sakura was that angry at the moment…

"Where did that ominous music come from?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know…" said Kakashi.

Luffy began to spin Don't Kreig with his legs… then slammed into the deck… effectively knocking him out… With that Luffy defeated Don Kreig… although the downside was that Luffy was still in the net and was just sent into the water…

Next Time: With the fight over everything returns to normal on the Baratie... well almost... even though Ino agreed to join... Luffy still wants Sanji to join... will that happen? And what's going with the chefs? Meanwhile Kakashi and Naruto talk about the 4th Hokage... And what about Nami? What will happen? Find out next time!


	27. Bye to Baratie

A/N: Yay! Final chapter of the Don Kreig Arc... Finally... Yay!

Chapter 27: Bye to Baratie

Everyone was shocked some kid… defeated Don Kreig… it was a big surprise.

"All right Luffy did it!" cheered Naruto, "Wait who's going to rescue Luffy? He can't swim…"

That's when Sanji dove in after Luffy… when Sanji surfaced he looked at Luffy thinking about Zoro's fight and about Luffy's fight…

That's when he heard a yell… "I am the greatest!"

On the deck a barely concouis Don Kreig… babbling on about how h didn't lose and how he was the strangest man in the world… that's when he was punched in the gut by Gin…

"Whoa…" said Naruto.

"Don Kreig… we lost… take it like a man…" said Gin.

"Are you sure you should be moving?" said Sakura, "You breathed in a lot of the poison gas…"

"I'm fine…" said Gin, "Sanji tell that kid… that I hope our paths will cross again…"

"Why should Sanji tell him, he's my brother…" said Naruto.

Gin chuckled… while Sanji stared at him and said "You still want to be a pirate?"

Gin began a long speech about how Luffy showed him that he must follow his own dreams rather than stay in the shadow of someone else…

"Patty Carne, get them the supply boat!" said Sanji.

Before they could argue Ino made the hand sign "I know the words to the Barney Song and I'm not afraid to use it!"

The two ran away… to get the boat.

When they loaded the boat of all of Don Kreig's men, it seem like it was going to sink… But Naruto was looking for something on the boat.

"Naruto what are you doing?" asked Sakura.

"There! There I found him!" said Naruto pointing, "I found Panda Man!"

"Wasn't he supposed to be in the last chapter?" said Kyubi.

"I don't know…" thought Naruto.

After Gin said some parting to words to Sanji they sailed off… to either adventure or certain doom (this writer really hates Don Kreig so I'm pulling for Certain Doom)

Sometime later Luffy woke up covered in bandages… "M hat!" he yelled.

"Here!" said Naruto tossing it to him... it landed on Luffy's head.

"200 Points!" said Luffy.

"All right!" cheered Naruto as they gave each other a high 5.

"Honestly… you two are so immature…" said Ino in the doorway.

"You agreed to join up with them…" said Sakura who was sitting next to Naruto.

Luffy was covered in many band aids began to take them off.

"Sorry we ran out of bandages" said Sanji.

"I don't need them…" said Luffy.

"Really…" said Sanji.

"Luffy heals quickly… but not as much as me…" said Naruto.

"He hopes to see you there…" said Sanji, "That's what Gin said…"

"He hopes to see you there?" asked Luffy.

"That was to you! Idiot!" yelled Sanji.

"I was supposed to tell him!"

"Oh yeah! I'm no longer chore boy!" said Luffy.

"Good for you…" said Sanji.

"So will you?" said Luffy.

"Hey, we already agreed, I'm joining…" said Ino, "Then I can get to know Sasuke…"

"Hey Ino pig! Sasuke is mine!" said Sakura.

"So back off!" yelled Inner Sakura.

The two girls began to argue about Sasuke…

"This is going to be gold…" laughed Kyubi.

"What do you mean?" thought Naruto.

"You'll see soon…" said Kyubi.

"Yo!" said Kakashi joining the group.

"Hey…" said Luffy.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Naruto in private…" said Kakashi.

"Sure!" said Naruto.

They went to another part of the boat… to talk.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto… do you hate the 4th Hokage… for what he did to you?" said Kakashi.

"Sort of…" said Naruto, "Well it's because of him growing up most of the town hated me… but… with out it I wouldn't be the person I am today… the Kyubi is more like a friend than anything… a perverted friend that criticizes me… but a friend none the less…"

"Thanks…" said Kyubi.

"But other than that I admire him and that's one of the reasons I want to become a Kage!" said Naruto.

"Is that so…" said Kakashi happily.

"Yeah…" said Naruto.

"You know the 4th Hokage was the one that taught me everything I know about Clones… I was his apprentice…" said Kakashi.

"I heard about that…" said Naruto.

"He gave his life to protect your town…" said Kakashi, "And because he choose you I have always wanted to meet you… to know how you grew up…"

"I think you told me that already…" said Naruto.

"Oh right…" said Kakashi, "There's something I want to give you…"

"What… and it's not Make-out Paradise… is it?" said Naruto.

"Please let it be Make-out Paradise…" said Kyubi.

Kakashi took out an old picture of him as a child about the age of 10, patting his head was the 4th Hokage, he looked a little like an older version of Naruto… though Naruto was staring at Kakashi in the picture.

"You wore the mask when you were 10?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah…" sighed Kakashi.

"Hey!" said Ino, "Lunch is ready…"

"All right!" cheered Naruto.

Kakashi merely laughed…

Naruto, Luffy, Kakashi, Sanji, Ino and Sakura got to the 2nd floor staff dinning room they saw that the table was full.

"Hey where's our food…" said Naruto.

"And chairs…" said Sanji.

"Sorry no chairs for you…" said one of the chefs.

"Sit on the floor…" said another of the chefs.

"They're acting strangely…" said Luffy.

"Oh well…" said Sanji.

"My crappy actor sense is tingling!" said Kyubi sarcastically.

"What?" said Naruto.

"You'll see…" said Kyubi.

"Who made today's soup?" asked Patty.

"That would be me!" said Sanji raising his hand, everyone could tell he was proud of that soup, "Delicious huh? It's an exceptionally good batch today…"

"It tastes like crap!" yelled Patty smashing the bowl into the floor.

Sanji began to get angry…

"Calm down…" said Ino.

Naruto and Luffy watched with interests and eating their food, Sakura just watched… Kakashi took this opportunity eat his meal while no one was looking.

"Maybe it wasn't meant for raccoons…" said Sanji.

"It takes talent to make something that makes me want to puke!" yelled Patty.

"I'd stake my reputation on that soup…" said Sanji angrily.

That's when the other chefs ate some of the soup and began to pour it on the floor.

"It stinks!" yelled one of the chefs.

"Should be thrown out!" yelled another.

"What are you talking about the soup was exceptionally good today" said Kakashi pointing the empty bowl.

There was a heavy silence… "When did you eat it!" yelled everyone.

"When no one was looking…" said Kakashi cheerfully.

Everyone sweatdroped…

"You want him off the ship… don't you Zeff…" said Kakashi.

Everyone looked towards Zeff…

"I knew I should have come up with the plan to get rid of him with you around!" said Zeff looking at the Namikage.

"Get rid of me! You want me out so bad then fine!" yelled Sanji who ran off leaving slamming the door.

"Honestly!" yelled Ino, "You could have done better ways!"

"Like what? You know that would be the only way that can though to him…" said Zeff.

"A good way would be having me talk to him…" said Ino following Sanji.

Outside Sanji was sitting down while smoking.

"Sanji…" said Ino.

"Hey…" said Sanji.

"I can't believe I'm leaving…" said Ino.

"Me neither…" said Sanji.

"I was happening you would come with me…" said Ino.

"Why?" said Sanji.

"Well I see you kind of as an older brother…" said Ino, "That and you were always there for me when I needed it… like when it happened…"

"I can't believe the stress got to you like that…" said Sanji.

"Getting amnesia like that…" said Ino, "I'm lucky that eventually I did remember the rock… even though it wasn't a good memory…"

"At least you remembered telling me your family lived somewhere in the Grand Line…" said Sanji.

"You don't have to… but I would like you… that and the All Blue… you really shouldn't have told Luffy about it… I'm sure Zeff was eavesdropping…" said Ino.

Sanji chuckled…

"But it's your choice and I'm not going to stop you…" said Ino.

Both of them heard a sound coming from the water… That's when something jumped out of the water.

"What the!" yelled Sanji.

"What is that thing!" yelled Ino.

The thing landed on Ino and Sanji… the thing looked like a merman… but truthfully it was some guy in the mouth of a Panda Shark…

"Yosaku!" yelled Luffy and Naruto.

"Why are you alone?" asked Sakura knowing was that answer probably was.

"Well we didn't' catch up to her but judging by her wake she's going to a pretty unable place…" said Yosaku.

No one noticed Sakura tighten her grip when Yosaku said it.

"I'll tell you the details later but right now we need your help, Brother Luffy, Brother Naruto, Sister Sakura, Sister Ino…" said Yosaku.

"Okay…" said Luffy.

"Wait…" said Sanji, "Take me with you…"

"What?" said one of the cooks.

"I might as sail with you on your quest to become king of the pirates." Said Sanji, "I have my own foolish dream as well… and besides there I'd like to help Ino with…"

Ino nodded at Sanji with a small smile…

Naruto, Luffy and Yosaku all celebrated that Sanji joined almost forgetting that they have two cooks.

Sanji looked at the cooks and left the room… followed by Ino…

"They're going to miss all of you…" said Kakashi.

Ino and Sanji packed up… Yosaku and Sakura got a boat that belonged to Sanji… while Naruto and Luffy got food… which mostly consisted of meat and ramen.

Sanji was think in the restaurant at all the things that happened, when he first saw the restaurant for the first time, when he met Patty and Carne, when he first met Kakashi, he first Cigarette, the firth time he read Make-Out Paradise…

"Yo!" said a voice.

Sanji looked up and saw Kakashi…

"Hey…" said Sanji.

"Going to miss this place?" asked Kakashi.

Sanji didn't answer…

"Well I'm going to be heading off now… I'll be seeing you around…" said Kakashi, "See you on the Grand Line…"

"See you!" said Sanji.

Kakashi left the room… to say his good byes to Naruto and Luffy who were putting the food into the boat…

"So I'm going now…" said Kakashi.

"Really that's too bad…" said Luffy.

"But we're be seeing you on the Grand Line right!" said Naruto.

"That's right…" said Kakashi.

He went over to his boat and began to sail away… Naruto enthusiastically waved good bye to Kakashi.

Later the time came for when it was to leave… however Sanji was late…

"Sanji late…" said Ino impatiently.

That's he finally showed up…

"There he is…" said Naruto.

That's when Patty and Carne jumped behind him holding giant spoons…

"We've been saving this for years!" said Carne.

"Say your prayers Sanji!" said Patty.

3 seconds later… The two were beaten and bleeding on the ground.

"3 seconds a new record…" said Ino.

Sanji got to the boat…

"Aren't you two going to say good bye?" said Naruto.

"Why bother…" said Sanji.

"Everyone there annoyed me!" said Ino, "I can't wait to get away from here…"

""Sanji… keep your feet dry…" said Zeff, "Ino find your past…"

Of course that's when the dam broke for both of them… both of them began to cry and bowed to Zeff in gratitude… and both of thanked Zeff for all of his help… then all the chefs began to cry…

"Man… I never expected for them to cry like that…" said Kyubi.

"No kidding…" agreed Naruto.

"Good bye you crap guys!" cried Sanji.

"Good bye morns!" cried Ino.

"Let's set sail!" yelled Luffy.

And with that they left the Baratie… sailing to their next (and better) destination… not knowing what would happen next… well one of them did… but she wasn't talking…

Next Time: Where did Nami go? Could Nami be a double agent? Who is Arlong? Why is Sakura so quiet? What's going on? All these questions will be answered and more next time!

A/N: I'm so happy... that the arc is finally over... I love the Arlong Arc... one of the better arcs of the East Blue Saga... however due to certain reasons it won't update as fast as many people will hope... but I will write it faster... don't worry...


	28. The Fishmen

A/N: Here's the next chapter... sorry it took longer than expected but hey... at least it's an arc I like... it's just that I'm having so much fun with the New Lives R (if your reading this story and you like Sailor Moon and gender bending I recommend you reading it... it involved both One Piece and Naruto)... anyways! First off! Yay over 50,000 hits! All right! Also there's going to be an appearance from another Naruto character and you'll probably guess who... and he won't appear until next chapter... well anyways enjoy...

Chapter 28: The Fishmen

IT had been several hours since Luffy, Naruto, Sakura, Sanji, Ino and Yosaku had left the Baratie… things were calm and everything was fine… almost.

"You're still crying…" said Naruto.

Yosaku said something but not now could understand it…

"Did anyone understand that?" asked Ino.

"No clue…" said Sanji.

"I can't wait to get Nami back! Then we can go to the Grand Line!" said Luffy.

"Even if we do get Nami back there's only 10 of us… well 12 if you count the dog and Naruto's demon…" said Sanji.

"13… there's that thing that appears next to Sakura…" said Luffy.

Inner Sakura looked around "He can see me?" she asked.

"I think you're just seeing things…" said Ino but she was really thinking "Luffy can see inner selves… don't see that everyday…"

"I didn't know your brother could see inner selves…" said Kyubi.

"Inner selves?" asked Naruto.

"Uh… never mind…" said Kyubi.

"But I'm not worried…" said Luffy, "Chef Zeff said that the Grand Line is Paradise for some people…"

"Are you kidding it's the pirates Graveyard!" yelled Yosaku.

"If the crap geezer said that..." said Sanji who began to get thoughts about girls… in face the smoke from his cigarette formed hearts.

"How is he able to do that?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know… and I've known him for a long time…" said Ino.

"You're taking it too lightly!" said Yosaku, "you don't know what the Grand Line is like!"

"Hey… I do…" said Kyubi.

"We can't trust the perspective of a demon fox that roamed the lands creating chaos now can we?" thought Naruto.

"Shutting up…" said Kyubi.

"If Brother Zoro and Brother Sasuke knew who it was like even they would be intimidated…" said Yosaku, "Sister Nami is on a Collision course with one scary guy… mark my words…"

"Time to eat…" said Sanji.

"Yay!" cheered the D Brothers.

This caused the girls to sweat drop and say "Boys…" in unison.

""Wait!" said Yosaku, "We need to know what we're sailing into…"

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"There's a reason why they call the Grand Line the Pirates Grave Yard…" said Yosaku.

"Because Sanbi no Retard hasn't been sealed yet?" asked Kyubi.

"He can't hear you…" thought Naruto, "Wait Sanbi no Retard?"

"That's the nick name we other Biju call him… Sanbi's not smart… he's basically an animal… then again you could liken him to a Sea King… but it's all in good fun… I think… he can't talk" said Kyubi.

"You know he can't hear you…" thought Naruto.

"I know…" said Kyubi.

"It's because of the three great powers that rule that water… one of them is the 7 Warlords of the Sea!" said Yosaku.

"Who?" asked everyone but Sakura.

"The 7 Government recognized pirate leaders…" said Sakura.

"Wait why would the government recognize pirates…" said Ino.

"Don't make any sense if you ask me…" said Sanji.

"They target unlicensed pirates and the government get a cut of their haul… it's smart if you ask me…" said Sakura.

"Wow you know a lot about it…" said Yosaku.

"Well I've heard things…" said Sakura who then sighed.

"But anyways even though other pirates call them government dogs they're very tough…" said Yosaku, "The guy who beat Brother Zoro… Mihawk… he's one of the 7…"

"There's others like that guy!" yelled Luffy.

"No way!" said Naruto.

"The problem here is Jimbei the leader of the Fishman pirates…" said Yosaku.

"Fishman?" asked Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"Fishman… huh? I heard Fishman island is famous…" said Sanji who began to think of the mermaids there and began to smoke pink hearts again.

"Seriously… how does he do that?" said Naruto.

"I have no idea…" said Ino.

"In order to become one of the 7 War Lords of the Sea… he released an unholy terror onto the East Blue…" said Yosaku.

However Luffy was a little busy with a sketch pad…

"Like this?" asked Luffy holding up a picture of a really ugly fish with legs… making Sanji and Naruto laugh.

"Honestly…" said Sakura.

"Can't you stay serious for a few seconds!" yelled Yosaku.

"He's right… we need to talk about this…" said Sakura.

"Fine we'll skip the history lesion…" said Yosaku, "But anyways Nami is headed to Arlong Park… Arlong's a fish man that used to be Jimbei's equal…"

"This is his territory… he's a very powerful pirate… even more than Don Kreig…" said Sakura with her voice shaking a little.

"Sakura… what wrong…" said Ino.

"Nothing…" said Sakura, "Nothing really…"

"But you turned back half way… she could have gone somewhere else…" said Naruto.

"Johnny and I have a hunch…" said Yosaku.

"Your right… she is heading there…" said Sakura, "And that's all I know…"

"What happened between you and Nami…" said Naruto.

"After all whatever got you upset made you hit the cake… hard…" said Ino.

"I don't know why she left or anything else! All I know… is that she left…" said Sakura with a sigh.

"Tell them!" yelled Inner Sakura.

"Shut up…" thought Sakura.

"Just tell them! I'm sure Luffy or Naruto could kick his ass easy!" yelled Inner Sakura.

"Shut up…" thought Sakura.

"Sakura what's wrong?" asked Luffy.

"It's nothing…" said Sakura, "I'm going to sit over there… and if you're going to make something I'm not hungry…"

"After all that cake you ate it's no wonder…" said Ino with a snort.

"Just up Miss Piggy…" said Sakura.

"At least I don't eat like one…" said Ino.

"You see how upset Sister Sakura is… she's probably scared out her mind…" said Yosaku, "After all a Fishmen are stronger than a human…"

"I doubt it… you haven't seen her strength…" said Luffy.

"He's really, really strong…" said Naruto.

"She scares me…" said Kyubi.

"So…" said Sanji, "What do you want to eat!"

"Meat on a bone!" said Luffy.

"Miso ramen!" yelled Naruto.

"Stir-fried bean sprouts!" said Yosaku.

"Odd tastes…" said Ino.

"I'd rather be cooking for Nami…" muttered Nami.

"Yeah… I'd rather be cooking for Sasuke…" said Ino.

No too far away with Zoro, Usopp, Sasuke, Kiba, Johnny and Akamaru. They were righting in front of Arlong Park.

"So that's the place…" said Usopp shaking.

"Doesn't seem that scary to me…" said Kiba with Akamaru nodding in agreement.

"That's the place…" said Johnny, "Now all we have to is find where Sister Nami docked the ship…" said Johnny.

"So we hack our way in?" asked Zoro.

Sasuke shook his head while the two older ones yelled at him.

"We don't know anything about that place!" yelled Usopp.

"We can't just barge in!" yelled Yosaku.

"I thought they were concerned about his health…" said Kiba.

"I did too…" said Sasuke.

5 minutes later they found the Going Merry docked in an odd place and also managed to tie up Zoro.

"Tie up right now and I mean it!" yelled Zoro.

"No can do Zoro…" said Sasuke, "You're still recuperating from your fight…"

"I bet that you'll do worse with your fight with Itachi when you find him…" said Zoro.

"I'm untying you… then we're going to fight!" said Sasuke.

"Oh no your not!" said Kiba who grabbed Sasuke from behind while Akamaru became his clone and blocked Sasuke from the front, "You know he's still injured…"

"And he almost untied me too…" said Zoro.

"I hate you so much…" muttered Sasuke as Kiba let him go.

"Don't worry I'll find Nami!" said Usopp.

"You certainly become brave once we found it's not at Arlong park…" said Johnny.

"Of course! I'm intrepid adventurer about to set foot on explored land!" said Usopp.

"Translation: It's safe here so of course I'm brave!" translated Kiba.

"I shall call this adventure: The Great Adventure of Usopp the Man!" said Usopp.

"Translation: I'm really delusional and a liar and make sure people will think I'm brave I'm giving this adventure a cool title to make it about me" translated Kiba.

"Will you stop doing that?" asked Usopp.

"No…" said Kiba.

As they sailed towards the ship… they saw three Fishmen near it…

"Ah… crap…" said Kiba.

"Full steam ahead…" said Usopp.

"We're sailing right past it!" yelled Zoro.

Usopp and Johnny shushed him.

"Did you see them!" yelled Usopp, "I don't want to dies that so bad!"

"So I guess your life is more important than the ship…" said Kiba, "Interesting… I'll take note of that…"

"It's no use… these water's are Arlong's lake…" said Johnny.

"It's no use! We'll have to turn back and tell Luffy that we couldn't find her…" said Usopp.

"Untie me you idiot!" yelled Zoro.

"Hello! That won't work!" yelled Kiba.

"And besides I don't think Luffy left you in charge…" said Sasuke.

Of course this wasn't heard.

"Hello!" yelled the three.

That's when some Fishmen showed up.

"Oh no!" yelled Johnny.

"Abandon Ship!" yelled Usopp.

Kiba and Sasuke decided to untie Zoro but Usopp and Johnny grabbed them and jumped ship before they could do it…

"Hey!" yelled Zoro, "I can't believe you left me here!"

In the water nearby.

"Oh Zoro… I'll tell Luffy that you died with bravery" cried Usopp.

"Brother Zoro… it's sad we had to part this way!" cried Johnny.

"When we see Luffy we're telling him the truth…" said Sasuke.

"Oh yeah…" said Kiba.

"Bark!" barked Akamaru nodding.

All of them managed to swim to dry land… to find a town that was nearly destroyed…

"What happened here!" yelled Kiba.

"This must be Gosa!" said Johnny, "Arlong went on a rampage a few weeks ago…"

"The houses have been flipped over…" said Sasuke, "Unbelievable…"

"Fishmen are strong…" said Johnny, "They have 10 times the strength of humans…"

"I can see that…" said Sasuke.

"This is the kind of power you can find on the grand line…"said Johnny, "And this is the fate of a village that deifies Arlong"

"I can't believe it…" said Kiba.

"Well I think…" said Sasuke.

All them saw that Johnny ran away…

"I'm going to kill him…" muttered Sasuke.

"Why did he run?" asked Usopp.

That's when a Fishmen appeared behind them.

"Refugees… I didn't think there were any left…" he said.

All three of them ran away with Akamaru on Kiba's head ran away.

"Why are we running?" asked Sasuke.

"Because that thing is 10 times stronger than any man!" yelled Usopp, "And as sense I'm older than you… you have to listen to me!"

"So that's why we are…" said Sasuke

"Let's just wait until Luffy's here…" said Kiba.

"Or at least Naruto…" said Sasuke.

That's when a boy holding a sword appeared in front of them and tripped Usopp causing both Sasuke and Kiba to stop.

"Take for Fishman! This is for my father…" said the boy.

"Wait!" said Kiba.

Fortunately a woman with periwinkle hair and many tattoos hit the kid in the head.

"Look carefully he may look like Arlong but he's human…" said the woman "Sort of…"

"Sort of!" yelled Usopp.

Kiba began to laugh, "That's a good one!"

"He's gaining on us…" said Sasuke.

"A Fishman! said the kid.

"A real one…" said the woman.

"Stay back I won't let him harm a woman and child!" said Usopp, "I think I can take him!"

"So what you think will happen?" asked Kiba.

"The fishman will come close and he'll run away…" said Sasuke.

Usopp prepared his sling shot but before he could fire the woman took out a small hammer and hit Usopp in the head with it.

"Didn't see that coming…" said Sasuke.

"You knocked out my brother!" said Kiba.

"Sorry…" said the woman.

"Nice work! Do you know how many times I've always wanted to do that?" said Kiba.

This made the woman, the boy and Sasuke sweat drop.

Sometime later they at the woman's house, the woman's name was Nojiko and the boy's name was Chabo… that's when Usopp began to wake up.

"And if he claims he's captain don't believe him… he's full of it…" said Kiba.

"I see…" said Nojiko.

"Hey where am I?" yelled Usopp.

"So you're awake…" said Sasuke.

"Who's she?" asked Usopp.

"Her name's Nojiko, she grows tangerines…" said Kiba.

"That's right…" said Nojiko.

"What about the fishman?" asked Usopp.

"I ditched him…" said Nojiko.

"So everything's fine… for now…" said Kiba.

"Hey… wait a second she hit me!" yelled Usopp.

"I know… that's something I always wanted to do to you…" said Kiba.

"Hey!" yelled Usopp, "Don't you know she was protecting the fishman!"

"I saved your life, you outsiders don't understand…" said Nojiko, "Except for you two…"

"We're more mature than my brother…" said Kiba.

"He thinks just because he's older than us thinks he can boss us around…" said Sasuke.

"Hey!" yelled Usopp.

"Anyways…" said Nojiko turning to Chabo, "You're from Gosa right… if you laid one fingers on a fishman, they'd kill you… and you should know that all too well…"

"I know… but those fish heads kill my father…" said Chabo, "I have to get back at them… even if it kills me…"

"So I take it something horrible happened to make you like this…" said Sasuke.

"They sicced huge monsters on us… destroyed the village, stole almost everything and kill a lot of people..." said Chabo, "I gotta make them pay!"

"Huge monsters…" said Kiba.

"Then those strange grooves on the ground…" said Usopp.

"The monsters made them… they're gigantic…" said Chabo.

"There's monster here too1" yelled Usopp.

"I just hope their not unsealed Biju… they're the most dangerous of all…" said Kiba.

"I went to Arlong Park…" said Chabo, "But this lady stopped me… she's a witch… I wanna kill her too!"

"Fine get yourself killed…" said Nojiko.

"What?" said Kiba as Usopp who took a drink of tea spit it out.

"Fine then go your revenge… go get yourself killed… if you don't care than neither do it…" said Nojiko.

"How could you…" said Kiba.

"But remember, I and the "witch" at Arlong park both stopped you…" said Nojiko, "We saved your lives twice…"

Sasuke only smirked… she knew where she was going.

"Drink your tea and shove off…" said Nojiko, "I can't stand ungrateful brats…"

"Hey! He's just a kid! Aren't you being a little hard on him…" said Usopp.

"Hey, kid or not anyone so determined to die like a dog should have his way!" said Nojiko.

"She has a point… This kid is a lost cause…" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" yelled Kiba.

"I once knew a child who had a life worse than death… and she choice to live… anyways" said Nojiko, "So when I see a kid like him it makes me sick! To see someone so cowardly to die like that!"

Chabo began to cry…"What… should I do?" he cried, "I'll endure…"

"Got a mother…" said Nojiko.

"Yeah…" he cried.

"She must be worried… go him to her…" said Nojiko.

And so Chabo left back home to his mother…

"You're not so bad… even with the tattoos…" said Usopp.

"Why should I care what you think… I barely even know you… despite the fact I know you're liar whops full of himself…"

Kiba and Akamaru laughed.

"Thanks for telling her that…" said Usopp.

"We're looking for a woman named Nami… you know her?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes I do…" said Nojiko.

That's when laid down a big bombshell…

"She's a member of Arlong crew!" yelled Usopp, Kiba and Sasuke.

"That's right, she's famous in these parts" said Nojiko, "Remember what that boy said about the woman who was like a witch… that was her…"

"It figures…" muttered Sasuke.

"Well this is the house where she grew up… Nami is my step sister…" said Nojiko.

"What!" yelled all three again.

With these interesting turn of events who knows what would happen… all that was known was that Nami might have been playing with another team the whole time…

Next Time: Zoro had been captured by the Fishmen and finds out first hand that Nami is a member of Arlong's crew. Meanwhile Usopp makes a bad move... what is it? Also the ones heading there eat their lunch... and there's an uninvited guest... a giant monster! What will happen? That's not... Sasuke, Usopp, Kiba and Akamaru find out what are Sakura's ties to Nami... what are they? Find out next time!


	29. The Witch

A/N: Another Naruto character appears and it is who you think it is...

Chapter 29: The Witch

Kiba, Usopp and Sasuke were still shocked at the importation they just received… first was Nami being part of Arlong's Crew… now it was that they were staying at her house…

"Yes this is her house she and I were orphans… but the one who raised us is dead." Siad Nojiko, "But years ago the three of us lived happily together here in Cocoyashi Village…"

"She betrayed her own people to join Arlong's crew… that horrible…" said Sasuke.

"So what is your business with her?" asked Nojiko.

"We came looking for her…" said Sasuke, "She was supposedly are navigator…"

"She helped protect our village… and she was very friendly on the ship… but…" siad Kiba.

"And she was planning to ditch us the whole time!" yelled Usopp.

"Really… she was a friendly? The witch?" siad Nojiko.

"She was good… but wait there's something I don't get…" siad Sasuke, "Do you know who Sakura is?"

"She's a girl from the village… after her parents were killed by Arlong she mysteriously disappeared… I'm only one that knows what happened to her, something snapped inside her and she started stealing from pirates from with Nami for some reason…" said Nojiko.

"Well on the plus side she's not fooling us…" said Sasuke, "She had no part in stealing the ship… but I bet she knows what happened…"

"She was pretty upset before Nami left maybe that why she gorged herself on cake…" said Usopp.

"We won't know until… Sasuke talks to her…" siad Kiba.

"Why me?" said Sasuke.

"You know why…" said both Kiba and Usopp.

Sasuke sweatdroped… he did know why… he just didn't like to be reminded.

"So what are we going to do? Go get the ship, find Luffy and tell him the truth?" said Kiba.

"Ship do you mean the one down there?" asked Nojiko pointing out the window.

Right outside the window was the Going Merry… well it was right outside… but they could see it from the window.

"I think I'm getting the idea of the lay out of the island…" siad Usopp.

"Me too… the village center is west of us…" siad Kiba.

"You know… before we can leave we have to do something…" siad Sasuke.

"What?" siad Kiba and Usopp.

"Hello… we have to rescue Zoro…" siad Sasuke, "He was captured remember…"

"Oh man!" yelled Kiba.

"He was half dead when he was captured but if he tires anything he'll be full dead…" said Usopp.

"Full dead… I don't think that's even the correct phrase…" siad Sasuke.

"That doesn't matter we have to get him back!" said Kiba.

Meanwhile in Arlong Park, stood sat on the ground tied up… glaring at the fishman that held him captive… especially Arlong a big saw fish like fish man.

"I told you I'm looking for a woman, you damn dirty half fish…" siad Zoro.

That's when a blue shark like fish man slammed some sort of giant sword that was covered in bandages.

"Honestly human do you think you can get away by saying those things…" siad the fishman.

"I think I can…" said Zoro with a smirk.

"Kisame…" said Arlong, "I don't think cutting him to ribbons will help anything… he must understand that we Fishmen are superior to humans… We Fishmen are evolved humans who have devolved the ability to breath underwater. We can do a lot of things you can't do. We Fishmen are the lords of creation and…"

"Arlong I'm tired of that theory of yours…" said a very familiar voice… it belonged to Nami.

"Nami…" siad Zoro shocked.

"Now Nami, don't be offended, you are different…" said Arlong, "You're my talented and esteemed surveyor… the pride of my crew…"

"My brain's just different than yours… it works…" said Nami.

"Surveyor … Nami… are you in cahoots with them?" said Zoro.

"So Nami do you know him…" siad Kisame.

"Not at all… just some guy I stole treasure from…" siad Nami as she walked towards Zoro, "He just followed the loot… I knew he would follow me but not make it this far."

"So this is the real you…" said Zoro.

"Surprised? I was an offer in Arlong's crew the whole time…" siad Nami.

"What your friend…" siad Zoro.

"Oh her… she's just someone I used to get me treasure… you have to admit… Sakura's strength is amazing…" siad Nami.

Arlong laughed, "I don't know what your talking about but it sounds like she tricked more than you… after all trickery is her specialty… she's someone who even forgave a death of a parent for money!"

Nami flinched when she heard that sentence.

"Trickery and treasure stealing is her specialty… Arlong merely backs her up" siad Kisame.

"I see… I always thought you couldn't be trusted … I'm not surprised… she could even be a murder…" siad Zoro glaring at Nami.

"That's okay… and now that you know the truth just forget me and the treasure… just leave…" siad Nami.

That's when Zoro dove into the water behind him… still tied up. Most of the Fishmen thought various things that he was escaping, that he was committing suicide… but Kisame put in his own two cents.

"That human has a death wish… his chi is very weak… a sign of a life threatening injury… not to mention he's tied up… he's going to die…" siad Kisame.

"Let him drown…" siad Arlong.

However something surprising happened… Nami dove in after him… and pulled him.

"What were you thinking… what kind of cold hearted witch can't stand to see a man drowning…" said Zoro with a smirk.

Nami just glared at him…

"Well aren't you going to help me… I almost died…" siad Zoro.

Nami stomped on his back then pulled him to eye level.

"Never mess with me again, or you're dead." said Nami, "Just one thing… you have a life threatening injury… don't you…"

"That's none of your business… but these bandages… I just ran out of clean clothes…" siad Zoro.

Nami punched him in the gut… and began to walk away.

" So what should we do to him Nami?" siad Arlong.

"Just put in the dungeon… I'll deal with him…" siad Nami walking away.

"It's a shame… I want to have some fun with this one…" said Kisame.

"Arlong! Arlong!" said a fishman running to the compound, "There are three more that got away… a guy with a long nose and two teenagers…"

"Usopp, Kiba… Sasuke… they found them…" thought Zoro.

"I think the fled to Cocoyashi…" siad the fishman.

"Cocoyashi… I have some business there…" siad Arlong.

Not too long in Cocoyashi Village Arlong showed up with several members of his crew showed up to "talk" to a man wit many scars and appeared to be a sheriff… not too far away Usopp, Kiba, Sasuke, Nojiko and Akamaru watched.

"So that's Arlong…" siad Sasuke.

""He's huge!" yelled Usopp.

"We of course… they aren't human…" said Nojiko.

"But look at him!" yelled Usopp.

Sasuke shushed him, "I want to hear what's going on…"

They listened to what was going on… especially the part about the tribute.

"Tribute?" asked Kiba.

"The money we pay each month… we give them money to not pillage or slaughter us… and if they don't get enough money form each person they tear down the village…" siad Nojiko, "That's what happened to Gosa… one person didn't pay then they destroy the whole town… that's what happened ot Gosa…"

"Just one person?" said Usopp.

"That's Arlong's policy… but if one person manages to pay enough then only that person dies while the rest of the town is spared… that's how Sakura lost her parents…"

"That's horrible…" said Sasuke thinking about how much Sakura went though.

"Oh… I know that look…" siad Kiba.

"Will you shut up!" siad Sasuke glaring that the Beast Clone User.

"Well sorry…" Kiba rolling his eyes.

That's when they heard Arlong saying how it will help him start his empire.

"And empire?" said all three.

"They want to turn the whole east Blue in his own county,…" said Usopp.

"What will happen to our village…" said Kiba.

"And my home…" siad Sasuke.

"Only the gods know… all we can do is endure for now…" siad Nojiko.

"For now…" siad Kiba and Usopp.

"There's something she's not telling…" thought Sasuke.

That's when they heard a scream…

"Genzo!" yelled Nojiko who ran off.

All three of them watched Nojiko try to help the man they assumed was named Genzo.

"We have to do something…" siad Usopp.

"We shouldn't… we should think of rescuing Zoro…" siad Sasuke.

""I have an idea!" yelled Usopp.

He began to climb to the top of a house.

"Don't do anything stupid!" yelled Kiba.

What do you take me for?" siad Usopp.

"A cowardly lying idiot…" siad Kiba.

"Hey!" yelled Usopp.

"Just ignore him… what's the worse he can do?" siad Sasuke.

Sadly Sasuke had to take back those words… as Usopp launched an exploding star at Arlong, causing the head fishman to go nuts, nearly destroy a building…

"Oh man…" siad Kiba.

"Is one of you adapted…" said Sasuke.

"No…" siad Kiba.

"Let's go come up with a plan to rescue, Zoro and Usopp…" siad Sasuke.

Both went to hide somewhere unknowingly that Nami had let Zoro go and that Nami was about to entire the town.

Meanwhile with Luffy, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Sanji and Yosaku they were eating lunch… almost everyone Sakura just watched the water and wasn't hungry... after a few fights over food and other things…that's when a giant sea monster attacked… it resembled a giant cow mixed with a fish…

"It's a sea monster!" yelled Yosaku.

"Look at all that beef…" said Luffy.

"Cool!" yelled Naruto.

"Hehe… moo…" said Kyubi.

"A huge swimming cow… or is it a Hippo…" siad Sanji.

"Definitely looks like a cow…" said Ino.

"Momoo…" whispered Sakura who went pale.

"That's that doing in the east blew… that's a Grand Line Monster…" siad Yosaku.

"Hey monster from the Grand Line often come to the 4 Blues… like the Kyubi…" siad Naruto.

Momoo as identified by Sakura began to sniff the food.

"It wants the food…" said Yosaku.

"The food!" siad Naruto and Luffy at the same time, "Ain't going to happen…"

Naruto summoned two clones...

"Do it bro!" said one of the clones.

Luffy grabbed both of them and threw hard into the monster, one was going to perform a kick, the other a punch at the same time Luffy used Gum Gum Pistol, all three of attack hit dead on…

"You keep your flippers off our food!" yelled both of them at the time.

That's when Sakura punched both D Brothers in the head… hard…

"I idiots!" she yelled.

Both managed to get up and rub the extremely sore bumps on their heads.

"What?" siad both.

"She's right… the poor thing might be injured… it might not be able to get food on it's own…" siad Sanji.

"No that's not it…" siad Sakura.

"Then what's it…" said Ino looking at the pink haired…

"It's… It's…" siad Sakura.

While Sakura was trying to figure out the right words Sanji decided to feed the monster… only to kick it in the face.

"What was that for?" yelled Yosaku.

"He was trying to eat me…" said Sanji.

"Momoo's coming the sink the boat!" yelled Sakura.

"Okay Naruto… are you ready?" siad Luffy.

"Wait I'll handle it…" siad Sanji.

Sanji used his move Coiler Coup on Momoo… knowing the Sea Cow out…

"All right let's eat!" said Luffy.

"Yay!" cheered Naruto.

"All of you are crazy…" said Yosaku.

"Sakura…" said Ino, "You that things name… don't you…"

Sakura looked down to the ground, "I don't want to talk about it…"

Sakura walked to the back of the boat with Ino looking at her… not knowing what was going on or what would happen next or not eve knowing what was going on with everyone else… Sakura just hoping that both Sasuke and Nami were okay…

Next Time: Although Zoro escaped, now he, Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru must rescue Usopp... but shortly after Luffy, Naruto, Sanji, Ino, Sakura and Yosaku arrive Johnny shows up Nami killed Usopp! Is it true? Did Nami kill Usopp? Will Kiba seek vengeance? Find out next time!


	30. Murder Mystery

A/N: I apologize for the whole "Said/Siad" thing... I must have accidentally clicked "add to dictionary" instead of "change word" I'm sorry. I managed to erase "Siad" from the dictionary on my Microsoft Word... so it's okay again... once again I'm sorry.

Chapter 30: Murder Mystery

Zoro managed to get to Cocoyashi Village… after tricking an idiot octopus like fishman named Hatchi to give him a ride… if Hatchi knew he slaughtered all of Arlong's crewmembers that were left behind he would have been trouble, now he has to look for Usopp, Kiba, Sasuke, Akamaru and maybe Johnny (he was still missing after all).

"Hey…" said a voice.

Zoro saw that Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru were fine.

"Good, you stayed out of trouble…" said Zoro, "But where's Usopp.

"Unfortunately for all of us he didn't stay out of trouble…" said Sasuke.

Meanwhile in Arlong's Fortress of Doom… er… Arlong Park. Arlong had found his men several injured and sprawled all over the place thanks to Zoro… where a living fishman told Arlong that their captive was indeed Zoro of the Demonic Duo. That's when a fishman with Usopp captive showed up.

"So does this mean that if the one that was here was Zoro, you must be his partner Sasuke." said Arlong.

Usopp sweatdroped, "No I'm just friend… honestly haven't you heard the stories… I'm older than Sasuke…" said Usopp.

"I see…" said Arlong, "No matter…"

Usopp began to shake a twig… especially when Arlong placed a dagger at his neck… and in the presence of Nami no less…

Meanwhile with the ones that were on the way there, they had managed to make Momoo pull them there like a horse would a carriage.

"I can't believe it…" thought Sakura.

"I know they kicked Momoo's ass good!" yelled Inner Sakura, "I think they can take on Arlong no problem if they took down Momoo with out a sweat!"

"I wish Nami understood…" thought Sakura, "Maybe if I run into her then maybe I should tell her this…"

"Whatever…" said Inner Sakura.

Back at Arlong Park they were questioning her loyalty… especially after letting Zoro (who people still think is a bounty hunter) and he's after Arlong's head of course she managed to get them back on her side… but still she felt bad for Usopp…

"The bounty on my head is 20,000,000 Berries, the biggest in the east blue… any bounty hunter would go after my head. Tell me where Zoro is now!" said Arlong as he placed the dagger to Usopp's neck.

"I think he's in Mexico!" cried Usopp.

"He said Zoro, not Zorro." said Kisame.

"I don't know where he is!" yelled Usopp.

"Don't' lie… we know you're after Lord Arlong's head too… you're beyond saving now anyways." said an extremely girly looking fishman named Choo.

That's when Usopp began to panic… and when he panics he does was he does best lie… saying that if they heart him the Demonic Duo would strike because he was friends with both of them. Nami just turned him out as best she could.

"Nami you've gone pale." said Kisame.

"What? Still don't' trust me?" said Nami.

"You are a crafty one…" said a ray like fishman named Kuroobi.

"We've known you for too long Nami…" said Kisame.

"If they get anymore suspicious their kill me… I can't let that happen… not when I'm almost there." thought Nami.

"You disgust me Nami! You are a witch" yelled Usopp, "Even after you left Luffy still trusts you! He trusts you compete even now!"

"The only thing I believe in is money… Luffy is an idiot, so is his demon of a brother." said Nami.

That's when the (idiot) octopus like fishman Hatchi showed up… when they found that idiot towed him to Cocoyashi Village they realized (well more like an incorrect theory) that Zoro was indeed after Arlong.

That when Nami took out her staff and attacked Usopp.

"So you want to fight?" said Usopp.

"You're in the way. You shouldn't have attacked Arlong. It was my mistake that brought you here and I'm not going to let you guys ruin 8 years of hard work." said Nami, "So I'll be the one that will eliminate you."

"Eliminate me… ha! Don't make me laugh I'm not so weak that I can beaten up by a little girl." said Usopp.

"I'm not the girl you knew and besides I heard from your brother that you've beaten up by a dog many times." said Nami.

"That's different! He transformed into a clone of my brother!" yelled Usopp.

And so the two began to fight, Usopp used a Smoke Star that blinded everyone and decided to escape in the water by Nami found him, hit him with her staff, pulled him up… and stabbed him in the gut…

"Sorry nothing personal in it was just business." said Nami.

Usopp collapsed to the ground…

"Die quietly…" said Nami kicking him into the sea.

What Nami didn't realize was that a certain slightly cowardly bounty hunter watched from the sidelines… he had also heard about the possible treasure that was in Cocoyashi village… and that Nami wanted to buy village…

Meanwhile with those heading towards the village.

"There's Arlong Park!" yelled Naruto.

That's when Momoo began to veer off course.

"It's that way you hippo!" yelled Sanji.

"It's going to crash!" yelled Ino.

Momoo did indeed crash, the boat was sent flying.

"Wow we're flying!" said Luffy.

"No… we're falling!" yelled Yosaku.

They landed on the ground was still going…

"At least we're on the ground…" sighed Ino.

"But we're still going." said Sakura.

Meanwhile Zoro, Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru was running towards Arlong Park… at the exact moment the boat crashed though the trees.

"Hey Zoro!" yelled Luffy.

"Emo Chicken Boy!" yelled Naruto.

"Don't call Sasuke that!" yelled Sakura.

"What the hell!" yelled Kiba.

CRASH!

The boat crashed into the four and kept going until it hit a rock, the boat was a wreck and the only ones that seemed fazed the least bit were Yosaku and the ones it hit.

"What the hell was that!" yelled Kiba, Zoro and Sasuke.

"Hey are you okay?" said Ino to Yosaku.

There was no answer.

"Hey where's Usopp and Johnny?" asked Naruto.

"Oh man!" yelled Kiba.

"What happened?" asked Sakura who become very concerned.

"Usopp did something extremely stupid and Arlong has him!" yelled Kiba.

"And if we don't him soon he's going to be…" said Zoro.

"Usopp's dead!" yelled a voice.

"Johnny…" said Luffy.

"You're too late Usopp's already dead… and sister Nami was the one that did it to him." said Johnny.

Everyone was shocked, Sakura paled.

"It can't be… she betrayed them to that extent…" thought Sakura.

"Take that back!" yelled Luffy.

He grabbed Johnny by the collar.

"There's no way Nami would do that! She's our shipmate!" yelled Luffy.

Naruto and a clone grabbed Luffy.

"If you don't' want to believe but I saw it with my own eyes." said Johnny.

"Who's your ship mate?" said a voice.

Everyone looked where it from…

"Nami…" said Luffy.

"why did you come here?" said Nami.

"What do you mean?" said Luffy, "You're out ship mate."

Before anything else could be said Kiba yelled out "Did you really kill him… did you really kill my brother?"

"Yes I did… what are you going to do about it?" said Nami, "Kill me?"

"We may not get along… we may fight all the time… and I may make fun of the way he looks!" said Kiba, "And killing you… is exactly what I'll do!"

He touched Akamaru who became his clone…

"All right! Let's do this Akamaru!" yelled Kiba.

Akamaru nodded and the two rang towards Nami… however at the very moment Sakura punched the ground causing a huge fissure which both fell into.

"Ignore her… even if she did kill Usopp…" said Sakura who began to cry, "She's nothing but a traitor who should be ignored… one thing did right was thought me a little about navigation… so I might be able to help you with that… but leave Nami here…"

"Listen to my former thieving partner… forget about me…" said Nami, "I only pretended to be your friend to get your loot, now your broke I don't' care anymore. Just go one your boat with Sakura as your navigator and go find your stupid One Piece!"

"You changed… I can't believe you would actual kill someone just to make sure your plan would succeed…" said Sakura glaring at Nami, "I agree with Nami and leave right now! She's not the person I thought she was!"

That's when Luffy collapse.

"Brother Luffy!" yelled Yosaku.

Naruto tired to keep him self from laughing.

"Goodnight!" said Luffy.

"Good night?" yelled everyone but Naruto.

"I'm not leaving this island… those fish heads don't scare me…" said Luffy, "Now I'm a little sleepy so I'm taking a nap."

Everyone but Naruto sweatdroped…

"You have to be kidding me." said Ino.

"That's my brother" said Naruto laughing.

"Suit yourself!" yelled Nami.

She walked past Sakura.

"Sakura… I didn't kill him…" she whispered to Sakura.

"What?" said Sakura who stared at Nami leaving.

"You guys aren't normal." said Johnny.

"You just realized that now?" said Sasuke.

"Well anyways Arlong's looking for us!" said Johnny.

"I'm with Johnny…" said Yosaku, "Should we stay here?"

"We've been mates for a short time but our paths split here. I don't fancy being slaughtered." said Johnny.

"Then see you later." said Sasuke.

"Good luck brothers and sisters!" said both of them.

"Well there goes our two token survivors." said Kyubi.

"What do you mean?" thought Naruto.

"The character who just there to survive with little to no character development." said Kyubi.

"What?" thought Naruto.

"Just never mind." said Kyubi.

"They all began to sit around while Luffy took his nap and Naruto and Sasuke helped Kiba and Akamaru (who reverted to being a dog) out of the fissure…

"Do you think that Nami really killed Usopp." said Sanji.

"I told her she wasn't really a witch woman…" said Zoro.

"Witch woman…" said Sanji.

"Honestly…" said Ino, "As long as the girl is beautiful he'll defend her…"

Sakura was silent.

"What's bugging you?" said Ino.

"It's hard to explain." said Sakura.

Sasuke and Naruto finally got the boy and his dog out of the fissure.

"Thanks…" said Kiba, "Now Akamaru… can you find her?"

"Wait…" said Sasuke, "I think if you want revenge find a different path…"

"How would you know anything?" said Kiba.

"I know well…" said Sasuke, "And besides did you even witness his murder… he might be still alive…"

"He's hiding something." said Kyubi.

That's when a very familiar voice shouted "Great you haven't gone to Arlong Park yet!"

Almost everyone turned to see Usopp running towards them… Kiba gave a big grin… as his older brother ran towards them… sadly Zoro and Sanji didn't hear him as the tow began to fight… Sanji was about to kick Zoro but Zoro blocked with his sword… because neither saw Usopp and vice versa… the two wound up accidentally attacking Usopp.

"Great… he's definitely dead now…" sighed Kiba.

"At least it was an accident…" said Naruto.

"Yeah…" sighed Kiba.

Not too long later Luffy woke up.

"Usopp who did this to you?" said Luffy.

"It was Sanji and Zoro…" said Kiba, "They were fighting and somehow didn't hear him…."

"Luffy, Naruto, Ino you came!" said Usopp happily.

"Hey I came too." said Sanji.

"I'm going to get you for this!" yelled Usopp.

"But first Nami…" said Usopp, "She saved my life."

"So what happened?" asked Sakura.

Usopp began to explain how Nami stabbed her hand… not gut…

"She's got some ulterior motive for working for those Fishmen." said Usopp.

"Time to break your silence!" yelled Inner Sakura.

"She does…" said Sakura.

"It's no use." said a voice, "You can't defeat Arlong."

Everyone turned around and saw Nojiko.

"Nojiko." said Sakura.

"Who is she?" said Luffy.

"She's Nami's older sister." said Kiba.

"No wonder she's beautiful… beauty must run in the family." said Sanji.

"I think you're wrong Nojiko… I think they can." Said Sakura, "You haven't seen what they can do."

"Sakura… what are you talking about?" said Nojiko.

Sakura gave a smirk…

"What's going on?" asked Naruto.

"I have no idea." Said Sasuke, "And I met Nojiko."

With most of the crew confused as to what's going, who would really know what would happen in the future.

Next Time: The crew leanrs of Nami's deal with Arlong... and why Sakura helped Nami... But things for wrong and it may seem that ARlong might not keep his end of the bargin. What will happen? Find out next time.

A/N: I just wanted to mention this funny and true fact, I was on Wikipedia recently looking up red shirts (You know... the ones from Star Trek... those guys that you know are going to die) I saw a related article "Wedge-type characters" which are the token survivors with little to no character development. In the list to my surprise the 2nd group of characters on the list (the first of course being Harry Potter) were the One Piece characters, which are Mohji, Cabaji, Johnny and Yosaku... I just had to put that in... Just thought I give people the heads up.


	31. Betrayal

A/N: All right! There's doubly good news! Over 60,000 Hits! And Over 300 Reviews! All right! That's big news for me!

Also one more thing! If you haven't heard the news... I'm running a fan art contest based on my fics, and one of the 5 categories is The Biju Biju Fruit, so if you want you can enter the link to the rules are on my profile (it's in the form of youtube video)... and please enter... there haven't been any entries yet... so if you do enter there's a good chance you'll win. Anyways here's the next chapter...

Chapter 31: Betrayal

Sakura and Nojiko looked at each other… there was a strange silence… Everyone there could feel the tension.

"So…" said Sakura, "How have you been?"

Cue one giant anime fall…

"What are you doing Forehead?" asked Ino.

"What I can't have a short conversation with Nojiko before we get to business?" said Sakura.

"I guess we could talk…" said Nojiko with a sweat drop.

The two began to talk, the first few minutes was Nojiko telling Sakura about something that just happened. That servers from Gosa called the Marines who arrived to save them… but were easily defeated... then somehow the conversation turned in just gossip about people from town…. And they were doing that for 20 minutes.

"You're kidding? Who told you?" asked Sakura.

"Can we get back to business! You've been gossiping for almost 20 minutes!" yelled everyone else.

"Oh right…" said Sakura.

Nojiko cleared her throat, "I'm going to tell you Nami's story… but only if you promise top leave afterwards."

"I don't think that's going to happen…" said Sakura with a sweat drop.

Nojiko sighed… "Well anyways…" said Nojiko.

"I'm going." said Luffy.

"Me too…" said Naruto.

"Don't you want to listen?" asked Usopp.

"Nope!" said the brothers in unison.

"I think you should listen kit… after all… your not listening to me are you?" said Kyubi.

"Well too bad." said Naruto.

"Don't mind them…" said Sakura, "Their idiots…"

"I see…" said Nojiko.

"Don't I'll listen to the story… but I'll doubt I'll learn much." said Zoro leaning agaisnt a tree.

"That's because you're already asleep…" said Sasuke with a sweat drop, "Don't mind him… he's just recovering from his fight…"

"Don't worry I'll listen to it!" said Usopp.

"Me too…" said Kiba.

"Of course I will!" said Sanji with love in his voice.

"I will…" said Ino.

"Fine…" said Sasuke.

Sakura nodded to Nojiko to start the story. About how both were orphaned during a war and a former marine/ tangerine farmer named Belle Mere found them and raised them as her own, Nami would often cause problems like stealing books and always wish that they were rich or was found by a rich couple. Then that one day Arlong took over the island and demanded money from everyone… 100,000 for the adults, 50,000 for children. 100,000 was all Belle Mere had left, which she used to pay for Nami and Nojiko. Arlong killed Belle Mere right in front of the two girls. One of the Fishmen found a map Nami made and Arlong kidnapped her. Later Nami returned… however as it turned out she joined Arlong's' crew, all the villagers hated her when they found out… especially when she claimed it was about the money. However it was a lie, she had joined because she made a deal, if she paid him 100 Million Berries then she can buy back the village, and since then she's been stealing the money.

"Ever since that day…" said Nojiko.

"That monster! I'm going to kill him!" yelled Sanji.

Sakura "lightly" punched him in the head… Sanji was currently barely concouis in a crater.

"Sakura… you're a freak…" said Ino.

"Shut up…" said Sakura.

"Is he going to be all right…" said Kiba.

"The thing is…" said Sakura, "Nami doesn't want anyone else to get killed by Arlong… it took a lot for her to even let me join her."

"How did you join up with her anyways?" asked Kiba whop began to poke Sanji with a stick.

"Well it happened 4 years ago… my parents… couldn't pay up any more…" said Sakura, "My father couldn't work after sustaining several injuries when I was 3, so money was tight."

"What kind of injuries?" asked Ino, "Did you hug him so tightly that you broke some of him ribs?"

Sakura sighed and began to cry anime tears, "Yes…" she said.

"I was just joking…" said Ino.

"My parents tired their best pay Arlong but when I was 10… they couldn't pay anymore… they had enough money to bribe him into not destroying the town and to make sure I had enough…" said Sakura who then began to cry, "I had over heard Nami and Nojiko talking and I waited until Nami got back…"

(Flashback)

Nami and Nojiko were drinking tea.

"So what happened since I was gone?" asked Nami.

Nojiko sighed, "You know the doctor's daughter and her husband…" said Nojiko.

"Yes… what about them… don't tell me that there was another accident involving Sakura's strength…" said Nami.

"Well I guess Arlong didn't tell you but… they couldn't pay up anymore…" said Nojiko.

"What about Sakura?" asked Nami, "She didn't go try to fight Arlong did she…"

"No…" said Nojiko, "But the dr. is taking of her now… but everyone's sure she might try to fight them… with her strength anything is possible."

That's when the door came flying into the room… it was Sakura who had apparently kicked open the door.

"The door was unlocked…" said Nojiko.

"Nami!" yelled Sakura.

"Is she going take out her parents death on me?" she thought.

"I want to help you!" cried Sakura.

"What are you talking about?" said Nami.

"I over heard one of your conversations with Nojiko… your trying to buy back the town from Arlong… aren't you?" said Sakura.

Nami was silent, "Please don't get involved…" she said.

"You can't do this alone… no one can…" said Sakura, "If you change your mind I'm going to practice controlling my strength…"

Sakura was about to leave… when Nojiko yelled "Hey! What about my door!"

"Oh… I'm sure Minatomo-San will fix it…" said Sakura.

And with that Sakura left… while Minatomo-San randomly showed up and repaired the door Nami and Nojiko talked.

"Are you going to let her join you?" asked Nojiko.

"I don't know…" said Nami.

"You know… Sakura would help you a lot… and she's knows what you went though…" said Nojiko.

"I don't know…" said Nami.

Something later Nami was watching trying to control her strength… which involved punching boulders.

"I know your watching me… Nami." said Sakura.

"Hey Forehead…" said Nami jokingly.

"What here to make fun of my forehead…" said Sakura.

"No what I was wondering why people tend to associate your big forehead and not your strength…" said Nami.

Sakura chuckled, "I have no idea especially when I broke my dads ribs when I was 3… and that time I kicked the book store clerk in the shin calling him a rip-off artist" said Sakura.

"When did you do that?" asked Nami.

"A year after Arlong took over…" said Sakura.

"I see…" said Nami.

"Nami I understand that you don't want any help… but I would really like to help… and I would face off agaisnt the Fishmen… but I'm too scared… I'm unsure if I could beat them…" said Sakura.

Nami wasn't sure either, sure Sakura was massively strong and could break boulders with a single punch and has broke many bones with the slightest touch but could she really stand up agaisnt Arlong… it was good question who was stronger… it would take al ot of thinking…

"You thinking about whether or not I could beat them…" said Sakura.

"Yeha…" said Nami.

There was silence… then Nami broke it by saying "Tell no one but Nojiko…"

"Nami…" said Sakura who was on the verge of crying.

"I'm only doing this because I'm a little afraid of you…" lied Nami.

"I scare a lot of people…" said Sakura knowing it was a lie.

The truth was Sakura's words of how she couldn't do it alone got to her… and that's how to two became partners.

(Flashback)

"And since we've been a team… my grandfather pays for me but assumes I live in Nojiko's house for some reason… for months at a time" said Sakura.

There was a silence…

"What I can't believe… is that you want them to help out…" said Nojiko, "You know if Arlong finds…"

"I have complete faith in them… and it has nothing to do with my feelings for Sasuke…" said Sakura.

"I heard you like Emo Parrot Boy." said Nojiko laughing.

"Don't call him that!" yelled Sakura she began to blush and calmed down, "I've seen things many times… none of them will give up… even when it looks bleak… that's why I believe in them."

"I see…" said Nojiko quietly who then left the crew alone.

Meanwhile in the middle of Cocoyashi Village, Luffy and Naruto walked along… that's when they saw a group of Marines that was being lead by Genzo, the old man that Arlong was threatening earlier… the sheriff of the town who wore a pinwheel on his hat… Both saw him… not paying attention that they were talking about Nami.

"Hey how that guy has pinwheel on his hat…" said Luffy.

"I don't know… but it's cool…" said Naruto.

"You know they were… you know… I think right now... Why do I even try sometimes…" said Kyubi.

The two went to sit around, Luffy was deep in thought while Naruto was having a conversation with Kyubi. After about 20 minutes this is what the conversation lead up to.

"Please?" thought Naruto.

"No… how many times… I won't teach you another trick until after we get to the Grand Line…" said Kyubi.

"Why?" thought Naruto.

"Because you're an idiot…" said Kyubi.

"Well you're a pervert…" thought Naruto.

"No matter what you say I'm not going to teach you anymore tricks until we get to the Grand Line…" said Kyubi.

"Fine…" grumbled Naruto.

That when the sound of gun shot heard though out the air. Shortly after there was a commotion… they saw a commotion and saw Nami among them.

"What's' going on?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know…" said Luffy.

Both walked up to fine Nojiko was wounded and Nami was there.

"Hey Nami!" said Luffy.

"Need help?" asked Naruto.

She grabbed both of them… "What are you still doing here! I want nothing to do with you two idiots!" she yelled, "Get off this island!"

She then literally threw both of them then ran.

"What's her problem?" said Naruto getting up.

"I have no idea…" said Luffy.

"I have a theory…" said Kyubi.

"What?" thought Naruto.

"Well if you noticed the group of Marines were talking about Nami and considering one of was distinctly rat like I wouldn't put it that he was working with Arlong with something… Arlong asked him to do something with Nami, which included shooting her sister… of course I'm missing some bits and pieces because I don't know things about her past but I say my theory is correct…" said Kyubi.

Oddly enough, Kyubi was right, the Marines that passed them were there confiscate Nami's money after being told by Arlong… it was then that Genzo and Nojiko admitted all along and that the whole Village knew… even Sakura played her part, that she knew all along… and sense Nami's money was in the Tangerine Grove that Belle Mere once own things got messy and Nojiko was shot by the Marines.

"Should I tell Luffy?" asked Naruto.

"Oh Yeha…" said Kyubi.

Naruto him Kyubi's theory and Luffy thought about it.

"Makes sense…" said Luffy, "But why does it feel like we're missing some things…"

"Because we are… if he had listened to the story… then maybe we wouldn't!" yelled Kyubi.

"Okay, okay…" grumbled Naruto.

Sometime later, the two brothers began to look around again when they saw Nami… stabbing her tattoo… Luffy ran up to stop her.

What are you two doing here! You don't know anything!" she yelled.

"Your right! We don't!" said Luffy.

"This has nothing to with you!" she yelled.

"As long as I say they do!" yelled a voice.

Nami turned around and saw Sakura crying.

"I know you better than anyone else! You want their help but you're too stubborn to admit it!" cried Sakura, "You've wanted their help from the start but you were too afraid…"

"Sakura…" said Nami.

"I may b e too afraid to fight Arlong! One of the reasons why I might put my trust in them might be because of Sasuke! But I believe they can do it! And you should too! You can't do this alone… no one can…" said Sakura.

Nami was silently crying then turned to Luffy, "She's right… Please… help…"

Luffy said nothing but his hat on her head.

"Okay!" he yelled.

Naruto said nothing but just smirked while Nami remembered all about the hat.

For some reason or another, the rest of the crew was there as well.

"I have a good question… when did they get there… no… seriously there are some minor plot holes here." said Kyubi.

"Let's go!" said Luffy.

"Right!" said all of the guys while Ino and Sakura went up to Nami to help her.

And with that the fight with Arlong's crew began.

Next Time: The crew faces off agaisnt Arlong's crew, Luffy does something extremely stupid that lands him under water, Zoro faces off agaisnt the idiot Octopus that helped, Usopp runs away from Chew, Sanji fights Kuroobi and Kiba, Sausage, Akamaru and Naruto face off Against Kisame who's a clone user! However Kisame's sword provides a problems for the Clones Users as his sword can absorb Chi! What will happen? Find out next Time!


	32. Shark Skin

A/N: I know it's a couple days later but (takes out a popper) Happy 1 Year Anniversary! One year ago I started this fic... well more like 1 year and two days ago... but still! It's become my most popular fic! Enjoy the next chapter which opens up the fights... which will mainly focus on the Kisame fight while mostly keeping to original One Piece (well until the Arlong fight... that's going to change big time).

Oh and there's a mention of Hinata and more about the gentle fist... don't worry... she'll show up soon!

Chapter 32: Shark Skin

Luffy, Naruto, Zoro, Sasuke, Kiba, Usopp, Sanji and Akamaru all headed towards Arlong Park… When they got there (not so surprisingly) Luffy busted down the doors

"Which one is Arlong!" said Luffy.

"That would be me!" said Arlong, "Who are you?"

"I'm Luffy!" said Luffy.

"Is that so? And what's a Luffy?" asked Arlong.

"A pirate!" said Luffy.

After knocking out a few of Arlong's crew members and socking Arlong into a wall, several of Arlong's men. Fortunately Kiba and a human Akamaru jumped in and kicked their asses.

"Do you really have to jump in like that!" said Kiba.

"But you know I don't lose!" said Luffy.

"That's not the problem… just save some for the rest of us…" said Kiba.

"You don't have to share with me!" said Usopp.

"That's so nice of you." said Zoro.

"I really don't know how we're related…" said Kiba.

The town's people of Cocoyashi stared at them, Johnny and Yosaku who blocked the way told them why they were fighting… for Nami.

"You came here for Nami… there's only 9 of you and your all from an inferior species…" said Arlong who sniffed the air, "And one of you is a dog."

"Is that even possible?" asked one of the fishman.

"One of them is a Clone User using the Beast Clone… interesting…" said Kisame.

That's when Hatchi summoned their great monster… Momoo! Who was beaten up crying.

"Oh it's him again…" said Naruto.

"So he works for these guys." said Sanji.

Momoo began to swim away… that is until Arlong egged him and he began to attack the crew once again along with Arlong's lesser crewmen.

"I've had it!" yelled Luffy, "This is a waste of time!"

Luffy stomped into the ground so hard that his feet went though the rock.

"Kit tell everyone to run! He has that look in his eye again!" yelled Kyubi.

"What look?" thought Naruto.

"The look when he's about to do something extremely stupid!" yelled Kyubi.

"I don't know what you mean…" said Naruto.

"Just tell everyone to run!" yelled Kyubi.

Fortunately for Kyubi Luffy began to twist himself around and grabbed Momoo by the horns.

"Run for it!" yelled Zoro.

Of them hid when Luffy used a new attack… Gum Gum Windmill! He spun around with Momoo in his hands knocking out Momoo and most of Arlong's men.

"I have to say this now… before it's too late!" said Kyubi, "Heh heh… moo…"

"Why did you say that?" asked Naruto.

"You know Naruto, logic has a brother, his name is Shut the Hell up!" yelled Kyubi.

"Um… okay…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

The only ones standing left were Choo, Hatchi, Kuroobi and Kisame of Arlong's men.

"Now the real players appear…" said Zoro with a smirk.

"You know else is paying attention… right?" said Sasuke.

Usopp and Kiba was yelling at Luffy, Sanji was kicking at him, Akamaru was growling and Naruto was praising his older brother.

"Wow Luffy that was one of the coolest moves ever!" said Naruto.

This of course surprised everyone else, while the 4 of the Fishmen stood there expect for Hatchi, while most of the crew stood across from them.

"Hey! Why are you standing back there!" yelled Kiba to Usopp.

"It's nice and cool over here!" lied Usopp.

"That Octopus is up to something…" said Sasuke.

"Um… guys!" said Luffy.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

That when Hatchi spat out ink at them and all of them dodged… expect for Luffy.

"Luffy what happened…" said Naruto.

"I'm stuck! And now I can't see anything!" yelled Luffy.

That's when they saw Hatchi was preparing to smash him with a huge chunk of building that fell off that's also when everyone saw Luffy's feet… stuck in the rock which made everyone sigh.

"Luffy…" sighed Naruto.

"Like I always say… your bro's an idiot!" yelled Kyubi.

"Idiot…" muttered Sasuke.

"Oh boy…" said Sanji.

"Why does he always have to…" sighed Zoro.

"Luffy!" yelled Kiba.

"You did that to yourself!" yelled Usopp.

Just as Hatchi was about to crush Luffy the chunk of building was shattered to pieces… and there stood Naruto in his half demon form.

"All right Naruto!" cheered Luffy.

"Hey don't smash my brother like that!" yelled Naruto pointing at the Fishmen.

"Those ears and tails…" said Kisame, "You're a Jinchuriki… aren't you?"

"What of it?" asked Naruto.

"This guy isn't exactly human… so it might be fun…" said Kisame.

"Want a piece of me!" yelled Naruto who began to produce clones, "Cause you won't want to mess with me!"

"A clone user, that's perfect!" said Kisame.

That's when Kisame summoned clones as well…

"Heh… is that all you got?" said Naruto, "Let's go get them!"

All of his clones headed towards the fishman and his clones. That's when Kisame drew his sword and barely swiped the clones… and all of them went poof.

"What the!" yelled Naruto.

"There's something off with his sword…" said Kyubi, "Get dog boy over here!"

"Why?" thought Naruto.

"Just get him!" yelled Kyubi.

"Okay fine!" yelled Naruto, "Hey Kiba! Akamaru! I need your help with this guy!"

Kiba and Akamaru were helping Usopp getting out Luffy from being stuck.

"Okay! Fighting beat helping my brother anyway!" said Kiba.

Kiba and Akamaru let go of Luffy.

"Hey!" yelled Usopp who accidentally let go of Luffy.

"Whoops…" sauid Kiba with a sweat drop.

The rubber man was into Choo… who glared at Usopp. And of course Usopp ran away with Choo chasing him.

"I saw that coming a mile away…" sighed Kiba.

Choo stopped for a moment seeing that town's people of Cocoyashi had weapons… surprisingly Usopp hit him with a flaming star causing Choo to once again chase him.

"Okay I didn't see that one coming…" said Kiba with a sweat drop.

Akamaru nodded in agreement.

Arlong had gotten up and walked over to the Straw Hats stood.

"Arlong don't get angry!" said Kuroobi.

"Your mine!" yelled Luffy punching Arlong, "I'll clobber you!"

However Arlong just grabbed Luffy's arm.

"You fools think you can beat us!" asked Arlong.

"Yeah!" said Kiba.

"We actually do!" said Sanji.

"Hey! Let go of my hand!" yelled Luffy.

"You have something to say?" asked Zoro.

"No thank!" said Arlong.

He grabbed the ground under Luffy and literally tore off a chunk of the ground with Luffy still stuck in it!

"Luffy!" yelled Naruto.

"He's going to throw Luffy into the ocean!" said Sasuke.

Luffy tried to punch him once again but Arlong bit into him… so Luffy bit back…

"I really don't want to get more into it." said Kyubi.

Then Arlong threw Luffy into the water, Sanji was going to dive in but.

"That just what he wants!" said Zoro.

"They'll have an advantage in the water!" said Naruto.

"Why thank you captain obvious!" said Sasuke.

"Hey! If I could swim then I'd be the one saving him right now!" yelled Naruto.

"We should finish of these costumers first!" said Sanji.

"Hey Naruto… want to take out the Clone User?" asked Kiba.

"That's why I called you!" said Naruto.

"That's interesting…" said Kiba with a smirk.

It was obvious that Zoro was going to fight the Octopus, that Sanji was going to fight the ray, and that Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru were going to fight the clones user which left Sasuke out. Sasuke and Zoro had the agreement about getting into each other fights and he wasn't a clones user so that just left Sanji.

"So Sanji… need help with the ray monster." said Sasuke.

"No… I don't need your help…" said Sanji glaring at Sasuke… it wasn't that he didn't like him… it was just that Sasuke had more girls he did at that age.

"Great…" said Sasuke, "I have to help Naruto and Kiba."

He shrugged and joined the two clone users of the crew.

Naruto summoned many more clones, this only made Kisame smirk. He drew his swords once again and he slashed it near Naruto and Kiba. That's when all of Naruto's clones disappeared and Akamaru reverted to being a dog.

"What just happened?" said Kiba.

"One flick of his sword and that was it!" said Naruto.

"Confused are we? Then I'll explain… this is my sword: Shark Skin… it eats Chi from the Three Styles of Chi!" said Kisame.

"The Styles of Chi?" asked Kiba who was confused, "Wait I thought there was only Clone Users!"

"I've there were more! There's also the fighting style called the Gentle Fist, but it's very hard to master." said Naruto.

"How do you know that?" said Sasuke getting into the conversation.

Naruto began to blush slightly then yelled, "Shut the hell up! That's none of your business!"

"Naruto and Hinata sitting in a tree!" sang Kyubi.

"Shut up! I haven't seen her in years! And I don't like her in that way! She's just a friend!" mentally yelled Naruto.

"Sure kit… sure…" said Kyubi sarcastically

"Very good boy… now as I was saying my sword can eat the Chi of my opponent if they are Clone Users or use the Gentle Fist… and not only that…" said Kisame who then slashed Naruto with sword, the bangs of sword fell off revealing a strange looking sword that look like scales, "IT shaves rather than cuts! You humans are going to get cut into ribbons!"

With Zoro fighting the Hatchi, Sanji fighting Kuroobi, Usopp running away from Choo, Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke fighting Kisame and Luffy trapped who knows what would happen.

Next Time: Things seem to be going wrong! With Naruto and Kiba down for the count it's up to Sasuke to fight Kisame... and he just loaned his swords to Zoro! Fortunately Sasuke has a few things up his sleeve! What will happen? Find out next time!


	33. Lion’s Barrage!

A/N: Hurray! Over 70,000 Hits! All right! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 33: Lion's Barrage!

The two clones users and swordsman stared at the fishman.

"So what are w going to do… he has clones and then there's him…" said Naruto, "Then again I think they might be water clones, which would be to our advantage… each water clone is 10 percent weaker than the original."

"But you need to factor in that Fishmen are 10 times stronger than humans…" said Sasuke.

"So we'll just look for the really strong guy!" said Naruto.

"That a sure fire way to get you two killed!" said Sasuke, "After all with out your clones you two are pretty useless…"

"Hey!" yelled Kiba.

"What part of "Back up plan" don't you get?" asked Naruto referring to Kyubi's powers.

"You're still pretty useless without your clones…" said Sasuke.

"And that trick I plan to teach you when we get to the Grand Line will fix that…" said Kyubi.

"Then teach it to me now…" thought Naruto.

"Sorry… I promised not until after the Grand Line…" said Kyubi.

"Why you…" thought Naruto.

"Naruto focus on fighting the clones…" said Sasuke.

"Fine." muttered Naruto.

""Okay you think we can handle this?" asked Kiba.

"Each water clone is 1/10 of the original users power and since the Fishmen are 10 times stronger than most humans then it's be like fighting shadow clones that turn into water instead of going poof." said Naruto.

"That's fine with me…" said Kiba.

"Okay let's do this!" said Naruto flexing his claws.

The two of them ran towards the clones… not knowing they're strength… fortunately they were farley weak for Fishman Water clones… not that any of them ever fought Fishman Water Clones.

"I can tell you're the real one…" said Sausage pointing to one of Kisames.

"My aren't you a smart one…" said Kisame, "Fine I minds as have some fun with you."

Sasuke drew his swords…

"So wow your finally going to use your swords?" asked Naruto who just punched away a Kisame clone, "All this time I always assumed their decoration…"

"Shut up!" yelled Sasuke.

"Fine…" said Naruto with a shrug who went back to fighting the clones.

The two of them ran to each other and locked swords silently glaring at each other however that's when something happened… and it wasn't from either side, but rather from Zoro who collapsed while Fighting Hatchi (who wasn't doing anything to him at the moment but was rather just hanging upside down from a pillar).

"What the!" yelled Naruto.

"What happened…" said Kiba.

"It's his wound from Mihawk… still hasn't healed yet…" thought Sasuke, "Should have figured… idiot…"

While Zoro was down Hatchi tried to crush Zoro by destroying the pillars he was on… didn't work as Zoro managed to get back up and throw Hatchi into the crash… but then collapsed again.

"Zoro!" yelled Sasuke.

"It's a wonder that guy is even able to move… with that giant wound…" said Kyubi.

Naruto could only stare at what happened… sadly while everyone was distracted with Zoro, Kisame's clone knocked away Naruto and Kiba into nearby walls, Kisame manages to slash Sasuke's arm and Kuroobi punched Sanji though a wall. At the same moment Hatchi appeared with 6 saying about his six sword style.

"6 Swords that sounds pretty stupid…" said Zoro who got up.

"Says the guy who holds a sword in his mouth… I mean come on… I'm surprised you haven't been to the dentist 20 times…" said Sasuke also getting up.

"How could you be standing?" asked Kisame.

"You barely even nicked me…" said Sasuke, "You look like you can barely go on yet your going to fight him…"

"Who are you? My mother?" said Zoro.

"Certainly felt like it these past two years…" said Sasuke, "Catch!"

Sasuke threw his swords At Zoro… who managed to catch them.

"What are you trying to do? Slice me half?" asked Zoro.

"I knew that you were going to Johnny and Yosaku if you barrow their sword…" said Sasuke.

"But what are you going to do with him?" asked Zoro.

"Doesn't matter…" said Sasuke, "Unlike you… I don't relay on my sword all the time…"

"Oh man! I really wanted to see you use your swords!" yelled Naruto who seemed to have recovered.

"Just don't hurt yourself." said Zoro with a smirk while tying his bandana around his head.

"Don't break my swords." said Sasuke.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem…" said Zoro.

"No using your sword agaisnt Shark Skin… do you want a death sentence…" said Kisame.

"There's a reason why Zoro's more famous than I am…" said Sasuke, "It's because he's older…"

"What do you mean?" asked Kisame.

"Let's just say 8 years of training to fight someone was just swordsmanship…" said Sasuke.

Sasuke seemingly disappeared and reappeared behind Kisame, "I've been in training since I was 5 and one of the main things was my speed…"

Sasuke then used a roundhouse kick to knock Kisame off his feet.

"I had no idea he was that fast!" said Naruto.

"And he didn't' eat a Devil Fruit… that kid must have hell of a lot of training…" said Kyubi.

"Big deal!" thought Naruto.

That's when more of Kisame's clones began to attack him.

"Okay, Looks like dog boy is out for the count and you won't have enough Chi to perform Shadow Clones for about 5 minutes…" said Kyubi.

"So… I'll do what I do best…" thought Naruto.

"Improvise and hope for the best?" said Kyubi.

"Pretty much…" thought Naruto.

Back with Sasuke's fight…

"See your weapon is big and slow moving…" said Sasuke.

"You maybe right…" said Kisame getting up, "But you forgot we Fishmen are…"

"10 Times Stronger!" said Sasuke punching Kisame into the gut… hard.

"I've heard so many times in the last half-hour it's starting to get boring… seriously." said Sasuke.

He then uppercut the fishman.

"Just one more…" thought Sasuke.

He ran up to the fishman and kicked him into the air, Kisame began to float in the air then Sasuke appeared behind him, too floating underneath him, Sasuke then put his finger to his back signaling that he was there.

"What the…" said Kisame.

"It's a move I picked up a couple year ago… well this part anyways… the rest is all me!" said Sasuke.

Sasuke began to performing a punching and kicking combo while in midair.

"How can this little pipsqueak…" thought Kisame.

"Lion's Barrage!" yelled Sasuke delivering on final kick to Kisame slamming in the ground, the force created a crater… at the same time, all of Kisame's clones splashed into water.

"Damn…" thought Naruto, "He showed me up!"

"But look at him kit…" said Kyubi.

Naruto saw that Sasuke looked worse for wear, he was breathing heavily.

"Using that much strength and speed… he's still a normal human after all…" said Kyubi.

"Your right…" said Naruto.

"See if Dog boy is all right!" said Kyubi.

"Kiba?" said Naruto.

"I'm fine…" said Kiba getting up, he wasn't in the best shape, but he looked okay, "That was pretty awesome of Sasuke…"

That's when Zoro sent Hatchi flying, who crashed back down to earth.

"Okay so both of them are awesome…" said Kiba.

"You know what?" said Naruto.

"What?" said Kiba.

"Neither one of us have gotten a chance to fight yet…" said Naruto hanging his head low.

"Your right…" said Kiba.

"On the other hand, my Chi is almost back to normal and my injuries are almost headed up…" said Naruto, "So I can go on…"

"Hey…" said Kiba.

"So who's going to save Luffy…" said Zoro.

"I'll do it…" said Zoro.

"Don't…" said Sasuke, "I'll do it… unlike you, I'm just exhausted… with no open wounds… damn it…"

The reason why Sasuke said "Damn it" was that Kuroobi was about to elbow Zoro in the head. Fortunately Sanji managed to stop it… causing Naruto to sigh.

"No fair... Sasuke got that Clone User, Zoro got that Octopus! Usopp got that cross dresser… I think… I'm not so sue And it looks like Sanji's getting the last one

! No fair!" thought Naruto.

"Clam down kit… I'm sure your brother will share especially since he's underwater right now… I'm sure he won't mind…" said Kyubi.

Naruto looked at Arlong and smirked, "Your right… I'm sure he won't mind…" thought Naruto.

And with that who knew what would happened in the fight.

Next Time: After Sanji beats Kuroobi, Naruto and Arlong face off... will Luffy pull though and join the fight? Or will Naruto face him alone? And what about Nami? Find out next time!


	34. Luffy Lives!

A/N: Well it's gotten to a point in the story where I'm making short chapter to create suspense... it's a common tactic... unlike with the Baratie arc, I like this arc so expect more updates instead of months in between.

Also a little reminder about the fan art contest... please if you can draw please enter... there's only 20 days left... and if you can draw and wants to enter... I recommend turning the hug scene into a comic... if not... someone please if you can draw make the hug scene into a comic... I would love to see it as a comic (read on to know what the hug scene is... I laughed so hard when I came up with it.)

Chapter 34: Luffy Lives!

Sanji had managed to defeat Kuroobi... which was quite hard the first half was underwater , fortunately Sanji was able to beat him on land, during the fight he managed to tell them that "Luffy was half okay"… during this time Kyubi gave Naruto a good strategy… transform himself into a injured version of himself.

"You said Luffy's half way okay…" said Sasuke, "What does that mean?"

"It means he's not dead yet, but I'll have to go back to the bottom." said Sanji, "But it looks like he's not going to let me…"

Arlong glared at Sanji... looking like he was going to attack Sanji any second.

"Go now Sanji! I'll take him!" said Naruto, Naruto looked like he was about to collapse any second.

"But Naruto… look at you..." said Sanji.

"Just save my brother! I'm fine!" said Naruto.

"Oh really…" said Arlong, "You look you're about to die… I'll finish the job then…"

Arlong held a small amount of water… he threw it at Naruto… when he did there was a puff of smoke when the smoke cleared Naruto looked okay… but was now coughing up blood… confusing everyone.

"Okay… so he was injured before… now he's not except for fact she coughing up blood." said Kiba with a sweat drop.

"I get it." said Sasuke, "His ability to transform… he transformed into an injured version of himself to let Arlong's guard down."

"We should be lucky that Naruto has the ability to heal the way he does…" said Zoro.

"But what just happened?" asked Sanji.

Meanwhile back at the tangerine grove, Sakura had just finished bandaging Nami's self inflicted wound.

"There…" said Sakura.

"Let's go!" said Nami.

"Where?" asked Ino.

"We're going to Arlong Park." said Nami, "I'm done crying and I made up my mind."

"I've made up my mind too…" said Sakura picking up a rock, "I'm not going to run away anymore."

Sakura picked up the rock and crushed it in her hand.

"Okay…" said Ino, "I just hope there isn't one man standing."

All three of them ran towards Arlong Park.

Back at Arlong Park Naruto got up wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Sorry Arlong… but I'm not a normal human…" said Naruto, "To be frank, I've never really heard any call me human as an insult before you… mainly "Demon" "Beast" "Monster"… in fact everytime you call me human I have to resist the urge to hug you."

Everyone sweatdroped at this sentence.

"I don't want to know how Naruto grew up…" said Sasuke with a sweat drop.

"Me neither…" said Zoro.

"but I'm not a normal human… in fact I'm unsure if I'm even human anymore… not since the age of 4" said Naruto, "Even so… I'm going to beat you!"

"Oh really you weak pathetic human…" said Arlong.

However he was interrupted by Naruto shouting "Hug!" and going into hug Arlong… which Arlong responded with a punch to the face.

"You idiot!" yelled everyone else.

Naruto got up, "Sorry… like I said I've been resisting the urge to hug you." said Naruto.

"Naruto you really have issues…" said Sasuke.

"Shut up Teme!" yelled Naruto getting up.

Then he summoned a ton of clones all of them ran towards Arlong… he began to kill them left and right… wave a wave clones went poof… after about 5 minutes of killing the he managed to grab the real one.

"So you really think that you could beat me?" asked Arlong, "You worthless human."

"I guess you assume that though I have fox ears, tail, claws and fangs I'm just some weak human… I'm not an ordinary human…" said Naruto.

Naruto's eyes turned red… Arlong felt something strange…

"So your preparing to transform into you full form…" said Kyubi.

Naruto said nothing… however before Naruto could do anything there was a shout of "Arlong stop right now!"

Everyone turned to see Nami with Sakura by her side, Ino just stood next to Johnny and Yosaku… mostly because there was no one to use her powers on.

"Nami…" growled Arlong.

"Nami!" said Sanji happily.

"Idiot…" muttered Sasuke looking at Sanji.

Arlong dropped Naruto on the ground and looked at Nami.

"So you've come back." said Arlong.

"No, I've come here to kill you." said Nami.

Arlong merely laughed and pointed out all the assignation attempts Nami made though out the years…

"Yeah but…" said Nami.

"Not now…" said Sakura, "I'm your trump card… he has no idea about my strength… if he find out now then something bad will happen."

Nami only nodded…

That's when Arlong told Nami something interesting… that she had a choice… if she said that she was part of the Straw Hats… every human would die… but if she said that she a part of Arlong's crew, then the villagers would be spared… but the Straw Hats would die… it was her choice.

Nami… stood silently… thinking…

"Honestly…" said Naruto, "Do even noticed that I'm barely injured hello!"

Nami looked at Naruto, "I've taken worse beatings all my life…" said Naruto, "I can handle this guy! Look… he's an interesting opponent for me!"

"You tired to hug him!" yelled everyone else.

"He did… really?" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"Why?" said Sakura.

"He called me a human…" said Naruto crying tears of joy.

"Is he crazy?" asked the village's doctor.

"He didn't have what you call a normal childhood grandpa." said Sakura with a sigh.

""Just wait until it comes to that point… if it looked bleak Nami then come up with your answer!" said Naruto, "Because…"

"3,2,1." said Kyubi.

A huge stream of water from behind a nearby by way.

"Luffy's not dead yet." said Naruto.

"Did you really know that was going to happen?" asked Sanji staring at the idiot half-demon.

"Nope it was a lucky shot and it happened!" said Naruto.

This only made everyone else sweat drop.

"Okay… while I'll handle this Fish face someone better go down and free Luffy…" said Naruto.

Sanji got up with a shrug… and dove into the ocean.

"What are we going to do?" asked Zoro.

"Meh…" said Sasuke.

"That's not an answer for this situation…" said Zoro.

That's when Zoro felt himself being dragged away… he looked up and saw Sakura.

"What are you doing!" he yelled.

"Look at you wound… I'm just moving you out the way!" yelled Sakura.

Zoro decided it was best not fight back… after what Sakura did with that Oil Slick back in Syrup… that was scary… very scary.

Sasuke just shrugged… he was still exhausted from beating Kisame… so he could stay there for a few more minutes… he just needed to say out the way.

Naruto summoned more clones and once again began to attempt to pound Arlong.

"Are those Shadow Clones?" asked a random town's person.

"They are." said Sakura who stopped dragging Zoro.

"But I heard that shadow Clones are hard to do… even then… it's nearly impossible to summon that many at once." said the random town's person, "That kid's amazing."

"You have seen his older brother fully in action yet…" said Sakura.

"You mean that guy who threw Momoo away like a piece of garbage?" asked the random town's person.

"And I missed that…" thought Sakura with a sweat drop.

That's when something flew thought the air… it was Luffy.

"I'm back!" he yelled.

"Luffy!" yelled Naruto happily.

"He made it out!" said Usopp.

"When did you get here?" asked Kiba walking towards his brother with Akamaru on his head.

Usopp shrugged.

Luffy while in mid air looked for something to grab and switch places with… then noticed that Sasuke was just sitting there... he managed to grab Sasuke and switch places with him.

"What are you doing!" yelled Sasuke.

This made Naruto laugh.

"Luffy! How dare you do that with Sasuke!" yelled Ino and Sakura at same time.

Zoro merely chuckled, "Better him then me." He said.

Luffy flew towards Arlong, stretched out his neck and gave him a Gum Gum Bell, fowled by a long list of Gum Gum Attacks.

"Good timing!" said Naruto walking up his brother.

Arlong got up, "Did you do something…" he said.

"That was just a warm up!" said Luffy.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Naruto.

Luffy only laughed… the two were on the same page the two slapped each other five and nodded to each other. They were going to tag team him… and combine their abilities… and hopefully… that will defeat Arlong.

Next Time: Luffy and Naruto tag team Arlong... what will happen? Will Naruto use Kyubi's full powers, will Luffy come up with some sort of hair brained scheme? Will the fight drag out for a couple more chapters to could suspense? Find out next time!


	35. The D Brother Tag Team

Chapter 35: The D Brother Tag Team

Luffy was stretching (and in performing stretching exercises) to prepare for the fight while Naruto was going though some things in his head.

"Okay if things look bleak… then use your full demon form… it will scare the towns people… but I'm sure Sakura will keep them in line." said Kyubi.

"Okay…" sighed Naruto.

"Do you think Brother Luffy is all right? I mean none of his attacks fazed him." said Yosaku.

"Even if Luffy and Naruto lose there's still some hope… me" said Sakura, "but I really think they can beat him… I've seen the two do some amazing things…"

"Go Luffy! Naruto! I have your back!" yelled Usopp.

Kiba whacked his older on the head.

Arlong got up and asked "Do you the difference between me and the two of you?"

"Our noses?" asked Luffy.

Crickets chirped…

"Our chins?" asked Naruto.

More crickets chirped.

"Our webbed toes?" asked Luffy.

"I think their serious…" sighed Ino.

This made everyone sigh.

"Ask him "his melon sized prostate?"" said Kyubi.

"I'm not saying that." thought Naruto.

"No species!" yelled Arlong trying to bite the two.

Both brothers dodged the Fishman… that's when Naruto summoned Shadow Clones… half of which transformed into Luffy.

"Good one…" whispered the real Luffy to the real Naruto.

"Thanks…" said the real Naruto.

However Arlong managed to find the real Luffy and grab him and pin him to a column… Arlong was about bite Luffy's head off, fortunately Luffy managed to grab his head pulled it down so Arlong missed.

"That was close…" said Luffy while Naruto sighed in relief.

While Arlong bit the column, it began to crack until it crumbled to bits.

"No way!" yelled Naruto.

"Such is the power of a Fishman…" said Kyubi.

Luffy managed to escape Arlong during in fray and stand next to his younger brother.

"That was very close!" said Luffy.

Naruto only nodded… "I'm going to do it…" said Naruto.

Luffy knew what he meant… "But in front of a big group of people…"

"I know… but right now it's the only way…" said Naruto, "But I need to mentally prepare myself…"

Luffy only nodded, "Is he going to stop ranting nay time soon?" asked Luffy.

"You know those big windbags." said Naruto with a breath.

"Sure do!" said Luffy nodding.

Luffy got the gist of what Arlong was saying, and crushed the remaining pillar with his bare hand.

"You need sharp teeth to break a pillar!" yelled Luffy.

And then the fight began once again with Luffy picking up two discarded swords.

"Your brother's an idiot…" said Kyubi.

"Can't you come up with some new material?" thought Naruto.

Luffy fought sword to nose with Arlong how when it comes with swords, Luffy knows nothing… one sword was tossed assed while the other was bitten though… but Luffy managed to shatter Arlong's teeth with a single punch.

"I don't know how to use swords Shark face!" yelled Luffy.

"What is he going on about?" asked Ino.

Somehow both Sasuke and Zoro knew what he was talking about.

"I don't know how to navigate either." said Luffy.

Nami looked at Luffy.

"I'm not a clone user, they always come out dying no matter what kind I use." said Luffy.

Naruto smirked knowing that was geared towards him.

"I can't cook." said Luffy.

Ino and Sanji looked at Luffy.

"I can't train dogs to fight." said Luffy.

Kiba smirked at this one.

"I certainly can't crumble boulders to dust with out getting tired." said Luffy.

Sakura sweatdroped at this one.

"And I can't tell lies." said Luffy.

"Hey!" yelled Usopp.

Kiba was laughing at that one.

"I know I can't live with out the help of a lot of people!" yelled Luffy.

"What a clever boy, admitting your own helplessness." Said Arlong, "It must be a burden for your crew to have an idiot captain."

"Tell me about it." said Kyubi.

"He can't hear you." thought Naruto.

"You lack the slightest shred of dignity or ability! What gives you the right to be a captain of a ship!" yelled Arlong, "Just what can you do!"

"I can beat you!" said Luffy.

Everyone cheered…

"Do it Brother Luffy!" cheered Yosaku.

"You can do it!" yelled Sakura.

"Get him crap kid." said Sanji.

"You better do it…" said Sasuke.

"If you loose I'll kill you." muttered Zoro.

"Way to go Luffy!" cheered Kiba.

"I got your back!" said Usopp causing Kiba to sweat drop.

"You can do it Luffy!" cheered, "Beat that fishman! Do it Luffy! We're all cheering for you!"

Ino continued to cheer causing everyone to sweat drop at her.

"I think she's gone a little over board." said Zoro with a sweat drop.

That's when Arlong's teeth grew back!

"Your teeth grew back!" said Luffy surprised.

Arlong demonstrated the ability of being able to re-grow his teeth an infinite number of times, by removing his teeth twice and showing them growing back and then taking them as weapons in his hands. He began chomp at Luffy with the teeth… fortunately Luffy managed to use one of Arlong's men as shield.

"Hey I just thought of something fun!" aid Luffy who turned back to his brother, "Are you ready yet?"

"No!" said Naruto.

"Good!" said Luffy.

"He has that look again…" warned Kyubi.

Naruto could only sweat drop.

"How could you use my own man as a shield…" said Arlong.

"You attacked first!" said Luffy.

"The two fought once again… with Luffy dodging the shark teeth and Arlong trying to dodge them… everyone figured that Luffy had an idea. That's when Luffy once again knocked out Arlong teeth.

"All right I did it." said Luffy.

"What did he do…" said Sakura.

Luffy grabbed the discarded teeth and put it in his mouth.

"Look I have shark teeth now!" said Luffy.

"That was a big plan!" yelled everyone else.

"That's it…" said Kyubi.

Naruto sweatdroped as he heard someone walking down a staircase then slamming the door.

"What was that that?" thought Naruto.

"Are those sound effects doing it for you?" asked Kyubi.

"No…" thought Naruto.

"Note to self: Never use sounds effects again…" said Kyubi.

The two continued to fight, with Luffy attempting to use the teeth while Arlong used the teeth in his hand… it was during this that someone finally noticed.

"Why is Naruto just standing there?" asked Ino.

"I don't know…" said Zoro.

"Come on Naruto! Do something!" yelled Ino.

"Not yet…" thought Naruto, "I've never had to this in front of a larger crowd before…"

"You've rarely done because the day you usually did it some town's people would come and beat you… this isn't Fuchsia Village Naruto." said Kyubi.

"I know…" said Naruto, "But Luffy doesn't need my help right now… he's handling it…" he thought.

That's when Luffy got "bit" in the gut… so Luffy bit back… Arlong let go and Luffy left the teeth in Arlong's shoulder… Luffy managed to the teeth out.

"How does it feel to get bit by your own teeth?" asked Luffy.

"Your jaws aren't strong enough!" yelled Arlong, "A shark's can bite thought flesh and bone."

That's when Arlong bit into Luffy elbow.

"That's enough!" yelled Naruto extremely loudly.

Everyone looked at Naruto… his eyes were once again red.

"Now let go of my brother right now!" yelled Naruto.

A strange chill fell though the air… and everyone in the area began to get scared.

"What this feeling?" asked Ino.

"I remember this…" said Sakura who remembered having the same feeling when they fought Buggy, "It's Naruto… using his full demon form."

"What wait… at Syrup Village he did it…" said Zoro.

"I think it has something to do with the fact that Kyubi was in control during the fight." said Sakura.

Everyone watched as Naruto began to change from being a half demon fox to a full on evil looking fox. It was then that Luffy managed to get free… Luffy seemed to the only one unaffected by the aura. Arlong got up and looked at the fox demon.

"So you ate a Devil Fruit…" said Arlong he looked a little scared but seemed to be over coming the fear, "Not only that you're a Jinchuriki… aren't you."

"A Jinchuriki?" asked one of the town's people.

"A person with a demon sealed in side of them…" explained Sakura, "Shortly after Naruto was born a demon was sealed inside him to protect his town…"

"As a child..." said Naruto, "Most despised me… they called me "Demon"… "Beast"… "Monster"… and I admit… in a way I am part demon… and I maybe have a demon sealed inside of me… I know for a fact that I'm no monster! It's someone like you who's a monster… I have abilities that could kill a person... and thanks the eating the Devil Fruit I did I could use the powers of the demon sealed inside of me… not once did I let it go to my head…"

Naruto glared at Arlong.

"I've always had a fast healing rate… and since then I gained the ability to transform…" said Naruto, "But not once did I ever felt myself superior to everyone else because of my gifts… not once did I consider myself above everyone else… I may have the most powerful of all Biju within my body but I am no monster! And it things like you that are true monsters in this world!"

Arlong only laughed at this, "So what?" said Arlong, "who cares what you say…"

Luffy took the teeth that was stuck in his stomach area and tossed them aside.

"All right… time for the ultimate combo!" said Luffy.

Luffy climbed onto his brother's back and was ready to ride him.

"Uh… where did he go?" asked Naruto.

"I think he went underwater." said Luffy.

That's when Arlong zoomed out the water much like a torpedo… fortunately Naruto quickly moved out the way, he crashed into his fortress.

"Wow!" said Luffy.

"It's a good thing I was able to dodge it." said Naruto.

That's when Arlong once again tried to spear him with his nose, but fortunately the two brothers dodged.

"Sorry but right now my speed is better than yours…" said Naruto.

"Like I'd believe that!" said Arlong.

Arlong continued to spear the two brothers not before diving into the water.

"It's anyone's game now…" said Sakura.

Luffy looked into the water, "Naruto… don't dodge… I have an idea."

"Okay!" said Naruto.

Luffy stretched some of his fingers slightly… in prepare preparation for Arlong's attack… and then it came… Arlong appeared to have gotten to Luffy.

"Luffy!" cried Ino.

"Oh…" said Sakura.

"However it was Luffy who was winning… he managed to keep Arlong's nose away from him... and then smashed Arlong into the fortress.

"Now way!" said Kiba.

"That's my brother for you…" said Naruto with a smirk.

Naruto jumped towards Luffy… however Arlong managed to kit Luffy in a surprise attack.

"Nice going kit…" mutter Kyubi.

"It was his idea! Don't blame me!" thought Naruto, "Are you alright bro?"

"I'm fine!" said Luffy grabbing on his brother's back.

Arlong noticed the two brothers were back to together and aimed for the older of the two… after right now it was better to deal with the human rather than the Mini-Biju… He aimed towards Luffy… but Luffy had a better idea… he wove his fingers then stretched them out into a net…

"Now it's your turn!" said Luffy.

"All right!" yelled Naruto.

Luffy let go of the fishman, and then Naruto pounced on him… causing great injury to Arlong, causing him to cough up blood. The entire village cheered and cheered.

"Is he dead?" asked Luffy.

"No… I don't think so." said Naruto.

That's when Arlong… opened his eyes… they had a crazed look in them… that meant danger.

"Oh crap!" said Kyubi.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Tell your brother that this fight isn't over yet… that's it's just began… because Arlong is in berserker mode!" said Kyubi.

And with that the fight for the village had only just began…

Next Time: With Arlong in a berserker rage things get messy especially went he grabs a giant saw... but Luffy and Naruto aren't giving up especially when the fight ends up in a certain room of in the fortress... who will win the fight... Will Arlong prevail and rule the East Blue or will Naruto and Luffy win and give freedom to all! Find out next time!

A/N: I forgot to mention this last chapter but did anyone watch the new dub of One Piece! It was awesome! And last night's episode was awesome Ace and Buggy's voice's fit so well... it was great!


	36. Rage

A/N: Yay! I've reached 400 reviews... as said most out of any of my fics! Enjoy the new chapter.

Chapter 36: Rage

Everyone stared at Arlong… the look in his eyes was crazed. No one had ever seen Arlong look like that. He had managed to grab Luffy from of Naruto's back in a surprise attack…

"Your bro looked like the scream when he did that…" laughed Kyubi.

Arlong then flung Luffy into some debris.

"Hey you caught me off guard!" yelled Luffy.

That's when Arlong was about to punch him hard, but Naruto managed to get on to a ledge and let Luffy grab on onto one of his tails before the punch could connect.

"You okay?" asked Naruto.

"I'm not hurt…" said Luffy.

"Good…" said Naruto.

Arlong's punched when though the wall which he pulled out a giant sword saw thing.

"What the!" yelled Ino.

"It's the Shark Saw!" said Nami.

Arlong went after the two brothers with the saw like sword of course they continued to dodge by climbing up the fortress… however Arlong got closer and closer to them… to such an extent that when was about to strike but both of them ducked and the fight spilled out into the adjoined room.

"The top room on the left…" said Nami looking at the room.

"Isn't that the chart room?" asked Sakura.

Nami could only nod.

"Stay out of my little rubber man and demon…" said Arlong.

"Oh now you call me a demon…" growled Naruto.

"What is this room." Said Luffy, "And what with all this paper?"

"These aren't paper… these are charts that Nami spent the last 8 years making." said Arlong, "Fishmen are excellent at gathering oceanic data but with out a good cartographer it's useless. No one else in the world can draw maps like Nami."

"And she's a got a great wagon too…" said Kyubi.

"Shut up…" thought Naruto.

"Nami's a genius…" said Arlong.

"I see…" said Luffy.

Luffy saw a pen on a nearby desk and grabbed it.

"There's nothing more tragic and stupid then wasting one's gifts." said Arlong.

"Says you!" growled Naruto.

"This pen… has blood on it." said Luffy.

Naruto began to sniff the pen, "Horrible…" he said.

Arlong placed the blades of his sword near Luffy's neck.

"Drawing charts for me allows Nami to do what she loves best. And soon I will active my great ambition!" Once we have charts of all the world's oceans now one can stop the Fishmen!"

Naruto glared at Arlong…

"I'm not even that evil…l" said Kyubi, "Then again since being sealed inside you I've been less than evil…"

"Your evil?" thought Naruto.

"This island is the stepping stone to the whole East Blue." said Arlong.

"I see…" said Luffy.

"You think that you can use Nami like I can." said Arlong.

"Yay! Time for a good does of rage!" cheered Kyubi.

"Use…" said Luffy while Naruto just glared at Arlong growling.

Arlong found he couldn't move his sword because Luffy was breaking it with his hand!

"What do you think Nami is…" said Luffy placing his hand in front of Naruto incase his brother would try to attack Arlong.

"She's an excellent cartographer even if is an inferior species. Compared to the rest of you humans she's quite intelligent." said Arlong, "She's rather like a spirited kitten."

"Okay… even I'm getting sick of him." said Kyubi, "Can you just beat him to get this over with… if I was outside this body or control he'd be dead right… seriously... please…"

"Nami will continued to draw charts in here forever." said Arlong, "I'll feed her, buy her the most beautiful clothes she wants. She will want for nothing and all she has to is do what she loves. After all we're ship mates."

"Seriously… I'm tired of him and the whole "Fishman are the best" even Don Kreig wasn't this bad… and you were unconscious for most of the fight… just take him out already."

Luffy and Naruto shared a glance at each other… Luffy kicked Nami's desk out the window while Naruto threw out a rather large chair with one of his tails.

Outside… everyone watched as something fell out the fortress

"What's that!" yelled Usopp.

"It's a desk and a chair." said Ino.

Johnny and Yosaku breathed a sigh of relief.

Inside the room Naruto and Luffy destroyed everything ion the room… furniture, books and most importantly charts, all of them fell out of the room from the big gaping hole.

Outside Nami began to tear up.

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"That's a good sign…" said Sakura, "The two are fighting for Nami."

"Beat their assess good!" cheered Inner Sakura.

"Thank you…" thought Nami.

Inside duo the destruction of the charts Arlong started choking Luffy, Naruto stopped what he was doing and decided to pounce on Arlong… but Arlong punched Naruto before the fox demon could make contact, Arlong managed to kick him away.

"How dare you ruin 8 years of Nami's work!" yelled Arlong.

Arlong started biting down on Luffy's neck.

"Luffy!" yelled Naruto, he got up and ran towards Arlong and bit into Arlong's shoulder.

"Keep it up Naruto!" said Luffy grabbing on Arlong's nose, "I don't care about how Fishmen are great! I don't care about sea charts or any of that!"

"He tastes disgusting…" thought Naruto.

"Just hold in there…" said Kyubi.

"That stuff doesn't mean anything to me!" said Luffy trying to pry Arlong off, "But I figure out a way to save Nami! Naruto! Now"

Naruto stopped biting the fishman and got off, Luffy got Arlong off by bending his nose.

"That's got to hurt…" said Kyubi.

"The problem is this room… if I destroy then…" said Luffy he stretched si leg high into the air the extent that it went though the roof, "Gum Gum…"

"You think that a puny human and his pet demon can bring down Arlong Park?" said Arlong straining his nose.

"I'm his brother! His brother!" yelled Naruto.

Arlong opened his mouth wise, "Shark Tooth!"

Arlong began to spinning around rapidly and aimed himself toward Luffy… however Naruto pu8ched on the fishman before he attack his brother. Naruto then threw the fished in front of Luffy.

"Finish him up bro!" said Naruto.

Luffy nodded and finished off Arlong by bringing his foot down while shouting "Battle Axe!"

The force of the attack sent Arlong down right to the first floor.

"It's over…" sighed Naruto sifting back to his human form, "I can't get the taste of shark out of my mouth…"

Luffy chuckled at that comment.

That's when everything began to shake…

On the outside… everyone could see that the fortress was collapsing.

"It was too much force… it's collapsing!" said one of the town's people.

"We have to get back Nami!" said Sakura.

"But Luffy and Naruto are in there!" said Nami.

"Don't worry… those two are strong they will make it!" said Sakura.

The entire fortress collapsed… everyone managed to escape the debris… well almost everyone… a large chunk hit Zoro on the head who was asleep.

"What with all the racket!" yelled Zoro.

You were asleep the whole time!" yelled Sakura then she remembered, "Oh never mind… you need your rest…"

Nami stood there shaking everyone stared at the wreckage hopping for a sign of life… and hopefully that life being Luffy or Naruto… that's when two figures came out of the wreckage… Luffy and Naruto.

"Say it bro…" said Naruto patting Luffy's back.

"Nami!" yelled Luffy.

Everyone was silent waiting for Luffy's word.

"You're one of us now!" he yelled.

And with that everyone began to cheer and celebrate Arlong's defeat.

Next Time: It's time to celebrate Arlong's defeat! But there's Arlong's Marine "partner" that they need to worry about... what is he planning for the D brothers? Find out next time!


	37. Celebrations and Bounties

A/N: The bounties are reviled in this chapter... I hope you'll like Naruto's.

Chapter 37: Celebrations and Bounties

Everyone cheered, celebrated… Arlong was defeated… in the water Sanji attempted to hug Nojiko (who in turned decided to hug Genzo), Ino and Sakura decided to sear looked for Sasuke to hug them... or tried they learned of the other intentions and were currently glaring at each other. But it was a celebration… however things were quickly cut short… when Marines showed up.

"Hold it right there!" said the rat like Marine.

"Him!" yelled Nami.

"It's my lucky day. I saw the whole thing. Well done, though it must have been a fluke that two-bit pirates... defeated the Fishmen." said the rat like Marine.

Everyone stared at the marine.

"Now thanks to you, the gold I had to give to Arlong and all the treasure of Arlong Park is now all mine! Throw down your weapons. Your valiant deeds will go on record of Colonel Nezumi of Marine Unit 16!" said the Marine named Nezumi.

"Hey…" said a voice behind Nezumi .

He turned around and saw a very wet angry Sasuke… "Everyone's celebrating… don't ruin the moment…"

"Oh what are you going to do?" asked the Marine.

5 Minutes later…

All the Marines laid in a pile… all of them bloody and injured while all the guys of the Straw Hats stood above them.

"You better not mess with me… you'll regret it…" said Nezumi.

"Where have you been?" asked Naruto.

"I don't want to talk about it." said Sasuke.

Nami walked over to Luffy and placed his hat back on… then she quietly walked over to Nezumi, "This is shooting Nojiko and wrecking Belle Mere's tangerine grove!"

She then whacked the Colonel hard with her staff… so hard that he flew into the water. Nami was about to strike him again Sakura stopped her and walked over Nezumi was taking a breather.

"And this is for taking bribes…" said Sakura.

Sakura simply flicked then on the forehead which sent him flying… he managed to swim back to shore where Nami was waiting for him, she grabbed his whisker like mustache and began to lay down her conditions/ demands: clean up the fishman mess, help rebuild Gosa, don't take the money as it belongs to the people of the island and gave back her money…

"Okay, okay…" said Nezumi.

Let go of him and then he made his escape… with his Marines, he turned towards the Straw Hats.

"You Straw Hat! And Fox Boy!" yelled Nezumi.

"It's Shadow Fox!" yelled Naruto.

"Right Shadow Fox! You said your names were Luffy and Naruto right?" said Nezumi.

There was a silence... as the brothers stared at him.

"I don't which one of you are the Captain but you're both going to get it!" said Nezumi, "Remember this! Both of you have incurred my wrath! Something terrible is going to happen to the two of you! And both are you getting it back in spades!"

Then the Marines swam away…

"He said something terrible is going to happen…" said Sanji.

"I wonder what he can do…" said Sasuke.

"He's a marine… he mgith know something." said Kiba.

"Does it have to do with me becoming king of the pirates?" asked Luffy.

"Or me becoming Kage…" said Naruto.

"It's not like that idiots!" yelled Zoro.

"But what if something terrible does happen!" yelled Usopp.

Sometime later while the islanders were getting ready for the party, at the village's clinic, the Doctor was stitching Zoro's wound while Sasuke, Sanji, Usopp, Ino, Kiba and Akamaru waited outside.

"Still at it…" sighed Sanji.

"Even if the doctor tells him to heal up for a year he won't listen…" said Sasuke.

"So how long have you known Zoro?" asked Kiba.

"For 11 years…" said Sasuke, "He was a student at my father's Dojo…"

"Your father owns a Dojo? What kind?" asked Ino.

"Sword…" said Sasuke, "Two years ago my dad left me in Zoro's care."

"Why?" asked Ino.

Sasuke said nothing, but his mind were in other places "Was Mihawk telling the truth… is Itachi in the Grand Line… and Itachi must know I'm looking for him…" he thought.

Inside the clinic the doctor continued to stitch up Zoro, while Luffy and Naruto watched (and Johnny and Yosaku slept).

"You numskull, trying to fix such a serious injury… didn't you even think of asking my grand dither?" asked the doctor.

"I hate to say this but why would I ask some girl I don't even know…" said Zoro.

"Maybe you should double check…" said a voice.

Sakura walked into the room with bandages, "This is my grandfather…" said Sakura.

"I see…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Check your facts first idiot!" yelled Inner Sakura.

"I know a quite a bit about medicine… but it will be quite a while before I'm a full fledged doctor." said Sakura.

"Wow I didn't know that Sakura!" said Naruto.

"I never really got a chance to you guys…" said Sakura.

"Now all we need it a musician!" said Luffy.

"A musician?" asked the doctor.

"Don't ask me…" said Sakura with a shrug.

"Kit…" said Kyubi, "There's a disturbance in the force… in the few days watch your back!"

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Just a feeling…" said Kyubi.

And with that night fell… and the town of Cocoyashi became one Giant party… people, sang danced ate… Many of the island's children ran over to Naruto (who was currently in his half demon form) tugged on his tails and scratched behind his ears.

"Stop that!" said Naruto jeeringly.

Elsewhere in the party, Sanji, Zoro and Sasuke were just sitting and eating together… while for some odd reason Sasuke wore a hooded cloak.

"Why are you wearing that?" asked Sanji.

At that moment Sakura and Ino ran into each other "Hey forehead… have you seen Sasuke?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing you pig!" said Sakura.

The two glared at each other before running off to search for the boy.

"Never mind… that answered it…" said Sanji.

Meanwhile Usopp was the entertainment… he was signing a song while telling "How he beat the Fishmen"

Kiba stared at him and sighed, "He did more than me…. But he didn't take them all down…" muttered Kiba.

Nami didn't party down however… he was busy having her tattoo removed… and asked the doctor/ Sakura's Grand father to give her a new one.

And so the next morning… the Straw Hats were leaving… they were waiting for Nami and for Sakura to say her final good byes... at the same time Johnny and Yosaku their good byes.

"This is good bye, we're going back to being Bounty Hunters. Thanks for everything Luffy." said Yosaku.

"We hope that our paths will cross again." said Johnny.

"Okay you guys take care!" said Luffy.

"Don't worry… don't worry… I'll be back one day." said Sakura.

Sakura climbed aboard and joined everyone who was waiting for Nami.

"Hey you Emo Ostrich Boy…" said the Doctor/ Sakura's Grandfather.

Sasuke sweatdroped.

"If you do choose my grandfather… take good care of her…" said the doctor/ Sakura's grandfather.

"Oh great…" muttered Sasuke.

"I wonder where she is?" asked Sakura, "It should take her this long…"

"Maybe she's not coming…" said Zoro.

"So… what about the money?" asked Ino.

"Nami wants the people here too have the money…" said Sakura, "Grandpa and everyone else isn't' too happy about that and think she should keep it… but I agree…"

"Why?" asked Kiba.

"Hey!" yelled Nami from the middle of the village, "Set sail!"

Nami began to run though the crowd.

"I wonder what's going on…" said Naruto, "Why is she running?"

"I don't know... but she told us to set sail!" said Luffy.

That they did… Nami ran towards the boat that was sailing away… not before zipping though the crowd.

"Wait Nami!" said a random town's person.

Nami managed to jump on to the ship.

"Nami… why didn't you…" said Sakura.

Almost as if to answer Sakura and everyone's questions, Nami lifted her shirt and reveled… she stole everyone's wallets.

"Take care everybody!" said Nami.

"She tricked us!" yelled everyone else.

"She hadn't changed a bit…" said Usopp.

"I can't believe she just did that…" sighed Kiba.

"She could double cross us again…" said Zoro.

"We better hop not." said Sasuke.

"Way to go Nami!" said Sanji.

"Um… okay…" said Ino with a sweat drop.

Luffy and Naruto just laughed.

"Nami…" sighed Sakura.

Everyone yelled at Nami, but after everyone angry they all waved good-bye just as she did…

The next day things had clamed down and were back to normal.

"If you raise it again, I'm not going to buy it from you!" said Nami.

"Wow Nami… I didn't think you… well naturally greedy…" said Sakura looking at her former thieving partner.

"Hey… just because I'm not getting money for Arlong doesn't mean I haven't stopped collecting!" said Nami, "Now it's just for me…"

Sakura sighed…

"So…" said Kiba, "How long do you think…"

Kick!

"Never mind…" said Kiba.

Nojiko had given the crew three potted tangerine trees… of course the D Brothers had pit for stomachs and would of try to eat them… that's hwy Sanji was keeping guard of them and he just kicked the two away… unmorally for Usopp who was working on a new ammo that involved Tabasco souse, Luffy landed on him resulting in him getting the sauce in his eyes.

"Don't worry Nami! I'll protect your trees with all my heart!" said Sanji.

"Than you!" said Nami.

"My eyes!" screamed Usopp.

"I'm not going to help this time…" sighed Kiba.

"Oh come on Sasuke… my past is just as a tragic as Sakura's!" said Ino who was following Sasuke around.

"Telling him about your childhood amnesia?" asked Sanji with a sweat drop.

"Yeah…" said Ino.

"I don't care…" said Sasuke.

Nami was reading the newspaper when two sheets of paper came out of it.

Everyone looked at them was surprised at what they saw…

Elsewhere at the Marine's Head Quarters, the highest ranking Marines were discussing tow new bounties… the first was Luffy… the reason was for defeating Buggy, Don Kreig and Arlong... Luffy's new bounty was 30 Million… despite the high bounty Luffy's picture didn't say "evil man" as it was his giving a big grin.

"Now it should be noted that Luffy did not take Arlong alone… he had the help of someone else… Had this person not been… special… we wouldn't have even considered the bounty… however this person… this boy is no ordinary boy… this boy is not only hate The Biju Biju Fruit: Model Kyubi… but it believed that he is also the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko… the 9 Tailed Demon Fox… and since it's believed to be apart of the crew. It's because he is a pirate and defeated Arlong we must be give him quite a bounty as well… though for now due to his age he will be lower than Luffy…" said a Marine commander showing them Naruto's wanted poster… And with that Naruto too got a bounty for 27 million! (and his picture was even more childish with him giving a big grin while giving the V is for victory symbol).

Back on the Going Merry… Luffy and Naruto were happy.

"30 and 27 million!" yelled Naruto.

"We're wanted dead or alive!" cheered Luffy.

"Do you know how serous this is…" said Sakura.

No one listened... expect for the other two girls and Sasuke… the others were in their own little world, Luffy and Naruto were of course celebrating, Sanji was depressed slightly, Usopp was bragging that he was on Luffy's wanted poster (but it was from behind and it was far away) and Kiba was sighing because his brother was taking some else's credit.

"They're probably going to send the toughest ones to go after you two…" said Sasuke.

Still no one listened…

"Hey there's an island!" said Zoro.

This grabbed everyone's attention.

"Oh there it is…" said Nami, "If we that island… we're nearing the Grand Line…"

"Oh right!" cheered Luffy.

"That's where Rogue Town is…" said Naruto.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy, "The place where Gold Rogers died…"

"Wow I didn't know you knew that…" said Nami, "How…"

"Well you see…" said Luffy.

"It's nothing…" said Naruto interrupting his brother, "Really… it's nothing…"

"But I really want to go!" said Luffy.

Naruto sighed…

"Oh the little baby misses his little girlfriend…" said Kyubi, "Are you going to looking for her…"

"No… I don't think she plans to keep her promise…" thought Naruto, "I'm sure he… made her change her mind…"

And with that the crew headed towards Rogue Town not knowing what to expect…

Next Time: The crew goes to Rouge Town. There Naruto and Luffy run into a childhood friend, while Zoro and Sasuke go sword shopping and run into a woman that looks like Kuina! What will happen? Find out next time!


	38. Familiar Faces

A/N: Well it's the chapter that you've all been wafting for! Hinata shows up! Prepare for some award blushing, cute moments and perverted comments from Kyubi... Also I should point out that in that she's not the only character appearing... some else appears... I wont' say who... you have to read! Also three other characters are mentioned (2 by name, one not...)... enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 38: Familiar Faces

The crew had arrived in Rouge Town…

"This is where the Age of Pirates began! I always wanted to visit here!" said Luffy.

"Race you the execution scaffolding!" said Naruto.

"You're on!" said Luffy.

The two ran off… making everyone else sweat drop.

"I'm not really surprised…" said Sakura.

"There's something I want to buy…" said Zoro.

"Don't' worry, I'll lend you the money at 300 percent interest…" said Nami.

Sakura immediately sweatdroped.

"That's just evil…" she thought.

"I'll go with you." said Sasuke knowing that he wanted to buy some swords.

"But Sasuke…" said Ino.

"I don't want to go out on a date with either you or Sakura…" said Sasuke.

Zoro and Sasuke walked off… causing Sakura and Ino to hang their heads in shame and everyone else went their own separate way.

Back with Naruto and Luffy the two ran…

"I'm going to make it first!" said Naruto.

"Oh no your no!" yelled Luffy.

The two were neck in neck… but that's when the two crashed into someone carrying some boxes…

"Oh man!" said Luffy getting up.

"I'm so sorry…" said Naruto bowing.

"Me too…" said Luffy.

"Oh that's okay…" said the person, "Naruto? Luffy?"

Luffy and Naruto looked up and a girl around Naruto age with long indigo hair, plea lavender eyes wearing a sky blue turtle neck like blouse and blue-green pants.

"Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"It's been such a long time!" said the girl named Hinata.

"It has!" said Luffy happily.

Hinata grew up with Naruto and Luffy back in Fuchsia Village but 4 earlier she moved to Rouge town with her family, she was one of the few children who would play with Naruto so they were very close.

"It's good that you're here…" said Hinata.

"Yeah…" said Naruto.

"I don't think she joined the Marines…" said Kyubi.

"Will you shut up…" thought Naruto.

Meanwhile with Zoro and Sasuke.

"Are they following us?" asked Zoro.

"I doubt it…" said Sasuke.

That's when the two saw rather big ugly men were about to fight agaisnt a woman… Zoro and Sasuke's were about to draw their swords when the woman managed to take out the two men with no problem… Sasuke seemed to flinch from some reason when she defeated them.

"What is it?" asked Zoro.

"I don't know…" said Sasuke.

That's when the woman tripped and dropped her glasses… causing the two former bounty hunters to sweat drop, the woman began to look for her glasses which Zoro picked up.

"Do these belong to you?" asked Zoro.

That's when the woman took the glasses, "Thank you…" she said.

Both Zoro and Sasuke stared at the woman… for she looked exactly like Kuina… Sasuke's late sister who was also Zoro's rival.

Back with Naruto, Luffy and Hinata…

"Naruto…" said Hinata.

"Yeah?" asked Naruto.

"Are you planning to keep your promise?" asked Hinata blushing slightly.

"Don't tell me… you listened to your bastard cousin and joined the Marines…" said Naruto.

"No!" said Hinata blushing, "We made a promise that when we meet again that I would join the crew… sometimes he would try to get me to join… but I would never listen… even one his fellow Marines whom I'm friends with would sometimes try to get me to join… but we made a promise I ways intended to keep."

"Hinata…" said Naruto.

"Hey!" said Luffy, "Why don't help Hinata with her stuff and I'll meet you at the scaffolding…"

"Okay…" said Naruto, "Later bro!"

"Bye!" said Luffy.

"So where's your house…" said Naruto.

"I'll show the way." said Hinata, "But first we should pick up my boxes…"

"Oh right…" said Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata picked up the boxes she was carrying and they headed to her house.

"So Naruto…" said Hinata as they walked, "What has been going on?"

"Well me and Luffy the other day beat up this Fishman named Arlong!" said Naruto.

"You defeated Arlong? The Arlong?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah!" said Naruto, "Oh yeah me and Luffy just got Bounties!"

"Really?" asked Hinata.

"I wonder how other people are taking the fact me and my brother are famous…" said Naruto.

At that moment at an unknown island in an unknown location…Mihawk landed which caused many of the pirates stand in shock… one of the pirates went to tell their captain, who Mihawk was there to see.

"I'm in a bad mood… are you here to challenge me?" asked the captain.

"I don't' challenge one armed has been…" said Mihawk, "I ran into two interesting pirates that reminded me of a story you told me long ago, about two boys in some village."

Mihawk took out Luffy and Naruto's wanted posters and gave them to the captain who shouted "What! No way!" surprising everyone else.

The captain smiled… for this captain was Shanks.

"So you're here… Luffy… Naruto." said Shanks.

And so they began to party… despite the fact that Shanks had a hang over.

Meanwhile in Fuchsia Village, Luffy and Naruto's home town, at the tavern it was a big celebration.

"I can't believe those D Brothers are famous!" said a random town's person.

"You know despite having a demon inside him Naruto wasn't such a bad kid…" said a random towns person.

"He painted my cat!" said another town's person.

"Two celebrities! Whoo!" cheered one town's person.

Though out the years about half of the people pf the village came to see Naruto as Naruto, not the demon inside of him.

"Shut up now! What so great about having two criminals?" said the Mayor walking in.

"Oh man! It's the mayor." said one of the town's people.

Ayame laughed, "They look so happy in the pictures." She said.

"So what a pirate is a pirate." said the mayor.

"But their following their dreams." said Makino.

"Dreams or destiny?" asked the mayor.

Back in Rouge town with Sasuke and Zoro… both were walking to a weapons shop while in shock.

"She looked so much… like her…" said Sasuke, "And he's a swordswoman…"

"You seem to be taking it hard…" said Zoro.

"Did you forget…" said Sasuke, "I saw her murder… I sometimes have nightmares… seeing someone who looks just like her and a swordswoman… how do you think I fell…"

"Hey it's creeping me out too…" said Zoro.

"Yeah, Yeha…" said Sasuke.

The two walked into a weapons shop.

"I need a sword!" said Zoro.

"Yes… welcome…" said the shop owner.

"I don't' trust him…" said Sasuke.

Zoro ignored his friend's advise.

"I have 100,000 berries I need tow swords." said Zoro.

"50,000 Berries sword are dull…" said the shop owner with a sweatdroped.

"I don't' care right now… I'm low on funds…" said Zoro.

"Which I think he's going to regret soon…" said Sasuke with a smirk.

The shop owner looked at Zoro's sword…

"Can… I see your sword!" he said.

"Why are you shaking?" asked Zoro with a sweat drop.

"My guess it's the sword… I remember dad once saying it's a family heirloom…" said Sasuke, "Don't know what else…"

Zoro game him the shop owner looked at the sword and began to shake even more.

"This sword isn't good!" he said.

"What?" said both.

"I'm sorry I was kidding…" said the shop owner, "Look here friend… Maybe we can work around you lack of funds, your sword isn't anything special… but I'll sell you it 200,000 Berries…"

"No deal…" said Sasuke.

"This transaction doesn't concern you!" said the shop owner who turned to Zoro and said "That way you can buy three swords for 100,000 each."

"What are you talking about?" asked Zoro.

"Uh… forget that… how about 500,000 Berries…" said the shop owner.

"If you sell that then I'm going to kill you." said Sasuke.

"Don't worry… I won't… like I would sell it anyway…" said Zoro.

"I'll give you 650,000 then!" said the shop owner.

"It's not for sale!" yelled both.

"Whoa look that sword!" came a voice.

The woman who look like Kuina came in and began looking at the sword.

"What is she doing here?" thought Zoro.

"Oh great…" thought Sasuke.

The woman looked over Zoro's sword, took out a small book and relived a lot, that it was famous sword called the Wadou Ichimonji… and was worth 10 million berries.

"What's wrong with you! Are you trying to ruin my business?" asked the shop owner.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't help myself…" said the woman.

"Right, whatever… here's you Shigure…" said the shop owner, "I have no idea why someone like you has a famous sword."

He tossed it her and unfortunately when she caught she fell into nearby sword rack.

"Hey you! Pick out two swords from that barrel over there… then get out!" said the shop owner.

"Hey I met you two on the street…" said the woman.

Zoro glared at her while Sasuke helped up the woman.

"That sword is a family heirloom that belonged to my sister…" said Sasuke, "She gave it him as a gift…"

"Really?" said the woman, "Wait why are you telling me?"

"Because my swords are also family heirlooms… I want to know more about them…" said Sasuke.

The woman looked at the swords at his side.

"No way!" she yelled, she began to examine the dark blue one first, "Umi no Hikari… one of the 21 Great Blades! Worth about 9 million Berries."

Sasuke smirked… "What about the other one…" he said.

She began to examine the red one, "Akai Itachi… one of the 40 fine grade… for some reason it has the nickname "The Blade of Betrayal"."

"Did you say he has the Blade of Betray?" asked the shop owner, "There's a legend that states that all owners will try to betray the ones who trust them…"

"It's just a legend right…" said Sasuke with a smirk, "Not like I'm really going to betray anyone…"

"Hey aren't you going to help me!" yelled Zoro.

"Fine…" said Sasuke, "Not like you can tell a good one from a bad one anyways…"

"Three swords?" asked the woman, "You must be like that bounty hunter…"

"Bounty hunter?" asked Zoro with a smirk.

"Haven't you heard of him, Roronoa Zoro of the Demonic Duo…" said the woman.

"I think I've heard of him…" said Sasuke, "But I heard some interesting stories that he's extremely lazy and a heavy drinker…"

Zoro stared at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

"But I do know the name well…" said Zoro.

"It's the name of the master swordsman in the East Blue… but it's an evil name." said the woman, "Using a sword to make money. That's unforgivable!"

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

She looked at her sword sadly, "Why is there so much evil in the world today? All of the famous swordsmen are pirates or bounty hunters and most of the famous sword belongs to them. Those swords must be crying…" said the woman.

"There's a good reason for that… a man's got to eat in heard times." said Zoro.

"After all booze doesn't come cheap…" said Sasuke.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Zoro.

"Nothing… just nothing…" said Sasuke with a shrug.

"I like the bad guys, they kept the business going… then that monster took over the town and what happened? The costumers stopped showing up… it got even worse when that Gentle Fist kid showed up." said the shop owner.

"Captain Smoker is no monster!" yelled the woman.

"He ate a Devil Fruit." said the shop owner.

"Devil Fruit?" asked Zoro surprised.

"Doesn't matter…" said Sasuke.

"In any case I will use Shigure to hone my skills then I'm going to collect all the famous swords that have fallen into the evil hands of the world. I'll get the 12 supreme grade, the 21 Supreme Grade and the 40 fine grade!"

"Do you plan to ours too?" asked Zoro.

"After all you said they were famous." said Sasuke.

Both of them unsheathed their swords slightly.

"No… it's not that I want the sword, I just don't want evil to have them." said the woman.

"Oh…" said Zoro and Sasuke.

"This sword! I've seen it in my book!" said the woman she took one out of the barrels.

"It's Kitetsu III… This one! Take this one!" said the woman, "It's a fine grade, the sword's predecessor Kitetsu II was an excellent grade sword and the original Kitetsu was a supreme grade sword."

The woman handed the sword to Zoro… who began to examine it…

"So what do you think?" asked Sasuke while the shop owner and the woman talked about the sword and why it was in the barrel.

"It's cursed, isn't it?" asked Zoro.

"So you've heard of it?" asked the shop owner.

"No, I can just tell." said Zoro.

"That's right, the first Kitetsu and it's successors are good blades but their all cursed." said the shop owner, "Famous swordsmen have died tragic deaths because they wield the Kitetsu swords…"

"Isn't that just a legend…"said Sasuke.

"You owned a cursed blade too… has it's past owner betrayed any one you knew?" asked the shop owner.

Sasuke was silent for a moment, then said, "That's none of your business…"

"By judging from your face the past owner did…" said the shop owner.

"I didn't say anything all I said it's none of your business…" said Sasuke.

"I'll take it." said Zoro over the arguing.

"Are you crazy!" yelled the shop owner, "If you died then it would have been like me killing you with that sword."

"You're the one that's crazy! Just left him buy it so we can get rid of it." said shop owner's wife.

"But honey buns…" said the shop owner.

"How about this then… my luck VS the curse." said Zoro, Why don't we find out which his stronger?"

Sasuke only smirked as Zoro tossed the sword into the air and tossed it high into the air.

"If I lose then I'm not man enough to posses it." said Zoro, "Am I?"

He held out his arm as the sword spun back down to earth.

"Stop fooling around! That's blade's razor sharp… you'll lose your arm." said the shop owner.

The woman stood in shock while Sasuke leaned against the wall and smirked.

The sword missed Zoro's arm shock most who watched and embedded itself into the floor.

"I'll take it." said Zoro.

"You got lucky…" said Sasuke.

"Wasn't that the point." said Zoro he turned to the woman, "Will you find another one for me."

"Uh… okay…" responded the woman.

"Wait!" said shop owner he ran to the back and brought back a sword in a black sheath… it was called the Yubshiri and it was the best sword they had… what was better is that both swords were free…

"Forgive me for trying to trick… it's been a while since I saw the eyes of a true swordsmen… A sword chooses it's owner…" said the shop owner, "I pray for you good fortune."

Both Zoro and Sasuke left the shop…

"And I didn't even have to use Nami's money…" said Zoro.

"Why do I have the feeling that your still in deep trouble?" asked Sasuke.

Meanwhile with Sakura and Ino they were walking around town together.

"Why are you follwi9jng me around?" asked Sakura.

"I could be asking you the same thing forehead." said Ino.

The two were hopping to bump into Sasuke and hang out the rest of the day with him.

"Really?" they heard a voice laughing.

"Was that Naruto?" asked Sakura.

Both turned around and saw him talking to Hinata.

"It's true… everyone laughed at him for the next month…" said Hinata giggling.

"Is that Naruto… on a date?" asked Sakura.

"I think so…" said Ino, "Let's tail them…"

With Naruto he laughing at the story Hinata was telling him.

"I can't believe Lee showed up and challenged him to a Push up competition in front of everyone." said Naruto.

"Yeah…" said Hinata, "But I feel sorry for Lee… Guy is such a bad influence on him."

"I know…" said Naruto, "You saw Lee's new hair style and the fact he's dressing up like Guy… right?"

"Yeah…" said Hinata.

For those wondering, Lee is a childhood friend of Luffy, Naruto and Hinata's, a year before Naruto and Luffy left, Lee joined his mentor Guy on a martial arts train joinery…

"I'm glad you didn't join the Marines after all…" said Naruto, "I mean… Neji… that bastard hate pirates to such an extent… that he blames all pirates for your uncle's death… that I thought it would have spread to you…"

"No… but I understand…" said Hinata, "You weren't planning on looking for when you came… were you?"

"No…" said Naruto, "I wasn't sure if you were going to keep you promise…"

"That's okay…" said Hinata.

They got to a building…

"This is where I live…" said Hinata, "I'll be out shortly…"

"Here's your box…" said Naruto handing Hinata her boxes.

Hinata went into the building while Naruto leaned agaisnt said building, he looked up into the sky.

"So Neji did join after all… should have figured…" said Naruto.

Meanwhile in the Marine Headquarters… a boy no older than 15, with long brown hair and pale lavender eyes who appeared to be a lower ranking officer was walking though the hall.

"Have you seen Tashigi?" he asked.

"She's still haven't came back from the sword's shop." said a lower ranked Marine.

The boy looked at the Marine's hands were wanted posters.

"New wanted posters?" asked the boy.

"Yes, I was going to report them to Captain Smoker." said the Marine showing them to the boy.

The boy looked at the posters which were of Naruto and Luffy his eyes were wide when he saw them.

"Neji, sir… what is it?" asked the Marine.

"It's nothing…" said the boy named Neji.

When the marine was gone Neji Chuckled, "Well Naruto… Luffy… I always hopped that you would become wanted... Maybe when she finds out Hinata will join up after all…"

Neji walked away chuckling after all, it wasn't everyday that your childhood nemesis is a wanted man.

Next Time: Hinata talks to her father about joining a pirate crew... Afterwards Naruto and Hinata meet up whi Luffy but a mysterious woman shows up... who is she and how does she know Luffy and Naruto? Find out next time!


	39. Old Foes Return

A/N: First off I'd like to say! Yay 80,000 hits! Yay! All right!

Also I should point out that his is my first chapter with a new computer... and I'm still getting used to it... just I should point out...

Chapter 39: Old Foes Return

Hinata was going though some of her clothes… and put them into a backpack. She hopped she wasn't the only woman in the crew but then again she was with Naruto and that's all the that mattered… and she saw Luffy again. Now one was home so it was all right… she didn't have to get into a fight with someone.

Hinata began to leave the house… when a voice said "Hinata? Where are you going?"

Hinata turned around and saw her father, Hiashi, "Oh father… I didn't know you were home…"

"Hinata where do you think your going?" asked Hiashi.

"I… I…" said Hinata, "I'm running away!" she finally yelled back.

"Your what?" said Hiashi in shock.

Nearby Ino and Sakura were watching him.

"Why would Naruto go with some complete stranger?" asked Ino.

"I have no idea." Said Sakura.

Nearby Kiba was walking along with Akamaru, Usopp went to a weapons shop (which Kiba followed him to) but when his brother decided to go the market… he deiced to explore the town on his own.

"There's nothing to do here…" said Kiba.

Akamaru began to bark and pointed to Sakura and Ino hiding, so he walked over to them.

"Stalking Sasuke?" he asked them surprising the two younger girls of the crew.

"What a re you doing dog breath?" asked Ino.

"Just trying to see what your doing… are you stalking Sasuke?" asked Kiba.

"No!" said Sakura, "We're following someone else!"

"Who?" asked Kiba.

Sakura pointed to Naruto, Kiba was surprised he was there.

"But didn't he go with Luffy?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah, but he's with a girl…" said Ino, "She's inside the building."

"You think it might be a date" asked Kiba.

"We don't know." Said Sakura.

"I hope it is." said Ino.

Meanwhile Naruto sighed…

"Should they be following Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"That's what I was thinking…" said Kyubi, "So when your alone what are you going to do to her?" asked Kyubi.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"You know…" said Kyubi.

Meanwhile in side her house Hiashi stared at his daughter.

"Why would you run away?" asked Hiashi.

Hinata just looked at the ground silently…

"I won't say…" said Hinata.

That's when both of them heard Naruto yell out "I won't do that her you pervert! We're just childhood friends!"

Hinata sweatdroped while Hiashi knew right away who yelled that out.

"It's that demon boy… isn't! He's here! Isn't he?" asked Hiashi.

"Don't you dare call Naruto that!" yelled Hinata, "Naruto is not a demon! He's practiced so hard! Fought against everyone! He's the person I admire most! Because he works hard! No matter what you say! I'm going to join Luffy's pirate crew! I made a promise when we left Fuchsia Village that I would! No matter what you say! No matter if Neji wants me to join the marines! This is my choice! And this is what I choose! Even if I get kill for it! I will stand up to anyone! Especially you and Neji!"

"Hinata!" sighed Hiashi.

He looked at his oldest daughter and sighed.

"Hinata, I'm sorry… I know you've over heard me calling you weak… that you'll never amount to anything… That you were useless when compared to Hanabi…" said Hiashi, "I could have been a better father… even if you becoming a pirate is dangerous and in a way a mistake… I will not stop if it makes you happy…"

"Father…" said Hinata who began to cry.

"Don't worry… if Neji does find out… it won't be from me." Said Hiashi.

Hinata hugged her father, "Thank you…" she said.

She left, gave a bow to her father, "Good bye…" she said.

"Good bye…" said Hiashi.

Hinata left the room… Hiashi sighed and looked at a picture of his late twin brother… Neji's father Hiashi.

"I just wished it never would have come down to this." Said Hiashi.

Hinata exited the building and wiped away her tears.

"Let's go the platform…" said Hinata.

The two began to walk towards the platform…

"So Naruto…" said Hinata, "Who were you yelling at?"

Naruto sighed, "Sorry I never I never told you but Kyubi talking to me…" sighed Naruto, "He's really perverted sometimes…"

"What did he say?" asked Hinata.

"I don't want to say…" said Naruto who was pale.

"I see…" said Hinata with a sweat drop

After a few minutes Naruto sighed.

"What is it?" asked Hinata.

"Will you guys please stop following me…" said Naruto, "I know your there…"

Ino, Sakura, Kiba and Akamaru came out of their hiding place.

"Why are you following me?" asked Naruto.

""We want to know who this who this girl is!" said Ino.

"This is Hinata, she's joining the crew…" said Naruto.

"Wow… I didn't know you were one to ask random girls to join the crew…" said Kiba with a sweat drop.

"No… I grew up with Naruto and Luffy." Said Hinata.

"Really?" asked Ino surprised.

"Yeah." Said Hinata.

"This is Ino, our assist cook, Sakura our doctor and Kiba and his dog Akamaru… he really doesn't have a position." Said Naruto.

"At least I'm more useful then my brother who does have a position." joked Kiba.

"Hello…" said Hinata.

"But really…" said Naruto, "Why aren't you following Sasuke…"

"We have no idea we he is." Said Ino.

"I see…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"Hey!" came a voice.

Both Sakura and Ino turned around and saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" said both.

Sasuke walked away and the two girls followed.

"That… was… evil…" said Kiba, "Though incredibly smart…"

"I know… but I didn't want them to follow me thinking it was a date." Said Naruto, "And about the idea… I came up with it a while back… would be the first time Sakura fell for it."

"Really?" asked Kiba surprised, "Well I'll get going… I minds as well go shopping with Usopp."

"We'll see you later!" said Naruto.

Kiba walked away…

The walked over to the execution platform…

"So… who's Sasuke?" asked Hinata.

"Some jerk who used to be a bounty hunter… his partner Zoro is our first mate…" said Naruto.

"Wait Sasuke and Zoro? As in the demonic duo?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah… Zoro's okay… but I really hate Sasuke!" yelled Naruto.

"Is it like with Neji?" asked Hinata.

"No…" said Naruto, "When compared to Neji… Sasuke isn't so bad… I mean he's okay that I have a demon inside me… unlike Neji who considers me a demon…"

"I see…" said Hinata with a small smile… she figured that Naruto really didn't hate Sasuke after all… he was just annoyed by him.

The two managed to get to the plat form to find Luffy had climbed on it.

"Awesome Luffy!" yelled Naruto.

"Your going to get into trouble!" yelled Hinata.

"What did you say? I can't hear!" said Luffy.

That's when a Sheriff showed up with a bullhorn.

"Get down from there!" said the Sheriff.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"That execution scaffold is under jurisdiction of the world government!" said the Sheriff, "Get down now!"

That's when the sheriff was hit with a giant mace.

"I've found you at last Naruto… Luffy…" said the person holding the mace which was a beautiful woman with silky black hair wearing a cloak and cowboy hat.

Everyone in the crowd fawned over the woman.

"Do you know her Naruto?" asked Hinata.

"No clue…" said Naruto, "Luffy?"

"I have no clue…" said Luffy with a shrug.

"I don't know who she but she's Smexy!" said Kyubi

"Please don't talk about sex for a while…" sighed Naruto.

I'll never forget the two of you… the first two men to hit my lovely face." Said the woman.

"When did we hit you?" asked the D Brothers.

"I don't know…" said Kyubi, "All I know is that lady ate a Devil Fruit."

The woman was going on and on about how she was the most beautiful in the sea that's when she brought up something interesting.

"I do love strong men…" said the woman, "That's why I was searching for you two. It was a tough choice to choose who would be mine… but I chose Luffy… after all he is older and frankly Naruto… your just a kid…" said the woman.

"Say that to my face will you!" yelled Naruto who summoned shadow clones who went into the attack… however all of them missed somehow and was smashed by the mallet.

"What just happened!" yelled Naruto.

That's when the Island's police showed up and came to arrest the woman but froze when they saw (couldn't arrest such a beautiful woman) that's when someone blew up a fountain… a large part of the wreckage headed towards the woman… and much like Naruto's clones just missed her.

"No doubt abut it kit… that's her devil fruit power…" said Kyubi.

"It's has something to do with a Devil Fruit power!" said Naruto.

"That's very perspective of you Naruto!" said the woman.

"Someone else figured it out…" sighed Naruto.

"Well either way," said the woman, "I'm the existent lady Alivida!"

"Alivida where is she?" asked Naruto and Luffy.

"Right here you fools!" yelled the woman who turned out to be Alivida.

"You look kind of different…" said Luffy.

"Your no longer a Dwarf Planet!" said Naruto.

"Dear god… she became so massive that she collapsed in on herself like a neutron star!" said Kyubi.

"What is it with you and space things when it come to her?" asked Naruto.

"Weird coincidence." Said Kyubi.

"Like your brother said, I ate a Devil Fruit… the Slip Slip Fruit…" said Alivida, "Now my beautiful skin can't be marred by any attack."

"That makes sense while your clones and the fountain went right by her." Said Hinata.

"Sadly my beauty was barley enhanced… but I do look different…. My freckles are gone." said Alivida.

"I don't think that's it…" said both Naruto and Luffy with a sweat drops

"But before you can be my man you have to defeat someone…" said Alivida.

A rather large group of men wearing cloaks showed up, they removed said cloaks to reveal they were Buggy and his crew… after a speech about what happened since they last saw him… the brother just greeted Buggy.

"Yo Buggy…" said Naruto.

"Hey Buggy…" said Luffy.

"You are going to pay for your insolence... especially you Luffy!" yelled Buggy.

"What about me?" asked Naruto.

"What about you?" yelled Buggy.

Naruto sighed and sweatdroped… "Oh well…" he said.

That's when Buggy's men all pulled out guns… even on Naruto and Hinata, while Cabaji managed to slam a thing to hold down Luffy head and arms down so he could executed.

"Luffy!" yelled Hinata.

"We should get him down!" said Naruto.

"Though I doubt Luffy figured out how serious the situation is." said Kyubi.

Meanwhile in the Marines base the Captain of the base was just informed that there was something going at the scaffolding… and went to investigate… his name was Smoker… while heading there that when he met in with Neji who was clearly in a good mood.

"What's with you?" asked Smoker.

"I just found out two old "friends" had just received bounties…" said Neji with a smirk.

"Really… Guy and Lee got bounties…" asked the lower ranked marine with them, cracking a joke.

This made Neji glare at him… "Let's just get going!" said Neji.

As the Neji and smoker headed to the square… that's when the woman that Zoro and Sasuke met ran towards them.

"Captain Smoker! Sorry I'm late!" she yelled.

"Tashegi you're late!" yelled Smoker.

"Sorry, I'm having an off day." Said Tashegi.

"More than usual?" asked Neji with a smirk.

"Why are you in a good mood?" asked Tashegi.

"I just figured out a way to get Hinata to join the Marines after all." Said Neji.

"Really?" asked Tashegi happily.

Meanwhile near the town square all other members of the crew began to meet up… Usopp and Sanji met up back at the Market… that's when Kiba and Akamaru found them.

"You got stuck carrying the heavy half!" teased Kiba.

"Will you shut up!" yelled Usopp.

With Zoro and Sasuke…

"Strange how the crowd seems to be thinning out." said Zoro.

"Why do I have the feeling that something's going on?" asked Sasuke.

Nearby Ino and Sakura continued to follow the Sasuke clone.

"He's going on a date with me!" said Ino.

"No way pig, he's going with me!" said Sakura.

That's when everyone met up with each other.

Nami on the other hand was more considered with what was going with the weather.

And that's when all of them met up with each other… however they all stared at the two Sasukes.

"What the…" said Sanji.

The fake Sasuke began to laugh, "I can't believe you fell for it!" said the fake who turned back into Naruto's clone…

"That's what you get for following him…" said Kiba as the clone went poof.

"I'm guessing something happened involving Naruto…" said Sasuke.

"I'll let Naruto explain later…" said Kiba.

"Where are Naruto and Luffy and anyway?" asked Usopp.

"they went to see the execution scaffolding…" said Nami.

Meanwhile in a nearby building the Maries observed what was going on at the Square, when the three officers showed up.

"What's going on?" asked Smoker.

"There are civilians begin held hostage." said one of the Marines.

"Four wanted individuals in the square." said one of the marines, "Iron Mace Alivida, Buggy the Clown, Monkey D. Luffy and Fox D. Naruto."

"This my lucky day…" said Neji, "who would have though they would show up here?"

"I haven't heard of Luffy or Naruto…" said Smoker.

"I have… those are those "old friends" I mention…" said Neji, "Naruto you could say was my play ground nemesis… I guess fate made this happen…"

All of them saw that Luffy was about to be killed…

Back with the remaining Straw Hats they saw what was going on Luffy… realizing that the idiot was about to be killed… of course something like that had have happened… it was just Luffy's luck…

Next Time: The crew must figure out a way to escape... with Marines, crazy clowns and a big storm... things aren't looking easy... but who knows what will happen... who knows maybe with dumb luck and mysterious help their pull though...


	40. The Beginning of an Adventure

A/N: Sorry... I meant update yesterday... but something happened Fanfic wise and had to update a different one... all I'm going to say, you truly are a fan of my fics, read the reviews of New Lives C and tell me what you think of PEJP Bengtzone... I would honestly like to know what all my readers think of that person...

Anyways it's also the last chapter of the East Blue Saga... enjoy!

Chapter 40: The Beginning of an Adventure

Naruto and Hinata stared up at Luffy… both sweatdroped.

"I don't think Luffy knows why kind of danger he's in…" said Hinata.

"I guess your right…" said Naruto, "We should help him!"

"You're not going to help him…" said a member of Buggy's crew pointing guns at the two.

"Not if…" said Naruto.

"Wait!" said Hinata, "I would like to show what I can do…"

"Okay… sure!" said Naruto.

Hinata lightly slapped the arms of the pirate… who then yelled in pain, dropping his guns.

"What did you do to me?" asked the pirate.

"I'm a user of the Gentle Fist… a fighting style that uses Chi to hurt internal organs and muscles by driving into the opponents body." explained Hinata.

"And she's gotten a lot better since I've last saw her!" said Naruto.

"But Neji… is a lot better…" said Hinata sadly.

That's when four of Buggy's pirates grabbed the two, tow of them each…

"Did you really think that we would let you stop this? Even if you have your little girlfriend…" said Cabaji.

"Girlfriend…" said Naruto blushing while Hinata was a bright as tomato.

Meanwhile Nami, Ino, Usopp, Kiba and Akamaru headed back to the ship.

"Nami? What going on?" Why are we headed back to the ship?" asked Ino.

"Yeah shouldn't we be helping Luffy?" asked Usopp.

"That's what I want to do… but no… you had to drag me to help carry your fish…" said Kiba.

"It's Sanji's…" corrected Ino.

"Whatever." Said Kiba.

"A storm's coming!" said Nami.

"What?" said everyone else.

"The temperature and temperature have been steadily dropping… this the calm before the storm… and if there's a commotion in the town square will be a ton of solders... then what will happen if we try to escape and there's no ship?" asked Nami.

"What! That's would be a really bad!" yelled Usopp running away causing everyone to sweat drop.

"I'm not surprised he ran away like that…" sighed Kiba.

And everyone else followed.

Meanwhile with the Marines watching.

"So do we attack?" asked a Marine.

"What's the hurry?" asked Smoker.

"One of the hostages appears to be Hinata…" said one of the Marines.

"What?" asked Neji grabbing a pair of binoculars?

He looked though them and saw indeed his cousin was being held hostage… and right next to her was Naruto… he scoffed at the site.

"Neji…" said Smoker

"I'm not going to rescue her…" said Neji, "but I will need to talk to her later about something…"

Smoker looked at the younger officer then shook his head.

"When Luffy's head rolls… surrounded Buggy, Alivida, Naruto and the rest." Said Smoker.

"Hinata… what are you doing?" thought Neji.

Back at the execution scaffolding… both Naruto and Hinata struggled against their captors.

"That's enough kid…" said one of Buggy's men, "We're some of the strongest in his crew…"

"What am I going to do?" thought Naruto.

"You know what do… it something I came up with…" said Kyubi.

"Oh… god… not in front of Hinata…" said Naruto.

"It's your choice… your brother's life or your dignity in front of your girlfriend…" said Kyubi, "I'm sure Luffy has chosen is last words…"

Luffy yelled out "I am going to be King of the Pirates!" yelled Luffy.

"Luffy…" said Hinata sadly.

"I'll blame it on you…" thought Naruto.

There was a puff of smoke… and Naruto disappeared… in his place was Naruto's naked girl form.

"Please can you please let me go…" said Girl Naruto.

Both pirates holding Naruto… and the ones holding Hinata all suffered from blood loss from the nose and passed out… Hinata stared at Naruto for a second then giggled when Naruto came back.

"That was pretty funny…" said Hinata.

"Your okay with it?" asked Naruto.

"You are a prankster…" said Hinata.

I'll tell you I transformed later…" said Naruto, "We have to help Luffy!"

"Right!" said Hinata.

"Stop this execution!" yelled a voice.

Naruto and Hinata turned around and saw Zoro, Sanji, Sakura and Sasuke.

"Zoro! Sasuke! Sakura! Sanji!" said Luffy.

"So you three have come!!" said Buggy, "But a second too late!"

Back with the Marines…

"It's the Demonic Duo!" said one of the Marines.

"The two pirate hunters?" asked Smoker.

"Bt there's been reports that the tow have been working with that Monkey guy and his pirates!" said the marine.

"How did they get pirate hunters to join…" thought Neji.

Tashegi was looking though the binoculars and saw who the Demonic Duo were.

"No way! It's them!" yelled Tashegi.

Back at the Square, the four that were there to help Luffy ran towards the platform.

"Get them men!" said Alivida.

The pirates broke into two groups, most of them went to attack the rescue party while a rather big member of the crew went over to Naruto and Hinata, picked up the two and managed to throw them at the rescue party which the four mange to dodge.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura, "Why haven't you tried to help Luffy!"

"I don't know… maybe because I was being held hostage then thrown over here!" yelled Naruto.

"We need to fight though them as fast as we can!" said Hinata.

"Who is she?" asked Zoro slicing though some opponents.

Rather large group began to fight their way though the opponents... everyone had on thought on their mind "If only I can get to that platform."

That's when Naruto got an idea, "Sakura I need you to throw me over there!" yelled Naruto.

"What? That crazy!" yelled Sakura.

"It's the only way!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto! Sanji! Sakura! Zoro! Sasuke! Nami! Ino! Usopp! Kiba! Akamaru! Hinata!" yelled Luffy with a big smile, "Sorry but I'm a goner!"

"No!" yelled Zoro.

"Don't talk crazy!" yelled Sanji.

"You idiot!" yelled Sasuke.

"You can't!" yelled Sakura.

"No…" whispered Hinata.

"Luffy! No!" yelled Naruto.

That's when it began to rain… it's also when a bolt of lighting hit the platform… lighting it and Buggy on fire and sending it toppling… Luffy's hat fell to the ground… which he managed to pick up… unscathed… causing all of Buggy's crew to gape at what happened.

"Luffy!" said Naruto happily going into hug his brother.

"What… the… hell…" said Sasuke.

"That was lucky!" said Sakura.

"Does anyone believe in a higher power?" asked Sanji.

"Now's not the time for jokes!" yelled Zoro.

"We have to get to the port!" said Hinata, "I know for a fact that Smoker will chase us down no matter what!"

"Who is she again?" asked Sanji.

"Our newest crewmate!" said Naruto breaking his hug with Luffy.

"Here they come!" said Sanji.

The Marines began to chase the pirate crew…

"Can't we just stop and fight them?" asked Luffy.

"Can't… there's a storm coming…" said Sakura.

"how do you know?" asked Zoro.

"I can just tell by Nami's behavior…" said Sakura.

"Be careful…" said Hinata, "The Marines here are relentless when it comes to casing down pirates…"

"How do you know that?" asked Sasuke.

"My cousin in an officer here…" said Hinata.

"Don't lump Hinata with her cousin… he's nothing but a bastard…" said Naruto, "Believe me… his high and might attitude… the way he thinks he's better than everyone else… him calling me a demon… and the worst… him stealing Mr. Fuzzy Bottom!"

"Okay… I'm officially lost…" said Sanji.

"Mr. Fuzzy Bottom?" asked Sasuke with a sweat drop.

"Uh… Naruto…" said Hinata with a sweat drop.

"Who's that?" asked Sakura.

"Damn it!" yelled Naruto, "It's Neji!"

It was true, Neji was waiting for them up ahead in the road.

"My cousin!" said Hinata.

"Hinata! Stop right now!" yelled Neji, "You're acting foolish!"

Hinata stopped… so did Naruto.

"Go ahead, we'll catch up!" said Naruto.

Luffy nodded and the others ran ahead.

"Luffy!" yelled Sakura.

"This is Naruto's fight…" said Luffy, "It was bound to happen… he'll be fine…"

Back with Naruto, he glared at his childhood nemesis… the Marines knew Neji would handle it and ran ahead to capture the other pirates.

"So Naruto it's only fitting that meet like this…" said Neji.

"It has come to this…" said Naruto.

"I have mastered the Style of gentle fist… I should warn you." Said Neji.

"Well I have mastered two forms of clones…" said Naruto.

"Well that's good to know…" said Neji running towards Naruto. Back with the group that was heading back to the ship, they saw that there was someone with a Lion there (readers should remember Mohji and Ritchie)… fortunately when he saw Usopp, Kiba and Akamaru he got up and the wind knocked him into the ship.

"Look out there's a lion…" said Nami.

"Don't worry! I got it!" said Usopp, which made Kiba snort, "You got something to say?"

"No… no… not at all…" said Kiba.

Usopp shot an egg star at it… and missed

"That what you thought would stop a lion…" said Kiba.

Ritchie who as a little hungry went over to the egg.

"That was lucky…" said Usopp.

"Quickly while it's distracted!" said Ino.

With the 5 that were running back to the boat they saw another person standing in front of them… this time Tashegi.

"Hey who's that?" asked Sanji.

"Sergeant Tashegi!" yelled one of the Marines.

"Sergeant?" asked Sasuke with his eye twitching.

"Roronoa Zoro! Uchiha Sasuke! You are going to pay!" yelled Tashegi, "You're the demonic duo and pirates… you didn't tell and you even made fun of me!"

"What did you two do to her?" yelled Sanji.

"Well you didn't tell us that you were Marine…" said Zoro.

"I'm going to take Wado Ichimonji and Umi no Hikari from you two…" said Tashegi.

""Let's see you try!" said Zoro who drew one of his swords as the two began to fight, "Luffy! Go on a ahead!"

Sasuke stopped…

"You go on ahead too Sasuke! I know how she looks makes you feel uncomfortable…" said Zoro.

Sasuke only nodded as the two continued to fight… and ran to join Luffy, Sanji and Sakura…

"Let me at him!" yelled Sanji, "He's fighting a woman!"

"No!" said Sakura who was dragging him.

Back with Naruto, Hinata and Neji…

"Let's go!" said Naruto.

He summoned many clones... Neji began to hit many of the clones, some of them disappeared in puffs of smoke while others just turned to water…

"Which one is the real one?" thought Neji.

He then noticed that one seemed to be hiding from the others…

"There he is." Said Neji with a smirk.

He hit the one that was keeping the most distance … however that one was just a clone as well…

"Which on the real on?" asked Neji.

"That's the problem with fight a clone user!" said one of the Narutos.

"You can never which one is the real one." said another.

Neji only smirked… that's when he began to spin extremely fast… his Chi created a dome around that knocked out all of the Naruto clones and knocked the real Naruto away.

"The Eight Trigrams Palm Heavlnly Spin…" whispered Hinata.

"You can't win you fool…" said Neji with a smirk.

"I will…" said Naruto.

"Fate is against you… As I've said before I have mastered the Gentle Fist!" said Neji.

"No Neji! Not that!" said Hinata.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty four palms!" said Neji.

Neji began to move at an extremely fast speed… first he hit Naruto twice, then 4 times, then 8 times, then 16 times, then 32 times and finally 64 times! Naruto collapsed onto the ground coughing up blood…

"Such is the fate of Pirates…" said Neji, "Now Hinata go home… I might be able to say you were their captive…"

"No…" said Hinata, "I'm not going home! I'm your opponent…"

Neji chuckled, "You really think you can defeat me… you barely can handle basics of the Gentle Fist…" he said, "You really want to fight against me?"

"Neji… what do you know about me?" asked Hinata, "What do you know of my dream?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Neji.

"My dream is to master the Gentle Fist and finally defeat you!" said Hinata.

"Is that so…" said Neji with a smirk, "Maybe you should work on the first half before you work on the 2nd half…"

The two headed towards each other about to attack.

"Hinata! Stop!" said Naruto getting up and wiping away the blood from his cheek.

"But Naruto!" said Hinata.

"I'm fine…" said Naruto, "You forgot to factor in my healing rate…"

"Even though right now you're barely healed… it's time to run…" said Kyubi.

"Don't need to tell me twice…" said Naruto, "Hinata we're leaving…"

Naruto managed to create multiple clones… then disguised half of them as Hinata they all ran in random directions extremely quickly… Neji growled knowing that he had no idea which was the real one…

"Naruto… Hinata… I'm coming for you!" he growled.

Meanwhile with Luffy, Sanji, Sakura and Sasuke.

"Great there's another person up ahead!" said Sakura.

"Who are you!" yelled Luffy.

"I'm Captain Smoker of the Marines!" said Smoker, "And I'm not going to let you get away!"

Smoker's arms turned to smoke and he grabbed Luffy.

"What the!" yelled Sanji.

"Let's get him together!" said Sakura.

Sanji nodded while Sasuke just sighed and said "Whatever…"

All three of them went in for a kick however his body just turned to smoke when that happened.

"I have no time for you three!" said Smoker, "White fist!"

He arm minus his hand turned to smoke he used to punch Sanji… who was slammed into Sakura and Sasuke then into the wall…

"Sanji! Sasuke! Sakura!" yelled Luffy, "Why you! Gum Gum Pistol!"

Smoker's midsection turned to smoke, followed by his entire body.

"What the!" yelled Luffy.

Smoker reformed himself and reappeared behind Luffy, grabbing his head and forcing him to the ground where he sat on Luffy.

"Look like your lick had run out kid!" said Smoker.

"Who's luck?" asked a voice.

Smoker turned around and saw a mysterious figure behind him.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Hinata.

"Are you sure your okay?" asked Hinata.

"I'm fine… just an hour or two and I'll be in tip top shape!" said Naruto.

"Sorry…" said Hinata.

"It' not your fault that he hates all pirates for his dad's death… and it's not your fault that he's a bastard…" said Naruto.

Hinata gave a small smile…

"Zoro!" yelled Naruto.

The two mange to catch up with Zoro, "You got into a fight or something?"

"I don't' want to talk about it!" said Zoro.

"We have to hurry…" said Hinata, "W have to make sure that Luffy doesn't' run into Smoker…"

"What's wrong with Smoker?" asked Naruto.

"He ate a Devil Fruit… but it's much more powerful than yours and Luffy's…" said Hinata.

"How do you know this?" asked Zoro.

"I know Smoker and he's been to my house many times for get-togethers…" said Hinata.

This made both Zoro and Naruto sweat drop.

That's when there was a rather huge gust of wind that knocked all of them down.

"This storm is too powerful! We have to get on to the ship now!" yelled Kyubi.

"I know… and so does everyone else!" thought Naruto.

They got to where Luffy was who was still on the ground… but Smoker was blown away. Sasuke, Sakura and Sanji were getting up after the punched and dusted themselves off.

"Come on Luffy! We have to leave the island!" said Zoro as he dragged Luffy.

"This must have been what Nami was talking about!" said Sanji.

"Of course it was!" said Sakura.

They managed to get back to the ship.

"Hey it's about time you made it!" yelled Usopp.

"Get on! The rope won't hold on for much longer!" said Ino.

The 7 bored the ship and they set sail though the storm.

Meanwhile in the Marine's base, Smoker had decided to fallow Luffy into the Grand Line… while Tashegi as well.

"I'm going too…" said Neji.

"Oh man…" said a Marine.

"There is no way! That I'm letting them get away! I can't believe that Hinata… had always intended on becoming a pirate…" he growled.

"What?" asked most of the Marines surprised.

"It's always the quest ones…" mumbled one nameless Marine.

"But none of you can go into the Grand Line… what will HQ say?" asked a Marine

""You can't tell me what do to do!" Tell them that!" said Smoker.

Back on the Going Merry…

"This ship is about to capsize!" said Usopp.

"Hey there's a light!" said Naruto.

"It's the island's light house…" said Sasuke.

"It's the Guiding Light!" said Nami, "Beyond that light is the entrance to the Grand Line."

"Awesome!" said Naruto.

"Okay!" said Sanji who got a barrel of grog, "Let's launch this ship in the great ocean!"

"Do we have to that in them idle of the storm?" asked Usopp.

"How can we related?" asked Kiba.

And so all 11 of them placed their foot on the barrel and said their dream.

"I'm going to find the All Blue!" said Sanji.

"I'm going to find my past!" sad Ino.

"I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" said Luffy.

"I'm going to be a Kage!" said Naruto.

"I'm going to Master the Gentle Fist then defeat my cousin." Said Hinata.

"I'm going to become the World's Greatest Swordsman!" said Zoro.

"I'm going to find a certain someone!" said Sasuke.

"I'm going to become a great doctor!" said Sakura.

"I'm going to draw a map of the whole world!" said Nami.

"I'm going to finally meet my father!" said Kiba.

"I'm going to become a brave warrior of the sea!" said Usopp.

And so the adventure truly began…

Next Time: The crew heads to the Grand Line... but as usual the journey is fraught with peril... add in a ton of Sea Kings, A Biju, climbing a mountain and maybe a giant whale... who know what will happen...


	41. Monsters Ahoy!

A/N: The Grand Line Saga begins with this chapter... it' short but it has an appearance of a Naruto character... enjoy!

Chapter 41: Monsters Ahoy!

The sea was still storming and everyone but Nami and Luffy were inside the Galley…

"I can't believe she said…" said Sasuke in a low voice so that no one could hear him.

"I couldn't believe it either…" said Zoro, "She sounded just like her…"

That's when Nami and Luffy came into the Galley.

"There's something you need to know…" said Nami, she showed everyone the map they stole from Buggy a long time ago, "It says here that the entrance to the Grand Line is up a mountain!"

Everyone stared at Nami like she had just said something crazy.

"Your kidding… right?" asked Kiba.

"No, when I looked at the maps I couldn't believe either but…" said Nami showing them all the map, "The Guiding Light was pointing to Reverse Mountain on the Red Line…"

"So what we have to run up a mountain?" asked Luffy.

"There's a canal" said Nami showing them the map.

Hinata nodded in agreement, "That's what I heard too. That the Canal goes up the mountain." Said Hinata, "It might be just a rumor though… but that's what I heard."

"Bt that's still impossible to sail up a mountain!" said Usopp.

"And besides that's Buggy's map… we can't trust it along with some rumor…" said Zoro.

"Well… we do have an eye witness!" said Naruto.

"I'm not telling…" said Kyubi.

"What!" yelled Naruto.

"What did Kyubi say?" asked Ino.

"He's not telling!" yelled Naruto.

"How come?" asked Kiba.

"I just don't want to…" said Kyubi.

"You bastard Fox! Tell us right now!" yelled Naruto.

"No!" said Kyubi.

"Okay… let's just ignore Naruto… for now…" said Kiba.

"Why can't we sail south from here anyways… it's not like it's going to kill us." said Sasuke.

""Sasuke has a point Nami." Said Sakura.

Nami sweatdroped at Sakura.

"No way!" yelled Luffy.

"He's right! There's a reason for that!" said Nami.

"For the last time I'm not going to do that Hinata!" yelled Naruto.

"I think their just fighting over petty stuff now…" said Usopp with a sweat drop paying more attention to Naruto arguing with Kyubi then to the discussion about the entrance.

"It would feel wrong if we didn't use the entrance!" yelled Luffy.

"That' not it!" yelled Nami punching Luffy.

"Nami's right… we can't sail though it…" said Hinata.

"Hey the storm's gone!" said Ino.

"Yeah it's calm." Said Sanji.

"That's imposable…" said Nami, "We were supposed to ride the storm t the entrance…"

They all went outside to find that the weather was beautiful and clam.

"Oh no…" said Nami, "We're in the Calm Belt."

"This is really bad." Said Hinata.

"All right everyone! Lower the sails. We need to row out of here!" yelled Nami, "Sakura get the oars!"

"Right!" said Sakura.

"Why do we have to row?" asked Naruto.

"Because right now this ship is in grave danger… can you feel it…" said Kyubi.

"Feel what?" asked Naruto.

"Close your eyes and feel it." Said Kyubi.

Naruto closed his eyes and felt a presence... it was hard to describe… it like his own… yet different.

"An unsealed Biju…" whispered Naruto.

"And that's not all…" said Kyubi.

Nami was in an argument with Zoro about the clam belt and was about to explain it… but… that's when something happened… the ship began to shake and that's when the crew saw something that would scare all of them… Sea Kings… giant ones… they on the nose of an especially big one.

"The calm belt is a Sea King nest." Said Hinata.

"Why didn't anyone say anything earlier?" asked Ino.

"Look that's the least of our problems…" said Naruto, "When they go under row like there's no tomorrow…"

"Naruto… what do you mean the least of the least of our problems?" asked Luffy.

"There's a…" said Naruto.

All the Sea King look scared and went under water, including the one they were on, when the ship landed it made a small crash.

"It's here!" said Naruto.

"What's here?" asked Zoro.

That's when something surfaced from the water… it was huge and resembled a very ugly turtle, not only that but it had more than 1 tail.

"So it's just a turtle like Sea King…" said Sasuke.

"Are you bad at math? Look how many tails that thing has!" yelled Kiba.

"It has three tails…" said Nami.

"It's an unsealed Biju…" said Naruto, "We're in grave danger!"

"Oh… it's not as bad I thought…" said Kyubi.

Naruto sweatdroped… "What are you saying…" said Kyubi, "Remember what I said about the Sanbi awhile back?"

"Wait…" thought Naruto who began to twitch slightly, "False alarm!" yelled Naruto.

"What do you mean false alarm! That's an unsealed Biju!" yelled Nami grabbing him, "Do you know how dangerous that it is!"

"Yes… about the same as a Sea King…" said Naruto, "According to Kyubi, the Sanbi is nothing more than an over exaggerated sea king… he's extremely stupid… in fact the other Biju call him Sanbi no Retard."

"Sanbi no Retard?" asked everyone else with sweat drops.

"So we're not in that much danger… we'd be in more danger if we saw Shukaku or Nibi…" said Naruto, "They knew how to use their powers… unlike this guy… doesn't even know he has demonic super powers… like I said it's nothing but an over exaggerated Sea King…"

"You better be telling the truth!" yelled Nami.

"It's staring at us!" yelled Usopp.

Sanbi was staring at the ship… it began to sweat, it felt small traces of a certain power… a power it feared greatly… it began to sweat.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Sakura.

"It looks scared." Said Luffy.

"My guess it's Naruto…" said Sanji.

The Sanbi picked up the ship using one of it's tails and threw it back into the storm, all of them laid on the deck.

"It's over..." said Hinata.

"Thank god all we have is this typhoon." Said Luffy.

"I figured it out! We do have to sail up a mountain!" said Nami.

"Are you still going on about that?" asked Sasuke.

Nami began to explain about the sea currents… about how they would rush up the mountain and converges and if it misses the ship would crash into the Red Line.

"So I get it! It's mystery mountain!" said Luffy.

"I say it's more magical than mystery…" said Naruto.

"I knew you wouldn't get it…" said Nami with a sigh.

That's when they saw it, the giant mountain.

"That's the red line" said Hinata.

"It's huge!" yelled Naruto.

""Wow the summit is lost in the clouds!" said Luffy.

They headed towards the mountain with the current pulling them in…

"Were being sucked so steer carefully!" said Luffy.

"I'll do it!" said Sakura going to whip staff.

"No way!" said Kiba.

"I don't believe it." said Zoro looking though a binoculars, "The canal really is going up the mountain."

It was indeed true… the canal was going up the mountain, the entrance to the canal had many gates, before going up the mountain.

"There's the entrance!" said Naruto.

"We're off a little. Go a little to the right! The right!" sad Luffy.

"I think you mean starboard…" said Sakura with a sweat drop.

She turned the whip staff in that direction… but then it broke! Causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Way to go forehead!" yelled Ino.

"It wasn't my fault!" yelled Sakura.

"I bet if Usopp and Sanji did it, that would have happened!" yelled Ino.

"We're going to crash!" said Usopp.

Luffy tossed Naruto his hat, then shouted "Gum Gum Balloon!", Luffy managed to prevent them from crashing to the gate by acting a cushion… preventing them from crashing.

"We didn't crash!" said Hinata.

"Luffy grab hold!" said Naruto.

Luffy grabbed Naruto hand and managed to stretch himself aboard.

"We're in!" cheered everyone else.

Everyone celebrated… they finally made it to the grand line! The ship clamed the mountain then when it reach the peak, it went up into the air then crashed right back down to the water.

""I can see it! The Grand line!" said Luffy.

As they headed down the slide so to speak they heard an odd sound.

"What was that?" asked Zoro.

"Sounded like an injured whale to me…" said Naruto.

"How do you know hat an injured whale sounds like?" asked Kyubi.

Naruto shrugged… it was his only guess…

"What's that?" asked Usopp.

"Nami do you see a mountain?" asked Sanji.

"Mountain… that's impossible… it's suppose to be open sea until we reach the twin capes." Said Nami.

They saw up ahead… was a huge whale blocking their path.

"That no moon… I mean mountain!" said Naruto, "It's a whale!"

"Well you were half right…" said Kyubi.

"Should we fight?" asked Kiba.

"It's a whale!" said Ino, "Why would we fight a whale!"

"There's an opening to the left!" said Hinata.

"Hard to port!" said Zoro.

"The whip staff is broken! Remember!" said Sakura.

I have an idea… we'll need as much help as we can!" said Sasuke.

"Right!" said most of the guys.

"Oh Sasuke! Your so cool!" said Sakura and Ino.

"Sakura we're need your help too…" said Sasuke with a sweat drop.

"Right!" said Sakura.

All the guys minus Luffy and Naruto, as well as Akamaru as Kiba's clone and Sakura went t to what was left of the Whip Staff what it wasn't working.

"Where's Luffy and Naruto?" asked Ino.

That's when there was a loud boom from the front canon… the D Brother have indeed fired it… everyone stood went into the shock.

"The canon!" they yelled.

"Has the ship stopped?" asked Luffy from the weapons room.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again… you and your brother are idiots…" yelled the Kyubi.

It's safe to that Luffy and Naruto shooting a canon at a whale is a preview of things to come with their adventures on the Grand Line…

Next Time: Thanks to a certain someone's stupidly, the crew gets eaten by the whale... what's going to happen... and will Kiba make a certain comparison to his brother to something else that was eaten by a whale? Find out next time!


	42. The Belly of the Beast

Chapter 42: The Belly of the Beast

The D Brothers had just shot at a giant whale with a canon… not a good idea… They crashed into the whale but it wasn't as bad… the crash did knock the Sheep's head off.

"My special seat!" yelled Luffy.

"If you help your brother do anything with the whale I'm not going to teach you another trick for a very long time…" said Kyubi, "Especially that trick I promised you that I teach when we got here!"

"Damn it!" yelled Naruto.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Kyubi said that if I help you with the whale then he won't teach me another trick." Said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"That's okay!" said Luffy.

Meanwhile the other guys… and Sakura and Akamaru (still in human form) were rowing as fast as they could…

"I don't think it noticed us!" said Kiba.

"That doesn't matter!" said Ino, "Just row as fast you can!"

As it went past the whale's eye, it didn't seem to notice it… that until Luffy used Gum Gum Pistol on the Eye.

"You idiot!" yelled everyone else.

"Come on!" said Luffy.

"Shut up!" yelled Kiba and Usopp kicking Luffy.

"See aren't you glad that you do anything…" said Kyubi.

"Yes…" thought Naruto with a sweat drop.

That's when the whale began to swallow them… though the chaos Luffy fell over board.

"Luffy!" yelled Naruto.

And that's when they were swallowed up… however inside the whale… well…

"Can someone tell me what happened?" asked Kiba.

They weren't sure what was happening… they were sure that they were swallowed up by the whale… but it didn't seem that way… they were clearly outside.

"At least we're all right…" said Sakura.

"But Luffy's missing." Said Naruto.

"Don't worry…" said Hinata grabbing his hand, "you know Luffy… there's no way he'll give up."

Naruto blushed and nodded in agreement.

"Hey there's an island!" said Ino, "With a house…"

That's when a Giant Squid came out of the water, however that when something to someone kill with several spears. Causing Nami and Usopp to get go on to the ground in fear.

"I really can't tell how we're related…" said Kiba with a sweat drop.

"There's something living in that house…" said Sasuke.

"I hope it's human." said Sanji.

That when something came out of the house.

"It's a flower!" said Naruto.

No it was a really old man that resembled a flower.

"He got that squid like it was nothing…" said Sasuke.

"Was he just fishing or was he trying to save us?" said Sanji.

The man and Sanji stared at each other… that's when the man did something unexpected… he began to silently read the newspaper.

"Aren't you going to say something!" yelled Sanji.

"Are you looking for a fight?" asked Sasuke.

The old man looked at them, "Forget it…" he said, "Someone's going to die."

"Who would that be?" asked Sakura.

"Me." Said the old man.

"That's it! I'm going to get him!" yelled Inner Sakura.

"Hey who are you and where are we?" asked Naruto.

"Isn't polite to give your name first before you start asking questions." Said the old man.

"Your right… sorry…" said Naruto.

"My name Crocus, I'm the keeper of the twin capes light house. I'm 71, a Gemini and my blood type is AB" said the old man named Crocus.

"That's it!" yelled Naruto going into half demon form.

"Naruto clam down!" said Hinata.

""You want to know where this is? You dare invade my personal resort and order me around like a bunch of big shots. Where do you think we are, a belly of a mouse." Said Crocus.

"So we were swallowed up…" said Usopp.

"Wait… that means…" said Kiba who began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" yelled Usopp.

"You… look… like… Pinocchio and you're swallowed by a whale!" laughed Kiba.

"You were swallowed too!" yelled Usopp.

"Yeah but I don't look like a wooden puppet boy…" said Kiba.

"The exit's over there." Said Crocus.

They saw a giant metal door seeming in the middle of the sky.

"Why is there a door in the sky?" asked Naruto.

"Look the sky is painted on…" said Hinata, "It's painted on the walls of the stomach."

"It's my hobby…" said Crocus.

"That old guy has too much time on his hands." said Kyubi.

"Lets just go to the exit…" said Zoro.

That's when everything began to shake.

"What's going on?" asked Sakura.

""There he goes…" said Crocus.

They noticed that the island that Crocus wasn't an island at all but a ship made out of metal.

"Wait…" said Usopp.

"This isn't water… it's stomach acid…" said Sakura, "If we stay in here too long the ship will dissolve…"

"This whale is ramming it's head into the red line…" said Crocus.

"What?" said everyone else.

"Did you see those scars on the whale?" asked Nami, "And there was something mournful about it's cries…"

"So what are you saying…" said Kiba.

"This whale is suffering…" said Nami.

"I knew was an injured whale…" said Naruto.

"Well hurray for you… you were right for once…" muttered Kyubi.

"What's he doing?" asked Nami.

"It looks like he's going to kill the whale form the inside…" said Sakura.

"How horrible…" said Hinata.

"We have to get out of here… we'll lost the ship if we stay too long." said Zoro.

The ship headed towards the exit, that's when Crocus jumped into the stomach acid.

"Why did he jump in?" asked Usopp.

That when they noticed he just heading towards the exit.

"Oh so that's it…" said Naruto.

"Come on…" said Sakura, "We have to row our way out…"

As they headed towards the exit, smaller doors that were connected to the exit opened up and out came Luffy and two other strange people… they were unfortunately flying in the air and was going to land in the stomach acid.

"Luffy?" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Good your okay!" said Luffy, "Now help me!"

"He's okay!" said Naruto.

"Unless he drowns or is dissolves…" said Kyubi as Luffy landed into the acidic ocean.

Naruto sweatdroped at that remark.

They saved Luffy and the other two people, once was a young man with red hair wearing an odd suit, a crown on his head and had strange tattoos on his face that resembled 9s while the other was a young woman with aqua blue hair put into a pony tail, both of them had bazookas for some reason.

That's also when the whale calmed down.

"It's calmed down…" said Nami.

"Who are you guys?" asked Luffy.

They seemed to be whispered to themselves about something.

"As Long as you live, you'll never harm Laboon!" yelled the man.

The two laughed… they gabbed their bazookas.

"That doesn't matter1 We're already in his stomach…" said the woman.

"That won't stop us from blasting thought his insides!" said the man.

"Who is that old guy?" asked Luffy.

"You don't want to know…" said Naruto, "He gave us his personal add."

The shot their bazookas and Crocus took the blast.

"What's going on?" said Kiba.

"Is he trying to protect the whale?" asked Nami.

"You can't stop us!" laughed the woman.

"This whale is going to be food for out village!" said the man.

They were about to fire again when Luffy knocked the two out.

"They had it coming!" said Luffy.

After that it became very silent… no one knew what would happen next.

Next Time: The crew learns the tragic past of Laboon the whale. Meanwhile Naruto is taught another trick by Kyubi... will Naruto learn the attack or will it blow up in his face... literally? Also Ino has a familiar feelings about one of the two people who tired to kill Laboon... what is it? Who knows but all this and more next time!


	43. A Whale of a Tale

A/N: Yahoo! Double celebration! Over 500 reviews and 90,000 hits! Most out any fanfic! Yay! All right!

Also a word of warning: There is a major spoiler to the current arc in the form of a seemingly crack pot theory...you have been warned... there's a special after note for those that know what the spoiler is about...

Chapter 43: A Whale of a Tale

The two that tired to kill Laboon were tied up on the fake island while the Straw Hats were talking to Crocus about Laboon… the whale they were currently in… well sort of… Ino was busy staring at the woman…

"Ino…" said Sanji, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing…" said Ino she then turned to the person how has been like an older brother to her, "Nothing at all…"

"So why did these guys go after this whale?" asked Naruto poking the two with a stick.

"Give me that!" said Ino grabbing the stick.

"Laboon is an island whale, they live only in the West Blue, it's a species that only exists in the West Blue. It's the largest whale in the world." Sad Crocus, "Those creeps are after Laboon's whale meat, with it, they could feed their village for two or three years."

"Oh wow…" said Naruto.

"But I won't let them do that, there's a reason why Laboon keeps banging his head against the red line and crying out…." Said Crocus.

Crocus began to tell them about Laboon, it befriended a friendly pirate crew, who stayed in the cape for months due to problems with their ship, when they left they left Laboon, promising after they'd return they left… however…

"That was years ago… he still thinks his friends are coming back…" said Crocus.

Not too long later they were in the waterway exit...

"This is so cool!" yelled Luffy.

"I can't believe you were able to do this." Said Sakura, "Would have to know a lot about autonomy to do this with killing Laboon or yourself."

"That's right." Said Crocus, "I may not look like it but I'm a Physician… I ran a clinic at the cape years ago and I even spent time as a ship's doctor."

"Do you have any spare supplies?" asked Sakura, "I'm unsure if my grandfather gave me enough."

"Sure of course…" said Crocus figuring out that Sakura was the ship's doctor.

"So why do you live inside Laboon?" asked Nami.

"It's probably due to his size." Said Sakura.

"She's right." Said Crocus as they reached the door way and began to open the doors, "When they get this big it's impossible to treat them outside."

He opened the doors and they all exited the whale.

"All right! The real sky!" cheered Luffy.

"All we right! We're out of that whale!" cheered Naruto.

"So what are we going to with those two?" asked Sasuke pointing to the two that tired to kill Laboon.

"Let's just throw them over board…" said Zoro.

And they did so… after the two woke up, they threatened Laboon and the Straw Hats before sailing away.

"So here name is Ms. Wednesday… a woman of mystery!" said Sanji with love filling his voice.

"She is…" said Ino who was next to Sanji.

"What is it you?" asked Sanji.

"I don't know why… but that woman… but I have the strangest feeling I know her…" said Ino.

"You think you knew her?" asked Sanji.

"I don't know…" said Ino.

Luffy picked something up from the deck… both Naruto and Hinata saw it.

"I think they dropped this." said Luffy.

"Tell your brother to keep it with him…" said Kyubi, "You will need it for your adventure…"

"Luffy… Kyubi told me that we should keep it…" said Naruto.

"Okay…" said Luffy.

Sometime later, they were sitting by the lighthouse at a wooden table… still talking about Laboon.

"So it's been 50 years." Said Naruto.

"Those pirate kept him waiting for a long time…" said Luffy.

"What do you expect… it's the Grand Line" said Sanji, "Those guys said they'd be back in a couple years but it's been year. There's your answer… their dead!"

"Isn't that a little harsh!" yelled Kiba.

"They might be still alive!" yelled Usopp

"I'm afraid truth is harsher than fiction." Said Crocus.

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

"Those pirates fled the Grand Line." Said Crocus, "I have a reliable source"

"Is that even possible? I mean they would have to go though the clam belt!" said Nami.

"That's why their fate in unknown…" said Crocus, "Even if they are alive they can't come back here… the season, the climate, the ocean current, even the air is unpredictable."

"He's right…" said Kyubi.

"Everything in this sea is unpredictable, weak hearts soon succumb to fear on the Grand Line." said Crocus.

"And the weak of heart cared more about their own lives than about the promises they made…" said Sanji.

"That's so sad…" said Hinata, "I feel sorry for him."

"But can't you tell Laboon the truth? He can understand human language… can't he?" said Nami.

"I tired telling him many time." Said Crocus who told them the story of when he first told Laboon and how it he began to cry to call out for his friends.

"I tried explain it many time but he won't listen…" said Crocus.

"I wish that Laboon's friend didn't abandon him…" said Hinata.

"But what if they did die…" said Naruto, "And one of them "survived""

"What do you mean "survived"?" asked Sasuke.

"I mean one of them ate a devil fruit in hi life that allowed him to come back to life… but it took too long and now he's just a living skeleton…"

Everyone stared at Naruto with a sweat drops...

"The day find out it's true, I'll walk around naked for 24 hours…" said Sasuke, "That's a promise…"

"Fine then…" said Naruto with a smirk.

"For once I think I'm pulling for Naruto…" said Ino blushing.

"Me too…" said Sakura also blushing.

"It doesn't matter what happened." Said Crocus staring at Naruto, "Look at those scars on his forehead."

They all looked at the scars… they were indeed terrible… they also stopped paying attention to Luffy… bad idea…

"If he continues to ram his head into the red line like that he will die." Said Crocus, "We've been together for years and we have a n odd relationship… but I can't sit back and watch him die."

That's when they saw Luffy run up Laboon.

"What is he doing now?" asked Sasuke.

"You take your eyes off him for a second and…" sighed Sakura.

"Wait…" said Hinata, "Is he holding the mast?"

It was indeed true… Luffy was holding the mast… and when he got to the top… he plunged the mast into Laboon's newest wound… casing everyone to sweat drop.

"You know… Luffy had just reached an all-new low…" said Kyubi.

Laboon began to thrash about… in pain.

"You idiot!" yelled most of the crew.

"Don't destroy the ship…" cried Usopp feebly.

Laboon smashed Luffy to the cliff but due to the fact that Luffy u made of rubber he was unhurt... however the mast still in his forehead caused Laboon a great deal of pain… that's when Luffy decided to pull a strange plan of making it seemed like he was loosing or it was draw.

"What are you doing?" asked Kiba.

"It's a draw!" said Luffy.

Both Hinata and Naruto smiled.

"Sometimes… your brother is smart… I'll give him that." Said Kyubi.

"Our match isn't over, I'll we still have to settle it." Said Luffy, "Your friend maybe gone but you got a rival now, me! After we circle the Grand Line I'm coming back here! And we're going to fight!"

Everyone smiled at Luffy while Laboon began to cry happily.

"Hey Kit…" said Kyubi, "It's time… but what I am about to teach you is very compacted so we're going to have to meet face to face."

Naruto walked away…

"Naruto where are you going?" asked Sakura.

"There's someone I need to talk to…" said Naruto, "Unfortunately it has to be face to face…"

They knew what he meant… so Naruto went to a place to take a nap.

Inside his mind he was face to face with Kyubi.

"So what do you want to teach me?" asked Naruto.

"It's a move that involves using Chi, to deliver a powerful blow… it's called Rasengan." Said Kyubi.

"Rasengan… that sounds pretty cool…" said Naruto, "So how does it work?"

"You gather chi into your hand using many small streams that spiral, compress it and form into a softball sized ball that will cause a great deal of damage…" said Kyubi, "I need to imagine what I just told as to get the picture… if you picture it here then I'm sure you'll be able to use it in your half demon form outside"

"Okay… a softball sized ball of spiraling chi…" thought Naruto.

In his hand a ball of spinning chi appeared… it was blue and appeared to go faster and faster.

"That's it!" said Kyubi, "I didn't think you would be able to mentally picture it right away."

Naruto look at his hand and smirked… the ball disappeared.

"Now for now you'll only be able to form it in your…" said Kyubi.

However he discover Naruto was gone.

"That idiot..." growled Kyubi.

In the waking world Naruto got up and stretched…

"All right time to practice it!" he said.

With Luffy he was just finished painting the symbol on Laboon's forehead… a poorly drawn on symbol… remember that flag… just imagine a giant version…

"Okay that's the mark of our contract…" said Luffy, "don't go ramming your head and reassign it…"

That's when he heard an explosion…

"What was that?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know…" said Hinata who was sitting at the table with Sasuke, Sakura and Nami, "But I'll go see… I think it has to with Naruto…"

Hinata got up to find Naruto in a crater covered in soot.

"Naruto was happened?" asked Hinata.

"Well I was practicing this new move that Kyubi is teaching me called the Rasengan… and it sort of exploded in my face…" said Naruto.

"You idiot! I was done saying stuff…" yelled Kyubi, "You need practice before you use it in your human form."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"You should try it in your half demon form before you should try in your human… I tired to tell you dialer but no… you had to leave…" said Kyubi.

"Well sorry…" thought Naruto.

Naruto shifted into his Half Demon form.

"Now you have to use one of your tails to form it." Said Kyubi.

Naruto nodded and began to use one of his 9 tails to help form the Rasengan, which was fully formed. Naruto stared at the ball in his hand… there was one different between the one in his hand and the one from his mind…

"Wait!" yelled Naruto.

"Don't worry… I expect it to be different… demonic chi is red, human chi is blue and half demon chi is purple…" explained the Kyubi, "Thusly in your half demon form expect it to be purple…"

"So what am I supposed to with it?" asked Naruto.

"Ram into a rock." Said Kyubi, "So see if it's fully formed…"

"All right…" thought Naruto.

Hinata watched at Naruto rammed the spinning ball of purple Chi into a rock which began to grind the rock as an extremely fast pace, as Naruto put more and more force into it, the rock was no more but dust.

"Awesome!" yelled Naruto.

"That was amazing Naruto." Said Hinata.

"It sure was…" said Naruto, "But I can do it in my half demon form…"

"Don't worry I'm sure you will be able to get it." Said Hinata.

"Kit… I think you should ask Hinata to help you form it in your human form." Said Kyubi, "She does know how to use the gentle fist, so she might be of some help."

Naruto blushe… he knew it might be a good idea, "Hinata… I was wondering if you would…"

"Yes…" said Hinata.

"Help me train in the Rasengan so I could use in my human form." Said Naruto.

Hinata sweatdroped and hung her head before saying, "Sure... I will…"

That's when both of them heard Nami scream.

"That was Nami…" said Naruto as he returned to human form.

Both Naruto and Hinata went over to the table to see Nami staring at the compass which was spinning wildly, at the same time Ino and Sanji had lunch ready… guess which one Luffy and Naruto was more concerned about.

"Yay! It's lunch time!" said Naruto and Luffy.

"What's wrong with the compass?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know… I think it's broken." Said Nami.

"You came to the Grand Line unprepared…" said Crocus, "Were you planning to throw your lives away?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"The grand line is dangerous… there's a strange magnetic field that don't allow normal compasses to work…" said Ino.

"When were you going to tell us Ino-Pig?" asked Sakura.

Ino laughed nervously, "I just remembered this now…"

"That girl is right… the Grand Line's islands have special minerals that effects the magnetic waves of the entire region." Said Crocus, "And to make matters worse, the wind and sea current follow no clear pattern. As a mariner you should know how dangerous."

"Hey wait a second!" yelled Naruto out loud.

"Kyubi!" he thought.

"What?" asked Kyubi innocently.

"Did you know about that!" mentally yelled Naruto.

"Well yes I did…" said Kyubi, "But I figured your or your brother's dumb luck would kick in so I didn't worry…"

"Stupid fox demon!" yelled Naruto.

"Let me guess Kyubi knew about it and didn't tell you…" said Sasuke.

"What do you expect?" asked Naruto.

"I live to annoy everyone!" said Kyubi.

"how the mighty have fallen…" sighed Naruto.

"Ask Luffy for that compass thing he picked up earlier." Said Kyubi.

"Luffy do you still have that thing you picked up?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah…" said Luffy with his mouth full of fish, he took it out of his pocked and gave it to Naruto.

"Kyubi did say that this was needed…" said Naruto.

"Did you have that whole time?" asked Nami with a sweat drop.

"No Luffy found it… those two weirdoes who tried to kill the whale dropped it." Said Naruto.

"He's right, that's a log pose, it's the only way you can navigate on the Grand Line." Said Crocus.

"Thank you…" said Kyubi sarcastically.

"Hey… it's partially your fault anyways…" thought Naruto.

Crocus began to explain how the Log Pose works, that a log pose must record the island's magnetic fueled before moving on the next… staring from Reverse mountain they would pick one of 7 paths, it didn't matter which path they pick as the all paths eventually meet… and all meet to one island…

"Raftel, it's the last island on the Grand Line, and one crew has been known to land on it… the crew of the Legendary Pirate King himself…" said Crocus.

"Is that where One Piece is buried?" asked Kiba.

"Perhaps… no other legend is as temping yet no else has ever reached the island." Said Crocus.

You mean until we get there!" said Luffy.

Luffy sighed, "All right I'm done eating!" he said.

"You ate all of the food!" yelled Sanji.

"Even the bit I saved for Sasuke!" said Ino.

Sasuke scoffed at that last bit…

"He hate all the bones too!" yelled Kiba.

"Luffy why didn't you save me some!" yelled Naruto.

"You starchy little shitty jerk… I was saving the best part for Nami!" yelled Sanji who kicked Luffy away.

"Now Nami you better be careful with it." Said Sakura.

"I know…" said Nami looking at the log pose.

That's when Luffy crashed into the log pose caused by Sanji kick… while Nami was not injured… the Log pose was broken… all could feel the doom approaching… that's when Nami kicked both Sanji and Luffy into the ocean.

"That's what he gets for eating all of the fish…" pouted Naruto.

"Idiot…" muttered Kyubi.

"What are we going to do?" said Nami.

"Don't worry you should have mine… as thanks for helping Laboon." Said Crocus.

"So Naruto…" said Hinata, "What was that move you did?"

"Move?" asked Kiba.

"Kyubi taught me this fighting move called the Rasengan… I can only use it my Half Demon form…" said Naruto, "I was really hopping to show Luffy before I show everyone else…"

That's when Sanji and Luffy showed up with the two mysterious people… the woman which Sanji caught was named Ms Wednesday… and the man who was parentally named Mr. 9…. They has a request…

"So you want us to take you back to your town?" asked Sasuke glaring at them.

"Yes that's right, Whiskey Peak" Said Ms. Wednesday.

"We lost our ship and are unable to get back…" said Mr. 9.

"Wait did you say Whiskey Peak?" asked Hinata looking at the two.

"Why should we help you after you tired to kill that whale?" asked Nami.

"Who are you anyways?" asked Usopp.

"A king." Said Mr 9.

"Liar…" said Sakura flicking his forehead light… which knocked him over.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Sorry… I have problems control my strength sometimes…" said Sakura laughing.

"Sorry It's not our fault…" said Ms. Wednesday, "It's the company we work for, it's motto is "mystery". That's all we can reveal. Please we appeal to your kindness and compassion."

"I don't trust them…" said Crocus.

By the way we broke you log pose… do you still want to come with us?" asked Nami.

"Why you! That was mine!" yelled Mr. 9.

"We begged on our hands and knees! And your stuck here too…" said Ms Wednesday.

"But we do have the one that Crocus gave us…" said Nami with a laugh.

"We appeal to your kindness and compassion…" both said while thinking "she tricked us!"

"Kit…" said Kyubi, "I'm unsure if you can't not trust them…"

"What?" asked Naruto.

"The girl… there's something very off about her…" said Kyubi.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"There's seems to be an aura of sadness around her… like she doesn't want to be the bad guy… but instead is a spy doing it for a noble cause." Said Kyubi.

"Your not saying this because she's hot… do you?" asked Naruto.

"No! That's not the reason!" yelled Kyubi, "I would love to do things… but not in that way!"

"It okay, you can come with us…" said Luffy.

Not too long alter they began to set sail.

"It's all set…" said Nami, "It's pointing to Whiskey Peak."

"Are you sure you want to take them boy?" asked Crocus, "Once you've chosen your course you can't change it."

"I'm sure we'll be fine…" said Luffy, "Don't worry if we don't like we can always sail back!"

"Good bye flower man!" yelled Naruto.

"Thanks for the Log Pose." Said Nami.

And with that they set sailed, with Luffy bidding good bye to Laboon knowing that would see each other again… and with Crocus smiling to himself… thinking of a certain man... that Luffy might hold the same destiny as.

Next Time: The crew heads to Whisky Peak... Hinata seems to know about something and tell Naruto... who decides to tell no one else... Sasuke and Zoro know something's up as well... and decides not to tell anyone... and Ino keeps getting the feeling that she knows Ms Wednesday... what will happen when they reach Whisky Peak? Find out next time!

A/N: All right! The Grand line portion is in full swing, I have planned out most of the story 'till midway though the Alabasta Arc... I plan for plenty of appearances, many new Kages, surprise, another character replacement and a special "filler" arc set in-between Drum and Alabasta... Oh and of course expect the Sand Siblings appear in Alabasta... everyone has to agree with me that they have to appear in that arc... what their role is secert. I hope you can't wait for the future...

Oh and if you know what spoiler I'm referring to, I will promise, that unless something happens plot wise or I can't continue this story, Sasuke will keep his promise... he will...


	44. Welcome to Whisky Peak

Chapter 44: Welcome to Whisky Peak

The Going Merry was sailing merrily though… the snow… right it was snowing… of course the more childish members were flocking though the snow. The snow also brought the completive nature of the two sets of brothers.

"Behold Mr. Snowman!" said Luffy.

"Kit! I know both are you aren't that smart and you came up with the name together… but I have to say that's the stupidest name for a snow man ever!" said Kyubi.

"What a boring snowman." Said Usopp who then showed them his and Kiba's snow man, "Behold my beautiful snow queen!"

The snowman… or snow woman resembled more of a stature than anything… this made Kiba sigh.

"I did nothing when it came to building that…" he said.

Both Luffy and Naruto glared at the snow stature… they looked at each other and said nothing.

"Snow man punch!" said Luffy making their snowman punch the snow stature.

"What are you doing?" asked Usopp kicking their snowman.

The sets of brothers were having a good old-fashioned snow fight… this made Hinata who was watching laugh.

Inside the Galley, Nami watched them and sighed.

"How can they flocking like that?" she asked.

"Who knows?" responded Sakura with a shrug while she read a book on medicine that Crocus gave her.

"Nami!" said Sanji outside, "How long so I keep shoveling snow my love?"

"Until the snow stops." responded Nami from the galley.

"Yes my milady." Said Sanji.

"You know Sanji." Said Ino next to him, "Nami's just abusing your feelings…"

"Don't you say that about Nami!" yelled Sanji, "Well Sasuke is annoyed by yours…"

"Don't you say that about Sasuke!" yelled Ino.

There was an awkward silence while Ino pouted.

"So… have you talked to Ms. Wednesday yet?" asked Sanji.

Ino sighed, "No, no I haven't…" she said, "There's that whole secret thing… so I don't think I'll get any answers…"

Sanji only nodded…

Inside the galley… the two "guests" were shivering by the table…

"Does this ship have a decent heater?" asked Mr. 9.

"I'm cold…" whined Ms. Wednesday.

"You should do something and not complain! Stop complaining and do something useful…" said Sakura.

"I don't see you doing anything useful." Said Ms. Wednesday.

Sakura showed them her book, "I'm the ship's doctor… I'm reading up on things and studying… also right now they don't need my strength… I may not look it, but I'm stronger than you two put together…" said Sakura.

"Yeah right…" said Mr. 9, "You look puny… I better I can knock you done with one hit…"

"Oh yeah… remember that flick I gave you?" asked Sakura.

Mr. 9 was speechless… that flick felt my punch.

"Ha! Left him speechless!" said Inner Sakura.

That's when there was a thunderclap.

"Thunder… it was warm and sunny a minute ago…" said Nami, Crocus was right… this weather defied logic."

"You've hardly been steering… is that wise?" asked Ms. Wednesday.

"What do you mean I just checked our course." Said Nami.

Nami onc3 again check the log pose… what she found made her scream.

"Nami what is it?" asked Sakura.

Nami left the Galley.

"We need to turn the ship 180 degrees back!" said Nami.

"Why… did you forget something?" asked Naruto.

"No it's not that…" said Nami, "Somehow we turned back the way we came. I took my eyes off it for a second and the sea was smooth."

"The sea is having it's way with us." Said Mr. 9.

"You can't trust anything on the Grand Line, the sea, the sky, the waves and even the clouds are treacherous. The only thing you can count is the Log Pose." Said Ms. Wednesday.

Sakura got up and grabbed both of their shirt collars like they were nothing.

'Let us go!" said Ms. Wednesday.

"You want me to let you go?" asked Sakura.

She dragged the two outside and threw them onto the lower deck, "Then help out!" she yelled.

"That's showing them!" yelled Inner Sakura.

The events that followed was so hectic that it was unknown who said what…

"The wind's changing!"

"This is bad!"

"Zoro wake up it's emergency! Get up!"

"You can't wake him up, even if you poked him with a giant stick…"

""Hey look there's dolphins!"

"Now's the not the time!"

"There's an iceberg!"

"There's a lot of fog!"

"ZZZZZZ"

"We just hit the iceberg!"

"We're taking on water in the bilge!"

"Someone has to stop the leak!"

"I'll do it!"

"Let someone who can swim take it!"

"We need a lot of clones right now!"

"Let's go Akamaru!"

"Bark Bark!"

"Lower the sail!"

"The wind's too strong!"

"The clouds are moving too fast!"

"Here we need you regain your strength…"

"Yeah!"

"You're eating too much!"

"ZZZZZ"

"No the sail's going to rip!"

"There's an other leak in the bilge!"

"The waves are too big!"

"Nami… are we on course?"

"No, we're not!"

"DAMN IT!"

Not too long later everyone was okay again… except for most of them… Zoro woke up form his nap

"What's wrong with all of you… should you be working?" asked Zoro.

"I'm going to kill you one day…" muttered Sasuke laying the ground

That's when he noticed the barely conscious Mr. 9 and Ms. Wednesday.

"What are they doing here?" asked Zoro.

"Where have to been?" asked a voice.

He looked up and saw Luffy and Naruto seemingly unaffected by what just happened.

"We're sailing to their town!" said Luffy.

"You're not really taking them home are you?" asked Zoro, "We down owe them anything…"

That's when Hinata managed to recover her strength, "Naruto… can I talk to you?"

"Sure!" said Naruto jumping down.

Naruto and Hinata went to a private place to talk.

"So what's going on?" asked Naruto.

"You… see there's something I need to tell you…" said Hinata.

"Yeah?" said Naruto blushing.

"You see…" said Hinata, "The thing is… I have to tell you something very important about Whiskey Peak…"

Naruto sweatdroped and sighed, "What about it?

With Zoro he bent down to the two agents on the deck.

"What were your names again?" asked Zoro with a grin that said he knew something.

"I'm Mr. 9." Said Mr. 9.

"And I'm Ms. Wednesday…" said Ms. Wednesday.

"Yeah those name's been stuck in my head… I think I've heard them somewhere before…" said Zoro.

"That reminds me…" said Sasuke, We need to talk in private…"

Zoro looked at his former bounty-hunting partner and nodded… but before they could talk… Nami began to pound Zoro repeatedly for napping and not helping out… after taking his pounding Sasuke and Zoro talking a private place.

"So… what are we going to about Whisky Peak?" asked Zoro.

Back with Naruto and Hinata...

"We have to tell everyone right now!" said Naruto.

Hinata only nodded as the two went to go tell anyone.

"Wait!" said Kyubi, "Don't act so rash!"

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto as he stopped.

"Naruto what is it?" asked Hinata.

"What do you think Luffy will do when we land?" asked Kyubi, "you two already have big enough bounties as it is… doing that to an entire town will only make it worse."

Naruto sweatdroped…

"Exactly… right now it's best if we keep quiet about… and about them I have a plan… that will also get you some alone time with Hinata… which you should do…" said Kyubi who began to hum funk music.

"I'm not going to do that!" mentally yelled Naruto.

"Or you can always do your Rasengan training…" said Kyubi.

"So what's you plan…" said Naruto.

Back with Sasuke and Zoro.

"So… it's best we don't tell me…" said Zoro, "After all who knows what Luffy and Naruto would do…"

Sasuke nodded…

"Oh wow it's an island with Giant Cactus!" they heard Luffy yell.

All the ones talking joined Luffy who were marveling at the island which mountains resembled giant cacti.

"Well this is where we take out leave." Said Mr. 9.

"Thanks for the ride darlings." Said Ms. Wednesday.

"Bye Bye Baby…" both said then jumped of board.

"Does anyone else have an ominous feeling about this?" asked Kiba.

"Nope…" said Naruto.

Ino sighed… "I hope we meet them again… maybe then I can finally ask…" she thought.

"Okay! Let's just land!" said Luffy.

"There's a river up ahead…" said Sasuke.

"I hope there aren't monsters!" aid Usopp.

"That definitely a possibility…" said Sanji.

"If there are we can just run away!" said Luffy.

"Don't forget we can't leave right away." Said Nami.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Don't forget we have to wait for the Log pose to record the island's magnetic pull. The time it takes for each island to "Log" make hours or even days" said Nami.

"So if we run into monster we might be able to leave for days?" asked Usopp.

"Even if we do run into any monsters… I'm sure Naruto will scare them off…" said Sasuke with a smirk.

Naruto glared and Sasuke… then muttered "Not even worth it…"

"So we're going to sail up the river!" said Luffy.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Ino.

"I'm getting my "better not go to this island" fever…" said Usopp shaking.

"Funny… I never heard of such a disease…." Said Sakura.

"Did Kiba put you put to that?" asked Usopp.

"A little…" said Sakura laughing a bit.

"Okay everyone! Get ready to fight or run away…" said Sasuke.

They sailed they heard people… as they heard the people they weren't expecting something very surprising… a party! Yes everyone was celebrating.

"They're welcoming us…" said Sakura a little confused.

"What's going on?" asked Sanji.

As they sailed most of them waved and said their hellos… when they landed their ship and was greeted by the mayor named Igarappoi, a rather large older man with very curly hair.

"Welcome to Whisky Peak! We pride ourselves on our hospitality…" said Igarappoi.

"Yeah right…" muttered Kyubi.

"Shut up…" thought Naruto.

"Just act your part…" said Kyubi.

"I know, I know…" thought Naruto.

"Would you be so kind to join us in a celebration in your honor?" asked Igarappoi.

"You bet we would!" said Luffy, Naruto, Kiba, Usopp and Sanji.

"Men are idiots…" said Nami, with Ino and Sakura nodding in a agreement, they turned to Sasuke.

"But not you Sasuke!" said Ino.

"Of course your not an idiot!" said Sakura.

Ino looked at Igarappoi… her eyes were wide.

"This feeling again… it feels like I know him…" thought Ino, "But not this whole town… if he's…"

Ino shrugged… she'll figure it out later…

As the sun set, the party was in full swing… Usopp told stories about his great adventures… Kiba decided to not to poke holes in his stories, mostly because he was flirting with some cute girls who thought Akamaru was really cute… Akamaru didn't look too happy as he knew that he was being used in that way… then again the girls really were that cute and they kept giving him attention… so the little dog didn't' know how to feel… Sanji was flirting with girls… about 20 girls at the same time… on the other hand, girls tired to flirt with Sasuke but they were stopped by Ino and Sakura… claiming "he's my man" which also caused the two fight a couple times… one the none flirting part… Sasuke just stayed in the corner and ignored everyone… he noticed Hinata in the corner… laughing at some parts but avoiding everyone else in general… he walked over to her.

So your avoiding the party too?" asked Sasuke.

"Sort of… I'm a little nervous…" said Hinata.

"Is that it… or do you know about this island's reputation too…" said Sasuke.

Hinata's eyes were wide, "I do know of the reputation… I told Naruto, we were planning to tell everyone else… but that's not a good idea… you know how Luffy is… Naruto and Kyubi came up with a plan should they try anything…" said Hinata.

"It's a good thing that we have someone who grew up at a top Marine Base…" said Sasuke with a smirk, "So what's the plan…"

"Well…" said Hinata as she watched Naruto and Luffy their weight in food.

Sometime later after the party, all 11 members were either asleep due to the busy day, of too much food or passed out drunk... all seemed peaceful or so it seemed… There was a small explosion far away form the town… no one in town seemed to hear… which was a good thing… for the one who caused the explosion was Naruto

"Ow…" said Naruto getting up.

"Naruto are you okay?" asked Hinata helping him up.

"I'm fine…" said Naruto then gag full some reason.

"Maybe you shouldn't have eaten all of the food…" said Kyubi.

"Hey I missed lunch!" yelled Naruto who then sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"I feel bad not telling Luffy about this place…" said Naruto, "I mean this town is a Bounty Hunter haven…"

"I know I do too…" said Hinata.

To those wondering Naruto created a clone for himself and Hinata… they also set up a clone that transformed itself into a tripwire incase something happened… however they weren't the only ones in on this plan.

"But it's better if you leave it to someone who currently doesn't have a bounty on their head…" said Kyubi.

"Yeah but of all people to have found that this is a Bounty hunter haven… it just had to be him… why did it have to him… I'm okay with the other one… but him!" yelled Naruto.

This of course made Sasuke sweat drop.

At that very moment Mr. 9 and Wednesday had met up with Igarappoi (who had the code name Mr. 8) and an extremely manly looking woman who's name was Ms. Monday… Mr. 8/ Igarappoi had just informed them of the bounties of the crew.

"Sorry but we would like it if you let them sleep long…" said a voice.

They look up and saw Zoro and Sasuke in the moonlight… both of them knowing that there would be a fight.

Next Time: Zoro and Sasuke fight off the bounty hunters of Whiskey Peak... with these two it's going to get messy... meanwhile Naruto and Hinata try to perfect the Rasengan... but it's not going to well... what will happen? Find out next time!


	45. Bounty Hunter Clash

A/N: Hurray! Big milestone! With this chapter, this fic has reached over 100,000 words! Yeah! This is only the third fic that is that long: New Lives and New Lives R (Well New Lives: Galactic Guardians also reached that point, but that doesn't count as it's a joint fic), this also the only fic that's not part of the New Lives Saga to reach over 100,000 words. Well anyways enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 45: Bounty Hunter Clash

Whisky Peak… it's town known though out many marine bases an among bounty hunters… a place where everyone in town is a bounty hunter… the men, the women, the children… everyone… it wouldn't be uncommon for say… former bounty hunters or people who has relatives in the Marines to know of Whisky Peak… All the bounty hunter of the Island looked at the former bounty hunter pair on the rooftop.

"There looks to be about 100 of them." Said Zoro with a smirk.

"So 50/50?" asked Sasuke.

"We'll take you on Baroque Works." Said Zoro.

All the Bounty Hunters froze.

"How do you know?" asked Mr. 9 in shock.

"A while back we used to be Bounty Hunters ourselves." Said Sasuke, "Everyone called us the Demonic Duo, we were offered to join, but we turned it down, I didn't care and this idiot wanted to be leader."

"Did you really have to say that?" asked Zoro.

Sasuke chuckled, "Yes." He said wit ha smirk.

"Either way, there's total secrecy within your ranks. You even use codenames." Said Zoro, "And of course your boss is a mystery to everyone, who is he is and his whereabouts. You're Baroque Works a bunch of crooks who loyally obey him. Was that supposed to be a secret?"

Two former partners smirked at each other and while the Bounty Hunter horde didn't pay attention the two jumped down from their perch and hid among them.

"Their gone!" yelled Mister 8.

That's of course when they noticed

"So you wanna fight?" asked Zoro with a smile.

"Get serious on this one…" said Sasuke.

"Get them!" yelled a random bounty hunter as many of them aimed towards the pair… shooting at them, however they were gone before they fired.

"Their fast!" said a different random bounty hunter.

Zoro reappeared behind Mr. 8, placing his sword in his hair.

"Show off…" muttered Sasuke leaning against a barrel going unnoticed.

After most of the bounty hunters aimed their attacks at Mr. 8, however during the confusing fray, Zoro managed to get out of the way while Mr. 8 attacked them with a saxophone like gun.

"You know didn't have to show off like that." Said Sasuke.

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Zoro.

"Just fight them, if I wanted a show off I would call Naruto." Said Sasuke.

At very moment at another part of the island Naruto sneezed.

"Great, someone must be talking about me." Said Naruto.

Hinata only giggled then said, "Maybe we should take a break."

"Why do we need to take a break?" asked Naruto.

"Look at the training grounds." Said Kyubi.

Naruto looked at the area, which was covered in craters.

"I guess that would be a good idea." Said Naruto with a laugh.

Both sat down for a rest.

"So Hinata, how do you know about this island again?" asked Naruto.

"Well, it's from mainly a rumor that I heard from Neji and a former friend of mine that's also a Marine, about an island called Whiskey Peak, one of the first islands on the Grand Line that was full of bounty hunters… I never knew if the rumors were true or false until I heard what they said and also the way they acted." Said Hinata.

"It's a good thing you knew." Said Naruto.

"Even if she didn't tell you I would have woken you up anyways, I figure that if Zoro and Sasuke didn't know about it already, I'm sure Nami or Sakura, maybe even both would have figured it out. Not so sure about the others, well expect for Luffy whom I'm sure would never be able to see though this." Said Kyubi.

Naruto sweat dropped at this comment.

"What did he say?" asked Hinata.

"I really don't want to repeat it." Said Naruto.

Back in town the two hid from the bounty hunters.

"You think we should spread out?" asked Sasuke.

"Doesn't matter" said Zoro with a smirk, "Either way this is a good chance to test my new swords."

"Whatever…" said Sasuke.

"There they are!" yelled a voice above them.

Both of them look up and saw a guy with a gun, the two of them parted ways right there, Zoro went into a building while Sasuke jumped up to the roof and kicked the guy in the face.

"What a weakling." Said Sasuke with a scoff, that's when he noticed the rather large group of bounty hunters around him, "Looks like I'm going to have to go all out."

He drew his two swords, and thought "I do need practice with them."

He ran towards the group of bounty hunters, he dashed though the rather large group weaving though them once he passed all of them he sheathed his swords… and every single one of them collapsed in a bloody heap.

"That was too easy." He said.

He felt a point his head, he looked and saw a nun, "Really a nun?" he said.

He fell down to the ground catching himself with his hand and managed to kick her feet falling down on her face and knocking her out in the process. He got up and that's when he heard crying he turned around and saw a bunch of crying children.

"Why did you did you kill Sister Mary… she was a kind woman who would read at the orphanage." Cried a little girl blonde girl with pigtails and freckles.

"Sorry… I didn't kill I just knocked her out!" said Sasuke, "Oh man."

"You're an evil man mister!" said a little boy.

"And that's we have to get your bounty." Said the little blonde girl.

All of the children took out guns, that made Sasuke sweat drop, "What the hell…" he muttered.

"Now surrender!" said a little boy.

"Hey is that Santa Claus, a Leprechaun and the Lollipop King giving away free ice cream and candy?" asked Sasuke pointing in a random direction.

"What?" said all the children.

A minute later all the children were knocked, "Using children like that." Said Sasuke with a snort, "They chose to mess with the wrong person.

"There he is!" yelled a voice.

Sasuke looked behind him and saw a man with a sword, he punched the man in the chest then kicked the sword away from him, followed by a kick to the head that sent him off the building. The man landed in a rather large crowd of Bounty Hunters, the bounty hunter saw Sasuke… who smirked and jumped down to fight them… something they weren't expecting was his speed, he had trained his body to rich extremely high speeds. Within a few minutes most of them were knocked out… and quite a few them had pretty deviating wounds.

"Why do I have the feeling that Zoro is getting he the better fighters?" Asked Sasuke.

That's when he heard a loud crack sound, Sasuke smirked, "That proves it to me." He said.

He ran towards where the sound came from, he ran as fast he could and found Zoro on top of a building holding Ms. Monday by the forehead, he let go of her and she just fell the to the ground.

"So you've been having fun I see…" said Sasuke with a smirk.

"What about you" asked Zoro with.

"Ever had to knock several crying children with guns?" asked Sasuke.

"No…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Then it wasn't fun." Said Sasuke.

Mr. 8, Mr. 9 and Ms Wednesday looked at Zoro and Sasuke and realized something… they were the ones with bounties… not Luffy and Naruto…

At that very moment Naruto sneezed while trying form another Rasengan.

"Damn it!" yelled Naruto, "If I didn't sneeze…"

"You still have blown up…" said Kyubi, "Why do I have the feeling that they understated you…"

"Shut up." Thought Naruto.

Naruto got up and kicked a rather large rock… but he stubbed his toe and started jumping up and down, "This really harts!" he yelled.

"Naruto calm down." Said Hinata.

Naruto sighed and sat next to Hinata, "I don't think I can get this."

"Don't worry… Naruto, you will…" said Hinata touching his hand.

Both began to blush… Hinata let go and the two blushed looking at each other.

Back in town, the pair had taken the last but three (of course being the two that hitched a ride and the "mayor"), Mr. 8 took out his Saxophone Gun thingy and aimed it at the two who dodged.

"That was interesting…" said Sasuke.

"You missed it, didn't you?" asked Zoro.

Sasuke shrugged, and watched the ones below., they couldn't help but to sweat drop when Ms. Wednesday called her duck named Carue…

"Is she for real?" asked Sasuke.

"I have no idea…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

They heard a laugh, "I wouldn't turn my back if I were you…"

Mr. 9 came barreling down towards them and began to fight Zoro.

"Why do they always fight him?" asked Sasuke to one in particular.

"Well Emo Owl Boy, I think if you want someone fight then fight me then that would be me, you be prepared to die." Said a voice.

Sasuke turned around and saw Ms. Wednesday standing Carue.

"Wow… you didn't seem like the type to use that nickname." Said Sasuke.

Ms Wednesday Smirked, "Then just take a look at my outfit." Said Ms. Wednesday.

Sasuke's eye twitched… he turned around and began to walk away.

"Where do you think your going!" yelled Ms. Wednesday.

"If your jut going to try to seduce me rather than fight then I'm out." Said Sasuke walking away.

Ms Wednesday's eyes twitched, "I'll teach you to take me seriously."

She placed a weapon called a Peacock Slasher on her finger and rode Carue towards Sasuke… however… she missed Sasuke and Carue ran off the building, Sasuke turned to Zoro who looked equally embarrassed.

"What happened to your guy?" asked Sasuke.

"Flipped himself off the building accidentally." Said Zoro with a shrug.

"These guys are idiots." Said Sasuke.

"You said it." Said Zoro.

That's Mr. 8 showed up, he pulled on his tie revealing guns in his hair and shot at the pair, who jumped into a hole that Zoro made earlier while he fought with several bounty hunters. The hole emptied out into a building, when they left the building they spilt up.

Meanwhile in the house where the rest of the Straw Hats slept, Ms Wednesday smirked with Carue by her side. The two entered the room not noticing the trip wire, or rather clone disguised as a trip wire… she set it off and grabbed the swollen captain to be used a hostage while he slept.

At that very moment… Naruto and Hinata and were looking at each other blushing.

"Hinata… I…" said Naruto.

That's when Naruto felt the trip wire go off and he stopped what he was saying.

"Naruto… what is it?" asked Hinata.

"The trip wire went off..." said Naruto.

He immediately shifted to his half demon form.

"Hinata climb on my back!" said Naruto.

Hinata nodded and got his back and Naruto ran back towards the town.

Meanwhile Zoro was trapped, he was tied by a steel rope that came from Mr. 9s bat, Mr. 8 aimed his hair guns at him and Ms. Wednesday had Luffy hostage… Sasuke watched form a nearby alley way… with a sweat drop he said "Those idiots". Sasuke ran towards them not knowing what would happen next.

Next Time: All is not what it seems on Whiskey Peak, enemies become friends as a conspiracy is a reveled, thanks to some negotiating from Nami the fate of an entire kingdom may lay in the pirate crew's hands... what will happen? Find out next time!


	46. Royal Pain

A/N: I know a lot of you were looking forward to the Luffy VS Zoro fight... it's not shown until the end (which is one of my favorite all time moments in One Piece)... sorry, Naruto and Sasuke fights... sort of, but it's not what your expecting. Also the Lenny Kravtiz joke is an inside joke between me and my best friend and I'm sure you might agree with me on that one. Anyways enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 46: Royal Pain

Sasuke was about to help his legal guardian, when suddenly Zoro pulled on the rope dragging Mr. 9 in the line of Mr. 8's fire, when the bullets hit, Zoro then threw the rope-a-dope to Ms Wednesday knocked her out then jump on Luffy (who as still asleep) using him a trampoline and managed to attack Mr. 8… Sasuke stood next to Luffy blinking.

"I hate you…" muttered Sasuke looking up at Zoro.

Zoro only laughed as a response. Sasuke climbed to the rooftop and joined Zoro.

"This was an interesting night." Said Sasuke with a smirk, "I would have hated to miss it!"

That's when Naruto and Hinata showed up.

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

"You missed everything you dobe." said Sasuke with a smirk.

"What!" yelled Naruto, "That's it! I'm going to make you pay!"

He began to form the Rasengan… however… it once again blew up in his face causing Sasuke and Zoro to sweat drop.

"What was that?" asked Sasuke.

"I was trying to do the Rasengan… but it blew up in my face again!" yelled Naruto getting up while coughing up dust.

"I don't know what a Rasengan is but I'm sure you can't handle it." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

The two began to glare at each other while Hinata tried to get them to the stop, that when the four of them on the roof got a strange feeling.

"Does anyone else feel that it's not over yet?" asked Naruto.

"I have that feeling too…it's not the feeling that it's not over, but that's far worse." Said Kyubi, "I think you should watch the barely conscious agents… I have a feeling that their involved."

Naruto nodded and sat down next to Zoro.

"Did Kyubi say something?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah." Said Naruto nodding.

That's when something interesting happened, Mr. 8 began to get up, when he saw a blonde woman and a black guy (who looked kind of like Lenny Kravtiz) who were apparently Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentines. The three agents that were easily defeated by Zoro wanted them to fight him… but those tow were on certain business, that someone from a monarchy had infiltrated Baroque Works.

"You know…" said Sasuke looking down on the ground, "We really should get Luffy out of there."

"Can you please ask them for me if your idiot brother's been asleep been asleep the whole time." Said Kyubi, "Because that's my guess."

"Shut up…" thought Naruto who then said, "We should really get him out there… it looks there's going to be trouble."

The other three nodded in agreement.

They jump down to get the swollen captain and each one grabbed a limb and carried him to a safer location… but close enough to hear what's going on… which was apparently Ms. Wednesday was a Princess of a Kingdom… They watched from their fairly safe place Ms. Wednesday… err… Vivi tried to fight but Mr. 9 fought for her instead… but was a hit by an exploding booger tossed by Mr. 5… yes a booger.

"Ewww…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"He ate a devil fruit… I know it… but I don't want to know what he ate." Said Kyubi who was clearly retching in his cave by the sounds of it.

That when Mr. 8 who's real, real name was Igaram as at one point discovered in the fray, crawled over to Zoro and latched on his leg.

"What the!" yelled Zoro.

"Please, please your and your partner is strong! You have to save the Princess!" said Igaram.

"Let go of me!" yelled Zoro.

"Please, those two are formable fighters, I need you to escort the Princess back to Alabasta! Please!" begged Igaram.

The younger three looked at Igaram not knowing what to think, as the Princess ran away on her duck.

"Please I'll pay you handsomely!" said Igaram.

"Stop it!" yelled Zoro.

"How handsomely?" asked a voice.

All of them looked up and saw Nami sitting on a building, "We'll do it." She said, "for a billion berries."

Everyone stared at Nami gaping.

"Oh… man… that's evil…" muttered Kyubi, which Naruto can only nod too.

"You must be tipsy…" said Zoro staring at her.

"Do you really think I'd get tipsy n a town that welcomed pirates?" asked Nami, "That was an act. I can handle a lot more booze than that."

"I'm assuming that Sakura knows too." Said Sasuke.

"Yeah but she ate too much during the party…" said Nami.

"Isn't she on a diet…" said Sasuke reassign an eyebrow who once overheard Sakura talking to Nami about dieting to look good for him.

"Yeah but I told it was a bad idea." Said Nami shaking her head at her friend's temptation.

Nami bent down to Igaram as they watched her negotiate.

"She's really, really evil." Said Naruto twitching slightly.

"Yeah… I feel sorry for Zoro." Said Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

You see…" said Sasuke with a smirk.

Nami had just finished "negations", which was her black mailing him, however he managed to tell her that she might be killed as they were talking.

"Fine…" muttered Nami, "We'll go save her."

She cleared her throat and yelled, "Go Zoro! You have to save her!"

"Wait why me!" yelled Zoro.

"The money's mine but the contract extends to the whole crew." Said Nami.

"Why doesn't you send in someone else." Said Zoro then pointed the other three, "Sasuke and Naruto are good fighters!"

"But we don't owe her money." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

"What!" he yelled.

"Sasuke's right." Said Nami, "You still owe m money, remember when you barrowed money form me back in Rouge Town."

"But I paid you back right away." Said Zoro.

"Yeah but you promised to pay me 300 percent interest." Said Nami, "You still owe me 300,000 berries."

"I remember you agreed to that." Said Sasuke.

"Your not helping!" yelled Zoro.

"Aren't you going to keep your word." Said Nami, "If you help I'll forget your debt."

Zoro stomped off, "You're going to hell!" he yelled.

"I know…" said Nami with an evil smirk.

"We should get you up." Said Hinata, she with Naruto's help propped Igaram against a building so he would be laying on the ground like that.

"Thank you all… we owe you a great debt." Said Igaram, "If only I was stronger then I'll protect the Princess."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that Zoro will protect here." Said Naruto.

"If anything were to happen to her our kingdom would crumble." Said Igaram.

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

"Um… Luffy walked off." Said Sasuke with a sweat drop.

Sasuke pointed to the spot where Luffy was sleeping before but was now nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry, he'll fine." Said Naruto.

"Why do I have the feeling there be a huge misunderstanding involving Luffy's lack of knowledge about what happened and he and Zoro will end of fighting each other." Said Kyubi.

"Oh come on what are the chances of that." Said Naruto out loud.

"What did he say?" asked Nami.

"That there would be a big misunderstanding and Luffy and Zoro will fight each other because of it." Said Naruto.

Nami, Sasuke and Hinata all sweat dropped…

"That's what going to happen… isn't it?" asked Nami.

"Probably." Sighed Sasuke.

They sighed in embarrassment, so Nami decided to change the subject, "So… what is Baroque works?" asked Nami.

"It's a secret criminal organization. Not a soul knows what the boss looks like. It mostly deals in espionage, assassinations, bounty hunting and thefts." Said Igaram, "The boss tells us what to do."

"You don't even know what he looks like! And yet they follow him! What kind of stupid thing is that!" yelled Naruto.

"The ultimate goal is to create a utopia." Said Igaram, "They promise all that work for him a high position in that utopia."

"Oh." Said Hinata.

Naruto began to laugh, "Sasuke weren't you offered a position?" asked Naruto.

"So what…" said Sasuke rolling his eyes, "I'm not interested in a utopia."

"Oh yeah you care is about beating up some guy." Said Naruto, "Who is h anyways?"

"None of your business…" said Sasuke glaring.

The two of them began to glare at each other.

"Just ignore them." Said Nami, "They're going to be fighting for quite a while."

"So what else is about Baroque works?" asked Hinata.

"The boss is codenamed Mr. 0, the closer you name is to Mr. 0, the higher your rank is… as well as your power." Said Igaram, "Those with the names below 5 are especially powerful… their power is immense."

"Their power is immense…" said Nami, "Naruto! Sasuke! Hinata! You should go help out Zoro!"

This ended the fight between Naruto and Sasuke.

"What?" asked both.

"You should really help out Zoro, after all the both of you have reputations." Said Nami.

"Hey!" yelled Naruto, "It's your money why don't you help Zoro!"

"I hate to say this but I agree with him." Said Sasuke.

"But what if… we all look together." Said Hinata.

"I'm okay with that." Said Naruto.

"I'm fine with it." Said Sasuke with a shrug.

Nami sweat dropped, sighed as she knew she was outvoted, "Fine…" she sighed, "Let's all go."

The four members of the Straw Hats went to go search for the Princess (and maybe Zoro or Luffy).

"I still say they gotten into a fight about the people who live here." Said Kyubi.

"For the last time! They didn't get into a fight!" yelled Naruto.

"You know you should talk to Kyubi out loud, it makes you look crazy." Said Sasuke.

"If you had a demon in you I'm sure you would talk to it out loud…" said Naruto.

"I doubt it." Scoffed Sasuke.

"Do you really think that Zoro and Luffy got into a fight?" asked Hinata.

"Who really knows." Said Nami.

That's when they saw though the dust of some sort of crash, Luffy and Zoro facing each other… they appeared to have been fighting… and from the looks of it… it was each other and it looked like they were about to finish it. On the plus side, Vivi was watching and seemed unscathed.

"Ha! I told you so!" yelled Kyubi.

"Now's not the time…" muttered Naruto.

Nami on the other hand was pissed… extremely pissed., before Luffy or Zoro could land the final blow, Nami punched the two in the face while shouting "Enough!"

She picked the tow up by their collars and shouted "You almost cost us a Billion Berries." She looked at Vivi, "Well the Princess is safe so that's the main thing."

"What do you mean, what are you helping Vivi?" asked Vivi.

"Oh well." Said Nami, as the two boys she held fought like little kids while in Nami's grasp, "We have business to discus. What say we negotiate."

"Negotiate?" asked Vivi.

"Don't do it! She's pure evil! She'll trick you!" yelled Naruto warning the princess.

Nami turned around and glared at Naruto who began to hide behind Hinata. Nami then punched the two idiots into the ground so they would stop fighting, Vivi just stat there on Carue blinking, wondering what she had gotten herself into when she brought them to the island.

Next Time: The 6 members learn the truth about Baroque works mission to take over the Country of Alabasta, however in the process they learn the boss' identity and they are now on Baroque Works' hit list. What will happen? Find out next time!


	47. A Princess in Need

A/N: All right! It's a special celebration today! Last night something big happened! The Biju Biju Fruit has reached 100,000 Hits! All right! Whooo most out of any of my fanfics! I'm so happy... even my parents are impressed, sure there are a ton of fics that reach that point, but most of the time they are Harry Potter crossovers or stuff like that... or they have an incredibly good concept... I blame it's short fall on the fact on 4kids... if they hadn't ruined the anime... hopefully with the new dub (well it's been out for a couple months) it might gain new fans...I hope that more people will read soon... especially with the upcoming filler and Alabasta arcs... (the filler arc will deferentially be popular with who I'm planning to bring in). Well anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 47: A Princess in Need

In an alleyway hidden from most, the 6 Straw Hats and Princess were discussing what happened, well almost, Luffy just laughed it up, he found it funny… he understood why everyone hid it from him (after all he did have the highest bounty), of course he also had to admit it was very funny.

"Stop laughing already it's not funny!" yelled Zoro.

"But they were bounty hunters the whole time!" laughed Luffy, "I just thought you guys beat him up because they didn't have the food you wanted."

Zoro's eye twitched…

"Just ignore him… you know how he is." Said Sasuke.

"About the money… that's impossible, but I am grateful for saving my life." Said Vivi.

"So what's a billion berries?" asked Nami.

Nami punched Naruto in the head hard… so much so that he now unconscious.

"He'll be fine in a minute. He has a fast healing." Said Nami.

Vivi sweat dropped at Naruto's prone form, then shook it off.

"What do you know about my county of Alabasta?" asked Vivi.

""Never heard of it." Said Nami.

The other (conscious members) shook their heads no as well… including Hinata who had known about the Whiskey Peak.

"Alabasta was the most civilized and peaceful island in the Grand Line… at one time." Said Vivi.

"At one time?" asked Hinata.

"Ow my head." Said Naruto waking up.

"Never call her evil again." Said Kyubi.

Naruto only nodded as he got up.

"Yes…" said Vivi ignoring Naruto, "In recent years the citizens have become rebellious Riots and uprisings have thrown the kingdom into turmoil."

"That's horrible." Said Hinata.

"Then one day I learned of a of a secret organization called Baroque Works. Rumor was that they was Agents of Baroque Works had been stirring up the citizens But try as might I couldn't uncover any information that would us fight these criminals." Said Vivi, "So I went to Igaram that took care of me as a child."

"You mean the guy with the big curls, right?" asked Luffy using his hand to imitate Igaram's hair.

"I hoped to find the source of the rumor so I could Baroque Works. Then I could find how was pulling the strings and learn his intentions." Said Vivi.

"That's pretty brave for a Princess." Said Sasuke.

"But isn't Baroque Works just trying to create their own ideal country?" asked Nami.

"That's how the boss is deceiving them." Said Vivi, "Baroque works goal is the conquest of Alabasta. I've got to return to my land and stop the rebellion."

There was a silence… which Naruto broke.

"I guess he was right." Said Naruto.

"Who?" asked Vivi.

"Kyubi… a demon that lives inside of me said "There's seems to be an aura of sadness around her… like she doesn't want to be the bad guy… but instead is a spy doing it for a noble cause."" said Naruto, "I only thought the reason why he saw that was because he's a pervert and needed an excuse to like you."

"Hey I don't need an excuse to like a bad, hot girl… I'm a freakin' demon." Said Kyubi.

"You're also a pervert…" mumbled Naruto.

"Want to say that to my face?" asked Kyubi.

"Sorry… I don't want to a nap…" said Naruto out loud.

"Don't start an argument with Kyubi in front of someone you just met… it makes you look crazy." Said Sasuke.

"So what…" muttered Naruto.

Everyone decided to ignore the Jinchuriki and got back to the topic at hand…

Nami sighed, "So with your country in chaos… there's no reward money." Said Nami.

"That's that what you get for being evil…" muttered Naruto.

Nami didn't hit him this time but, but she gave him an evil glare which made Naruto hide behind Hinata.

"So who is the guy pulling the strings?" asked Luffy.

"Why kind of question is that! Please you don't want to know! If you find they'll hunt you down!" said Vivi.

"You don't need to tell us." Said Hinata.

"He must be one scary guy if he's trying to take over a whole country." Said Nami.

"That he is. After all your no match for Crocodile one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea." Said Vivi.

Vivi shut her mouth and sat there gaping, Hinata sat there with dot eyes, Naruto and Luffy were laughing, Nami was scared out her mind, Sasuke just sat there sighing…

"You just told us." Sighed Zoro.

It became even more silent… that's when they saw the vulture and the otter. The Otter went onto the Vulture and they flew away… that's when Nami began to shake the Princess.

"Damn I would have thought we would have gotten a few islands in before you guys messed up and angered one of them…" said Kyubi.

"This going to be fun." Said Luffy.

"Oh man! One of the 7 Warlords." Said Luffy happily.

"This is going to be interesting." Said Zoro.

Sasuke only smirked while Hinata merely laughed… mostly because she knew the two both could handle it.

"We're lucky we get meet this soon." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Will you shut up!" yelled Nami who began to walk away.

"Where are you going Nami?" asked Hinata.

"He has no idea what I look like so I'm out of here." Said Nami.

Nami stopped when she saw that the otter had drawn pictures of the 6 that heard about it and walked back.

"There's no where to left to run!" yelled Nami.

"Where was she planning on running to?" asked Zoro with a sweat drop.

"The 6 of us is on Baroque Hit list…" said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Oh man this is exciting!" yelled Luffy.

Nami on the other hand was in the fetal position in the corner… poor Nami.

"Fear not!" said a voice.

They all turned to see Ingram carrying 6 dummies…

"My eyes!" screamed Kyubi.

Oh and he was dressed like Vivi…

"Igaram why are you dressed like that?" asked Vivi.

"Wow you look really good." Said Luffy.

"You're all insane…" cried Nami who was still in the fetal position.

"Turn away kit… just turn away." Screamed Kyubi.

"listen up I have a plan, I'm sure that they'll send in someone after you right away especially since you beat Mr. 5 and his partner." Said Igaram.

"When did you do that?" asked Naruto still looking at Igaram with a slightly sadistic smile on his face.

"It was during our fight." Said Luffy laughing.

"Look away Naruto! Look away!" yelled Kyubi.

"There's something else you need to know." Said Igaram, "Even though he doesn't have a bounty on his head for being one of the 7 Warlords of the sea, but at one time he had a bounty of 80 Million."

"What are you talking about?" asked Luffy.

"We're escorting her back to her country." Said Hinata.

"Oh that makes sense." Said Luffy.

"Stop looking at him Naruto! Stop!" yelled Kyubi.

"80 Million that's 4 times as much as Arlong's was worth! Turn it down!" yelled Nami no longer in the fetal position.

"Princess please give me the eternal pose." Said Igaram.

"Eternal Pose?" asked Nami.

"You don't know what that is?" asked Igaram, "Simply it's a permanent log pose, a normal log pose guides you one island to the next while Eternal Pose always points to the same location no matter where you are."

Igaram held up the eternal Pose. And showed it the Straw Hats, "This one memorized Alabasta." Said Igaram.

"Look away from him! I'm going to blind." screamed Kyubi.

"Princess Vivi, I've disguised myself as you. I'm going to set out with these 6 dummies. While I divert their attention, you will go with them on their ship and return to Alabasta by the usual route." Said Igaram, "I've never gone that that way before but Alabasta is only two or three stops. May we meet again nin our homeland."

"I don't think this will work." Said Sasuke, "I mean… you don't exactly look like a teenaged girl…"

"Right now it's the only way." Sighed Igaram.

"Yeah… even though I'm enjoying Kyubi screaming at the sight of him." Said Naruto.

"You evil little…" growled Kyubi.

"I would use my clones but even with my power my shadow clones could only last for a few hours before they go poof." Said Naruto, "So he's right, it's the best thing we got."

Igaram merely looked at Naruto and shrugged... sometimes later they were at a part of the island that was farley hidden.

"Wow that outfit still look great." Said Luffy.

"Look are you idiot!" yelled Kyubi.

"Princess this may be a difficult journey, please be careful." Said Igaram.

"You too…" said Vivi as they shook hands.

And so Igaram set sail with the dummies…

"Thank god he's gone…" cried Kyubi, "I may never rid of that site for as a long I live."

"That guy was a laugh at the very end." Said Luffy.

"It was fun torturing Kyubi." Laughed Naruto.

"I hate you…" muttered Kyubi.

"He may not look it but he's reliable." Said Vivi.

That's when Naruto got a huge chill, "What was that?" he thought.

"Something bad is going to happen… I sense a devil fruit user nearby…" said Kyubi.

"Naruto what's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"Something is going to happen." Whispered Naruto.

That's when there was a huge explosion… shocking everyone.

"It can…" said Nami.

"Their on to us!" yelled Sasuke.

"I liked that guy!" yelled Luffy.

"Nami, how's the Log Pose?" asked Zoro.

"It's all set!" said Nami.

The guys and Hinata ran, while Nami comforted Vivi who was seemed to be frozen.

"You guys wake up the others." Said Zoro.

"I'm coming with you!" said Sasuke, "Knowing you, you might get lost."

Naruto, Luffy and Hinata went to wake up those back in the house… fortunately for them one of them was already awkward due to a stomachache.

"I knew I shouldn't have eaten all that food…" whined Sakura.

That when Luffy Naruto and Hinata went into the room.

"Hey Sakura!" yelled Luffy, "I take Usopp and Sanji."

"I'll get Kiba and Akamaru." Said Naruto, "Hinata you get Ino!"

That's when Luffy pulled on Sanji's leg and Usopp nose, while Naruto simply gabbed the dog and dragged Kiba by the arm.

The two girls watched as they broke the wall while they dragged them off.

"We they always like that?" asked Sakura.

Hinata only nodded as she woke gently woke up Ino.

"What?" asked Ino, "Is it morning?" she asked.

"No, it's not but there's something going on." Said Hinata.

"I know…" said Sakura, "What happened with the bounty hunters?"

"Bounty hunters?" asked Ino shocked.

"Yeah…" said Sakura, "but if it's something urgent, we should go now!"

They followed the two idiot brothers the boat as quickly as they could… which they did managed to catch up to.

"We're all here!" said Naruto.

"Then get on board!" said Zoro.

Luffy and Naruto noticed the one they were dragging were sleep again. Well it was more like unconscious, making Akamaru sigh at his owner's state.

"Why did they go to sleep again?" asked Luffy.

"Idiots!" yelled Sakura.

"Even I know that all that dragging would have been bad." Said Ino shaking her head.

"We don't have time to look for the bird!" yelled Nami.

Everyone turned towards Nami and Vivi who made it too.

"What's wrong?" asked Sasuke.

"Her duck Carue is missing." Said Nami.

"You mean him?" asked Sasuke, "He was already here."

And so everyone got on board and they set sailed.

"How many do you think they'll send after us?" asked Luffy.

"Baroque Woks have about 2,000 members, and I heard there's more towns like Whiskey Peak." Said Vivi.

"We can take them." Said Naruto leaning against the mast, "I mean your talking to a future Kage. I can make over 1,000 Shadow Clones at once!"

"I'm unsure if your just boasting or trying to give her hope, but there's no way that you can make over 1,000 Shadow Clones." Said Sasuke.

"No it's true!" yelled Naruto.

"Then do it right now!" said Sasuke.

"We're on a small ship… we'll sink…" said Naruto.

"Then I'm sure you can't do it…" said Sasuke.

The two began to glare at each other.

"Just ignore them." Said Nami, "They argue all the time."

"Hey Nami!" said Sakura form the upper deck, "I need your help with something!"

"Don't tell me…" said Nami.

"We need to explain things to the guys." Said Sakura with a smirk knowing what the code was for.

A few minutes later Zoro looked at the two, "So are you sure you explained everything to them?"

Vivi, Luffy, Ino and Hinata stared at the unconscious prone forms of Kiba, Sanji and Usopp.

"They're idiots…" mutter Ino, she turned towards Vivi and shook, "I have any chance to ask her, now that she's going to be with her for a while."

Those that were conscious went to the lower deck to talk to reasonable two. As they were sailing a voice, told them, "Watch out for rocks, and I'm glad you managed to escape."

Everyone looked up and saw a woman in her late twenties with Black Hair, wearing a very skimpy purple outfit and wearing a cowboy hat. Everyone stared at her… especially Vivi who seemed shocked by this woman's appearance… and silently hopping that she wouldn't do anything to them.

Next Time: The straw Hats confront Ms All Sunday, the right hand woman of the boss. How she seems to be planning something, especially since it seems she's trying to help them. Is it a trap or is there soemthing else going? And just what is wrong with the next island? Find out next time!


	48. The Next Island

A/N: Okay, the Whiskey Peak arc is coming to a close and now the Little Garden Arc... AKA: The Arc that time forgot... damn 4kids, I hope when Viz's contract expires that Funimation does the episodes they couldn't do. Then again I think a lot of people agrees with me on that one, anyways enjoy the chapter... 

Chapter 48: The Next Island

The crew looked at the woman, Vivi out of all them seemed to be shaking the most, they had no idea who she was or why she was there, but judging by Vivi's reaction it was bad and they all knew they should be on guard, well sort of… one of them was distracted…

"Well… this almost makes up for the man in the dress." Said Kyubi, "But don't think you'll escape with out a punishment kit… I nearly went blind…"

Sadly Naruto was more considered with something else…

"Ms. Wednesday, I met your friend Mr. 8." Said the woman.

"Did you kill… Igaram…" said Vivi.

"How did you get on this ship?" asked Naruto twitching.

"What are you doing here Ms. All Sunday!" yelled Vivi.

The woman named, well Codenamed Ms All Sunday smiled.

"So she's a member of Baroque Works…" said Sasuke, "Who's partner?"

"She's the partner of Mr. 0, the only person that knows the identity of the boss." Said Vivi, "We followed to see if we could find out the Boss' true identity…"

"Actually I let you follow me!" said Ms. All Sunday.

"That was nice!" said the D Brothers.

"We knew that…. But then you told him that we found out!" yelled Vivi.

"That wasn't nice…" said the D brothers.

"I'm curious… you seemed so earnest… I just ad to help you." Said Ms All Sunday, "A princess declaring war on Baroque Works."

Vivi began to shake, she began to think of various things, "Don't underestimate us!"

That's when various thing happened, Zoro and Sasuke each prepared a sword, Nami got her staff, Naruto summoned many clones, Ino got into position to posses if need to and surprisingly Usopp, Sanji, Kiba and Akamaru (in human form) were right next to here, Kiba and Usopp who had a sling shot pointed at her while even more surprising Sanji had a gun pointed at her.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" asked Kiba.

"No clue, all I know is that is my beloved Ms Wednesday is danger…" said Sanji.

"Please don't point those at me…" said Ms All Sunday…

That's when the 4 of them were thrown to the deck.

"What the!" yelled Luffy.

"Kit she ate a Devil Fruit… I forgot to tell you that!" yelled Kyubi.

"Damn why did you say anything earlier!" yelled Naruto out loud.

"He knew and didn't say anything... didn't he?" asked Sakura with a sweat drop.

When the 4 landed (with Akamaru reverting to a dog), something caused Zoro, Nami and Sasuke to drop their weapons, while somehow pushing down Ino and somehow… hitting Naruto and his clones in the nuts.

"Naruto!" cried Hinata.

"Kit… I now know what her Devil Fruit power is…" said Kyubi, who began to giggle perversity

"Well what is it?" asked Naruto.

"Sorry, but I'm not telling you… I'm not letting you take this away!" yelled Kyubi who once again began his perverted giggling.

"Why are you such a pervert…" muttered Naruto.

"She's beautiful!" yelled Sanji going in Love Cook mode.

"Now's not the time!" yelled Ino.

"Don't get existed, I'm not on an assignment so I have no reason to fight you." Said Ms All Sunday.

That's when she used her powers to somehow throw Luffy's hat to her, she caught it and put it on her cowboy hat.

"Give me back my hat! You're starting a fight!" yelled Luffy.

"So you're the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, huh?" asked Ms. All Sunday, "It's a shame that you and your crew had to befriend a Princess… now Baroque Works in hunting you down…And Princess your only protection is from a bunch of pirates!"

"You better give back my brother's hat… he's been known to loose it when someone touches it…" said Naruto trying to figure out a way to ignore Kyubi's perverted giggles.

Ms. All Sunday ignored them and continued her warning, " But the worst luck of all is your next Island… Little Garden."

Kyubi stopped his giggles, "Oh fuck…" he said.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"I hate that island! I won't say why! But I do! Find a way to skip that island!" yelled Kyubi.

Naruto blinked, whatever there was bad, he instantly paled…

"What's there…" thought Naruto.

"I really don't want to say… it's one of the two worlds islands on the Grand Line…" said Kyubi.

"Tell me what's going on!" thought Naruto.

"I really don't want to say!" yelled Kyubi.

Ms. All Sunday tossed back Luffy's hat and something else as well which Vivi caught.

"An eternal pose." Said Vivi.

"It's to the Island of Nothing, its an island right before Alabasta with it you'll be able to bypass the island." Said Robin.

"So is she a good guy?" asked Nami.

"Way too easy… sounds too much like a trap." Said Sasuke.

"Who knows…" said Ms All Sunday with a mysterious smile.

Vivi was thinking about it, then Luffy grabbed it and smashed it…

"What the hell!" yelled Sakura punching him the head.

Nami took it from there, "She just gave us an easy, route… what if she's trying to help us!" yelled Nami.

"She's not deciding our course!" yelled Luffy.

"So that's how it is…" said Ms. All Sunday.

"Luffy!" said Naruto, "I don't think you should have done that… there's something on that island that even Kyubi is afraid of!"

"What?" asked Luffy surprised, sure he had a legitimate reason, because she killed Igaram (and Luffy liked that guy) but realized that there was an even better reason for not breaking it…

"You should be happy that I don't mind forceful men… if you sure I hope we meet again." Said Ms All Sunday.

She jumped to an awaiting turtle…and rode off.

"Wow it's turtle!" yelled Luffy, "And a big one!"

"I wish I knew her game." Said Nami.

"There's no worrying about it…" said Nami.

We're used to that sort of thing around here…" said Zoro.

Naruto looked at the ground, "Naruto…" said Hinata, "I heard what you told Luffy about the island."

Naruto looked up, "You did… should I tell anyone…"

Before Hinata could answer Luffy shouted, "Hey the sun's rising, Sanji make breakfast!"

"I'm hungry too!" yelled Naruto.

Hinata couldn't help but to laugh a bit.

Shortly after breakfast they all gathered to explain some things.

"So that's what happened…" said Ino.

"Don't worry, I didn't get a chance to show off last time, but don't' worry, the sleeping knight is now awake!" said Sanji.

"You know it would have been fun to knock a few of those guys out…" said Kiba.

There was an awkward silence "I'm glad I didn't help out…" said Usopp.

"Coward…" muttered Kiba.

"Hey!" yelled Usopp.

"Then again it's better we weren't there, after all we're not on their hit list." Said Sakura.

Everyone stared at Sakura with sweat drops, after all none of them could deny that she was right and the less on the hit list, the better.

"Wait… there's something I think we need to talk about!" yelled Naruto.

"What?" asked Ino.

"The next island… there's something there… that scares Kyubi…" said Naruto.

Everyone else looked at Naruto.

"Your kidding right?" asked Kiba.

"Kyubi?" asked Vivi.

"I have a demon inside of me… but not any ordinary Demon… but the strongest of all the Biju, the Kyubi no Yoko… it is said that he's a force of nature" said Naruto, "And for something to scare him… it's just wrong…"

"I doubt it…" said Sasuke, "He might be trying to mess with us…"

"But he sounds actually scared!" yelled Naruto.

"You better than anyone else knows how he is…" said Sasuke.

"Maybe he is trying to mess with us…" said Naruto, "I mean… unlike last time he was scared, which was a pretty good reason… he gets board in his cage…"

"But I'm serious!" yelled Kyubi.

"Sure you are…" said Naruto, "Sure you are…"

"I hate you…" muttered Kyubi.

"So does he talk to himself a lot like that?" asked Vivi.

"We don't like it, but we're used to it." Sighed Nami.

As time went by, Vivi realized something…

"Should they be doing that!" she yelled.

She was pointing to the guys lounging about drinking drinks that Sanji made.

"Don't worry…" said Nami who was also drinking one of the drinks, "They're pitch in if there's a blow, they don't' want to die either."

Vivi sighed, "Here…" said a voice handing her a drink, it as Ino, "So you and that guy… the one with the curly hair… you two were political figures back where you come from, right? Everyone in the country knew you…"

"Yeah…" said Vivi looking at Ino.

"Okay… thanks…" said Ino.

Ino walked to the back of the ship, "So… that explains the feelings…" she thought looking up at the sky, "chances are I'm from Alabasta…"

After a strange incident involving a giant dolphin, they saw the island.

"There's the next island…" said Nami, "There's no mistake."

"I keep telling you… I'm nit trying to get your goat!" moaned Kyubi.

"I'm begging to think Kyubi's not lying about whatever he's scared of…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"What do you mean?" asked Kiba.

"Usually he gives up after 10 minutes… but he's still at it…" said Naruto.

"That could be bad!" yelled Usopp.

As they got closer to the island they discovered it was a strange jungle.

"Kyubi tell us what it is…" thought Naruto.

"I won't say…" whined the Kyubi.

"Will he say…" said Luffy.

"Nope…" said Naruto, "But I'm going to ignore him…"

"Fine do it… but you'll be sorry!" said Kyubi.

And so they approached the island not knowing what to expect from this island, or what will happen…

Next Time: They arrive on the island, where strange things lurks... whether it be prehistoric things or giants... what will happen? And more importantly what is Kyubi scared of the island... find out next time!

A/N: Oh by the way... don't expect any Naruto characters in this arc... however I promise, Drum, the "Filler" and of course Alabasta will be worth your while.


	49. The Lost World

Chapter 49: The Lost World

The crew looked around at the strange jungle with a name like little Garden they were expecting something different… like something… less threatening.

"You know with a name like little garden I was expecting something cute…" said Zoro.

"Like a land of ponies and rainbows…" said Naruto, "You know… now that I think about it… if it were like that I think Kyubi would have a good reason for being scared."

"What makes you think I'd be scared of that? Especially since we've known each other for a long time?" asked Kyubi.

"I just thought you would…" thought Naruto with a sweat drop.

"I've never seen trees like this…" said Nami.

There was a noise and something came out of the trees, scaring Nami and Hinata.

"It's just a normal bird." Said Sasuke.

"I don't know… looks like a bird lizard hybrid…" said Kiba.

Everyone got a good look at it… and it did look like a bird lizard hybrid… which caused the already scared Hinata to faint.

"Oh my god!" yelled Naruto trying to shake his friend awake, "Wake up! Wake up!"

Then there was a loud explosion.

"Does that sound like a normal jungle!" yelled Nami.

"Sounds more like the volcano blew it's top!" yelled Usopp.

"Calm down, I'm sure this is just a normal jungle, after all, how many island have volcanoes." Said Sasuke.

That's when they heard a roar…

"Is that a tiger…" said Sakura.

That's when the tiger who looked like it was dying because of sever wound collapsed.

"So Sasuke…" said Zoro.

"Don't say anything…" muttered Sasuke glaring at Zoro.

"What kind of monster… could do that to a tiger!" yelled Nami, "This island isn't normal!"

"I say we don't set foot on the island." Said Usopp.

"I say we stay on the ship until the Log Pose sets then get the hell out of here!" said Nami.

Naruto continued to shake Hinata, "Come on Hinata! Wake up!" yelled Naruto.

Sakura sighed, gave Naruto a good whack on the head and took out some smelling salts she had on… which woke up the poor unconscious girl.

"What happened?" asked Hinata.

She then saw the tiger carcass and fainted again, causing Sakura to sweat drop, she woke up Hinata once again.

Meanwhile Luffy shook with excitement.

"He has that look again…" said Kyubi as Naruto nursed that bump that Sakura gave him.

Naruto smiled, "Let me guess you want to go an adventure Luffy!" yelled Naruto.

"Want to come too?" asked Luffy with a big smile.

"Oh yeah!" cheered Naruto.

"Why do I even bother?" sighed Kyubi.

"Sanji! Make me a pirate lunch box!" yelled Luffy.

"And boil me some hot water and pack 10 cups of instant ramen!" said Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Sanji.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Nami.

"On an adventure." Said Luffy, "Wanna come?"

Nami began to cry, "It's hopeless…" she thought.

""Come on Sanji!" yelled Naruto.

"Can I come too?" asked Vivi.

"Yeah, yeah! Sure!" said Luffy.

"Not you too…" said Nami.

"If I just stay around here I'll just brood, this way I'm doing something." Said Vivi, "And besides, Carue will protect me…"

Carue froze in place… he was extremely scared obviously.

"I want to come too…" said Hinata.

"But Hinata… you just fainted… twice…" said Sakura with a sweat drop.

"I'm fine… really… I'm 100 percent fine…" said Hinata, while invisible arrows pointed to her saying "Scared out her mind, just wanted to spend time with Naruto."

And so the 4 humans and one duck went out.

"Wow… that princess is brave." Said Kiba, "Unlike some people…"

"Well she did infiltrate a gang of crooks…" said Nami.

After a few minutes the crew on the ship dwindled, as Sanji and Zoro got into a fight and it turned into who can get more food while on the island.

"And then there were 7…" said Kiba in a grim away to scare his brother.

"Don't talk like that!" yelled Usopp.

"Sakura…" said Sasuke walking up to Sakura.

"Yes?" asked Sakura happily.

"Would you like to help me train on the island? I would have asked Zoro, but he's obviously busy… you are the strongest on the ship." Said Sasuke.

Sakura hung her head low, "Yeah… sure…"

The two got off the ship… before they could go into the jungle, Ino said to Sakura, "Have fun TRAINING billboard brow."

"Well at least I'm spending time with him…" counter Sakura glaring at Ino, causing the blonde to sweat drop.

"All right! That got her!" cheered Inner Sakura.

The two went into the jungle to train together.

"And then there was 5…" said Kiba grimly.

"Stop doing that!" yelled Usopp.

Both Nami and Usopp sat down.

"You know the two of you are pretty useless…" said Kiba.

"I don't see you going…" said Usopp.

Kiba looked up to the dog sitting on his head who in turn shook his head no.

"I plan to… when Akamaru needs to do his business…" said Kiba.

This made Usopp and Nami sweat drop.

"I don't want to step foot on this island either… it's too creepy." Said Ino sitting down next to the two.

"Wait! I just remember something." Said Nami, "I read about this before."

"What do you mean?" asked Kiba.

"Little Garden." Said Nami.

Meanwhile with the explorers, the brothers managed to find something in the water.

"Cool squid…" said Luffy.

"It looks like an armored one…" said Naruto.

The girls got in closer.

"That looks like an ammonite." Said Vivi.

"That means armored squid, right?" asked Luffy and Naruto.

But that when the ground began to rumble.

"Look at the water…" said Hinata pointing to the water which began to ripple.

That's when a strange giant long necked thing came from the trees.

"What is that thing!" yelled Naruto.

"Is it a Sea King?" asked Luffy.

"No it's a dinosaur!" said Vivi.

"A dinosaur?" asked Hinata and Luffy.

"Yes…" said Vivi who began to explain about islands of the Grand Line.

"Is this what you were scared of?" thought Naruto as he ignored Vivi's explanation.

"Are you kidding me? I love prehistoric islands… they were among my favorite hunting grounds… after all you can't get better food than a dinosaur…" said Kyubi in a tone of voice that said "I miss the good old' days", "No… what I'm scared of is far worse… I used to love this island in fact until 100 years ago… when the unpleasantness came…"

"What sort of unpleasantness?" asked Naruto.

"Don't ask!" yelled Kyubi.

"Fine…" thought Naruto with a sigh.

"It's still in the dinosaur age…" said Vivi, "It's stuck in time."

That's when she saw that Luffy was climbing on top of the dinosaur, "Get off that thing!" she yelled.

Back on the Going Merry, Nami had a book on the island.

"Guys! It's bad!" yelled Nami running to the deck.

"What's wrong?" asked Ino.

"I know what this is island is!" yelled Nami.

That's when a big figure began to move though the trees… it was a giant… Nami, Usopp and Ino were scared out of their minds while Kiba stood thinking "Well… you don't see that everyday."

"Do you have any ale?" asked the giant.

"I little… I think…" said Kiba, "You know the kitchen Ino."

"Uh… yeah…" said Ino with a sweat drop.

"You do have ale?" asked the giant.

The giant then yelled… as a dinosaur had bitten him on the ass.

"It's a dinosaur…" cried Nami.

After the giant, killed the dinosaur with a fearsome battle cry that proclaimed his name Broggy, he proudly invited the 4 humans and one dog as his guests… however…

"I think those three are dead…" said Kiba pointing to the girls and his brother playing dead, "But I'll with you…"

That's when Usopp realized Kiba wasn't playing dead… he began to slowly crawl to him and clawed his leg.

"Zombie!" he yelled and began to repeatedly hit his brother in the head.

"Stop doing that!" yelled Usopp, "Why were you doing that?"

"Because I thought you were a dead guy and dead people should be dead." Said Kiba with a smirk that said "I just wanted to hit you."

Usopp didn't say anything but just sweat dropped.

Meanwhile with Luffy's group, Luffy was still on the long necked dinosaur…

"Luffy get down!" yelled Vivi.

"You don't get him down like that…" said Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asked Vivi.

"Hey bro! I dare you to slide down that dinosaur while shouting Yabba Dabba Doo!" yelled Naruto.

"Why "Yabba Dabba Doo"?" asked Vivi with a sweat drop.

"I don't know…" said Naruto with a sweat drop not knowing why he wanted to have Luffy say that himself.

"Okay!" yelled Luffy.

Before Luffy could do the dare the dinosaur ate him.

"What the!" yelled Naruto.

"That's strange… those kinds of Dinosaurs are herbivores… that dinosaur's going to be sick in the morning…" said Kyubi.

"I have to do something…" thought Naruto who shifted to half demon form.

Before he could do anything… a different giant appeared and cut the dinosaur's head off… Luffy fell out of the neck and landed in the in the giant's hand.

"What is that?" asked Hinata blinking.

"It's a giant… I've heard about them, but I've never seen them." Said Vivi who comforted Carue after he fainted fro seeing the giant.

"Oh god! It's one of them…" yelled Kyubi.

"Is that the unpleasantness you mentioned?" asked Naruto.

"Biju and Giants… well they don't exactly get along… I'll show you!" said Kyubi.

Kyubi used the mental link they had to show him a past experience he'd rather forget.

(Flashback)

Kyubi was wandering around an island looking for food when he came across a group of Giant… but not any ordinary giants… drunken giants.

"Hey! Look at the giant doggie!" yelled one of the drunken giants.

"Come here giant doggie!" yelled another of the drunken giant.

"I'm going to ride the giant doggie!" yelled a third giant taking out a saddle from nowhere.

Kyubi just stood there, sweating like crazy. The third giant put the saddle on Kyubi and jumped onto the giant fox demon.

"Get along giant doggie!" said the third giant.

(End of Flashback)

"Sad to say that's not only on of times that happened." Said Kyubi.

"So the only reason you hated this island… is because of drunken giants that always liked riding you!" mentally yelled Naruto, "Even though you knew that none of them would brother us in that way…"

"Now that you say it like that… I guess it was silly to make you worry…" said Kyubi.

"This isn't your revenge for looking at the guy… is it?" thought Naruto.

"No it… it's not… but you will know when that time comes…" said Kyubi who began to laugh evilly.

Naruto stood there shaking in his anger.

"Naruto… what's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"Don't… ask…" muttered Naruto.

With the thing that Kyubi feared being two giants, who knew what would happen in the future…. Especially with Baroque Works on their trail…

Next Time: The two groups of Straw Hats each befriend a giant, but all is not right... someone spikes some the ale with some sort of bomb, now Luffy and Naruto must fight Dorry while figuring out what's going on... what will happen? Find out next time!


	50. A Giant Problem

A/N: First off, hurray! More than 600 reviews... I know a lot of fics... that have been around for a lot of longer have more... I'm blaming 4kids... and all the readers who don't review... I know you're out there! 

Also there's a favor I would like to ask of everyone... you see me and my dad, often push each other to do something to see how far we would go and yesterday he joined up to this site. It's true. I want all members who know me to PM him, his name is s.c. penich... if you can't find him he's been added to my fav authors list. Anyways enjoy the the next chapter!

Chapter 50: A Giant Problem

Wit the Luffy's group Luffy and Dorry (the giant they met) had traded lunches… and laughed like old friends, while the girls and Naruto sat off to the side… with Naruto still angry.

"Naruto, please… tell me what's wrong." Said Hinata.

"Let's just say that Kyubi knew what whatever was scaring him would bother us…" said Naruto, "I swear that demon will pay somehow…"

Meanwhile on another part of the island, the ones who were watching the ship was eating with Broggy, he gave a huge piece of Dinosaur meat.

"There eat up…" said Broggy.

"I'm not hungry…" said Nami and Usopp.

However most of them were staring at the human bones that were nearby.

"Don't be shy, dinosaur meat is good." Said Broggy.

"Just eat a little." Said Ino eating a small piece.

Usopp and Nami sweat dropped.

"I'm sure he's trying to fatten us…" whispered Usopp.

"That's why I'm eating small amounts…" whispered Ino, "If anyone you need to convince it's your brother!"

She pointed to Kiba and Akane eating head first in the giant piece of meat.

"Kiba what are you doing?" asked Usopp.

"Eating, you know Luffy eats all the meat on the ship." Said Kiba with Akamaru nodding in agreement.

"But he's…" said Usopp.

"I doubt it… he's just being nice…" said Kiba.

"But don't you see the human…" said Usopp.

"Yeah I do, do you think that they might have been killed by something else?" asked Kiba.

The two girls sweat dropped, Nami sighed and decided to ask something, "How long does it take the Log Pose to set?" she asked.

"One year." Said Broggy.

This made the brother stop arguing and everyone anime fell.

"You should make yourselves comfortable." Said Broggy.

Elsewhere in the forest, Sakura and Sasuke were sparring when Sakura had to stop.

"I think we need to stop." Said Sakura.

"Why?" asked Sasuke looking at Sakura who wasn't at all tired.

" Because there's more Dinosaurs looking like we're their food." Said Sakura pointing the dinosaurs nearby.

"Great, more raptors." Said Sasuke.

Well actually they were another species of dinosaurs called Deinonychus thanks a certain movie and book that will go unnamed many people think that Velociraptors are that big, the scientific community knows that the raptors are actually quite small and in recent times it has been discovered that they have feathery down all over their body… then again this dinosaurs species that they saw also lacks feather as Deinonychus also it believed to have had feathers, so who knew what species of dinosaurs it was, but I digress.

Sakura threw a boulder towards the pack of the unknown dinosaur species crushing them immediately.

"Maybe we should get back to the ship… if there's dinosaurs on this island then I'm worried about everyone else." Said Sakura.

Sasuke only scoffed.

"Well I'm going to look for them…" said Sakura.

"Wait…" said Sasuke, "I'll go look for them with you.

"Really?" asked Sakura.

"All right! Sasuke wants to be with us!" cheered Inner Sakura.

"You are the one making sure we're not eaten by dinosaurs." Said Sasuke.

Sakura hung her head low and while Inner Sakura's eye twitched.

"Let's go…" said Sasuke as the two began to search for the others.

Back at Dorry's place, Dorry was telling Luffy about the ways of the village while Naruto still steamed in his anger.

Hinata sighed and touched Naruto's hand.

"Naruto…" said Hinata, "I'm sure Kyubi didn't mean to do that."

"Yes I did!" said Kyubi.

"He did…" sighed Naruto, "He just admitted it."

"Oh, well…" said Hinata, "But don't get so angry about it, I mean he's just trying to annoy you."

Naruto began to blush, "Well you are right, he gets bored easily." Said Naruto.

"Try not to pay attention to him so much… if he has a warning about an island and he tells you what it is then listen to him, but if he's being vague don't pay attention to him." Said Hinata.

Naruto nodded, and continued blushing… well that was until Vivi yelled out "Even if you do live for that long, what's the point any more? Wouldn't you passion for battle? Do you still want to kill each other?"

"What's going on?" asked Naruto.

"You weren't paying attention?" asked Vivi with a sweat drop, then saw the two faces, both of them were slightly blushing, she realized something about those two, but decided to keep quiet about it.

That's when a volcano erupted.

"Cool!" said Naruto.

"Wow, that mountain's erupting." Said Luffy.

"Well I better get going." Said Dorry.

"Where are you going?" asked Naruto.

"Well it was decided a long time ago that the eruption of that mountain would be a sign of battle." Said Dorry.

"But…" said Vivi.

"Can someone tell us what's going on?" asked Naruto, "I don't get it!"

Vivi sweat dropped, "You're not going to let me talk… right?"

"Not until someone tells me what's going on." Said Naruto.

This made Hinata laugh a little.

"I'll tell you!" said Luffy to his younger brother, about the great warriors of Elbaph and about their fight for honor… that for the last 100 years (or as Kyubi called it, the unpleasantness), that whoever there a dispute and neither side will waiver that they have to fight until one of them dies.

"That's amazing!" yelled Naruto.

"It's amazing how much of an idiot you are." Muttered Kyubi.

"I heard that…" thought Naruto.

"Look at the fight." Said Hinata.

"Oh wow!" said the D Brothers.

They began to watch the fight… but both Luffy and Naruto collapsed.

"What's wrong?" asked Vivi.

"It's too big…" said Luffy.

"Yeah…" agreed Naruto.

Not too far away, with the group that's didn't want to leave the ship in the first place, they were watching the fight from the other side, they watched as the giants fought, it was amazing fight.

"I can't believe this fight!" said Kiba.

"I know, they attack with single blows to a vital spot." Said Usopp.

"And they've been fighting like this for 100 years…" said Nami.

"We should really get out of here…" said Ino.

"Come on Usopp…" said Nami, "Kiba… you want to stay… right?"

Kiba stared at the red head with a sweat drop.

"They're fighting and they don't know why." Said Usopp thinking about a talk they had earlier… Broggy had told this group that they forgot the reason why they fight.

Kiba looked at stop with a smirk.

"This fight is a pain." Said Nami.

"Let's just go." Said Ino.

"What do you know? This is a battle between real men!" yelled Usopp.

"Girls…" said Kiba shaking his head.

"Kiba…" said Ino, "If say something like that again I'll make you dance the Macarena."

This of course made Kiba sweat drop.

"It's like each one of them has a flag on their chest that says warrior, and those flags mean more to them than their very lives. They refuse to let those flags be torn off. They've been fighting for 100 years to protect their flags!" said Usopp, "don't you get it, it's battle for the death between two true warriors."

"I don't really care about this stuff…" said Nami.

"Me neither… and it's more of guy stuff than that." Said Ino, "Let's just leave!"

"I'm going to stay here for a little longer." Said Usopp.

"Really?" asked Kiba surprised.

"Why are you surprised?" said Usopp, "This is what my dream is! That's what I want to be like! I want fight for honor like them!"

Kiba got up and began to pat his brother's head, "You have to learn how to practice what you preach first." Said Kiba.

"Don't make fun of me because of my goal!" yelled Usopp.

"No, I'm not… it's a great goal…but you have to work on it." Said Kiba, "I'm making fun of you because you are no where close to your goal."

"Hey!" yelled Usopp after he clam down, "If there's a whole village like them out there then I would like to go there some day."

Kiba said nothing but smirked at his brother.

The battle between the two giants ended in a draw, after the two laughed about it, Broggy gave Dorry some ale, he even saw Broggy's guests.

"So they're your friends." Said Dorry.

"Yeah, Usopp, Nami and Ino didn't ant to leave the ship." Said Luffy.

"But Kiba wanted to wait until Akamaru needed to do his business." Said Naruto.

"So…" said Vivi, "Is it really true? That the log pose takes a year to set?"

"Did you see them? The skulls of the little humans all around, they always die before the Log Pose resets, some become dinosaur food, other of heat or hunger, some die because they attack us, but they all die. A year on this island is more than most puny humans can handle." Said Dorry.

Vivi began to cry… "If I do survive… a whole year… what will become of my kingdom?" asked Vivi.

Hinata began to comfort Vivi, "Don't worry, I've known these tow for a long time, when around them it will always turn out in a way you never expected." Said Hinata.

"There is an eternal pose, but it's set to Elbaph, would you like to try to take it by force?" asked Dorry.

"No that wouldn't work out." Said Naruto.

"Yeah who knows we'd end up." Said Luffy.

"That's right… if we stray off course who knows where end up." Said Vivi.

Dorry began to laugh, "You could just go on you're way. Who knows, maybe with some luck you might just get there."

The three guys began to laugh about it.

"I don't think we should…" said Hinata with a sweat drop.

Dorry took a swig of ale and then… blew up.

"What the!" yelled Naruto.

"What happened?" asked Hinata.

"What happened? The ale just blew up." Said Luffy.

"It exploded in his stomach" said Naruto, "What kind of person would do that?"

"Didn't it from our ship?" asked Hinata.

"No one on the ship would do that…" said Naruto gritting his teeth.

"You don't think the other giant did it, did you?" asked Vivi.

"No way! No one who fights for honor for 100 years would do that!" yelled Luffy.

"Kit…" said Kyubi, "As much as I hate giants. There something more to that explosion."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"What did he say?" asked Luffy.

Before Naruto could answer Dorry got up and glared at them, "It was Broggy… we are proud warrior of Elbaph, who else could do but you?" he asked.

Luffy and Naruto looked at him, Luffy took off his hat and tossed it to Vivi, "Hold this for a minute."

"Wait you aren't going to seriously fight him are you?" asked Vivi.

"It would be useless to run… and talking won't do any good either." Said Naruto.

"We need to stand back." Said Hinata.

"Sorry, but we're going to have to shut you up." Said Luffy.

"Please we didn't do it!" said Vivi.

"He won't listen!" said Hinata, "There's no way he's going to listen."

Vivi stood there silently as she watched the fight. Dorry slammed the sword into the ground, while the brothers dodge, during this time Naruto shifted into his half demon form.

"No… not I'm not a giant doggie you can ride on!" screamed Kyubi.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Just preparing a speech for you incase he senses my energy, I don't think I met him before but you get the idea." Said Kyubi.

"Okay…" thought Naruto.

Both of them jumped though the air, Luffy prepared a Gum Gum attack while Naruto jumped to a tree to figure out what to do… because Luffy was in midair Dorry whacked him with his shield. Luffy was sent flying but managed to grab a tree and dodged another attack from Dorry.

"Luffy!" said Naruto as he summoned two clones, Luffy smirked and grabbed the two clones.

Luffy then shot the two clones to the giant "Gum Gum Double Barrel Shadow Clone Shot!"

The two clones hit Dorry in the chest before they went poof, Luffy then used Gum Gum Rocket in the same place, since the giant was already in pain he fell to the ground (not before stomping on Luffy)

"Luffy!" yelled Naruto.

"Devil Fruit Powers and a Clone User, I underestimated you." Said Dorry who then collapsed to the ground. Luffy seemed okay since the foot was no longer on him.

"You okay bro?" asked Naruto jumping next to his brother.

"How's the giant?" asked Luffy.

"Well… I think he's all right." Said Hinata.

"It was probably the only we could him to rest." Said Vivi.

"No I'm mad!" yelled Luffy.

"What Kyubi saying?" asked Hinata.

Kyubi cleared his throat, "Now kit tell them these exact words: The great and might Kyubi has sensed that a devil fruit is at hand here!" said Kyubi.

"He says there's a Devil fruit involved." Said Naruto not wanting to say his exact words.

"See this is why I don't really messages though you." Said Kyubi.

"Are you serious?" asked Vivi.

"That makes sense…" said Luffy nodding, "There's someone else on the island."

There was a silence, as they realized it was indeed true, but what is the reason for blowing up the giant… whatever it was, it would spell trouble for the Straw Hats!

Next Time: Bad things happen, and all of it are traced back to Baroque Works. What will happen? Will Dorry survive? Will the crew avoid capture? Will there be exploding boogers again? Find out next time!


	51. Hostage!

A/N: Wow! This is my longest story chapter wise! All right, my longest story before this was New Lives R (which is actually complete)... word wise it's in third... to both New Lives R and New Lives (that's not a typo). I should point out that I'm not counting my join story, New Lives: Galactic Guardians, as there's two authors involved. Anyways enjoy the story, it begins the changes that will happen in this arc, while it's minor in this chapter, when the fight gets into full swing there will be major changes. Enjoy!

Chapter 51: Hostage!

Luffy, Naruto, Hinata and Vivi all looked at the giant. If what Kyubi said was true then what happened was caused by a Devil Fruit.

"What kind of Devil Fruit could make something blow up…" said Naruto.

"I have to say is that you're an idiot with a bad memory…" said Kyubi, "Honestly…"

That's of course when the Volcano blew up and Dorry began to get up.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Naruto.

"Where do you think you're going Mr. Giant?" asked Luffy.

"It might kill you." Said Vivi.

"Don't go…" said Hinata.

"I can't disgrace the name pf Elbaph!" said Dorry despite being in lot of pain.

At the other Giant's place, Broggy had just left for battle.

"He sure enjoys going to his useless battle." Said Nami.

"Don't say it like that!" yelled Usopp.

"So…" said Ino, "What are we going to do? The Log pose does take a year to set"

"We should head back to the ship and come up with a plan." Said Nami.

"We I don think we'll be able to go back to ship where the dinosaurs are!" yelled Usopp, "After all I can't handle those things I don't think that anyone else in this group can handle it."

Kiba touched his dog partner who became his clone, Akamaru jumped behind Usopp and began to restraining him while Kiba began to punch his brother like one would a punching bag.

"What did I tell you about practicing what you preached! Didn't I say that!" he said while punching his older brother.

Ino and Nami watched this spectacle.

"Do you think one of the reasons why they're different is that Kiba would always pick on him?" asked Ino.

"I don't know…" said Nami with a sweat drop, "Well how about we go to the other giant's place after all Luffy Naruto, Hinata and Nefeltari are over there."

Ino nodded, and so they headed over there with Kiba dragging a barely conscious Usopp saying stuff about how one day will be a brave warrior of the sea.

Back at Dorry's place, he the giant white mountains on top of the two brothers, both were

"How the hell did this happen!" yelled Kyubi, "Really you two just let hum put a giant skull on you!"

"It's a skull…" thought Naruto.

"You freaking idiot!" roared Kyubi.

Naruto ignored his demon and tired to convince Dorry not to leave, he was too stubborn, and wouldn't listen to reason…

"Hinata you figure something out?" asked Naruto.

"I'm not sure… but the Gentle Fist can't be used like that." Said Hinata, "I'm sorry."

"We have to save him!" said Luffy.

The two tried to out underneath the caves, Vivi watched them struggle. That's when she noticed that Carue was missing.

Elsewhere in the forest, both Sakura and Sasuke were looking for someone else, that's when they saw what they thought was Naruto.

"Hey Dobe! What are you just doing standing there?" asked Sasuke.

That's when a trap was sprung on them.

Still elsewhere in the forest, the "weak" group was running for their life from a dinosaur none of them noticed that Nami needed to catch her breath and took a break. Just a minute later they heard her scream.

"Did you hear that?" asked Ino turning around, the first one not noticing Nami's gone.

The two boys and one dog noticed that Nami was indeed missing… and both came to one conclusion, they ran for their lives, yelling, "Nami's been eaten by a Dinosaur!"

"Idiots…" she muttered then followed them.

They got to where the others were.

"It's terrible!" yelled Usopp, "Nami was eaten by a Dinosaur!"

"We can't be certain! You ran screaming that!" yelled Ino.

"Well I guess I jumped the gun…" laughed Kiba nervously.

"Jump the gun!" yelled Ino.

"Wait, wait, wait! Back up! What happened." said Naruto.

Usopp, Kiba and Ino told them what happened.

"Maybe… it was Baroque Works." Said Hinata.

"What do you mean?" asked Kiba.

"Well, if it was Baroque Works, Nami would be the only one of you that she would go after. The three of you probably aren't' on their hit list" Said Vivi, "Because after what that voice in Naruto's head said was true…"

"Don't say it like that like that… you make it sound like I'm crazy." Pouted Naruto.

"Well having a voice in your head makes you seem crazy… even if there's a good explanation for it." Said Ino with a sweat drop.

"Well that ale might have been have been spiked by those from Whiskey Peak." Said Hinata, "One of them do have a Devil Fruit like that."

"What are you talking about?" asked Usopp.

That's when they told them what happened… Usopp was shocked out of all them, "What do you mean the ale blew up inside his stomach!" yelled Usopp, "Then he went to fight with insides torn up!"

Usopp was shaking with anger, "How dare they mess with that honorable fight that's been going for 100 years! It's probably the most honorable battle in all of history!" he yelled, "It can't end like that!"

Less than a minute later they saw a huge geyser of blood, shocking them all knew what caused it, Luffy began to struggle against the mountain.

"Who are you! Come out now!" he yelled.

"Luffy…" said Naruto, "Wait I just remembered! My clones!"

Naruto summoned some clones… however… they weren't pretty, they looked like they were dying.

"Uh-oh…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"You can't gather enough chi with that mountain on you." Said Kiba with a sweat drop.

"Okay plan B!" said Naruto.

Naruto then shifted to his half demon from… however he screamed in pain and shifted back to his human form.

"What wrong?" asked Hinata.

"It's crushing my tails! It's hurts a lot…" whined Naruto.

"You're part demon… yes you can't handle pain to you tail…" said Ino with a sweat drop.

'What did you say?" asked Naruto glaring at Ino.

"I'm referring to your devil fruit! I'm not calling you a demon!" said Ino with a sweat drop knowing that Naruto was very touchy on the subject.

"Oh…" said Naruto.

"Okay! Luffy! Naruto!" said Usopp, "I'm going to find that guy and kill him!"

"Sure you are… sure…" said Kiba sarcastically staring at his older brother's legs.

"There's no need!" said a voice.

They look up and saw Mr. 5 and Ms Valentines with him.

"You!" yelled Vivi.

"Who are they?" asked Usopp.

"They're from Whiskey Peak!" said Luffy.

Mr. 5 tossed a severally injured Carue onto the ground.

"Carue!" cried Vivi running to her duck.

"You can have him back!" said Mr. 5.

"What were you going to do to him?" asked Kiba.

"Well since the boy in the Straw Hat and the blonde kid were the only danger to us. We need to separate the princess from them." Said Mr. 5.

"So you were planning to use Carue… weren't you?" asked Ino.

"We wasn't that much use to us… he was too stubborn." Said Mr. 5.

"So were you the ones that spiked the ale?" asked Usopp.

"Yes that was us." Said Ms 5, "So who he's he and the other two?

"I don't think those three are on the list, I'm sure their with them, like the pink haired girl." asked Ms Valentines.

All of them got into position for an attack, Kiba turned Akamaru into his clone, Hinata got into position for the Gentle Fist, Usopp loaded his sling shot and Vivi took out her Peacock Slashers, while Ino stood next to the D Brothers in position incase there was an opening to take over one of them.

"These little pipsqueaks really think they can take us down?" asked Ms Valentines with a laugh.

Usopp shot an exploding star at Mr. 5, while it did hit, he was unaffected, so he used a booger and launched at Usopp, which exploded.

"Usopp!" yelled Kiba.

"Wait… did he just use a booger?" asked Ino blinking, "Gross!"

Ms Valentines was in the air at the time… then she used her powers to shift her weight and crushed the poor liar.

"You…"growled Kiba.

"That's it!" yelled Vivi, "Peacock Slasher!"

She was about to strike, but Mr. 5 made a small explosion and that sent Vivi off her feet and caught her… by the neck!

"Oh no!" said Hinata.

What Hinata didn't notice was that Ms Valentines above her and aimed down towards, Hinata saw her and barely dodged the crater she made when she crashed down back to earth… in face Hinata tripped because if. Ms Valentines walked over to the girl and grabbed her arm.

"So you're that little girl on the list…" said Ms Valentines, "I wonder why a weakling like you are even on the hit list."

"Don't call me weak!" said Hinata she readied her free hand, "3 Palm! Paramecia Cancellation!"

Hinata used her free hand to strike the right upper chest, the left shoulder and the belly button on Ms Valentines. The shock of this made the agent let Hinata go.

"What was that?" asked Ms Valentines.

"I am a user of the Gentle Fist, not only did I strike you… but those three spots I hit are weak points for Paramecia Devil Fruit Eaters when stuck by the Gentle Fist… for the next 10 minutes you wouldn't be able to use your Devil Fruit Powers!"

"Really… I'll show you!" said Ms Valentines, she was about to lift off… but found she couldn't, "What the…"

"What's wrong?" asked Mr. 5 still holding onto Vivi.

"She really did do that my powers." muttered Miss Valentines.

"That was amazing Hinata!" cheered Naruto, "I didn't know you could do that!"

"Well actually I still haven't gotten the hang of it… it's usually supposed to last for 3 or 4 hours…" sighed Hinata.

"3 or 4 hours…" said Naruto with a sweat drop, "Man the Gentle Fist user have such a high standards..."

"You got that right… someone could beat powered down devil fruit user's ass in less than 5 minutes…" said Kyubi.

"Hinata! Don't listen to anyone… just because you can't hold it down for an insane standard doesn't mean you're weak."

"Really Naruto?" asked Hinata blushing.

Naruto nodded and with his word she turned towards Mr. 5, "All right! Let her go or going to suffer the same fate as your partner."

Mr. 5 only answer by throwing a bomb at Hinata that knocked her out.

"Hinata!" yelled Naruto.

He followed by sending bombs to Kiba, Akamaru and Ino.

"Stop it!" yelled Luffy.

"It's a good thing that we're not here to kill you yet." Said Mr. 5, "We have orders from Mr. 3 to capture you."

"Mr. 3… the Wax Wax Fruit Man!" said Vivi in fear.

"That's it!" yelled Naruto.

Naruto tired to form a Rasengan… sadly it caused another explosion, enveloping the idiot blonde.

"Did you do that?" asked Ms Valentines with a sweat drop.

"I think he did it to himself. Said Mr. 5.

"You know!" yelled Kyubi to the barely conscious Naruto, "If I didn't die when you died, then I would so kill you!"

Mr. 5 handed the princess over to his partner, despite being powerless she was still able to hold the Princess. Mr. 5 then delivered an exploding kick to Luffy.

"You pirates should even have gotten involved." Said Mr. 5, "You should also know that we captured the swordsman, the Emo kid, the orange girl and some girl that was with the Emo kid."

"You caught Zoro and Sasuke then…" said Luffy, "You're doomed."

"So you can still talk… even after getting a taste of my kicky bomb?" asked Mr. 5.

Luffy stuck his tongue at the agent, ""Drop dead…" he said then spat on his shoe.

Mr. 5 then kicked the rubber boy once again…

"Luffy!" yelled Vivi.

"Let's go…" said Mr. 5.

"What about that girl…" said Ms Valentines.

"If she was able to do that you then I think we should figure out another way to get rid of her." Said Mr. 5.

As the two took away Vivi she looked at the unconscious pirates, dog and her pt duck, hopping they were all right and hopping there would that everything would be okay, though knowing that the person she was about to see was on a different level than these two.

Next Time: Mr. 3 plans to turn most of his Hostages, expect Sakura into Wax Figures! That's bad! But the others are on the way to the rescue! That's good! But Luffy, Naruto, Usopp and Carue lack a plan and deicide to fight their way though. That's bad! It's a good thing Ino, Kiba, Hinata and Akamaru has a plan. That good! What is it? Find out next time!


	52. A Fiendish Stereotypical Deathtrap

Chapter 52: A Fiendish Stereotypical Deathtrap

Vivi was taken to where Dorry and Broggy's fight had taken place, after yelling out what happen to what the giant heard. Mr. 3, a strange geeky man with a three shaped hair style had built a strange candelabra, it's also the same time when they brought the other hostage who tied up with strange wax locked that tied up their ankles and wrists… expect for Sakura who's arms and legs were stuck in two wax blocks.

"I thought you were with the Idiots and Hinata." Said Sasuke.

"Well yeah, I was…" she said quietly, she then looked at Sakura... but didn't say anything.

Sakura sighed and with out question answered "I kept escaping using my strength," said Sakura.

(Flashback)

Mr. 3 had just finished putting restraints on everyone when Sakura broke hers.

"What the!" yelled Mr. 3.

"Those restraints weren't very strong…" said Sakura getting up.

She ran towards him and was about to punch him when he put the same kind of restrains on her.

"That should hold you." Said Mr. 3.

Sakura broke out of it again causing Mr. 3 to sweat drop.

The same thing began to repeat itself many times, the last few times she changed her strategy and tried to run away, until Mr. 3 realized that it would have been a better idea to just put different restraints on her… where were rather big blocks of wax.

(End of Flashback)

"I really can't feel my arms in these restraints." Sighed Sakura.

A few minutes later Sasuke, Vivi, Zoro and Nami were put on to the strange candelabra, well sort of in it… where the legs were covered in wax.

"So… what do you think his plan is?" asked Sasuke noticing he couldn't move his leg.

"Well I'll tell you." Said Mr. 3.

"Really that's okay… you don't have to tell us…" said Sasuke.

"Thanks a lot Sasuke, now he's monologuing…" said Zoro.

That's when Mr. 3 told him his plan, with the spinning part on top a waxy mist will coat them covering them in wax and turned them into wax figures… said monologue was kept out for the sake of the readers.

"Wow… you're really creepy…" said Sakura.

"Hey!" yelled Mr. 3, "Well that doesn't mater, I have to figure out what to do with you… you're too strong to be turn into a wax figure like them and the pose you isn't exactly perfect."

Sakura glared at him, she struggled against the restraints but it was useless especially with Sasuke and Nami in danger... oh and Vivi and Zoro…

Meanwhile, back at the caves… everyone were okay… well were conscious, Hinata and Ino were working on digging out Naruto, Carue was digging out Luffy and Kiba and Akamaru were digging out Usopp, once everyone was dug out.

"Okay we need to come up with something." Said Ino.

That's Luffy, Naruto, Usopp and Carue ran off with a fearsome battle cry…

"Hey! Don't run away like that!" yelled Ino she turned to Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru who didn't run off, "I have an idea how to deal with them…"

"Really what?" asked Kiba.

Ino smirked at the two right before telling them her plan.

Back at the creepy Bond villain like death trap, Broggy (who was restrained by wax as well) had tried to escape, but failed, while he broke though his restrains Mr. 3 placed swords in his hands and feet.

"Broggy!" cried Nami.

"You cruel monster!" yelled Vivi.

That's of course when Mr. 3 sped up the candelabra to spin much fast.

"No…" said Sakura who began to struggle so much that small, hard to see cracks began to form.

Nami began to cough, "My chest hurts…"

"He's trying to turn us into wax figure from the inside out." Said Vivi.

Mr. 3 began to laugh, "Oh this perfect… I love agony…" said Mr. 3, before he could continue his villain's speech, Sasuke interrupted him.

"Does anyone else like his monologuing… I mean I can't be the only one who hates it…" said Sasuke.

Even though they were enemies they had to agree on one thing.

"You know… you're monologues are a little stupid." Said Miss Valentines.

"Yeah…" said Mr. 5.

"Hey my monologues aren't stupid!" yelled Mr. 3, "Right Ms. Golden Week?"

His partner who was a young girl in her preteen years just responded with "…"

"We'll talk about this later!" yelled Mr. 3.

"Just don't stand there Zoro! Do something!" yelled Nami, "Sasuke you do something too…"

Sasuke said nothing but glanced at Sakura in the corner of his eye.

Zoro on the other and stared at the giant, who was tormented… Broggy was thinking about the battles, about his fate… he began to cry… this of course made Mr. 3 laugh.

"This torment! This pain! I love it…" said Mr. 3.

"Stop the monologues!" yelled everyone else.

"But…" said Mr. 3.

"I can't move my hand…" cried Nami, "I can't die like this!"

"Our bodies are starting to harden." Said Vivi.

"This is just great…" muttered Sasuke sarcastically.

"No…" thought Sakura still struggling again the blocks making the cracks bigger, though still unnoticeable.

"So… giant… can you still move?" asked Zoro, "A man with no arms and legs is still more useful than a dead man…"

"What are you planning…" said Sasuke glaring at his form partner.

"I can still move too…" said Zoro unsheathing one of his swords, "I'm going to cut off my own legs and we crush his guy together."

"Cutting off you legs! Are you insane!" yelled Nami.

"Even if you do get down they'll just trap you again!" said Vivi.

"Zoro…" said Sasuke with a smirk.

Zoro looked at Sasuke with a smirk thinking that Sasuke was going to agree with him on that one, "You're a complete moron…"

"What!" yelled Zoro, "I don't see you coming up with any ideas!"

Sasuke looked at Sasuke who was still struggling at the blocks.

"I know something will probably happen." Said Sasuke.

"Sakura…" whispered Nami.

Sasuke barely nodded, "Don't tell her I said this, but the more we're in danger the more she'll push herself…" said Sasuke.

"We can't wait for her…" said Zoro, "If we stay here we're dead. So why lie down and die for these creeps."

Broggy began to laugh… "You're a cocky lad. I almost lost my will to fight." Said Broggy, "I'm with you! I like your sprit!"

Zoro managed to unsheathed another sword.

"You're really going to do it!" yelled Nami, "How are you going to fight!"

"I don't think Sakura has enough medical knowledge to reattach limbs…" said Sasuke.

"We'll just ask her later." Said Zoro.

"I'm right here… and I might have some books on the subject… but I don't think I'll be able too…" said Sakura.

Zoro mostly ignored her… "Are you ready?" asked Zoro.

"They're really going to do it!" yelled Mr. 5.

"Vivi began to think what Igaram said to her… "Wait! Zoro! I'm with you too!"

"I'm going to kill you all!" yelled Mr. 3.

Zoro was about to slice though his legs… when something crashed though the trees… it was Luffy, Naruto, Usopp and Carue… they were running to fast that they were sent flying... into some nearby trees.

"I don't know if I should be relived or worried…" said Sasuke.

"All right! Naruto! Usopp! Bird! Let's get them!" yelled Luffy getting up.

"This is going to be fun!" said Naruto who had sense gone into Half Demon form.

"All right!" yelled Usopp.

Carue only quaked as a response.

"Naruto! Usopp! Luffy!" yelled Nami.

"Carue!" yelled Vivi.

"At least it's better help than a leg-less Zoro." Said Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura what happened to you?" asked Naruto noticing the blocks.

"They couldn't use regular restraints on me… I can't seem to break them out of these…" said Sakura.

"I wonder what's wrong with her inner self…" said Kyubi.

Her inner self for some reason was taking a nap… had Inner Sara been awake Sakura would have broken though the restraints much quicker.

"Batter these creeps until their unrecognizable then send them flying!" cheered Nami.

"You got it!" said Luffy, "They spoiled the giant's battle!"

"So you're heads carry the highest in east blue… Straw Hat and his kid brother Shadow Fox." Said Mr. 3.

"All right! The name's catching on!" cheered Naruto.

"Now's not the time!" yelled Kyubi.

"Cool…" said Luffy staring at Mr. 3's hair, which was currently fire, "It's looks like a three and it's on fire!"

"Luffy! Can you knock down that pillar we're being turned into statures!" said Nami.

"Really? So your in danger." Said Luffy.

"Guys…" said Sakura, "Mr. 3 has a habit of monologuing, use that your advantage."

"Monologuing?" asked Naruto.

"It's also known as the villain's speech… it when an evil villain has a speech during a death trap… and with a evil plan like this… I'm not surprised he has that habit." Said Kyubi.

"Don't worry… everything's fine." Said Zoro.

"You're legs are bleeding!" yelled Sasuke.

"Yeah I hacked about half way though them." Said Zoro.

"You call that no problem!" yelled Nami.

"Why did my dad leave me your care again?" asked Sasuke.

"Because…" said Zoro…

"That was a rhetorical question…" muttered Sasuke.

"Anyways Luffy, Naruto… could one of you break the pillar…" said Zoro.

"Sure!" said Luffy.

"No problem!" said Naruto.

"I don't know what that is… but I'm going to wreck it!" said Luffy.

"Not if I wreck it first…" said Naruto with a smirk.

"Hurry up! We're getting stiff!" yelled Nami.

Sasuke looked at Zoro who was holding his sword up above him, "What are you doing?"

"If I'm going to be a stature then I want this pose." Said Zoro.

"You're a compete moron." Said Sasuke.

"You're too Emo for a pose." Said Zoro.

"That still doesn't change that you're a moron…" muttered Sasuke.

"I'm going to have agree with Sasuke on this one, I mean what kind of moron runs away by cutting off his legs?" asked Nami.

"It wasn't to run away, it was to fight." Said Zoro.

"And that better how exactly?" asked Sasuke.

"Nothing seem to faze them." said Ms Golden Week munching on a cracker.

"Nothing seems to faze you either…" said Mr. 3 with a sweat drop.

That was when Mr. 3 ordered Mr. 5 and Ms Valentines to fight Usopp and Carue while he handles the D Brothers.

"All right we'll fight them!" said Usopp… who was hiding in some bushes behind Luffy and Naruto.

"Did you say something?" asked Luffy.

Not too far away, hidden different bushes the team lead by Ino peaked though.

"I can't believe Usopp…" muttered Kiba.

"Why from the way you act you shouldn't be surprised." Said Ino.

"You're right… I wonder what made me say that." Said Kiba.

"Do you have a clear shot of anyone yet?" asked Hinata.

"Not yet…" said Ino, "But remember hit or miss Hinata you jump in…"

Hinata nodded…

Mr. 3 Smirked, "Candle Lock!" he yelled.

He encased both the D Brother's legs in wax restraints.

"Oh no!" yelled Sakura.

"They're caught!" yelled Vivi.

"What the my legs are stuck like a hammer!" said Luffy he turned to his brother, "Naruto! Can you get out yours?"

"Yeah!" said Naruto, who then used his tails tot act like picks and destroy his restraint, "Need yours done?"

"What the!" yelled Mr. 3.

"Don't mess with me!" yelled Naruto, "Those things are useless against my tails!"

Naruto smirked knowing that Mr. 3 had his attention on Luffy he wouldn't pay attention to Luffy.

"Really?" asked Mr. 3, "I doubt you're that powerful."

"Why don't you see what I can do with my tails I've been meaning to show this anyways!"

He used his tails for the half demon Rasengan within the palm of his hand.

"What is that!" yelled Mr. 3.

"Since when is Naruto been able to that!" yelled Sakura.

"Is that the thing he's been training with?" asked Nami.

"I think so…" said Sasuke.

Mr. 3 wasn't sure what the Rasengan and he didn't want to was so he formed a wax barrier, that's when the purple spinning orb broke though it destroyed the rather large wax barrier.

"The dobe did that!" yelled Sasuke.

"That was some training…" said Zoro.

Naruto began to chuckle… "It worked…" he said.

"What worked…" said Mr. 3.

Naruto pointed to Luffy while everyone was distracted with Naruto, Luffy stretched to one of the giant swords keeping Broggy down. He wrapped one of his arms around it and then himself go it created a spin (while causing pain for the poor giant) into the pillar holding the spinning candles in place with the thing on his legs shattering both the wax restraint and the pillar.

"All right the wax pillar is falling!" yelled Nami.

However the spinning candle thing was about to fall onto 4 below, but fortunately it fell to another layer of the platform.

"We're alive…" sighed Nami.

"I still can't move…" sighed Zoro.

"We're saved…" said Vivi.

"I swear… I'm going to kill him one day…" muttered Sasuke.

"Hey it's dangerous over there!" Yelled Luffy, "Why haven't you run away?"

"Because we can't move!" yelled Nami who realized something.

"You can't but I destroyed the pillar." Said Luffy.

"Are we really trusting that boob with our lives!" yelled Vivi.

"Remember… the dobe is slightly better… only because he has a rational part of him…" said Sasuke, "But yes… we have our life in the hands of two boobs."

"And besides we don't have a choice… my arms have hardened." Said Zoro.

"Mine too…" said Sasuke.

"Wait…" said Nami, "My body is hardening faster too…"

"With that candles closer, you're hardening much faster!" yelled Mr. 3 with a laugh, "Become my wax figures!"

"What you guys are going to become wax figures or something?" asked Luffy.

"Haven't you been paying attention?" yelled Nami.

"Oh by the way Naruto! What was that thing you did earlier?" asked Luffy. Turning to his brother.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Sasuke.

"All right I'll break that thing!" yelled Luffy.

"Not yet!" sad Mr. 3.

Mr. 3 created a spear of wax and was about to attack Luffy with it, however at the same time Usopp sent a projectile at Mr. 3 and Naruto headed towards him with a punch… Mr. 5 jumped in front of Usopp's attack and ate it while Mr. 3 didn't see Naruto coming and was punched in the face.

"Remember there's a thing when fight clone users…" said Naruto.

That's when another Naruto appeared from behind the first, "Never let your guard down when one fighting them. Mr. 3 threw a waxy spear at both of them… both going poof. Mr. 3 gritted his teeth… he formed a wax wall noticing at Luffy was going have the candles again.

"Hey stop getting in my way!" yelled Luffy.

That's when Mr. 3 tapped one of Luffy's hands in a wax restraint… note only one hand.

"Thanks for another hammer!" said Luffy with a smirk.

Luffy used the wax "hammer" to break though the wall and punch Mr. 3 in the face.

"All right!" called out the real Naruto jumping next to Luffy.

"All right!" cheered Usopp.

"They did it…" said Ino from her group's hiding spot.

"All right Luffy!" said Nami, "Now free us!"

"No." said Luffy.

"Come on Luffy!" said Nami, "Quit kidding around."

""No." said Luffy.

"What! Quit kidding around." Said Nami, "Naruto what about you."

"…" responded Naruto.

"Come on you two! Stop kidding around!" yelled Zoro.

"What will I do? I don't want to help you." Said Luffy.

"What?" said Nami.

"Colors Trap…" said Ms Golden Week eating her rice cracker.

"What's wrong you two idiots! Save them!" yelled Sakura as more cracks formed into her blocks, "They're going to die! Do something!"

"…" responded Naruto.

"I just don't' feel like it." Said Luffy.

"You don't feel like it!" yelled the 4 trapped.

That's when Vivi realized something… "This is your handiwork isn't it?" asked Vivi.

"It's my color traps…" said Ms Golden Week, "The black pain make people want to betray their friends."

"She's a artist that can recreate the colors of emotion… look what bellow their feet" said Vivi.

Both brothers were standing on a strange black mark…

"Great jus great… the two idiots fell for it…" muttered Sasuke, "Figures."

"So if we just get them off of it…" said Nami.

That's when Naruto did so… on his… own by jumping into the air.

"I think there's something wrong with him…" said Nami.

Naruto jumped right in front of Ms Valentines who was chasing Usopp and Carue with Mr. 5. That's when Naruto did something unexpected… he groped her breasts. The jungle became deadly silent… the Straw Hats wondering if it had something to with the Color Traps... and Golden Week herself wondering if somehow her color traps somehow made him do that perverted thing… but one thing was known… is that Naruto was most likely going to get it in someway…

Next Time: Though a series of events it's now up to Ino and Sakura to save the 4... Why only those two? Because of the unspoken rule in life... don't mess with a rivalry between two girls who are in love with the same person... it only ends in trouble... really... no one wants to get involved for their own safety... what will happen? Find out next time! 

A/N: By the way monologuing is a real term... it's a another word for the villains speeches during the death trap... really, look up either monologue or death trap on Wikipedia... it's rather funny... I found out about it while looking up deathtraps for this chapter.


	53. I’ll be the One to Save Sasuke!

Chapter 53: Ino VS Sakura: I'll be the One to Save Sasuke!

The forest was deadly silent… Naruto acting perverted didn't happen everyday… the only time was during a prank that involved his sexy attack… and he hated that! That's when Nami figured it out… a simple equation: Naruto plus hypnosis plus perverted act equals one thing.

"Not again…" sighed Nami.

"What do you mean?" asked Vivi.

"On the plus side… we have one dummy to deal with." Said Sasuke.

Vivi just blinked at them.

"Squeeze! Squeeze!" said Naruto still groping the Baroque Works member breasts.

That's when all hell broke loose.

"You… little… pervert…" growled Ms Valentines.

She managed to punch him in the face, then she lifted her into the air and then descended back to earth on the pervert… and did this multiple times.

In the bushes, Ino's group stared at the site.

"What would make Naruto do that?" asked Ino (dashing half of everyone's theories).

"Naruto… why…" cried Hinata who was in the fetal position with the air around her black.

"Don't worry… there had to be to good explanation about this…" said Kiba trying to comfort Hinata.

Back in the clearing.

"That pervert…" growled Sakura, created more cracks in her restraints.

With that Ms Valentines was done crushing Naruto… he was in a rather large crater…

"That's what you get perv." Said Ms Valentines.

That's when Naruto got up and began to laugh.

"Hey… how did you like my revenge…" said Naruto with a laugh, his eyes unseen.

Now to know who's he's talking to, let's delve into his mind… where Kyubi was missing… and Naruto was sitting on the ground watching what was going on, on a screen.

"Great…" muttered Naruto.

"Hey, I'm begging to think that you're seal prevents you from doing something stupid while hypnotized…. Seriously you're an idiot!"

"What did you mean by revenge?" asked Naruto.

"That for last night and the guy…" said Kyubi, "Like I said… I nearly went blind… I just wanted to damage you're body and make you look like a pervert…"

"Why you!" yelled Naruto.

"Hey I'm in control right now! Not you…" said Kyubi.

"I hate you…" muttered Naruto.

Outside they could now see Naruto's red silted eyes.

"His eyes!" said Ms Valentines staring at the demon possessed boy, she began to look around… she couldn't find her partner anywhere… in fact Usopp was gone too.

Elsewhere in the forest…

"Temporary truce… until she calms down…" said Mr. 5 hiding from his partner, with Usopp nodding in agreement.

That's when Kyubi (well the Kyubi possessed Naruto) grabbed on to her.

"Let go of me!" yelled Ms Valentines.

"Now Ino! I know you're looking for opening! I'm giving it you!" yelled Kyubi.

Inside the bushes… Kiba noticed Naruto behavior.

"Don't worry Hinata…" said Kiba, "Naruto wasn't the one that groped her… Kyubi took over his body again…"

"Really?" asked Hinata getting out of her funk.

"Either way… he somehow know about the plan… and the opening I needed… this will be the first I'm taking over someone with a Devil Power, hopefully it will be all right." Said Ino.

Ino got into position, "Soul Soul Possession!" she shouted.

"That's it!" yelled Ms Valentines who finally decided to use her powers… however that's when Ino's soul entered her body… making her go limp for a second. Kyubi let go of her.

That's also when Usopp landed in a crumpled heap… the only way to put it is that his temporally truce had ended.

"I can see you finally clamed down." Said Mr. 5 showing up.

The Ino possessed Ms Valentines smirked, she grabbed her umbrella, floated into the air then crashed down on to Mr. 5.

"What…" muttered Mr. 5.

"Well that's interesting… it looks like if I enter a Devil Fruit user's body then I'll automatically learn how to use their power." Said the Ino possessed Ms Valentines.

"Well that's interesting…" said Zoro with a smirk.

"What's going on?" asked Vivi.

"Ino ate the Soul Soul Fruit, she can possess anyone in range." Said Nami.

"Really?" asked Vivi who looked at the possessed Baroque Works member "It can't be… can it?" thought Vivi.

"Don't worry Sasuke! I'll save you!" said the Ino possessed Ms Valentines.

"What about us!" yelled Nami.

"Yeah… I'll save you too…" said the Ino possessed Ms Valentines, she then turned to Sakura, "Wow Forehead… I'm surprised you're not with them…"

That's when Inner Sakura woke up from her nap.

"What did I miss?" asked Inner Sakura.

"Well me, Sasuke as well as Vivi, Nami and Zoro were kidnapped by members of Baroque Works now the other are slowly truing into wax sculptures while I'm trapped in wax blocks… and Ino is going to save them!"

"What!" yelled Inner Sakura, "You can't let her do that! She'll win Sasuke that way!"

"You're right! I also have to save Nami! I'm not going to let Ino beat me!" yelled Sakura mentally.

That's when she managed to break the wax blocks that held her back.

"There's no way I'm going to let you beat me!" yelled Sakura.

"Hell yeah!" yelled Inner Sakura.

"Oh crap…" muttered Kyubi.

He ran over to Usopp and picked him up.

"Where's the duck… who cares!" he yelled.

He ran towards Luffy (who was still just standing there and hypnotized), "Hey don't get off that mark!" yelled Kyubi.

Luffy got off the mark, and looked at Kyubi… then noticed his eyes, "Kyubi… you poss3ssed Naruto again!" he yelled.

"Yeah!" said Kyubi, "We have to go! We're in grave danger!"

"You're going to leave us here!" yelled Nami.

"No… of course not… Sakura and Ino can handle it…" said Kyubi.

"They're currently glaring at each other." Said Nami, she should have pointed… but she couldn't move her body.

"I know… there's an old saying among the Biju "The 3 things you don't to mess with are: Kages, Devil Fruit Eaters and two girls fighting over the same man.", I'm stuck in a human that that's trying to be a Kage and is a Devil Fruit eater… he's not a girl nor is he fighting over with another girl for a man… so it's good idea not to mess with them… if you are close to dying then I'll get some guys to go save you… but right now it's not a good time."

Kyubi grabbed his host's brother and with the unconscious Usopp went to hide in the bushes where Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru and Ino's body were.

"So is it safe to get out?" asked Hinata.

"No… it's not…" said Kyubi shaking his head.

With Sakura and the Ino possessed Ms Valentines, Sakura finally spoke up.

"Whoever saves them first gets to spend the day with Sasuke tomorrow." Said Sakura.

"Agreed." Said the Ino possessed Ms Valentines.

"Don't get a say in this!" yelled Sasuke.

Sadly this was not heard…

"At least someone is trying to save us." Said Nami with a sigh.

"And both of them are smart, so I don't think their fall for her traps." Said Zoro with a smirk.

"But really did it have to be them?" asked Sasuke, "I don't care if I live or die… as long they embarrass me."

Zoro stopped himself from laughing.

That's when Mr. 5 got up.

"I don't know what you did to my partner but you're going to die…" said Mr. 5.

"It wouldn't be any fun if we just had to break that candelabra." said Sakura with a smirk while flexing her fist.

"All right!" cheered Inner Sakura.

"Is there anyway to make this go faster?" asked Sasuke.

"Ms. Golden Week!" said Mr. 5.

That's when he noticed, she was eating a picnic and reading a book.

"Sorry… those two aren't idiots, both of them appear to be very intelligent and the fact both of them are fighting over the Emo Kids seals it… just let them go and not fight them…" said Ms Golden Week, "Their going to kick you're butt so hard it's not going to be funny."

"I don't believe it!" said Mr. 5.

That's when Sakura punned the ground cracking it into many pieces, she picked up a rather boulder. At the same time the Ino possessed Ms Valentines was right above him.

"Oh… shit…" said Mr. 5.

It best what's not known what happened, only that it was really violent and it's best it's not described… when they were they saw that that the captive were fully wax.

"Oh no! Sasuke!" both cried.

In the bushes others who hiding during the fight were watching.

"Okay! We should care about our safety any more!" yelled Kyubi.

"Can I have my body back!" whined Naruto.

"Not when we're dealing with two idiots… really!" thought Kyubi.

Kyubi took a breath, "They're still alive! We have to go save them!"

Luffy nodded…

"All right! And I'll go protect Ino's body!" said Usopp (who had sense recovered since going into the bushes).

"Oh no you're not… you're one of the few of us that can actually free them!" said Kyubi grabbing him.

Luffy, Kyubi, Hinata and Usopp who was forced to go along jumped out of the bushed and joined the two feuding girls.

"Right now they're still alive! We need to figure out how to get them out!" said Kyubi.

That's when they heard maniacal laughter…

"Look Mr. Monologue is conscious again." Sighed Kyubi.

"It really a shame… even if you do have a group that may have defeated the other two you won't be able to stand up against me!" said Mr. 3 who was in a giant Mecha suit made out of wax.

"What is that thing!" yelled the Ino possessed Ms Valentines.

"I don't know…" said Luffy who's eyes began to sparkle, "But it's so cool!"

"Focus you idiot!" yelled everyone else.

And with that with a limited time frame, they once again have to fight Mr. 3, not knowing what will happen next.

Next Time: With Mr. 3, once again conscious and in a giant Mecha Suit, will they be able to save the others, or will they die and become wax statures? Even if they win, will they be able get off the island? Well hopefully the crew's dumb luck will strike again... hopefully.


	54. Instinct

Chapter 54: Instinct

Luffy, Kyubi, Hinata, Usopp, Sakura and the Ino possessed Ms. Valentines stared at Mr. 3.

"If he starts another monologue that will be the times to strike…" whispered Kyubi, "Nothing says I'm a big target than a villain Monologuing."

"Hey!" yelled Mr. 3, "I can hear you! And Ms. Golden Week paint this masterpiece."

Ms. Golden Week sighed as she pit the book down, "Oh man but Kelly was about to accept Damien's offer to become his first Guardian of Darkness." sighed Ms. Golden Week.

She began to pain the Wax Mecha.

"Okay! Let's go get that thing!" said Luffy.

"I'm with you!" said Kyubi, "You Long Nose! You should be the one that will save them."

"Why me!" yelled Usopp.

"Because I know for a fact that you can set it on fire in someway… unlike those two useless girls…" said Kyubi.

That comment made the two loomed over the possessed Naruto.

"Useless!" said the Ino possessed Ms Valentines, "I took out one of the agents single handedly…"

"And both of us took him out!" said Sakura.

"And both of you are pretty useless when you just beat him up just get your frustration of not coming up with any plan to save them." Said Kyubi.

That's when both of went into the fetal position with the air black around them.

"How am I supposed to burn something so big!" yelled Usopp.

"It's all ready!" said Mr. 3 who's Wax Mecha got a pain job.

Kyubi summoned many clones… "Aim for his face!" yelled the real Naruto.

"That's what I was thinking!" said Luffy.

The two began to aim attack for his face, as it was the part of him sticking form outside the Mecha, however he kept blocking the attacks and dodging.

Meanwhile Usopp was trying to think of something before they died… that's when he came up with a great ides but he needed the girls help… but Sakura and the Ino possessed Ms Valentines were still in their depressed little world, fortunately Hinata was trying to get them to cheer up.

"Come on… you know that Kyubi is a demon that killed many people over the years, so of course he'd call you useless!"

"…" responded the two in their little world.

"Hey! I have an idea how to save them!" yelled Usopp to the three, he then took out a rope, "This rope has been coated in oil… if we wrap it around them then we'll be able to burn it down…" said Usopp.

"Really!" said both Sakura and the Ino possessed Ms. Valentines.

"We can save them!" said Hinata happily.

"It will be a tie." Sighed the Ino possessed Ms Valentines.

"But that will be okay… I mean we should have bet on their lives…" said Sakura, "We'll figure out another bet."

"That's fine with me!" said the Ino possessed Ms Valentines.

The 4 began to spread the rope around the candelabra as well as the wax covered Giant… bet you forgot he was there.

Meanwhile with Luffy and Kyubi… the two continued to fight, Luffy tired to use Gum Gum Stamp, but it was useless. Kyubi tried some punch him in the face but he blocked at once again.

"Will you give up! They are my artwork… just leave it be!" yelled Mr. 3.

"I can sense the life of all living things! I am the most powerful Biju! Sure I'm stuck in the body of an idiot!" yelled Kyubi.

That's when Mr. 3 smashed him using the Mecha's arms.

"Who's monologuing now?" asked Mr. 3.

"Can't say you didn't deserve it." Said Naruto.

"This is your body!" mentally yelled Kyubi.

"Yes… but you were still Monologuing." Said Naruto.

"There's no way am I going to let my friends die!" yelled Luffy, "There's no way I'm letting that happen!"

At the same time the rope was all set…

"Okay, so who's got a light?" asked the Ino Possessed Ms Valentines.

"I have an idea!" said Sakura with a smirk, she turned to Luffy "Hey! Luffy! You think you can light rope this up for us?"

Luffy looked at the rope and then at Mr. 3, who's hair was still on fire "Sure! Of course!" said Luffy with a big smile.

Luffy stretched his arm and grabbed Mr. 3 by the hair and lead him to the rope.

"Ow! Ow! Hey! Watch the hair!" yelled Mr. 3.

Kyubi got up and smirked, "Well that's an interesting idea…" he said with a smirk.

Luffy managed to slam the burning hair into the oil soaked rope on fire, setting a huge blaze, it also melted the wax Mecha.

"That's a lot of fire! Are they okay!" yelled Luffy.

"Their still alive…" said Kyubi, "I'm pretty sure their all right... even with the fire."

"Oh man! I'm on fire! It burns!" yelled Mr. 3 who managed to get out of the Mecha and then ran away, "You ruined my masterpiece."

"Oh no! You're not getting away!" yelled Luffy.

"I'm coming too." Said Kyubi.

"Can I have my body back yet?" asked Naruto.

"Not until we beat this guy up!" thought Kyubi.

Meanwhile the other four looked at the fire.

"Do you think they're all right?" asked Hinata.

The Ino possessed Ms. Valentines saw figures though the fire.

"Kiba! I need my body right now!" said the Ino possessed Ms Valentines.

"Okay!" said Kiba coming out the bushes holding Ino's body.

"Release!" shouted Ino, a light came form the possessed body and entered Ino's empty shell, Ms. Valentines was now in control.

"What happened?" she said in a daze.

That's when she was hit by two separate attacks… one by a staff and other by a peacock Slasher… it was Nami and Vivi and they were okay.

"What terrible heat… wasn't there any other way…" said Nami.

"Well sorry we couldn't get to you sooner." Said Ino sarcastically.

That's when Mr. 5 was conscious again, "Flying pancakes are going to kill us all!" he yelled… hey it says he was conscious, it didn't say he was right in the mind.

"Flaming Oni Giri!" yelled Zoro who was on fire along with swords, he used his attack on the brain damaged Mr. 5 who was quickly disposed of.

"Wasn't that going a little over board?" asked Hinata.

"I mean he was talking about pancakes trying to kill us." Said Kiba.

"Don't try to talk sense to him…" said a fairly burnt Sasuke.

"Sasuke! You're okay!" cheered Ino and Sakura who ran up to him.

Sasuke sighed and tried his best ignore them.

That's when Broggy got up…

"Good everyone is all right." Said Hinata happily.

"Well not quite there's two left to fight." Said Zoro.

Meanwhile in the forest, Luffy and Kyubi were joined by Carue, where he was the whole time is unknown.

"I'm going to get that guy!" yelled Luffy as they ran.

"What's your top reason?" asked Kyubi.

"Because he ruined their battle!" yelled Luffy, "Anyone who ruins a battle of honor is no man!"

"Oh… okay…" said Kyubi with a sweat drop.

That's when they come upon an area in the forest with many statures of Mr. 3.

"What the hell…" muttered Kyubi, "Either he's really shallow or a failed clone user…"

"Welcome to my wax mansion… which is the real me…" said Mr. 3.

"Okay… okay… will you shut up! You really don't have that much experience with clone users do you?" said Kyubi.

""Even a clone user is easily fooled by this trap…" said Mr. 3, "The minute you turn you back on me I'll stab you in the heart."

That's when Luffy managed to use Gum Gum Stamp on the real Mr. 3.

"How did you know?" asked Mr. 3.

"Insinct!" said Luffy, which was true, having a younger brother that was a clone user Luffy devolved such an instinct to tell which one was real out of a crowd.

That's when they heard a scream and some quacks… Kyubi and Luffy looked at each other and shrugged, they went back and joined by Carue who was one that took care of Ms Golden Week.

"I don't want to know what he did to her…" said Kyubi.

"Maybe he ate her." Said Luffy.

"He didn't eat her!" yelled Kyubi.

The two got back to find Broggy had began to cry… a lot. So much was his tears were like water falls... and his wails were really loud.

"My ears!" yelled Kiba.

"Why does he have to be so loud!" yelled Ino.

"Okay! I'm give you back you body!" said Kyubi who sat down and quickly fell back to sleep.

"Hey! That's a cheat!" yelled almost everyone else.

"Hey look a rainbow!" yelled Luffy.

"I think I know how they feel!" cried Usopp.

That's when Dorry got up, shocking everyone who was currently awake.

"What happened? I must have passed out." Said Dorry.

"Mr. Giant!" yelled Luffy happily.

"But how…" said Vivi.

That's when Naruto woke up and saw Dorry and yelled out "Zombie!", which earned him a whack on the head from Sakura.

"Idiot…" muttered Kyubi who was back inside his cage.

"It must have the weapons." Said Dorry.

"Oh I get it…" said Usopp.

"The weapons must be worn out after 100 years of battling…" said Ino.

"This is incredible… it's a miracle." Said Usopp.

The two giants joyously hugged and cried and laughed and picked a fight with fight with each other… wait… uh…

"Don't get started again!" yelled Nami while the D brothers laughed very hard.

"Hey, I just realized we have no idea where Sanji is." Said Ino who realized that during the entire fight Sanji was missing.

While Sanji did miss the action… again… he was perfectly fine after destroying a dinosaur that similar to a T-Rex, it is unknown whether it was a T-Rex or not due to the current debate whether or not the T-Rex is a scavenger or not… then again Sanji didn't see it feed so it really doesn't matter.

Anyways, Sanji decided to look for the girls… and the others two when he came across Mr. 3's wax house… after drinking some tea and relaxing he remembered what he should be doing… and that's when he received a call from Mr. 0 that was meant for Mr. 3… he posed as Mr. 3 to tell him that the Straw Hats were dead and at the same time deliver an Eternal Pose from the Unluckies… when the otter and vulture arrived he got into a fight with them, and saying it was the Straw Hats that he was fighting with (giving a false report which earned Mr. 3 a death sentence)… And that is how Sanji indirectly saved the day… and ruined it…

Elsewhere on the Grand Line, on a certain Marine Vessel, a Marine had just played Captain Smoker a message that he received.

"Play it again!" ordered Smoker, "Tashegi! Neji! Get over here and listen to this.

Neji who was practicing his moves against a dummy quickly stopped and ran over to Smoker… however Tashegi was still a little busy admiring a sword… she heard him and ran as fast she could… and tripped.

"How did a klutz make it to your rank is something I'll never…" muttered Neji.

"This is a message we intercepted… listen to closely to the two men talking." Said Smoker.

They listened to message they received though the Black Snail Phone (a listening device)… while the transmission was grabbled they could clearly hear the phases "Straw Hats", "Princess Vivi", "Mr. 0" and "Orders directly".

Neji's eyes went wide when he heard Straw Hats.

"Straw Hats! Really!" yelled Tashegi.

"Mr. 11… I wonder if it has something to do with that pathos swordsman we met earlier…" said Neji motioning over to a man, tied to mast with 11 writing on his face.

After tricking some information out of him about a Criminal Organization the three officers talked about the turn of events.

"So Princess Vivi." Said Neji.

"She's' the missing Princess of Alabasta, a country that's in grip of rebellion." Said Smoker.

"Do you think that this criminal organization and the Straw Hats are somehow involved?" asked Tashegi.

"If I know the two idiots then they probably gotten their crew head first into whatever is going on…" said Neji.

This made Tashegi sweat drop, "I know you grew up with them… and that you didn't get along with them… but you really have to call them idiots?" she asked.

Neji didn't answer… but just scoffed.

"Either way… we have some info to where they are headed… call the Head Quarters and called for an Eternal Pose…"

"Yes sir…" said a lesser Marine.

"Set a course for Alabasta!" order Smoker.

And so with the Agents of Baroque Works out of commission and with Sanji getting his hands on the Eternal Pose, the Straw Hats are okay… but with the Marines still on their tail as well as Baroque Works who knows what will happen in the future.

Next Time: Thanks to Sanji's help the crew finally leaves the island... but wait! There's a giant goldfish! Will they managed to survive begin eaten by a giant gold fish? What will happen? Why does that feel familiar to Usopp and Kiba? What's wrong with Nami? Find out all this next time!

A/N: Oh the book Ms. Golden Week is reading is actually the novel I'm working on... I couldn't' help it... I had to put in a reference...


	55. Killer Goldfish

A/N: All right! Final chapter of the Little Garden Arc! Yay!

Chapter 55: Killer Goldfish

The crew, minus Sanji were at the caves… skulls… mountain… whatever the hell they were the two Giants.

"You little people saved our lives." Said Broggy.

"I completely forgot we had a bounty on our heads." Said Dorry with a laugh.

"Sorry it was all my fault they came here." Said Vivi.

That's when Sakura, as best she could, lightly flicked her forehead…

"Ow!" said Vivi rubbing the spot.

"You need to relax about it… don't worry." Said Sakura.

"She's right, no one's mad at you." Said Nami.

"Just relax." Said Luffy, while he Naruto, Carue, Usopp, Kiba and Akamaru all were eating rice crackers.

"Where did you get those?" asked Nami with a sweat drop.

"Carue stole them after he ate Ms. Golden Week." Said Naruto.

"Don't you start too…" mumbled Kyubi, "She's' still alive… he didn't eat her."

"See… no one's mad at you." Said Hinata.

Vivi smiled as the ones eating the rice crackers started acting stupid… it's best not known what's going on.

"It takes a year for the Log Pose to reset." Said Sasuke leaning against a tree, "Right now we need to figure out what to do."

"We're in real trouble…" sighed Nami.

"Can you help us Giants?" asked Luffy cheerfully.

"Even we cant' control the log poses." Said Dorry.

"Vivi! Nami!" yelled Sanji, "It's good to see you guys safe!"

That's when Ino landed a flying kick to his head.

"Where were you! We could have needed you." Yelled Ino.

"What was that for." Said Sanji.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Said Ino.

Sanji got up, and saw one of the Giants "Are you Mr. 3!" he yelled in shock.

"You know about Mr. 3?" asked Nami.

"Oh Nami!" cried Sanji in joy seeing that she currently lacked a shirt.

Sanji told him about what happened… about the report he gave.

"So you spoke to Mr. 0?" asked Vivi.

"And I told him I killed you all." Said Sanji.

"That's great! Their off our trail!" yelled Usopp.

"Yeah but we're still stuck on this island." Said Kiba.

"We're stuck on this island? What here to keep us here now that we have this?" asked Sanji holding up the Eternal Pose.

Everyone began to gape at him.

"What is it?" asked Sanji with a sweat drop.

That's when everyone happily cheered.

"Oh thank you Sanji!" said Vivi hugging him.

"Oh Vivi!" said Sanji happily.

"I wouldn't encourage him if I were you." Said Ino.

"All right! Rice cracker party!" cheered Luffy.

"We only have three left." Said Usopp.

"You didn't forget the hunting challenge did you?" asked Sanji with a smirk.

"Of course not! I got this really big rhino!" said Zoro.

"Are you sure it's a rhino…" said Sasuke with a sweat drop.

It was that conversation that sparked something in the memories the giants.

"Well we have to go…" said Luffy.

"You sure seem like your in a hurry." Said Broggy.

"It's sad to see you go." Said Dorry, "But go to save you kingdom."

Wait before we go I have a question to ask… have you got drunk and ridden one of the Biju? And if so which one." Said Naruto.

"Hey! Don't mock me!" yelled Kyubi.

"This was this one time when our entire crew tried to ride that Nibi." Laughed Dorry.

"We still have the burn scars!" laughed Broggy.

Burn scars?" asked Hinata.

"Kyubi told me that Nibi's fur is entirely made up of fire." Laughed Naruto.

"Be sure not to kill each other!" yelled Luffy.

"One day I'll visit Elbaph!" yelled Usopp.

"If you get the courage." Mumbled Kiba.

"What was that!" yelled Usopp.

They went back to ship, when they did the two that were hunting together were arguing… about which dinosaur was bigger.

""Just cut them up and bring them aboard." Said Nami.

"Okay!" sad Sanji.

""Oh come on! One of you have to agree with me mine is bigger." Said Zoro.

"Can't you just call it a tie?" asked Hinata.

"There are no ties in a challenge." Said Zoro.

Sakura glared at Zoro and began to crack her knuckles, "Drop it…" she said dangerously.

"Okay…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

After cutting up all the meat the ship can hold, they set sailed, as they sailed own the river, they saw the tow giant there to say one last good bye… or so it seemed.

"Hey they came to see us off." Said Luffy.

"You defended our honor with your lives." Said Dorry.

"Now no matter what." Said Broggy.

"We ill not allow anyone to trample our friend pride." Said Dorry.

"Have faith in us and sail strait ahead." Said Broggy.

"Okay!" yelled Luffy.

"There's something in the water… I'm sure of it." Said Kyubi.

"How sure?" asked Naruto.

"It's a giant goldfish in the water… I always used to torment it." Said Kyubi.

"A giant gold fish!" yelled Naruto.

That's when it came out of the water… and it was indeed, a giant goldfish.

"Oh… my god…" muttered Sakura.

"You know…" said Kiba, "A giant goldfish sounds vaguely familiar to me."

"I was going to say that." Said Usopp.

"Sakura! We need to turn!" yelled Nami.

"Okay!" yelled Sakura.

"Wait don't! " yelled Naruto, "We need to sail strait ahead!"

"That's crazy!" yelled Nami.

"Don't' be insane!" yelled Sakura, "This isn't like Laboon!"

"Luffy are you sure we can trust those giants?" asked Sanji.

"Are you serious! You're really going to sail into the monster's mouth!" yelled Vivi.

"It's too late!" yelled Nami.

And with that they were swallowed up by the giant fish, inside the crew were currently still arrive and arguing.

"We've already been swallowed! What the point!" yelled Nami.

"Is going to be a recurring thing with you guys… because seriously… we can't be eaten all the time." Said Kyubi.

"Come on strait ahead!" yelled Luffy.

That's when there was a blast! A huge one that killed the fish and sent the ship flying.

"All right!" cheered Naruto, "We're out!"

"All right, let's keep going strait ahead." Said Luffy with a big grin.

"That power!" cried Usopp.

"It's something you will always admire yet never obtain…" said Kiba with a smirk.

"Hey! That wasn't what I was going to say!" yelled Usopp.

The two started auguring while everyone celebrated, they were finally on their way to Alabasta.

Sometime later, after they managed to land after flying.

"One day… I'm going to Elbaph!" cheered Usopp.

"All right! I will one going with you." Said Luffy.

"Me too!" cheered Naruto.

"If you go there! I will eat you…" said Kyubi.

"Then you would die." Said Naruto.

Kyubi grumbled and muttered, "You win this one Shadow Fox." He muttered.

"They're in a good mood." Said Nami with a sweat drop as she watched the three idiots while sitting against the mast.

Nami sighed as she gave the Eternal Pose to Vivi, "You should watch it… I need to rest after that adventure." Said Nami.

Vivi sighed when she was given it.

"Looks like you're finally headed home." Said Ino walking towards the two girls.

"If we don't run into trouble between here and Alabasta that is." Said Nami with a smirk.

"You're going to jinx it if you say something that." Said Ino with a sweat drop.

Vivi laughed at that response, she then sighed and began to think about when she decided to investigate Baroque Works.

"I will live on save my country." Said Vivi.

"Don't worry Vivi…" said Sanji walking to the three with treats, "You have me and I'll be there for."

"Please don't flirt with the two… really… it's pathetic…" said Ino.

"You're the same with Sasuke…" said Sanji.

"Hey, I'm not like that with every boy I meet, Sasuke is my one to your 1,000,000!" yelled Ino glaring at him.

"Are you two brother and sister?" asked Vivi trying to not laugh at their bickering.

The two stopped arguing, "No… we're not but we did grow up together." Said Sanji.

"But sometimes I do think of Sanji as my older brother… he's been there since I lost my memories…" said Ino.

"You lost your memories?" asked Vivi looking at Ino.

"Yeah I can't remember anything form before I was 5." Said Ino she then turned to Sanji, "You need to address those there before they start it…"

Sanji turned to see The D brothers and Usopp drooling at the site of the Pete Fours that Sanji made.

"Yours is in the Galley." Muttered Sanji.

"Yay!" cheered all three.

Vivi was looking at Ino, "It couldn't be… could it?" she thought.

"THAT LITTLE!" they heard Sakura yell.

Sakura stomped form the back deck, "I can't believe him! Zoro is should be resting, but what he do! He's lifting huge weight… while stranding up!" he muttered angrily.

Everyone stared at her with sweat drops.

"Maybe you should clam down…" said Hinata trying to calm down the pink haired girl.

"Look… I'm the ship's doctor and it's my job to make sure everyone is in good health… honestly… that idiots won't listen to me!" she yelled.

"He's going to regret it!" yelled Inner Sakura.

"Oh no!" yelled Vivi.

"Sakura we need you over here!" yelled Ino.

Sakura and Hinata ran over to the mast, Nami had collapsed, sweating profusely and was very flushed.

"Oh man this is bad!" yelled Sakura.

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

"She's burning up with a fever! We need to get her to bed right away!" cried Sakura.

And so, they left the island… not knowing that there was one small thing that happened on the island that they didn't know about and it was something that could change everything for the crew.

Next Time: Nami burns up with a fever, Sakura at her wits end and doesn't know what to do. Even with Alabasta in Turmoil, Vivi makes a circuital decision. Not only that but what's with that fat guy? Find out next time!

A/N: Well next chapter begins the Drum Island arc... you know what means right? Chopper! Anyways... there will Naruto characters in this arc, one of them will be a character replacement, I know some of you will be absent it, some of you will be for once they see who it is, and some of you might even say "Wait a second, you did a similar thing in one of your other stories!" but I stand by it... along with the character replacement there will be two additional characters. Enjoy the next arc!


	56. Nami’s Sick

A/N: All right! It's time for the drum island Arc... not only will there be three character (no Rookie 9), but also I will begging to give you hints about the next arc, the filler arc that will in between Drum and Alabasta... starting next chapter... no hints this chapter... enjoy the chapter! 

Chapter 56: Nami's Sick

Sakura had managed to get Nami into the girl's room bed. About half of the crew were well more than half… really, the only ones missing were Sasuke and Zoro.

"Is she going to die?" cried Sanji.

"I really don't know." Said Sakura with a bit of a forced smile, while she was the doctor to the crew, she was a green horn.

"It's probably the climate. One of the dangers of the grand line is you encounter upon entering the Grand Line is sickness caused by the weather changes. Even the more notorious pirates suddenly get sick and die here." Said Vivi, "Even the smallest cold can turn deadly colds can turn deadly."

"But this isn't a cold that got worse, I have never seen any thing like this." Said Sakura who began to shake a bit.

"Sakura are you all right?" asked Ino.

"I'm fine." Said Sakura putting on a brave smile.

"Don't worry! All we need is meat, that will cure her! Right Sanji!" said Luffy with a big smile.

That prompted Sakura to hit him in the head, that's when she went to check the thermometer.

"Oh no." said Sakura.

"What is it?" asked Kiba.

"Her temperature is at 104 degrees!" said Sakura, "She's getting worse."

"Okay with our doctor to sure what to do, we can always take her to a doctor in Alabasta, right?" asked Kiba.

"How much father is it?" asked Usopp.

"It should take us at least a week." Said Vivi with a heavy sigh.

"Hey I have a question, does it hurt to be sick?" asked Naruto with a bit of a laugh.

"I don't' know I've never been…" said the other boys.

"How can you even be human!" yelled Vivi, "Of course it hurts!"

"Let's just ignore them." Said Ino with a shrug.

"Right now she has a fever of 104 degrees." Said Sakura, "It could kill her."

"She's going to die!" yelled Luffy.

Sanji cried, while everyone else but Hinata, Ino and Vivi an around like chicken with their heads cut off screaming.

"Shut up!" said Sakura in a clam cool manner while cracking her knuckles, "The noise isn't good for her!"

The boys stared at Sakura and immediately calmed down, after all, Sakura was the scariest person on the crew.

"Right now you need to be strong, like rocks." Said Sakura.

"Like rocks?" asked Naruto and Luffy.

"Like rocks." Said Sakura giving a nod.

"Radda radda!" yelled both Luffy and Naruto pumping their fists into the air.

"Not those kind of rocks!" yelled Sakura whacking the two in the head.

"We need to figure out what's best for Nami right now." Said Hinata, "Right now the yelling isn't good for her."

"It's no good." Said Nami who then got up.

"Hey! She's better!" cheered the two D Brothers.

"Will you two shut up!" yelled Ino.

"Nami please! You need to rest." Said Sakura.

Nami didn't listen, "Vivi, there's a newspaper in my desk." She said.

Meanwhile on deck… Sasuke stared at Zoro with his eye twitching.

"What?" asked Zoro.

Sasuke continued to stare at Zoro with his eye twitching.

"Just spit it out already!" yelled Zoro.

"Are you in charge of navigation right now?" he finally managed to ask, knowing everyone else was worried about Nami.

"Yeah, so what?" asked Zoro.

Sasuke sighed and walked away… he needed to know who was the idiot.

Back in the girl's room, Vivi shook as she looked at the paper.

"What happened?" asked Ino.

"300,000 solders of the Alabasta Army defected to the rebels!" said Vivi as she shook, "The Royal Army used to have 600,000 and the rebels had 400,000, this changes everything!"

"The now the violence will intensify." Said Nami, "The news paper is from three days ago. I'm sorry I kept it from you, but I knew it wouldn't make the ship go faster and I didn't want you to worry."

Nami then to turned to Luffy, "You understand Luffy?" she asked.

"Yeah it will get really bad." Said Luffy nodding.

"It is… and I'm glad you're actually taking this seriously." Said Nami.

She was about to get out of bed when Sakura grabbed her arm.

"Sakura…" said Nami weakly.

"Right now you need your rest, you have a sickness that I don't know about." Said Sakura, "I know what you're the navigator, but right now the best thing for you do is to rest… it's the only way!"

"But!" said Nami.

"No "buts", you're my friend… and as both your friend and a doctor I'm not letting you leave this bed." Said Sakura.

"What if there's a problem that only I can fix?" asked Nami.

"Sure… but what are the chances of that happening?" asked Sakura.

That's when Sasuke came into the room.

"Wow Sasuke! I didn't think you'd be worried about Nami!" said Ino happily.

"No, I'm not." Said Sasuke, "I just came down here to ask, who's idea was it to put the ship in the hands of Zoro?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Naruto.

"I should tell you this, Zoro can't find his way out of a paper bag. We'll probably wind up in some place that's not even on the Grand Line." Said Sasuke.

This made everyone sweat drop… Sakura let Nami go, she slowly made her way up the stairs.

"Sakura…" said Hinata.

"How was I supposed to know there was a stupid problem that only she could solve." Said Sakura with a sigh she then followed Nami to the deck.

Vivi fell to her knees and began to cry, "I just don't have to get back home alive, but as soon as possible! If a don't, a million people will kill each other in a sense less war!"

"A million!" yelled Naruto.

"We have to get back there." Said Ino.

Up on the deck, Nami and Zoro were arguing about navigation, Zoro wasn't using the Eternal Pose but rather following a big cloud. Yes, Zoro had no sense of direction what so ever.

" I can't take this any more, my head hurts…" complained Nami.

"You really need to get some rest, I'm sure someone else can handle it." Said Sakura going to over to Nami.

"The air…" said Nami.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"The air is different." Said Nami.

"It's been nice and sunny all day." Said Zoro.

"Go call the others." Said Sakura.

"Why?" asked Zoro.

"Just do it!" yelled Sakura.

"Fine." Muttered Zoro, "Hey guys! Get up here! Time to work!"

That's when everyone but Vivi came up to the deck.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto.

"We're taking a turn South." Sad Zoro.

"Hey! I don't take orders from you!" yelled Sanji.

"It's a good thing we listen to him now, I'm sure Nami's talked it into him." Said Sasuke.

Sanji looked at Nami, "Nami, what's wrong?" he asked.

"There's a big wind coming… I think." Said Nami.

"Nami you have to get to bed!" said Sakura, "I think you might be delirious from the fever!"

"I'm fine!" said Nami.

"We all know you're trying to help Vivi but…" said Usopp.

"I said I'm fine…" said Nami.

Sakura gritted her teeth, "Nami you need to get some rest!" she yelled.

"Everyone!" called out Vivi, "I have a favor to ask everyone."

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Look it's going to be blah, blah blah… save my country…" said Kyubi.

"What made you say that?" thought Naruto.

"I have said anything in a while, I felt like I needed to say something." Said Kyubi.

"I know this selfish for me to say this even with all you have done, but my country is in peril bad I need to get back there." Said Vivi, "There's not a moment to spare, so let's go start ahead for Alabasta."

"I know… we made that promise to you, right." Said Nami.

"So what's look for doctor as soon as possible." Said Vivi.

"Okay… that's surprised me." Said Kyubi.

"Now's not the time." Thought Naruto.

"If we want to get there as fast as we need Nami to get well so we can get there faster." Said Vivi.

"Are you sure? What about that million people?" asked Kiba.

"I'm sure, it's the fastest way!" said Vivi.

"Oh my god!" yelled Naruto.

"What's that over there!" yelled Luffy.

Everyone turned to where the two brothers were pointing… it was ah huge cyclone, in the direction of where they were sailing, at the same time Nami collapsed into both Sakura and Vivi's arms.

"I should have known Nami was telling the truth." Sighed Sakura, "She's never wrong."

"That direction!" yelled Vivi.

""Wow… dogged another bullet you idiots." Said Kyubi.

"All right!" yelled Sakura, "We need to go look for a doctor right away!"

"Right!" said everyone else pumping their fist into the air.

And so they set sail in search for a doctor, after taking Nami back to bed, Sakura not once left her side, except in emergencies…if you know what I mean. Sanji, Vivi, Ino and Carue were also at her side, but not as much as Sakura. On deck the rest were watching for islands in hope for a doctor… it was snowing on deck when they saw something weird.

"Hey! Guys take a look, I think there a guy standing out there." said Zoro.

"What?" said the others.

"Ask him if he has long hair and a beard." Said Kyubi.

"I'm not asking that!" mentally yelled Naruto.

"I think you're seeing things." Aid Sasuke from below.

"Hey I know what I'm seeing." Said Zoro.

Luffy, Usopp, Naruto and Hinata all went to the bow when they saw a guy standing on the water, he looked to be dressed like a strange jester with a bow and arrow on his back.

"Okay… that's not normal." Said Naruto.

"What's your definition of normal exactly?" asked Kyubi.

Naruto didn't respond, he just sweat dropped.

That's when something big came out of the water, it was alginate wooden ball.

Down below deck…

"Okay! Something's going on up there!" said Sakura who was holing the bed steady, "Sanji go up there and see what's going on!"

"Okay!" said Sanji running up stairs, "What's going on!" he asked when he got to the deck while lighting a cigarette.

"A ship attacked us." Said Naruto with a shrug like it was nothing, note: everyone was being held at gunpoint the crew of the enemy pirate ship that attacked.

"I thought it was something like that." Said Sanji with a shrug.

"I have a question." Said a voice.

Every turned to a man who appeared to be the captain, he had long purple hair, and was wearing a weird set of white furs that looked to be of a hippo, he was for some reason covered in metal and the most noticeable thing about him was that he was fat… very fat not only that but he was eating a knife.

"Is he eating a knife." Said Luffy trying not to gag.

"Try not to look at him." Said Kiba turn away.

"I have to say this now…" said Kyubi, "God damn that's a big fat ass."

"I have to say it, he's like a hungry, hungry hippo." Said Naruto, which made Hinata giggle even though they were being held captive.

"Do you have a log pose or eternal pose… we need to get to Drum Island." Said the captain.

"No we don't." said Sasuke glaring at the man.

"I you're done, can we go away." Said Luffy.

"If you don't have either of those items then we'll take you're treasure and you're ship instead." Said the captain.

"What!" yelled the entire crew on the deck.

That's when the captain took a bite of the ship… literally

"Oh my god!" yelled Usopp .

"Naruto's right! He is a hungry, hungry hippo!" said Kiba with Akamaru nodding in agreement.

"He's eating the ship!" yelled Luffy.

"Don't move while captain Wapol is eating!" yelled one of the enemy pirates.

That's when Luffy hi the guy in the head.

"Are we going to fight now?" asked Kiba with a smirk.

"Why didn't we just do this earlier?" asked Zoro.

"All right! Time for some fun!" said Naruto with a big smile.

And so a fight spilled out.

Down below deck, the three girls began to get worried when they heard the gunshots.

"What was that?" asked Sakura.

"They're probably just going into another fight." Said Ino with a shrug.

"I'm going up there." Said Vivi leaving for up there.

The two left while Sakura, Ino and Carue stayed behind.

"So forehead, you should take break once the fight is over." Said Ino.

"No, I'm fine." Said Sakura glaring at Ino.

"I bet even if Sasuke asked you out for a date you wouldn't leave her side… would you." Said Ino.

"I don't know… depends on the situation." Said Sakura with a smirk while looking at Ino.

"I'll take that a as a maybe." Said Ino with a smirk.

"I'm really worried." Said Sakura changing the subject, "This isn't cold, I know… I don't know how to treat it and…"

"Sakura… you still have a lot to learn, you know that… just relax and hope we find a doctor in time." Said Ino.

Sakura began to cry, "I just don't want to loose another person that's close to me." She cried.

"Sakura…" sighed Ino.

Up on deck the battle was fierce, the Straw Hats were winning though even with the sheer number of opponents which was evened out thanks to Naruto… because of that Luffy challenged the captain, Wapol.

"Why you! Stop eating our ship!" yelled Luffy.

"You challenge captain Wapol!" laughed one of the pirates.

"He'll eat you alive!" laughed another.

"Oh yeah!" yelled Narutos knocking out those with punches.

"Um… Naruto…" said Sasuke pointing the Wapol, eating Luffy… fortunately Luffy's arms weren't in the hippo man's mouth.

"Luffy!" yelled Usopp.

"Don't worry, as long as his arms are out, he's okay." Said the real Naruto with a smirk, "Especially since I think he's going to attack him!"

"What's going on!" yelled Vivi who just arrived.

And Naruto was right, with Luffy's arms outside of the hippo's… uh… man's mouth he perform Gum Gum Bazooka on him sending him flying to another part of the atmosphere (and managing to get out of the mouth as well). Vivi started at the site, "He's strong." She thought.

The enemy crew left quickly after their captain was sent flying, with two members threatening that they would "remember them".

"So should we worried?" asked Usopp.

"They weren't no match for us, Akamaru beat up a lot of them." Said Kiba motioning over to his partner in human form who was nodding.

"But tell the others that I have a feeling we'll be running into the time again soon… and not in the way we will expect." Said Kyubi.

"You just want attention… don't you." Thought Naruto.

"Sometimes." Responded Kyubi.

And so they continued on their way… hopping to meet up with a doctor… not knowing that the island that they will land on will set forth certain events in motion that would have quite a few surprises.

Next time: The crew manages to make it to a island, however there's only one doctor and she's a bit of a recluse... now they have to go find her. Wait? Naruto's heard of her? Why does he want to meet her? Find out next time!


	57. The Legendary Sucker

A/N: If you haven't already figured out the character replacement by now... then wow... really... aways one of the characters mentions one of the other characters appearing the arc... so Ill give a hint to the other that doesn't appear in the chapter: It's not human, but it's possibly smarter than Naruto. 

Also 700 reviews! Yes! All right! And to those reading and not reviewing... please... please review... I know there's a lot of you out there, I mean... this story has over 150 people altering to the story... why won't you review?

Anyway, enjoy the next chapter...

Chapter 57: The Legendary Sucker

That night they anchored the ship, with Nami unable to navigate. In the night almost everyone slept by Nami's side, except for Sanji (who was voted to keep watch that night should someone try to attack).

The next day, Usopp and Kiba with Carue's help was fixing the damage when captain Hungry Hungry Hippo bit into the ship.

"I hate to bring this up… but why are we doing today?" asked Kiba.

Usopp shrugged I wonder if they'll be back." He said.

"Who?" asked Kiba.

"You know the guys from yesterday." Said Usopp.

"Don't care about them… they're a bunch of idiots." Said Sanji.

And besides, if we do run into them again, I have the feeling that Luffy and Naruto will have to deal with them." Said Kiba.

"I see…" said Usopp with a sweat drop.

"Haven't you guys noticed it's been stable lately?" asked Sanji.

"It must mean we're approaching land, Sanji keep a sharp look out." Said Vivi who joined them on deck, "It must be a winter island."

"A winter island?" asked Kiba.

"Yes…" said Vivi who then began to explain the weather systems of the Grand Line: that island each of their own seasons: Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter and each season on the island's are different from another... it's also the cause for the unpredictable weather patterns.

"You're right!" said Sanji form the crow's nest, "I see it!"

Below deck the other girls, the D Brothers, Zoro and Sasuke were watching over Nami.

"Didn't you hear Nami! There's an island! You're going to get cured soon!" said Luffy.

There was an awkward silence as both Luffy and Naruto seemed to shift in their seat.

"Hey, aren't you going to at go see it." Said Sasuke staring at them.

On deck the D brothers were at the figurehead, with Luffy sitting on it.

"All right! We're almost to island!" yelled Luffy, "It looks like a snow island!"

"I can't wait!" cheered Naruto.

"I don't think they're listening." Said Kiba with a sweat drop.

"Idiots…" muttered Sasuke joining them.

"I think my can't go on the island disease is acting up!" said Usopp.

"Did you hear Sakura, she says it's not a real disease." Said Kiba with a laugh.

As they approached the island they realized that both Naruto and Luffy weren't bundled up.

"Aren't you two cold." Said Sasuke.

Luffy began to think about something (for best results hum the Jeopardy Song), "It's cold!" he yelled.

"You just noticed!" they yelled.

"Well it doesn't matter to me! I'm perfectly warm thanks to my special friend… I don't need to bundle up!" said Naruto who telling the truth.

Sasuke tossed him a bright orange jacket, "Bundle up! People think you're crazy as it's already is!" yelled Sasuke.

"Who's going to make me Teme!" yelled Naruto.

"Do you want me to posses you?" asked Ino.

Naruto grudgingly put on the jacket... he didn't need he didn't want it… but he literally had no choice.

Sometime later, everyone but Sakura gathered on the deck.

"So who's going to look for settlement?" asked Zoro.

"I'll go!" yelled Luffy.

"Me too!" yelled Naruto and Sanji.

Before they could start searching there was a call of "Stop right there! Pirates!"

They turned to see there was a group of men gathered at the shore, all of them pointed guns towards the ship.

"There's people here!" said Luffy.

"They don't look happy." Said Naruto.

"Why thank you captain Obvious!" said Sasuke rolling his eyes.

"We came to find a doctor! We have a sick person on board!" yelled Luffy.

"Don't try to use your dirty tricks pirates!" yelled one of the men.

"This is our land! No pirate shall step foot on this island!" yelled one of the people.

"We just got here." said Ino.

"They really don't like us." Said Sanji.

That's when they fired one of their guns at Sanji who fortunately dodged.

"They set fired on us!" yelled Usopp.

Sanji was about to attack the one that fired on them but Vivi grabbed him, resulting in her getting shot as well.

"Vivi!" yelled Naruto.

"You jerks!" yelled Luffy.

Everyone was about start fighting, when Vivi grabbed Luffy, frontally the bullet just grazed her arm.

"Stop you can't fight them! Don't worry about my wound!" she cried.

She then bowed to the men, "All right we won't set foot on the island… just please send a doctor. Our navigator is very sick." Said Vivi.

Vivi managed to convince Luffy that if they were impassive then Nami might die… and Luffy to bowed to the town's people.

"That princess… she is wise beyond her years… if she wasn't with us who knew what would have happen. She had officially earned my respect." Said Kyubi, "Not just because she's has a hot body."

"Wait… you respect her… but not me… how come?" asked Naruto.

"You're an idiot…" said Kyubi.

The leader who was a rather large man looked at them "I'll take you into the village, But I should warn you, we only have one doctor and she's a recluse."

Everyone looked at him blinking.

"I'm going to go tell Sakura." Said Ino going down stairs.

Sakura with Carue by her side. Ino came down…

"Everything's okay now." Said Ino with a smile.

Sakura looked she was going to cry but didn't… she was so happy.

Sometime later most of the crew minus Zoro and Carue headed to the village despite warnings from Sasuke of "The ship will be vacant by sun down."

"So…" said Hinata, "What's the name of this country?"

"This country has no name." said Dalton.

"I've never heard of such a thing." Said Vivi.

"A bear!" scared Usopp, "Play dead!"

"It's a hiking bear, remember to bow, mountaineer tradition."

Everyone but Usopp and Akamaru bowed to the bear, once it was gone, Akamaru walked over to Usopp and lifted his left into the air.

"I'm not dead!" he yelled to his brother's dog.

"Good boy Akamaru." Said Kiba with a laugh.

"Kiba!" yelled Usopp.

"Just ignore them…" said Ino.

They got the village which was full of people and many animals.

"Look at all the cool animals!" said Luffy.

"This really is a snow county!" said Usopp.

"Well Nami we made it to a village." Sid Sanji to Nami who was on his back.

"Don't worry… you'll see a doctor soon!" said Sakura to Nami.

"Okay… those who were on guard duty go back to work." Said the leader.

"Are you sure Dalton we can trust them?" asked one of the men.

"Don't worry, they mean us no harm, call it a gut feeling." Said the leader apparently named Dalton.

"They're not solders?" asked Vivi.

"No, their civilians." Said Dalton.

"It's another hiking bear!" yelled Usopp causing both sets of brothers to bow to very large woman.

"Don't mind them… they're idiots." Said Sasuke.

"I see…" said Dalton who then assured the woman that there was no problem.

Dalton showed them to his house where most of the crew layer Nami in a bed.

"I didn't introduce myself, my name is Dalton, I'm the protector of the island. Please forgive the hostel reaction." Said Dalton.

"It's no problem… after all we are pirates." Said Sakura.

Dalton turned to Vivi, "May I ask you a question." Said Dalton.

"What?" asked Vivi.

"Have we met before, it feels like we met before." Said Dalton.

"Um… must be your imagination…" said Vivi, "Tell me about this reclusive doctor."

"Her fever it 107 degrees?" asked Dalton shocked.

"Yes… I'm the ship's doctor… but I have no idea how to treat it." Said Sakura nodding.

"We need to find this doctor right away! So where are they?" asked Sanji.

"Just look at the mountains outside." Said Dalton.

They turned to the window to find a really big snowman as well as a dinosaur snow stature.

"It's super snowman!" cheered Luffy and Naruto standing on their snowman.

"It's the snow monster!" said Usopp.

Outside Kiba and Hinata watched them with Hinata giggling at their antics.

"Yeah, yeah you're good with your hands." Muttered Kiba.

"You're going to get it!" yelled Sanji.

After destroying the snowman and stature, the other 6 (counting Akamaru) came into the room.

"Those mountain are the Drum Rockies, you see that castle that where the only doctor is and she's a recluse so she rarely comes down from the mountain. I heard rumors that she might have assistants up there but I don't know whether or not it's the truth." Said Dalton.

"Why would the only doctor be a recluse?" asked Sanji.

"That's right, the reason for this is…" said Dalton, "Is because of massive gambling debts, no one will ever expect to look in a place where there are no doctors."

Everyone anime fell…

"She does come down, but mostly so she get money by treating patients…" said Dalton, "Unfortunately for her everyone on the island knows that if they play in a game of cards and win against her they'll get free care, and she never wins. So if you're sick or injured on this island all you need is a deck of cards for free health care."

"Is that even possible?" asked Usopp, "I mean how is possible for someone to have that kind of bad luck."

"It's possible… after all she's known though out the world as the Legendary Sucker." Said Dalton.

"What did you say the Legendary Sucker? As the in Tsunade the Legendary Sucker?" asked Naruto.

"Yes… why…" said Dalton before he could finish his sentence Naruto was gone and the door was open.

"What's gone in to him?" asked Ino.

"He's acting weirder than usual." Said Sasuke.

Less than a second later Naruto was back… covered in leaves, twigs, snow and what looked to be a smoking antler. He held up his autograph book in victory, "If I'm going to meet Tsunade! Then I'm bringing this!"

All the Straw Hats gaped at the site, expect for Kiba, Hinata and Luffy.

"Figures that's why he ran away." Said Kiba.

Naruto took off the antler stuck on him, looked at them and said "Did I run over a deer?"

"I have no idea! You were running so fast I could see anything!" yelled Kyubi, "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"I can't make any promises." Thought Naruto.

"So who is this Tsunade?" asked Sanji.

"She the 5th Hokage!" yelled Naruto, "But that's not all, not only is she the 5th Hokage, but she's not the only member of her family to take on the title. Her Grandfather was the founding Hokage and also her grand uncle was the 1st Namikage! Also she invented the age clone, an illusion clone that makes a clone that take the appearance of when they were older or younger… Tsunade also discovered a way to inhabit illusion clones. She's one of the Kages I want to meet the most right after the current Raikage."

This made everyone else sweat drop…

"So that's it! I'm going to climb up that mountain to meet her!" yelled Naruto.

Sakura whacked him in the head a ton of times so much so that he was unconscious.

"Naruto you idiot." Said Sakura.

Unfortunately what Naruto said… sort of gave Luffy an idea, so he began to wake Nami up.

"Hey… Nami!" said Luffy.

"What do you think you're doing!" yelled everyone else except for Naruto was still recovering from the whacks.

Nami woke up.

"Hey Nami, there's only one doctor and she lives on top of a mountain. So we're going to go climb it." Said Luffy.

"Are you crazy! She's sick!" yelled Ino.

"It's okay, I'll carry her on my back." Said Luffy.

"That will only make her worse!" said Vivi.

"How come the sooner she's a doctor the better right?" asked Luffy.

"Yes but look at the mountain! Look how tall and steep it is!" said Vivi.

"So what, I can make it." Said Luffy.

"And I'm going to be there with him!" said Naruto.

"You just want to see Tsunade." Mumbled Sasuke.

"Look even if you have Naruto's help it's still to much for Nami." Said Ino.

"A fall form that height could kill a healthy person." Said Vivi.

"But there's soft snow underneath." Said Luffy.

"Hey…" said Nami weakly.

"Nami…" said Sakura.

"I'm counting on you." Said Nami weakly and held her hand up.

Luffy smirked, and slapped her five.

"Nami…" sighed Sakura, "Well with Nami in on it… there's no changing her mind."

"Sakura! How you be saying that?" asked Vivi.

"Don't worry… I'm going to." Said Sakura, "After all, I'm psychically the strongest member."

"Fine… I'm going too." Said Sanji.

And with that the fellowship of the ring headed to mount doom… uh… wait that's not right… uh… the group to get Nami to the doctor was formed.

"Keep this in mind Luffy! If you fall once Nami will die." Said Usopp.

"Even once!" said Luffy.

Vivi and Hinata tied Nami to Luffy's back.

"Do the rest of you will stay here right?" asked Sakura.

"That's right!" said Ino who then grabbed on to Sasuke's arm, "Don't worry… I'll keep Sasuke company!"

"I should have just stayed on the shi with Zoro… then there would be some to at least guard it." Thought Sasuke.

"Ino-Pig…" growled Sakura.

"How dare she do that!" yelled Inner Sakura.

"I'm not going to stop, but you should know that this side of the mountain is inhabited by Lapahn, man eating rabbits, so please take the other side." Said Dolton.

"Man eating rabbits?" asked Naruto.

"I wouldn't know an thing about them…. And I certainly didn't hunt them because it was fun!" said Kyubi.

"Don't worry… they're nothing we can't handle, right?" asked Luffy.

"I'll just kick them!" said Sanji.

"Don't worry… they won't be that much of a problem!" said Sakura.

"Let's go guys! Before Nami dies!" said Luffy.

"Don't say that! Or else it will be back luck!" said Sanji.

"What did I get myself into this time?" thought Sakura.

"I hope they're make it." Said Dalton.

"Don't worry they will… I have complete faith in them" said Hinata with a slight blush.

"But what about Nami… I'm unsure how much longer she will last." Said Ino.

After a minute or two, it became silent.

"Do you guys want to come in?" asked Dalton.

"No I'm fine." Said Vivi.

Everyone else nodded in agreement with Vivi's lead.

"I see… I'll sit with you then." Said Dalton sitting down.

There was another silence…

"You see there used to be doctors here… but there were certain circumstances." Said Dolton.

"What happened?" asked Kiba.

"Only a few months ago, this country was defeated by pirates." Said Dalton.

The remaining Straw Hats were shocked at this.

"So that's why everyone was nervous when we showed up." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

"It was only a crew of 5… the captain called himself black beard. Though small they incredibly powerful, we didn't' stand a chance." Said Dalton.

"Only 5?" asked Hinata.

"So Hinata… have you heard if such a pirate?" asked Ino.

"No I haven't." said Hinata shaking her head.

"But some around here think it was a blessing." Said Dalton.

"Why would getting attacked be a blessing!" yelled Usopp.

"Until then this land was ruled by a terrible king. The land was called Drum Island and the king was called Wapol… he was the worst king ever!" said Dalton.

"Wapol!" said the others.

"I remember now!" thought Vivi.

"What you met Wapol?" asked Dolton.

"Yeah, he was a pirate that attacked out ship." Said Usopp, "Actually I remember him saying something about a Drum Kingdom."

"He almost ate out ship… Naruto even called him a Hungry Hungry Hippo." Said Kiba.

"Hungry, Hungry Hippo? That actually fits." Thought Dalton keeping a strait face.

"Not only that." Said Vivi, "I met him once as a child when my father took me to the a meeting of kings."

Dalton stared at Vivi, "Why would you be at a meeting of kings?" asked Dalton.

"Oh no! I mean I just met him yesterday!" said Vivi with a nervous laugh.

"That was terrible cover up…" said Sasuke with a sweat drop.

"What happened! What would a king become a pirate!" asked Ino.

""The pirate part is a cover, I'm sure it's just a cover." Said Dalton.

"Then those pirates are just solders that were defeated by the pirates." Said Vivi.

"Defeated, that's a laugh… when the pirates showed up they just ran away and didn't even attempt to fight." Said Dalton, "When Wapol saw their strength he and his men ran like rats…"

"How could a king do that his own people!" yelled Vivi, "It's disputable that such a king would do that his own people!"

"Vivi!" said Usopp.

"Calm down, you'll blow your cover…" whispered Ino.

"You're right, and that's why the people are trying to build a new nation free from his tyranny." Said Dalton, "We want to build a new peaceful nation."

Meanwhile out in the mountains Sakura was nursing a headache…

"I'm surrounded by idiots." thought Sakura.

First their conversation was about Luffy and Naruto's socks, then it switched to a rumor that Naruto and Luffy heard as kids that people in snow counties couldn't sleep now it was about the girls of snow countries… not to mention the small rabbit that was trying to attack them.

"All of you are idiots!" said Sakura.

"I'm getting sick of that thing anyways!" said Sanji kicking the killer rabbit.

"What is that thing anyways?" asked Luffy.

"Kyubi told me it's called The Rabbit of Caerbannog." Said Naruto with a sweat drop, "But I don't believe him…"

That's' when the wind began to blow harder.

"This doesn't look good." Said Sakura.

"I really hope Nami could hang on." Said Naruto.

"What about Tsunade?" asked Sanji.

"I really do want to meet her… but right now it's more important for Nami to get better." Said Naruto.

That's when a strange pack of giant white thing appeared.

"What are those things?" asked Sanji.

"Their big and white… must be polar bears." Said Luffy.

Kyubi began to laugh a lot… after all… this was one of his favorite hunting grounds… there was nothing better for a giant fox than giant bear sized rabbits.

Back in the Village called Big Horn…

"I really hope they don't run into any Lapahns." Sai Dalton.

"So what their only rabbits, right?" asked Kiba.

"Their as big as bears, with the swiftness of rabbits that hunt in packs." Said Dalton.

"Bears!" yelled Usopp.

"Yeah… their doomed." Said Sasuke with a sweat drop.

"Dalton! Dalton! I heard you're looking for Tsunade." Said the woman form earlier.

"Yes, they already took the patient…" said Dalton but once again didn't get to finish the sentence.

"I heard the doctor is in the next town over." Said the woman.

"What!" yelled everyone else.

Meanwhile in the next town over, in aside a shop a young child was crying, he was injured badly and wouldn't stop crying.

"I know it hurts but stop crying. You're disturbing the costumers." Said the owner the place and the child's father.

The child wouldn't stop, "If don't stop crying, I'm going to lock you outside."

That's when the door opened revealing a young woman with long blonde hair put into two ponytails, she also wore a green jacket with the kanji for "gamble" on the back. Next to her was reindeer wearing pants and a pink top hat.

"You know it's not nice to tell that to injured child" said the woman.

"Your… your… Lady Tsunade." Said the father.

"That's right." Said the woman who was Tsunade with a smirk, "Now let me see him."

"All right…" said the father with a slight bow.

Tsunade began an examination, "He's going to need some minor surgery… it's a good thing I came here on time." Said Tsunade.

After performing the surety with the reindeer acting as her assistant… she gave the instructions to the father to help the recovery…

"It's going need to be banged for a few days, if it gets stiff put ice on it." Said Tsunade.

"Yes ma'am." Said the father.

"Now about the bill." Said Tsunade with a smirk.

"About that." Said the father who took out a deck of cards, "How about a little game of poker, if you win I pay, if I win it's on the house."

Tsunade smiled while her reindeer began to sweat.

"Why not." Said Tsunade.

The reindeer grabbed her coat in its mouth and tried to drag her away.

"Not now Chopper… you're almost as bad as Shizune." Said Tsunade.

And so the two played… however this is how it need… with Tsunade walking away sighing heavily.

"I can't believe I lost again." She said.

The reindeer named Chopper gave her a look that said "You're a Legendary Sucker! Why did you drop it!"

"Don't give me that look Chopper." Said Tsunade.

Indeed Tsunade, the 5th Hokage was indeed a legendary sucker!

Next Time: The group that's trying to help Nami must fight giant man eating rabbits! Oh great... the rabbits started an avalanche... what will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: I won't say who's the Raikage, or why Naruto wants to meet him or her... only that when s/he will play an important part in the future... I won't say when but I know you'll probably love it!


	58. Avalanche!

A/N: Okay, the other two characters make an appearance in this chapter... one of them is named (and was in the last chapter) and the other one just appears, enjoy!

Chapter 58: Avalanche!

Dalton was driving a sled that uncomfortably fit the 5 Straw Hats, one dog and one Princess… it was wasn't very comfortable.

"He's touching me!" said Usopp.

"You scoot over!" said Kiba.

"Akamaru looks like he's going to pee on me!" whined Usopp.

"If you continue fighting, I'm going to tell Dalton to turn this thing around." Said Ino.

This made Hinata and Sasuke sweat drop.

"I'm sorry…" said Dalton, "I heard that she came down from the mountain yesterday, she usually doesn't' do that."

"It's okay it wasn't you fault." Said Hinata.

"Those 4 took off in such a hurry that it's not going to be easy to find them." Said Sasuke.

"The best thing to do is to the meet the doctor and tell her what's going on." Said Hinata.

"And maybe warn her that there's a Kage fan boy there." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

"If you hadn't noticed already, Sasuke and Naruto don't exactly get along." Said Ino.

"I have…" said Vivi.

"I'm sorry…" said Dalton, "If only we had more Doctors."

Meanwhile, back with Luffy's group they stared at the Lapahns.

"They're polar Bears!" said Luffy.

"No… they're obviously those rabbits that Dalton warned us about." Sakura said with her voice shaking.

Naruto's eye twitched, "You know how big they were… didn't you." Said Naruto aloud.

"Of course I did… this is another of my favorite hunting grounds… I mean come on! Giant Rabbits! I'm a giant fox! What more could I ask for." Said Kyubi who began to laugh.

"Let me guess, Kyubi knew?" asked Sakura.

"Of course he knew…" muttered Naruto.

"Okay! Luffy let us handle them!" said Sakura.

"What why!" yelled Luffy.

Because if you get hit, Nami is going to feel it and she will die." Said Sanji.

"Don't worry!" said Naruto, "We're not going to let you down!"

That's when one of rabbits aimed an attack for Luffy.

"What am I supposed to do then!" yelled Luffy.

"Just dodge and don't attack!" said Sanji.

Sakura managed pick up the giant rabbit and throw it towards the others, causing a domino effect, however they all managed to get back up.

"Okay that's bad." Said Naruto.

All of them jumped up high towards them.

"Okay… really bad!" said Sakura.

Naruto sent out Shadow Clones to attack them while Sanji kicked a few. it was during this when Sanji realized something even worse about the situation.

"I can't get a decent kick with all this snow around!" said Sanji.

""Okay we'll run to get rid of them while Naruto keeps producing clones." Said Sakura.

"Okay!" said Luffy.

"I'm fine with that!" said Naruto.

"Let's do it!" said Sanji.

The three ran away while Naruto kept making clones but there was a bit of a problem with the clones.

"They figured out they're not real!" yelled Naruto.

Over the course of the next few minutes they ran like hell at one point Luffy came up with the idea of using a couple of the rabbits to jump up a cliff but that didn't work very well as the rabbits just followed.

Meanwhile in the town of Cocoweed…

"What do you mean we just missed her!" yelled Ino.

"She made me better a little while ago." Said the little boy Tsunade helped.

"You're looking for the doctor Dalton?" asked one of the town's people.

"Yes, it's an energy." Said Dalton.

"You just missed her, she headed over to Gyasta." Said another town's person.

"Where's that?" asked Usopp.

"It's a lakeside town just north of here… they like to ice skate there." Said Dalton.

"Okay… we didn't to know that last bit." Said Ino with a sweat drop.

"So looks like that's where we're headed next." Said Sasuke.

"Dalton!" yelled a man running to the shop they were in.

The man told him that something horrible has happened… that all of the guards were killed… by Wapol… Dalton, he told someone to give the Straw Hats instructions how to get to Gyasta then ran off.

Back with Luffy's group…

After running the rabbits stopped attack them… and started jumping a lot.

"Okay… what are they doing?" Sakura.

"I don't know, but I thought they gave up." Said Sanji.

That's when heard a rumbling sound.

"Oh no…" said Sanji.

Meanwhile, the other group were in the sleigh now being driven by Usopp with Vivi and Hinata up front and Kiba, Akamaru, Sasuke and a very happy Ino in the back.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" asked Usopp.

"Not as sure as I like to be." Said Vivi.

"You know that's not very reassuring." Said Sasuke.

"Listen if Nami makes it up to the castle and there's no one there what are they going to do? Vivi you're a Princess think of something." Said Usopp.

"Princesses don't know everything." Said Vivi.

"You do realize that the doctor we're dealing with a reclusive gambler… eventually she's going to have to go back into hiding from the debt collectors." Said Sasuke, "Eve n if we don't catch up to her I'm sure she's be able to meet them."

"Oh Sasuke you're so cool!" said Ino.

"But the best thing to do right now is to find the doctor." Said Hinata.

"Okay… we need to look at the map." Said Vivi, "It says that there should be a sign to the village."

"Okay! Everyone keep an eye out for it!" said Usopp.

Sadly they already passed it…

Sometime later they got to a point that the snow was to thick they couldn't move any more.

"Maybe we just should retrace our steps." Said Kiba.

"Great… this is perfect…" muttered Sasuke.

That's when they heard a rumbling sound…

"What was that?" asked Ino.

"I don't know…" said Vivi.

Meanwhile with Luffy's group.

"Oh no…" said Sakura with her voice shaking.

"We have to run!" yelled Sanji.

"To where?" asked Luffy.

"Any where but here!" yelled Sanji.

That when they realized that an avalanche was headed their way. They began to run like crazy.

"What are we going to do!" yelled Luffy.

"Look like now Nami is our top priority! Protect her with you life Luffy!" yelled Sakura.

That's when Sanji noticed something, "There's that ledge! We can go there!" he yelled.

All 4 of them headed to the ledge however there was a problem… it wasn't high enough… all of them were swept up in some way…

Naruto was into the air and managed to go into half demon form he saw Sakura was about to fall into some tree trunks he jumped towards her and a was very close.

"Sakura! Grab onto to one of my tails!" yelled Naruto.

Sakura before she crashed into the trees managed to grab on to them, she used it to climb on to his back.

"Kit… right now the best option to go with is wait until things calm down then search for the Love Cook and the idiot… things are too chaotic." Said Kyubi.

""Okay…" said Naruto nodding.

A few minutes later they went to search… but it was hard… with all the snow they everything were buried.

"Luffy! Sanji!" yelled Naruto.

"I see something over there!" said Sakura.

They ran towards a small ledge where they found Nami, she was breathing and over her were Luffy's coat and hat.

"Luffy must be okay." Said Naruto shifting back to his human form, "We'll wait for him here."

"Okay." Said Sakura.

Fortunately less than a minute later, Luffy showed up, carrying an extremely injured Sanji.

"Naruto… Sakura you're okay!" said Luffy happily.

"Sanji!" said Sakura with concern she ran over to Luffy and looked at Sanji, "Right now we really have to go see that doctor."

"I know…" said Luffy nodding.

"I'll carry him." Said Sakura.

"Okay! Let's go!" said Naruto.

"Still the main reason why you're going is because you really want to meet Tsunade." Said Kyubi.

"Yes, yes… that's already been established." Muttered Naruto.

And so they headed to the castle… along the way they saw the Rabbit of Caerbannog… uh baby Lapahn trying to free its parent that stuck in the snow because of the avalanche. Luffy managed to get it out with a single pull, then headed towards the castle.

"There's something I was thinking about…" said Kyubi.

"What?" thought Naruto.

"There's no Monty Python fans around… there was a perfectly good joke yet no one noticed it!" said Kyubi.

"I'm just going to ignore you now." Thought Naruto.

"Hey!" yelled a voice, which was ignored.

"Why do I have the feeling that something bad is going to happen?" asked Naruto.

"Because something bad always happens." Said Kyubi.

That's when the Hungry, Hungry Hippo showed up with two of his underlings while riding a white fury hippo.

"Halt!" said Wapol.

"Move." Said Luffy.

"Why should I move?" asked Wapol.

"Let's just walk around him." Said Sakura.

"That seems like a good idea." Said Luffy.

Ignoring the man they didn't know was a former king they just walked around him… ignoring him more while they were ignoring him they didn't heard him come up with a new law saying that those that ignore the king dies.

"Start by killing the sick one and injured one… they were ignoring me the most!" ordered Wapol.

What!" yelled Luffy.

"Sakura! Luffy! Run!" yelled Naruto, "I'll handle them!"

Naruto created 10 clones, "Okay are you ready?" asked the real Naruto.

"Right!" said the clones.

"Luffy… do you think you can take Sanji?" asked Sakura, "I think I should help Naruto… he helped me earlier."

Luffy nodded and Sakura handed Sanji to him.

"Please… be careful." Said Sakura.

Luffy nodded and Luffy ran towards the mountain.

"A clone user! Find the real one!" yelled Wapol.

The one dressed up in the checkered out fit shot three arrows at on time instantly killing three of the clones and another one dressed up like a boxer with many afros was about to punch the real Naruto with spikes coming out his gloves (which appeared to be afros as well) But that's when Sakura managed to push him away about 10 feet away like it was nothing.

"Sakura!" said Naruto, "Where's Sanji."

"I gave him to Luffy, we both know we can handle both of them." Said Sakura, "You helped me earlier so I'm going to repay the favor."

"Okay!" said Naruto giving a big grin, "Let's do it!"

"So you think you're going to stop us!" said the one dressed in the checkered out outfit.

"Of course! I'm Fox. D Naruto AKA Shadow Fox, future Kage!" said Naruto.

"Do you have to tell that to people you just met!" yelled Sakura.

"What! I just met them yesterday… you didn't see them yesterday because you were so worried about Nami!" said Naruto.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"Fine…" she muttered.

"I hate it when he's right!" yelled Inner Sakura.

"Okay! Let's go!" cheered Naruto pumping his fist into the air.

That's when the one is the costume shot more arrows at them… including hitting the real Naruto in the arm.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura that's when the afro boxer punched her in the face.

"That's for earlier!" he said.

Naruto gritted his teeth getting the arrow out of his arm and ran over to Sakura.

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto.

"I'm fine… it wasn't much…" said Sakura with a few cuts on her face.

That's when the two cronies were about to attack them when suddenly out of the blue two of the rabbits helped them by punching them in the face.

"The rabbits!" said Naruto.

"They're helping us because Luffy saved one and we're with him!" said Sakura happily.

One of them turned around and nodded, it was the one that Luffy saved.

"Don't worry… we'll tell him that you helped us." Said Naruto.

"Thank you." Said Sauk with a polite bow.

They ran towards the mountain as fat as they could in the snow.

"Look like have no choice!" said Naruto, "We have to climb."

"But what about your arm." Said Sakura.

"Don't worry about it! I'm used to injured like that…" said Naruto with a small smile, "Okay let's go!"

Both of them began to climb up the mountain it was a long way to go, to their minds off of what was going they just talked… in fact this had been going for three hours.

"What do you see in him!" said Naruto.

"He's cute… he's smart…" said Sakura.

"Yeah… but he's a huge Emo with issues, we know he's after some guy and that's it." Said Naruto.

"I still like him." Said Sakura pouting, "What about you and Hinata? Do you like her?"

Naruto began blush, "Well… um…" said Naruto, "She's' one of the few kids that would play with me growing up… and the only girl… well…"

""You do like her… don't you?" asked Sakura.

"Just don't tell…" said Naruto glaring at her.

That's when Naruto got a bad feeling…

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

"Luffy passed out." Said Naruto.

"Are you sure?" asked Sakura.

Naruto turned into his half demon form and extended his tails to her.

"Okay grabbed on quickly I won't let you fall." Said Naruto.

Sakura took a breath and grabbed on to his tail, he used his tail like an arm then put her on his back.

"Sakura with what I am about to do you must on let go… not one bit… no matter what fear you feel." Said Naruto.

"You're going to transform in your full demon from aren't you?" asked Sakura.

Naruto nodded… and then took a breath… so did Sakura. Naruto transformed into his full demon form… due to the height of the mountain no person on the island felt the presence other than Sakura… and those on to the top of the mountain Sakura hung on despite the fear going though her body, Naruto began to run up the mountain like it was nothing.

At the top, of the mountain, Tsunade had found Luffy who was barley conscious and half frozen in the snow, with him were Sanji and Nami… Luffy had just made a plea to Tsunade to help his friends before him.

"Don't worry…" said Tsunade with a smile.

She turned to two people that were with her… well one was a person… which was a young woman with short dark brown hair the other… well it was a cute mix of reindeer and what looked to be teddy bear… with them was a pig wearing a red vest and a set of pearls… that's when all of them felt a strange sensation… like fear and it was getting closer.

"Tsunade… what is that?" asked reindeer.

"It can't be…" said Tsunade, "It's a Biju!"

"That's impossible! Isn't it?" asked the woman.

"We have to be careful." Said Tsunade.

That's when they saw Naruto (still in full demon form) jump up from the cliff, the reindeer hid behind Tsunade, while Tsunade and woman looked at the demonic Naruto… they were surprised when they saw Sakura get off his back and Naruto shift back to his human form causing Tsunade and her friends to sweat drop.

"Luffy! Sanji!" said Naruto happily and he and Sakura ran words them.

"Nami!" cheered Sakura, "Thank god he made it!"

"I take it your they're friends?" asked Tsunade looking at them.

"That's right…" said Naruto, "By the way? Which one of you is Tsunade?"

"That would be me." Said Tsunade hopping he wasn't a debt collector.

Naruto took out his autograph book, "Can I have you're autograph? Please?"

Tsunade's eye twitched as she punched him into the ground in the crater causing everyone else to sweat drop… she walked away and gently picked up Nami.

"Shizune! Chopper! Get the other three and bring them in." said Tsunade.

Okay!" said the reindeer apparently named Chopper.

"Yes." Said the woman apparently named Shizune.

"I take it she doesn't like being asked for autographs." Said Sakura.

"No…" said Shizune with a sweat drop.

With that they managed to make it to the doctor… however… with both Sanji and Luffy gravely injured… hopefully they will be able to get healed.

Next Time: Thanks to Tsunade and her assistants Chopper and Shizune, Nami is all better... well minus the week long recovery time... of course crazy stuff happens as the castle: Luffy and Sanji want to eat Chopper while Sakura and Nami try to befriend him... and Naruto won't stop bothering Tsunade for an autographs. Meanwhile wit the other Straw Hats, after finding Zoro half naked in the snow, they find Wapol's men had done something to Dalton... what happened after he left? Find out next time!


	59. Monster Reindeer

A/N: Man I keep forgetting to give the hints like I promised involving the filler arc... anyways. I will give you a ton of hints for the filler arc: First off there will be only 6 to 7 Naruto characters appearing in that arc (I won't go into much detail about one of them as it's rather confusing). Next up one of the characters is a current Kage, I won't say who, but the person's nickname is mentioned in the chapter... and it's not the Raikage. Along with current Kage, there will a better explanation about the Kage System (which once again, hints about in this chapter) and finally the name of the filler arc shall be: The Chidori Scroll Arc! Yes, it's a Sasuke heavy arc inking him and Chidori, but there's going to be some really awesome stuff in it... Anyways enjoy the chapter and hopefully this will get your mind off cartoon network stopped showing One Piece... again (just when it was getting good too!).

Chapter 59: Monster Reindeer

Down the mountain, the other group managed to get out of the snow… with the exception of Usopp and Sasuke all were conscious. Vivi was trying to wake up Usopp while Ino seemed to be examining Sasuke.

"I don't think Sasuke is breathing!" said Ino.

Hinata sweat dropped at she could see Sasuke breathing, "Um…" said Hinata.

"That's it going to use mouth to mouth!" said Ino.

"Um… Ino…" said Hinata.

Ino leaned in closer so he could give her mouth or mouth… that's when Sasuke woke up and pushed her away "Ino! What are you doing!" he yelled.

"Well you weren't breathing and I…" said Ino.

"Darn it! He ruined my plans!" said Inner Ino (apparently Ino has a seldom seen Inner Self too.)

"Whatever…" said Sasuke staring at Ino.

"So how Usopp?" asked Ino.

They saw Kiba and Akamaru rolling on the ground laughing… why, because Vivi was beating the shit out of him so he would wake up.

Shortly after the beating, Usopp was awake, but with an extremely swollen face.

"Thanks Vivi, you really saved me." Said Usopp who began pat his extremely swollen face, "Is my face swollen?"

That one question made Kiba start laughing again.

"What's so funny?" asked Usopp.

"Oh just the fact Ino tried to kiss Sasuke under the guise it was mouth to mouth." Said Kiba.

"Really?" asked Usopp trying not to laugh at Ino.

Ino her teeth in anger… and glared at them… it wasn't the time for her revenge.

That's when something came out the snow… it was muscular and had green hair… that's right it was Zoro… when he came out the snow he shocked the others… well other than Sasuke.

"Damn it!" muttered Zoro.

"What were you doing?" asked Sasuke with his eye twitching, it didn't help that Zoro was half naked when they found him.

"Hey, guys…" said Zoro though it took him a minute to figure out who was Usopp due to his psychically swollen head (after all… he does have a swollen head a lot).

"See… I told you it was a bad idea to leave him charge of the ship." Said Sasuke with his eye twitching.

Apparently, Zoro went for a midwinter swim, saw a fish, chased the fish, wound up on the wrong of the river and wound in the middle of the woods.

"I'm begging to wonder why my dad put you in charge of me…" muttered Sasuke staring at Zoro.

Zoro didn't listen as he was asking Usopp (who's head was back to his normal size) for some of his clothes…

"No!" yelled Usopp.

"Boys are stupid." Muttered Ino.

Sasuke looked at her… "I don't mean you Sasuke!" said Ino, which onyx made Sasuke sweat drop even more.

"Hinata… how do you deal with them?" asked Vivi.

"Well… I grew up with Naruto and Luffy… so…" said Hinata.

"Never mind…" said Vivi with a sweat drop.

"Hey look!" said Kiba, he pointed to what looked like a village.

"It's Bighorn." Said Usopp.

They walked up to a group of people.

"What's going on?" asked Zoro.

"What the hell…" muttered the guy as he looked at Zoro… looking at a half naked guy in the snow would make you say that.

"The Avalanche buried Mr. Dalton!" said someone else to the ones that were there before.

"What, Dalton!" said the other members.

To catch those up, Dalton tired to fight off Wapol and his men, things did not turn out well… in the fight Dalton was hit by three Arrows and then the avalanche hit… Wapol's men were keeping him away from where Dalton was buried but prevented anyone form attempting to dig him out.

"I've seen those uniforms before haven't I?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah it's those guys who attack us, yesterday." Said Sasuke.

"So they're our enemy." Said Zoro with a smirk.

Zoro ran towards one of them that was about his size and punched him in the face. Why the part the about the size was important may cause one to wonder… the reason. He stole his clothes.

"You just wanted his clothes?" yelled the town's people.

"Is it too late to pretend I don't know him here?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes." Sighed Kiba, "You already talked to him."

"Damn it…" muttered Sasuke as he watched the men go to kill Zoro.

Meanwhile at the castle Nami managed to wake up and was staring and he was staring back… she was shocked at the sight of the teddy bear like reindeer talking… however she quickly forgot bout it when she heard "Nami! You're awake!"

She saw Sakura, Shizune and the pig enter the room.

"Sakura." Said Nami, "Where others that came up here with me."

Sakura's face turned grim, "Luffy and Sanji were injured on the way, Sanji suffered form some broken bone while Luffy almost had hypothermia." Said Sakura, "Though I'm not surprised the two of them are sleeping in the other room… you know them."

"What about Naruto." Said Nami.

Both Shizune and Sakura sweat dropped.

"Him… he's fine… as to be expected…" said Sakura, "Well he might some new injuries unrelated to the climb."

"What do you mean?" asked Nami blinking.

That's when Naruto flew into the room and crashed into one of the stonewall, Tsunade entered the room after him.

"Stop brothering me for atugrpash1 I don't do it!" yelled Tsunade.

"But Kakashi gave me his! I'm trying to get all the current Kages autographs and with out yours it will be an incomplete set!" said Naruto.

"I don't care!" yelled Tsunade, "Unless you get every other Kage to sign then maybe… then maybe… I'll sign it!"

""Just sign old lady! Then I'll stop bothering you." Said Naruto.

"What did you call me?" growled Tsunade.

"Old lady… I mean you're over 50 yet you use illusions to make you look like you're in you're twenties." Said Naruto, "If you're not an old lady I don't know what is."

To Tsunade was angry would be an understatement… she looked like she as going to kill the fox boy… that is until she head Shizune say "Tsunade, not in here!"

Tsunade turned to find everyone staring at her.

"Oh, sorry…" said Tsunade nervously.

"This is Tsunade… she's the doctor…" said Sakura with a sweat drop to Nami.

"I see…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

Tsunade sighed and sat on the bed next to Nami.

"I haven't explained it to your friend yet." Said Tsunade who lifted up Nami's shirt, there was a strange mark on her stomach.

"What's that?" asked Sakura.

"It's the bite of an infectious tick called the keschia. It's bite infects the victim with a bacteria causing a multitude of symptoms. From the looks of it, you were beaten three days ago. If you hadn't made it in two more days you have died." Said Tsunade.

Nami, Sakura and even Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's great, I was afraid I'd loose one of the few mature girls on the ship… you know until a couple more years once they start to develop." Said Kyubi.

"Now's not the time you perv." Thought Naruto.

"I've never heard about that… it's a good thing that I took her to see you." Said Sakura.

"You said you were a doctor in training earlier… right?" asked Tsunade, "So I'm not surprised you didn't know about it, the keschia was eradicated over 100 years ago, I just happened to have the vaccine."

Everyone in the room anime fell…

"Either way, I'm sure you bitten at a prehistoric island… what made you think you go around half naked?" asked Tsunade.

"It's a long story." Sighed Nami, she smiled, "Well I guess since I'm better…"

"Oh no you're not!" yelled Sakura, "I know Vivi's in trouble but right now you need you're rest!"

"But Sakura!" said Nami.

"Tsunade told me that the treatment lasts 10 days! We're going to rest here for a few more days before we go back to ship." Said Sakura, "Tsunade going to teach me how to treat you before we go… I'm not going let you strain yourself and have a relapse."

Nami's eye twitched, she knew when it came to this, there was no way Sakura would be able to bend.

"Fine…" she sighed.

"Since that's done!" said Naruto, "Sign my book!"

"For the last time no!" yelled Tsunade.

"Oh come on! You're the Hokage!" said Naruto.

"Why don't you go after Sarutobi's, he's still alive." Said Tsunade.

"I will one day… but you're right here and you haven't retried from your title!" said Naruto.

"I didn't even want this title! I just took it as a favor to an old friend of mine!" said Tsunade, "Who even wants to be a Kage? I mean half of them die pointless deaths anyways. Take the my predecessor, he sacrificed his life to protect some hapless village, the Yellow Flash was just a fool."

"Don't you dare bad mouth the 4gh Hokage!" yelled Naruto.

"Why should I? He's just a fool, along with my Grandfather and Grand Uncle! I don't even want this title…" said Tsunade staring at Naruto, "And why should you even care about the Kages anyway?"

Naruto smirked, "To be a Kage! That is my dream." Said Naruto.

Tsunade stared at him… blinking.

"I think I'm going see what Chopper's doing." Said Shizune with a sigh, knowing that whatever is going to happen in there would be a good thing avoid…

However thing quickly changed when Luffy and Sanji came in… holding on to Chopper making everyone in the room sweat drop.

"What are those idiots doing this time." Said Nami.

"I think… they're trying to eat him." Said Shizune.

The pig oinked something, which made both Tsunade and Shizune sweat drop.

"Tonton…" said Shizune with a sweat drop.

"So…" said Naruto, "What is he anyways, some kind of blue nosed talking deer? I mean it's really cool…"

"That's Chopper, he's just a blue nosed reindeer." Said Tsunade.

"But deer don't talk." Said Sakura with a sweat drop as the three were fighting.

"Yes, but Chopper ate the Human Human Fruit." Said Shizune.

"Which mean he can do anything a human a can do." Said Tsunade.

They watched him transform into an abominable snowman like creature and pound the two into the ground.

"Idiots." Thought Sakura, Nami and even Kyubi.

"I've taught him all of my medical skills along." Said Tsunade with a smirk.

Not too long later, they all talked awhile drinking tea… or in Tsunade's case sake.

""Come on you should join my crew!" yelled Luffy.

"No way!" yelled Tsunade, "I am not joining a pirate crew!"

"She's a afraid that if she begins to travel around then her debt collectors will find her easier." Sighed Shizune.

"They don't call her the Legendary Sucker for nothing!" laughed Naruto.

Tsunade glared at Naruto, "Oh really… I bet if you ever become a Kage then you'll have a better name." she said.

"I've been spreading my nickname around, Shadow Fox!" said Naruto.

"That's actually a pretty good Kage name and it's original." Said Shizune.

"Thanks…" said Naruto with a big grin.

"I really don't get the whole Kage thing." Said Sakura with a sweat drop.

"Me neither." Said Nami.

"It's rather complicated." Said Sanji, "If they gain a good enough reputation or spread around a good one then they usually end up with a very stupid nickname."

Both of them sweat dropped as they thought about possible stupid names for Naruto… most of them involved Ramen, Idiot and Demon…

"You really think you become a Kage, who's ever heard of a pirate Kage?" asked Tsunade.

"Oh yeah, what about "That Crazy Bitch"?" asked Naruto.

"We both know she not a pirate…" said Tsunade, "But I have to give you… she does have a bounty."

"Look, I don't care if I'm a wanted man, I don't care if I'm a pirate! What matter is that I will become a Kage no matter what anyone says." Said Naruto.

Tsunade stared at Naruto then shook her head.

That's when Sanji and Luffy noticed Chopper was peeking at them though the doorway, it was noticeable… mostly because he was doing it backwards, his peeping eye behind the doorway and his body in full view, of course they began to chase him again.

"Don't worry Nami, I'll come him up nice for you." Said Sanji.

"Didn't you say one of them was the captain?" asked Tsunade with a sweat drop.

"Yeah, Luffy… he's my brother." Said Naruto.

"I see…" said Tsunade, "So Naruto was it…"

Shizune looked at Naruto then at Tsunade, "Tsunade, can I speak with you in another room please."

"Sure Shizune." Said Tsunade.

The tow left the room, which made Naruto laugh, "I'm going to spy on the them." He said giving the V is victory and then he followed them.

Sakura noticed that a nearby door was open and went to closer it then Chopper came into the room and shut it.

"Thanks." Said Sakura, "Oh by the way Nami… Shizune told me he's the one that's been taking care of you."

"Really?" asked Nami, "Thank you."

"Shut up asshole!" yelled Chopper, "I don't accept thanks form humans!"

While his voice was angry… his body lounge… um… he was dancing and of course this made the two girl's sweat drop.

In another room, Shizune and Tsunade talked about something.

"I know that face Tsunade…" said Shizune looking at Tsunade, "You're thinking about them aren't you?"

"He reminds me so much… of Dan and Nawaki…" said Tsunade, He especially looked like Nawaki."

"No matter how much you deny it, wasn't just the favor you became Hokage." Said Shizune with a smile.

"I still don't like the title…" muttered Tsunade.

"Just don't do what I think you're going to do?" said Shizune.

"I know you're spying on us." Said Tsunade.

Naruto came out hiding, which was behind a nearby doorway.

"I told you to transform into something small." Said Kyubi.

"Shut up." Thought Naruto.

"So you little brat wants to be a Kage… how about little wager?" asked Tsunade.

"What sort of wager?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade held up a necklace that was wearing, "If you can prove to me that you're Kage material by the time you leave not only you can have my autograph but you can have my necklace."

"No thanks about the necklace." Said Naruto.

"This necklace is a rare stone, only two in existence have ever been made it's worth so much money that you can buy two whole islands with the money." Said Tsunade, "Not only that but I inherited from my grandfather, the 1st Hokage."

"Really! Then you have a deal!" yelled Naruto.

"Tsunade! This what I was trying to warn you about!" yelled Shizune.

"Oh come on… I doubt he'll be able to prove it me by the time he leaves." Said Tsunade pointing the Naruto who was in daydream mode.

"But Tsunade…" sighed Shizune who quickly realized she lost, "Maybe I should warn him about it later." She thought.

Meanwhile with Sakura, Nami and Chopper, Chopper was staring at the two.

"So you're really pirates?" asked Chopper.

"Sure are." Said Nami.

"So you have a flag?" asked Chopper.

"On our ship." Said Sakura.

"So what do you do?" asked Chopper.

"Well I'm the navigator and Sakura is the doctor." Said Nami.

"You're name is Sakura and you're a doctor?" asked Chopper with a slight blush.

"Yeah but I'm not very good…" said Sakura, "I still need some more training."

"so are interested in pirates?" asked Nami.

Chopper back away and crashed into a bookshelf.

"Of course not idiot!" he yelled.

""Sorry I asked I asked." Sighed Nami.

"So you want to join?" asked Sakura giggling.

"You were trained by Tsunade… and you could help me learn." Said Sakura.

"Plus it would be nice to have a doctor who's not as strict." Said Nami.

Sakura stared at Nami… with her eye twitching.

"What does she mean by that!" yelled Inner Sakura.

"No way! I can't! I'm a deer! I can't live with humans! I walk on two legs and I can talk! And I have a blue nose…" said Chopper.

Before they could talk some more, Luffy and Sanji ran into the room.

"There he is!" yelled Luffy.

And of course the chase began again.

"Idiots…" said the two girls.

"So… that was certainly interesting." Said Tsunade with Shizune and Naruto entering the room, "You two trying to convince him to join…"

"What do we need you're permission to get him to join?" asked Nami jokingly.

Both Tsunade and Shizune became quiet.

"Chopper, Chopper heart has been broken too many times. He has a wound in his heart that may never heal" Said Tsunade, "When eh was born his parents abandoned him because of his blue nose."

"What?" said Naruto getting into the conversation.

"That's right, he would always have to walk in the back of the herd… and then he ate the Devil Fruit and they cast him out…" said Tsunade.

"Then he tired to search for friends in a human village. But when he got there, they treated him like some blue nosed monster, they attacked him and called him monster. When he wanted was to his friend." Said Shizune.

"Because of that Chopper always been alone." Said Tsunade.

"So they called him monster and treated him horribly because of that?" said Naruto.

"Naruto…" said Sakura and Nami.

Memories replayed in Naruto's mind… the people treating him horribly, the people calling him "Demon" "Monster"… but of course the good memories came to his mind Luffy, Hinata and other kids as well playing with him.

"So kit… looks like you found a kindred sprit in that reindeer." Laughed Kyubi.

Naruto nodded and Naruto ran out of the room, "I'm go find him and talk to him!" yelled Naruto.

"Okay that was weird." Said Tsunade with a sweat drop.

"I'm not surprised he ran out of the room like that." Said Nami.

"Me neither… because Naruto might be one person that could probably heal his heart." Said Sakura.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsunade.

Nami and Sakura looked at each other.

"Naruto… that kid who keeps annoying you… I know he'll wine at me for telling you this but you should now his full name." said Sakura, "It's Fox D Naruto."

"Wait you're saying he's Fox D. Naruto?" asked Tsunade with her eyes wide.

"Um… Sakura! Hw did you know that she'd know who Naruto was?" asked Nami with a sweat drop.

"Because I'm a Kage… all Kages know who Fox. D Naruto is…" said Tsunade with a sweat drop.

"Oh… right…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"So a boy who knows the same pain he went though… interesting." Thought Tsunade.

"I really have to warn him about the necklace now." Thought Shizune with a sweat drop.

"So Tsunade…" said Nami.

"Care for a game of cards?" asked Sakura taking out a deck with an evil smirk.

"Why not, what are the rules?" asked Tsunade.

"If we loose we pay for services, if we win you and assistants work for free." Said Nami.

"Fair enough." Said Tsunade.

"Tsunade! Stop this! Don't you ever want to get paid for once?" asked Shizune.

"Fine then I accept." Said Tsunade with a smirk.

Meanwhile with Luffy and Sanji they had realized there was something funny about Chopper.

"Wait if he's able to that then he's a…" said Luffy.

"Hey! I thought you're not supposed to use the M word around me." Said Naruto jumped from a nearby balcony.

"Sorry…" said Luffy with a laugh.

"Anyways… please don't' eat him." Said Naruto, "Please!"

"I changed my wind about eating him anyways!" said Luffy who had that look again.

"He has that look again… the one that means he going to force someone to join whether they like it or not." Said Kyubi.

"Well that would awesome!" cheered Naruto who suddenly became serious, "Especially since he knows what I went though."

"What do you mean?" asked Sanji.

Naruto sighed and Luffy picked up on it, "So… he's a Jinchuriki too?" asked Luffy.

"No! He's just knows what it's like to be an outcast." Said Naruto.

"Oh I see…" said Luffy.

The two… then they saw him again and they began to chase him… well it was more like Naruto took Sanji's place in chasing him, but instead of wanting to eat him. It was during this chase Chopper smelled something.

"It can't be." He thought.

"I wonder what that's about." Thought Sanji who the followed the two.

Meanwhile in the bedroom, with the girls, three of them were playing cards while Shizune was sighing in the background with Tonton the pig with her.

"Long time ago there was someone cared about Chopper… it was an old Quack named Dr. Hiriluk." Said Tsunade, "He treated Chopper like a son and even gave him his name."

"Really? So did something happen?" asked Sakura.

"I'm not getting a good hand…" thought Nami.

And with that they showed their hands…

"Oh my gosh…" said Sakura.

"But you're nickname." Said Nami.

"Tsunade…" said Shizune staring at Tsunade's hand… which was a Royal Flush, "You finally won one!"

"I did…" said Tsunade in shock, "This doesn't look good…" she thought.

"So…" said Sakura with a sweat drop, "How much will the bill be?"

"I can't believe we lost." Cried Nami.

"I can't believe she won! Finally" said Shizune in celebration.

Before Tsunade could say anything Chopper in a full reindeer form ran into the room.

"What is Chopper?" asked Tsunade.

"It's Wapol! He's back!" cried Chopper.

"What!" yelled Tsunade gritting her teeth, "I should have known… after I won." she thought.

Here's a very little known fact about Tsunade's gambling that she doesn't like to talk about… whenever she wins… it acts as an ill omen… and in this case, it predicted the former king coming back.

Next Time: Wapol tired to reclaim the castle and a battle erupts. What will happen with this battle? Also what's going with Dalton? Will they able to save him or is he already dead? Find out next time!


	60. The King is Back!

Chapter 60: The King is Back!

In Bighorn Zoro had just managed to defeat the last of Wapol's men… shocking all of the villagers, but they realized they could now dig him out.

"So what's going on?" asked Zoro.

"We'll tell you later, but you should help us dig him out." Said Sasuke.

"Whatever…" said Zoro with a shrug.

Thye continued they're search for a few minutes until they found him.

"We've found Dalton!" yelled a voice.

"Finally!" said Ino with a sigh.

"Thank goodness…" sighed Hinata.

"Who's Dalton?" asked Zoro.

"I said, I'll tell you later…" muttered Sasuke.

But there was one problem… his heart has stopped beating.

Meanwhile back at the castle, Tsunade, Shizune and Chopper who was in full reindeer form stood in front of Wapol. Tuned glared at Wapol, sure she knew she could take of him like that, but she knew the ill omen was geared towards Chopper, not to her. With all the emotional stress that Wapol placed on Chopper, no wonder she won that poker game.

"Well isn't Lady Hokage." Said Wapol with a snort, "I wouldn't understand an outsider not bound by our laws would understand…"

"There's no way I'm letting you get passed me! I may not be an official resident of the country but I will protect this castle!" said Tauten glaring at Wapol, "It's not a mausoleum for Dr. Hiriluk."

"What!" yelled Wapol, "how can it b a mausoleum for that fool! Don't make me laugh."

"Get away from here! Drum Kingdom is no more, you really don't want to incur my wrath do you?" asked Tsunade with a smirk.

Before Wapol could say anything a certain rubber man joined the fray, "It's that guy! I have a score to settle!"

Luffy used Gum Gum Bullet sent the fat man flying off the cliff… well almost, his two henchmen caught him.

"Those guys again?" asked Sanji.

"That was awesome Luffy!" yelled Naruto.

"Well at least he gets to fight this time." Sighed Sakura.

"All right! I don't have to hold back this time!" said Luffy with a big smile.

"How dare you do that to King Wapol!" yelled the Afro man.

"I don't care if he's a king… he stinks!" yelled Luffy sticking his tongue out.

"So you know them?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah they're pirates that attacked us several times!" yelled Luffy.

"They keep getting in the way!" yelled Naruto.

That's when both of them began to think.

"Did they say he was a king!" yelled the D Brothers.

"Took you long enough…" said Sakura with a sweat drop.

"Hey it's cold" yelled Luffy who wasn't wearing a jacket.

"You just realized that too!" yelled Sanji and Sakura.

That when Wapol got up, "You will feel my wrath!" he yelled.

"My brother went to get a jacket." Said Naruto pointing to the castle, "I'd give him mine... but it'd be too small."

"Can I ask you something?" asked Chopper.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"That boy just stretched… right, how did he do that?" asked Chopper.

"Well he's a rubber man…" said Naruto.

"What's that?" asked Chopper.

"Well… it's hard to say…" said Naruto, "He's unique I guess… like me…"

"What do you mean?" asked Chopper.

Naruto smirked as he went into half demon from, meaning he gained 9 tails and fox ears.

Chopper blinked at Naruto…

"So you really think I care about this castle? I already took what I need from here." Said Tsunade, "Sure it's nice living in a castle, but a certain someone insisted on turning this place into a memorial for a certain doctor."

That's when Chopper, transformed into his "human" form.

"It's that monster that followed Hiriluk!" yelled Wapol's men.

"Dr. Hiriluk just wanted to save this country, I won't let you set one foot in this castle and I won't let you take down his banner of faith!" yelled Chopper mention to a Jolly Roger on the roof that was covered in several cherry blossom petals.

"All right! Everyone I want dead is in one place! Chess! Kuromarimo! Kill them with out mercy!" yelled Wapol.

"Okay… I'm a little confused." Said Naruto.

"Well that's what happens when you skip flashbacks sometimes." Said Kyubi.

"So Tsunade are you going to fight too?" asked Naruto with a big smile.

"Maybe, if you need my help." Said Tsunade.

"But I wanted to see a Kage in action." Pouted Naruto.

"You have… it was Kakashi… he taught you water clones." Said Sanji with a sweat drop.

"Oh right!" said Naruto, "But I want to see another action!"

"You know…" said Tsunade, "This fight could show if you are Kage material or not."

"All right!" said Naruto with determination.

"Did Naruto make some sort of deal wit you?" asked Sakura.

"You really don't want to know." Said Shizune.

"All right! Everyone! Let's beat his ass!" cheered Naruto.

"Tell us what's going on!" yelled Sanji and Sakura.

"For turning this scared castle into a mausoleum you will pay!" yelled the afro man named Kuromarimo, he took a piece of one of his afro squeezed it which made it grow and threw it at Tsunade.

"I'm not going let you hurt a woman!" yelled Sanji who stopped the ball with his leg to find it was stuck.

"What is this?" asked Sanji trying to get it off his leg.

"It's static cling." Said Kuromarimo who began to throw more at him, making Sanji covered in several of them.

"Hey Naruto! Reindeer can you help me out?" asked Sanji.

"The two began to help out Sanji and the three… wound fighting who have to hold the balls.

"What are you doing!" yelled Sakura glaring at them, she sighed, "Does either of have aspirin on you?"

"No sorry." Said Shizune with a sweat drop.

Sakura sighed but then smirked, she ran towards Kuromarimo and socking him in the face at a downward angle making him crashing into the ground and into a self made crater.

"Amazing!" said Shizune.

"Her strength…" said Tsunade with a smirk, "I wonder if she has the same rare condition as I do."

"So little girl you want you play?" asked Kuromarimo getting up.

Sakura deviled a kick that knocked him out and deeper into the crater… Sakura walked away from him and when she turned around and saw they were still fighting.

"Think of some sort of compromise will you!" yelled Sakura.

"All of them are idiots!" yelled Inner Sakura.

"You're team work is terrible and there's something you should know about Kuromarimo's hair." Said the man in the checkered costume who was obviously named Chess… who was holding aiming a flaming arrow towards them.

"Oh no!" yelled Chopper.

"This was just a distraction!" yelled Sanji.

"I'll take them!" yelled Naruto finally deicing to grab all the afro hair ball onto himself, Chess shot the arrow at the fox boy who then seemed to explode in fire.

"Oh no." said Sakura.

"Naruto!" yelled Sanji.

That's when the flaming Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke… meaning one thing, it was a shadow clone, that's when Naruto seeming came from the sky.

"I can believe you fell for that!" yelled Naruto doing a cool pose.

Everyone sweat dropped for a second but then Chopper took this time to attack Chess… or at least try… the moment he did, Wapol pushed him out the way, opened his mouth and bit Chopper.

"Yay! Nice and warm!" said Luffy running from the castle… now wearing Nami's jacket.

"She's going to make him pay for any damage." Said Sakura with a sweat drop.

That's when Sanji got an idea, "Hey Luffy. Stretch out and grab my feet!" said Sanji who had his leg out.

"Sure okay!" said Luffy, who then stretch his arms and grabbed one of his feet, "Like this."

"That's perfect and don't let go!" said Sanji with a smirk.

And with that a new combination was born with Sanji kicking Luffy words the fat king and Luffy using the momentum to use a body slam. Knocking the king away and making him spit out Chopper, it also sent him hurtling towards his hippo, making the hippo (the real hippo not the king) blasting off, much like a certain trio of idiot thieves (but their not in this story).

"Thank you, you guys are amazing!" said Chopper looking at the crew.

"That was so awesome!" yelled Naruto.

"Isn't that Nami's jacket! Take it off right now!" yelled Sanji.

"You know… Luffy's probably going to regret taking it off anyways so don't make him do it." Said Sakura with a shrug.

"So it looks like he's still alive…" said Luffy.

Wapol began to get up…

"He's tough… and I have an odd feeling like something bad is going to happen… be careful. Even if this guy is just a loser who you shouldn't really care about." Said Kyubi.

Naruto nodded… they watched and listened as Chess told Wapol what he ate earlier which included a couple canons, explosives and a house.

"Okay… he defiantly has an eating disorder." Said Sakura.

"How he eat those things." Said Naruto trying not to gag.

That's when Wapol began to mutate… into a house with canons for arms.

"A house!" yelled Sanji.

"How is that possible!" yelled Sakura.

"Awesome!" yelled Naruto and Luffy.

"Idiots…" thought Sakura, Sanji, Tsunade and Kyubi.

That's when Wapol did the unthinkable, he ate both Chess and the still unconscious Kuromarimo…

"That's sick!" yelled Sakura, "How can he eat his own men."

"Kit, there's something more going to it…" said Kyubi, "Be careful."

"Right!" said Naruto nodding.

"Now it's time for Munch Munch Factory!" yelled Wapol.

That's when his door opened up and something was coming out, the Straw Hats and one reindeer readied themselves for what ever would come… not knowing if it was dangerous or destructive… only knowing that whatever would come out would be a thought opponent… right?

Next Time: After Wapol mergers his two men, he sets his sights on the pirate flag on the roof... what's so special about it and what does it have to do with Chopper? Meanwhile, thanks to Wapol's doctors, Dalton lives, now he and other Straw Hats deicide to head up to the castle to face Wapol. What will happen? Find out next time!


	61. Time to Rumble

Chapter 61: Time to Rumble

They watched as something came out of Wapol… it was big, it was huge, it was named Chessmarimo… but as it looked only their clothes merged and one of them was giving a piggy back ride to the other.

"My bad… I thought something else would happen…" laughed Kyubi laughing.

"It's so cool!" yelled both Naruto and Luffy.

"Both of you are idiots!" yelled Sakura.

"Don't underestimate them." Said Tsunade, "If they weren't strong the people would have rebelled a long time ago."

"You're a Kage… why didn't you at least rebel for them." Said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"I don't technically live in this country, unless someone paid maybe then I would have." Said Tsunade.

Shizune sighed, "I tried convincing her, but it she didn't agree." She said.

This made everyone else sweat drop.

Wapol began a whole speech about how no shall defy him… and his first act would be to tear down that flag, which he did with one of his canon arms… bringing down the flag.

Meanwhile in Big Horn, things had clamed down, thanks to Wapol's 20 doctors, Dalton survived. Now thing had clamed down on the most part in the town. During this peace Vivi was trying to convince the others into climbing the mountain.

"Vivi… calm down, you worry too much" said Usopp, "Luffy, Sanji, Naruto and Sakura are with them have faith in them, she's in good hands."

Vivi sighed… and nodded, he was right "Thank you Usopp." She said.

"That's not the reason he doesn't want to go." Said Kiba, "He's just too scared to go."

Vivi sweat dropped at the sight… Usopp's legs were shaking, badly.

"You cowards you just don't to help them!" yelled Ino.

"Hey there's giant man eating rabbits… I do have faith in them who cares if I'm scared." Said Usopp.

That's when there a loud commotion, they turned to see that Dalton was trying to leave.

"Oh no…" said Hinata.

"Dalton!" said Vivi.

"Who is he again?" asked Zoro.

"Maybe if didn't train alone and get lost then you would know." Said Sasuke with a sweat drop.

"This is our chance to be free! We must fight him now or live as slaves!" yelled Dalton

"But your hurt!" yelled a random town's person.

"I'm going to go fight no matter what the cost even if I have to become a villain myself!" yelled Dalton.

Usopp looked at Dalton… and knew he had to do something… and so he decided something.

"Climb on, I'll carry you." Said Usopp.

Back at the castle, they watched as the flag fall form the castle, Chopper looked like he was going to cry.

"Reindeer… that flag." Said Luffy seeing Chopper looking like he was going to cry.

There was a silence, "What have you done to doctor flag!" yelled Chopper.

He ran under Chessmarimo then transformed into his "human" from and punched Wapol in the face… or at least made that motion he stopped himself from doing it as he thought about his mentor.

"I won't hurt you… but you'll have to leave immediately and never return." Said Chopper.

"Chopper don't try to reason with him!" yelled Tsunade, "He's nothing but scum. He's so low that in the world there only one person who's than him."

"But..." said Chopper.

That's when Wapol shot him with one of his canon arms.

"Oh no…" said Shizune.

"Chopper!" yelled Tsunade.

"Hey Hungry, Hungry Hippo!" yelled Luffy who was no on the top of them mountain.

They looked up and saw Luffy tying the flag back to the roof (using Nami's jacket's sleeve)

"You're a bunch of frauds, you pretended to be pirates! You don't know the meaning of this flag!" yelled Luffy.

Back in Big Horn everyone watched Usopp carry Dalton… everyone watched in silence… or at least tried, Kiba couldn't hold in his laughter anymore.

"I can't believe you're actually trying to do it!" laughed Kiba.

"This isn't funny!" yelled Usopp.

It would be pointed out that Usopp didn't get very far from where he started and was crumpling under the weight.

"You can't do it." Said Dalton.

"Yes… I… can…" muttered Usopp.

"That idiot." Sighed Zoro.

"So…" said Sasuke.

Zoro sighed and picked up Dalton, because unlike Usopp… he could carry the weight. Usopp looked at Zoro… he was going to follow him and point him… that was until a certain white dog ran to him with measuring tape in it's mouth. Ino walked over.

"10 feet!" she said.

"Hey!" yelled Usopp, "Why did you have to do that!"

"Because you were making a fool of yourself, I had to join in." said Kiba.

"Kiba just asked me to." Said Ino.

"Kiba!" yelled Usopp.

"So… I guess we should follow Zoro then." Said Sasuke with Vivi and Hinata nodding agreement.

And so the three followed him.

"Hey don't leave us!" yelled Usopp.

"Yeah!" said Ino.

That's when Usopp, Ino and Akamaru caught up.

"Wait!" yelled a random towns' person, "If you give us 10 minutes we can fix one of the ropeways to the castle, it will make the trip a lot faster."

"But the ropeways were cut down." Said another random town's person.

"Yeah, but some kid found one near Gyasta." Said the first random town's person.

Back at the castle…

"The meaning of the flag? That pirate rag has no meaning." said Wapol.

"Show what you know! It's not something you fly on whim!" yelled Luffy.

"Fool I'm a king! I'd never fly a pirate flag except as a joke!" yelled Wapol aiming one of his canon arms, "Stop raising that eye sore!"

He fired on Luffy, "I told you this is my kingdom so stop raising that eye sore."

"No…" said Sakura.

"No this again!" yelled Sanji.

"Get away!" yelled Chopper.

"You can't hit the skull and crossbones! It's a symbol of Faith!" yelled Luffy then bomb hit Luffy creating a big explosion.

"Luffy!" yelled Sanji.

"That was a direct hit." Said Shizune.

"I blasted him to pieces." Laughed Wapol.

"Shows what you know." Said Naruto with a smirk.

When the smoke bleared they saw Luffy was still standing holding the flag.

"See, it's unbreakable." Said Luffy.

Wapol and his… merged man thing were in shock.

""I don't know who's flag this beings to. But this flag is a promise of life! You don't fly it lightly." Said Luffy, "It's not something to be laughed at or shot at!" he yelled very loudly, so loud it almost scared Wapol and Chessmarimo.

Tsunade looked up at Luffy then at Naruto, "If you hold the same ideals… then perhaps…" she thought.

"So this is a pirate." Thought Chopper, "Amazing…"

"Hey reindeer! I'm going to clobber this guys! What are you going to do?" asked Luffy.

"Me?" thought Chopper.

"Fool if you so determined to protect that thing then I'll destroy you along with it!" yelled Wapol aiming one of his arm canons.

"Not this again!" yelled Sanji.

He was about to attack Wapol when Naruto stopped him.

"Naruto… what are you doing?" asked Sanji.

"This isn't you're fight." Said Naruto.

"What?" asked Sanji.

Sanji realized what Naruto meant, then he saw Chopper going for Wapol.

"Interesting… he knew about Chopper waning to fight him" thought Tsunade with a smile, "Maybe he is Kage Material after all."

Shizune looked at Tsunade "She has that look…" she thought with a sigh.

Chopper was about t punch Wapol in the face when Chess Marimo stopped him.

"All right!" cheered Naruto.

"Get him reindeer!" cheered Luffy from the roof.

"I won't let you lay a finger on King Wapol!" said Chessmarimo.

Naruto stared at the strange human, he knew that look well.

"Naruto what's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"It's nothing." Said Naruto.

"You're a strange creature, I bet you're that abominable snowman everyone fears." Said Chessmarimo, "I bet you lived a lonely life despised by everyone, so why risk your life for everyone?"

"Shut up!" yelled Naruto.

"What?" said Chopper.

"Even if they hate Chopper, for something that's not his fault! Even if they glared at him, attacked him, hated him… I know from experience, if you love something enough… or if you have a goal… that doesn't matter! Because even idiots learn they're lesions eventually! Sure there might be one or two people who doesn't learn but that doesn't matter! Eventually through the hate there will be people who will care about you!" yelled Naruto.

Chopper looked at Naruto, "He's right… I never would have thought that there was someone who understands that…" he thought, "I wonder why…"

"And remember one thing… I'm your friend!" said Naruto.

Tsunade looked at him and smirked, "Naruto… that boy…" she thought.

"Don't forget!" yelled Luffy launching himself, "I'm you're friend too!"

Luffy crashed in-between the Hungry, Hungry Hippo and the fusion reject with Gum Gum Rocket.

"Are you all right Straw Hat?" asked Chopper.

"I'm fine…" said Luffy, "I'm a made of rubber."

"Rubber?" asked Chopper.

"Hey reindeer, finish him off." Said Luffy.

"Sure he's easy." Said Chopper.

"Good… I'll fight the big nuisance over there." Said Luffy.

"And I'll join you." Said Naruto with a smirk.

The two brother's stood side by side with identical smiles.

"Sakura come on." Said Sanji.

"No." said Sakura.

"What?" asked Sanji.

Sakura as gently as she could poked Sanji in the back… because of that Sanji flinched and fall to the ground.

"What did you just do?" he asked.

"You're still injured from the climb." Said Sakura bending to Sanji, "You need to rest."

"So are you going to do anything?" asked Sanji.

Sakura shook her head no, "This isn't our fight." Said Sakura she looked at Chopper.

Sanji sighed, he knew there was no way to change Sakura's mind and he knew it. So he just watched like Sakura was.

"My name is Tony Tony Chopper, I was given that name by the world's greatest doctor." Said Chopper, "He might have forgiven you but I won't!"

That's when Chopper took out a small ball.

"What is that?" asked Sakura.

"The Rumble Ball." Said Chopper, "It only last three minutes but that's all the time I need."

"Three minutes?" asked Luffy.

"Whatever he's doing it seems cool." Said Naruto.

"There's something about that ball… that could prove useful to you one day." Said Kyubi.

"We're going to see something interesting." Said Tsunade with a smirk.

"Rumble!" said Chopper putting the ball into his mouth.

Chessmarimo took out two bows and two flaming arrows Chopper turned into his full reindeer form and ran towards him… as well as dodging the arrows. When he got closer he transformed into his "human" form, that's also when Kuromarimo took out four mallets. As chopper got closer he transformed again while saying "Jump Point!" he transformed into something else… it was a very skinny version of his human form but still his feet were still reindeer like…. In this form he jumped extremely high.

"No way!" said Sakura.

"How…" said Naruto.

"Yes… whatever that thing he ate will be a good thing for you to use." Said Kyubi.

As he got closer to the ground he said "Guard Point." And she shrank while his fur grew to a certain length… Kyubi said it best.

"Ch-Ch-Chia! Just water it and watch it grow." Said Kyubi.

"What did you say that?" thought Naruto.

"Because someone had to." Responded Kyubi.

The mallets hit Chia Chopper (which if they made, I would love to own by the way) which caused him to bounce around for a bit as the fur protected him.

"Impossible!" yelled Kuromarimo.

"You can't win." Said Chopper.

"Zoan Devil Fruits only have 3 transformations." said Chessmarimo.

"Rumble Ball is a medicine that modifies the transformation powers of the Devil Fruits. After 5 years of research I discovered 4 more transformations." Said Chopper.

"Wait 7 transformations?" yelled Kuromarimo.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"No way…" said Naruto.

"7 stages…" they both thought as they had that look.

"Oh great he has that look again." Said Sanji remembering what happen when they first met.

Sakura nodded with a sweat drop.

"Are we going to fight or not!" yelled Wapol.

"Um… kit...aren't you going to fight the former king." Said Kyubi.

"What did you say?" Thought Naruto.

"Never mind…" sighed Kyubi.

Chopper once again transformed, this time into a human like form with huge muscles that resembled someone who just took steroids but had hooves for hands, "Arm point!" he said. He ran up and destroyed the mallets.

"These are my hooves of iron… they can even smash boulders." Said Chopper.

That's when Kuromarimo took out 4 axes… and used an attack that sliced the air itself… as well as damaged the castle wall and cut Chopper's arm.

"Okay… that's really bad." Said Sakura.

"Don't worry… Chopper can handle it." Said Tsunade.

The bizarre fusion began to move his axes all over the place and Chopper dodged by transforming… he finally transformed to his normal half/half form.

"Are you just going to continue to run away?" asked Kuromarimo.

"I'm not running away. I'm looking for your weak spot." Said Chopper, "Scope!"

Chopper went into a position that looked like he was going to shoot something.

"It looks like he's going to shoot some death ray!" said Luffy.

"It must be some really awesome Chi move that Tsunade taught him!" said Naruto.

"I didn't teach him any Chi Moves!" yelled Tsunade.

"Hey um… kit… the Hippo's running away." Said Kyubi.

"What did you say?" asked Naruto.

"I hate you." Muttered Kyubi.

"I have no weak spot! You're just a stupid Zoan! It's all over for you." Said Kuromarimo.

"Got it… his chin." Said Chopper.

He transformed to Jump Point to jump over to him then once again transformed into his Arm Point, "Carving Hoof Sakura!" he said as he hit Chessmarimo in the bottom chin knocking the… thing out.

Chopper transformed back to his normal form, "3 minutes…" said Chopper.

"That was so awesome!" yelled Naruto.

"You did it!" yelled Luffy.

There was a silence…

"Um… Naruto… Luffy… where's the one you were supposed to fight." Said Sakura.

There was an awkward silence… as both sweat dropped…

"Kit… I've this so many times yet it hasn't lost it's meaning… you and your brother are idiots." Said Kyubi.

Next Time: The Fight Moves inside as Naruto and Luffy face off Wapol. Will they win? Meanwhile Tsunade thinks about what is means to truly be a Kage. Also Dalton and the reaming Straw Hats head towards the mountain to face Wapol... but are they too late? Find out next time!


	62. King no More

A/N: Here's the final part of the Wapol fight... enjoy!

Chapter 62: King no More

Sakura and Sanji stared at Luffy and Naruto… there was an awkward silence among them. They knew it was their fault Wapol got away.

"When did he get away?" asked Naruto and Luffy.

Sakura began to whack the two on the head.

"When you were so preoccupied with what Chopper was doing." Said Sakura.

"Why that dirty…" muttered Naruto.

"Come on let's get him!" yelled Luffy.

So the D Brothers went into the castle.

"Oh no! Nami's in there!" yelled Sanji who then ran into the castle as well.

"That idiot…" muttered Sakura chasing after Sanji.

When they got in there they saw Wapol (who for some reason was extremely skinny now) was about to eat Nami, So Luffy kicked him away.

"When did he get skinny?" asked Naruto.

"Must be because of the fat man's powers." Muttered Kyubi.

"Makes sense." Thought Naruto who turned his attention to Luffy and Nami… but couldn't help… he laughed. Due to the fact that Luffy ripped off one of the arms to keep the flag up Nami was yelling at him… she clamed down then told him he owed her three times that amount… plus interest.

"Naruto it's not funny!" yelled Luffy.

"Well you should have realized that when you borrowed her clothes." Laughed Naruto.

"Enough!" yelled Wapol.

The three turned their attention to him and saw him standing before a large set of doors.

"Inside this room is my full arsenal… I will eat everything within it, merge it with my body and become the ultimate weapon!" said Wapol with a laugh.

All three of the Straw Hats stared at him.

"Now to open it!" said Wapol who found that the key to room was missing, there was awkward silence.

"I'm not fished yet." He said.

"Hey get back here!" yelled both Luffy and Naruto chasing after him up a large flight of stairs and into one of the towers. They chased him to a room with a giant hippo shaped canon.

"Either he's really obsessed with hippos… or he has a fetish." Said Kyubi.

"Prepare to die Straw Hat and Fox Boy!" said Wapol.

"That's shadow fox!" yelled Naruto.

Wapol was flipping a level that would activate the canon… but something unexpected happened… it didn't work… that's when a bunch of snowbird came out of the canon.

"Why are you mocking me! I am your ruler! I am king!" yelled Wapol to the mother snowbird.

"I'm begging to think he don't have all of his chips in one bowl." Said Kyubi.

"Yeah…" thought Naruto.

That's when Luffy grabbed Wapol's face, "I don't care if your king or now… there are more important things about power."

Naruto smirked when Luffy said that.

Outside with Chopper, Tsunade and Shizune.

"Tsunade, Shizune… they… both of them… called me his friend." Said Chopper quietly.

"Shizune smiled while Tsunade began to stared at her necklace.

"Those two are amazing… especially that blonde. Fox D. Naruto. I had forgotten what it means to be a Kage… what it really means. I was bitter resented who I was… because THEY wanted to be a Kage… it's not just about clones, seals, power, skill… it's also about protecting your loved ones and standing up for you belie in." said Tsunade, "It looks like I lost another bet."

"What!" yelled Shizune, "You can't!"

"I believe that curse won't effect him." Said Tsunade with a smirk.

"Tsunade…" sighed Shizune

"What's are you talking about?" asked Chopper.

"Tsunade's going to give Naruto her necklace." Said Shizune.

Chopper stood there blinking but then turned his attention towards the castle.

"See Shizune… even Chopper knows I'm right about this one" said Tsunade.

Shizune sighed and looked like she was going to cry.

Meanwhile, the villagers got a ropeway se up and the remaining Straw Hats, Dalton and a whole lot of towns people were on a rope to the mountain.

"Are you guys sure this won't fall?" asked Usopp.

"Relax, I'm sure it won't break." Said Ino.

Vivi and Hinata were looking over Dalton.

Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Hinata.

"She's right, you shouldn't over do this." Said Vivi.

Dalton began to have flashbacks from when he worked for Wapol… "Who cares about Status, who care about being king?" yelled Dalton.

Back at the castle, a certain duo was brothers were thinking about that.

"Because you're a pirate you think status doesn't mater…" said Wapol, "You should know that Drum Kingdom is a member of the World Government. You're commenting an international crime."

"I don't care!" yelled Luffy.

"Then I'll digest you and your little fox too!" yelled Wapol opening his big hippo like mouth, but Luffy's hand stretched along with his mouth.

"You really think that could stop him?" asked Naruto.

That's when Wapol's tongue turned into a canon…

"Luffy!" yelled Naruto.

That's when Wapol fired his tongue canon at Luffy.

Back at the ropeway. Dalton began to cough up blood.

"Dalton!" cried half the people on the ropeway.

"Who cares about order and power…" sad Dalton having certain flashbacks, "Why can't a country have heart…"

Vivi looked at Dalton look like she was going to cry.

"When I enter the castle want everyone take cover." Said Dalton taking out some dynamite.

Back at the castle Naruto stared at the sight… part of the tower they were in was destroyed.

"No Luffy!" yelled Naruto.

"Um… kit… turned around and look at the malnourished hippo." Said Kyubi.

Naruto did so and saw Luffy standing behind Wapol. Luffy nodded to Naruto with look saying "Use you best acting".

"How could do that to my brother!" yelled Naruto.

"He paid for his crimes." Said Wapol whip began to laugh.

"I will avenge him!" yelled Naruto in a very exaggerated tone.

Luffy tired his best not laugh… Naruto wasn't a very good actor… not one at all. Wapol turned around and saw Luffy.

"How!" yelled Wapol.

"You weren't paying attention." Said Naruto who began to form the half demon Rasengan in his hand. He ran towards Wapol and slammed the chi ball in his stomach while shouting "Rasengan"

The force sent Wapol up and though the roof of the tower they were in… his head went though the roof, but only his head… he stared at the sight across form him, which was the pirate flag. That's when the D Brothers jumped up to where he was.

"If you're not willing to put your life on the line then don't touch the skull and crossbones!" yelled Luffy with a big grin.

He stretched his arms back as far as he could. Wapol began to beg him not to.

"Please I'll give you titles! Medals! You two can be vice kings!" begged Wapol.

"Gum Gum Bazooka!" shouted Luffy.

His arms connected to Wapol face and he was sent flying so hard that he problem wound up on another island. Even the people on the ropeway saw him fly away, but wasn't sure what it was.

Meanwhile down below, with the ropeway they landed.

"Okay I'll go ahead and look to see what's going on!" yelled Usopp.

Zoro, Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru sigh and they followed Usopp up some nearby stairs, they got up though a hidden stair way in front of the castle. Usopp hid behind the 3 humans in fear.

"Look if you scared just tell us." Said Kiba.

"I'm not scared…" said Usopp lying to his younger brother.

That's when some thing came crashing down form the castle with a yell… it was Luffy.

""Luffy!" yelled Zoro.

There was a huge crash with snow.

"That was unexpected." Said Tsunade who was watching this.

"do you think they're all right?" asked Shizune.

"Hey!" yelled Naruto jumping down from the castle and changing back to his human form when he got to the ground.

"What were you thinking Luffy!" yelled Zoro.

"I thought you were one of the fat man's guys so I did that." Said Luffy with a laugh.

"Too bad you weren't wearing one of those Teme…" muttered Naruto looking at Sasuke.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sasuke.

"Hey Usopp I thought you couldn't climb." Said Luffy.

That's hewn the three girls came up from the stairs, while Usopp began to horrible lie that no one paid any attention to.

"Vivi, Ino, Hinata." Said Naruto.

"How did you all get here?" asked Luffy.

"We all took the ropeway." Said Vivi.

"There's a ropeway?" asked Naruto with a sweat drop.

"Now… don't you fell like a bit of an idiot." Said Kyubi.

"Why did you have to say that?" thought Naruto.

"So is Nami, Sanji and Sakura lea right?" asked Hinata.

"They're fine." Said Naruto.

"Thank goodness." Sighed Vivi.

"Will you shut up!" yelled Kiba.

"What were you doing top of the castle?" asked Sasuke, "being idiots?"

"No just kicking the king's ass!" said Luffy.

"So that thing we saw flying across the sky was Wapol!" said Dalton, "What about the other two."

"Oh the reindeer took care of them!" said Luffy, "Oh by the way I found a new crewmate!"

"What?" asked the other Straw Hats.

"The reindeer?" asked Dalton.

Dalton turned to see Chopper, hiding badly behind the tree. He had met Chopper once before, it's a long story (and by poplar demand won't be told) but he bowed bore the D brothers and Chopper saying "Thank you… because of you this land can be reborn!"

That's when the towns people saw Chopper, they began to shout various thing like "Monster!" "What is that thing!" and the like… even Usopp shouted "Monster!" Chopper began to get scared and ran away.

"Leave him alone!" ordered Dalton so that towns people wouldn't chase him.

""Thanks a lot Usopp!" yelled Luffy punching Usopp in the face.

Luffy began to chase Chopper… while Naruto just stood there glaring at the town's people.

"Naruto… what's wrong?" asked Hinata walking up to Naruto.

"It's nothing… really…" said Naruto giving a false smile.

Hinata sighed and knew what was really bugging Naruto, after all she knows that Naruto hated people when they acted like that.

"Excuse!" yelled Tsunade getting everyone's attention.

"Lady Tsunade!" said a random town's person.

"You should get him the infirmary. He doesn't' look good." She said.

Not too far away, behind a wall. Nami and Sanji hid.

"Nami you need to get treated." whispered Sanji.

"Quest, if I go back there we'll have to wait a few more days before we can set sail for Alabasta." Whispered Nami.

"I know… you want to help her but you have you won problems." Said a voice that got both of their attentions.

"How long were you were there Sakura?" asked Nami with a sweat drop.

"Just enough to know why you're hiding." Said Sakura.

And so Sakura dragged the tow back to the castle… after all it was her duty to make sure everyone was healthy… at least for the time being.

Next Time: With Nami pretty much healed up, the crew decides to leave the island... but there's still some things that need to be taken care of... And all of them involve Chopper. Will Chopper join? Will Naruto talk to Chopper about being an outcast? Will Naruto get his autograph? Well that last one... wasn't really about Chopper... but either way? What will happen? Find out next time!


	63. Chopper’s Choice

A/N: First off! Yay! Time to celebrate... this story has reached 800 reviews... it's an accomplishment for me. Also it's the 2nd to last chapter with the Drum Island Arc... but remember next arc is the Chidori Scroll Arc... a brand new original arc. Here's the chapter, and enjoy.

Chapter 63: Chopper's Choice

Tsunade had started treating Dalton's injuries, but was currently taking a break getting something. Nami on the other hand was staring at her friend, Sakura while Vivi went on unnoticed beside her.

"You're a traitor you know that." Said Nami.

"If memory serves your more of a traitor than I am…" said Sakura sticking her tongue out.

"I just had to say that…" thought Nami with a sweat drop.

That's when Tsunade began to ask Dalton some questions.

"So do you where the key to the weapon's store room is?" asked Tsunade.

"You want the key to the weapons store room? What do you want with the weapons, you're a Kage." Said Dalton.

"I want to sell the weapons on the black market for gambling money." Said Tsunade sarcastically.

There was a silence in the room.

"So are you being sarcastic or…" said Dalton.

"Of course I'm being sarcastic!" yelled Tsunade, "I have something planned… but I won't say what it is…"

"I see…" said Dalton with a sweat drop, "Wapol keeps it on his person, if it's still true then it went flying with him."

"Oh man I didn't think I would have to resort of that…" sighed Tsunade.

"I have a deal to make." Said Nami, "How about you waver the fee for our crew and also let me leave early."

"About the fee, no way… for once someone lost to me…" said Tsunade, "But about leaving, was planning to give Sakura some books, including ways to treat you so you can leave soon."

"Really?" asked Nami.

"Thank you." Said Sakura.

"But about the fee…" said Nami taking out the key she stole from Wapol.

"Where did you get that?" asked Tsunade.

"I stole it." Said Nami sticking her tongue out.

"Figure you'd do that." Said Sakura with a sweat drop.

Tsunade took the key and nodded, "Fine then…" said Tsunade who then sighed, why does things like this keep happening?" she thought.

Tsunade cleared her throat and made some sort of clone, "I want you to follow my clone." Said Tsunade to the town's people while giving her clone the key, "I have to show Sakura something."

The two groups left the room… Tsunade began to give some medical books, she pointed to the one that would help her treat Nami.

"Okay thank you." Said Sakura.

"Wait I have another book to give you." Said Tsunade who took out a smaller book than the medical books, "I wrote this myself, it's my fighting style… just not the clones either."

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

Tsunade punched a nearby wall, causing large cracks and including a rock falling out of the wall, she then picked up the rock and crushed it with her bare hand.

"You have super strength too." Said Sakura.

"It's a very rare genetic condition, I have only met a few who has ever had this condition, including you Sakura. The condition effects the muscles, while the muscles show very little growth, yet they're strength is something that someone their size should have." Said Tsunade.

"Oh wow…" said Sakura, "That's my strength al right… now I know what causes it." She said with a sigh.

"I take it that your strength had giving problems in the past?" asked Tsunade.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Said Sakura.

There was a silence which Tsunade broke by taking out Naruto's autograph book, "By the way he must have misplaced it… I'm sure he'll look for it later."

"Wait did you?" asked Sakura.

Tsunade merely smiled… then walked away, "I hope we meet again Sakura." Said Tsunade.

Sakura smiled and nodded and went back to the room where the patients were resting, she found that Shizune had gotten a coat for Nami and was saying her good byes along with Tonton.

"Thank Shizune." Said Nami.

"It's no problem, I know you gave Luffy your coat." Said Shizune.

"Yeah…" said Nami with an evil laugh.

"There's something I need to tell you." Sighed Shizune.

"What?" asked Vivi.

"You see… Tsunade is planning on giving Nar …" said Shizune but before she could finish her sentence, one of the town's people came in sad "Shizune, Tsunade want your help."

"Okay…" sighed Shizune, "Sorry…"

Shizune left with the room with a sigh.

"I wonder what that was about." Said Sakura.

"I don't know." Said Nami.

Outside the castle, Luffy, Sasuke, Zoro, Kiba, Akamaru, Ino, Sanji (who's back fine according Tsunade) and Hinata were sitting out of the castle… well sort of Usopp, Kiba and Hinata were building a snow man while Luffy yelled for Chopper.

"Reindeer join my crew!" yelled Luffy.

"Still you stop it!" yelled Ino, "He doesn't want to join."

Luffy ignore her of course.

"Hey… I just realized, has anyone seen the Dobe?" asked Sasuke.

"He said that he had something to do… he didn't say." Said Hinata.

"Oh that makes sense." Said Sasuke with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile on the roof of the castle Chopper was breathing heavily, "I ran a lot…" he sighed.

He was looking up at the full moon.

"Hey!" came a voice.

Chopper jumped and turned around saw Naruto grinning.

"You're here to get me to join the crew aren't you?" asked Chopper.

"While I would love it you joined the crew! What you did was so awesome!" said Naruto sitting down, "That's not why I came."

"Why did you come?" asked Copper glaring at Naruto.

"I know how it feels to be an outcast." Said Naruto.

"Really… but your human." Said Chopper.

"Tell it to the deal." Said Naruto lifting up his shirt revealing his seal.

"What is that?" asked Chopper.

Naruto put his shirt back down, "A seal, shortly after I was born, the 4th Hokage sealed the Kyubi no Yoko in me. Because of that everyone thought I was a monster." Said Naruto.

"They did?" asked Chopper staring at Naruto, he knew right away Naruto wasn't lying.

"I know how you feel… everyone hating you, even though you did nothing wrong." Said Naruto, "Always calling me demon, monster and that I should be killed. It makes me feel extremely if someone even calls me a human… once I hugged an enemy because he did that…"

"Is that true?" asked Chopper laughing.

"Yeah…" said Naruto with a laugh.

"So… why are you part of that crew then?" asked Chopper.

"Because, there were people who treated me like me… including my older brother Luffy." Said Naruto pointing down at his brother who was still yelling, "Because of him and a few other people… they cared for me… they didn't treat me like some demon… and since then I gained many more friends who care for me."

Chopper looked down at Luffy and thought, "So… he doesn't care about things like that."

"Well I have to go! It was nice talk to you." Said Naruto getting up.

Chopper nodded and watched Naruto leave, and decided to follow him form a small distance…

Naruto got to where the others were.

"So where have you been? You're the only that can get Luffy to stop this!" said Ino.

"I was talking to someone about something." Said Naruto.

"Was it bugging Tsunade for an autograph?" asked Sasuke with a smirk.

"No!" yelled Naruto.

That's when Chopper showed up.

"Hey Reindeer!" yelled Luffy, "Come on, let's be pirates together."

"It's impossible!" said Chopper, "

"It's not impossible, it's fun!" said Luffy.

"He doesn't get it." Said Usopp with a sweat drop.

"I'm grateful to all of you… but…" said Chopper who began to cry.

That's when Sakura, Nami and Vivi left the castle and saw what was going on.

"Chopper…" whispered Sakura.

"But I'm a reindeer! I have antlers and hooves and a blue nose!" yelled Chopper.

Sakura and Nami remembered Tsunade's words about his heart…

"Of course I want to be a pirate! But I'm not human! I'm a monster! Sure Naruto has a demon inside him, but that's different, he's still human!" cried Chopper.

Everyone looked at Naruto and realized where he had went.

"I can never be part of you group! But I wanted to thank you!" cried Chopper, "Thank you for asking me, but I'm going to stay here. But please come back here when you feel like it."

There as a silence which was broken by Luffy yelling "Just shut up and join the crew!"

Chopper began to cry even more, "Yeah!" he yelled.

Not too long later everyone was waiting outside, it was agreed that Chopper would say good-bye to Tsunade and Shizune alone.

"So once when comes back we're really going then?" asked Usopp.

"Yes, we're going to go down them mountain and set sail for Alabasta." Said Nami, "That makes you happy Vivi, right?"

"It sure does." Said Vivi with a nod.

"Okay, so who's going to check the ropeway?" asked Sasuke.

"I'll do it." Said Usopp, "Hey Luffy, Naruto want to come?"

"Sure." Said Luffy.

"I haven't gotten a chance to see it." Said Naruto.

"I really don't want to know we didn't know it was there sooner." Said Kyubi.

"What made you that?" thought Naruto.

"I just felt I needed to say something." Said Kyubi.

Naruto sweat dropped and shrugged…

Meanwhile in the castle Tsunade was checking up on Dalton, when Chopper came into the room.

"Tsunade I have to tell you something." Said Chopper.

"Chopper everyone needs you help, you need to go down stairs." Said Tsunade.

"Wait, listen, I'm going to become a pirate!" said Chopper.

Tsunade stared at Chopper, "Is that so." Said Tsunade coldly.

"Yeah." Said Chopper with a nod.

Tsunade turned around and didn't look at Chopper, "Fine then go!"

"What?" asked Chopper.

"It's a good thing you're not my only assistant. Just leave already! Just leave!" yelled Tsunade.

"But!" said Chopper.

"You're a fool just like Dr. Hiriluk! A fool! Just leave already… I don't want you around anymore." Said Tsunade.

Chopper sighed and began to leave when he was stopped.

"Wait!" said Tsunade.

"What?" asked Chopper.

"Take your sleigh, I have no use for it anymore." Said Tsunade.

Chopper sighed and left… as he was leaving he saw Shizune.

"Chopper!" she said, "You're leaving, aren't you?"

Chopper nodded, "You knew?"

"I had my feelings." Said Shizune.

"Tsunade doesn't want me around anymore." Said Chopper.

"That's not true." Said Shizune, "You know how Tsunade is, she doesn't like expressing her feelings."

Chopper sighed… "So is she going to miss me?" he asked.

"Of course she'll miss you, and I'll miss you too." Said Shizune.

Chopper blushed slightly and nodded, "Thank you…" said Chopper.

That's when Tonton showed up and oinked.

"I'll miss you too Tonton." Said Chopper who began to run away, "Bye Shizune, Tonton!"

Chopper went to where his sleigh was being kept, transformed into his full reindeer form and attached himself to it. He ran to where the other members of the crew were just when Luffy Naruto and Usopp chem. up form the Rope Way entrance.

"Hop in!" said Chopper.

"Are you sure, that seems pretty small." Said Ino.

"And how are we going to get off the mountain in that sleigh?" asked Sanji.

And so Chopper showed them how… by running on the ropeway's rope… when they landed… there were a few reactions.

"Again, again! Do it again!" cheered Luffy and Naruto.

"Hey we need to set sail!" yelled Nami.

Back at the mountain top Tsunade was looking adown form it… trying her best not to cry.

"Are you okay Tsunade?" asked Shizune joining her while holding Tonton.

"I'm fine…" said Tsunade, "It's just been a while since... I cared for anyone like that."

"I know…" said Shizune, "However, he's following his dream."

"So saying goodbye like that…" said Dalton joining them.

Tsunade turned around and glaring at Dalton, "What are you doing out of bed." She said.

Dalton sweat dropped.

"Don't ask Tsunade about that… it's very touchy on the subject of goodbyes." Whispered Shizune with Tonton nodding.

"I see…" said Dalton.

Tsunade waked to an area where everyone was ready with canons that was pointed up into the air, "Okay is everyone ready?" asked Tsunade.

"Right!" said the town's people.

All of them shot the canons into the air, thought the island everyone began to get scared… thinking it was canon fire, but they were wrong. The canon had special cannonballs that instead mixed a very special red powder that mixed with snow would created something magical.

Down with the Straw Hats, they saw the thing that happened… the canons created a large pink cloud that made it look like a giant cherry tree that was blossoming… they left Chopper alone with his thoughts.

So that certain people will be happy and others who didn't' want to see the full flashback, it is time to give a condensed version of Chopper's tale, there was once a quack named Dr. Hiriluk who found Chopper injured in the forest. The two became close like father and son. For a year Chopper helped him in an experiment to make cherry blossoms grow and learned medicine from him, Dr. Hiriluk also taught Chopper about pirates. However a year after he found Chopper he kicked out Chopper and made him run away. As it turned out Dr. Hiriluk was dying and didn't want Chopper to see it, he made Tsunade who was an acutance of his to take care of Chopper and teach how to become a doctor and one use his now compacted experiment to make the Cherry Blossoms fall. Chopper heard about that he was dying and decided to find a rare mushroom that he heard about from of Wapol's men. He found the mushroom and gave it to Dr. Hiriluk… but it turned out to be poisonous and he would soon die from the poisonous mushroom. That's also when Dr. Hiriluk heard that Wapol's doctors were sick and needed help. But it was a trap… Wapol's men were going to kill him When Chopper heard about this he ran to Wapol's castle. Chopper ran to the castle where Dr. Hiriluk took his own life so that he would have to die from Chopper's mushroom. After getting to a rather short fight with Dalton, he went back down and asked Tsunade to teach how to bounce a doctor.

And so Chopper joined a pirate crew and saw the cherry blossoms fall in the winter island, this was the hippest day of his life.

Next Time: They finally leave the island, where Chopper reveals some more of his talents. Sakura also makes a big announcement, what is it? Also Chopper learns to fit in with the crew... and it's not exactly the best way to do so, because of that they have to go to the next island to get supplies. However before they could get there a strange woman tells them to stay and isn't leaving with out a fight. What will happen find out next time!


	64. On the Way to Ala… Damn it!

A/N: Well it ends the Drum Island Arc and begins the Chidori Scroll Arc. I'll go into more details after the chapter.

Chapter 64: On the Way to Ala… Damn it!

On top of the mountain Tsunade, Dalton, Shizune and Tonton all watched the cherry blossom snow.

"Of all crew's Chopper had to join." Said Tsunade taking a sip of Sake.

"What do you mean?" asked Dalton.

"Dalton!" yelled a random town's person.

"What is it?" asked Dalton.

Two town's people showed up with two bounty posters… Luffy and Naruto's.

"Wait! That's!" said Dalton.

"30 Million and 27 Million?" asked Tsunade who then laughed, "They're still beginners I'm sure they'll get bigger."

"Where did you get these?" asked Dalton.

The two town's people explained that on an unusual day when it didn't snow a young man gave them the posters and told them to tell those two to meet him at Alabasta… he said when they heard his name Ace they would know what was that about… they then found out that they dine and dashed and didn't stop him when he ran off.

"It doesn't matter, they're headed to Alabasta, call it a hunch." Said Dalton with a smile thinking about Vivi he did meet her once before as a child, it's a long story.

"I see…" said one of the men.

"Tsunade what's wrong?" asked Shizune.

"Have any of ever heard of Gol D. Roger?" asked Tsunade.

"Don't you mean Gold Roger? Everyone's heard of him." Said Dalton.

"I know…. But what about this name: Namikaze D. Minato?" asked Tsunade.

Dalton and the two town's people looked at each other.

"Who's that?" asked the town's person.

"Figures as much... most people don't his real name... most know him for other two name: The Yellow Flash and the 4th Hokage… Two more famous people to add to the Will of D." said Tsunade with a smile.

Back on the Going Merry a party to celebrate Chopper's arrival was in full swing… almost everyone was celebrating expect for Chopper who was thinking about something, Sakura, Nami, Vivi and Carue… the last three well… because of this.

"Won't anyone show Sympathy for Carue!" yelled Nami.

"He's a alive so what's the big deal?" asked Luffy.

When they got back to ship, they had found Carue frozen in the river, Vivi was crying over him and trying to warm him up.

"Oh Carue! How did you end up in the river!" cried Vivi.

Carue began to explain though quacks.

"He probably slipped in." laughed Zoro.

"He said he saw Zoro go into the river and disappear, so he dove in to the rescue him." Translated Chopper.

"It's your fault!" yelled Nami hitting him in the head.

"I told you it was a bad idea leaving Zoro alone with the ship, did anyone listen? No…" said Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke your so right! Maybe we'll listen you next time!" said Sakura and Ino swooning.

Then Sakura went out of her Sasuke love.

"Either way that was amazing Chopper! It's good to see you have other amazing talents other then medicine." said Sakura.

"It wasn't anything." Said chopper blushing slightly, normally he would have gone into a dance and swear he wasn't happy… but for some reason, talking to Sakura gave him some sort of warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach and he couldn't describe it.

"What do you mean medicine?" asked Sanji.

Both Nami and Sakura sweat dropped… that's when they broke it to them.

"What do you mean he's a doctor!" yelled a lot of people on the ship.

"You didn't know… then what was it that impressed you?" asked Nami.

"Emergency food supply." Said Sanji.

"His 7 Transformations." Said Luffy.

"Same as Luffy…" said Naruto who didn't mention the other part of why he liked Chopper… the whole growing up as an outcast.

"Why don't you mention that thing?" asked Kyubi.

"Because I don't wanna…" thought Naruto.

"Because of Chopper's abilities as a doctor I have an announcement to make." Called out Sakura.

Everyone turned to Sakura.

"As you know I'm still learning, because of that I'm not a very good doctor." Said Sakura, "That's why I decided to give Chopper thee title of doctor and bocce his assistant." She then turned to Chopper, "Is that okay with you?"

Chopper blushed and nodded, "That's okay with me." He said.

"All right!" cheered Luffy.

"Oh no!" cried Chopper.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

"I forgot my medical supplies!" said Chopper.

"You mean this?" asked Nami holding up a blue backpack with an X on it.

"How did that get there?" asked Chopper.

Then he remembered what Tsunade said to him.

"She put it in there." Said Chopper.

Chopper sat down with Nami and Sakura.

"So Tsunade gave you the cold shoulder when you left." Said Sakura.

"I can't blame her, she's not very good with goodbyes." Said Chopper.

"Why's that?" asked Nami.

"Oh no!" cried Naruto.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"I lost my autograph book! I must have left at that castle! It had Kakashi's signature!" yelled Naruto.

"Oh Tsunade told me to give it you… she was worried you might have lost it." Said Sakura hading it to Naruto.

Naruto noticed it was budging slightly and opened it, inside tapped inside was Tsunade's necklace… there was a signature inside "Thank you, for everything, Tsunade."

"All right! I proved my self to be a Kage to her!" cheered Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

"I made a bet with Tsunade that if I can prove myself I'm Kage material she'd sign my book and give me her necklace!" cheered Naruto.

"Um… Naruto… what's that?" asked Hinata.

Naruto noticed there was a P.S. which read "This is thanks for stopping Wapol… you have a long way to go until you're Kage Material."

"What!" yelled Naruto.

Naruto sighed and said "Well at least I got what I wanted and that's matters!"

He began to put on the necklace, Chopper noticed.

"She gave you her necklace!" yelled Chopper in shock.

"Yeah what's the problem?" asked Naruto.

"Tsunade told me that necklace was cursed and all other people who wear the necklace are cursed to die." Said Chopper.

"Oh that's silly." Said Naruto.

"Zoro was told the same thing about one his sword when he bought and he's still alive." Said Sasuke, "Though I'm kind of aspersed about that."

"What do you mean you're surprised." Said Zoro glaring at Sasuke.

"Don't' worry it's probably just nothing." Said Naruto.

"I hope so." Said Chopper with a sigh.

While Naruto was worried he didn't' know the story, that Tsunade had a younger brother named Nawaki (that sort of resembled Naruto) long to be a Kage as well, Tsunade thought was a wonderful dream and gave him the necklace for his birthday, shortly after he died in an accident. Sometime after that Tsunade met a man named Dan and fell in love with him, much like Nawaki he wanted to be a Kage… Tsunade thought about her late brother and gave her necklace to Dan… he died shortly after… It was those tow events that left Tsunade bitter about Kages...

Well back to the main story…

It was still a celebration, everyone dance cheered and some cases got drunk… this event made Chopper so happy, that it was the most fun he had ever had.

The next day...

Sanji was staring and Naruto and Luffy…

"Why don't you look at me?" asked Sanji.

"No reason." Said the two.

"That's that in your mouth?" asked Sanji.

"The food we stole." Said Naruto.

"Yeah…" said Luffy.

"It was you!" yelled Sanji kicking the two idiots away.

To catch up… that day someone stole all of the food… of course the culprits were the black hole brothers… however they weren't the only ones guilty.

"Hey! I just took care of the others." Said Ino pointing at the pile of Kiba, Usopp, Chopper, Carue and Akamaru who was also raided the fridge.

"Great what are we going to do?" asked Sanji.

"Hey Vivi, how far is Alabasta?" asked Ino.

"Not far… but it will take a few days to get there." Said Vivi.

"Oh man and we ran out of food." Sighed Ino.

"Can't we just ration what's left?" asked Sakura joining the conversation.

"We can't they ate everything." Said Ino.

"I guess all we can do is have them fish and hope they cat something good." Said Sakura.

"That sounds fine to me." Said Sanji.

"Hey!" came Sasuke voice from the crow's nest.

"What?" asked Ino.

Sasuke came down, "I see an island in the distance… they might have some food there."

Nami heard this and joined in on the sensation, "Well it's your choice Vivi… what should we do?"

"Well I guess will need food." Said Vivi.

"Okay. We'll head towards the island then we'll head to Alabasta." Said Nami.

On the exact island that Sasuke saw, there was a town but it was in ruins. Many people were injured and the few that weren't were helping those that were. The one that seemed to be in charge was a woman with spiky dark purple hair, she wore the strangest outfit which consisted of a metal mesh body glove that well… wasn't very covering and a tan skirt and jacket, she also wore a clone user's headband with a snake engraved on it.

"All right I think the tent is set up to take in the injured!" said the woman.

"Miss! Miss!" yelled a man coming form the shore.

"What is it?" asked the woman turning around.

"Pirates are coming! They seemed to be headed for the island!" cried the man.

"All right! I'll deal with them. They should be too hard to take out." Said the woman, "I'll be back soon… those pirates won't know what hit them."

Back on the going Merry, everyone met on deck to come up with plans when they got to the island.

"So we're going to island to get some supplies?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah… but no exploring, just in and out get some supplies." Said Nami.

"But I wasn't to explore." Pouted Luffy.

"We can't we have to get supplies… and it's your fault we do." Said Sakura.

"So you pirates are going to the island." Said a voice.

They turned around and saw the woman from the island…

"/who are you and how did you get on the ship!" yelled Zoro.

"That doesn't matter, all that matters is that you stay away form that island you pirates." Said the woman.

"Why should we?" asked Sasuke.

"Because I said so, the town on the island was already attack by scum lower then you pirates. If you know what's good for you, you have to leave!" said the woman.

"You and what army?" asked Sasuke.

The woman chuckled, "You know, you should never say that to a clone user." Said the woman.

That's when a many clones of the woman popped into existence.

"A clone user!" said Naruto.

"I just said I was one!" yelled the woman.

"Idiot…" muttered Sakura.

"Either way… this is going to be fun!" said Luffy with a big grin.

And so the fight began… not knowing what would come out of it… hopefully nothing bad will happen, right?

Next Time: After a rather humors series of events involving Naruto, the woman who turns out to be a Kage asks the Straw Hats for help on the island. A mysterious group tore up the town looking for the Scroll looking for a Legendary Scroll that is said to have a powerful attack written on it... and they are still looking for it! Will the Kage be able to convince the Straw Hats to help her... well more like will Naruto and Luffy convince the others to stay and help her? Find out next time!

A/N: First to straiten things out, Kakashi will have very little to do with the arc (he is going to be mentioned next chapter but that's it.) Much like with Rasengan, the teacher of the Jutsu will have nothing to do with it... and there will be a few more Naruto characters in the this arc... won't say who, but they are villains and will probably contain one of the best fight parings in the One Piece/ Naruto crossover ever!


	65. That Crazy Bitch

A/N: With this chapter, this is officially my longest fic (in terms of how many words and chapters), well enjoy the chapter, it delves more into the ways of the Kage.

Also to clear about the fight paring, to clear up it's going to be (blank) VS. (Blank), I'll say this, I'm sure a lot of people will like the match... even though I'm not good with fight scenes... but the paring will be awesome.

Chapter 65: That Crazy Bitch

The crew was surrounded by the woman's clones, each one of them were smirking… however there was a certain effect on a certain member of the crew… Sanji fell unconscious with a stream of blood coming from his nose.

"Oh no what happened!" cried Chopper.

"He fainted after seeing that outfit. That pervert!" said Zoro.

"He's not the only one…" mutter Naruto.

"This moment I will always remember!" yelled Kyubi who went into a fit of perverted giggles.

"So basically we just hack though the clone we find the real one!" said Zoro with a smirk, "Sound like fun to me."

The woman and her clones smirked she heard that, Zoro drew his sword and slashed at one of the clones, expecting it to go poof! However he wasn't excepting the clone to melt into snakes and wrap around him.

"What just happened!" yelled Ino.

"Snake clones." Said Kiba.

"Snake clones?" asked Nami.

"The most dangerous kind of animal clone, the clone user first control snake, projects her appended onto them, when the clone is decoyed the snakes wrap around their victim and may even kill them will the Clone User says say so." Said Kiba.

"Wow I didn't know you knew that much about clones." Said Naruto.

"I'm still a clone user you know!" yelled Kiba.

"Hey! Is anyone going to help me!" yelled Zoro.

"Now yet!" said Naruto, "Let me handle her… after all Snake Clones have a flaw…"

That's when Naruto summoned many clones… each one attack the clones turned them back into snake… but when the snakes attacked them, they either went poof or turned to water.

"So a mixture of water and shadow clones." Said the woman, "I'm impressed."

"All right Naruto!" cheered Luffy.

"Isn't anyone going to help me?" asked Zoro on the ground, still tied up by the snakes.

"Not until I beat her." Said Naruto with a smirk.

"This is going to be interesting fight." Said the woman reforming the snakes back into clones, "The name's Mitarashi Anko… what's yours."

Naruto gaped and began to point at her, "Your That Crazy Bitch!" yelled Naruto.

"Don't antagonize her even more!" yelled Usopp.

Naruto ran to where the real one was at, stop in front of her and took out his autograph book (which he began to carry around with him after getting Tsunade's) and said "Will you please sign my autograph book."

Everyone blinked at the sight… even Anko who just laughed… "Sure why not…" she looked though the book and saw Kakashi's, "Wait… you know Kakashi?" she said then saw what he wrote... she then looked back at Naruto and said "Your Fox D. Naruto?"

Naruto nodded…

"I'm sorry… I didn't know this was your brother's crew, I'm sorry." Said Anko.

All of the clone melted back into snakes and with a flick of her wrist the all snakes (even the ones that were contrasting Zoro) seemed to be sucked up in her sleeve.

Everyone stared at Naruto and Anko while Anko was writing down his autograph.

"Hey there you go." Said Anko.

Naruto laughed at what it was "Sorry for attacking you guys, I didn't know you guys were cool, Mitarashi Anko".

"Awesome! Now I have three Kage's autographs!" cheered Naruto.

"Wait she's a Kage?" asked Zoro getting up.

"Yes, the 5th Otokage, Mitarashi "That Crazy Bitch" Anko. A specialist of the Snake Clones. She was taught by the Disgraced Kage… who I won't name since she might kill me, and is the first Kage to have a bounty for doing unspeakable acts to male marines." Said Naruto in full fan boy mode.

"Oh come on, their not unspeakable acts… there was that time I castrated several marines with a kabob skewer and…" said Anko.

"Please stop…" said Naruto, as he and all other male members of the crew (with the exception of Sanji who was still unconscious from blood loss and Chopper who was helping Sanji) paled and unconsciously placed they're hands on their um… treasures.

"So wait I don't get it…" said Nami, "Why did you try to attack us?"

"Well the nearby island was just attacked and I'm investigating what happened and finding the perps. Kakashi told me that Naruto was part of his brother's pirate crew and that they weren't the usual pirate crew. Sorry I attacked, it's a good thing I told you my name." said Anko.

"What were you planning on doing to us if you didn't find out who we were?" asked Kiba.

"I don't know… I usually don't know these things." Said Anko laughing.

This made everyone else sweat drop.

"Kakashi told me about Kreig by the way…" said Anko with a smirk, "Can you help me with something by the way?"

"What?" asked Luffy.

"You'll see…" said Anko with a smirk.

"It's not one of those places that were just attacked by pirates and we have to help you fight off the pirates?" asked Nami, "Because we really don't have time for that!"

"No it's not that." Said Anko.

Not to long later, after Sanji woke up and was brought up to speed (and was almost knocked out again for flirting with Anko), the crew arrived on the island to find it's state…

"You said that it wasn't attacked by pirates!" yelled Nami.

"It wasn't attacked by pirates… but something else." Said Anko with a smirk.

"Something else?" asked Luffy.

"Yes… Sound." Said Anko.

Everyone stared at Anko.

"Wait… it was attacked by a Sound?" asked Naruto.

"No… Sound…" said Anko.

Everyone continued to stare at her.

"Okay… how many of you know the details of the Kage System?" asked Anko with a sigh.

Naruto, Luffy, Kiba, Usopp, Akamaru and Hinata all raised their hands.

"Great… I didn't think I needed to explain it…" she muttered, "Okay you know the 10 Kages: Otokage (Myself), Namikage (Kakashi), Hokage (Tsunade), Mizukage, Kazekage, Raikage, Tsuchikage, Yukikage, Hoshikage and Tsukikage. While these are the 10 titles right now there are technically 12 Kages."

"Wait how can there be 12 Kages?" asked Sakura.

"They retire or are expelled." Said Anko.

"Wait… a Kage can retire? I didn't know that!" said Ino.

"Yeah, one Usopp's friends back home is the Grandson of the 3rd Hokage, who retired almost 20 years ago." Said Kiba.

"We actually met him a couple times." Said Usopp.

"You met the Professor! Why didn't you tell me!" yelled Naruto.

Both Kiba and Usopp shrugged… they really didn't know.

"Now as I was saying…" muttered Anko who was on the verge of getting "staby" continued "The other way for a Kage to "lose" his title is to expelled. In order for that to happen, the Kage must do something so horrible that there must be a mail in vote, it must unanimous, while this has happened a few times, only once has a Kage ever been disgraced: My former teacher Orochimaru."

"So what did Orochimaru do exactly." Said Sasuke raising an eyebrow.

That's when Anko threw several kabob skewers as Sasuke pinning him to the ground, "Never say his name in front of me!" she growled.

"But you just said his name. I don't get it…" said Luffy.

"That bastard… did so much to me, that I can't even say. One of the only things I can take solace in is that I took his title as current Otokage! So no one can say his name but me!" She yelled.

Everyone sweat dropped as Sakura and Ino help Sasuke up.

"They don't call her that crazy bitch for nothing." Said Naruto with a sweat drop.

Anko was gritted her teeth when she took out a kabob skewer full of Dango, "Oh Dango! I love you!" She began to eat her treat and continued, "Anyway, after Orochimaru was disgraced he decided to form his own group, Sound. I don't know what they're motives are."

"So wait, your saying that this evil former Kage sent his minions to destroy this town? And you want us to help you fight them?" asked Nami.

"Actually it a lot more complicated than that, this island is home to the Chidori Scroll." Said Anko.

"Chidori Scroll?" asked all the Straw Hats plus Vivi.

"It's an ancient scroll that contains the most dangerous Chi Attack." Said Anko.

"Chi Attack?" asked Sasuke raising an eyebrow.

"It's an attack that uses Chi to Attack but it's serrate from Clones and the Gentle Fist as usually no two Chi Attacks are the same." Said Hinata, "Like Naruto's Rasengan."

"The thing that keeps blowing up?" asked Sasuke.

"Hey! That's only my human version that keeps blowing up. My half demon version is just fine!" yelled Naruto.

Anko sighed and continued her explanation, "Chidori is an attack turns the user's arm into an unstoppable sword. However it was too powerful that the creator hid the information on a scroll and hid on this island. I know for a fact Orochimaru wants that scroll." Said Anko.

"And that's why his goons attacked this town? Right." Said Zoro.

"That's right." Said Anko, "I figure that I need help getting the scroll before they do."

Everyone looked at her.

"I'm sorry but we can't." said Nami.

"What why?" asked the D Brothers.

Nami whacked the two on the heads…

"Because we have other people to help. We've already had too many distractions as it is." Said Nami.

"No fair! They need our help!" yelled Luffy.

"I said no and that's final!" said Nami.

"But I'm the captain!" yelled Luffy.

"Don't you want to help Vivi?" asked Nami.

"I do… but!" said Luffy, "These people need help too."

"Luffy I know you want to go on the adventure but right now we have to get some supplies and head to Alabasta." Said Nami.

"But…" said Luffy.

"I'll handle this." Said Naruto with a smirk.

That's when there was a puff of smoke… Nami gritted her teeth expecting a male version of Naruto's Sexy Attack… no what it was much worse… as Naruto transformed into a 5 year old version of himself and went to hug Nami's leg.

"Pwease Nami." Said Chibi Naruto using a lisp, "They weally need out help."

Kyubi laughed in his cage so hard, "Nice one kit! That has to be your best plan ever!" laughed Kyubi.

Much of the crew, couldn't help it, they laughed… even Anko laughed… she was binging to like Naruto.

Nami began to twitch, she wanted to hit him and say no… but he was just too cute "Fine… we can help them. Is that okay with you Vivi?"

Vivi sighed, even though they needed to get to Alabasta, even she had to admit, she wouldn't be able to stand up Naruto's new attack, "Sure why not."

"Okay, I only need 4 of you to come along with me. Because we're dealing with the Sound 5, Orochimaru's top agents. So I figure that only 4 of you will do…"

"I'm going!" said Luffy and Naruto (who had since changed back to his normal age).

"Sounds like fun." Said Zoro with a smirk.

"I minds as well go." Said Sasuke with a shrug.

"That sounds good." Said Anko with a smirk, "I'll go clear things up with the town's people about you! And then the 5 of us will head off.

Meanwhile in some nearby trees, 4 figures watched them.

"So Anko dragged in some pirates interesting." Said on the first who was skinny and to have something coming out his shoulders.

"There's something off about one of those 4 pirates that agreed to help her." Said another of the figure that something protruding form the back of his neck.

"So she really thinks those pirates will help her." Said the third… who was just fat.

"Either way…" said the final figure who had long hair and was male, "They must be eliminated to for the sake of Lord Orochimaru."

The three nodded in agreement… and with that the Straw Hats were once again dragged into something that wasn't they're problem because of the Captain and his little brother.

Next Time: After splitting into two groups, most of the crew helps out of the town's people while Luffy, Naruto, Sasuke and Zoro go with Anko to get the scroll before the members of Sound do. What will happen, find out next time!


	66. Enter the Sound 5

A/N: Yes, if you didn't notice, Tayuya is absent in this arc, however her absence is explained and will play a very important part later on in the story. Well enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 66: Enter the Sound 5

The group of 5, were about to leave, while Nami gave them instructions about when they should be back.

"You guys better get here by sun set or you'll know what I'll do." Said Nami.

Naruto and Luffy nodded, Zoro growled under his breath and Sasuke just stared at Nami.

And so they left to search for the scroll within the island's forest while the rest of the crew decided to help the town's people.

"So Anko… do you know who we'll be facing?" asked Naruto.

"Probably the Sound 5." Said Anko.

"The Sound 5?" asked Luffy.

"Yes, Orochimaru top agents: A guy who can control his bones, a two headed freak, a fat man, a red headed bitch that swears more than a pirate and a sailor combined and Spider Man." Said Anko.

"You never bothered learning their names did you?" asked Sasuke.

"Nope, not at all." Said Anko shaking her head.

This made everyone sweat drop.

"Either way, the mayor told me that they managed to get the information on where the scroll is sealed, by threatening to the kill everyone in town but himself." Said Anko.

"That's horrible…" muttered Naruto.

"I know, any was the scroll is in a cave in them idle of the island. All we have to do is use this map, go get it and keep it safe from Sound." Said Anko.

"All right! That sounds like fun!" cheered Luffy.

"Just ignore him." Said Sasuke shaking his head.

"Either way." Said Anko taking out the map, "He didn't give them the map to the cave, I'm still they're still searching for the cave.

That's when the 4 people who were watching them jumped out of the trees and surrounded the group.

"Mitarashi Anko… it's been a long time." Said one of the men who hat long white hair.

"Well it has..." said Anko with a smirk.

"You still don't know our names, do you?" asked the fat one.

"Nope…" said Anko shaking her head.

"We minds as well introduce ourselves because of your little friends." Said one of them who was the one with the things coming out his shoulders which turned out to be two extra pairs of arms, he also had spiky hair and wore a bandana around his forehead.

"Cool! You have extra arms." Said Luffy.

"Are they real?" asked Naruto.

"They're the enemy you idiots!" yelled Anko.

"Either way, the name's Kidomaru." Said the one with the extra pairs of arms.

"Jirobo." Said the fat one.

"Sakon." Said the one with something protruding from the back of his neck, which turned out to be an extra head, , had light purple hair that covered his right eye and wore a set of beads and what looked to be blue lip stick.

And I'm Kimimaro, the leader." Said the one with white hair.

"Where the red haired bitch?" asked Anko.

"Oh Tayuya… she's on a very special long term mission." Said Kimimaro, "I would have gladly gone, however a woman was needed."

"That's good to know…" said Anko, "Hey Naruto can you do that transformation thing with many clones."

"Yeah… why?" asked Naruto.

"We need a diversion right now while we come up with a plan." Said Anko, "As much I'd love to right now… we just can't fight them."

"Why?" asked Naruto, Luffy and Zoro.

"You're kidding right!" yelled Anko.

"So who's going have the first honors?" asked Kidomaru.

"Naruto if you don't do it… then I'm going to do to you what I did to the marines." Said Anko.

Naruto paled and Naruto nodded… Naruto summoned many clones.

"One of them is clone user!" said Jirobo.

"That's not all." Said Naruto with a smirk as most of the clones transformed into Luffy, Zoro, Sasuke or Anko.

Anko took out a large smoke bomb.

"Damn it…" muttered Sakon.

When the smoke the Sound 5… or Sound 4 due to the missing member saw various groups running away.

"So that's an interesting division." Said Kidomaru, "But they have no idea what I was I did."

The other 3 nodded as they tried to figure with which group was real.

Elsewhere in the forest the real group left.

"Why did we have to retreat!" yelled Naruto.

"Look, right now we have to plan out something. I've fought them so many times before that they know my moves." Said Anko.

"You mean using snake clones and attack their lower regions?" asked Naruto with a sweat drop.

Anko glared at Naruto who decided to hide behind Luffy.

"Okay the plan is that me and three of you fight them while the last one goes into the cave an gets the scroll." Said Anko.

"Why are you fighting?" asked Luffy.

"It will throw them off a bit." Said Anko.

"How much will that be?" asked Sasuke.

"Either way…" said Anko, "It's pretty dangerous, then again I heard about you two bounties, so it won't be that much a problem."

"I'll volunteer to go get the scroll." Said Sasuke, "Only because I'm the only who can."

"What's that supposed to mean!" yelled Naruto.

"I'm the only one out of the 4 of us who has a sense of direction, you three will get lost easily." Said Sasuke.

All three of them glared at Sasuke… even though it was a true he was right.

":Okay… there's the plan…" said Anko.

What they didn't know was that the Sound 4 had managed to fight them quickly, as Kidomaru had placed a small spider on Sasuke that was shooting a small almost invisible thread.

"So… that's their plan… sounds like nothing." Said Sakon.

"It's a good thing that he's the one I'm already following." Said Kidomaru with a smirk.

"We have to come up with a plan that trumps their plan, after all Anko isn't know for her strategy." Said Kimimaro.

Back with Anko, Zoro, Naruto and Luffy.

"Okay… we'll slip into two group then those two groups, Naruto and Luffy and me and Zoro." Said Anko.

"Why do I have to be with you." Muttered Zoro.

"Because, w need a clone user in each group… and I take it your not a clone user are you." Said Anko with a death glare that would problem kill Zoro if she had that power.

Anko muttered under her breath and took out Dango from her jacket to help cheer her up, "We need a clone user for when we split up again... I won't go into details but it's when we need to meet up again." Said Anko, "Any questions?"

"Your not a very good strategist." Said Sasuke staring at her.

Anko glared at Sasuke, "I know that, but it's usually my style to beat up the guys, either kill them or disable them in someway, then run like the wind…" said Anko, "So you got a problem with that?"

Sasuke sweat dropped, "No…" he said

"Then good." Said Anko.

And so the group spilt up, Sasuke was given the map to the cave while Zoro and Anko left together as did Naruto and Luffy.

"So Zoro was it." Said Anko making conversation.

"What?" asked Zoro.

"Your that guy Sanji told me about, right… the one that fought Mihawk and lived?" asked Anko with a smirk.

"Yeah… so…" said Zoro.

"Just asking." Said Anko with a smirk.

Zoro glared at Anko, "I think it's time to split up again." He said.

"Fine with me." Said Anko.

And so the two split up, unaware of the two figures watching them.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Luffy.

Naruto sighed, "Anko scares me." Said Naruto.

"I know…" said Luffy with a small laugh, "She scares me a little too."

"Kit do you feel that?" asked Kyubi.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"There's someone there…" said Kyubi.

That's when several weapons came out of the nearby bushes. Startling the two brothers.

"Okay 2ho threw them!" yelled Naruto.

"You really think you can fight us?" came Sakon's voice form nowhere.

"Looks like our two guys are fighting together." Said Naruto with a smirk.

"This is going to be fun." Said Luff with a grin.

Meanwhile with Sasuke he found the cave where the map told him.

"So this looks like the place." Said Sasuke.

He looked around and went in… still unaware of the spider on him… that would lead any of member of the Sound 4 to… but that didn't matter, because they were going to fight the Straw Hats… right?

Next Time: Luffy and Naruto have their hands full as they discover Sakon's strange ability, and quickly discover that Sasuke might be in trouble than they thought. What is Sakon's strange acidly and just is it with that extra head? Find out next time!


	67. Attack of the Creepy Twins

A/N: Sorry for the long wait... I meant to update a week ago but my computer as acting up big time... my family had to go get it fixed and it took nearly a week for that to happen. That and the combination that it was my turn to write New Lives: Galactic Guardians. Well enjoy the new long awaited chapter!

Chapter 67: Attack of the Creepy Twins

In town the Straw Hats were helping as much as they can, Usopp, Kiba and Akamaru helped rebuild the houses, Sakura and Chopper were caring for the sick and injured. While Nami was talking to the mayor of the town who was a very old man.

"We can't thank you enough for what you did." Said the mayor.

"I guess you don't have supplies then, with all that happened" Sighed Nami.

"No your wrong." Said the mayor with a chuckle.

The Mayor led Nami to a secret storage space full of food.

"We have adapted to this island on the Grand Line so much that across the island that we have secret food storage incase pirates want to pillage the town. That's what happens when we're a small town on the Grand Line." Said the mayor, "Take as much as you need, as a token of our gratitude."

"Thank you so much." Said Nami.

"That's not needed, your crew is rebuilding the town and taking down those ruffians that attacked the town." Said the Mayor.

Nami nodded, knowing he was right… and she was also happy that they didn't have to pay for anything.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Luffy they continued to dodge the weapons being thorn at them…

"Where is he?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know!" said Luffy who then yelled out "Come out now you coward!"

That's when Sakon came out of the bushes…

"So you're here after all." Said Sakon with a smirk.

"Your going to pay for attacking us!" yelled Naruto pointing at Sakon.

While Naruto nor Luffy didn't notice Kyubi did…

"Kit… do you notice something off about him?" asked Kyubi.

"You're right." Said Naruto, "He's a guy! And he wears blue lip stick!"

"Hey… he's right." Said Luffy who began to laugh at Sakon, "He foes wear lip stick."

"That wasn't what I was referring to…" laughed Kyubi even though he was angry at Naruto he couldn't help it, "At least it's less scary than purple nail polish."

"Will you shut up!" yelled Sakon glaring at the two brothers.

Kyubi finally clamed down, "Okay… okay… do you remembered something he had when we first saw him?" asked Kyubi.

"What do you mean?" thought Naruto.

"His second head is missing!" said Kyubi.

"Wait, your right!" said Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

That's when someone jumped down from behind them with two knives in each hand, the enemy was about to attack them when Luffy quickly turned around and punched the aslant, revealing it to be a clone of a Sakon.

"So you're a clone user!" said Naruto with a smirk.

"Neither one of us are clone users." Said the Sakon Clone getting up… that's when they noticed something strange about the "clone" his hair covered his left eye as opposed to his right… and he spoke with a deeper voice, "I am Ukon, Sakon's brother."

"Brother do you need to rest?" asked Sakon.

Ukon nodded, Sakon jump over Naruto and Luffy next to Ukon. That's when a very creepy thing happened… the two merge red with each other, with Ukon's head once again hanging from behind Sakon's neck.

"What the…" said Naruto.

"Okay… that's just creepy." Said Luffy sticking his tongue out.

"One of you ate a devil fruit, didn't you?" asked Naruto.

"No… neither one of didn't." said Sakon.

Both Luffy and Naruto were shocked, they couldn't believe it.

"Then how did you do that!" yelled Naruto.

"I don't know myself… all I know is that was have the ability to merge with each other." Said Sakon.

"So you two share the same body…" said Naruto with a smirk, "Hey Luffy… you know what this means right."

"Of course bro!" said Luffy with a smirk.

"So you two are brothers as well… this will be an interesting fight." said Sakon.

The two ran towards the two brother in one body.

"Right now the other seems to be dormant in the others body… it time to strike now, he can't take you and your brother at the same time." Said Kyubi.

"Okay! Luffy!" said Naruto.

"I know attack him at once!" yelled Luffy, "Gum Gum Pistol!"

Luffy shot out his punch while Naruto ran over to punch them form a different direction… they weren't expecting for another set of hands to come out and both of their punched getting blocked.

"What the!" yelled Naruto.

"Did I forget to mention… Ukon can lend a hand whenever I need him to." Said Sakon.

"You know, that's a pretty bad joke." Said Luffy waving his hand.

"Yeah…" agreed Naruto nodding In agreement.

"I wasn't trying to be funny!" yelled Sakon glaring at them, "Either way… neither one of you are going to win this fight."

Okay…" said Luffy, "We have to work together."

"Sounds like a plan." Said Naruto with a smirk.

"What are they planning?" thought Sakon.

That's when Naruto summoned many shadow clones.

"So what are they doing?" thought Sakon.

"All right go!" yelled Naruto.

Most of the clones ran towards Sakon and Ukon, Sakon using both his arms and Ukon's arms began to punch and kick the clones away, he was shocked to find that they were Shadow Clones

"What's going on?" asked Ukon.

"Maybe it's best for you to recharge until after this fight, also the clones that kid you were shadow clones." Said Sakon.

"What!" yelled Ukon.

The two separated again and began to take on the clones as if they weren't nothing, until there only a few clones left and they stood by Naruto.

"Oh man…" whined Naruto.

"There goes our really awesome plan." Pouted Luffy.

Sakon jumped towards Luffy and delivered a punch to the face, which didn't faze Luffy of course.

"What the… why didn't it work!" muttered Sakon.

"Oh…" said Luffy with a smirk, "I guess you didn't know!" he stretched his cheek, "I'm a rubber man, I ate the Gum Gum Fruit."

"So I guess that means that you can't be hurt by punches and kicks then." Said Sakon and taking out a pair of twin daggers.

Sakon ran towards Luffy trying to stab Luffy, while Luffy just dodged. Luffy did the same thing with punches but Sakon managed to dodge… that was until Luffy punched him in the gut.

"Damn it…" said Sakon with a growl.

Sakon gritting his teeth, "I have to figure out something and quick." He thought, "Why did Lord Orochimaru have to forbid us to use that?" he thought.

(Flashback)

The Sound 5… err… Sound 4 stood in front of a shadowy figure known only as Orochimaru, they had just been given their orders and Orochimaru had one more order to give.

"One more thing… no matter the situation… you must never use your cursed seals." Said Orochimaru.

"What!" said the 4.

"This mission is simple enough, I highly doubt no one but weak Marines will show up or even perhaps Anko. Even if she does show up no matter what the situation is do not use the cursed seals."

"Yes sir." Said the said with a nod.

(End of Flashback)

"Damn it… Lord Orochimaru didn't think of this…" thought Sakon with an evil smirk, "But I have the feeling Ukon plans on doing that…"

Sakon got up and just stared at Luffy while smirking. Luffy stared at him back, wondering what he was doing.

Not to far away, Naruto and sent his clones against Ukon who managed to knock them all out.

"Is that the best you got?" asked Ukon with an evil smirk.

"You have no idea what I can do." Said Naruto switching to his half demon form.

"Oh that's quite interesting." Said Ukon with an evil smirk.

Naruto ran towards Ukon with a punch… he was about to make contact… when Ukon suddenly disappeared.

"What the…" muttered Naruto who began to look around, "Where did he go?"

"I'm right here!" said Ukon.

Naruto turned to where Ukon's voice came from and screamed.

Just a few feet with Luffy and Sakon, the two continued to stare at each other.

"What are you planning!" yelled Luffy finally giving in and pointing at him.

Sakon only smirked… and his smirk grew wider when they heard Naruto scream.

"Naruto!" said Luffy quickly turned to his brother, his eyes widened in shock what he saw… stocking out of Naruto's shoulder was Ukon's head.

"What just happened!" yelled Luffy.

"Did I forget to mention, we can merge with our opponents as well." Said Sakon.

"You bastard!" muttered Luffy glaring at Sakon.

Sakon merely smirked, after all right now Ukon had the upper hand… and soon Naruto will be nothing more than a memory… after all nothing could stop that attack.

Next Time: Luffy and Naruto will have to team up in order to fight them. Can they beat him with out Luffy becoming a target for their merger attack or will these extremely creepy twins win? Meanwhile Vivi needs to talk to Ino about something. What is it? Find out next time!

A/N: I won't have the Straw Hats finding out the cursed seals for quite a while... so don't expect the Sound 4 to use them in this arc... sorry.


	68. Super D Brother Tag Team

A/N: Sorry for the mix up... here's the real new chapter! Sorry! Really sorry!

Chapter 68: Super D Brother Tag Team

Vivi looked up to the sky, sure this pit stop was needed and was going to be short but she couldn't help to be worried. On the plus side, there was something she could use to get her mind off her kingdom during this put stop, she needed to talk to Ino about something. She walked over to Ino who was talking to Hinata about well… Naruto.

"You do like him don't you?" asked Ino.

Hinata was blushing bright red… as bright as a tomato and could only nod.

"Wow you really got it bad for him." Said Ino.

"Ino can I talk to you?" asked Vivi.

"Okay…" said Ino who turned to Hinata, "You going to be okay."

Hinata once again could only nod.

Ino went to talk to Vivi.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Ino.

"You said that you had amnesia from your childhood, right?" asked Vivi.

"Yeah…" said Ino, "I can't remember anything from before I was 5… all I know is that my name is Ino, I ate the Soul Soul Fruit and I come from an island on the Grand Line, because I valley remembering telling Sanji."

"So what caused it." Asked Vivi.

"Stress… a lot of stress. I was ship wrecked with Sanji when I was 5 on a rock for many days… the stress and combination of Starvation on my body caused me to loose my memories… the last thing I remember was Sanji waking up when it happened."

"I remember you asked if Igaram and I were known people." Said Vivi.

"I knew when I first met you that there something familiar about you… and Igaram too… and I couldn't put my hand on. Right now I'm working on the theory I'm from Alabasta. That maybe, after we help your country I can ask the others in help me investigate my past and finding out who I really I am." Said Ino.

"You don't need to." Said Vivi.

"Why?" asked Ino.

"I know who you really are." Said Vivi.

"What?" asked Ino shocked.

Back with Naruto, Luffy, Sakon and Ukon, Ukon was laughing.

"Right now I'm slowly destroying all of you cells. And there's nothing you can do to stop me." Said Ukon with a laugh.

"Oh really!" said a voice.

Ukon looked around for the voice…

"Did you hear a voice?" asked Ukon.

"What voice?" asked Sakon.

Both Luffy and Naruto smirked… knowing what might happened next.

That's when Ukon suddenly found himself in a sewer.

"What the…" he muttered, "Where am I?"

He heard growling, he walked over to the source almost as if he was hypnotized. That's when he stood before Kyubi's cage…

"What is that?" thought Ukon.

"Come closer!" said Kyubi

Ukon came closer, that's when the claws tried to attack him but were stop by the bars… causing him to come jump.

"Come closer… I have eaten in so long and I hunger… after all any meal will be good right now." Said Kyubi with a hungry smile.

That's when the water's rose around him and began to push him towards the cage.

"Let le me taste you flesh!" roared Kyubi.

On the outside Sakon stared in shock, Ukon just suddenly passed out while just smiled…

"Why did he just suddenly pass out!" yelled Sakon.

That's when Ukon began to scream loudly causing Sakon gasp… that's when Ukon suddenly left the body on his own.

"I'm out! I'm out! I'm so happy! I'm out!" cried Ukon.

"What happened?" asked Sakon.

"There was a monster! And it tired to eat me!" yelled Ukon.

Sakon turned to Naruto, "What did you do to him!" he yelled.

"I didn't do anything." Said Naruto, "But… I can't say the same for the Kyubi no Yoko sealed inside of my body."

Both of them froze, "You have one of the Biju sealed into your body." Said Sakon.

"If we try to that to him again… then it'll kill us" said Ukon who began to shiver.

"It's a shame if he was a woman… there would have been a different reaction." Said Kyubi.

"What do you mean?" thought Naruto, "Wait… would have raped…"

"Reaped no… of course not. I would have transformed into the most handsome man in existence then we would have made sweet love down by the fire…" said Kyubi who then began to hum funk music.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you… were you always this perverted." Thought Naruto with a sweat drop.

"You know… I forgot if this was something to annoy you, if it's a coping mechanism to deal with being stuck in your body or if I'm naturally that perverted… if we ever meet Nibi's host ask her… after all me and Nibi were very close." Said Kyubi.

Naruto couldn't help but to sweat drop.

"So do you have something inside of you as well?" asked Sakon.

"No why?" asked Luffy.

Both looked at Luffy and laughed.

"Oh man! Luffy their going to do that!" said Naruto.

That's when Naruto got an idea, "That's it!" said Naruto.

Naruto managed to jump over to Luffy.

"They're going to try too kill you by merging with you." Said Naruto.

"I know." Said Luffy.

"But I have a have plan to stop them in their tracks." Said Naruto.

Luffy somehow knew what Naruto's plan was and nodded. That's when Naruto commanded a ton of clones… there were so many.

"Now what are you planning?" asked Sakon.

"You forgot about earlier… didn't you?" asked Naruto.

That's when both remembered, how they escaped… how clones summoned clones and transformed them.

"So you're going to transform into your brother… as well as the clones." Said Sakon.

"What do you think?" asked Naruto who transformed into Luffy along with his clones.

"Let's go!" said one of the Luffys.

All of them began to attack Sakon and Ukon. The two creepy twins took out knives. And began to cut though the clones... looking for the real one. They did for a long time so long they lost track of time… both were beginning you tired.

"I don't think I can't handle this for longer." Said Ukon.

That's when Sakon managed to cut the one he was facing.

"I found the real one!" said Sakon.

"Oh man…" the real Luffy who was fighting Sakon.

That's when Sakon disappear but his head reappeared… on the Real Luffy's shoulder.

"Sorry…. But there's way out this time." Said Sakon.

"Luffy!" shouted the Luffy disguised Naruto.

"What were you saying." Said a voice.

That's when Sakon found himself in front of Kyubi's cage.

"What the…" said Sakon.

Kyubi began to laugh, "You are truly and idiot…" laughed Kyubi, "You completely fell for it. This is kit's body disguised as his idiot brother."

"What?" asked Sakon, "Then…"

"It's time to eat." Said Kyubi.

That's when water rose once again like it did with Ukon and Kyubi was about to eat him.

On the outside Sakon was screaming and managed to leave Luffy's body… well the Luffy disguised Naruto's body.

"That…" said Sakon who seemed to be shaking.

"Sorry but you fell for the trap." Said the Luffy disguised Naruto who then undid his transformation.

"That's it!" yelled Ukon who suddenly collapsed, "It's no good... I've been outside the body for too long."

That's when all the other Luffys disappeared in puffs of smoke… even the one that acted like Naruto would, that's when the real Luffy jumped from the trees.

"You were hiding the whole time!" yelled Sakon.

"That's right!" said Luffy with a big smile, "It was Naruto's idea."

"Since you would figure right away that I was the real Luffy that you would do the same thing… except this time you weren't expecting it!"

"Damn it…" thought Sakon.

Sakon went over to his brother. Ukon entered Sakon's body and went to sleep.

"Okay!" yelled Luffy, "Time to finish it off!"

"Right!" said Naruto going into half demon form, he began to from the Rasengan. Luffy then grabbed his legs… Luffy spun around and around with Naruto causing Luffy arms to street a lot, that's when Luffy threw Naruto at Sakon and Ukon, both of them shouted "Gum Gum Rasengan Throw!"

Naruto hit Sakon (and Ukon) with the Rasengan… the force of the throw and Rasengan sent Sakon (and Ukon) flying into several trees.

"All right!" said Naruto and Luffy as they high fived each other.

"We beat them!" cheered Luffy.

"We did it!" cheered Naruto.

"Wait I just realized something." Said Kyubi.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"There's four of them right… we just technically faced one of them… what about Emo Eagle Boy." Said Kyubi.

"Oh man!" yelled Naruto, "They sent some guy after Sasuke!"

"What!" yelled Luffy.

Meanwhile at the cave that held the Chidori Scroll, Kidomaru showed up… he look down and saw the almost invisible thread. And began to follow Sasuke into the cave, after all… he was following Sasuke the whole time.

Next Time: Anko must face off the against Jirobo... AKA the fat guy... well "big boned" guy. What did Orochimaru do to Anko anyways when she was his apprentice? Find out next time!


	69. A bit of Anko

A/N: The really awesome fight paring is mentioned during this chapter... if you haven't figured it out already then yeah... enjoy!

Chapter 69: A bit of Anko

In town, Kiba, Usopp and Akamaru were helping rebuilding a house.

"I wonder what Orochimaru did to Anko." Said Usopp.

"I don't know… I'm not really much of a Kage fan as Naruto is… but it must be pretty bad things." Said Kiba.

"I've heard." Said a voice.

They saw a young woman hold drinks and snack fro the two, and a bowl of dog food for Akamaru.

"You two must be hungry… why don't you take a break on fixing my house." Said the woman.

The three took a break and Akamaru reverted to being a dog.

"So what did you hear?" asked Kiba sitting down.

"That the reason why Orochimaru was disgraced from being a Kage was disregard for human life. Almost every human he comes into contact with is an experiment to him. No one knows why he does it… but he does it." Said the young woman.

"And Anko was one his experiments?" asked Usopp in shock.

"Yes… she's one of the few survivors from one of his experiments. Even so, she must have seen horrible things while as his apprentice it's no wonder why she's the way she is." Said the young woman.

The other two nodded, after hearing all those things about, if she was used as some sort of experiment by the man how was supposed to teach her… then yes, it's not wonder she's like that.

Meanwhile in the forest Anko was looking around when she saw something move in the forest.

"I know you're out there!" said Anko taking out kabob skewers.

That's when Jirobo came out of the trees.

"Well isn't the fat tub of lard." Said Anko.

There was an awkward silence.

"Why are you expecting me to say "Hey I'm not fat, I'm..."" said Jirobo who couldn't come up with something to say.

""Big boned", "Pleasantly plump", "Muscle bound", "Buff"… those sort of things." Said Anko with a shrug, "I was just hopping you'd go along with it."

"Either way it's time…" said Jirobo.

Jirobo slammed his hands into the ground with it breaking apart, Anko managed to jump before the fissure could suck her in. Jirobo then tossed several large rocks at Anko who managed to doge in mid-air.

"Man fatty… I didn't think you'd be taking it easy." Said Anko.

"I'm not… we're under strict orders to not use our curse seals during this mission." Said Jirobo, "My theory is that Tayuya has been complaining that she's not allowed to use it on her mission."

Anko narrowed her eyes, "What is her mission…" said Anko hopping to get some more action in after this.

"That's none of your business." Said Jirobo.

"I think it is my business." Said Anko with a smirk.

That's when Anko summoned many clones…

"That trick again!" shouted Jirobo.

He sent more large rocks at Anko's clones… some of them dodged, but the ones that didn't melted into mud.

"Earth Clones!" said Jirobo.

Anko appeared behind with a cabob skewer to his neck.

"Just because my specialty is snake clones doesn't mean that's all I know. I am a Kage after all." Said Anko with a smirk.

That's when Jirobo punched Anko in the gut, but that's when she dissolved into mud.

"Another clone." Said Jirobo.

"How about a little deal." Said Anko with a smirk, "I win I get the info of The Bitch's mission."

"What would I get in return?" asked Jirobo.

"A whole lot of nothing." Said Anko.

Jirobo merely glared at the Anko that tried to make the deal but threw a rock at her… which of course melted into mud.

"You know you're at a an extreme disadvantage… you're the weakest member of your team and you're not allowed to use the Cursed Seal… I'm not the strongest Kage but I'm still stronger than you are… give up!" said one of the Ankos with a smirk.

"There's no way!" said Jirobo.

"It's your funeral." Said one of the Ankos.

All of the Anko drew Kabob skewers.

"There's no way I'm failing for that!" said Jirobo.

He managed to hit all of the clones with an attack with several punches, that's when all but one dissolved into mud, Anko was sent into a nearby tree.

"You really think that was going to work on me?" asked Jirobo.

"Of course not." Said Anko getting up summoning more clones.

"This again?" asked Jirobo punching one of the clones… however he didn't expect it to turned into snakes that wrapped around him.

"So are you going to surrender now?" asked Anko with a smirk.

Jirobo began to struggle against the snakes… the weird thing is that he seemed to be winning… the snakes began hiss in pain Anko lifted her sleeves and the snake seemed to be into it.

"I forgot how strong you were." Said Anko.

Jirobo merely smirked as he forced his arms into the ground… the earth rose above Anko and her clones placing them in a dome of earth.

"I forgot you could do this too." Said Anko.

That's when all of her clones dissolved into snakes on their own, so she lifted her arms and the snakes once again went in on their own.

"I almost forgot the fat ass has the ability to suck the chi and prevent clone users to make clones while in here." Thought Anko, "But I remembered something else…"

"Hey!" she yelled, "I was wondering if you've been having chest pain I mean with all the food you eat you should."

There was no answer…

"I was wondering if you're considering going on a diet, other wide I'll just make fat jokes." Said Anko.

There was still no answer.

"Hey… have you tired something along the lines of "I'm not fat, I'm big boned"… it might be fun…" said Anko.

Yes again no answer.

"So I was wondering… has Orochimaru made a pass at you yet or is he just having sex with the bone guy!" yelled Anko.

"For the last time! Lord Orochimaru is not gay!" yelled Jirobo.

Anko smirked at where the voice came from, she trend around and took out a small bomb. She also lit it and threw the bomb at the opposite side of where Jirobo's voice came from… the blast destroyed the wall and she managed to exist the earthen dome… right before it crumbled.

"I almost forgotten how much you Sound Members are touchy about Orochimaru's… preference." Said Anko with a smirk, "Your almost as touchy as he is."

Jirobo glared at Anko, who once again summoned clones.

"What your planning won't work on me." Said Jirobo punching one of the clones, the clone once again dissolved into snakes and wrapped around him.

"Oh you think you're just going to get out aren't you… I have a big surprise fro you this time." Said Anko with a sadistic smile.

That's when one of the snakes that wrapped around Jirobo bit him… he hissed in pain as the snake took out it's poisonous fangs.

"Most people just release the strangling power of snakes… they usually forget that a true master of a snake clone can also get their snakes to bite their victims." Said Anko still smiling sadistically.

"Why you." Muttered Jirobo.

Anko took out a small smile of liquid, "This is the anti venom. I'll give it to you if you tell me what the red harried bitches mission is."

Jirobo sighed, "All I know about her mission is that she's teamed up with Kabuto for a spy mission. I'm sorry but Lord Orochimaru didn't tell any of us what the exact mission was." Said Jirobo.

Anko stared at Jirobo and knew he was telling the truth.

"Fine…" muttered Anko who once again flick her wrist to let Jirobo go and tossed the vial of anti-venom to him.

Jirobo sat up, it was clear the poison was staring to effect him, "By the way Anko… Kidomaru is following that boy to the cave."

"I see…" said Anko who realized that Kidomaru was one of two people either the spider guy or the bone guy, "Either one is bad for a novice like him…" he said running off.

Jirobo took the vial and swallowed, even if she did give him something who knew whether or not it was the anti-venom… after they didn't call her that crazy bitch for nothing.

Elsewhere in the forest Zoro was wandering around when he felt something behind him.

"I know you're out there." Said Zoro.

That's when Kimimaro came out of the nearby bushes.

"So your one that guys I'm supposed to fight." Said Zoro with a smirk.

Kimimaro didn't stay anything… he just looked at Zoro… all that was known was that battle was going to happen… a really, really awesome battle!

Next Time: Vivi tells Ino about her past... about her family... about her ties to the Royal Family of Alabasta. What are they, and does she have a member of her family that's still alive? Meanwhile Zoro starts fighting Kimimaro... and discovers the truth of his fighting style.

A/N: I hope I didn't delude myself into thinking that fight would be the most awesome fight paring ever in a fan fic... I hope...


	70. Ino’s Past

A/N: Oh yeah! Over 900 reviews! I know it's small amount when compared to others in this section (Come on people review) anyways here's the chapter... and includes some interesting facts about Ino... that's I've been planning since the beginning... more about that in the after notes.

Chapter 70: Ino's Past

Ino was in shock, she couldn't believe her ears… she always thought she knew Vivi in some way but not personally… after she was a Princess. She seemed to be taking in this news quietly that was until the dam broke… well that's not a good way of putting it... a better way was to say… that's when she began to ask a barrage of questions…

"You know me? How do you know me? Are my parents alive? Do you know my parents? Am I a member of the royal family?" asked Ino.

"Calm down, calm down…" said Vivi.

Ino took a breath, "I'm sorry… it's just that I've been trying to find who I am for a long time." Said Ino.

"I understand." Said Vivi.

"So… how do you know me?" asked Ino.

"You see, among my family's body guards there is a team known as the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku and Akimichi Choza." Said Vivi.

"One of them is my father… isn't he?" asked Ino.

"That's right, your father is Inoichi. He and the other two grew up together and did everything together. They even got married at the same time and even had their children around the same time, in fact Shikaku's son is only a day older than you." said Vivi.

"Oh wow…" said Ino, "So… what happened to me…"

Vivi sighed, "You see the Royal Family managed to get their hands on three Devil Fruits: The Expand Expand Fruit, The Shind Shind and the Soul Soul Fruit." Said Vivi.

"Shind Shind Fruit?" asked Ino raising an eyebrow.

"It's a combination of the word shadow and bind. It allows the user to manipulate his shadow in certain way… mostly to bind the target in some way." Explained Vivi.

"Wait… why couldn't it be called the Shadow Shadow Fruit?" asked Ino.

"There's already another Devil Fruit called the Shadow Shadow Fruit… while involve shadows I heard their different." Explained Vivi.

"Oh okay…" said Ino.

"Now, as I was saying the royal family obtained three devil fruits, they were said to complement each other in the ways they were used, for example the eater Shind Shind Fruit would be hold the person down while you would be able to posses them." said Vivi.

"Oh wow…" said Ino.

"Not only that but your father and the other two members would have had Devil Fruit that completed their specialties, your father specializes in spying and infiltration, Shikaku specializes in battle tactics and strategy while Choza specializes in brute force…" explained Vivi.

"So… if that Devil Fruit was meant for my father then how…" said Ino.

"You and Choji, Choza's son got into it and ate the ones meant for your fathers." Said Vivi.

"Oh…" said Ino.

"When your father found he was angry at first but decided to teach you how to use your powers. However about a week later your mother found out…" said Vivi.

That's when Ino felt something… that's when she realized what the feeling was, she remembered something from her past, "I think I remember what happened after my mother found out."

(Flashback)

A 5 year old Ino was listening to argument that her parents were having in another room.

"I can't believe you let those Devil Fruit just lay there out in the open!" yelled Ino's mother from the other room.

"I'm sorry… I didn't think she and Choji would eat them!" said Inoichi from the other room.

"They're 5, what did you think they'll do!" yelled Ino's mother from the other room.

"I said I'm sorry! Look I'm making it right! I've been training Ino how to use her powers from what I read about it… she learned how to posses someone already." Said Inoichi from the other room.

"That just made her into more of a freak!" yelled Ino's mother from the other room, "There's no way to reverse the damage you've done to her…"

"Damage what damage!" yelled Inoichi from the other room.

"You made our daughter into a freak… and that's why I'm leaving an taking Ino with me… we'll leaving this place and I'm never coming back, I can't say the same for Ino when she's older but right now she's coming with me!" yelled Ino's mother from the other room.

"What? Where are you going!" cried Inoichi from the other room.

"I'm going to one of the 4 Blues… I've gained permission from the World Government though Cobra. I've told him and Yoshino about my plans… and I've also told Yoshino my itinerary… and she promised she would never tell you where I'm heading." Said Ino's mother from the other room.

"You can't do this!" said Inoichi.

That's when the door opened and Ino's mother saw that Ino was listening in on the conversation. She grabbed Ino's wrist.

"Come on Ino." Said Ino's mother.

"Wait!" cried Inoichi following them.

But it was all for nothing, Inoichi tried to convince them but it was all for nothing…

(End of Flashback)

"I remember now… my mom left dad after she found and took me with her." Said Ino, "But what after that?"

A week later Yoshino, Shikaku's wife was reading the news paper when she read about The Orbit, the ship you and your mother was on sunk… everyone assumed you died that day." Said Vivi, "Your took it pretty hard, but thanks to Choza and Shikaku he managed to keep himself together enough to not have a emotional break down."

"So my father is still alive." Said Ino.

Vivi nodded, "But I haven't seen him since I left… I don't know if he's still part o the guard or…" said Vivi.

"I don't know…" said Ino, "But I have the feeling he still is."

"Hey Ino!" came a voice, they looked down and saw Sanji was holding a lot of bags full of food, "Can you come down here and help me!"

"Okay!" said Ino, she turned to Vivi and said "Thank you for talking to me about. And I promise I will help as much as I can in taking down Baroque Works and stopping the Rebellion."

Vivi gave a smile and nodded in agreement.

Ino climbed down the ladder and saw all the food… it was a lot of food… but she knew with Naruto and Luffy's appetites it would only last for a days.

"Wow… I can't believe the town gave us this much food!" said Ino.

"Yeah and it's all thanks to Nami." Said Sanji.

"Hey… Sasuke is the one risking himself against the ones that actually destroyed this town." Said Ino.

"Whatever…" muttered Sanji.

As the two of them mange dot get the food on the ship, Sanji noticed there was something different about Ino. She was in a great mood and at the same time a little sad.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Oh Vivi and I finally got down to talking… and she told me that she knows me… from before I lost my memories." Said Ino.

Sanji smirked, "Really?" he asked.

"My dad is one of the Royal Family's guards… and he's still alive." Said Ino happy.

"That's great!" said Sanji.

"I know…" said Ino happily.

Sanji smiled and remembered when the stress got to Ino in that way.

(Flashback)

At the clinic he was staying at with Zeff and Ino, a 10 year old Sanji, who was now able to walk around decided to check up on Ino. He went to the room she was staying in.

"Hey, Ino! Are you okay?" asked Sanji.

A 4 year old Ino who was sleeping was suddenly woken up.

"Hey I was sleeping…" said Ino rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry…" said Sanji with a sweat drop.

"Um… who are you?" asked Ino.

"I'm Sanji… don't you remember me?" he asked.

Ino shook her head no.

"You don't remember me Ino?" asked Sanji.

"Ino… is that my name?" asked Ino.

Sanji became shocked, "You don't remember anything, do you?"

Ino shook her head no.

"Oh man…" said Sanji who ran outside to find the doctor.

Not too long later Sanji waited outside Ino's room, the doctor came out.

"So why doesn't she remember anything?" asked Sanji.

The doctor sighed… "The stress of the situation has really gotten to her, she has total amnesia and since she's so young and her parents presumed dead it's unlikely that she'll ever be able to regain her memories." Said the doctor.

Sanji sighed… he felt sorry for her.

"Who knows… maybe one day she'll meet someone who's familiar and knows her… after all she did eat a Devil Fruit and there are only one of each kind, so maybe…" said Doctor looking on the bight side.

Sanji gave a small smile and nodded.

(End of Flashback)

Sanji looked at Ino, "I wonder… what's she going to do when everything's over in Alabasta." He thought.

"Is anything wrong?" asked Ino.

"No nothing's wrong." Answered Sanji.

"Okay then…" said Ino, "We should take everything in the galley and organize it."

Sanji nodded and decided to wait to see what happens in Alabasta first.

Meanwhile in the forest, Zoro drew his swords and to Kimimaro. He was about to slash Kimimaro when Kimimaro blocked his swords… with bunch of white spike that came form his arms. Zoro jumped back and stared at his arms.

"What the hell…" he muttered.

"I have the ability to control my Skelton in many ways." Said Kimimaro emotionlessly.

"Let me guess, you ate a Devil Fruit." Responded Zoro.

"No… I didn't… I was born with this ability." Answered Kimimaro.

"What!" yelled Zoro.

That's when Kimimaro aimed his fingers at Zoro while shouted "Finger Bullet Drill.", he shot off his finger tip bones like Bullets which Zoro managed to knock away.

"You know." Said Zoro, "I didn't think that this little side trip would be interesting. I was wrong." He seethed his swords so he could take off his bandana off his arms and place it n his head, he then unsheathed his sword and prepared for battle.

"You know…" said Kimimaro, "You look like a psychopath with that bandana on your heard." He said in an emotionless tone.

Zoro couldn't help but to sweat drop, "Even so, I'm not going to loose." Said Zoro.

Zoro ran towards Kimimaro, now knowing that Kimimaro was going to be one of his toughest opponents yet… which will of course make an epic battle.

Next Time: Zoro has a hard time fighting Kimimaro, with his dances he seems unstoppable... will Zoro be able to defeat or will the "bone guy" beat him? Find out next time!

A/N: I had always intended to for Ino's father to be a Guard for the Alabasta Royal family, ever since I came up with the idea that Ino was on the Baratie, that was always my intention... I wasn't sure if I would ever get to the point where I would reveal it. But here I am. It's something I've been planning for almost two years, you can compare it to Futurama's continuity (IE: Leela always being a mutant, Nibbler was the one that sent Fry into the Future). And yes that means Shikamaru and Choji will appear in the Alabasta Arc as good guys, as well as the original Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Which means 5 more reasons to look forward to the Alabasta Arc.


	71. The Dances

Chapter 71: The Dances

Zoro once again ran towards Kimimaro despite the bone spikes protruding from his body. Every time he tried to strike him on of his bones got in the way… he finally jumped back.

"So then…" said Kimimaro, "Are you having a had time?"

Zoro glared at Kimimaro… he was able to cut though bone before, why was he doing different.

"Did I forget to mention that I have full control over my bones, that they are now harder than steel?" asked Kimimaro.

Zoro's eyes went wide.

"Dance of the Larch!" said Kimimaro.

Kimimaro seemed to get more serious with the attacks. Kimimaro aimed each spike at Zoro at one point, he used his sword block, but it was wasn't enough, the spikes hit him quite a few times and seemed to be growing too… the wounds didn't' matter, he could barely feel them any ways.

Zoro once again aimed an attack at Kimimaro… but the bone spike once again stopped him… this time he found that sword of his swords were stuck in the spikes and he couldn't get them out.

"I'm sorry about that." Said Kimimaro in an emotionless, slightly sarcastic way, he then aimed his fingers at Zoro's face, "Finger bullet drill!"

Zoro managed to dodge, but one the bullet like bones did graze his cheek. Zoro did not once let go of his swords, Kimimaro glared at him, so he punched Zoro in the gut… however he made the bones in his fist harder than steel used much force in the punch… so much that Zoro was forced to let go of the swords in his hand and was sent flying into a tree.

"What the…" muttered Zoro getting up.

That's when all of the bone spike seemed to retreat back into Kimimaro's body, he picked up the swords and tossed them away.

"Only trash needs this many swords…" muttered Kimimaro.

"Trash… is that what I am to you?" asked Zoro getting up.

Kimimaro stared at Zoro, he had many wounds on his body. Kimimaro was wondering how could he even stand.

"Perhaps you might be better than trash… but all useless opponents are…" said Kimimaro, "Dance of the Willow!"

That's when two blades extended from both his palms and he began to move swiftly and gracefully Zoro with only one sword could only block. He eyed his swords.

"I have to get them so I can fight back." He thought.

Zoro began to run towards to where Kimimaro threw his swords, but Kimimaro jumped in front of him and aimed more attacks at him.

"You really think I'm going to just let you get your swords?" asked Kimimaro.

"I didn't think it would be that easy." Said Zoro blocking each attack.

"I am the leader of the Sound 5, the strongest member in all of Sound, I have sworn my body and soul to Lord Orochimaru." Said Kimimaro.

Zoro managed to jump back and blink was what he said… and the way he said… it sounded like well…

"Do you have sex with him?" asked Zoro.

"What! Who told... I mean! That is a lie! I don't sleep with Lord Orochimaru!" yelled Kimimaro.

Zoro could help but to sweat drop… he knew that was a lie, but didn't want to go in further as it sounded… well kind of sick, after all Kimimaro had to be younger than himself, he looked about Luffy's age, maybe even younger… if he was having sex with Orochimaru then… that would be sick… easily since he knew that Orochimaru was definitely an adult…

"So that Orochimaru guy… he's a ped…" said Zoro.

But before Zoro could finish that sentence, Kimimaro jumped at him and managed to get a few good hits in.

"No one calls Orochimaru that and gets away it." Said Kimimaro, "Well Anko got away with it… but that doesn't count…"

Elsewhere in the forest Anko sneezed, "Why do I have the feeling that one of them mentioned me as the lone example the only person to accuse that bastard of being a Pedo…" thought Anko.

She continued her search for someone when she found Naruto.

"Hey! Anko!" yelled Naruto.

Anko threw a kabob skewer at him, "Don't be so loud… I bet the other members are still looking for us."

"Oh right!" yelled Naruto, "Hey Luffy!"

Anko twitched slightly but decided not attack him when Luffy showed up…

"So I'm guessing you're the real one." Said Anko.

"Yeah…" said Naruto with a nod, "Are you?"

"Yeah…" said Anko.

"So you beat up who ever went after you?" asked Naruto.

"I got the weakest guy anyways…" said Anko.

"Um… Kit… you have to tell her about your opponent." Sighed Kyubi.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Because! The Emo kid's in danger because you and your brother technically fought one guy!" yelled Kyubi.

"Oh right!" said Naruto with a laugh.

"We fought the creepy twins." Said Luffy.

"What… you two took on the creepy twins?" asked Anko.

Both of them nodded…

"Oh man… that means That Emo Penguin Head is a target of one of the Sound 5… we have to find Zoro right now and tell him." Said Anko.

Both Naruto and Luffy nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile Zoro was cut up in several place and still blocked the attack… that's when found an opening to distract him… he managed to punch Kimimaro in the gut… he wasn't expecting it and sent flying. Zoro took this chance to pick his swords back up.

"That was unexpected." Said Kimimaro getting up, "You really think that you can beat me?"

"Will you stop repeating yourself! It's getting annoying!" muttered Zoro.

"Fine…" said Kimimaro.

Kimimaro then ripped his spine out, which became some sort of new weapon while another one great back immediately. Zoro noticed that the spine's protrusions were longer and shaper than normal.

"Dance of the Clematis: Vine!" said Kimimaro, he used his spine chain staff and wrapped it around Zoro tying him up, Zoro only glared at him.

"Dance of the Clematis: Flower!" That's when bones began to coat his opposite arm, it began to take the form of a giant drill that sort of resembled a flower.

"These bones are the strongest bones I can make… there is no escape from this. Die!" yelled Kimimaro.

Kimimaro aimed his attack at Zoro, he tired to think of something… that's when it came to him… he used all of his strength to move enough to throw Kimimaro's balance… he tripped slightly, which loosened up the spine chain and creating an opened with Zoro. Zoro managed to get free and cut off Kimimaro's arm and the drill that was attached to it. Kimimaro couldn't help to look at Zoro.

"How…" said Kimimaro.

"What do you mean how?" asked Zoro.

"You're a pirate aren't you… you must give your loyalty to your captain, do you not?" asked Kimimaro, "I tryst that you give you your life for him, am I right?"

"That's none of your businesses…" growled Zoro, "And why are you asking."

"What makes you so strong?" asked Kimimaro, "Is it strong your captain?"

Zoro realized he meant, "I'm not gay…" he muttered, "And I don't have sex with my captain…"

"So if it's not for your captain, why do strive to become strong?" asked Kimimaro.

"I'm doing this for my dream. I made a promise to a friend a long time ago that one of us would become the great swordsman in the world. There is no way am I giving up my dream." Muttered Zoro.

"So you're a true swordsman." Said Kimimaro.

Zoro's eyes widened at Kimimaro's arm began to grow up, bones, skin… everything. It all began to grow back.

"What the…" muttered Zoro.

Kimimaro humorous then came out of his shoulder he took it out and it took the shape of a bone sword, "In order to respect your goal, I will give you a swordsman death."

"So I'm not trash anymore, am I?" asked Zoro.

"No… you are something more useful…" said Kimimaro.

Zoro smirked… this was going to be an interesting fight after all.

Meanwhile in the Sasuke noticed it was too dark, he could barley anything… that's when he began to dig though his pockets and found a matchbook.

"Why do I have this in my pocket?" he thought.

He shrugged and lit one, he found a torch nearby so he grabbed it and lit it. He continued on his way to find the scroll… still unaware of the spider on his back leading Kidomaru to him.

Next Time: Zoro and Kimimaro's battle continue... With Kimimaro respecting Zoro's skills as a swords man and him having swordsman skills, what will happen? Will Zoro loose to Kimimaro or will Zoro managed to beat Kimimaro's strange abilities? Find out next time!


	72. A True Swordsman

A/N: Sorry, I meant to update this a week ago, but I had this horrible cold for the past week that actually prevented me from writing anything... so here's the next chapter and enjoy!

Chapter 72: A True Swordsman

Luffy, Naruto and Anko began to search for Zoro, as was the plan after they defeated their opponents.

"My guess is that the boner guy is fighting Zoro." Said Anko.

"Don't you mean Bone guy?" asked Naruto.

"I don't want to explain myself." Said Anko with a sweat drop, " Spider Man can easily track Sasuke which means that Bone guy stayed to fight… Either way I have the feeling their fighting… and from Kakashi told me about Zoro…"

There was a silence… as Anko began to think.

"It's a fight I don't want to miss!" said Anko taking out a ton of Dango from nowhere heading the direction she saw Zoro last.

"What's that about?" asked Luffy.

"You really don't want to know…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

Back with Zoro, Kimimaro ran towards him… Zoro's three swords clashed with Kimimaro's bone sword. The two jumped away.

That's when Zoro ran towards Kimimaro shouting "Oni Giri!", for some reason Kimimaro didn't dodge, but he still stood.

"You might be someone that can be of some use now that I think about it." Said Kimimaro.

"What do you mean?" asked Zoro raising an eyebrow.

"Dance of the Camellia!" shouted Kimimaro.

Kimimaro began to use his bone sow rod to make fast movement at Zoro who began to block the sword strikes. That's when it began to hard and faster, in fact after a minute Kimimaro sent Zoro flying into a tree.

"Why… you…" growled Zoro.

"You know you could live if you quit." Said Kimimaro.

Zoro looked at Kimimaro, there was a look in his eye… a look he didn't like.

"Why would I quit?" asked Zoro.

"Because I think you might be some use to Lord Orochimaru." Said Kimimaro.

"You don't know anything about me." Muttered Zoro.

That's when Anko, Naruto and Luffy was close enough to the fight…

"Yup, I was right." Said Anko with a smirk, "So… are we going to interfere or what?"

Luffy looked at the fight, he saw that Zoro was getting up and saw the determined look on his face.

"We're not going to interfere with this fight." Said Luffy.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"You idiot, you can see the look of determination on his face… he wants to defeat the weird guy." Said Kyubi.

"I knew that… I just wanted to ask for the sake of asking." Thought Naruto.

"I see…" said Kyubi who was sweat dropping in his cage.

"This is Zoro's fight, we're no going to interfere." Said Luffy.

The other two nodded and decided to watch from a nearby bush.

"This is going to be fun." Said Anko with a sadistic smirk knowing the blood will fly.

Both Luffy and Naruto looked at each other with sweat drops.

Back on the battlefield Zoro got up and looked at Kimimaro.

"You really think that I would join Sound?" asked Zoro.

"I believe that Lord Orochimaru would favor you..." said Kimimaro.

"I don't want to do that." Said Zoro.

"You a little too old for his taste if your referring that." Said Kimimaro.

"So then you do…" said Zoro.

"Just ignore what I said." Said Kimimaro which of course made Zoro sweat drop, "But Sound would be a good thing for you."

"I don't care if the goals involve building a utopia, trying to take over the world, searching for power or whatever, there's no way am I joining that." Said Zoro, "It's not my style."

That and he wouldn't get to be leader of sound… but that's besides the point.

"Find then suit yourself." Said Kimimaro, "I gave you a choice! Dance of the Camellia!"

That's when Zoo prepared himself, "Tiger Trap!" he shouted, before Kimimaro could touch him the attack hit Kimimaro.

Kimimaro fell to the ground but got back up, "Is that all you have?" he asked.

"No of course not." Said Zoro with a smirk.

The two once again began to clash with each other… neither side seemed to win. After the clashing the two once again faced each other.

"Are you ready to die?" asked Kimimaro.

"No…" said Zoro, "It's time to finish this!"

Kimimaro ran towards Zoro who shouted "Dragon Twister!"

Zoro spun his swords around in a manner that resulted in a twister that not only sent Kimimaro flying but also slashed him as well. He landed in a crumpled pile on the ground.

"I win." Said Zoro.

"You know your friend is in danger." Said Kimimaro.

"Which one?" asked Zoro raising an eyebrow.

"The one who went after the scroll…One of us is following him… and he doesn't stand a chance." Said Kimimaro who then passed out.

Zoro was sheathing his sword when he heard someone yell "That… was… awesome!"

Zoro turned around and saw Anko standing there with a crazed and scary look on her face, both Naruto and Luffy were staring at the crazed Kage with sweat drops.

"You were watching that match… weren't you?" asked Zoro with a sweat drop.

Anko walked over to Zoro and touched one of his wounds so that blood was on her finger, she tasted the blood, "You're an interesting one..."

"I think she likes him…" said Kyubi.

"Why because she's bleeding?" thought Naruto.

"That and he survived that fight and that fight she heard about… I can tell she's into the really kinky stuff…" said Kyubi who began to laugh.

"Shut up…" thought Naruto.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy, "We have to go find Sasuke!"

"Oh man! I forgot!" yelled Anko.

"So which guy is following him?" asked Zoro.

"You yeah… the bone guy told you." Said Anko.

"You were right there!" yelled Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Okay! To the cave!" yelled Luffy pointing in a random direction.

"The cave is the other way!" yelled Anko.

Meanwhile in the cave Sasuke got to the main chamber, where he found that many tree roots had sense grown over the chamber, cracks in the walls let sunlight though the chamber, in the middle chamber stood the scroll on a pedestal.

"There it is." Said Sasuke with a shrug.

He went to fetch the scroll when a voice stopped him by saying, "Thanks for leading me to the scroll."

Sasuke turned around and saw Kidomaru.

"You're one of those guys from Sound… how did you find me?" asked Sasuke.

Kidomaru pointed to the spider on Sasuke's back, which he finally noticed, "That spider's been there since before you spilt up with your friends. You've been leading me here the entered time."

Sasuke glared at Kidomaru, "I should have known it wouldn't be easy…" he said though he was also slightly smirking, finally he got some action.

"Sp why don't you give me the scroll and this can all be over with, after all you are a pirate." Said Kidomaru.

"No…" said Sasuke, "I promised my idiot captain and that crazy bitch that I'd keep it from you…"

"I see… I guess we have no choice but to fight then." Said Kidomaru with an evil smirk.

"That's right." Said Sasuke drawing his two swords.

And so Sasuke's fight for the scroll began.

Next Time: Sasuke is fighting for the scroll... but quickly finds out that Kidomaru's spider abilities are more dangerous than he first realized. What will happen? Find out next time!


	73. Does Whatever a Spider Can

Chapter 73: Does Whatever a Spider Can

In the town's medical tent Sakura and Chopper noticed that there was no one that needed to be treated.

"It looks like everyone's all patched up. Thanks for your help." Said a local doctor who uninjured during the entire raid by Sound.

"It was no problem." Said Sakura.

"I don't need your thanks asshole!" said Chopper, who was doing some sort of happy dance, which made Sakura and the doctor sweat drop.

And so they left the medical tent and decided to head back to the Going Merry.

"Sakura do think that they can beat those guys?" asked Chopper.

"Oh come on." Said Sakura, "You've seen those two fight, plus Anko is a Kage like Tsunade."

"I guess you right about that." Said Chopper with a nod.

"Also Zoro's good too…" said Sakura who then went to in full fan girl mode, "And of course Sasuke the most awesome of them all! He's so cool!"

Chopper couldn't help but to sigh and sweat drop.

Meanwhile in the cave where it's held Sasuke managed to unsheathe both of his swords.

"So are you ready?" asked Sasuke with a smirk.

"All I have to do is wait for him to run towards me." Thought Kidomaru.

When Sasuke go close, Kidomaru spat something at him… it was a spider web.

"What the…" muttered Sasuke.

"I can spit web." Said Kidomaru with an evil smirk.

"Great…" said Sasuke who began to cut off the webbing, "Then again, this make things much more interesting."

Sasuke jump back and decided to run off and think about his moves.

"That spider wed seems to basically be a deference tactic, that's it all I have to do is avoid the web." He thought.

"What is he planning?" thought Kidomaru.

That's Sasuke ran towards Kidomaru, Kidomaru smirked and shot the web at him once again. However Sasuke dodged the web and maimed his swords for an attack… however Sasuke got a big shock… his sword hit some sort of weird gold like substance that suddenly appeared on Kidomaru's skin.

"What the hell…" muttered Sasuke jumping back.

The substance began to fall off, Kidomaru smirked evilly, "You're surprised aren't you?" he said.

"What was that!" yelled Sasuke.

"It's just my spider's sticky gold, it's impenetrable." Said Kidomaru, "I can sweat it out and create an armor that can deflect any attack."

"What does that have to with spider?" asked Sasuke with a sweat drop.

"I don't know…" said Kidomaru.

"Look like I'm going to have to resort to that." Thought Sasuke jumping back a bit.

"What is he doing?" thought Kidomaru.

Sasuke ran towards Kidomaru at such a fast pace that Kidomaru wasn't excepting it, he then kicked Kidomaru into the air causing him to float. He sheathed his swords then jumped in to the air and appear under Kidomaru, he poked Kidomaru to signal he was below him.

"What is this?" asked Kidomaru.

"Just a little trick I picked up." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

Sasuke began to beat Kidomaru in the air after the beating Sasuke gave one final kick into the ground while shouting "Lion's Barrage!" Kidomaru landed with a hard crash that whipped up a lot of dust.

Sasuke landed on his feet while breathing heavily.

"That must have done the trick." Said Sasuke.

Before the dust cleared web shot out of and wrapped around Sasuke's neck. That's when the dust finally cleared, Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw that Kidomaru stood mostly unharmed with a web coming out of his mouth.

"What the…" thought Sasuke as he drew the Umi no Hikari and cut the web that was slowly choking him, "How he." He managed to get out while coughing.

"Look down at my feet." Said Kidomaru.

Sasuke did so, his eyes widened as he saw there was more of the Spider Stick Gold as Kidomaru called it.

"While you were attacking me I managed to secrete it before any major damage could be done." Said Kidomaru.

"No way…" thought Sasuke.

"You know, my Spider Sticky Gold isn't just for defense it can be used for offense as well." Said Kidomaru.

"Oh really how?" asked Sasuke with a confidante smirk, although he was playing the part, he knew he was in trouble.

That's when Kidomaru spat some out of his mouth, which took the form of some sort of throwing weapon.

"You can make it from your mouth as well." Said Sasuke with a sweat drop.

"Why yes, I never said I couldn't." said Kidomaru with a smirk.

Sasuke sweat drop, that's Kidomaru threw it at him, Sasuke withdrew Aka Itachi as well and managed to bat the weapon away like it was nothing.

"I know you're exhausted from using that move on me…" said Kidomaru with an evil smirk, "This is going to be fun."

That's when Kidomaru began to make more and more of them and threw them Sasuke, he managed to bat some away and dodge but a few hit…

"Oh man… what am I going to…" thought Sasuke that's when he realized something, "I have to test it out… but I'm unsure it work."

"I'm tired of this." Said Kidomaru who then used his Spider Sticky Gold and web to make a giant bow… then created an arrow, "Normally I do this under certain means… but you're an interesting one."

"This look bad…" thought Sasuke.

Kidomaru created an arrow out of the spider stick gold and aimed at Sasuke…

"This will hit." Said Kidomaru as it shot towards him.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the arrow flew towards him, he wasn't sure what to do due to the fact the used Lion's Barrage.

Meanwhile outside the cave, the other 4 arrived.

"This is the place." Said Anko.

"So Sasuke is facing the Spider Guy." Said Naruto.

"We have to get in there quick and help him." Said Anko who began to look for something in her coat but couldn't find it.

"Where did I put my flashlight." Said Anko.

Anko took off her jacket and began to look for the flashlight… not realizing that she took off her jacket… in front of Luffy, Naruto and Zoro. Both Naruto and Zoro quickly turned around due to her very revealing shirt… if one could call it that.

"Oh come on kit look at her." Whined Kyubi.

"Do you honestly want me to look at her… I mean you know! She's insane, she'll try to kill us!" mentally yelled Naruto.

"Oh yeah…" said Kyubi, "Um… maybe you should warn you brother."

That's when Anko found her flashlight… and realized that Luffy was staring at her. She began to get angrily and had that staby look.

Why you little pervert! You were staring at me weren't you!" yelled Anko as she quickly put her jacket back on.

"I'm sorry!" cried Luffy.

Anko took out her kabob skewers and she began to beat him up and um… stab Luffy with the kabob skewers. Both Zoro and Naruto flinched at they watched.

"That idiot…" muttered Zoro.

"They don't call her "That Crazy Bitch" for nothing." Said Naruto shaking his head.

After a couple minutes Luffy was lightly bruised (how she was able to beat him up was beyond anyone's guess) and had several cuts.

"Now you know not to look at me when I have my jacket off." Said Anko.

"Yes ma'am…" said Luffy nodding.

"You two didn't see anything, did you?" asked Anko glaring at Naruto and Zoro.

"No." said the two as they shook their heads no.

"Okay then." Said Anko turning on her flashlight, "Let's go in."

The 4 of them went into the cave, not sure what was happening to Sasuke in there.

Next Time: Sasuke is having a hard time fighting Kidomaru. When Luffy and the others arrive will they bale Sasuke out by fighting him or will Sasuke prove himself by defeating the spider man. Also Sasuke might have a few tricks up his sleeve... what will happen? Find out next time!


	74. Sasuke’s New Attack: Grand Fireball!

A/N: Okay two very special celebrations today! First off! It's my BIRTHDAY! I'm now 22! Yes! So when you review today especially, please wish me a Happy Birthday! In fact my best friend winter knight is having a special character in his story The Grim Edventures of Ed, Edd n' Eddy later today, why is it special, because the cast of the Biju Biju Fruit will appear in it! I was a consultant of and had very little do with the writing... but I did write the waffle commercial though (I won't say what the waffle commercial is... only it has nothing with The Biju Biju Fruit... and it's based on a true story).

Also I have an announcement, the next day I will update The Biju Biju Fruit will be the 25th, I promise you that... why the 25th? Because the 25th is the two year anniversary of when I started this satyr, which has sense become my most popular single story... along with the New Lives Saga it's one of my trademark stories. Anyways there's something I want all readers to do... please review! A lot... I want the two-year anniversary to be something special so I'm calling everyone to review until we have 1,000 reviews! So please if you review a lot, go back and review the chapters you haven't reviewed yet... here's some recommendations: Chapters: 5, 8, 9, 12, 14, 16, 17, 20 and 22 (because they surprisingly have less than 10 reviews), 18, 34, 41, 47, 53, 65 and 68 (these contain some of the funniest moments of the entire story), so please review! Please! And whoever gets review 1,000 will be mentioned at the begging of the next chapter (if you guys do it... please do it)...

Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 74: Sasuke's New Attack: Grand Fireball!

Sasuke smirked, the timing was pervert, he used one of his swords to defect the arrow. Kidomaru was shocked… but then realized something.

"You're an interesting one…" he said.

"Yeah so?" asked Sasuke glaring at him.

Kidomaru smirked, "Orochimaru will like him... I better not kill him. But I should make him think I will." He thought.

"I should test my aim first." Said Sasuke.

Kidomaru prepared another arrow… and shot it at Sasuke, who in turn grabbed his sword and perform a strange swiping move to the air, this caused the air to create a bubble like gust of wind that hit Kidomaru who braced himself… he found something interesting about it.

"That did nothing…" he said.

He looked up to find that Sasuke was missing…

"Damn it… that was a distraction." He muttered.

Sasuke was hiding behind one of the tree root, he had already gotten rid of the spider that was on him so he wasn't worried for quite a while. He went into the pockets and took out the matchbook.

"Funny how I forgot why I had them in the first place." Said Sasuke, "Then again I haven't had a chance to practice…"

Sasuke had sense been working on a new move since getting to the Grand Line… however due to the um… physical limitations of living on a wooden vessel he hasn't been able to practice the attack there than getting the air pressure just right for the attack.

"This better work…" said Sasuke.

"There you are." Said Kidomaru standing behind Sasuke.

"Damn it!" yelled Sasuke who got up and ran away.

Elsewhere in the cave, Naruto and Luffy were asking Anko about Kidomaru.

"So what can the spider guy do?" asked Luffy.

"Well he can do anything a spider can." Said Anko.

"That's pretty cool…" said Luffy.

"But he also has limited control over spiders… and produce a gold like substance which he can make armor and weapons from. He's enjoys torturing the person he fights before he moves in for the kill, because of that he's a sadist." Said Anko.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black…" muttered Zoro.

"What was that?" asked Anko turning around to look at him.

Zoro sweat dropped… he really didn't want her to beat him up, "Nothing…" he said.

"That's good." She said with an evil looking smile.

Zoro sighed, she was that scary.

"Then again… if I beat you up… I'd probably enjoy it more than usual." She said with seductive smile.

Naruto whispered something to Luffy and both laugh childishly.

"What was that!" yelled Zoro.

"Nothing… nothing at all!" said Luffy laughing.

"It's all in your head." Said Naruto.

"Man, if those tow ever did it and had a kid that would be one messed up crazy kid." Said Kyubi.

"You got that right." Thought Naruto.

Back in the main chamber Kidomaru was throwing his throwing knives at Sasuke who was trying his best to dodge them, quite a few of them hit… leavening small cuts all over him.

"Give up already… you can't win." Said Kidomaru who threw another of his knives at Sasuke.

The knife hit him the shoulder causing him to fall to the ground, that's also when the others arrived.

"Well at least he's still alive." Said Anko.

"Don't talk like that." Said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"Why that bastard." Muttered Luffy.

Kidomaru was going to stab Sasuke point blank… Sasuke tried to think of something, but couldn't… that's when there was a shout of "Gum Gum Pistol!" Kidomaru was socked in the face and was sent flying.

"What the hell…" he muttered.

"Don't you dare do that to members of my crew!" yelled Luffy pointing to Kidomaru.

""Luffy." Said Sasuke with his eyes wide, he saw everyone was there.

"How did you get here?" asked Kidomaru as he got up.

"We all beat them!" said Anko, "Of course I had the fat ass… and Zoro here beat the bone guy."

"That's impossible! No one can beat Kimimaro!" yelled Kidomaru.

"It's 5 against one now…" said Luffy, "It's going to be fun!"

"Stay out of this!" said Sasuke glaring at them.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"I said stay out of this!" yelled Sasuke, "Right now, he's my opponent… This is my fight so stay out of it!"

"But…" said Naruto.

"I said stay out of it." Growled Sasuke glaring at them.

There was a silence… "Fine…" said Luffy adjusting his hat, "We'll stay out of it…"

"But if you get in too much trouble, I'm going to be the one that has toe your ass." Muttered Zoro.

"I doubt you will have to." Said Sasuke.

"Are you that's a wise choice?" asked Kidomaru with an evil smirk.

Sasuke got up and picked up his swords, while Kidomaru prepared his bow and created another arrow.

"Okay… that's what I'm going to do." Thought Sasuke with a smirk.

"You piece of trash… you're not going to get it this time!" said Kidomaru.

Kidomaru shot his bow, which Sasuke managed to dodge.

"Damn it!" yelled Kidomaru who tossed away his bow and began to create his knives quickly and threw them at Sasuke, all of them he managed to dodge.

That's when Sasuke was backed into a corner.

"Right now' the time to finish you off." Said Kidomaru with an evil smirk.

"Not quite." Said Sasuke who took out his matchbook.

"What's with the match book?" asked Kidomaru raising an eyebrow.

"I have been working on a new attack. Granted this the first time I'm using it… but it's probably the time to use it." Said Sasuke with his usually smirk.

"If you haven't tested it then it might not work." Said Kidomaru.

"I know that… but I'd rather take my chances." Said Sasuke.

Sasuke lit the match and tossed in the air in a way that wouldn't extinguish the flame. He then unsheathed his swords he once again slashed his sword created that air bubble which hit the still lit match… that's when an thing happened, the air bubble fed the small flame, the bubble and the flame then became one create a huge fireball that hit Kidomaru… who was in such shock that he didn't have time to make his armor. He landed on the ground, burnt like a piece of toast.

Sasuke smirked in relief as he sheath, "It worked!" he thought.

"That was awesome!" yelled Luffy.

"You're going to have to teach me that." Said Zoro with a smirk.

"Wow… that was pretty awesome." Said Anko with a smirk.

"You think your better than us! Huh!" yelled Naruto.

"I almost forgot you guys were here." Said Sasuke with a sweat drop.

Anko smirked and walked over to the pillar with the scroll on it, she opened the scroll and began to read it, she nodded, "It's real all right…" she said as she put in her pocket, "All right mission complete! Thanks for your help… I couldn't do it with out you!"

"So what are we going to do with him?" asked Naruto pointing to Kidomaru on the ground.

"Leave him… we have to get to town and fast." Said Anko.

The other four nodded and left the cave… a few minutes later the other members of the Sound 4 woke up Kidomaru.

"Wake up!" yelled Kimimaro who was using some sort of bone cane to prop himself up.

"Damn it…" muttered Kidomaru who looked at pillar, "They took it…"

"So looks like we failed this mission." Said Sakon.

"We may have failed this one… however…" said Kimimaro, "That swordsman who defeated me… he might prove useful to Lord Orochimaru, even though right now he refuses to join us..."

"I was thinking about the kid who just beat me." Said Kidomaru with an evil smirk.

The four of them left the cave broken and beaten… although they left the cave like that… they had some interesting new for their leader… some that they knew he would enjoy.

Next Time: The crew finally sails to Alabasta... for real this time! Along the way the crew tells Chopper more about Baroque Works...Also Sasuke asks Naruto to teach him how to use Chi... Unfortunately Naruto isn't going do it with without a price... What is this price? Find out next time!


	75. Finally, We’re Really on the Way!

A/N: Yay! It's the 2nd Anniversary of The Biju Biju Fruit... when I started it, it was part of a really obscure challenge and since then it has boomed into one of the biggest fanfics on this sight... you either love or hate it... either way it's a big deal. Now I would like to give a round of thanks:

First of thanks to Alien-Child for getting review 1,000! (claps).

Next I would like to thank MadHat886 for starting the challenge long ago... with out that challenge I would have never gotten the idea to write this story.

AshK... my good friend, who has reviewed as much as he can.

FictionReader98... the author of Quest to be the Greatest. A really awesome story inspired by this one and some who reviewed every chapter yet!

Foxcomm, the author of Sound of a Jinchuriki, another really inspired by this one, you rock!

And of course winter knight, my best friend and writer of The Grim Adventured of Ed, Edd n' Eddy... please read and review chapter 78... the events are mentioned in this chapter.

And of course all of you reading! Thanks!

And now enjoy, the last chapter of the Chidori Scroll Arc/ Begging of the Alabasta Arc!

Chapter 75: Finally, We're Really on the Way!

The 4 Straw Hats and one Crazy Kage got back to the town where they met with the mayor.

"So what are we going to do with this?" asked Anko holding the scroll.

"Well you see… about a quarter of all pirates sought the scroll." Said the mayor, "I think it will be best in your hands Anko."

"Thanks… however I don't think I'm going to keep it. That attack isn't my style." Said Anko who then tossed it at Sasuke, "I think it will be much better in his hands."

"You're saying I can learn it?" asked Sasuke banking.

"Well as long you promise never to hurt the people you care about then yes you can learn it." Said the mayor.

"Sure." Said Sasuke putting the scroll in his pocket.

"Why does he get the scroll!" yelled Naruto.

"Well unlike you he's: Not special, not a clone user with both Shadow and Water Clones, he can't transform nor does he have a devil fruit…" said Anko.

"Okay, okay… I get it… he only has his swords and marital arts… and that weird new fire thing." Said Naruto.

"What's that called anyways?" asked Luffy.

"Grand Fireball." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Let's go back to the ship." Said Zoro, "Otherwise the woman won't hound us." Said Zoro.

The 4 Straw Hats followed by Anko who went to say their good byes at the ship.

"There you guys are." Said Nami, "Well your earlier than expected I you'd be."

"So where you guys headed?" asked Anko.

"To Alabasta, we're going to stop the revolution." Said Luffy.

That's when Nami punched him in the back of the head, "Idiot… you shouldn't go around saying stuff about that!" yelled Nami.

Luffy was rubbing the sore bump on his head, "Okay, okay…" he pouted.

"Be careful." Said Anko with a smirk, "The revolution isn't what it seems..."

Everyone stared at Anko thinking one thing, "Does she somehow knows about Baroque works?"

"Okay… you boys back on the ship… now!" yelled Nami.

"Wait." Said Anko, "One more thing."

Anko threw a kabob skewer at Zoro which cut his cheek… she over to him and licked his cut… which made Zoro shiver.

"I really hope we see each other again." Said Anko with a weird creepy yet seductive smile.

"Uh… yeah…" said Zoro nodding… not knowing what to say.

Al of them boarded the shop and set sailed… with the entire town and Anko waving goodbyes.

Shortly after the ship was out of sight and the towns people were gone, Anko took out a whistle and began to blow in it, twice. A few minutes later two rather large birds of prey landed on Anko's arm.

"Can you hold on for a second… I haven't written the letters yet." Said Anko with a sweat drop, this also made the birds sweat drop.

Anko began to write two letters… she gave one to one bird and the other the other bird.

"Okay… you're taking your letter to the Raikage." Said Anko looking at the first bird, "While you're taking your letter to Kakashi." She told the second bird.

Both birds nodded and flew in two different directions.

Anko shrugged and began to look for her boat.

The next day on the Going Merry, it was a nice day on the way to Alabasta… Sasuke as looking at the scroll for the Chidori, he could understand however… there was a problem… he didn't know how to use Chi.

"Oh man…" he muttered then sighed, "Damn… Naruto is the best at using Chi here… I'm going to have to ask him…" he thought.

Sasuke got up and found Naruto who was talking to Luffy.

"I had the weirdest dream last night." Said Luffy, "We were playing a baseball game with a bunch of kids who owned the Grim Reaper."

"I had the same dream too…" said Naruto, "Was there was part with Shanks really drunk?"

Luffy nodded, "You pretended not to know him." Said Luffy.

"If that really did happen I would never do that!" said Naruto.

"Hey!" said Sasuke.

"What is it Teme?" asked Naruto.

"I was wondering…" said Sasuke swallowing his pride, "If you could help me learn how to use Chi."

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a few seconds, "You serious?" asked Naruto.

"Yes…" sighed Sasuke.

"Okay…" said Naruto, "On one condition…"

Not too long later Sakura was reading a book in the shade of Nami's trees when Sasuke approached her.

"Oh hey Sasuke." Said Sakura happily.

"Hey Sakura." Said Sasuke who then sighed, "I'm a stupid moron with an ugly face and a big butt and my butt smells and I like to kiss my own butt."

Sakura sighed then punched Sasuke in the face while shouting "Naruto! How dare you say that with Sasuke's appearance!"

She proceeded to beat him to a bloody pulp… turns out it really was Sasuke.

"Oh no! Sasuke! I'm sorry!" cried Sakura.

"That's okay… I thought this might happen." Said Sakura sighing.

"Why did you say that?" asked Sakura.

"Naruto won't teach me how to use Chi unless I say that to you and Ino." Said Sasuke.

"Why that!" yelled Sakura.

"You also can't beat him up for that." Said Sasuke.

"Okay fine…" sighed Sakura.

"Now if you excuse me" said Sasuke, "I'm not done yet."

Sasuke went to find Ino… who he told the same thing too… which made Ino kick him several times thinking it was Sasuke.

Sakura sighed then noticed that Naruto, Luffy, Usopp, Kiba, Akamaru and Zoro were watching and laughing.

"Why you…" growled Sakura.

She began to beat up all those other than Naruto.

"Why… didn't she beat you up?" asked Usopp laying on the ground, crumpled.

"She can't… other wise I won't teach Sasuke how to use Chi." Said Naruto.

"Hey…" said Nami.

"What you're going to beat us too for making fun of Sasuke?" asked Usopp.

"No…" said Nami, "We need to talk about Alabasta and Baroque Works."

"Oh that makes sense." Said Luffy suddenly getting better.

Everyone gathered on the lower deck while Vivi told them more about what was going on.

"So in Alabasta Crocodile's a hero?" asked Ino.

"Yes." Said Vivi, "He's one of the 7 war lords of the sea, one of the Government paid pirates, they don't care whether they chase the pirates off for treasure or the Marines does for justice… as long as the threat is gone."

"Figures it's something like that." Said Sasuke as Sakura banged the wounds inflicted by herself and Ino.

"And no one knows that his real goal is taking control Alabasta." Sighed Ino.

"What wrong with you?" asked Kiba.

"Don't you remember what I told you yesterday! My father is one of Vivi's bodyguards! I'm from Alabasta!" yelled Ino.

"Okay… okay… I heard you the first time…" muttered Kiba.

"Whatever! I just have to kick this Crocodile's ass, right!" yelled Luffy.

"Yes, if we end the rebellion and expel Baroque Works, my kingdom will be saved." Said Vivi.

"But what kind of outfit is Baroque Works… with all their numbers." Said Usopp.

"Well it's really simple." Said Vivi, "You see Crocodile is at the top of the list and his codename is Mr. 0. There are 12 take orders from him. Each one has a codename, the men are numbers, and the women are days."

"Oh that's clever." Said Sasuke sarcastically.

"All of the officer Agents are 5 and above." Said Vivi, "Almost all of them have Devil Fruit powers."

"those includes the wax guy, bomb guy, that girl who can hypnotize people and that woman that Naruto groped, right?" asked Kiba.

"Hey!" yelled Naruto, "I didn't grope her! Kyubi did using my body!"

"That was fun…" said Kyubi with a happy sigh.

Vivi sighed and continued her explanation, "The lower agents are Frontier agents. They are 6 though 12… Although I heard that Mr. 6 and his partner Ms. Mother's Day might get a promotion because of what happened Mr. 5 and Mr. 3."

"How do you know that?" asked Hinata.

"Well it was always a rumor that those two were not only the strongest Frontier Agents but their strength was so close to the Officer Agents that they would be prompted should something like that happen." Said Vivi.

"Mr.6 wouldn't happen to be some old guy who tricks his enemies by taking them to an amusement park while dancing." Said Naruto.

"Where did you get that?" asked Sanji.

"I have no idea…" said Naruto blinking.

"I have no idea what his abilities are… but I do know that both he and his partner are exceptionally skilled." Said Vivi.

"Oh wow…" said Chopper.

"So that Baroque Works, right?" asked Hinata.

"That's right." Said Vivi.

"All right!" yelled Luffy, "We'll kick his ass then save Alabasta!"

"You didn't follow any of that… did you?" asked Sanji.

Luffy didn't' answer which could be taken as a yes.

"So wait…" said Nami, "If the goal is taking Over Alabasta."

"Then yes… the Officer Agents will be coming together." Said Vivi.

There was a silence on the ship, not knowing what they had gotten themselves into… however there are more mysteries than answers… like how does Anko know the truth about Baroque Works… all that will be answered in time.

Next Time: The crew befriends a rather strange man on the way to Alabasta, who has the Power to Transform into people... however it turns out... he's Mr. 2. What will the crew now that Mr. 2 can transform into them! Find out next time!

A/N: All right to the Alabasta Arc! Of course everyone knows that the Sand Siblings, Shikamaru, Choji, the original Ino-Shika-Cho trio will appear as well... also Mr. 6 and Ms. Mother's Day will be characters form Naruto... it's a good thing Oda-Sensei never used them... I also have a few surprises... a couple Kages will appear... and new ones... not previously introduced ones! And a few other characters I won't even reveal! I will also be revealing the 3rd Style of Chi Fighting during the arc. The Alabasta Arc will be an awesome Arc! I hope you enjoy it! Oh and more things! Happy year Anniversary!


	76. Enter Mr 2: The Weirdo Ballerina

A/N: All right! Time for the Alabasta Arc! It's going to be a really long arc! A really long arc... remember that...

Chapter 76: Enter Mr. 2: The Weirdo Ballerina

It was a quiet day on the Going Merry, Naruto was giving his lesions to Sasuke on the use of Chi while Kiba and Hinata watched giving small pointers. Also the ship was begging to run out of food from the island so Luffy and Usopp were fishing for food while using a special bait.

"Carue!" cried Vivi, "What are you doing to Carue!"

"Looks like Vivi found Carue." Said Kiba with a sweat drop.

"Those idiots…" muttered Sasuke who then a breath, his he tired his best to channel Chi into his arm while at the same time thinking about lighting… that's when it began to spark with electricity… a lot.

"It's working…" said Sasuke blinking at it began to fade by will.

"He's only been working on that for a day and he's already gotten the hang of it." Said Kiba.

That's when they noticed Naruto sitting in the corner of the ship, with the air black around him, Hinata was comforting him.

"Is he going to be all right?" asked Kiba.

"Who cares." Said Sasuke walking away.

"Hey!" yelled Naruto getting up, "You think your special that you learned how to use that thing!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Remember! Using Chi in pirate and in battle are two different things!" yelled Naruto.

"I know…" growled Sasuke.

The two began a glaring match…

"Hey…" said Kiba pointing to a ward green cloud they were headed to.

"Don't worry… that's just steam." Said Nami.

Nami began to explain things about under water volcanoes and how steam is formed…

"It's amazing." Said Sakura.

"But we're going to have to sail though it…" mumbled Ino.

And so they did sail though… cough and wheezing though the entire way… and glaring… despite the coughing… somehow Naruto and Sasuke were still glaring at each other.

When they were though the steam they were still glaring at each other.

"Hey… Sasuke, Naruto… there's a guy in tutu hanging from Carue." Said Kiba.

"Like I'd believe that." Both of them said.

"But he's telling the truth." Said Hinata.

Both of them turned to Usopp and Luffy using Carue as bait… there was indeed a man in a tutu holding on to him he wore swans on his back, a blue shirt with swans on them a pink jacket that said "Oh come my way" on the back (it really didn't' say that… but something similar… just leave it that) and of course as stated before a tutu, he also were ballet shoes, a weird thing on his head with puff balls and make-up, which made them sweat drop.

That's when the man in the tutu fell into the water…

A few minutes later everyone was gathered on the deck around him expect for Sanji who was inside washing dishes.

"Thank you so much. To think I was saved by a pirate crew I don't even know." Said the ballerina man.

"So you can swim?" asked Luffy.

"No. I ate one of the Devil Fruits." Said the man.

"Really which one?" asked Usopp.

"Anyway, I'm sure my ship is looking for me, so I minds as well entertain you." Said the man.

That's when he slammed his hand onto Luffy's face sending the captain flying… of course this made everyone angry… both Naruto and Zoro were about to attack.

"Wait! Please this is all part of my act!" said the man… who for some reason sounded like Luffy.

They looked to see he transformed into Luffy… but still had on the same clothes.

"No way!" said Naruto.

"What made you think there wasn't a Devil Fruit at allowed someone to transform… Kit… you're part fox demon, because of me you're able to tap into the true strength of the fruit which is why your able to transform." said Kyubi.

"Oh right…" thought Naruto.

"Surprised?" asked the man disguised as Luffy.

The Straw Hats were somewhat surprised, had Naruto not existed or something maybe they would be surprised…

"What's wrong?" asked man disguised as Luffy.

"It's nothing." Said Nami.

"And if I touch my face with my left hand I change back." Said the man how went back to his normal face, "That's power of the Clone Clone Fruit."

"Why is it called the Clone Clone Fruit? It sounds like a Devil Fruit that makes someone into a clone user?" asked Kiba.

"I'm not the one who named it…" sighed the man.

"Either way, it's still pretty cool." Said Luffy… once again, he'd think it would be cooler had Naruto not been on board.

"And I don't need to punch." Said the man who began to lightly tap everyone else who on the bottom deck (which was everyone on the ship other than Vivi and Sanji). The man began to transform into the others while informing them of his abilities… he changed from Usopp to Kiba to Hinata to Zoro to Sasuke to Sakura to Chopper to Ino to Naruto and finally Nami… and he used Nami's appearance to show… it's not just face… meaning that he flashed Luffy, Naruto, Chopper Usopp and Kiba.

"All right!" yelled Kyubi, "I saw Nami's boobs! I will remember this for the rest of my life!"

"That pervert." Thought Naruto who watched as the man was hit repeatedly by Nami for using her body to flash them.

The man got up and said, "Usually when people see my powers their more shocked." Said the man.

Naruto smirked, "That's because you're not the only with transformation powers." Said Naruto.

"What?" asked the man.

That's when Naruto transformed into the man, while the man transformed into them, he still kept the clothes he was wearing… "See I have no limits. What I noticed that you have limits." Said Naruto disguised as the man, then he transformed into Luffy, "I can change as will, not only that but my clothes change as well." Said the Luffy disguised Naruto who then transformed into his female form but clothed "I can transform into any one I have ever seen… and even people who don't exist. My only limit is my imagination." Said the girl Naruto who then went back.

The man was in shock, "That was amazing! How are you able to do it?" he asked.

"Sorry… that's a secret." Said Naruto.

"He's part fox demon…" said Sasuke.

"Ah, yes… fox demons… they are known for their ability to transform." Said the man.

Naruto glared at Sasuke with his eye twitching, "I hate you…" he muttered.

"I know…" muttered Sasuke.

"But I do have a limit…" said Naruto with a sigh, "I'm not good at remember people faces…"

"In other words… he's an idiot." Said Sakura.

Naruto sighed even more and sweat dropped.

"But part of my power is that I remember everyone I have touched." Said the man.

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"Can we see it?" asked Luffy.

"No I can't show it anyone." Said the man.

"Please." Said Luffy, Naruto, Usopp, Kiba and Chopper… Akamaru also begged a little.

"Fine… I'll show you." Said man, which made the more mature/ sane ones sweat drop.

"He's easily persuaded." Said Nami.

"You got that right." Said Sakura.

The man began to transform into many people he met in the past… but one of the faces shocked Vivi to the core… one of the faces… was her father's.

"It can't be… why…" thought Vivi.

Ino saw it too… she recognized the face… but didn't know where… then she saw Vivi's face. She walked up the stairs.

"Vivi… who was that?" asked Ino.

"He for some reason transformed into my father…" said Vivi.

"Oh… that's weird…" said Ino.

The man and the much more childish crew members were happily flickering as Nami tried their best o ignore them, when she saw a ship in the distance.

"Hey, is that your ship?" asked Nami.

"IT is!" said the man who jumped up to the front of the ship, "Well I must part ways."

"But why?" asked Luffy.

"I must…" said the man, "But remember! What happened today will remain with us because of friendship… it's not determined by how much time we spent together."

And so his swan like ship arrived.

"I hope we meet again!" cried Naruto.

"Set sail." Said the man.

"Aye aye Mr. 2 Bon Clay." Said a member of the mans ship…

And so as it turned out… the man was Mr. 2… a member of Baroque Works.

"Mr. 2!" yelled almost everyone on board.

"See that's what you get for like little kids to a stranger." Said Sasuke.

"That was MR. 2 Bon Clay!" yelled Vivi.

"Why didn't you recognize him?" asked Ino.

"I never met him or Mr. 1… I don't even know what his powers are. The only thing I heard were rumors…" said Vivi as she fell to her knees and began to cry, "They say he wears make up and talks like a girl and wears a sawn jacket that says "Oh come my way on the back"

"Are you blind?" asked Naruto, Luffy, Usopp and Zoro.

"What's worse is that he mimicked my father face when he did that memory thing." Said Vivi.

"If he's Mr. 2… and he can transform into your father..." Said Hinata.

"He could cause a lot of damage." Said Zoro.

"We let a bad guy get away." Sighed Usopp.

"He was our enemy?" asked Chopper.

"That guy could be a lot of trouble if he decides we're his enemies. He could transform into us and we wouldn't be able to trust each other." Said Nami.

"Really." Said Luffy surprised.

"Listen Luffy…" said Nami.

"Luffy might be an idiot and can trust him… but… we don't to worry about him." said Sasuke.

"Why?" asked Sakura as she was close to fawning over him.

"This could be a good thing we met him." Said Zoro, "We can plan a strategy."

The other nodded...

That's when Sanji came onto the deck.

"Um… who stole all of the food in the fridge?" he asked.

Naruto, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Kiba and Akamaru seemed to freeze.

"Those idiots…" said Sasuke.

And because of them… they didn't' have lunch that day.

"I'm so hungry." Whined Luffy.

"You're always hungry!" yelled everyone but Naruto.

"I know me too…" whined Naruto.

Sakura sighed, "Why do we even bother."

That's when a sea monster that looked like a cat appeared.

"Food!" yelled Luffy and Naruto.

"All right, finally a decent meal!" yelled Zoro.

"Just ignore them?" asked Sakura.

"Just ignore them." Said Nami with a nod.

"Idiots…" muttered Ino.

The ship continued on it's way… ignoring the sea monster… well sort of… Sanji almost got involved in trying to catch that the monster and Vivi had to knock some sense some sense into them with a mace she happened to have some bizarre reason.

"Where did you get that?" asked Kiba.

"I have no idea." Said Vivi who then turned to the idiot, "We can eat that animal. It's a Sea Cat, their scared in Alabasta."

"You didn't have to tell us like that." Said Naruto rubbing his head.

"Don't worry… we'll have plenty to eat very soon." Said Vivi.

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"The weather seems to stabilizing." Said Nami, "I think we're in Alabasta's climate zone."

"The Sea Cat confirms it." Said Vivi.

"And so does that." Said Sasuke.

Sasuke pointed to a ton of ships in the distance… which all the had the Baroque Works mark on it.

"Those must be the Billions." Said Vivi.

"They're the elate, right?" Sasuke.

"Right… this won't be like Whisky Peak." Said Vivi.

"All right! Let's blow them out of the water!" yelled Luffy.

"Let's just forget them." Said Zoro.

"Why!" yelled Naruto.

"There's only 15 of us… and 200 of them… use your head Dobe…" said Sasuke.

"What was that!" yelled Naruto.

"And besides… don't' we have to do something with your plan?" asked Sasuke looking at Zoro.

Zoro smirked…

Sometime later everyone toying clothes to their wrists.

""These transformations really that good?" asked Sanji as he finished tying his own.

"They are. You should have seen it." Said Usopp.

"They're a lot better than Naruto's… mainly because he has a better memory." Said Sasuke as his was being tied by Ino.

"What was that?" asked Naruto as his was being tied by Hinata.

"Now that we know what we're up against we have to plan our moves carefully." Said Zoro.

"Am I supposed to do?" asked Chopper.

"Just do what you can. If you have to run that okay." Said Usopp.

"That's what you do best… isn't that right Akamaru?" asked Kiba.

Akamaru barked and nodded.

"What's that supposed to mean!" yelled Usopp.

"We're nearing harbor… we're going to dock in a cover to the west." Said Nami.

Everyone gathered in a cycle putting their left arms together.

"Right! No matter what happens from here on out! Our left arms will beat the sign of our fellowship!" said Luffy.

The others nodded in agreement.

"All right! Now let's go get food!" said Luffy, "Oh and save Alabasta…"

"Why was that an afterthought?" asked Ino.

"Hey… what got you so angry?" asked Naruto.

"This is where I came from… I keep telling you that!" yelled Ino.

Vivi watched them and smiled at she looked at the cloth on her arm… she knew that no matter what they would help her.

They finally arrived in Alabasta, not knowing what would, what surprises hold be in store… only thing that was known was that they had a Kingdom Save... And right now… that was the main… along with food. Of course they had to get food.

Next Time: The crew finally lands on the island... Luffy and Naruto go to find a place to eat and get into trouble with the Marines, while the others prepare... However someone's looking for Luffy and Naruto... who is it, and what are his ties. Find out next time!


	77. Destination Reached

A/N: Well it's a chapter that many of you have been waiting for... Ace appears. And I'm going to have to say this now, I'm going to be following the Manga... so sorry Ace fan girls. Go find another story if you want to read something about Ace... Anyways... enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 77: Destination Reached

The second that the ship docked in the town of Nanohana, the D Brother got off the ship and ran for the nearest restaurant.

"Luffy Naruto! Where do you think your going!" yelled Nami.

"Food!" both yelled.

"Those idiots…" sighed Ino.

Hinata giggled "They're going to be easy to find soon."

"Your just saying that because you think Naruto is cute." Said Ino which got the desired.

In a restaurant nearby Smoker and Neji decided to investigate it, as it seems like someone died… turned out he was just sleeping, he was muscular man in his early twenties, he had freckles had a couple tattoos one of a Manji (not to be confused with a swastika) and one with a misspelling of his name, he also wore an orange cowboy had that a smiley face and a frown face on it.

"What's the 2nd Division commander of White Beard's crew doing here?" asked Smoker, "Portgas D Ace doing here?"

"Just looking for my little brothers." Said the man named Ace.

"Well I can see that your habit of falling asleep hasn't be checked yet, had it." Said Neji.

Ace glared at Neji, "I can see no one's check that stick up your ass and taken it out Neji." Said Ace.

"You know him?" asked Smoker.

"We grew up together, but you can say we're not friends." Said Neji.

"So you did join the Marines after all." Said Ace, "Figures…"

Meanwhile at the ship.

"Those idiots…" muttered Nami, "They have to remember there's a price on their heads."

"But the thing is Naruto's with him and he can get them out of a pinch." Said Kiba.

"If he's smart enough to do something like that." Said Sasuke.

"Let's not worry about them." Said Zoro.

That's when Vivi noticed something in the distance, it was a ship! Not just any ship… the sip that belongs to Mr. 3.

"That's Mr. 3's Wax Wax Ship… it runs on his powers." Said Vivi.

"So that means he's in the kingdom somewhere." Said Ino.

Meanwhile in the restaurant…

"So you give yourself up?" asked Smoker.

"No way." Said Ace.

""We're looking for different pirates anyways" said Smoker.

"Knowing him… I think I know who they are." Said Ace staring at Neji, "So you'll just let me leave."

"Not as long as I'm in the Marines I will never let a pirate get away." Said Smoker.

"That's a dumb reason." Said Ace.

Outside Luffy and Naruto found a restaurant… the exact restaurant that Smoker, Neji and Ace were in… Naruto climb onto Luffy's back while he used Gum Gum Rocket to go into the Restaurant… when the idiot duo got in… crashing into Smoker, Neji and Ace and sent them though several building… shock everyone in them.

"Food please!" said Luffy.

"Got any ramen?" asked Naruto.

"You know… this one time I'm not going to say anything other than the fact your go two pissed off Devil Fruit eaters." Said Kyubi as Naruto began to eat.

"Huh?" thought Naruto.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Said Kyubi as he rolled his eyes in his cage.

That's when Ace came though the hole… he was going to attack them… but then he saw who they were.

"Hey!" yelled Ace.

That's he got a sharp blow to the back… caused by the Gentle fist that knocked him down.

"Straw Hat!" yelled Smoker.

"Well, well isn't it the Demon." Said Neji.

Luffy seemed to freeze up while eating, he remembered the fight he had with Smoker… he was still eating.

Naruto on the other hand, isn't frozen and glared at Neji… he would have jumped up to fight him… but he couldn't.

"Your that smoke guy!" yelled Luffy (note: he's talking with his mouth full… so what's he's saying a translation) with his mouth full then took all the food he had and shoved it in his mouth, with Naruto following.

"My attacks won't work on him!" shouted Luffy knowing it was better to run, then noticed Naruto was following him, "Why are you running too."

"I know I can Neji now with the Rasengan… but… I can't fight him." Said Naruto, "I made a promise to Hinata that I wouldn't fight him until she's had a piece of him and I can't break my promise to her."

Luffy nodded as he swallowed his food.

Smoker ordered Tashegi and the rest of the Marines to follow them, even after Naruto and Luffy jumped on top of a building with Smoker (and Smoker only) following them on the rooftops.

Meanwhile in the ruins of an abandoned building, Sanji had just gone shopping for everyone including food and clothes… but the clothes for the girls left something to desired…

"Um… Sanji! Why did you dancer's clothes for us!" yelled Ino.

"Well I …" said Sanji.

That's when Ino forgot everything… when she saw this.

"Oh Sasuke! Don't you think the clothes Sanji got me are cute?" asked Sakura.

"No way billboard!" said Ino, "Sasuke prefers me!"

Sasuke did his best to ignore them as much as possible.

Vivi sighed, she knew Ino had her side until she saw Sakura flirting with Sasuke.

"But Sanji… we're going to be traveling though the desert." Said Vivi.

"If you get tired I'll carry you." Said Sanji.

Vivi sweat dropped.

"He doesn't get it." Said Ino.

"Either way, the point is we don't look like pirates anymore." Said Sanji.

"We look mote like a band of thieves or tomb robbers." Said Zoro.

"Hey Hinata, what's wrong?" asked Kiba who noticed that Hinata was blushing bright red.

"I-it's nothing…" stuttered Hinata.

Sakura noticed Hinata's state and said, "I wonder what Naruto would do when he saw that in that costume."

That's when Hinata turned bright red and fainted… with a small explosion of steam, everyone sweat dropped as the blue haired girl collapsed.

"Oh no! I'm sorry!" said Sakura, "I really didn't think she's faint. Chopper."

Sakura noticed that Chopper was holding his nose like he was in pain.

"My nose is going to fall off!" he cried.

"It must be the perfume." Said Vivi, "Nanohana is famous for it's perfume."

"Perfumes?" asked Chopper.

"Poor Chopper." Said Sakura sitting next to him (forgetting the poor fainted girl), "His nose must be sanative to all of the perfumes."

"You mean like this?" asked Nami putting some on.

"My nose!" cried Chopper.

"Nami!" yelled Sakura.

"Oh Nami!" cried Sanji happily.

"You idiot." Said Zoro.

"What was that!" yelled Sanji.

That's when Vivi cleared her throat getting everyone's attention.

"Okay we have all the supplies we need to cross the desert." Said Vivi.

"So where are we headed?" asked Usopp.

"We're going to stop the rebels before they bathe this country in blood." Said Vivi, "So we're going to Yuba which is where the base is located. And going to Yuba means…"

"Hide!" ordered Zoro pulling Vivi aside.

That's when they all saw the Marines chasing after someone.

"It's the Marines… what are they doing here?" asked Zoro.

"They're probably chasing after some stupid pirates." Said Sasuke with a shrug.

That's when they saw the pirates they were chasing…

"You just had to say stupid didn't you?" asked Kiba.

That's when Hinata seemingly woke up, "I know them… it's bad." Said Hinata.

"Hey guys!" yelled Luffy.

"Don't lead them to use you idiots!" yelled Zoro.

Luffy and Naruto ran towards where the crew was.

"White fist!" called out Smoker.

Smoker turned his arm into smoke and went to grab one of the brothers… but that's when a lot of fire came burning thought and canceled out Smoker's… well smoke.

"What the!" said Naruto.

"A Devil Fruit user… and I know that life force anywhere kit… interesting… he just had to eat a Logia Devil Fruit." Said Kyubi.

"Your smoke and I'm fire. We can't fight now, we're too evenly matched." Said Ace.

"No way!" said Naruto.

"I can't believe it." Said Hinata.

"Ace!" yelled Luffy happily.

"You two never change, Naruto, Luffy?" asked Ace.

Both of them smiled… after all, the guy that saved them was someone they always counted on… ever sense they kids.

Next Time: The crew discovers a shocking fact... that Luffy and Naruto have another brother... that's not the only things! He's polite! Yes... it's that creepy! Meanwhile Vivi and Ino send letters to their fathers... What will happen? Find out next time!


	78. The 3rd D Brother?

A/N: Oh man! I forgot to mention this last chapter, Alien-Child (she rules so much! Sorry for forgetting to mention this last time… so sorry) has written The Biju Biju Fruit: The Movie! It's based on the first One Piece movie and uses the cast pre-Baratie arc (that's when the first One Piece movie took place for those that don't know) Got check it out now! I mean after you read (and hopefully review). Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 78: The 3rd D Brother?

The Straw Hats ran as fast as they can back to the ship so they could re-dock somewhere hidden. Thanks to Ace they mange to make their get away.

"Get on board!" yelled Usopp.

"Okay!" yelled Naruto.

"Carue, wait!" said Vivi, "I have a special mission for you."

Carue nodded…

"I have this letter for my father, go strait to Alubarna and give it to him. Everything about Crocodile's plot and everything Igaram and I discovered." Said Vivi, "It will let him know I'm alive and that I have strong allies on my side."

That's when Ino walked up next to her with an envelope.

"Carue… I understand that letter is more important… and I'm unsure if he's even still with the guard. But I want you deliver to my father Inoichi… I really want him to know I'm alive as well." Said Ino.

Carue nodded and saluted.

"Please drink your water sparingly when you walk though the desert." Said Vivi.

As Carue ran away they noticed he was drinking his water.

"What did Vivi just say! Converse water you dolt!" yelled Ino.

And the two Alabasta natives returned to the boat and they set sail to where ever they were going to dock…

"So Luffy, Naruto, Hinata… who was that guy that helped us?" asked Kiba.

"Well…" said Luffy with a big grin.

"And older brother!" yelled everyone else after Luffy told them.

"I'm not surprised you have another brother." Said Zoro, "But what's he's doing on the Grand Line?"

"He's a pirate too." Said Naruto.

"He's 3 years older than me and 6 years older than Naruto." Said Luffy "He left our home town three years before we did."

"Doesn't that mean that you should have left three years after Luffy did?" asked Sakura.

"I promised Luffy I would join his pirate crew when he formed one… that and I really wanted to leave that village." Said Naruto.

"Imagine that… three brothers, and all of them ate a Devil Fruit." Said Sanji.

"Ace ate it after he left the Village…" said Hinata, "That or the year I was gone before he left."

"No he ate it after he left." Said Naruto.

"I remember when ever we got into fights he would always win." Laughed Luffy which caused everyone but Hinata and Naruto to gape.

"You couldn't b3at up a normal person!" yelled Nami.

"Then again he must be more powerful than Naruto and Luffy if he's their older brother." Said Sakura.

"Man… and I thought two were bad enough." Said Kiba.

"You said it." Said Usopp.

"But I'm sure I can beat him up now." Said Luffy.

"What was that?" asked voice behind Luffy causing him to jump.

"Shouldn't have said that…" said Naruto laughing a little.

'Thank you for taking of my little brothers." Said Ace with a bow.

"No problem." Said Usopp while he and rest of the crew bowed back.

"Well Hinata, I can see you kept your promise of joining Luffy's crew." Said Ace, "And I can see you've… matured…"

"Someone else bought this outfit for me." Said Hinata blushing bright red.

"Oh that reminds me!" said Ino, "Naruto what do you think of Hinata's outfit…"

"Nice right?" asked Sakura.

Even though the two fight over Sasuke all the time, the two had come an agreement on something… setting up Naruto and Hinata was something they had to do, with Hinata confessing to Ino and Naruto confessing to Sakura those two had to be set up.

Naruto began to blush slightly, "It's looks really good on you." Said Naruto.

"Really?" asked Hinata blushing bright red.

That's when Naruto flinched and his nose began to bleed, he quickly turned around to hide the nosebleed.

"Naruto's what's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"Stupid fox demon… he did something…" muttered Naruto holding his nose.

"Heheh… I just got inspired to show you something, that's all…" laughed Kyubi.

"Not funny!" yelled Naruto.

"Those two obviously like each other…" thought Ace with a smirk.

Naruto managed to over come his blood nose and talk to oldest brother.

"So there's something I never told you…" said Naruto.

"You can hear Kyubi… I know, I heard about that part of Jinchuriki who eat their Biju's Devil Fruits." Said Ace.

"Oh okay…" said Naruto.

"So what are you doing in Alabasta, Ace?" asked Luffy.

"You guys didn't get my message?" asked Ace.

"What message?" asked Luffy and Naruto.

"Oh it doesn't matter, never mind." Said Ace, "But I'm glad I got to see you guys. I'm here resolving a minor business matter and I wanted to see you guys."

"Is that so…" said Naruto.

"So how about you guys join the White Beard Pirates. Your friends can come too." Said Ace.

"No thanks." Said Luffy.

"No way… I'm happy here…" said Naruto, "They accept me for who I am…"

"Gave it a shot." Said Ave with a laugh.

"Really! White beard! Is that tattoo on your back his mark?" asked Usopp.

"That's right, he's the greatest pirate I've ever known and I'm going to help make hi pirate king It's not going to be you." Said Ace.

""That's fine with me. I guess we gotta fight in the future!" said Luffy with a big smile.

"Sorry Ace! I'm taking Luffy's side on this one…" said Naruto, "And please don't go with the angle that he could make me a Kage! I'm already on my way!"

"Really?" asked Ace.

"I already met three of them! And I made a good impression!" said Naruto holding out his autograph book.

"I wasn't going to say that…" said Ace, "You just wanted to show me their autographs didn't' you?"

Naruto only laughed while nodding.

"Why don't you sit down and talk, I'll make some tea." Said Sanji.

"Don't bother, I'm almost done here anyways." Said Ace.

"Wont the Marines come after us?" asked Kiba.

"No, they won't I took care of them with my Flame Flame Powers" said Ace.

Back in Nanohana both Smoker and Neji were talking about what just happened.

"So… he's their brother?" asked Smoker.

"Unlike the other two he's not an idiot. But he always came to their defense." Said Neji.

"I see…" said Smoker.

"Captain Smoker sir! Someone killed Mr. 11!" said Tashegi walking up to them.

"Where have you been?" asked Neji.

"Um… no where…" said Tashegi.

"You were on the other side of town again weren't you?" asked Neji.

"Yes…" sighed Tashegi.

"Sergeant, what do you make of this? Princess Vivi with the Straw Hats." Said Smoker.

"What! Princess Vivi!" yelled Tashegi.

"Keep it down…" said Neji, "And what I make of it is that the two idiots got in over their head and got into something they should have."

"You know there's a bad one on this island…" said Smoker, "You the 7 War Lords of the Sea right?"

"Of course! But they're the allies to the World Government." Said Tashegi.

""He's a sharp one and not someone to take orders from the government." Said Smoker, "Remember one thing you two, once a pirate always a pirate."

Back on the Going Merry, Ace tossed two pieces of paper to both Naruto and Luffy… each got one.

"Hang on to them." Said Ace.

"What's this?" asked Luffy.

"It's just a piece of paper. Said Naruto.

"It might be a piece of paper but it will bring us together again." Said Ace.

"What?" asked both.

"I know what it is kit, I'll teach you and your brother how to use when it's time." Said Kyubi.

"Kyubi said something about knowing what it is and being able to teach us." Said Naruto.

"What is Kyubi like anyways?" asked Ace.

"He's okay… he's taught me this called Rasengan… he's also a really big pervert." Said Naruto.

Ace laughed, "Little brothers like you makes a big brother worry." Said Ace he turned to the crew, "I bet they gave you some grief, take care of them, okay."

Ace jumped down to a small boat that was tied to the ship.

"You're leaving already?" asked Naruto.

"Come on! Stay a little longer!" said Luffy.

"I can't." Said Ace, "I have business, I'm on the trail of an outlaw who's been calling himself Black Beard lately. He was member of White Beard's 2nd Division. He committed the worst possible crime for a pirate, killed a crewmember and jumped ship. As his commander I'm responsible, if it wasn't' for that I wouldn't even be in this backwater port."

That's when Kyubi stirred in it's cage.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know… just bad feeling about this Black Beard guy… I don't know why… but I pray that your smart brother makes it out alive."

Naruto blinked, "Your joking right?" thought Naruto.

"Of course I am! What do you think!" laughed Kyubi laughing… though there was hint of nervousness to it.

Naruto shrugged… then paid attention to Ace.

"Luffy next time we meet, it will be on the high seas." Said Ace who then turned to Naruto, "Naruto become a Kage… it was something you were made to do."

The tow brothers nodded…

As Ace sailed away, the crew was voicing their thoughts.

"Wow… I can't believe that was their older brother." Said Sakura.

"He's intelligent and polite… how can they be related!" said Nami.

"Your right… and he was definitely someone you would never except to be related to them." Said Ino.

"I was expecting another Luffy or Naruto." Said Usopp.

"Then again with brothers a lot of the time they can be very different." Said Kiba.

"That's true." Said Sasuke.

"An older brother wow…" said Chopper.

"I can't believe he's there brother…" said Zoro

"You never know who'll meet on the ocean." Said Sanji.

"You guys…" said Vivi with a sweat drop.

And so they sailed away, unaware that Ace just sunk a ton of Baroque Works ships helping them big time!

Not too long later Nami was sewing the pieces of paper onto Luffy's hatband and Naruto's headband.

"This is the best way to keep those papers for sure…" said Naruto.

"Great… now it's going to hard for you guys to use them…" sighed Kyubi.

"What?" asked Naruto as he put his headband back on.

"Just never mind…" sighed Kyubi.

"Here… some clothes for you guys." Said Vivi holding an orange cloak and a red clock.

"Hey was are those for?" asked Naruto.

"Thye look thick." Said Luffy, "Why can't we wear cool clothes?"

"If your skin is exposed it will get burned." Said Vivi.

"But why are you girls wearing cool clothes?" asked Luffy.

"We're going to cover up as well." Said Nami.

"You are!" cried Sanji.

"Just shut up already." Said Ino.

They began to discus the plan which was for Carue to take the letter to Vivi's father (and Ino's father for a different reason) while they head to the Yuba Oasis to the Rebel Base.

"So we go to kick the leader's ass right!" said Luffy.

"That not what we're going to do!" cried Vivi.

"Then what?" asked Kiba.

"We're going to reason with rebel leader to end the blood shed." Said Vivi.

"Really with 700,000 rebels you really think you can reason with them?" asked Zoro.

"Once we get to land then you'll see what Baroque Works have done to this kingdom and how much our people have suffered." Said Vivi, "I'll stop them! I'll stop this endless violence! Baroque Works won't get away for what they're doing this country!"

The Straw Hats looked at Vivi who was on the verge of crying and all agreed.

"All right! Let's go to this Yupa!" said Luffy.

"That's Yuba!" yelled Nami.

That's when Naruto got the strangest feeling.

"Naruto… what is it?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know… I just got the weird feeling like something's familiar is close by." Said Naruto.

On shore someone was watching the Going Merry while looking at a letter. The person was covered in a dark blue cloak that cover their face so that no one could see whether the person was male or female.

"I can sense him on the ship… I look forward to meeting him… After all, he will be a great help to me" said the person who then walked away.

Whoever the person is, hopefully it's an ally to the Straw Hats… if not who knew what this was there for… only that ship person had an aura of fury, death and flames around them.

Next Time: While the Straw Hats head deeper into the island, the Officer Agents of Baroque Meet, Vivi's fear of Mr. 6 and Ms Mother's Day getting prompted were indeed true but they aren't the real problem, an old friend of Crocodile's is joining the fray and his three children are helping the officer agents. Who are they? And why does it looks like the youngest of three is going to kill someone? Find out next time!


	79. The Officer Agents Gather

A/N: It's a chapter most of you have been waiting for! Temari, Kankuro and Gaara are here! Yay! I hope you like what I'm doing...

Also I hope you like what I did with Mr. 6 and Ms. Mother's Day... I won't say who they are right now... but you'll just have to find out... And please don't' jump to any conclusion when it comes to them...

Chapter 79: The Officer Agents Gather

Ms. All Sunday met with Crocodile in his secret hideout. Crocodile was a well-dressed man with a scar across his nose and a hook hand.

"In only two days, the plan begins." Said Crocodile, "Is everything in place?"

"Yes I made all the arraignments, there are 200 Billions in Nanohana, and all of the Officer Agents will be meeting soon."

"Have you promoted Mr. 6 and Ms Mother's Day?" asked Crocodile.

"Yes I have, they should be there as well." Said Ms. All Sunday.

"And have you informed them about my children?" asked a voice.

Ms. All Sunday sighed, and turned towards the figure, it was a man dressed in cloaks with a mask cover the lower half of his face.

"Yes I have." Sighed Ms. All Sunday.

"That's good after all my old friend's children will be a great assist to the plan." Said Crocodile, "Especially his youngest."

The man chuckled, "After all you've been talking about this plan for years, I had to let my children in on it." Said the man.

"Lord Kazekage, is that wise? I mean isn't your son unstable?" asked Ms All Sunday.

"He might be… but he's also a great peon." Said the man who was indeed the Kazekage, "He'll be a great asset to the mission."

Ms All Sunday sighed, "They will all be meeting at 8:00… it almost 5:00 now."

"Very well then." Said Crocodile.

Sometime later at a seemingly abandoned restaurant in the middle of the desert with a close sign two figures approached… they opened the door find an old woman wearing a strange outfit that had a Christmas tree like tie and a fat man with something strapped to his back sitting at the counter.

"IS this the right place?" asked one of them who was a young man with silver hair that was tied back into a ponytail wearing glasses.

"Who are you?" asked the old woman quickly.

"I'm Mr. 6…" said the young man, "And this is my partner Ms. Mother's Day."

His partner was a young woman with messy red hair wearing a brown hat, a grey t-shirt with a yin-yang on it and black bike short, "Go to hell." She said.

"Sorry my partner has bit of a mouth." Said Mr. 6.

The two of them sat down at the counter.

"Would you like anything?" asked the owner who was a woman with blue hair that was tired back wearing glasses.

"Nothing." Said Ms. Mother's Day.

"Your name is Paula right, some green tea would be nice." Said Mr. 6.

The owner named Paula nodded… "He can't be Mr. 6 can he? He's so polite." She thought with a sweat drop.

"Does anyone else hear some crappy singing?" asked Ms. Mother's Day.

They looked at the door and did indeed hear singing, within a few minutes Mr. 2 came though the door.

"How duex you do!" said Mr. 2 coming in though the door.

"Are you crazy?" asked Paula.

"No I'm just happy." Said Mr. 2.

He then noticed Mr. 6 and Ms. Mother's Day.

"So you two did get a promotion." He said.

"I know it's great, isn't it?" asked Mr. 6.

"What the fuck are you looking queer?" asked Ms. Mother's day.

"If I were you I wouldn't talk to her." Said Mr. 6.

"Thanks…" said Mr. 2 with a sweat drop.

After a while Mr. 6 brought up something interesting.

"So who do you think these "3 children of an old friend" are?" asked Mr. 6.

"I hope those rug rats won't get in the way!" yelled Ms. Merry Christmas.

That's when the door flew open…

"Rug rats! We're teenagers." Said a voice.

They turned to see three teenagers standing at the door way, each on of them had something on their backs, there were two boys and one girl. The girl had blond hair that was put into four pigtails and what she had on her back was a giant folding fan. One of the boys wore a strange back outfit that was complete with a weird hat that looked like cat ears he had some weird mummy-thing tied to his back. And the last was a boy a couple years younger than the others, he had blood red hair and for some reason rings about his eyes, on his back was a giant gourd, also a strange scar on his fore head that was the Kanji for "love", however there was something very unsettling about him.

"I'm Temari." Said the girl, "These are my brothers Kankuro"

The boy with mummy on his back nodded.

"And Gaara." Continued Temari.

The red haired boy only grunts and went to sit in a corner, almost everyone stared at him.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" whispered Kankuro.

"I don't like it either… however it might be a good way to calm him down for a while." Whispered Temari.

"That's what you said before and it only made him worse." Whispered Kankuro.

"Wait… where have I seen you three before." Said Paula.

"Now that I think about it… you three do look familiar." Said Ms. Merry Christmas.

"We're just some kids who's father is friends with your boss really." Said Kankuro.

"Wait! I know." Said Mr. 6, "Do you have the new paper from 3 days ago… when the Kazekage made a statement."

Paula did indeed still have news paper… and turned to when the Kazekage made a statement to the press about how him and his family wasn't taking sides in the revolution of his homeland, everyone looked at the which showed the Kazekage and his children.

"Your father is the Kazekage!" yelled Ms. Merry Chrisman.

"Wow! I can't believe you're the children of a celebrity!" said Mr. 2, "Are you all as good clone users as your father is?"

"Only Gaara is a clone user… but doesn't use that many clones when he fights." Said Kankuro.

"Why would the Kazekage join in on this?" asked Paula.

"The Kazekage… is corrupt." Said Mr. 6, "I heard he did something horrible to his wife and youngest son before he was born."

"What was it?" asked Mr. 2.

"Don't say it…" said Temari, "It will only make things worse…"

Kankuro jabbed his thumb at Gaara who seemed to have a strange look in his that made thing unsettling.

"Oh come on he's just a kid." Said Ms. Merry Christmas.

Both Temari and Kankuro exchanged looks.

"You'll eat those words soon enough." Said Kankuro.

As the time approached… Mr. 2 got bored and binge to twirl which entertained Mr. 4… and almost had Kankuro tossed money at him… but Temari stopped him… however it spurned a argument between him and Ms. Merry Christmas.

"Why did I join again… this is fucked up." Said Ms. Mother's Day.

That's when there were several crashes and Mr. 2's men crashed though the wall, broken and bloody…

"Oh… no…" thought Temari, "Of all of things to happen…"

That's when a muscular black man entered the room with the tattoo for the kanji of "One" on his abs.

"These your henchmen Bon Clay? I found them slinking around the desert." Said the man who was obviously Mr. 1, "Don't' worry they're not dead."

Mr. 2 glared at Mr. 1… that's when he began to attack him… the two fought… while the two fought no one noticed Gaara's expression… he had a crazed smile and looked like he was going to do something. That's when Mr. 2 kicked Mr. 1 though a wall… he was uninjured as he landed on his feet.

"I guess you have to die then…" said Mr. 1.

He was about to do something… that's when sand began to surround him… and engulfed him.

"What the!" he yelled.

Everyone stopped trying to cam the two down as they heard crazed laughter. Everyone turned to see Gaara laughing manically while holding his hand out.

"Gaara! Calm down! Father said he found a way to get though your defenses! If you kill him father will kill you!" yelled Temari.

Gaara seemed to clam down slightly… and sand flew into Gaara's gourd, which he corked, "I will not cease to exist." Said Gaara.

"Yeah, yeah… save that for our enemies." Said Kankuro.

Paula walked to Mr. 1, "Your not hurt are you?" she asked.

"No of cause not…" said Mr. 1 staring at Gaara, "What is he? Who is he?"

"Is your brother calm?" asked Paula.

"As calm as he'll get." Said Kankuro with a shrug.

"All right, all the officer agents and the three allies are here. It's 8 O'clock and we are to head to Rain base, the town of dream." Said Paula removing her glasses and hair tie revealing her to be Ms. Double Finger, "We will finally meet the boss who's face we have never seen."

That's when a carriage arrived being pulled by a turtle… everyone entered and began to a very uncomfortable journey to meet with their boss, with the restaurant owner they didn't think was Ms. Double Finger, Mr. 1 and Mr. 2 fighting, Ms Mother's Day having such a fowl mouth and Gaara wanting to kill just about everyone in the carriage it was very, very uncomfortable.

Hours earlier with the Straw Hats…

"So this is Yuba!" said Luffy as they landed in a town.

"So it's like a ghost town." Said Naruto.

"No, Yuba is still half a day northwest." Said Vivi.

"Oh man…" whined Naruto, "That's a lot of walking."

"Maybe if a certain someone gets exercise once in a while…" muttered Kyubi.

"I live on a ship…" thought Naruto.

Kyubi sighed… Naruto won that round.

Vivi took out a map, "We sailed up the Sandora River here and now we're here at the Erumalu… the Green City."

"It doesn't look green." Said Naruto.

"It used to be…" sighed Vivi looking down.

And so the Straw Hats journey to stop the Rebels began… not knowing what was going to happen on the way…

Next Time: The crew heads towards Yuba, along the way they fight weird sea mammals, meet a perverted camel, a kill giant lizards, eat hallucinogenic cactuses and other things... will they be able make to Yuba or will the D Brothers make thing worse? Find out next time!


	80. Though the Desert

Chapter 80: Though the Desert

As the crew got into land a strange animal surfaced from the water. It looked to be some sort of seal with a turtle shell and wore a bandana for some reason.

"What is that?" asked Usopp.

"I don't know it looks like a seal or a turtle can't really tell." Said Kiba.

"Usopp get away from that! It's a Kung Fu Jugon!" yelled Vivi.

"Kung Fu?" asked Usopp.

"It's dangerous!" yelled Vivi.

And that's when Usopp got his ass handed to him by a seal thing. Which forced Kiba to the ground laughing.

"You let that thing beat you?" asked Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Idiot…" muttered Sasuke.

"Um… Vivi… Luffy beat up one." Said Nami.

"No, Luffy!" yelled Vivi.

"Why what's wrong?" asked Sakura

"It's the code of the Kung Fu Jugon to become the apprentice of those that defeats them." Said Vivi.

"A disciple of Martial Arts." Said Zoro.

"I pray that they never meet those two…" said Kyubi referring to a certain two that Naruto knew in his childhood.

"You have that right…" thought Naruto with a sweat drop.

That's when suddenly Luffy had a ton of apprentices of Kung Fu Jugon.

"When did that happen?" yelled Sakura.

And so in order for them to not follow them, they had to bribe them with half of their rations.

"Thanks a lot Luffy… there goes half our food." Said Ino.

"Luffy and the idiot would have eaten it anyways. So why bother getting upset over that." Said Sasuke.

"I heard that." muttered Naruto.

"Why couldn't we let them come with us?" asked Luffy.

"No town would let us in with those things." Said Nami.

"So those things, do they live in the river?" asked Sanji.

"No they live in the sea." Said Vivi, "Over the years the river has been loosing strength and the sea has been overcome by the sea."

"So that was sea water in the river right?" asked Kiba.

"Yes, it can't be used for drinking or watering." Said Vivi.

"Is that what made this city dry up?" asked Zoro.

"No, it used to sustain itself with rain until recently Erumalu was green and full of life." Said Vivi.

"Now it's a creepy ghost town." Said Naruto.

"In the last three years not a drop of rain has fell in the entire region." Said Vivi.

"But that port looked okay." Said Chopper.

"It gets water from the nearby Oasis of Katorea." Said Vivi, "Throughout the long history of Alabasta there hasn't' been a drought until recent years. But one place had a lot of rain… the Capital City of Alubarna. The people called it the King's Miracle, until recently."

She began to explain about an incident involving a broken cart of Dance Powder.

"Dance Powder?" asked Luffy.

"I've heard of it." Said Nami.

"So what is it?" asked Naruto.

Nami began to explain the way dance power works, when burning it, it created a mist that stimulates the growth of clouds that make artificial rain.

"So make rain…" said Naruto.

"That's what I just said!" yelled Nami.

"So what's the big problem then? I mean if people were pissed off." Said Kiba.

"The problem is that is had a terrible side effect. While people did rejoice where it was created it caused a "dry curse" upwind." Said Nami.

"In other words they were stealing rain from other countries." Said Sakura.

"It caused wars and many people lost their lives, because of that, the World Government banned it's use and production." Explained Nami.

"When that huge load of dance powder dumped during a time where the only was where the king lived." Said Vivi.

It's only natural for people to assume the king was doing it." Said Zoro.

"So wait! It's your father's fault?" asked both Luffy and Naruto at the same time.

This earned them both a kick in the head.

"Weren't you listening? Her father was framed. He would never do such a thing!" yelled Sanji.

"I know now it was all part of Crocodile's scheme. There the king had no idea how but a large quantity of Dance Powder was placed inside the palace too." Said Vivi going to her knees to look at skull that was found in the sands, "It was all a trap set by Crocodile! Just as he planed a drought ravaged the land and peopled anger and aided by their hunger began to rebel. The people lost faith in the king and the peace of this land was shattered, towns were lost, people were lost. And who is responsible for this? It was all Crocodile's fault! He's the one behind this!"

That's when Naruto, Luffy, Sanji, Kiba, Usopp and Akamaru went somewhere.

"I will never forgive him!" cried Vivi.

That's when a nearby building closed due to the 6 attacking it.

"What are those idiots doing?" asked Sasuke.

"Stupid kids…" muttered Zoro.

"Hey was are you doing?" asked Nami.

"Hey, I'm itching for a fight." Said Luffy, "Let's go!"

"Okay… I better ask this now… what was the point of all that?" asked Kyubi.

And so they headed into the desert…

"I'm so hot…" whined Naruto.

Luffy was panting…

"Stop doing that Luffy." Said Nami.

While everyone was tired or hot, Chopper seemed to be the worst off, Sakura was dragging him on a special thing.

"I'm so hot… I can't go on." Cried Chopper.

"Why can't you just take off your fur?" asked Usopp.

Chopper got up and turned into his human form, "I'm a reindeer you idiot!" he yelled.

"Chopper! Please become small again… it's easier to drag you." Said Sacra.

"But you have massive strength." Said Ino raising an eyebrow.

"It's a size thing." Said Sakura glaring at Ino.

Vivi on the other hand seemed to be fine.

"The heat doesn't seem to be getting you as badly." Said Sanji.

"This is my home. So I'm used to it." Said Vivi.

"What about you Ino-Pig." Said Sakura.

"I haven't lived here since my parents split up and that was almost 10 years ago." Said Ino.

"So how are your memories any way?" asked Sanji.

"I'm missing a lot of gaps still, but I'm recovering." Said Ino.

"I'm so tried." Sighed Hinata.

"Why don't you ask Naruto to carry you." Said Sakura.

Hinata blushed a little…

"Um... that's okay…I'm fine enough to walk." Said Hinata blushing slightly.

"How big are these sand dunes?" asked Usopp.

"This is an ancient desert, so these dunes can get up 1,000 feet high sometimes." Said Vivi.

"That's as big alas a mountain." Whined Usopp.

"Can I have some water?" asked Luffy.

"Just enough to wet your lips." Said Nami.

That's when Luffy filled his mouth full of water… remember… he's a rubber man.

"Don't drink that much!" yelled Usopp.

"Stop that!" yelled Nami whacking him on the head.

"Hey /Luffy! We need that water for some instant ramen." Said Naruto.

"Um… I didn't' pack any ramen." Said Sanji.

"What! How can you not pack the ramen!" yelled Naruto.

That's when two fights broke out, between Usopp and Luffy over water and Sanji and Naruto over ramen.

"Stop fighting! You're wasting energy!" yelled Vivi.

After a while things have calmed down.

"Can we eat now?" asked Luffy.

"Who care about eating…" sighed Naruto.

"You're just upset because there's no ramen." Said Kyubi.

"So…" thought Naruto.

"We'll eat when Vivi says so." Said Sanji.

"We're only one 4th of the way to Yuba." Said Vivi.

"But don't you know the old saying, eat when you're hungry." Said Luffy.

"You just made that up." Said Usopp.

"When we get to the next crags we'll stop and rest." Said Vivi.

Sometime later for some reason Luffy came up with the idea of whoever loses rock paper, scissors would have to carry all the bags… Of course he lost… the only one unwilling to give him his bag was Sasuke who knew something bad would happen if he gave Luffy his bag that and it held the Chidori scroll inside it and he wasn't giving that up to any on no matter what.

"Poor Luffy." Said Naruto.

"He's an idiot for coming up with that idea, I bet within in the next 5 minutes he's going do something stupid." Said Kyubi.

Less than a second later Usopp saw some crags and Luffy ran to it so fast it surprised everyone.

"Something really stupid ids going to happen at those crags." Said Kyubi.

Less than a second after that Luffy came back running about sick birds.

"Chopper! Sakura! You have to help the birds!" yelled Luffy.

"Okay." Said Chopper getting up.

"Right!" said Sakura.

"Wait Luffy! Those birds are fakers." Cried Vivi.

When they got back they found all the bags were gone.

"See… I told you so." Said Kyubi.

"Those were the evil herons. They're con artists that pretend to be dying then steal the items. I should have told you about them" Said Vivi.

"Well excuse me Princess." Said Kiba glaring at Vivi.

"If you get the joke about Kiba's line then you are a huge nerd!" said Kyubi.

"Who are you talking to?" thought Naruto.

Sanji and Luffy were fighting about it…

"Right now let's not worry about that…" said Sasuke who was eating his lunch, "And let's not play the blame game."

"You have food!" yelled Luffy.

"Because I was smart enough not to give you my bag… idiot." Said Sasuke.

That's when Luffy saw the birds with their stuff and began to chase them.

"Wait for me! I'm coming too!" yelled Naruto going into half demon form to help Luffy chase the birds.

"Wait stop you two! You'll only get lost!" yelled Nami.

But it was too late… he was already gone.

"Those idiots…" muttered Ino.

That's when they came back… with a giant lizard chasing them… and what looked to be a camel near them.

"It's a Sandora dragon!" yelled Vivi.

"Those idiots…" sighed Sasuke.

"What star were they born under?" asked Zoro no one in particular.

"Let's just help them." Said Sanji.

With that Sanji, Sasuke, Zoro, Luffy and Naruto all attacked the giant monster lizard.

"Should have seen that coming." Said Sakura with a sweat drop.

"Couldn't they have just kill it?" asked Usopp crying.

"Against those 5… the poor monster never stood a chance." Said Nami.

"You think we can eat it?" asked Luffy.

"I think so." Said Sanji.

"Yay!" cheered Luffy.

"But it's not ramen…" whined Naruto.

Everyone who heard this sweat dropped.

And so they cook the dragon's meat on the rocks which acted as the perfect grill.

"So what's with the camel?" asked Zoro.

"I don't know." Said Luffy, "We were chasing the birds by they flew away"

"But we ran into this guy. Who was running from the dragon too." Said Naruto finishing the story.

"It has a saddle so it's tame." Said Ino.

"There looks to be room for two, so two of us can ride it." Said Hinata.

"That will be a relief." Said Sanji.

"I sense a kindred sprit in the camel." Said Kyubi.

Naruto sweat dropped, that sentence can only mean one thing.

Luffy tired to get on the camel, but started biting his head.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy.

The camel grumbled something… which Chopper translated, "He says he thanks for saving him and he's willing to give rides but only for women."

That's when the guys began to beat him up.

"You ungrateful little…" yelled Luffy.

"I knew he was a pervert… I sensed it…" said Kyubi.

Naruto on the other and helped beat up the camel… when he stopped.

"Naruto hat is it?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know… I thought I sensed something close by…" said Naruto, "Why do I get the odd feeling of death and fury nearby…"

Kyubi chuckled as silently as he could, "So she's nearby… I better not tell him… I don't know how he'll react." Thought Kyubi.

Zoro who didn't help beat up the perverted camel also sensed something, "Someone, or something is following us." He thought, he decided it was best to wait for the person to reveal themselves before he attacked them.

After the guys beat him up, Nami was treating him kindly, "Oh did the mean pirates beat you" said Nami.

"Um… Nami… the camel… his nose is bleeding." Said Sakura with a sweat drop, knowing right away she was not riding that camel.

"What should we call you?" asked Nami.

"Idiot!" suggested Luffy.

"Moron!" suggested Sanji.

"Jerk!" suggested Usopp.

"Super Perv!" suggested Kiba.

"Pervy Camel!" suggested Naruto.

"I know eyelashes." Said Nami as she got onto the camel.

"I think that might be the weirdest of them all." Said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Come n Sakura!" said Nami.

"No way!" yelled Sakura, "I don't want to be anywhere near that camel."

Eyelashes the camel stared at Sakura who glared back… the Camel inched away slightly.

"Okay… I guess your scaring him." Said Nami, "How about you Vivi."

"I don't know…" said Vivi.

"Come on!" said Nami.

Vivi sighed and knew since she didn't scare the came like Sakura did she didn't really have a choice and jumped on.

And that's when the two of them sped off.

"Why you!" yelled Usopp.

"Traitors!" yelled Kiba.

"I still love you Nami!" yelled Sanji.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Sasuke getting everyone attention.

They all turned their attention to Luffy who was currently falling about talking about a tidal wave.

"What did he eat?" asked Ino with a sweat drop.

"He ate some cactus along with the meat." Said Usopp.

"Was it that kind?" asked Chopper pointing to some cacti.

"Yeah. And I think Naruto ate some too." Said Kiba.

"What are you talking about you space coyote! Why do I need to find my soul mate!" yelled Naruto… pointing to an invisible… space coyote.

"I'm going to blow you all away! Gum Gum!" yelled Luffy.

That's when Chopper knocked him out with some sedative.

"Good job Chopper!" said Sanji.

"Now about the other idiot." Said Sasuke pointing to Naruto who looked to be trying to get the "Space Coyote" off his leg.

"You should get him too… you don't him babbling about that Space Coyote." Said Sakura with a sweat drop.

Chopper all knocked out the other idiot who ate the cactus.

"We better hurry! We have to catch up." Said Ino.

"Let's go…" said Hinata.

Zoro began to drag Luffy while Sakura carried Naruto. They went though the desert trying to catch up to the camel, dragging the two unconscious, suffering though sandstorms, and at one pointed almost getting eaten by a giant frog. Eventually Luffy and Naruto woke up… which made almost everyone else beat them because of the stupid thing they pulled, ironically at the same time Usopp passed out from exhaustion…

Eventually they caught up with the came at night.

"It's cold…" whined Naruto.

"It's the desert… of course it gets cold." Said Kyubi, "At night that is…"

"You've been here?" asked Naruto.

"Never been to this island… this land was ruled by someone else if you get my meaning…" said Kyubi.

"Which one..." asked Naruto.

"If you haven't studied up on my kind then I'm not telling you… other than the fact he's a drunk… a really big drunk…" said Kyubi.

That's when they saw a town in sight.

"There it is. Yuba." Said Vivi.

"I can't see anything with all this sand." Said Luffy.

That's when the ground began to shake.

"What that?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know…" said Vivi.

They got closer and saw Yuba… which was being destroyed by a sandstorm!

Next Time: The Crew makes it Yuba and finds it's in ruins and there's an old man digging for water. What are Vivi's ties to this old man and the leader of the rebellion. Find out next time!


	81. Vivi’s Past

Chapter 81: Vivi's Past

They arrived at the town to find it was devoid of life, in ruins just like the other town.

"This is horrible!" said Ino.

"Where's the water?" asked Luffy.

"The sand is accumulated, the desert is taking over." Said Vivi.

That's when noticed person an old man digging in the sand.

"Travelers from your journey, I'm sorry but Yuba is all dried up." Said the old man, "But stay, we still have our many inns, we're famous for our hospitality."

"Um we heard the Rebels were here." Said Vivi.

The old man got angry and began to throw things at them.

"What are you doing!" yelled Ino.

"Oh you don't want to join then." Said the old man, "Those fools… they left here a long time ago."

"What!" yelled everyone.

"That was wasn't the first sand storm here. Three years ago the city began to dry up. The desert is at war with Yuba and little by little the desert is loosing ground. When the city ran out of water rebels left and moved their base to Katorea." Explained the old man.

"Katorea!" cried Vivi.

"Is that close Vivi?" asked Luffy.

"It's an oasis near Nanohana." Said Vivi.

"Nanohana!" yelled everyone else.

"We came all this way for nothing!" yelled Naruto.

"Did you say Vivi?" asked the old man.

"No… no… Vivi's not a Princess or anything!" yelled Luffy.

Zoro began to use Usopp to hit Luffy while Sakura pounded Luffy into the ground.

"IS that really you Princess Vivi?" asked the old man.

The old and left the hole he was digging then he grabbed Vivi… in joy…

"Oh Vivi! I'm so glad you're still alive. Well you don't recognize, I guess I lost a little weight." Said the old man.

That's when Vivi did recognize him, "Old Toto?" asked Vivi.

"Old Toto?" asked Luffy.

"That's right Vivi." Said the old man.

Vivi gasped and was about to cry.

"Wait… I think I remember them…" said Ino.

"Don't worry, I know that the king would never betray his kingdom." Said the old man named Toto, "The rebellion is idiocy! Please Vivi stop them… only you can be the one stop them…"

Both Ino and Vivi looked at Toto remembering something form the past.

(Flashback)

A 5 year old Vivi along with a 3 year old Ino were in the hall of the palace with two other little kids, on was a rather chubby boy and the other was a lazy looking boy with black hair, they were Choji and Shikamaru. Oh and really small Carue was with them. That's when a boy who was crying ran past them.

"You crybaby…" said Vivi to the boy.

"Oh this is going to end well…" said the lay boy who was Shikamaru who then yawned.

Not too long later Vivi and the three children of the guards stood before the king and Igaram… it should be pointed out that Vivi was beaten up.

"I got into a fight and I lost…" said Vivi.

"What!" yelled Igaram and the king.

"How dare you three! You're supposed to protect her!" yelled Igaram.

"We're 3 years old." Answered Shikamaru.

"He was bigger than us." Said Choji.

"Well that maybe!" yelled Igaram.

"They're being weird again…" said Ino.

"Let's just go outside." Said Shikamaru.

With that the three younger children ignored the overreacting adults and went to go play outside.

A few days later, in some ruins outside of the capital, Vivi once again challenge the boy who's name was Kohza to a fist fight. All the kids from the city had gathered to watch the fight, most of the boys cheered for Kohza, most of the girls cheered for Vivi…

"All right you can do it Vivi! You can beat him last time! Go for it!" yelled Ino as loud as she could, getting looks from the other kids.

"Ino… you're doing it again…" sighed Choji standing next to her.

Ino sweat dropped…

Both of them heard snoring… they saw that Shikamaru fell asleep…

"Hey wake up! You already had the nap today!" yelled Ino.

"Mommy… stop yelling… I'll get up in 10 minutes…" said Shikamaru who went back to sleep.

Both of them sweat dropped decided to turn back to the fight… which ended in a draw and the two making peace.

"All right! From this day forward Vivi is the 2nd in command of the Sand San Band!" called out Kohza.

The other kids cheered… expect for Shikamaru who muttered "Troublesome" in his sleep. That's when they noticed that Igaram and the King were watching them.

"Vivi… you're dad needs a hobby." Said Ino.

Vivi could only sweat drop at the sight.

And so Vivi hung out with Kohza just about everyday, the two of them became the best of friends.

One day when Vivi went to play with him, along side Ino, Shikamaru and Choji. That's when two men showed up.

"Well, is it's the little Princess." Said one of the men.

Vivi flinched… that's when the other children showed up and attacked the men.

"Vivi they're after you! Get out of here!" yelled Kohza.

"What…" said Vivi.

That's when Ino grabbed her hand…

"Come on Ino-Shika-Cho Trio! Let's go protect Vivi!" yelled Ino.

"Who made you boss?" asked Shikamaru with a sweat drop.

Vivi stood there frozen as watched as her friends stopped them.

"Protect her with you life Sand Sand Band!" yelled Kohza.

That's when another man grabbed Vivi from behind. Choji managed to kick him in the shin… with Ino leading the way, Vivi, Shikamaru and Choji ran while the other kids held off the kidnapers.

The 4 of them hid in some nearby ruins.

"You think they'll find us?" asked Choji.

That's when one of the men jumped down from a wall… well morel like fell off the wall. And that's when Kohza appeared with a bat in hand protecting her.

"Chief!" cried Vivi.

"You know you should make grown up mad little kid!" said the man, "Just hand over the Princess and no one gets hurt."

"No way I'm not scared of that!" yelled Kohza.

"Kohza stop! Please!" cried Vivi.

Kohza ran towards the man with his bat… the man managed to cut Kohza near the eye while Kohza at the same time managed to knock him. Kohza fell to his knees in pain.

"Kohza…" whispered Vivi.

More men showed up… that's when the King and Igaram showed up beat them… yes… the king was beating them… and continued to kick them even after they were knocked out.

"Father Igaram!" cried Vivi.

"I don't think you should be kicking them anymore… they're dead…" said Shikamaru.

And so the kidnapping was stopped… even though Kohza was injured… Fortunately he received treatment.

Days later, at the palace, Kohza was giving the Princess and the future guards interesting news.

"Yuba?" asked Vivi.

"Yes, your father spoke to mine about it…" said Kohza.

"He did?" asked Vivi.

"Yes, right now it's an uninhabited oasis. Your father asked my father to build a city there." Said Kohza, "A lot of travelers got though there. It's the cross roads for the entire western desert. A city there would help a lot of people. Isn't that great?"

"Will you be going too?" asked Vivi.

"Yes! I know building an entire city won't be easy! But I'll do my part!" said Kohza.

"Oh that's too bad." Said Ino, "You and Vivi make a cute couple."

The older children began to blush, while Shikamaru asked, "Do you even know what that means?"

"No… but I heard our moms talking about something like that…" said Ino which made everyone sweat drop.

Days later, Vivi, the king, and her friends were saying good-bye to Kohza and his father Toto.

"I am counting on you Toto." Said the king.

"Yes my king, I will build a magnificent city for you." Answered Toto.

"You three take care of Vivi!" said Kohza to the three.

"All right!" said Ino.

"Okay!" said Choji.

"…" said Shikamaru, "Whatever…"

The last one made Kohza sweat drop…

And so the two friends parted ways…

(End of Flashback)

"I have faith in the king, and so most of the subjects. I stopped them many times. But I couldn't ever talk them out of it." Cried Toto, "They're exhausted and are backed into the corner. The next battle will decide everything! Please Princess Vivi! Stop those fools!"

Vivi sighed and took out a handkerchief.

"Good old Toto, please don't' worry." Said Vivi, "I'm going to stop the rebellion."

"Thank you…" sobbed Toto.

The Straw Hats looked at the old man… knowing that thing have gotten slightly more complicated… and Ino knew now, that Vivi had a much deep connection to this rebellion.

Next Time: Baroque Works meeting is held, they orders are given and the Kazekage learns about Naruto is helping Vivi! What are Gaara's ties to Naruto? And how is this related to the person following the Straw Hats? Meanwhile Luffy changes his minds about stopping the rebellion! What will happen? Find out next time!


	82. Fire and Wind

A/N: I have a big announcement to make... and it's not a celebration announcement. For the next couple weeks I will be going on vacation! I'm going to Tokyo with my mom! So the next couple weeks I wont' be doing any fanfics... I'm leaving on Tuesday but it will be a few days to prepare and I come back November 4th, but I will need to rest a couple days because of my disabilities... This fic is probably going to be the one I will write when I come back and I'll tell you about my trip then... oh and also be happy or angry for the Election results (I really hope McCain loses!) Anyways enjoy the chapter and wish me a good trip!

Chapter 82: Fire and Wind

Most of the Straw Hats were getting ready for bed that night. After all they needed rest for that night.

"All right let's get to bed!" said Usopp who then tried to fall asleep.

That's when Zoro threw a pillow at him because he passed out in the desert, then he threw on back and for some reason at his brother.

"What the hell was that for!" yelled Kiba who missed and hit Naruto.

"A pillow war you want, eh?" he asked as he went into his hanyo form… at the same time Sanji and Chopper were dragged into it and it became full scale.

"Naruto! Stop using your tails like hands!" yelled Usopp.

"Make me!" yelled Naruto.

A pillow hit Vivi in the face but she just laughed it off.

Outside Luffy was helping Toto dig… further outside the mysterious figure watched.

"Tonight's going to be a tough choice for them… I really hope they choose to fight them… because they're the only one I know that can save him…" thought the mysterious figure.

Meanwhile the Baroque Works Members and the children of the Kazekage they were sitting in a room with a long table… Mr. 2 was once again dancing annoying half the people there…

"You know I think you should stop." Said Temari.

"But I'm just killing time until the boss arrived." Said Mr. 2

"If you continue that then that won't be the only thing killed." Muttered Kankuro.

Gaara was drumming on his arm, he was getting more and more inpatient.

That's when Ms. All Sunday arrived.

"It's good to see you all here… and welcome Gaara, Temari and Kankuro." Said Ms. All Sunday, "I assume you all know their father."

That's when the Kazekage entered the room, "It's a pleasure to the meet you all." Said the Kazekage who then froze at the sight of two f the agents, it's known who they were but he did think one thing, "Why are they here? Are they spying on Crocodile… or are do they know about my dealing with him?"

"So why would the Kazekage get involved in this?" asked Ms. Double Finger.

"That's what I want to know." Said Mr. 6.

"The boss is an old friend… I saved his life when I was young and he saved my life… when we were younger we were the best of friends." Said the Kazekage.

"Where the fuck are we?" asked Ms Mother's Day.

"You took the back roads so it's no wonder you don't know where we are. We're in Rainbase, the town where many people hope to find fortune... we're in the tallest building in town Rain Dinners." Explained Ms All Sunday.

"Let's get started already!" yelled Ms. Merry Christmas.

"Hold on… we have to introduce you all to my old friend." Said the Kazekage.

"Until now I acted as the boss' face and mouth piece but that's no longer necessary." Said Ms. All Sunday.

"That's right…" came a voice.

That's a chair at the end spun around revealing Crocodile, the members of the Baroque Works with the expect of Mr. 6 were shocked.

"I see you recognize him." Said Ms. All Sunday.

"That's some VIP that just showed up." Said Ms. Merry Christmas.

"Recognize him! He's one of the 7 War Lords of the Sea!" yelled Ms. Double Finger.

"What fucking hell is going on here!" yelled Ms Mother's Day.

"We're henchmen to a pirate!" yelled Mr. 2.

"You're our boss!" yelled Mr. 1.

"I'm the only one who put together the pieces aren't I?" asked Mr. 6 with a sweat drop.

"Are you disappointed? Expect for Mr. 6… how did you figure it out?" asked Crocodile.

"For one thing, my mentor is a high ranked clone user and he taught me lot about the Kage's history including you and Lord Kazekage here were the best of friends when you were younger… that you own Rain Dinners…" said Mr. 6.

"He's right if there's an evil meeting in a casino it's always the owner who's hosting it." Said Kankuro with a laugh.

Temari stepped on his foot and muttered, "We already knew who he was… don't joke around like that."

Crocodile sighed, "I'm not interested in Money or Status… what I want is military might."

"Military might?" asked Mr. 1.

And so Crocodile revealed it… which won't be said for now…

"Is that really in this kingdom?" asked Mr. 2 who looked interested.

"So this was the final goal we've been working for all along?" asked Mr. 1.

"Correct, that since the very begging of Baroque Works everything we've done was in preparation for this." Said Crocodile, "Time has come for Alabasta to disappear."

"Wait! If that's your goal, why can't you just find it and take over an island no one will miss? Why do you have make so many people suffer?" asked Temari.

"Temari… clam down…" said the Kazekage in angry tone.

Temari gritted her teeth, "Yes father…" she said.

Before each member of Baroque Works was a piece of paper… they read it and it held their instructions…they began to read them then they brined them.

"When your missions have been carried out the rebels and citizens will fall under Baroque Works. In a single night, this kingdom will become out utopia." Said Crocodile, "This is Baroque Work's ultimate plan, Operation Utopia. Failure is not an option. We begin at 7 o'clock in the morning."

"Right." said almost everyone at the table.

"I pray for your success." Said Crocodile.

Meanwhile in Yuba, it was morning and the Straw Hats were preparing to leave.

"I'm sorry you had to see this sight Princess." Said Toto.

"You have to apologize." Said Vivi.

Toto turned to Luffy and handed him a small barrel.

"Here Luffy… thanks to you I was able to find damp sand. I was able to extract it." Said Toto.

"Thank you, I don't know what that means but I'll drink it extra slowly." Said Luffy.

"Lucky…" mumbled Naruto.

"Maybe if you helped him dig then you would have water as well…" said Kyubi.

"But I owned the pillow fight last night." Thought Naruto.

"Got me there." Said Kyubi.

And so they headed into the desert, when they got to a tree, Luffy sat down unmoving.

"Luffy, what's wrong?" asked Vivi.

"I quit." Said Luffy.

"What!" yelled almost everyone else.

Back at the HQ of Baroque Works, someone no one would expect showed up.

"Operation Utopia, can you wait a minute?" asked Mr. 3 (dun dun dun!)

"Mr. 3, how did you get into our underground base?" asked Ms. All Sunday.

"Mr. 3, how did you get here! I was instructed to kill you!" yelled Mr. 2.

Mr. 2 was about to do something when Crocodile stopped him.

"I didn't sneak up on any one, I hitched a ride with Bunchy." Said Mr. 3.

"How is that not sneaking around?" asked Kankuro.

Mr. 3 stared at the older son of the Kazekage and shook his head.

"I came here to ask for another chance since I failed in my mission." Said Mr. 3, "I had figured that since I failed in my mission that you would send Mr. 2 after me so I headed to the rendezvous point at Spider's Café."

"Weren't you able to complete your mission?" asked Crocodile.

"The Straw Hats and the Princess got away." Said Mr. 3.

"They got away! They're still alive!" yelled Crocodile, "What did you tell me on the Snail Phone, you told me you took care of them!"

"What are you talking about, I never got a message on the Snail Phone." Said Mr. 3.

That's when Crocodile realized something that it wasn't him on the phone.

"So that's why the Unluckies never returned…" sighed Crocodile as he lit a cigar, "But you got rid of a few of them at least, right?"

"Um… well…" said Mr. 3.

"What?" asked Crocodile.

"The information was faulty! There were more of them! Some guy with a long nose, a girl with super strength, someone who could possess people and some kid! Not only that but one of them was said to possessed by some sort of demon and they seemed to be okay with it." Said Mr. 3 in a panic.

"A demon?" thought the Kazekage.

"Why you…" muttered Crocodile.

"What's going on!" yelled Mr. 2.

That's when they were showed the pictures of the Straw Hats.

"I know them…" said Mr. 2.

"What!" said Crocodile.

"I met them on my way here." Said Mr. 2 who then showed everyone who he met, "And Ms. Wednesday is our Princess Vivi! Are you saying they're our enemies?"

"That's right they know my identity. They must be death before they interfere with my plan." Said Crocodile.

"Interesting." Said the Kazekage grabbing Naruto's picture, "He looks jut like him…" he thought.

"So you were correct… there's more pirates as well as an animal." Said Crocodile, "We won't count the animal as that's just a pet, that makes 11. Mr. 2 make pictures of their faces."

"But boss, I'll deal with them." Said Mr. 3.

"Shut up you brainless fool!" shouted Crocodile as he began to choke him… when he did… Mr. 3 began to dry up.

"What's going on!" yelled Temari.

"This is seriously fucked up!" yelled Ms. Mother's Day.

Gaara had another crazed smile on his face…

When Crocodile was all done, Mr. 3 was crying for water.

"I'll give you water." Said Crocodile pressing a button and Mr. 3 fell though a trap door, Crocodile signaled a Bananagator when went into the room that Mr. 3 fell into… and ate him whole!

"You know… you could have just had Gaara kill him instead of using those traps. It would have been a good way to show his skills." Said the Kazekage.

"Then he probably would have gotten blood everywhere, I've seen how he kills." Said Crocodile.

Not too long later they took pictures of Mr. 2 disguised as the Straw Hats and Crocodile was showing them.

"Burn these into your memory… they want to stop the reliant." Said Crocodile.

"One more thing I learned when I met them." Said Mr. 2.

"What!" yelled Crocodile.

"The blonde kid… the boy… he's a fox hanyo that can transform into anyone." Said Mr.2.

Crocodile was shocked… "How is that even possible!" he yelled.

"I knew it!" said the Kazekage.

"Knew what?" asked Ms. All Sunday.

"The looks were a dead give away… but Mr. 3 said one of them was possessed by a demon and Mr. 2 said himself he's part fox demon! It's too perfect!" said the Kazekage, "Gaara, you must kill him no matter what! I'm sure your mother would love his blood."

Gaara had an even more creepy smile than before…

Crocodile smirked, "Then he's like your son?"

"Yes! The 4th Hokage got what was coming to him…" said the Kazekage with a laugh.

(Flashback)

14 years before, the Kazekage who was not wearing the veil he wore in the modern day and was man with brown hair was in a tent with Namikaze D. Minato in a tent somewhere. 8 perches were on a desk, each had a mark on them that stood for one of the Kages, a drop of water (Mizukage), a wavy line (Namikage), a lighting bolt (Raikage), a rock (Tsuchikage), several dots (Yukikage), a crescent moon (Tsukikage), a star (Hoshikage) and a music note (Otokage).

"They should be here any second." Said Minato.

"I don't see what the problem is." Said the Kazekage.

"You killed you wife so that your son can be a weapon." Said Minato.

"So…" said the Kazekage.

"Do you know how awful that." Said Minato.

"So what… as long I have the power who cares." Said Kazekage.

"You could be the first to loose your title." Said Minato, "The other Kages I talked to were shocked at what you did."

"What about Orochimaru?" asked the Kazekage.

"He doesn't count!" said Minato.

"Who know… he's a swing vote, his vote is the only that matters after all it's his choice whether we have change or 4 more years of the same thing!" said the Kazekage.

"What?" asked Minato.

"What?" asked the Kazekage.

That's when 8 birds of prey landed on the perches, each one had a note tied to their leg and Minato began to read them… the first 7 were for disgracing him.

"It's the last vote." Said Minato.

"And it's Orochimaru's vote." Said the Kazekage.

Minato took the note and sighed, "Well Lord Kazekage. You keep your title." He said as he read it, "Orochimaru voted to keep you in."

The Kazekage laughed, "You know Karma is a bitch." Said the Kazekage.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Minato.

"I mean is that I have the feeling something will happen and you will have to make the same choice I made…" said the Kazekage.

The 4th Hokage glared at the Kazekage, "I will never go that road! I will never created a Jinchuriki!"

The Kazekage laughed as he left the tent, "you were the one to bring up this vote so who knows, after all Yellow Flash, you're only human." He said as he left.

(End of Flashback)

The Kazekage began to laugh, "I called it, the Yellow Flash died created a Jinchuriki…" said the Kazekage.

"What is a Jinchuriki?" asked Mr. 1.

"Sacrifices… new born babies with demons sealed within them. Not just any demons, the 9 Biju." Said Mr. 6, "However in order to this another sacrifice must be made, someone… must die."

"My son Gaara is the Jinchuriki of the Chibi no Shukaku the one tailed raccoon dog… the sand demon that roamed many deserts and claimed his island as it's home. And that boy is the holder of the Kyubi no Yoko, the 9 tailed Demon Fox, the king of the 9 demons." Said the Kazekage.

"The 4th Hokage died to seal the fox in a baby to protect a small village while the Kazekage killed his pregnant wife so her unborn child could become a the weapon you see here." Said Mr. 6.

Gaara glared at Mr. 6 who began to laugh nervously.

"That is why those two must face each other… as a last resort… Gaara I'm sure is much stronger than that punk… even though I heard he ate his demon's fruit." Said The Kazekage.

"Unless the Raikage gets involved…" muttered Temari under her breath.

"I heard that Temari…" said the Kazekage, "I just she's not on my trail…" he thought.

"Now if we get back on topic…" said Crocodile.

"Wait… there's something I don't get." Said Mr. 2, "How can the Princess stop the rebellion?"

"I've learned that Kohza the reliant leader and the Princess were childhood friends. They can't defeat them militarily but should she get near them. Then it might soften their hearts. We can not allow them to meet." Said Crocodile, "Some of my billions have infiltrated the rebels. They're biding they're time wafting to act, Vivi must not meet with the rebel forces."

"As you wish." Said Ms. All Sunday.

"Now all of you go. You'll be late for the party. This is the eve of out utopia, nothing must thwart it. Now go." Said Crocodile.

"Leave it us boss." Said Ms. Double Finger.

"We'll take care of it!" said Mr. 2.

"Those asshole pirates won't stand a chance." Said Ms. Mother's Day.

"Have fun." Said Crocodile.

Back in the desert everyone gathered around Luffy.

"What do you mean you quit?" asked Sasuke.

"We don't have time you be laying around! We have to go!" yelled Ino.

"You're going back, right?" asked Luffy.

"Of course we're going back. We have to stop the rebels. Otherwise this whole county's going to explode in bloodshed. This is for Vivi now let's go!" yelled Sanji.

"It's boring!" said Luffy.

"Hmmm… so that's his game…" said Kyubi.

"What do you mean?" thought Naruto.

"Well I guess you can finally say I gained a tiny silver of respect for him… not by much… very tiny…" said Kyubi.

"Vivi…" said Luffy.

"Yes…" answered Vivi.

"I want to kick Crocodile's ass." Said Luffy, "Stopping the rebels won't stop crocodile. There's nothing we can do in that place. There's nothing we can do to stop them."

The others stared at them.

"Wow… that… made sense." Said Sakura with a sweat drop.

"That's Luffy." Said Usopp.

"I'm going to side with Luffy on this one." Said Naruto.

"Big surprise." Said Kiba rolling his eyes.

"But…" said Vivi.

"you think you stop the rebels with out anyone getting killed? That none of us and your people killed. We're fighting one the 7 War Lords of the Sea and a million people itching for a fight. That's Naïve!" explained Luffy.

"Shut up Luffy! Of course Vivi cares about her people" yelled Nami.

"Stop… she needs to hear this." Said Naruto.

"What's wrong about that! What's wrong with not wanting people to die?" asked Vivi.

"Because People die." Answered Luffy.

That's when Vivi punched Luffy in the face.

"Shut up! Don't' say things like that! Say that again and you'll be sorry!" I'm trying to stop the rebels and the Royal army! No in the country is guilty! Why must my people die! It's all Crocodile's fault!" cried Vivi.

That's when Luffy punched back, "Then why are you risking your own life!" yelled Luffy.

"Luffy stop!" yelled Usopp.

"That idiot just crossed a line..." said Kyubi.

"Even I can see what needs to be done!" cried Vivi who jumped onto Luffy and began to wail on him.

"You can't do it all by yourself!" shouted Luffy.

"I have to!" shouted Vivi, "I don't care what it costs me!"

"Then let us help you! We're your friends aren't we?" shouted Luffy.

That's when Vivi stopped she began to cry.

"The truth is that you want to kick his butt more than anyone, right?" asked Luffy.

Everything became silent… as Nami and Ino comforted the Princess… Luffy broke it by saying, "Okay… where is Crocodile?"

But before anyone could answer there was the sound of clapping. Everyone turned to where it came from, and the mysterious figure who had been watching them was the one clapping.

"I've been watching you for a long time. I didn't' want to approach you until you made the right choice." Said the figure who sounded female.

"You were the one following us weren't you?" asked Zoro preparing his swords.

"I just said I been watching you for a long time…" said the figure with a sweat drop, "I promised myself that if you went back to find the rebels I wouldn't approach you… but since you're going after Crocodile, I decided it's time and help you."

"You know about Crocodile?" asked Ino.

""Yes I do… I found a long time ago… when Baroque Works was first formed…" said the figure, "But I knew I couldn't do it alone… even if I am a clone user."

"Who are you?" asked Zoro.

The figure removed her hood it was a young woman with sandy blonde hair tied into a tight loose pony tail on her forehead was a clone user's head band that looked like many puddles or clouds or something, her most distinguishing feature was her eyes were slanted like a cat's.

"Kit, you sense that?" asked Kyubi.

"Yes… I do… is she?" thought Naruto.

"Yes… yes she is…" answered Kyubi.

Whoever this woman was only one thing for certain is, Naruto knew in someway. Only time will tell how…

Next Time: the mysterious woman turns out not only to be a Kage... but the Kage Naruto always wanted to meet! Will Naruto be able to stay calm and not be in fan boy mode... knowing him probably not. And why did Naruto want to meet her so badly in the first place? Meanwhile Vivi's father gets the message on who's behind everything... and Ino's father learns that daughter is alive! What will happen? Find out next time!


	83. The Holder of Nibi

A/N: Well I'm back from my vacation! It was awesome! I went to the Tokyo Tower! Akihabara and the Gamers Store they have there! The Pokemon Center! And the Tokyo Dome where a Shonen Jump store called the Jump Shop is... they have so much cool things there, I bought a Chopper Hat! A hat that look like his complete with ears and antlers! I'm going to dress like Chopper Man in the figure for cosplay (and it will be my first cross play).

Anyhow, sorry for the long wait, I was originally going to do this yesterday but something came up... it's nothing that important... really... it involves a Gaia Gift card...

Also this chapter fully introduces the Raikage who indeed Yugito, her character is open to interruption so you'll see how she in the future. I had planned her to the Raikage a long time ago, even before the canon Raikage was intruded. Also Yugito knows Anko and Kakashi very well and also a certain other Jinchuriki who will be mentioned in the next chapter (don't worry... he will eventually show... I don't know when... but he will show).

Also one more thing! They took away the totals hits! I was so close to 200,000 hits too... oh well... at least Obama won! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 83: The Holder of Nibi

The Straw Hats looked at the woman, when Naruto was finally able to speak.

"Um… are you… really… I mean… are you…" said Naruto he took a breath, "Are you Nii Yugito?"

"Yes, I am." Said the woman who's name turned out to be Yugito.

"OMG!" yelled Naruto going into full fan boy mode… now as one must guess this she was a Kage… but Naruto had heard certain things about this Kage, good things… very good things… they had something common and that thing in common made him a complete and utter fan boy… that made him say fan girlish things. Let's just say nothing, not even the things that just happen could prêt this hyperactive fan boy antics, "I can't believe it! I always wanted to meet you! Out of all Kage you're the Kage I wanted to meet the most! I cant believe it! I'm finally meeting you! You out of all people are here!"

"Weird change in the mood…" said Kiba with a sweat drop.

"So she's a Kage…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"She's the Raikage." Said Luffy laughing, "Naruto always told me he wanted to meet her."

"How long do you think he'll be like this?" asked Sakura.

Luffy shrugged… and so after a minute of Naruto acting like a crazed annoying fan boy…. Sakura pounded him to the ground…

"Naruto…" she yelled, "Don't you think we have other things to do other than you being a fan boy over a Kage!"

"It's okay." Said Yugito, "If he didn't act that way, I would have been worried… I figured I was his idol when it came to Kages ever since Kakashi told me that Naruto wanted to be one."

"So what's so good about you that would make Naruto act like that… even with what's going on? Even though he's an idiot?" asked Sasuke.

Yugito sighed, "Naruto and I are a lot alike…" said Yugito, "He and I share a bond that's shouldn't be shared with anyone due to it's nature."

Everyone tried to think what it was… it was Hinata who realized it, "You're a Jinchuriki too… aren't you?"

Yugito nodded, she gained two flaming blue tails and two cat ears.

"I am the holder of the Nibi no Nekomata… the two tailed demon cat." Explained Yugito.

"That's why I'm such a fan boy both of us have demons inside us…" said Naruto.

"Demons… you make it sound like we're weak... we're Biju kings… or in Nibi's case Queens of all demons…" said Kyubi.

Naruto rolled his eyes then remember something, "Can you ask Nibi something for me?"

"What?" asked Yugito.

"Can you ask her has Kyubi always been a pervert?" asked Naruto.

"Has he always been a pervert?" answered Nibi, "He used to goad Hachibi into picking up innocent maiden with his tails just so he could picture naughty tinkle rape! Tell him that!"

Yugito sweat dropped, "Yeah… he was…" said Yugito.

"What did she say?" asked Naruto with a sweat drop.

"I'd rather not repeat it…" sighed Yugito.

"Oh I know what she said… I can't believe I forgot it… all those times I made Hachibi pick up innocent maidens with his tails… those images were perfect." Said Kyubi giggling immaturely.

"Ewww…" said Naruto out loud, he has learned a long time ago that the Hachibi no Ushi-oni had tentacle like tails.

"Does any one know what their talking about?" asked Zoro.

"Is the real question… do you want to know what they're talking about?" asked Kiba.

"Come, we should hurry, we have to go." Said Yugito calling back her ears and tails.

And so they head off to Baroque works HQ.

""So you know about Baroque Works?" asked Vivi.

"I've been watching their movements for the past 3 years in secret. I'm sorry I couldn't help you sooner, but I was after someone else. Not Crocodile." Said Yugito.

"Who?" asked Naruto.

"Lord Kazekage." Said Yugito.

"The Kazekage?" asked Naruto blinking, "The weird thing is that he's the one I know nothing about… I don't even know any thing about his real name either… it's a complete blank…"

"None of us like him… he's our black sheep, 14 years ago the 4th Hokage tried to get disgraced… If you know what he did you would try to kill him Naruto… no matter what you believe in." Muttered Yugito.

Wait why me?" asked Naruto… who realized something. "What does it have to with the Biju?"

"I'm only going to tell if you have to know… and you don't have t know yet." Said Yugito.

Naruto began to pout, "No fair.." muttered Naruto.

"Wait, are you saying that Crocodile has the Kazekage on his side?" asked Kiba.

"Yes, the two of them were best friends when they were younger… so I'm not surprised he's in on this…" said Yugito, "If can et enough evidence of this then I can disgrace him once and for all… and this time no one will bock it." Muttered Yugito.

Yugito seemed to be slightly one fire.

"Um… Yugito…" said Naruto.

Yugito sweat dropped and clamed down.

"Sorry… it's sometimes whenever I get angry my powers activate on accident." Said Yugito laughing nervously.

"Wait how did you know that we were stopping Crocodile?" asked Vivi.

"Anko told me…" said Yugito she held up a letter she got from Anko, "Luffy told her you were trying to stop the rebellion so I decided to see if you knew the truth about it or not."

"Oh yeah… I did tell her that." Said Luffy laughing.

"A group of people is always better than one person if we're working towards the same goal." Said Yugito.

"You know what I just realized… we have no idea where we're headed." Said Sasuke.

That made everyone sweat drop and sit down to look at a map.

"Okay, this oasis Rainbase, north of Yuba is where we will be able to find him." Said Vivi.

"Is there water there?" asked Chopper.

"Yes and it's a gambling town so there's not many rebels." Explained Vivi.

"Gambling?" asked Chopper with a shiver.

"Oooh Gambling." Said Nami happily.

"If you see any debt collators please hide me…" said Chopper with a sweat drop.

"You're the reindeer who was raised by Tsunade… weren't you?" asked Yugito with a sweat drop, after all they didn't call the woman he was raised by a legendary sucker for nothing.

"Okay we need to keep an eye on Nami and Chopper…" said Sakura.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Nami with a sweat drop.

"I know you…" said Sakura.

"Gum Gum Keep Away!" yelled Luffy.

Everyone looked to see Luffy and Usopp fighting over the water.

"That dried up old man dug this water just for us, we can't waste a drop." Said Luffy.

"Since when are you the voice the restraint?" asked Nami.

"Haven't I always been." Said Luffy.

"Wow this is a weird day, your brother's showing restraint, we're allying ourselves with a Kage that's a Jinchuriki absent a Kage that made a Jinchuriki… I wonder how weirder this day would get…" said Kyubi.

Naruto's eye twitched, "What did you just say?" asked Naruto.

"Um… just ignore what I said… I never meant to tell you that…" said Kyubi.

"I'm going to kill that Kazekage!" yelled Naruto which earned several sweat drops.

That's when Naruto suddenly passed out.

"So Kyubi knew the reason…" sighed Yugito who picked up her fellow Jinchuriki.

""We should hurry…" said Zoro getting up as the others did… note Zoro was heading the wrong direction.

North is this way." Said Nami.

"I wonder what could Naruto so angry?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know he seemed pretty pissed." Said Kiba.

"Kyubi knew the reason why the Kazekage was nearly disgraced…" said Yugito.

"Kyubi was out there longer than I was, so I'm not surprised he heard about that happened to Shukaku… Again…" said Nibi.

"Yeah…" thought Yugito.

"You have to tell them… you can't just hide until he shows up." Said Nibi.

Yugito nodded, "I think I should tell you one more thing, Baroque Works has a Jinchuriki on their side as well… unlike Naruto and I… he is a true monster. "

"What do you mean a true monster?" asked Usopp.

"I'm sure he won't go after you." Said Yugito.

"Knowing Gaara he wouldn't go after that Pinocchio." Said Nibi with a laugh.

"I don't care!" yelled Luffy, "I know Naruto's going to kick his ass!"

"Leaving it to Naruto? You sure about that?" asked Sasuke with a sweat drop.

"Of course, Naruto wouldn't like it if someone else fought him." Said Luffy.

"Even if he's a monster, I know for a fact Naruto can beat him." Said Yugito with a smile.

Yugito smiled at she looked at the Naruto's necklace… she knew he wouldn't steal it from Tsunade… and live…

"Tsunade gave him that necklace… I'm sure of it… Naruto… you're the only that save Gaara." Thought Yugito.

With Naruto mindscape, he was glaring at the fox demon that lives inside his head.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that the Kazekage had his son made in a Jinchuriki… I knew you knew there was one your age… but… I didn't think you would be so pissed off about it…"

"The fact he's alive really pisses me off!" yelled Naruto, "The 4th Hokage died to seal you inside me… so who died…"

"His wife…" said Kyubi.

"Bastard!" yelled Naruto, "You knew about this… and you never told me?"

"Hey… I knew with you Kage love you would eventfully find out… I just never thought this way…" said Kyubi, "And besides… you need to fight him…"

"Why?" thought Naruto.

"He's someone who clearly don't have people to are for him… have you ever thought what you would be like with your friends…" said Kyubi.

"You just want me to fight Shukaku… don't you?" asked Naruto.

Kyubi laughed, "That's a good one… Sanbi the guy who can't use his powers can take on Shukaku… he spread it around that he' to be referred as Shukaku… not Chibi because he's so weak." Said Kyubi, "That's why he became a drunk… he's so weak that he's on his 3rd Jinchuriki… that's pretty weak."

Naruto sweat drop… "He's really that weak?" he asked.

"From what I gather from what Yugito was saying he lacks his Devil fruit… but he still is very powerful… you have no choice but to fight him…" said Kyubi, "And besides he knows your in the group so I'm guessing he wants to kill you."

Naruto sweat dropped, "Great…" he said.

"The one time you don't have the "I'm going to kick his ass!" sprit you not sure what you should do." Sighed Kyubi.

"Look!" yelled Naruto who sigh, "You're right…"

"Just think about it… either way you're stuck." Said Kyubi.

Naruto sighed, "Why do I have the feeling like he's a true monster… if I fight him… can I win?" he thought.

Meanwhile outside and at the palace… on the roof top, Ino's two childhood buddies were on the roof, Shikamaru was lying on his back watching the clouds go by… while Choji ate Patio chips next to him.

"It's so peaceful today…" said Shikamaru as he watched the clouds roll by.

"It's too bad this peace won't last." Said Choji.

"Man this too troublesome, our first mission will be aiding in an assault on the Rebels…" said Shikamaru.

That's when their father's, Inoichi and the two other high ranking guards Chaka and Pell showed up.

"Let me guess, the King finally relented." Said Shikamaru.

"No… it's a lot more complicated than that." Said Shikaku.

"How so?" asked Choji.

"It's a long story…" sighed Shikaku.

"The main point is that Ino and Vivi are alive!" yelled Inoichi.

"Ino?" asked Choji blinking.

"How is that your daughter comes first?" asked Shikamaru.

"We want to talk to you about a very special mission." Said Pell.

"I'm listening." Said Shikamaru with a smirk, anything not fight the rebels were cool in his book.

The 5 of them began to explain the letters they received from Vivi (and a lesser extent Ino)… about how Vivi was traveling with a strong group of complains and that Ino was among them and that Crocodile was the one behind everything.

"Gee… a government sanctioned pirates had a ulterior motive for working for the government… what a surprise." Muttered Shikamaru.

Everyone stared at Shikamaru and sighed.

"So what's this mission?" asked Choji.

"You see right now we think it's best if you two find Vivi and her companions and aid them." Said Shikaku.

"Is it because we don't have any actual battle experience and this will have the least combat?" asked Shikamaru.

Chaka sighed, "Yes, it is." He said.

Shikamaru smirked when he got up, "All right." He said, "Come on Choji, we'll leaving now."

"Now you don't even know where she is!" yelled Pell.

"I can figure out to find her." said Shikamaru with a smirk, "I know this desert like the back of my hand… and the only person here I have ever lost a game of Shogi to is my father."

Choji nodded in agreement and the two of them left.

"So none of you ever beat him at Shogi y4et have you?" asked Shikaku.

It became gawkily silent among the higher ranked Court Guards… it was their secret shames that none of them cold ever beat a teenager in strategy games like Shogi, Go or Chess… what's even worse was Shikamaru was beating them all before the age of 10… it might seem sad for them but it only goes to show that there was hope for the next generation… should nothing bad happen.

Next Time: The crew arrives in Rainbase, unfortunately with so many enemies they have to spilt up! What will happen? Also Naruto's still unsure whether or not he should fight the Jinchuriki that with the enemy... and Yugito's not helping with the story about the time she fought another Jinchuriki.


	84. Stupidest Trap Ever!

A/N: Yes! They brought back the total hits! I'm so happy! I won't say how close it is to 200,000 hit point but it's close, very close! Enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 84: Stupidest Trap Ever!

The Straw Hats, plus Vivi, Yugito and Eyelash continued their way to Rainbase. It was really weird, the normally vibrant blonde boy was quiet… he had since regained conciseness and knew he shouldn't kill the Kazekage, no matter how much a dick he is (especially after finding out it was his own son)… and he knew it was his duty to fight Gaara. It's just that he knew there at most 8 Jinchuriki (due to the fact Sanbi lacks a host).

"Naruto are you okay?" asked Hinata.

"I'm fine really." Lied Naruto.

"You're worried about fighting that other Jinchuriki, aren't you?" asked Hinata.

Naruto said nothing… which meant yes.

"Don't worry! I know you can do it!" said Luffy giving his trademark grin.

"I should tell you something... I once fought another Jinchuriki…" said Yugito.

"You did?" asked Naruto.

Yugito nodded, "It was shortly after I became Raikage against the holder of the Hachibi… we talked and it escalated… however he underestimated because of our Biju had power difference… Because of that I bashed his head in while he wrote rap lyrics that came to him during the fight." Said Yugito.

It became silent as everyone raised how the fight really went.

"So… he made fun of you for being weak and questioning how such a weak person became a Kage… right?" asked Zoro.

"That's pretty much." Said Yugito with a shrug.

"You know kitten… you aren't that good with telling stories… right?" said Nibi.

"I know…" sighed Yugito.

"What about the rap lyrics?" asked Naruto.

"If you ever meet him and I'm sure you will… try to keep calm when he raps… seriously with him it's hard to not lose your patience." Said Yugito.

"Oh Yugito… I was wondering about something did you…" said Sakura but before the pink haired girl could finished her séance she answered, "Yes I did eat the Biju Biju, Model: Nibi."

"Yeah! Her nickname is Fire Cat and her specialty is one of the more dangerous clones, Fire Clone." Explained Naruto in slight fan boy mode.

Everyone stared at Naruto.

"What? I didn't say that last time." Said Naruto.

And that when they saw it… Rainbase…

"All right! Let's go kick Crocodile's Ass!" yelled Luffy.

"Does he have to yell that out?" asked Sasuke.

"He's Luffy… so yeah…" said Kiba.

"Say Usopp, is the thing I asked for ready?" asked Nami.

"The thing?" asked Sanji.

"Yes." Said Usopp taking out a three blue pipes, "It's called the Clim-a-Tact. You can combined them in different ways to unleashed various attacks."

"I'm guessing half of them are merely just parlor tricks that will get Nami killed in a real fight or if she survived kill you…" said Kiba.

Um…" said Usopp who began to shift his eyes, "No of course not." Inwardly he was thinking about "Oh man… I forgot how she is… I'm going to die."

"So how do you use it?" asked Nami.

"Well I'll show you." Aid Usopp forgetting all about dying by Nami's hand.

"So do you think Baroque Works knows we're here." Asked Zoro.

"Probably." Answered Vivi, "We know that Mr. 2 and Mr. 3 are here so we can assume that we they know we are in Alabasta." Explained Vivi.

"So?" asked Luffy.

"They know what we look like so we have to make a plan." Said Usopp.

"But the question is that do we have the time… sure they don't know I'm on your side... and Naruto can transform into anything… but do we have the time do come up with a good plan?" asked Yugito.

"She's right… we don't have the time." Sighed Vivi.

"All right! Then let's go kick Crocodile's ass!" yelled Luffy.

That's when Usopp sighed… today wasn't his day.

"What, scared?" asked Kiba with Akamaru barking in agreement.

"No of course not!" yelled Usopp.

"All right! I'm ready to fight!" yelled Chopper.

"All right!" yelled Luffy.

That's when Luffy, Naruto and Usopp all yelled out, "Water!" and ran towards the city.

This made everyone sw4eat drop…

In town, at a local bar… Smoker, Tashegi and Neji (who was more grumpy than usual) were in a bar discussing why they were there. About how Smoker had his theories about what was going on and Crocodile was behind it… But didn't have any idea how the Straw Hats or Vivi could be involved.

"Like I said before… the two idiots go involved with something they shouldn't have." Said Neji.

That's when Luffy, Naruto and Usopp entered the bar.

"All right! 10 Barrels of water!" yelled Luffy as they sat next to Smoker's Group.

After a few seconds of each of them drinking from a barrel they did spit take at when they finally noticed… right on the three Marines…

"Did you do that on purpose kit?" asked Kyubi.

"Maybe…" thought Naruto with a sly smirk… before he and the other ran out of the bar.

"Those idiots!" muttered Neji chasing after them.

"Tashegi… call for backup." Muttered Smoker.

Meanwhile in a quiet out of the way spot, the other Straw Hats were waiting, apparently before the three idiots got into the bar, Nami gave them some money to buy 10 barrels of water. Chopper left to use the bathroom while the others waited.

"You think it was a good idea to send just them?" asked Sanji.

"Don't worry. It's just a simple errand." Said Nami.

"They'll be fine." Said Hinata.

"I don't they are trouble magnets." Said Zoro.

"I bet when they show up they will be chased by someone." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

That's when they showed up… being chased by Marines…

"Oh no… they're Marines from Rouge Town!" said Hinata.

"Oh great…" muttered Ino.

"They're leading them right towards us!" yelled Nami.

"What about Chopper!" yelled Sakura.

"Leave him, he'll be all right!" yelled Zoro.

That's when the three of them (plus a few Naruto Clones) led the Marines right there.

"Hey! The Marines are chasing after us!" yelled Luffy.

"That's because you led them here!" yelled Zoro.

As they were running though the city.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, I mean…" said Sakura.

Sasuke noticed the members of Baroque Works looking at pictures… and knew right away what it meant.

"Too late." He said.

"Let's go!" yelled Luffy, "To Crocodile's Place!"

Vivi nodded, "Right! You that building with a crocodile! That's Rain Dinners, Crocodile's casino." Said Vivi.

"We should slip up!" said Sanji.

"Good idea." Said Zoro.

"Okay let's meet at Crocodile's Place!" yelled Luffy.

They randomly broke into different groups (except for Luffy and who struck out alone who Smoker chased)

With a group consisting of Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata, they were of course being chased.

"Go ahead Kiba, I'll hold them off." Said Hinata.

"Are you sure?" asked Kiba.

Hinata somewhat reluctantly nodded and said "All of them know and will underestimate me because what my cousin says about me."

"I would have thought be your timid nature." Said Kiba with a sweat drop.

Hinata sweat dropped then stopped while Kiba ran on ahead.

The Marines chasing them topped when they saw who it was.

"Hinata?" asked one of them.

"Are you ready to come back from being their hostage?" asked one of the Marines.

Hinata sighed then attacked him with a flurry off attacks.

Meanwhile with Sasuke, Ino and Sakura's group (gee, I wonder how that happened…)

"I can't believe thy followed me like that." Thought Sasuke with a sigh.

"Hey Forehead, can't you just punch the ground making a fissure so they can stop us?" muttered Ino.

"Fine…" sighed Sakura.

She turned around and punched the ground which shattered and stop the Marines who were in shock wondering how such a small petite girl could do such a thing.

"You scare me some times Forehead." Said Ino.

"At least I'm psychically stronger." Said Sakura.

"We should get going." Said Sasuke.

"Okay Sasuke!" said the two happily.

Meanwhile with Yugito and Naruto… Naruto turned back and saw only one Marine chasing them… Neji.

"Oh great…" muttered Naruto.

"You know him?" asked Yugito.

"He's Hinata's cousin." Answered Naruto.

"Wait Hinata's cousin is a Marine?" asked Yugito, "How did that happen?"

"Really long story." Said Naruto.

"Wow." Said Yugito with a sweat drop.

"All right! Time to get rid of him!" said Naruto.

As he made Shadow Clones and had half of them transform into Yugito.

"Who is that woman he's with?" thought Neji as he attacked some of the decoys.

At the entrance to the pyramid shaped casino that had a large lake around it, Nami and Usopp arrived the same time as Kiba. That's when Barouche Works members showed up to shoot them.

"Damn it!" yelled Kiba.

Just in time, Zoro and Sakura knocked them out.

"That was lucky." Said Kiba.

"Stop showing off Sakura!" yelled Ino who was still with Sakura.

""Zoro where's Vivi?" asked Nami as Zoro went with Vivi.

"I told her to go on ahead, she's not here?" asked Zoro.

"No apparently not… and I'm surprised you actually made it here." Said Sasuke.

Maybe she's inside." Sighed Nami so the two wouldn't fight.

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

It was Naruto with Yugito. Naruto noticed Hinata wasn't there.

"Hey, where's Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"She went alone to deal with some Marines." Said Kiba.

"I just hope she's okay." Sighed Naruto, "Especially after Neji lost our trail. I'm unsure she has enough coincidence in herself to take him on."

Yugito tapped Naruto's shoulder, he turned and saw Neji chasing after them.

"When did he find us!" yelled Naruto, "I set up enough decoys so that he wouldn't be able to find us."

"3, 2, 1…" mattered Kyubi.

That's when Luffy still being chased by Smoker showed up.

"Into the building! Quick!" yelled Luffy.

And so everyone ran into the casino.

"Here we come Crocodile!" yelled Luffy.

And so they entered the Casino.

"Come on out Crocodile!" yelled Luffy.

Everyone in the crew (plus Yugito) stared at Luffy.

"Don't yell that out Luffy!" yelled Nami as she whacked him in the head.

"He's a hero here! Do you want the customers to wear you pieces" yelled Usopp.

That when everyone but Yugito realized something.

"Vivi… is the only one who knows what he looks like." Sighed Ino.

"Where is she?" asked Nami.

"Crocodile! Vivi!" yelled everyone but Zoro, Sasuke and Yugito.

"Calm down." Said Yugito, "I've seen a picture, so I know he looks like."

"Do you have a picture of him on you?" asked Naruto.

"Sorry… I didn't think of bringing on." Sighed Yugito.

That's when Smoker busted into the casino despite the bouncers telling him Government officials weren't allowed, while Neji followed hopping his commanding officer would calm down.

"Oh great…" muttered Naruto.

"And this place is surrounded by a lake… so there's no earpiece form him." Sighed Kyubi.

"Let's run!" yelled Luffy.

As they ran… they got a rather big surprise… they were being welcomed into the VIP room! "What the!" yelled Kiba.

"It's a trap for sure!" said Sasuke.

"Either way, he's got style." Said Zoro with a smirk.

"Let's go!" yelled Luffy.

Smoker watched them as they entered the V.I.P. Room.

"So they are connected in some way." Said Smoker.

"My theory still stands." Muttered Neji.

And so the Pirates, Marines chasing them and Kage companion all fell the stupidest trap ever! Seriously… it was really that stupid!

Next Time: Being tuck in a cage with a childhood foe is probably the worst thing that can happen... The straw Hats get along with Smoker and Neji, especially when Naruto finds out the fate of his beloved Mr. Fuzzy Bottom? Find out next time!


	85. Mr Fuzzy Bottom! Why?

A/N: Yahoo! It's a special celebration today! I finally did it! I reached 200,000 Hits! I'm so happy! I can't believe it! I'm so happy! Thank you, everyone for reading this! I can't believe it!

Also this chapter will solve a mystery many chapters in the making, in other words we'll dig deeper into Naruto and Neji's hatred for each other... also there's two guests you would never expect appearing in this arc... I really hope you like them... Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 85: Mr. Fuzzy Bottom! Why!?

Neji looked at his commanding officer, Neji had often said that Luffy and Naruto were idiots… and judging by Smoker's face… Neji could tell… he wasn't ready to believe that. He turned towards Naruto and glared at him.

"So… long time no see… demon." Said Neji.

"What did you say!" yelled Yugito.

Naruto glared at Neji, "Don't say that word around in this cage. Yugito is like me and also a Kage… you don't want to mess with a Kage." Said Naruto with a smirk.

"Whatever…" muttered Neji.

"You know… that was a clever trap." Said Luffy.

"Yes… clever trap." Said Usopp.

"You played into his hands!" yelled Nami.

It was indeed true, when they went into the VIP room they headed for the sign headed for pirates… which was why it was the stupidest trap ever!

Luffy had his hands against the bars and looked like he was sick.

"Luffy what's wrong?" asked Sakura.

Yugito noticed Smoker's hand hovering above his weapon so she pushed Luffy away from the bars.

"Don't touch that Luffy!" yelled Yugito.

Luffy immodestly let go and started feeling better.

"This entire cage is made of Sea Stone! It made of a material of a rare kind of stone that weakens Devil Fruit Users or mine and Naruto's cases weakens us to such an extent that our demons can take over. But for a Normal Devil Fruit user it strips away their power and renders them unable to move. Had it not been Sea Stone I would have freed all of us with my fire." Said Yugito.

Smoker glared at the Kage.

"Who are you anyways?" he asked.

"Ni Yugito… and I'd like it you don't hassle my friends… A Kage duty is to protect the people they care about." Said Yugito, "And remember Kage's are neutral to the World Government… so you can't ask me why I'm helping them…"

"Funny, I thought one of you was a wanted man." Said Smoker.

"Not me… it's someone else… and if you threatened her… I'd watch out for you little buddy there… might end up loosing his man hood." Said Yugito with a smirk.

Neji heard this and paled…

Smoker looked at her, "Are you trying to start a fight?" asked Smoker.

"It would only be a draw anyways… smoke and fire cancel each other out… I'm holder of the Nibi no Nekomata, it main power was over fire." Said Yugito, "No… I'm just cutting the tension between you and the pirates there's already enough tension in here."

Smoker raised and eyebrow, Yugito simply pointed to Naruto and Neji currently glaring at each other.

The two of them stood in silence when Naruto said.

"You're a bastard…" said Naruto.

"Whatever can't come up with anything clever." Said Neji.

"And that hair style you have makes look like a girl." Said Naruto.

"What!" yelled Neji, "My girlfriend happens to like this hairstyle."

"Don't you mean boyfriend?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

"Wow… those a really good insults." Said Kiba.

"I have to agree with Naruto… he does look like a girl." Said Nami.

"Shut up!" yelled Neji breaking his normally clam exterior

That's when for some reason something fell out of Neji's pock… it was some sort of charm that looked like a fox's tail. Naruto walked over and picked up.

"You monster!" yelled Naruto, "How could you do this!"

Neji smirked, the tables had turned…

"Oh that!" said Neji.

"What did you do to him?" asked Naruto.

"Oh great… he's regressed into a five year old… if someone can hear me in some way… can you please push Naruto into the cage… I don't think anyone wants to hear what's going to be said." Muttered Kyubi.

"I said what did you do to him?" asked Naruto.

"When I stole him I cut off it's tail, burned the body and have been using the tail as a good luck charm since." Said Neji.

"Mr. Fuzzy Bottom! No!" cried Naruto, "Why? Did he have to do that to you!"

"You know Luffy… there's something I've been meaning to ask you… what's Mr. Fuzzy Bottom?" asked Sakura.

Devotees will remember the main reason Naruto hates Neji was because Neji stole "Mr. Fuzzy Bottom"

"Mr. Fuzzy Bottom was Naruto's cherished childhood toy." Said Luffy blinking because of Mr. Fuzzy Bottom's horrible fate.

"I never met you before, I only know you though what Hinata and Naruto told you about me. But dude… I'm pretty sure that's a sure sign of a serial killer." Said Kiba.

"Shut up! I was dealing with y father's death! Death at the hands of pirates! I had to show that demon what I was willing to do to fight!" yelled Neji.

"There's a line… between doing that…" said Yugito who then pointed to Naruto, "And that…."

Naruto was currently sobbing over his lost toy.

"Shut up all of you! I don't need pirates telling me what to do!" yelled Neji.

"I'm not a Pirates… I'm a Kage…" said Yugito.

"You're accosting yourself with pirates… that's just as bad!" said Neji.

Smoker just shook his head but said nothing, Neji was one of his men and one his most trusted… so he wouldn't say how much that disturbed him… that kid was right… that was a sure sign of a serial killer.

"Mr. Fuzzy Bottom!" cried Naruto.

"Okay…. Naruto's lost it." Said Ino.

"Why? Did you have to go like that! Why?" cried Naruto.

Kyubi in it's cage sighed… the only thing to get Naruto out of this rut was to remind him of something absolutely hates… that's when he remembered something. Something that would off set Neji as much as Mr. Fuzzy Bottom would to Naruto.

"Kit!" yelled Kyubi.

"Mr. Fuzzy Bottom!" cried Naruto.

"Kit!" yelled Kyubi.

"Why did you have to die that way!" cried Naruto.

"You know kit silence you're going to die, you should tap Yugito." Said Kyubi figuring that would snap Naruto out.

"No way! I see Yugito as a role model and mentor! You just want to have sex with Nibi one last time!" yelled Naruto out loud.

That's when everyone stared at Naruto with sweat drops…

"Well that snapped him out of it." Said Sakura.

"I really don't want to know what Kyubi said…" muttered Nami.

"Now that I have your attention… mention his "eternal rival" judging from that story Hinata told, that's something that will off set him." Said Kyubi.

Naruto laughed, "You know Neji… Hinata told me about that little competition between you and your eternal rival." Said Naruto.

"She told you?" asked Neji twitching all over.

"Is it tire you lost in front of you're entire base?" asked Naruto laughing.

"Why you…" muttered Neji.

Naruto noticed something, "You seem grumpier than usual… did you meet up with him recently?" asked Naruto.

"What would you know!" yelled Neji.

"Oh I get it! He's in town right now and you met up with him today!" said Naruto with a big grin.

Neji was steaming in his own anger… muttering that when Naruto was captured he would personally execute Naruto.

"You lost didn't you?" asked Naruto laughing.

Sasuke watched this entire thing blinking.

"Me and Naruto fight a lot… but it's never this hate filled." Thought Sasuke who then smirked… apparently he was closer to Naruto than he thought.

"You know kit… with Hinata not here and those two in town… I have a feeling those three are going to save them." Said Kyubi.

"If they do… save the look on his face, I want to remember that for the rest of my life." Thought Naruto.

"Will do…" said Kyubi with a laugh.

"You know… I never seen a pirate and a marine have such a hate filled argument." Said a voice.

They turned their attention to Crocodile he was in the room where the cage was, it was a rather nice room. With chandlers… and looked like was a dinner was set up.

"Crocodile!" mutter Smoker.

"So that's Crocodile…" said Zoro.

Nami and Usopp were over reacting by sticking their arms into the air.

"You know, we're already their captive so that's a little pointless." Said Ino with a sweat drop.

"I take it that you and your Jr. Officer are here on your own accord. I know the World Government wouldn't do such a thing, they trust me completely." Said Crocodile.

"They have no right to though." Said Yugito.

"Oh and there's Lady Raikage… I wonder how long have you been investigating me?" asked Crocodile.

"The moment the other Kages got a whiff of this… You of al people should know you're power hungry friend would be on heavy raider." Said Yugito.

"I know… and I should have known you of all the 9 Kages would come…" said Crocodile, "Considering one of you brethren so to speak is on our side."

"Bite me." Said Yugito.

"Don't worry, I'll let out a story the all of you died fighting each other and that Yugito came to aid the holder of Kyubi." Said Crocodile.

"So you know…" muttered Naruto.

"You know Shadow Fox, I have a Kage on my side, so of course he'd know about 4th Hokage's sacrifice to make you what you are… a demon." Said Crocodile.

That one sentence was the last straw for Luffy.

"You Crocodile! Fight me!" yelled Luffy… grabbing the bars then falling to the ground.

"Well you did make it this far Straw Hat, I never thought I would meet you, now that I have I have to kill you." Said Crocodile.

"Please tell me you don't have a monologue set up where you tell us what you're grand scheme is and kill us in a ridiculous yet slow manner which some how we escape from in a bizarre way." Said Kiba.

"Um… no." said Crocodile.

"Good because that's really annoying, I've been it once before" said Sasuke.

Crocodile couldn't help but to roll his eyes.

"Besides hour guest of honor still hasn't arrived yet." Said Crocodile.

"Man… I really hope the others get here before he tries to kill us." Said Naruto.

"He's lying about the death trap… but I have the feeling that Chopper, Sanji, Hinata and hopefully the Youthful Duo if they're still in town help us." Said Kyubi, "Because remember…"

"Yeah, yeah… if I die, you die." Muttered Naruto in his mind.

Meanwhile with Hinata, she had watched a horrible sight, apparently Pell had saved Vivi from some Baroque Works members. However Ms. All Sunday showed up and showed Pell and Vivi her Devil Fruit power, which allowed her to bloom any one of her body parts like a flower, particularly her hands (which is why Kyubi giggled when he found out). She watched as Ms. All Sunday defeated Pell like it was nothing and Ms All Sunday taking Vivi hostage… all this happened on a roof top… but she mange dot hear and see everything form the ground.

"No… everyone's being held hostage and it's up to me to save them… what am I going to do?" thought Hinata.

That's when she heard two shouts… that were all two familiar to her.

"If we can't 500 laps around this city then it will 1,000 push-ups!" yelled the first voice.

"Right Sensei!" yelled the 2nd.

Hinata blinked then turned around and shouted, "Wait!" to the two that shouted.

The two stopped and saw Hinata…

"Hinata, is that you?" asked the 2nd, "You know I heard you became a pirate, Neji told me that today."

"It was with Luffy 's crew wasn't it… good job with keep your promise." Said the first.

"Yes… but there's a problem and I need you're help." Said Hinata.

The two mysterious figures looked at each other then t Hinata.

"Of Hinata, that is what friends are for." Said the2nd figure.

Hinata nodded and smiled… she hopped that since rescuing them was in her hands she could have a little help with it.

Next Time: Vivi and Crocodile meet face to face... But right now everything is in Crocodile's favor as his grand plan begins... what will happen? Find out next time!


	86. Utopia Begins

A/N: Note, once again saying this incase you haven't read my other stuff... I have a new YouTube Video up, it's a trailer to new series me and winter knight are working on. It's called Anime Puppet Time Theater... it's the trailer so please check it out and comment. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 86: Utopia Begins

In the cage in the villain's HQ it was decided that they needed to pass the time.

"I'm Sanji" said Luffy doing a pretty good impersonation imitating a curly eye eyebrow, covered his eye with his hair and acted like he a cigarette, "Hey who are all the meat?"

Naruto, Usopp and Kiba all laughed, Ino also giggled as she found it funny, but she didn't laugh hard enough to earn Nami's wrath.

"Right now isn't the time goof off!" yelled Nami.

"But we're jut killing time." Whined Luffy.

"Nami's right, we should be trying to find a way out of here." Said Ino.

"You were laughing too." Muttered Naruto.

"Look! We need to get together and figure something out." Said Nami who then turned to Zoro and then whacked him, "And no napping."

"Is it morning already?" asked Zoro.

"It's still the same day!" yelled Nami.

Neji laughed, "You are pathetic." Said Neji.

"Tug of war." Said Naruto.

Neji's eye twitched, "What?" asked Neji.

"You lost in tug of war!" said Naruto.

"Shut up!" yelled Neji.

"You actually thought you could beat him in tug of war? Really? Have you even seen the leg weights he uses?" asked Naruto laughing.

"Just shut up!" yelled Neji.

Crocodile laughed, "You know you're a spirited girl." Said Crocodile.

"You rat, enjoy that sense of control while you can. When these guys get out, they're going to kick you're butt higher than that clouds, isn't that right Luffy." Said Nami.

"Right!" yelled Luffy.

"You certainly trust Straw Hat." Said Crocodile with an evil smirk.

"She does… and don't you say something along the lines of "Trust is the most overrated thing in the world"… seriously…" said Yugito.

"My Lady Raikage, you certainly trust them… how long have you been traveling wit them?" asked Crocodile.

"Not long… however I do know one thing… they have what it takes to defeat you." Said Yugito.

Crocodile laughed, "Lady Raikage, it sounds like big words, but you really sound like an injured animal ready to be put down." Said Crocodile.

"Why that! Touch the cage and let me out!" yelled Nibi.

"No…" thought Yugito with a sweat drop.

"Crocodile!" came a voice.

Almost everyone turned to a large staircase, at the stairs stood Vivi, who was very angry for obvious reasons.

"Well Princess Vivi of Alabasta! Welcome! You did well to make it this far getting passed all of my assassins." Said Crocodile.

"I would follow you the ends of the earth! That's how much I want you dead!" yelled Vivi.

"Oh I won't die Ms Wednesday, but you're misrule little kingdom soon will." Said Crocodile with an evil smirk.

Vivi became very angry, that's when she took out her weapons, "If it weren't for you! My country would be peace!"

She ran down the stairs with a giant version of the Picklock Slashers, she prepared the attack.

"Wait Vivi! Open the cage first!" yelled Luffy.

"It would do any good if she tries to kill him." Said Kyubi.

"What?" thought Naruto.

"Peacock String Slasher!" yelled Vivi who then used the larger version to decapitate Crocodile.

"No way!" yelled Luffy.

"That was amazing!" yelled Naruto.

"It's no use." Said Smoker.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

That's when they noticed sand fly around… the sand formed into Crocodile behind Vivi.

"What was that!" yelled Naruto.

"Hey ate a Logia Devil Fruit you idiot…" muttered Kyubi.

Crocodile grabbed Vivi from behind.

"Oh come on Princess, you of all people should know about my Devil Fruit." Said Crocodile, "The Sand Sand Fruit."

"It's time." Said Robin, "Time for Operation Utopia to begin. 7 o'clock."

Everyone's eyes widened when they heard this.

In the capital of Alubarna, 4 remaining officer guards were told horrible news, but other guards.

"What do mean that the king is missing!" yelled Chaka.

"He's not in the room! He's no where to be found!" yelled one of the grades.

"Maybe he left in the middle of the night." Said Inoichi.

"That's absurd! The entire palace is under surveillance!" yelled Chaka.

"But there are always ways to leave the palace to go unnoticed… this is ay too troublesome." Muttered Shikaku.

"Go scour the city and find him." Ordered Chaka.

"Right!" called out the guards.

Shikaku got a bad feeling… He had a feeling that Crocodile was behind and with what was going on… no one would listen to him… it got worse when news spread where the king was… in Nanohana…

The king had ordered to set fire to the town, a kid tried to attack the king only for the king to kick him away. That's when Kohza showed up…After some harsh words including the King saying that he was the one that caused the droughts, Kohza was shot by the royal guards!

That's also when suddenly out of seemingly nowhere… a giant ship crashed into the city. Causing the fires to get to worse and parts of the city to collapse! Everyone in the city ran for their lives… well almost, Mr. 1 and Ms. Double Finger walked though the town like nothing was going on.

"Seems a little too easy for the Grand finale." Said Ms. Double Finger.

"What did you expect?" asked Mr. 1.

Elsewhere, Temari stood on a high-untouched rooftop, ""Well here goes…" she thought. She grabbed the fan from her back and shouted "Wind Scythe!" With her fan she created a large whirlwind which fanned the flames.

The flames grew worse as the winds fed them.

On another nearby building Ms. Mother's Day smirked and took out a flute, she began to play it.

"Do you hear something" asked a town's person.

"It sounds like someone playing the flute." Said another town's person who heard this.

That's when there more explosions and screams of pain… Mr. 6 watched and smirked.

"That's one of her special ability… the ability to creates illusions… … none of those explosions or people getting injured are real…" thought Mr. 6 as he watched what was going on.

Elsewhere the King and his men had run away… the king put on a weird headband… the same that belonged to Mr. 2… no wait! He was Mr. 2!

Unfriendly for Mr. 2, the kid that tried attack the "king" and was kicked away saw everything. He turned around to tell everyone when he bumped into someone.

"Hey... kid…" said the person… who turned out to be Kankuro, "What did you see."

The kid shook as he looked at Kankuro who grabbed the mummy thing form his…

Kankuro sighed and muttered, "Temari's probably going to kill me for this…"

Members of the Rebels had found the kid injured, he tired to warn them that the king was a fake but his injuries were too grave and everyone thought that royal army did it… little did they know that the real assailants were leaving town in the same in the cart that brought them to the meeting.

"You beat up a little kid!" yelled Temari.

"He was going to ruin the plan! I had to what I had to do!" said Kankuro putting up his hands in defense, "And it was all his fault! He's the one that gave himself away!"

"Hey!" yelled Mr. 2.

"If I'm going down! I'm taking you with me!" yelled Kankuro.

Temari gritted her teeth and looked away.

"Is this right…" she asked.

"What the hell are you saying?" asked Ms. Mother's Day.

"Taking down this country… just for one thing… If he really wanted it badly he should have found another way." Muttered Temari.

"Remember, he ants a country… and to get that he had to take down another one." Said Mr. 6, "Besides… these kinds of things happen all the time… kingdoms build and fall all the time. It the just the natural order."

"That maybe… but they usually fall because of corruption… not because of lies and framing." Said Temari.

"Well actually…" said Kankuro.

"Don't… do you know old that fucking joke is." Said Ms. Mother's Day.

"But…" said Kankuro.

"Shut the fuck up and you… stop you're winning… it's depressing." Mutter Ms. Mother's Day.

"Fine…" muttered Temari.

With the news of what happened, both the Rebels and Royal Army took up arms for one final battle…

Back at Rainbase, Crocodile laughed an evil laughter, he knew it already began. Vivi shook as she was now tied to a chair.

"How could you…" whispered Nami.

"Man he's twisted! And look who's talking, I'm a demon that caused the death of an unknown amount of lives." Said Kyubi.

"Well what do you of this Ms. Wednesday, the Master Plan which you once part of is now coming to fruition. Listen carefully and you can hear the death rattles of Alabasta. And all of them believing that they are the ones defending Alabasta!"

"Stop! How could you do this! You're inhuman!" yelled Vivi.

"Damn it! We have to get out of here now!" yelled Luffy.

"Wait I have a couple ideas!" yelled Ino, "Forehead, do you think you do something about these bars?"

"I can't… in the book Tsunade gave me it says that Sea Stone is too hard." Said Sakura.

"Damn it… plan B." said Ino, "Naruto, do you think you can use Rasengan to decoyed the bars."

"I'll try…" said Naruto.

"I think you should human Rasengan." Said Kyubi.

"What and use the exploding that it causes to destroy the bars?" asked Naruto.

"No! I know you're not ready to use a one handed Rasengan… try using two hands!" said Kyubi.

"When were you going to tell me that!" yelled Naruto aloud (which made everyone sweat drop)

"When you either figured it out or you in a life or death situation." Answered Kyubi.

Naruto sighed and began to use two hands to form the Rasengan… only for it blow up in his face as usual…

Everyone looked down to see Naruto out of it…

"Okay… that's not going to work any time soon." Sighed Ino. '

"I have no idea what that was… but even I knew that was going to blow up." Said Neji.

"I don't believe it…" said Nibi.

"What do you mean?" asked Yugito.

"Interesting… Kyubi, teaching that to Naruto. Kyubi has put a lot of trust into that boy if he thinks he can handle the Rasengan." Explained Nibi.

"I see…" said Yugito knowing it was some sort of attack.

Crocodile began to explained all the things he had to do for his master scheme to work.

"He going to kill us now, isn't he?" asked Kiba.

"I don't know… he hasn't brought out his insanely evil device that will slowly kill us in a ridiculous manner." Said Sasuke.

"You know… if this cage what made out sea stone I would attacked him in the middle of that monologue, after all he's a big target right now." Said Yugito.

"Good one…" said Kiba.

"Thanks…" said Yugito.

"Do you know what I want with Alabasta Princess?" asked Crocodile.

"how should I know what goes on in that rotten mind of yours!" yelled Vivi.

"Such a sharp tongue Princess!" said Croc idle.

That's when Vivi purposely fell off her chair and began to crawl.

"Come now Ms. Wednesday. What do you think you're doing?" asked Crocodile.

"I'm going to stop it! There's still time! I just have to get to Alubarna!" yelled Vivi, "If I get there before the rebel army does then maybe I stop the slaughter."

"What a conscience, we were about to leave for Alubarna ourselves. We need to ask your father a question." Said Crocodile.

"Haven't you done enough to my father!" yelled Vivi.

"Who do you value more, your father or your people? If your welcome to come with us if you want." Said Crocodile taking out a key.

"A key!" yelled Vivi.

"Is that a key to the cage! Give that right now!" yelled Luffy.

"Huh? What's going on?" asked Naruto finally regaining conscious after using the explosions.

Crocodile tossed into the air… which landed into a trap door down in the Bananagator pit.

"The choice is yours Ms. Wednesday." Said Crocodile with an evil smirk.

And that's how things got worse!

Next Time: Vivi has several tough choices ahead of her... will she be able to rescue her country, her friends and her father? Or will she have to make a tough choice? Or will someone save the day in the form of let's say... a "prince"? Find out next time!


	87. Vivi’s Tough Decision

Chapter 87: Vivi's Tough Decision

Vivi sat at the trap door… staring down at the key. That's when Crocodile brought up something.

"You know there's time to prevent the royal army and the rebels from slaughtering each other. You have 8 hours before the slaughter begins. I don't think you'd be able to get there in time. It would take longer for you reach that from here." Said Crocodile, "You can save you'll people but you'll have to leave right now. Or you can save your friends unfoundedly I dropped the key."

"That's the Bananagator pen isn't it?" asked Vivi.

"Well those are your choices." Said Crocodile.

"Bananagators?" asked Luffy.

That's when Kyubi yelled out, "Damn it! He's going to sick on us?"

That's when Luffy saw some out of a nearby window.

"Hey that Banana has an alligator growing out of it." Said Luffy.

"They're enormous!" yelled Usopp.

"This entire room is an underwater chamber!" yelled Sakura.

"Um… Luffy look again…" said Ino.

"Yeah… it's the other way around, the bananas are going out of the alligators." Said Nami.

"So you're afraid of the Bananagators?" asked Naruto trying not to laugh.

"If I wasn't trapped in your pitiful man body then I could take them on." Said Kyubi.

"Pitiful man body?" asked Naruto.

"Just something I've been meaning to say to you." Said Kyubi, "It's the same with "cures and drat.""

"You have too much time your hands." Thought Naruto.

"That I do." Said Kyubi.

Vivi gasped at she saw one of them ate the key… which she told them!

"Go make it spit it out!" yelled Luffy.

"I can't! They're so ferocious that they even prey on Sea Kings! If I go near them they're eat me!" cried Vivi.

"Oh sorry about that! Everything I drop in they think is food. And how would you figure which is one the key?" Said Crocodile.

"Why you!" yell Nami.

"If I could only open this cage I could those lizards a lesion." Muttered Zoro.

"But we can't because it ate the key." Said Luffy.

"That's the point." Said Sasuke.

"Well then, we'll be off." Aid Crocodile, "Oh yes, in one hour this room will be a fish tank. I used this room as president of Braque Works but I won't be needing it any more. Soon this room will be flooding"

"Death trap my ass… slowly flooding this room is a death trap…" muttered Kiba with Akamaru nodding in agreement.

"A multitude of citizens or 9 no account pirates, it's you're choice princess!" said Crocodile

Crocodile and Ms All Sunday began to leave.

"In this situation, even a Princess is powerless. Like the young rebels and the old man digging in the desert." Said Crocodile.

"What about the old man?" asked Luffy.

"Oh, you know him?" asked Crocodile.

"All right, looks like you're brother's going to get even more inspired to kick his ass." Said Kyubi.

Naruto sweat dropped… "Oh you know of him. That oasis died a long time ago, but that old man keeps digging. Don't that make you laugh?"

"Why you…" growled Luffy.

"Now let me ask you something Straw Hat, do you really think it's natural that sand storms would strike the same town over and over again?" asked Crocodile.

Everyone' eyes widened when he said that.

"What do you mean?" asked Vivi.

"Did he…" said Nami.

That's when Crocodile made a small sand storm in hand.

"That was your doing!" yelled Luffy.

"Wow… I'm one of the worst demons in history, and even I'm disgusted by what he's doing!" said Kyubi.

"I'll kill you…" cried Vivi.

Crocodile walked out the room laughing, just when a trap door opened up letting water in.

"The water's coming in!" yelled Usopp.

"Vivi! Do something!" yelled Luffy.

"Everyone quiet!" yelled Yugito, "This yelling won't do anything... if you clam down then maybe Vivi will be able to think strait."

Everyone looked out the cage and saw that Vivi was contemplating killing Crocodile right there… But in the end didn't do anything.

"Vivi do something!" yelled Luffy.

"Luffy…" said Usopp.

This yell made Crocodile laugh, "Begging for your life Straw Hat, But of course even you fear death."

"If we die here! Who's going to kick his ass!" yelled Luffy.

This one sentence gave silence to the room... until Crocodile began to laugh.

"Don't' be so full of your self fish bait." Said Crocodile.

"You're the one that's a minnow!" yelled Luffy.

"He just said that to one of the 7 War Lords of the Sea…" muttered Nami.

That's when a Bananagator came out of yet another (adept giant) trap door.

"No would be a good time to abandon your friends." Said Crocodile with an evil smirk.

"Take him Vivi!" yelled Naruto.

"That's thing's gigantic! It's impossible!" yelled Usopp, "run away Vivi! But still save us!"

"You're the one asking her to do the impossible." Said Kiba with a sweat drop.

"Hey… look outside." Said Ino.

"Oh great, they're waiting in line as if we're lunch." Said Sakura.

Crocodile smirked, "Looks like you made you're choice, very well. You just save to kill them all in order to find the key." Said Crocodile with a laugh.

Vivi gritted her teeth and was about to attack one of the Bananagators but it then bit the stair she was standing on… shattering them and seeding Vivi flying.

"The just bit that stair case like ti was nothing!" yelled Usopp.

"Everyone calm down!" yelled Yugito once again she sat on the nearby bench, "Like I said before if we're upset then it might upset Vivi."

"But!" said Usopp.

"Right now we need to say calm… if you were trying to save someone would their yelling distract or you encourage you?" asked Yugito, "So unless you think what you have to say will encourage her or she up and able to avoid things then maybe it will be a good time."

Everyone remained silent, as they watched Vivi struggle to get up.

"Get up! Vivi! You have to save us." yelled Luffy.

"You can do it!" yelled Naruto with some sort of accent.

"Heheh… Movie references." Said Kyubi.

That's when everyone heard some sort of ringing, they turned to Crocodile and Ms. All Sunday who were leaving. Ms All Sunday picked up a baby snail phone. After some sort awkward thing where the person on the other end was having trouble, they really get to talking… After some conversation the person on the other end used the term "Restaurant Le Crap"…

"Looks like we'll have some help…" said Ino with a slight sweat drop.

Okay… let's back up, back a few arcs, when they were little Garden, when Sanji picked up the snail phone meant for Mr. 3 with that humorous phrase…

"Did you hear that?" asked Usopp.

"Yeah… it's him…" said Ino who then whispered, "When we were kids on the off chance someone would try to call the restaurant, he would answer like that… until Zeff banned him from using the snail phone until he was old enough to use it properly."

"San!" yelled Luffy but was cut off by Usopp.

"Wait Luffy! They don't' know about him yet…" whispered Usopp.

"That's right…" thought Vivi, "Sanji, Chopper and Hinata are still out… And he only knows about Hinata."

"Who are you?" asked Crocodile.

"Me? I'm Mr. Prince." Said Sanji… um… "Mr. Prince" on the other end of the line.

"Figures he'd use a code name like that…" said Ino with a big sweat drop.

"I'm guessing that girl is with you too." Said Crocodile.

"Yes, I am…" came a different voice on the other end… that was definitely Hinata.

"So where are you?" asked Crocodile.

"Mr. Prince" refused to tell them… for certain reasons.

"Mr. Prince! Help us! We've been captured!" yelled all the Straw Hats at once.

"I know, Hinata found earlier… I already knew you were there with them." Said "Mr. Prince", "Well I think…"

That's when "Mr. Prince" was cut off by gunfire and what sounded like a fight.

"That will teach you!" yelled a new voice.

"What!" yelled Luffy.

"Hello! Mr. 0! I extinguished their flames of youth!" came the new voice.

"No… Sanji…" cried Vivi.

"Where are you?" asked Crocodile.

"Why the front gates." Said the person on the snail phone.

"That idiot got him self killed!" yelled Zoro.

"No!" yelled Luffy.

"There goes our last hope…" cried Nami.

"That voice sounded vaguely familiar…" muttered Sasuke.

"When he leaves tell him Kitten." Nibi.

Yugito nodded, it was best Crocodile didn't know that it was probably a trick.

"Kit! Kit Clam down!" yelled Kyubi.

"Why we're going to die…" thought Naruto, "Hinata's gone…"

"They're alive… and does the phrase "flames of youth" men anything to you?" asked Kyubi.

Naruto clamed down and chuckled… "So then…"

"That guy who answered the phone is on our side…" said Kyubi with a laugh.

That's when the snail phone hung up.

"Excellent! Front gates" laughed Crocodile.

"Are you sure you want to go out there?" asked Ms. All Sunday.

They watched as the tow leave… and Crocodile commenting on the fact that him going to investigate would be suspicious what so ever.

That's when Vivi got up… but she was attacked by a Bananagator… wait strike that! IT missed and she was now dangling from the partially destroyed stairs.

"There's still time before water floods this room. I'm going to find help!" yelled Vivi.

"Go! I have a gut feeling that Sanji and Hinata might still alive." Said Naruto.

"Naruto's right! Go look for them!" yelled Yugito.

"They're alive… aren't they?" asked Luffy with a sweat drop.

That's when they noticed that Crocodile was extending his hook hand using his devil fruit powers to pull her down.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Crocodile.

Vivi was thrown into the ground and Crocodile and Ms. All Sunday managed to get to the broken stairs.

"If you care about them so much, I'll let you drown with them. I'll even bring along Mr. Prince and that girl… if you don't mind corpses." Said Crocodile.

And so he and his right hand woman left the room.

Vivi laid there unconscious while her friends tried to wake her up.

Yugito watched all this… that's when she got an idea… an idea to both aid Vivi and test Naruto's skills in clone making, after all, he might be a beginner, but he was still a Kage in the making.

"Naruto. Kakashi told me you know warder clones. I have an idea." Said Yugito.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Use the water that's flooding the room to make water clones. I need you do this until your limits or help arrives." Said Yugito.

Naruto nodded, "Okay… but I don't know what my limits are I should tell you."

"I know…" said Yugito with a smirk, she knew that Naruto's abilities at making clone might just about be limitless with the power of Kyubi inside of him.

That's when the some of the water, mostly right out side the cage began to take the form of Naruto and it as a full transformation…

The water clones ran towards the Bananagator that was about to Vivi and began to attack it best they could.

"Yugito… can't you help?" asked Nami.

"I never could get water clones right… That's the problem with being the holder of the Nibi no Nekomata." Said Yugito with a laugh.

"But Naruto on the other hand, what ever element he can get his hands on he'll master it. He might one day be the jack of all trades Kage when he fulfils his dream." Said Nibi.

Yugito smiled and nodded…

That's when some of the windows broke and more water poured in.

"Naruto!" yelled Nami.

Naruto made ever more water clones… it wasn't enough to stop the water, but it did slow the flooding.

Vivi finally woke up to find Naruto's clones swarming the Abnegator.

"What the…" said Vivi.

"Water clones!" said one of Naruto's clones giving the thumbs up.

Vivi smiled and nodded.

"Use this chance to escape and fine someone!" yelled Nami.

"We don't want to drown in Narutos! That would be the word's most annoying death!" yelled Sasuke.

"All right!" said Vivi who used the distracted Bananagator as a stepping stone and got to the top of the stairs, "Just wait a little longer! I won't abandon you!"

Vivi was about leave when the real Naruto stopped her…

"Vivi! Go look for two guys dressed in green spandex, orange leg warmers that have bowl cuts and big fuzzy eyebrows. They should be shouting things about "youth". I'm sure they can help you!" yelled Naruto.

"What?" asked Vivi.

Must look for them! Trust me! Their real!" yelled Naruto.

Vivi nodded, even if it did sound extremely far-fetched.

"Naruto! Why would you tell Vivi to look for people like that! It sounds insane!" yelled Sakura, she would have whacked his head… but he was working on making clones.

"But they are real people…" said Naruto.

"I believe him…" said Sasuke.

Naruto looked at Sasuke… "I'll ask you later." He said, right now he should be focusing on making clones.

Vivi got to the main floor… when she heard a rumble… she heard everyone yelling about the Bridge Collapse…

"Oh no…" she thought, "I can't get out."

"We might not be able to get out. But that also mean they can't get in." said a voice.

"It's all right…." Said another voice.

Vivi turned around and saw Sanji and Hinata standing behind here… more like Hinata standing there, while Sanji was playing some slots in the mean time… and for some reason Sanji wore a pair of yellow tinted glasses as a disguise.

"Sanji! Hinata!" said Vivi happily.

""Chopper leading Crocodile on a wild goose chase." Said Hinata.

"Show us the way Princess!" said Sanji with a smirk.

And so help arrived on time… and hopefully that would be enough to save her friends.

Next Time: Sanji fights the Bananagators while trying to rescue the others from the cage... will he have tot fight the giant monsters alone? Will help arrive form the weirdest pair of people the Straw Hats will ever lay eyes on? Find out next time!


	88. Oh God! The Eyebrows!

A/N: sorry for the long wait, I decided to take a break for Christmas... then when I meant to update this I had to Update New Lives S because of a certain Swedish dick... So sorry for the long wait... Enjoy a long awaited chapter that you'll probably enjoy!

Chapter 88: Oh God! The Eyebrows!

Vivi lead Hinata and Sanji to where the others were being held captive.

"So what happened outside?" asked Vivi, "Weren't you shot."

"No, we weren't we used a childhood friend of Hinata to make it seem like we were shot." Said Sanji.

"I'm sure Luffy and Naruto recognized his voice." Said Hinata.

Sanji sweat dropped, "Yeah his voice." Said Sanji.

"After that Chopper acted like a decoy with Crocodile and got away. While Lee and Guy destroyed the bridge." Said Hinata.

"Lee and Guy… those are your friends right?" asked Vivi, "Who are they?"

"They're traveling martial artists who take their training very seriously. Lee was one of the few who played with Naruto growing up." Said Hinata.

"I see…" said Vivi as she lead them to the chamber.

Back in said chamber, Naruto's water clones continue to fight the Bananagator totally engulfing it… but the Bananagators managed to force them off it.

"Naruto make more! More!" yelled Luffy.

"I'm trying!" yelled Naruto, "But it's getting Harder to make the clones…"

"I have an idea…" said Nami.

"What?" asked everyone else.

"Hey Bananagator I bet you can get us!" yelled Nami.

Everyone stared at Nami like she went insane.

"I think Nami went bye, bye." Said Kiba with a sweat drop.

Nami whacked Kiba in the head, "I'm trying to make them mad so they will chomp the cage." Said Nami.

"That won't work." Said Yugito.

"Why?" asked Nami.

That's when a Bananagator bit the cage… only for it's teeth to break…

"What the!" yelled Nami.

"See told you." Said Yugito, "Even A Bananagator can't break this cage."

"Hey!" called out Smoker.

Everyone turned to Smoker who was calmly sitting there.

"What do you know about what's Crocodile up to?" asked Smoker, "I mean for it to gain the attention of the 10 Kages."

"To be honest I don't know much… other than the fact that the Kazekage is involved and it's the perfect legitimate excuse to get rid of him." Said Yugito.

"So the Kazekage is involved as well." Said Smoker, "Because the woman's he's with has a bounty of over 70 Million Berries for over 20 years."

"70 Million?" asked Usopp.

"That's a lot!" yelled Ino.

"Hmm… strange…" said Kyubi.

"What's strange?" thought Naruto.

"I sense something's wrong with that bounty… yes she does have powerful yet naughty Devil Fruit… but there's something wrong with that bounty." Said Kyubi.

"You know something don't you?" thought Naruto.

"Yes I do… but I'm not telling you… unless the time comes… which I doubt." Said Kyubi.

Naruto sweat dropped.

"From the moment those two joined forces, it's not just Alabasta that in anger but the whole world." Said Smoker.

"the whole world?" asked Nami in shock.

"The whole world in danger?" asked Sakura.

"Who care! I don't need any more reasons to kick his ass!" yelled Luffy.

That's when Luffy, Ino and Naruto all began to get woozy from the water.

"Hang on you guys! Vivi told is that she's going to help us!" yelled Usopp shaking Luffy.

That's when someone shouted "It's impolite to roar that dinner table!"

That's when something threw the Bananagator up in into the air… well more like kicked into the air.

"Mr. Prince!" cheered Ino.

The Bananagator fell hard and coughing a chunk of staircase it ate, both Hinata and Vivi who was watched form the remains of the staircase were shocked.

"Go find the key!" yelled Zoro.

"Oh Nami! Yugito! Do you love me for rescuing you?" asked Sanji in total love cook mode.

"Yes, now go find the key." Said Nami.

"Idiot…" muttered Ino with a sweat drop.

"You act the same way with Sasuke." Said Nami, which only made Ino sweat drop.

Sanji turned towards the Bananagator and saw that there multiple inside the room… and only a few of Naruto's clones left.

"Sanji there's no time! You have to them!" yelled Ino.

"Kill the third one that came in." Said Smoker.

"What?" asked everyone turning to Smoker.

"Didn't you hear it roar? That's the one that ate the key…" muttered Smoker.

"See I told you they were idiots." Said Neji with a smirk.

"And you're a dick." Said Naruto glaring at Neji.

There was a silence as Naruto tired to figure something put… because of the rising water's it was getting harder for him to make any sort of clone.

"So how are we going to handle the rampaging Bananas while Sanji handles that one… I don't think my clone can do that." Said Naruto.

Before anyone could say a thing two people shouting "Double Dynamic Entry!" came in and kicked one of Bananagators so hard it went flying. The two stood on the Bananagator and their looks… well everyone but Smoker, Neji, Luffy, Naruto and for some reason Sasuke were staring… both of them had bowl cuts, wore green spandex, orange leg warmers but the freakiest thing was their eyebrows… they were huge and almost look like caterpillars. One of them was a man in late 20s while the others a teenager.

"Yosh! Naruto! Luffy! Neji! Captain Smoker! And Luffy's Crew! Are you all right?" asked the teenager.

"Oh great…" muttered Neji.

"Bushy Brow!" yelled Naruto.

"Guy-Sensei!" yelled Luffy.

"I don't want to ask… how you know them." Said Sasuke with a sweat drop.

"Okay! Who are they!" yelled Nami.

"Lee, is from Fuchsia village like me, Naruto and Hinata." Said Luffy.

"He's one of the few kids that ever played with me." Said Naruto laughing a little… then glaring slightly Neji.

"Who's the other one?" asked Sakura.

"That's Guy, he's traveling Martial Artist who came out home village one day and became fast friends with Lee and eventually took him on as his disciple." Explained Luffy.

"guy also passed him his strange fashion and beliefs to Lee…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

Neji sat in the corner with his eyes closed, "I'm going to pretend they're not here." Said Neji.

Everyone sweat dropped at this one.

"Lee also calls Neji his "eternal rival."" Said Naruto with a sweat drop.

Sasuke sighed… he better come clean, "I met them once… I lost Zoro one day and I came across them training… they fed me and tried to give me a spandex suit… there's nothing more than that." Said Sasuke.

Naruto stared at him, "You stole one of their moves… didn't you?"

"I based Lion's Barrage on a move I saw them practice… that's all." Said Sasuke.

Naruto laughed, "Wow you are an idiot… no wonder Lion's barrage tires you out." Said Naruto laughing.

"Hey…" muttered Sasuke.

"Yosh! All right! We will defeat this Abnegators and save the day!" yelled Lee (the teenager).

"Lee!" yelled Guy punching Lee, "We have to come up with a plan first!"

"He punched him…" said Luffy with a sweat drop.

"Everyone! Avert you're gaze!" yelled Naruto.

"What?" asked Ino.

The two strange martial artists began to hug… now that's not so bad had it not been for the fact that somehow the scenery around them changed to a beach at sun set, Naruto, Luffy, Neji, Smoker, Hinata and Sasuke (who had scene it once) all closed their eyes or looked away from the horrifying sight.

"Guy-Sensei!" cried Lee.

"Lee!" cried Guy.

"Guy-Sensei!" cried Lee.

"Lee!" cried Guy.

"Guy-Sensei!" cried Lee.

"Lee!" cried Guy.

"Guy-Sensei!" cried Lee.

"Lee!" cried Guy.

"Guy-Sensei!" cried Lee.

"Lee!" cried Guy.

"Stop hugging each other! And fight those bananas!" yelled Luffy.

"Right!" said Guy.

"Leave it us!" yelled Lee.

Both of them gave the thumbs up and their teeth pinged.

"Luffy… Naruto… you're friends are insane." Said Sakura.

"I think I went blind from that weird hug." Said Usopp.

And with that help arrived… in the strangest form ever… but can those two and Sanji save the day… They better! Really!

Next Time: Guy and Lee fight the Bananagators while Sanji fights the one that ate the key. Will the Straw Hats be able to keep their sanity after seeing what sort of moves and training methods the "Youthful Duo" uses... or even keep when they do that hideous hug? Also they fin help in the most unexpected of places... let's just say and enemy they thought was long gone appears once again... but will he help them? Find out next time!


	89. The Great Escape!

Chapter 89: The Great Escape!

Guy and Lee stood on the Bananagators, that's when Guy knew what to do…

"Lee… now's the time to take them off!" yelled Guy.

"Yosh!" yelled Lee.

"What is he taking off?" asked Sakura.

"Must be his leg weights." Said Naruto with a shrug, "He hides them under his leg warmers."

And that's when Lee reveled his leg warmers, he then threw them at one of the Bananagators… the sheer force caused the gigantic animal to be sent flying. Causing everyone to gape at the sheer weight.

"I knew Guy was crazy! I just didn't know he was that crazy!" yelled Naruto in shock.

"Okay… Guy officially scares me now…" whimpered Kyubi.

Lee replaced his leg warmers and got up… then he ran towards the Bananagator and kicked him which sent the Bananagator flying…

"So is this why you won't fight him in a real fight?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

"Shut up…" muttered Neji, he really couldn't wait for this was all over, he could take some aspirin, take a nap and maybe call his girlfriend (unless he's lying about the girlfriend thing).

"Shouldn't this fight be gentle… since we're in underwater chamber?" asked Nami.

Unformatted his was not heard as Guy just upper cut one of the Bananagators sending it flying into the ceiling.

"We're doomed…" sighed Nami.

"Unless Sanji stop gawking at them and actually helps!" yelled Ino.

Sanji blinked then turned back and laughed, "Sorry…" he said.

"Kill the Bananagator or I'll haunt you forever!" yelled Ino.

This made everyone sweat drop.

"I'm unsure but my Devil Fruit power might allow me haunt someone when I die." Said Ino.

That made everyone sweat drop even more.

Sanji nodded and kicked the Bananagator into the guy… that's when it cough up some sort of big white ball with the key attached to it. They watched at the ball broke apart and out popped Mr. 3…

"No way!" yelled Naruto.

"What was he doing in there!" yelled Kiba.

He began to babble on about how he thought he was goner unfortunately after Little Garden all the Straw Hats (minus Sanji) learned to tune him out.

That's when he noticed the key on his ball and everyone paid attention to him.

"Hey! Give us the key!" yelled Luffy.

"You!" yelled Mr. 3 who then put the pieces together, "Slowly flooding room, a cage and a key… I can see what was going here."

"Okay, Mr. 3 be a good boy and hand the over the key!" said Sanji.

That's when Mr. 3 grabbed the key and threw it… losing it forever… or that's what he hopped at Lee managed to catch it midair!

"What the… what's with the weirdo in the spandex?" asked Mr. 3.

He ignored what Mr. 3 and put the key into the lock… but he couldn't turn it.

"Lee what's going on?" asked Naruto.

"I don't think this is the key… it is not working." Said Lee.

"What!" yelled Naruto.

"Then this was a trick all along… it was a dummy key." Said Yugito.

Vivi began to cry… while Hinata comforted her.

"Hey I have an idea!" yelled Usopp.

"This better be good…" muttered Kiba.

"We can use his Wax Wax Powers to make a duplicate of the real key." Said Usopp.

"Wow… that is a good idea." Said Kiba.

And so Mr. 3 gladly agreed to make a duplicate key… okay, Sanji just beat him up. And they were freed.

"Thank you." Said Sanji then he kicked him away where Mr. 3 landed on unbelievably floaty wood.

"Wait there's still a few Bananagators left." Said Vivi.

That's when Naruto, Luffy and Zoro took care of the remaining Bananagators.

"I couldn't even handle one…" cried Vivi.

"Don't worry Vivi… we all know their not normal." Comforted Usopp.

That's when the wall broke the entire room began to flood… everything became hectic as the room was engulfed in water… Usopp hit his head… but fortunately everyone surfaced even those with a Devil Fruit (or hit their head on a rock).

"You okay Naruto?" asked Hinata.

Naruto who could barely nodded.

"Thank you Sasuke for saving me! I'm so happy you did!" said Ino happily.

"Yeah, yeah…" muttered Sasuke.

Sakura glared at the sight

"Oh thank you Guy…" said Yugito with a sweat drop.

"It was my pleasure." Said Guy… who gave the thumbs up as his teeth pinged.

That's when everyone heard a shout, "I didn't need your help!"

They turned to see Neji glaring at Lee.

"I am sorry Neji… I thought you needed my help." Said Lee bowing his head.

"Because of you, Captain Smoker is…" said Neji.

"He's fine…" muttered Zoro… who was the one that brought him to the surface.

Everyone gaped at the fact Zoro brought him to the surface.

"Why did you do that!" yelled Ino.

"It wasn't my choice." Muttered Zoro.

"I think it was a good idea… he would have drowned." said Hinata.

"You're a pirate… yet you vouch for a Marine… still pathetic as always Hinata." Said Neji.

That's when Naruto got up and socked Neji in the face.

"Neji…" muttered Naruto angrily.

"Please stop fighting Naruto." Said Hinata, "Now's not the time!"

"No… I won't let him say those kinds of things about you ever again… Your special to me Hinata!" yelled Naruto.

Hinata began to blush bright red… "Naruto…" she thought.

At the same time Smoker got up and attacked Zoro with his weapon.

Sakura looked at everyone… her eye began to tick… Sure what Naruto said was cute… but they didn't' have time for this, the only thing that actually helped was when Sanji asked Nami to put on perfume (she could easily guess it was for Chopper)… that's when she walked away from the shore of the lake and punch the ground causing a huge crater. Everyone turned to her with sweat drops.

"Now's not the time to fight! We have to stop Crocodile or else this country is done for!" yelled Sakura.

"Amazing." Said Lee, "What is her name?"

"Sakura." Answered Naruto.

"Sakura…" said Lee.

That's when Luffy and Usopp woke up.

"Let's run to Alubarna as fast as we can!" yelled Usopp.

"Where's that Crocodile!" yelled Luffy.

"You guys are awake good." Said Kiba.

That's when Luffy noticed Smoker.

"Smoker you want to fight?" asked Luffy preparing to fight.

"You're not fighting!" yelled Sakura, "Now's not the time."

Smoke sighed and said "Go…"

"What?" asked Luffy.

"This time I'm letting you go, but next time your dead meat." Said Smoker.

Most of the Straw Hats ran away right away… although Yugito did drag Naruto away.

"Let me go Yugito! He needs that!" yelled Naruto.

Luffy stayed for a few seconds before Smoker let him get away…

"I don't like them very much… but even I have to admit that it's a good idea." Said Neji with a sigh.

Meanwhile the Straw Hats joined by Yugito, Guy and Lee were running as fast they could.

"So we're going run all the way to Alubarna?" asked Usopp.

"Well we can always take some horses." Said Naruto.

"We can't with the Marines all around." Said Vivi.

"Don't worry." Said Sanji.

"Chopper, right?" asked Guy who was earlier introduced to Chopper during the decoy stint.

"I'm sure he has something planned." Said Hinata.

The got the edge of town and saw Chopper and Eyelash on a giant crab.

"Wow it's a crab!" yelled Luffy.

"It's a Crab Mover! They hide in the sands most of the time." Explained Vivi.

Chopper parked the crab…

"All right! Hop on!" said Chopper.

"Where did you get that?" asked Naruto.

"He's a friend of Eyelash's…" said Chopper, "This is Eyelash's home town so he knows a lot of animals."

"That explains the perverted look on it's face." Said Ino with a sweat drop.

Before anyone could get on… Guy and Lee knew it was time.

"I'm sorry but it's time for us to part ways." Said Guy.

"What why?" asked Luffy.

"When we were asked to help you, Guy-Sensei and I decided that the whole island shall know of Crocodile's misdeeds." Said Lee.

"That's not such a bad idea." Said Nami.

"If someone would believe them that is." Said Kiba staring at their clothes.

"Before I go… there is something I would like to ask you Sakura." Said Lee who began to blush, "Next time we meet, would you like to go on a date."

"What?" asked Sakura with her eye twitching.

Chopper didn't know why but he couldn't help but to glare at Lee at the moment… not only that but Sakura looked form the corner of her eye to see if Sasuke had some sort of reaction… he didn't.

"I'll think about it…" said Sakura.

"I understand!" said Lee, "And next time we will meet, I will have gotten stronger, remember that."

"Okay…" said Sakura.

"One more thing." Said Guy who pulled out about a dozen green spandex suits and gave each of the male Straw Hats on the ground one each.

"What… the…" muttered Zoro.

"They're my personal spandex, they're what made both me and Lee strong as we. It helps improves circulation, and helps with sweat and not only that but…" said Guy who began to move his butt around, "It feels like I'm wearing nothing at all… nothing at all nothing at all… nothing at all!"

"Please stop reporting yourself Guy…" said Naruto.

"Stupid sexy Guy!" yelled Kyubi.

"I'm sure you'll look good in it…" said Guy.

That's when all the males imagined themselves in the spandex and shuddered at the thought… also Ino and Sakura were also having daydreams of Sasuke in it… at first they liked it… until the day dreams degraded into one where Sasuke acted like Guy and Lee and shuddered.

"It was good to see you again!" said Lee.

"I hope we see each other again." Said Guy.

That's hen the two ran into the sunset…

"Um… is the sun setting right now or is that one of their creepy illusions?" asked Sakura.

"It's actually sun set so we don't have to worry about it." Said Nami.

"So…" said Kiba looking at the spandex he got, "What are we going to do with these?"

"I honestly don't know…" said Naruto.

"Hinata… is Lee a playboy?" asked Sakura.

"Astatically, I've never seen Lee do that before, I think he did fall in love with you." Said Hinata.

Sakura sighed and hung her head low… hopefully she could stave him off for a while. She really didn't want to go on a date with him, that's for sure.

They all climbed onto the crab and headed off… or they should have… Crocodile's hook appeared attached to sand and grabbed Vivi. They noticed Crocodile in the distance and he taking her, however Luffy managed to grab Vivi and replace her with himself.

"Luffy!" yelled Naruto.

"You idiot!" yelled Zoro.

"Don't worry! Go on with out me! I'll be okay!" yelled Luffy.

And with that things got more complicated…

Next Time: Luffy faces off against Crocodile while the other go as fast as they can to Alubarna. Can they make in time? Can Luffy defeat Crocodile? Fine out next time!


	90. It’s About to Blow

A/N: With this chapter this story has hit over 200,000 words... wow... enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 90: It's About to Blow

Luffy was taking Vivi's place as some sort of hostage or something. Well knowing Luffy he was going to fight Crocodile.

"Luffy!" yelled Vivi.

Keep going to Alabasta!" ordered Zoro.

"Right!" said Chopper who was still driving the crab.

"You're abandoning Luffy!" yelled Usopp.

"Don't worry he'll be fine." Said Naruto, "I know it."

"But…" said Vivi.

"Don't worry I have faith in my brother, he's one of the strongest people I know." Said Naruto, "He's going to win."

"Listen Vivi… The moment the rebels took off the clock started counting down Alabasta's fate. If the rebel army and the rebels face the country's finished." Said Zoro, "You're the only one who can stop this… you have to live for everyone."

Ino placed her hand Vivi shoulder, "Vivi… You left all those years ago, to take them out. But you know you're not fighting along any more, right?" asked Ino.

Vivi nodded, and turned back to Luffy, "I'll meet you in Alubarna!"

"'Kay!" yelled Luffy.

They all watched the retreating figures as the Crab mover ran away… that's when Usopp came up with an idea to help Luffy fight him.

"Hey Yugito… you think…" said Usopp.

"No…" answered Yugito, "I'm not going back there to help him."

"What! Why?" asked Usopp.

"It's a little known fact that in a fight Kage's hold back." Said Yugito, "In certain fights a Kage must hold back for the sake of their allies pride."

"What? IS that real?" asked Usopp.

Yugito nodded, "Unless it something truly serious we hold back… or in Anko's case mess with her opponent until they snap. Kakashi told me about the Baratie incident. Don't you find it strange that he was exhausted after making so many earth and water clones? He knew the fight wasn't serious enough to use his full power… he wanted his Allies to get a few good hits in…" said Yugito with a smirk.

Sanji began to mutter things about his good friend under his breath, "Next time we meet, I'm kicking his ass for that one."

"Now I can easily kill Crocodile, not only am I a Kage but my fire powers can easily melt into glass before he even think of anything." Said Yugito, "Had you not shown up, that what I would have done… this had become Luffy's fight, not mine, so I'm not going to interfere."

"But what if he dies?" asked Usopp.

"If he dies then I would find Crocodile the second Luffy dies." Said Yugito, "Because I'd have no one to blame but myself for his death."

"The very second?" asked everyone else.

"I can sense when someone dies." Said Yugito, "And if I know the person… it's especially strong."

"You know Yugito… that wasn't reassuring." Said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"I need to work on that." Said Yugito.

Meanwhile back at Rainbase, after some heart felt speeches and some other things… Nico Robin… uh… Ms All Sunday left (yes, that's her real name) after Crocodile told her to leave.

"That woman's a mystery, even to me." Said Crocodile, Crocodile then threw a strange thing near Luffy… it was a small minute glass.

"If you want to fight, I'll give you three minutes." Said Crocodile, "Any complaints."

"No I'm fine with it" said Luffy with a big smile.

Within the 3 minutes, Luffy found that it was a one sided fight, Luffy could not get any hits in due to Crocodile's devil fruit, Crocodile easily created a pit of sand and not only that but one point during the fight he sucked the water right out of Luffy's arm turning in a mummy like arm, but he managed to heal it using water. Midway during the fight, Crocodile formed a terrible sand storm which he told would destroy Yuba… The sand storm could be seen all around. Even the remaining Straw Hats saw it, as well as the Marines and as well as Guy and Lee.

"It's him…" whispered Vivi as they watched the sand storm from the distance.

However Crocodile won in the end, fortunately Luffy was not killed. Otherwise Yugito would have ran to find Crocodile, Crocodile had buried Luffy, battled and blood in the sand thinking he was a dead man… He had no idea that would have been a very thing if Luffy died, other wise he would have been turned to in a galls sculpture by now.

On the crab mover, everyone tired to find a way to pass the time… Zoro was using eyelash to lift weights.

"You know you're just wasting strength." Said Sasuke.

"Oh yeah… then what are you doing." Said Zoro staring at Sasuke who was covering his arm in lighting like Chi.

"Just ignore them Nami, they're just trying to ease tension…" said Sanji, "Especially after one of lost against the 7 War Lords himself."

"You want to say that to my face." Said Zoro.

"Doesn't matter to me… I'm ignoring you." Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke's so cool!" cheered both Ino and Sakura.

Zoro and Sanji were about to fight, but Nami stopped them by knocking in the head.

"How did that bump become heart shaped?" asked Kiba staring at the bump on Sanji's head.

"Don't' worry guys, Luffy's isn't going to lose." Said Vivi, Luffy and I made a promise to each other. We're going to meet in Alubarna."

"You're more worried than any of us." Said Nami lighting tapping her forehead.

"Well we can always relax and watch the show." Said Ino.

"Show?" asked Sanji getting up.

Ino pointed to Naruto and Hinata who were sitting across from each other blushing… they were finally feeling the effects of what Naruto said in Rainbase.

"Naruto…" whispered Hinata, "What did you mean back there."

"Well I couldn't stand Neji saying those things I hate him so much… And I especially hate the way he treats you." Said Naruto blushing slight, "You're very special to me…"

"Really?" asked Hinata blushing bright red.

"That's right… you're very special to me… because… because… I…" said Naruto.

"Come on kit you can say it…" said Kyubi.

"Say it Naruto… you can do it." Thought Sakura.

"He's going to say it." Thought Ino.

Unfortunately, Naruto didn't have the nerve to say is after all.

"I consider you a very special friend…" said Naruto who then thought, "Damn it!"

"You've become the sternest pirate in the east blue, you've become friends with 4 of the 10 Kages… yet you can't even confess to the girl you like… that's lame." Said Kyubi.

"Shut up!" thought Naruto.

Hinata was hanging her head low, hopping that Naruto would say the things he was feeling, but it wasn't so...

"Okay… show's over, let's get back to focusing on the plan." Said Sakura.

"What plan, we don't have a plan." Said Kiba.

Sakura hit Kiba on the head saying, "I was trying to spare Hinata's feelings." She muttered.

"Okay." Said Nami, "Let's go Pincers, to Alubarna."

"Pincers?" asked everyone else.

"/that's the crab's name." said Nami.

"Um… okay…" said Naruto.

"I'm begging to think Nami has this thing with naming animals." Said Kyubi.

Meanwhile in Rainbase, Smoker was getting ready to leave, while leaving Tashegi in charge.

"You want us to go Alubarna?" asked Tashegi, "Am I supposed to go after the Straw Hats or asset the royal army?"

"Up to you." Said Smoker.

"If it was up to me, I would go assist the royal army." Muttered Neji (he had enough of Naruto for a while).

Tashegi rolled her eyes at the younger officer.

"Tashegi follow your own sense of Justice." Said Smoker.

"Yes sir." Said Tashegi.

"Where are you going?" asked Neji.

"Out to sea, something came up." Said Smoker, "Make sure we are in communication."

"Tashegi, Neji!" said Smoker.

"Yes sir!" said both of them.

"Pay close attention to what happens in this country, should it all survive" said Smoker, "Whenever something like this happens. History is going to made."

With that Smoker drove his smoke powered bike away.

The rest of the Marines arrived.

"Argent was are your orders?" asked one of the Marines.

Tashegi looked at Neji who shrugged, "It's up to you… If you want to go after those idiots I won't question is." Said Neji.

Tashegi nodded, "Fine… we will go after the Straw Hats." Ordered Tashegi "I want all solders armed to the teeth while we head to Alubarna."

"Yes ma'am." Said the rest of the Marines.

Neji nodded at her followed Tashegi.

In the middle of the desert, at a small rock formation. Choji and Shikamaru sat, waiting.

"Shikamaru? Are you sure that Vivi and her friends are going to come over here?" asked Choji munching on patio chips.

Shikamaru who was playing Shogi against himself placed a piece down, "I'm sure of it." He said, "If my theory is correct." Said Shikamaru.

"If you say." Said Choji still munching on Potato chips.

The capital City of Alubarna… everything would be headed there for a final battle… for in a few hours everything would explode in a battle… Only time will what would happen… if the Country would fall, if Corrodible would succeed, if the young Princess would save everything… All would happen in Alubarna…

Next Time: The Straw Hats race to Alubarna, will they be able to make it in time, with a giant river, giant predators and other things? But what will happen when some old friends come to help them? Find out next time!


	91. To the Capital

A/N: I have a very special announcement... this weekend of February 14th and 15th, I will be attending Anime Overdose. On Saturday I will be dressed like Chopperman and will enter the costume contest with a sketch with winter knight or a stand up act (I'm not clear about the rules about having someone else in the sketch) and on Sunday I will just be dressed as Yachiru from Bleach... I would like to meet anyone who reads this... So please, if you are attending please say hi... really... say hi... I'm a very shy person off the internet.

Well here's the next chapter...

Chapter 91: To the Capital

The Crab mover named Pincers headed as fast as it could go. However there was a bit of a problem.

"What do you mean he can't cross the river?" asked Usopp.

"It's a desert animal so it doesn't like water." Said Vivi.

"But it's a crab! That doesn't make sense!" yelled Naruto.

"Maybe if we pick up speed we might make it across." Said Yugito.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Sakura.

"Wait! I have an idea!" said Chopper, "Pincer likes dancer girls."

Everyone looked at Nami. Nami took off her cloak raveling she was wearing her dancer clothing underneath… and that when Pincers began to run.

"This isn't going to end well…" muttered Kyubi.

"We just have to wait and see." Said Naruto out loud.

That's when they head a across the river at a fast pace… until they started sinking… Then they had to swim across with Hinata helping Naruto, Sanji helping Yugito, Sasuke helping Ino and Zoro helping Chopper.

"Oh thank you Sasuke… you're so great." Said Ino.

"Hn…" muttered Sasuke.

"Why that." Muttered Sakura.

"So how long do we have to swim?" asked Usopp.

"A mile." Said Vivi.

"A mile." Said everyone else.

Ever tune groaned…

"Since we're the in the water can I take over your body kit?" asked Kyubi.

"Only if you promise that you take it over to tell Hinata I like her!" thought Naruto.

"Fine, I won't take over your body." Said Kyubi with a sigh.

"Good…" thought Naruto.

That's when something came out of the water, it was a giant catfish.

"It's a rare Sandora catfish." Said Vivi, "It's really rare to see one."

The Sandora catfish stared at then.

"And it's favorite food is people!" yelled Vivi.

"Why couldn't you tell us that before!" yelled everyone else.

It was a about to eat them… when the Kung fu Dugongs came and saved them by beating up the catfish… and they used the poor beaten catfish to ferry them across the river… their reason.

"They said they couldn't let anything happen to their master's disciples." Translated Chopper.

"We're Luffy's disciples?" asked Usopp.

"Hey just go with it… they're helping us." Said Kiba with Akamaru barking in agreement.

They managed to get across the river, but there still a few problems.

"If we take Eyelash, it's going to be cutting it close." Said Vivi.

"Eyelash can only carry two people." Said Usopp.

"Well Naruto and I could easily change into half demon form and some of you can ride us there." Said Yugito.

"You're a flaming cat." Said Kiba with a sweat drop.

"But I can make the flames not hurt if need be." Said Yugito.

That's when there was a large dust cloud.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

That's when there were a ton of giant ducks appeared… including Carue.

"It's the Super Spot bill Squad." Said Vivi happily.

Sakura was counting house many ducks there were…

"There's 17 of them." Said Sakura.

"That's perfect Eyelash can be with one of them with three to spare, if we need to we can fill them with clones" Said Naruto.

They all got one of the ducks with Vivi going on Carue of course and headed to the capital… but before they start on the way, there was a rumbling sound. That's when a Sandora Dragon came out of the sand.

"Another one!" shouted Naruto.

"Looks like we have to kill." Said Zoro.

"Troublesome." Said a nearby voice.

Everyone looked around for the nearby voice. That's hen the Sandora dragon was paralyzed for some reason.

"What wrong with it?" asked Sakura.

"Looks at it's shadow." Said Naruto.

They noticed that it's shadow was stretched out and black.

"What's with it's shadow?" asked Naruto.

"It's a Devil Fruit… but it this person friend or foe." Said Kyubi.

That's when they heard a shout of "Meat Tank!", something big swooped down and struck the Sandora Dragon…. Causing it to fly several miles.

"That was amazing!" yelled Naruto.

"You Princess you are one troublesome woman to find." Said the same voice form earlier sitting on a nearby rock formation, who began to yawn.

That's when the round thing that hit the Sandora Dragon fell next to him and shrunk into someone… they were Choji and Shikamaru… needless to say Vivi was happy.

"Choji! Shikamaru!" said Vivi happily.

"You know them?" asked Zoro raising an eyebrow.

"They're children of some of the Palace Guard, like me." Said Ino.

"Correction, we're members of the Royal Guard in training." Said Shikamaru yawning, "So you're Ino… I remember you slightly."

"I'm having problems… but I'm begging to remember you." Said Ino, "I always remembered you acted like an old man."

Choji began to laugh, "He still acts like an old man." Said Choji.

Shikamaru merely yawned and muttered "Troublesome".

"Choji ate the Expand Expand Fruit… so he's able to expand his body to large propositions." Explained Vivi.

"While you were gone I ate the Shind Shind Fruit…" said Shikamaru who yawned.

"Shind Shind Fruit?" asked Nami.

"It allows me toy use my Shadow to bind people in various ways." Answered Shikamaru.

"That's so cool!" yelled Naruto.

"We should really stop reminiscing and get to the capital." Said Yugito.

The others nodded and Choji and Shikamaru went on two of the spare ducks.

Meanwhile at the west gate of the City of Alubarna, the Officer Agents as well as Gaara, Kankuro and Temari were wafting for the Straw Hats.

"What's the plan for taking them out?" asked Mr. 6.

"We're going to set up an ambush." Said Mr. 1.

"I don't think setting up an ambush would be a good idea." Said Temari.

"What do you mean?" asked Ms Double Finger.

They noticed Gaara was breathing heavily with weird looks in his eyes…

"If Gaara isn't the one in the ambush, he's going to kill someone." Muttered Kankuro, "So either have him do the ambush or not have one at all."

"After all the most important thing is to kill Princess Vivi." Said Ms Double Finger.

They waited for a while… when Ms Mother's Day brought up something.

"Are they even going to fucking show up?" she asked.

"I don't know, they were held up at Rainbase." Said Ms Double finger, "They probably won't get here until after the fight."

"I don't know… about that. I heard that Nii Yugito was with them." Explained Mr. 6.

"Nii Yugito? Who's that?" asked Ms Merry Christmas.

"What! Yugito's here!" yelled Temari.

"Of all the Kages why did she have to come!" yelled Kankuro.

Gaara seemed smile in a very crazy way, "Not one but two of the Jinchuriki… mother will love their blood."

"So she's a Kage and a Jinchuriki…" said Mr. 2.

"She's said to one of the most powerful of the current Kages… maybe even one of the most power of all time. Fire Cat Yugito, with the powers of the Nibi no Nekomata she can create the hottest of fires with out even blinking." Said Mr. 6, "Not exactly a Kage you want to be enemies with."

""So do we really stand a chance against her?" asked Mr. 2.

"She's just back up and will only attack if she needs to." Said Temari, "We have nothing to worry about right now."

"You better be telling the truth." Said Mr. 1.

"My father is a Kage, so I know all about the self imposed rules that Kages live by." Said Temari glaring at him.

"They're…. coming… this… way…" said Mr. 4 very slowly, so slowly they didn't notice until made wee through the sentence

"What!" yelled Ms Merry Christmas.

She looked though binoculars…

"There's so many of them!" she yelled.

"There's clone users among them shit head… remember…" muttered Ms Mother's day, "So there ought to be a lot of decoys."

"Who cares about how many there are, our target is the Princess." Said Mr. 1.

That's when Mr. 2 saw something in the distance.

"Look there's the rebel forces!" yelled Mr. 2, "There millions of them and the Pines thinks she can convince them to stop."

""Mr. 1… you said all we need to do is get Vivi!" said Ms. Merry Christmas, "Which one is she?"

She pointed the rather large group, all of them were wearing identical cloaks that hid their feathers.

"They're wearing identical capes!" yelled Mr. 2.

"And they're riding Spot Billed Ducks, the fastest animal in all of Alabasta." Said Ms Double Finger.

"Well we're fucked." Said Ms Mother's Day.

And so the Straw Hats and their allies came with a blaring plan to distract the members of Baroque Works and their allies… And all they can hope is that their plan works… after all the fate of an entire country is in their hands.

Next Time: The crew splits up to trick Baroque Works and the children of the Kazekage. Will they succeed? Will Vivi be able to tell the Rebels the truth? Will Naruto face Gaara? And will the true ideates of Mr. 6 and Ms Mother's Day be revealed? Find out next time!


	92. Messing With Their Heads

A/N: Well first off I will now say this: updates will become more sporadic... at least once a month I promise. Usually if I have some sort of announcement... I'm sorry. I won't say why... but I will say this... it had nothing to with writer's block.

Also I will once again attending a convention this weekend: Wondercon. On Friday I will be wearing a long sleeved Bleach Shirt and sometime during the weekend I will be dressed like Yachiru and Chopperman... so please, if you're going... I really need people to talk to... please. Remember: Due to disabilities, I use pink crutches to walk… please talk to me…

Oh and one more thing: There's some twists in this chapter and next chapter I will reveal the long awaited 3rd Style of Chi Fighting (I'm mentioning this because of the preview). Enjoy!

Chapter 92: Messing With Their Heads

The Crew were all in the same white cloak, it was impossible to tell which one was Vivi.

"Great them Mr. 4!" ordered Ms Merry Christmas.

Mr. 4 shot off baseball… the crew managed to avoid before it exploded.

That's when 2 of them broke off to the South.

Their heading for the South Gate." Said Ms Merry Christmas, "That's where the rebels are head, we'll follow them!"

Mr. 4 and Ms Merry Christmas followed them.

That's when 3 of them headed North.

"It looks like it's some distraction ploy. One of them could be the Princess." Sighed Temari.

She took of her fan, opened it, waved and she disappeared.

"She's not in a good mood…" muttered Kankuro.

Gaara stared at two of them. The two of them split off with a third. Then Gaara went to follow them.

That's when one of them shot a ball at Mr. 1 that burst into flames. Nothing much happened to him, but it leaves one to wonder sarcastically "Gee, I wonder who that was".

That's when the remaining group split up, two of them headed directly south, two of them just headed south, two of them headed towards the west gate. Mr. 6 and Ms. Mother's Day Followed the first group, Mr. 1 and Ms. Double Finger headed after the 2nd Group, Mr. 2 tried to stop the last group but was just ran over, then followed them.

All that was left was two of them and Kankuro.

"You wouldn't happened to Vivi, would you?" asked Kankuro.

The two remained figures sweat dropped.

"You must be pathetic then." Said the figure in a high pitched voice trying to sound like a girl.

"Well, I am the weakest of my siblings." Said Kankuro calmly.

"I see…" said the same person again with the Sweat Drop.

In the capital city… Mr. 2, Mr. 1, Ms Double Finger, Mr. 6 and Ms. Mother's Day all cornered in the ones they followed.

North of the west gate, Temari cornered the three she was following.

In front of the southeast Gate, Ms Merry Christmas and Mr. 4 cornered the ones they followed.

In front of the Southeast gate Gaara cornered the ones he followed, with an insane grin on his face… however what Baroque Works didn't know was that Vivi was not with any of the groups… but was hiding with Carue.

"Please, be careful everyone." Thought Vivi.

That's when everyone revealed who they were.

With Kankuro, who turned out to be fighting Kiba and Akamaru (currently disguised as Kiba)

"I knew you weren't the Princess…" sighed Kankuro, "But I get to fight a Clone User."

"So I guess you're a Clone User too." Said Kiba.

"Sort of." Said Kankuro with a smirk.

With Mr. 2 who was with Usopp and Eyelash.

"You're from the ship… and a camel?" asked Mr. 2 who was confused.

"I'm sorry!" cried Usopp hugging the camel.

With Temari… who was with Ino, Shikamaru and Choji…

"I'm thinking that the Princess wasn't with any one of your groups, am I right?" asked Temari with a smirk.

"You guessed right." Confirmed Shikamaru with a smirk.

With Mr. 1 and Ms. Double Finger, they were facing off against Zoro and Nami… correction… just Zoro…

"You can do it Zoro!" cheered Nami.

"Hey!" yelled Zoro.

With Mr. 6 and Ms Mother's Day they were facing off against Sakura and Sasuke.

Mr. 6 looked at Sasuke and said, "You wouldn't happen to be Uchiha Sasuke would you?"

"This is about when I was offered to join… isn't it?": asked Sasuke.

"No, no… not all." Said Mr. 6, "I just heard the most interesting thing about you… that you've been learning the Chidori."

Both Sakura and Sasuke were shocked.

"If you go on more, you'll blow our fucking cover…" whispered Ms. Mother's Day.

"I know, I know…" whispered Mr. 6 who looked at Sasuke thinking, "He's the one who beat Kidomaru… I was hopping to face him or Zoro. To see if they're really that useful."

With Mr. 4 and Ms Merry Christmas, they were facing off with Chopper and Sanji.

"This rebellion is going to fail." Said Sanji.

"What?" asked Ms Merry Christmas.

With Gaara it was obvious who he was facing… Naruto, Yugito and Hinata.

"So it's you the holder of the Kyubi no Yoko." Muttered Gaara with a crazy smile.

Naruto gulped as he began to sweat… talk was easy… but facing him…

"You're still having doubts!" yelled Kyubi.

"Yeah…" thought Naruto.

"If you don't fight him I will sing you are a pirate." Muttered Kyubi.

"…" thought Naruto, "You wouldn't dare."

"Yohoho Fiddle-a-dee…." Sang Kyubi.

"Okay… okay I'll do it!" yelled Naruto out loud.

"Okay… what was that?" asked Yugito blinking.

"He was going to sing that song again, wasn't he?" asked Hinata.

Naruto only nodded…

It's best left unsaid the other times Kyubi sang the song… or even how annoying and hard to get out of one's head.

That's when Gaara began to get a headache as the sand came from his gourd and began to float around him.

"This isn't going to be good…" muttered Naruto.

On top of a nearby sand dune, The Kazekage watched at the rebels approached.

"Finally this plan will successes." Said the Kazekage.

"This time, there isn't anyone with Skeletons in their closest, this time there is no one that will vote to save you." Said a voice behind the Kazekage.

The Kazekage turned around and saw a someone that made him pale, even if h was wearing a vale, one could tell he was extremely pale.

"You…" whispered the Kazekage, "I should have known with Kabuto and Tayuya here."

The person smiled, this was going to be a very interesting fight.

With Vivi, she stood strong as the Rebels approached. A large mess of them on horses and camels… everyone thing began to shake as they got closer.

"Rebels! Please stop!" cried Vivi, "This battle was set up!"

That's when someone in the royal army shot right in front of Vivi… created a large cloud of dust.

"How could they." Thought Vivi looking at the canon who shot it, unaware the person who did so was a member of Baroque Works.

Vivi tried to tell though the dust, but the combination of dust and the sound of steeds, no one heard her. Vivi was about to be run over by the Rebels when Carue shielded her… protecting her. When it was all done for she looked at Carue's prone form.

"Carue…" she whispered, "You shielded me."

She looked at the poor bird and on the verge of crying.

"Forgive me... the battle had already began But I'm going to stop them. No matter how many times I get knocked down. I learned something on the ship… to never give up!"

"Vivi! Hop on!" called a voice.

She turned around and saw Usopp riding on a horse as if some knight in shining armor.

"Usopp…" said Vivi blinking. She had a very bad feeling.

"Come on… Forget that bird! It's a goner." said Usopp.

That's when Vivi's bad feeling got worse, she knew Usopp would never say that.

"How do I know you're the real Usopp?" asked Vivi.

That's when Usopp showed her the bandage on his arm… and she realized that he was indeed not the real Usopp. After all, Zoro's plan for that was more than just a white bandage on the arm.

Next Time: The truth of the bandages are revealed... How do they really work? And how long did Usopp stand up against Mr. 2? Meanwhile Kiba and Akamaru face of against Kankuro... Kankuro reveals that he fights using the 3rd Style of Chi Fighting... It's similar to clone users but much more dangerous. What is it? Find out next time!

A/N: So here's are this stories extra Non-canon fights in addition to the canon fights:

Sasuke VS Mr. 6

Sakura VS. Ms Mother's Day

Ino-Shika-Cho VS Temari

Kiba and Akamaru VS Kankuro and his puppets

Naruto VS Gaara

Mystery Man VS Kazekage

Sorry people... I never intended Yugito to play a large role other than a mentor figure for Naruto.. I had always intended for the Mystery Man (whom I'm sure everyone knows who it is) to fight the Kazekage... I just lead you think that. Sorry no Yugito action in this arc. Well not much. Well And Hinata won't get much action in thus arc either sorry. either way... I bet you weren't expecting some of those twists.


	93. The Puppet Master

A/N: Well for those who haven't heard I got a new computer, for those who complain about my occasional misspellings things are about to get better, this computer's spell check is a lot better than my old computer's spell check... so it should be better! Enjoy the chapter the first chapter of the Kiba and Akamaru VS. Kankuro fight.

Chapter 93: The Puppet Master

The truth of the bandages, clothes, whatever they were… were not them, but rather what underneath them

(Flashback)

Zoro was explaining the true purpose of the clothes…

"If any one is suspicious of someone they just remove the bandage and reveal the x." said Zoro removing the bandage showing off an X.

"A double bluff… that's really clever." said Sanji.

"Okay… tell me where you put the real Zoro." said Sasuke staring at him.

"I'll kill for that Sasuke!" yelled Zoro.

"Yep, the real Zoro." said Luffy.

"It sure is." said Usopp.

(End of Flashback)

Carue despite his heavy injuries tried to run away from Mr. 2...

"I wonder what happened to Usopp." thought Vivi.

Meanwhile with Usopp and Eyelash, both were toughly beaten… Sanji stared at him.

"He clobbered in me in two seconds." said Usopp.

"You should have held out longer!" yelled Sanji.

In the desert, Kiba got a weird feeling.

"I feel like beating up my brother." muttered Kiba.

"Shouldn't you be focused on me?" asked Kankuro.

"Sorry… I just got this weird feeling that my older brother lost in a fight… in the most embarrassing way possible." said Kiba.

"I see… older or younger." said Kankuro.

"Older…" answered Kiba, "You couldn't even tell we are brothers."

"Oh…" said Kankuro, "What is about younger brothers bullying older brothers?"

"You're the older son of the Kazekage right?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah…" sighed Kankuro.

"Maybe we should fight instead of talking about brothers." said Kiba.

"That's what I was going to say." said Kankuro with a smirk, "I'll let you have the first hit."

"You sure?" asked Kiba.

"Of course." said Kankuro with a smirk.

"Let's go Akamaru!" said Kiba.

Both he and Akamaru went into punch Kankuro, they did it hair, so much there was a loud crunching send and Kankuro was sent to the ground.

"No way! We didn't do that hard, did we?" asked Kiba.

That's when Kankuro got up, he was wobbling quite a bit and there was a horrible clicking sound from the wobbling.

"Well you got me good that time." said Kankuro.

That's when pieces of his face began to fall off… revealing underneath… something wooden.

"What's the!" yelled Kiba.

That's when the mummy on his back began to unravel revealing a second Kankuro, he jumped away from the first Kankuro.

"So you are a clone user." said Kiba.

"I said I was something" said the 2nd Kankuro.

Kankuro moved his arm in a certain way, the first Kankuro's face fell all the way off and all of the clothes ripped apart, revealing some sort of wooden multi-armed, three eyed marionette of sorts.

"What is that thing?" asked Kiba.

"What do you know about the 3 Three Forms of Chi Fighting… other than Clones?" asked Kankuro.

"I know about the gentle fist." said Kiba.

"Really? How?" asked Kankuro who has never met a Gentle Fist user in his life.

"One of my crew mates is a user." said Kiba.

"Then what do you know about the third?" asked Kankuro.

"I don't know." said Kiba with a shrug.

"Not many knows about the third." said Kankuro, "But it does exist… I'm a user of the third style… puppet mastery."

"Puppet mastery… so you aren't a Devil Fruit user?" asked Kiba.

"No… I think there might a Devil Fruit with those abilities, but I think one of the War Lords ate it" said Kankuro.

"Oh I see…" said Kiba with a sweat drop.

"No this was created by people thought that Clones weren't dangerous so they created puppets." said Kankuro, "Puppet are far more dangerous than clones."

"Oh really how can that be more dangerous than a clone?" asked Kiba shaking his head.

That's when the puppet opened it's mouth… and several bombs came out of them. Both Kiba and Akamaru managed to doge the bombs.

"That's how, a puppet has several tricks built right inside of it. I use my chi as strings to control it in many ways." said Kankuro.

"I see…' said Kiba, "So what if we break it…"

"I'd like to see you try." said Kankuro.

"All right! Let's go Akamaru!" called out Kiba.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

The two ran towards the puppet.

"You really think that's going to work with me?" asked Kankuro with a laugh.

Kankuro moved his hands in a way that, that's when blades came out of the puppets arms.

"This is going to fun." thought Kankuro.

Kankuro looked to his back where another more slender mummy was, the whole time he was there, his puppet named Crow stood in his place while he hid controlling crow as if it was him from inside the mummy. While hiding he had had brought along a second different mummy to surprise what ever enemy he faced.

"If he think he can stop crow by ripping off limbs he's in for a surprise." he thought.

"Let's go Akamaru." said Kiba.

Akamaru once again barked while in Kiba's form.

The two ran towards Kankuro, they dodged the blades from Crow's arms while trying to find ways to rip them off.

That's when crow opened its mouth and several knives came out of it, both Kiba and Akamaru managed to dodge, only for Kiba to get in the shoulder by one of the arm blades.

"Damn it!" shouted Kiba, he looked at the wound, it wasn't too bad.

"We have to be very careful." said Kiba

Akamaru began to make gestures…

"What are you saying?" asked Kiba.

He looked into the dog that's disguised as himself and knew what Akamaru was trying to say.

"Okay… I get it." said Kiba.

The two of them again ran towards Crow.

"That's not going to work." said Kankuro shaking his.

The two split up… one of them head strait for Crow while the other went to hide behind a send dune, Kankuro smirked.

"That's pretty good." he thought.

The one headed strait of crow dodged the arms and any projectiles that came form the mouth as best he could.

"You're not going to win, just give up already." said Kankuro.

That's when the one that hid behind the sand dune appeared then ripped off the head of crow and tossed it aside.

"What!" yelled Kankuro.

Neither one said anything as a way to confuse him… he didn't know which was the real one and which one was the clone.

"Damn it…" thought Kankuro.

That's when both man and dog/ clone began top rip of the arms and tossed them aside. When they were both of them were breathing heavily.

"I have to congratulate you on doing that but there's a few thing you should know." said Kankuro.

He grabbed the mummy off his back, unwrapped and revealed it to be a another puppet, this one looked a different, it's hit was longer and looked demonic, it had many arms and a was form some reason barrel sharpened.

"You may have think you have torn apart crow, but you still have to deal with black ant." said Kankuro with a smirk.

"Damn it!" yelled Kiba.

And so Kiba's fight would continue with this tricky opponent, not knowing what Kankuro's next trick was it was going to be a very hard battle indeed.

Next Time: Kiba and Akamaru learn the hard way that ripping off a puppet's limbs does not hinder it in any way. Now Kiba must find a new way to fight his enemy, meanwhile somehow Usopp and Chopper's fight somehow turned into a game of whack a mole... how? Find out next time!


	94. And That’s You Don’t Rip Apart Puppets

A/N: Well it's time to update my most popular story for the crossover overhaul. Now your probably thinking, "She's had this date on the list since the overhaul began... does she have a cosplay thing coming up something."... and yes... it's true, I do have a cosplay thing coming up. On Sunday the 19th I will be marching in the Cherry Blossom Festival parade dressed like Chopperman. So you're going to watch or also marching please say hi. Also the reason why I chose this day is because I would have updated closer to the date, but I'm busy tomorrow and Saturday.

And once again to remind people, if you want to see something updated that's not my schedule, please PM me or review what you want to see updated. Please enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 94: And That's You Don't Rip Apart Puppets

While Kiba's fight was going on, Usopp had left Mr. 2's fight to Sanji, while he teams up with Chopper against Mr. 4 and Ms Merry Christmas along with a gun that was fused with a Devil Fruit, it turns into a dog and fire bombs that looked like baseballs.

Not only that but Ms. Merry Christmas had a Devil Fruit that allowed her to turn into a mole (as in the animal) and Mr. 4 had massive strength to left an extremely heavy bat (usually the hit the baseball like bomb).

The battle fielded was full of holes due to Ms. Merry Christmas' powers… so right now Usopp and Chopper were at a disadvantage.

"Darn it! If this goes any longer. The rumble ball will rain out." thought Chopper.

Chopper noticed that their two main opponents were looking for Usopp… that's when Usopp came out of one of the holes wielding what looked like 5 ton hammer (note: looks like). Which he used to hit Mr. 5. Mr. 5 was completely out of it after getting hit…

"No way!" yelled Chopper.

"How can that scrawny guy have so much power?" asked Ms. Merry Christmas looking at what looked like a 5 ton hammer (Note: looks like).

After some bragging, Usopp knew it was time to hit Ms. Merry Christmas… which quickly degraded into a game of whack a mole with the 5 ton mallet (note: looks like… can't stress that enough).

After some more bragging about how great Usopp is, it was finally revealed though accidents… that hammer weighed no more than 4.4 pounds.

Back with Kiba's fight, Kiba once again had the feeling from earlier.

"Why do I feel like hitting my brother some more?" he thought.

He gritted his teeth and Kiba looked at Black Ant which created several blades on it's arms and began to slice at him.

"This one is different than before…" thought Kiba.

Kankuro smirked… he looked at Akamaru.

"That's definitely some sort of animal clone. I'll use that to my advantage." he thought with an evil smirk.

Kiba continued to dodge the puppet when somehow smoke bombs appeared.

"What's his plan!" thought Kiba.

When the smoke cleared Black Ant was gone. He looked to see it had appeared behind Akamaru.

"Akamaru! Look out!" shouted Kiba.

Black Ant chest has opened up revealing it was hollow inside and strings pulled into the Dog Clone into itself hollow cavity. It then shut itself tightly with a lock. Kankuro was laughing.

"How dare you do that Akamaru!" yelled Kiba glaring at the Puppet Master.

"Black Ant isn't built for combat, it's built to trap opponents." said Kankuro.

"I can easily disable your puppet like I did with the last." mutter Kiba glaring at Kankuro.

Kankuro continued to laugh, "You didn't do anything to crow." said Kankuro.

"What do you mean?" asked Kiba.

That's when all of Crow's body parts began to float.

"You were humoring me, weren't you?" asked Kiba.

"That's right." said Kankuro, "Time to show you Iron Maiden!"

Blades emerged from crow's many body parts. That's when Kiba noticed the many holes in Black Ant.

"No…" he thought.

"Akamaru!" shouted Kiba.

"Too late!" said Kankuro.

He motioned for the floating bladed body parts to fly towards black ant. All of the parts hit Black Ant… going into the slots… much like that child's game with the pirate in the barrel.

"Akamaru!" shouted Kiba.

Kankuro gritted his teeth, "He's fine." he muttered, "The animal transformed back into it's true form inside of black ant."

Inside of the puppet, Akamaru was crying in thanks, while it had a few cuts, nothing serious, he was in an awkward angle.

All of the blades were removed and Black ant opened up, Kankuro pulled out Akamaru using chi strings and tossed it to Kiba.

"Here's your dog back… I thought it was the Dog Clone." said Kankuro.

"Man beast clone." said Kiba.

"Whatever." said Kankuro.

"Why did you give Akamaru back and not kill him?" asked Kiba.

"Hey I'm only working with Baroque Works, not for them. I could care less what happens with happens here." said Kankuro.

"Then why are fighting?" growled Kiba.

"Because my dad's making me." muttered Kankuro.

"I see…" muttered Kiba.

Kankuro made it so that both Crow and Black ant were in front of him.

"Great taking down the puppets didn't work. Akamaru's too scared and too injruied to take my Chi. So how am I going to beat him?" thought Kiba.

He looked at Kankuro and realized his weakness… "That's it… with those puppets… I should have known that was his weakness all along."

"Could he have figure out my weakness." thought Kankuro.

"Okay… I need a distraction I think Akamaru is well enough to use that." thought Kiba.

Kiba took a breath, and looked down at the dog in his arms.

"Okay, Akamaru do you think you're well enough to use that?" asked Kiba.

Akamaru gave a small nod.

"All right Akamaru!" yelled Kiba, "Use Dynamic Marking!"

Akamaru ran towards Kankuro and then spun into the air… that's when a yellow liquid came out of the dog.

"Oh crap." said Kankuro.

Akamaru used dynamic marking…

Dynamic Marking hit… Kankuro's accuracy fell.

"Did he just pee on me?" asked Kankuro.

Kankuro looked to se both Akamaru and Kiba were gone… in other words: Trainer Kiba fled from battle.

"So he ran off…" said Kankuro gritting his teeth.

Kiba hid behind a sand dune.

"I have to get my bearings… I can never let Usopp know I did this." thought Kiba.

Akamaru nodded in agreement.

Kiba stared at Kankuro from behind the sand dune.

"All I have to do is break his defense." said Kiba.

Meanwhile with Usopp's fight he laid broken and beaten, a lot of stuff had happened between his game of whack a mole and this… for some reason he had a strange urge.

"Why do I suddenly feel like making fun of my brother for calling me a hypocrite all the time?" he suddenly thought to himself.

Next Time: Can Kiba and Akamaru beat Kankuro and his puppet? Can Usopp and Chopper beat Ms. Merry Christmas, Mr. 4 and their gundog? Find out next time!


	95. Strong Puppets Weak Puppeteer

A/N: Sorry about no May update, the overhaul took a long time, I also meant to do this chapter later after I wrote new chapters for Bleached Marimo and Quest of Kings, but my old lap top (AKA: The one I bought like three months ago), crapped out on me for the last time so I managed to return and got a new one (a Mac), I recommend this: buy a Mac not a PC, listen to the cute guy, not John Hodgman.

Also concerning what would have been last months chapter, don't expect two this month... expect two in August though (and I'm sure you know what days too).

Enjoy the chapter, final chapters of the Kiba and Akamaru VS Kankuro (and to a lesser extent, the Chopper, Usopp fight), enjoy!

Chapter 95: Strong Puppets Weak Puppeteer

Usopp and Chopper were just told horrible news during a part of the fight where Usopp was repeatedly smashed into the wall by the mole woman (Miss Merry Christmas).

"What do you mean Luffy's dead?" asked Usopp.

"The boss finished him off hours ago" explained Miss Merry Christmas, "Now the rebellion has begun, your no match for us."

"Luffy's dead?" asked Chopper in shock.

"You're lying you old mole woman!" yelled Usopp.

"Oh what makes you so sure?" asked Miss Merry Christmas.

"Because Luffy's going to be King of the pirates one day!" yelled Usopp, "There's no way he'd die here!"

That's when Miss Merry Christmas began to laugh.

"Listen Chopper! There comes a time…" yelled Usopp.

That's when Miss Merry Christmas began to drag Usopp though the sand and by is feet, making him stand up.

"When a man… even if he's up against an enemy he's scared of…" still yelled Usopp obviously doing a heart felt speech.

That's when Miss Merry Christmas smashed him though a brick wall leaving an Usopp shaped hole.

"Even if… there's chance of winning…." Continued Usopp.

Miss Merry Christmas brought Usopp to Mr. 4, who grabbed his bat and smashed Usopp with it, sending the poor shaper shooter flying and breaking a good portion of his body.

"Usopp!" cried Chopper.

Once the dust settled, everyone was shocked to see Usopp was still standing, bloody and broke but still standing… and he was still continuing his heart felt speech.

"There comes a time when a man must fight…" continued Usopp, "And that's when someone laughs at their dreams!"

"How are you still alive, you were hit with a 4 ton bat!" yelled Miss Merry Christmas in shock.

"Luffy can't die… He will become King of the pirates…" said Usopp, "that's one thing I can't let you laugh at!"

And so their battle continued.

Meanwhile with Kiba, he his from Kankuro and his three puppets. Trying to think of a plan.

"What am I going to do." Sighed Kiba, "Will normal clones be able to do the trick?

He looked at Akamaru, he was still too shaken from earlier to transform into his clone.

Kiba peeked over the sand dune to where Kankuro was still looking for him.

"All I have to do is hit him from behind." Thought Kiba.

Kankuro on the other hand was begging to get worried.

"He's either ran away or found my weakness." He muttered.

He began to sweat drop… "He really better have ran away." He muttered.

That's when he saw something in the corner of his eye. It was Kiba and he had just socked him in the face, sending him into the sand dune.

"So you did figure out my weakness." Said Kankuro.

Kiba nodded, "You're weak." Said Kiba.

"No I'm not… I'm just not good at hand to hand combat." Explained Kankuro.

"So is there a difference?" asked Kiba.

The two stood in silence...

"Yeah, I'm good with using puppets." Said Kankuro.

"That doesn't count!" yelled Kiba.

"I should have listened to Temari when I had the chance." He muttered.

(Flashback)

Kankuro was adding a new trap for Crow when Temari walked in, she watched him for a minute.

"You know Kankuro if you getting into a fight, you should really work on your hand to combat skills." Said Temari.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Kankuro.

Temari sighed, "I know you won't listen to me but I still think you should." Said Temari.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Kankuro who wasn't really listening.

Temari muttered under her breath, then whacked him in the head with her fan.

"If that's supposed to be a hint of why I should have a back up plan, it's a bad one." Said Kankuro rubbing the spot where she hit him.

She once again whacked him on the head.

(End of Flashback)

Kankuro began to rub his head at the memory, "She may have partially right."

Kankuro smirked, "However, you still have to deal with Crow and Black Ant." Said Kankuro with a smirk.

The two puppet stood right next to him.

"Damn it… how am I supposed to get passed them again since he knows I'm on to him." Thought Kiba.

That's when Akamaru jumped though the air, he latched onto the Chi Strings, connecting Crow and ripped them apart, causing Kankuro to gape.

"That's impossible!" yelled Kankuro, "They're made up of pure Chi! They're impossible to break!"

"Well yeah, Akamaru just broke him." Said Kiba with a shrug.

"How long have has your dog been able to do that?" asked Kankuro.

"Well we've been together for years." Said Kiba.

"So that's it… he's been infused with Chi so many times he's able to break my own." Thought Kankuro with his eye twitching.

"Looks like this fight is going to be over." Said Kiba.

"Oh crap…" said Kankuro.

Akamaru then tore appeared the strings connecting Black Ant. And so Kiba proceeded to beat him up, until Kankuro surrendered, quite quickly… but not after Kankuro was a blood mess.

"All right! We won Akamaru!" cheered Kiba.

Akamaru barked happily.

"Come on, let' go find someone else." Said Kiba.

Akamaru nodded, that's when Kankuro called out, "Wait! I want to ask you something first."

"What do you want?" asked Kiba.

"What sort of person is your Jinchuriki?" asked Kankuro.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kiba.

"I mean is a he a monster?" asked Kankuro.

"No way, he's someone who's never going to give up no matter what." Explained Kiba.

"I see." Said Kankuro.

"Is that it." Said Kiba.

"That's it." Said Kankuro.

Kiba nodded and left.

"I wonder if that kids has what it takes to beat Gaara." Muttered Kankuro.

And with that, Kiba and Akamaru beat their opponents…

Back with Usopp and Chopper… they were kicking ass, right after Usopp's heart felt speech, Chopper transformed into his final form, Horn point, it allowed him to gain massive horns (along with rather interesting features), the tow managed to trick Mr. 4 into his her with his massive bat, when used Chopper's massive antlers as a sling shot to throw a hammer at Mr. 4, send the slow man flying into a pile (and smashing his gun dog along the way), the gun dog sneezed up another baseball bomb causing a massive explosion. After this happened Usopp finally collapsed because of his injuries.

"Usopp don't die!" cried Chopper, "Someone get a doctor!"

"You are a doctor." Pointed out Usopp.

And so both Usopp and Kiba faced their opponents and won… but can the same be said for the others… only time will tell.

Next Time: The Ino, Shika, Cho trio must fight Temari who has the power of a Devil Fruit! Will they be able to over come her... or will Ino fight with Shikamaru and Choji? Meanwhile Sanji fights with Mr. 2. What's going to happen? Find out next time!


	96. Fans of Wind

A/N: I didn't expect to update this so soon... but I'm sure that everyone heard the news right... One Piece is getting the Naruto treatment! All right! And when I meant Naruto treatment I mean their going to release 30 manga volumes over the course of 6 months! I'm in a good mood! All right! I'm so happy! I had just had to update my most popular One Piece story (and most popular of all my story).

Oh course at the moment this won't affect The Biju Biju Fruit's lease schedule... it will in the future... but not now.

Also remember: The next update will be August 12th... if you don't know why... check my profile.

Chapter 96: Fans of Wind

Vivi ran to an area of the capital that was being protected by royal guards.

"What are you doing here don't you know that now one's allowed?" asked one of the Guards.

"Leave now woman! This isn't a playground." Said another.

"I know that." Said Vivi with her head down, taking a breath, she looked up.

"Princess Vivi." Said the Guards.

"She wants to see Chaka." Came a voice.

That's when Inoichi showed up.

"Inoichi." Said Vivi happily for many reasons.

"Let's go see him." Said Inoichi leading Vivi to Chaka.

Vivi nodded following Ino's long last father.

Meanwhile… Sanji and Mr. 2 were fighting each other in martial arts… okay nothing going on with that… they seem evenly match.

So Meanwhile in the desert with the send generation Ino-Shika-Cho Trio.

"So I guess you must be the children of the legendary trio of Royal Guards." Said Temari who then looked at Ino, "Didn't you die?"

"People thought I was dead… and I had amnesia." Said Ino.

"You know how rare amnesia is… right?" asked Temari.

"Please don't question it…" muttered Ino with a sweat drop.

Temari laughed and shook her head, "If what I heard is that all three of you have Devil Fruits, I have Devil Fruit Power as well. The Power of the Fan Fan Fruit. With it I'm able to create large gusts of winds using winds."

"That doesn't sound very useful." Said Choji with a sweat drop.

"Oh but it is… if you have the right equipment." Said Temari opening her fan.

She then waved her fan creating a huge gust of wind that none of them could bare. The mange dot hide behind a sand dune.

"Ino… how well can you use your powers?" asked Shikamaru.

"I know just about everything when it comes to my powers." Said Ino.

"Do you know how fight other than using your powers?" asked Shikamaru.

"Of course I did… what made you think I didn't?" asked Ino.

"You seem like to me you lived a pretty sheltered life." Said Shikamaru.

"Sheltered? I hardly lived a sheltered life… unlike you." Muttered Ino.

"I didn't live a sheltered life either." Muttered Shikamaru.

"Oh really… I'm sure you spent most of your life just sleeping in the palace." Said Ino glaring at Shikamaru.

"I've spent most of my life training to protect the royal family." Muttered Shikamaru.

"That's still a sheltered life in my opinion." Muttered Ino.

"Oh yeah… how did you grow up?" asked Shikamaru.

"That's none of your business… maybe I shouldn't have worked with you." Said Ino waiting for the winds to let up.

Shikamaru said nothing just as Temari's winds let up.

"I'm going to fight her on my own." Said Ino.

"You're not going to use your powers, are you?" asked Shikamaru.

"Of course not." Muttered Ino.

When the winds dissipated Ino looked at Temari knowing it was better to use a sneak attack rather than going head on. She ran stealthily to another nearby sand dune.

"Are you really going to let her fight on her own." Said Choji.

"Well everyone else is one on one…" said Shikamaru with a yawn, "And we'll help her if she needs it."

"You just don't want to get in the middle of fight between two women." Mumbled Choji with a sweat drop.

Shikamaru yawned, "Troublesome…"

"But that's not the reason is it?" asked Choji.

"Well… I do need to see how Ino fights without her powers." Said Shikamaru.

Ino managed to run towards Temari and kicked her in the back.

"What was that?" asked Temari getting up.

"I knew attacking you from the front wouldn't work." Said Ino.

"Is that so?" asked Temari, "You do realize now that I know where you are I can just attack you."

"Well… I didn't." replied Ino with dot eyes.

"What a shame." Said Temari, she created a giant whirlwind that trapped Ino inside.

"I can't breathe." Thought Ino as the wind also cut her.

Temari smirked… until she realized something.

"I can't move my body." She thought… and that's when something strange began to happen. Her body began to move on it's own, he struggled against it but her body wouldn't let her. That's when she closed her fan causing Ino to fall to the ground.

Choji came out of hiding, shouted "Partial Expansion!" he hand to grew to gigantic proportions where he managed to catch Ino with only his hand.

"What's going on?" asked Temari.

"I'll let you look." Said Shikamaru who was behind her.

Her body forced her to look behind her where she saw a black line extend from Shikamaru and attached it self to Temari shadow.

"It's the power of the Shind Shind Fruit." Said Shikamaru with a smirk.

He then moved his hand in a way as if he was holding Temari's fan he made it as if he was using it to himself in the head. And since Temari was actually holding the fan… she really did hit herself.

Shikamaru rubbed his neck due to the recoil and found where Ino and Choji were hiding. Ino had a few cuts but otherwise looked fine.

"You're okay… right?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah… I am… thanks." Said Ino.

"So is she down for the count?" asked Choji.

"Doubt, women like that are hard headed." Mumbled Shikamaru, which earned a glare from Ino.

Shikamaru sat down, and began asking Ino some questions.

"So that fighting style you used, what is it called?" asked Shikamaru.

"Red Leg, I only know the basics." Said Ino.

"I think I heard stories about it." Said Choji, "It was developed by a pirate chef named Zeff so he would have to injure his hands in battle."

"How do you know about that?" asked Ino with a sweat drop.

"I just heard interesting things about it." Said Choji with a laugh (translation: If has something to do with food, I know about).

"Okay... I think I know the basics." Said Shikamaru, she closed his eyes and placed his hands in a strange square position.

"So he's getting serious." Said Choji.

"What?" asked Ino who was confused by this part of the fight.

Meanwhile with Sanji, the fight turned into something else… Mr. 2 had decided to use a move that would incapacitate Sanji with laughter by making a face comprised of the world's funniest features, the world's weirdest head, eyes, nose and mouth… however… It wasn't what he was expecting.

"…"

The silence was defining as Sanji wasn't laughing… causing Mr. 2 to sweat drop.

"90 percent is your face." Said Sanji with a sweat drop.

Indeed all but the nose was his face (the nose was Usopp's however). So of course he wouldn't help but to cry while looking into the mirror... he maybe the enemy right now but one would have to agree… that's just sad.

Next Time: Shikamaru comes up with a strategy that will be able to fight Temari... but what he didn't know was that Temari was a great stagiest herself... Who will prove the better stagiest? Meanwhile Mr. 2 find out Sanji Weakness... that he can't bare to hurt Nami... oh boy...


	97. The Great Battle of Wits

A/N: Hey! I hope you know what day it is! (crickets chirp) Well... then... if you don't know! Today's my birthday! Today I am 23 years old! So when you review (please review) wish me a happy birthday.

And to those thinking "Wow this is up really early", I wrote this back on Monday just to have it up today. I'm actually going to Discovery Kingdom with some friends... Discovery Kingdom is the local six flags, it's also an animal park... it used to be called Marine World.

Anyways enjoy the story, wish me a happy b-day and see you again on the 25th.

Chapter 97: The Great Battle of Wits

Mr. 2 had decided to try something new… turn into a Straw Hat so that Sanji wouldn't hurt him… so he turned into Usopp… unaware of the fact that Sanji regularly beat him all the time. So yeah…

"Why kind of friend are you!" yelled Mr. 2.

"no matter what face you choose it's still the same goofy illusion… it's the heart that counts!" explained Sanji giving a heartfelt speech.

That's when Mr. 2 turned into Nami… Sanji reacted well… like a love sick puppy, it was then Mr. 2 learned his weakness… poor, poor, poor Sanji…

Back in the desert, Ino still stared at Shikamaru.

"What is he doing?" asked Ino.

"Whenever Shikamaru plays a strategy game with someone, he does that whenever he tires to work on a move." Explained Choji, "He can beat almost everyone in a game of Shogi or Go."

"That's it." Said Shikamaru, he opened his eyes, "Here's the plan."

While Shikamaru was giving the plan, Temari got up after getting that bonk on the head.

"Ow…" she said rubbing the bump.

Temari sighed then took a breath she didn't like this at all. She really didn't want any part of this, but as long as her father worked with Crocodile, she has no choice.

"Looks like I'm going to have act like I never acted before." She thought, "I guess I can do this."

She prepared her fan and got up, that's when Ino showed up and kicked her legs from under her, she managed to catch her self.

"So that's it?" asked Temari, she prepared her fan and created a large of gust of wind.

"Partial Expansion!" came a voice.

And Choji made it so that his hands were gigantic and blocked the wind. The wind stopped.

"Is that all you can do?" asked Temari with a smirk.

"No that's now all." Said Choji.

That's when Choji expanded his entire body until he was the size of a giant… that's when he stepped on Temari.

And now for something completely different…

No… this author just wanted to say that… the fight is still going on.

"Did it work?" asked Ino.

That's when Choji fell backwards, revealing Temari unscathed.

"Is that all you got?" asked Temari.

"You already said that…" said Ino with a sweat drop.

"Well… I… never mind!" yelled Temari

She screamed a large gust of wind that cut into Ino and Choji. It's when she noticed a black shadow headed towards her feet. She closed her fan, stopping the wind and ran away from the shadow.

"So I was right, the fan needs to be open for her to use her powers." Thought a hidden Shikamaru.

Temari decided to follow the showdown to where it came, while dodging the shadows, she found where he was hiding.

"So your the one who's pulling the strings." Said Temari.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Shikamaru.

"You're a strangest aren't you?" asked Temari.

"I am…" yawned Shikamaru.

"You're certainly lazy." Said Temari.

"And you would make an interesting opponent in Shogi." Said Shikamaru.

"We're supposed to be fighting now flirting." Said Ino as he arrived with Choji.

This made both sweat drop, big time.

"We're enemies, there was no flirting between us." Muttered Temari rolling her eyes.

That's when Temari unleashed a rather large wind.

"Time for the next part of the plan!" shouted Shikamaru over the wind.

The other two nodded.

"Partial Expiation!" shouted Choji making it so his hand was giant once again.

"That's not going to work again." Said Temari.

She disappeared in the wind.

"Where did she go?" asked Choji as his arms returned to normal.

"Right above you." Said Temari.

They looked above themselves to find that Temari was flying over them using her fan. She then got into potion and unleashed a gust of wind that knocked the three of them away.

"Damn you." Said Ino getting up along with the two guys.

"You really think that you can beat me?" asked Temari, "What with you three, lazy, fatty and the one that pretended to be dead?"

Temari sweat dropped with herself, "Great, I didn't mean it like that…" she thought.

There was a defining silence…

"What did you call me?" asked Choji.

"Um… Fatty?" asked Temari realizing that it was really a bad idea she called him that.

"I'm not fat! I'm pleasantly plump! Pleasantly plump!" shouted Choji glaring at as harshly as he could at Temari.

"So… Choji…" said Ino.

Shikamaru nodded.

"So he absolutely loess it when someone calls him…" said Ino.

"That's right." Said Shikamaru.

"So then…" said Ino.

"I came up with a plan incase such a thing happen." Said Shikamaru.

"Oh really?" asked Ino.

"She's going to regret calling her that." Said Shikamaru with a smirk.

Back with Sanji the poor pervert… err… fool… yes… fool was getting beaten by a Nami Disguised Mr. 2.

"Where's your bravado Mr. Tough Guy? Do you even have the strength to stand up?" asked Mr. 2 who still looked like Nami.

Sanji managed to get up.

"I'm not beaten yet, he may look like Nami on the outside, but he's still that swan on the outside." Thought Sanji getting up, "You swan you're not so…"

However Sanji couldn't help but fawn over the disguised… uh… Ballerina.

"Why does she have to be so cute?" thought Sanji crying.

"It's so hot in this county, I feel like taking off some of my clothes." Said Mr. 2, mocking Sanji even more.

"Need some help?" asked Sanji going into full pervert mode.

That's when Mr. 2 began to beat him up some more…. That poor, poor, poor pervert… um… fool… then again pervert is a good description, right? He does read porn.

However Sanji noticed that Mr. 2 had turned back to his normal ballerina self in the attacks, Sanji tired to use this to advantage just when Mr. 2 used some sort of weird boomerang attack involving some of his make-up (don't worry… I don't understand how it works either)… but before Sanji could hit him, he turned back once again into Nami.

Little did Sanji know was that he was about to figure out Mr. 2's weakness when it came to fighting that way.

Next Time: Choji's mad and Temari will know the full force of a really angry "pleasantly plump" guy. Will they able to beat Temari... well it looks like it. Meanwhile Sanji discovers Mr. 2's weakness... While he be able to beat him? Find out next time!


	98. God Damn it! I’m not Fat! I’m Big Boned!

A/N: (takes out popper) Happy 3rd Anniversary people! I can't believe I was working on this for three years! Three long years, when I started this it was part of a challenge, but I showed them... I showed all of them! (Coughs) Anyways, I can't believe I got this far... Chapter 98... (whistles), never gotten that far, and so few fics ever reach that far. I mean it's such a big part of fanon now... Who am I kidding (goes in fetal position and sits in corner) My best friend who I got in writing fanfics it's the major master of Fanon! I mean his OC is a staple of Ed, Edd n' Eddy Fanon that his OC has a ton fan art and will appear in a fan made video game! Fricking video game! What does the Biju Biju Fruit have? Zero fan art and an offer to draw a Doshijini with no follow up but the offer! This is the story of my life.

Random not existent production assistant: The Author's note is still running!

Me: Oh right! (suddenly cheers up) Enjoy the chapter! Also the chapter title isn't a line in the chapter, but you have to agree with me! It has to be done!

Chapter 98: God Damn it! I'm not Fat! I'm Big Boned!

Sanji and Mr. 2 continued to fight… well more like Mr. 2 was beating up Sanji while looking like Nami and beat the crap out of him. Sanji was breathing heavily, all he needed was some sort of opening.

That's when he noticed something, he turned back from Nami… so he kicked him hard into a nearby wall…

"I found a flaw in your power." Said Sanji.

"What? That's presumptuous!" yelled Mr. 2, "There's no flaw in my power!"

"There is, you can't use your attacks in Nami's form, I admit I can't bring myself to attack you then. But when your about to attack you change back by touching your face with your left hand." Explained Sanji.

There was a silence for a few seconds.

"Huh? What did you say?" asked Mr. 2 while an arrow pointed at him that read, "Hit the mark."

"But your caption said I hit the mark…" said Sanji with a sweat drop.

Back in the dessert, Choji glared at Temari. Steam seemed to come out of his nose.

"How day you call me fat." Growled Choji.

That's when he shouted "Meat Tank!", he turned into a giant ball and launched himself at Temari… not only that but he began to chase her.

Ino and Shikamaru watch.

"So what the plan?" asked Ino.

"We strike when the time is right." Said Shikamaru.

"So… how do we strike?" asked Ino.

Shikamaru whispered it in her ear.

"Makes sense." Said Ino with a shrug.

Temari gritted her teeth. She grabbed her fan and created a large gust of wind. She took flight and hovered above Choji.

"So I guess you can't get me up here." Said Temari.

Choji shrunk back to her normal size, "You'd think that…" said Choji with a smirk.

That's when Temari sweat dropped and remembered, "He can expand his body to that of a giant." Thought Temari.

"You'd think I'd do that wouldn't you?" asked Choji.

That's when Choji took out a wire that was covered in large spikes, he wrapped it around him self.

"Spiked Meat Tank!" he shouted.

He began to roll around in his boulder form when he saw a sand dune, he used it to jump into the air, he hit Temari. Sending her to the ground.

She was bleeding badly from various wounds all over her body. She looked up and saw the spiked ball still headed for her, she began to run.

"Is it me or has Choji gotten faster?" asked Ino as she watched it.

"The spikes give him more traction so yeah." Said Shikamaru taking a seat and yawning.

"So I take it we're not even close to getting involved?" asked Ino glaring at Shikamaru.

"No… not even close." Yawned Shikamaru, "Once she performs her last ditch move."

"How do you even know she'll pull one?" asked Ino glaring at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru on the other hand yawned as a response.

Temari continued to run from the big spiked sugary ball. That's when she got an idea. She grabbed her fan.

"Sand Storm!" she shouted.

She waved her fan in a way to create a sand storm stopping Choji from the front.

"That's has to end it." Said Temari.

That's when she found she couldn't move.

"What's going on?" asked Temari.

"You were so stressed out from being chased by Choji you forgot about us." Said Shikamaru from behind her.

Temari unwillingly turned around and saw Shikamaru's shadow was stretched to hers.

"Oh no." thought Temari.

"It's my turn! Soul Soul Possession!" shouted Ino.

Ino managed to possess Temari.

"So look like we just have to tie you up." Said Shikamaru.

"Um… first you might want to calm Choji." Said the Ino Possessed Temari.

The sand storm cleared and Sanji as prepared to attack once again.

"Stop Choji! It's me Ino! We got her!" shouted the Ino Possessed Temari.

"It's true!" shouted Shikamaru.

Choji stopped and managed to calm down.

"So what are we going to do with her body?" asked Choji who still seemed to be angry.

"Tie her up." Said Shikamaru.

"You better hurry. I'm loosing control." Said the Ino Possessed Temari.

And so they managed to tie up Temari before Ino lost control. Temari woke up to find she was tied up.

"What happened?" asked Temari.

"You fell victim to my Devil Fruit, the Soul Soul Fruit." Said Ino with a smirk.

"So you possessed me?" asked Temari.

"That's right." Said Shikamaru.

"So that whole being pissed off thing was just an act?" asked Temari.

Choji glared at the tied up girl, which made her sweat drop.

"Never mind." Mumbled Temari with a big sweat drop, "So you defeated me…"

"That's right." Said Shikamaru.

"Aren't you going to go though some sort of speech about how we can't defeat Baroque Works or something?" asked Ino.

Temari reminded silent.

"Come on, I think someone might need out help." Said Shikamaru.

The other two nodded and left Temari still tied up.

"So I lost." Said Temari.

Temari couldn't help but to smile just a little at this, after all... her loss was a good thing for the kingdom after all. And her father couldn't call her a traitor.

Elsewhere, with Sanji and Mr. 2's fight, the two battle with all their might. Mr. 2 even resorted to putting his swans on his feet, that doesn't sound like much but the tips of their beaks were steel and could deal great damage. In the end the two of them were beaten to a bloody pulp and Sanji was the only one who could stand.

"I give up." Said Mr. 2… well he injured and he wasn't able to his speak very clearly… so this writer's going to be somewhat lazy and translate it.

"Your still breathing?" asked Sanji somewhat surprised, "What all you have to do is transform into Nami and I wouldn't be able to finish you off."

"Don't make me laugh, I can't even move so, so why put off the inevitable? So kill me" said Mr. 2, "My organization will eliminate me anyways for failing so why not finish me?"

That's when Sanji held out his hand… so the two could shake them.

"That was a good fight, there's nothing more to be said." Said Sanji.

This man is proof of gunging respect for enemies." Thought Mr. 2 who began to cry, "I'm not going to cry."

Sanji grabbed Usopp's goggles (remember he stole them when he disguised him self as Usopp in order to trick Vivi).

"Later… I'm taking Usopp's goggles." Said Sanji.

"Aren't you going to finish me off?" asked Mr. 2.

Sanji just coolly walked away, muttering something about broken bones.

And so two more enemies bit the dust… in this fight for Alabasta.

Meanwhile elsewhere on a sand dune. The Kazekage glared harshly at his opponent, a very pale snake like man with long black hair. His opponent merely just smiled at him. After all before they fight some words had to be exchanged, after all he knew more about the Straw Hats then he did.

Next Time: Sasuke and Sakura face off against their enemies, who turn out to be double Agents against Baroque Works! So they don't have to fight... right? Well turns out that the Organization they're working for has already made enemies with the Straw Hats! Meanwhile Zoro and Nami try to figure out a way to fight their enemies. Also the Kazekage and his opponent has a conversation... and why does it seem his opponent know that Baroque Work's plan will fail.


	99. Double Agents

A/N: Good News Everyone! This is the last chapter updated on a monthly basis! That's right starting next month The Biju Biju Fruit will return to it's original schedule! Almost weakly! With it's much anticipated next chapter! 100! However I will say this: I have no idea when I'll update Chapter 100, it really depends when I'm up for it... Also I have since the next chapter is a very special one I plan to do something really, really, really special for it!

Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 99: Double Agents

With Zoro somehow he lost Mr. 1, Ms. Double Finger and Nami. Of course it would be obvious that the two were chasing the poor girl.

"Damn it! Where is she?" muttered Zoro, "I told her to hide and stay put."

Zoro was about to ask the ducks to look for them, when he saw them... like 20 feet away on a path… and his response is.

"I'll take a short cut." Said Zoro.

Uh… yeah… that makes sense.

Meanwhile the Kazekage glared at his opponent, the strange man in front of him. He knew the man well, in fact the man saved his title before… ironically the Kazekage never returned the favor, for this man was Orochimaru, the fallen Kage.

"So you came for revenge? Is that it?" asked the Kazekage.

"No, I just came to see if you wanted to join Sound. After all, even if you do succeed in taking over this country, they will still know your hand in it and vote you out." Said Orochimaru.

"There is no way am I joining Sound." Said Kazekage, "And you have doubts that we will succeed."

Orochimaru laughed, "You have no idea what you messing with." Laughed Orochimaru, "You must never make enemies with some with the middle initial of D."

"What do you mean by that?" asked The Kazekage.

"You honestly don't know." Said Orochimaru with a smirk, "I pity you… Straw Hat and Shadow Fox will beat anything you throw at them because you are severally underestimating them."

"What do you mean?" asked The Kazekage.

"If you don't know about the Will of D, then I won't tell you." Said Orochimaru with an evil smile.

"The Will of D?" asked the Kazekage.

"Like I said… I won't tell you." Said Orochimaru.

"This has to with the 4th Hokage, doesn't it?" asked the Kazekage.

"The 4th Hokage, the King of the Pirates and even the Leader of the Revolution… all of them are connected." Said Orochimaru, "But that's all of the information I will give."

Orochimaru performed some sort of strange hand sign.

"What was that?" asked the Kazekage.

"Just alerting Tayuya that her and Kabuto's missions are over." Answered Orochimaru with an evil smirk, "After all, they don't need to keep an eye on you and your friend any more."

The Kazekage glared harshly at Orochimaru.

Meanwhile with Sasuke and Sakura, the two glared at their opponents. That's when Ms. Mother's Day felt an uncomfortable pulse.

"What is it?" asked Mr. 6.

"It was the signal, our mission is over." Said Ms Mother's Day.

"Perhaps we should tell them." Said Mr. 6 with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura.

"Well you see you two should know." Said Mr. 6, "We're not really members of Baroque Works."

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"We were double agents, working against Baroque Works and gathering information involving them." Said Mr. 6.

"So then we don't have to fight?" asked Sakura.

"You think so but no… as our organization is already enemies with your Pirate Crew." Said Mr. 6.

"How is that possible?" asked Sakura.

That's when Sasuke remembered something.

"A red headed bitch that swears more than a pirate and a sailor combined" thought Sasuke he looked at Ms. Mother's Day, "Do you curse a lot"

"Why the fuck are you fucking asking?" asked Ms. Mother's Day.

"That answers my question." Said Sasuke with a sweat drop, "So you are from Sound."

"Sound?" thought Sakura in shock.

"I am Yakushi Kabuto." Said Mr. 6 giving his real name, "Right hand man of Sound."

"Tayuya, member of the Sound 5." Said Tayuya.

"I think I can handle you. I already defeated one of your members." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

"We know… you defeated Kidomaru." Said Kabuto.

"But from the report that bitch hasn't even participated in the fight…" said Tayuya.

"What!" yelled Inner Sakura, "Kick her ass for that!"

"We're not Baroque Works Members… we're much stronger." Said Kabuto with a smirk.

"What are we going to do?" asked Sakura.

"We're going to fight them. They may not be Baroque Works but they're still our enemies." Said Sasuke.

"Okay…" said Sakura with a nod.

That's when Kabuto took out a strange knife and ran towards Sasuke. While Sakura ran away.

"Why are you fucking running away!" yelled Tayuya.

"Because, I don't want to interfere with Sasuke's fight!" yelled Sakura as she ran away.

"You like that fucking bastard?" asked Tayuya as she chased Sakura.

"What did you call Sasuke!" yelled Sakura stopping.

"All right! Kick her ass! Show that bitch who's the boss!" yelled Inner Sakura.

And so the two began their fight.

Elsewhere Nami still continued to run from Mr. 1 and Ms. Double Finger. Nami couldn't run anymore. Mr. 1 was about to strike her down when suddenly something pushed her down and saved her.

It was Zoro… either the shortcut worked… or he just got lucky in saving her.

Probably the luck.

"Zoro!" shouted Nami happily… if only she knew about the shortcut.

That's when suddenly a stone column behind Nami broke in a very strange way… strange clean vertical cracks.

"The stone column broke vertically!" yelled Nami in shock.

"It didn't' break, it was cut!" said Zoro.

He attacked Mr. 1 with one of his swords, Nami couldn't help but to be suspired that his arm looked like a sword.

"You cut that with your arm, didn't you?" asked Zoro, "You got a weird body there."

"So you figured out my powers. I ate the Dice Dice Fruit, I'm a living sword." Said Mr. 1, "And you're the one of those swordsmen that took out Whisky Peak."

"That's right with the help of Sasuke." Said Zoro with a smirk.

"And you and your partner also were the east blue bounty hunters that were offered a job, but killed the original Mr. 7 instead." Said Mr. 1.

"Sasuke had nothing to with that…" thought Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Isn't that right?" asked Mr. 1.

"That's right, expect I was the one that took out Mr. 7, but he rejected my conditions." Said Zoro, "I wanted to be the boss."

Mr. 1 stared at him while Ms. Double Finger merely laughed.

"Instead of agreeing to my demand he attack me, so I killed him." Explained Zoro, "Do you have a new offer. Even if you did there is no way I'd be the boss of this stupid organization."

That's when Mr. 1 came at him with his arms like swords.

"Don't get cocky with me." Growled Mr. 1, "You're just some hapless swordsman in a small band of pirates."

Zoro managed to push him back.

"Oh what does make you?" asked Zoro with his comeback, "A mindless puppet filled with promises of a paradise, or perhaps your just a hollow tin shoulder."

"Ms. Double Finger" said Mr. 1.

"You want me to say out of this… fine." Said Ms. Double Finger, "I'll just deal with the girl."

"Nami!" shouted Zoro looking over his shoulder, noticing the red head was gone.

And so Zoro began to his battle with Mr. 1, and perhaps Nami will probably fight Ms. Double Finger. It certainly looks that way.

Next Time: Sakura faces off with Ms. Mother's Day... err... Tayuya. Sakura needs to try to figure out how to use the moves she learned from Tsunade's book, the problem, she hasn't had any practice. Meanwhile Nami try out her new weapon... unfortunately... it's not working how she expected... And it's all Usopp's fault. What will happen? Find out next time!


	100. Jebus, Fanfics Shouldn’t be This Long

A/N: Holy crap! It's the 100th chapter, I never though in a million years I'd write a story with that many chapters! Seriously! Jebus! As said last chapter I planned for something really special and that thing is (drum roll) I created a TV Tropes page for The Biju Biju Fruit! That's a right a TV Tropes page for the Biju Biju Fruit. I spent half of Yesterday on it (the other half was going to see Naruto Shippuden the movie... remember I live in San Francisco), from All of the Other Reindeer (obvious) to Shipper on Deck (Ino and Sakura to Hinata and Naruto) to Mushroom Samba (Space Coyote) to Ninja Pirate Robot Zombie (Tell me Naruto isn't a mixture of awesome things) it has a pretty decent list. And if you want to add things I must have missed along with Crowning Moments please add them, I will be adding the link to my profile (along with the page to The New Lives Saga)... so please check it out, add things and enjoy chapter 100!

Chapter 100: Jebus, Fanfics Shouldn't be This Long

Nami hid behind a building while taking a rest. After all she need to think on her feet and hopefully her new weapon will help.

(Flashback)

In the Galley, Usopp was working on something, Chopper was sleeping, Sakura was reading the book Tsunade had given her and Nami was working up the never to ask him something.

"Usopp… can you make me a weapon?" asked Nami, "That's right I want you to build a special weapon for me. I know I'm not a fighter like the rest of you guys and I'm stylish…"

"I have no idea what you talking about." Saud Usopp.

"Yeah Nami you're kind of rambling." Said Sakura with a sweat drop, she went back to reading, "I can't try that any where, I'll sink the ship…"

"I don't want to be a burden to anyone." Said Nami, "All of the other girls here can fight. Hinata has the gentle fist, Ino has her devil fruit and Sakura…"

"I can't train that attack on a ship either…" muttered Sakura.

"I need a weapon that won't make me useless… for Vivi's sake." Said Nami.

"We don't have that much time until we get to Alabasta." Said Usopp.

"Your right it's useless." Said Nami walking away, "Sorry I bothered you."

"Wait…" said Usopp, "Don't you know there's no task to difficult for me!"

"Oh thank you Usopp!" said Nami happily.

"You know… the materials…" said Usopp.

"I'm so happy! Your doing it for me!" said Nami happily.

"Yeah, weapons like that don't' come cheap." Said Usopp.

"She's not going to pay for it so stop trying." Said Sakura she then yelled out, "Why aren't there any attacks in here that I can practice on a ship!"

(End of Flashback)

"What am I doing running around and hiding?" thought Nami.

Tat's when she heard the sound of fighting.

"I guess Vivi wasn't able to stop them." She thought.

She took a breath, "Okay, here goes!"

That's when suddenly a string impaled her shoulder from behind.

With Sakura she began to crack her knuckles.

"You're going to pay!" she shouted, "I know the moves of the Hokage, Tsunade."

"So you have that weird muscle condition she has?" asked Tayuya, "I'd like to see you try to fuck me up."

"Can you try to stop swearing for a second?" asked Sakura.

"No fucking way." Said Tayuya.

"Okay… she's weird…" said Inner Sakura.

"And I'm not…" thought Sakura with a sweat drop.

Sakura ran towards Tayuya going to deliver a punch, but Tayuya managed to dodge. Sakura noticed a nearby ledge, she jumped onto it then jumped towards Tayuya with her leg raised. Tayuya managed to dodge while a crack formed into the ground.

"Didn't put power into it." Thought Sakura looking at the crack.

"I have heard a lot about Tsunade's fighting style." Said Tayuya, "I'm sure on a ship you weren't able to practice it at all were you."

"No…" said Sakura with a sweat drop.

Tayuya smirked and took out a flute.

"A flute?" asked Sakura confused.

"It's my greatest weapon, in fact it's my only weapon. The melody I play is a dangerous one." Said Tayuya, "All that has heard it has never lived to hear it again."

That's when Tayuya began to play it. Sakura found herself in the desert suddenly.

"What how am I here?" she thought.

She heard the music being played, that's when it came to her, it was some sort of illusion.

"The music is making me see things! That's it!" thought Sakura.

She punched the ground… suddenly the music stopped and she was back in the city. She looked to see Tayuya trying to get out of crack.

"Weren't you supposed to be one of Orochimaru's top agents?" asked Sakura with a sweat drop.

"I am you fucking bitch!" shouted Tayuya, "You just surprised me. You are the first in a long time to figure out the secret to my abilities."

"So anyone who hears that music is put into a trance and sees illusions." Said Sakura, "what devil fruit did you eat."

"Didn't your fucking friends tell you!" said Tayuya, "The Sound 4 doesn't have Devil Fruit Powers!"

"What?" asked Sakura in shock.

"Most of us have strange abilities which may seem like Devil Fruit powers but they aren't they were in born gifts that allow us special powers. If it weren't for Orochimaru we would all be considered freaks."

"Wait most of you?" asked Sakura.

"The fucking fat tub of lard is just a fucking fat tub of lard." Said Tayuya.

Sakura remembered the what she had heard about the fight with the members of Sound, the creepy twins, the spider guy… those weren't Devil Fruits.

"Now since you know I didn't eat a Devil Fruit perhaps you should here my most dangerous song." Said Tayuya, "The song of self hatred."

That's when she began to play the flute again, this time the entire area was black.

"Where is she?" asked Sakura.

That's when she saw a mysterious figure nearby.

"There she is." She thought.

That's when the figure lunged at her and began to choke her.

"Who is this?" thought Sakura.

She saw who it was… it was herself.

"What…" she thought as her eyes widened.

With Nami, Ms. Double Finger had just explained her Devil Fruit powers, the Spike Spike fruit which allows her to create spikes from her body, that' when Nami found the confidence to show off her new weapon. Which was a three-piece staff.

"This is my new weapon the Clim-a-tact!" shouted Nami, "With this weapon I can control aspects of the weather! Once in position I can cause tremendous forces of nature to happen!"

"What?" asked Ms. Double Finger in shock.

"First up sunny!" said Nami.

She put the three pieces into a triangle formation. She pressed a button and presto! Pigeons came from it.

"Oh what a surprise! Pigeons!" said Nami happily… that's when she snapped and threw the "weapon" down on the ground, "That idiot!"

She began to sulk.

"Are you all right?" asked Ms. Double Finger.

Nami managed to pick her self up. She found another attack, that looked to be a shooting attack, she made it so that her weapon was shaped like a gun! She shot and presto! Flowers shot from the tip.

"Oh what pretty flowers!" said Nami happily before snapping again and throwing the "weapon" to the ground.

"Poor thing." Thought Ms. Double Finger staring at Nami.

One thing was for certain, when all was done with and she survived… Nami was going to kill Usopp. That was for sure.

Next Time: Sakura must face herself and her problems... literally will Inner Sakura be of any help? Meanwhile Nami's having problems with her new weapon while Ms. Double Finger is on her tail. Will she be able to fight back with her "weapon"? Find out next time!


	101. Me, Myself and I

A/N: I'm so, so, so, sorry... I accidently put up a chapter to The Past Life of Haruhi Suzumiya by mistake! I'm so, so, so, so sorry here's the real chapter! Once again sorry! I was distracted by that boy being found in alive and safe... you know the one that was thought to be in that UFO looking balloon.

Chapter 101: Me, Myself and I

After many, many attempts to figure out to use the weapon, such a boxing glove and other things failed. She had managed to get away from the spike woman and hide herself so she can read the instructions.

"And so the aforementioned tricks will liven up parties and celebrations." Read Nami.

"I'm going to kill him!" thought Nami.

That's when she read something else.

"Combat instruction on reverse side."

Nami blinked.

"Reverse side?" she thought.

She began to read the other side instructions… hoping they would work.

Elsewhere Sakura watched her attacker, herself choke her.

"Please stop…" Sakura tried to say.

"No way." Said the other Sakura, "After all your pathetic."

Sakura's eyes winded…

"You barely helped with Buggy and Kuro." Said the other Sakura, "You didn't fight Arlong or any of his lackeys! You were too scared!"

Tears streamed down Sakura's cheeks.

"You barely did anything in Drum Island easily since that guy was a loser! You're really pathetic you know that." Said the other Sakura.

Sakura tried to pry away the other Sakura, but couldn't.

"What's going on?" thought Sakura.

Outside of the illusion Tayuya watch as Sakura was literally using her hands to choke to her choke herself.

"The Song of Self Hatred. One of my moist deadest songs, it has the target see themselves choking them while saying the things they hate the most about themselves." Thought Tayuya, "That poor bitch doesn't stand a chance."

Back in the illusion… the other Sakura was getting harsher.

"You couldn't even save Sasuke that one time." Said the other Sakura then whispered under her breath, "And Nami, Vivi and Zoro."

Sakura blinked at that one… were those really her priorities in Little Garden… She could have sworn other wise.

"Not only that but you were so focused on Sasuke that you even forgot that Nami was there… as well as Vivi and Zoro… you were so focused about keeping Sasuke to your self you forgot all about your other friends." Said the other Sakura.

Sakura began to sweat when the other Sakura told her that.

"Not only that but you were focused on beating Ino that you could have easily broken that wax cake. No… everyone else had to save Sasuke and the others." Said the other Sakura, "You were pathetic."

Sakura shook as the grip became tighter. She knew the worst was ahead.

"The worst thing though is that it's all your fault your parents died!" yelled the other Sakura, "if you hadn't injured your father! He would still be alive today! If he hadn't died… No, he couldn't' work so your family couldn't make any more money. Because of that… because of the injuries your gave your father… your parents are dead and there's no way they can come back. You should die!"

The grip once again tightened around her neck.

"Die!" said the other Sakura.

That's when a strange looking figure punched the Other Sakura letting go of Sakura.

"What happened?" asked Sakura falling to her knees regaining her breath.

Tayuya watched what just happened, Sakura suddenly let go off her neck and fell to her knees.

"What the fuck just happened?" thought Tayuya.

Back inside the illusion, Sakura looked up and saw who was beating up the other Sakura… it was Inner Sakura!

"Don't believe a word she says!" yelled Inner Sakura, punching the other Sakura, "She's just an illusion created by that member of Sound!"

"What?" asked Sakura.

"All of this is illusion!" shouted Inner Sakura, "Because of that I was able to manifest myself!"

"An illusion?" asked Sakura, "That's right! Tayuya's power is that power to create Illusions!"

"You should rest a bit while I beat her!" yelled Inner Sakura as she beat the other Sakura, "And don't think about this illusion told you! Don't let those things get to you! Don't let those things hold you back! You are much stronger than you know!"

That's when Inner Sakura punched the other Sakura so hard that she literally shattered along with the illusionary world.

"What the Fuck just happened! How were you able to come out of that!" yelled Tayuya.

"Never mess with someone with an inner self! It's always going to mess you up!" yelled Sakura.

Sakura then punch the ground once again creating a crater. Tayuya managed to jump away this time and didn't fall in.

"Take out a weapon and fight me!" yelled Sakura.

"This flute is my only weapon, sorry to disappoint you." Said Tayuya.

"Then I'll just have to wing it." Said Sakura, "No matter what! I will win!"

"I'd like to see you try." Said Tayuya.

"Okay then… you're going to be sorry." Said Sakura who began to think, "No mater what I have to believe in myself… I am stronger than half the crew. And I can beat her!"

Meanwhile with Nami, she had found that the first battle uses was well… once again pretty useless by creating bubbles of cold air, hot air and electricity… they weren't very powerful… strike that… they didn't have any power at all. But was before she discovered the boomerang function.

After Nami got a spike though the leg. She managed to put two of the pieces into a cross and launched it at Ms Double Finger who was sent flying into the crates.

"Amazing…" thought Nami realizing how it work, "The Cold Ball and the Heat Ball… when they stop spinning they create a huge gust of wind."

She was just think about how Usopp was a genius when she read the instructions.

"I take that back. Even he didn't know about that." Thought Nami reading about how it could be used a game outside… at a party.

That's when she read something…

"Finally the Tornado Tempo, it packs a knock out punch." She read, "One strike from it, no one would be able to get up again. However it is absolutely a last resort tactic, you only have one shot, if you miss it, it's over."

That's when Ms Double Finger appeared and stabbed her with her fingers… however Nami faded away.

"Fool you!" she said with a smirk.

"What? How?" asked Ms. Double Finger.

"I used to the cold ball to change the density of the air. Such drastic changes causes light to refract in such unusual ways." Said Nami.

"A mirage…" said Ms Double Finger in shock, "As such a distance."

Nami smirked.

"I finally understand this weapon. It's perfect for me." Said Nami, "Now surrender."

And so both battle the tide seemed to have turned. But who knows what would really happen with these battles.

Next Time: Sakura and Tayuya face off, will Sakura find her strength and beat the illusion using musician or will Tayuya win for Sound? Meanwhile Nami continues her fight with Ms. Double Finger, will Nami's one shot attack work, or not? Find out next time!


	102. Broken Song

Chapter 102: Broken Song

Nami ran away from Ms Double Finger, she had just avoided getting killed by Ms Double Finger (who had turned hr breasts into giant spikes). But that's enough fan service for now…

Nami came up with a plan… but there needed a little moisture in the air… that's she remembered one of those stupid party tricks that if she survives he would kill Usopp because of it. She began to spin with the Clim-a-tact looking like a sprinkler.

"Your pretty desperate, aren't you?" asked Ms Double Finger with a sweat drop.

"That's not it! I have a plan this time!" yelled Nami.

"I'm getting tired of this." Said Ms Double Finger.

That's when her hair turned into giant spikes.

And with this Nami knew she was in trouble.

Meanwhile with Sakura. Sakura aimed a punch for Tayuya, which she dodged. Then she aimed a kick which Tayuya also dodged.

"Maybe I should try Tsunade's moves once again." Thought Sakura.

"Damn it, how am I going to fight off this bitch." Thought Tayuya.

Sakura aimed another punch at Tayuya, she once again dodged, however Sakura's fist went into the wall… which shattered.

Tayuya began to twitch.

"Well… fuck me…" said Tayuya.

"Okay… I think I'll be able to fight her now." Thought Sakura.

She punched Tayuya in the gut, which sent her flying. She hit the wall and got up.

"You bitch! That's it!" shouted Tayuya, "I'm going to kick your ass!"

Tayuya knowing it was probably going to futile to use her flute put it away and ran towards her. Tayuya punched her in the gut.

"Is that all you got?" asked Sakura.

"Why you!" yelled Tayuya, "Don't mock me!"

"I wasn't mocking you… it was a really weak punch." Said Sakura with a sweat drop.

Tayuya growled, "What the fuck do you know!" yelled Tayuya, "I am holding back. If it wasn't for my orders I would have used the fucking cursed seal by now and you would be dead."

"The cursed seal?" asked Sakura.

"That's none of your business! You're a lucky bitch you know that." Said Tayuya glaring harshly at Sakura.

Sakura gritted her teeth and ran towards Tayuya. She tried to sweep her feet, but Tayuya jumped into the air.

Tayuya jumped out the way.

"I have to avoid that bitch's attacks." Thought Tayuya gritting her teeth.

Sakura ran towards her and kicked her in the side. Tayuya screamed in pain. She was sent flying in a pile of crates. She managed to get back up.

"Why are you even helping the Princess?" asked Tayuya, "You're supposed to be a pirate! Why are you even helping this country."

"Then I should be asking you why were you trying to destroy this country, you're a member of Sound." Said Sakura.

"Because, I had to make it look like I was on their side… but you! Why are you helping?" asked Tayuya.

"Because… she's my friend." Said Sakura, "Even if you're not really with Baroque Works, I'm not letting her down!"

Sakura ran towards Tayuya and gave her an uppercut, sending her flying high into the air.

Tayuya managed to grab onto a ledge of a nearby building and pull her self up. Sakura noticed what she did and managed to climb her way up to the roof.

"Why did you even agree to this mission any way?" asked Sakura.

"If you must know…" sighed Tayuya, "I was the highest ranking female… and Kimimaro didn't look good in drag."

Tayuya shuddered at the image of Kimimaro in a dress, it still haunted her dreams.

"So you didn't want this mission did you?" asked Sakura.

"No I wanted to act weaker than I really am while helping a megalomaniac take over a peaceful place because I thought it would be fun." Said Tayuya extremely sarcastically, "Haven't you've been fucking paying attention. I want to end this mission just so I can be done with it."

"I see…" said Sakura with a sweat drop.

"Either way, it's still my job to take you out." Said Tayuya.

She ran towards Sakura and tried to punch but Sakura dodged.

"Why are even talking about these events over and over again?" asked Sakura.

"Because the fucking writer can't seem to get the right amount of words she wants for this chapter's fight!" yelled Tayuya.

"Oh… okay…" said Sakura with a sweat drop.

Sakura took a breath, she ran towards Tayuya and gave her another uppercut. Sending her flying once again. Sakura jumped into the air and lifted her heel.

"Painful Sky Leg!" shouted Sakura.

She drove her heel into Tayuya. When both of them landed on the ground large cracks appeared all over the place. And with that Tayuya was down for the count.

"Hellz yeah! We beat her!" yelled Inner Sakura.

Sakura smiled, then began to cough up a lot.

"I guess she really choked me in someway…" thought Sakura, "But that doesn't matter now, I have to go find the others."

Meanwhile Nami's plan of creating a small storm cloud and using it to electrocuted her worked! All she had to do now was finish her off with the final attack… However there were a few things… such as her opponent was still able to move, not mention the injury to her left leg.

"Does it hurt, your left leg doesn't look good." Said Ms Double Finger with a mocking smirk, "I bet in a few minute you won't be able to stand."

She got up, turning her hair into spike. Nami used her injured foot to block.

"It doesn't hurt, not one bit… when compared to Vivi… a foot doesn't is nothing when compared to what she's going thought!" said Nami.

Ms Double Finger retracted her spikes. Just when Nami gave off her final attack… toy birds attached to wires came out of the Clim-a-Tact and wrapped themselves around Ms Double Finger at the weapon began to spin…. After quite a few spins she was sent spinning with a force so great, she crashed though the wall of a building leaving a perfectly shaped Ms Double Finger hole. Nami was so surprised it took a few second to realized what happened.

"Yeah!" she cheered.

And so both Nami and Sakura's battles came to an end, however this war was far from over…

Next Time: Sasuke faces off against Kabuto, who doesn't seem to be much of a fighter... or is he? Meanwhile Zoro discovers that Mr. 1 is as hard as steel! And of course Zoro takes it as a person challenge. What will happen? Find out next time!


	103. Hard as Steel

Chapter 103: Hard as Steel

Zoro and Mr. 1 were fighting the clashes literally created sparks between the two of them.

"So you body is as hard as steel?" asked Zoro.

"That's right, there is no way you'll be able to cut though me." Said Mr. 1.

"That's too bad, I can't cut though steel." Said Zoro, "I can't defeat you."

"So what will you do." Asked Mr. 1.

Zoro removed the cloak he was wearing.

"I've been waiting for to be back up in a corner like this, so I can take a notch up in my strength." Said Zoro, "Once I defeat you, I'll be able to cut steel."

Meanwhile with Sasuke…

"So your Orochimaru's right hand man." Said Sasuke.

There was a silence…it wasn't exactly an awkward silence… but yet it was… a tiny bit… after all Kabuto seemed so weak.

"You expected someone little a different, didn't you?" asked Kabuto adjusting his glasses.

"Um…" said Sasuke.

"That's okay, you haven't met Orochimaru yet…" said Kabuto.

"No… I'm just surprised that you're able to stand up to That Crazy Bitch." Said Sasuke.

Kabuto laughed, "You'd be surprised at what I could live thought." He said.

Sasuke with drew his swords and ran towards Kabuto who dodged, when Sasuke tried to slash him.

"You think that would work?" asked Kabuto.

That's when Sasuke ran towards him and slashed him in his stomach.

"It looks like it did." Said Sasuke.

However Kabuto was still able to move, he tired to punch Sasuke but Sasuke dodged it.

Kabuto then tried to kick him but Sasuke blocked with his swords.

"This is going to be easier than I thought." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

Sasuke sheathed his swords and ran towards Kabuto delivering a harsh kick. Then punched him in the face. Kabuto tried to counter but Sasuke kept dodging.

"Your pretty weak aren't you?" asked Sasuke.

"Well it take a while for me to warm up." Said Kabuto with a smirk.

"If you say so." Said Sasuke with a shrug.

Sasuke ran towards Kabuto and punched him once again, this time Kabuto managed to block. Kabuto tired to kick but Sasuke dodged then swept Kabuto from under hid legs. Kabuto fell on his back, however he mange dot jump back up.

"Wow. I bet those were one of those things that looked worse then it really was." Said Kabuto making light of the situation.

"Are we going to fight or what?" asked Sasuke.

Sasuke kicked him in the gut and then punched him.

"Are you even able to fight?" asked Sasuke.

"I use a variation of the Gentle Fist, have you heard of it?" asked Kabuto.

"One of my crew mates uses it." Said Sasuke.

"Oh really? I'm surprised." Said Kabuto raising an eyebrow, "Now normal gentle fist uses some force to injure the person while mine is different."

"How is different?" asked Sasuke.

That's when Kabuto hands began to glow a little and began to move his hands towards Sasuke who managed to dodge each time. He managed to kick Kabuto in the face.

"No offence but Hinata's faster than you." Said Sasuke.

"I take it Hinata is your crewmate." Said Kabuto getting back up.

Sasuke nodded, he ran towards Kabuto and delivered another punch to the gut, which caused Kabuto to fall foreword… however he managed to get back up and almost delver a harsh blow to Sasuke's arm… the key word was almost… Sasuke managed to dodge. Sasuke got a strange chill as he dodged.

"He's getting better." He thought.

"What wrong? Sasuke?" asked Kabuto.

"I was just wondering, how's is your different than Hinata's?" asked Sasuke.

"I'd rather have you find out on your own." Said Kabuto.

He began to quickly try to strike Sasuke… fortunately Sasuke dodged every time.

"He's getting faster." Thought Sasuke who looked at the look on Kabuto's face, "IS he toying with me… no he cant' be… He's seems to weak to be toying with me."

That's when Sasuke managed to get another good hit in.

"It's time to finish this!" said Sasuke.

He took out his matches, he lit one and threw into the air. He then quickly drew his swords and crated the air bubble, which hit the match and began the large fireball, which engulfed Kabuto.

Sasuke smirked at he sheathed his swords.

"Looks like I win." Said Sasuke smirking.

"You'd think that would you?" asked Kabuto.

Sasuke looked at Kabuto and gasped at what he saw.

"What… the…" muttered Sasuke.

Every single one of Kabuto's wounds were healing. He couldn't help but to stare at them.

"What… what happened…" said Sasuke.

"I have the special ability to heal very quickly, there is a limit… but as you can see I was just toying with you." Said Kabuto.

"Why you…" growled Sasuke.

"It's a shame this is all you have… considering your brother." Said Kabuto.

"You know Itachi?" asked Sasuke.

Kabuto merely smirked evilly… and it was then, that Sasuke knew that Kabuto knew his brother!

Meanwhile Zoro continued to fight with Mr. 1, Zoro seemed to have the upper hand after he used Oni Giri followed by using Tiger Trap to slam him into the ground.

Zoro was ready to call it quits when he saw Mr. 1 had gotten up… with out a scratch.

"I told you." Said Mr. 1.

"Not even a scratch…" muttered Zoro, "And you got up after I slammed you to the ground… that's kind of depressing."

"Of course you never met someone like me before." Said Mr. 1.

"Actually I have, expect he was able to manipulate bones so they can become almost as hard as steel." Said Zoro.

"Well I doubt he would be able to stand up against me." Said Mr. 1, "After all even if the bones were able to become as hard as steel they wouldn't be as hard… isn't that right?"

Zoro gritted his teeth, Kimimaro was a challenge before, but Mr. 1 was on a different level than him… things were definitely going to be interesting.

Next Time: Sasuke must deal with not only Kabuto's healing ability but also his deadlier version of the Gentle Fist while at the same time learn what is Kabuto's connection to Itachi. Meanwhile Zoro's haven't a hard time with Mr. 1. Will he be able to beat Mr. 1 or will he throw a building at him... Wait... What? Throw a building at him? Is that right?


	104. Doctor of Doom

A/N: To clear things up, Kabuto's version of the Gentle Fist is The Biju Biju Fruit's version of Chakra Scalpel. Just clearing things up. Enjoy the story!

Chapter 104: Doctor of Doom

No matter what Zoro did, nothing seemed to work. When Mr. 1 tossed him into a building he cut to pieces, Zoro remembered a conversation that he had with his Sensei years ago.

(Flashback)

"Sensei! Sensei!" yelled a very young Zoro, "I just heard there are people who can cut though anything! Even steel!"

Zoro's Sensei (who was also Sasuke's father) laughed, "Yes that's true." He said, "Watch this carefully Zoro."

His Sensei tossed a piece of paper and tired to slice, but couldn't.

"It's still in one piece." Said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Listen Zoro, there are swordsmen in this world are not able to cut though anything, at the same time these people are able to cut though steel." Explained his sensei.

The two then sat down to continue their conversation.

"The Principal of swordsmanship is the power to protect what one wants to protect and to cut what one wants to." Explained Zoro's Sensei, "A blade that injuries all it touches isn't really a sword, do you understand."

"Sensei! I'm going to be a swordsmen that can cut though anything!" said Zoro.

"Did you hear a word I said?" asked Zoro's sensei.

That's when a really, really young Sasuke came running though.

"I need you to hide me!" cried Sasuke.

"Why?" asked Zoro.

"Sasuke!" came the cry of several girls.

Sasuke ran into the house and cried out.

"Please tell them you didn't see me." Said Sasuke running to his room.

That was also the day that Sasuke learned the true evil of fan girls.

(End of Flashback)

Zoro got up out of the rubble of the building, holding a piece of the building… and it wasn't a small piece either. It was huge.

"Go ahead, try to wound me, you'll never cut me if you're the one taking the beating." Said Mr. 1.

"You're not going to see me cut thought steel." Said Zoro lifting the building up high, "Cause when you do, that will be the end of you!"

That's when he threw the building, that's right, he threw a frigging building! What the hell man! Who the hell throws a frigging building! Seriously!

Now in order to change the subject from the building thrower…

Sasuke stared in shock.

"How do you know Itachi?" asked Sasuke once again.

"I know him though Lord Orochimaru, I have to say you two look a lot a like." Said Kabuto, "I honestly never though we would meet each other so soon."

"So your friends with him?" asked Sasuke.

That's when Kabuto hit Sasuke in the arm, he screamed when it his.

"What did you do?" asked Sasuke.

"I simply used my version of the Gentle Fist." Said Kabuto, "As I said before the normal Gentle Fist uses the energy to hit spots to cripple the body. Sometime even canceling Devil Fruits. I thought to myself, what if you used a different way that's when it came to me. What if you used the Gentle Fist to cut internally."

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"I use my Gentle Fist to cut inside, each blow I give off a precise cut, I cut muscles and tendons or even shred organs… Isn't that interesting?" asked Kabuto.

"So that's why your Orochimaru's right hand man." Said Sasuke.

"That's right, I'm both his right hand and man his doctor." Said Kabuto with an evil smile, "Howa about a little deal, if your able to defeat me, I'll give you all the information you want about Itachi."

Sasuke's eyes winded.

"Are… are you serious?" asked Sasuke.

"Of course! But that's only if your able to beat me." Said Kabuto.

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"If I defeat him! I'll finally be able to find Itachi." Thought Sasuke.

He remembered what Itachi told Mihawk, "If you do indeed want to find me… I'm in the Grand Line…"

"All right! I have to beat him! I can finally find out why did killed Kuina." Thought Sasuke.

"But that's only if your able to defeat me." Said Kabuto adjusting his glasses, "Especially since I made your arm useless."

That's when an idea came to Sasuke.

"I have a question for you… what do you think happened to the Chidori Scroll?" asked Sasuke.

"Since it was Anko who helped you, I honestly have no idea." Said Kabuto, "Anything could have happened to it… And I mean anything… this is Anko we're talking about so…"

That's when Sasuke got a strange image in his head… it's best it's not known what it was and that he was extremely happy that never happened.

"I bet what your thinking is something I thought about a long time ago." Said Kabuto.

"Maybe." Said Sasuke who regained his composure, "However did you ever think that she might have given it someone?"

"What?" asked Kabuto.

That's when Sasuke's hand began to crackle with electricity. He ran towards Kabuto very quickly, Kabuto managed to dodge. Sasuke with drew his arm.

"Damn it." Thought Sasuke.

"If that thing hits…" thought Kabuto sweating, "I might not be able to recover."

"So is the deal still good?" asked Sasuke with a smirk.

"This might prove very interesting." Thought Kabuto with a smirk.

Elsewhere in the City, Zoro and Mr. 1 continued their fight after Zoro threw the frigging building on him, Mr. 1 cut it to piece. However after that the fight turned bad to Zoro, Mr. 1 cut Zoro to a bloody mess, he pushed Zoro into a pillar which collapsed.

Mr. 1 was walking away thinking he won… that was when he saw Zoro standing there, bloody, not having been hit by the broken pillar.

"How can you be standing! More importantly how did you dodge that falling rock!" yelled Mr. 1 in shock.

"Doge it… no I knew where the rocks were falling." Thought Zoro think back to what happened.

"My sword." Thought Zoro that's when he sensed where his sword was and dug out of the rocks of the broken pillar.

He began to recollect everything… everything that happened… it was as if everything around him was breathing.

"To "not be able to cut anything" is that like hearing breathing?" thought Zoro, "Have I learned to be able to cut though steel."

"What's your trick swordsman!" shouted Mr. 1, "You took too many hits, you lost too much blood."

"I can hear it the breathing of his steel." Thought Zoro.

That's when he decided to test something… he slashed though a nearby palm leaf, nothing happen, then nearby rock… which was sliced in half… If it was possible, he might have found to key to cut though steel… And with that hopefully he will win.

Next Time: Sasuke and Kabuto continue their fight! Will Sasuke beat Kabuto and learn about his brother? Or will Kabuto shred his inside? Also Zoro wins... Yeah... it's going to be the first few paragraphs it's going to happen... so yeah...


	105. 1,000 Chirping Birds

A/N: I have a rather interesting announcement I want to give. You see... I was recently delivered some interesting news involving my health. It's not bad so I'm not dying. However it has left me shaken to my very core and in order to get my mind off it, I will be writing things more often. Which means I might be updating more than story a day... and maybe even on days I didn't intend to write a story. That's interesting, right? Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 105: 1,000 Chirping Birds

Zoro stood with his single sword. He knew Mr. 1 was ready for an attack. However, he knew that Mr. 1 couldn't win.

"You think you can defend yourself with one sword?" asked Mr. 1.

"I won't need to defend myself." Said Zoro.

"Prepared to die?" said Mr. 1, "Suit yourself."

Mr. 1 skated up to Zoro, (the bottom of his feet were like ice skates)

"Lion's Strike!" shouted Zoro.

"Atomic Dicer!" shouted Mr. 1.

And that winner was Zoro, as Mr. 1 fell to a crumple heap nearby.

Meanwhile with Sasuke, he glared at his opponent. "I have to beat him!" he thought.

That's when Kabuto's hands began to glow once again. He moved quickly to Sasuke who dodged each hit.

"I need to have some space to perform Chidori." Thought Sasuke.

Sasuke began to back away smooth, when Kabuto appeared behind him and struck his good arm and one of his legs. Sasuke screamed in pain because of it.

"You honestly thought I wasn't that fast?" asked Kabuto.

"Why you…" growled Sasuke, getting up but struggling to stand.

"I noticed something when you were using the Chidori…" said Kabuto, "It needs for a large amount of distance and high speed."

Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard that, "He figured it out." He thought.

"It maybe be a powerful attack, but even they have their weaknesses." Said Kabuto.

Kabuto was about strike once again, but Sasuke mange to jump away.

"So you can still move." Said Kabuto.

"I can." Said Sasuke with a smirk… but on the inside he was freaking out.

"He knows the Chidori's weakness and he can heal… what should I do." Thought Sasuke.

That's when it came to him…

"I better hope it will work." Thought Sasuke.

Kabuto ran towards Sasuke, Sasuke dodged and punched Kabuto in the face than ran.

As he ran Kabuto blocked his path.

"You really thought that would work?" asked Kabuto.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he performed a roundhouse kick the leg.

However Kabuto hit the leg as he fell causing Sasuke to fall to the ground screaming.

"Oh come on! You really thought that would work?" asked Kabuto with a laugh, "Honestly, that is pathetic."

Sasuke glared harshly at Kabuto, "What am I supposed to do… will I be able to even do both?"

"Oh so it looks like Itachi's little brother is in pain." Mocked Kabuto.

That one sentence was the trigger… the trigger, to make Sasuke angry.

"Never call me that again!" yelled Sasuke.

Sasuke kicked Kabuto in the face, then punched him in the gut. Kabuto wavered for a bit.

"So he has a fuse." Thought Kabuto with a smirk, "This makes it even more perfect."

"I will win." Thought Sasuke.

Sasuke once again punched Kabuto in the face. And then, while performing a handstand, used his legs to grab his head and slammed it into the ground face first.

Sasuke got up and smirked at his handy work, "He's going to have a hard time getting up from that." He said.

"Oh really?" asked Kabuto getting up.

"Damn it…" thought Sasuke falling to his knees.

"Looks like you can't fight anymore…" said Kabuto smirking evilly.

Kabuto prepared his own form of the Gentle Fist, he ran towards Sasuke with his glowing hands. Sasuke managed to get up and began to dodge each strike that Kabuto aimed with.

"How can you be standing?" asked Kabuto, "You're body is being pushed to the limit!"

"I live with several idiots! Every time they fight, they always push themselves to the limit. I'm not surprised that it's starting to rub off on me." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Is that so?" asked Kabuto.

"I know I can beat you!" said Sasuke.

That's when Sasuke kicked Kabuto high into the air. Kabuto found himself floating the air.

"I've heard of this move." Said Kabuto, "For you to perform it now…"

"That's not all." Said Sasuke.

That's when Sasuke began to beat up the double agent in midair. With each hit, Kabuto was injured, that's when he performed one final kick while shouting "Lion's Barrage!"

Kabuto was forced into the ground hard. Kabuto was able to get up… but it took a minute.

"That was difficult to recover from…" mumbled Kabuto.

That's when he noticed Sasuke far away from him, his arm buzzing with electricity.

"Time to finish this!" said Sasuke.

He ran as fast as he could towards Kabuto, the electricity surrounding his arm making a noise… a noise sounding like 1,000 chirping birds, which is why it was called Chidori, which means 1,000 Chirping Birds.

Kabuto tried to get up but found he couldn't, "Damn it." He thought.

That's when Sasuke hit Kabuto, while it missed Kabuto's vital organs, it did create a large hole in his shoulder.

Kabuto fell to the ground, "I've reached my limit… I can't seem to heal myself right now. So you win." Said Kabuto.

"What do you know about Itachi?" asked Sasuke.

"I met him once." Said Kabuto, "But only once. He and Orochimaru used to be allies. Part of the same group. But I don't know much about it. Orochimaru left the group on the worst of terms. In fact he left because of your brother."

"Orochimaru and my brother are enemies?" asked Sasuke.

"That's right." Said Kabuto, "I don't know your relationship is with him… but I can tell you want to find him."

"Your right." Said Sasuke with no emotion on his face.

"Sorry I don't know where he is… but that's all I know." Said Kabuto.

"I see." Said Sasuke walking away.

As Sasuke walked away, Kabuto smirked.

"So… Uchiha Sasuke… he has what Lord Orochimaru is looking for." Thought Kabuto.

Sasuke ducked began to a building, he began to cough up some blood while strange bruises appeared.

"I cant' believe I was able to take that beating." He thought, "I should take a rest before I'm able to find Sakura."

Meanwhile with Zoro and Mr. 1.

"You got stronger during the fight." Said Mr. 1 all bloodied, "What are you going to do next? Cut a diamond?"

"That would be a waste." Said Zoro.

"Heh… you got me." Said Mr. 1 before he passed out.

Zoro then fell to the ground in pain.

"I lost a lot of blood." He thought, "The wound isn't deep but it hurts."

But as stated before, he was the winner.

And so both Zoro and Sasuke won their fights, with Zoro gaining a new skill and Sasuke learning more about what his brother been up to. And with that… all but one fight for the Straw Hats… was fought… but that doesn't mean that something else was going on… No it doesn't.

Next Time: Vivi comes up with a plan to stop the rebellion... meanwhile it's the fight you've all been looking for... wait... strike that... a lot of you have been waiting for: Orochimaru VS. the Kazekage. What will happen? Find out next time!


	106. Sound and Wind

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I bet all of you are thinking "Don't you usually go to (insert random relative here) house"... I do usually go to my aunts house, but she's not hosting Thanksgiving due to the fact that this Saturday is her son's wedding... so yeah... I also meant to update tomorrow, but it's the start of my Christmas Tradition... my Christmas fanfic. So I decided to update a day early. Anyways: Enjoy the story and it's the start of the Orochimaru/ Kazekage fight!

Chapter 106: Sound and Wind

Vivi had just met up with Chaka who was put in charge of everything since well… everything went to hell. And why this didn't happen earlier… It's because it was easier to focus on the fights rather than a plight of a nation.

"What you can't be serous!" yelled Chaka, "If we do that!

"If we do this thing what? Will this kingdom end? This is not Alabasta!" said Vivi, "All those people hurting each other outside are Alabasta! As long as they live on the kingdom will! If we can get everyone's attention for only for a few seconds then leave everything to me! We have to destroy this palace."

In the desert the two powerful figures glared at each other.

"It is time." Said the Kazekage.

"Are you ready Lord Kazekage?" asked Orochimaru mockingly.

That was when there was hundreds of both Orochimaru and the Kazekage. The real version of the Kage motions for their clones to begin the war!

If a clone of the Kazekage was hit, then they would turn to sand, but if a clone of the former Otokage was hit then it turn to snakes and lashed out at their opponent, because of Orochimaru destroyed more clones than the Kazekage.

"That got us nowhere." Said the Kazekage.

"Indeed, perhaps I should show you something I learn after become disgraced." Said Orochimaru.

He opened his mouth and a snake came out of it. The snake itself opened it mouth reveling a hilt of a sword. Orochimaru pulled it out, it was just a seemingly ordinary katana.

"Do you know what this is Lord Kazekage?" asked Orochimaru.

"A sword and you did that just to show off?" asked Lord Kazekage.

"It's not just any sword." Said Orochimaru, "This is the Legendary Sword: Kusanagi."

The Kazekage's eyes widened, "That sword was just a legend." He said with his voice shaking.

"Oh it is not Lord Kazekage!" said Orochimaru that was when the sword extended, he moved to slice the Kazekage, who turned out to be a sand clone, "My wasn't that interesting."

That's when the Real Kazekage appeared from behind a sand dune.

"So it can extend… and I take it really can cut though almost anything." Said the Kazekage.

"That's right." Said Orochimaru with an evil smirk, "You have your work cut out for you, Lord Kazekage."

The Kazekage began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Orochimaru.

"You may have a legendary sword." Said the Kazekage, "But you are on my turf. I know how to use this desert. I have the advantage here."

That's when there was many clones of the Kazekage appeared. All of them exploded, creating a giant sandstorm.

"As long as we are in this desert! I will win." Said the Kazekage.

Orochimaru laughed, "Will we see then."

The Kazekage appeared behind him and stabbed him. However he turned into mud.

"And Earth Clone!" yelled the Kazekage in shock.

"That's right you were expecting a clone of mud here of all place were you?" asked Orochimaru appearing behind the Kazekage.

Orochimaru stabbed the Kazekage who just turned into sand.

"Is that your only trick here?" asked Orochimaru in a disappointed tone of voice.

"What sort of clone do you want to see?" asked the Kazekage.

"I don't know something different. Sure the San Clone is your specialty… but still." Said Orochimaru as the sand storm began to die down.

"Sorry…" said the Kazekage smirking under his veil.

The Sandstorm had dissipated.

"I hate to repeat myself. But I would honestly like to know what are your plans?" asked Orochimaru, "I mean you are going to become disgraced like me."

"Gaara will kill Yugito." Said the Kazekage, "I'm sure of it."

"You are aware that will only make things worse for you. The Raikage dies while investigating you." Said Orochimaru, "I'm sure my former apprentice has been informed as well at the Namikage."

The Kazekage gritted his teeth, he never got along with Kakashi. After all Kakashi was the 4th Hokage's Apprentice.

"Anko and Kakashi are on good terms with Yugito. They have probably been informed of her plan." Said Orochimaru.

"Damn it…" growled The Kazekage.

"I have a simple question for you. Would you rather die then lose your title?" asked Orochimaru.

Kazekage laughed, "I have no plans on dying today!" yelled the Kazekage.

The Kazekage produced a dagger and stabbed Orochimaru. Orochimaru turned into snakes that held the Kazekage tightly.

"But for the sake of knowing… would you rather die then lose your title?" asked Orochimaru appearing from under the sand.

"I would… but not die by your hands." Said Kazekage who then turned into sand indicating he was a clone.

"You know Lord Kazekage! Perhaps we should settle this like men." Said Orochimaru with an evil smile.

"What do you mean?" asked the Kazekage's Voice from nowhere.

"I mean no clones… Fight with all of our strength." Said Orochimaru, "What do you say?"

The Kazekage, appeared… chances are he was the real Kazekage.

"You plan to honor this fight?" asked the Kazekage.

Orochimaru smiled evilly, "Of course I do." He answered.

"Good." Answered the Kazekage.

The air around them seemed to spark with power. The two greats would duke it out, man to man. But who knew what would happen… and that thing would possibly change the world as they knew it?

Back at the Palace, every single guardian that heard Princess Vivi stared in shock.

"Destroy the Palace?" asked one Guard.

"She musty be crazy." Said another.

"Lord Chaka Don't listen to her!" yelled yet another.

"The king would never consent with it!" yelled still yet another guard.

"Shows what you know." Said Inoichi.

The Ino-Shika-Cho Trio showed up to give their thought on the matter… which just happened to agree with Vivi.

"I'm going to have agree with the Princess." Said Choza.

"Chaka, you've heard the king many times." Said Shikaku.

Chaka took a breath, he knew the Princess and the three were right indeed the king has said that many that "The people are the kingdom"

"As you wish Princess." Said Chaka.

And so, the Palace Guards began their plan of destroying the palace in order to stop the fighting. But will it work?

Next Time: The fight between the Kazekage and Orochimaru takes a turn that will change everything for everyone! What will happen? Find out next time!


	107. Death of a Kage

A/N: Here's the final chapter of the Orochimaru, Kazekage fight... and yes, it ends the way you think it's going to end. I even use a rather obvious line.

Chapter 107: Death of a Kage

Chaka and Vivi watched the kingdom below…

"I'm sorry I had to leave like that." Said Vivi, "But it isn't' over. Even if we succeed, as long as he's still alive this Kingdom will not be at peace."

She looked down, "I'm also worried about them." She said as she remembered Zoro's words to her.

"Princess." Said Chaka, "In the two ears you were gone you have grown wise and beautiful. Once this is over we must throw a grand celebration for the pirates who helped you."

"Yes…" said Vivi.

"Lord Chaka." Came voice.

They turned to see a bloodied palace guard.

"What is it?" asked Chaka.

"Here in the Palace!" said the Guard before he collapsed.

"You're playing a dangerous game Ms. Wednesday. This is my new home you're trying to demolish." Said Crocodile gaining everyone's attention, "I've always like palaces. It's the perfect palace to watch all of the vermin."

"Crocodile!" cried Vivi n shock.

Chaka glared on him on the other hand.

The two greats stood across each other. The Kazekage took out two daggers whole Orochimaru readied his sword.

"Let go." Said the Kazekage.

Orochimaru nodded.

The two ran towards each other. The Kazekage attempted to stab Orochimaru with his daggers but Orochimaru sliced them with his sword.

"Such is the power of Kusanagi." Said Orochimaru with an evil smirk.

The Kazekage gritted his teeth in anger when he heard that. He jumped back and took out two more daggers.

"I'm at a disadvantage." Thought the Kazekage, "But as long as Orochimaru wont use clones I think it's going to be just fine…"

"Just a little more." Thought Orochimaru with an evil smirk.

That was Orochimaru let loose several snakes from his sleeves. They all moved towards the Kazekage who began to use his dagger to slice them up.

"So up to your old tricks." Said the Kazekage.

"Oh come on. We both know that my old student uses those tricks too." Said Orochimaru licking his lips.

That's when he extended his tongue out he wrapped it around the neck of the Kazekage.

"Damn it!" yelled the Kazekage stabbing him in the tongue.

Orochimaru flinched and let go with his tongue.

"Well… that's going to hurt for a while." Said Orochimaru.

The Kazekage glared at Orochimaru while trying to catch his breath.

"So you've been experimenting on yourself?" he asked.

"Yes I have… but then again such a thing is not surprising." Said Orochimaru with an evil smile, "After all, I was disgraced for doing such experiments on the living… so why not myself."

"You're a monster." Muttered the Kazekage.

"Oh and your not. You essentially killed your wife to make your won a weapon." Said Orochimaru, "If it hadn't been for me. You would have lost your title… not mention your little secret."

"What little secret?" asked the Kazekage.

Orochimaru smiled evilly, it was then the Kazekage knew what he was referring to.

"How do you know about that? Only my children know about that!" said the Kazekage.

"Oh… I know…" said Orochimaru, "That you saw your son as a failed experiment and tried to assassinate him using your brother in law. Not only did it not fail, but your brother in law died from it… as for how I know… that's a secret."

The Kazekage was shaking…

"It's old news… so I'm sure that won't get the Kage's angry…. But who knows… maybe the mixture of this and that will clinch it even if it's not already sure a thing."

That was when the Kazekage threw his dagger at Orochimaru who managed to dodge it. He threw his second dagger at him Orochimaru caught it.

"I take it that was your last dagger…" said Orochimaru, "I guess you weren't expecting a fight today, were you?"

The Kazekage harshly at Orochimaru. He ran towards the snake like man, readying his fist. The Kazekage was about to punch Orochimaru when suddenly he was stabbed in the back.

He turned around and saw Orochimaru… another Orochimaru… while the one in front of disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You said we would only use our skill, you said we wouldn't use clones." Said the Kazekage.

"I lied." Answered Orochimaru.

The Kazekage's eyes widened as he fell to the ground.

"It's just as you told me… you would rather die than lose your title." Said Orochimaru, "How ironic that it was indeed by my hands."

"You bastard." Muttered the Kazekage, coughing up blood.

"It's a shame really, that you didn't' see this though the end." Said Orochimaru, "After all Crocodile is going to fail… Thanks to Straw Hat this Kingdom won't fall."

The Kazekage with his last once of strength glared at Orochimaru… then he died.

Meanwhile with Naruto's fight. No one had made a move that's when Yugito sensed something.

"What's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"Nothing…" lied Yugito.

"Kitten, you feel that?" asked Nibi.

"Yes… I do… the Kazekage… is dead…" thought Yugito.

Back with Orochimaru, he disappeared and reappeared where Tayuya was sitting. She had sense recovered from Sakura's final attack.

"So Tayuya. I take it you fought one of the Straw Hats." Said Orochimaru with an evil smirk.

"Yes I did… and the bitch I fought. Knows Tsunade's moves." Said Tayuya breathing heavily.

"I see." Said Orochimaru.

Orochimaru helped up the red head and both of them disappeared and reappeared next to Kabuto who was trying to recover with the fight he had with Sasuke. Orochimaru's eyes widened when he saw the wound.

"That wound." Said Orochimaru.

"It was caused by Chidori." Said Kabuto.

Orochimaru smirked… "So who did it you?" asked Orochimaru.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Answered Kabuto.

Orochimaru smiled when he heard this.

"Let us leave this kingdom." Said Orochimaru, "We must prepare for our next move."

"Then you mean?" asked Kabuto.

Orochimaru nodded.

The three of them disappeared from the middle of the street, going to plan Sound's next move… whatever that may be.

Meanwhile the Guards have heard about the fact that Crocodile had been seen at the Palace. Many guards that went to go help… however something strange had happened many arms had appeared on the doors pushing away any guards that had went to try to help. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio was over seeing the outside plans of the Palace when this happened.

"Damn it!" yelled Inoichi.

"How are we supposed to help?" asked Choza.

Shikaku was staring at one of the Guards, he suddenly punched him in the gut.

"Shikaku!" yelled both Inoichi and Choza.

"Look at his arm." Said Shikaku pointing to the arm on the Guard… or rather, the tattoo on his arm.

"Baroque Works." Said Inoichi.

"That's a pretty stupid idea putting tattoos on their arms that says their group." Said Choza.

"Right now we let who's ever inside. For now our job is to take care of the pawns." Explained Shikaku, "Get out word about the tattoo…"

The two nodded as they knew that for now their role was more a little different. Not knowing if what they were about to do would change things once and for all.

Next Time: The fight that everyone has been waiting for the longest time happens! The Naruto, Gaara fight! What will happen? Find out next time!


	108. Fight of the Biju!

A/N: It's time for the fight everyone has been waiting for! The Naruto fight with Gaara! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 108: Fight of the Biju!

At the Palace Chaka and Vivi couldn't believe their eyes. Cobra was there, pinned to the wall. Don't ask why he's pinned to the wall or how he get there, but this writer is confused about that herself.

"Vivi, forgive me, you worked so hard to save this kingdom but I ruined it." Said Cobra.

"Father…" whispered Vivi.

"Free the king now Crocodile!" yelled Chaka.

"The King is correct however, you were only able to come here Ms Wednesday because of those pirates helped." Said Crocodile.

"Where's Luffy!" shouted Vivi.

"He's dead." Said Crocodile.

"That's a lie! There's no way Luffy could lose to you!" yelled Vivi.

"That fool." Muttered Cobra, "I have no intention of sparing you or your father. When a kingdom dies, the royal family should fall along with it."

Crocodile walked over to Cobra.

"However there is one thing I would like to know. Since what I was after all along." Said Crocodile, "Where is Pluton?"

"Where did you hear about that?" asked Cobra in shock.

With Naruto's group… no one had made a move since arriving expect for a flinch from Yugito when she sensed the news about the Kazekage.

"Why does it feel like we haven't done anything in several months?" thought Kyubi.

"I don't know." Thought Naruto.

"Either way it! Now time for our fight." Said Kyubi.

That was when the floating sand stopped. And went to ground he began to breathe heavily.

"He calmed down." Said Yugito.

"Oh… so that why we hadn't done anything… make sense." Said Kyubi.

"You know… why bother… I told you that so many times." Thought Naruto with a sigh.

"Okay! Is everyone ready?" asked Naruto.

"I guess…" said Hinata.

"Okay! Hinata, only back up if you have to." Said Naruto.

"Okay." Said Hinata.

"So will I." said Yugito.

"So I'm all alone on this one?" asked Naruto.

"Do what you want cause a pirate is free." Sang Kyubi.

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" thought Naruto.

Naruto ran towards Gaara. He produced many clones. He and his clones dove towards him but all of them hit a wall of sand and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Okay that was pointless." Said Naruto who went into half demon form.

Gaara's eyes narrowed when he saw Naruto go into half demon form.

"So you have eaten the fruit." Said Gaara, "How fortunate for you…"

That was when the sand from his gourd began to form into a clone.

"A sand clone!" said Naruto.

The Sand Clone ran towards Naruto and the two began to fight.

"Damn it!" growled Naruto, "How am I supposed to fight him if he does this?" thought Naruto.

"Kit… you might want to see what he's doing." Said Kyubi.

Naruto looked to and saw he was encasing himself in a shell of sand.

"Damn it!" yelled Naruto.

"Oh no… this can't be good." Said Yugito.

"Why?" asked Hinata.

"Even if Naruto is able to break the shell… there will be problems." Sighed Yugito.

"I see…" said Hinata.

Naruto began to think.

"How am I going to break that shell?" asked Naruto, "That's it!"

He summoned many clones who began fight Gaara clone. He ran towards the shell. Spikes came from it, so Naruto dodged and aimed for another place… but more spikes came from it. When he backed away the spikes retreated.

"You know what a good thing to do. Not running towards the spikes!" yelled Kyubi.

"It's not my fault they keep coming at me!" thought Naruto.

That's when Naruto had an idea. "That's it!" he thought.

He began to charge up a Rasengan. He ran towards the shell and rammed it into it. Causing a giant explosion.

"What just happened?" asked Naruto.

"I guess I will have to fight you like this after all." Said Gaara.

Naruto looked up and saw Gaara's arm was covered in sand, making it look like some sort of sandy monster arm… not only that but half of his face was that of Ichibi no Shukakau.

"Oh man…" said Kyubi.

Gaara used the monster arm to grabbed Naruto's leg and slam him into a nearby rock.

"Is it supper time already?" asked Naruto in a daze.

He slammed Naruto again, this time just into the sand he let go of him. He began to run towards the dazed pirate when Hinata blacked his path.

"Stop this right now! I won't let you hurt him!" cried Hinata.

Gaara looked at Hinata. He began to have a weird headache. Memories of a man block an attack appeared in his head. But he shook it off.

He glared harshly at Hinata.

"Why do you protect him?" he asked.

"Because I care for him! He's a very special person to me…" said Hinata.

"I see…" said Gaara.

That was when he grabbed Hinata with his arm. She pushed her into a giant rock, he let moved his arm so that there was a giant claw made of sand holding Hinata there. Naruto got up when he saw this.

"You have to beat me if you want to save her." Said Gaara, "The sand will get harder as time will go one."

"Why you…" growled Naruto.

That was when Gaara did the same to Yugito.

"Yugito!" yelled Naruto.

Yugito gritted her teeth.

"Kitten… why did you let him do that?" asked Nibi.

"Because this is Naruto's fight not mine…" thought Yugito, "After all, I can't help Gaara the way Naruto can."

Nibi sighed… "Fine… we'll let him handle it…" said Nibi, "But if he looses he's going to pay."

Naruto glared at Gaara.

"Why did you do that!" yelled Naruto.

Gaara looked up at Naruto, his entire face was like Shukaku's.

"Because… they got in the way." Said Gaara.

Naruto glared harshly.

"So you're finally getting into this." Said Kyubi, "I should have known that that would have been the thing that made you snap."

Naruto only gritted his teeth, "This time is personal." Said Naruto.

Back at the Palace… Crocodile was explaining everything.

"Pluton, with it I can vaporize a whole island." Said Crocodile, "Named for the gad of death it was the most terrible of all ancient weapons. And it's sleeping within this kingdom!"

Cobra glared harshly at the Warlord.

"That has been my goal from the start, in order forge the most powerful nation in the region." Explained Crocodile.

"A super weapon in this kingdom?" asked Vivi not believing a word of it.

"A secret passed down with the crown." Said Chaka glaring at Crocodile as well.

"When I become king it will become simple to recruit pirates to serve under me. Surpassing even the World Government in military power." Said Crocodile.

"The World Government will not allow it!" said Cobra.

"And that's why I need the Pluton." Said Crocodile with an evil smirk.

And so Crocodile's goals were revealed, but who knew what would come from them.

Next Time: Naruto continues his fight with Gaara! Will the sand Jinchuriki over powers... uh... the fox Jinchuriki? Meanwhile Crocodile reveals a horrible plan... what is it? Find out next time!


	109. Sandy Land

Chapter 109: Sandy Land

The King stared at Crocodile in shock, after hearing his plans he couldn't believe it.

"I don't know where you heard of this, but I don't know it whereabouts or if it's even in this Kingdom." Said Cobra.

"I feared at much." Said Crocodile, "I realize that it's questionable if it's here or not. By the way, you know that the Royal Army is the in the town square. In 30 minutes a canon will shoot a projectile there in 30 minutes."

"What? Are you mad!" yelled Cobra.

"It is a special cannonball that will blow a crater three miles in diameter." Said Crocodile, "It will instantly alter the view of this palace."

"30 minutes from now! But if you do that" yelled Vivi.

"Aren't you pleased?" asked Crocodile with an evil smile, "By my calculation the rebels will be here in 20 minutes. Destroying the palace was such an indirect way, it's so much easier to blow the rebels away."

"How can you do!" cried Vivi, "What did they ever do you!"

"They're meaningless." Said Crocodile.

Meanwhile Naruto glared at the boy in front of him, he was just a few months older than himself. Well boy wasn't a good word due to the fact that his outward appearance greatly resembled the demon inside of him.

"Well Shadow Fox! Are you going to attack?" asked Gaara.

That was when Naruto created multiple shadow clones, all of them ran towards Gaara.

Gaara only smirked evilly, that's when many mouths opened up all over his body.

"What the!" yelled Naruto.

"Sand Storm!" shouted Gaara.

That's when every single mouth and even his own created a harsh sand storm.

"Why you!" shouted Naruto as she was knocked away.

Naruto then created many clones. They all rushed him.

Two of them tried to jump him but he smashed them with his arm. Three more did and he grabbed one of their tails and used him to smash the other two.

"You know…" said Kyubi as Naruto watched this, "Why haven't any of your other opponent ever things of doing that."

"Please don't say that." Thought Naruto with a sweat drop.

"I'm just saying." Said Kyubi.

Gaara looked at the real Naruto among the clones.

"Do you think he found us?" thought Naruto.

"If I were to guess, he's in a such a state where's he's with Chibi that he can sense me while I'm talking to you." Said Kyubi.

"Don't you mean Ichibi?" thought Naruto.

"No I mean Chibi… it's a funny nickname I got from a typo." Said Kyubi.

"What?" thought Naruto.

"What?" responded Kyubi.

That was when Gaara sent out many balls of sand towards Naruto.

"Sand Canon Ball!" shouted Gaara.

The balls hit the real Naruto sending him to the ground.

"Ow that really hurt!" shouted Naruto.

"Maybe I should stop talking to you until the battle's over." Said Kyubi, "Unless you angst about how you and he and are similar or you are decided what move to take."

Naruto rolled his eyes when Kyubi said that.

"Sand Canon Ball!" shouted Gaara.

Gaara then used the same move to destroy Naruto's clones.

Naruto got back up.

"Okay!" said Naruto creating more clones.

He pointed to his clones to Gaara. The clones ran towards the slowly changing Jinchuriki.

"Sand Canon Ball!" shouted Gaara once again, destroying the clones with the balls.

"If didn't work the first time! What made you think it would a second?" asked Kyubi.

"Gut feeling." Thought Naruto with a shrug.

Gaara glared at Naruto very harshly.

"Tell me Shadow Fox! Tell me! Why are fighting?" asked Gaara.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Why are you fighting me?" asked Gaara.

"Time for a heart felt speech." Muttered Kyubi.

Naruto looked at Gaara.

"I won't let you hurt Hinata! She's a very special friend." Yelled Naruto, "It's also because Vivi is my friend! I just can't let you help Crocodile destroy her kingdom like that!"

"Oh really?" asked Gaara, "I lived her my whole life. Everyone here has caused me pain. This kingdom should die!"

Naruto's eyes widened…

(Flashback)

Many of the town's people glared at a young Naruto who was just standing there.

"Naruto… what's wrong?" asked Luffy walking up to him.

"Sometimes… I feel that Kyubi should have destroyed this town." Muttered Naruto.

(End of Flashback)

"I know… how you feel." Said Naruto with a sad smile, "Growing up… everyone hated me… I sometimes felt like my town should have been destroyed."

"Liar!" snarled Gaara.

He once again created mouths all over his sandy body, creating another sand storm.

Naruto endured the sand storm.

"Looks like I'm going to have to knock some sense into him." Thought Naruto.

"That's what you've been trying to do this whole time." Said Kyubi.

"Well now I'm getting serious about it!" mentally yelled Naruto.

The sand storm began to die down, and Naruto once again made many clones. He sent the clones running towards Gaara.

"That won't work on me!" shouted Gaara, "Sand Canon Ball!"

The balls of sand hit all of the clones, but that's when Gaara realized… that the real one wasn't among them!

"What!" yelled Gaara.

"Right up here!" shouted Naruto.

That was when Gaara noticed Naruto coming down from above him. Unfortunately for Naruto that was the worst of all times. As the sand around Gaara went down further to his thighs… creating a tail, which knocked away… Naruto was sent flying into some rocks, knocking him out.

"Naruto!" cried Yugito, who was still conscious.

Yugito gritted her teeth she was about to transform into her full demon form when Nibi shouted "Stop!"

"Why?" asked Yugito.

"Let's wait and see if Naruto gets up first." Said Nibi.

"Okay." Said Yugito.

Gaara began to laugh evilly, as Shadow fox laid there unconscious. The sand claw got tighter around Hinata… make her moan a little while unconscious.

Back at the Palace… Crocodile looked at the poor king.

"Now then King Cobra." Said Crocodile, "I have another question for you."

Everyone looked at Crocodile, waiting for the next question.

"Where is the Ponegliff?" asked Crocodile with an evil smile.

"The Ponegliff?" asked Vivi in shock, "Why do you want to know recorded history?"

"If I tell you where it is…" said Cobra who then realized something, "No… I will show you where it is."

Vivi watched this, unsure sure what to do.

"Princess Vivi." Said Chaka, "I will not stand by this anymore."

Chaka grabbed his sword, he was ready to fight Crocodile, for the sake of the kingdom.

Next Time: We learn the story of how Gaara became the monster that he is today. What really drove him to this homicidal fury? Find out next time!


	110. What is Love?

A/N: Sorry I meant to update on Tuesday... really sorry! I've had this cold all week... at least I didn't have it during Christmas...

Anyways enjoy the chapter, I tried to Gaara's flashback on memory instead of reading the book... my memories a little hazy about it... hopefully it's good... I know two of the things aren't from the flashback but I felt I need to inject some much needed humor into it... enjoy!

Chapter 110: What is Love?

Chaka was about to attack Crocodile hen he was stopped.

"Stop Lord Chaka!" yelled a voce.

Outside the guards cheered at a certain group had entered… and it wasn't the Ino Shika Cho Trio (they were busy with finding moles among their ranks). No it was the Tsumegeri Guards. They were among the elite of the Guards (right under the Ino Shika Cho Trio), they were dressed in the traditional wear with ducks on their hats.

"We handle him personally." Said one of them.

"Don't worry Lord Chaka." Said another.

"You four seem to be popular so I'll let you off. Just go home." Said Crocodile.

"It's impossible to turn back." Said one of them.

"Impossible?" asked Crocodile.

That is when Chaka noticed their veins were showing.

"They didn't!" yelled Chaka.

"Shall I" asked Ms All Sunday.

"No they're vermin." Muttered Crocodile.

The 4 Guards aimed themselves for Crocodile.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Vivi.

"They drank Hero Water, a terrible potion that grants super powers… but the drinker will die 5 within a few minutes…"

Vivi's eyes winded as she watch the terrible things that were about to played out.

Meanwhile, Kankuro decided to headed towards where he saw the direction his sister headed in.

"There you are." He said as he found her tied up.

"Oh Kankuro." Said Temari, "You look like you were beaten up badly."

"And you're tied up." Said Kankuro.

"Can you untie me?" asked Temari.

Kankuro sighed, "Fine as long as you don't make a big deal that you were right and I was wrong when it came to me being physically weak."

"I told you so." Mumbled Temari quietly so her brother wouldn't hear.

"I heard that." Muttered Kankuro.

Temari sweat dropped, but Kankuro untied her any ways.

Once Temari was untied she got up.

"I think we should look for Gaara." Said Temari.

"What!" yelled Kankuro, "No way! He's going to let out that thing! I want to be far away from him as possible."

That's when Temari whacked him in the head with her fan.

"Good idea Temari. We should go find him to see how he's doing." Said Kankuro in a very strained tone.

Temari nodded and they went to look for him.

Meanwhile Gaara smiled evilly at the unconscious Naruto.

But of course… he wasn't always like this…

(Flashback)

A young Gaara was sitting in a swing, all alone, watching kids play a ball game when suddenly one of them kicked the ball on a nearby building's roof.

"Oh man! Look like we can't play anymore." Said one of the kids.

That was when suddenly the ball began to float down from the roof. Gaara picked it up.

"Here." Said Gaara with a shy smile.

All of the kids stared at Gaara trembling.

"He's a monster!" one of them yelled.

They all ran away. Gaara began to freak out.

"Why are you running away!" he yelled out.

That's when his sand went nuts! IT began to lash at the other kids as they ran away, he finally calmed down when his dear uncle Yashamaru showed up and blocked the sand from hitting a girl.

"Please stop Gaara." Begged Yashamaru.

Gaara stopped what he was doing when he saw he had injured Yashamaru.

That night Gaara held a knife and cut himself. However sand just stopped him.

"Gaara!" scolded Yashamaru, "You should do that."

Yashamaru sighed, "I guess the sand would protect you anyways. What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see what pain feels like." Said Gaara.

Yashamaru sighed…

"What does pain feel like?" asked Gaara, "And please don't tell me ask you again when you're older, like when I asked you what a transvestite was."

Long story short, Gaara once heard some people talking about his uncle, calling him a transvestite due to the fact he looked like a woman. Needless to say his uncle told him ask him once he was older.

"No… I'll explain it you." Said Yashamaru.

Yashamaru used the knife to cut his finger, Gaara's eyes winded when he saw the blood.

"Pain is well something is the feeling that something isn't right with your body. You feel uncomfortable and you don't like it. I guess it's kind of hard to explain." Said Yashamaru.

"I think I get it." Said Gaara he grabbed his chest, "I have this weird feeling in my chest… is this pain?"

"That pain of the heart." Said Yashamaru.

"Pain of the heart?" asked Gaara.

"Yes, it's different, but the scars of that kind of pain is much harder to heal. It might not even heal at all." Aid Yashamaru, "And there is only one known cure."

"What is it?" asked Gaara.

"Love." Said Yashamaru.

"Love?" responded Gaara.

"Yes… Love." Said Yashamaru, "Love is when someone would do anything to protect someone. It's just like with your mother."

"My mother?" asked Gaara.

Both of them began to look at nearby picture of Gaara's mother… and Yashamaru's sister.

"She died giving birth to you… she was happy to do so. I believe your mother's spirit is in your sand, as it protects you just like a mother's love." Said Yashamaru.

"I don't get it…" said Gaara.

"I guess it's hard to explain." Said Yashamaru, "Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"Yeah… what is Yaoi?" asked Gaara.

Yashamaru gaped at the question.

"Where did you hear about that?" asked Yashamaru.

"I heard some weird girls talking about it." said Gaara.

"I… I'll tell you when you're older." Said Yashamaru wondering if the girls mentioned it front of him on purpose.

"Okay." Said Gaara who then got an idea, "I also have an idea… can I have some medicine?"

"Medicine? What for?" asked Yashamaru.

Gaara gave a sweet smile.

Later that night, Gaara held ointment, he was running though the town and went to a girl's house who he accidently attack. He knocked on the door, and the girl opened it.

"Oh it's you… what do you want?" asked the girl.

"I'm sorry about earlier… I brought you some medicine… I hope you feel better." Said Gaara.

"Go away you monster!" yelled the girl slammed the door in his face.

Gaara's eyes widened. He began to walk home. As he did he ran into a drunk.

"What do you think you doing you brat!" slurred the drunk.

That's when Gaara glared at the drunk… and he realized who Gaara was.

"You're that kid…" said the drunk who began to get scared.

Unfortunately… Gaara had already reacted by sending sand at him… killing him. He realized what he had done and began to run away… just as a crowd began to form.

He began to slow down, that when he saw his father glaring at him.

"Father…" he thought to himself.

Sometime later, Gaara was crying by himself, when suddenly the sand protected him. He looked up and saw a mysterious masked man holding a sword, trying to kill him.

"Why… why!" thought Gaara.

The sand exploded injuring the man gravely. HE glared at him… then he noticed a Band-Aid on his finger, the same one Yashamaru cut. He was walked and removed the mask… it was indeed his beloved uncle, Gaara was so sick he vomited.

"You did well Gaara." Said Yashamaru giving a pained smile.

Gaara began to cry… "Why… why did you do it?" he asked.

"Your father asked me to do it… and I agreed." Said Yashamaru.

"Why did you expect?" asked Gaara.

"Because… I've always hated you." Said Yashamaru.

Gaara's eyes winded.

"When my sister died. She hated your father and you… She wanted you kill him. She gave the name Gaara not out love but hate. A self-loving carnage. A demon that loves only itself… caring only for itself… that is the gift she gave you." Explained Yashamaru.

Yashamaru opened his shirt revealing several bombs.

"This is it… please die." Were his final words before he died.

The explosion killed him… however because of the sand Gaara was unharmed… physically… emotionally… The sand around him went wild… eventually carving the Kanji for love on his fore… because he loved only himself… cared only for himself…

(End of Flashback)

Gaara was thinking about how to kill first when Naruto woke up rubbing his head.

"I had the weirdest dream I was fighting Gaara." Said Naruto.

"Kit… you are fighting Gaara." Said Kyubi.

"That's weird…" thought Naruto.

"What?" asked Kyubi.

"Why aren't I wearing an orange jumpsuit… and where's the giant toad I was riding on?" thought Naruto.

"So you were dreaming you were fighting Gaara… while wearing an orange jumpsuit and riding a giant toad… what were you a ninja in your dream?" asked Kyubi.

"I think I was…" thought Naruto.

"Just continue fighting Gaara…"said Kyubi.

"All right! I have an idea that can beat him!" said Naruto with a big grin.

"Why do I have the strangest feeling it involves his ass." Said Kyubi.

Meanwhile, Crocodile laughed… he wasn't going to fight them. He just watched the 4 guards writhe in pain as they died. Unfortunately this just made Chaka angry… and it was never a good thing to get him angry.

Next Time: Naruto continues his fight with Gaara, while reflecting on his life. Will Naruto be able to beat him... and will Kyubi's prediction be right? Find out next time!


	111. Naruto’s Dumb Luck

A/N: I'm sorry... I meant to update sooner, but something happened... Okay... I'll admit it... I sort of... what the word. Oh yes. Cheated... You see I meant to update Tuesday... but I had a doctor's appointment... then Wednesday... then I saw how many hits this had so I deicide to wait to update ? Why did I wait? (takes out popper) 300,000 hits! This story has reached 300,000 hits! I'm so happy! That's so many hits...

And I will update much, much sooner. I promise. Sometime in between Monday and Wednesday... I promise...

Enjoy the story.

Chapter 111: Naruto's Dumb Luck

Chaka decided to unleash his Devil Fruit power, he ate the Dog Dog Fruit, Model Jackal. He grabbed his sword and aimed an attack at Crocodile.

"Chaka!" cried Vivi.

"Chaka! Don't throw your life away!" shouted Cobra.

He swung his sword at Crocodile, who managed to turn into sand to dodge.

"Are you willing to die for the king as well?" asked Crocodile.

Meanwhile Naruto stared at Gaara, that's when he ran towards him. He went to punch Gaara but that didn't work. His fist was sucked in by the sand and tossed a long way!

"Damn it!" yelled Naruto getting back up.

"Don't' do things like that…" said Kyubi.

That was when he sent out many clones.

"Sweep the leg!" yelled Naruto.

Due to the fact that his legs were in fact bare, all of the clones aimed for the legs. However Gaara mangled to lash out using his sand, causing the clones to go poof.

"Damn it!" yelled Naruto.

"Look kit… we have to figure out something." Said Kyubi.

"I know… but what?" thought Naruto.

That was when Temari and Kankuro arrived.

"It's a one on one battle." Said Kankuro.

"Lucky him…" muttered Temari, "I didn't get a fair fight."

Kankuro stared at her, "Really?" he asked.

"Shut up and watch." Said Temari.

"So… what happened?" asked Kankuro.

That was when Temari whacked him on the head.

"Yes… let's watch the fight." Said Kankuro.

Nearby Yugito noticed the two watching.

"So it looks like they're going to watch as well." Said Nibi.

"Yeah… it does…" thought Yugito.

Naruto gritted his teeth.

"All right! I have an idea." He thought.

"Does it involve ramen in anyway?" asked Kyubi.

"Do you have so little faith in me?" thought Naruto.

"No it's not that… I'm making fun of you because I'm bored… I've been doing this for years… how do you not get that." Said Kyubi.

"Okay!" said Naruto.

That's when he prepared clones… all of the clones ran towards them. Gaara lashed out at them and destroyed them.

"Okay! Again!" said Naruto.

He sent out many clones, which were destroyed by Gaara… again…

"Stop doing that you idiot!" yelled Kyubi.

"Fine do you have any bright ideas?" asked Naruto.

"Oh no… don't drag me into this fight." Said Kyubi.

"Fine…" said Naruto.

That was when he came up with a great idea. He created more clones.

"You're doing that again!" yelled Kyubi.

"Watch and learn!" said Naruto.

The clones ran towards Gaara. He once again tried to attack him, but all of them dodged.

"So I take you have a trick up your sleeve since I read this a mile away." Said Kyubi.

"That's right." Thought Naruto with a smirk.

Naruto prepared a half demon Rasengan while Gaara was busy with his clones. He ran towards Gaara while he was wasn't looking, shoved the Rasengan up his ass! Causing a big explosion.

"What did he just do!" yelled Temari from the sidelines.

"He may be our enemy right now… but I like that guy." Laughed Kankuro.

"This is not a laughing matter!" yelled Temari.

When the dust cleared, Gaara's demon shell looked it was melting… and in a sense was.

"How did you know the weakest point was at the base of the tail?" asked Gaara.

"It was the weakest point?" asked Naruto with a sweat drop.

"Kit… that was dumb luck in the purest form." Sighed Kyubi who then thought to him self, "Wow… I can't believe I was right about the ass thing…"

"Yeah… I guess it was…" thought Naruto with a sweat drop, "Time for the next phase!"

That was when Naruto made as many as 999 clones. Needless to say that the ones watching were shocked.

"I've never seen someone make so many shadow clones." Thought Yugito with a smile.

"That's impossible." Said Temari.

"This might be really interesting." Said Kankuro, "Who knows Gaara might actually lose."

"If he doesn't' pull that." said Temari.

All of the clones ran towards Gaara, they kicked him into the air while shouting "Sha" "Dow" "Fox"

The clones beat up Gaara in the air. When it finished every single clone punched him into the ground while shouting "Naruto 2000 Combo!"

Gaara hot the ground hard causing a small expulsion of sand.

"Did I do it?" thought Naruto.

That was when suddenly there was an explosion of sand that destroyed every single clone. When it cleared Naruto couldn't help but to gasp… standing there… was a full grown version of Shukaku.

"Okay… that's bad…" thought Naruto.

Nearby Temari and Kankuro's eyes widened.

"He's almost there…" said Temari with her voice shaking.

"Damn it…" muttered Kankuro.

Back with Naruto, he fell onto hi butt, and began to shake.

"What kin of monster is he?" thought Naruto, he began to shake, "Would I have ended up if I had no one! Would I have turned into a monster like him?"

Naruto looked down to the ground.

"Growing up…the town hated me… but I had Luffy… and Ace… and Hinata… and even Lee… what would have happened if I didn't have them?" thought Naruto, "I would have been lonely if it wasn't for them."

He gripped the sand.

"But all this… seemed to have given him power… can I win against a guy like that?" thought Naruto.

"Calm down kit!" yelled Kyubi, "Now's not the time for you to go Emo on me!"

"How can I be calm?" thought Naruto, "How am I supposed to beat him!"

"There's your secret weapon!" yelled Kyubi.

That's when Naruto remembered… he took something out of his pocket and began to look at it.

"Looks like I'm going to have to try to this out sooner than I thought." He thought looking that time.

Meanwhile at the Palace, Vivi stared up in shock. Crocodile had finished Chaka off… yes he was alive, but he was defeated.

"Weakness is an unforgivable sin." Mocked Crocodile.

Vivi was crying… she couldn't believe it.

"Vivi!" yelled a voice.

Vivi turned around and couldn't believe her eyes at who was there. Hopefully his appearance would things around. Right?

Next Time: Naruto brings out his secret weapon, however Gaara brings out his. Now an epic battle will in the streets of Tokyo... err... deserts of Alabasta! What will happen? Find out next time!


	112. Kaiju Fight in Alabasta

A/N: Well... here's the chapter as promised. Today would have been the day the new One Piece DVD came out, but I preordered from the wrong site and their shipping it today, not delivering today. So remember... when you preorder something, make sure it ships before the day you want it...

Enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 112: Kaiju Fight in Alabasta

Kohza, the leader of the rebel army was there. He stood in shock, with the king held captive, Chaka gravely injured and the Tsumegeri Guards, dead. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Kohza!" yelled Vivi.

"You took the secret passage, didn't you?" asked Cobra.

"I came to reason with the royal army." Said Kohza who then gritted his teeth, "But I find the king being held hostage by the national hero. This can't be happening!"

Crocodile merely laughed, "What an interesting development! The two leaders already meet in the middle of the war!"

Kohza stood there… he didn't know what was happening.

"Confused. Imagine the worst case scenario." Said Ms All Sunday with a smirk.

Kohza began to shake as he realized what was going on.

"Vivi!" yelled Kohza, "Who was who stole the rain from this kingdom!"

"It was…" whispered Vivi.

"My doing Kohza! The crimes you rebels blamed on the king, were a trap set by my organization. For the last two years you danced for us while the royal family and army tried to stop us." Explained Crocodile, "You would have died a happier man if you hadn't discovered the truth."

Kohza started up at Crocodile not sure what was going on.

In the desert, Sanji, Chopper, Usopp, Kiba, Akamaru, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji and Eyelash all met. Usopp was crying as he was being bandaged heavily by Chopper.

"Will you stop crying?" asked Kiba.

"But… that mole woman said that Luffy was dead." Cried Usopp.

"She was probably trying to psyche you out." Said Kiba, "Come on it's not like Luffy will die to so easily."

That was when everything began to rumble.

"What's that?" asked Ino.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Sanji.

"Troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

"Should we go check it out?" asked Kiba.

"I think so." Said Sanji.

"Wait! What if it's a giant monster?" asked Usopp.

"Come on what are the chances of that happening?" asked Sanji.

Meanwhile Naruto stared up at the giant monster in front of him. He then looked at his secret weapon… a little yellow ball… to be precise a rumble ball.

"Looks like I'm going to have to use this." Thought Naruto.

(Flashback)

As the Going Merry approached Alabasta, Naruto was talking to Chopper.

"Please can I have one?" asked Naruto.

Change that to begging.

"I don't know…" said Chopper, "The rumble ball can great dangerous."

"I'll only use it if I need to. I promise." Said Naruto.

Chopper sighed.

"Okay… I'll only give you one. I have no idea what the effects on you will be. Only use if you have to." Sighed Chopper.

(End of Flashback)

"Looks like it's time to use it." Said Naruto.

Naruto jammed the yellow ball into his mouth.

"Rumble!" he shouted.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Kyubi.

Naruto felt a new transformation right away… and he knew that it would help him.

At that very moment the group that headed to where the explosion was showed up.

"What is that!" yelled /Kiba looking at Shukaku.

"I told you there would a giant monster!" screamed Usopp.

That was when there was an explosion of power.

"What's going on?" asked Sanji.

When it was done… everyone looked up and gasped what was there… a full sized Kyubi… granted it was wearing Naruto's clothes but still.

What just happened?" asked Ino.

"I… I think it was the rumble ball." Said Chopper.

"So you gave Naruto the power to turn into a giant version the demon inside of him." Said Kiba.

"Yeah…" said Chopper.

"Well looks like we should make the most of it." Said Choji taking out some popcorn.

"You have popcorn! Where did you get pop corn?" asked Kiba.

"I brought it." Said Choji with a shrug.

"Choji's right… we should just sit back and enjoy the fight… this is that weird kid's fight." Said Shikamaru laying back.

"Naruto." Said Ino.

"Whatever." Said Shikamaru.

Not too far away… with Gaara's siblings…

"No way… how was he able to do that?" asked Temari looking up at the giant fox named Naruto.

"This is going to be good… what I would give for some pop corn right now." Said Kankuro.

Temari whacked him in the head.

Yugito on the other hand smiled when she saw that.

"Kitten… I don't know he did it… but it's amazing." Said Nibi.

"I know." Thought Yugito.

With Naruto.

"Wow… I cant' believe how small everything it." Said Naruto.

"Remember kit… you can only hold this form for 3 minutes make the most of it." Said Kyubi.

"Right." Said Naruto.

"So Shadow Fox you think that will help you." Said Gaara, "I haven't even gotten started."

That was when Gaara appeared from the top of the head of Shukakau. He gritted his teeth… then fell asleep.

"Oh crap." Said Kyubi.

"You know what's he's doing?" thought Naruto.

"I won't explain it all because I don't trust that you were understand it." Said Kyubi, "But the best way to describe it… he's letting the drunk out?"

"The drunk out?" asked Naruto.

"Yes…" said Kyubi, "Chibi's is a drunk… each one of us has our own little quirks… he's a drunks, Nibi can be a hot head, Sanbi's mentally challenged… Gobi has identity issues."

"Identity issues?" thought Naruto.

"Yes… he's part horse part dolphin… sometime he would go "Label me! Label me! What am I a horse? A Dolphin! A strange demon! Somebody label me!"" explained Kyubi.

"I see…" said Naruto.

That was when Shukaku took control of the body.

"Wow! I haven't had a chance to come out in so long!" yelled Shukakau, he looked at the giant Kyubi Naruto.

"Well, well,… look who's sealed into a human…" said Shukakau.

"Tell him "It least this isn't my third host!"" said Kyubi.

"No… I only have a few minutes and I'm fighting." Said Naruto.

Naruto ran towards Shukakau.

"So it has to be like that…" said Shukaku.

That was when Shukaku began to blow out big balls wind, which Naruto dodged.

"Oh yes… I forgot… he's also has minor wind powers." Said Kyubi.

"Thank for telling me now!" mentally yelled Naruto.

"Okay… the way to beat him is to wake up the poor insomniac boy." Said Kyubi.

"Okay! I can do that!" said Naruto.

"Why do I have the feeling something going to go wrong wit that?" thought Kyubi.

Naruto once again ran towards the giant raccoon dog, he sharpened one of his tails and like a sword cut off one of it's arms, which turn back into a giant pile of sand.

"Well… Kyubi certainly has a strong host." Laughed Shukakau.

"That's right! I'm going to be a Kage one day!" yelled Naruto.

"Is that so." Laughed Shukakau.

That was when Naruto made many Shadow clones. Note: They too were giant fox demons.

The Straw Hats watching, all sighed.

"That idiot…" sighed Ino.

"Does he know that there are people watching…" muttered Sanji, taking a drag.

On the other end of things.

"He's can make show clones as a giant demon?" asked Temari.

"When this all over. I'm going to have to talk to him." Said Kankuro.

Temari just shook her head.

"This fight is just getting weirder." She muttered.

Nearby Yugito laughed.

"He certainly is a strange one." Said Nibi.

The shadow clones all ran towards Shukakau, who blew several away, and knocked even more with his tail. The clones managed to get several good hits in. After about a minute of this the real Naruto grabbed him.

"Okay Kit… when the time up… go wake him up!" said Kyubi.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Said Naruto.

That when Naruto reverted to his half demon form.

"You're not going to wake him up!" yelled Shukaku, sand wrapped around Naruto's arms, legs and tails. However Naruto's head was free… who he head butted him (causing his head band to fall as well).

Everyone watching sweat dropped.

"Well that's using his head." Said Kiba.

Everyone stared at him.

With Gaara's siblings…

"That's using his head." Said Kankuro.

Temari just sighed and shook her head.

"No I can't lose! I just came out!" yelled Shukaku.

When Gaara work up, the giant Shukaku turned back into sand.

The sand around Yugito loosened and she was free. As was Hinata. Fortunately Yugito managed to catch her.

"Hinata are you all right?" asked Yugito.

Hinata stared and opened her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You missed a hell of a fight… but everything's fine." Said Yugito.

With Naruto and the newly awakened Gaara. The two of them fell with the sand and managed to land on their feet somehow. The two looked at each other… however the air created a mirage… making half of them appeared over the other, like a mirror. Both of them were breathing heavily, as they were pushed to the limits. Both of them thought back to their childhood… people glaring at them. They knew they were exactly the same.

Both of them knew that they had to finish the fight. They jumped towards each other, with their fists outstretched. Ready to punch ach other. Naruto was the one that got the hit.

Winner of this fight: Naruto.

Back at the Palace Kohza was shaking, he couldn't believe what he had heard.

"Kohza! Don't listen to any of this!" yelled Cobra.

"Your majesty." Said Kohza.

"Right now you have to focus on saving as many people as possible!" yelled Cobra.

Kohza was confused… until Chaka explained it to him.

"There's a bomb in the town square. I will go off in less than a half hour!" yelled Chaka as he laid there bleeding.

"What!" yelled Kohza in shock.

"You're still alive?" asked Crocodile.

"Hurry!" yelled Chaka.

With this, Gaara was defeated, but it was not an easy fight. Not only that but Kohza learned the truth… hopefully, it wasn't too late.

Next Time: Naruto and Hinata talk about what happened. Will Naruto finally confess his feelings? Meanwhile Gaara, Temari and Kankuro discover their father's body. How will they react? Not only that but Kohza comes up with a plan to stop the rebellion? Will it work? Find out next time!


	113. Stopping the Rebellion

Chapter 113: Stopping the Rebellion

Kohza started to run to warn everyone about the bomb. However Vivi tackled him.

"Vivi what are you doing?" asked Kohza, "That square is going to become a battle field. If it gets blown up…"

"It won't become a battle field!" yelled Vivi, "You're still too rattled to think strait! If we tell the royal army the square is going to be blown up then chaos will reign! We won't be able to stop the war and the blood shed will continute!"

Vivi calmed down… she took a breath.

"Is that right?" asked Vivi.

Crocodile couldn't help to smirk, "Admirable reasoning." He said.

"The rebellion needs to be stopped." Said Vivi, "And you're the only who can do it."

That was when Crocodile appeared behind Vivi.

"You really think I'd let you do that?" he asked.

He was about to attack her with his hood when Chaka jumped in a blocked it with his sword.

"The Guardian Deity of Alabasta, the Jackal. All enemies of the royal family must be destroyed." Said Chaka, "As long as there is a spark of life left in me! I will fight!"

"You're magnificent fool!" said Crocodile.

"Vivi! Kohza! Go do what you must do! I can hold him for a few minutes." Said Chaka.

Kohza knew what to do, he had a plan that would hopefully end the rebellion.

Meanwhile Naruto slowly crawled to Gaara. While the fight was over, Naruto and Gaara didn't know that.

"Stay away…" cried Gaara who as genuinely scared of him.

"I know how you feel. If it wasn't for my older brother and my friends… I would have been alone. Everyone treated me like a monster… if it wasn't for them,.. I probably would have been just like you…" said Naruto, "And no matter happens to me. I will protect them."

Gaara's eyes winded, "Is that what makes him so strong. He has his friends?" he thought.

"Naruto! That's enough!" called out Yugito who had Hinata on her back.

"Yugito! Hinata! You're okay!" said Naruto.

"You did great Naruto." Said Yugito setting Hinata.

"You okay?" asked Naruto.

"I'm fine…" said Hinata, "Did you really fight that hard for me?"

Naruto began to blush, "Yeah… you should have seen what I did. I used to the rumble ball to turn into a giant version of the Kyubi."

"That sounds amazing." Said Hinata.

Yugito looked at Gaara who was adjusting him self to sit up. She smiled when she looked at the look on his face.

"Kankuro! Temari! I know you're watching!" yelled Yugito.

Kankuro and Temari left their hiding place.

"Hey Yugito! Long time no see." Said Kankuro nervously.

"I need one of you to take Gaara." Said Yugito, "I have something I need to show you."

"Okay…" said Temari, she walked over to Gaara and picked him up.

"Naruto rest for now. I'll meet up with you soon. Remember we're not done yet." Said Yugito, "We still have a lot to do."

"Yeah." Said Naruto nodded.

The two of them were alone… expect for the members of the crew secretly watching them.

"Naruto… I'm sorry." Said Hinata.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"I… I… I just got in the way." Said Hinata who was on the verge of crying, "I was useless in this fight... Neji and my father are right. I am useless!"

"Don't' say that!" scolded Naruto, "I'm the one who should be sorry… I knew that Gaara was really powerful and I should have done more to protect you… I'm sorry."

Hinata began to blush.

"That's okay Naruto…" said Hinata.

Naruto grabbed her hand.

"There's something else I want to tell you." Said Naruto, "Something I've been wanting to tell you for a very long time!"

With the group watching Ino stared intestinally, she has been waiting for this every since she heard Naruto told Sakura he had feelings for her.

"Hinata… Hinata… I don't know how to say this… but… but… I… I…" said Naruto fumbling with his words.

Hinata began to blush bright red.

"I… I…" said Naruto still working up the courage.

"Just shut up and kiss already!" yelled Kiba.

Hinata and Naruto sweat dropped and stared at where the yell came from. It was indeed the crew watching them… from over a sand dune.

"Oh… hey… I didn't know you were watching." Said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"What ever… we really need to help Vivi." Said Kiba… that's when Kiba felt an evil demonic presence behind him, "What's behind me?"

That's when Ino began to shake him shouting stuff about "ruining the moment!" causing everyone to sweat drop.

And remember kids: Don't be a moment killer, shippers will try to kill you.

Sanji lit a cigarette. "We really have to go find and help Vivi." He said taking charge of the younger set… and Usopp.

"Please make the world stop spinning…" complained Kiba who was dizzy when Ino shook him.

Naruto tried to get up but collapsed.

"I'm so exhausted I can't even move." Said Naruto.

"Next time you turn into a giant version of me… please… don't make clones! You're just going to exhaust yourself… which until now I thought was impossible!" yelled Kyubi.

"Yeah… I did too." Said Naruto.

"Great…" thought Sanji.

"Let's wait a minute… it will be fine…" said Ino.

"You're the one that shook Kiba." Said Shikamaru.

Ino blushed and looked away.

Meanwhile Yugito had showed Temari, Gaara and Kankuro was they need to see. It was their father dead body.

"He's dead?" asked Temari.

"He was dead before Gaara and Naruto even stared fighting" said Yugito.

All three of their eyes widened.

"Who… who killed him?" asked Temari.

Yugito kneeled next to the body of the dead Kazekage. Her ears and tails appeared, she raised her hand to the body, she began to see images of the last seconds of this person's life.

"Orochimaru… not that I'm surprised." Said Yugito getting up, "We were splitting up to fight I noticed Kabuto and Tayuya posing as Baroque Works Agents."

"Kabuto and Tayuya... you mean Orochimaru's right hand man and one of the Sound 5?" asked Temari.

"They were probably watching him and his dealings with Baroque Works… we all know that I wanted this bastard taken down." Said Yugito.

"I bet if he lived he would have been disgraced." Said Kankuro.

"I'm going to help the Straw Hats. And remember this… you can all live your lives the way you want to now. Your father can no longer black mail you or threaten your lives." Said Yugito, "You're all free."

Yugito then ran away.

The three were silent…

"I can't believe it." Said Temari.

That's when there was a distinct zipping sound.

"Kankuro…" muttered Temari.

"What?" asked Kankuro.

"Don't… just… don't… now's not the time." Said Temari.

"Fine…" muttered Kankuro, "But once we burry him, I can do it, right?"

"If I'm not around." Said Temari.

Gaara ignored his siblings bicker… he knew there was something that he needed to say.

"Temari… Kankuro… I'm sorry." Said Gaara.

The two of them stopped and looked at Gaara and each other.

"Gaara… that's… fine…" said Kankuro not knowing how to react.

"The Straw Hat pirates… huh…" thought Gaara.

Meanwhile the members of the Straw Hats (and Shikamaru and Choji) had finally gotten their act together and were now heading into the city to reunite and figure out what to do.

"We have to hurry." Said Ino.

With Kohza he had managed to convince the royal army to raise the white flag. With Kohza leading them.

"The Battle is Over! The royal army just wants peace!" yelled Kohza.

That was when two guns were shot… the blood flowed from the person shot.

Kohza turned and saw who ad taken the bullet for him… Inoichi.

"Inoichi? You took the bullet for me?" asked Kohza in shock, wondering where the high ranking guard had come from.

"Yeah…" said Inoichi with a pained smiled.

With the Straw Hats, Ino stopped…

"Ino what's wrong?" asked Sanji.

"I don't know… something… something bad just happened." Said Ino.

And so a twist that no one was expecting happened just when the Royal Army surrendered… perhaps peace would come sooner than they thought…

Next Time: With Inoichi in critical condition the Royal Army surrenders... however Crocodile has several more tricks up his sleeve. Now Vivi with the aid of the Straw Hats, Yugito, Shikamaru, Choji and even Kohza must find the bomb before it's too late! What will happen? And what about Luffy? Will he finally reappear? Find out next time!

A/N: I bet you weren't expecting that ending... were you?


	114. Crocodile’s Back Up Plan

A/N: I'll be taking the next week off from fanfics as I'm going up to Reno on Wednesday to see some family. It will be just for a few days... but still... That's why I'm updating earlier than expected.

Also I won't be showing Luffy's fights... why? Because I need to speed things up. Sorry... in order to speed things up cuts had to be made. Sorry!

Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 114: Crocodile's Back Up Plan

Choza began to beat up the moles in the Rebel Army while cursing that he missed those two.

"Listen to Kohza! Those men that had tried to shoot him are men who want this rebellion to happen no matter what." Explain Shikaku, "Listen… There are those among you want war! If they have marks of a Jolly Roger with the words Baroque Works do not trust them! They will do whatever it takes to make sure this rebellion happens!"

Many of them laid down their arms, a few groups created Mexican stand offs involving Baroque Works spies.

Vivi watched, she began to cry tears of joy and tears of sorrow. Because of Inoichi's one act, everything was almost over… however Ino… Ino might lose the father she never knew…

"I have a back up plan." Said Crocodile, "Since the Shukaku hasn't arrived yet…"

Unfortunately for Crocodile his back up for the bomb (in case it was dud) was already out and was considering some life changing decisions.

That was when Crocodile unleashed a very powerful sandstorm! It was so powerful it could be described a sand tornado! Very large Sand Tornado.

"Very few will escape… I'm sure of it." Said Crocodile with an evil smile.

He then grabbed Vivi.

"What are you doing?" asked Vivi.

"I won't let you put any more wrenches in my plan." Said Crocodile.

He dangled the princess over the ledge. He arm turned to sand letting her fall. She fell to the ground crying.

"No… Crocodile." Thought Vivi.

She had managed to stop the fighting… but Luffy was right. That wasn't enough… as long as Crocodile was alive there would just be more pain.

"Crocodile!" yelled a voice.

Vivi looked to see it was Luffy… who was riding on Pell (in full Falcon form).

"Luffy!" Vivi cried happily, The two caught the princess who began to cry, "I stopped the fighting… but Crocodile… he created that huge sand storm. There's a huge bomb! It's going to blow up the Palace! I don't know what to do!"

The three of them touched down in front of the Palace, far enough way from the sand storm to not get caught up in it.

"Okay! I had some meat! I'm all healed up! I'm itching for a fight." Said Luffy.

"Luffy! You're okay!" yelled a voice.

They saw the group from the desert.

"You're here!" said Vivi happily, then she noticed Ino who had an uneasy expression, she looked down, she didn't want to tell her what happened with her father.

"What's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"It's nothing…" said Vivi.

"Naruto! Did you fight that guy with the Tanuki in him?" asked Luffy.

"I kicked his ass!" said Naruto, "I even used a Rumble Ball to turn a full sized Kyubi and even made clones while I was giant… that's why I'm so exhausted…"

"Oh wow… that never happened before." Said Luffy.

"I know… it's weird…" said Naruto.

"What about us?" asked Usopp.

"They're brothers, of course they'd want to talk to each other." Said Kiba.

Before Usopp could come up with his rebuttal, Nami whacked him in the head.

"A party favor? A party favor!" she yelled, "I asked you to make me a weapon! Not a party favor!"

"Does anyone else want to know?" asked Sasuke.

"Probably not…" sighed Sakura.

"What about your leg?" muttered Zoro.

After a few seconds of Sanji yelling at Zoro about Nami's wound… and Usopp exaggerating his whack from Nami, things had calmed down.

"Sorry… guys… but he beat me in the desert." Said Luffy, "But this time I'm going to lose!"

Everyone looked at Luffy.

"Kick his ass!" cheered Naruto.

Luffy launched himself unto the top of the Castle to once again fight Crocodile.

Vivi took a breath and decided to explain what was going on.

"So you managed to get everyone to stop fighting?" asked Ino.

"How?" asked Sakura.

Before she could answer a small group of people managed to escape the tornado, Kohza, Shikaku and Choza who was carrying an unconscious Inoichi on his back.

"Dad!" said Shikamaru and Choji at the same time.

Ino saw her father and began to shake.

"What… what happened to him?" asked Ino.

"He took the bullet for me." Said Kohza who looked at Ino, and blinked, "Ino? Didn't you die?"

"Long story…" said Ino, "Very… long story…"

"It involves pirates and amnesia." Said Choji.

"Now's not the time…" muttered Shikamaru.

"Is he alive?" asked Ino.

"He's alive… but he needs treatment right away." Said Shikaku.

"You two should find help." Said Yugito appearing, "We should find the bomb… including you Kohza."

Everyone looked at Yugito.

"All right! Good plan!" said Naruto.

"Who are you?" asked Kohza.

"I am Nii "Fire Cat " Yugito. It's nice to meet you." Said Yugito.

"Now we have to find that bomb! Now!" yelled Usopp.

Everyone split up to look for the bomb.

Meanwhile in the elsewhere in the capital, Ms. All Sunday was following the king while holding him hostage.

"Where do you think your going?" asked a voice.

Both of them saw a lot of Marines, lead by Tashegi.

"Let him go right now!" said Tashegi.

"Get out of my way…" muttered Ms all Sunday, "I don't like Government people."

"We won't let you pass!" said Tashegi.

"Never mind her… at 4:30 there's going to be a huge explosion in the town square!" yelled Cobra.

Neji checked his watch.

"We don't have much time until it detonates." Said Neji.

"The lives of a million people are at Stake!" yelled Cobra.

"We'll save you then stop the bomb!" said Tashegi.

"Wait!" yelled Cobra.

That was when arms strangled many of the lower ranked Marines.

"I warned you didn't I?" asked Ms. All Sunday.

"That's Nico Robin!" yelled one of the Marines that weren't strangled, "I've heard of her when she was 8 years old she sunk 6 Marine Ships. The World Government declared her a top priority criminal giving her 79,000,000 Berries bounty."

"I told you! Stand aside or die!" yelled Ms. All Sunday.

Tashegi gritted her teeth, "Neji! You're in charge! Go find a way to stop the bomb!"

"All right! Be careful!" said Neji, "I need a vacation after this…" he mentally added.

Meanwhile the Straw Hats plus their helpers continued their search.

"Hahaha! You think you can win Straw Hat?" said Usopp trying to think like Crocodile.

Zoro hit him.

"What was that for!" yelled Usopp.

"Stop doing that… it's not helping." Said Kiba.

With Ino and Sanji, they tired to put their heads together… well try was such a word that made little sense. Ino was too worried.

"Don't worry, Ino…" said Sanji, "I'm sure it's going to be all right."

"Are you sure?" asked Ino, "I always hopped that one of my parents were alive… and now… I know he took the bullet for someone… but… but…"

"It's going to be fine." Assured Sanji, "WE have to find the bomb."

"I know…" said Ino.

Elsewhere Shikamaru was explain his findings to Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Yugito.

"The bomb needs to be shot from nearby." Said Shikamaru, "If it's going to be launched from a canon the arc effect will kick in."

"I don't know…" said Naruto not understanding everything.

"Just trust him." Said Kyubi, "He's a lot more smarter than you…"

"I trust his judgment… where would they fire it from though…" said Yugito.

Meanwhile Vivi tired to look around. Trying to think of where it could shoot the bomb from… that's when her shoes broke. That's when Kohza showed up and caught her.

"You okay?" asked Kohza.

"I'm fine." Said Vivi.

She looked up and saw the clock tower… that's when she realized it…

"Kohza… I figured it out." Said Vivi.

Kohza was looking at the clock tower as well.

"Figures as much." Muttered Kohza.

That's when Usopp who up… note Kohza was still onto Vivi.

"I'll leave you two alone…" said Usopp.

"Usopp! Wait!" said Vivi, "I figured out where the bomb is."

"What really?" asked Usopp, "I'll alert everyone!"

Usopp took out a smoke bomb and shot into the sky that exploded in red smoke, it was the sign that they found the bomb. Everyone saw it within the city, expect for Zoro who was lost.

"So are you sure it's there?" asked Usopp.

"It's big enough to hide a canon… and it's close the square… it makes perfect sense." Said Vivi.

And so in a race against time the location of the bomb was found… but would that enough… only time will tell… Um… no pun intended…

Next Time: With the bomb found, Vivi must find a way to disarm it. Will she do it? And what's Nami's plan on getting her up there? Will it involve a lot a pain... Yes... yes it will!


	115. Clock Tower Finale

A/N: Like I said, I'm breezing though the remaining Alabasta Arc... so yeah... this chapter is pretty fast paced. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 115: Clock Tower Finale

Vivi, Kohza and Usopp were at the base of the Clock Tower. They looked up at it. There was much time left… just a few more minutes.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Usopp.

"Vivi! Usopp!" shouted Nami.

They turned to see everyone but Zoro, Ino and Sanji running towards them.

"What's going on?" asked Hinata.

"So it's in the clock tower…" said Shikamaru.

"There's enough room for it inside. And it's high up! It has to be in there!" said Vivi.

"Naruto! Do you think you can make a ton of clones to act as a ladder?" asked Nami.

Naruto tired to created one clone… but he then collapsed.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" asked Hinata.

"Looks like Naruto's still tired from his epic battle of epicness." Said Kiba.

""Epic battle of epicness"?" asked Sakura with a sweat drop.

"If you were there then you would understand." Said Kiba.

"Whatever." Said Sakura.

"How are we going to get up there?" asked Nami.

"Nami!" yelled a voice.

They looked up to see Sanji about a third of the way there.

"Sanji what are you doing up there!" yelled Vivi.

Sanji was pushed out of the way by Ino.

"We found the message from Usopp and I remember about the clock tower. How big it was in there!" said Ino, "I don't think we'll be able to make it up there in time…"

"What's going on!" yelled Zoro sticking his head out of the window, who much higher than Sanji and Ino.

"What are you doing up there!" yelled Sasuke knowing he was not going to like the answer.

"Someone told me I had to go north! So I climbed!" yelled Zoro.

There was an awkward silence as everyone who heard this sweat dropped.

"Zoro… we've been though this… up does no mean north!" yelled Sasuke.

"This isn't good." Said Vivi, "The access to the tower is in a far corner in the third floor." Said Vivi.

"Why didn't you remember that Ino?" asked Sanji.

"My memory is still pretty bad." Muttered Ino, "Don't expect me to remember everything."

"We have to go up!" said Vivi, "There's no other way!"

"Wait I have an idea!" said Nami.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about that." Said Sakura.

"I have a bad feeling too." Said Kiba with a sweat drop.

"Same here." Said Usopp.

That was when the clock tower opened revealing a shot man wearing weird fur outfit, and a woman dressed like a frog.

"Who are they?" asked Nami.

"Mr. 7 and Ms. Father's Day!" said Vivi.

Yes indeed it was Mr. 7 and Ms. Father's Day, those were the two in the clock tower… not Mr. 6 and Ms. Mother's Day. Seriously… those were the two in the clock tower… can't stress that enough.

Anyway the clock opened up and there was a giant canon.

"What are we going to do!" yelled Kohza as they lit the cannon.

"Okay! Time for my idea!" yelled Nami.

That's when Vivi stood on Sakura's shoulders, who sat on Chopper's back, who stood on Kiba and Kiba-Clone Akamaru's shoulders, who both stood on Usopp's back.

"Okay… how is a totem poll supposed to stop the canon!" said Naruto.

"Don't worry… Sanji and Zoro have their part." Said Nami.

"So it's a totem poll with Sanji and Zoro involved." Said Naruto.

Nami hit him on the head.

"All right! Here goes!" shouted Nami.

That was when she used the boomerang function of the Clim-a-Tact… to hit Usopp in the no-no area.

The pain of the no-no area combined with the wind made him jump up high.

"All right Kiba! Akamaru! Push them up upwards!" shouted Nami.

The two pushed the group on top of them up wards towards Sanji.

"Now kick them high Sanji!" shouted Nami.

Sanji kicked Chopper (with Sakura and Vivi)… this caused Sanji, Usopp, Kiba, Akamaru to all fall.

"I see her idea." Said Zoro.

That was Zoro jumped out of the window with his extended.

"Your swords?" asked Chopper.

"It' okay it's the backs." Said Zoro.

He launched the three of them in the air. As he too much like the ones before him, fell to the ground.

"All right Sakura! Toss Vivi!" shouted Nami from the ground.

"All right Vivi! You might want to brace your self!" said Sakura.

Sakura threw Vivi into the clock tower.

Both Sakura and Chopper fell… onto Zoro.

"Couldn't you land somewhere else!" he shouted.

"Sorry…" laughed Sakura.

"Are you okay Sakura?" asked Chopper blushing slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Sakura.

Sakura turned to Sasuke, "Did you see me Sasuke?" asked Sakura, "I was great, right?"

Sasuke was looking up, not paying attention to her.

Chopper on the other didn't know, but he felt jealous about Sasuke.

"You know you should be paying attention to what happened up there." Said Shikamaru.

They looked up and waited for Vivi to say it was all right they could clearly hear that she beat up the two agents… but after that there was a silence.

"What's wrong?" shouted Kohza.

"It's on a timer!" cried Vivi.

Everyone was shocked as Ino (who ran down the stairs as fast as she could) left the clock tower.

"What's wrong?" asked Ino.

"The bombs on a timer." Said Shikamaru.

"What!" yelled Ino.

Ino fell on her butt.

Vivi was at the top of the clock tower, she began to cry, "Even if I could stop the fighting… and I did… I couldn't' stop Crocodile in the end."

That was when Pell approached her.

On the ground, Naruto was thinking about something.

"Where was he this whole time?" he thought.

"He was shot." Said Kyubi.

"How do you know?" asked Naruto.

"I just do." Said Kyubi.

Naruto ignored his inner demon… however they watched as Pell took the bomb and went skyward.

They watched horribly at the bomb detonated in the sky. Causing a big explosion.

"Pell!" shouted Shikamaru.

"I can't believe it." Said Kohza, he fell to his knees, "Too many people sacrificed themselves today."

Yugito on the other end took a breath.

"I don't know how… I don't know where he is. But he's a alive." Said Yugito.

"How can you be certain?" asked Kohza.

"I have the powers of the Nibi no Nekomata." Said Yugito, "I minor powers over death,… and Pell is somehow alive."

"She's right." Said Kyubi, "I really don't know how… but he's alive."

"Kyubi agrees." Said Naruto.

"Do you know where he is?" asked Choji.

"Sorry..." said Yugito shaking her no, "I can only sense if he's a alive or dead…"

"I see…" said Shikamaru.

"I just realized something." Said Ino, "Why didn't have Choji just grow big and put Vivi up there?"

There was an awkward silence as they realized… that would have been so much easier.

"I got hit down there for nothing…" muttered Usopp.

Vivi was on top of the clock tower crying for Pell (unaware of the news he was alive) when suddenly part of the ground burst up and Crocodile was sent flying.

"What was that!" yelled Naruto.

"It's Crocodile!" shouted Usopp.

"Wait… Crocodile being sent flying?" asked Kiba.

"That means…" said Hinata.

"Luffy won!" they all shouted.

And so they saved Alabasta, Pell got a really big Boo-boo (with no one sure how he survived) and Luffy beat Crocodile… after two unseen fights. All that was left was the clean up.

Next Time: The Battle is Over, the rebellion averted... What will the Straw Hats do now? And is someone thought long dead really alive? Find out next time!


	116. Aftermath of the Near Rebellion

A/N: It's a slow paced chapter, but I felt like this should be a chapter on its own. Because I have a lot of twists planned for the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 116: Aftermath of the Near Rebellion

Luffy had beaten Crocodile! That much was for sure. As Crocodile was sent flying his sand tornado dissipated. Everyone who managed to stay coconscious in the tornado and those escaped let out a loud cheer.

"I can't believe it" cried Vivi.

That was when something happened that was truly unexpected… It began to rain. No one ever expected that to happen.

Not only that there was a voice that yelled out.

"Stop the fighting!"

Everyone turned to find Igaram! Alive!

"It's him!" said Zoro.

"He's alive!" shouted Naruto in shock.

"Oh yeah… I forgot to tell you." Said Kyubi.

"Why? Because I wouldn't look away." Said Naruto.

"That and dramatic tension… sweet, sweet dramatic tension." Said Kyubi, "Orv maybe I told you and you forgot."

"I hate you sometimes…" thought Naruto.

Igaram was holding the boy that Kankuro beat up, and next to him were Lee and Guy.

Nearby Neji, who was watching what was happening unfold, flinched when he saw his "eternal rival".

"Oh man… not again…" he muttered.

"Neji sir, would you like to hide." Said one of the Marines under him.

"No… I learned a long time ago that doesn't work" said Neji, "It never works." He added mentally.

Igaram looked down at the boy.

"Can you speak?" he asked.

The boy nodded, "The men who beat me up were not members of the royal guards, they were imposters, even the king was an imposter."

Everything became silent.

"Well it's a good thing that we didn't' fight, right?" joked one of the rebels.

Everyone around him glared at him.

Kohza stepped forward, "Someone has been manipulating from the start. Those men were underlings for the organization that was doing that."

Igaram looked, "did I miss something?"

Kohza walked over to Igaram, "The fighting stopped long before you showed up." Explained Kohza, "The Royal Army successfully raised the white flag… but… at a cost…"

Igaram nodded… "I see…" said Igaram.

"Isn't that wonder Guy-Sensei?" asked Lee.

"It sure is Lee!" said Guy.

The two hugged each other creating the strange illusion of the beach at sun set.

"Guy-Sensei!" cried Lee.

"Lee!" cried Guy.

"Guy-Sensei!" cried Lee.

"Lee!" cried Guy.

"Guy-Sensei!" cried Lee.

"Lee!" cried Guy.

"Guy-Sensei!" cried Lee.

"Lee!" cried Guy.

"My eyes!"" cried some random person in the crowd seeing the scene unfolding.

Kohza turned to where the Straw Hat stood, but only Shikamaru, Choji and Yugito was there.

"They left." Said Shikamaru.

"I see…" sighed Kohza.

"Don't worry… you'll be able to thank them." Said Yugito, "I'm sure."

Kohza nodded…

Nearby, elsewhere in town… the Straw Hats were walking to someplace to hide.

"I can't walk on my own." Said Usopp.

"Just drag him." Said Kiba.

Ino was staring into space.

"Are you still worried about your father?" asked Hina.

"Yes… I mean… I don't know..." said Ino, "I only recently remember him… and he's… he's…"

"He's fine… for now." Said Naruto, "Don't worry… Kyubi will warn us if anything happens… right…"

"Right?" Naruto repeated in his head.

"Fine…" muttered Kyubi.

Ino began to shake when she heard this.

"Everything's going to be fine." Said Sakura, "I'm sure of it."

"Okay." Said Ino.

That was when Cobra showed up carrying an unconscious Luffy.

"Excuse me." Said Sanji, "He's our friend, we'll take him off your hands."

"You know him?" asked Cobra, "Oh you must be the pirates that brought Vivi home."

"Huh?" asked Sanji.

"Um… Sanji…" said Ino.

But before Ino could him, Vivi showed up.

"Threw you are." Said Vivi, that's when she noticed, "Papa!"

"Papa! Your Vivi's father?" asked Sanji in shock.

"I was about to tell you that." Said Ino with a sweat dropped.

Cobra laid Luffy down on the ground, and began to explain what happened.

"That's my brother you." Laughed Naruto.

"He's a freak of nature." Said Kyubi, "Seriously… he is…"

"He's needs medical attention." Said Vivi.

"Never mind that." Said Zoro, "You two should go on ahead with out us."

"But…" said Vivi.

"The people need their princess." Said Hina.

"The rebellion ended and they're free from that sand storm that Crocodile created." Said Usopp.

"But I'm going to tell them what you did." Said Vivi.

"You shouldn't do that." Said Sakura, "We'll notorious pirates."

"We cant' get mix up in politics." Said Sanji.

"I'm hungry." Said Chopper.

"We'll just go ahead to the palace." Said Nami, "Don't 'worry about us."

Vivi looked at Ino.

"What about you?" asked Vivi.

"I'll stay with them." Said Ino, "I am still legally dead."

Vivi smiled and left. When she did everyone passed, after all they had very hectic days since they got onto the island.

In the town square, Neji and Tashegi reunited and approached the unconscious Crocodile. The two revoked his license.

In the desert, Gaara made a small shelter to protect his siblings from the rain.

"Are you sure about this Gaara? They might not expect you." Said Temari.

"I made my decision." Said Gaara, "And I'm sure they will expect me."

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other.

In the desert with Orochimaru and his henchman. Orochimaru looked up into the sky.

"Looks like the rain has returned." Said Orochimaru, "It figures this that would this would once Crocodile fell."

Orochimaru, Kabuto and Tayuya continued on their way.

In the town square the king was giving a speech to call the people and make sure everything was all right.

Shikamaru and Choji watched at medics take Inoichi.

"There you two are." Said Choza.

Their father's joined then.

"Do you think he's going to be all right?" asked Choji.

"His wounds don't look that bad, so he'll live." Said Shikaku.

"That's good for Ino." Sighed Shikamaru, "That troublesome girl…"

Shikaku chuckled when he heard that.

"It's so nice that everything is good and well lagan again." Said Guy.

"Should we stay and see Naruto, Luffy and the others are all right?" asked Lee.

"I am sure that they are fine." Said Guy, "Now let's train some more in the rain!" yelled Guy.

"Yosh!" yelled Lee.

The two of them ran some place in order to train some more.

"Who were those two?" asked Kohza with a really big sweat drop.

"They carried me here." Answered Igaram, "Apparently they're friends with the pirates."

"Uh-huh.." said Kohza unsure how to react.

Yugito went to the top of the building, she looked down up at the sky, thinking about the last few days.

"Minato… you must be proud of him right now." Thought Yugito with a smile, "Maybe I should teach him a thing before we part way.

With the Straw Hats, the marines approached them. Tashegi and Neji looked at them.

"What do you mean we're forbidden from taking them?" asked one of the Marines.

"They're unconscious right now! Sitting ducks." Said another of the marines.

"Listen to Tashegi." Said Neji.

Neji looked at both Naruto and Hinata. He gritted his teeth and left, he wanted to arrest them… but agreed with Tashegi, it wasn't the right time.

After all it would have been better while they were conscious, at least they could at least give him a fight.

And so the country of Alabasta settled down, with the rebellion stopped, Crocodile defeated peace can once come to the country…

Next Time: Luffy wakes up after being unconscious for three days. What happened while he was out? Did Ino's father survive? And did she stay in Alabasta or with the Straw Hats? And what's this! A new crew mate that Naruto recruited? Who is it? Find out next time!


	117. While You Were Sleeping

A/N: After looking at the reviews, I will say that at least one you correctly guess the newest Straw Hat! That's all I'm going to say about this chapter.

Chapter 117: While You Were Sleeping

Tashegi and Neji arrived at the docks where Smoker was talking to Captain Hina, a Marine who he knew for a long time.

Tashegi began to explain what happened, that let the Straw Hats go, and told Luffy where Crocodile was.

Tashegi left crying.

"You think that she's going to be all right?" asked teenaged girl Marine with brown hair put into twin buns.

"I'm sure she'll be all right Tenten." Said Neji.

This girl was Tenten, a Marine under Hina… she was also Neji's girlfriend. Yes, the one he mentioned before.

"But I think I may want to talk to you alone." Said Neji.

The two teens went on the ship to talk… that's all… really. Really!

Just as Smoker got a call that told him, he, Smoker and Neji got a promotion for "stopping Crocodile."… after all they had to cover it up. Right?

Meanwhile in the capital city of Alubarna. The Straw Hats continued to recover. Luffy was the only that was still unconscious but Chopper helped them.

In the town Usopp, Sakura, Sanji and Kiba.

"So Sanji… what do you think of Ino's choice?" asked Usopp.

"Why are you asking me?" asked Sanji.

"Because you grew up with Ino." Said Usopp.

"Look, it was her decision." Said Sanji.

"I bet Sakura is upset about it." Said Kiba.

"What makes you think that?" asked Sakura glaring at Kiba.

"Because with Ino…" said Kiba.

That was when Sakura pounded him into the ground.

"Look at those holes." Said town's person, "It looks like someone kicked though them."

Sanji sweat dropped and continued walking.

Meanwhile, somewhere near the Palace, Naruto was focusing on a flame.

"I can do this… I can d this." Thought Naruto, "Focus my form onto the flame."

That was when the fire changed shape into a Naruto clone.

"That's great Naruto! You did it!" said Yugito.

"Did you see it Hinata!" yelled Naruto to Hinata and another person watching him.

"That's great Naruto!" cheered Hinata.

Hinata looked at the ground.

"Naruto's getting much stronger… I need to get stronger too. If I ever want to beat Neji." Thought Hinata.

"What's wrong?" asked the person she was sitting next to.

"It's nothing really." Said Hinata.

The person blinked and paid attention to Naruto's training, after all he still wasn't used to this type of thing.

Elsewhere, in the Palace, Ino was crying.

"Troublesome…" muttered Shikamaru walking towards her, "Still questioning your decision."

Ino looked up, "Yes…" said Ino.

"You were right… you didn't really have a choice in the matter." Said Shikamaru, "Word would have gotten out."

Ino looked down… tears streamed down her eyes.

"Don't worry… I know you'll see each other again…" said Shikamaru with a smirk.

"Did you're mom ask you to come?" asked Ino glaring at him.

Shikamaru paled, "No… of course she didn't." said Shikamaru.

"She did… didn't she?" asked Ino looking Shikamaru's face.

"Troublesome women…" muttered Shikamaru.

In the guest room, Luffy began to wake up.

"I slept great!" yelled Luffy.

That's when Naruto, Hinata, Yugito and they're new unnamed friend entered the room.

"Luffy! You're awake!" said Naruto, "All right!"

"Yay… you're idiot brother is now awake…" said Kyubi very sarcastically.

"You're acting like I was asleep for the last three days." Said Luffy.

"You were asleep for the last three days." Said Sakura.

"What really! I missed like 15 meals." Said Luffy.

"Luffy… that's 5 meals a day." Said Nami.

"That sounds about right." Said Naruto.

"Both of you suck at math!" yelled Kyubi.

That was when Luffy noticed they're new friend.

"Who's that guy…" said Luffy, "And why does he have a giant peanut on his back?"

"This is our new crewmate Gaara!" said Naruto.

Indeed the new friend was Gaara… that right Gaara.

"When did he join?" asked Luffy.

"Oh he joined while you were sleeping." Said Naruto, "I remember it like it was yesterday…"

"Naruto… it was yesterday." Said Nami.

"Yep… yesterday…" said Naruto.

(Flashback)

It was the day before... on the roof of the Palace, Yugito had sent out 8 large birds. Each with a letter, it was to inform the other Kages about what happened a few days before hand.

"Well, I guess, I should get Naruto out of that rut." Thought Yugito.

"His brother will live." Said Nibi, "But he needs to cheer up."

Meanwhile in the King's chamber, Temari and Kankuro bowed before him. Kankuro didn't look like he didn't want o be there, but he was probably "persuaded"

"Please will expect any punishment you offer." Said Temari.

"Uh… yeah…" said Kankuro.

"We didn't have a choice. Our father is… was a very powerful man. He would have done thing if he didn't do what he said." Said Temari.

Kankuro remained silent.

Cobra sighed and looked at the two and came up with an idea, he could tell that Temari felt guilty, while Kankuro… well he knew Kankuro felt kind of guilty, but not as much s Temari.

"How would you two like to join the Royal Guard?" asked Cobra.

"Really?" asked Temari, "You really think that's a good idea?"

"I'd rather roll around in dung." Said Kankuro.

Temari glared at him.

"I was joking." Said Kankuro who began to laugh nervously.

"Don't you have another brother?" asked Cobra.

"Yes… but he asking to join the Straw Hats." Said Temari.

"Really?" asked Cobra, who was surprised by this.

In the guest room, Gaara was bowing to Naruto.

"Please… I would like to join, I know that we were enemies… but I really think it would be good for me to join." Said Gaara.

"Luffy's still sleeping." Said Naruto, "So it's my choice."

"You can't really be thinking about accepting his request?" asked Nami.

"He's an insane whack job that nearly killed Hinata." Said Usopp.

"It's my choice." Said Naruto, "And he's joining."

"What!" shouted everyone but Hinata and Vivi.

"It will be good for him." Said Yugito entering the room.

"Yugito." Said Hinata.

"Gaara's changed, I can tell." Said Yugito, "Give him a chance. I'm sure he'll be a good member."

"And besides… are you saying you don't want someone with a demon inside him on the crew?" asked Naruto.

Everyone began to sweat drop.

"Looks like unless Luffy says otherwise. He's joining." Said Zoro.

"Hey… where's Ino?" asked Sakura.

"Her father is able to have visitors." Said Sasuke, "So she's now able to visit him."

"I'm going to go tell her the news." Said Sakura who left the room.

Sasuke sighed and followed her.

"Why is Sasuke following her?" asked Chopper.

"Probably going to see if he's going to lose one of his fan girls." Said Usopp with a shrug.

"So what was that about?" asked Gaara.

"You don't want to know." Said Yugito.

"Yeah… you'll find out eventually." Said Naruto.

Gaara could only blink.

Meanwhile Sakura and Sasuke found the room, and found Choji with his ear against the door while Shikamaru was sitting nearby.

"What's going on?" asked Sakura.

"Shh…" said Choji.

Inside the room, Ino and Inoichi were talking when a certain subject was brought up.

"So it sounds like you really love it on that ship." Said Inoichi.

"I do…" said Ino.

"So what's your choice." Said Inoichi.

Ino knew what he meant… the choice to stay in Alabasta or to stay with The Straw Hats.

"I… I…" said Ino, "I don't have a choice."

"What do you mean?" asked Inoichi.

That was when Ino began to cry.

"I can't stay here…" said Ino, "If I stay… I'll just cause problems for you."

"You mean the world government don't you?" asked Inoichi.

"You're a hero now. You'll be considered one of the greatest Heroes of Alabasta along with Pell. You both nearly gave your lives and you lived despite the odds." Explained Ino, "But… but…"

"I think I know what you mean." Said Inoichi.

"If the World Government finds out I was a pirate… even for a short while." Said Ino, "We'll both be a lot of trouble."

"Ino… it's okay." Said Inoichi, "I understand."

"I'm legally dead… it's a good idea if I stay that way." Said Ino.

Inoichi sighed…

That was when Ino threw something at the door.

"Ow!" they heard screams from Choji and Sakura.

"I can't believe there are people eavesdropping." Muttered Ino.

Sasuke opened the door.

"Sorry… but there's someone new joining the crew." Said Sasuke.

"Really who?" asked Ino blushing at the sight of Sasuke.

"Gaara." Said Sasuke.

"You mean that guy Naruto fought? He's joining?" asked Ino, "Did Luffy wake up?"

"No… Naruto took control and allowed him to join." Said Sasuke.

"Really? I guess Naruto wanted another Demon Host." Said Ino.

"Whatever the reason is. He's part of the crew now unless Luffy vetoes him." Said Sakura.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other.

"So your staying." Said Sakura.

"That's right." Said Ino.

The looks became glares.

"I'm not going to loose to you." Both of them said.

Sasuke sighed… he was really hopping it would end like that…

Inoichi looked at the three and realized that wasn't her only reason for going… That Ino was love in Sasuke… or at least had a really big crush.

"You…" said Inoichi.

"Yeah?" asked Sasuke.

"You better treat my daughter well." Said Inoichi.

Sasuke sweat dropped…

"Great… I didn't think that he would figure it out." Thought Sasuke with a heavy sigh.

Meanwhile in the guest room, Yugito was explaining something to Naruto.

"Really you think I can learn how to use Fire Clones?" asked Naruto.

"That's right." Said Yugito.

"But Fire clones are nearly impossible to use! You're one of the few Kages that ever mastered it." Said Naruto.

Yugito nodded, "I'm sure you'll be able to master it." Said Yugito.

"I think she means you have my help to master it." Said Kyubi.

Naruto realized that is indeed what she meant.

"All right! I'll master it in a day! You'll all see." Said Naruto.

Everyone began to sweat drop.

"I think that going a little over board." Said Yugito with a big sweat drop.

(End of Flashback)

"And that's what happened during while you were sleeping." Said Naruto, "Which also happened to be yesterday."

"Oh wow!" said Luffy.

"You know as captain. You do have a choice to reject my offer." Said Gaara.

"No… I agree with Naruto's decision. If Naruto thinks that you'll be a good crew member then I'll let you join." Said Luffy, "Now! Tell me where my hat is!"

Gaara gave a genuine smile… he was happy that he was allowed to join… after all he was free… free from his hatred.

Meanwhile Ino was looking at the sky from a window, thinking about what Shikamaru said about seeing her father again.

"Shikamaru's right… I will be able to see him again… and maybe I'll be able to return…" thought Ino, "Someday…"

Next Time: It's time to party! Everything is okay! Ino is staying and Gaara's joining! It's time to eat and bathe so the guys can spy on the girls. Wait... what... Um... okay...


	118. Party Time

Chapter 118: Party Time

Upon the word that Luffy woke up, Igaram's wife, Terracotta entered with food. The really, really creepy thing about it was that she looked just like her husband.

"Wow! The curly haired man is alive!" yelled Luffy.

"That's not him… it's just his wife… his wife who looks just like him." Said Naruto.

"We met her while training." Said Yugito.

"Freaky as well thought." Said Nibi.

"I know." Thought Yugito with a sweat drop.

The food cart was carted next to Luffy. But by the time it was next to him all of the food was gone.

"That was good." Said Luffy.

Gaara stared at that…

"You better get used to it." Said Sakura, "It happens all the time."

Gaara nodded, he knew that he would have to get used to Luffy eating everything.

"Naruto's the same." Said Sakura.

Gaara sighed, once again he would have to get used to someone eating his, he was hopping he would have to deal with only… but oh well. He felt a debt to Naruto.

That was when the door slammed open, it was Temari and Shikamaru.

"I've been assigned to train under you whether you like it or not!" yelled Temari.

"Hey Ino. Your dad wants to talk to you." Said Shikamaru.

"All right." Said Ino who left the room.

"This conversation needs to happen!" yelled Temari.

"Troublesome." Muttered Shikamaru.

Shikamaru left the room.

"We need to talk if we're going to get along!" yelled Temari.

"So what's going on?" asked Sakura.

"You that Kankuro and I are joining to royal guard to make up for what happened, right?" asked Temari.

Everyone nodded…

"Igaram thought it would be a good idea for us to learn under the two cadets, I got Shikamaru." Groaned Temari, "He's so lazy and he keeps calling me troublesome."

"It will be fine." Said Gaara, "You were the one that volunteered after all."

Temari sighed.

Meanwhile in Inoichi's room.

"I heard that Luffy just woke up, since your pirates, I wanted to give you this before you disappear into the night."

Inoichi handed him Ino a book, she opened the page with a bookmark in it, she read it.

"Is this real?" asked Ino.

"It is." Said Inoichi, "At least according to legend."

"I'm going to try to find it!" said Ino.

"I knew you would." Said Inoichi with a smile.

"Thank you dad." Said Ino.

"Your welcome." Said Inoichi.

Sometime later it was a grand dinner! The Straw Hats, the highest-ranking guards (minus Inoichi, and the still missing Pell) and Yugito all had dinner together. It was a lively event. Luffy ate as much as he could, as did Naruto. Everyone was laughing at the table.

"Naruto that's my food!" yelled Kiba.

"Okay! What's Eyelash doing here!" yelled Usopp.

"Luffy! You can't all of that in one bite!" yelled Nami.

"I have to agree with Usopp… why is the camel here?" asked Kankuro.

"Are you going to eat that Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I am… I'm sure there's more food coming." Said Hina.

"Why is the camel even at the table?" asked Usopp.

That was when Luffy ate all of the food in one gulp… and also sucked in Chopper's head.

Vivi couldn't help but laugh at all this.

The guards watching this on the other hand were very confused… extremely confused that is.

Sometime after dinner, the straw hats went for a nice bath, with Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara's siblings, Yugito, Igaram and Cobra.

"I'm going to get there first!" said Luffy.

"No I am!" said Usopp.

"There's no way you can beat me!" said Naruto.

That was when all of them slipped, fell and landed on their heads.

"And the gold medal goes to…" said Kyubi.

"I can see your having fun." Said Zoro with a sweat drop.

The boys were just having fun. Splashing, playing or just relaxing.

However Sanji had another idea of fun…

"So where's the women's bath?" asked Sanji.

"Why would I tell you that!" yelled Igaram.

"It's over that wall." Said Cobra pointing to one of the walls.

"Wow, you're a cool old man." Said Usopp.

On the other side of the wall, the girl's were enjoying their bath.

"I could get used to this." Said Temari.

"So, Yugito, what are you going to now?" asked Sakura.

"Probably relax for a while. I've been after that bastard for a long time." Said Yugito, "No offense Temari."

"None taken, my father was a bastard." Said Temari.

"I wonder if there's a bath like this on a ship?" asked Nami.

"Probably, after all we did see giants, dinosaurs, islands of snow and scrolls that teaches someone how to create blade of lighting with their hand." Said Vivi.

Nami and Hinata smiled at Vivi who wondered what that was about.

"Um…" said Ino who wasn't sure what to say.

They noticed Luffy, Naruto, Usopp, Kankuro, Chopper, Kiba, Akamaru, Sanji, Choji, Igaram and Cobra all watching them.

"Why those!" muttered Sakura as she and Temari were about to punish them.

"Wait! Let me do it." Said Nami.

The two relented, but couldn't help but to sweat drop when she did her punishment. She flashed the boys, which caused them all to faint and have blood come out of their noses.

"Happiness punch!" said Nami flashing them, "That would be 100,000 berries please."

"Nami!" yelled Vivi.

Sakura just shook her head while Temari just raised an eyebrow.

"I think Hinata fainted." Said Ino pointed to Hinata who was blushing bright red while unconscious.

A few minutes later Hina woke up.

"We're thinking about leaving tonight." sighed Nami.

"What?" asked Vivi.

"Luffy's awake. It only makes sense." Said Sakura.

"The Marines are starting to gather around the port." Said Hinata, "It's really bad."

"I see." Said Vivi.

On the other side of the wall, Cobra woke up.

"Thank you." Said Cobra.

"You're a dirty old man." Said everyone else.

"Not about that." Said Cobra, "For my country."

Cobra then bowed to the Straw Hats.

"Should a king be bowing like that?" asked Zoro.

"Cobra. A king shouldn't lower his head to anyone." Said Igaram.

"Igaram, a man's title comes off his clothes." Said Cobra.

"I'll say." Said Kankuro.

Gaara glared at his older brother who quickly shut up.

"A king is not a king when he is disrobed. I would like to say this not as a king but as a father and as citizen of this land. From the bottom of my heart. Thank you."

Luffy could only smile when he said that.

After the bath the Straw Hats gathered in the bedroom with Vivi, Shikamaru, Choji, Temari, Kankuro and Yugito.

"Since Luffy's awake we should leave tonight." Said Nami.

"That's a good idea." Said Sasuke, "The idiots awake so we have no reason to say."

"Who knows what's the Marines are up to." Said Sanji.

"So… Luffy… what the plan?" asked Usopp.

"I think I'm going to have one more piece of meat first." Said Luffy.

"Don't think with your stomach!" yelled everyone else.

In another room Chaka showed Igaram some new Wanted Posters.

"What should we do?" asked Chaka, "We have got to warn them!"

"Yes we do." Said Igaram.

Igaram ran to the bedroom.

After all Luffy's bounty was raised to 100,000,000 berries, Naruto's 90,000,000… not only but Zoro has a bounty of 60,000,000 while Hinata gained one of 55,000,000… After all the marines would want a large piece of them now, with bounties like these.

Next Time: The Straw Hats leave the island... but first they offer Vivi to join. Will she expect? Will she stay with the Straw Hats? Also the crew gets unexpected help. Very unexpected help, who is it? Find out next time!

A/N: Okay here are the reasons for Naruto's bounty raise and the reason that Hinata has a bounty. Naruto earned a raise because of his association with Luffy along with what's inside of him. The World Government see him as a bigger threat now. Hinata is because her ties with Neji and the other marines of Rouge Town (I have to use that name because of continuity... okay... damn 4Kids) because of those ties she's considered a danger to the World Government and because she's a member of Luffy's crew is why her bounties is pretty high. So yeah...


	119. Farewell My Friends

A/N: And so the Alabasta Arc begins to end. After the next chapter I plan to do some fillers. I was planning to do a lot but I changed my mind. They're going to be rather interesting and based more on Naruto... not any of the One Piece fillers from this time... But they won't begin until chapter 121. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 119: Farewell My Friends

Igaram got the bedroom, to find Vivi, talking to Choji, Shikamaru, Temari and Kankuro… but found the Straw Hats and Yugito were gone.

"Where are they?" asked Igaram.

"They left, Yugito went to escort them" said Vivi.

In the desert… the crew rode on the Spot Billed Ducks. Nami was the quietest out of all of them.

"What wrong Nami?" asked Sakura.

"It's okay… it just depends on what Vivi chooses." Said Kiba.

"It's just that." whimpered Nami.

"What?" asked Yugito.

"I'll let it go for her sakes." Said Nami, "The Billion Berry reward Igaram promised us."

"You better!" yelled everyone else.

"I still wonder what he wants." Said Sasuke.

(Flashback)

The crew was discussing their plans. When someone came in with a snail phone.

"Who is it?" asked Luffy.

"Someone named Bon-Chan." Said the servant.

Everyone exchanged looks.

"Do you know a Bon-Chan?" asked Luffy.

"I don't think anyone here knows a Bon-Chan." Said Shikamaru.

"He claims to be a friend." Said the servant.

"Just set it down." Said Luffy.

Sanji was the one who picked up.

"Hello! Hello! It's me!" yelled the person on the other end.

Everyone who recognized the voice sweat dropped. Sanji hung it up immediately, it began to ring again.

Luffy this time was the one to pick it up.

"What do you want you swan?" asked Luffy.

"Oh is that you Straw Hat? You're strong and you surprised me!" said the person on the other end, "Oh and don't call me Mr. 2 here, we don't know if the marines are listening."

"You just said the name yourself!" yelled everyone else.

"Oh right! I've taken your ship." Said Mr. 2 on the other end.

"You got be joking!" yelled everyone.

"Tell us where you are right now!" yelled Naruto.

"I'm on your ship." Said Mr. 2 on the other end.

Everyone began to yell at him.

"Why would he take the ship?" asked Gaara.

"I don't know…" said Temari.

"Man, I want to see his face when he sees you joined the crew." Laughed Kankuro.

After they hung up they made their plans. Since he told them where the ship was.

"So looks like we have a plan." Said Naruto.

"Will you not do that?" asked Sasuke.

"Bite me Emo Duck Head." Said Naruto.

The two began to glare at each other.

"If it turns out to be a trap we'll kick his ass." Said Sanji.

"We should go." Said Hinata.

"I don't know what to do." Said Vivi.

The crew all looked at each other.

"Okay here's the plan. We'll give you 12 hours to deicide. That gives us time to recapture the ship. At noon tomorrow we'll dock at the eastern shore." Said Nami, "We won't be able to drop anchor." Explained Nami, "If you're there, that will be your one and only chance to take you as a fellow pirate."

They all began to escape though the window.

"You're a princess, we can't offer you much." Said Sakura.

"Come on Vivi! Come with us now!" yelled Luffy.

"Shut up Luffy!" said Sasuke.

"Don't tell my brother to shut up." Said Naruto.

"I'm coming with you, to make sure your all right." Said Yugito.

"Than you so much Yugito!" said Sanji happily.

(End of Flashback)

The crew arrived at the ship, after saying good-bye to the ducks they had to the deal with the (probably former) enemy.

"What are you doing?" asked Luffy.

"Is that any way to talk to a friend?" asked Mr. 2.

"Friend, you're our enemy!" yelled Naruto.

"Then hat's he doing here?" asked Mr. 2 pointing to Gaara.

"He's trying to have a new life, filled with friends." Said Naruto.

"He's right." Said Gaara.

"But he tried to kill me!" yelled Mr. 2.

"He tried to kill me too." Said Naruto, "But I forgave him."

"I guess it has to with the demons." Mumbled Mr. 2.

"What was that?" asked Naruto, Gaara and Yugito.

"Nothing! Nothing!" cried Mr. 2.

"Why did you even capture our ship?" asked Luffy.

"What deux you think would what happened if I didn't get involved?" asked Mr. 2.

"It might have been captured by the Marines." Said Nami.

"No it would have been captured, definitely! No might… they would have captured it for sure." Said Mr. 2.

"Then you saved our ship for us?" asked Luffy happily.

"That's right! After all we're friends." Said MR 2.

That was when Mr. 2, along with Luffy, Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, Usopp and Chopper all began to celebrate.

"Naruto!" called out Yugito.

Naruto topped dancing with and when to the edge of the ship.

"Well this is where I leave." Said Yugito, she gave the thumbs up, "I'm rooting for you."

Naruto gave a big grin.

"I hope we will meet again!" said Naruto.

"I know we will." Said Yugito.

"Who is that?" asked MR. 2.

"The Raikage." Said Naruto.

"You know Naruto with him here…" said Kyubi.

"I don't want know what's going on though your head, nor do I want to…" said Naruto.

That was when Naruto noticed that Mr. 2's ship was there.

"So I guess they're coming along too." Said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"Well I guess your bro is finally getting a start to his Armada." Said Kyubi.

The next morning, in the palace, Igaram had a bad dream about Vivi becoming a pirate so he ran into the room he was hopping she would be in. To find her getting changed.

"Good morning Igaram. Why are you sweating?" asked Vivi.

"Um… well…" said Igaram.

"If you have nothing to say then get out." Said the wife of Shukakau and mother of Shikamaru, Yoshino.

Igaram left, he didn't' want to anger both his wife and Yoshino.

Vivi was preparing for a speech and ceremony that was supposed to be done when she turned 14, but due to her undercover work in Baroque Works.

Out in the sea, the Straw Hats (now with two ships) were having problems, they were surrounded by Marines. Not only that but the ship was being pierced by many metal spears.

"Oh man this is bad!" shouted Naruto.

"It is…" said Hina holding a pair of binoculars, "The one driving the spears is Tenten."

"Tenten? Who's that?" asked Nami.

"Neji's girl friend." Answered Hinata.

"He does have a girlfriend!" yelled Naruto in shock.

"Yes." Said Hinata, "But I heard stories. That she never misses her mark. They call her Ten out of Ten Tenten." Said Hinata.

"That's hard to say." Said Luffy.

"Wait I heard of her!" said one of Mr. 2's men form the nearby ship, "She's a member of Captain Hina's crew."

"What!" yelled Mr. 2.

Nearby Sanji, Luffy and Naruto saw two Marine that were very familiar… Fullbody who has sense gotten a demotion as well Jango who was a Marine for some reason… must be some sort of off screen thing that happened or something or other.

"Wait! I thought that weird hypnotist was a pirate!" said Naruto.

"Well looks like Wacko Jacko found a new job… I would have though something involving a amusement park or something… something about never wanting to grow up." Said Kyubi, "Oh and to those reading this, it's not in bad taste, it's been almost a year and the Nostalgia Critic already a joke about him… months ago… okay!"

"Who are you talking to?" thought Naruto.

"Um… never mind… ignore that!" said Kyubi.

Jango was about to hypnotize them (or at least try to due to the fact that Naruto is immune in a way)… However Usopp shot the ship with a canon.

"That was lucky." Said Kyubi.

That was when Luffy saw Mr. 2 was in argument with Hinata of all people.

"We have to go now!" yelled Mr. 2, "We have to sail though that hole we created."

"We can't though." Said Hinata.

"Why not! You know what's she capable of." Said Mr. 2.

"What's going on?" asked Luffy.

"I figured out who's leading the Marines and he wants us to run away." Said Hinata.

"The marine is a dangerous one and she will capture us!" said Mr. 2.

"But we have to go back for a friend." Said Luffy.

"For a friend?" asked Mr. 2.

That was when he began to cry.

"All right listen carefully to what I have to say. I have a plan so you can go get your friend." Said Mr. 2.

And so they used a plan of Mr. 2's where he disguised himself as Luffy, used a clone of Naruto in place of Naruto and used the crew as a decoy for the Marines. The crew watched as they were captured in their place. Naruto were among the few crying.

"You know kit… this could have been avoided if you just filled the ship with transformed clones…" said Kyubi.

Naruto's eye twitched.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know…" said Kyubi, "Maybe I guessed that you think of something."

"Sometimes I really hate you…" thought Naruto.

And so after a short fight wit ha Marine ship, they got to the port, Vivi wasn't there and was giving a speech by Snail Phone.

"Vivi's giving the speech." Said Zoro, "She isn't coming."

"She's coming! I know it." Said Luffy.

:But she's giving the speech." Said Sakura.

"It's probably a fake." Said Luffy, "There's probably someone there acting as a decoy."

That was when Naruto felt his inner demon stir.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"I sense a disturbance in the force." Said Kyubi.

Naruto blinked, he didn't want to know what that was about.

As they were preparing to leave, they heard Vivi shout "You guys!"

They turned to see Vivi in the company of Carue, Shikamaru, Choji, Temari and Kankuro.

"Turn the ship around!" yelled Luffy.

But before they could do that… this happened.

"I've come to say goodbye!" yelled Vivi.

Vivi grabbed the microphone.

"I can't go with you." Said Vivi, "When it comes down to it, I love my kingdom! That's why I can't come!"

Vivi began to cry, as her four guards watched her.

"I'm going to stay here… but we ever meet again! Will you call me your ship mate?" cried Vivi.

Luffy and Naruto was about to yell something out, when Sakura stopped them.

"The Marines are watching Vivi!" whispered Sakura, "If we yell anything out they're arrest her!"

"We have to take our leave quietly." Said Nami.

As they sailed away, Vivi cried, knowing they couldn't say goodbye. But she was wrong. With the exception of the new member Gaara. Each member showed the x on their arms. Showing the sign that they would always be crewmembers…. No matter what!

Next Time: As the Straw Hats sail away they discover they have a stowaway! Who is it? Why did they stow away? Was it a member of Baroque Works or someone else? Find out next time!


	120. The Stowaway

A/N: The final chapter of the Alabasta Arc... finally! Next chapter begins the filler arcs... technically the next chapter is One Piece canon... but... you'll see next time I update. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 120: The Stowaway

As Vivi watched the ship sail away. She put her hair in a ponytail.

"Come on everyone. Let's go home." Said Vivi.

"Do I have to?" asked Kankuro.

That was when Temari whacked him in the head.

"Okay… let's go home." Said Kankuro.

"I'm going not to have a good time training her." Thought Shikamaru.

Vivi on the other hand and laughed at all of this.

Elsewhere on the island, Yugito watched the sky, while lying on her back.

"You wanted to make Naruto your apprentice." Said Nibi.

"Yeah, I did." Thought Yugito, "But I don't think he'll want to become a Kage so easily."

"By the time he's strong enough he's already backed by a good amount of the Kage." Said Nibi.

"I know." Said Yugito, "I bet Minato's proud..."

"I bet he is too." Said Nibi, "Even if he was the one that sealed Kyubi."

Meanwhile on Smoker's marine ship, they sailed away from Alabasta as well.

Tashegi had calmed down and went to have coffee with Smoker when Neji joined them… he looked very irritated.

"What's wrong with you." Said Tashegi.

"Everyone is blaming me for Hinata getting a bounty." Muttered Neji.

"A sweet young girl joining pirates." Said Tashegi, "Who else would blame the cousin that always belittled her."

"She joined on her own." Said Neji, "She's always had feeling for Naruto, it's not my fault, the reason she didn't join the marines… her bounty is because she is my cousin, she too much about the inside information about the Marines."

"It makes sense." Said Tashegi, "What does the swordsman have a bounty for?"

"He defeated 100 bounty hunters in Whiskey Peak. Though it's believed his former partner helped him." Said Smoker, "He also took out Daz Bones."

"Daz Bones? The infamous assassin from the West Blue?" asked Tashegi.

Smoker nodded.

"Crocodile surrounded himself with some very dangerous people." Said Neji.

"And yes, the Straw Hats won." Said Tashegi.

"We'll get them next time." Said Smoker.

Tashegi and Neji nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile with the Straw Hats, they managed to get away from the marines however… most of the crew was depressed. With the exception of Zoro, Sasuke, Gaara, Ino and Hinata, they were depressingly hanging from the upper deck.

"We miss Vivi." All of them whined.

Zoro gritted his teeth while Sasuke scoffed, this made the others glare at them.

"I can see why they're mad." Said Gaara, "You two were here with Vivi."

"What's that supposed to mean… you…" said Sasuke who realized that Gaara was the new guy, it would make sense that he wasn't depressed.

"Where's Hinata and the blonde?" asked Gaara.

"I have a name you know…" mumbled Ino from a nearby corner.

They all turned to her to see she was in the fetal position with the air black around her.

"She depressed because she had to leave her family." Said Sanji.

"She also lived her dream, finding her family and who she is. She lost her purpose in life." Said Sakura, "Kind of sad is it?"

When Sakura said that Ino got angry.

"Loss of purpose! I didn't look my purpose!" yelled Ino.

She threw a book a Sakura's face.

Sakura look at the page, which revealed something.

"The Soul Amulet?" asked Sakura.

"According to legend, it was created by someone who ate the Soul Soul Fruit hundreds of years ago." Said Ino, "It heightens the powers in order to overcome the weakness of the fruit."

Sakura began to think about the problems with Ino's fruit.

"Figures that your new dream is to find amulet that may not exist to help you stop passing out." Said Sakura.

"Take that back." Said Ino.

"Why should I you pig?" asked Sakura.

"Billboard brow!" shouted Ino.

Everyone stared at the two.

"So…" said Gaara, "Where's Hinata?"

That was when a delicious smell filled the air. Hinata came out of the galley with a plate.

"I know everyone's feeling down so I made my homemade cinnamon rolls." Said Hinata.

This made both Naruto and Luffy get up.

"I haven't had them in so long!" said Naruto.

"I know!" said Luffy.

Both of them began to eat the cinnamon rolls.

"You should at least have someone else try them." Said Hinata.

"Nothing says lovin' like something from the oven." Said Kyubi.

"Never say that again." Thought Naruto.

"I was wondering when you were going to leave that sand box." Said a voice.

Everyone heard that voice, they were shocked.

"What the!" yelled Kiba.

"Here to avenge your comrades?" asked Zoro.

"What's she doing here?" asked Sakura.

"What are you doing here!" yelled Nami.

"You're not going to cause problems." Said Sasuke.

"What a babe!" said Sanji.

"Now's not the time for you to be falling love!" yelled Ino.

"Who is she?" asked Chopper "hiding".

"You better not try anything!" yelled Naruto.

"So you're still alive." Said Luffy.

Gaara and Hinata didn't say anything to the person.

This person was Ms All Sunday… well since the organization fell, she will be now known as Robin… Nico Robin.

"Oh Gaara." Said Robin, "You join, I wasn't expecting that."

Gaara said nothing.

"I can already you changed for the better." Said Robin she then knocked down everyone's weapons, "I told you it was rude to pint those things at me."

"What she can do with that devil fruit." Sighed Kyubi.

"She's our enemy you know…" said Naruto.

"I doubt it." Said Kyubi.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know Luffy you have to pay up for what you did to me." Said Robin.

"What did you do to her!" yelled Sanji shaking Luffy.

"You want to join don't you?" asked Gaara.

"That's right." Said Robin.

Everyone was surprised when they heard that she wanted to join to as well.

Robin began to tell the story about how Luffy saved her when she wanted to die n the chamber during the fight with Crocodile.

"I wanted to die. You saved my life. That is your crime." Said Robin, "I have no where to go or nowhere to return to. So let me join your crew."

"Well it can't be helped so okay." Said Luffy.

Just about everyone was shocked when he said that.

"Don't worry, she's a good person I know it." Said Luffy.

"So I guess there's a double standard when joining?" asked Gaara.

"It's not that, we trust you because Yugito told us to give you a chance after you asked Naruto." Said Usopp, "That's why we trust you."

There was a silence.

"So there's a double standard." Said Gaara.

Usopp sweat dropped.

"Way to guilt him Gaara!" said Naruto giving the thumbs up.

"So your okay with her joining Naruto?" asked Hinata.

"Of course… as long as she's not as perverted as Kyubi thinks she is, I'm fine with her." Said Naruto.

Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Looks like those two are on her side." Said Usopp.

"I think in the end you three will be the only ones who don't trust her." Said Kiba pointing to Zoro, Usopp and Sasuke.

"What's that supposed to mean? What about Nami?" asked Usopp.

Kiba pointed to Nami getting bribed.

"What's about Sanji?" asked Sasuke who then realized, "Wait never mind. I don't need to know."

"Sakura and Ino are too angry with each other to focus on other things." Said Zoro.

"What about you?" asked Usopp.

"I think she's okay, if she wanted to do something she would have already done it… right?" asked Kiba.

The three of them looked at Kiba who shrugged and left the conversation.

"There is no way that any of will fall to her." Said Zoro.

"That's right." Said Usopp.

That was when Luffy yelled out "Hey Usopp!"

Usopp turned around, and saw Robin made her arm look like Chopper's antlers.

"I'm Chopper!" he said.

Usopp began to laugh.

"Okay… I guess I was wrong about that…" said Kiba with a sweat drop.

Both Zoro and Sasuke sighed. Neither of them trusted Robin for the time being… but it was just that way. But who knew maybe she was serious about becoming a crewmate. After all that was what kind of ship this was.

Next Time: It's boring on the ship, so Naruto tell everyone a story of an adventure the few members of the crew had? What is it? Also contains a very special Omake staring the cutest and fluffiest super hero there is!


	121. The Lost Adventure

A/N: I have many things before we get started, first off! If any one is attending Wonder Con this weekend. I'll be there. If anyone sees a young woman wearing glasses wearing anime shirt, wearing anime hat or cat ears with pink crutches (the pink crutches are important) please talk to me! I'm very shy! Please!

Also this chapter is the Gaimon chapter... I feel that Oda-Sensei will bring him back again in someway. After he's a master of these kinds of things. But in order to balance it out I three in a framing device featuring the current set of the Straw Hats and a Chopperman Omake feature the Naruto Straw Hats in new roles whether it be heroes, villains or something else.

Also remember there's going to be a few filler arcs, the first is based on the first Naruto movie by the way. Just getting it out there.

Enjoy the chpater!

Chapter 121: The Lost Adventure

It was quiet on the ship, the only conversation was Sanji and Hinata talking about Hinata's cinnamon bun recipe.

"I'm sorry Sanji but it's a secret recipe." Said Hinata.

"Bt why?" asked Sanji.

"It's classified." Said Hinata.

Sanji began to swoon over the girl. But stopped when he felt a demonic presence behind him. It was Naruto glaring at him.

"I'm bored." Said Naruto calming them, then flopping down on his back causing Sanji to sweat drop.

"You've out for sea too long." Said Kyubi.

"I'm not in the mood to hear you complain." Thought Naruto.

"Say I was wondering if you guys got into any trouble before me and Usopp joined." Said Kiba joining on the conversation.

"Why did you mention that?" asked Naruto with a sweat drop.

"I don't know…" said Kiba.

"Well there was this one time." Said Nami joining the conversation.

"What happened?" asked Ino as everyone else on the crew joined the conversation for some reason.

"I'll tell the story." Said Naruto, "It all happened after we fought Buggy the Clown"

(Flashback)

The 6 man unnamed crew lazily headed towards whatever island was up next when suddenly… Ninjas came out of the sky and attacked!

Sasuke went to hide while both Naruto and Luffy fought them off!

(Cut out of Flashback)

"Tell the story right or don't tell the story at all." Said Nami.

"Fine." Sighed Naruto.

"You've been hanging out with Usopp way too much." Said Kyubi.

(Real Flashback)

The small crew drifted lazily to whatever island as their new navigator was busy sewing Luffy's hat.

"All right you fix it!" cheered Luffy.

"I just sewed up the holes, it's not a permanent fix." Said Nami.

Luffy began to poke it, creating a whole new hole! Nami got upset and stabbed him in the forehead.

"Why did you do that for?" asked Luffy.

"Because it's only the way I can hurt you!" shouted Nami.

Both Sakura and Naruto laughed at this.

"You know is kind of hot." Said Kyubi.

(Cut out of Flashback)

"That's weird." Said Naruto.

"What is?" asked Hinata.

"Oh… it's nothing." Said Naruto wondering what's with Kyubi in the story, he seems… somehow less perverted.

(Back to Flashback)

Naruto sweat dropped when Kyubi said that.

"Naruto, what is it?" asked Sakura.

"Its nothing!" said Naruto.

Sasuke looked at Naruto knowing that Naruto was hiding Kyubi from her.

"Hey I'm hungry." Said Zoro waking up, "Can I have some of your rations."

Nami was about to reprimand them about keeping rations when Sasuke said, "I don't think they're the types to do that."

"Hey! There's an island!" shouted Luffy after Nami fixed his hat again.

Nami looked at the island, "It looks uninhabited." Said Nami, "I don't think…"

But before they could say something the three in the boat began to row to the island.

"Idiots." Muttered Sasuke.

Nami's group followed them to find they got to the island where Zoro was sleeping on the boat.

"Oh come on Zoro! Get up." Said Luffy.

"Zoro lost a lot of blood." Said Sakura, "He need his rest."

"Fine…" sighed Luffy.

"All right! Let's go find some people!" shouted Luffy.

"I keep telling you this island is deserted." Said Nami.

"Did you say something?" asked Luffy.

Nami sighed.

"Come on let's go!" said Naruto.

"Say Naruto… when are you going to tell them about me?" asked Kyubi.

"I don't know… they're girls, they might not know how to react." thought Naruto.

"Hinata like you even though you had a demon inside of you." Said Kyubi.

"Don't bring up Hinata, we've been though this." Thought Naruto.

"Fine…" sighed Kyubi.

They began to explore the island, they heard clucking. They didn't think much of until they saw it was a half chicken half fox thing.

Sakura jumped and grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"What is that thing?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke on the other hand calmly took her arm and said "You have super strength. You can take of it your can't you?"

"Oh yes… I can." Said Sakura with a sweat drop.

"Damn it!" shouted Inner Sakura, "Foiled!"

That was when more anime appeared, a half pig. Half lion thing, a half snake, half rabbit. The weird thing was thought Luffy kept calling them by their secondary animal names.

"This forest isn't normal." Said Nami.

"Tell her some times forest can be very weird by human standards." Said Kyubi.

"I'm not going to tell her that." Thought Naruto.

"Why?" asked Kyubi.

"She doesn't know about you yet." Thought Naruto.

"Oh… right…" said Kyubi.

"Leave this forest now!" boomed a voice.

"Who's there?" asked Nami.

"I am the guardian of this forest." Boomed the voice.

"Kyubi." Thought Naruto.

"I sense nothing." Said Kyubi, "Nothing like a Biju or anything else like that."

"That's good." Thought Naruto.

"Are you pirates?" boomed the voice.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Sasuke as Sakura tried to grab his arm again.

"That's right." Said Luffy.

"So you are pirates." Boomed the voice, "Don't take another step you will face the trials of the forest. Will you risk your bodies being dismembered?"

"Remember kit, don't be afraid." Said Kyubi, "It is not any thing demonic."

"I think we should do whatever want. I don't think whatever this is a demon or whatever."

Luffy and Sasuke nodded, know where Naruto got the information.

"How can you trust Naruto with something like that?" asked Nami.

"We just do." Said Sasuke.

"I trust you Sasuke." Said Sakura.

That was when Luffy stepped forward and there was a bang. He was shot!

But of course the bullet just bounced back because he was rubber.

"That really scared me." Sighed Nami, "Was that a gun?"

"Yeah." Said Luffy.

"So your immune to bullet too?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, but they scare me so I don't like being shot." Said Luffy.

"What! What are you?" asked the voice.

"What are you?" asked Luffy.

"The bullet came over here!" shouted Naruto.

They looked to see and found what looked like a bush growing out of a treasure chest.

"There's the gun, but where's the guy who shot it?" asked Naruto.

That was when the bush and treasure chest spouted feet and began to run away.

(Cut out of flashback)

"Nami! Make Naruto tell the story right." Said Ino.

"No… that's what really happened." Said Nami.

"Oh…" said Ino.

(Back to Flashback)

However the bush tripped, the 5 couldn't help but to gasp as it was a man who appeared to be stuck in the treasure chest.

"It's a person." Said Nami.

"A weird person." Said Sasuke.

And so they learned his name was Gaimon and he was the keeper of the island.

"Hey why are you in that treasure chest, are you a "boxer."?" Asked Luffy.

"That was a really bad joke." Said Kyubi.

"Hey that wasn't funny! I've been on this island for 20 years! Do you know miserable I was!" shouted Gaimon.

"20 years?" asked Nami.

"That long!" shouted Sakura in shock.

"You must be stupid." Said Luffy.

"I'll murder ya!" shouted Gaimon.

"20 years is a long time. That why my hair and beard is so long." Explained Gaimon.

"But your hair… looks like a bush. Did you dye it?" asked Naruto.

"You two are related in someway, aren't you?" asked Gaimon.

"They're brothers." Said Sakura.

"I see…" said Gaimon.

That was when Naruto and Luffy tired to get him out of the box.

"Stop that! Stop that now!" shouted Gaimon.

"But you're stuck." Said Naruto.

"Stop it!" shouted Gaimon, "I've been stuck in this box for 20 years! My body has probably grown into the of this box." Said Gaimon.

"And if you get him out, he'd probably be naked." Said Kyubi, "I'm sure none of us wants to see a naked old guy."

"So you're a pirate?" asked Gaimon.

"Yeah and I have a crew of 6." Said Luffy.

The two began to have a friendly chat until the topic shifted to the grand line and how dangerous it was.

(Cut out of flashback)

"I'm just going to skip this part as you don't need to hear it." Said Naruto.

Everyone else nodded in agreement as they really didn't need to hear about the dangers of the Grand Line.

(Cut Back to Flashback)

Gaimon began to tell the story of why he was on the island. He was once part of a crew that was searching for the treasure of the island. However the crew couldn't find it. But Gaimon searched in place no one though of looking. A top of a very large cliff like rock, indeed the treasure was there. But he fell down, was knocked out and was stuck in the treasure chest he was in.

When he woke he realized the crew left him… not only that but because he was stuck he couldn't get the treasure.

"That's why I've been here. Many people have come for the treasure. But it's mine and I can't bear to part with it." Said Gaimon.

"You're right." Said Luffy.

"I'll get your treasure for you." Said Nami.

"Can you really be trusted?" asked Sasuke.

"I may be a thief but that treasure belong to him!" shouted Nami.

And so Gaimon showed them to the rock.

"So it's up there?" asked Nami.

"Yes." Said Gaimon.

"All right Luffy! You go do it!" said Nami.

Everyone else sweat drop.

"Nami if you're going to make a promise. Make sure you can handle it first." Said Sakura with a sweat drop.

And so Luffy was the one that went up.

Luffy used his rubber powers to get up to the top.

"I see them! 5 treasure chests!" said Luffy.

"Toss them down! But don't throw them on us!" said Gaimon.

"But try to hit Sasuke! He deserves it!" shouted Naruto.

"What was that?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto merely laughed.

"No, I'm not going to do it." Said Luffy.

"Luffy how could you!" shouted Nami.

Naruto knew what was going on and went to sit under a tree.

"You're brother is the biggest idiot… but he has a good heart." Said Kyubi.

Naruto smiled and nodded.

Turns out the treasure chests were empty, Gaimon cried. But Luffy comforted by telling if they hadn't come along he wouldn't have known and would have wasted his life.

"You want to join us?" asked Luffy.

However in the end Gaimon decided to stay. In the end he was happier because now he could enjoy the island and not be obsessed over the treasure.

(End of Flashback)

"And that's what happened on that island." Said Naruto.

There was a silence.

"I'm bored again." Said Naruto falling on his back.

Everyone else shrugged and decided to do whatever they wanted. After all… it was a rather boring day.

Omake Time! Chopperman: The Biju Biju Fruit Version

In the evil castle of Dr. Usodabada, the living embodiment of evil he was planning to lure Chopperman to his castle. He told his minions to capture Chopperman's assistant Namifia.

"Soon I will defeat Chopperman." Said Dr. Usodabada.

"You're acting as if he's the only hero around here." Said his son Kibasuke, Kibasuke didn't want to be a villainous mastermind, he wanted to be a vet or work in a petting zoo (but not be an evil vet or work in an evil petting zoo… he's been though this with father many times).

That was when his henchmen came back with a pretty blue haired girl.

"That's not Namifia!" shouted Dr. Usodabada.

No this was Hinako, the sectary to two very different heroes.

That was when wall turned to sand. And two people showed up dressed similar to Power Rangers, in ion orange and the other in tan.

"Kitsune N!" shouted the one in orange.

"Tanuki G!" shouted the other.

They were Kitsune N, the hero with the powers of the legendary Kitsune and Tanuki G, the hero with… power over sand for some reason…

The two beat up Dr. Usodabada with their powers saving Hinako.

"Oh Kitsune N!" said Hinako.

"Don't worry your safe." Said Kitsune N.

Kibasuke watched this.

"I knew this was going to happen." Said Kibasuke.

Tanuki G nodded as Kibasuke's robot dog Red-1 barked happily.

Take 2

"This time I'm sure that I will get Namifia." Said Dr. Usodabada.

This time his henchmen brought two young girls, one had pink hair while the other had blonde hair.

"Neither of these are girls are Namifia!" yelled Dr. Usodabada.

"You won't get away form this Dr Usodabada!" said the blonde girl.

"How do you know?" asked Dr. Usodabada.

"Ina you ready?" asked the pink haired girl.

"That's Saku." Said the blonde girl.

"Pretty Rose Power! Make-Up!"

"Beautiful Daffodil Power! Make-up!"

The two began to transform from their standard schoolgirl uniforms into their magical girl uniforms. The transformation has many sparkles and flashing lights not to mention a lot of fan service.

These two were Pretty Rose and Beautiful Daffodil. Two magical girls who fight with Love and Justice. They have many super powers… but they seem to ever use them why.

"Why does this always seem to happen?" asked Beautiful Daffodil.

The henchmen were either twitching because of the flashing light or had fainted wit ha stream of blood from their nose… it was the same for Doctor Usodabada who couldn't handle all of the fan service.

"What powers do you even have?" asked Kibasuke who was wearing sunglasses.

Both magical girls sighed.

Take 3:

"This time I'm sure they're bring Namifia." Said Dr. Usodabada.

"If I was interesting the family business I would give you pointers." Said Kibasuke reading a magazine.

That was when the henchmen came back… with Chopperman!

Chopperman, the hero with the power of the Kyun Spark, which uses his cuteness to the ultimate degree, if his enemies don't care about cuteness he will use "Chopper Violence".

"I'm out of here." Said Kibasuke leaving the castle with Red-1 following him.

Chopperman sat down.

"Tea!" he said.

One of Dr. Usodabada's henchmen brought him tea.

That was when Chopperman saw the giant robot Giant Luffy Bomber, he befriended the giant robot then destroyed the castle, sending Dr. Usodabada and his four villains: Ero Monster: Sanjilops, Onigiri Mystery Man: Zorogilla, Flower Mystery Woman: Robiflowan and Emo Bird Boy: Sasutori.

But they have nothing to with the story.

And so Chopperman took giant Luffy Bomber home.

Until Namifia sold him to Kitsune N and Tanuki G for some jewelry

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: After seeing a show, Naruto and Luffy find that the lead actress is in danger! Or is she? But things get weirder when her manger hires the Straw Hats as bodyguards. What will happen? Find out next time!


	122. The Actress

A/N: This arc begin the Snow Island arc which is based on the first Naruto movie. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 122: The Actress

The crew had arrived on yet another island. There Naruto and Luffy were at a theater where they watched a play.

It was about a Princess who with the help of three warriors used the Rainbow energy to fight evil.

Both brothers clapped and cheered a lot.

That was when the usher came in.

"Excuse me sirs… do you intended to yell though out the play or do I have to escort you out?" asked the usher.

Elsewhere on the island, the ship was docked.

"I can't believe Naruto and Luffy won those tickets." Whined Sanji who was crying the fetal position, "Last show… Fujikaze Yukie… Why… Why…"

"What's wrong with Sanji?" asked Kiba climbing up to the deck.

"It happened like this." Explained Nami.

(Flashback)

Sanji was carrying grocery bags with Luffy and Naruto behind him, all carrying grocery bags.

"Why do we have to do this?" asked Naruto.

"Shut up. You wanted food." Said Sanji, "You two are going to help me today."

They passed a booth. It was a prize booth where someone spun a wheel and a ball would come out.

"How much?" asked Luffy.

"Just 100 Berries." Said the person running it.

Luffy took out that much and played it.

"Luffy what are you doing?" asked Sanji.

Luffy turned the wheel, and a golden ball came out.

"No way!" yelled the person running the booth, "You won the grand prize!"

"What did I win?" asked Luffy.

"You won two tickets to the last show of Princess Gale." Said the person running the stand, "It's on in few hours and the shows sold out."

"Wait Princess Gale? You mean the show that's running on this island staring Fujikaze Yukie?" asked Sanji.

"The one and only." Said the person running the booth.

"Hey, Naruto want to go to the show with me?" asked Luffy.

"Of course." Said Naruto.

Sanji began to cry, "I didn't even get a chance to ask." He cried.

(End of Flashback)

"Why does he have all the luck?" whined Sanji.

"If you hadn't dragged them along then who knows." Said Nami.

"Excuse me." Came a voice.

They turned to see a well dress old man standing nearby.

"You are the Straw Hats pirates right?" asked the man.

"What do you want?" asked Nami.

"I came here for a business proposition." Said the man, "Judging by the posters of both Monkey D Luffy and Fox D. Naruto both of them seem very trust worthy for the task I need."

"What do you mean?" asked Nami.

"How much would it be if I hire your crew as body guards?" asked the man.

That was when Nami's eyes turned into berry signs.

"She has that look again…" said Chopper with a sweat drop.

Elsewhere on the island Naruto and Luffy were talking about the show.

"That was so awesome!" yelled Naruto.

"I know." Said Luffy.

"Would it be interesting if we rescued a Princess like that?" asked Naruto.

"Kit… you did, he name was Vivi. She like a member of the crew." Said Kyubi.

"Oh… right…" thought Naruto.

That was when the Princess from the play (better known as Fujikaze Yukie) rode past them on a horse. Being chased by men dressed like the henchmen from the play.

"What the!" shouted Naruto.

"Looks like she's in trouble!" shouted Luffy.

"You're going to help her… aren't you?" asked Kyubi, "Even though it's possible you'll get in trouble"

"That's right." Thought Naruto.

Kyubi sighed and deicide dot just enjoy the ride after all what could go wrong?

Luffy took half of the men while Naruto took the other half.

"Gum Gum Gattling!" shouted Luffy taking out many of the men after her.

Naruto summoned many shadow clones. The shadow clones proceeded to beat up the men, as Yukie got away.

"Should we go after her?" asked Naruto.

Luffy nodded.

And the two followed after her.

Back at the Going Merry, Nami and the old man were working on the details.

"So you want us to transport you and her to Snow Island?" asked Nami.

"That's right." Said the man.

"This isn't going to cheap you know." Said Nami.

"I understand." Said the old man.

"So we're headed to Snow Island?" asked Robin entering the room, "Is that wise idea?"

"What do you mean?" asked Nami.

"It's not a very stable country." Explained Robin, "Nearly 10 years ago there was a Coup de alt. Since then the country has been shambles."

"I know that but I already booked Yukie for a show there." Said the old man.

Robin looked confused.

"Oh…" said Nami, "This is Sandayu he's the manager for a very famous actress"

"So you hired us out for body guard work?" asked Robin quickly figuring it out, "Does Luffy know about this?"

"No… but knowing him he'll agree." Explained Nami.

Robin had a small sweat drop… she was the newest member after all. She still wasn't 100 percent sure what was going on this ship.

Elsewhere, Yukie was give her horse water… while Naruto and Luffy were bugging her.

"That sure was a close one." Said Naruto.

"Why were those guys after you any way?" asked Luffy.

"You two…" said Yukie, "You were the ones yelling at the show, weren't you?"

The two sweat dropped.

"You were." Sighed Yukie.

That was when Naruto took out a poster board, "Can I have your autograph."

Luffy looked sacred for some reason.

"What is it?" asked Yukie.

"Naruto likes Autographs… but I always thought it was for Kages only… I'm just surprised that it someone other than a Kage." Laughed Luffy.

"No way!" shouted Yukie.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"I don't give autographs." Said Yukie, "Thanks for the help by the way."

That was when she stormed off. However a bunch of kids walked over and asked her autographs, she chastised them for wanting something that they would "Just shove into a drawer and forget about them."

"What a bitch." Said Kyubi.

"You said it." Said Naruto.

"What did Kyubi say?" asked Luffy.

"He called her a bitch." Said Naruto.

"Call who a bitch?" asked a voice.

That was when they noticed Ino glaring at them.

"Not you Ino." said Naruto with a sweat drop.

Ino laughed, "Relax, I'm just messing with you." Said Ino, "By the way Nami wants us to return to the ship."

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Don't know… all I know is that Nami probably hired ourselves out again." Said Ino.

"Because unlike last time, we didn't get paid." Said Kyubi which made Naruto sweat drop.

The three of them got to the ship.

"Good everyone's here." Said Nami.

"Isn't Luffy captain?" asked Gaara, "Shouldn't he the one that summons everyone."

"It doesn't work like that on this ship." Said Kiba with a sweat drop.

Gaara only nodded…

"Well you see this Sandayu." Said Nami.

"Hello, I am the manager of Ms Fujikaze Yukie, the actress." Said Sandayu.

"We're going to be escorting her to Snow Island." Said Nami.

"What really?" asked Sanji, the cigarette he was smoking began to blow out hearts.

"You're kidding right?" asked Naruto.

"But Naruto you saw the show today… didn't you?" asked Hinata.

"We met her on the street being chased by men dressed like the bad guys from the show." Said Luffy, "We helped her out and saved her."

Sandayu sweat dropped, "Those were stunt men/ body guards." He explained, "They were hired to protect her and escort her to me."

Naruto and Luffy sweat dropped.

"Normally she's okay with any play or show at any location. But this time around…" said Sandayu.

"All right you guys." Said Nami, "You have to find her."

"Why do we?" asked Zoro.

"Oh Zoro…" said Nami in a certain tone of voice.

"I paid off my debt!" shouted Zoro, "I have a clean slate right now!"

"Our deal became null in void after all that happened. You have to help out with this as much as you can Zoro." Said Nami, "Other your debt is going to go up."

Zoro began to sweat drop.

Nami turned to the other crewmembers and realized she meant business.

"Go find her now!" shouted Nami.

The members of the crew nodded… to go find the actress and of course. As always they really had no clue at what they were really getting into.

Next Time: The Straw Hats have a tough time, as they have to drag Yukie to her destination whether she likes it or not. And she is not liking it! Meanwhile there's a group of assassins after her! And it's not because she's an actress... Why are they after her? Find out next time!


	123. Not a Very Pleasant Person

Edit A/N: Sorry... I don't normally do this but I forgot to mention this in the original version of the chapter that I'm not quietly replacing (as well as last weeks), A couple weeks ago my best friend Technomaru added a new chapter of his fic Ed, Edd, Eddy n' Edna, the chapter guest stared The Biju Biju Fruit cast, there's a reference in the chapter about it... and sorry about those that didn't' see this before. It's chapter 29 by the way, please go check it out.

Chapter 123: Not a Very Pleasant Person

Naruto and Luffy teamed up to look for the actress, they didn't want to but Nami was too strong.

"Oh man… where is she?" asked Luffy.

That's when they saw Yukie exit a nearby store.

"There she is!" yelled Naruto.

That's when she noticed the two and they chased her.

"Stop following me!" she shouted.

They back her into an area she couldn't escape from.

"What still need autographs." Growled Yukie.

"No, we were asked by some guy to find you." Said Naruto.

"What and you expect me to follow?" asked Yukie.

That was when the wind blew and their wanted poster blew into her face (note: the old bounties, not their current bounties). She took them off and gasped.

"27 million and 30 million?" she asked in shock.

Both of them laughed…

"Well it's smaller than the usual bounty you come across, but I didn't think you would have bounties." Said Yukie.

"Are you going to come with us or what?" asked Naruto.

She walked over to Naruto, she pressed her earring and a spray came out of it blinding the poor boy.

"What was that!" yelled Naruto.

"Pepper spray, for stalkers." Said Yukie, she then proceeded to spray into Luffy's eyes.

"Ow!" yelled Luffy.

She then took her time to run away from the pirates.

"Remember kids. No means no." said Kyubi.

"Now's not the time for jokes!" yelled Naruto.

Fortunately Chopper and Sakura found them.

"What happened?" asked Chopper.

"She found us and pepper sprayed us!" yelled Naruto.

"It hurts!" yelled Luffy.

"Wow, I would have though Sanji would have been the one to be Pepper Sprayed." Said Sakura.

"Now not the time for jokes!" yelled Naruto again, causing the two sweat drop.

"I guess we should clean out your eyes." Said Chopper.

Sometime later, Yukie was in a bar, looking at a necklace. Unaware that one of the drunks was looking at her. He headed towards her, right when Nami, Zoro, Gaara, Robin and Sandayu arrived. The drunk avoided them and walked out of the bar.

"Yukie! We're supposed to leave right away, what are you doing?" asked Sandayu.

"I'm quitting acting." Said Yukie, "I can't take it any more."

"But what about your fans?" asked Sandayu.

"Screw them! I don't care about them." Slurred Yukie.

That was when Zoro punched her in the gut knocking her out.

"Zoro!" shouted Nami punching him in the head.

"What?" asked Zoro rubbing his head, "She's alive."

"He certainly has his way." Laughed Robin.

Gaara nodded.

Outside the drunk, smirked evilly, he got the info he needed.

Elsewhere, a Snail Phone called into a mysterious office.

"I have found the Princess and her the Hexagon Crystal." Said the voice on the other end.

"Where is she?" asked the man.

"She is Fujikaze Yukie." Said the voice on the other end.

"It just so happens I was looking forward to her next show." Smiled the man evilly, "It's a shame she's her…"

Three people appeared.

"Should we deal with them?" asked the leader a man with a long white ponytail.

"Yes, you should… when she approaches the island." Said the man with an evil smirk.

The next day, Yukie woke up, she shook he head from her dreams and new she had way too much the night before. Sandayu came down the stairs.

"Sandayu, how much did I drink last night? I feel like this room is moving." Said Yukie.

"Well about that." Said Sandayu.

She realized what he meant and ran up the stairs and ran out of the room seeing she was on the Going Merry.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she shouted.

Not too long later, she was eating breakfast with the crew. She looked around and saw among them were Luffy and Naruto… who were both glaring at her.

"So you were hired by Sandayu." Said Yukie, "You should have said that."

"We said we were hired by some guy." Said Naruto.

That was when of them were whacked on the head.

"Don't mind them." Said Nami.

"She pepper sprayed us!" yelled Luffy.

"Besides Luffy's the captain, why did you have to hire us to protect her?" asked Naruto.

Nami glared at the two of them, which made them whimper.

"Great I'm being protected by idiots." She muttered.

"Not all of us are idiots." Said Sasuke.

"Why should I hear that from someone who's hair looks like a duck's butt." Said Yukie.

"What did you say!" shouted Sasuke.

"Calm down Sasuke." Said Gaara calmly, "Just try to ignore her."

"What is the little voice in your head telling you to kill her?" asked Sasuke.

Gaara glared at Sasuke, who only sweat drop.

"But Gaara's right, let's try to ignore her." Said Hinata.

Naruto then came up with a good idea, start a conversation.

"I had the weird dream the other night, we were playing hockey with a bunch of weird kids when a some girls and a cult obsessed with making girls fat appeared and tired to ruin the game" Said Naruto.

"Weird I had the same dream." Said Luffy.

Everyone in the room stared at them.

"Say Gaara… you never told us your dream." Said Sakura changing the subject.

"I want to find the Biju Biju Fruit Model: Ichibi." Said Gaara, "If I eat it, I'll be able to control the beat within me."

"I guess that good for you." Said Naruto, "After all once Ichibi calms down all you'll have is a drunk in you head… unlike me, I have a pervert."

"Oh come on! I'm not just a pervert, sure it's a lot of what I am but there's more to my character… like making fun of you." Said Kyubi.

"This crew is insane." Thought Yukie with a sweat drop.

"M Fujikaze, in the script is there any part you're having difficulty with?" asked Sandayu.

"There is one part." Said Yukie, she turned to the crew, "Can any one of you play a dead body?"

Everyone sweat dropped when she said that sentence.

However Usopp was the one that had to play the dead body. Yukie was looking at the script and sighed. She ten got into character.

"Kisuke? Kisuke!" she cried out, she kneeled next to Usopp playing the dead body, "Please! Please you can't leave me!"

"Wow… she's such an amazing actress." Said Sakura as the entire crew watched her.

"I know." Said Nami.

"She's so wonderful." Said Sanji with his entire body emitting hearts.

That was when she stopped…

"I know Sandayu, you're trying to get me to stop using the eye drops… but this scene…" said Yukie breaking character.

Everyone began to sweat drop when she said that.

"Do you can't produce real tears… what if I add blood." Said Usopp.

"That wouldn't help… I barely even know you!" said Yukie.

"Nami?" asked Naruto.

"Yes?" responded Nami.

"How far until we reach the island?" asked Naruto.

Nami could only sigh out her response.

Next Time: A gigantic iceberg blocks their path and they can't seem to find a way around it. While scouting something happens. Who is Princess Koyuki? And just what is the Hexagon Crystal? Find out next time!


	124. The Massive Iceberg

Chapter 124: The Massive Iceberg and the Mysterious Enemy

It was early morning, Gaara sighed. He saw the drifting iceberg during the night as he kept watch. Fortunately it seemed to stop, but the bad new news it now completely and utterly block their path.

"I better go wake up Nami." He muttered.

He jumped down and headed to the girl's room. He then woke up Nami.

"What is it Gaara?" asked Nami.

"There's something you need to see." Said Gaara.

He showed her the iceberg.

"You better wake everyone else!" yelled Nami.

Gaara nodded.

After he woke up everyone including the guests, they looked at the iceberg.

"Are you this is an iceberg!" yelled Luffy, "It's so big!"

"Yes, it's an iceberg." Sighed Nami.

"All right! We're going to explore!" shouted Luffy.

"It might be a good idea." Said Robin, we don't know how big this iceberg really is." Said Robin.

And so they all began to explore the ice burg.

"Why do I have to explore?" asked Yukie.

"We need as many eyes as possible." Said Nami.

"I understand that… but…" said Yukie who snapped and pointed as a lot of Naruto clones, "He's a clone user! A clone user who can make a lot of clones!"

"I still can't believe it's not an island." Said Luffy, "It seems to sturdy."

Luffy began to jump.

"I know." Said Naruto, "It's really unbelievable."

"Kit…" said Kyubi.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"There's someone here… be careful." Said Kyubi.

Naruto nodded… he was the only that sensed the problem. Both Zoro and Robin seemed to be on edge.

That was when there was a huge explosion! They turned to three people, one was a rather big man with dark purple hair that wore a weird mental thing over his arm, the second was a slim woman with pink hair and the last was a man with light colored hair.

"Princess Koyuki, it's been a long time." Said the man with light colored hair.

"Who are you!" shouted Luffy.

"Where are my manners." Said the man with the light colored hair, "I am Roga Nadare and my associates Mizore and Fubuki… I know you are the Straw Hat Pirates. Just have the Princess hand over the Hexagon Crystal and no one get hurt."

"Hexagon Crystal?" asked Luffy.

"Princess?" asked Naruto.

"Are you an idiot?" asked both of them.

Nadare glared at the two of them.

"Fine then… let's have it that way." He muttered.

That was when Mizore (the man) grabbed a snowboard and headed towards Yukie, he launched the weird metal hand, which was attached to a cable grabbing the actress. However Zoro sliced the cable setting her free.

"Princess get to the ship!" shouted Sandayu.

"What did you call me?" asked Yukie she then realized, "You know… don't you?"

Sandayu sighed and nodded.

That was when the Fubuki jabbed something in the ice that created swallows made out of ice.

Hinata stood in front of them, she batted them away as if they were nothing, just when she used something else that trapped Hinata in ice…

Yukie saw this and froze up… Nami and Sakura grabbed her and headed back to the ship.

Naruto turned half demon form and used Rasengan to get Hinata out of there.

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto.

Hinata was cold and shivering, "I'm fine." Said Hinata.

Luffy glared Nadare, he punched him in the gut, sending him flying, he landed on his feet.

"Is that you got?" asked Nadare with a laugh.

That was when everything began to shake.

"What is that?" asked Luffy.

The iceberg began to break apart.

"Luffy! There's something below the ice!" shouted Nami.

"Get out of there fast!" shouted Sakura.

Luffy punched Nadare in the face and began to run away.

"Where are you going?" asked Nadare.

Luffy smirked then shouted "Gum Gum Rocket!", this allowed him to catch Naruto, Hinata and Zoro landing on the deck, just when a giant sea king surfaced breaking apart the iceberg.

"Everyone here?" asked Nami.

Everyone nodded as they got away from the Sea King as fast as they could, after being free and clear… Nami cleared her throat.

"Now tell us! What's going on!" she yelled.

"Sandayu… you… you… You knew who I was yet you didn't tell me!" yelled Yukie.

"So you're the long thought dead Princess Koyuki, aren't you?" asked Robin.

"I am." Muttered Yukie.

"About 10 years ago, Snow Island was a peaceful place ruled by Yukie's father, he was a kind gentle king and I was among his advisers. Since Yukie was young I doubt she remembers me." Explained Sandayu, "One day the peace was shattered by Doto, the king's younger brother. Killing his older brother, he assumed the throne."

"Let me guess you want to get Yukie to assume her rightful place as the leader of Snow Island?" asked Naruto.

"That's right, if Yukie is able to take the throne then the island will be peaceful once more." Explained Sandayu.

"Like I care." Muttered Yukie, "I want nothing to do with it."

"It's your home island!" yelled Naruto.

"I don't care! I never want to return to the island! End of story!" shouted Yukie.

"Well too bad." Said Luffy.

"What?" asked Yukie.

"We're getting you back there and stopping that Doto guy! And you're not going stop us!" yelled Luffy, "I'm very strong! And I'm going to be kin fog the pirates! There's not way you can stop me!"

"I can't care if your strong… let's say you took out a Warlord of the Sea… there's no way you can defeat Doto!" shouted Yukie.

"I know you were being sarcastic about that… but Luffy did take out a Warlord of the Sea." Said Naruto.

"So the rumors are true that a pirate did take out Crocodile." Said Sandayu.

"Even so! There's no way that you can take out Doto!" shouted Yukie.

Yukie stormed out of the room.

"What is with this crew and getting involved with Royalty?" asked Nami.

"I don't know… but if the next one involves saving a princess who's been brainwashed or something like that I'll consider joining another pirate crew." Muttered Kiba.

"Don't say that… you'll give Luffy ideas." Whispered Usopp.

"So…" said Robin, "What is the Hexagon Crystal?"

"I don't know… all I know is that Doto wants it for some reason." Said Sandayu.

Meanwhile Yukie was looking at her necklace again… thinking about happier times… and times she would rather forget, knowing that just heading to the island is pure danger.

Next Time: The Crew arrives on the island, while trying to come up with a plan, Yukie runs away! Will she be found? And will the current ruler of the island Doto show up? Find out next time!


	125. Arrival at Snow Island

Chapter 125: Arrival at Snow Island

As the ship made it's way to the island, Yukie kept to herself. Deciding not to talk to anyone unless she had to… needless to say she wasn't happy about it… and it didn't help that the crew was just having fun in the snow.

"How can they be having fun." She muttered.

"Get back here Naruto!" shouted Ino chasing Naruto with Sasuke.

"I can't believe Naruto did that." Laughed Luffy.

"What did he do again?" asked Kiba.

"He posed as Ino wanting to give Sasuke a "lemon" snow cone." Said Luffy, "He caught on and claimed it was Naruto… but he had a clone claiming he really was Ino and began to cry."

"Then the real Ino showed up, right?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah!" laughed Luffy.

Both Luffy and Kiba laughed.

Yukie muttered under her breath and headed into the Galley to find Nami plotting out their course and Sanji with his nose in a certain orange book.

"You actually read that?" asked Yukie.

"Yeah…" mumbled Sanji.

"Well whatever…" muttered Yukie.

"Hey Nami!" yelled Usopp from outside, Nami went outside, to see both Usopp and Gaara in the crow's nest, "We're almost there!"

"Okay!" said Nami.

Oh no! You killed Naruto." She heard Chopper yelled.

"Not my problem…" sighed Nami.

Naruto was knocked out, covered in bumps and bruises caused by Sasuke and Ino throwing snowballs at him.

"Well kit… you tried… and you lost." Said Kyubi.

"Now's not the time to tell me." Thought Naruto.

As they approached the island, and hid the ship in a covered dock they discussed the plans.

"I have already arranged an escort. We will use the theater as a base." Explained Sandayu.

"You know you could just bail out now." Said Yukie, "You're not needed any further."

"Too bad!" yelled Luffy, "We're going to help you take this country back whether you like it or not!"

"It's your funeral!" yelled Yukie.

She left the Galley.

"Say… Sandayu… how strong is this Doto guy?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know… but he seems to hide behind the fact that he has a lot of military might." Said Sandayu.

"Oh… okay…" said Luffy, "I already fought a guy exactly like that so it will be easy."

"Oh yeah, the guy who wouldn't shut up." Said Naruto.

"You were knocked for half the fight." Said Kyubi.

"No thanks to you." Thought Naruto.

After the conversation the crew along with Sandayu and Yukie went into something weird carriages, which ran on coal rather than pulled by Horses.

"This is really impressive." Said Robin.

"The old king spent a lot of money so that the country would be the most technological advanced on the Grand Line." Explained the person driving the cart that had Robin, Nami, Sakura and Ino, "He was a kind king… but also almost drove to bankruptcy because of this habit."

"I see." Said Robin.

As they rode, they went though a long tunnel.

"Wow! I can't believe this tunnel." Said Naruto, "It's made of ice.

"Actually back before Doto took over, trains ran though here." Said the person driving the cart with Luffy, Naruto, Hinata and Gaara riding.

In her own cart, as she was riding alone, Yukie stared at her necklace.

After leaving the carts, some of the drivers, Naruto and Akamaru all had to do their business.

"I cant believe we're having two jokes involving that in one chapter." Said Kyubi.

"I'm not giving it to anyone this time." Thought Naruto.

"I know but still." Said Kyubi.

That was when of the drivers yelled out, "Koyuki has gone missing!"

"Should you be using the name she's been going o by?" asked Sasuke.

"Whatever! But she's missing!" yelled the driver.

"She probably ran away." Sighed Gaara.

"All right! We have to find her right now!" yelled Nami.

"Is it just me or is she still upset over not getting that reward she wanted from Vivi?" asked Kiba.

"I know." Agreed Usopp.

"What was that?" asked Nami.

The two froze up.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Right?" asked Usopp.

"That's right!" agreed Kiba.

"Good! Find her right now!" yelled Nami.

Everyone nodded… and they all left with the exception of Nami, Sakura and Robin.

"I have the feeling that this is going to become very complicated." Said Robin.

Somewhere, on the other side of the tunnel Yukie was running though the woods when she tripped. She decided not get up. It was probably better to just lay down and die.

"Are you just going to lay down and die?" asked a voice.

She looked up and saw both Luffy and Naruto.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" yelled Yukie.

"You're nothing but a spoiled brat." Said Naruto.

"Just shut up!" yelled Yukie.

"You're not the first princess we've dealt with you know." Said Luffy.

"That's right." Said Naruto, "And she the complete opposite of you."

"She put her people before herself. She didn't care what happened to her. As long as her people were safe that was all that mattered." Said Luffy.

Yukie glared at the two of them.

"Fine… I'll come back." She muttered.

Luffy carried her on her back while the three walked though the tunnel. She muttered things mostly under her breath.

"Who wear's sandals in the snow?" she asked no one.

This one Naruto thought it was funny who decided to answer.

"My brother." He laughed.

"I wasn't talking to you." She muttered.

That was when the three of them got a weird feeling. The ice on the ground began to melt causing train tracks to appear.

"What are those?" asked Naruto.

That was when there was a strange whistle. They turned around and saw a big metal thing headed right for them.

"It's the train!" yelled Yukie.

"The train?" asked Naruto and Luffy confused.

"Just run quickly you idiot!" yelled Kyubi.

They began to run though the tunnel, quickly as possible.

"Naruto! Grab on!" shouted Luffy.

Naruto grabbed onto his waist. Luffy proceed to use Gum Gum Rocket to get out of the tunnel, landing in the snow.

"Are you insane!" yelled Yukie.

"We got out didn't we?" asked Naruto.

"You both are idiots!" yelled Yukie.

The train stopped and that's when someone came out of the train. Yukie saw who it was, making her freeze in fear.

"Doto." She whispered.

"It's been a long time Koyuki." Said the Man named Doto, using a Baby Snail Phone magnify his voice.

Naruto and Luffy glared at the man… knowing that they were going to eventually fight him.

Next Time: A fight with the train causes many problems... when Doto shows his "military might"... someone will die! Who is it? Not one of the Straw Hats... but someone will die! Who is it? Find out next time!


	126. The Master of Snow

Chapter 126: The Master of Snow

Yukie stared at the man standing on the train. He smiled evilly...

"Well who are you!" shouted Naruto.

"I am Doto! King of this Island." Laughed Doto.

"No you're not!" yelled Naruto.

Doto laughed, "I can't keep my throne if that little princess is still here." Laughed Doto.

Both Naruto and Luffy glared at the man.

"Shadow Fox Naruto and Straw Hat Luffy… I have heard quite a bit of you and bounties. I'm not surprised that she came to you for aid." Laughed Doto.

"It was her manager." Said Naruto and Luffy.

"I don't care… as long as it makes us enemies." Said Doto.

That was when several of his men began to shoot at them. Luffy managed to jump in front of them and take the hits… which of course bounced off him.

"I guess I should have known that doing that would have no effect on a rubber man." Said Doto.

"Doto!" yelled a voice.

They turned to see a large group of men in armor, lead by Sandayu.

"Whoa… I was not expecting that." Said Naruto.

"Me neither." Said Luffy.

The large group of men took out their weapons and ran words the train.

"For Snow Island!" yelled one of the men.

Doto merely laughed, that was when the train revealed strange panels. Inside the panels were guns.

They all began it shoot at the men atomically, hitting the men… including Sandayu, neither Naruto or Luffy could watch.

The men never stood a chance.

When the guns stopped was when the remaining crew members got there.

"What happened!" yelled Usopp.

"Oh no…" whispered Hinata.

Many bodies laid there, Doto and his men seemed to have escaped in the madness. Afterwards, the Straw Hats helped as much as they could, Yukie surveyed the damage, her face was cold and emotionless.

"Those fools! This is what they get for fighting Doto." Said Yukie.

Naruto heard this.

"They were fighting for this land!" yelled Naruto, "They were fighting for you."

"I don't want anything to do with this island. Don't you understand!" yelled Yukie.

Naruto was about to do something to her, when sand tripped him.

"Don't do anything." said Gaara.

Naruto looked up to Gaara and nodded, he got back up and helped some more.

"Why did you do that?" asked Yukie.

Gaara said nothing and walked away.

"Yukie!" yelled Sakura, "Sandayu wants to see you."

Sakura led Yukie to a broken and beaten Sandayu.

"Yukie... I'm sorry." Said Sandayu, "I shouldn't have lied to you."

Yukie merely stared at him.

Sandayu took out a knife and held it up, "It is up to you to defeat Doto. Please don't cry for me… I…"

And with those words he died.

"How will I be able to cry… you have my eyes drops." Said Yukie.

There was a silence, as Yukie took the knife and walked away.

"Just leave now!" yelled Yukie, "You'll get killed like the other fools."

That was when Luffy punched her in the face.

"How could you say that!" yelled Luffy, "And that how you react to his death!"

"He dissevered to die!" yelled Yukie, "For taking on Doto!"

"Doto is nothing but a coward!" yelled Luffy, "Hiding behind his military! He's nothing!"

"Luffy's right!" yelled Naruto.

"So… no one's going to comment on the fact that Luffy punched another princess…" said Kyubi.

"Now's not the time!" thought Naruto.

"Look there is no what you can stand up to Doto so don't even try!" yelled Yukie.

She began to walk away when suddenly something grabbed her from above.

They looked up and saw a strange flying machine… with Doto and his three henchmen holding Yukie captive.

"What is that?" asked Kiba.

"I believe it's called an airship." Said Robin.

"Whatever it is…" said Luffy with stars in his, "It's so cool!"

"Shouldn't someone go rescue the princess?" asked Nami in a dangerous way.

That was when Luffy grabbed onto the air ship and Luffy grabbed onto him.

"Gum Gum Rocket!" he shouted.

"So… I guess they're leaving us here." Said Ino with a sweat drop.

"What are we chopped liver?" asked Sanji with a sweat drop.

When Naruto and Luffy got on bored several unnamed. Guards jumped them. Naruto turned into his half demon form and began to fight them with his tails. While Luffy punched and kicked them mercilessly.

Inside a nearby room, Doto took Yukie's necklace.

"Aw the Hexagon Crystal." Said Doto looking at it, "The key to the Kingdom's Treasure."

Yukie just looked out a window, "I don't care."

"I guess you have no idea about the treasure do you?" asked Doto.

Yuki just looked out the window… not caring what was happening, though she was silently wondering if those two idiots followed them.

Just then Naruto and Luffy entered the room.

"There you are!" yelled Luffy.

"So Shadow Fox and Straw Hat… I was sort of hoping that Gentle Princess and Pirate Hunter would have followed." Said Doto.

"Gentle Princess?" asked Naruto.

"I get that the Pirate Hunter is Zoro… but… who is the Gentle Princess?" asked Luffy.

That was when Doto realized that they had no idea about their bounties, and knew that telling them they got higher would only cheer them up.

"Well either way." Said Doto.

"Shit up!" yelled Luffy.

That was when Nadare entered the room and punched Luffy in the gut. Causing him to collapsed.

"What the!" yelled Naruto.

Nadare lifted up his hand, "My glove is laced with sea Stone." Answered Nadare.

"Why you!" yelled Naruto.

"Perhaps we should try out a little thing on him." Said Doto.

Nadare smirked, he went into a cupboard and pulled something out. It was a weird device.

"I heard you were quite the Clone User… combined with your Devil Fruit and inner demon you're quite a threat." Said Nadare.

Nadare jammed whatever it was into Naruto's gut, wires came from and attached it self to Naruto, he screamed in pain as his ears and tail disappeared.

"It's a power sealing device we came up with, it seals everything, Chi, Devil Fruit Powers… even demons… you'll have no access to any of your powers." Laughed Nadare.

"You bastards!" yelled Luffy getting up.

He grabbed the Hexagon stone from Doto.

"You're a bastard! All this for a stone!" yelled Luffy, "I'll let's se e what you when its gone."

Luffy then put it in his mouth and swallowed it.

Everyone was shocked when he did it.

"You know…" said Yukie, "You could have just thrown it out the window… this way they won't have to kill you."

Luffy sweat dropped and realized he should have done just that. Just as Nadare tackled him and knocked him out.

Next Time: Luffy, Naruto and Yukie are all held captive by Doto! What worse is that Naruto is severally weakened by that weird device and can communicate with Kyubi. Also Doto's minions plan to cut open Luffy like a trout... Well... that one is his fault... What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: Gentle Princess is Hinata's nickname... it was decided upon many marines who visited the Rouge Town (I'm still using that name for this story) Marine Base and met her... and ate her cinnamon rolls... A lot of Marines love her cinnamon rolls... But yeah... they nicknamed her the Gentle Princess...


	127. That's Why You Shouldn't Eat Things

A/N: I will be officially announcing (though some of you probably hear about it if you read Monkey D Haru and the Chamber of Secrets), I will be attending FanimeCon! The reason why I'm saying this now... is that this is my most popular story and that I have some appoints next week that I don't think I'll be able to update this closer to the Con. If you're going and you see a woman using pink clutches, wearing different anime shirts, hats and stuff like that, please say hi... I'm really shy.

Anyways enjoy the story.

Chapter 127: That's Why You Shouldn't Eat Things

Naruto was chained up, dangling from the ceiling.

"Okay! What just happened… I know I passed out…" said Naruto.

He saw his brother chained up next to him and Yukie in a cage across the way.

"Well they put that weird thing on you… I ate the hexagon crystal… then that guy managed to knock me out with Sea Stone." Said Luffy.

Naruto blinked…

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

"Hello… hello in there." Thought Naruto.

Naruto got nothing.

"Naruto… what's wrong?" asked Luffy.

"I can't hear Kyubi." Said Naruto.

"Hearing a voice in your head isn't healthy." Said Yukie.

"Shut up! It's only normal I have s voice in my head…" growled Naruto.

"It's probably that thing on your stomach." Said Luffy, "He did say it can stop you from making clones, using your Devil Fruit Powers and sealing your demon."

"Oh right!" said Naruto, "How are we supposed to get out of here!"

Naruto tried to struggle against the chains, then he tried to summon his ears and tails then got a weird electric shock.

"Damn it." Said Naruto, "If I try to do that it's going to shock me."

"Both of you are idiots." Said Yukie.

"Like we heard that one before." Said Naruto and Luffy rolling their eyes.

That was Naruto began to struggle with the chains.

"My chains seem pretty weak." Said Naruto, he began to struggle.

"Why are you even fighting! He already won!" yelled Yukie, "There's no way we can win now."

"You're wrong." Said Luffy, "We've been in a situation similar to this."

"What do you mean?" asked Yukie.

"The last guy we fought also lock us in cage." Said Naruto, "But our friends mange dot break us out of it."

Naruto began to struggle more… but then got one of the shocks. Naruto screamed and shocked.

"Just stop trying." Muttered Yukie.

"You never had any friends have you?" asked Luffy.

"Shut up." Said Yukie.

"If it weren't for our friends I don't know where we'd be." Said Luffy.

Naruto sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Luffy.

"It's just that I miss Kyubi… I'm sure if I could hear him he would have said "the bottom of the ocean" or something." Said Naruto.

"Anyways." Said Luffy, "No matter what I know they will come for us… I trust them and they trust me."

Yukie looked at him silently

Naruto took a breath and began to struggle against the chains, he began to get a shock.

"Naruto you can handle it!" yelled Luffy.

"I know I can!" yelled Naruto.

That was when eh began to struggle even more… he thrashed around a lot. That was when the shocks to too extreme but forntuely the chains broke.

"Naruto!" shouted Luffy.

That was when two guards showed up.

"What's he doing on the ground?" asked one of them.

"We better chain him back up." Said the other.

The two guards opened the celled door. That was when Naruto woke up and beat the two guards up like it was nothing. He smiled as he held the keys, he feed Luffy then Yukie.

"Let's go." Said Luffy.

The three made their escape. That is when they heard screams.

"What was that?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto! Luffy!" yelled a voice.

That was when they saw Nami, Hinata, Kiba, Usopp, Ino, Chopper and Akamaru running towards them.

"How and when did you get here?" asked Naruto.

"Just a few minutes ago." Said Kiba, "Zoro, Sanji, Sasuke, Robin, Sakura and Gaara are finishing off the mooks."

"Hey… Chopper… do you have any of that stuff that makes people throw up?" asked Luffy.

"Ipecac?" asked Chopper, "Why?"

"Well you know that crystal thingy that Yukie is protecting…" said Luffy, "I ate it."

Nami began to message her forehead.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I didn't want in the hands of the bad guys." Said Luffy.

"Why didn't you just toss it out the window?" asked Kiba.

"It didn't come to me." Said Luffy.

Chopper sighed and took some out of his pack, he gave it to Luffy, after a minute he began to vomit.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" yelled Luffy in between the vomits.

Fortunately the crystal came out right away… but that didn't stop the effects.

"Make it stop it!" yelled Luffy who once again vomited.

"Next time Luffy… throw something out the window!" yelled Nami.

While this was going on… the others arrived… of course the main concern was Luffy as Naruto and Chopper helped him though it.

"So…" said Zoro, "What happened exactly…"

"Do you really want to know?" asked Nami cleaning the crystal.

"I don't think any of us want to find out." Said Gaara.

Once Luffy had calmed down…

"I'm so hungry…" whined Luffy.

"I don't think you'll be eating for a while." Said Chopper.

"But I'm so hungry…" whined Luffy.

"Then you shouldn't have swallowed the crystal!" yelled everyone else.

"Are you done cleaning it?" asked Yukie.

"Yeah…" said Nami.

She gave it to the cold-hearted princess.

"Follow me I know the way out." Said Yukie.

They followed… along the way, they were in a large room, when they heard Doto's laughter. They saw it was a throne room.

"Yukie did you get the Crystal?" asked Doto.

"Yes, I did." Said Yukie, she walked over to him shocking the pirates.

"What the hell!" yelled Luffy.

"You betrayed everyone!" yelled Naruto.

"She fooled all of us…" muttered Zoro.

"What do you expect? I'm an actress." Said Yukie.

She ran up the platform that his throne was on and gave him the crystal.

"Ah yes… what I have been looking for a very long time… the key to the island's treasure." Laughed Doto.

"That's right…" said Yukie, she then pulled out Sandayu's knife and stabbed him in the gut.

"What… are you…" said Doto.

"Remember what I said, I'm an actress." Said Yukie, she pushed him off the platform, and ran towards the pirates who were in shock.

"What?" asked Yukie.

"That was very unexpected… that's all." Said Robin.

"That woman's right." Said Doto.

He removed his clothes showing that he was wearing strange armor underneath.

"Damn it… he's still alive." Said Yukie.

And so it seemed that Yukie started caring about her country… but still they had to handle Doto… and he seemed to be much tough than meets the eye.

Next Time: The Straw Hats must face against Doto's minions... can they win? Or will they lose? Also Naruto and Luffy go after Doto who has taken Yukie captive... again... Can Naruto do anything since his powers are still sealed? Find out next time!


	128. The Battle for Snow Island

A/N: Sorry for the long wait... I would have got to this first thing after my break but... the second the last update before the break I put the chapter up in the wrong story somehow... after wards I removed the chapter and put it up in the correct story... so I had to the write the sequel of the story I mistakenly put up before starting my Fanime Con break. So I kind of got sidetracked by that story... But to be fair... that new story is kind of addicting to write... (to those wondering it's Monkey D Haru and the Prisoner of Azkaban... go check it out if you like Harry Potter)

Anyways here's the chapter... enjoy!

Chapter 128: The Battle for Snow Island

They stared at Doto… his black armor was shown.

"Okay… what the hell just happened!" yelled Naruto.

"Wow… he is like Krieg…" said Luffy.

The crew who knew about Krieg all sweat dropped.

"You really think that could have stopped me! I'm wearing the most technically advanced armor!" laughed Doto.

"He really is just like him." Thought Ino, Naruto, Sakura, Sanji and Luffy with huge sweat drops.

Naruto sighed and hung his head low.

"Naruto what is it?" asked Hinata.

"It's nothing." Said Naruto not wanting to worry anyone.

That was when Doto grabbed Yukie and flew out of the room using his armor.

"That is so cool!" said Naruto and Luffy.

"You are aware that she was just kidnapped." Said Nami hitting the two in the head.

"Yes Nami…" said Luffy.

"Ow…" said Naruto, "Did you hit harder or something?"

"No… I hit you normally." Said Nami.

"Oh man…" thought Naruto, "Without my powers I'm much weaker."

"Come on Naruto! Let's go find her!" yelled Luffy knowing Naruto didn't want to reveal what was going on.

Both Naruto and Luffy ran off the find Doto and Yukie.

"There's something wrong with Naruto." Said Hinata.

"Did anyone else see that metal thing on his stomach?" asked Zoro.

"All right! Zoro! Sasuke! Hinata! You three will follow them!" ordered Nami, "The rest of us will search the castle."

"Why me?" asked Sasuke.

Nami began to hit him.

"Fine…" he muttered.

The three of them left the castle, chasing the two idiots.

"Um Nami…" said Ino, "You are aware that this country is poor and Doto someone searching for a treasure… right?"

Nami sweat dropped at the room became easily silent.

"Maybe we should come up with our own plan." Said Kiba with a giant sweat drop.

Meanwhile with the three that were chasing after Naruto and Luffy.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked a voice.

They turned to see Nadare, Fubuki and Mizore

"We're not going to let you get away!" said Fubuki.

Fubuki wore some sort of metal backpack that sprouted winds while Mizore took out a snowboard.

"Mizore, you get the one without the bounty." whispered Nadare.

Mizore nodded and headed towards Sasuke.

Sasuke took out his swords, that was when Mizore went out his hand towards Sasuke. Sasuke cut off the cable cutting the hand making it useless.

"You can't beat me like that." Said Mizore.

Sasuke ran towards Mizore he slice a rather interesting part of the armor. It was just like the thing on Naruto's stomach. However that was when there was an explosion. Sasuke was flung into the tree. He got up and looked at what happened.

"No way." He muttered.

He saw that the mangled body of the man.

"That's the weak point." He thought.

He looked at his swords which fortunately were damaged, he sheathed them and then decided to find Zoro, knowing that would win… and would be no help if he didn't find him due to his sense of direction.

Meanwhile with Hinata, Fubuki unleashed many strange birds made of ice. Hinata pushed many of them away.

"Your good with them… but you can't beat me." Said Fubuki.

"I can try." Said Hinata.

Hinata destroyed the last of the ice birds then attacked Fubuki.

"I've heard about the Legendary Gentle Fist. I never seen it in action." Said Fubuki, "Either way there is no way that you can touch me with this armor."

Hinata noticed the strange point as well, she aimed an attack and it exploded as well. She managed to land on her feet, she flinched and bowed in respect, hopping she would never have to do that again.

"I have to fine Naruto… I know something must be wrong." She thought.

Meanwhile with Luffy and Naruto, Naruto had to take a break.

"That thing still, causing you problems?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah, I still can't seem to get this off and when ever I try to do it…" said Naruto.

That was went Luffy tried to pull it off, shocking Naruto.

"You okay?" asked Luffy.

"You will pay for that big brother… you will pay big time…" said Naruto cracking his knuckles.

"Shouldn't we save Yukie?" asked Luffy.

"Oh yeah…" said Naruto.

The two of them continued on their way to beat Doto.

Meanwhile with Zoro, he was fighting Nadare.

"With your reputation this is going to be an interesting fight." Said Nadare.

"Whatever." Said Zoro putting all three swords in his mouth.

That was when Nadare took out a small bomb, he tossed into the side of the mountain creating an avalanche. Before it could them he tossed in a strange device into the snow crashing it to take on a strange shape! The snow turned to wolves.

"Tatsu Maki!" shouted Zoro, creating the large tornado, destroyed the wolves.

"You may have earned that reputation of yours…" said Nadare.

However that was when Zoro took a breath, he then sheathed all of his swords. He knew he had to get passed his armor and the last fight in Alabasta prepared him for such an event.

Zoro proceeded to use Shishi Sonon while Nadare was confused about his moments. The attack when though Nadare's armor defeating him.

"What a waste of a move." Muttered Zoro.

Meanwhile Doto and Yukie arrived at a strange Glacier formation that resembled many mirrors forming a circle, Yukie looked around.

"The Rainbow Glacier." She whispered.

"Ah so you remember." Said Doto, "This is where your father's treasure is hidden."

Doto took out the crystal and placed in a weird box.

"Now the treasure will be mine!" yelled out Doto.

There was a loud rumble followed by a hiss. Parts of ice began top melt and stream erupted from the cracks.

"A heater! This is a heater!" he yelled out in shock.

"What is this?" thought Yukie.

Doto growled in anger… but that was when the was a shout of "Gum Gum Rocket!"

Luffy flew in and tackled Doto.

"Luffy!" yelled Yukie happily.

"I'm here too!" yelled Naruto.

"That's thing is still on you." Said Yukie.

Naruto hung his head in shame, "Yeah… I know…"

Doto got up and laughed, "There is no way you can beat me!"

"Oh yeah, let's see!" said Luffy with a biog grin.

And so the final battle for Snow Island would begin!

Next Time: The final battle beings with Luffy and Naruto teaming up against Doto! Will they learn the armor's weak point? Will Naruto break free from that thing that sealed him? Find out next time!


	129. Rainbow Light

A/N: This is the last full chapter of the arc, the next chapter will segue into the next arc... all I will say about the next arc it is based on a Naruto filler... try to guess which one based on the preview.

Chapter 129: Rainbow Light

Doto laughed evilly, even though he lost everything he was hopping because the treasure was a damn heater! He could at least take out his anger on the two idiots.

"You can't beat me! Not with the power this armor brings me!" laughed Doto.

"So your armor beings you power?" asked Naruto with a sweat drop.

"That sounds kind of stupid!" said Luffy.

Doto created a strange energy with his armor, it was an icy black dragon.

"Black Ice Dagon!" shouted Doto.

He launched it at Naruto, it hit him in the stomach, causing a crack into the strange thing, he landed on his back.

"Well…. Went well…" said a voice in Naruto head.

Naruto perked up, he heard Kyubi's voice, but just faintly.

"Was that Kyubi?" he thought.

"Naruto are you okay?" asked Luffy.

"I'm fine!" said Naruto, that was when the malfunction device shocked him.

"You are not!" laughed Doto.

He sent another attack at Naruto sending him flying.

"Naruto!" shouted Luffy.

Luffy turned to Doto, he ran towards the man, he prepared one of his attacks.

"Gum Gum Bazooka!" he shouted.

The attack hit but did nothing.

"What the!" he yelled.

Doto merely laughed, he created one of his dragons that hit Luffy.

Luffy landed on his butt.

"That hurt!" yelled Luffy.

"Luffy!" yelled someone behind him.

Luffy turned around and saw Sasuke, "Aim for the yin-yang symbol that's the weak point." Said Sasuke.

Luffy looked at Sasuke and nodded, "Thanks!" he said.

Doto gritted his teeth, "There is now way I'm letting you get to the weak point!" shouted Doto.

"Oh yeah?" asked Luffy.

He ran towards the dictator.

"Black Snow Dragon!" shouted Doto.

The strange snow dragon aimed attacks at Luffy, the rubber man managed to doge. Each attack.

"There is no way you can beat me Straw Hat!" laughed Doto evilly.

Yukie watched from the sidelines, unsure what she should do.

That was when she saw Naruto get up.

"You haven't beaten me!" he yelled.

Naruto ran towards Doto. Doto laughed evilly as Naruto ran towards him.

"Black Snow Dragon!" he shouted.

It once again hit the thing on his stomach, it also slammed him into the ice forcing him under water.

Hinata who was watching from the sidelines shouted "Naruto!"

She ran to the hole that was made and dove in.

"That poor girl." Laughed Doto, "There is no way she can save him."

Sasuke watched in horror, although a part of him was wondering where Zoro was.

Zoro was of course lost but for some reason found a moose just eating some grass.

"Damn it! Which way are they?" he thought.

He then ran in a random direction, unsure where he was going.

Meanwhile within Naruto's soul, Kyubi sighed.

"This isn't my day." He said.

The demon fox had no way to talk to his host. But he could still hear Naruto. He had been telling Naruto to destroy the thing on his stomach, but he couldn't hear him… so he decided to make more of him than usual until the thing was destroyed.

And to be honest he wasn't sure whether he should be touched or somewhat disturbed by the fact Naruto was missing him. He just brushed it off as Naruto being an idiot as usual and will miss the "blessed silence" once he's able to hear Kyubi again.

But either way, now that Naruto was under water he could break though.

He began to focus all of his energy on taking over Naruto's body.

Outside as Hina brought Naruto to the surface, a light came from the device on his stomach. The crack grew bigger until exploded. Both of them were forced out of the water.

"What happened?" asked Naruto regaining consciousness.

He saw Hinata who looked to be fine, "Hinata, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Said Hinata.

"Hey… both of you lucky now go fight that guy you idiot!" yelled Kyubi.

"Your back." Thought Naruto, who noticed that the thing was gone.

"Your lucky that you took the brunt of it and not your girlfriend." Said Kyubi.

"She's not my girlfriend!" thought Naruto, "Why did I ever miss you in the first place? In fact I'm beginning to miss the silence…"

Kyubi rolled his eyes, he knew it was going to end that way.

Naruto didn't noticed Luffy and Doto staring at him.

"Do it's no longer on you." Said Doto gritting his teeth.

"That's right, I have my powers back." Said Naruto going to into half demon form.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Naruto lost his powers and he till went into battle… that idiot." Thought Sasuke.

"Naruto… I'm glad your okay." Thought Hinata blushing.

Naruto got to where Luffy was standing.

"Sasuke said that his weak point is the yin-yang." Said Luffy.

"All right." Said Naruto.

"You can't beat me!" laughed Doto.

"That's strange…" said Kyubi.

"What is?" thought Naruto.

"One thing it seems warmer… and another is that a small part of him died recently." Said Kyubi.

"What do you mean by that?" thought Naruto.

"That treasure was some sort of heat generator that seems to be changing the make-up of this island." Explained Kyubi.

"Okay…" thought Naruto with a sweat drop, "Can I fight now?"

"Fine…" sighed Kyubi.

Luffy and Naruto ran towards him, however Doto just sent one of his weird snow dragon things at them they of course dodged.

"Hey Naruto! I have an idea!" yelled Luffy.

"Okay, what is it?" asked Naruto.

Luffy began to explain it to Naruto.

"Okay! I got it!" yelled Naruto.

Naruto began to created many clones. All of them headed to Doto. As he fought them off, the clones went poof and he didn't see the attack that Naruto and Luffy were preparing.

Luffy had managed to grab onto a couple rocks, while Naruto was forming a Rasengan.

When it was form, Luffy rammed himself against Naruto. As Naruto flew though the air the sun began to hit the strange glacier formation in a way that the light went into the Rasengan changing it from purple to many different colors.

"It can't be…" said Yukie remember from her play.

The rainbow Chi Ball hit Doto's weak point creating a rainbow of lights… Doto was flung into the one the glaciers cracking it.

That's when the other Straw Hats (including Zoro) got there… they all got to see the strange thing that happened… suddenly all the snow melted and flowers bloom… instantly.

"What just happened?" asked Nami.

"Don't ask me… I'm just as confused." Said Sakura.

Naruto collapsed after the attack hit… he smiled at what he did.

"This doesn't make any sense! No sense whatever!" yelled Kyubi about the sudden change.

"Now's not the time." Thought Naruto.

And so they defeated Doto, now the island can be at peace… and for some reason be a Spring Island.

Next Time: Yukie accepts her rightful place as Ruler of the island. Afterwards, the Straw Hats continue on their journey! However they're attacked by a mysterious monster! What will happen? Find out next time!


	130. The New Queen and the Strange Monster

A/N: It's the last chapter of the Snow Island... the first one of the Sea Monster Arc... it is based on a Naruto filler but I think you'll figure out which arc it is... I like the arc unlike most of the filler arcs. So enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 130: The New Queen and the Strange Monster

As spring has sprung… a very, very, very unnatural spring. The glacier began to glow. That was when an image appeared of what looked to be Yukie as a little girl with a man wearing glasses. She knew in fact that it was her younger self and her father. She watched as they talked about the future, about her future as a Queen.

She cried as they watched this but… one thing that really got to her.

"There's another thing I want to be." Said the past Yukie.

"What is that?" asked her the projection of her father.

"An actress." Said the younger version of her self.

"Did I really say that?" asked Yukie though the tears.

In the coming days the island changed, the fear of Doto went away as Yukie took the throne, the day she did was a marvelous day, everyone celebrated. The Straw Hats were invited and no one cared if they because unlike with Crocodile everyone knew who beat him.

Before the Straw Hats left, she talked with them.

"You really have to go so soon?" asked Yukie.

"Sorry… but their making us." Said Luffy.

That was when he received many hits on the head.

Luffy was rubbing his head.

"I understand." Aid Yukie.

"I heard about the machine." Said Nami.

"That's right, it will eventually shut down." Said Yukie, "But we're trying to figure it out to work it permanently."

"Are you sure that's a good idea though." Said Nami, "I might cause some harsh effects to the area."

Yukie sweat dropped.

"It's a shame that you're quitting acting." Said Sanji changing the subject.

"Who said I was quitting?" asked Yukie, she held out a script that made Sanji go into shock… Make Out Paradise, "I'm still going to be an actress here, after all that was my dream."

"She's perfect…" whispered Sanji.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Said Naruto.

Yukie nodded and walked away. As she did a few children walked up to her and asked her autograph which she gladly gave.

"Of all plays." Said Sanji.

"Oh man! I didn't ask for her autographs." Whined Naruto.

"Don't worry." Said Luffy holding an envelope.

He handed Naruto the envelope and he opened it, inside was a picture of him in a hospital room (he had passed out shortly after the fight, the evidence was too much for his body), it showed Yukie kissing his cheek and an autograph on it.

"I got on too." Said Luffy, showing one of her kissing Luffy's cheek and the captain blushing slightly.

"No fair! Why do you get a better picture?" asked Naruto.

"Can we please stay?" asked Sanji, "I need to see that play!"

Everyone stared at Sanji with a sweat drops

Nami knocked him out and dragged him away.

The crew left the area, Yukie smiled as she watched them leave, she also remembered what they told her, become an alley of Alabasta… after all she wasn't the first princess they helped.

Sometime after leaving the island, Naruto and Luffy were putting their pictures up in the men's room.

"You guys are still lucky you got a kiss and autograph." Said Kiba.

"I know right." Said Naruto.

Sanji was depressed in the corner, not only would he not see the play that he's always wanted to but those two were kissed by Yukie! This wasn't his day.

"Is he going to be all right?" asked Naruto.

"Hopefully." Said Kiba with a big sweat drop.

In the crow's nest, Gaara and Usopp were watching the ocean. Gaara got a strange feeling.

"What's wrong?" asked Usopp.

"I don't know." Said Gaara.

That was when some sand came out of his guard. He put his finger to his eye.

"What are you doing?" asked Usopp.

"Taking a closer look." Said Gaara.

Above the water a strange eye formed. The eye saw a strange find from the water, approaching the Going Merry.

"There's something coming from the water!" called out Gaara.

"What?" asked Nami.

That was when the ship was bombarded with water. A strange figure came out the water, it looked to be a fish man but wasn't… the features somewhat resembled a fish man… however the thing moved quickly on the deck so no one could get a good look at it.

"Everyone the deck now!" shouted Nami.

Those below deck came up.

"What is that thing!" yelled Naruto.

"I don't know… it's moving too fast!" yelled Nami.

Gaara surrounded the thing in sand. However the thing used water gun and was able to break from the sand.

Robin too tried to stop it, but it got away.

"All right leave it us!" said Luffy.

He, Naruto, Sanji, Zoro and Sakura took charge. The thing ran towards Sanji and pushed him in the face, it didn't sound like much, but it sent Sanji flying into the mast.

"Sanji!" cried Chopper.

Sakura gritted her teeth and was about to punch the thing but it shot her with some water. Zoro was about to attack but the thing also shot him.

"You aren't hurting my crew any more!" yelled Luffy, "Gum Gum Gatling!"

The thing dodge all attack but was jumped by many Naruto clones. IT tossed all of the clones away. Causing them to go poof once they hurt the walls.

"That's it!" yelled Naruto.

He was about to tackle it, but she tossed Naruto into the water.

"Naruto!" yelled Luffy, "That's it no more Mr. nice Monkey."

The thing sweat dropped when he said that…

Luffy launched his arms back in preparation of Gum Gum Bazooka, but the thing jumped back into the ocean, but he could use it.

"I'm going in!" shouted Hinata.

"Wait Hinata!" yelled Luffy.

"What about Naruto?" asked Hinata, "I can't leave him! He'll die!"

Hinata dove in into the water and began to search, after a few a minutes she came back and shook her head no.

"I can't find him." She cried out.

Kiba and Akamaru (in human form) was helping up Hinata.

"Then that means…" said Ino.

"No I refuse to believe it!" yelled Luffy, "Naruto is not dead! He can't be dead!"

"Luffy…" whispered Nami.

"He's not dead." Said Luffy, "We'll go to the next island and find him there."

Everyone sighed, they knew it was pointless to tell that to Luffy.

However it just so happened, Luffy was right, as on the shore of the island a girl was giving Naruto CPR, Luffy was right… However little did they know when they get to the island they would learn the truth about what just happened out there.

Next Time: Naruto is alive! That's good, but he wants to befriend the girl who saved him... but she doesn't want to be his friend... why? Because she's an outcast and the only person whoever came back after being "spirited away", what is it with the island? And what ever happened to the people? Find out next time!


	131. Spirited Away

A/N: All right, first full episode of the arc! I think by this chapter you will know what the Arc is based on.

Chapter 131: Spirited Away

Naruto opened his eyes, he didn't know what was going on… he blinked.

"Where am I?" he thought.

"Your dumb luck strike again kit." Said Kyubi.

"My head." Said Naruto.

"This is not your week but at least your alive." Said Kyubi.

That was when he saw a girl, a little older than him, covered in bandages.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Eat." Said the girl handing him a bowel of soup.

Back on the Going Merry Usopp was making repairs.

"I really hope that thing goes away and never comes back." Said Usopp.

"What was that thing any way?" asked Sakura.

"So it wasn't a Fishman?" asked Ino.

"Not one I've seen." Said Sakura.

"There's an island up ahead." Called out Gaara.

"Okay!" yelled Luffy jumping from somewhere, "We'll search for Naruto there!"

"But Luffy!" said Nami.

"Naruto's alive! He wouldn't die that easily." Yelled Luffy.

Everyone remained silent, they just hopped Luffy was right on that one.

With Naruto he was eating some soup, that was when he noticed the girl who was helping him was covered in bandages.

"What happened to you?" asked Naruto.

The girl said nothing.

"Can I at least get your name?" asked Nami.

"Isaribi." Said the girl.

"Okay…" said Naruto, "So you live here all by yourself?"

The girl said nothing.

"She's quite the talker." Said Kyubi.

"Yeah…" thought Naruto.

With the Going Merry they docked at a hidden section of the island, Luffy jumped off the boat, "I'm going to find Naruto!" he yelled out.

"Wait Luffy!" cried Hinata following him.

"I guess we should look around ourselves." Said Nami.

"Maybe we should ask around about what just attacked us, I'm sure the locals might have heard about it." Said Robin.

Nami nodded, she Sakura Robin and Ino went to the docks to find it was a humble little town, with a smaller island not far off.

"Excuse me." Said Nami to a local fish seller.

"You're not from around here." Said the fish seller, "We haven't seen outsiders in a long time."

"Why" asked Nami.

"For the past few years the monster has been attacking any boat that comes near the island." Said the Fish Seller.

"The monster?" asked Sakura.

"Yes… it's a terrible monster that as attacked every ship that comes even near this island." Explained the man, "It takes all of it's goods, kills sailors then sinks the ships… sometimes the survivors make it to this island but rarely."

"The monster attack our ship as well but it got away." Said Robin.

"It's that so… then you must have a strong crew then." Said the fish seller.

"Yeah, but our captain's brother fell over board… and he's a Devil Fruit user." Said Ino.

"That's too bad." Sighed the man, "But at least you survived…"

There was a silence among the female crewmembers.

With Naruto, he felt all better.

"Are you okay?" asked Isaribi.

"I think so." Said Naruto.

"Leave when you went." Said Isaribi.

"What?" asked Naruto.

Isaribi left the house, and Naruto followed her out.

"Hey, you saved my life." Said Naruto, "At least let me make it up for you."

"Kit… look at her house." Said Kyubi.

Naruto looked at her house, it was heavily vandalized, covered in paint with a few broken windows.

"What happened here?" asked Naruto.

Isaribi said nothing and continued to walked away. Naruto followed her.

That was when a couple kids showed up.

"There she is!" yelled one of them.

They began to throw rocks at her. Naruto managed to catch a rock head to her face.

"Get away you kids! You shouldn't do that sort of thing!" yelled Naruto.

Isaribi looked at Naruto, "Why did you do that?" asked Isaribi.

"Because I hate people like that." Said Naruto.

"Well thanks… I guess your debt is paid off then." Said Isaribi.

"Hey wait a minute!" yelled Naruto.

"You know kit, maybe we can search the island for the crew." Said Kyubi, "We can deal with her late."

"Your right." Sighed Naruto.

Naruto went to search for the crew hopping to find them.

Meanwhile Luffy and Hinata was asking a woman if they seen Naruto.

"No I haven't… I'm sorry." Said the woman.

"Oh… okay…" said Hinata.

"I'm not giving up hope." Said Luffy.

"I know." Said Hinata.

"Wait you said he was a blonde with spiky hair with weird scars that look like whiskers?" asked the woman.

"That's right." Said Luffy.

The woman pointed to behind them, that when they saw Naruto running towards them.

"Luffy Hinata!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto!" said Hinata happily.

"Naruto!" yelled Luffy.

He got to them…

"How did you wind up here?" asked Hinata.

"A girl named Isaribi saved me." Said Naruto.

"Isaribi?" asked the woman.

"Yeah, why?" asked Naruto.

"She's the only person to ever come back." Said the woman.

"Come back?" asked Naruto.

The woman nodded, she pointed to the other smaller island, "That island is called Demon Island. Anyone who ever goes near it is spirited away."

"I love that movie!" said Kyubi.

Naruto rolled his eyes as the woman continued the story.

"My husband was among the people…" said the woman, "They never come back… and she's the only one who did."

"Is that why they do things to her?" asked Naruto.

"I guess you saw how many people treat her." Said the woman.

Naruto nodded.

Luffy and Hinata looked at each other, they realized what it meant… that the girl who saved Naruto was a mistreated outcast.

Elsewhere, a group of people met.

"So you let them get away?" asked the clear leader.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Said the smallest of the group which was a girl.

"And they were pirates, I'm surprised you let them get away." Said the third.

"Especially since their pirates." Said the last.

"Since it's a pirate ship get everything you need from the ship… or don't you want the cure." Said the leader.

"Okay… I'll do it." Said the girl.

"Good." Said the leader, "You two help them…"

"Right." Said the other two.

Sometime later back on the Going Merry, Gaara was alone on the ship.

That was when he sensed it again and the monster came out of the water. It was about to tackle Gaara, but hit a wall of Sand.

"I don't know what you are but I won't let you destroy this ship." Said Gaara.

A wind blew as the two ready to fight.

While they were standing off two men in masks snuck on board…

"What do you think you're doing?" asked a voice.

They turned around and saw Zoro and Sanji.

All of them knew that a fight was going to happen… that was for certain.

Next Time: Gaara faces off against the monster but has a difficult time due to the monster water abilities. Also Zoro and Sanji fights against the two guys who trying to steal things from the ship! However these two aren't normal... not normal at all.


	132. Something Smells Fishy

Chapter 132: Something Smells Fishy

The two men that snuck on bored saw the two pirates.

"What are doing on this ship?" asked Sanji lighting his cigarette.

"Does it really matter?" asked one of them men.

"Yes it does." Said Zoro.

The two men realized it was time for a fight. One of them which was the younger of the two took on Sanji while the older two took on Zoro.

Back with Gaara and the monster, they continued to fight and since she wasn't moving and quickly he saw a good look at it.

"You're a human, aren't you?" asked Gaara.

"Shut up!" yelled the monster who was also female.

She was about to punch him in the face, when the sand came out of and protected him.

"What are you?" she asked.

"The Holder of the demon Ichibi no Shukaku." Said Gaara.

The monster's eyes widened she had heard of them… horrible monsters with a fearsome reputation.

"And you're the holder?" asked the monster.

Gaara nodded…

"Even so, I can still win." Said the monster.

She began to shot water from her mouth, the water went though the sand, hitting Gaara in the gut making him double over.

"After all water is sand's weakness." She said.

Gaara glared at the monster.

Elsewhere on the ship Sanji was fighting his opponent. With a flurry of kicks he pounded his opponent… it all ended when he kicked his opponent into the wall, the opponent fell to the ground, it could be best described as a gooey mass of skin, it looked as if Sanji broke every single bone in his body.

"I didn't think I hit him that hard." He mumbled.

Sanji began to walk away when someone pulled his arm. He turned and his opponent was alive. Still looking like he broke every bone in his but still alive.

"I guess I should explain." Said his opponent, "You see I have gone though a surgery that was meant to give me the ability to control every part of my body, I can do anything I want with this body."

That was when the opponent slithered up to Sanji and wrapped himself around him.

"I can easily squeeze the life out of you." He said.

With Zoro's fight, his opponent had been trying to grab him. Instead of actually fighting.

"Aren't you going to fight back?" asked Zoro.

"You know nothing of my powers." Answered his opponent.

"No… I was born with these abilities." Said his opponent.

Zoro took a swipe at his opponent.

"What abilities are those?" asked Zoro.

That was when his opponent finally grabbed his arm. Zoro felt as if his energy was being drained. Zoro managed to breakaway.

"That's right I can train a person's energy." Said his opponent.

"I bet I have a lot so can't take it all." Said Zoro.

"I doubt it." Said his opponent.

With Sanji, his opponent had him like a snake, slowly crushing him.

"You know since you're about to die. I'll tell you why I'm here. My boss needs money to fund his research. We've using our little pet to attack ships sink them then take the gold." Explained his opponent.

"So you're the ones who sent out the monster?" asked Sanji.

"That's right." Said his opponent, "However she didn't come back with any treasure so we came to take everything."

"Is that so." Said Sanji.

Sanji fell to the ground while opponent laughed… until Sanji kicked him in the head. He let go of Sanji.

"You should have noticed when you squeezing me, you were focused to much on my upper body and not my legs.

"Uh…" said his opponent.

"And I noticed that your head wasn't effected by your abilities." Said Sanji.

"Damn it… no one's ever figure that one out." Thought his opponent, "So what's your name?"

"Sanji? What yours?" asked Sanji.

"Tsurugi Misumi." Answered his opponent.

Sanji proceed to boot his head, over and over again.

With Zoro and his opponent, well it wasn't much of a fight, his opponent kept dodged his attacks. And Zoro dodged his opponents attack.

Zoro really hated his fight.

Of course that would be an understatement.

"How am I supposed to end this?" thought Zoro.

With Gaara, he made his sand aim attack at the monster but she dodged.

"I have a question for you." Said Gaara as the monster dodged his sand.

"What?" she asked.

"Were you the one that saved Naruto?" asked Gaara.

The monster stop what was doing, since Gaara knew she wouldn't attack back he stopped his sand.

"How do you know your crewmate's alive?" asked the monster.

"Because… until you showed up, Shukaku had been complaining that he's alive…" muttered Gaara, "Which means someone saved him."

The monster gritted her teeth. "Why would I save that idiot?" asked the monster, she once again shot some water from her mouth hitting the sand.

Gaara narrowed his eyes as he continued the fight.

Back with Sanji, he kicked Misumi high to into the air, so high he was flying back to the island.

Both the monster and Zoro's opponent noticed this.

"So it looks like Misumi lost." Said Zoro's opponent, "Sorry but it looks like this fight is over."

Zoro opponent ran away.

On the other hand the monster saw this and dove into the water.

Gaara just watched her, getting the feeling like he would see her again.

Zoro and Sanji went to where Gaara was.

"So I guess you beat the guy you were fighting." Said Zoro looking at Gaara.

"Think again moss head." Growled Sanji.

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

They turned to see Naruto, Luffy and Hinata approaching the shop.

"Well it looks like Luffy was right." Said Sanji, "Naruto's alive."

Gaara only looked at where the monster dived in.

Shortly after the remaining crew was alive.

"So how did you mange to live?" asked Sasuke.

"A girl named Isaribi saved me." Said Naruto.

"How much luck you do you have?" asked Kiba.

"Don't ask me." Said Naruto.

"I'm guessing that you have a lot of karma stored up from your childhood." Said Kyubi.

Naruto rolled her eyes.

"I heard why the monster attacked us." Said Sanji.

"Why?" asked Nami.

"From what I can tell, some researcher is using it to attack ships and take any money that was on board." Said Sanji.

"What!" yelled Nami, "I can't believe that they tried to steal the money!"

"Come on Nami is could have been… our ship could have sank." Said Sakura.

"I don't care." Said Nami, "I have been saving that money!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"I wonder if it had to do with what that woman told us about that island." Said Hinata.

"Oh yeah." Said Luffy.

"What do you mean?" asked Ino.

"A lot of people mysteriously disappear and Isaribi is the only one who came back." Said Naruto.

"All right!" yelled Luffy, "I have a plan! Tomorrow we're going to that smaller island and go find out what's going on."

"How do you know that the smaller island is where everything happens?" asked Nami.

"I just know." Said Luffy.

"Why tomorrow?" asked Nami.

"Because… I want to meet Isaribi before we go." Said Luffy.

"Makes sense." Said Nami knowing that Luffy would want to meet a girl who saved Naruto's life.

Meanwhile, elsewhere the mysterious boss was chewing out the two.

"So you couldn't get their treasure? At all?" asked the mysterious boss.

"Don't blame me." Said Zoro's opponent, "It's was Misumi's fault."

Misumi glared at his partner.

"To me it's both of your fault." Said the boss.

"Can I go now?" asked the monster.

"Yes you can." Said the boss.

The monster dove into the sea.

"Yoroi… Misumi keep an eye on her… I have a bad feeling." Said the boss.

The two nodded… getting the same feeling as well.

Next Time: Before the Straw Hats head to the smaller island, Naruto introduces Isaribi to Luffy, Gaara and Chopper... why the last two... because it's very obvious. However Gaara seems to know her from somewhere... But how does he knew her... What will happen? Find out next time!


	133. Who is Isaribi?

A/N: I meant to update this on Saturday... but... I'd rather not talk about it... enjoy the new chapter.

Chapter 133: Who is Isaribi?

Naruto lead Luffy as well as Chopper and Gaara who he told that they should come for certain reasons.

Okay, Naruto told the two that wasn't treated well by the village. And that got them interested in talking to her.

"You forgot where she lived, didn't you?" asked Gaara.

"I know it was on the coast!" said Naruto.

"But we're not at the coast." Said Chopper.

Gaara just said, "Follow me."

They follow him and they lead them to the coast. They went in a random direction along the coast they got to her vandalized house.

Naruto knocked the door. "Hey Isaribi, are you in there!" yelled Naruto.

There wasn't anyone home, the group were about to leave, when Isaribi showed up. Gaara stared at her, he recognized her… Isaribi saw Gaara, she flinched when she saw him.

"He got a good look at me… unlike the others." She thought.

She shook her head, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We just wanted to talk to you about how the towns people treat you." Said Naruto.

"Just leave already! I don't want to deal with you!" shouted Isaribi very loudly.

"Fine but this isn't over!" yelled Naruto.

Naruto followed by Luffy left.

"Um! I don't think that's the right way." Said Chopper following them.

Gaara on the other hand remand.

"I won't tell them." Said Gaara.

"Why not?" asked Isaribi.

"If we fight again… I'm sure they will figure it out." Said Gaara leaving.

Isaribi sighed…

"Myself, Naruto and Chopper all know how you feel." Said Gaara before he really left.

Isaribi watched him leave, saying nothing. She went back in, knowing what might happen in the next few days.

On the Going Merry, they got back after following the shore and Gaara telling them that he would lead them back.

"Why couldn't I be placed inside him?" asked Kyubi, "He would have been better… even if his Emo-ness is caused by Chibi… he would have been much better than the idiot I'm in now."

"Shut up!" thought Naruto.

They got to the ship, to find everyone but Robin there.

"Where's Robin?" asked Naruto.

"She said she was going to look around some more." Said Nami with a shrug.

"I'm back now." Said Robin showing up, "I decided to hear more about the stories involving the island."

"What did you find out?" asked Naruto.

"That in the last few years, anyone that got near the island disappeared expect for this Isaribi girl." Said Robin.

"Yeah we already heard about that." Said Kiba.

"No only that but the monster attacks happened shortly after Isaribi came back." Said Robin.

"You think it might be connected?" asked Ino.

"I doubt it." Said Robin, "But one thing I don't doubt… is that both the monster and the island is connected."

"All right!" yelled Luffy, "Tomorrow! We will go there!"

"You already said that!" yelled everyone else.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy.

The crew was unaware that someone was listening in on them.

At Isaribi's house, that was when there was a knock at the door. She groaned it was either Naruto… or…

She opened the door and saw two men.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We heard that that crew will be going to our hideout." Said one of the men, an older man wearing sun glasses.

"So what? I doubt the entire crew is that strong." Said Isaribi.

That was when the younger of the two wearing glasses tossed down Naruto and Luffy's (old) wanted posters. She picked them up and began to sweat.

"30 million and 27 million?" asked Isaribi in shock.

"And if the two of them are this strong… the entire crew must be strong." Said the younger of the two.

"You were beaten by one of them, Misumi." Said the other older of the two.

"Yoroi, this is not the time to be fight." Said someone approaching them.

Isaribi looked at him.

"I think that we know what Isaribi has to do to them… after all, if she ever wants to be normal again." Said the third figure, which was man in a lab coat and a somewhat big nose.

"I'll do it." Muttered Isaribi.

"After all what other choice do you have?" asked the man in the lab coat.

Isaribi didn't know why… but she thought about what Gaara said, but shook it off… after all what could they know…

"Come on Isaribi, let's go." Said Misumi.

Isaribi nodded...

Isaribi, was one of the members of the group that had to do with the monster.

"I have a plan to get those meddlesome pirates." Said the man in the lab coat.

The next day, the crew headed to the smaller island.

"Say Robin…" said Nami.

"Yes." Said Robin.

"I was wondering." Said Nami.

"The islands are close to each enough that they share the same magnetic signature. Even if we go onto the island we won't have to go back in order to pass." Said Robin.

"That's good." Sighed Nami.

They continued on the way to the island, when Gaara got that feeling again.

That was when the monster came out of the water and grabbed Chopper… all in one jump.

"Chopper!" yelled Luffy.

The monster came, this time grabbing Hinata.

"Damn it!" yelled Naruto.

"That thing is fast!" yelled Kiba.

The monster came back up again, this time for Nami.

"That's it!" yelled Sanji.

Gaara took off his gourd, "I'll handle it. Naruto watch my gourd."

Gaara produced to jump into the water.

"Can Gaara swim?" asked Naruto.

"I doubt it." Said Kyubi.

Underwater, Gaara saw what was going on underwater, Misumi held Chopper who was unconscious while Yoroi drained both Nami and Hinata.

That was when Gaara was grabbed by the monster. Yoroi looked at Gaara, the monster shook her head, indicating that he shouldn't drain him. Maybe the monster knew something bad would happen with Gaara was unconscious.

The three of them took their hostages elsewhere.

Back on the ship.

"Oh man! Oh man! Gaara's not coming up!" yelled Usopp.

"I wonder if they've been "Spirited Away"?" asked Robin.

"Don't say that." Cried Usopp.

"Nami! Why did they have to take you!" cried Sanji.

"We're going to continue our course." Said Luffy, "I have a feeling that the island is wear their being held."

The others nodded knowing that Luffy was probably right about that. After all, the signs did point to the disappearances to that island.

Next Time: The four hostages learn the truth about Isaribi, the horrible truth. While the crew get to the island and must face off against Misumi and Yoroi again... Does Misumi have a trick up his sleeve this time... um... maybe?


	134. Isaribi is Who?

Chapter 134: Isaribi is Who?

Nami began to wake up, she looked around and saw she was in a cage with Hinata, Chopper and Gaara. Chopper was checking on Hinata.

"Oh Nami good your awake." Said Chopper.

"What happened?" asked Nami.

"You were forced over board by the monster then drained of energy under water." Said Gaara.

"Is that what happened to you too?" asked Nami.

"No… because we can't swim." Said Gaara, "But it did happen to Hinata."

Nami stared at Gaara.

"I lived in the desert my whole life… it would make sense I can swim." Said Gaara.

That was when Hinata began to wake up as well.

"What happened?" she asked.

But before anyone could answer Isaribi showed up… in human form, but with out her bandages on. Both Gaara and Chopper looked at her.

Where the bandages covered were green fish scales.

"Who are you?" asked Nami.

"So you finally showed your true colors…" said Gaara.

"Shut up! I didn't ask you to dive in…" said Isaribi.

""Why did you save Naruto?" asked Chopper.

"I don't know." Said Isaribi, "I really don't know…"

"Who is she?" asked Hinata.

"That's Isaribi." Said Gaara.

Both Hinata and Nami were shocked.

"Who are you really?" asked Nami.

"She's my experiment." Came a voice.

They saw as the man in the lab coat came into the area, he was smirking evilly.

"So you're the Straw Hats pirates… I heard rumors about you." Said the man.

"Okay… who are you?" asked Nami.

"My name is Amachi... I guess you can call me a scientist." Said the man in the lab coat.

"Why are you after our ship?" asked Gaara.

"Frankly it's because your pirates." Said Amachi.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Nami.

"Pirates have treasure." Answered Amachi.

That was when Nami got angry.

"So you kidnapped us just for our treasure?" asked Nami.

"That and you were meddling." Said Amachi.

"You attacked us first… how is that meddling?" asked Nami.

Amachi said nothing…

"And just what are using the money for?" asked Nami.

Amachi smiled, "For my experiments, to create the perfect blend of human and fish… even more perfect than fish men." Said Amachi, "As you can Isaribi is the only survivor of my experiments."

"If you're one of his experiments then why are you working for him?" asked Gaara.

"Because it will be the only way I can be human again…" muttered Isaribi.

"Besides Gaara…" said Amachi.

Gaara glared at him, "How did he know my name?"

"Oh… you must be thinking how do I know your name… you're quite infamous, I've heard that you worked for your father… after all he did to you. It's a shame he died…" said Amachi, "I heard a lot of good thing about him."

"If I had my sand…" muttered Gaara.

"Where is your sand?" asked Nami.

"I left it on the ship… if it gets close enough I'll be able to call it to me." Said Gaara.

"What are you going to do with us?" asked Chopper.

"I still have to think about it… it really depends on what your friends do." Said Amachi.

Amachi left…

"I don't to be a monster any more… I doubt that any of your would understand." Said Isaribi who then left.

Gaara shook his head.

"Of all people to be in this cage." Said Hinata.

"I know." Said Gaara.

"I hope we'll be able to help her…" said Chopper.

Meanwhile on the Going Merry, Naruto stared at the gourd.

"Since it's still intact, he's still alive." Said Kyubi.

Naruto nodded, he decided to pick it up, however he began to have major problems with it. One thing it was heavy… extremely heavy.

"How can Gaara lift this thing?" he said.

"It's pretty much a part of his body." Said Kyubi, "Because of that, he can lift it no problem."

"Okay." Said Naruto.

"Need help?" asked Luffy.

Naruto nodded, and two lifted the gourd onto Naruto back, with some crushing noised it was on.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll heal them soon." Said Kyubi.

"Thanks…" said Naruto.

"Only once you get that gourd off your back." Said Kyubi.

"Oh…" whined Naruto.

Luffy noticed that they at the island.

"Looks like we're here." Said Luffy.

The crew jumped down to the coast.

"What do we have here." Said a voice.

They saw Misumi and Yoroi standing there blocking the path.

"You two again." Said Sanji recognizing them with out the masks.

"That's right." Said Misumi, "I'm not going to let you beat me again."

"Do you have any tricks this time?" asked Sanji.

"Maybe…" said Misumi in a way that said "I got nothing."

"Who wants to fight this guy? His weakness is his head." Said Sanji.

"I'll take him on, me and Akamaru haven't gotten a good fight in a while." Said Kiba.

"Hey!" yelled Misumi.

"Looks like it's time to finish this fight." Said Zoro tying his bandana to his head.

Yoroi smirked.

Kiba turned Akamaru into his clone.

"Great… of people I get to fight, it's a clone user who knows my weakness." Muttered Misumi.

The Straw Hats headed into a cave, inside there were four paths.

"I think we should into groups of two." Said Robin.

"Sasuke…" said Ino and Sakura.

"I'm going with Robin." Announced Sasuke in order to get the two off his back.

Both Ino and Sakura sighed.

"I'll go with Sanji." Said Ino.

"Wait…" said Sakura.

"Looks like we're going together." Said Usopp.

"Great…" muttered Sakura.

The four groups split up.

In the main control room of the complex, Amachi and Isaribi watched, Isaribi having had her bandages placed back on her.

"So it seems they came to recue their friends." Said Amachi, "So whatever you want to."

"Yes." Said Isaribi, she saw Naruto and Luffy narrowing her eyes, "Why did they have to come?"

Back outside the cave, Zoro and Yoroi stood across each other.

"I should fought this way to begin with…" thought Zoro with a smirk.

"What is he planning?" thought Yoroi.

With Kiba, Akamaru and Misumi

"So… according to Sanji, his head it his weak point." Said Kiba.

"Great… I'm fighting a clone user… I don't like fighting clone users." Thought Misumi with a sweat drop.

And so the fights began…

Next Time: Kiba fights off against Misumi... who doesn't have any tricks what so ever! While Zoro figures out how to fight Yoroi. Meanwhile Robin and Sasuke make a horrible find, Amachi's laboratory. What else will happen? Find out next time!


	135. The Horrible Experiments!

A/N: Well... I'm sick... again... I have a weak immune system... anyways. I wrote this today and I managed to finish writing before it really hit me. So the end might be a little off. I managed to get some rest before I added the finishing touches. Anyways enjoy... and see you on my Birthday (which is next Thursday) hopefully... Later!

Chapter 135: The Horrible Experiments!

Outside of the caves Kiba and Akamaru stared at Misumi. Misumi remained calm on the outside but there was one thing he didn't like fighting was cone users. While this time he had a 50/50 shot at choking the right guy, this one knew if you hit in the head enough, he'll go down.

It could have been worse he would have been dealing with a certain crazy bitch again…

He grabbed one of the Kiba's and wrapped himself around him. However he want poof and turned out to be Akamaru.

And with that Kiba began to whack him in the head several times, knocking him out.

"That was ant climatic." Said Kiba bushing off his hand.

Akamaru barked and nodded.

"I think I'll wait for Zoro's to be over." Said Kiba who sat down.

Elsewhere in the cave, Robin and Sasuke walked in the cave, neither one talked to each other, that was when they came upon a door.

Robin opened it, and both of them paled at what they saw. Inside where large tubes with body parts floating inside of them.

"What is this place?" asked Sasuke.

"It looks like a laboratory…" said Robin.

"A laboratory?" asked Sasuke.

Robin found some notes, she began to read them.

"The girl who saved Mr. Fox… her name was Isaribi, wasn't it?" asked Robin.

"What about it?" asked Sasuke.

"It's nothing." Said Robin putting the notes into her pocket.

Robin looked at the body parts in the tubes.

"What are they trying to do?" asked Sasuke.

"These are experiments to turn to humans into fish men like creatures." Said Robin.

"Is that even possible?" asked Sasuke.

"I have heard that Dr. Vegapunk has done a lot." Said Robin, "So I wouldn't be surprised."

"We should get out of here." Said Sasuke.

Robin nodded… she knew it would probably be best.

Outside with Zoro and Yoroi. The battle was going the exact same as it was before. Zoro would try to hit him and doge Yoroi's grabbing, while Yoroi would try to grabbed Zoro and doge Zoro's cuts.

"Are you tired of this?" asked Zoro.

"I am…" said Yoroi.

"Good." Said Zoro, "I guess I can finish you off then."

"What?" asked Yoroi.

"Tatsu Maki!" shouted Zoro as he created a tornado with his swords. The tornado launched the man who take away energy, into the air cutting him badly before he landed on the ground with a thud.

"I should have done that from the start." Said Zoro as he sheathed his swords.

"Well at least it wasn't as anticlimactic as my fight." Said Kiba.

Zoro turned around and saw that Kiba was waiting for him.

"I guess we should go into the cave." Said Zoro… and headed in the opposite direction.

"Um… Zoro… wrong way." Said Kiba.

Zoro turned around and went once again in the wrong direction.

Kiba sighed, "I hope this one of the reasons why Sasuke has such an attitude problem." He muttered.

Back inside the cave Sasuke sneezed.

"What was that about?" asked Sasuke.

"Maybe someone's talking about you." Said Robin with a mysterious smile.

"Whatever…" muttered Sasuke.

Elsewhere in the cave Naruto and Luffy continued on their way.

"I will find Gaara and the others! I will find them…" mumbled Naruto who seemed to be falling under the weight of Gaara's gourd.

"Are you okay?" asked Luffy.

"I'm fine really…" said Naruto taking a another step…

"Every step is a pain!" thought Naruto.

"Ask him to help you!" yelled Kyubi.

"No… I can handle this!" thought Naruto.

That was when there was a rather loud snap.

"That didn't sound good." Said Luffy with a sweat drop.

"I am fine!" yelled Naruto.

"I think that was your spine…" said Kyubi.

That was when Naruto fell to the ground… when the gourd fell on him there was another loud snap.

In the holding cell with the hostages. Gaara felt something.

"What is it?" asked Chopper.

That was when Gaara held out his arm, saying nothing.

Back with Naruto the gourd lost it's shape and turned to sand.

"Oh no…" thought Naruto.

He got and saw the sand was flying away.

"That's good… that means you got close enough to him so that he can control it." Said Kyubi.

"Really?" asked Naruto as he got up.

There was a slight crack… as Naruto fell back down.

"That should take me a bit to fix that…" said Kyubi, "Have your idiot brother carry you."

"Hey… Luffy can you carry me in that direction?" asked Naruto.

"Sure." Said Luffy.

Back in the holding cell the other three watched as Gaara's sand returned to him… and when it did. He destroyed the bars of the cell.

"Oh wow…" said Chopper.

"Why didn't you bring your sand with you?" asked Nami.

"It would been render useless underwater and there was a chance I could have permanently lost it." Explained Gaara.

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

They looked to see Luffy carrying Naruto on his back showed up.

"You guys are okay." Said Naruto.

"Yes, we are." Said Gaara.

"I guess we should find everyone else…" said Naruto.

"Great! You just have meddle in everything!" yelled a voice.

Luffy turned around to see it was Isaribi.

"Isaribi? What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"She's the monster." Said Gaara.

"You are?" asked Naruto, "Why?"

"Since you don't know, I'll tell you!" yelled Isaribi, "I was experimented on! The only way to be human again if I work for Amachi! I don't want to be a monster any more! You would understand! You wouldn't understand at all!"

That was when Naruto jumped off Luffy's back and slapped her in the face.

"I don't know you very well…" said Naruto, "But I do know one thing! I know how you feel!"

"How can you know that?" asked Isaribi.

"Have you ever heard about the Biju?" asked Naruto, "I have the Kyubi no Yoko sealed inside my body."

Isaribi looked at Gaara… and remember what he said.

"Do know what a childhood is like for someone like me! Everyone hated me for something beyond my control… Barely anyone cared for me! I was lucky to have someone… But I never attacked anyone… I never hurt anyone… but what you're doing…"

There was a silence…

"You're hurting people… that's the thing that made you a real monster…" said Naruto.

"I know what it feels like too." Piped in Chopper, "People actually shot at me… but I never fought back."

Isaribi looked at Gaara…

"You don't want to follow my path…" said Gaara.

"Does he know as well…" thought Isaribi.

"Look… I'm not sure what's going on… but I do know how you feel." Said Naruto.

Isaribi looked at Naruto, she looked into his eyes, she fell to her knees and began to cry.

"Are you really going to betray me Isaribi?" asked a voice.

Amachi showed up from the shadows.

"Monkey D. Luffy… Fox D Naruto… I heard about you…" said Amachi.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"I'm just a simple scientist… and your trespassing." Said Amachi.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the scientist… he really didn't like the guy.

"Um… kit…" said Kyubi.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Isn't your back in tremendous pain?" asked Kyubi.

That was when Naruto collapsed in pain.

"What… just happened?" asked Hinata with a sweat drop.

"Naruto hurt his back carrying Gaara's gourd." Said Luffy.

"That explains a lot…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"Come now Isaribi… don't you want a cure… you know I'm the only one that can cure you." Said Amachi.

"Kit…" said Kyubi.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"I get the feeling's he's lying to her… just get her to what he wants…" said Kyubi.

"Are you sure?" thought Naruto.

"Not really… but I can tell… he's evil…" said Kyubi.

Luffy began to help up his younger brother when Naruto said, "Can you really cure her? OR are you just using her for you own evil ambitions?"

Amachi flinched… "Of course I can cure her… she's my experiment so why not…"

However Gaara saw the flinch and sent sand after him… going in for the kill... because for that man it was the last straw!

Next Time: Isaribi questions Amachi, and Amachi continues to say he can cure her. However it doesn't help that he set up the cave self-destruct mode... can the Straw Hats get out before the cave collapse? Find out next time!


	136. The Cave's Coming Down

A/N: I think you all know what today is! It's my birthday! I am now 24! If you would, please wish me a happy birthday (if you review on this day, the 12th).

Also if you haven't heard, there is a poll on my profile to determine what I update for my 5th anniversary of this site... so please, vote for what you want. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 136: The Cave's Coming Down

The sand was bout to engulf Amachi. When suddenly it froze around him.

No…" he said, "I refuse to go back…"

The Sand retreated back into the gourd, Isaribi watched with interested.

"I will not listen to Shukaku telling me to kill… even if he deserves it." Said Gaara.

"What did he mean by that? Asked Isaribi, "Did he used to kill indiscriminately?"

Amachi laughed, "Well Gaara, that was interesting." Said Amachi, "You should have killed me."

"Can you really cure?" asked Isaribi, "Or are you lying, just so I can do your work?"

"I created you, so of course I can cure you." Said Amachi with an evil smile.

Isaribi began to think back at she had done… killing all those innocent people... as well as pirates. Doing those horrible deeds. She also thought about what Gaara did. She stood there… and that was when she made her decision.

"Come on Isaribi." Said Amachi, "We should leave."

"No…" whispered Isaribi, "I'm not going with you."

"What? Why?" asked Amachi.

"How do I know you're lying?" asked Isaribi, "You might not have a cure."

"How sad, but oh well." He said.

He left the group and as soon as he was out of site, everything began to rumble.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto.

"He must have pushed the self destruct switch." Said Isaribi.

"You mean it's going to explode?" asked Nami.

"Cave in would be the better term." Said Isaribi.

That was when a rock landed near Chopper causing him to jump.

"We have to get out of here." Said Isaribi, "Follow me."

"What about the others." Said Luffy.

"I'm sure they can get out here on their own." Said Naruto.

Luffy nodded…

"This way." Said Isaribi.

"You better be right kit." Said Kyubi.

Elsewhere in the cave, the ceiling began to come down on Sasuke and Robin. Sasuke managed to jump into the air and slice a rock in half.

"Looks like we better get out of here." Said Robin.

Sasuke nodded.

With Sanji and Ino, both of them dodged the falling rocks.

"I wonder what's going on?" asked Sanji.

"I really hope it's not Naruto going Kyubi to fight the monster." Said Ino.

"You really don't think he'd do that here?" asked Sanji.

Both of them sweat dropped.

"This is something he would do." Said Sanji.

"Yeah…" said Ino, she straitened up, "We need to get out of here!"

Both of them ran out as fast they could.

With Sakura and Usopp, Usopp dodged the falling rocks, while Sakura just smashed her way though them.

"We have to get out of here now!" yelled Sakura.

"Come on you coward!" yelled Inner Sakura.

With Kiba and Zoro they had barely exited the cave when it began to collapse.

"Oh man… what's what happening now?" asked Kiba.

"I don't know…" said Zoro, "Maybe we should leave."

"I really hope Usopp's with someone who can save him." Said Kiba.

The left the cave quickly.

With Luffy's group, they followed Isaribi.

Rocks came down on them.

"Is your back better?" asked Luffy.

"I think so…" said Naruto turning half demon form, he created many clones.

The clones used their tails to gets of the falling rocks.

A big rock was about to hit them, so Naruto formed a Rasengan.

But before he could hit it, sand engulfed the boulder and crushed into nothing… or sand…

"What did you do?" asked Nami.

"I can turn all sorts of rocks into sand… if I'm on the ground I can change an area into sand." Explained Gaara, "Naruto, your back is still in pain, so I will handle it."

"Oh okay…" said Naruto.

Isaribi looked at Gaara.

That was when more rocks came down scaring Chopper, Nami and Hinata.

"We should get out of here." Said Hinata.

"All right." Said Isaribi leading the way.

The group headed towards the exit, when they got back to the fork, they found the others arrived there at the same time.

"You guys are okay." Said Naruto.

"You're not the of this are you?" asked Ino.

"Why would you think that!" yelled Naruto.

"Come on! We need to get out of here!" shouted Isaribi, "We don't know if the exit will close or not…"

"Who is she?" asked Sasuke.

"Shut up and go!" yelled Isaribi.

They ran towards the exit, Zoro and Kiba watch outside the cave, Akamaru barked, the two turned and saw the other members running towards the exit.

"All right… it looked like everyone is all right." Said Kiba.

Right before they could get to the to the exit, it was closed up.

"Damn it!" yelled Kiba, "It's too late…"

"Let's get them out of there." Said Zoro.

But before he could unsheathe his swords the boulders that closed off the cave turned to dust… well sand. Shocking those that didn't see this before.

"You can do that Gaara?" asked Kiba.

"As long as he has gourd to work with, he can turn that into sand and control it." Said Robin who knew about that ability.

"You didn't see a man in a lab coat come though here?" asked Isaribi.

"No… and who are you?" asked Kiba.

"There was another exit in the cave… but it's on the other side of the island." Said Isaribi.

"Maybe we can catch him." Said Naruto.

"I already made it out… and apparently so did you." Said a voice.

They turned to see Amachi.

"Thank you I lost of my work… but that doesn't matter." Said Amachi, "I perfected everything."

"What do you mean?" asked Isaribi.

"You'll see." Said Amachi, "But I must get ride of those meddlesome pirates and their dumb dog."

Akamaru whined when he said that.

"Did you have to bring him into it?" asked Kiba.

That was when he took out a vial, he tossed it into the sea which began to bubble until it became a big thing living of water. That's the best way to describe it.

"What is that thing?" asked Isaribi, who didn't know about it.

"Just a little side project, I can now make water into a living creature I can control." Laughed Amachi.

"Great… how can we handle it?" asked Sanji.

I don't know if I can cut it." Said Zoro.

"Kit…" said Kyubi.

"Okay." Thought Naruto knowing what he meant.

Naruto stood in front of the water monster.

"Naruto what do you think your going to do?" asked Nami.

Naruto held out a Rumble ball, "It will take a big monster. To fight a big monster… right. And I'm the only who can do it who won't melt." He said.

"Won't melt?" asked Nami.

"Oh yeah… you didn't see the fight on Alabasta." Said Usopp.

"Everyone… get up to higher ground… this going to be a big battle." Said Naruto.

Before he could do anything Amachi began to laugh.

"You really think you can win… remember when I said I perfected my excrement." Said Amachi.

That was when he began to change. He turned into a fish monster very similar to Isaribi's but deferent, he was a much darker shade of green, he had more finds on his face and his eyes were red, his teeth more jagged and his body more streamlined.

"I am perfect unlike Isaribi." He said.

And that was when Luffy punched in him in the face… after all he wouldn't shut up and he heard this type of thing before. And he wasn't going to take… especially right now… He was made at the guy.

Next Time: Naruto in giant Kyubi form faces off against the water monster! While Luffy faces against the monstrous Amachi! Also Gaara asks why Isaribi saved Naruto to begin with... and what is it her answer? Find out next time!


	137. A Literal Sea Monster

A/N: Happy anniversary! Yay! It's the 4th anniversary of when I started this story and I can't believe I've gotten this far, I'm so happy.

Also I meant to update much sooner (last Friday) but when I was coming home from my vacation, I got sick and wasn't update to writing fics until Monday... and by then I realized that it was too close to the anniversary so I decided to just wait until today to update. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 137: A Literal Sea Monster

The sea monster roared…. Which didn't have the desired effects… Because everyone who heard it roar were wondering how it was possible.

"That thing… how is it able to roar?" asked Kiba.

"Who knows…" said Sakura.

"Naruto are you really going to face that thing?" asked Nami.

"You didn't see my battle with Gaara." Said Naruto, "I'll be fine."

"You didn't see that battle." Said Usopp.

"But what's going to happen when those three minutes are up." Said Gaara, "And you're not on land."

"Someone better save me." Said Naruto.

That last bit didn't inspire confidence, of course it made everyone sweat drop.

Naruto took out the rumble ball, "Rumble!" he shouted.

He then transformed into giant sized… the crew could feel the energy as Naruto became giant sized. They knew not to be scared because it was Naruto, not only that but this caused those that didn't witness the fight between him and Gaara to sweat drop. After all this was the first they saw it and it just seems weird that Naruto could become a giant monster.

"So he can transform into a giant monster." Said Isaribi.

"I can as well." Said Gaara.

Isaribi blinked… she had no idea what to say, sure she could turn into a monster… but not one that giant.

Luffy was looking at his younger brother, his eyes were sparkling.

"Oh wow!" he yelled.

"Pay attention!" yelled Amachi who sent out a ball of water at him.

It knocked down Luffy, but he got back up.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" shouted Luffy punching him in the face.

"That's all you got, because that was pathetic." Said Amachi.

"I haven't even started yet!" yelled Luffy.

With Naruto's fight, the giant Kyubi Naruto tackled the giant water monster but that didn't do anything.

"Damn it!" yelled Naruto.

"He is made of water so the trick to find a way to tear him apart." Said Kyubi, "I think."

"Are you unsure?" asked Naruto.

"I really don't know… this isn't a Biju we're fighting… it's something made with SCIENCE!" explained Kyubi.

"Why did you said science like that?" asked Naruto.

"You wouldn't get the joke." Said Kyubi, "Let's just focus on fighting it."

That was when Naruto tackle the monster again, but the monster engulfed him. Fortney he used his tails to escape.

"Naruto I have an idea!" yelled Kyubi, "One of my legendary powers… try it."

"You mean make Tsunamis?" asked Naruto.

"Yes." Said Kyubi.

"I'll think about." Thought Naruto with a big sweat drop.

With Luffy's fight, he was having a hard time. Every hit didn't seem to do anything.

"What is it with you!" yelled Luffy.

Amachi laughed evilly, "You haven't figure it out have you?"

"Figure what out?" asked Luffy.

"My scales are as strong as steal." Laughed Amachi, "Not only that but there's something I haven't shown you yet!"

That was when he suddenly began to shoot needles from his scales. Luffy managed to grab onto a rock and dodge.

"What was that!" yelled Luffy.

"Just one of my abilities given to me by this perfect form." Answered Amachi.

"So cool!" said Luffy with his eyes sparkling.

Isaribi who was trying to watch both fights couldn't help but to sweat drop at Luffy.

"Is that normal…" said Isaribi.

"Yeah… he does that sometimes involving an opponent." Sighed Nami.

"You should pay more attention to my moves!" yelled Amachi sending more spikes.

This time the spikes hit him, Luffy pulled them out.

"These aren't poisonous, they are they?" asked Luffy.

"No… they are not. I studied them." Answered Amachi.

"I see." Said Luffy going in to punch him again.

Isaribi wasn't sure which one to watch… both fights were equally important to her. That is when she felt someone touch her shoulder, she turned and saw it was Gaara.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I anted to ask you something." Responded Gaara.

"What?" asked Isaribi.

"I wanted to ask you… why did you really save Naruto." Said Gaara.

Isaribi began to think, "Why did I save him?" she thought.

She began to think about to the fight… maybe it was because of Luffy, maybe she saw something in Naruto…

"I honestly don't know." Answered Isaribi.

"Do you think it's because you saw something in Naruto?" asked Gaara.

"Maybe…" answered Isaribi, "Probably."

"Naruto understands what we went though." Said Gaara, "I wouldn't be surprised if that's what you felt."

Isaribi watched the fight and began to think that Gaara was probably right… maybe she did feel like Naruto knew how she felt.

With the Naruto fight he just whacked around the sea monster with his tails.

"Just a reminder, you don't have long." Said Kyubi.

"How am I supposed to fight this thing?" asked Naruto.

"Try the Tsunami thing." Said Kyubi.

"If that won't work… you owe something." thought Naruto.

"Okay… if that don't work, I'll show you another trick." Said Kyubi.

"Deal!" thought Naruto.

Naruto used his tails to create a Tsunami… the water engulfed the sea monster… and did nothing.

"Thank you for agreeing to the deal." Thought Naruto.

"You knew it was a bad idea." Said Kyubi.

"And you thought it was good." Said Naruto.

"Just shut up and I'll teach you that move." Said Kyubi.

With Luffy he began to continue to punch the mad scientist.

"Like I said! I'm as hard as steel. There's no way you can beat me!" yelled Amachi.

That was when Luffy used Gum Gum Spear and tossed him into the rocks. The impact caused a small explosion.

"All right! I did it!" yelled Luffy.

"Don't get your hopes up!" came Amachi's voice from the dust.

The dust cleared, and the fish like man came out unscathed.

"Damn it!" yelled Luffy.

"You can't beat me!" laughed Amachi.

"I have to figure something out." Thought Luffy.

He then aimed an attack for the lower potion of the body… as in hitting the groin. Amachi fell to the ground the ground in pain.

"That was low." Said Amachi

"Doesn't seem like it to me." Laughed Luffy.

Amachi seemed to recover and sent out more spikes at Luffy. As the spikes hit Luffy something came to him.

"That's it." Thought Luffy, "That's how I'll beat him."

Worth Naruto he closed his eyes…

"Okay, focus your chi into bubbles. Bubbles that come out of the surface of your skin." Said Kyubi.

Naruto began to do that, as both red (which belonged to Kyubi) and blue (which belonged to him) bubbles of chi came out of his skin. The air around the fight was filled with bubbles.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw the bubbles.

"Now compress them!" ordered Kyubi.

"All right." Said Naruto.

He willed them to compressed into a dense purple ball of chi.

"Now eat it." Ordered Kyubi.

"Excuse me?" asked Naruto.

"I said eat it." Said Kyubi, "Trust me, I did this a lot."

Naruto sighed and did so. That was when there was a big explosion in his stomach.

"Oh god." Thought Naruto.

"Now unleash the energy though the mouth." Said Kyubi.

Naruto did so, as this would be like throwing up for him. It felt good to get that out his stomach… however, what was unleashed was massive beam of pure energy. It caused giant gust of wind that blew everyone off their feet, the water became choppy and a large chunk of the island was destroyed to nothingness… but on the plus side the sea monster was destroyed.

"There is no way I'm ever doing that again!" yelled Naruto.

"Fair enough." Said Kyubi.

While Naruto's fight had just ended Luffys fight was only just beginning.

Next Time: Luffy continues his fight with Amachi as Naruto recovers from the severe ingestion caused by the final attack. However due to the final attack Isaribi sees the papers that Robin took from the lab and discovers something horrifying... what is it? Find out next time.


	138. Fishy Beat Down

A/N: I will be closing my 5th anniversary poll sometime tonight due to a hectic next few days. So please, if you haven't voted already please vote. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 138: Fishy Beat Down

The Straw Hats managed to get back on their feet and see the massive damage that Naruto did and couldn't help but to gape.

"He was able to that?" asked Sasuke in shock.

"That idiot." Mumbled Nami.

"He was able to do all that?" whispered Isaribi.

Naruto reverted to human form, fortunately he was on land. When he joined the group, Sakura began to shake him.

"Did you have to do that? Naruto? You could have destroyed the whole island!" yelled Sakura.

"Sakura it was only the second time he transformed." Said Ino.

"You should lay off him." Said Sanji.

She did, and Naruto began to clutch his stomach.

"Ow… ow… it's in so much pain…" said Naruto.

"Well I guess your body isn't used it." Said Kyubi, "I guess you're going to have stomach problems for a while."

"I don't think that attack was good for his stomach." Said Chopper.

Everyone sweat dropped as Naruto clutched his stomach.

"That's going to take a while to heal." Said Kyubi.

Isaribi, looked down and saw some papers. She picked them up and began to read them when she saw her name. She crumpled them up and began to shake.

"I don't know where these papers came but this is his hand writing." she thought.

Robin noticed her behavior.

"I saw them in the lab… I heard what you did for Naruto and I knew you had to know about it" said Robin.

Isaribi said nothing, he was grateful… but still… that lying back stabbing traitor.

Both Luffy and Amachi saw the destruction that Naruto accidently caused.

"Oh! Wow! That is so cool!" yelled Luffy.

Amachi stared at the site, thankful that it wasn't his opponent. Then shot more of his spikes at Luffy.

"What was that for!" yelled Luffy.

"We're still fighting." said Amachi.

"Okay!" said Luffy taking out the spikes.

He took placed the spikes in-between his fingers.

"All right!" he yelled.

"You're going to use my spikes against me?" asked Amachi with a laugh.

"Does anyone else have Déjà Vu?" asked Kiba with a sweat drop.

Those who witnessed the Arlong fight sweat dropped…

"I don't get it." Said Chopper.

"Must have been something that happened before we joined." Said Hinata.

Luffy punched Amachi but the spikes didn't do their job, prompting the mad scientist to laugh.

"That wouldn't work." He laughed.

Luffy gritted his teeth and shouted "Gum Gum Gatling!"

The punches hit the grinning mad scientist. But none of them did anything.

"Gum Gum Shotgun!" shouted Luffy, the he stretched out his arm and pulled it lightly causing his arm to bounce making it so his contact multiple times against the mad scientist.

But this did nothing… Luffy decided to use "Gum Gum Whip!" but that did nothing. "Gum Gum Axe!" shouted Luffy again.

"There is no way you can beat me." Taunted Amachi.

"I will beat you!" yelled Luffy, "After all that you did!"

"Gum Gum Gatling!" shouted Luffy once again.

The punched hit the mad scientist, however he just laughed it off again.

"This form is perfect, there's no way you can beat me!" taunted Amachi.

That when Luffy punched him again which made him double over in pain.

"That was weird." Said Nami.

"Maybe… his scales are slowly giving out." Said Robin.

"Go Luffy!" cheered Naruto.

He then doubled over in pain cause by his really bad indigestion.

"Don't cheer it will only make the pain worse." Said Kyubi.

"I can tell…" thought Naruto clutching his stomach.

Luffy gave a grin she he realized that what Robin said was true… the scales were giving out.

"Gum Gum Gatling!" he shouted.

The punches hit the mad scientist.

"That's imposable! This form is undefeatable." Said Amachi.

"You're wrong… because I'm beating you up." Said Luffy, "Gum Gum Pistol!"

The punch sent him flying into the rocks.

"Gum Gum Scythe!" he yelled out.

He flung himself towards the mad scientist, and closed line them, he then began to twist his arms together and grabbed him.

"Gum Gum Mallet!" shouted Luffy slamming while spinning the mad scientist.

Isaribi watched from the sidelines, she couldn't believe it.

"It bet it satisfying watching him beat him like that." Said Robin.

"It is…" said Isaribi quietly looking down.

"Are you thinking about stopping it." Said Gaara.

"Not yet… just a little more." Said Isaribi.

Gaara nodding knowing what she meant.

Luffy once again used "Gum Gum Shotgun!", the punches hit the mad scientist hard.

"No! No this is impossible!" shouted Amachi.

That what when he noticed Luffy had an opening so he shot water at him. It hit him square in the chest.

"Luffy!" shouted Naruto.

That was when his stomach rumbled… he once again clench his stomach.

"Chopper do you have antacid?" asked Naruto.

"Oh yes I do." Said Chopper.

"Why didn't I think of that." Said Kyubi.

Luffy managed to recover and shouted "Gum Gum Bazooka!" He slammed Amachi into the rocks.

Luffy was about to deliver a punch… when he was stopped by Isaribi.

"Why are you stopping me…" said Luffy.

"Because…" said Isaribi.

Amachi looked at Isaribi, "Oh o you're going to help now?" asked Amachi smiling weakly.

"No…" said Isaribi, she went into punch him herself turning into her fish from to do it, "I'm the one that gets to finish you off!" she shouted.

That one punch was the thing that reverted him to human form.

She then threw the papers in front of him.

"Are these notes true?" asked Isaribi, "Are they?"

Amachi looked at them, he chuckled.

"They are." He said.

She socked him in the face… then began to cry. "You bastard! I trusted you! I trusted you to cure me! I was nothing but a tool… I should have known from the start!"

Luffy walked over and picked up and the papers… he read them was shock…

For those note were for when Isaribi was no longer useful. The plans were when that time came he would dissect her. Looked at the crying girl and knew what he had to do for her. After all, with what happened she would probably not only accept but enjoy it as well…

Next Time: Isaribi deals with what she had done as the monster, while Luffy tells Naruto his idea. Will Isaribi agree or not? Meanwhile Amachi's old sponsor finds out what happened! Who is it? Find out next time!


	139. Isaribi's Choice

A/N: All right! Hurray! It's my 5th anniversary on this site! And I'm updating the story everyone wanted to me to updater... by a single vote... and a little more than a quarter of the votes... But yeah! This one won! Hurray! All right! I have something's to say.

First off in celebration of my 5th anniversary, I started a blog on That Guy with the Glasses... why that site? I... don't know... Either way I go by my other name Crossover Princess (as seen on Deviant Art), it's called from the Mind of an Experienced Fanfic Writer, number 1 is out today, and I hope to update once a week.

Okay, now two things about The Biju Biju Fruit, it's the last chapter of the Isaribi Arc! (Hurray!) We still have one more filler arc to go... and that is a one or two chapter thing that I still haven't figure it out... don't worry it's going to be very funny!

Also the other thing, with this chapter The Biju Biju Fruit as reached over 1,000 pages... damn! You can use it for a weapon if you print it all out.

Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 139: Isaribi's Choice

They had tied up Amachi. They were trying to figure out what to do with him.

"Wait!" said Nami, "I bet he has a treasure."

"This base blew up." Pointed out Sasuke.

Nami sweat dropped.

"Why don't we give him to the town telling the truth, he was behind the disappearances." Said Naruto, "And that monster was his doing as well."

That was when his stomach rumbled and he doubled over in pain.

"Demonic Chi is really bad for the stomach." Said Kiba.

"That sound like a good idea Naruto." Said Ino who flinched.

"What's wrong." Said Sanji.

"That sentence should not exist." Said Ino with a sweat drop.

"Okay… we should do that." Said Luffy.

Sometime later it was decided that Hinata and Sanji would turn him into the villagers. The crew went back to the main island while the two were telling the Villagers.

"What are you positive?" asked one of the town's people.

"Yes, we are… he is the cause of this." Said Hinata.

"And yes, they are right. I caused everything." Said Amachi, he knew it was better to not fight it, he knew his fate. After all, he felt too weak to fight back.

"What a monster!" yelled one of the town's people.

"What are we going to do with him?" asked another.

"I have an idea!" yelled another.

Hinata and Sanji exchanged glances.

Meanwhile on the Going Merry, Naruto stomachaches had gone away.

"Hey! Naruto… I want to run something by you." Said Luffy.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"I want to ask Isaribi to join." Said Luffy.

"Really?" asked Naruto.

Luffy nodded…

"That's really awesome!" yelled Naruto, "We should go find her!"

Luffy nodded they were about to leave when Sanji and Hinata got back.

"So how did it go?" asked Luffy.

"They believe it and in fact he came clean." Said Sanji.

"He gave up, his dream were shattered, so why bother." Said Kyubi.

Naruto nodded…

"So what are they going to with him?" asked Naruto.

"They're going execute him." Said Hinata.

Both Naruto and Luffy sweat dropped.

"Wow… that's dark…" said Kyubi.

Naruto nodded with that one.

"Come on! Let's go!" said Luffy.

"Okay!" said Naruto.

Unfortunately, they forgot where Isaribi lived. Gaara figure this, he left as well.

Sometime later, at Isaribi's shack, she stared out at the ocean.

"What am I going to do?" she thought, "Amachi is probably going to tell them that I'm the monster… they're probably going to kill me. Maybe I should leave."

"They're going to execute him." Said a voce behind her.

Isaribi turned around and saw Gaara.

"I figured." She said, "I know he's probably going to bring me down with him."

Gaara nodded…

"I really don't know whether or not I should stay and problem die or leave some where and just travel…" said Isaribi.

"What if you offered the choice to travel?" asked Gaara.

Isaribi turned to look at Gaara, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Gaara said nothing but walked away at the same time Naruto and Luffy arrived.

"Gaara's here?" asked Naruto.

"He remember his directions… unlike two other people I know." Said Kyubi.

"Shut up!" thought Naruto.

"Oh hi…" said Isaribi.

"Hey… there's something we need to talk to you about." Said Luffy.

"What?" asked Isaribi.

"You want to join us?" asked Luffy.

"What?" asked Isaribi in shock.

"Come on it will be fun!" said Naruto, "All the adventures… all the existent."

Isaribi remained silent… she didn't know what to say.

Behind a rock, Gaara listened in, he wanted to her answer.

"I don't know… I mean we started off on the wrong foot." Said Isaribi as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Both Robin and Gaara were our enemies." Said Luffy.

"And Nami did steal the ship." Pointed out Naruto.

"Oh… yeah, I forgot about that." Laughed Luffy.

She looked up and smiled, "I accept!" she said.

When she said that sentence, he shack exploded into debris.

"Oh no! They already got to it!" yelled Luffy.

Gaara who was listening began to walk away, with a small chuckle.

"Um…" said Kyubi, "Gaara was the one that did that."

"Gaara was the one that did it." Said Naruto.

"I guess it's because they would have destroyed your house anyways." Said Luffy.

"That's good." Sighed Isaribi.

"Come on! Let's go!" shouted Naruto.

They all went to the where the ship was docked…

And it was a good thing, Amachi had told those guarding the cell that he had an accomplice… the monster who was Isaribi.

They found that the shock was destroyed and Isaribi was gone.

The Going Merry on the other hand was already sailing away. Due to the fact that the Log Pose had set everything was a-okay.

"To Isaribi!" yelled Luffy.

"Cheers!" yelled most of the crew.

Isaribi smiled as the crew celebrated, she was going to fit right in.

"You know Isaribi. You need a new wardrobe." Said Ino.

"What do you mean?" asked Isaribi.

"I mean is that you need a new set of clothes, I'll pay for it." Said Ino.

"That's fine…" said Isaribi.

"Come on!" said Ino.

Gaara watched in the corner of his eye, he couldn't help but to give small smile.

Robin on the other hand watched Isaribi and Ino interact. She remembered something else she found out, that Amachi had a sponsor that dumped him. She wasn't sure if she knew that, but she knew one thing. The Sponsor was already the enemy of the crew, at least he was sponsoring him.

Back on the island where Amachi's lab once was… his two former henchmen were talking.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Misumi.

"I have no idea…" said Yoroi.

"Well, well what do we have here?" asked a voice.

Both of them turned around and saw the sponsor.

"I came here to visit my old friend to see what he was up to." Said the sponsor.

"He was beaten and captured." Said Yoroi.

"Really, by who?" asked the sponsor.

"By the Straw Hat pirates." Said Misumi.

The sponsor licked his lips.

"Is that so…" said the Sponsor smiling evilly, "I've been following them for a while, it's nice to know I'm still on their trail, how would you two like to rejoin Sound?"

The two nodded and the Sponsor who turned out to be Orochimaru smiled evilly. After all their fight with them will prove interesting for his plans… After all those Straw Hats would more than likely hold something interesting for his future.

Next Time: The Straw Hats arrived on yet another island to find Guy there... but where's Lee? There he is... why is he acting that? He's drunk? Oh no... oh no... not again! Not again!


	140. Run for Your Lives! Lee's Drunk!

A/N: This is last filler chapter! (Yay!) which means the next chapter will be the Jaya Arc. I have big plans for the Jaya Arc... very, very big plans. All I'm going to say is that things are going to get really exciting the next arc. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 140: Run for Your Lives! Lee's Drunk!

It was a nice quest day on the Going Merry, and Naruto was extremely happy… why? Because Hinata had remade Mr. Fuzzy Bottom!

"Oh Mr. Fuzzy Bottom! I'm so happy! I'm so happy!" cheered Naruto who had transformed into a 5 year old.

"This… is really weird." Said Isaribi.

"Don't worry… it's weird to all of us." Said Nami.

That was when there was a caw. And something landed on Naruto's head. It was one of those birds that a Kage uses to send messages.

"It's a Kage Bird." Said Chopper.

"A Kage Bird?" asked Isaribi.

Chopper nodded, "They're birds specially bred by the Kages, they use them send messages to the other Kages and other Allies. All Kage's use them and some other people close to them."

"Did you ever use them Chopper?" asked Kiba.

"I had no one to send messages to." Said Chopper, "But Tsunade would always use them to send her IOUs and not get traced to her location."

"I bet that's worst someone does with them." Said Sakura.

"I actuality heard that one of them uses the Kage Birds to send threatening messages to people she doesn't like." Said Gaara.

"I think we all know who that is." Said Ino.

"It's from your godfather. Isn't it." Said Hinata.

"Yeah…" sighed Naruto.

"Your godfather?" asked Sakura.

"I have a godfather, I don't know who he is, or if I even met him. All I know is that he's close enough to the Kages to use Kage Birds and he's a massive pervert." Said Naruto, "It's a late Birthday present."

Naruto then tossed the package to Sanji.

"Here you can have it." Said Naruto.

Sanji looked at Naruto confused.

"I don't like what he gives me." Said Naruto, "I know for a fact you'll like times more than I'll like it."

Sanji opened it and saw what it was. It was the latest edition of Make Out Violence. With new scenes and illustrations.

"This… this hasn't even come out yet." Said Sanji.

"I also think he has ties to the publisher to the Make Out Series." Said Naruto, "I keep sending him messages I don't like this book but he keeps sending me new copies."

"My Precious…" said Sanji as he began to read it.

"He's going to be like that for a while." Said Ino with a big sweat drop.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy, "There's an island!"

They all turned to see that they were approaching an island. When they docked, Sanji and Isaribi decided to stay on board to guard the ship… well Isaribi did… Sanji was so into his new book that he didn't know they landed on an island.

"Come on Isaribi. You need new clothes." Said Ino.

"Really! I'm fine! Really." Said Isaribi who really, really didn't want to go shopping, "Go on with out me!"

"Come on Ino, just go with out her." Said Sasuke.

"Okay! Sasuke!" said Ino.

Sasuke nodded at Isaribi. Isaribi smiled.

As they walked into town. They noticed that it looked like it was being attacked. Windows were broken people were screaming. Overall chaos.

"I wonder what's going on." Said Sakura.

"Kit, I have a really, really bad feeling about this." Said Kyubi.

"Thank goodness I have someone I can count on!" yelled a voice.

That was when Guy showed up and hugged Luffy.

"Guy." Said Naruto.

"I'm so happy you and your crew are here!" said Guy, "Where's Sanji."

"He's watching the ship with our newest crew member." Said Naruto.

"What's going on." Said Sakura.

That was when Guy let go of him, "It's Lee… it happened like this…"

(Flashback)

Guy and Lee were in a bar just talking. That was when Lee grabbed cup filled with Sake thinking it was water. And began to drink it.

"Nooooo! Don't Lee!" yelled Guy.

And the next thing Guy knew, Lee was destroying the bar.

(End of Flashback)

Luffy laughed, Naruto gaped and Hinata… well… she went into the fetal position.

"Oh… Lee got drunk again." Laughed Luffy.

"No! No! I'm not going to do that! No way!" yelled Naruto.

"Why not?" asked Kiba.

"I don't want to talk about last time Lee got accidently drunk!" yelled Naruto.

"It wasn't that bad." Said Luffy.

"Wasn't that bad?" asked Naruto, "Makino almost sold the tavern."

"But…" said Luffy.

"Look at Hinata!" yelled Naruto.

Hinata was whimpering.

"I'm sure if Ace was here, he would be almost as bad." Said Naruto.

"Poor guy…" said Kyubi.

"I'm going back to the ship." Said Naruto.

Naruto picked up Hinata and ran back towards the ship, leaving everyone stunned that Naruto wasn't going to help them.

"Wow… I can't believe Naruto isn't going to help us." Said Kiba in shock.

"I don't know… he reaction… He's scared of whoever this Lee person is." Said Gaara.

"Should we be scared?" asked Usopp.

That was when a drunken Lee showed up and tried to kick Zoro but he blocked him with his swords.

"Lee is a natural at Drunken Fighting." Said Guy.

"I thought that was just a way to mimic the moves as if they were drunk." Said Sasuke.

"Normally it is… but for Lee. Alcohol unlocks hidden potential. He is so much more stronger and has no control over his actions." Explained Guy.

"Then why aren't you fighting him?" asked Zoro.

"I can't hurt my own student!" cried Guy.

"What!" yelled everyone else in shock.

Lee managed to push away Zoro, however that is when Sakura gave the drunken boy an uppercut.

"All right! Punch that creepy guy!" yelled Inner Sakura.

"Why do I have the feeling that she did that because of his crush." Said Nami with a sweat drop.

"I have the feeling too." Said Ino.

Back on the Going Merry, Naruto arrived with Hinata who was still recovering after hearing Lee was drunk.

"What's going on?" asked Isaribi.

"It's a long story." Sighed Naruto.

And Naruto began to tell the tale of the first time Lee got drunk.

Meanwhile Lee was laying down after Sakura knocked him out.

"Ha-ha! Fool (hic) fooled you." Said Lee who fell down again, causing everyone to sweat drop, then he got up again and kicked Sasuke who blocked using his hands.

"Someone help me!" yelled Sasuke.

Gaara used his sand to hit Lee away from Sasuke.

"All right! We have to knock him out in someway!" said Luffy.

"But Luffy…" cried Guy.

"No… it's the only way." Said Luffy, "We need everyone to help in someway…"

"Even if we're missing four of our members?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't get why but Naruto and Hinata seemed to be effected by it for some reason… I don't know why." Said Luffy.

"I don't know why… but I think if Hinata was acting like that Naruto might be in the right this time." Said Zoro.

"All right! Is everyone ready!" yelled Luffy.

"I guess…" said Ino.

"I don't know…" said Nami.

Usopp's leg's shivered.

"All right!" yelled Luffy, "Let's go!"

Back at the ship, Naruto had finished his story. Hinata had recovered and was eating some of her cinnamon roles to cheer herself up.

"And that's what happened." Said Naruto.

"That… that was all true?" asked Isaribi.

"Entirely true." Sighed Hinata.

Isaribi's eye began to twitch. She was in full on disbelief.

"Wow… just wow…" said Isaribi.

Back with the other Straw Hats, Usopp decided to use smoke star. In order to blind the drunken boy.

"All right Akamaru!" said Kiba.

Akamaru turned to the clone of Kiba. The two went into for a tackle. While Ino acted as back up and kicked him in the face.

When the smoker cleared, Lee saw Nami and went after her. However it was a mirage. This gave Chopper an opening.

"It's Big Foot!" yelled Lee in shock.

Chopper sweat dropped as he punched Lee.

Lee was about to run but his legs were stuck.

"There's hands growing out the ground… I think I might seeing things." Said Lee, but he wasn't, Robin had stopped him.

"All right! I hope this finishes him!" yelled Luffy, "Gum Gum Pistol!"

Luffy punched Lee in the gut, which knocked him out.

"Lee!" cried Guy.

"Sorry." Said Luffy.

Guy began to hug his body. "No I understand. I know what you had to do."

There was a silence, "Well, the Log Pose hadn't set yet. Let's go back to the ship to rest." Sighed Nami.

They got back to the ship.

"So how was it?" asked Naruto.

"WE managed to take him down as team." Said Luffy.

"Well at least no one was mentally scared from it." Said Isaribi.

"You heard about happened?" asked Kiba.

Isaribi nodded and turned to Luffy, "How can you not effected by it!" she yelled.

"I don't know what you mean." Said Luffy.

Naruto sighed, "All right… I'll explain it." Said Naruto.

Sometime later…

"And that's what happened…" said Naruto.

"Luffy! Why aren't you effected by it!" yelled Nami.

"It's not that bad!" said Luffy with shrug.

"Not that bad… not that bad…" said Nami who was at a loss for words.

"I think we can all agree on one thing." Said Sasuke, "Let us never speak of this again."

Sanji looked around, "Speak of what again?"

"Don't ask!" yelled everyone else.

Meanwhile, Lee was waking up.

"Guy-Sensei… what happened?" asked Lee.

"Nothing… now that you're safe." Said Guy.

And so the two began to hug with the sun set ocean behind them. Scaring everyone who came upon it.

Next Time: A Ship Crashes on them from the sky! Okay... that's weird... However this ship holds many secrets. Why did it fall from the sky? What's going on? Find out next time!


	141. The Sky is Falling! The Sky is Falling!

A/N: Yeah, the fillers are over and this is the first non-filler chapter in a long time! Enjoy!

Chapter 141: The Sky is Falling! The Sky is Falling!

It was just a quest day on the ship. After the last incident which will never be mentioned again. Everything was peaceful. Sanji read his new book. Luffy was stealing meat behind Sanji's back and all was right with the World!

That was when little things began to rain down on the crew.

"This is weird." Said Sakura.

"It's not rain." Said Kiba.

That's when they saw that a ship was falling on them.

The End.

Well it would be if a certain company had control of this story…

To say everyone was freaking out would be an understatement.

"Sakura! To go get the rudder!" yelled Nami.

"Right!" said Sakura.

"Hey! Guys! I don't think Gaara's going to be much help." Said Kiba with a sweat drop.

Gaara was covered by sand, due to Shukaku's protection.

"That lousy coward!" yelled Kyubi.

"There's more coming down!" yelled Sanji.

"We have to protect the ship!" yelled Sasuke.

"Okay! Right!" yelled Luffy.

"Come on bro!" yelled Kiba.

That was when he saw his older brother was meditating.

"Don't worry, just relax. Close your eyes" Said Usopp, "Then open them slowly, see it's a nice beautiful morning."

That was when a skeleton fell on him.

"Didn't see that coming." said Kiba with a sweat drop.

After a while things clamed down, on the most part, Nami screamed in far when she saw it. The Log Pose was pointing up.

"It's not broken. It means that a magnetic field of another island has captured" Said Robin, "It just mean our log has been captured by a sky island."

"Okay… a sky island." Said Isaribi.

"I thought she was going to be a sane one." Said Sasuke.

"No she's right!" yelled Kyubi, "There is a Sky Island!"

"I'm the only one that can hear you know." Thought Naruto.

"Damn it." Muttered Kyubi.

"But Kyubi said they exist." Said Naruto.

"Really?" asked Luffy, "We can trust Kyubi!"

"You trust Kyubi?" asked Gaara who was no long covered by sand since the ship stopped falling.

"Kind of…" said Naruto, "He tends to tell me stupid lies sometimes."

Gaara stared at him… "You don't think…"

"All right! Guys raise the prow!" yelled Luffy, "We're going to sky island!"

"All right!" yelled Naruto and Usopp.

After some convincing it was decided that they couldn't raise the prow.

That was when Luffy, Usopp and Naruto began to explore the ship.

"Hey! Are you sure that good idea?" asked Ino.

"We're fine!" yelled Naruto.

"It's going to sink, it's it?" asked Isaribi.

"I hope not…" said Hinata.

They turned their attention to Robin was speaking about the Log Pose.

"No matter what happens, no matter what kind of crisis we must face, we must never suspect the Log Pose, it's our own senses in this sea we can trust. We have to trust the Log Pose, no matter where it points there is an island." Said Robin.

And so Robin began to examine the skeleton with Sakura's help.

"Come on you guys are you honestly scared?" asked Sakura with a sweat drop.

"Of course not." Said Nami.

"A skeleton and woman… what an interesting combination." Said Sanji.

Ino stared at Sanji, she really didn't want to know what was going on inside his head.

"I think you should get back to your new book." Said Ino.

"Fine, but I only because I want to." Said Sanji taking out his new book.

"So any clues?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura blushed and said, "These holes on the skull was a type of surgery they did a long time ago, in order to relieve pressure from brain tumors." Explained Sakura.

Ino glared at her…

"So what's with them?" asked Isaribi.

"You're asking now?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah, I guess I am…" said Isaribi with a sweat drop.

"Not only that but since his teeth is well preserved because of tar and the fact this clothes are unique to a certain area, he's from the South Blue." Explained Robin.

She got out a book she had and found what she was looking for. In it was a picture of the very ship that fell on them.

"It's an exploratory ship that set sail 208 years ago." Explained Robin.

"Wow that's a long time." Said Hinata

"I wonder what it was doing in the sky." Said Nami.

"Maybe we find documents on the ship." Said Sakura.

"Which is now sinking." Said Kiba pointing to the now sinking ship with the three still on it.

"Well I better do my job." Said Isaribi, she turned into her fish form and fetched the three.

It was her job to fetch those that couldn't swim from the water. It would make sense there were 5 Devil Fruit eaters and Gaara who couldn't swim because of Shukaku.

After fetching them, Luffy brought out something he found, a map! IT was a map of a place called Skypiea.

"Wow! A map!" yelled Naruto.

"Wow… it's really a map." Said Nami.

"All right! It's real!" yelled Luffy.

"All right! Let's go to Sky Island!" yelled Naruto.

As the others were cheering.

"Don't party just yet, it might be a fake." Said Nami.

Luffy, Naruto, Usopp and Chopper all looked at sad when she sad that.

"I didn't mean it like that… I'm sure its real." Said Nami with a sweat drop, "We just don't know how to get there!"

"You're the navigator, I'm sure you can get us there!" yelled Luffy.

"Kit pay no attention to fight… it will just drag on if you join in." said Kyubi.

Nami punched Luffy settling the argument.

"Look, we just need more information." Said Nami. "We should look to see if there's any documents."

"But it sank." Said Usopp.

Everyone looked at Isaribi, she sweat dropped.

"I guess I can handle it." She said with a sweat drop.

"Don't worry, you won't be going alone." She said with a creepy smile.

And so Usopp built special suits made out of barrels, that had both a window to see outside with and gloves, but no leggings for some reason, that would allow 6 people to go under water with Isaribi: Luffy, Naruto (both had two barrels to cover their legs), Sasuke, Sakura, Zoro and Sanji.

"Oh wow." Said Luffy.

"Okay… I do trust these." Said Sakura, "I mean, they were made in less than an hour."

"Now that's settled." Said Nami.

"She's not going to listen to you." Said Zoro.

"I figured that." Said Sakura.

"All right Nami! I'll find everything for you." Said Sanji.

"Hn…" muttered Sasuke.

"All right this is going to be fun!" yelled Naruto.

Isaribi switched to fish form with the other 6 diving in. Down below they saw a lot of monsters.

Above where we the breathing tubs and a sort of a communication line the six (as Isaribi didn't have one.)

"Okay, this is Chopper! Please give your reports." Said Chopper.

"Luffy here! There's a lot of monster down here!" yelled Luffy's voice

"Naruto down here! I see a giant sea snake!" yelled Naruto's voice.

"This is Zoro, this must be the lair of a giant sea snake." Said Zoro's voice.

"This is Sanji and they're looking at us!" came Sanji's voice.

"This is Sakura and can you please tell the others that the gloves and the water are preventing me from fighting them." came Sakura's voice.

"This is Sasuke…" came Sasuke's voice, "I have nothing much else to say."

"That's a good sign." Said Kiba with a sweat drop.

"I should have volunteered." Said Hinata.

"They're be fine, I'm sure Isaribi will make sure they're all right." Said Nami.

That was when they heard the sound of symbols banging and people singing "Salvage" over and over again.

Yep… they were going to have problems with the salvage operation.

Next Time: The Crew finds out that the area is under the control of one giant salvage operation. Not only that but the guy looks like a Monkey... no really. It's really weird. What will happen? Find out next time!


	142. Look at the Monkey Man

A/N: Hurray! I'm so happy! 2,000 reviews! A rare feat indeed! I don't know how many fics on this site has that many reviews, but yeah! I'm in a good mood! Props to my good friend Technomaru for getting review 2,000! And I hope that eventually this fic will get 1,000 more! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 142: Look at the Monkey Man

The crew couldn't help but to stare. After all it wasn't everyday that a crew would bang symbols while singing salvage.

"That's not a normal site to see." Said Kiba.

"No… it's not." Said Ino staring at them.

"Prepare to raise the ship!" yelled who appeared to be the captain, who looked to be a giant monkey man.

"Now that's really something you don't see everyday." Said Ino.

"Hey you! What are you doing here?" yelled the monkey man.

"Why should we answer?" asked Kiba.

"Why you brat!" yelled the Monkey Man.

"Don't mind him!" said Ino covering his mouth, "He doesn't have a role in this crew."

"Please don't remind me." Said Kiba who had gotten free.

"Any ship that sinks in this territory belongs to me." Said the Monkey Man.

"How do you declare that?" asked Gaara.

"Why do you question me?" asked the Monkey Man.

Gaara just glared at him.

"Hey! Can I ask you a question?" asked Nami.

"What you admire me?" asked the Monkey man.

"I guess he just likes pretty girls saying things to him." Said Kiba.

"Yeah…" said Gaara.

After Nami asked her question (which was to watch the salvage), some of his men came up beaten up.

He warned the crew on the surface that there were some bad men on the bottom.

"God he's an idiot." Said Kiba.

"Yeah…." Said Gaara.

On the floor, the 7 members of the crew began to rummage though the ship. Finding were trinkets here and there. Sakura and Isaribi remember what the point of this little operation was, finding information, not treasure (which would only be a bonus for Nami) and got very book they could. They explored it, that was when a weird metal thing crashed into the ship.

"What's that!" yelled one of them

However due to the suits, it was heard above the surface.

Nami, Usopp, Ino and Hinata covered the communication to that the other crew couldn't hear it.

"What's that! The Monkey at the prow!" yelled Usopp covering it up.

"That's supposed to cover it up?" asked Kiba.

Turns out the monkey shaped figure head was special the whole time and was important to the salvaging. It was so that he could blow into it raising the ship. In fact it worked.

"I think I should really start questioning the laws of physics." Said Ino.

That was when the Monkey Man got the word about people definitely in the ship.

"All right! I'm going down!" yelled the Monkey man getting ready to jump down.

"No!" yelled Ino, "We're not taking a picture!"

He jumped down under the water… punching a Sea King on the way. After all HE WAS A MONKEY MAN!

Sorry… really couldn't help it…

In the ship which now being pulled the surface.

Inside the sunken ship, the 6 took off her barrels while Isaribi turned back to her human form.

"I wonder who's doing this." Said Isaribi.

"I don't know." Said Sakura.

"I really hope the others are okay." Said Naruto.

"Especially Hinata." Said Kyubi.

"Now's not the time." Thought Naruto.

"I haven't heard from Nami or Robin." Said Sanji.

"Oh sure… only care about those two…" said Sakura.

That was when the Monkey Man finally came into the ship.

"What are you doing here!" he yelled.

"Wow! It's a giant monkey!" yelled Luffy.

"What you think I'm hunky?" asked the Monkey Man.

"Wow… I know I don't get say this a lot… but that guy is dumber than your brother." Said Kyubi.

"I heard a rumor about you… you're Masira. Aren't you?" asked Isaribi.

"Yes I am." Said the Monkey Man apparently named Masira, "What's with your skin?"

"She has a rare skin condition and she gets upset whenever someone point it out." Said Sakura.

"Oh… sorry about that." Said Masira.

"It's fine." Said Isaribi.

Above the surface, the Straw Hats noticed something in the water. It was a giant turtle… and it chomped like a fish to bait.

It surfaced… shocking the crew.

"Naruto!" cried Hinata.

"No... They're still alive." Said Gaara.

"How do you know! They're still alive!" yelled Usopp, "Isn't it obvious that giant turtle is eating them."

"Ever since I joined the crew, Shukaku hasn't been wanting to kill anyone lately." Explained Gaara.

"What do you mean?" asked Ino.

"He's been so focused on the fact that not only he's on the same ship as Kyubi… but is also upset about the fact that Kyubi essentially beaten him." Explained Gaara.

"If he was dead he would have stopped his complaining." Figured Kiba.

Gaara nodded, "He's still alive." He said, "For now."

"Don't ass for now to that sentence." yelled Ino.

"I'm sorry!" yelled Nami to the giant turtle.

"You are aware Sakura was in there." Said Ino, "The girl you've been with for the past few years."

"I know… but that's all I can say." Said Nami.

That was when the ship was being dragged because of the turtle.

"We'll be dragged under if it tugs any more." Said Kiba.

"All right!" yelled Nami taking charge, "Cut the tubes!"

"What!" yelled Usopp and Chopper.

"That's really evil…" said Gaara.

That was when suddenly everything became dark like it was night.

"What's going on?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know… but I don't like it." Said Kiba.

Akamaru shivered because of it.

"When it gets dark in the middle of the day the monsters come out." Said a member of Masira's crew.

That was when Luffy and Naruto crashed on the deck.

"Naruto." Cried Hinata going to him.

The others also arrived on the deck, Sakura and Isaribi the only staring at what had ate them.

"It's a good thing we got out of there." Said Sanji.

"Yeah, that monkey would have done something." Said Zoro.

"I have the strangest feeling like we're missing something." Said Sasuke.

That was when Sakura pounded both Sanji and Zoro on the heads (ignoring Sasuke of course)

"How can you not notice that?" asked Sakura.

"Why didn't you punch Sasuke?" asked Isaribi.

"Hey you!" yelled Masira showing up form the turtle's mouth, "Why did you have to steal my treasure!"

"You have treasure?" asked Nami.

"Sure do! Lot's of it!" said Luffy.

"Don't worry me and Isaribi got all the books we can carry." Said Sakura.

"Because that was the point we went down for." Said Isaribi.

"Hey! Boss!" yelled one of the men of Masira's crew.

They turned to see many large shadows that resembled giants.

"We have to get out of here now!" yelled Naruto.

"You know what… I'm not going to say anything about it." Said Kyubi.

They took out of the oars and rowed as far away as possible.

After they got away, the sky was blue again and everything was fine.

Well almost everything…

"Yeah! That was scary." Said Masira.

"Get out of here!" yelled Luffy, Naruto, Kiba, Sanji, Zoro and Sakura kicking him away when they found that he accidently stowed away.

"It's a shame you couldn't get the other stowaway." Said a voice.

"Yeah…" said Luffy.

That was when they all froze. They turned around and saw a pale man with long black hair. They did have another stow-away and it was Orochimaru… the fallen Kage.

Next Time: Orochimaru gives his reasons why he came... to recruit Sasuke and only Sasuke. Why is he recruiting Sasuke... why not Zoro as well. And not only that but he does something to Sasuke. Something strange that puts Sasuke in grave danger.


	143. The Strange Seal

A/N: Hurray! This story has reached over 400,000 hits... I'm so happy! Anyways I think after this chapter, once in a while I might update more often pending on my mood. Anyways enjoy the chapter, and after the end I'll explain in more detail why Orochimaru doesn't want Zoro to join him.

Chapter 143: The Strange Seal

The Crew stared at the man none of them knew… well two of them.

"You…" growled Isaribi.

"Oh Isaribi, Gaara, it's good to see you again." Said Orochimaru, "I knew Gaara would join… but I thought you were dead Isaribi."

"What are you doing here?" asked Gaara.

"You two know him?" asked Naruto.

"He was his sponsor." spat Isaribi with venom in her voice.

"He's Orochimaru." Said Gaara.

"That's right." Said Orochimaru, "And I was the one that killed his father."

"I don't care about that." Said Gaara.

"Ah, yes of course not, after all that he did to you." Said Orochimaru.

The two glared at him. But before either could do a thing, he unleashed snakes on the two. The snakes covering Gaara made it so that that he was immobile because of his shield, while the snakes covering Isaribi wrapped themselves around her, one even acted as a gag. However she was still able to breathe from her nose.

"What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

Orochimaru laughed, "I wished to extend an invitation to Sasuke to join Sound." Said Orochimaru.

"Why me?" asked Sasuke.

"Because… I like you." Said Orochimaru, "I like that look in your eyes."

Sasuke glared at him, his hands hovered over his swords.

"Not only that but you bested not only a member of the Sound 5, but also my right hand man." Said Orochimaru.

Orochimaru looked at Zoro, he scowled, "I know Kimimaro would have like if you joined sound… But you are not my type."

"I wouldn't have joined Sound even if you offered." Said Zoro.

"That's why I'm not offering it you." Said Orochimaru, "I'm also not going to offer to any one else who best the members of the Sound 5. Because two of you relied on the power of the demon Kyubi and one of you reminds me too much of Tsunade."

He then summoned more snakes that coiled around Luffy, Zoro, Naruto and Sakura.

"Now I haven't gotten your answer." Said Orochimaru.

"I have no plans of joining you." Said Sasuke.

He grabbed his swords and was about to strike Orochimaru. However he froze when he saw what Orochimaru was blocking with. A snake was in his mouth, and in the snake's mouth was a sword.

"Don't fight him!" yelled Naruto, "Are you insane Sasuke! He's a Kage! Not to mention the one who taught Anko! He's much stronger than you! You have no chance against him!"

"There's no way I'm joining him!" yelled Sasuke, "Just let me get rid of him at least!"

"He's going to lose." Said Kyubi.

"I know." Thought Naruto.

Sasuke jumped back so that Orochimaru could take out his sword from the snake's mouth that was inside his mouth. The sword was stabbed into the deck and Orochimaru grabbed it. The two locked swords.

"Should we stop this?" asked Kiba.

"No… this is Sasuke's fight." Said Zoro.

"But one of the problems is that Sasuke's not a clone user." Said Hinata.

"Being a former Kage means that he began easily switch himself with his clone." Said Kiba.

That was when Sasuke stabbed Orochimaru, who turned into mud.

"What the…" muttered Sasuke.

That is when Sasuke couldn't move his arm, he saw that it was something long and pink. He turned to see what is was, it was Orochimaru and the long, pink thing was his tongue.

"I bet you're surprised." Said Orochimaru.

Sasuke said nothing.

Naruto on the other hand said, "You know… there's a lot of rumors going around. Creepy rumors and that's just perpetuating them."

That was when more snakes went to Naruto, one of them acted like a gag much like with Isaribi.

"You know… you could have just kept your mouth shut." Said Kyubi.

"I know…" thought Naruto.

Orochimaru let got of Sasuke and put his creepy tongue back inside his mouth, "I guess you're wondering how I was able to do that."

"I don't know…" said Sasuke, "Nor do I care."

"I think I'll tell you can anyways, due to my experimentation, I learned how to extend any body part I wish."

"I don't care." Said Sasuke.

That was when Sasuke took out his matches, he lit one and tossed into the air.

"Grand Fire Ball!" shouted Sasuke creating his fireball.

It hit Orochimaru, burning the snake man alive.

"Hey!" yelled Usopp, "Don't do that again! You'll just set the deck on fire!"

"It will be fine…" said Sasuke, "I mean if he's dead then…"

He turned towards that were tied up by the snakes, they were still tied. He then turned towards Orochimaru's dead body, which suddenly turned to water and doused the flames.

"My, my Sasuke. That was interesting." Said Orochimaru behind him several feet.

That was when His neck stretched out right when he Sasuke turned to face him. Orochimaru bit down on Sasuke's neck. As he did a strange mark appeared on his neck. It was a strange mark that consisted of three Tomoe making a strange circle shape.

Elsewhere, Anko grabbed her neck as she felt some sort of weird pain. "Orochimaru is that far away…" she thought, "He's giving someone else a Cursed Seal…"

Back on the Going Merry, Orochimaru retracted his head. Sasuke screamed in pain then collapsed. At the same time any and all snake that tied up anyone vanished.

"I should warn you, there's only a 10 percent chance he will live, but I think he will live." Said Orochimaru, "And when the time is right, I know he will seek me out."

That was when Orochimaru just vanished, like he wasn't even there. Chopper and Sakura went over to Sasuke and they could tell he was suffering.

"What did he do?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know… I've never seen anything like it." Said Chopper.

There was a silence among the crew.

"Next time I see him…" growled Zoro.

"Fighting him isn't like fighting Mihawk." Said Naruto.

Zoro gritted his teeth.

"We should find a way to get to an island." Said Nami, "I don't think it will be Sasuke if we go to the sky island."

"Yeah." Said Luffy.

"I took this from the salvagers." Said Robin handing Nami an Eternal Pose that was marked Jaya, "I think it was for their base island."

"Thank you." Said Nami.

Sakura looked at Sasuke who was sweating and breathing hard. She really hopped that Sasuke would beat the 10 percent chance.

Next Time: The crew arrives on the island of Jaya. And island that's lawless... in other words, Pirates roam freely with out worry. Of course Luffy and Naruto want to explore the town. Meanwhile three mysterious people stop the ship, do they have to with sound? Find out next time!

A/N: The reason why I chose Orochimaru not to take in interesting Zoro is because, while Zoro is strong, his will is too strong, meaning Orochimaru can't manipulate him to his means. Orochimaru only wants those that he can manipulate, and because he knows about Sasuke's brother, he can manipulate him into his doing. So yeah...


	144. Mock Town

A/N: I promised I'd do this much earlier, didn't I? Anyways enjoy the new chapter.

Chapter 144: Mock Town

The small pirate ship slowly sailed on, Nami on the other hand wasn't happy. Sure Sasuke's condition was pretty grating on everyone, first off, there wasn't any treasure, also while the books were interesting none of them contained the information she needed.

"We're back to square one." Said Nami.

"That's too bad." Said Isaribi.

"You're right." Said Nami, she walked over the "treasure" and stomped on it, "It would have been better if all you brought wasn't junk. You guys didn't listen to what I wanted… Isaribi and Sakura knew… all you did was bring rusty junk."

Nami sighed, "Where is Sakura?" she asked.

"She's with Sasuke." Said Ino, "She hasn't left his side since the fight with Orochimaru."

"And you haven't joined her?" asked Sanji.

"She's a doctor in training. She has a right to be there. I don't." said Ino.

"Wait,…" said Luffy, "Where are we going again?"

"To Jaya." Said Nami, "We need to get to island."

Luffy pouted, "I really wanted to go sky island… but Sasuke's more important right now."

"Maybe we can do both." Said Naruto, "Maybe he'll get better before the log pose resets."

"I don't know." Said Ino, "He's in really bad shape."

"That bastard won't back down. There's no way that Emo asshole will let himself die because some hickey." Said Naruto.

Everyone hearing this was confused, was Naruto praising him or insulting him.

"Were you insulting hymn or were you praising him?" asked Kyubi.

"I don't know…" thought Naruto, "I lost track."

"The point is he'll be fine." Said Kiba.

As they approached the island, they got into the climate zone, which was a nice warm spring time.

"It's so nice." Said Hinata.

"I know." Said Naruto.

That was when seagulls fell to the deck.

"What just happened?" asked Luffy.

Chopper ran over to them and began to examine them.

"They were shot." Said Chopper, "And from the look of the bullet it was strait ahead."

"That's impossible who could shoot like that." Said Kiba.

"A sniper shooting all the way here?" asked Usopp, "Maybe they were shot somewhere else and landed here."

As they approached the island. They noticed something about the ships docked there. They were all pirate ships.

"What kind of place is this!" yelled Nami, Usopp and Chopper.

It was a pirate's paradise, one where pirates could do anything.

Below deck, Sakura watched over Sasuke.

"There hasn't been any changes." She thought.

That was when Ino came down.

"Hey! We reached an island." Said Ino.

"Okay…" said Sakura.

"No change?" asked Ino.

Sakura shook his head.

Ino didn't say anything as she went back up. Sakura just sat there.

Ino got up to the deck.

"So how is he?" asked Isaribi.

"Say Isaribi… now do you want to go shopping." Said Ino, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Isaribi just had to say something to her after that…

Luffy, Naruto, Zoro, Hinata and Gaara decided to explore.

"I can't believe that they're just going to explore like this." Said Nami.

"Know them, Naruto, Luffy, Zoro would fight, Hinata wouldn't do a thing and Gaara… I don't want to know what Gaara with would." Said Usopp.

That was when Nami jumped on the docks and ran after them.

"Great… now Nami's leaving." Thought Usopp.

"Hey!" said Isaribi holding onto an unconscious Ino, "I'm taking Isaribi shopping."

Sanji knew it was Ino possessing Isaribi.

"I'll give you the money and the food shopping list." Said Sanji.

"Okay, we'll do that afterwards." Said the Ino possessed Isaribi.

The Ino possessed Isaribi left. While Usopp and Chopper looked at Sanji.

"Don't worry. I'm here." Said Sanji.

"Me and Akamaru are here too." Said Kiba.

Chopper and Usopp sighed… at least they weren't alone on this.

Not too far away three figures watched the ship.

"So that's the Straw Hat Pirates." Said the first, who was a male.

"So when are we going to go?" asked the second who was female.

"Let's wait a bit. After all we haven't seen Sasuke yet." Said the third who was also male.

With the exploring group…

"I promise not to fight in this town." Said Luffy.

"You better." Said Nami, "Because if you don't we'll leave and we'll never find a way to sky island."

"What about Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"We'll go to another part of the island then." Said Nami.

That was when they came a cross a sickly man who fell of his horse.

"Can you help me get back on?" asked the man.

They helped him get back on.

"Thank you so much, I was born sickly." Said the man.

That was when the horse began to cough up blood as well.

"That's not right." Said Kyubi, if he had a physical form, there would be a sweat drop.

"Here take one of these." He said holding of a basket of apples.

"Kit! Don't take one of those apples." Said Kyubi.

However Luffy didn't have a pervert demon inside of him so he took one.

That was when they heard an explosion.

"He just took a bite out of that apple and it exploded!" yelled guy, "Some weird guy was just handing them out."

"Spit that apple right now!" yelled Nami.

"Please tell me you didn't eat one." Said Zoro turning to Naruto.

"No, I didn't." said Naruto.

"Don't worry." Sid the strange man, "If it was a bad one he would be dead right now. You are a lucky boy."

"What kind of place is this!" yelled Nami.

"Hey calm down." Said Luffy.

"Calm down! You could have died!" yelled Nami.

"But he didn't so don't worry about it." Said Naruto.

"Relax Nami. Everything will be just fine." Said Hinata.

"Says the girl who grew up with those two idiots." Muttered Nami.

"She right though." Said Gaara.

Nami grumbled.

"Great… that guy is causing trouble again." Said a different random bystander.

They looked up and saw what happened to be a wrestler on the roof.

"Who is face the me! The grappling champion!" yelled the wrestler.

"Grappling champion?" asked Luffy, Zoro and Naruto.

"Don't even think about it!" yelled Nami, while Hinata just giggled.

After some more wandering they ended up at beautiful resort area.

"Oh wow." Said Luffy.

"This looks nice." Said Naruto.

"Stupid thing that will prevent us from exploring in 3,2…" said Kyubi.

That was a very skinny jittery man showed up.

"Hey!" he yelled, "This hotel is currently being rented out by the Bellamy party. If he finds out, there's going to be big trouble."

"Who's Bellamy?" asked Luffy.

"I think I've heard of him." Said Hinata, "He used to be a member of the 7 Warlords of the Seas Crew until he gave up on his crew…"

That was when a member of Bellamy's crew showed up, (with a girl).

"What's with these bilge rats?" he asked.

"Sorry Mr. Sarquiss." Said the man.

The pirate crewmember Sarquiss glared at the crew, "No excuses, you better get them out of here."

"Can I beat him up?" asked Luffy.

"No!" yelled Nami.

Gaara stepped up, "We just docked here. We don't know the ways of this town." He said, "If you're a member of the ruling crew that's fine. We'll leave."

Sarquiss looked at Gaara, he looked in his eyes, the eyes said "I killed before and if you cross me I'll kill again.

"Whatever." Muttered Sarquiss, "Let's go."

The other 5 sweat dropped.

"Did you just threaten to kill him?" asked Naruto.

"Yes and no…" said Gaara, "I had no plans to kill him, but he didn't know that."

"That's what you get when a former psychotic killer joins." Said Kyubi, "The feeling of impending death even if he doesn't mean it."

They left the hotel, unaware the Sarquiss was learning about Luffy and Naruto at that very moment.

The crew wound up in a tavern. It was of course filled with pirates. Nami got information about the town (Mock Town) and that it was a pirate town. They sat down next to a big man at the bar. A man that made both Naruto and Gaara feel uneasy.

"Hey…" said Naruto, "Me and Gaara will be right back."

Gaara nodded and the two left to talk.

"You can sense it too?" asked Gaara.

"There's something about that." Said Naruto.

"I feel it too kit, and if I were to guess, Chibi does too. That man is beyond anything I have ever felt." Said Kyubi.

"Kyubi says he's beyond anything Kyubi has ever felt." Said Naruto.

"I hope we stay on this man's good side." Said Gaara, "We do not want him as an enemy."

They got back to see… Luffy in an extremely petty fight with the man.

"Dear god! Why him!" yelled Kyubi.

"What are they fighting about?" asked Gaara.

"It started with the pie, then the drinks…" said Nami holding her head like she had a headache.

After getting into argument with Luffy about his bounty, the bartender gave him 50 pies and he left.

As he left he passed by the pirate named Bellamy, who was headed into the bar himself. When he came in he yelled out.

"Has anyone seen a guy in a straw hat and some brat with a clone user head band?"

And so… an event that would set quite a few things off would begin.

Next Time: With Bellamy's appearance, trouble comes. With the promise to Nami not to fight, what will happen? Especially since someone comes out to play... well not so play as use loop hole abuse to tell a little something to Bellamy. What will happen? Find out next time!


	145. The Price of One's Head

A/N: I'm so, so, sorry, I somehow added last chapter instead of this one! I'm so sorry!

Also as I've said before: due to a long list of reasons I took last week off, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 145: The Price of One's Head

Bellamy walked up to the bar. The Straw Hats that were there looked at him. He had an evil smile on his face.

"I'm looking for Straw Hat Luffy and Shadow Fox Naruto." He said.

Everyone whispered around.

"That would us." Said Luffy.

"Get older one anything he wants." Said Bellamy.

"Hey thanks." Said Luffy.

What Luffy was unaware. While he was drinking Bellamy was going to attack him. He slammed his face into the bar, while a large portion of the bar laughed.

Naruto went into half demon form. Zoro withdrew his swords, while Gaara, he just left.

"Gaara where are you going?" asked Nami.

"Outside… I don't want to get involved into a pointless bar fight." He said.

"Come on! Why don't you get involved!" yelled a random pirate throwing a bottle at him, however of course such a stupid thing was prevented by Gaara's sand. He gave the pirate an evil glared before saying, "This fight is pointless he's just some pirate hiding behind his large bounty."

He left the bar and began to wait outside.

"Who was that kid?" asked Bellamy.

"I don't think you want to know his back story." Said Naruto, the half demon turned to Bellamy, "Zoro I'll handle him."

"Please you have a 27 Million Bounty." Said Bellamy, "I don't know what you did to get that bounty."

"That's none of your business!" yelled Naruto, "Besides, a bounty has nothing to do with Strength level."

"Really who told you that?" asked Bellamy.

"I did." Piped up Hinata, "I learned that a long time ago."

"Where did you learn it from?" asked Bellamy.

"I can't say, but a bounty is only a reflection what world government sees you as a threat." Explained Hinata.

Bellamy laughed, "I can't believe that you made that up."

Hinata looked away, decided it was best to ignore him.

That was when Luffy, got up.

"Oh look he's up." Said a member of Bellamy's crew.

"Wait… I need to get the information." Said Nami, she turned to the bartender, "How do we get to sky island?"

It became extremely silent until everyone in the bar laughed at her.

"You believe in that fairy tail?" asked one of the pirates in Bellamy's crew.

"That legend is so old." Said someone else.

"But the Log Pose is pointed up." Said Nami.

Everyone laughed at her, pointing out how the Log Poses break.

"Where are you hicks even from? To believe that tale." Said Bellay.

Before anyone else can say anything. A rock hit Naruto in the face, knocking him down.

"Hey!" yelled a man poking his head in, "Did any of you see a Sea Stone come flying though here?"

Naruto got up and tossed it at the man.

"Kit agreed to let me take over." Said Naruto, that was everyone noticed Naruto's eyes had turned red, a sign that he wasn't in control.

"What's with you?" asked Bellamy.

"Let me ask you something." Said Kyubi possessed Naruto, "What do you think of the Biju."

"They exist, everyone knows about the Sanbi lurking in the Calm Belts." Said Bellamy wondering what caused a change in the brat.

"Good." Said Kyubi possessed Naruto, "Because I believe Hinata when she said that about bounty, my host only has a bounty because of my prescience in his body. The World Government fears my power and the fact that a pirate controls it.

"What are you even talking about?" asked Bellamy.

"I'm the Kyubi no Yoko." Said the Kyubi Possessed Naruto, "And you're hiding behind your own bounty while having arbitrary skepticism."

"What the hell are you even talking about?" asked Bellamy.

"Like I said you believe in Biju and Devil Fruits since I can sense your powers yet not sky island… plus there's the fact your hiding behind your bounty. I bet you compensating for something." Said the Kyubi Possessed Naruto.

Bellamy was about to punch when the Kyubi Possessed Naruto caught it.

"I bet it's tiny." Said Kyubi, "The size of a baby carrot."

"Kyubi!" yelled Naruto from the mindscape, "Did you really have to get that involved. I didn't agree to that!"

"I am altering the deal. Pray I do not alter it further." Said Kyubi to Naruto.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Uh… never mind. I just wanted to say that." Said Kyubi to his host.

Many of the women in Bellamy's crew giggled.

"Hey!" yelled Bellamy.

Bellamy was about to grab the Kyubi possessed Naruto, but he ducked.

"The more you react the more I know it's true." Said the Kyubi possessed Naruto, "Kit might not be in control now and I think I'm going to just leave."

As the Kyubi possessed Naruto was leaving, "Luffy prove the point your own way."

And with that he left.

"That demon wasn't talking for you, was he?" asked Bellamy.

"No." answered Luffy.

"Good." Said Bellamy, hitting Luffy with a bottle.

Outside… Gaara noticed Naruto, then saw his eyes and remembered hearing if his eyes were red that means Kyubi was in control.

"So… when are you going to give him back control?" asked Gaara.

"When this is all over." Said the Kyubi possessed Naruto, he smiled to himself and said, "This reminds me of that day, many years ago…"

Back inside the bar, Bellamy continued to mock Luffy.

"I thin you should know something! The age of pipe dreams is over! El Dorado! The Emerald City, the One Piece!"

Before he could continue with his speech, Kyubi possessed Naruto popped his head back in.

"Wow… just wow… the emerald city is a fairy tale… a very recent fairy… I guess I was wrong about you consisting for something small… You're confused at what you are and is taking it out on them."

"Will you shut up!" yelled Bellamy.

The Kyubi Possessed Naruto went back outside.

"Wait… I don't get it." Said Naruto.

"I'll explain it to you later." Said Kyubi.

After telling them at the age of dreams is dead, Luffy told Zoro not to fight back. Bellamy and his crew began to beat on them.

"Come on you guys! Fight back! I know you promised me you wouldn't fight!" said Nami.

Hinata tapped her shoulder.

"What!" yelled Nami who realized it was just her crewmate.

"Nami, I know you don't get it… but I do…" said Hinata.

"What?" asked Nami.

"When we were young something… kind of like this happened. Luffy and Naruto didn't understand it at the time… but now they do…" said Hinata, "They're fighting with out ac actually fighting…"

Nami blinked, she didn't understand.

"I thought you wouldn't understand." Said Hinata.

It was when Luffy's face was smashed into a window that it ended. The two girls went over to their fallen comrades.

"Luffy… are you okay?" asked Hinata.

Hinata helped both Luffy and Zoro while Sarquiss offered to "buy" Nami. She didn't want it, and so after more words were thrown they were kicked out of the bar. Hinata helped Luffy out while Nami just dragged Zoro out.

"You guys okay?" asked Naruto who was in control again.

"What's fine about it! And you just let Kyubi walk out on that?" asked Nami.

"The island is real." Said a voice.

They turned to see it was that guy from the bar. The one that both demons feared for some reason.

"Why are you upset missy? You're friends won that fight." Said the man.

"You're comeback was impressive." Said the man and he turned to Naruto, "And I have to admit I liked the way you riled him up."

"It wasn't me… "said Naruto, "And I don't feel comfortable explaining why…"

"They spoke of a new age… which is rubbish." Said the man, "The age of pirate dreams are over! The age of pirate dreams will never die!"

Many people around them laughed at that boast.

"Well you seem to be in a hurry, so I won't keep you." Said the man leaving.

The two parted ways.

As they walked away… they heard a laugh, but it wasn't one the town's laughter at them, more like an amused chuckle.

"What happened you, you look like you lost a bar fight." Said the voice.

They turned to see a certain woman wearing fishnet. Mitarashi "That Crazy Bitch" Anko.

"Anko… what are you doing here?" asked Nami surprised.

"I'm supposed to be meeting someone here… someone who was supposed to be here three hours ago…" said Anko, "Someone who I won't know what's going to happen to them when I get my hands on him…"

They all sweat dropped when she said that.

"So can I hang with you for a while?" asked Anko.

"Sure, why not." Said Luffy.

"Great." Said Anko.

Back on the Going Merry, Usopp and Chopper were fixing the wall when there was a thump on the deck. They turned to see that there three people…

"What are you doing here!" yelled Usopp.

"Where's Sasuke?" asked one of them.

"Why do you want to see him?" asked Chopper.

"Because… we were ordered by Lord Orochimaru to kill him." Said the second.

Next Time: Orochimaru sends out three people to try to kill Sasuke... why? Especially after he tried to recruit Sasuke. Also Luffy's group learns what Orochimaru did to him, what is it? Find out next time!


	146. Sound Attacks

Chapter 146: Sound Attacks

Usopp and Chopper stared at the three. The first was a man covered in bandages expect for one eye. The second was a man with spiky black hair and the last was a woman with extremely long black hair.

"Wait… why would Orochimaru want him dead?" asked Usopp.

"We don't know." Said the man with the black hair, "All we know is that he wants him dead."

"Since your all a crew, I assume you're going to stop us?" asked the man in the bandages.

"I'm going to get Sakura!" yelled Chopper.

"Why get Sakura? You think she'll be able handle to this better than me or Usopp?" asked Kiba.

The other three as well as Akamaru gave him a look that said "Yes, yes she would."

Chopper went down below deck as quickly as he could. That wads when he found Sakura, still by Sasuke's side.

"Chopper what is it?" asked Sakura.

Above deck they heard a loud "WHAT!" and Sakura made it to the deck in just a few seconds.

"I won't let you kill him!" yelled Sakura.

"You really think you can stop us?" asked the woman.

"Kin, you get the girl, Zaku you get the long nose, I get the blonde. When we're done with them we take out the kid, the dog… and whatever that thing was." Said the man in the bandages.

"Right." Said the girl name Kin.

"Whatever…" said the man with spiky hair named Zaku.

"I'll have you know! I'm a brave warrior!" yelled Usopp his legs shaking in fear.

"You're not going to get away with this!" yelled Sakura.

"You won't kill Sasuke!" yelled Inner Sakura.

"I could use the exercise." Said Sanji with a smirk.

Kin threw needles at Sakura, but the pink haired girl dodged and punched her in the gut.

"What…" said Kin.

"I have the same muscle condition Tsunade has." Explained Sakura.

Kin paled, she had hard about Tsunade's rare condition from Orochimaru himself. Fighting someone with the same condition was a bad idea.

However she laughed… why…

"You have no idea…" said Kin, "I'm the only one with out a modification or a weapon."

"What?" asked Sakura.

Usopp knowing he didn't have a choice in this, had to fight Zaku. He shot his slingshot at him… however Zaku just waved his arms around and the pellets miss.

"Do you have some kind of Devil Fruit?" asked Usopp.

"Please a devil fruit." Said Zaku with a snort, he revealed his palms and inside were holes, "This air tubes allow me to create super sonic wind."

He shot one of the "super sonic winds" at Usopp, he fell back, feeling like he was just shot.

"Devil Fruits… they have nothing on me." Laughed Zaku.

With Sanji, he was fighting the man in bandages. The man tried to punch Sanji, however it missed.

"Is that all you got?" asked Sanji.

That was when Sanji fell, he began to feel woozy, "What… what did you do?" he asked.

The man lifted up his sleeve, on his arm was a strange metal thing.

"I used sound." He said simply, "Should you mess up the inner ear, you loose control of your balance."

"What?" asked Sanji like he wanted to vomit.

"Do you really think you can win?" asked the man.

Back in Mock Town the group with Anko explained what happened in the bar.

"I see." Said Anko, "Makes sense."

"How does that make sense?" asked Nami.

"You don't understand." Said Anko, she walked over to Zoro, she swiped a little of his blood and then lick it off her finger, "I doubt anyone would be able to bring you of all people down."

Zoro couldn't say anything, he knew about Anko's creepy crush on him, and it was better than saying anything that might upset.

"Anko… there's something we need to ask you." Said Gaara.

"What?" asked Anko.

"Oh…" said Naruto finally remembering about Sasuke, ""He must not be named in front of you" showed up and bit Sasuke..."

Anko froze, "Did a strange mark appear?" she asked.

"You do know something." Said Nami.

"We have to get to him now… and make sure that no one's around when he wakes up." Said Anko, "He's going to be really angry when he wakes up."

"You're joking, right?" asked Nami.

"Hmmm… maybe if you kidnap some of these stupid pirates…" said Anko, "This way he has some punching bags to get rid of this unnatural aggression."

"What?" asked the crew minus Gaara.

"What he gave him is known as the Cursed Seal… and it's extremely dangerous…" said Anko.

"How dangerous?" asked Luffy.

"I'll explain later… we have to get there… I have a bad feeling that Orochimaru will send his goons for some reason." Said Anko.

Elsewhere, Ino and Isaribi were returning to the ship.

"I can't believe you did that!" yelled Isaribi.

"Come on." Said Ino, "You look good."

Isaribi was wearing a blue long sleeves shirt and jean bellbottoms. All of her clothes were similar.

"This way you won't have to wear so many bandages." Said Ino.

"But what about the fights?" asked Isaribi.

"That's what the bathing suits are for." Said Ino.

"Why did I have to be on a ship with some fashion conscious?" asked Isaribi.

"You're lucky Nami's stingy with money." Said Ino.

Isaribi sweat dropped when she that.

That was when they heard a noise from the ship the two of them ran over to the ship, to the fights, going on.

"It's those three." Said Isaribi.

"You know them?" asked Ino.

The three looked at the fights. Sanji was doing really badly, the man in the bandages getting really cheap shots, Usopp was dodging the blasts of air and Sakura.

Well she sitting on top of Kin, filing her nails.

"This isn't funny!" yelled Kin.

"Where's Chopper, Kiba and Robin?" asked Ino.

"I really don't know where Robin is… but Chopper and Kiba are in the storage room…" said Sakura, "These three are trying to kill Sasuke."

"What!" yelled Ino.

"I see…" said Isaribi, "Then that helps things…"

Zaku was sending more blasts of air at Usopp was dodging as much as he could when someone punched him in the face. Zaku got up and saw who it was and he trembled.

"You…" said Zaku, "I'm sorry… but it wasn't my fault!"

"Sure it wasn't." said Isaribi, "By the way I'm, a member of this crew now."

Zaku looked like he was going to cry.

"Don't worry… that all I'm going to with this fight." Said Isaribi.

"Usopp! I know you're the marks men of the crew. The way to beat him is to plug the whole." Said Isaribi, "Plug the holes and he's powerless."

Isaribi walked away, "This is Usopp's fight… like I said I'm not getting involved." Said Isaribi who went into the storage room to help Kiba and Chopper.

Kiba who heard everything.

"You k now him?" asked Kiba.

"Yes… I would rather not say how… only I hate his guts for it." Said Isaribi.

"What did he see you naked or something?" asked Kiba.

Isaribi glared at him, making him slink away a little.

Outside, Usopp got the perfect idea.

"That will work!" he thought.

With Ino she glared at the man in bandages, she then looked at Sakura. She smirked.

"Sakura… I need your help…" she said.

Sakura nodded then looked at Kin.

"I really don't like the look you're giving me…" sighed Kin.

Today just wasn't her day.

The man in the bandages was about to punch Sanji, Sanji tried to dodge but felt like he was going to vomit.

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

The man in the bandages stopped when he saw Kin, smirking.

"Sorry to say but I'm not you're friend." Said the Kin… Ino was possessing her.

"A Devil Fruit?" asked Zaku who stopped his fight as well… then again it never really started again after Isaribi's interruption.

"That's right." Said the Ino Possessed Kin, she took out a knife, "And if you don't want your friend to get hurt then you'll leave."

The man in the bandages walked over to the Ino Possessed Kin and slammed her into the mast.

He noticed a tickle of blood coming from Ino's mouth.

"What an interesting bluff… but it won't work." Said the man in the bandages.

"Damn it…" muttered the Ino Possessed Kin getting up.

The man in the bandages turned to Sanji, "Time to finish this." He said, "Then it's Sasuke."

He was about to punch Sanji but his arm was grabbed. The man turned around and went pale with his visible eye.

The straw hats that were on deck were surprised by his appearance… after all it was a while since they seen him.

"I'm not surprised Sanji you fell to it." Said the person who saved him, "That weapon's not normal."

The man in the bandages managed to get away from the rescuer.

"Why are getting involved with this?" asked the man in the bandages.

"Well other than the fact that Sound members being involved." Said the person smiling behind the mask he wore, "Well you're hurting some old friends of mine… and with your weapon it's not a fair fight."

Sanji couldn't help but to smirk, sure someone just saved his ass, but he'd make an exception for the person after all, the person who just saved him was Kakashi and he was an old friend. An old friend he definitely wasn't expecting to show up.

Next Time: Kakashi fights the man in badges knowing the best way to fight the weapon in a very obvious way. Also Usopp figures out how to fight Zaku. However what will happen when Sasuke wakes up? He's not happy... and he seems a little crazy... What will happen? Find out next time!


	147. The First Effects

Chapter 147: The First Effects

Although he was happy to see his old friend. He had to wonder something…

"So what are you doing here?" asked Sanji.

"I'm meeting someone here…" said Kakashi, "If you see her please tell I helped you guys."

"Okay." Said Sanji.

"And also try to stop her from killing me if she doesn't buy." Said Kakashi.

Sanji's response was only one thing, "I met her… haven't I?" he asked.

"Yes, you have." Said Kakashi.

"Are you going to fight or not?" asked the bandaged man.

"Fine." Said Kakashi, that was when he created clones.

The clones went into attack, the man in the bandages just swiped at them making them go poof.

"Those were just clones!" yelled the man in the bandages that was when he saw that Kakashi was putting earplugs in.

"Huh? Did you say something?" asked Kakashi.

The man in the bandages was angry.

"Did you get those just for me?" asked the man in the bandages.

"I'm sorry Dosu, I can't understand you… may if you didn't' have the bangs on I could read your lips." Said Kakashi.

The man now identified as Dosu swiped at him but Kakashi just dodged.

"It works." Growled Dosu.

Kakashi smirked under his mask. He knew about Dosu and his only real strength was that weapon of his.

With Usopp and Zaku, Usopp had just the things to use on Zaku to block his holes.

He shot it at him but missed and his hit his head.

"An egg?" asked Zaku, that was when the smell got to him. He wanted vomit.

"You're shooting rotten eggs at me!" he yelled out.

"That's right." Said Usopp, "I'm sure if they get into your air tubes it will plug them up."

"Let's just see." Said Zaku with an evil smirk.

Down below them Sasuke began to stir. He could feel something wrong, and he needed to do something.

Back on deck Sanji decided to join Sakura who still guarding Ino's body.

"Ino! Get back to your body!" he yelled.

"He's right you know." Said Sakura.

The Ino possessed Kin looked at the two and nodded, "Release!"

She was back inside her body, and the two watched the two fights.

Kakashi had summoned many clones, Dosu had tried to destroy them but his weapon had no chance against the Kage. One of them punched Dosu in the face, another kicked him in the legs while yet another uppercut him.

"A Kage is supposed to hold back in fights." Said Dosu, "Why are you beating me?"

"I'm just taking a guess at what you're saying, but the reason is right now we can Orochimaru do what he wants." Said Kakashi.

"I see…" said Dosu, narrowing his only visible eye.

With Usopp, he managed to shoot the rotten eggs at Zaku. He tried to blast them away but then he relaxed where Usopp was a attacking from, however Usopp managed to dodge the eggs that were thrown back at him.

"Your… up wind from me, aren't you." Said Zaku.

"That's right." Said Usopp.

"This is the stupidest fight I've ever been in." said Zaku.

"Hey!" yelled Usopp.

That was when he shot one of the end into one oft the holes.

"All right! It's in!" cheered Usopp.

"Why you!" shouted Zaku, but somehow the rotten egg was messing with the holes.

Below deck, Sasuke managed to get up, he heard some crashes on the deck.

"I wonder what's going on." He said.

He got up and walked up the stairs, he opened the hatch to the storage room.

"What's going on?" asked Sasuke.

The three guarding him from the three (though it really wasn't needed since the fight was in his favor), they saw him and paled… they didn't like the look on his face… or what was on his face, the strange mark had spread all over his neck, arm and face, creating an ugly black flame pattern.

"Sasuke…" said Isaribi, "It's just a fight."

"Yeah…" said chopper.

He pushed Kiba aside to see what it was.

"Something's wrong." Said Kiba.

He got to the deck.

"What's going on?" asked Sasuke.

"So you must be Sasuke." Said Zaku.

"What of it?" asked Sasuke.

"No… it can't be." Thought Kakashi.

"What is Orochimaru planning?" thought Dosu.

"We're here to kill you." Said Zaku.

"Is that so?" asked Sasuke.

Zaku aimed his good arm at Sasuke, the windblast was aimed but Sasuke dodged it like it was nothing.

"What the…" muttered Zaku.

Sasuke ran towards Zaku and dodged all of his blasts. Sasuke then punched him in the gut sending to the ground.

"You must be very proud of those arms of yours." Said Sasuke with an evil smile on his face.

He forced Zaku onto the ground and began to pull his arms. It was so hard he screamed a terrible scream. IT was like he was going to rip his arms off.

At the same time Luffy's group had arrived.

"What's he doing?" asked Luffy.

"The Cursed Seal effecting him." Said Anko, "We're just lucky it's some poor sound mook he's turned his attention on."

Anko smirked, "Rip his arms off!" she cheered.

Ino on the other hand couldn't bear to see this.

"Sasuke! Stop this!" she cried out.

She managed to get up, she ran over to him and hugged him.

"Ino?" he asked.

"Please stop this… his isn't you." She whispered.

The marks began to retreat as he let got of his arms, which were clearly broken.

"Ino…" muttered Sakura.

"That little…" said Inner Sakura.

Sasuke looked at his hand, "What…what did I just do?" he asked.

Dosu picked up his teammates, "I'm going to take my leave… I understand now why we came…" he said.

And then he ran away taking away his two teammates.

"It was a test for Sasuke's cursed seal… I should known." Said Kakashi.

"There you are!" shouted Anko.

Kakashi began to sweat.

"I was helping them this whole time! I swear!" shouted Kakashi.

Anko sighed, "I'll give you one this time… with all that happened."

Zoro looked at Sasuke who was clearly in shock.

This was one crazy day, after all that happened and what's more it wasn't even over yet…

Next Time: Anko and Kakashi deicide to travel with the crew for a while make sure Sasuke's Cursed Seal doesn't go out of control. Meanwhile Robin gets some interesting information about someone who might know something about Sky Island. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: To clear things up... yes, I had Ino do the hug. I thought it would be a good twist. So it wasn't a mistake with the names in case anyone was wondering.


	148. The Weirdo of Jaya

Chapter 148: The Weirdo of Jaya

Chopper and Sakura cleaned Luffy and Zoro's wounds and bandages them.

"So what happened?" asked Sakura.

"Don't ask!" yelled Nami.

"Was Naruto beaten up?" asked Chopper knowing that Naruto's wounds tend to heal quickly due to Kyubi.

"No… Kyubi took over so I avoided the fight." said Naruto.

"Okay…" said Chopper.

They knew about Gaara's powers, so they didn't bring him up knowing that even if he was "beaten up" it wouldn't have mattered.

That was when Anko and Kakashi finished a conversation they were having.

"Hey! Is it okay if we travel with you for a while?" asked Kakashi.

"Sure." Said Naruto.

"I'm cool with it." Said Luffy.

"Why?" asked Sanji who seemed to be recovering from his fight with Dosu.

The two looked at Sasuke.

"We need to make sure that nothing happens to his cursed seal." Said Kakashi.

"I'll be fine." Said Sasuke.

"No it won't be!" yelled Anko who loomed over Sasuke, she took off her jacket.

She was surprised that Sanji didn't go into full nosebleed mode because she took it off, she looked to see that he and Kakashi were looking at Sanji newest book giggling like children

"I can't believe Naruto got this for his birthday." said Kakashi.

"I know! And he gave it to me!" said Sanji.

Anko rolled her eyes and pointed to her neck. The exact same seal was on her neck as well.

"I was one of his original test subjects." Said Anko.

Sasuke sighed, "I should have known that was one of those things…" he said.

"Either way we have to seal it up." Said Anko, "We don't know how it will effect you."

"What do you mean seal it?" asked Sasuke.

Before Anko could call Kakashi Robin finally showed up. If there wasn't a big battle with Sound it wouldn't have matter however… there was…

"Where we you!" yelled the crew who had to face sound expect for Sanji and for some reason Nami joined in as well.

"Sorry, I was shopping for clothes and information." Said Robin.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that." Said Ino with a sweat drop.

"I found out some interesting things." Said Robin, she hand Luffy a map with a big red x on it.

"A treasure map?" asked Luffy.

"No it's just a regular map. It shows where the biggest weirdo of the island it. A man who was laughed out of town for having big dreams." Said Robin, "Montblanc Cricket.

That was when she saw Kakashi, her eyes widened.

"Kakashi?" asked Robin surprised.

Kakashi looked up from his book and smiled under his mask, "Well Robin it's been a long time." He said surfside to see her.

Robin nodded, "It has." She said.

"Kakashi…" said Anko tapping her foot.

"What?" asked Kakashi.

"You know that you have to give Sasuke the seal. I don't know how to do it." Said Anko.

Kakashi nodded, "We'll talk." Said Kakashi.

Robin nodded.

Kakashi and Sasuke went into the storage room, Kakashi drew up strange symbols using his blood all over the area… Sasuke also had his shirt off.

"I'm not feeling very comfortable right now…" said Sasuke.

"I don't like it either." Said Kakashi, "But the earlier I do this the better."

"What the less exhausted I'll be from this?" asked Sasuke.

"You probably won't be in a coma." Said Kakashi.

That made Sasuke sweat drop.

"Please tell you're kidding." Said Sasuke.

"All right." Said Kakashi.

Kakashi then performed the seal, the marks all glowed and moved to where the Cursed Seal was, forming a strange ring.

"You have to focus your will power on to that seal, if you don't the one Orochimaru gave you will consume you." Explained Kakashi.

That was when Sasuke fainted.

Kakashi sighed and picked him up, he went down stairs to put him to bed so he could rest. He got up and saw both Sakura and Ino were concerned.

"Is he okay?" asked Sakura.

"If I were to guess he'll wake up in a couple hours." Said Kakashi.

Both girls breathed a sigh of relief.

As they sailed on their way, they came across another ship. The captain… well he looked like an orangutan. Boasting that he was an extraordinary strong pirate and he was the one that would replace Crocodile.

"So… what's you're name?" asked Anko with a smirk.

"Shoujou." Said the pirate captain.

"Never heard of you." said Anko.

"Hey! What gives you the right to mock mime?" asked Shoujou.

"I'm a Kage." Said Anko, "One of the 10 greatest Clone Users."

Shoujou sweaty dropped.

"Still you may have one Kage on board." Said Shoujou.

"Two… accurately." Said Kakashi.

"You may have two Kages! But this water is my territory!" yelled Shoujou.

"Isn't that what that Marisa guy said?" asked Naruto.

"I think so." Said Luffy.

"You know my brother?" asked Shoujou.

"He's you're brother?" asked Naruto.

"Gee… that's a surprise." Said Kyubi.

After Shoujou vowed revenge for his brother, he took out a microphone and began to yell into it, the noise caused his own ship to begin to fall apart. Not only that, but the Going Merry was starting to fall apart as well.

Because of this Sanji with all his might jumped onto Shoujou's ship and began to beat him up.

"I wouldn't have done that if this wasn't a sonic attack!" yelled Sanji.

"What's that about?" asked Luffy.

"It think it has to with his pride in losing absent a sound attack." Said Kakashi with a sweat drop.

That was when Sasuke ran up deck, having been woken up by the loud sounds.

"That was fast." Said Anko.

"What's going on?" asked Sasuke, then he saw what Sanji was doing, "Why is Sanji fighting an orangutan?"

"Don't ask…" said Naruto.

After Shoujou was hourly beaten they left, with Sanji happy that he took out his aggression on him.

Even if it doesn't have to with Sound or Dosu.

They got to the house of where Cricket lived, it was a big fantastic castle!

"Oh my god! That is so fake!" yelled Kyubi.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

It turned out the castle was indeed fake.

"Well I have the feeling that this will be a sign of things to come." Said Kyubi.

They made it to the place where Montblanc Cricket lived… but who knows what will happen now… will he be able to point them to Sky Island or not? Only time will tell…

Next Time: The crew meets Montblanc Cricket, who's on a mission to prove that his ancestor is telling the truth and not telling a lie! It doesn't help that his ancestor is considered a true fairy tale... but may it's true! What will happen? Find out next time!


	149. The Lying Ancestor

A/N: As you may or not know I've been suffering a burn out lately. If you did know I will still update this one until it's over. Why this one? Because it's the only story immune to this burn out I'm going though. Yeah... weird... right? Then again this is my most popular so it makes sense... Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 149: The Lying Ancestor

After reaching the plywood palace. Kyubi noticed something off about the real house.

"There's only half a house." Said Kyubi.

"Okay… who would build half a house?" asked Naruto.

"If I were to guess something happened to the other side." Said Kyubi, "After all it's this close to the shore."

"So…" said Nami, "What kind of dreams was he dreaming?"

"I don't know the whole details, but they say he was searching for a huge hoard of gold." Sad Robin.

Nami began to order to Chopper to dig in order to look for the gold.

"I only got a gauge on Naruto, Luffy, Sasuke and Zoro's personalities… but is that normal?" asked Anko.

"I'm new here… and I can say… yes, it is." Said Isaribi.

"You know… you look familiar… have we met somewhere before?" asked Anko.

Isaribi shrugged, "Probably a six degrees thing… I know that for sure." Said Isaribi.

"How?" asked Anko.

"Let's just say that man you hate with a passion funded the man I hate with a passion." Said Isaribi.

"Amachi?" asked Anko.

Isaribi nodded…

Everyone went to explore the area while Kakashi and Robin stayed on the ship to talk a bit.

As they looked around, Nami found an old picture book on a stump outside. It was called Noland the Liar.

"I like the theme of the book." Said Usopp.

"Of course you would." Said Kiba with a sweat drop.

"Noland the Liar?" asked Sanji, "That brings back memories."

"You've read this Sanji?" asked Nami, "But this said it was published in the north blue."

"I'm from the north blue." Sad Sanji.

"Really, I assumed you were from the East Blue." Said Usopp.

"It's something that was never brought up in conversation." Said Ino with a shrug.

"Well I was raised in the east." Said Sanji, "But never mind that, it's a pretty famous story up in the north, it's just a children's tale but I heard he did exist a really long time ago."

Nami began to read it, it was about a sailor who claimed he found the city of gold to a king and on the way there they were attacked my many hardships, however when they got there was nothing, so Noland was sentenced to death for lying, before he was executed he said that he believed the it sunk into the sea.

"And he died without ever becoming a brave warrior of the sea." Said Nami.

"Hey! Why are you looking at me." Said Usopp.

"That was a real story?" asked Anko, "I don't know… it reeks of forced fable."

"What do you mean?" asked Sanji.

"It's moral is lie and you'll be put to death." Said Anko, "It reminds me the moral of the little mermaid "Be a good little child otherwise the mermaid won't go to heaven."

"Hey…" said Sasuke, "Luffy just fell into the water."

Before they could rescue their idiot captain, a man came out of the water… who had a chestnut for hair.

"Who are you!" he yelled, "You've got a lot of nerve helping yourselves to other people's properties, the water's around here belong to me."

"All right Isaribi you know what to do!" said Naruto, "We'll take him."

Isaribi nodded and took off her new clothes revealing a bathing suit underneath.

"Why did Ino make me buy this?" thought Isaribi with a sweat drop then went to recues Luffy.

Naruto, Zoro, Sasuke and Sanji all prepared for battle.

"Oh no your not." Said Anko grabbing his collar, "You're not going to fight right now."

"But…" said Sasuke.

"You had a bad day…" said Anko holding the cabob skewers, "Now be a good and let other people fight or I'll do something you won't like."

Sasuke nodded, he didn't need to know what she did what she did with those… only that it was best if he complied.

Naruto turned to half demon and lunged at him with his tails ready to hit him. The man was surprised about the tails and one of them whacked him in the head.

Naruto then moved out of the way so that Sanji could do his attack. The man was about to kick but Sanji blocked using his leg… however the man took out his gun and tried to shoot Sanji who mange dot dodge.

Zoro was about to take over when the man suddenly collapsed.

Meanwhile with Isaribi she found her captain and had brought him to shore.

"What were you thinking?" she said.

"I saw a chestnut in the water…" said Luffy.

"You know… I'm going to stop you right there." Said Isaribi with a sweat drop.

Chopper and Sakura began to give him treatment.

"So what's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"It's probably the bends." Said Isaribi.

Everyone looked at her.

"What? I was a deep sea diver, even before the experiments." Said Isaribi.

Chopper nodded, "It is a condition that divers sometimes get." He said.

He began to explain it but Luffy and Naruto didn't get it.

"If I had a berry every time there was a complex explanation you didn't get I'd be one rich bastard." Said Kyubi.

That was when the strange monkey men showed up… both them Masira and Shoujou.

"Boss! Are you alright!" yelled both of them.

Then they noticed that the Straw Hats were in

"What are you doing!" yelled Shoujou.

"We're giving him medical treatment, so go away." Said Gaara.

"They won't listen to reason!" yelled Usopp, "They're savages!"

"That's so nice of you." The two cried.

Nearby at the ship the two heard the yelling, the two sweat dropped then went back to their conversation.

"There's something I need to ask you, and I'm sure you're one of the only one that answer." Said Robin.

"It's about Naruto and Minato." Said Kakashi, "The answer is yes."

"I see." Said Robin.

"You're not surprised, are you." Said Kakashi.

Robin shook her heard no.

"Don't tell him." Said Kakashi.

"I wasn't planning on to." Said Robin.

"Good… he should find out on his own." Said Kakashi.

There was an awkward silence.

"So… are you Naruto's mysterious god father?" asked Robin.

"No!" said Kakashi with a sweat drop, "If I had that book I'd keep for myself."

Robin just giggled when he said that.

Back inside the house, the man (who was indeed Cricket), had woken up.

"Sorry about attacking you guys, I though you were after my gold." Said Cricket.

"Wait you have gold?" asked Nami.

"Don't even think about it." Said Sakura.

"We want to ask you if Sky Island." Said Luffy, "Do you know how to get there?"

Of course Cricket began to laugh at him.

"Just ask me! I knew the answer!" yelled Kyubi.

"I don't think Nami will listen to you." Thought Naruto.

"Why?" asked Kyubi, "Because I'm a demon?"

"And you're a perverted asshole." Pointed out Naruto.

"Okay… I'll give you that one." Said Kyubi.

"You mean it doesn't exist?" asked Luffy.

"There is one man who claimed it existed, but he's a notorious liar and his decedents have been objects of ridicule." Said Cricket.

Luffy and Naruto looked at Usopp.

"Hey! Don't look at me." Said Usopp.

Kiba however couldn't help but to laugh at that one.

"His name is Noland." Said Cricket.

"Wait… then that must mean…" said Nami.

"He's my great, great, great, great…. You get the idea. I probably only have one drop of his blood inside me." Said Cricket.

He began to explain about how despite the story, Noland died with tears streaming down his eyes and that island in the storey called Jaya.

"So you want to clear the Montblanc name?" asked Usopp.

He pointed at gun at Usopp.

"No." said Cricket, "I used to be a pirate."

He told the story about how unlike most of his relatives who wanted to clear his ancestors name, he hated him for ruining his life, and that he escaped his area.

"You know… you could have just changed your name and move elsewhere. Probably would have been easier." Said Anko.

Cricket pointed at gun at her.

"That might not be a good idea." Said Naruto.

"Really?" asked Cricket, "Why?"

Naruto began to whisper things into his ear.

Cricket put away the gun and fear and decided to just continue to tell the story.

He didn't want any of those things done to him.

Anyways as the story goes his crew landed there and he had to stay. Being the only family member to ever make it. And his goal was a personal battle against the person who made his life miserable.

Needless to say those that had had the causality to do so felt touched.

"Wow! Let me guess there's some sort of heartwarming story of how to those monkey men joined you." Said Naruto.

"No… they're just fans of the story and decided to help me." Said Cricket.

This of course made them sweat drop.

"Wow… it's true… a lot of pirates don't have lives." Said Anko.

"Aren't you a member of their crew?" asked Cricket.

"Just a tag along… making sure this one doesn't go insane or die." Said Anko jabbing her thumb at Sasuke, "Long story…"

"Thanks for putting it bluntly." Said Sasuke sarcastically.

"Whatever." Said Anko rolling her eyes.

"Let me guess." Said Gaara, "Those two saved you from a lonely existence and now you owe them your lives for it."

"Okay… how did you know I was going to say that?" asked Cricket.

"Because I could see in your eyes." Said Gaara.

Cricket sighed… "Yeah, that's pretty much it." He said.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy, "How do we get to Sky Island?"

Cricket laughed and took out the Logbook… and it contained hints that sky island really existed.

Next Time: Cricket knows a few things about Sky Island... in fact he does know how to get there... in fact their only chance for the next day? Would they be able to make it? Let wait and see!


	150. Okay, Never Thought it Would Get Far

A/N: Damn! I am surprised about this! 150 chapters... that's a lot... I think there might be fics with more, but I'm unsure. Anyways enjoy the new chapter...

Chapter 150: Okay, Never Thought it Would Get Far

Nami looked though the logbook, it described many things including something called a waver, which was a type of boat. Cricket got advice from the monkey brothers about whether or not he should tell them. He decided to anyway.

And so with the exception of Sanji and Ino (who were cooking) and Zoro (who was sleeping) as well as Robin and Kakashi (who were still on the ship) listened to what Cricket had to say outside.

"Okay it's up to you whether or not you believe me… it could all be heresy." Said Cricket.

"You're talking to a group that contents two Jinchuriki, several devil fruit eaters and a genetic experiment." Said Sasuke, "I think we'll be able to handle what you're going to say."

This made Cricket sweat drop.

He began to explain, that sometimes in the middle of the day it suddenly gets dark.

"We saw it." Said Naruto.

"You did?" asked Anko.

"It was really weird." Said Luffy.

"It just got dark and there was these giants." Said Naruto.

"You saw the giants… well those are a mystery too, but let's leave those out for now." Said Cricket.

He began to explain that it is caused by a strange cloud.

"So it's just cloudy?" asked Nami.

"Wow… that's quite an explanation." Said Anko rolling her eyes.

"I think he's telling the truth." Said Kiba.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Because I lived with Usopp my whole life." Said Kiba.

"Okay we believe you." Said Luffy and Naruto.

"Hey!" yelled Usopp.

"But you better explain what's so special about this cloud!" yelled Naruto.

Cricket chuckled and began to explain more about this cloud, called the Emperor Cloud, it was believed to be a petrified cloud where nothing ever changed about it.

"Sounds about right." Said Kyubi.

"What have you followed this cloud?" asked Naruto.

"Yes I have in my occasional never ending boredom I followed the cloud wonder when it would rain. Never did." Explained Kyubi.

"Wow…" thought Naruto, "You must have been extremely bored."

"Never speak of this again." Said Kyubi.

Naruto sweat dropped.

"So it's a Mystery Cloud." Said Luffy.

"That's right, no one can explain it." Said Cricket, "However I can say one thing, if Sky Island does exist, that's is where it will be."

"All right!" yelled Naruto.

"We're going to Sky Island!" yelled Luffy.

"How are we even going to get there?" asked Gaara.

"He raises a good point." Said Isaribi, "I mean it's not exactly a normal thing to get to the clouds."

This made those celebrating sweat drop.

"There is a way to get there, but it's dangerous." Said Cricket.

"A Knock Up Stream." Said Isaribi.

Kyubi snorted when that was said.

"A Knock Up Stream?" asked Nami.

"Yes." Said Isaribi, "It's a very dangerous current that shoots upwards. Ships often comes crashing down them, they're predictable but very dangerous, entire ships have been blown to bits because of it."

"It was also named in a simpler time when the term knocked up could mean something else." Joked Anko.

This made everyone else sweat drop.

"But wait, I heard that if we get caught up in we'll just crash back down." Said Nami.

"That's what usually happens, but if you time it just right, then you'll be able to get up there." Explained Cricket.

Cricket began to explain the dangers. Of course Usopp began to find ways to get out of it.

Kiba looked at his older brother with disdain, "That coward." He thought.

"What's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"It's nothing." Said Kiba.

Akamaru gave a whine, Kiba sighed and walked away, he isn't want to watch it. Usopp pointed out that they couldn't go up because the ship wasn't built for it. The Monkey Brothers quickly agreed to fix it.

He then pointed out (after Nami told them they really only had a day to go) that the next time the two things lined up could take days or even months. But it turned out the next one would be the next day at noon.

So Usopp decided to fight him.

"Okay that's it!" yelled Kiba.

Gaara stopped him.

"He's going to do it himself." Said Gaara.

"Whenever the day time night is spotted in Masira's territory it's almost certain that the Emperor Cloud will appear in the southern sky." Explained Cricket, "And looking at the monthly rotation of the Knock-up streams it's most certain it will happen tomorrow."

Usopp didn't know what to say. Easily during the times that he was doing that the food was ready.

"I'm glad I met your fools. Come let's go eat and you can rest here comrades." Said Cricket.

Usopp fell to the ground. While Kiba walked up to him.

"Hey… am I coward?" asked Usopp.

"Yes… you are." Said Kiba, "If Gaara hadn't stopped me then I would have said things… things that I might regret later."

"What?" asked Usopp staring at his brother.

"I don't know… it would just come out." Said Kiba, "Now apologize to him and go eat."

"Okay." Said Usopp.

And s he apologized and they all began to party in the cramped little half house.

"So… Anko… Kakashi." Said Nami starting a conversation during the party.

"I love this island." Said Anko, "All the pirates are complete and utter morons. They tend to anger me easily sop I come here to get out my aggression."

This made Nami sweat drop.

"There were some Kage Businesses Anko and I needed to go discus. All involving the Death of the Kazekage." Explained Kakashi.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, the Kazekage died." Said Nami.

"How can you forget that?" asked Gaara glaring at her.

"We need to come up with a contingency plan incase the choice decides not to take it… again…" said Kakashi.

"Master Clone Users are hard to come by." Said Anko.

"Aren't apprentices the ones who usually become candidates right away?" asked Naruto, "What about them?"

"Only Kurenai has a apprentice right now." Said Kakashi.

"Really? Only Kurenai?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi nodded, "It's hard to find a kid who wants to be an apprentice." Said Kakashi.

"I bet you would make a good one though Naruto." Said Anko.

"No way, I want to be a Kage my own way." Said Naruto.

"That may be true but you're still a few years away from being one, the same with Kurenai's apprentice. If he doesn't except we don't know what to do." Said Kakashi.

"What's worse is the fact that he's been known to not accept." Said Anko, "The last few times there was always a back up candidate… or someone he could black mail into becoming one… but this time there isn't one."

"That sucks." Said Naruto.

"I know." Said Kakashi.

Robin was reading the logbook. When Cricket jumped in and read the passage.

"The gold is in the skull's right eye." Read Cricket.

"Gold?" asked Nami.

"Looks like the conversation about the Kage's being shorthanded for candidate is going to go nowhere." Said Kyubi.

"For now." Thought Naruto.

"It's Noland's last passage, we don't know what it means. In the 10 years I've been here I haven't figure it out. Whether it's a omen or something else." Said Cricket.

Cricket then began to read more passages, including the one when Noland first got to Jaya.

"When we arrived on the island the strange cries of a Jungle Bird, and a tolling of a giant bell was heard. The sound of that giant pure gold bell made resonated and resonated as if to celebrate the untold riches of the ancient city. Through out countless sea, though many generation, a great civilization blossomed. Those of us who lives our lives just a few decodes who think we know everything are stuck in our tracks speechless."

After everyone cheered at that entry, the three began to show off the gold they found in the last 10 years. Bells shaped Ingots.

"Oh wow." Said Nami.

"This is all you found?" asked Sasuke, "Not much."

"Yeah." Said Shoujou, "It doesn't prove that the city existed, in fact you can any amounts of this gold in ruins like this."

That was when they showed their last piece, a stature of a bird.

"That's a nice picture of a South Bird." Said Anko.

"So you've seen South Birds." Said Masira.

"Like I said I come to this island often." Explained Anko.

That when Masira remembered something, "Are you that crazy woman I heard about… the one that shows up when she on her…"

"If you finish that one sentence you'll be signing soprano for the rest of your life." Said Anko dangerously while holding to one of her kabob skewers.

"So does it really have a strange cry?" asked Hinata.

"Yes it does." Laughed Cricket.

"Many mariners wrote about the birds." Said Shoujou.

"Damn it!" yelled Cricket just remembering something.

As it turns out they shouldn't have been partying… they should have been doing something else… something that would have been really weird.

Next Time: The crew (plus their two guests) need to get a South Bird in order to get to the Knock Up Stream. Turns out they're not the only looking for the South Bird, a weird kid is too. Is he trying to get to the Knock Up Stream too... oh never mind... he just wants it for a pet? Why? Find out next time!


	151. Bugs and Birds

A/N: I should have used the term "Teenager" last chapter rather than kid... then again it made for a good red herring... enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 151: Bugs and Birds

The three that were pretty much their guides on how to get the Sky Island were freaking out.

"You have to go into the Jungle right now." Said Cricket.

"What's the reason?" asked Anko growing suspicious.

"The South Bird is the only way you can head south." Said Cricket.

"What about going in a straight line?" asked Luffy.

"This is the Grand Line. Once you're out at sea there's no way to tell the directions!" yelled Cricket.

"I get it." Said Nami, "A Log Pose can only guide you to the next island, but if you're trying to get to a patch of sea."

"That's right." Said Cricket, "Some animals have an innate sense of direction."

"I know I heard that somewhere." Said Anko, "That they have the best sense of direction of all time."

"That's why you have to get one! If not you can't go to Sky Island." Said Cricket.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner!" yelled Luffy.

"We shouldn't have had this party in the first place!" yelled Cricket.

And so they went to search for the South Bird with four nets they went to search.

"So you two are coming with us to Sky Island." Said Naruto.

"We have to make sure nothing happens to Sasuke the next few days." Said Anko.

"The Cursed Seal can get out of control." Said Kakashi.

"Oh okay." Said Naruto.

"I'll be fine." Said Sasuke.

"There's a reason the Cured Seal stuck…" said Anko, "I won't pry into your history but it needs to be looked after."

Sasuke knew it was better to not argue with Anko.

"So how do we even know if the bird exists?" asked Usopp.

"He'd said we would know if the bird would call out." Said Sanji.

That was when they heard a rather strange bird call in the distance, "Joh!"

"That must it." Said Kiba.

"All right!" said Luffy, "We're going to split up to find it."

They split up into four groups.

Team 1: Sanji, Usopp, Nami, Ino, Kiba and Akamaru

Team 2: Zoro, Robin, Sasuke and Anko

Team 3: Luffy, Naruto, Hinata and Chopper

Team 4: Sakura, Gaara, Kakashi and Isaribi

Little did they know that they were being watched by someone… someone who knew the Kages.

With Team 1…

They were searching for the bird with Usopp making bird calls.

"I don't think that will work Usopp." Said Kiba.

"Yeah…" said Ino.

That was when Kiba saw something on Nami, Akamaru began to bark.

"What is it?" asked Nami.

"Um… Nami…" said Kiba.

"There's a giant spider on you." Said Usopp.

Both Nami and Sanji screamed like little girls at the site of the spider.

"Wow… this is a big one." Said Usopp.

"Wait… you like spiders?" asked Ino in shock.

"Yeah." Said Usopp.

"We used to play with them when we were kids." Said Kiba.

"Sanji can't stand bugs." Said Ino.

Everyone began to get scared at that line…

"Wait then you're saying that… there's something…" said Kiba.

Indeed there was something that Sanji was afraid of that Usopp wasn't afraid of…

That was an extremely scary thought…

Meanwhile with Team 2, Zoro constantly glared Robin.

"Still don't trust her." Said Sasuke.

"Yeah." Said Zoro, "I'm also trying to get my mind off my stalker."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. That was when a giant centipede showed up, Sasuke sliced it half.

"There's something off about those kneepieces." Said Anko.

The group once again heard the call of the South Bird. Zoro went in the other direction.

"It's this way!" yelled Sasuke.

Meanwhile with Team 3…

"Um…" said Hinata, "We need to find the South Bird… not search for beetles."

"But Hinata it's an Atlas Beetle!" said Luffy.

"Yeah." Said Naruto.

"Aren't you guys trying to go to Sky Island?" asked Kyubi.

"We need to find the South Bird!" yelled Naruto getting back on track.

That was then they heard the "Joh!" and a beehive fell to the ground.

"Oh no!" yelled Chopper.

Before the bee could do anything a strange black cloud appeared and stopped the bees.

"You have no idea about the powers of the South Bird, do you?" asked a voice.

They turned to see a boy about Naruto's age… at least they thought he was Naruto's age, he was wearing a heavy coat that cover part of his face… and for some reason he was wearing sunglasses.

"Why is he wearing sunglasses?" thought all four with sweat drops.

Meanwhile with Team 4…

Sakura punted away a giant millipede.

"What was that thing!" yelled Sakura.

"It seems like many of the island bugs are pretty big." Said Kakashi.

"That wasn't just big…" said Sakura.

"Hey islands wild life can get really weird." Said Isaribi.

"I'm sure you dealt with strange animals else where." Said Gaara.

"Yes, we did." said Sakura.

"But… there is something wrong." Said Gaara, "There is something controlling it."

Back with Team 3, the boy jumped to the ground.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"My name is Shino, and I too want to capture the South Bird." Explained Shino.

"We need it though." Said Naruto.

"There's obviously more than one." Aid Shino, "I'm sure we can comprise."

"You want to help us while we help you?" asked Naruto.

"That's right." Said Shino adjusting his sunglasses

"But why do you want the South Bird?" asked Luffy.

Shino sighed, "I guess I should explain my reasons for wanting it, you see I would like it for because it can control what many people universally classify as bugs, insects, arachnids, millipedes, centipedes and gastropods." Explained Shino, "That is why I want to capture it."

"What's a gastropod?" asked Naruto.

"Snails and slugs." Answered Shino.

"So you like to collect beetles too?" asked Luffy.

"Not exactly." said Shino, the black clouds appeared, revealing it to be a swarm of insects, "I ate the Hive Hive Fruit, it turned me into a living hive for a type of beetle."

"Wait you have bugs living inside of you?" asked Naruto.

"Yes." Answered Shino.

And so, the four that heard felt sick to their stomachs.

And that is when all hell broke loose for the crew.

Team 2 was getting attacked by Scythers… err… giant preying mantises.

Team 4: Were getting attacked by giant moths

Team 1: Were getting crushed by giant lady bugs

Team 3: By giant Grasshoppers.

After getting attacked by any sort of giant bugs (as in bugs, not necessarily insects)… and pigs…

"Wait? Pigs?" asked Luffy.

"Yes, for some reason they can control pigs." Said Shino, "I don't know why…"

Devoutly they were all exhausted except for Robin and Gaara who barely fought… and Shino who barely did anything. The four teams had reunited.

"What's he doing here?" asked Anko.

"Personal reasons." Answered Shino, "And to give Kurenai-Sensei a break."

You know him?" asked Naruto barely lifting his head.

"He is Kurenai's apprentice." Explained Kakashi.

That was when Naruto got a second wind.

"Wait Kurenai's here?" asked Naruto.

"No, she's on another island. I merely used a log pose to get here." Explained Shino, "Before you ask, I can make it back on my own because of my insects."

"Oh…" said Naruto.

"You mentioned her earlier, who is she?" asked Nami.

"She's the Tsukikage, the Mistress of Illusion." Answered Naruto.

That was when they heard a squawk, they turned to see that Robin had captured a South Bird.

"Since I was able to see it." Said Robin.

"Lucky you." Said Anko with a sweat drop.

That was when there was another squawk, they saw that Shino had captured his.

"The reason I came to the island is fulfilled. I should leave." Said Shino.

"Wait." Said Kakashi.

Kakashi began to write a letter when he was done, he handed it to Shino, who read it read it and nodded.

"I understand." Said Shino.

Shino then ran off.

"Well he was rather pointless." Said Kyubi, "Unless that letter is something involving the Orochimaru subplot…"

"Okay…" thought Naruto.

After tying up the South bird they got back to Cricket's… um… half house to find a horrible site… something big had happened while they were away…

Next Time: Learning that Cricket and the two crews were attacked by Bellamy Luffy and Naruto go to fight him and his crew... what will happen? Well let's just say the fights are going to be very one sided...


	152. Wow… That was Kind of Sad

Chapter 152: Wow… That was Kind of Sad

Cricket and the Monkey brothers were injured, the Going Merry was broken apart. Isaribi had to rescue Shoujou from the water.

"What happened?" whispered Hinata.

Luffy was by Cricket's side, he was clearly in pain.

"I'm sorry, but we still have time before sun rise to fix the ship." Said Cricket in pain.

"The Gold Ignots are gone!" yelled Nami.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Don't worry about them… it's okay." Said Cricket.

"How cam you say that!" yelled Usopp, "You spent the last 10 years looking for them!"

"Hey…" said Gaara, "Look."

He pointed to a smiley face with a no sign a across it, the sign of Bellamy's crew.

"So you need help?" asked Zoro.

"No I can handle them." Said Luffy.

"Wait!" yelled Nami.

"If I follow the coast I'll be in Mock Town, right?" asked Luffy.

"That's right." Said Robin.

"Wait!" yelled Nami, this trying getting their attention, "We only have three hours."

"I'll go with him." Said Naruto, "If I give him a ride then it won't take that long."

Nami was about to say some but Luffy nodded.

"Do you even know what your up against?" asked Cricket.

"There's no way you can stop them." Said Anko.

"We'll be back in time, don't worry." Said Luffy as Naruto turned into his full Kyubi mode.

Cricket began to sweat as Naruto shifted. Luffy jumped on his brother's back and Naruto ran off.

At the bar, one of Bellamy's men had found the crew's new wanted posters, and was warning Bellamy about them.

"Those three guys are much stronger than you!" yelled the man, "And the girl who kept going on about threat level is equal."

Bellamy brushed it off.

"Please, do you know how many pathetic pirates print up fake wanted posters. The only one I can see getting a bounty increase is the Kyubi brat." Said Bellamy.

The crew laughed then realized something.

"Wait… why the Kyubi brat?" asked one of the pirates.

"Because he has the Kyubi sealed inside of him, but I doubt it will increase any time soon." Laughed Bellamy "He's still a brat."

His crew began to laugh. That is until they heard a yell "Bellamy get out here!"

His crew spat out all what ever they were drinking.

They got out to see Luffy and Naruto standing on a roof top.

"So you two came? What business do you have?" asked Bellamy.

"Give us the gold you took from the Diamond Head man." Said Luffy.

"Well this is your fight bro! I'll just get down." Said Naruto.

He jumped down. He got to the ground and saw Bellamy's Devil Fruit in action, apparently he can turn his body parts into springs.

"If it is small I'd hate to see what it looks like when he extends it." Said Kyubi.

"Can you lay off the dirty jokes just once?" asked Naruto.

"You know the answer, so why bother asking." Answered Kyubi.

Naruto noticed Sarquiss, who was glaring at him.

"Let me guess. You want to fight me." Said Naruto.

"Why not. I mean the only reason you have a bounty is because of your demon." Laughed Sarquiss.

Naruto smirked, "Fine I'll go easy on you, I won't use Kyubi's powers, my devil fruit powers, my clones or the Rasengan." Said Naruto.

"Now that you think about it. You might be overly powered." Said Kyubi.

"Now's not the time." Said Naruto.

Sarquiss took out his knives and began to spin them.

"This is going to be easy." Thought Naruto.

At the same time, Bellamy destroyed the roof that Luffy was on, he jumped off the roof and landed on the ground.

Bellamy just bounced around gloating.

"You really think you can beat me? I bet you can't even throw a punch." Gloated Bellamy.

Sarquiss ran towards Naruto, swinging his big knives Naruto knew he had to dodge.

"You want to see me throw a punch?" asked Luffy.

"Big weapons don't mean anything." Said Naruto.

Both Bellamy and Sarquiss got close enough to their opponents, but the two brothers knocked the two out, both with one punch.

"Wow… that was sad…" said Kyubi.

"Give us back to the gold." Said both of them.

Of course Bellamy's crew complied in fear.

Back at the ship, the Monkey men's crews were working on the ships.

"Why did you go with them?" asked Nami.

"It wasn't worth it." Said Zoro.

"But they beat you up." Said Nami.

"You still don't get it." Said Gaara, "They weren't worth the fight last time. They just wanted to fight for the sake of fighting, this time Luffy and Naruto had a reason to fight, a worthy reason, and if I were to guess, it was a pathetic fight."

As Sasuke helped fix the ship, he listened to the conversation.

"Do I want to know what happened in town at the bar?" asked Sasuke.

"I have the feeling that you don't." said Anko.

Back in Mock Town, Luffy had gotten the gold.

"Wait!" yelled a higher ranked member of Bellamy's crew who still believed the two were week, "Where do you think you're going?"

"He's a dead man." Thought the rest of Bellamy's crew.

"To the sky." Said Luffy pointing up.

Naruto turned into his Kyubi form, and they rode off. Possibly changing Mock Town.

And now for something Completely Different…

The afternoon before that day, Buggy and his crew were searching a cave for a legendary treasure. When suddenly a crew somehow recruited them into digging the tunnel.

How did that happen? Let's just say he's an idiot!

And so sometime later he and Mohji and Cabaji had returned. The topic quickly turned to the Straw Hats.

"They're at 100, 90, 60 and if that girl is with them she has 55, they're reputations are getting bigger." Said Cabaji.

"I don't care, let their reputations grow." Said Buggy, "As the sea witch says, fatten them up. We'll find them then take them down!"

"I get it!" yelled Mohji.

"That's right! Let's celebrate!" yelled Buggy.

And so his crew began to celebrate…

However Alivida pointed out one thing.

"We don't even know where Luffy is, how do you expect to find him?" she asked.

"Relax, it's a party. Don't worry." Said Buggy.

"I know where to find him." Said a voice.

That's when they saw that they had a party crasher, Ace.

"Sorry for crashing your party but I was brought here by the smell of wonderful food." Said Ace apologizing, "I…"

"I don't care who you are, why are you crashing our party!" yelled Buggy.

"Captain! That's fire Fist Ace!" yelled one of Buggy's men.

"The second commander of White Beard's Crew?" asked Cabaji in shock.

"Oh, you know…" said Ace who fell to sleep.

"Hey! We should capture him… if we do our reputations." Said Mohji.

"No!" yelled Buggy, "Listen and remember this well. Never mess with Whiter Beard's crew! White Beard has been known to go toe to toe with Gold Roger, he's the Strongest Living Pirate and said the be the Closet to One Piece."

"You sound like you know him well." Said Alivida.

"Naturally." Said Buggy, "I met him years ago, here on the Grand Line."

"Cool you know the old man?" asked Ace.

"He's awake!" yelled his crew.

"Hey don't let me stop you, it's a party right?" asked Ace.

"It is a party!" yelled Buggy.

And so the party got under way, with Ace wanting to get Ritchie to jump though a hoop.

And so the morale of that is don't mess with White Beard.

The rest of it however… it will never be mentioned again… yeah… weird once thought about…

Next Time: The World Government is Concerned about the Straw Hats and holds a meeting to discus them. Meanwhile Shanks sends a message to White Beard. Not only that but the candidate gets the message that he has been chosen as the new Kazekage, who is it? And who's threatening him to join this time? Find out next time!


	153. The Meeting and the Candidate

A/N: Sorry for not updating, but with the Holiday season and other things (helping my friend clean out his room, my Christmas Fanfic, my new web show) I wasn't able to write until today, I even tried to do it yesterday but my internet was out in the morning so I decided to go look around the stores down town. Enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 153: The Meeting and the Candidate

The World Government knew that the Straw Hats were big trouble. They had to hold a meeting because of them. However one of the two War Lords who came was causing trouble.

Using some sort of puppet power or was a really good puppet master, they made some of the Marines fight each other.

"Doflamingo, is this your doing, be a good boy and sit down." Said Vice Admiral Tsuru, an old woman who was a Vice Admiral.

"Stop it right now!" came a voice.

They turned to see Fleet Admiral Sengoku walk into the room, with his cute little pet goat (seriously, that goat is really cute).

After getting him to stop the meeting began, Sengoku was surprised that two of the War Lords came, much more than he ever expected. However a third one showed up, Mihawk.

"I didn't think you'd show up." Said Sengoku.

"I'm just here as an interested bystander, I'm curious about the pirate crew you'll be talking about." Explained Mihawk.

"Than you won't mind that another interested Bystander joins in too." Said a voice.

They turned to see a very pale man dressed… like a tap cancer sitting on a window, wait strike that, he was a tap dancer as he was also wearing tap shoes. He was a pale and creepy looking and the reason why he was there was nominate Crocodile's replacement.

"You're Lafitte." Said an older vice admiral that was missing both an eye and an arm named Danzo.

"So the old war hawk knows my name, it is quite an honor." Said Lafitte.

"You know him?" asked one of the other Marines.

"He was a police officer from the West Blue known for his brutally." Explained Danzo, "He was banished."

"That's all in the past." Said Lafitte, "I have come to recommend someone for the new War Lord."

While this was going on, a newer member of Shanks' crew sent a message to White Beard. A message involving Ace chasing Black Beard. However he ripped it up. Saying that if he wanted to talk then he should come talk face to face (and that he should also bring a good bottle of booze).

And so Rockstar as he was named called Shanks on the Snail Phone.

"This is no laughing matter!" yelled Rockstar as Shanks was indeed laughing at what happened.

"I thought this might happen." Laughed Shanks.

"Let me have another shot." Said Rockstar on the other end.

"Whatever you're thinking of forget, just come back." Said Shanks.

"But I've never been humiliated like this." Said Rockstar on the other line.

"Son of a!" yelled a voice behind Shanks.

Shanks groaned, he knew what that was about.

"That sounded like Jiraiya…" muttered Rockstar.

"The results are in… aren't they?" asked Rockstar from the other end.

"Probably." Sighed Shanks deciding to handle Library's problem after the call, "Just return. You can show your face around me, there's nothing more than you can do."

Shanks hung up and sighed, knowing he'd have to go talk to the crew's master Clone User. He saw that a Kage Bird was perched on his shoulder.

"Let me guess, you're the one they chose." Said Shanks.

Jiraiya was the one, he was one of the best Clone Users there were. He should be a Kage, but he always rejected. He's been offered the position almost every time whoever a spot were open, the only time where he wasn't offered it was when Orochimaru was disgraced, the first choice was Anko as a way to repay her for putting up with him. Ever since the 4th Hokage died. In fact he was the one to get Tsunade to accept in hid place as a favor.

Of course he was the top (and only) candidate to be the new Kazekage

"Yeah… there's not that many candidates this time. I'm the only viable one." Said Jiraiya.

"Really?" asked Shanks.

Jiraiya nodded, "The only other two candidates, one's still in training while the other has yet to prove himself to a good majority and is still a little too young." Explained Jiraiya, "I sweat no one's getting apprentices just to force me to do this."

"Oh come on not all of them can have apprentices, that new Yukikage is still too young to handle one, Kurenai already has an apprentice, Anko is insane and Tsunade is still hiding from the massive debt." Said Shanks, "So not all of them can have apprentices."

"What about the rest?" asked Jiraiya.

Shanks blinked he tried to come up with something, "Well Kakashi can't be on time for anything… and Yugito does have her demon…"

Before Jiraiya could say anything, another Kage bird landed on his shoulder, he took the letter and read it, he dropped in fear. Shanks picked it up, and sweat dropped when he read it.

"If you reject, I will find out, Tsunade." Read Shanks trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny!" yelled Jiraiya.

Jiraiya and Tsunade were students under the same master at the time so they knew each other well. Needless to say Jiraiya was afraid… then again that probably is an understatement.

"Maybe if I bribe her… then maybe she won't come after me. Help her pay off her debt. That would be a good idea. I have the money, everyone reads my books." Mumbled Jiraiya who was filled with fear that he couldn't think strait.

Shanks sighed realizing with Tsunade's threat he can't help Jiraiya deal with his problem, then called out to his crew.

"Okay we have to go meet White Beard!" called out Shanks, "There is no other way around this. Prepare to set sail!"

"But won't the government try to stop us?" asked Beckman.

"We'll deal with them when the time comes." Said Shanks, "Let's go!"

The crew cheered as they headed back to the shop… expect for Jiraiya who was in fear of what Tsunade would do to him.

Back at the meeting, Lafitte had given the name, a man by the name of Teech, however no one had heard of him at the meeting.

"You might not have heard of him, but we're going to fix that soon, give us time." Said Laffite, "It will make you remember the Black Beard pirates for a long time."

In Mock Town, said Pirate Crew was getting ready for the Grand Plan. And what were they going to do? Get Monkey D. Luffy… and who was this Teech? They man that the crew met with and fought with in the bar. The one that gave Naruto and Gaara a bad feeling. The one that the great demons within their body feared.

Next Time: The crew heads to where the Knock Up Stream is. What sort of things will happen? What about Teech AKA Black Beard? Will they be able to make it to the Knock Up Stream in time to get to the sky? Find out next time!


	154. Head to the Knock Up Stream!

A/N: All right! Last chapter of the Jaya Arc! time for the Skypiea Arc! Yay! Enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 154: Head to the Knock Up Stream!

The crew was worried about Luffy and Naruto. They were late. And considering the fact that Naruto was extremely fast in his demon form, it didn't make any sense that they would be late.

"Where are they! They're 46 minutes late." Said Nami.

"I think we should be concerned." Said Hinata.

"I agree, I've ridden on Naruto's full demon form before. And he's very fast." Said Sakura.

"Do you think they've been beaten up?" asked Chopper.

"If they were, I will beat them up more!" yelled Nami.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Said Kakashi.

"If they're not back in 14 minutes me and Kakashi will look for them." Said Anko, "Then if they're okay, we'll beat them up."

That was when they saw Luffy and Naruto (in human form) running towards them.

"Hey guys!" yelled Luffy.

"Look what we got!" yelled Naruto.

They noticed in Luffy's hand was a Hercules Beetle!

"Is that what they were doing!" yelled Nami and Usopp.

Yes, indeed they were late because they were looking for a beetle!

That was when Luffy and Naruto noticed the fixed ship, which had wings and had additions that made it look like a chicken.

"Wow! It looks like it can fly!" yelled Luffy.

"I'm still anxious about this." Said Nami.

"Yeah, it should be a pigeon, not a chicken." Said Zoro.

"I don't think that's what she meant." Said Sasuke with a sweat drop.

Luffy returned the gold to Cricket as the crew (and the two Kages) boarded the ship.

Right before they left, Cricket gave a few parting words to Luffy.

"Remember this, no matter what anyone says, they never proved that El Dorado or Skypiea didn't exist." Said Cricket.

"Right." Said Luffy.

"If they laugh at you, let them laugh." Said Cricket, "It's what makes a good adventure!"

Luffy smiled and so they set sail.

And so they set sail to their destination.

As they do Luffy, Naruto, Chopper, Usopp, Kiba and Akamaru messed with the South Bird while Robin talked with the two Kages.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to come with us?" aced Robin, "This is dangerous and there is a shortage on Kage Candidates."

"I have a feeling that everything will turn out all right! I mean what are the chances of this ship crashing to the ground?" asked Anko.

"You know… now that you're saying it, I have a bad feeling about it." Said Kakashi.

After three hours of sailing the strange cloud was seen early.

"It's early?" asked Naruto.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Kyubi.

Shoujou and his crew used their sonar to find the currents and headed to the current they needed. That's when things got really rocky. The ocean currents were extremely rough.

"The Log Pose is point right up." Said Nami.

"All right!" cheered Naruto.

"We're going to two to the whirl pool! Try to get into the center of it!" yelled Shoujou.

"Whirlpool?" asked Luffy.

That was when everyone notice the gigantic whirlpool they were headed to.

"No one said anything about that!" yelled Nami.

"This isn't good." Said Sakura.

Chopper was excited about it.

"Great I should have known that one day we'd sail into a whirlpool." Sighed Sasuke.

"I'm sure everything will turn out." Said Kakashi trying to optimistic about it.

"Don't worry Nami! I'll protect you and Robin!" yelled Sanji.

"Worry about yourself for once!" yelled Ino.

"At least Shukaku hasn't reacted yet." Said Gaara.

"I've never seen a maelstrom like this before." Said Robin.

"Don't worry about the whirlpool… really" said Isaribi.

"Get us out of here!" yelled Usopp panicking.

"Just shut up and calm things will be fine!" shouted Kiba.

"Now way! We haven't really seen what this thing can do!" said Anko.

"Besides, Luffy has already decided that this is going to happen." Said Zoro.

Hinata really didn't know how to react to the big whirlpool.

"All right!" yelled Naruto.

"Sky Island Here we come!" yelled Luffy.

As they were being sucked in a sea king was sucked in as well… scaring the less than thrilled members.

"All right! You're on your own now!" yelled the Monkey Brothers.

"Thank you!" yelled Luffy.

Usopp once again to stop this but Luffy just had the brightest smile possible. There was no turning back now.

They were about to go down the whirlpool when suddenly…. It vanished! Wait… what?

"Where did the whirlpool go?" asked Luffy confused.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" asked Gaara.

Isaribi nodded, "It starts out with a whirlpool… then it becomes calm." Explained Isaribi.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" asked Usopp and Nami.

"You were panicking, you wouldn't have listened to me." Said Isaribi.

Usopp sweat dropped.

"However it's not over yet." Said Isaribi, "We have to…"

That was when Naruto and Gaara had a bad feeling, they were interrupted by someone shouting "Hey!"

They turned to see a large raft and on it was Black Beard… AKA the man from Mock Town.

"It him again." Said Naruto.

"Straw Hat Luffy! We're here to take you're 100 Million Berry Bounty Head!" yelled Black Beard.

"What?" asked Luffy. "What do you mean I have a 100 million head?"

"Well you don't know?" asked Black Beard, he held up the newer wanted posters, "You, Shadow Fox Naruto, Pirate Hunter Zoro and Gentle Princess Hinata are all wanted!"

Usopp looked though binoculars, "It's true, there's new posters." Said Usopp.

"Wow! A hundred million." Said Luffy.

"Lucky." Said Naruto.

:"Only 60 million." Said Zoro.

"What would a girl like you get a 55 Million Berry Bounty?" asked Anko.

"Well my cousin is a Marine and I earned the trust of many others so I guess they see me as a threat." Said Hinata.

"Wait!" yelled Isaribi, "I wasn't done explaining everything."

The water began to rise!

"Everyone grab onto something!" yelled Kakashi.

The water below them swelled up even more, then boom! Black Beard's raft was sent to the water while the Going Merry was propelled to the sky!

The crew was in disbelief, the ship was sailing on a pillar of water.

"This should be impossible." Said Ino.

"This is so much fun!" said Luffy.

"Wait, I just realized something." Said Sanji.

"What?" asked Kiba.

They realized that if they tilted back, then they would fall, just as pieces of ship and that sea king fell around them. However Nami realized something. By unfurling the ships sails they could use the wind coming up from the heat of warm air and sail on the pillar of water like a current.

They did unfurl sails, how the ship began to tilt back.

"We're going to fall!" yelled Chopper.

Just as they was about to fall, the sails caught the wind and it was flying! Needless to say everyone was dropsied.

"With this wind and current, we can make it all the way to the sky." Said Nami.

"That's amazing!" said Luffy.

"Damn! I really didn't think this would work." Said Kyubi, "Then again Nami's hot so I shouldn't be surprised."

Naruto rolled his eyes at that.

"All right!" yelled Luffy, "Head Start for the Emperor Cloud!"

And so they were headed to Sky Island for an adventure that would be exciting! After all who knew what would be up there!

Next Time: The crew find them selves in a sea of nothing but clouds. There they see strange animals, attacked by a strange man and saved by a knight. What will happen? Find out next time!


	155. Ocean in the Sky

A/N: Sorry for the slight wait, you see my computer was having problems with the sound so I used my parents computer for the past week. My parents computer is older than mine and because of that documents get screwy if transferred there so I couldn't do any of my fics that were on this computer. So yeah... I did work on fics but they were new (go check them out if you want), anyways here's the first chapter of the Skypiea arc! Enjoy!

Chapter 155: Ocean in the Sky

The crew held their breath as best they could as were forced up into the clouds (well except Isaribi, she went into her fish form when this was happening). The winds were hard and it just seemed unreal. They got to the surface, where everyone but Isaribi was in shock.

"What was that?" asked Anko.

"Everyone's accounted for." Said Isaribi as she shifted back into being a human.

"Well, I don't think I'm ever going to do that again." Said Kakashi.

That was when they noticed something, they were floating on a sea of clouds.

"You know this should be impossible, right?" asked Sakura.

"So what, if you stopped believing in the laws of physics then everything will be okay." Said Anko.

This made everyone sweat drop.

"The needle is still pointing up." Said Nami.

"This must mean we're in the middle of the cloud." Said Robin.

"We just have to figure it out how to get up there." Said Sakura.

"All right!" yelled Usopp, "The great captain is going for a swim!"

Chopper, Luffy, Naruto and Chopper cheered on Kiba only yelled out "You're not the captain!"

"Be careful, we don't know what kind of things are in this area." Said Isaribi.

Usopp went for a dive and after a while he wasn't coming back up.

"Do you think he drowned?" asked Hinata.

"Maybe this ocean doesn't have a bottom." Said Robin.

Everyone sweat dropped. Luffy reached into the clouds to find Usopp with arm while Robin helped him with her powers as well. After a bit they found him.

"Pull him up!" said Robin.

Luffy did so and along with Usopp came up a giant fish and octopus.

Zoro sliced the tentacle of the octopus causing it to pop…

"Okay!" yelled Ino, "That just not possible!"

"This is the sky." Said Kakashi, "Maybe that's how it evolved."

As they talked about the fish up there, Usopp was making some pained noises.

"What's wrong?" asked Kiba.

"This was in my pants!" yelled Usopp taking out a fish.

"What would a fish be doing in your pants?" asked Naruto.

"I have an idea." Said Kyubi.

"Please don't say that." Said Naruto, "And I thought you're more the type to talk about cute girls."

"I just like to say things to get on your nerves." Said Kyubi, "How do you not get that?"

Naruto rolled his eyes.

They talked about the sky fish that was found in Usopp's pants, while Luffy had Sanji cook it.

"We weren't fished examining it!" yelled Nami.

"Besides… I wouldn't eat that if I were you." Said Kiba.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Because that was in my brother's pants." Said Kiba.

Luffy shrugged and continued eating it.

Chopper on the other hand was looking though a pair of binoculars when he saw something in the distance, a ship, that blew up. He began to scream.

"What is it Chopper?" asked Naruto.

"It's a weird bull that's running on the water!" yelled Chopper.

"Someone's coming." Said Gaara.

"It's just a guy in a tribal mask holding a bazooka flying here." Said Anko, like it's something you see everyday.

"Why is she saying it like that?" asked Ino.

"I wish I couldn't answer that." Sighed Kakashi.

The man there, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Sasuke, Naruto all rushed into defend the ship, however the first four were trounced easily. Naruto created clones to jump onto the man. The man had a hard time dealing with the clones.

That was when Sasuke also screamed in pain. Anko looked at him and saw that the curse seal was trying to spread beyond the seal Kakashi had placed.

"That idiot!" muttered Anko.

She proceeded to give Sasuke a few good whacks in the head.

With the fight, the man managed to get the Naruto clones off him. He was about to shot him when a had made of sand grabbed the bazooka and tossed aside. The man scowled under his mask and went to grab it, he "flew" to a distance and aimed the bazooka at the ship.

"He's going to fire!" yelled Naruto.

"Thank you for that pointless yelling." Said Kyubi.

But before the man could fire, a knight in shining armor appeared with a lance riding on a giant pink bird and stopped the man. The strange man ran away, knowing it was probably better than to fight.

That was a joke, it really was a knight in shining armor… who was pretty old.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"I am the sky knight." Said the old knight.

"Who was that?" asked Nami, who was about to scold the four that couldn't handle the fight,

"Please don't them." Said Kakashi, "Sasuke doesn't need it right now. Being defeated like that wasn't good for him."

Nami saw Sasuke breathing heavily while clutching his neck.

"Loosing like that wasn't good for him." Sighed Kakashi.

Nami sighed.

"Why are we having problems?" asked Zoro.

"Maybe because the air is thinner." Said Robin.

"Then how come I'm not having problems?" asked Naruto.

"Ahem…" said Kyubi.

"It's because of you, isn't it?" thought Naruto.

"Yes, it is." Answered Kyubi.

"So you are Blue Sea People." Said the Sky Knight.

"If that your word for people who live below then yes, we are." Said Anko.

"Yes it is. Most people can't tolerate the high altitudes of this island." Said the sky knight who the looked at Naruto "Though I don't understand how you were to able to fight."

"It's a long story." Said Naruto.

"We're up high we get it, we won't be able to fight how we usually do." Said Kiba.

"I think I'm getting better." Said Luffy.

"Me too." Said Zoro.

"That's impossible." Said the Sky Night with a sweat drop.

"Who was that man that attacked us?" asked Chopper.

"I will tell you, but first we have to do business." Said the Sky Knight, "You see I am a solder of fortune. There are many dangers that Blue Sea People won't be able to fight. Those unfamiliar in this area are attacked by guerrillas and are made into sky fish food. So for 5 million extol I will give you a whistle."

There was an awkward silence.

"We just got here 10 minutes ago." Said Gaara, "We have no idea what you are talking about."

"Wait..." said the sky knight, "You didn't come from the peak of sky west, you surly came here by island hopping."

"Wait you're saying that we could have gotten here another way?" asked Nami.

"Yes…" said the sky knight, before he could say any more Sakura held Luffy back while Nami punched him in the head, Anko was also sharpening a kabob skewer.

"We rode the current up here." Said Naruto.

"God… I don't want to know what she going to with that kabob skewer." Mumbled Kyubi.

"You didn't lose anyone?" asked the Sky Knight.

"No everyone's accounted for." Said Isaribi.

"When you use that current it's a gamble. It's all or nothing." Said the Sky Knight, "Other ways you may lose, but this is the only way where it's all or nothing. I didn't know that there were those that still did that."

"Of course the brave…" said Usopp.

"Please don't finish that sentence." Mumbled Kiba.

That was when the sky knight tossed a whistle onto the deck.

"Blow that whistle once and I will appear though the clouds and rescue you." Said the Sky Knight, "By right I would have asked for five million extol for that. But I will reward your courage for that. You can use it anytime."

"Wait!" yelled Nami, "What is your name."

"I am known as Gan Fall." Said the sky knight, "And this my partner Pierre."

The bird squeaked as hello.

"Pierre is a special bird, for he ate the Horse Horse Fruit." Said Gan Fall.

They watched Pierre began to shift and he turned into a Pegasus, a Pegasus with a weird face and pink feathers all over his body everyone sweat dropped when they got a good look at him.

"Well…" said Ino, "There goes my idea of what a Pegasus should look like."

Sakura nodded in agreement.

And so the Straw Hats adventure in the sky had only just began. But who knew what will happen the future, after all this adventure was just getting started.

Next Time: The crew gets to a gate, that will take them to the higher level of the island. when they get there they meet a nice local girl and learn more about the ways of sky. What will happen? Find out next time!


	156. Heaven's Gate and Angel Beach

A/N: I almost had to delay this chapter because of food poisoning! Thank goodness I'm all better that I was able to write this chapter! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 156: Heaven's Gate and Angel Beach

The ship was trying to sail to a waterfall of clouds that Chopper and Robin saw in the distance. After all, it was best in this situation to head towards what seems strange, that and the fact that they didn't want Luffy or Naruto from calling the sky knight.

As they were sailing they came across some more strange clouds.

"These clouds don't seem to be moving." Said Kakashi.

"All right!" yelled Luffy, "I'll just punch them away and we'll sail though them."

He punched the cloud but his fist just bounced back.

"Oh wow!" yelled Luffy, he jumped on the to the cloud and it was bouncy.

Chopper, Usopp, Naruto and Hinata followed him and began to jump on it.

"Oh wow! This is so much fun!" said Naruto.

"Oh this is so comfy." Said Luffy.

"Hey!" yelled Nami, "Find if there's a way we can get around it!"

They began to look around.

"Hey!" yelled Usopp, "There's a gate at the waterfall."

The group on the clouds went back to the sip where they navigated though a "water" path show the clouds. They found the gate that Usopp found.

"Heaven's Gate?" asked Anko.

"That must be the place." Said Kakashi.

"As long as there's no comment, I'm happy." Said Kyubi.

"What?" thought Naruto.

"Never mind." Said Kyubi.

They got to the gate, when they got there they heard several clicks and saw a woman taking pictures of them, she was short and pretty ugly.

"So that's what an angel looks like." Said Ino.

"Are you tourists or have you come to make war?" asked the elderly Angel, "It doesn't really matter. IF you want to go though the upper stream, all you have to do is pay 1 Billion Extol per person and you can go though."

"Great, we still don't know how much it is." Said Sakura.

"What do we do if we have no money?" asked Nami.

"Then you may pass." Said the elderly angel.

"Really?" yelled everyone the ship.

Gaara stared at her, he was suspicious.

"I don't trust her either." Said Isaribi.

Gaara nodded, "Something's going on here."

The two Kages didn't' trust her either, Anko smirked knowing what ever is going to happen will be fun, Kakashi just sighed, knowing he wouldn't want to get in the way of Anko's fun, he tried to stop it many times before, but it never ended well.

"We don't have any money!" yelled Luffy, "So we would like to go."

"Okay, I am not a gate keeper or a Guardian so I won't stop you if that is your choice." Said the elderly angel.

That is when something grabbed the ship, it was a giant lobster.

"It's the famous Lobster Express of the white sea." Said the elderly angel.

The lobster quickly towed the ship up the strange water fell in the clouds. As they were forced up they saw the sign "Godland Skypiea", little did they also know was that the elderly angel was sending a message that there were 17 intruders in the area.

With the crew they were surprised when they saw the island, there parts of the island in the air and it was also made of the fluffy clouds from below, when they got close enough, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata all got onto the shore and began to explore the beach.

"What about the anchor?" asked Zoro.

Isaribi jumped down, "I think the island's foundation will be a good idea." She said.

Zoro nodded and set the anchor.

Sasuke was looking at the island, "Hey, there's something I need to talk to you about." Said Anko.

"Fine." Said Sasuke.

Nami who went into the girls room to change was being attacked by the South Bird… which they forgot to free.

"You forgot to free it?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah…" sighed Nami.

"There's plants up here so it will be fine." Said Zoro.

Nami shrugged, and jumped into the water, which most of the crew had done by this point.

"So are you going ashore too?" Robin asked Zoro.

"Yeah." Said Zoro.

Robin smiled, "So adventure is going to new islands and exploring them." Said Robin, "I never really thought if it that way."

Zoro gave her a weird look then shrugged it off.

"You had a difficult life after we parted ways, didn't you?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes." Answered Robin.

"I knew that was probably the case." Said Kakashi.

The crew explored the beach, enjoy the "water", the "sand" and other sites as well.

"This beach makes me uncomfortable." Said Gaara.

"Why because a beach is supposed to have sand." Joked Isaribi.

Nearby Ino and Sakura watched the two.

"You think there's something going on with the two?" asked Ino.

"I don't know." Said Sakura, "It's not like with Naruto and Hinata."

They looked at Hinata and Naruto talking, with Hinata laughing while blushing a little.

"When are those two going to get together?" asked Sakura.

"I have no idea." Muttered Ino.

With Anko and Sasuke, Anko sighed.

"All right! Next you get into a fight! Don't focus on the loss." Said Anko.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sasuke.

"When you were beaten by the guy, the Cursed Seal realized what you were feeling and tried to give you power! Try to stop thinking about your losses." Said Anko.

Sasuke snorted… this made Anko angry. She grabbed him and pinned him to a nearby tree.

"You are the not the first to get one of those and you probably won't be the last." Said Anko, "Do you know what kind of things that thing does to you!"

"How would you know?" asked Sasuke.

"Because! I was the first!" yelled Anko.

Sasuke froze when she said.

Anko adjusted her coat and revealed her neck, on her neck was the same mark as the one Sasuke had.

"I know all about it, I was the first to survive it and the reason for the 10 percent chance of surviving it." Explained Anko, "If you focus on your loss then it will consume you and that's just what that son of a bitch wants."

Sasuke gritted his teeth when she said that.

"Come on, your crew is enjoying the beach." Said Anko.

"Yeah." Sighed Sasuke.

The two joined the rest of the crew.

Luffy had found a weird giant fruit, but it was too hard for him to eat.

That was when they heard some music, the music of a harp, at the same time Zoro saw a weird fox.

On a "rock" they saw a girl playing the harp, she was blonde and her hair that weird antenna with balls on them.

"Oh she's so pretty." Said Sanji.

"This totally makes up for the angel earlier." Said Kyubi.

"Heso." Said the girl.

"What?" asked Luffy confused.

"Did you come from the blue sea?" she asked, " Come here Suu!"

The little weird fox that Zoro saw ran towards the angel.

"Yeah, we flew up here, do you live here?" asked Naruto.

"We do." Said the angel.

She saw Luffy with the weird fruits.

"Oh you like conash?" she asked, "The top shell is hard a rocks so there's no use biting into it."

She waved over for Luffy to give her one, he did and she cut a hole in the bottom and stuck in a straw. Luffy took a sip from the straw and loved it.

"Is it good?" asked Kiba.

"It's really good!" yelled Luffy.

Sanji began to hit on the girl, but Nami pulled the patented "Brock Ear Pull" and started asking the girl named Conis questions.

"Of course I'd love to." Said Conis.

Kakashi stared at Conis, Anko saw the look in his eyes.

"If you tell Jiraiya about the Angels I will kill you." Said Anko.

"Why on earth would I tell Jiraiya?" asked Kakashi.

That was when they saw something coming closer.

"What is that?" asked Sakura.

"It looks like a person." Said Sasuke.

"Oh it's my father." Said Conis.

It was indeed an middle aged man who was balding (expect for strange antenna) and a weird fluffy black beard, he was riding on a weird thing… a weird thing that crashed into the beach and into a tree.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Conis' father.

"You're the one that crashed!" yelled Zoro.

"Hey didn't you find something like that?" asked Nami.

"Yeah, on the ship." Said Luffy.

"It was a waver! That thing Noland saw and mentioned in the book." Said Nami.

Conis' father introduced himself as Pagaya and decided to inventive the crew for dinner.

"Excuse me." Said Nami, "I have a few questions about the waver. How does it move without wind?"

"Oh you must not know about Dials?" asked Conis.

And with that sentence the Straw Hats would learn more about life in the clouds.

Next Time: The crew learns more about Sky Island... that it had special shells that can be used in many ways! Also that there's a forbidden island where "god lives"... However Nami who barrows the waver goes missing, Luffy has an excuse to go to that island... err... now the crew must find Nami before it's too late! What will happen? Find out next time!


	157. The Island of God

Chapter 157: The Island of God

Luffy decided to try the waver. He could not control it very and crashed.

"FAIL!" yelled Kyubi.

Naruto didn't respond because he couldn't help feeling the same way.

"This sea might be different, he might float." Said Sanji.

They saw him began to sink. Isaribi sighed and jumped into rescue him.

"Sorry… it's my fault for letting a novice do it." Said Pagaya.

"I guess they're very hard to drive." Said Kakashi.

"Yes, you have anticipate every wave, with practice someone will be able to handle in 10 years." Pagaya.

"I only recently learned how to handle it." Said Conis.

"Oh wow…" said Hinata.

"I'm not sure what that is… but I think you're wrong about 10 years." Said Anko pointing out at the sea.

She pointed out to sea where everyone was surprised Nami was riding it with out any problems.

"That's amazing." Said Pagaya.

"You have to have a gentle touch, Luffy you were too rough." Said Nami.

"Why that…" muttered Luffy.

That was when Sakura grabbed him by the collar and drag him away.

"Let's go before you say something you regret." Said Sakura.

"Yes… Sakura…" said Luffy in somewhat scared tone.

"Hey! Can I stay out here a little longer!" called out Nami.

"Yes, of course." Said Pagaya.

And with Nami still on the waver, the rest of them went to go eat at Conis' house, along the way, they saw what was called a Cloud Quarry where they cut out clouds to use for whatever, Pagaya explained the difference between their clouds and normal clouds. That due to Sea Stone, particles made it so that water when formed into clouds would solidify differently.

"Of course…" said Naruto.

"That makes perfect sense." Said Luffy.

"Just call it science babble…" said Anko, "Don't pretend you know what he's talking about."

"Translation: She doesn't understand it either." Said Kiba.

Anko glared at him… a glare that felt like if he would turn around something bad will happened to him.

"When will be safe to turn around?" asked Kiba.

Kakashi looked at her, "I will say you can look at her in about half in hour." Said Kakashi.

Pagaya even explained how that that strange river was artificial clouds.

They got to the house, where Sanji and Ino were helping Pagaya cook.

"What is this stuff?" asked Sanji, "I tasted it and it made my tongue go numb."

"Oh sorry, that's expired." Said Pagaya.

This made Ino sweat drop as Sanji got angry.

In the living room, the rest of the crew, were relaxing while Conis was showing them something.

"Usopp is an idiot." Luffy said into a shell.

"Luffy!" yelled Usopp.

"Now what do I do?" asked Luffy.

"Press the apex." Said Conis.

"The what?" asked Luffy.

"It's the top of the shell." Said Usopp.

Luffy pressed it and Luffy's voice came out of it, Usopp sweat dropped, while a rest of their crew was amazed or was laughing extremely hard.

"Oh man! That was funny!" laughed Kiba.

"No it's not!" yelled Usopp.

"That's a tone dial. It's a type of shellfish that records sounds." Explained Conis, "We use it to record music."

"If there's no sea bottom how do they live?" asked Isaribi.

"They live in the reefs in-between sand bars." Explained Conis.

"So what do they have to do with Wavers?" asked Kakashi.

"This is a Breath Dial." Said Conis showing up another dial which Luffy began to move around, "They store air and when pressed they propel the wavers."

"That's amazing." Said Hinata.

"There's even skates and boards, but I can barely handle a waver…" said Conis.

"Lunch is ready!" called out Sanji.

He brought out the food, as they ate, much of the crew were staring at Kakashi. Sanji would have been worried about Nami. But he still had his childhood obsession: Seeing Kakashi's face, Naruto, Anko and Luffy all stared as well.

"Why are they staring at him?" asked Conis.

"Kakashi is infamous for hiding his face, very few people know what it looks like." Sighed Ino.

Conis laughed at that.

Sakura was checking up on Nami and then got worried.

"Hey!" yelled Sakura, "I can't see Nami."

They got up and saw that she wasn't in site (Kakashi also took this time to eat).

"I hope she's all right." Said Conis.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Pagaya.

"Is something wrong?" asked Ino.

"You see there's a place that's forbidden to go to." Said Conis, "IT borders the island so it's easy to get there."

"Did you say forbidden?" asked Luffy and Naruto.

Everyone sweat dropped as a good chunk of the crew thought one thing, "They're going to go there."

"Yes, God lives there." Said Conis.

"God?" asked Gaara.

"Yes." Said Conis.

"He's not a real god." Said Gaara.

"How would you know?" asked Zoro.

"if it was a real god, then Shukaku would sense it and be afraid." Said Gaara, "Shukaku is acting normally so I'm not worried."

"Just a quick question, but what is normal for him?" asked Robin.

"Demanding the blood of you, Naruto, Luffy, Zoro, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi and Anko." Said Gaara.

"There's a reason why you don't talk much, isn't there?" asked Kiba.

"What is Shukaku?" asked Conis.

"Don't ask." Said Naruto, "It's better you don't know."

"You keep telling yourself that…" said Kyubi.

"What's that supposed pt mean?" asked Naruto.

"I have no idea…" said Kyubi.

"He might not be an actual god but he does have powers." Said Conis.

"He must have Devil Fruit powers." Said Kakashi.

"That makes sense." Said Isaribi.

"Either way, we have to find Nami and make sure she's okay." Said Luffy.

"That's right." Said Naruto.

"She has to be saved." Said Anko.

"She wants to go too…" thought the crew with sweat drops.

With Nami she did manage to get to the forbidden island, she didn't step foot on it, but she did witness the horrors, a man was being attacked. The thing that shocked her the most was when a strange beam came from the sky and killed the man. Also the guerilla from earlier tried to attack but didn't get her.

She also heard something else, that there was a group of trespassers. A large group of trespassers, her group of trespassers.

She knew she had to go back.

Back at the beach, the crew knew they had to go find Nami, however Luffy had to get ne thing done. Get their waver fixed.

"Come on Luffy! We have to go find Nami!" yelled Sakura.

"Yeah! Don't make me posses you!" yelled Ino.

That was when they saw a group of men in military uniforms walking towards them. Well crawling towards tem would be more accurate.

"You know!" yelled Kiba from the ship, "that only work if you're trying to hide."

"Heso!" yelled the military as they got up.

"Stop saying that." Said Luffy.

They turned to ship, and yelled out, "You must be the 17 trespassers." Said the leader, Captain McKinley.

"Great… we're trespassers." Muttered Kiba.

"Don't worry. I think we can get out of this." Said Anko.

"Don't do anything too illegal." Said Kakashi.

"Shut up." Said Anko.

Anko walked over to the group known as the white barriers.

"What are you going to do?" asked one of the members.

"Are you sure you can't wave the fee?" asked Anko as she took off her jacket, revealing her fishnet shirt.

"Ma'am… can… can you please put your jacket on?" asked Captain McKinley.

"So you're not going to wave it?" asked Anko.

"Sorry... sorry, but we have to follow are duty." Said Captain McKinley blushing at Anko's… ahem… choice of clothing.

"So I just gave a show for nothing?" asked Anko, "You better hope we don't fight."

"We will over look it, if you pay 10 times the toll." Said Captain McKinley.

"So that's 10 Billion for each of us." Said Robin.

"17 Billion all together." Said Isaribi.

"How much is that in Berries?" asked Anko.

"There's 1,000 Extol for a berry." Explained Captain McKinley.

"That's 170 Million." Said Sakura with a sigh, "If Nami shows up she's not going to be happy."

That was when captain McKinley noticed the broken down waver.

"That's ours." Said Luffy.

"How do you have it, Blue Sea people don't usually have wavers." Said Captain McKinley.

"We got it in a salvage from a sunken ship." Said Isaribi joining the conversation, "You see if it was stolen, it was stolen 200 years ago. So unless there's no statute of limitations, I doubt it would count as stolen property."

Captain McKinley sweat dropped when she said that, it did look old, and if was stolen 200 years ago… did it really count?

"Fine, we'll let you off on that one. Mostly because it's in a tricky grey area." Said Captain McKinley.

"Oh come Isaribi." Said Luffy.

"Now's not the time." Muttered Isaribi, "We have to figure out what to do…"

That was when they saw Nami in the distance.

"Hey Nami!" yelled Sakura, "How much money do we have?"

"Why?" asked Nami.

"Because we need to pay them 170 million Berries!" yelled Sakura.

That was when Nami crashed the waver into Captain McKinley.

"Wow…" said Kyubi, "Of all people to screw things up for us, Nami was always one of the ones that was least likely t do so…"

Next Time: With the crew all together, they deicide (without Luffy's input) to leave. However, things don't end well as half the crew is taken to a sacrificial alter! It's up to the crew that weren't taken to save them! Also why does Conis seem suspicious? What's really going on? Find out next time!


	158. Judgment

Chapter 158: Judgment

No one could believe what Nami just did. Naruto had to agree with Kyubi, Nami was among the least likely to do such a thing. They were in so much trouble.

"Nami! What did you just do? I can't believe you just ran him over!" yelled Sakura.

"Great way to get out of that ticket though…" said Anko.

"Quiet you!" yelled Sakura.

"What's that supposed to mean!" yelled Anko.

"Um… Anko." Said Naruto appearing next to Anko, "Sakura has the same condition as Tsunade…"

"Oh…" said Anko who was unsure what to say ext, after all Tsunade's muscle condition was infamous among the Kages.

Nami thanked Pagaya then ran to the ship as fast as she can. She grabbed Luffy and told Naruto. Anko and Isaribi to follow.

However Captain McKinley was helped up by his men, "That's it you are now Class 5 Criminals." He said.

"Class one… but that means you're going to be exiled to the clouds." Said Conis.

"That sounds nice." Said Luffy.

"No it's not." Said Conis, "You're dropped onto the an island cloud with no escape, not until your nothing but bones."

"What if you got giant demons to help out?" asked Naruto.

"What?" asked Conis.

"Just don't mind him." Said Nami.

That was when they noticed the White Berets getting ready to fight, they all readied arrows.

Luffy got ready to fight, but Anko pushed him aside.

"This is my fight." Said Anko, "After all they wouldn't bargain with me."

"What is she talking about?" asked Nami.

"She took off her jacket." Said Naruto.

Nami sweat dropped when Naruto said that.

They shot their arrows into the air and began to unleash a stream of clouds. Which the white berets somehow skated on.

Before Anko can fight, Kakashi came in grabbed Anko by the wrist, "Let's try to have a military that doesn't consider you a sexual deviant." Said Kakashi, "Luffy you handle it."

Luffy laughed when he did that. Then turned his attention to the White Berets who were getting ready for the attack.

Luffy grabbed onto a nearby tree in order to get away from the attacks shock their enemies.

Captain McKinley realized it was a Devil Fruit. Just as Luffy used Gum Gum Fireworks on the crew. The rest were taken down by Naruto, Zoro, Sasuke and Sanji.

"Wow Sasuke it must feel good to finally win something." Said Naruto.

"Just shut up." Muttered Sasuke.

That was when Captain McKinley got up, "You should have surrendered peacefully, we are the kinder law enforcement here in Godland."

"You know you could say that about us." Said Naruto, "Anko's can be vicious when she's angry."

"What would she killed us?" asked Captain McKinley mocking them.

"No… but you wouldn't be men anymore." Said Naruto.

Captain McKinley stuttered for a bit then found his voice, "The Priests won't be merciful, you are now Class 2 Criminals."

They left leaving the crew in silence.

"That old lady…" muttered Nami, "She said we could pass then declared us trespassers."

"We probably would have broken in anyways." Said Sakura.

"Now's not the time." Growled Nami.

"Sorry we can't be of any help." Said Pagaya several feet away with Conis and Suu.

"Thanks for standing with us…" said Isaribi extremely sarcastically.

As Luffy and Nami began to argue over what to do, (with Luffy pointing out that good chunk of them were already wanted), Nami came to a decision to find a way back. Conis told them the way back even if it was dangerous.

"Hey wait I have a question." Said Luffy, "Can we have the rest of the food from your house?"

"Sure of course." Said Pagaya.

"All right Sanji! Ino! Let's get the Bento." Said Luffy.

"I'm coming with!" said Naruto.

"Me too." Said Hinata.

"Hey, can I come?" asked Anko, "I really don't want to be around Kakashi at the moment."

"Wait… can I ask for some supplies from you." Said Usopp.

"Sure, I don't see a problem." Said Pagaya.

"Hey! Kiba you and Akamaru are coming with." Said Usopp.

"Great… he just wants us to carry stuff for him." Muttered Kiba while Akamaru whined.

And so that group headed to the house.

"Where do you think your going!" yelled Nami.

"To get food. We're going to have an adventure!" yelled Luffy.

"Doesn't he know that place is dangerous." Said Nami.

"He doesn't care." Said Zoro.

"Quiet you!" yelled Nami.

Captain McKinley watched, knowing that they would receive their punishment.

At the house, Sanji and Ino prepared food, Usopp got tools from Pagaya (who gladly gave it to him) Akamaru played with Suu, while the others in the group just talked.

As this was going on Usopp heard some noise. He looked to see what was going on. They saw that something strange was going on with the ship… it was strange.

"Let me see!" yelled Sanji, he saw something horrible… Nami (who had been wearing a bikini top since they got there) was now wearing a t-shirt.

"Nami's wearing a t-shirt…" cried Sanji.

"That's not important." Said Ino who then realized something, "Damn it!" she yelled, "Sakura's alone with Sasuke on the ship…"

"Hypocrite." Said Kiba.

That was when they saw it was one of those giant lobsters dragging away the ship.

On board the ship, Isaribi stopped anyone from going overboard. Why, because there monsters (some sort of weird sky shark) chasing after them.

"I don't think I can handle more than one… so we're stuck." Said Isaribi.

"Gaara…" said Nami.

"My sand can't handle water." Explained Gaara.

"We're going to that island." Said Sasuke.

"Looks like it." Said Kakashi.

With those at the house they watched as the ship was dragged away.

"Why couldn't I tell Sasuke to come with me to help me…" cried Ino.

"Why was she wearing a shirt." Said Sanji.

"Where is that thing taking them?" asked Anko being the oldest one (but not the most mature) in the group taking charge.

Pagaya began to explain, that they were being taken to sacrificial alter.

"Sacrificial alter!" they all yelled.

He continued his explanations, although they going to the alter, they were akin to hostages. There was another part of the punishment, where others would under go some sort of challenge. The real being punished were…

"You eight." he said, "If only I hate a map I could explain."

Fortunately it was Usopp who had the map. Although the map was old it was pretty much the same and he explained how they had to go.

"So we have to get here." Said Usopp pointing to the location on the map.

As it turned out they needed a Dial boat to get there. As there were now rivers going though the island.

Fortunately they had a boat they could use.

They had to go though the shopping district Lovely street to get there to the docks.

IT wasn't a very present experience however. Everyone just stared at them whispering.

"Why are they doing that?" asked Naruto.

"If I were to guess they probably already know." Said Sanji.

"Wow you seem pretty calm about this…" said Ino, "You're the type to freak out if something like this happened."

"It's because Kakashi's with them… I'd trust Kakashi with my life." Said Sanji.

That was when they saw something incased in glasses.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"It's some sort of Pagan Idol… duh…" said Kyubi.

"It's called Vearth." Said Conis.

"Vearth?" asked Hinata.

"It's an object of eternal admiration." Said Conis.

"Let me guess it's something us blue sea people wouldn't understand." Said Kiba.

Conis laughed at that, "That's probably how I put it." She said.

Luffy wanted to site see some more but Usopp and Ino knew they couldn't so they dragged him to the Warf.

Anko sighed… "What an idiot." She said, but it wasn't about Luffy.

"What's wrong?" said Hinata.

"It's nothing." Said Anko.

Captain McKinley who was watching them, felt someone stepping on his back. He looked up and saw Anko, but saw that Anko was with the group.

"What… what how can you be in two places as one?" he asked.

"I'm a clone sent here to tell you stop following us." Said Anko… well Anko's clone.

Captain McKinley then remember hearing stories of people from the Blue Sea having the ability to clone themselves.

"So you're one of those Clone Users I heard about." Said Captain McKinney.

"I'm a Kage… one of the 10 Greatest." Said Anko's clone, "So was the man in the mask… But that's beyond my point."

"You didn't come here to strait me?" asked Captain McKinley.

"Not this time." Said Anko's clone, "Like I said, I'm here to tell you to stop following us. We don't need to be followed to make sure we do this. Me, Luffy and Naruto were planning on finding a way to the Upper Yard anyways."

"Why?" asked Captain McKinley, "Why would you want to go there?"

"Because it's fun!" said Anko's clone.

"You're crazy!" yelled Captain McKinley.

"Thank you." Said Anko's clone.

"That wasn't a complement." Said Captain McKinley a sweat drop.

"Look… I don't care what sort of people you've seen from the ground. But you've never seen a group like us. So stop following us, it's pointless. " Said Anko's clone, who then melted into snakes that slithered away.

Captain McKinley scoffed at the idea and continued on the way.

They got to the docks and looked at the boats.

"So… which one will we be using?" asked Ino.

"The Crow…" said Conis, showing them the boat.

Everyone sweat dropped at the size of it.

"Can it handle eight people and one dog?" asked Ino.

"Ino, Naruto and Luffy can't swim…" said Hinata, "What if it sinks."

"I'm sorry… but I don't have any money so you can rent a bigger boat."

"Why can't we take that one?" asked Luffy pointing to a bigger boat.

Sanji began to kick him in order to except something a girl.

"Thank you for letting us use your boat." Said Luffy.

"Sanji… now's not the time for that." Said Ino.

"Let's just get in the boat and see if it will float, okay." Said Anko.

"Wait there's one more thing before we leave." Said Luffy, "Conis… you've been shaking since we left."

Conis froze when he said that.

"Oh you must worried about us." Said Sanji with love in his voice.

"Now's not the time." Said Ino.

"If there's something wrong you can tell us." Said Hinata.

"If your scared we understand." Said Ino.

"She's right, if you're scared just tell us…" said Luffy.

"Don't… don't you find it weird that I'm the one to tell you about the challenge and I'm lending you my boat… doesn't it seem like I'm leading you to your doom."

Naruto sensed something in the air.

"You can sense it too… can't you kit?" asked Kyubi.

The people around them looked scared out of their minds. And the crew noticed it.

"Please run away!" she cried out, "I'm sorry! I was the one that called the lobster!"

People nearby yelled for her to stop.

"The thing… was summoned by you?" asked Naruto.

"There's more going on isn't there?" asked Anko.

Conis began to cry, "If a citizen knows there is a criminal then they must report them and lead them to the punishment site or they die!" she cried, "It's the duty of every citizen"

Needless to say the crew was in shock.

"So you had no choice." Said Luffy.

"Why did you tell us!" the crew yelled.

That was when there was a flash of light in the sky. Luffy knew it was for Conis and grabbed her. The light destroyed everything in the area where Conis was standing.

"Luffy!" Shouted Naruto.

"They're alive… for now…" said Kyubi.

That was when Gan Fall riding his ugly Pegasus Pierre appeared with both Luffy and Conis. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"I cracked this god's powers." Said Kyubi.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Kit… what is rubber strong against. An element that would be forever weak agent it…" said Kyubi.

Naruto realized what it meant.

"Should I tell him?" asked Naruto.

"No… not yet... I'm protecting you, so god doesn't find out… Don't tell him until the time he finally gets the idea to punch his lights… After all I think whoever this god is he deserves it." Explained Kyubi, "However you must no matter what any one else says to convince Luffy to beat the living crap out of him…"

"Why do you care?" asked Naruto.

"Because…" said Kyubi.

"Because…?" asked Naruto.

"Conis is hot!" said Kyubi.

"I should have known." Thought Naruto.

Luffy jumped off, the Pegasus.

"Thanks old guy!" yelled Luffy.

"Please call me sky knight." Said Gan Fall with a sweat drop.

"You got lucky Luffy." Said Ino.

"I know…" laughed Luffy.

"Entrust the girl to me, I will protect her from Eneru." Said Gan Fall, "Now that you know what this kingdom is like pay heed."

"I don't care about that." Said Luffy, "Our friends is on his island."

"I see… may luck be with you." Said Gan Fall.

They all got onto the Crow, which fortunately didn't sink, but went extremely slow.

"All right! Let's go to Upper Yard!" yelled Luffy.

And so the adventure to save their friends from being sacrifices began!

Next Time: The eight (plus one dog) is headed towards the island, to get their crew back, but in order to get there they must face a Challenge. They must choose a challenge, which one will they choose. Meanwhile the rest of the crew is stuck on the later trying to figure just what to do... what will happen? Find out next time!


	159. The Challenges

Chapter 159: The Challenges

The Crow sailed to the island as slowly as possible. With eight people and one dog on a very small boat it would make sense.

"This is taking too long… when are we going to get some action?" asked Anko.

"The boat is really heavy, don't expect it to move quickly." Said Ino.

The boat slowly approached the island, Luffy looked at the forest which was gigantic.

"Wow… look at those trees, I want to climb them." Said Luffy.

"I've never seen trees this big." Said Hinata.

As they approached the island they saw many idols and cow skulls on torches. This freaked out Usopp.

"Oh please… everything would scare you." Said Kiba.

"Except for spiders." Said Ino laughing.

"Stop making fun of that!" yelled Sanji.

That was when a giant blade came slicing though the air.

"These things? Really?" asked Anko.

The blade went back and forth in front of them.

"Okay the key is to time them." Said Anko.

"That's easier said than done!" yelled Usopp.

Fortunately thanks to Anko they managed to get though the blade. However a giant lamprey show up wanting to eat them.

They managed to counties on their way until they got to the to a giant stature head with four moths each one had something written on it "Challenge of Swamp", "Challenge of Iron", "Challenge of String" and Challenge of Swamp".

"So which one do we choose?" asked Kiba.

"I don't know… but they all sound fun." Said Luffy.

Meanwhile with the others in the crew, Zoro and Isaribi were fighting Sky Sharks. Both were handling themselves well. Though at point Chopper freak out that the shark ate Zoro, which Robin pointed out if that happen, the clouds would turn red.

Afterwards, the two were on the alter drying off.

"There's too many of them. We can't fight them off." Said Isaribi.

"Great so we're stuck up here." Said Sakura.

"Not exactly." Said Sasuke.

He pointed to Gaara who across the river on land. This shocked everyone who saw him over there.

"How did you get over there?" asked Nami.

"I teleported…" Gaara said loud enough so that they could hear.

"You can teleport?" asked Chopper.

"Only short distances." Explained Gaara.

"Do you think you can make a bridge so we can get off here?" asked Nami.

"I'll need more sand because of the distance." Explained Gaara.

That was when Robin noticed a vine.

"We should explore this island." Said Robin.

"We have no idea what is going on here… so it's probably a good idea." Said Kakashi.

"So who's going to stay back?" asked Sakura.

Only Nami and Chopper raised their hands.

As they discussed what they could find there, Nami changed her mind.

And so they swung on the vine to join Gaara.

Zoro when he swung also did the Tarzan yell. Which made Sasuke slap his forehead.

The last one to cross was Nami.

"Don't worry about it Nami! Just do it." Said Sakura.

Nami did so and swung to the riverbank, however she was headed right for a tree.

"I'm going to get that tree." She cried.

That was when arms sprouted from the tree to protect her.

"Thank you…" she cried.

"So everyone's here." Said Kakashi.

"Remember Chopper! Guard the ship! Okay!" called out Sakura.

"Okay!" said Chopper.

Chopper slowly realized that while they were exploring the island, it left him alone… which mean he was the one in the most danger.

Back with the other group, they were trying to choose which path to take.

"All right let's choose ball." Said Luffy, "That sounds the most fun."

"We're supposed to be choosing which one sounds the least dangerous." Said Anko.

"I can focus on which one is the most safe." Said Kyubi.

"Really?" asked Naruto, "Which one is the safest?"

Kyubi managed to get as much power as it can it discovered which one and why, "Swamp is the safest…" said Kyubi.

"Why Swamp?" asked Naruto.

"Because… well… frankly… the Priest who runs it is a freakn' idiot… bigger than you and your brother combined… in fact he so stupid he makes both you and Luffy look like people had spent years of teaching at Oxford."

Naruto's eye twitched, "If you're just making up crap then I'm not going to believe." Thought Naruto.

Kyubi sighed, "Just don't blame me if you ever meet the guy…" said Kyubi.

"Just leave it to Luffy." Sighed Naruto.

"/Was it something perverted?" asked Kiba.

"Not this time." Said Naruto with a sweat drop.

Luffy choose the Challenge of balls, they went into the gate… or well… tunnel.

"Hey… what if we fall the way down to earth for choosing this one?" asked Luffy.

"That's not funny." Said Ino.

"I wonder what will happen to us then…" said Anko.

"Stop it!" yelled Ino.

They got to the other side of the tunnel and fell down. Everyone was shocked… they were going to fall down to the earth… well never mind it was just a long fall.

They landed in the forest below.

"That sure was fun." Laughed Anko.

"No it wasn't!" yelled Kiba, Usopp and Ino.

"I agree with Anko it was." Said Sanji with pink hearts floating around him.

"Where are we?" asked Hinata.

The forest they were had strange white balls floating in the air. As they sailed along the way, they just relaxed despite the fact that there was an enemy around.

Luffy and Naruto were tossing one of the weird balls back and forth when suddenly a snake came out of it! Anko grabbed the snake and tossed it away.

"What the hell." Muttered Naruto.

That was when a ball was in their way.

"I'll get rid of it, I do know how to handle snakes." She said.

She tossed a kabob skewer at it which caused it to explode.

"Okay! That was unexpected…" said Anko.

That was when they heard a really annoying laugh "Oh ho ho!" came the laugh.

They saw a strange man with long red hair wearing glasses and a bowler hat… however the sternest thing about him was his body… he was ball shaped… really… his torso was perfectly round.

"You're one of those priests, aren't you?" asked Ino.

"I am! I am Satori!" laughed the ball-man.

"Nami and the others better be okay!" yelled Sanji.

"They are for now…" laughed Satori, "But all roads lead to death, even if you do rescue them."

"If we beat you, we can rescue them?" asked Luffy.

"That's right." Said Satori.

Luffy began to wind up his arm, Satori smiled as Luffy used Gum Gum Pistol. Satori dodged. He came in fast and flamed his hand into Luffy face while shouting "Impact!" Luffy fell to the forest floor, barely conscious.

"Luffy!" yelled Naruto.

"That ball did something to him!" yelled Kyubi, "Be careful of his palms!"

"Right!" said Naruto going half demon.

He aimed his tail at him but he dodged and slammed Naruto who too fell out.

"He can predict our moves…" said Hinata.

"I bet he can't protect him self from this." Said Ino, "Soul Soul Possess!" she shouted.

Satori dodged… he laughed when Ino fell to the ground.

"She won't get back to her body for a while and he threw her onto Naruto.

"Why you!" yelled Sanji.

Sanji tired kicking him, but it was futile, Satori slammed him as well.

"How is able to do that!" shouted Kiba.

"You don't know the power of Mantra." Mocked Satori, knocked both Usopp and Kiba out.

Naruto managed to recover first and placed Ino into a position so that she'll be okay until she can get back to her body.

"Hinata's still up there." Said Naruto.

Anko launched her attack, a snake came from her sleeve and went in for the attack, aiming it's self at Satori's crotch, he dodged, laughed then realized something.

"Was that snake going to attack my happy man?" he asked in disgust.

"Actually whatever is there." Said Anko.

Naruto watched on the ground and sweat dropped.

"That's a metaphor for something… I just don't know what…" said Kyubi.

Satori hit Anko with his attack sending her out of the boat, all that was left was Hinata.

"Hinata's only fought off one enemy since she joined… there's no way she can beat this guy with his weird weapon." Said Kyubi.

"Hinata!" yelled Naruto.

In the boat Hinata glared at Satori, "I don't know how you're predicting everyone's moves but I'm going to be the one who will stop you!"

Satori laughed, "There's nothing you can do, my Mantra won't let you land a single attack!" taunted Satori.

That was when Hinata slammed her palms into Satori sending him flying into a tree.

He managed to do get up, "How were you able to do that?" he asked.

"You don't know the powers and abilities of the gentle fist!" shouted Hinata.

Those outside of the boat were surprised, after all Hinata while a skilled martial artist never really did anything when it came to fighting, this time she would be the one would fight, after all there was much more to the Gentle Fist than meet the eye and it was perfect again fighting the big ball of a man.

Next Time: There are ways to defeat someone who can predict moves, one of those ways is the Gentle Fist. Which begs the question: Is it is okay to feel sorry for Satori as he's beaten to a pulp by Hinata? What will happen? Find out next time!


	160. Secret of the Gentle Fist

A/N: Sorry, I meant to update this sooner... but I've been addicted to Pokémon Black these past couple of weeks... and before anyone asks, I only got Black. Enjoy the chapter and I plan to update Monday to make up for the missing week.

Chapter 160: Secret of the Gentle Fist

Hinata sighed, she remembered what her father once taught when she was younger.

(Flashback)

Hiashi was sitting in front of his nephew and daughters.

"There is one thing I need to tell you about the Gentle Fist." Said Hiashi.

"What is it?" asked Hinata.

"In this world there are people who are able to predict moves." Explained Hiashi.

"Is that even possible?" Said Hanabi (Hinata's younger sister).

"It is." Said Hiashi, "However, one of the reasons that the gentle fist was created was to overcomes such defenses."

"Does it over come these defenses?" asked Neji.

"They do." Said Hiashi, "If someone's only defense is their prediction then the gentle fist can defeat them easily"

(End of Flashback)

Satori managed to get up and jump in front of Hinata.

"Ha! What ever you didn't even leave a mark!" he taunted.

"Acutely, the gentle fist attacks the internal organs." Said Hinata.

That was when Satori fell over shouting "My spleen!"

He fell over back to the ground causing everyone to sweat drop.

"I need someone to take the boat!" called out Hinata.

Naruto managed to jump into the boat.

"All right Hinata! I know you can beat him! I believe in you." Said Naruto, knowing that Hinata needed a little extra push.

"You really do?" asked Hinata.

"Of course I do." Said Naruto.

Hinata jumped down to the ground.

Satori got up and saw Hinata. Tears streamed down his cheek, he was going to be beat to a pulp…. Well his organs were.

Meanwhile at the Going Merry, Chopper was trying to shore up the ship. That when he noticed the whistle.

(Flashback)

Due to people wanting to blow the whistle and those fighting over who would take care the whistle. Nami came up with a brilliant idea.

"Okay" she said, "We'll hang the whistle on the mast."

"I'm fine with it." Said Ino.

"Yeah." Said Usopp.

Nami turned to Luffy, Zoro, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sanji, Gaara, Robin and Isaribi (as well as the Kages, but they were on another level than the Straw Hats).

"I don't want you 9 to anywhere near this whistle." Said Nami.

"What we don't count?" asked Anko.

"I think she's only counting the crew." Said Kakashi.

"I see…" said Anko.

"Why am I counted among the weak?" asked Kiba.

"Because…" said Nami.

The two ended bickering for several minutes, ending with Kiba vowing to himself not to use the whistle.

(End of Flashback)

That was when someone dressed like a fighter pilot riding a giant bird flew up behind him. So Chopper blew the whistle.

Meanwhile with the group that went exploring, Robin was looking over a well that was surrounded by tree roots.

"That is strange." Said Kakashi.

"I know." Said Robin, "No was expecting that this tree would get this large."

Nami was on a high tree looking though binoculars trying to find anything, that is when she saw something that made her freeze.

"Nami what is it?" asked Sakura on the ground.

"It can't be." Whispered Nami.

Back with the rescue team, Hinata got into battle position. She began to quickly jab Satori as fast as she could.

"It's all up to me!" she thought.

Within a minute it was all over, Satori was on the ground and Hinata was standing over him.

Luffy managed to take over the boat while Naruto jumped down.

"Hinata!" yelled Naruto.

Hinata turned around and saw Naruto running towards her.

"That was amazing." Said Naruto.

"Thank you." Said Hinata.

The two of them were silent.

"Naruto… I want to tell you something." Said Hinata.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"I…" said Hinata.

But before she could even finish her sentence Anko showed up and congratulate her.

"That was great!" said Anko patting Hinata back.

And so once again, the moment was killed.

That was when Ino woke up…

"What did I miss?" asked Ino.

"If I tell you then it will just piss you off." Said Kiba.

Ino saw Anko talking to Naruto and Hinata… both of them had a look on their faces that looked as if Anko ruined the mood somehow.

"Don't blame me." Said Kiba.

"I won't… this time…" muttered Ino.

Back with the explorer group, they got to what Nami had seen in the distance. It was a house… well… half a house… half a house that looked very family.

"It wasn't built that." Said Isaribi.

"I was wondering why there was a second floor, but no stairs." Said Nami, "I was wondering why they would build a house on a cliff…"

"That's because it wasn't a natural cliff." Said Sasuke.

They all looked at the house.

"This is the missing part of Jaya." Said Kakashi.

"Then that means El Dorado… the lost city of gold has been floating in the sky…" said Nami, "Thank you god!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"We should get back to the ship." Said Sakura, "And tell Chopper about this and wait for the others."

Nami walked over to Sakura and began to pet her head, "Don't worry Sakura. I wouldn't go off to find it by myself." She said.

"Please don't treat me like a child." Said Sakura glaring at her.

"I think we should head back." Said Kakashi, "You don't know what kind of trouble Chopper might be in."

With Chopper he had tried to rescue Gan Fall and Pierre from the water, by jumping in… which made him sink as well. Fortunately giant South Birds saved him.

Back with the rescue team, they entered a failed sometime after leaving Satori's area (the boat was really slow, it took a long time to get out of that ball filled forest). A field that was creepy, why?

"Wow this place is interesting." Said Anko.

"What's wrong with you! This place is full of skulls!" yelled Usopp.

"What was that?" asked Anko.

"Nothing." Said Usopp.

"If there's another priest, I'm sure Hinata can take him down." Said Naruto.

Hinata blushed when he said.

That was when a large group of people showed up, they looked exactly like the guerillas from before. One of them shot at the boat, but Luffy used Gum Gum Balloon in time, sending the black right back at them. However it didn't hit any of them.

"So you're the blue sea dwellers who's shaking things up around here." Said one that shot them.

"Yeah, what of it?" asked Anko.

"You're not a member of this crew you know." Pointed out Usopp.

"You better not get between our fight between us and Eneru!" yelled the man who shot them (and seemed to be the leader).

"Why?" asked Luffy, "Aren't you on the same side?"

"Eneru is our enemy." Said the guerrilla.

"Beside Luffy, the word "guerrilla" tends to be someone who's fighting against an oppressive government." Said Ino.

Luffy sweat dropped when she said that.

"You better leave, I don't want to have to erase you just like Eneru!" yelled the guerilla who then skated away.

"Looks like they're our enemy." Said Naruto.

"Great…" whined Usopp, "I knew this was going to be trouble."

"Now's not the time." Muttered Kiba.

At the alter, everything had clamed down, however the group that went exploring at arrived and saw what happened to the ship.

"Chopper! Are you okay!" yelled Sakura.

"The mast is gone." Said Kakashi.

"That's not a good sign." Said Isaribi.

"You think!" yelled Nami.

"Chopper it's okay! You can come out! We're back!" yelled Sakura.

Chopper showed up, bandaged and crying, "I'm okay! Nothing bad happened." Said Chopper.

"It's okay! Chopper you don't have to hide anything." Said Sakura.

"Hey! There's the Going Merry!" yelled a voice.

They saw the Crow making it sow way towards the ship.

"Nami! Robin! I made it back from the Challenge of Love!" yelled Sanji.

"It was the challenge of balls!" yelled Luffy.

"And it was Hinata who did everything!" yelled Naruto.

And so the crew reunited, though they still had a lot of ahead of them, with the other Priests, the damage to the ship and the truth about the island… they had to get organized… after all they had to find that lost city of gold and nothing was going to stop them!

Next Time: The crew organizes their information and has a party... wait... what? Meanwhile what else is going on with the island? Find out next time!


	161. Reunited and Reorganized

A/N: Sorry I wasn't able to update like I promised on Monday... but it wasn't my fault, the site's having problems. Fortunately thanks to a friend, I found a way to update it.

Chapter 161: Reunited and Reorganized

Chopper told everyone what happened when they were gone. A Priest named Shura appeared, much like Satori he was able to predict Chopper's moves, he also had a lance that what whatever it touched it would burn. Gan Fall showed up and tried to protect Chopper and Ship but lost the fight. Shura left when Chopper jump in to save Gan Fall. And was saved by Giant South Birds.

"Why do I think there's another angle that we're missing." Said Kyubi.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Just… never mind." Said Kyubi.

Inside the Galley they saw Gan Fall unconscious from the fight.

And so with the ship unable to sail, they would camp out the night.

"All right! Camping!" yelled Naruto and Luffy.

And so, they camped out, Usopp tried to get everyone to talk about their fights but everyone was doing their own thing, However there were a couple who wanted to get things organized so she punched the ground.

"Listen up!" yelled Sakura punching the ground.

This made a crater, which made everyone sweat drop.

"All right! For everyone's reports." Said Usopp.

"Hinata fought this weird ball guy named Satori. He was able to predict everyone else's movement with some thing called Mantra." Said Naruto.

"The only reason why I'm immune is that the Gentle Fist was created to bypass that kind defense." Said Hinata.

"He also had a weird attack that that even hurt Luffy." Said Kiba.

"It was the same with the guy who attacked me, I couldn't hit him, and he used a weird lance that set everything on fire." Said Chopper.

"This island was the island that is the missing part of Jaya, it didn't sink." Explained Nami.

"Okay… that all makes sense… now what are we going to do?" asked Usopp.

"Find the lost city of gold!" yelled Luffy.

It was then that Usopp realized that the discussion was over as Sakura was arguing with Ino about Ino getting alone time with Sasuke.

"I guess the discussion is over." Said Usopp with a sweat drop.

"I think they're going to calm down to talk about it." Said Kakashi.

"Yeah…" sighed Usopp.

And so they prepared dinner, with Zoro placing a very hot rock in the stew, Ino and Sanji cutting he vegetables, Robin bring a large salt crystal.

During dinner Nami managed to tell the crew what she figured out.

"Remember what Noland last words in his log book was." Said Nami who for some reason was wearing glasses.

"That the gold was in the skull's right eye." Said Robin.

"I put together the maps of Jaya and this island and figure out what old Jaya looked like." Explained Nami.

She showed everyone the man and it looked like a skull.

"Awesome!" yelled Luffy.

"It's a skull!" yelled Naruto.

"I always wondered whatever happened to that skull shaped island." Said Kyubi, "Turns out half of it was shot into the sky."

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing, just talking to myself." Said Kyubi.

Nami pointed to a structure on the old Skypiea map that looked like the skull's right eye.

"With only half an island no wonder no one could decipher the words." Said Kakashi.

"All right tomorrow we will go into two teams as we can't leave the ship alone." Said Nami, "Right now, I feel it would be a better option to have Hinata join the team that says with the ship."

"Okay." Said Hinata.

"I have a question…" said Naruto, "Since when do you wear glasses?"

Everyone sweat dropped when he asked that.

"Well we should put out the flames." Said Robin, "We don't want to attract any unwanted attention."

"Oh she doesn't know." Said Luffy.

"Well she has been alone her whole life." Said Usopp.

The three of them went into begging position.

"Please Robin." Said Luffy.

"Whenever you go coming you need a camp fire." Begged Usopp.

"Come on!" yelled Naruto.

"You're all idiots!" yelled Nami.

"Hey, is this enough for fire wood?" asked Zoro with a ton of wood for a bon fire.

"Stop doing that!" yelled Nami.

"Hey Nami calm down." Said Anko, "Everyone knows that fire scares away all the animals from camps."

That was when a bunch of animals appeared… they were sky wolves… and apparently, they got along with the crew. So much that with a bon fire, they decided to have a party. A party that most of the crew joined expect for Robin, Gaara, Sasuke, Zoro and Kakashi.

"So you befriended the sky wolves." Said a voice.

They saw that Gan Fall was up and about.

"So your up." Said Kakashi, "I'm sure you heard our conversation."

"You knew I was awake?" asked Gan Fall.

Kakashi nodded.

"We have more stew." Said Robin.

"Thank you but I can't eat right now." Said Gan Fall, "I heard you said that this island was once called Jaya, but here we call it scared ground."

"Why is that?" asked Gaara.

"It is something that can not exist." He explained, "Here, plants can grow in island clouds, but they can not create it."

Those that weren't partying looked at him.

"Here we call it Vearth, it represents our eternal hopes and dreams." Explained Gan Fall.

Sometime later after the party quieted down.

Gaara kept watch while everyone slept. Usopp who couldn't get to sleep, decided to go fix some parts of ship while everyone slept. Gaara heard Usopp scream and teleported to his location, he saw him unconscious and felt something from the ship. He decided to leave at the ship, feeling whatever was going there wasn't bad and drag Usopp back.

Meanwhile with the priests (which thanks to the Straw Hats is now limited to three), they were sent to meet up with God… Eneru.

Along with Shura (the fighter pilot) there was Ohm, who was a bad ass and Gedatsu… who was an idiot… a really big idiot. Such an idiot, he made Luffy and Naruto look like scholars.

Eneru who looked like… well… a certain rapper who will go unnamed.

Anyways… he had told the Priests what the crew was after. Gold.

Not only that but the Guerrilla (apparently known as the Shandians) were attacking.

He decided to change the rules about how they can attack. They can attack where ever on the island.

But he had one more thing to tell the Priests.

"There are three among the Blue Sea Dwellers you must be careful about." Said Eneru.

"Why do we have to be careful?" asked Ohm.

"The one who defeated Satori… that person wasn't normal. That person constantly disappeared from my Mantra during the fight… I am sure that that person was the one who defeated Satori."

"What about the other two?" asked Shura.

"Do know what Jinchuriki is?" asked Eneru.

"A what?" asked Gedatsu.

"On the blue sea there are monsters called the Biju. While they are powerful, they can be sealed inside of humans. Those humans are often exceptionally powerful." Said Eneru, "Two of these blue sea dwellers, are Jinchuriki. I think you can handle them, only worry about the one that can disappear. After all the Maxim is nearly compete. And when it done, we will travel to the world of our dreams."

The next day, something really big was going to happen. Something very big, that would change the fate of Skypiea.

Next Time: The Crew once again splits up, this time to find the ledndary city of gold. Unfroentley, the group headed there on foot gets spreatreted thank to a giant snake and no sense of driection. What will happen? Find out next time!


	162. Splitting Up Yet Again

A/N: Well it's that time of year again, WonderCon is this weekend. If anyone's going please, please say hi, I'm the one with the pink crutches.

Chapter 162: Splitting Up Yet Again

The next morning they came across an interesting site, the ship was fixed. It wasn't he best job, but it was fixed none the less. Not only that but the bird stuff that was used to get up there (the comb, the remnants of the wings and the tail) were taken down.

"I knew I saw someone up here!" yelled Usopp.

"Something fixed this ship." Said Gaara, "I don't know what it was, but it's not malicious so I didn't stop it."

"Something supernatural was on the ship and you let it be?" asked Naruto, who seemed a little scared.

"It fixed ship, why complain." Said Sakura.

"It's just that…" said Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke with a smirked, "Your scared of ghosts or something?"

Naruto said nothing, it was when Sasuke stared at Naruto.

"Oh my god..." said Sasuke, "You're really scared of ghosts."

"Shut up Sasuke!" yelled Naruto.

He then went to sulk in the corner, while Hinata comforted him.

"Well, we're going to have to figure out how to get the ship down." Said Usopp.

And so they managed to get the ship down… somehow. After they did, Nami showed them the routes they were taking.

"Okay, so the search team will go south, where there should be ruins by the skull's right eye. You will have to face danger as well as enemies." Said Nami, "Sakura, I'm leaving you in charge of making sure everyone gets there."

"You're not going?" asked Chopper.

"No of course not, I'm too scared." Said Nami.

Chopper couldn't help but to stare at Nami when she said that.

"The rest of us will get the ship off the island which is also dangerous and rendezvous with you here." Said Nami, "Then we'll be rich

Everyone nodded and they broke into the two teams.

The team that stuck with the ship was Hinata (as stated earlier to protect the ship), Nami, Usopp, Ino, Sasuke, Anko, Isaribi and Sanji, (with Pierre helping since he was healthy enough to).

While the away team coasted of Sakura (as stated frailer to make sure no one gets lost), Luffy, Naruto, Kiba (and Akamaru), Gaara, Robin, Kakashi, Zoro and Chopper.

The two teams split and went on their way.

With the explorer team, Luffy and Zoro were arguing where to go.

"West is this way!" yelled Luffy, who was headed east.

"It's said the skull's right eye, so I'm headed right!" yelled Zoro.

That was when Sakura whacked both of them on the head.

"We're supposed to be going south you idiots!" yelled Sakura.

"Yes Sakura." Said both of them.

"I can see why she's in charge of this." Said Kakashi.

"Gaara what are you doing?" asked Chopper.

Gaara had his fingers on one of his eyes.

"There's something close by and I'm watching for it." He answered.

Chopper froze when he said that.

Luffy grabbed a big stick and began to carry it wherever he went.

"That's such a cool stick!" said Chopper.

"I know right." Said Luffy, "But if you want your own, you have to find it."

"Kit… something's coming." Said Kyubi.

"Some sort of demon?" asked Naruto.

"No… just a type of gigantic snake that lives for centuries that I haven't seen for years." Said Kyubi.

Naruto sweat dropped when he said.

"Seriously?" asked Naruto.

"Seriously." Confirmed Kyubi.

Gaara held up his hand singling stop.

"What is it?" asked Chopper.

"There's a giant snake nearby. I'm sure it's going to attack." He explained.

Everyone sweat dropped, easily since the giant snake reared it's ugly head.

Back with the ship, Usopp was once again playing captain, making sure the heading was good. And the wind was perfect, that sort of stuff. Even though the ship was being pushed by the crow.

"You know…" said Ino, "I think Sasuke should be in charge."

"What!" yelled Usopp.

"He's been in the crew longer than you have." Said Ino, "Plus he much more mature and cute and he's level headed."

"Yeah… that's your crush talking." Said Usopp.

Ino proceeded to kick him in the head.

Sasuke ignored the fight between the two.

Hinata came out of the galley with Gan Fall's medicine as it was time for him to take it.

"So it's true that you were able to defeat one of the priests?" asked Gan Fall.

"Yes… it was." Said Hinata.

"How were you?" asked Gan Fall.

"My fighting style can over come predicting defenses." Said Hinata.

"I see." Said Gan Fall with a sigh, "Shall I tell you about the origin of this land?"

"Sure, we have a lot of time." Said Anko

"Until 6 years ago, I used to be God." Explained Gan Fall.

"Did you hit your head?" asked Usopp.

Pierre turned into his horse form and bit his head.

Gan Fall began to tell them about what happened in the past, about how everything was peaceful, and anytime a Knock Up Stream happened, small things would come up and those things were caked Vearth. It was considered sacred and special. Until one day Upper Yard appeared, which was a miracle but inhabited by the Shandians. They people drove them of the land and they have been fighting ever since.

"Those are the guerrillas, aren't they?" asked Isaribi.

"Yes, they are." Sighed Gan Fall.

"And they originally lived there?" asked Anko.

"They did." Said Gan Fall, "Forced up along with the island Unwillingly, they just want their home land back."

"And yet they forced off." Sighed Nami.

"Yes, unfriendly the people of the past got greedy. And we've been fighting ever since." Explained Gan Fall, "The Shandians want is their land back."

"Then that makes you the bad guys!" yelled Sanji and Usopp.

This caused Pierre to once again transformed into his horse form and bite them.

"Yes it does." Answered Gan Fall.

Pierre sweat dropped when Gan Fall said that and let them go.

"So who is this Eneru?" asked Nami.

Gan Fall began to explain how one day Eneru came with his own army and took over quickly. He even took control of a group called the Heavenly Warriors and turned them into slave labor.

"So why did they attack us?" asked Ino.

"As I mention, they turned my heavenly Warriors into Slave Labor. Once they get hold of the ships the Shandians kill them on site." He explained

"So it was all mistaken identities." Laughed Anko… her laughter was very sinister. Isaribi and Sasuke who were sitting near her scooted away from her, neither one of them wanted to know what was going on in her head.

"It was." Said Gan Fall with a sweat drop.

"Anko is just traveling with us for the time being." Explained Ino.

"I see…" said Gan Fall, "But that's why I became the sky knight. To help these deserters get to safety. They can't stay at Skypiea where Eneru's eyes can't reach them."

"From the sounds of it this Eneru is pretty scary." Said Sanji.

"Of course he is, he's an omniscient god!" yelled Usopp.

"He is beyond scary, he is unscrupulous." Said Gan Fall.

The crew looked at him in silence.

"He labels even travelers like you as criminals and he used the citizens of Skypiea to pass judgment. Innocence is never considered. After years of his rule my people live in a constant state of guilt." He said, "When someone feels constant guilt, they are at their weakest and he knows this. He turned the island entire island in "wayward lambs" and it up to him to guide them. To him the title of "God" is real…"

"So you mean we're fighting someone with a god complex who is very powerful." Said Anko, "Sounds like fun."

"Please don't get us caught up in this." Begged Usopp.

"Fine… I'll think about it." Said Anko.

"By the way. You mentioned "El Dorado" earlier, what is it?" he asked.

"You don't know about it?" asked Nami with a sweat drop.

"Should I know about it?" he asked.

"Just never mind." Answered Sasuke for her.

Back with the explorer group, the giant snake tried attacking.

"Of all time Anko could have been here." Said Kakashi.

"I know right, a giant snake." Said Naruto.

The giant snake tried biting them but they dodged, the tree it bit into started melting, it was then they realized the snake was poisonous.

"Naruto!" shouted Kakashi.

"Right!" yelled Naruto.

Both Naruto and Kakashi made numerous clones to distract the snake while everyone got away… but if it was only that simple…

"Of course this had to happen." Said Sakura.

With everything that happened they were split up even further, each one of them was alone.

What are the chances of this happening? Well… judging by what happened to them in the past… very likely…

Next time: With the crew separated, only Sakura, Kakashi and Robin are going south, Kiba and Akamaru's decided it's best to go to the shore, Luffy is going in the direction he think is South, Zoro is lost, Chopper's freaking out, Gaara is trying to take out enemies and Naruto is headed wherever Kyubi in order to fight one the Priests. Meanwhile the ones at the boat learn more about Sky Warfare. What else will happen? Find out next time!


	163. Of Course This Had to Happen…

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but in case you didn't hear my cat knocked over my glasses the night before WonderCon and they broke. Anyways enjoy the chapter and I'll get to the next one as I can.

Chapter 163: Of Course This Had to Happen…

With the "God" he was talking with one of his many followers, they were talking about what was going on. They mentioned how there were going to be only a few left after this large fight. How he called it a survival game.

Eneru's estimate was that there would only be 5 that would make it out conscious.

As soon something would be ready and whoever would make it out would be the winner. For this is all a game to him.

With the once more separated group of pirates… which couldn't even be called a group… well… with Chopper…

"Where is everyone! Where are they!" yelled Chopper freaking out.

With Gaara he stood silently. He felt it… there was a change in the air.

"This has turned into a game." He said.

He went to search for enemies, as it was better for him to find them and not have them find the crew.

With Luffy he decided to head where's warmer.

Naruto sighed.

"Listen to me kit." Said Kyubi.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Because I want you to eliminate one of the priests." Explained Kyubi.

"It's not the priest you told me was an idiot? Is it?" asked Naruto.

"No… no of course not." Lied Kyubi.

Naruto sweat dropped, he knew that Kyubi was lying.

"I'm only going because we need to get rid of these priests." He thought, "SO which way?"

Kyubi began to guide him to the location of said priest.

With Kiba he sighed.

"Can you find them?" he asked.

Akamaru shook his head no.

"Can you find the water at least?" he asked.

Akamaru barked.

Kiba know it was probably a better idea to go to the shore and wait for the ship there.

With Zoro, hr went in the direction he thought was the right one…

While Sakura, Kakashi and Robin each headed in the correct direction and chances are they would meet up soon.

Back on the ship, Gan Fall deicide dot teach the crew about sky combat, he decided to show them one of the weapon dials, it was placed on top of a barrel. Sanji held a large mallet.

"All right, take a swing as hard as you can." Said Gan Fall.

"Don't you dare!" yelled Usopp.

That was when a bunch a snakes tied up him up.

"Don't listen to him. I want to see what happens." Said Anko.

"You're not even a member of this crew!" yelled Usopp.

Sanji slammed the mallet into the barrel. But the strangest thing happened. The barrel didn't even crack.

"What just happened?" asked Ino.

"I don't know… but it's as if the shell absorbed the blunt of the impact." Said Sanji.

"Okay, now place it face down on the barrel and press the umbo." Said Gan Fall.

Sanji did so and the barrel exploded.

"What was that?" asked Sasuke.

"An impact Dial." Answered Gan Fall.

"That's what Satori used, isn't it?" asked Hinata picking up.

"You're lucky that you didn't get hurt by it." Said Anko, "Because it hurt like hell."

"You're right, someone can affix it to their hand by tape or a glove." Explained Gan Fall, "There is even a legends about an even more powerful Dial called a Reject Dial. It is said, that it can kill the user."

Ironically, one of the Shandians had used just that to defeat Shura, said Shandian did make it out alive though.

"But I thought that dials had everyday uses." Said Nami.

"Please." Said Anko, "Everyday objects can always be used as a weapon. Take my kabob skewers."

Nami sweat dropped, "I get the point." She said.

"Kabob skewer?" asked Gan Fall.

"Don't ask." Said Isaribi.

"It's disgusting." Said Sasuke.

Gan Fall coughed, knowing it was best to drop the subject but decided to explain how it worked any ways…

"You see heat dials create heat so someone could cook without fire but if someone would put it in a lance it could create heat that would set things one fire. While a Flame Dial can be put into a birds mouth to make it seem like it could be breathe fire." He explained.

"Isn't that what Chopper saw?" asked Ino.

"Probably." Said Isaribi.

"Blue Sea People can't tell the difference between the two." Said Gan Fall, "So it is difficult to fight them."

"That's a lazy reason." Said Anko, "You're basically looking down on us because we live in the blue sea."

"I don't mean it like that." Said Gan Fall.

That was when Anko created clones, "Are clone user common here?" asked the real Anko.

"No their not." Answered Gan Fall.

"Are genetic experiments?" asked Anko.

"What?" asked Gan Fall.

Isaribi glared at Anko silently, deciding it was best to keep her mouth shut.

"Then there's Hinata who can break though some of their defenses." Said Anko.

"Just those that can predict movements." Said Hinata.

"Don't baby us because we're not used to your sky fighting or whatever it's called." Said Anko.

"Don't mind Anko." Said Nami, "She's powerful compared to the rest of us… she's not even part of this crew."

"I heard." Sighed Gan Fall.

"So what about Mantra?" asked Sanji.

Gan Fall began to explain Mantra. How it was the ability to listen. That each person has a "voice" just by being alive. And because of those voices they can predict an opponent's moves.

"The Priests can extend to all of upper yard while Eneru himself can sense the entire county." Explained Gan Fall.

"That's how he probably know about when Conis confessed to us." Said Ino.

Gan Fall nodded, "No one understands how it works… but…"

"I don't know how it works." Said Hinata putting her hands in defense, "The creators might have… but not me."

"You don't fully understand your fighting style?" asked Gan Fall.

Hinata shook her head, "Sorry… I don't." she answered.

"How can you not understand your own fighting style?" asked Isaribi who was surprised at this.

Hinata looked down as the air around her turned black.

"Naruto's not here to cheer her up." Said Ino.

"Try not to ask her that again. She doesn't like to talk about it" pointed out Sasuke.

"Okay…" said Isaribi unsure what to say.

Meanwhile Eneru just laughed at Shura's fate, after all he didn't have divine protection.

Elsewhere 50 more were added to mix, they were strange goat like men with long ears and horns. They were among Eneru's army.

With half the crew spread out all over the place and with all that was going on, it was going to get complicated.

Next Time: The separated crew members must deal with their own problems, whether it be natives or those weird goat men going around... What will happen? Find out next time!


	164. Fighting Through the Giant Forest

A/N: Sorry, it was a busy week for me... enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 164: Fighting Through the Giant Forest

Chopper wasn't having fun, he really wasn't. He was getting shot at, being followed by goat men and other enemies. Poor reindeer… he couldn't help but not to cry.

With Gaara he stood his ground. Several of the strange goat men began to attack him, however he stood his ground.

Each attack that they tried were block by his sand.

"What?" asked one of the goat men who bleated like a… well a goat.

That was when Gaara used his sand to force them into a nearby tree.

He grabbed one of them by the collar "Tell me." He said, "Is everything a game right now?"

"I don't know what your talking about!" yelled the goat man.

Gaara dropped him and left. Headed to where ever.

Meanwhile with Eneru, he smirked.

"So the Jinchuriki with the one that is blood thirst has caught on." He thought.

He shrugged, if he lived things might be fun.

Meanwhile with Kiba and Akamaru they got to the shore. Kiba yawned.

"Why do I have the feeling like I might miss out on things?" he asked.

Meanwhile back with Naruto a few Shandians were attacking him. He went into half demon form and dodged them. He created a few clones and tackled them.

"Man… this place is crazy." He muttered.

"Remember, you have to take out one of the priests though." Said Kyubi.

"I know… I know…" thought Naruto.

Back with Kiba he sweat dropped.

"I should have just tried to find South… shouldn't I?" he asked.

Akamaru tilted his head.

With Robin she had defeated one of the goat men who had destroyed part of a ruin.

"How careless of him." She muttered.

"Still the thirst of knowledge from the past." Said a voice.

She saw Kakashi jumping from a tree.

"Well, at least you figured out the way." She said.

"Please. I don't have a bad sense of direction, I just have bad timing." Said Kakashi.

The two continued on their way, with two people rejoining… and only two people.

With Zoro had gotten into a rather long fight with one of the Shandians. His opponent used a type of gun that produced bright flashes when they fired.

He remember, he had a pair of goggles from earlier (he used them to see underwater when he fought the sky sharks)

"Look at these goggles." Said Zoro, "Your light guns won't have any effects on me anymore!"

There was an awkward silence, "Those don't look like sunglasses to me." Said the man he was fighting.

"He figured it out!" he thought

Oh Zoro… don't you know, the goggles do nothing.

Sorry… but that had to be said.

With Sakura, she was taking a break. That's when several goat men ambushed her.

"It's just a pink haired little girl!" said one of them.

One of them charged at her, she sighed.

"You shouldn't judge a book by the cover." She said.

One charged her, she merely flicked him sending him flying. The others, stared at her.

"Do you want to fight?" she asked.

One of the goat men said "By… by orders… order of god Eneru we must kills all blue sea people and bring them in."

"You're scared aren't you?" asked Sakura.

"No of course not." Said the goat man.

She proceeded to punch the goat man so hard he went flying to a tree, it was so hard he made a large dent in it.

"Does anyone else wants to fight me?" asked Sakura knowing that it be a good idea to fight off the these weaker opponents before they found the ship.

"He does." Said one of them pointing to the guy next to him.

"What did you I ever do to you?" the guy next to him said.

Sakura ended up lightly punching both.

"We're doomed aren't we?" asked a goat man.

"Yes we are." Said another.

Sakura proceeded to beat the snot out of them. Once she was done she headed south.

"Those idiots better be headed there." She thought, "Because I have to hurry there as fast as I can."

With Luffy he had run with that one that tried to attack them when they first got there (and again as they were headed to the shrine).

He used a bazooka, while Luffy just inflated himself and let the bombs bounce off him.

This one is going to take a while…

Meanwhile with Chopper, he had managed to clam down, he sniffed the air. The entire forest smelled like gun powered… but there was a faint sent in the air… one that was close,.. one that had the odd combination of fox and ramen.

"Naruto!" he said cheerfully.

He ran towards the sent, and saw Naruto.

"Naruto!" he cried.

Naruto turned around.

"Hey Chopper!" said Naruto.

Chopper began to hug him, "I didn't think I would meet up with anyone!" he cried.

"It's okay, there, there." Said Naruto, "Since you're here. You want to come with me?"

"Are you going to find the others?" asked Chopper.

"No…" said Naruto, "I'm going to find one of the Priests to fight him."

"What? Why?" asked Chopper.

"I don't know but Kyubi wants me to fight him and thinks I can beat him." Said Naruto.

"Are you sure?" asked Chopper.

"Kyubi wouldn't lead me to my death… because he doesn't want to die either." Said Naruto.

"Okay…" said Chopper.

And so the two headed to find the priest walking past the guy as they went to find him.

"Um… kit…" said Kyubi.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Never mind… it's a lot more fun this way." Said Kyubi.

Back on the Going Merry, Eneru had appeared… Sanji tired to attack him but was somehow electrocuted him.

"Sanji!" cried Ino.

Anko glared at him… "I don't know what you did! But you're not going to get away with it."

"Oh really?" asked Eneru.

Anko created clones.

"Bet you can't find the real one among us." Said one of the Ankos.

"That's right!" said another with a creepy smirk.

He pointed at one of them and electrocuted her…. It was the real one.

"Anko!" cried Hinata catching her as the clones around her went poof.

"Are you going to calm down yet?" asked Eneru.

"I don't know what you did." Said Sasuke, "But I think I know how to stop you."

Sasuke smirked as her produced the Chidori, he ran towards him as fast as he could, Eneru on the other hand smiled…

Next Time: Eneru gives some mysterious words to Gan Fall. Meanwhile Naruto must face off against Gedatsu the priest... Who annoys Naruto with his stupidity... Wait... what? Is that even possible, how stupid is that guy? Find out next time!


	165. What an Idiot!

A/N: Well, it's the chapter everyone's been waiting for. Enjoy!

Chapter 165: What an Idiot!

Anko glared at him… "I don't know what you did! But you're not going to get away with it."

"Oh really?" asked Eneru.

Anko created clones.

"Bet you can't find the real one among us." Said one of the Ankos.

"That's right!" said another with a creepy smirk.

He pointed at one of them and electrocuted her…. It was the real one.

"Anko!" cried Hinata catching her as the clones around her went poof.

"Are you going to calm down yet?" asked Eneru.

"I don't know what you did." Said Sasuke, "But I think I know how to stop you."

Sasuke smirked as her produced the Chidori, he ran towards him as fast as he could, Eneru on the other hand smiled…

He pointed at Sasuke. It caused the Chidori to somehow electrocute Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" shouted Ino to go to Sasuke.

"What happened?" asked Isaribi.

"I don't know." Said Ino.

Usopp was crying and screaming as well, this made Eneru shock him.

"We need to stay calm." Said Hinata, "He might do it to us too."

That was when Eneru appeared in front of Hinata.

"So you're the one who can herself…" said Eneru, "Pity… I was hopping you would be a little older."

He walked passed Hinata and looked at Gan Fall.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just came here to say good bye." Said Eneru.

"What?" asked Gan Fall.

"You and your people are so naïve, fighting for just a little patch of Vearth." Laughed Eneru.

"What?" asked Gan Fall.

Eneru laughed, "All the Blue Sea Dwellers, the Shandians, they all want the same thing. The lost city of El Dorado… the city of gold!"

"Gold?" asked Gan Fall.

"Yes gold, no one at the time knew just the true value of what you had just laying there!" mocked Eneru.

Gan Fall glared at Eneru.

"Do you hear those explosions?" asked Eneru, "It's a little game we're playing. Whoever winds gets the gold. I should be going, after all I'm playing the game as well."

"Wait!" yelled Gan Fall, "What about my Devine Warriors!"

"God only knows…" said Eneru as he disappeared.

"Logia." Said Isaribi, "It has to be…"

"What?" asked Hinata.

Before she could respond, they heard a loud "Oh ho ho ho!"

With Luffy he continued his battle with the Shandian. When suddenly he fell into a cave… at least he thought it was a cave.

With Naruto and Chopper.

"Damn it!" yelled Kyubi.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Your brother was just eaten by a snake." Said Kyubi.

"What!" yelled Naruto.

"What's wrong?" asked Chopper.

"Don't worry, the idiots still alive." Said Kyubi, "He was swallowed whole and the snake is giant, if he doesn't make it out of there somehow I'd be surprised."

"So I shouldn't be worried?" asked Naruto.

"I hope not… and I should be thankful… because if it weren't for me, you probably would have been eaten by that snake too." Said Kyubi.

Naruto sweat drop as when he said that.

That was when Naruto finally noticed the Priest.

"Who's this guy?" asked Naruto.

He seemed to be trying to say something, when one of the goat men showed up.

"Um… Master Gedatsu, it would work better if you moved your mouth." Said the goat man.

"Are you the Priest of the God?" asked Naruto.

"I am, and who are you?" asked Gedatsu.

"I'm Shadow Fox Naruto, future Kage!" said Naruto.

"What?" asked Gedatsu, "You don't look like a shadow…"

"I think it might be a title." Said the goat man.

"Oh I see." Said Gedatsu.

Gedatsu then stood there trying to cross his arms, Chopper and Naruto stared at him.

"I think he's having an inner monologue." Said Kyubi.

Naruto proceeded to kick him.

"What was that for!" yelled Gedatsu.

"Because two reasons." Said Naruto, "Because I have no idea what your saying and because you're my enemy."

"I wasn't!" yelled Gedatsu.

"You're an idiot!" yelled Naruto.

That was when he heard snickering.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"Remember what I said about one of the persists…" said Kyubi.

Naruto began to sweat drop.

"Uh…" he said, "You mean about one of them being stupid?"

Kyubi once again began to snicker.

"You mean you wanted me to fight because he's an idiot?" asked Naruto.

"That's right!" laughed Kyubi.

Naruto felt like glaring at the Kyubi, but couldn't because he couldn't face him at that moment.

Naruto sighed, "So what's your challenge!"

"My collagen is swamp." Said Gedatsu, "Everywhere here is a swamp cloud that you will slowly sink in it."

"Like how your doing it?" asked Naruto.

Both he and Chopper sweat dropped at the site of the priest sink into the swamp.

"It has no effect on me." Said Gedatsu.

That was when Gedatsu came out of the clouds like a rocket.

"Okay… that's fair." Said Naruto, "In fact it makes things more interesting."

"Oh really try this!" yelled Gedatsu.

He started to create a swamp cloud and he tossed it… at the goat man.

"You didn't even aim for me!" yelled Naruto.

Naruto and Chopper watched in horror as the cloud around the goat man started sinking more around.

"Be careful with that kit." Said Kyubi.

"I'll try." Thought Naruto, he turned to Chopper, "Chopper go help that guy, he might be out enemy but it's clear he feels betrayed."

Chopper nodded and ran towards the goat man.

"There's a 50 percent chance of survival." Said Gedatsu.

"Oh really? I bet I can survive those odds." Said Naruto who then switched to his half demon form.

"What are you?" asked Gedatsu.

"A fox demon." Answered Naruto.

"Wait! Your one of those weird guys with the demons!" yelled Gedatsu.

"So it seems like they know about us." Said Kyubi.

"So he's a fox demon, so that must mean he's part fox. So that means… he likes rabbits." Gedatsu having his internal monologue.

That was when Naruto whacked him with his tails.

"What does that have to do with anything!" he yelled.

"You can read minds?" asked Gedatsu.

"No! You yelled that out loud!" yelled Naruto.

"What I was!" he yelled in shock.

"Yes." Said Naruto.

"So… what is your favorite food?" asked Gedatsu.

"Ramen." Said Naruto.

"Oh… ramen is good." Said Gedatsu.

That was when Naruto punched him in the face, "Stop distracting me!" he yelled.

With Chopper, h had managed to save the goat man and given him CPR.

"Thank you! You saved my life!" he said.

Chopper nodded.

"I can no longer serve him." Said the goat man.

Chopper nodded and the two watched the battle between the two.

Gedatsu was recovering from the beating he just took.

"Fine then I will take things seriously." He said.

He delivered a punch, which Naruto barely dodged… it was so fast that Naruto couldn't believe it.

"What the!" yelled Naruto.

Naruto noticed the dial attached to his arm.

"So that's it." Said Naruto, "You use a dial to make your go fast."

"There's no way you can stop my punches." Laughed Gedatsu.

"I think there might a way." Said Naruto.

Naruto created many clones.

"How were you able to mutely your self." Said Gedatsu.

"You know nothing about clone users." Said Naruto.

Gedatsu tried to punch one of the Narutos but the clone just proofed, that was when he remembered that he had Mantra.

A lot of good that did him though, why? Because the real Naruto was behind him and had just made contact with a Rasengan on the dial he used. Gedatsu got away in time to save his arm, but not the dial.

"You destroyed my jet dial!" he yelled, "You'll pay for that!"

"Not likely." Said Naruto.

Gedatsu tried to punch Naruto using the dial… but…

"I just broke that. Remember." Said Naruto.

"I forgot!" he yelled.

While he was freaking out over the dial, Naruto grinned. He nodded to his clones. They kicked him into the air while shouting "Sha" "Dow" "Fox" With Naruto jumped from the air to kick him into the ground, "Naruto Barrage!" he yelled.

Gedatsu landed in the Swamp cloud headfirst.

"You think he's down for the count?" asked Naruto.

That was when the jet dials on his feet turned on, forcing him more into the cloud.

"I think that answers your question." Said Kyubi.

Naruto smirked, he smiled and jump into the air shouting "I won!"

And so Naruto beat one of the Priests, but there were still many more enemies to fight. After all, who knew what Eneru was really planning…

Next Time: Those on the ship must face off against Satori's brother who looking to avenge him... and they're equally as round and annoying... however they don't have Mantra... They are not going to win are they? Meanwhile Naruto (or at least a clone) must get the goat man Chopper they saved off the island! Why... well... because of Eneru's plan.


	166. Ball Brothers

A/N: Sorry it took a while, but I was both sick and busy last week. But I'm better now... but... this is going to be my last update until Fanime, so if anyone is attending and knows what I look like say hi (if you want to see what I look like, please check out an episode of Lightside of Fanfiction), well, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 166: Ball Brothers

The goat man who was under Gedatsu stared at Naruto.

"You were able to beat Gedatsu." He said.

"Yeah so…" said Naruto, "He was so stupid it was easy."

The goat man sighed, "I need your help with something." He said.

"What do you need?" asked Naruto.

"Whatever it is, send a clone instead." Said Kyubi.

"So I won't get killed?" asked Naruto.

"That's right." Said Kyubi.

Naruto nodded but he still need to hear what the guy wanted.

Meanwhile with Robin, she was looking at more of the ruins while Kakashi was reading his book.

"What are you two doing here?" said a man who was very large.

Both of them looked at him, they knew that there was going to be a fight.

Back at the ship, they saw who had arrived, the younger brothers of Satori.

"You're the ones that did things to our brother!" yelled one of them.

"We don't know anything about your brother!" yelled Nami.

Hinata stood up, "I'm sorry, but I had to, he was going to kill us. I didn't know he had younger siblings. I'm really sorry, but I had to defend my friends."

The two stared at Hinata.

"You're the one that defeated our older brother?" asked one of them.

"Yes." Said Hinata.

The two balls of annoyance looked at each other.

"We don't believe you!" they said at the same time.

"Why?" asked Hinata.

"Because a cute little girl like you could never beat out big brother." Said one of them.

"I have a question." Said Ino.

"What is it?" asked one of them.

"Do you have that Mantra?" she asked.

"No we don't." said one of them.

"I'll handle these two!" said Ino, "I will need a little back up, but I think it's time to try out something new."

"You try to defeat us, that's rich." Said one of them.

She aimed for one, "Soul Soul Destruction!"

She aimed it at one of them.

"She didn't even do anything, isn't that right Hotori." Said one of them.

That was when the one apparently named Hotori ran towards the other and unleashed flames at his brother.

"What do you think your doing!" yelled unnamed one.

"My body is moving n it's own!" yelled Hotori.

"A new thing I have been working on." Said Ino, "Soul Soul Destruction, I create a soul that I control and force into someone's body. The person is aware what they are doing unfortunately, so it's a little cruel."

"Why you!" yelled the unnamed one, he pushed away his brother and ran towards Ino.

Ino's eyes winded as the ball of annoyance ran towards her, Nami mange dot stop him though.

"Why aren't you move?" asked Nami as she block with the Clim-a-tact.

"I can't." said Ino, "If I move from this spot I lose control."

"Your Devil Fruits seem to have a lot weaknesses." Said Nami with a sweat drop.

"I ate it when I was four." Said Ino, "And it was meant to work with two others." She added mentally.

That was when the one she was fighting sent out a cloud from the dial, Nami began to cough.

"What is that?" she asked.

"My farts of course!" laughed the one that was unnamed at the moment.

"You sick freak!" yelled Ino, she used her puppet so to seek to cut him using a dial known at the Axe Dial, it hit it's mark and the unnamed developed a ugly looking wound.

"I'm so sorry Kotori!" cried Hotori.

"Seriously Ino, this move is really cruel." Said Isaribi.

"Yeah… I know…" said Ino.

"I need you t get my gauntlet." Said Gan Fall to Nami.

"Me?" asked Nami.

"Yes you." Said Gan Fall.

"What's a gauntlet?" she asked.

Pierre gave her the gauntlet, she put it on.

"All of us that is able bodied have to fight them." Said Gan Fall.

"All right." Said Hinata.

"Fine." Said Isaribi.

"Why me?" asked Nami.

"Hinata finish this up!" yelled Ino.

"Right!" said Hinata.

Hinata ran towers the one named Kotori and slammed her first into him, sending off deck.

"Hotori!" cried Hotori.

Ino released Hotori who stewed in his anger.

"That's it!" yelled Hotori, he unleashed the flame dial, which ignited whatever fart clouds reminded.

Florentine, Isaribi turned into her fish form and doused the flames with water from her mouth.

"What the!" yelled Hotori unsure what happened, "Devil Fruit powers aren't like that!"

As he was distracted, Nami ran towards him and managed to place the gantlet on his face.

"Hw you were you able to get there so fast!" yelled Hotori.

"You were easily distracted." Said Nami, "Impact!"

And so the big ball of annoyance was defeated, just like his brothers.

Elsewhere in the forest, Naruto created a clone and placed the goat man on his back.

"All right! I'm off." Said the Naruto clone.

"Remember, protect the guy with your life." Said the real Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Said the clone.

The clone dashed into the forest.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Naruto.

"Maybe we should climb the bean stalk and see if the city of gold is up there." Said Chopper.

"Sure, that would be a good idea." Said Naruto with a shrug.

And so the two decided to climb the beanstalk.

With Sakura she heard some noised and ran to where it was. That's when she saw Robin fighting the large man.

Sakura also saw Kakashi nearby just reading his book.

"Kakashi!" said Sakura.

Kakashi looked up, "Oh hello Sakura." He said.

"Why aren't you helping Robin?" she asked.

"Because she doesn't need it." Said Kakashi, "If she needed she would ask."

"What?" asked Sakura.

"Although it's been years, I still know Robin well." Said Kakashi, "If she needs our help she'll ask for it. Besides, she chose to defend these ruins herself."

"Are you okay with it?" asked Sakura.

"I am." Said Kakashi watching Robin fighting the man.

Sakura sighed, "The others are completely lost aren't they?" she asked.

"Oh yeah." Said Kakashi going back to his book.

With Satori's brothers down for the count the Going Merry is a little safer, but who knew what was going to happen in the future. Esspeiclly with what Eneru was planning.

Next Time: The crew at the Going Merry meets up with Conis and her father as well as a little girl. Also Robin continues her fight with the large man. What will happen? Find out next time!


	167. A Small Reunion

A/N: I have a big celebration! During the break I took, a big thing happened (unleashes a banner) 500,000 hits! That's half a million! I'd like to give a shout out to kamiam714 who was the first to know (We ran into each other on Gaia and I told her the news). Enjoy the chapter and here's to hopping there's 500,000 hits more!

Chapter 167: A Small Reunion

Gan Fall had to leave… With what Eneru was planning it wasn't good.

"Do you really have to leave?" asked Nami.

"I'm afraid I have to." Said Gan Fall, "I'm afraid that the lives of my men are at stake… no this entire kingdom."

Gan Fall flew away while Isaribi stared at Ino…

"Why are you staring at me?" asked Ino.

"Oh just thinking I'm never going to see you the same way again." Said Isaribi.

"What?" asked Ino with a sweat drop.

Isaribi thinks Ino is a psychopath.

"Isaribi! I need your help to move them!" said Hinata.

"Okay." Said Isaribi.

As they were about to move Anko, there was a large explosion in the clouds. They looked to see what it was, with Isaribi and Hinata preparing for a fight while Nami ducked to hide somewhere as she really not ready for a fight. Fortunately, it wasn't a foe but a friend.

"Hey! Hinata! Isaribi!" called out Conis who was on the boat.

"Conis!" said Hinata.

Indeed it was Conis and Pagaya along with a young girl. Also there was a speaker on their boat blaring out music, only that it appeared they created a new milky road.

"Can you turn the music down?" asked Isaribi, "I don't think it's a good idea have that blaring."

The girl, a girl named Aisa was reluctant to go onto the ship, but was dragged onto it anyways.

"As a Warrior of Shandora, I challenge you to a fight!" yelled Aisa pointing a weapon at Hinata, then she began to tremble in fear, "You're… you're that person that keeps disappearing."

Conis looked at the four that were injured.

"They're burnt to a crisp." She cried.

"Yeah, can you help me get them in?" asked Isaribi.

"Sure." Said Conis.

Pagaya showed Nami the milky road he created that would lead them to the ocean. And also had something to show her.

Back with Robin, she counted her fight. She created a shield using her arms to protect the ruins. But it failed. Robin began to argue with her opponent about the ruins.

"He's going to lose." Said Kakashi reading his book.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"The moment he said those things about the ruins. He lost." Said Kakashi.

Sakura saw that Robin was trying to move away from the ruins.

"Hey." Said Sakura.

She sweat dropped when she saw Kakashi giggling at the book.

Back at the Going Merry, Nami had received the fixed Waver that they found in the sunken ship. She was now testing out at the coast.

Aisa was in the fetal position, depressed.

"There aren't any groups of 9 around." Said Aisa who was talking to Hinata.

"They probably got separated." Said Hinata.

"Aren't you being a little optimistic?" asked Isaribi.

Ino put her hand on Isaribi's shoulder.

"You're the newest member." Said Ino, "Zoro, Luffy and Naruto are known for having no sense of direction what so ever! I wouldn't be surprised if something got them separated."

"Please don't touch me." Said Isaribi.

Ino just sweat dropped when she said that.

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

"See they were serrated, because there's one of out crew members right now." Said Ino.

"Wait…" said Isaribi.

"Kiba…" said Nami who had since returned to the ship.

"Was the only one smart enough to return to the ship." Said Ino.

The three of them sweat dropped.

"I guess I was the only one who though of trying to find the ship." Said Kiba with a sweat drop.

Akamaru nodded.

Aisa was also worried about the warriors of her village, esspeiclly her cousin.

Back with Robin, she was far away enough from the ruins that she felt she could go all out. In fact when her opponent jumped into the air, she created a net of hands to pick him up and toss him.

Sakura and Kakashi followed the two, though Kakashi was still reading his book.

"Kakashi, I was wondering." Said Sakura.

"Yes." He said.

"What is Robin's devil fruit weakness?" she asked.

"She feels the strain from any thing she duplicates." Explained Kakashi.

"I see." Said Sakura, "She also feels the pain, doesn't she?"

"Yes, she does." Said Kakashi.

Sakura watched as Robin just tossed around her opponent. Launching him into the air, slamming him into trees, turned his own weapon against him and finally tossing him over a cliff. Robin signed and turned to Kakashi, she saw that Sakura had joined him.

"Oh, so you came." Said Robin.

"Yeah." Said Sakura, "The idiots got lost again." She sighed.

All of them were unaware that Naruto and Chopper were closer to the ruins than they were.

The three decided to go explore the ruins and see if they could find the city of gold. As they explored, Robin didn't see anything, however she figured out it might be in the center under the clouds.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Chopper, they continued to climb the beanstalk.

"Hey kit… I have a question." Said Kyubi.

"What?" thought Naruto.

"Why are we going the slow way?" he asked.

"I don't know." Said Naruto.

"Why don't you turn half demon form and climb up with Chopper on your back." Said Kyubi.

"I didn't think of it!" thought Naruto.

"You idiot." Said Kyubi, "By the way… there's another priest up there."

"I see." Said Naruto, "Hey Chopper, want to ride on my back?"

"Oh right! I can do that." Said Chopper.

Naruto turned half demon form and grabbed Chopper with one of his tails. He jump up to the top of the clouds.

"All right!" said Naruto.

When they got up there, they saw a giant dog.

"What is that thing!" yelled Chopper in so much shock that not only did his hat come off but also his antlers.

"Oh wow… what a cool dog!" yelled Naruto, "Hey boy! Can you shake?"

The dog sat up and lifted his paw and the two shook hands.

"Naruto! How can you now be afraid of that Giant Dog!" yelled Chopper.

"I don't know… maybe it's because I've been with Kyubi for song big dog like animals don't scare me…" said Naruto, "Can you roll over?"

The giant dog rolled over.

"That's a good boy!" said Naruto.

The giant dog barked and wagged it tail.

"I have never seen Holy taken with someone so quickly." Said a voice.

Naruto and Chopper turned to see a bald man with tattoos wearing sunglasses.

"I'm guessing you're the fourth priest." Said Naruto.

"I am." Said the man, "And that's my dog Holy."

Naruto grinned while Chopper looked scared. Whatever was going to happen, it was going to be fun.

Next Time: Naruto and Chopper face off ageist Ohm, the final Priest. Wait replace "face off against" with "gives him an existential crisis to". What? That's what's going to happen... it's weird... but yeah... Um... What's going to happen? Find out next time!


	168. Ohm's Crisis

A/N: Sorry, I meant to update last week... But I had a hectic week last week. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 168: Ohm's Crisis

Ohm (as the priest was known) looked at the two.

"So one of you is the one that defeated Gedatsu." Said Ohm.

"I am!" said Naruto.

""That doesn't matter, he was an idiot." Said Ohm.

"I know…" said Naruto with a sigh, "It was so annoying."

Ohm began to cry.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"Just crying over the frailty of humanity." Said Ohm.

"Naruto!" cried Chopper.

Naruto saw a body, he turned towards Ohm.

"You did this, didn't you?" asked Naruto.

"Yes." He cried, he began to talk about how humans always fought, built Naruto didn't understand it.

"So he stopped thinking." Said Kyubi.

"Why did you say that?" asked Naruto.

"Never mind." Said Kyubi, "Anyways, you want to have some fun?"

"What do you mean?" thought Naruto.

"It seems like every little thing to him a sin that requires "saving"." Explained Kyubi, "I just wonder how he'll react to the ultimate sin."

"What that?" asked /Naruto.

"Just repeat every word I say." Said Kyubi.

Naruto cleared his throat.

"So everything is considered a punishable sin to you, right?" asked Naruto.

"It is the way of humans." Said Ohm.

"Answer me this!" said Naruto, "Then why do you commit the ultimate sin to cleanse them of their sins?"

"What?" asked Ohm.

"The glutamate sin is to take a man's life." Said Naruto, "Sure there are horrible sins. But nothing more horrible then taking a man's life."

Ohm was in shock, he never thought of that before. The air turned black around him. "What have I done?" he asked himself.

Chopper and Naruto stared at him.

"What did you do to him?" asked Chopper.

"It was Kyubi, I just reputed what he said!" yelled Naruto.

Meanwhile at the Going Merry, Aisa jumped into the water, but Isaribi fished her out.

"Why did you do that!" yelled Aisa.

"You really want to get yourself killed!" yelled Isaribi.

Aisa managed to get out of her grasp.

"I'm a warrior of Shandora, I have to save them!" she yelled out before jumping off the ship again.

"I'll handle this one." Said Nami.

Nami grabbed her waver and jumped in after her. The two argued, when the crew on the ship saw the snake.

"Hey!" yelled Kiba, "Look out for the giant snake!"

They turned to see, screamed then ran away.

"That's the giant snake that separated you guys… right?" asked Ino with a large sweat drop.

"Yeah." Admitted Kiba.

There was an awkward silence.

"You thought I was lying! Weren't you!" he yelled at Ino.

"Maybe…" said Ino.

Hinata looked at the retreating giant snake who seemed to following Nami and Aisa.

"I hope Naruto's okay." She thought.

Meanwhile with Gaara. He had found many crisp bodies. He knew it was the work of someone. He also noticed the large beanstalk and thought that something might be up there so he decided to climb it.

"Something' up there." He thought.

Back with Naruto, he was scratching Holy's stomach.

"Who's a good boy! Who's a good boy." Said Naruto.

"Um… Naruto… why don't you ever do that with Akamaru?" asked Chopper.

"He's Kiba's dog and he's always with Kiba." Said Naruto, "I never really my chance."

"I see." Said Chopper.

He then turned to Ohm.

"Are you okay?" asked Chopper.

"Everything I have ever known is a lie." He said.

"Okay…" said Chopper unsure how to respond.

That was when the main Shandora, a man named Wyper came up from the bean stalk.

"So you bleu sea dwellers made it all the way here." Said Wyper, that was when he noticed Ohm, "What happened to him?"

"What happened to him?" he asked.

"The demon sealed inside of me broke him." Explained Naruto.

"What?" asked Wyper with a sweat drop.

"Don't ask." Said Naruto.

"How can man become saved?" asked Ohm.

"I don't want to know what happened." mumbled Wyper who turned his attention to Naruto and Chopper.

"So I guess you want to fight." Sighed Naruto, "Sure..."

"Naruto…" cried Chopper.

"I'll be fine." Said Naruto.

"I don't have time for this." Muttered Wyper, "I have to fight Eneru."

"He's not there!" came a voice.

They saw Gan Fall came from the sky on Pierre, "I had just gotten back from God's Shrine. Eneru isn't there."

That was when Gaara showed up.

"Oh hey Gaara." Said Naruto like it was nothing.

Gaara nodded, "The rest of us should stop fighting."

"What?" asked Gan Fall.

"This is all a game, a sick game." Said Gaara.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"The god wants us to fight." Said Gaara, "I don't know what he's planning. But it's not good."

"Let me guess.,.. you took out quite a few." Said Naruto.

"Yes." Said Gaara.

""Remember Naruto… let him take baby steps." Said Kyubi.

"Yeah…" responded Naruto.

"Why should I believe some blue sea dweller?" asked Wyper.

"Because… chances are it's true." Said Gaara.

Wyper gritted his teeth in anger.

That was when there was a loud crash, Chopper went to investigate, it was Zoro.

To explain where Zoro had been all this time: After beating the one with the gun, he got lost with a South Bird following him… And considering he was supposed to head south in the company of a South Bird… it was extremely sad. Not only was he lost. He somehow wound back at the alter.

Which is even sadder.

Him and the South Bird ended up being chased by the giant snake. The bird realized that the Zoro weighted him down he dropped him there.

And that's what happened to Zoro… (you may begin your laughter).

"What's going on?" asked Zoro.

"It's a long story." Said Chopper.

There was a lot of tension in the air. Most of it coming from Wyper.

"Maybe we should try to get that guy out of his funk." Said Kyubi.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Because… "said Kyubi.

"That's not a good answer." Said Naruto.

"Do you really want him to be taken out so easily?" asked Kyubi.

Naruto gave no answer.

Meanwhile with Wyper he glared at those around him. A battle was going to erupt soon. And it wasn't going to end well.

Next Time: A fight erupts, between Wyper, the crew and Gan Fall. Well... actually Chopper's too scared to do anything... Naruto decided to try to undo his mess with Ohm and Gaara... Gaara's just standing there... So... it's Zoro the only one fighting. What will happen? Find out next time!


	169. Ohm's New Lease on Life

Chapter 169: Ohm's New Lease on Life

Naruto stared at the depressed man. He poked him with a stick, he didn't respond what so ever.

"This just getting dressing." Said Kyubi.

"You're the one who did it to him." Thought Naruto.

"Well for once I'll take the blame." Said Kyubi.

Naruto was shocked when he heard that.

"What's wrong?" asked Gaara appearing next to him.

"Kyubi took the blame for something." Said Naruto in shock.

Gaara looked mildly surprised.

"Either way, it's up to me to cheer him up!" yelled Naruto.

That was when the giant snake came up though the clouds.

"Just ignore what the snake is doing. It's not her fault." Explained Kyubi, "Your brother was eaten by her and is still alive. I bet he think he's in a cave."

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Never mind." Said Kyubi.

The fight stopped for a second, but not before Wyper turned his attention on Zoro. The two fought with Wyper complaining about how the Blue Sea People shouldn't be involved in it while Zoro basically told him to shut up.

That was when the giant snake tried to bite them, fortunately the two dodged. Zoro did see the when the snake bit into some ruins, the ruins began to melt.

"It's poison is very strong." Muttered Gaara.

Chopper was panicking.

"You should go hide if you're scared." Said Gaara.

"Why aren't you fighting?" asked Chopper.

Gaara took a breath, "I don't think it's a good idea right now." Muttered Gaara.

Chopper stared at Gaara with a sweat drop.

Naruto on the other hand continued to look at Ohm that was when Holy took a seat next to Naruto.

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" asked Naruto.

Holy seemingly gave a nod.

"What am I going to do?" thought Naruto.

That was when he got the idea.

"Hey! How much do you like fighting!" called out Naruto.

"Life has little meaning…" said Ohm.

Naruto sighed, this was going to be tough.

Elsewhere, with Robin's group, she was digging though the island cloud, while Kakashi and Sakura helped by moving the island cloud from the hole.

That was when Robin cut on though to the other side.

"You found something?" asked Kakashi.

Robin nodded, she jumped though the hole, with Kakashi and Sakura following her, not sure what to do.

Back with Chopper and Gaara… the tow watched the fighting.

"If you want to, you should go hide." Said Gaara.

Chopper nodded and ran to find a hiding spot.

Gaara then got a bad feeling, like Chopper was in danger, and it wasn't because of the fight.

Zoro continued to fight Wyper, Zoro tried his best to avoid the bazooka.

"Are you okay?" asked Gan Fall.

"I'm fine!" yelled Zoro, "I can take him on!"

"Not that I care, but why are you defending him?" asked Wyper.

"Because it's my duty as the sky knight." Said Gan Fall.

Wyper narrowed his eyes at him and shot his bazooka at them. They of course dodged.

With Naruto, he was working on his plan to fix Kyubi's problem.

"All right! How much did you love fighting?" asked Naruto.

"Not very much it was mainly for smiting." Said Ohm.

"At least you finally got to him." Said Kyubi.

"Is there some sort of hobby you have?" asked Naruto.

"Except for animal training. Nothing." Said Ohm.

"Have you tried gardening? Writing? Whittling?" asked Naruto.

"Whittling?" asked Kyubi.

"Don't ask me where that one came from." thought Naruto.

"There's nothing to life though." Said Ohm, that's when he remembered something, "God Eneru's Survival Game!"

Ohm got up, "I can't die with the game going on!" yelled Ohm, "I must fight my way in order to serve Eneru. I'm the last of his priests."

"Looks like he's no longer depressed." Said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"IF I lose and I live I will find a new way, if I win then I will find a new way to serve God Eneru!" yelled out Ohm, "And I thank you strange boy, for giving me new enlightenment."

"Your welcome?" asked Naruto confused.

"I will let you live and hope you will be one of the 4 other survivors." Said Ohm.

"That doesn't sound good." said Kyubi.

"Yeah." Agreed Naruto.

"Let's go Holy!" shouted Ohm with his new vigor on life.

Holy barked then licked Naruto, it seemed like Holy hated the rather bizarre behavior of his owner.

"I think we made things worse by avoiding that fight." Said Kyubi.

"We won't know yet." Said Naruto.

"Yeah… well I guess we just sit back and watch." Said Kyubi.

Naruto nodded an sighed, he should have never listened to Kyubi on that one, even if he did avoid the fight.

With Gaara he just watched the fight, that was when he heard a scream, it was Chopper's. Naruto ran to where he heard the scream as well. They both saw a strange barbwire like cloud and Chopper laying there injured.

"What happened to him?" asked Naruto.

That was when Gaara saw something and stepped on something, that was when the same type of barbed wire like cloud came shooting at him, fortunately the sand protected him.

"There are switched every where." Said Gaara.

Naruto nodded, that was when Zoro joined them.

That was when Ohm attacked Zoro, Zoro dodged, and Gaara and Naruto stared at Ohm's sward, it was pure white and seemed to made of clouds.

"That sword is a very dangerous weapon." Said Kyubi, "Be thankful that that you didn't fight him…"

Naruto couldn't help to nod that one.

With Robin, Kakashi and Sakura, they made their way though the ruins they were in. That was when Robin saw a light.

"That way, right?" asked Kakashi.

Robin nodded and the group headed that. They went down the hall. When they got to the end Robin almost fell off the ledge that the tunnel ended on, but Kakashi caught her.

"You of all people should know that you should take look before you leap." Said Kakashi.

Robin blushed slightly.

"Is there something going on between them?" thought Sakura.

Robin looked at her, "Please don't be thinking about that." Said Robin.

Sakura laughed when she said that.

Robin turned towards the ruins of the city and gasped. It was indeed the ruins they were looking for, not only that but they were the ruins she was looking for… possibly the ruins she were looking for most of her life. The ruins that contained the Rio Ponegliff, the secret of True History.

Next Time: The fight continuities and thanks to the fact that Ohm has joined the fray, things have gotten a lot worse. Wait! What are Nami and Aisa doing there? Uh-oh... oh god no! At least Luffy will finally learn that he's not in a cave...


	170. Deus Exit Machina

Chapter 170: Deus Exit Machina

The battle was getting fierce. Mostly because of Ohm's new found lease on life it was getting insane.

Naruto and Gaara weren't taking any part of it.

"Hey what wrong?" asked Naruto.

"I beat up both the natives and these goat men because I knew they would attack me." Muttered Gaara.

"Yeah, I remember seeing the goat men." Said Naruto.

"The thing is that I am having a difficult time not join the fight." Explained Gaara.

"I see." Said Naruto.

"It's definitely Chibi's blood lust getting to him." Said Kyubi.

"I figured that one on my own." Thought Naruto.

"Okay… makes sense." Said Kyubi.

That was when more Shandians and more Goat Men showed up.

"Good thing my goat man isn't there." Said Naruto.

"What?" asked Gaara.

"Long story." Said Naruto, "And I shouldn't talk about it."

Gaara nodded knowing it was probably a good idea for him to not talk about.

That was when Zoro saw the two standing there.

"Aren't you going to fight!" he yelled.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Said Gaara.

Zoro knew what it meant, "What about you?" asked Zoro.

"I just beat up a Priest, so I'm just resting." Explained Naruto.

"How long ago was that?" asked Zoro.

"About an hour ago." Answered Naruto.

Zoro factored in Naruto's exhilarated healing, "Shouldn't you be healed by now!" he yelled.

Before Naruto could come up with a response, Ohm tried to take him out but Zoro blocked just in time.

"I wish I had some pop corn." Said Naruto.

Gaara's only repose was a sweat drop.

They watched the fight, that was when Nami and Aisa showed up still riding Nami's wavier.

"What are they doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Bad luck." Said Kyubi.

"I'm going to go help them." Said Gaara.

Gaara did that weird teleportation thing, causing Nami to jump.

"Gaara don't do that!" yelled Nami.

Gaara said nothing as Wyper stupidly shot at them. However before Gaara could use his shelled Gan Fall and Pierre pick all of them up.

"You know you didn't have to do that, you're only going to make things worse." Said Gaara.

"How so?" asked Gan Fall.

That was when four people and one big bird were eaten by the snake.

Everyone gaped at the site.

"Thank god they can live in there for hours as your idiot brother is still alive in there." Pointed out Kyubi.

"Yeah." Said Naruto.

"Also I don't know why. But I feel like I should be gloating over an alternate version of my self… it's a weird feeling. Like I can brag that my host was never eaten by a giant snake." Said Kyubi.

"Do I want to know?" asked Naruto clearly confused what his inner demon was talking about.

"Probably not." Said Kyubi, "By the way, you're going to need to knock some sense into that guy who tried to kill us multiple times since we got here. He's going to blame everyone but himself on that one."

Naruto nodded knowing it was his fault that they were swallowed. He turned to his Half Demon form and ran to him whacking him in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" asked Wyper preparing his bazooka, fortunately, Naruto grabbed it with one of his tails and threw it far away.

"If you have anyone to blame for that then blame your self." Said Naruto.

Ohm saw Naruto taking on Wyper and deiced to fight Zoro since he did owe Naruto a lot… even if Naruto destroyed his life then rebuilt it in less than an hour.

"Are you really an idiot! I don't know who that little girl is, but it's your fault she was eaten!" yelled Naruto.

"She was with your kind!" yelled Wyper.

"So it's a good idea to shoot first and ask questions later?" asked Naruto, "For all we know Nami saved her from something."

Wyper gritted his teeth, "shut up! You don't know anything!"

"I know she's alive!" yelled Naruto, "My brother has been in that snake for hours and he's still alive!"

"Wait how do you know that?" asked Wyper.

"That's none of your business." Said Naruto, "But I'm sure when they get out you better apologize to her!"

Wyper glared at him, Naruto glared at him.

"I'm not someone you should mess with." Said Naruto.

"Nice line!" said Kyubi.

That was when Ohm called out, "It's time Holy!"

They saw Holy running around, as he ran around he unleashed those traps, creating a dome cage of the barbwire like cloud.

"What the!" yelled Naruto.

"What's the point of this, I won't escape." Said Zoro.

After a few demonstrations, Zoro learned about the barb wire part of it.

"Don't worry! I can get us out of here!" said Naruto.

That was when he decided to use the Half Demon power Rasengan. He slammed it into the barb wire like cloud…. But it was only dented.

"Wow… that stuff is tough." Said Naruto.

"There is another way to destroy it." Said Kyubi.

"What?" asked Naruto.

Kyubi said nothing, which made Naruto realize what it was.

"Not that." He groaned.

"You better see if Chopper brought any ant-acids with him." Said Kyubi.

Naruto nodded it was the only to get out that dome.

She over to Chopper's fallen body, he was still alive.

"You know, I think you should try to bandage him." Said Kyubi, "Not like how he would do it, but something to close the wounds."

"Why do you suddenly care about him?" asked Naruto which was actually a very good question.

"You'll know one day kit." Said Kyubi.

Naruto blinked then shrugged it off.

Naruto managed to find Antacids and bandages.

However it was during this a woman showed up outside the dome. She was Aisa's cousin, Laki.

She had tired to warn Wyper about something about Eneru. That was when they watched as her appeared and shocked her, angering Wyper. After saying some things, Eneru disappeared.

"All right! Naruto! Destroy that fence." Said Kyubi.

"I'm really going to hate this." Muttered Naruto.

Naruto transformed into his demon form. Needless to say those that had never seine it were effected by it powers.

"Looks like we have plenty of time to charge of this attack." Said Kyubi.

Naruto nodded as the bubbles started to form around him. Hopefully this time the attack wouldn't be so bad on his stomach.

Next Time: What's going on in the Snake's Stomach? What has Luffy been up to? IS he the cause for most of their problems? He thought he was stuck in a what? How many times will Nami smack him? Find out next time!


	171. Was Eaten By a Snake

A/N: This is will be my last update this month. Why? Because I really need to tie up some loose ends... so I can do Biju Biju Fruit Month! I will update only the Biju Biju Fruit for the month of August to celebrate it's 5th anniversary! So enjoy the new chapter...

Chapter 171: Was Eaten By a Snake

Naruto was going to give himself a case of ingestion. After all that attack did have that draw back.

Nearby in the giant snake's stomach… everything was shifting due to certain reasons. When everything settled thing seemed normal.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Nami.

Gaara nodded.

"Where are we?" asked Aisa.

"We were eaten by a snake." Said Gaara.

Gan Fall went to the stomach wall, "Looks like we can't cut our way out."

"If you did that the Snake would just start trashing again." Said Gaara.

"By the way, what are you doing off the ship?" asked Gan Fall.

"I'd like to know that too." Said Gaara.

"And isn't that a Shandian girl?" asked Gan Fall.

"It's a long story." Said Nami.

That was when they saw a shadow approach them. It was Luffy.

"Hey Nami! Gaara! Weird old man! What are you doing in this creepy cave?" asked Luffy.

Gaara sighed, this was going to get annoying really fast.

Nami explained to him what's was going on.

"So you were eaten by a snake." Said Luffy, "That must have been rough."

"You were eaten too!" yelled Nami pulling his nose.

"Haven't you noticed your clothes." Said Gaara.

Luffy realized two things, "You mean I was eaten too!" yelled Luffy, "Oh my god! What happened to my clothes!"

"They were digested." Said Nami.

"Luffy…" said Gaara, "Were you trying to punch and kick your way out…"

"Yes why?" asked Luffy.

Nami began to beat up Luffy.

"Blue Sea Women are barbaric." Said Gan Fall.

"No that's just Nami." Said Gaara.

Back outside the snake, Naruto in full on demon form began to create the bubbles of chi. He then compressed them into one giant one and swallowed it.

"I really hate this part." Thought Naruto.

"I know kit… sorry." Said Kyubi.

There was an explosion in his stomach and he let out the beam of power. The wind blew around and the power destroyed half of the cage.

Needless to say anyone who was fighting stopped and stared at Naruto.

"What did he just do?" asked one of the goat men.

"You okay Naruto?" asked Zoro.

"My stomach…" whined Naruto who had returned to human form.

Naruto took the antacids… and sighed.

"It's going to take a while to work you know." Said Kyubi.

"I know…" thought Naruto.

After that awkward moment the fight started again.

Below them with Robin's group, they were exploring the ruins, Robin found something that shocked her.

"What is it Robin?" asked Sakura.

"These words…" said Robin, "They're the same ones written on the Ponegliff."

"Really?" asked Kakashi, "Then this place must be important."

"I think this city is Shandora." Said Robin.

"I think you told me about that once." Said Kakashi.

Robin nodded, "The city that protected their Ponegliff to it's destruction, the golden city." Explained Robin.

"And it was lost to the history." Said Kakashi.

"We found it." Said Robin, "The city's Ponegliff is said to with the golden bell."

Sakura just stood there confused.

"Excuse me?" asked Sakura.

"How dare you leave me out this conversation!" yelled Inner Sakura.

"Sorry for leaving you out this conversation Sakura." Said Kakashi noticing Sakura looking confused, "Do you want me to explain anything?"

"No, I'm fine." Said Sakura.

"You better be sorry!" yelled Inner Sakura.

They group of here went to the middle of the forgotten city.

"The bell should be here." Said Robin.

"Someone must of moved it." Said Kakashi, pointing over to some tracks.

"These do look recent." Said Sakura.

Robin scowled, "I can't believe it." She thought.

"It also explains why we couldn't find any gold." Said Kakashi.

"Let's not tell Nami about it." Said Sakura.

"Impressive isn't it?" asked a voice.

Everyone turned around and saw Eneru.

"This city continues to exist in the clouds. Hidden away, my predecessors didn't even knew it existed, the city of Shandora." Said Eneru.

"Who are you?" asked Kakashi.

"I am god." Said Eneru.

There was a silence among the three as he turned towards Robin, "You must be an archeologist from the blue sea." He said, "It took us several months to find these ruins, it must be easier to read the symbols. By the way, if you're looking for the gold you're too late."

"So you're the one who took it away." Said Sakura.

"That's right. Gold suits me well." Said Eneru.

"Was it also for the Gold bell that was here too?" asked Robin.

"What?" asked Eneru. "The gold bell?"

"He doesn't know about it." Thought Robin.

"Then I guess the bell isn't here." Said Kakashi.

Robin nodded, "It probably fell somewhere." She said.

"Wait." Said Eneru, "This Golden Bell is here."

Everyone looked at Eneru.

"When the island first came here, it is said that everyone heard the island's voice." Said Eneru, "It must have been the golden bell."

"So the Ponegliff is here." Said Robin.

"I sense some maggots on the edge of the island." Said Eneru.

Back at the Going Merry, Su began to make it's noise while Akamaru barked.

"What is it Su?" asked Conis.

Kiba looked into the distance and saw a man that was beaten up, the healthy members of the crew went to see him.

"What happened?" asked Conis.

"You're one of God's warriors aren't you?" asked Pagaya.

"Yes I am." Mumbled the man.

"Conis treat him right away." Said Pagaya.

"Right." Said Conis.

"I'll hello." Said Hinata.

"Wait!" said the man.

But before anything can happen they heard someone yell out "Hey! Guys!"

That was when they saw Naruto (well a clone) carrying the goat man.

"Naruto." Said Hinata.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto's clone.

That when he saw the guy.

"He's one of God's warriors." Said the Goat Man.

"Wait aren't you one of the bad guys?" asked Ino.

"He's on our side! Really? His boss tired to kill him but he managed to get away." Said Naruto's clone.

"You really want to help?" asked man.

The goat man nodded.

That was when the they saw large lighting bold coming down from the sky.

"Run now!" yelled Naruto's Clone, "Get them out of here!"

That was when Naruto's clone turned into his full demon form taking the hit for everyone and letting them all escape the lighting bolt.

"Naruto!" yelled Ino.

"He's fine." Said Kiba.

"IT was only a clone." Said Hinata.

The Goat man nodded.

With Eneru he shrugged, he realized that if they got away then they would warn the people. Which he thought it might be more fun to witness the panic as they try to leave but are too late.

The crew, the two civilians and the two men who were going to bearers of bad news got back to the ship.

"We need to get out here fast." Said Pagaya.

"But how?" asked Isaribi.

Both Ino and Kiba looked at her.

"Oh no… no way you're going to use me to pull the ship." Said Isaribi.

Next Time: Eneru sets up the final part of the Survival Game at the same time Nami and Gan Fall get out of the Snake. What about Aisa, Luffy and Gaara? Uh... Who will survive the survival game? Find out next time!


	172. The Tribe has Spoken

A/N: Yay! It's Biju Biju Fruit month! I know I should have started this yesterday, but I wasn't feeling well yesterday... enjoy the new chapter and expect a lot this month! Enjoy!

Chapter 172: The Tribe has Spoken

Isaribi was in her full fish form, a makeshift harness made of rope. She didn't look very happy.

"I can't you're making me pull the ship." Said Isaribi.

"Well we have no choice." Said Kiba.

"You have that thing that keeps blaring music over there." Yelled Isaribi pointing to Pagaya's scooter like ship.

"But you're much faster that that." Pointed out Ino and Kiba.

"Fine…" muttered Isaribi.

She jumped into the clouds as Pagaya made sure the ropes were properly attached to the ship.

"Let's go!" yelled Kiba.

Isaribi began to pull the ship and it was extremely fast.

"Wow… this is so fast." Said Ino.

"We should get her to do this again." Said Kiba.

"I doubt she will do this." Pointed out Hinata.

All Kiba did was sweat drop.

Meanwhile with Zoro, he finished off Ohm using a new attack, the 108 Pound Canon, many of the other fighters were down for the count, really all that was left was him and Wyper.

Well and Holy.

"You know you can order the dog to do anything." Pointed out Naruto still having extremely bad indigestion.

"Fine." Said Zoro, "Punch your self out."

Holy did so, the poor dog knocking himself out.

That was when there was a bright flash of light, and the ground began to crumble. Naruto grabbed Chopper's unconscious body as they all fell.

Below, Robin, Sakura and Kakashi watched in horror as this happened.

"What are you doing!" yelled Robin.

"He has Logia powers." Said Kakashi.

Sakura nodded.

"I'm inviting your friends up there." Mocked Eneru.

As they all fell, inside of the snake, those trapped inside made their plans to escape.

Gaara stood behind Nami, while Luffy grabbed onto the waver.

"Wait Nami…" said Gaara, but he was too late Nami sped away, pushing Luffy and Aisa off the waver.

Gaara managed to jump off the waver knowing it was better to look out for Luffy for now rather than escaping.

HE had the feeling that Luffy was one of the few that can defeat this "god".

As Nami and Gan Fall fell out of them mouth of the Snake, Gan Fall sent out Pierre to find the three that remained in the snake.

The trio that were already in the city watched as a large wall was moved, it was Zoro moving the chunk away from Chopper and Naruto.

"Thanks Zoro…" muttered Naruto who then clutched his stomach.

"It's shame that the author has her mind on ponies now…" said Kyubi.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Just making a random observation." Said Kyubi.

"What's wrong with Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"He used that attack again… didn't he?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah…" sighed Zoro.

"What attack?" asked Kakashi.

"It's complicated, but the end result is an extremely bad case of indigestion." Explained Sakura.

"You don't say." Said Kakashi.

"So where are we?" asked Zoro.

"The city of gold." Said Robin.

"But as you can see all of the gold is gone." Pointed out Kakashi.

"Whatever." Said Zoro, "Naruto, take care of Chopper."

"That's what I was doing the whole time!" yelled Naruto, that was when he got a really bad stomach pain and burped.

"Those antacids did nothing." Said Kyubi.

"Thank you for pointing that out." Thought Naruto.

Meanwhile the snake got its head stuck in the cloud before getting unstuck.

Inside the giant snake Aisa was yelling at Luffy for what he did.

"You just had to grab that part of the waiver." Said Aisa.

"Don't blame him…" said a voice.

That was when Gaara appeared in a mass of sand, causing Aisa to jump.

"You're still in here?" asked Aisa.

Gaara nodded.

"Why?" asked Aisa.

"I feel that I should sit out of this fight." Said Gaara, "I can defeat him… but I feel Luffy should be the one who should do it."

"What?" asked both Aisa and Luffy.

"It's nothing." Said Gaara.

"So how we get out of here?" asked Aisa.

"The back end!" said Luffy.

"We are not going out the back end!" yelled Aisa.

That was when they saw Pierre flying to them.

"It's the horse." Said Luffy.

"That's a bird!" yelled Aisa.

"…" responded Gaara.

Outside the snake was acting strangely, almost as if it was extremely happy.

That was when Eneru created a large lighting bolt that shocked the thing.

"Oh no! Nami! Gaara!" yelled Zoro.

"What?" asked Naruto revealing where she was hiding.

"What were you doing there?" asked Zoro, "And how did you get out of the snake?"

"Don't worry about anything, Luffy and Gaara are still alive." Said Naruto, who then burped out a little.

"Looks like your stomach is starting to settle." Said Kyubi.

"Yeah…" thought Naruto.

"Wait… Luffy's in there!" yelled both Zoro and Sakura.

There was an awkward silence.

"Let's just pretend we didn't hear that." Said Sakura.

"I agree." Said Zoro.

Meanwhile Eneru was having a short fight with Wyper, it ended when Eneru said something.

"Stay awhile, the game isn't over." Said Eneru.

"Game?" asked Wyper confused.

"That's right, you and those behind you are plying a game." Explained Eneru, "It's just some fun, jut stilly little game."

Everyone around him glared at him.

"Since the second you set foot on this island to three hours later I wanted to see how many people of the 91 people would last." Said Eneru.

There was a dead silence among them.

"It's a survival game, with me included. Some people joined half way, and I did allow some to leave to have some with them…" explained Eneru.

Those looking at him continued to glare.

"I predicted there would be five survivors including me." Said Eneru, "There are 6 of you right here. And the one over there. I'm not sure if I should count the Demon boy since his stomach has been practically destroyed by his own doing… so I'll just ignore him for now."

Naruto's eye twitched.

"If my stomach heals soon, I don't know what I'm going to do to him" he thought.

"I told you… it's your idiot brother's job…" said Kyubi, "The same idiot brother who's inside of giant snake right now…"

"There are 8 people left and I, the god can't make a false prophecy." Said Eneru, "Let's see who shall disappear."

The six looking at him glared at him.

"What about you guys?" asked Zoro.

"I'd rather not." Said Robin.

"It would be a bother." Mumbled Kakashi.

"No way." Said Sakura.

"Atta girl!" yelled Inner Sakura.

"Me neither." Said Zoro.

"I'll pass too." Said Wyper.

"I absolutely refuse!" yelled Gan Fall.

Nami began to sweat and sighed.

"You're safe you know…" said Naruto.

"Shut up!" yelled Nami, "You're supposed to be unconscious."

"He just said I have a messed up stomach." Said Naruto.

Back with the fight, the 6 there, all said as if they were thinking the exact same thing, "You're the one who is going to disappear."

Next Time: The Straw Hats, Wyper and Gan Fall all alley against Eneru, but will it be enough? Can they face off against Eneru? And what will happen when Naruto's stomach completely heals? Find out next time!


	173. Fight Against God

Chapter 173: Fight Against God

There was a silence among the fighters… Eneru just smirked.

"You make me disappear? Really?" asked Eneru, "It seems none of you under the meaning of god."

He laughed at all of them, "An old relic yeaning for happiness, a warrior blindly searching for his homeland and pirate searching for gold."

"Um… yeah… I'm not a pirate." Said Kakashi.

"Now's not the time." Whispered Robin.

"Enough of your prattling! Tell us what you are planning!" yelled Gan Fall.

"A happy return." Said Eneru.

"Oh my god!" said Kyubi, "Why didn't I see it before! It's the real slim shady!"

"What?" asked Naruto clutching his stomach in pain.

"Never mind, its no fun to do this when you're pain." Said Kyubi.

"Yes, there is a place I must return to." Explained Eneru, "On the island I was born people believe that there is a place where god resides. The land there stretches farther than the eye can see. They call it Endless Vearth."

There was another silence, they knew that whatever he was going to say wasn't good.

"That is the paradise I seek! A land that is worthy of me! It's pointless fighting over a little speck of land!" yelled Eneru laughing manically.

"I don't like where he's going…" said Kyubi.

Naruto blinked wondering he meant.

"The roots of your conflict are much deeper than you know. You are not clouds yet you are born in the sky. You are not bird yet you live in the sky." Said Eneru, "Land is a place fore land! Humans have a place for humans! God has a place for god! They all of a place they must returned to."

"You mean that?" asked Gan Fall figuring out what he was saying.

"Nothing is impossible, as god I'm just following the laws of nature." Explained Eneru, "That's how it should be, I will drag down humans from the sky."

"Okay… that guy is officially insane!" yelled Kyubi, "I don't care if he looks like Eminem. As much as I loved killing humans that man is going to far!"

Naruto was surprised when Kyubi said that… it would have probably made more of an impact if he still wasn't dealing with Stomach pains.

Gan Fall and Eneru talked more, more like argued. That was when Gan Fall attacked him, but Eneru mange dot shock him first.

"So… a lighting Logia." Said Kakashi, "No wonder he is like that."

"The Rumble Rumble Fruit, a devil fruit that is said to make the user invincible." Said Robin.

"One down two to go." Said Eneru.

"Are you sure you want to destroy this island?" asked Robin.

"Oh you're referring the golden bell." Said Eneru, "Don't worry I already know where it is."

"The golden bell?" asked Nami.

Naruto looked interested, as did Wyper.

That was when Eneru shocked Robin, Kakashi managed to catch her. He glared at Eneru.

"So what are you planning to be the last one?" asked Eneru.

"I know how to handle electricity." Said Kakashi.

"Is that so… you know one of your friends tried to use lighting to stop me." Explained Eneru.

Kakashi paled, "The Chidori." He thought.

"What are you going to do the same to me, it will only fail." Taunted Eneru.

"No I won't." said Kakashi.

That was when he created many clones.

"Each person has a limit and I sure you have yours." Muttered Kakashi glaring at him as he put Robin on the ground.

Eneru laughed, "You're one those clone users I heard so much about." He said.

"I'm a Kage… one of the best." Said Kakashi.

"IS that so." Said Eneru.

Kakashi and his clones began to run towards him.

"That won't work on me." Said Eneru, he shot off a lighting bolt at Kakashi, the real Kakashi send him to the ground.

Kyubi saw this, and mused in his cage about something that had happened with this, "I wonder just what sort of connection he has with Robin…" he thought in a way so Naruto couldn't hear him.

Eneru looked at the three that stood in front of him.

"I'm not going to count the demon brat." Said Eneru.

"Who are you can calling a demon brat!" yelled Naruto, who then collapsed.

"So tell me, are you ready to go to Endless Vearth?" he asked.

"Say Sakura want to back to me up?" asked Zoro.

"Um…" said Sakura who was nervous about.

"You know he mentioned he took out Sasuke." Said Zoro.

"What!" yelled Sakura.

That was when she grabbed a large chunk of stone and tossed it at Eneru.

"I think you took it too far." Said Zoro.

"My what interesting strength." Said Eneru.

"Quiet you!" yelled Sakura who in an insane rage

Eneru sighed and raised his finger, he shocked her.

"It's a shame you had to be like that." Sighed Eneru, "That strength would have been put to good use."

That was when Zoro began to fight him. Even Wyper decided to put aside his difference with Zoro and attack Eneru. But Nami noticed when Wyper tried to use his burn bazooka at it know, Eneru expanded the air around him to dodge it.

"He is lighting itself." Thought Nami.

"Kyubi…" thought Naruto.

"What?" asked Kyubi.

"When do you think Luffy will get out of the snake?" asked Naruto.

"I have no idea…" said Kyubi, "And you just know that Gaara's still in there just to avoid the fight."

Naruto sighed when Kyubi said that.

"Come on Luffy." Thought Naruto.

Zoro continued to fight with Eneru, nothing seemed to hit due to the Logia nature. In fact Eneru got a good hit in when he grabbed Zoro's swords and shocked him that way. He then stomped Zoro in the face. But before Eneru could do anything, Wyper jumped on him… Eneru tried to escape but realized something was wrong.

"Tell me Eneru, do you know what Sea Stone is?" asked Wyper, "My skates have them in it."

While this was going on Zoro managed to get up.

"I told you Zoro wasn't down yet!" said Kyubi.

"You… you didn't say anything…" said Naruto.

That was when Wyper used a Rejection Dial, a dial that was similar to the impact dial but much, much stronger. And he used it on Eneru. Eneru laid there dead.

"Robin! Sakura!" called out Nami running to them.

Naruto managed to get up.

"Wait kit!" said Kyubi.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Do you know what defibrillation is?" asked Kyubi.

Naruto gave no answer.

"Okay… stupid question…" responded Kyubi.

That was when they saw Eneru… he was twitching as something wais going on with his body.

"Well…" said Kyubi, "we're boned…"

Next Time: Eneru proceeds to finish off everyone that tried to fight him! Built what about Nami and Naruto? What will they do? And what about Luffy? What will happen? Find out next time!


	174. To Endless Vearth

Chapter 174: To Endless Vearth

Eneru got up and smiled in an extremely crazed way.

"People do not fear god, but rather fear is god." He stated.

Everyone stared at Eneru… not sure what to think.

"Warrior Wyper, I told you to stop, didn't I?" asked Eneru.

That was when Wyper suddenly collapsed.

"No wonder why he collapsed." Said Kyubi, "That attack… it really tore up his insides."

"Please don't mention torn up insides to me." Thought Naruto.

"800 years ago our island was attacked, but my ancestors fought to protect the city. Said Wyper, "Our home land was taken out of the blue sea. And for 400 years we fought to avenge Calgara. For 400 years we fought to find this place. Now I finally found it! You're the only thing that stand in my way."

Eneru proceeded to whack him with his staff and breaking one of his skates.

"What you did. Using Sea Stone and then using a reject dial. Just doing that once would have killed a man. I'm impressed." Said Eneru who tapped on of the strange Taiko drums coming from his back, "But you picked the wrong opponent."

They watched as the drum turned into an electric bird.

"Oh god no! Not Zapdos!" yelled Kyubi.

Naruto gave him a silence.

"Still not in the mood for playful banter… right?" asked Kyubi.

"Yeah…" said Naruto.

The thunderbird hit Wyper shocking him. Zoro knew what he had to do, he grabbed one of the skates and ran towards Eneru.

"You too Blue Sea Swords man?" asked Eneru tapping another of his drums, this time it turned into a beast.

The Beat hit Zoro, and it was here he finally lost this battle.

"Zoro!" yelled Naruto.

"He lost…" whispered Nami.

"Kit I have a plan…" said Kyubi.

"What?" asked Naruto.

But before Kyubi could give Naruto his plan Wyper stood up.

"Why do you stand? You're going to die. You might as well go easy. Why persist? What reason do you have to suffer like this?" asked Eneru.

"I really can't wait to watch your brother kick his ass." Said Kyubi.

"400 hundred years, that's what you said, wasn't it? That's how long you've been fighting to reclaim your land." Said Eneru, "Yet you're the only warrior that ever made it your homeland. And yet you're going to be falling back down to the blue sea with the rest of this island. You're just an eyesore now… why do you stand?"

"For my ancestors." Said Wyper.

Eneru proceeded to electrocute him so badly, the lighting gouged a deep hole in the ground with Wyper at the bottom.

"You know what to do Kit." Said Kyubi.

Naruto nodded.

"I'll go with you." Said Naruto.

"What?" asked Nami.

"My stomach is almost completely healed so I can fight you…" said Naruto, "But… even I can't stand up to you."

Eneru laughed, "Of course, I guess even a god needs a devil."

Naruto glared at the man.

"Comes on Naruto, this is the only way you can see your idiot brother… who need I remind you is still stuck inside of the snake kick his ass." Said Kyubi.

"Do you really have to remind me all the time he's an idiot?" thought Naruto.

"I'm going too." Said Nami following Naruto's example.

Eneru looked at her and laughed, "Of course." He said, "Let us go."

Meanwhile with the Going Merry they were very close to Angel Island as Pagaya, Conis and the two nameless men helping them were leaving and going on Pagaya's boat.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Hinata.

Pagaya nodded, as he helped the goat man onto his.

"It's probably better if we warn the island." Said Conis.

"I guess we should go look for the others and make sure they're all right." Said Ino.

Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru all nodded.

Kiba went to bow and grabbed one of the ropes.

"Giddy up! Isaribi." He yelled.

"Do that again and I'm going to kick your ass!" yelled Isaribi who was still pulling the ship.

The two groups broke apart with the Straw Hats going back to Upper Yard and the ones from Skypiea going to Angle Island.

On the island the citizens got word about this happening.

Back with Nami and Naruto, Nami decided to take the waver with her.

"Why do you want to bring that with you? You don't need it." Said Eneru.

"It's… uh… my favorite." Said Nami.

"Do what you wish." Said Eneru.

He led them to the location of whatever he was building.

"What are your plans?" asked Nami glaring at Naruto.

"You'll see soon." Said Naruto, "Now what are you planning?"

"You'll see soon." Said Nami glaring at him.

He lead them to a tunnel where they saw something they have never seen in their lives.

"Impressive isn't?" asked Eneru.

"So what is it?" asked Naruto.

Eneru began to explain what it was, it was a ship that ran on his powers… The reason he needed gold was to use as a conductor.

"Yeah… can you say that again… this time using simpler terms and maybe even use puppets." Said Naruto.

Eneru's eye twitched.

Kyubi gave laugh, "Oh my god… I can't believe you came up with that! Genius! Genius!"

Naruto mentally gave bows.

"Is this what his plan was?" asked Nami.

The two of them looked at the giant ship, it had a large face made out of gold and a seemed to have propellers.

"You have seen nothing like this. The Ark Maxim!" said Eneru.

Meanwhile with the Quartet trapped in the Snake, they somehow got trapped in the snake's eyes (don't ask… because even Aisa was confused). Before finally coming out of the mouth.

"Finally…" sighed Aisa.

Gaara, "I'm never following him again…": he thought.

Luffy went over to one of the tower and suddenly yelled out, "We're free!"

Aisa stood in awe, "This must be our homeland." She said.

Gaara simply nodded.

That was when Luffy saw something that shocked him.

Back with Naruto Kyubi began to laugh.

"Looks like your idiot brother has finally come out of the snake." Said Kyubi.

Next Time: Luffy must face off against Eneru. Did you know that rubber is insulation for electricity? What does that mean? It means Luffy can beat up Eneru. This is going to be fun...


	175. Eneru's Epic Fail Face

Chapter 175: Eneru's Epic Fail Face

Luffy saw his crewmember laying there, he jumped down to Zoro to see if he was all right.

"Zoro! Zoro! Who did this you!" yelled Luffy.

"They're still alive." Said Gaara.

"Oh no Wyper!" cried Aisa.

Luffy and Gaara saw her go to Wyper.

"Wow… and that guy was strong too." Said Luffy, "Who could have done this!"

"IT was probably Eneru." Said Aisa.

"Eneru… oh you mean the God guy." Said Luffy.

"When I was in the snake I couldn't use my Mantra, so I don't know what happened." Said Aisa.

That was when Luffy noticed someone missing.

"Where's Nami?"

"Naruto's gone too." Pointed out Gaara.

They heard Robin moan and headed over to her.

"Navigator and fox were taken." Said Robin.

"Wait! How could Naruto get taken?" asked Luffy.

"Naruto used that strong attack that gives him crippling ingestion." Explained Gaara.

Luffy remembered that attack and nodded.

"Where did he take them?" asked Gaara.

"I don't know…" moaned Robin, "But I do know one thing… the land is going to be destroyed."

"What?" asked Luffy.

"My village too?" asked Aisa in shock.

"everything…" confirmed Robin, "He said he would return everything to the ground."

"Where do we find him?" asked Gaara.

"He will look for the Golden Bell. That is certain. However if you go somewhere else you might miss him entirely." Said Robin.

"I can hear them." Said Aisa, "There are voices moving around the island."

"It's must be them." Said Gaara, "I'm going to stay here."

Luffy nodded, "Take me to them!"

Meanwhile with Eneru and his, (ahem) pilgrims. Eneru explained how he was able to listen to everyone and explained that Conis' group was causing problems… but he let her go to see what she does.

During the speech Naruto mocked him by making it seem like his hand was talk as Eneru.

"Will you stop that?" asked Eneru.

"No!" yelled Naruto transformed into a child and starting a temper tantrum.

Eneru's eye twitched and he sent out a lighting bolt at Naruto. Naruto smirked, until the transformation… created a shadow clone who jumped into the air in half demon from… acting as a lighting rod.

"Are you sure that's a wise idea?" asked Naruto.

Eneru scowled and left… he felt something and decided not to tell the two.

"Is this your plan?" asked Nami irritated.

"Nope… just trying to annoy him to no end until Luffy gets here." Said Naruto.

"What makes you think we'll be able to stand to him?" asked Nami.

"Aren't you supposed to be better at weather than I am?" asked Naruto.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Nami.

Meanwhile on Angel Island, Conis' group managed to get to the island, the White Berets tired to stop her, but the bike like boat was able to work on the island. When they landed, many of the town's people were in shock…

However before either Conis or Pagaya could say anything a little boy yelled out. "Dad!"

The little boy hugged his father, the "God's Warrior".

He flinched as the boy hugged him, his son saw his injuries.

"Who did this to you?" asked the boy.

"It was God Eneru." Said the warrior.

There was a silence, after a silence they realized that it must be true. That was when his wife ran to him.

"Thank you." He said to Conis and Pagaya.

"Listen!" yelled Conis, "God is planning to destroy this island! You have to evacuate to the blue sea!"

"We can't go to the blue sea! This is our home!" yelled some random person in the crowd.

"Then do you want to die?" asked Captain McKinley who walked up to Conis' group.

"Captain…" said Pagaya.

"I'm sorry… I've always known what kind of person Eneru was." Said Captain McKinley.

He began to explain to the group, the story of Bilka, another sky island that disappeared around the same time as when Eneru showed up. He also explained his past behavior as the white berets job had become protecting citizens form god's wraith. He knew what kind of job he was doing. But he was going to make up by helping with evacuation and trying the remaining warriors.

Meanwhile with Luffy he continued his way, following Aisa who was riding on Pierre.

"Just as I thought… it's not one of the survivors." Said Eneru.

"What?" asked Nami.

Naruto began to laugh.

"Kyubi I'm going to some help with this speech." said Naruto.

"Hey… if it's going to annoy him no problem." Said Kyubi.

Eneru glared at Naruto.

"Who he is?" asked Eneru.

"My older brother." Said Naruto, "He was eaten by a snake during much of your little game so you weren't able to sense him, but Kyubi was."

Eneru scowled, "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"DO you know what a insulator is?" asked Naruto.

"No, what is it?" asked Eneru.

"You'll see soon." Said Naruto.

Nami blinked at Naruto.

That was when they saw Luffy.

"What did you do to my crew!" yelled Luffy.

"Luffy!" called out Nami.

"All right!" cheered Naruto.

Eneru scowled, "Do you know who you are talking to?" he asked, "I'm the god!"

"I don't see anything god like about you!" yelled Luffy.

Eneru began to laugh, "The angels have learned the fate of the island. I wonder how long it will take before the ground will fall beneath them." He said.

"Kick his ass Luffy!" yelled Naruto, "You're the only who can stand up to his power!"

Nami looked at Naruto confused, Naruto just smiled back.

"You know something!" yelled Nami.

"I would have thought that you would have figured out when I mentioned insulators." Said Naruto.

Nami blinked… then she realized, "I get it…" she finally realized, "Of course… Luffy… is…"

Luffy stretched himself to get on to the deck of the air ship.

Eneru glared at him as Luffy ran towards him, he sent out a large lighting bolt at him.

However, it didn't affect Luffy.

In Skypiea they knew nothing about Rubber. Because of that Eneru had no idea that there was something that could withstand his attacks.

Thanks to the Gum Gum Fruit… Luffy was immune to Eneru's attacks.

Luffy sucked on his lips turning back towards Eneru.

Eneru got extremely angry. He tapped on of his drums, this created a lighting dragon which hit Luffy… and of course nothing happened.

"You know you could have told me about this earlier." Said Nami glaring at Naruto.

Kyubi told me that I shouldn't tell anyone other wise he would find out." Said Naruto.

Nami's eyes widened… he was right… he would have found out. After that explanation that Eneru gave her.

Eneru gave another shot at Luffy… but it still didn't affect him.

Eneru made a face… a face that cannot be described in words…

Well there are words that can describe it: Epic Fail!

Naruto saw the face, he laughed then took a picture of it…

"Where did you get that camera?" asked Nami.

"Found it." Said Naruto with a shrug.

Luffy proceed to punch Eneru in the gut, so hard (or maybe because Eneru was so used to not getting hurt due to his natural defenses) that Eneru cough up blood. Not only that but he fell to the deck.

Indeed the only way Eneru could win this one if he would cheat in someway…

Next Time: Eneru and Luffy face off. Poor Eneru must think of clever ways to fight Luffy. Can he do it? Will Luffy defeat the "god" or will Eneru find a way to cheat that seems unlikely and implausible? Find out next time!


	176. Cheating is the Way to Win

A/N: Man! I'm surprised how fast I was able to write this chapter... seriously... I thought I was going to spend all day on it.

Anyway, you know what day it is! It's August 12th! Which mean it's my birthday, if you review today please wish me a happy birthday and enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 176: Eneru VS Luffy: Cheating is the Way to Win

Eneru was not used to pain. HE was god, there was nothing that caused him pain… except for whatever he was.

"What are you?" he asked getting up.

"I'm a pirate and a rubber man." Said Luffy.

Eneru glared at Naruto, "You explain." He said.

Naruto sighed, "This is all your fault you know." Thought Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah… whatever." Said Kyubi.

"Rubber is one those insulators I was telling you about." Said Naruto, "It also comes from a type of tree sap that more than likely doesn't exist in any type of sky island."

Eneru's eyes winded when Naruto said that.

"Lighting won't work against me!" said Luffy.

Eneru used Manta against Luffy, in order to avoid Luffy's attacks. Because of this Luffy was having a difficult time. To the extent that Eneru had Luffy to a wall with his staff to his throat.

"That's not the only thing lighting can do." Said Eneru.

Both Nami and Naruto watched as Eneru transformed his staff into a trident. The fight got serious. Eneru disappeared and reappeared from the face. He tried to stab Luffy but the rubber man dodged. However that didn't matter, because Luffy was still affected by heat.

"Even if he can take electric attacks, he can still get burned." Said Kyubi.

Naruto nodded.

Luffy however managed to get in a good Gum Gum Axe which sent the so called god into the deck of his ship.

"Why you twit!" yelled Eneru.

Luffy was about to use Gum Gum Gatling but Eneru grabbed him and sent him into the deck of the ship as well.

Eneru gave another speech, but both Naruto and Luffy decided to tune it out. Eneru also walked over to a certain part of his air, the part that turned it on.

The ship started up and it began to break though the rock of the cave it was built it.

"Great… the Great God Eneru started up his Fantabluoius flying Machine… that's a good sign." Muttered Kyubi.

Nami began to freak out.

"Calm down Nami." Said Naruto, "Everything's going to be fine."

Nami looked at Naruto.

"Kyubi says that he can act as shield against his Mantra." Said Naruto.

"I said no such thing!" said Kyubi.

"I'm trying to calm her down!" thought Naruto.

"Fine…" sighed Kyubi.

"Don't worry…" said Naruto.

Luffy got up and looked at his younger brother. He smiled as he tossed his hat at him.

"Don't worry Nami." Said Luffy, "You're a member of my crew!"

Nami sighed when he said.

As the ship got higher and higher, it began to produce a cloud, a very large thundercloud.

"That must be the way he'll destroy the island." Said Kyubi, "Ingenious in it's own egotistical way."

After destroying part of the island. Eneru said that.

"Just teasing the angels." He said.

"That doesn't mean you can destroy everything!" yelled Luffy.

The two continued their fight, this time Eneru was on the offense with his trident. Every time Luffy blocked, he got burned, needless to say he was having a hard time.

That was when he had an idea. It wasn't a good idea…. Just an idea.

"Gum Gum Idiot!" shouted Luffy.

That when Luffy cleared his head of all thought, this somehow gave him the strange power to dodge.

"Looks like your brother stopped thinking." Said Kyubi, "Not like that changed anything! Oh snap!"

Kyubi was met with a dead silence.

"I shouldn't do that again, should I?" asked Kyubi.

Kyubi was met with Naruto sweat dropping.

Luffy regained his thought.

"Too bad I can't attack when I'm, like that." He laughed.

Nami sweat dropped.

"Okay… I'm going to have to say that again!" said Kyubi, "Oh snap!"

"Please stop…" thought Naruto.

That was when Luffy though of another idea… an idea that didn't use any thoughts.

"Gum Gum Octopus!" said Luffy who's body went limp.

"Stop it with your crazy ideas!" yelled Nami.

"That seems like a good stop." Said Luffy.

He jumped to a stop, still limp.

"Gum Gum Octopus Fireworks!" shouted Luffy.

He began to hit part of the ship.

"Is your plan to destroy my ship?" mocked Eneru.

Due to his limp body, when it hit something hard it bounced, and due to the bouncing it hit Eneru, multiple times.

"Damn it!" yelled Kyubi, "He used his ability to stop think to use a usable attack that not even the god couldn't predict."

"Oh snap!" thought Naruto.

"Not funny!" said Kyubi.

Eneru fell to the deck of the ship, as he got up, Luffy used Gum Gum Bazooka on him.

Luffy smirked, he also has a new attack, he prepared a punch, his arm began to spin around as he prepared the punch.

"Gum Gum Rifle!" shouted Luffy giving the cork screw punch to Eneru.

"All right Luffy." Cheered Naruto.

Below the ship, on the island. Robin had asked Gaara to move those that were injured to the surface.

"Thank you Gaara." Said Robin.

Gaara nodded.

The two looked at the ship, still flying.

Not too far away at the coast. Those on the going Merry saw what was going on.

"What is that thing?" asked Kiba.

"I don't know… and I don't like it." Said Isaribi who was out of the harness.

That was when the door opened and they saw Sanji was awake.

"Sanji you're all right." Said Ino.

Sanji nodded, "Sasuke and Usopp are still unconscious." He said, "Oh by the way… can someone hide me from Anko."

"What did you do?" asked Kiba.

"I didn't do anything… she just jumped to conclusions!" said Sanji.

That as when Anko came on the deck.

"You aren't going to hide from me!" yelled Anko, That was when she saw the ship, "What is that thing!"

"We don't know." Said Hinata, "Naruto please be okay." She thought.

Back on the ship, Eneru got up. That was when he got an idea how to beat Luffy. And that would to basically cheat. No really… but who else can come up with the plan.

Luffy was about to deliver another punch, when Eneru touched the golden face. The gold melted and he dedicated the gold around Luffy's arm encasing it in a giant ball of gold.

"That's hot!" yelled Luffy.

"That's new." Said Kyubi.

"Not cool." Said Naruto.

Eneru proceeded to kick Luffy's giant ball causing Luffy to fall off the ship.

And so Eneru won this fight by cheating.

But of course Luffy was still alive so this fight wasn't over yet… even if Luffy's arm was encased in a giant gold ball.

Next Time: Naruto follows Luffy off the ship leaving Nami alone fortunately for Nami, Anko's got a grudge... a grudge that she won't leave alone. What will happen find out next time!


	177. Falling Down

Chapter 177: Falling Down

Naruto glared at Eneru, fortunately Kyubi assured Luffy was alive. Naruto looked at Nami who looked scared.

"Nami… I'm going to see if Luffy is all right. I'm sure everything will turn out all right for you." Said Naruto.

"What?" asked Nami.

Naruto picked up a tree branch that feel on the deck and threw it Eneru.

"That is pathetic." Said Eneru, he shot the branch with a bolt of lighting. However the branch erupted in flames. And those flames became Naruto clones.

"The fire clone…" thought Nami, "I forgot Naruto even mastered it."

The clones all rushed Eneru he grabbed his tri and stabbed a few which burst into flames.

"These have no effect on me!" said Eneru.

While he was fighting them, Naruto made his escape. What Naruto didn't know was that Eneru let him escape on purpose because he was too annoying.

It was best for everyone to do that.

"Wait a second…" thought Nami, "He left me alone!"

As Naruto was falling in half demon form.

"Why didn't you tell her that the others were coming?" asked Kyubi.

"The others were coming?" asked Naruto.

"I… I didn't tell did I?" asked Kyubi.

"No…" said Naruto.

On the side of the ship.

"Can someone remind me why we're doing this?" asked Kiba.

(Flashback)

"Can you tell us what happened?" asked Hinata trying to calm Anko down.

"He tried to cop a feel!" yelled Anko.

"I was only trying to wake you up." Cried Sanji was terrified right then.

"Well maybe if you wore an actual shirt." Said Ino.

There was an awkward silence.

"Oh… yeah… I forgot about that." Said Anko.

That was when there was a crash they saw the Maxim rise up. As it did two people saw a glimpse.

"I saw Naruto up there." Said Hinata.

"And I saw Nami." Said Sanji.

"re you sure?" asked Kiba.

"We need to get up there." Said Sanji.

"What about Sasuke." Said Ino.

"You forgot my brother." Said Kiba.

Ino glared at Kiba then turned to Sanji.

"We'll wake them up, they might be of some help." Said Sanji.

They proceeded to wake up Sasuke and Usopp…

"This is a really bad idea." Said Isaribi.

"I know… but we need to help Naruto and Nami." Said Hinata.

(end of Flashback)

And that's how the crew that were on the wound up climbing the Ark.

"I still don't think it's a good idea." Said Isaribi.

"Well too bad… I'm going to get that wanna be god!" yelled Anko.

Sasuke stared at her.

"Are you still sore about loosing to him?" asked Kiba to Sasuke.

Sasuke said nothing.

"If your own fault try to use an attack made of lighting when he can control it." Said Kiba.

"Okay…" said Sasuke with a sigh, "It was stupid."

As the y climbed up, they saw Naruto fall to the ground.

"Okay… looks like Naruto is off." Said Isaribi.

"Nami's still up there." Said Sanji.

"And he still needs to pay!" yelled Anko.

They got to the top of the wall that they were climbing.

"All right let's split off into groups." Said Sanji.

"All right! You join me!" yelled Anko pointing at Usopp, Sasuke, Ino, "You guys form your own group."

"Why do we have to join your group?" asked Usopp.

"Because!" yelled Anko.

"I don't think she's very sane right now." Said Kiba with a sweat drop.

"Has she ever been?" asked Isaribi.

The two groups split up, going into two different directions.

"Remember Anko… the idea is to save Nami." Said Ino.

"Whatever…" growled Anko.

"She's going to cause problems isn't she?" asked Sasuke.

"She is…" mumbled Usopp.

Meanwhile below the Ark, Luffy was trying to get up… the ball was on top of him… and his head was trapped in the ground. Naruto landed next to him.

"Okay… I don't want to know how he did that." Said Kyubi.

"Who's there?" asked Luffy.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out." Said Naruto.

"Naruto!" yelled Luffy happily.

Naruto managed to get Luffy's head out of the rock.

"You escaped." Said Luffy.

"Yeah, I did." Said Naruto, "But I sort of left Nami there."

Luffy sweat dropped when he said that.

That was when Aisa and Pierre landed nearby.

"What's going on?" asked Aisa.

"This is my little brother Naruto." Said Luffy.

Aisa looked at Naruto.

"You two don't look alike." Said Aisa.

Before Naruto could say something, Luffy started running towards the beanstalk.

"Where are you going?" asked Naruto.

"I'm going to find that ship and chaise it down!" yelled Luffy.

"All right and I'll help you!" said Naruto giving him the thumbs up.

Luffy smiled.

Aisa sighed, she knew he would need her help, again.

Back on the Maxim, Nami was nervous, while she did mange to block his lighting there was no way she could stand up to him… esspeiclly after that speech she gave to him.

That was when a nearby door opened and an explosion hit Eneru.

"Usopp." Said Nami happily.

That was when the door slammed shut.

"Great…" thought Nami.

That was when the door was kicked open.

"That felt good." Said Anko.

"Remember we just want to rescue Nami." Said Ino.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Anko.

That was when Anko made several clones.

"That still won't." work." Said Eneru.

The clones all ran towards him taking out kabob skewers.

He zapped the clones which disappeared into nothingness.

"A rule of the Kage is to go easy on certain opponents." Said Anko, "I'm going easy on you since I'm a distraction."

"Oh really you seem to angry to be just a distraction." Said Eneru.

"I have a grudge against you." Said Anko, "There is no way I'm going to let you cheat you against me like that!"

"Oh really?" asked Eneru.

"But… the thing is that I have bigger grudge against someone else!" explained Anko, "One that run so deep this is merely a shallow cut."

"What can this person do to you that would consider that grudge much more potent than this one?" asked Eneru.

"Trust me you don't want to know." Said Anko, she then created more clone.

Ino sighed in relief, "At least she's not doing anything too crazy."

"Come on Anko! We have to go!" yelled Nami.

"No yet." Said Sasuke, "We have to wait for Sanji group."

Eneru was getting angry with the clones so he sent out a lighting bolt at Anko.

However something got in the way… Sanji.

"Thanks I was just thinking I wanted a light." Said Sanji.

That was when Sanji collapsed.

"You okay?" asked Anko.

"Yeah…" said Sanji, but then he passed

"Sorry it took a while." Said Isaribi making her presence known, "But we were busy with something."

"What sort of something?" asked Nami.

That was when Eneru sensed something wrong with the ship. He turned to where he had to go, that was when he saw he was blocked by Hinata.

"You…" he said, unsure how to feel.

Hinata took a breath, her hands began to glow, which made Eneru sweat.

"What is she planning." Thought Eneru.

She ran towards him, she struck his left arm, the middle of his torso and his right thigh.

"For the next 5 minutes, you won't be able to use your Devil fruit powers." Said Hinata.

"What?" asked Eneru, he tried to use them, but found that he couldn't, he ran as fat as he could into the ship.

"That was amazing Hinata." Said Isaribi.

"Wait… wasn't it 10 minutes before?" asked Usopp.

"Oh that's only my limit for Paramecia." Said Hinata, "My limit for Logia is 5 minutes, in fact it's very rare for anyone to exceed that time limit."

"How are you do good at it?" asked Isaribi.

"When Tashigi was still trying to convince me to join the Marines she talked Smoker into letting me train that move on him." Explained Hinata.

"You know, we have to go and we have to go now." Pointed out Nami.

That was when Nami grabbed Hinata, "She just stopped him so she's ridding with me."

She grabbed the Waver and jumped off the side of the ship, the waver giving off a safe landing.

"Hey wait a minute!" yelled everyone else… well except for Sanji (who was still unconscious)

"Well we minds as well jump." Said Anko jumping off.

Everyone else was nervous but they followed Anko anyways. They weren't sure what kind of landing they have… but at least they were getting away from the crazy wannabe god.

Next time: Eneru begins his destruction of Skypiea. Will Luffy be able to stop him in time before he destroys a large chunk of it, or will an island fall? Find out next time!


	178. Mass Destruction

Chapter 178: Mass Destruction

Eneru found the room where the sabotage happened. The gears were out of place. He pushed the gear back into place while grumbling over his lost powers.

"It's a shame that she's so young." Thought Eneru, "She could have been the perfect companion."

Since he had enough jet dials to power the ship until he had his powers back he decided to wait.

Below the ship, the group that jumped off fell to the ground… well cloud.

"At least we had this landing." Sighed Isaribi.

"Sanji are you okay?" asked Ino.

"Here." Said Anko picking him up, "I'll carry him."

That was when they saw Hinata and Nami.

"Let's go to the beanstalk." Said Nami.

"Why?" asked Kiba.

"Because when I was in the ruins I saw it." Explained Nami.

"The ruins?" asked Isaribi.

"Wait you mean the city of gold is real?" asked Ino.

"Yeah, but Eneru took all of the gold." Explained Nami.

"Are you sure that safe?" asked Usopp.

"Considering Eneru plans to destroy the island nowhere is safe." Said Nami.

The others nodded in agreement and headed towards the beanstalk.

Down below Luffy was running towards the beanstalk.

"Hey! Where're you're going?" asked Naruto.

"I'm going up to ring the giant bell." Said Luffy.

"You know were it is?" asked Naruto.

"I do." Said Luffy.

That was when Naruto went into half demon mode and used his tails to carry the golden ball that was attached to Luffy's arm.

"Where is everyone?" asked Aisa.

They noticed that the ones that were there earlier were gone.

"Oh Gaara probably brought them up to the surface." Said Naruto with a shrug.

"You're right, they are up there." Said Aisa.

That was when Naruto saw her shivering and shacking.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"Skypiea is going to disappear." She suddenly cried.

Above them, Robin who was now well enough to be standing looked up along with Gaara. They looked at Eneru's flying ship.

"I hope that none of them are on that ship." Said Robin.

Before Gaara could say anything, Pierre flew up and landed next to him, with a still trembling Aisa on his back.

"Hey can you take care of her?" asked Luffy as he ran up the beanstalk.

"What's with the ball?" asked Gaara.

"It's complicated." Said Naruto still helping Luffy carry the ball.

"That's a good answer." Said Kyubi sarcastically.

The three humans and one bird watched them climb.

"Where's Nami?" asked Gaara.

"Well…" said Aisa, but then she didn't sense Nami on Eneru's ship.

"I don't know." Said Aisa.

"Hey!" they heard Anko call out.

They turned to the see the large group that rescue Nami.

That's when Anko saw something.

"You know… you could have taken a peek." Said Anko.

She walked over to the unconscious Kakashi. She leaned over and was about to grab his mask when Kakashi woke up.

"What happened?" asked Kakashi, he then looked at Anko, "Anko...what are you doing?" he asked.

"Why did you have to wake up now?" muttered Anko.

"Okay… that answers my question." Said Kakashi.

They looked at the other unconscious bodies.

"So they were all beaten?" asked Kiba.

"Yes." Said Gaara.

"Where are Naruto and Luffy?" asked Isaribi.

Gaara simply pointed up.

"They ran up the beanstalk." Explained Robin.

"Okay, I'll follow them on the Waver and you guys head to the Going Merry." Said Nami.

"Hey… guys." Said Ino checking a watch, "It's been about five minutes."

Those who were on the Maxim paled.

"What does that mean?" asked Kakashi.

"Eneru has his powers back." Whispered Hinata.

And indeed he did.

After everything became completely calm, giant lighting bolts deadened from the sky, decoying everything in their path.

One of them happened to hit about 50 feet away from them, causing the cloud they sat on to shake.

"At least it didn't hit here." Said Ino.

"Okay everyone! I'm going to follow the two. Everyone else get back to the ship!" said Nami.

That was when Sakura, Zoro, Gan Fall and Wyper all woke up.

"What's going on?" asked Sakura.

"Good you guys can walk right! Because we have to get out of here!" yelled Usopp.

Wyper looked at the destruction going on, he could help but to think of a story the village's elder once told him.

The true story of Noland the liar. That he and Calgara his ancestor had a friendship. An uneasy friendship, but still a great one. When Noland returned to his home he found the city gone and the king who was a greedy bastard put in a fake crew member that testified against Noland. While an equally greedy god when Shandora was sent to the sky forced the natives from their city, where Calgara fought to the death.

And fortunately that flashback didn't take several chapters to explained causing arc stall.

Nami had already gone up while Wyper reflected on it.

"Wyper we have to leave now!" cried Aisa.

"Eneru! What gives you the right to take everything away!" yelled Wyper.

"We should really get going!" said Sakura.

"She's right listen to the doctor in charge!" panicked Usopp.

They continued to watch the destruction around them. After a while, another lighting bolt hit near them.

"Why couldn't you have made it last longer?" asked Kiba.

"It's very difficult. Not even my father can make it last longer." Said Hinata.

"We don't have time for bickering! We really have to get back to the ship!" yelled Ino.

"Eneru is after the golden bell… I believe that's why none of us have moved yet." Said Gaara.

"Wait golden bell?" asked Wyper.

Gaara nodded, "Robin know where it is." Said Gaara.

"It's on top of the bean stalk." Explained Robin, "The beanstalk grows though the center of the city, according to legends the bell and it's tower was in the center of the city. In other words, the bell must have entwined with the bell forcing it go higher and higher."

Meanwhile with Luffy and Naruto.

"So what's your plan bro?" asked Naruto.

"I'm going to ring that bell! And no one's going to stop me." Said Luffy.

Naruto heard sarcastic clapping in his head.

"How… how… are you able to do that?" asked Naruto.

"Do you want to find out?" asked Kyubi.

"Well not now… I'm sort of helping Luffy carry this giant gold ball" said Naruto.

"Oh… right…" said Kyubi.

That was when the two got up to the place that Eneru resided for the past few years.

"What is this place?" asked Luffy.

"I think this where he lived for the past few years." Said Kyubi, "Man… it's so pretentious."

Luffy looked up and saw the Ark.

"There you are!" yelled Luffy, "Naruto stay here!"

"Okay!" said Naruto.

Naruto watched as he watched Luffy run up the beanstalk, only for Eneru to destroy the top causing Luffy to fall, fortunately catching the beanstalk.

"You okay?" asked Naruto.

"I'm fine." Said Luffy.

"Need help?" asked Naruto.

"No, I got it." Said Luffy.

He managed to swing himself up to the cloud. But before Naruto could say any anything to him, Luffy was ran over by Nami on her waver.

"Hey Nami…" said Naruto with a sweat drop, not sure how to react to that.

"How did you get free?" asked Luffy.

"Oh sorry…" said Nami finding out she ran over Luffy, "Well… Sanji and the rest saved me."

"Oh, okay." Said Naruto with a shrug.

"That's great." Said Luffy.

That was when they saw a part of the cloud forming into a ball.

"That this is bad news, it's filled with air currents and sheet lighting." Said Nami.

The others below them watched at well, not sure what Eneru was planning… esspeiclly since it was directly over Angel Island.

Eneru gave a smile as he slammed it into Angel Island. There was a huge explosion of lighting and when it was done. All that was left of the island was a gaping holing in the sea cloud.

Next Time: The race to get to the Golden Bell beings. What will happen? And Nami comes up with a plan to get it... but will it work? Find out next time!


	179. The Race to the Bell

A/N: Hurray! It's the 5th anniversary since I updated this story. A lot has happened since then... A lot... I can't believe it.

And because the arc is almost over and also because of this day, I will reveal the next two arcs: Itachi returns and Sasuke Retrieval! It's two filler arcs. I won't go into details other than that... but still, those are the next ones. Enjoy the new chapter.

Chapter 179: The Race to the Bell

Everyone that was on the White White Sea was in shock. Where Angel Island once stood was now a gapping a hole. All because of Eneru.

"A god should no choose who should live and who should die." Said Kyubi, "That's the Biju's job!"

"Luffy we need to get down here!" yelled Nami, "The gold doesn't matter any more."

"This isn't about your greed." Said Naruto.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Nami.

"Luffy told me his reasons for coming up here." Said Naruto.

"What reasons?" asked Nami.

"Noble reasons." Said Kyubi, "Um… can you tell her that for me?"

"I think Luffy should tell her." Thought Naruto.

"Oh… yeah… right…" said Kyubi.

Luffy looked at Nami, "That diamond headed guy's ancestor wasn't lying." Said Luffy.

Nami's eyes winded, she didn't think of him.

"El Dorado is here in the say and with a bell that big they should be able to hear it!" said Luffy, "If I don't ring it they're just continue searching for it until they die!"

Nami sighed, she had to admit it, he made a good point this time.

That was when Luffy decided to try to grab onto Eneru's ship once again… but it failed.

"Maybe kit… you should your brother not to I don't know… grab the ship." Said Kyubi sarcastically.

"Girl now tell me do you want to go to endless Vearth?" asked Eneru from his ship, "Those voices below you won't last long."

"Never!" yelled Nami.

"Hey what about me." Said Naruto.

"I don't care about you." Said Eneru.

"You don't?" asked Naruto started crying.

"You annoy me demon." Said Eneru.

Naruto immediately stopped crying, "I do have that effect on people." Said Naruto with a big smile.

Eneru gritted his teeth, he would go soon why bother striking him down now…

"Naruto annoyed him on purpose." Explained Nami.

"Oh…" said Luffy.

That was when Luffy started running up the bean stalk, he failed, he then grabbed Nami's waver… still failed.

"This… might take a while." Sighed Nami.

(Flashback)

The group headed towards the city of gold were talking.

"So there's supposed to be the golden bell, right?" asked Luffy.

"That is what the story said." Said Kakashi.

"Do you think that the diamond headed guy and the monkeys would hear it if we rang it?" asked Luffy.

(End of Flashback)

Down below them at the base of the beanstalk.

"He really said that?" asked Usopp.

"Knowing him he's going not going to give up." Sighed Sakura.

"But under these circumstances…" said Robin.

"Luffy is immune to lighting. So fighting him like that won't matter." Said Gaara.

"How do you know Luffy is immune to lighting?" asked Sakura.

"He is made of rubber." Said Gaara.

There was an awkward silence among them.

Meanwhile with Eneru, after all that with Luffy. He managed to get the golden bell.

Well that sucks…

Back below the Bean Stalk.

"You knew the whole time, didn't you?" asked Robin.

Gaara, nodded. "I am immune as well… but I felt it was better Luffy fought him."

The crew knew why Gaara choose not to fight him. Ichibi would have gained control some how.

That was when a giant leaf fell down.

"Something's falling everyone get down!" yelled Usopp.

"It's just a leaf." Said Kiba, "Don't act like it's an avalanche."

They looked at the leaf and saw it had a message from Nami.

"Cut the beanstalk and make sure it falls to the west." They read.

"She must be planning something." Said Sakura.

"I wonder if they're trying to jump down?" asked Robin.

"Look up there!" yelled Usopp.

"For the last time Usopp! It's just a leaf!" yelled Ino.

"No… look." Said Kiba.

They all looked up and saw Eneru was creating yet another sphere cloud, this time much bigger, to destroy all of Skypiea.

Back with Luffy's group.

"That jerk!" yelled Luffy, "That ones' even bigger than the last!"

"He probably found the bell." Said Kyubi.

Naruto nodded.

"Aren't you going to escape?" asked Luffy turning to Nami.

"If I just leave the waver, you'll just crash it." Said Nami.

"You know… you don't have to leave the Waver. I can turned into a ride-able fox." Pointed out Naruto.

"I'm going to stay." Said Nami.

"I just said Luffy came ride me." Said Naruto.

"That's not the best thing to do." Said Nami, "Luffy, you have to promise you're going to live. "said Nami.

"I don't think she thinks you'll live though this." Said Kyubi.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"I think she thinks that Eneru will try to kill you after you annoyed him so much." Said Kyubi.

Naruto couldn't come up with a comeback.

"We only have one instant for this to work." Said Nami.

Back on the ground… er… cloud.

"Is this even going to work?" asked Usopp panicking.

"It's Nami, her calculations are never wrong." Said Sakura.

That was when Eneru sent out another lighting bolt at them, causing them to jump in shock.

"We need to do this." Said Sasuke.

"Is everyone ready!" cheered Anko.

"We're they're only hope." Said Zoro.

"And they're our only hope." Said Kakashi.

Zoro ran towards the beanstalk, he cut off a chunk of the vine. However lighting bolt hit the cloud near him and he fell though.

"Okay… I guess that leaves it up to me." Said Sakura.

"I was wondering why she didn't go first." Said Ino.

"Yeah, I'm wondering that too." Said Kiba.

"Wait!" yelled Wyper, "Why are you doing this?"

"Why you want a go at knocking down the vine?" asked Sakura.

That was when there was a crash and the beanstalk started leaning, but it didn't fall over.

"I'm going to have to do it." Sighed Sakura, "But I would like to wait a minute to see why you want to do it."

"What I want to know is why he's trying to ring the bell." Said Wyper.

"Robin…" said Sakura cracking her knuckles.

Robin proceeded to tell the quick story of Noland and Cricket.

As it turned out as a child, Wyper's dream was to ring the bell so that Noland would hear it in heaven (he was a kid).

He stared crying which made Sakura sigh, "You knew that story didn't you?" she asked.

"How did you know?" asked Wyper.

"Do it…" sighed Sakura.

"But Sakura he's injured." Said Hinata.

"I know that, I am a doctor." Pointed out Sakura.

"Oh… right…" whispered Hinata.

Sakura nodded to Wyper who ran towards the beanstalk. He once again used the Reject Dial… which was the final blow against the beanstalk and it started falling to the west. But the question was, how was this going to get them there?

Next Time: The final battle between Luffy and Eneru begins. Will Luffy be able to defeat the wanna be god or will Eneru continue the cheat? Find out next time!


	180. Battle of the Bell

Chapter 180: Battle of the Bell

Nami's plan was to make a jump from the falling beanstalk to the Maxim. Back up plan: Have Naruto make the jump carrying them (and catch time if they fall)

Naruto was in full demon form following them ready to catch them.

Nami started

However Eneru knew what to do, sink the island. He sent out lighting to destroy upper year however as everyone looked on the lighting… while it did destroy some ruins, did nothing to the island.

"The fool! He forgot, Electric Type Attacks don't effect Ground Types." Said Kyubi.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Just never mind." Said Kyubi.

The two made the jumps. As they were making the jumps Luffy jump into the giant sphere cloud. Causing Nami to fall. Naruto managed to catch her.

"Wait Luffy! Don't!" yelled Nami, "That's just a whirlpool of lighting and wind…"

Naruto turned his head to look at her.

"You really think Luffy's doing something stupid, don't you?" asked Naruto.

Nami watched Naruto on the head.

Luffy began to punch the giant cloud. There was a strange electrical discharge. Why? Because the giant golden ball was a conductor.

Everyone around the island began to pray, as Luffy did this. Thankfully Luffy did mange to destroy the cloud.

"You knew he was able to that, didn't you?" asked Nami.

"He has a giant gold ball attached to him and he's made of rubber. Of course he was able to do it." Said Naruto.

Nami stared at her demonic steed.

"Kyubi's been feeding me information." Said Naruto.

Nami nodded in understanding though wondering how the fox demon that lacked an elemental power knew about that.

Eneru got angry about this and turned into a Buddha made of lighting, and tried to electrocute Luffy.

"I already told you, that won't work on me!" yelled Luffy.

Eneru still has yet to realize that won't work. No matter what the power level.

"You know you're an idiot when you make Team Rocket look smart." Said Kyubi.

"Who?" asked Naruto.

"just never mind…" said Kyubi, "Note: to self. Cut back on certain references. I used two in a row…"

Naruto was confused he landed on a cloud.

"Naruto… what's wrong?" asked Nami.

"Nothing… just Kyubi making jokes that I can never get." Said Naruto as he turned back human and shrugged.

"You might not get them… but other people will." Said Kyubi.

"Who can hear you other than me?" asked Naruto.

"Never mind…" sighed Kyubi.

Back with the fight Luffy gave Eneru yet another punch. As Luffy retraced the punch Eneru smiled evilly. He still has his tridents and he stabbed Luffy.

"Luffy!" yelled Nami.

"The bastard." Growled Naruto.

"Rubber man! I finally have you! You know that since I let go you will fall down." Mocked Eneru.

Luffy gritted his teeth and managed to get down.

Which was a bad thing as now he was falling down.

As he was falling he got an idea, it was a little stupid, but he knew it would. He began to twist his arm that was stuck in the ball in a certain way.

"Nami! Naruto get out of the way!" shouted Luffy.

He then unleashed his arm shouting "Gum Gum Golden Rifle!"

He aimed his punch towards Eneru, not only the punch hit Eneru knocked him out but also hit the golden bell. The force was enough to break the pants that had over grown the bell over the years, but also break the golden ball.

The bell's ring, was a very beautiful sound. A sound that could not be described in words.

The group below had heard it, with Chopper and Sanji, finally have woken up.

"What a beautiful sound." Said Robin.

"He did it!" cheered Hinata.

"Oh come on, you really thought he wasn't able to do it?" asked Anko, "He is made of rubber after all."

"He really did it!" yelled Usopp cheering the loudest.

Gaara smiled at this. He knew Luffy would be able to stop him.

It wasn't just below them that heard this sound. All around the island they heard it., as the others on the island heard it as well. Many crying in joy.

"It's been a long time." Whispered Wyper, "I hope it reaches your decedent."

On the ground, on Jaya. Cricket did hear the sound and did figure out what the monster involved in the cloud.

See if a person was really high up in the sky or say a mountain, they would cast a giant sized shadow.

He figured out that when he saw a certain Shadow, Luffy's.

And yes, that is a real scientific phenomenon. It's called the Brocken spectre.

Cricket began to cry, happy that his friends were okay. As well as the fact that they saved him.

Not too far away from Cricket a mysterious man in a black cloak with red clouds on it, and a straw hat (different than Luffy's) heard the sound of the bell and saw the shadow well.

"That Shadow definitely belongs to Straw Hats Luffy." Said the man, "So he's in Sky Island. I should wait until they come back down."

The man sighed and enjoyed the sound of the bell. After all, for the time being there was nothing else he can do but wait.

Meanwhile the Maxim fell, with Eneru unconscious there was nothing powering it and fell into the cloud see.

"Come on... catch on fire… come on." Said Kyubi.

Naruto didn't want to say anything about that and tired his best to ignore the fox demon in his head.

"What's wrong?" asked Luffy who was laying on a cloud nearby.

"Just Kyubi being Kyubi." Said Naruto.

Luffy laughed, "Do you guys think they heard on the ground?" he asked.

Nami and Naruto smiled at him.

"I'm sure they did." Said Naruto.

When that chunk of Jaya wound up in Skypiea, the people of Skypiea heard the golden bell, and it was deemed the island's voice. It was also said that if the island's voice ever sang again then the war between the native's and those from Skypiea would end.

And indeed, thanks to Luffy he did end the war, once and for all.

Next time: Peace has finally come to Skypiea. Will the Straw Hats get any treasure? What about the Ponegliff? What else will happen? Find out next time!


	181. Peace in the Sky

A/N: Well this is the final chapter of Biju Biju Fruit. I don't think I'm going to do another one. Much like the New Lives/New Senshi crossover event this is something I will not do again. Oh well. One the bright side this is the last full chapter of the arc. The reasons why I'm ending it today and not tomorrow, I have to finish up episode 12 of Lightside of Fanfiction. Please watch it when it's up. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 181: Peace in the Sky

Chopper and Sakura were checking up on Wyper. He was currently unconscious. They had also went down to the ruins. After Aisa reunited with her cousin Laki (i.e. the woman who was electrocuted by Eneru during the fight)

"How could you let him do it?" asked Chopper.

"He was so determined. Even if I told him not he would have done it." Said Sakura.

Chopper sweat dropped, then looked at Sakura then blushed.

"Is he going to be alive?" asked Aisa.

"He's going to fine." Said Sakura.

"Well he's going to live." Said Chopper, "His bones are severally broken."

The crew began to talk about the fight. About how it was too bad that they lost Eneru's ship. Though it wasn't a big deal as Usopp wanted dials more anyway…

Kakashi noticed Robin smiling.

"I bet she can't wait to read that Ponegliff." Thought Kakashi.

That was when they saw Luffy, Naruto, Nami, Pagaya, Conis and Suu run up to them with a giant sack.

"What's in the sack?" asked Kiba.

"We found where the priest kept their food." Said Luffy eating some fish on a stick.

"We have so much food!" said Naruto.

That was when Hinata suddenly hugged him.

"I was so worried." Said Hinata.

The two of them blushed.

"This isn't the best time kit… everyone's watching." Said Kyubi.

Naruto sighed at this.

The people of Angel Island had started going to upper yard with the destruction that happened to their island. Gan Fall searched a cave, where it turned out the men who were forced into slave labor were alive.

After sometime a celebration had started up, celebrating the end of Eneru's tyranny as well as a new peace for an island.

The party was so much fun, people drank, had fun and were merry.

After days of non stop partying, Luffy approached his crew in the middle of the night.

As the party wound down, Luffy gathered his crew to tell them something important.

"So there is a treasure?" asked Nami.

"Be quiet." Said Luffy.

He told them about the treasure he found.

The next day…

Robin was walking around the ruins lamenting about how she wasn't able to see the Ponegliff.

"Remember what Sensei told you." Said Kakashi, "It might take you years but you will find the Ponegliff that guides you."

Robin stood there silent.

"Do you ever regret it?" asked Kakashi.

Before Robin could respond, Gaara appeared.

"They found the golden bell." He said.

Robin's eyes winded when he said that.

Meanwhile, Kiba, Akamaru and Ino watched as Usopp traded rubber bands for some dials.

"I can't believe that he's fooling them." Said Ino.

"I know…" said Kiba, who looked at Ino, "Why aren't you helping getting the treasure?"

"There's no way I'm going in there." Said Ino.

"You're so stuck up!" said Kiba.

"It's the stomach of a snake!" yelled Ino.

"Quiet down, they can't find out." Said Kiba.

Ino huffed and turned away.

Elsewhere, Anko was checking out up Sasuke's seal.

"It's holding up." Said Anko, "After that bout of idiocy I wasn't sure."

"Can you please stop bringing that up?" asked Sasuke.

"I'll let Kakashi be the judge. He's the that put it on you." Said Anko, "I have doubts there will be something that pushes you over the edge any time soon."

"Whatever…" muttered Sasuke.

Meanwhile the snake was sleeping peacefully. Inside of it, Luffy, Naruto, Nami, Sakura, Hinata, Chopper, Sanji and Isaribi were trying to get as much treasure as they can get.

"What kind of snake eats all of this treasure?" asked Sakura.

"A big one." Answered Isaribi sticking her tongue out.

Outside the golden bell was brought to the shore.

Robin's group approached it just when they were talking about the Ponegliff, Robin began to the read showing her knowledge. As it turned out this Ponegliff was a lot like the one in Alabasta. IE: it held the location of a horrible weapon, this one called Poseidon.

"So it's not what you were looking for." Said Kakashi.

"No, it isn't." sighed Robin.

"Hey that thing is carved in the same language." Said a random tribesman.

Robin turned to see what it was and was shocked.

"Pirate Gol D. Roger. I hereby guide this document to it's end." Read Robin, "It can't be…"

"What does that mean?" asked Kakashi.

"Probably saying "Gol D. Roger was here." Muttered Gaara.

"No it's not." Said Robin.

Robin had figured it out, it was a sign, a sign by Gold Roger himself telling them where the Rio Ponegliff is.

"Roger?" asked Gan Fall who was there.

"You knew him?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, but it was more than 20 years ago when he was here." Said Gan Fall, "Is his name carved there?"

"Yes, but I have no idea how he got to the bell." Said Robin.

Robin began to talk to the chief, about the Ponegliff, Kakashi looked at her and smiled under his mask.

"It looks like she's finally on her way to finding her dream." Thought Kakashi happy for his old friend.

When Robin was done, the villagers got their attention.

"This stuff is worth as much as Vearth right?" asked one of them.

"We can't give you this bell but a piece of the bell's tower did break off." Said another.

"Yeah we can give you it." Said a third.

Gaara looked at the piece they wanted to give them.

"Its bigger than the ship." He pointed out, "If we took it like that the hip will sink."

The villagers were horrified and didn't think of that.

"Don't worry. I'll be able to handle it." Said Gaara.

That was when his sand came out of the gourd, the sand engulfed the pillar and slowly, the pillar seemly vanished under the sand. Leaving only the most that covered the pillar and everyone confused.

"What did he do?" asked Gan Fall.

"I used my sand to break down the gold into san sized chunks. I'll be able to reform the gold using chi whenever I want." Explained Gaara.

Everyone went "Oh.", thought most of them had no idea what he was talking about and were just saying that to not look stupid.

"Say miss!" said Gan Fall, "That boy, the one in the straw hat. To me he had the same feeling as Roger. Or was it just my imagination"

Robin smiled, "His name is Monkey D. Luffy." She said, "I'm quite interested in him myself."

"The same letter in their name. I wonder if it was a coincidence." Said Gan Fall.

"I don't know." Laughed Robin, "But I have the feeling that he make a mark on history as well."

Gaara looked up in the sky.

"I think we might be late in meeting the others." Said Gaara.

"So…" said Kakashi reading a book.

Gaara sweat dropped at the masked Kage.

Sometime later the rest of them were waiting for Robin, Kakashi and Gaara, Nami was back at the ship.

"They're late." Pouted Luffy.

"That's to be expected if they're with Kakashi." Said Anko sharpening a weapon and a look on her face like she was going to do something to Kakashi.

That was when they saw the group approaching with a large group of villagers.

"Hey Robin! Look at all the gold we have!" yelled Luffy.

"Don't say that you idiot!" yelled Ino.

"They're probably going to attack any second!" yelled Usopp freaking out.

"Either way we should go!" yelled Anko.

They began to run.

"Come on Robin! Gaara! We have to go!" yelled Luffy.

"If you don't' come along Kakashi we're leaving you up here!" yelled Anko.

"Looks like we have to leave." Said Kakashi.

"Sorry…" said Robin.

Gaara said nothing as they ran.

The natives were all confused, really, really, really confused. They just wanted to give their thanks and they're praise for defeating Eneru and saving their island.

After all… they had no idea they were wanted men on the surface of the world, even if they were heroes in the sky.

Well at least they got their gift.

Next Time: The crew heads back to earth. Kakashi and Anko decide to leave while Usopp tests his new dials and Nami rides her Waver. What else will happen? Find out next time!


	182. Back on the Ground

A/N: rumors of this stories death were greatly exaggerated. What I meant to say last time was "Well this is the final chapter of Biju Biju Fruit Month" Sorry for the confusion and enjoy the last chapter of The Skypiea Arc and the first chapter of the Return of Itachi arc.

Chapter 182: Back on the Ground

The Going Merry followed Conis and Pagaya's boat.

"So when are you going to tell them?" asked Kakashi.

Gaara had a mischievous smirk.

"Once we go back down." He said.

"You're certainly having fun with it." Said Kakashi.

Gaara said nothing, but he did give a small smile.

The rest of them were celebrating the gold and talking what they were doing with the gold.

"I was a giant bronze stature!" cheered Luffy.

"We need canons!" said Usopp, "10 more!"

"Can I buy a new fridge, with a lock?" asked Sanji.

"We need new clothes." Said Ino, "Esspeiclly for Isaribi."

"Stop trying to give me makeovers!" yelled Isaribi, "The clothes you got me are fine."

"Come on guys, we can figure out a way to divvy up the treasure once we get down." Said Nami.

"We're almost there." Said Conis, "You can see it now."

They went to see an octopus shaped gate.

"Why is shaped like an octopus?" asked Naruto.

"Who cares… I did say anything last time." Muttered Kyubi.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the demon inside of him.

"So I guess we just take the milky road down." Said Nami.

Conis instruction them to raise the sails as well as cling to the ship.

"That doesn't sound good." Said Kiba realizing that it might be so easy as Nami thought it would.

That was when the South Bird showed up it said something.

"He said don't leave me behind." Said Chopper with a sweat drop.

"I forgot about him." Said Anko with a sweat drop.

"I think all of us had." Said Naruto.

"Okay captain our next course is set." Said Nami.

"All right on to our next adventure!" cheered Luffy.

Everyone cheered as they headed back home.

That was until they got to the edge and they started falling down.

"We were tricked!" yelled Kyubi.

As they fell they heard a whistle and a giant octopus grabbed the ship and inflated.

"Oh wow… it's like a balloon." Said Naruto.

"It is a balloon." Said Luffy.

"At least we're not falling to our deaths." Said Anko.

"Yeah…" agreed Nami.

And so they took the slow gentle ride down. As they did they heard the bell. They could all tell what the bell meant.

"You are welcomed back any time."

Sometime later, they landed back onto the ship with a splash.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Hinata.

Everyone nodded.

"Thanks Octopal." Said Luffy to the Octopus that brought them back down.

"So are you going to tell them now?" asked Kakashi.

Gaara smirked, "Not yet, we do need to get settled back in after all. Once we deiced to Divvy up the Treasure." He said.

As a huge wave, they began to settle back into being back on the ground. Luffy tried to use the waver, but he still couldn't drive it.

"You shouldn't have tired it." Said Isaribi as she pulled up the captain.

"But I thought I could drive it now." Whined Luffy.

They all watched as Nami was still able to drive.

"So do any of the Dials Work here?" asked Ino.

"All but the Milky." Said Usopp.

"It would sense." Said Kakashi, "The are meant to create clouds and we're not high up enough to do it."

And so it was time to Divvy up the treasure.

"There's more treasure than that pile." Said Gaara.

"What do you mean?" asked Nami.

Gaara proceeded to open his corked he used put his sand on the table and when it reacted a gold bar was in it's place.

"What was that doing in your gourd?" asked Nami.

Gaara began to tell them about the thank you gift they gave him. Everyone who didn't know the story gaped at him.

"Did I ever tell you always seemed like a nice boy to me?" asked Nami.

"This gold is for emergencies." Said Gaara, "Just in case we the money for whatever reason."

"Fine…" muttered Nami, "But this means Gaara doesn't get any of the gold."

"Agreed!" said the rest of the crew.

Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Okay, first off 80 percent goes my secret stash." Said Nami.

"Hey!" yelled everyone but Gaara and the guests.

"I'm just joking." Said Nami, "Like I could keep a secret staff on this clunker of a ship."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Luffy.

"She's trying to say she wants to put the money into fixing the ship." Said Sakura, "Right?"

"That's right." Said Nami.

"Wow… it's weird to hear you say something like that." Said Kiba, "Usually you're just a greedy bitch."

"Hey!" yelled both Nami and Sanji.

"But they're right. We do need to fix the ship… after all it does have a lot of damage… from fights." Said Isaribi.

"Crashing into Laboon." Said Hinata.

"Getting eaten by that hippo guy." Said Naruto.

"The ship was eaten?" asked Anko wanting to hear that story.

"Well a part of it." Said Naruto.

"We'll divvy up the tracers after seeing how much it will cost to fix it." Said Nami not wanting to hear that story.

"Maybe we should get a carpenter." Said Luffy, "That will be a good idea."

"Wow… that's a good idea." Said Isaribi.

"Luffy can get those sometimes." Said Kiba.

"After that we need to get a musician." Said Luffy.

Everyone sweat dropped when he said that.

Not too long later, they arrived on an island.

"What island is this?" asked Naruto.

"It smells like adventure." Said Luffy.

"It's called Valley Island." Said Nami.

"Really Valley Island?" asked Naruto looking excited.

"Well we know that there's no towns here." Said Kakashi.

Nami blinked at their reaction.

"You heard of this place?" asked Nami.

Naruto nodded, "It is said many years ago, two of the Founding Kages got into a huge fight on this very island." He explained, "The feud was huge its even said that Kyubi got involved."

"I did get involved… stop saying it like I'm not here!" yelled Kyubi.

"Really?" asked Nami.

"That's it! I'm going to find the legendary valley where they fought." Said Naruto.

"There's also a Kage Emergency House, there will be ways for us to get off the island." Said Kakashi.

"So your leaving?" asked Naruto pouting a little.

"That one seems to be doing fine." Said Anko.

"Refer to me by name." said Sasuke.

"No." said Anko

"I doubt there will be anything to push Sasuke to Orochimaru and Sasuke seemed to take his defeat against Sasuke okay." Said Kakashi.

Sasuke said nothing.

"We'll see you around." Said Anko.

After saying good-bye the crewmembers, Kakashi stopped.

"What is it?" asked Anko.

"I can't help but to get a bad feeling. Like we shouldn't have left so soon." Said Kakashi.

"Don't let it bug you." Said Anko, "Everything will be fine."

Kakashi sighed and they continued on they're way to the Kage house.

Meanwhile the ship was watched by a figure in a black cloak covered in red clouds.

"The Ichibi and Kyubi are both on that ship." Said the figure, "As them…"

The figure decided to take his time before showing himself. After all he didn't want to cause problems. At least not yet.

Next Time: The crew explores the island searching for the legendary valley, while Zoro stays behind to train. What will happen when he finds himself face to face with someone from his past? Find out next time!


	183. An Older Brother's Return

Chapter 183: An Older Brother's Return

The crew were disusing the island. Which Naruto really wanted to explore. Of course with Naruto's fan boy tendencies with the Kages that was to be expected.

"Anko and Kakashi gave me a map before we left." Said Nami.

"That was oddly convent." Said Kyubi.

"Yeah." Thought Naruto.

Nami showed them a map, "While there aren't any town's there is a dock on the other side of the island used by the Kages as well as some boats." Said Nami.

"What about the valley?" asked Naruto.

"We can go there!" said Nami, "It takes a couple days for the Log Pose to set."

"Can we go today?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know…" said Nami, hopping Naruto wouldn't do that.

She sighed then looked at Naruto who had turned into a 5 year old, "Pwease Nami. Can we go?"

"Fine…" muttered Nami.

"Yay!" cheered Naruto before going back to his normal age.

"I wish I knew about that when I wasn't in your body." Said Kyubi.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the demon fox inside of him.

"I should go look to see if anything's eatable." Said Sanji.

The crew discussed what they would do, either go look for food or Sanji, go to the valley with Naruto or stay on the ship… Zoro was the one who had to watch the ship. Usopp also wanted to stay, but no one would let him.

As the two groups left, Sasuke stopped for a second.

"Sasuke what is it?" asked Sakura.

"It's nothing." Said Sasuke, who continued with his group which was the group to find food (he wasn't interested in Kage history).

A mysterious figure in a black clock came out from behind the tree once Sasuke was gone.

"It's not time yet." The figure said, "I have to talk to someone."

The figure headed to the Going Merry.

With the group that went to the valley, they marveled at the island's beautiful waterfall that cut though it. On the Valley there were two statures facing each other.

"Years ago, the first Hokage and the first Mizukage had a fight that nearly tore apart the Kages." Explained Robin, "However they stuck together and carved these statues into the rock while at the same time setting up the rules for secession. This is also the place where a Kage takes their apprentices for a final test."

"Oh wow." squeed Naruto his eyes sparkling, "It's just as I imagined!"

"You've been here before, haven't you?" asked Gaara.

Robin nodded, "It was a long time ago." She said.

"I'm going to climb on top of the first Hokage's head!" yelled Naruto.

"Be careful." Said Nami you might fall into the river.

Naruto tired climbing up, but he did fall into the river, like Nami said he would. Fortunately Isaribi was part of this group so he was fine.

Meanwhile Zoro was doing pushups on the deck with his shirt off.

"Still chasing that silly dream I see." Said a voice.

Zoro stopped, he turned to see the man in the cloak, he wore a hat that cover his head and the clock was blocking his face.

"Who are you?" asked Zoro.

"It has been a long time since we have seen each other." Said the figure.

The figure removed his hat, revealing a face that he hasn't seen in years.

With the group searching for food.

"Hey! I found something really bananas!" shouted Ino, "I need some help their kind of high!"

Sasuke couldn't get the feeling that something was wrong. He shook his head to get rid of the feeling.

"Sasuke can you cut them down?" asked Ino.

"Hey!" yelled Sanji.

"Sure why not." Said Sasuke.

"That's good." Said Sakura who was also in the group.

Both Sanji and Chopper sweat dropped as they watched the two girls fawn over Sasuke.

Sasuke managed to cut the bananas down without breaking a sweat.

"That was amazing Sasuke!" cheered the two.

Sasuke could only smirked.

Back on the Going Merry, Zoro couldn't stop staring at the man.

"Itachi?" asked Zoro in shock.

"So how have you been?" asked Itachi.

Zoro gritted his teeth.

"So where did you get that scar?" asked Itachi, "Was it him?"

"Why are you here?" asked Zoro.

"I'm not here for Sasuke if that's what you mean." Said Itachi, "I'm here on reconnaissance."

"What do you mean reconnaissance?" asked Zoro.

Itachi held up Naruto's wanted poster, "If the late Kazekage's son was wanted I would also be holding up his." He said.

"Why are you after them?" asked Zoro.

"I think you know why." Said Itachi, "So where are they?"

Zoro narrowed his eyes at Itachi.

"So you're not going to say anything." Said Itachi.

"Why did you do it?" asked Zoro.

"She was in my way." Said Itachi knowing what Zoro meant.

Zoro gritted his teeth, he had promised Sasuke a long time ago that he wouldn't fight him.

"So you're not going to fight me?" asked Itachi, "I guess you gave Sasuke that honor, besides I gave up sword fighting after I left the Dojo."

"Figures." Muttered Zoro.

"While we wait for your friends, I have something to show you." Said Itachi.

Meanwhile the group that went to get food, was returning to the ship. Food was plentiful and they even managed to kill a few animals to eat.

"We're lucky that we have you billboard brow." Said Ino carrying the bunches of bananas, "none of has to carry those huge animals."

Sakura who was carrying a large moose dropped it and yelled out, "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Fight about it later." Said Sasuke.

"Yes Sasuke!" the two said happily.

"In a few years, I'm going to have to ask for tips." Sighed Sanji.

That was when they heard a yell. Zoro's yell.

"That was Zoro." Said Sasuke.

Sasuke ran up ahead. He gritted his teeth. He got to the ship and stopped in his tracks. He couldn't help but to stare at the site.

On the deck Zoro laid there, his body crumpled, not having a mark on him. The man standing over him…

"Itachi..." Muttered Sasuke.

The rest of the group arrived to see Itachi smirk and say, "It's been a long time… little brother…"

What would happen next would be the start of something that might very well change the crew.

Next Time: Sasuke faces off against his older brother, however his older brother now possesses a Devil Fruit, a very dangerous one. What is it? Find out next time!


	184. Power of the Moon

Chapter 184: Power of the Moon

Sasuke glared at his older brother, Chopper and Sakura ran towards Zoro.

"What did you do to him?" asked Sakura.

Itachi ignored her and looked at Sasuke.

"Who is he?" asked Chopper.

"Must be his be his older brother." Said Sakura.

"His older brother?" asked Chopper.

"All I know is that it's dream to defeat him." Said Sakura.

"I see…" said Chopper.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sasuke.

"Does it really matter?" asked Itachi, "We have seen each other in such a long time."

Sasuke glared at his brother that when she unsheathed his swords. Itachi looked at one of Sasuke's swords.

"So you have my old one." Said Itachi.

"That's right." Said Sasuke, "And I'm going to defeat you with it."

Sasuke headed towards his older brother, his swords drawn. Itachi merely dodged.

"You have trained yourself well." Said Itachi, "It's a shame that I gave that up years ago."

"I don't care." Said Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed, he took out some matches. He lit a fire with it.

"Grand Fire Ball!" shouted Sasuke.

The large fireball headed to Itachi who dodged it with ease.

"So you used air pressure to create a fireball?" asked Itachi, "That is impressive."

Sasuke just glared him.

"What else do you have?" asked Itachi.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, he knew he used his best attack too soon. He ran towards Itachi and tried to attack him but Itachi dodged each one.

"You are pathetic. Just like our sister." Said Itachi.

"Don't' you care bring Kuina into this!" yelled Sasuke.

Those watching were surmised.

"Sasuke has a sister?" asked Ino, she looked at Sakura.

"This is the first time I'm hearing about it." Said Sakura.

"Why did you kill her!" yelled Sasuke.

"She was in my way." Said Itachi.

"How could she be in your way!" yelled Sasuke.

"That doesn't matter, you'll know one day." He said.

Sasuke began to shake, "What did you do to Zoro." Said Sasuke.

"I used my devil fruit power." Answered Itachi.

"You arte a Devil Fruit?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, the Moon Moon Fruit." Said Itachi, "Do you want to see it?"

"No." said Sasuke.

Itachi only laughed, "That's what makes you so weak." Said Itachi.

Sasuke ran towards him and swiped his swords at him.

Meanwhile nearby, Luffy group headed to the ship.

"Nami! Did you have to do that?" asked Naruto.

"You left me with Eneru!" said Nami.

"But did you have to push me in, twice?" asked Naruto.

"I think that was the point." Said Kyubi.

That was when Gaara stopped.

"What is it?" asked Kiba.

"I don't know." Said Gaara, he formed some of his sand, which took the form of an eye which disappeared, "Sasuke is fighting someone on the ship. Someone who looks like him."

"Someone who looks like him?" asked Hinata.

That was when it hit most of them. The words he said when they first headed to the Grand Line.

"It's his brother!" said Luffy, "The one he wants to defeat! We have to get there now."

"How do we do…" said Isaribi as Luffy ran behind her, "He going to do what I think he's going to do, isn't he?"

"Yeah…" said Nami.

Luffy grabbed two tree looking like a sling shot.

"Brace for impact." Said Kiba.

Luffy sling shot him and everyone else towards the ship. Hopping they could at least help out.

Back on the ship Sasuke continued to glare at his brother.

"I won't let you beat me." Said Sasuke.

"I didn't come to fight you." Said Itachi, "As I told Zoro I'm here for reconnaissance."

Sasuke stared at his brother, "What are you talking about?" asked Sasuke.

That was when they head a big crash, everyone turned to the location with sweat drops. The saw the Luffy's group was sitting on a large pile of sand, which came from Gaara.

"Luffy you idiot!" yelled Nami.

She whacked him on the head.

"Thank you Gaara." Said Hinata.

Gaara nodded as they got off the sand which he made retract back into his gourd.

"It's because of them." Said Itachi as he watched them.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm after the Ichibi and the Kyubi." Said Itachi, "I have no interest in you."

"What did you say?" asked Naruto as he and the other members had climbed back onto the ship.

"I said I am after the Kyubi no Yoko and the Ichibi no Shukaku." Said Itachi.

Before Naruto could do anything Sasuke yelled, "It doesn't matter if he's after you two! He's still mine." Said Sasuke.

"I think it's time to end this." Said Itachi.

Sasuke looked at his brother's eyes, they were now red for some reason. That's when everything became black and why… but the things that should be white were black and the things that should be black were right. Not only that but the sky was blood red with a creepy looking moon.

That was when suddenly he found himself in his old home, he looked at his body. He had somehow turned into a child.

That was when he heard a scream, he saw younger Itachi push Kuina down the stairs.

"For the next 72 hours you will watch this over and over again." Came Itachi's voice from nowhere.

Sasuke didn't know was that it was an illusion.

Outside of the Illusion, Sasuke suddenly yelled then passed out.

"Sasuke!" shouted Sakura running over to his unconscious form.

"What did you do to him?" asked Luffy.

"I simply used my Devil Fruit powers… the power of the Moon Moon Fruit." Said Itachi.

"I've heard of it." Said Robin.

"You have?" asked Sakura.

"It's a Devil Fruit that creates a certain type of Illusion." said Robin, "A horrifying one. Not only that but it changes the targets perception of time."

"Perception of time?" asked Luffy.

"Yes." Said Itachi, "What may seem like just a moment to you, my little brother was experiencing a nightmare lasting three days."

"Why you." Said Luffy.

"Wait…" said Kyubi, "HE has the Moon Moon Fruit which basically has the powers of nightmares?"

"Yeah…" thought Naruto getting a bad feeling about a joke he had no way of getting.

"Then that makes him Nightmare Moon!" said Kyubi, "Bro-hoof!"

There was an awkward silence in Naruto's head.

"I should start toning back the jokes that you won't get in a million years, shouldn't I?" asked Kyubi.

"Yeah…" thought Naruto.

Luffy on the other hand prepared his body, he didn't care it was Sasuke's dream to be the one that defeated him, all he cared about it was the fact that this man harmed two of his crew members and was after his brother and Gaara.

He was going to kick his ass!

Next Time: Zoro and Sasuke recover from their encounter with Itachi. Sasuke's feeling depressed while Zoro appears to hiding something. Meanwhile someone knows about the meeting between the two... and this person to extend his offer for a certain Straw Hat...


	185. A Recovery from a Nightmare

A/N: I would like to point out that while writing this chapter I had other things on my mind. My dad's in the hospital... so yeah. Enjoy the chapter... I hope...

Chapter 185: A Recovery from a Nightmare

Itachi looked at Luffy. He knew Luffy wanted to fight. However…

"I have no intentions of fighting." Said Itachi.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"My job was to make sure that both Naruto and Gaara were alive and healthy on this ship." Said Itachi.

Luffy glared at Itachi. Itachi got up and ran away into the island's trees.

"Why that." Said Luffy.

"Don't go after him." Said Robin.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

That was when Zoro began to stir, everyone went over to him.

"I have heard of the Moon Moon Fruit." Said Robin, "It's a very dangerous fruit."

"But it only causes nightmares." Said Luffy.

"From what I heard you feel everything in them." Said Robin, "That's why they passed out."

"But…" said Luffy.

Zoro mange dot open his eyes, he groaned.

"Zoro are you okay?" asked Chopper.

Zoro instinctively placed his hand on his stomach. The dream that Itachi sent him. Him tied to a cross and being pieced by swords over and over again… well most of the dream. That last few minutes of it… was something else.

"Zoro? Answer me!" cried Chopper.

"Oh sorry." Said Zoro.

"Can you stand?" asked Chopper.

Zoro tried to get up, but he was absolutely exhausted, he shook his head no.

Zoro couldn't help but to look at Sasuke, unconsciously. Laying on the deck. Sakura trying to wake him up.

He then once again passed out.

"Zoro!" cried Chopper.

At a dock elsewhere on the island, Itachi looked at something and sighed. He placed in a pocket then jumped in a small boat. Sailing elsewhere.

Several hours later, Sasuke finally woke up. He looked around and saw he was in the galley laying on a bed, he saw everyone (minus Gaara who was out on watch) asleep except for Zoro.

"So you're finally awake." Said Zoro.

Sasuke nodded.

"Sasuke." Said Zoro.

"Don't say anything." Said Sasuke, "I don't care about defeating him any more."

"What?" asked Zoro, "Really"

"I'm going to kill him…" said Sasuke.

"What?" asked Zoro, "What about that promise?"

"We were children." Said Sasuke, "Since then you've killed so many people."

"But that's different." Said Zoro.

"How is that different?" asked Sasuke.

"None of them were my brother!" yelled Zoro.

The started glaring at each other.

"I'm going outside to train." Said Sasuke.

Sasuke left the galley.

"You know you can pretend to stop sleeping." Said Zoro.

Both Sakura and Ino sweat dropped, both got up.

"We're just going to pretend we didn't hear anything." Said Ino.

"Yeah…" said Sakura.

Zoro sighed when they said that.

Outside, Sasuke was practicing. He needed new moves if he was ever going to face your brother again.

"Are you sure that's a good idea to be up after that?" he heard Gaara say from the crow's nest.

Gaara used his strange teleportation ability to appear beside Sasuke.

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke.

"Trying to give you comfort." Said Gaara.

"You give me comfort?" asked Sasuke, "That's new."

Gaara stared at him.

"So did you ever care for your brother?" asked Gaara.

"When I was little…" said Sasuke, "Before he killed my sister."

"I see." Said Gaara.

"What would you know about this?" asked Sasuke, "Are you going to discourage me from killing him?"

"You want to kill him now?" asked Gaara.

Sasuke remained silent.

"I know how you feel." Said Gaara, "I wanted to kill my older brother too."

"Wasn't over petty reasons?" asked Sasuke.

There was an awkward silence.

"Yes." Mumbled Gaara, "But I know that you shouldn't kill a relative in anger, it will only make things worse."

Gaara could help but to start thinking about his uncle. Sure the bastard deserved it, but it was the thing that had him kill more.

"You have no idea…" said Gaara who teleported up to the crows nest.

"What was that about?" asked Sasuke.

Elsewhere in a mysterious location, which happened to the current location of Sound. Orochimaru was talking to someone on the Snail Phone.

"Really?" asked Orochimaru with an evil smile.

"That's right Uchiha Itachi was on Valley Island, the same location as Sasuke." Said the person on the other end, which sounded like Dosu.

"So did you witness anything?" asked Orochimaru.

"No, unfortunately. However we did see the after math. It appears that Sasuke hates his brother." Said Dosu on the other end.

"Is that so." Said Orochimaru.

"Should I send another offer?" asked Dosu.

"No… I will send the Sound Five." Said Orochimaru.

"I see…" came Dosu's response.

Orochimaru then hung up, he smiled evilly.

That was when Kabuto came into the room.

"So what was Dosu's report?" he asked.

"It seems like Sasuke fought his older brother… and he lost." Said Orochimaru.

"Is that so?" asked Kabuto.

"It looks like it time to try to recruit him again." Said Orochimaru.

The next day Sasuke continued to train next to the ship.

Sakura watched.

"He's going to exhaust himself." Sighed Sakura.

"Why don't you ask him to stop then?" asked Usopp who was playing a game of card with Kiba, Luffy, Naruto and Sanji.

Sakura turned around and gave a fierce glare him.

"Why don't you do." Said Sakura.

"How about one of you guys do it!" said Usopp begging to panic looking at the others.

"I'll do it." Said Naruto and Luffy at the same time.

"Thank you!" said Sakura her mood changing and Usopp giving a sigh of relief.

The D Brothers jumped off the ship and approached Sasuke.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"We were hopping that you would take a break since you're worrying everyone." Said Luffy.

Sasuke said nothing.

"Look, I know you're feeling down after fighting your brother." Said Naruto, "But you just have to get better so you can beat him next time!"

"What would you know?" asked Sasuke, "You get along with you're brothers. You have no idea what's I'm feeling."

An angry tick appeared on Naruto's head.

"Great… this is going to get out hand…" muttered Kyubi.

"I'm trying to cheer you up after something bad happened to you!" yelled Naruto.

"Who said I wanted cheering?" asked Sasuke.

The two began to glare at each other, Luffy just sweat dropped, "Hey…" he said.

"Fight me!" said Sasuke.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"I said fight me unless you're chicken." Said Sasuke.

"Fine, you're on." said Naruto with a smirk.

Everyone who was watching on the ship sweat dropped.

"Great he just made things worse…" muttered Sakura.

And so Naruto and Sasuke began their fight not knowing who was going to win… or what was going to be the results.

Next Time: Naruto and Sasuke fight. But this isn't an ordinary fight, things get out of hand quickly. What will happen? Find out next time!


	186. Naruto VS Sasuke

Chapter 186: Naruto VS Sasuke

The two glared at each other.

"So where are we going to fight?" asked Naruto.

"Where do you want to fight?" asked Sasuke.

"How about the Valley." Said Naruto.

"Fine with me." Said Sasuke.

The two glared at teach other when Naruto suddenly yelled out, "Hey Nami!"

Nami got up from what she was doing, "What?" she asked irritated.

"Which way to the valley?" asked Naruto.

"What?" asked Nami confused.

"Sasuke and Naruto agreed to fight." Said Kiba.

"You have got to be kidding me." Mumbled Nami.

And so with Usopp volunteering to watch the ship they headed to the valley.

"What is Sasuke doing?" thought Zoro as they decided to valley.

"Man I can't believe Usopp is going to be missing such a good fight." Said Kiba.

"You don't get it." Said Ino.

"What don't I get?" asked Kiba.

"Never mind." Muttered Ino.

They arrived at the valley.

"If either of you wall into the river than you automatically lose." Said Isaribi.

"What why?" asked Sasuke.

"Because I can't swim you idiot." Said Naruto.

Sasuke scowled when Naruto said that to him.

"What can't even come up with a come back?" asked Naruto.

"Shut up! Dobe!" yelled Sasuke.

"Haven't heard that one in a while." Said Naruto.

Sasuke got in position, while Naruto cracked his knuckles.

"Ready?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke smirked when he said that.

Naruto unleashed many clones, the clones mobbed Sasuke who punched his way though the clones.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, there were too many. And seemingly never ending. He decided to unsheathe his swords. He spun around and cut away many of the clones.

"Is that all you got?" mocked Sasuke.

That angered Naruto. HE went into half demon form and punched him. He went flying.

"I guess you can't handle this." Said Naruto.

"Watch me." Sais Sasuke, he sheathed his swords and began to fight Naruto hand to hand.

The two appeared to be equally matched, but in different ways. Sasuke had skill, he dodged and knew when the to strike. Naruto on the other hand had powers. Any time his fist collided with Naruto it really hurt.

However both of them had speed on their side and appeared to be easily match on that.

"Do you think they're just going to tire themselves out?" asked Robin.

"No…" said Gaara, "This is only the beginning."

Luffy heard Gaara and somehow knew that he was right.

As the fight went on, Sasuke backed away.

"What, are you tired?" asked Naruto.

"Yes and no" said Sasuke taking out his swords once again, "I was just getting tried of doing that over and over!"

Naruto smirked, he knew had to use his tails as the weapon this time.

Sasuke ran towards Naruto and tried to slice, but Naruto tried to dodge him. Naruto had an advantage over Sasuke. His tails could act like armor.

Sasuke was now at a severe disadvantage by using his swords while he still had speed and skill on his side, Naruto had the speed, power, defense and the ability to clone himself.

Chances were that if things continued the way they were going, Sasuke was going to lose.

And there was a someone who realized it…

Zoro gritted his teeth. This fight wasn't going to end well… not for Sasuke at least.

Sasuke contented to try to get Naruto. But each time Naruto dodged who he blocked with one his tails.

"You're not very good at this, are you?" he asked.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, that was when he managed to reach into his pocket and take out a match.

"Oh man!" said Naruto.

"Why are you afraid kit?" asked Kyubi, "Have you forgotten already?"

"Oh yeah…" thought Naruto.

Sasuke lit the match, he tossed into the air an then "Grand Fire Ball!" he shouted.

The large fireball aimed for Naruto, however it suddenly dissipated and Naruto clones suddenly appeared.

"What…" said Sasuke.

"I'm not going to do what you just tired to do." muttered Naruto.

The clones jumped into the river, which started steaming when they did.

"Naruto's angry…" whispered Hinata.

"What do you mean?" asked Chopper.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Isaribi, "Sasuke crossed a line."

Zoro decided to close his eyes, he didn't know why, but he knew he had to be there for some reason.

"You just tried to set me on fire!" yelled Naruto.

"So what." Said Sasuke.

"So what! You just set me on fire!" yelled Naruto.

"This is fight." Said Sasuke.

Naruto gritted his teeth.

"He's not thinking straight." Said Kyubi, "Don't blame him."

Naruto however didn't pay attention to the demon in his head.

"You crossed a line!" yelled Naruto.

"So what?" asked Sasuke with a slight crazed smile, that was when Sasuke got into position to do a certain move… the Chidori!

"Two can play at this game!" said Naruto.

That was when he began to use his half demon Rasengan!

Both attacks were formed, they ran towards each other when suddenly.

BAM!

Both of them were sent into the river.

"Will you stop this fighting!" yelled Luffy, "This has gotten pointless! Just stop this right now!"

Sasuke who managed to get out of the water himself just glared at Luffy.

Naruto on the hand was fetch out of the water by Isaribi.

That night every thing was silent on the ship. Very little was spoken. Really the only thing that was said was between Kiba and Usopp.

"What happened?" asked Usopp.

"Don't ask." responded Kiba.

That night Sasuke was sitting alone by the Tangerine tree looking at the stars.

"It's been a long time Sasuke,…" said a voice.

Sasuke began to sweat he recognized that voice.

He turned around and Kidomaru, the spider like man he fought when he retrieved the Chidori scroll.

Sasuke got read to fight.

"We're not here to fight you fucking idiot!" came another voice.

He turned to see Tayuya, the woman who posed at Ms. Fathers Day in Alabasta.

"What do you want then?" asked Sasuke.

"Orochimaru wants to once again extend his invitation to join Sound." Said Kidomaru.

Everything become silent on the deck… after all with what's been going on, was the answer still "No". Or perhaps… Sasuke needed a change of pace…

Next Time: Sasuke gives his answer... which causes huge problems on the ship. What is Sasuke's choice? Will he stay or will he go? Find out next time!

A/N: I was originally planning for the final battle to be in the Valley, but I changed my mind thinking to with something a little more Pirate-y. So... yeah...


	187. Sasuke's Decision

Chapter 187: Sasuke's Decision

Sasuke looked at them. If it had come at any other time, his answer would have been "No, get lost."… however he wasn't away of it… but…

The loss to his brother had weakened Kakashi's seal. Orochimaru's Seal was getting at her personality… if only just a little.

"I think I minds as well." Said Sasuke, "After all no one's trying to help me."

"Sasuke!" came a voice.

That was when Gaara appeared in his usual weird teleportation thing.

"Aw… Fuck…" muttered Tayuya.

Gaara glared at Tayuya, then turned to Sasuke.

"Are you really going to leave just because you're in a bad place?" asked Gaara.

"Shut up." Muttered Sasuke.

"Let us talk alone." Said Gaara glaring at them.

"Fine, whatever." Said Tayuya, "Come on."

Kidomaru gritted his teeth, he knew who Gaara was, both them jumped off the ship.

"You're going to talk me out of it?" asked Sasuke.

"Kakashi's seal weakened when you're brother defeated you." Said Gaara.

"So what's the point?" asked Sasuke.

"The seal causes you to slowly loose you're sanity." Said Gaara.

"How do you know this?" asked Sasuke.

"Kakashi warned me about it." Explained Gaara, "He also warned Robin…"

"Why didn't he warn me?" asked Sasuke.

"Would you have believed him?" asked Gaara.

Sasuke just glared at him, "I won't let you get in my way." Said Sasuke.

Sasuke got into a fighting stance.

"I won't let you leave." Said Gaara.

That was when Gaara's sand came out of his gourd.

"As long as I don't knock you out then it will be fine." Said Sasuke, that was when he took out hid sword.

"What do you mean?" asked Gaara.

"I've been toying around with the abilities of the Chidori." Said Sasuke.

That was when Sasuke's sword began to spark with electricity.

"What?" asked Gaara.

"I'm not sure what's going to happen but hopefully you won't be knocked out." Said Sasuke.

He ran towards, Gaara. Gaara used his sand to block. However the sword pierced the sand and hit Gaara's shoulder. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"I can't move." Thought Gaara.

"So it looks like it does do what I thought it would… paralyze." Gloated Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked and decided to leave the ship.

"Sasuke! Wait!" yelled a voice.

Sasuke turned around and saw both Ino and Sakura.

"Oh it's you two…" sad Sasuke.

"We heard everything!" said Ino.

"Please don't leave." Sid Sakura.

"You can't stop me… no matter you say." Said Sasuke.

"Even bringing up the good times we've all had together?" asked Ino.

"Good times?" asked Sasuke, "Really? So getting eaten by a whale, almost becoming a wax statue and being launched into the air while trying to go an island made of clouds are considered good times. And those are only the things that I can't of on the top my head."

"But what about…" said Ino.

"Luffy is an idiot! He may e our captain but he should have been dead years ago!" yelled Sasuke, "There's nothing that you can do to stop me! I made my choice."

"Looks like we're going to have to team up again." Said Ino.

"Oh goody." Muttered Sasuke.

Ino got into passion and sent out her Soul towards Sasuke who dodged causing Ino to pass out.

"That was foolish." Said Sasuke.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke by the arm.

"Let go of me!" yelled Sasuke.

"Just stop this Sasuke! I love you! Don't' you understand that! I won't let you leave! There is now way!" cried Sakura.

Sasuke sighed, "Sakura." He said, "Thank you."

That was when Sasuke punched her in the chest, knocking her out.

Gaara watched as Sasuke left the ship, while he wasn't able to move, his sand went down to the men's cabin and went to wake up Zoro, knowing he would be the only one to stop him.

With Sasuke he met up with Kidomaru and Tayuya who were now joined by Sakon and Jirobo.

"We will take you the ship." Said Tayuya.

"Don't try anything funny." Muttered Sasuke.

Below deck, Zoro was sleeping when he was woken up by the sand. He jolted awake as the sand pointed to the deck.

The sand also began to wake up the others in the room. Zoro got up and went up to the deck. He follow the trail of Sand and saw the Gaara who was recovering from Sasuke's attack, Sakura who was still unconscious and Ino finally regaining conciseness.

"Sasuke?" she asked.

She looked around, "He's gone." She said.

"Who's gone?" asked Zoro.

"Sasuke." Answered Ino.

With Sasuke and the members of the Sound 5 they arrived on the ship they were using. It was a very large ship with many smaller boats that could be easily deployed.

"So that's Sasuke." Said Kimimoro.

"So what of it?" asked Sasuke.

"If he's the one Lord Orochimaru wants then fine." Said Kimimoro.

"That's supposed to mean?" asked Sasuke narrowing his eyes.

"That guy Zoro… Kimimoro wants to fu…" said Tayuya.

"Don't curse…" muttered Jirobo.

"And I don't feel that way about him." Corrected Kimimoro.

"Whatever…" muttered Tayuya.

"There's something we need to talk about before we go." Said Kimimoro.

Back on the Going Merry… The rest of the crew woke up and arrived on Deck, Gaara managed to regain his ability to talk.

"Sasuke joined up with Sound." Said Gaara.

"What!" yelled Luffy.

"But he already said not the first time." Said Naruto.

"Kakashi warned me that the Cursed Seal has a side effect of warping its host's mind so that they are malleable so Orochimaru can use them." Said Robin.

"And you didn't tell us why?" asked Zoro.

"Because I didn't think all this would happen." Said Robin.

"None of us did." Said Gaara.

"If Kakashi was still here then it possible none of them would be happening." Said Robin.

"Either way we have to stop him." Said Luffy, "Nami which way to the dock?"

Nami sighed, this wasn't going to end well.

And so Luffy, Naruto, Zoro, Kiba (and Akamaru), Chopper and Robin all headed to the dock, unsure what they would find.

And when they got there, there wasn't a ship.

Zoro gritted his teeth, "We're too late." He muttered.

"Wait!" said Robin, "I can see the ship in the distance."

She pointed at it, while it was in the distance…

"That thing is huge!" yelled Naruto.

"That is definitely their ship." Said Kyubi.

"We'll have no problem following it." Said Luffy.

"Kit… I have a bad feeling about this… just letting you know." Said Kyubi.

"All right." Said Luffy, "Let's head back to the ship so we can follow it. We're getting Sasuke back, whether he likes I or not."

The others in the group nodded… not knowing what sort of fights they were going to have…

Next Time: They follow the ship that belongs to Sound, will they be able to stop Sasuke from making am mistake. Meanwhile The Sound Five tells Sasuke that there's a second level to the Cursed seal, but he must die to unlock it... what will happen? Find out next time!


	188. Follow that Giant Ship

Chapter 188: Follow that Giant Ship

The group that went to retrieve Sasuke returned to the ship.

"They already left!" said Luffy.

"But we can still see their ship." Said Naruto.

Usopp went up in the Crow's Nest to see if it was true.

"That ship is huge!" he yelled.

"Let's go!" said Luffy.

They lifted the anchor and sailed as fast they could to stop Sasuke from making a huge mistake.

On the ship the Sound were explaining something Sasuke.

"There is a second level to the Seal." Explained Kimimoro.

"How so?" asked Sasuke.

"It gives us a burst of power mutating our bodies for a short time." Said Kidomaru.

"It mutates your body?" asked Sasuke sarcastically, "That's a surprise."

"I'm going to hate you aren't I?" asked Kidomaru.

Sasuke smirked.

"Anyways…" muttered Kidomaru "This allows us to increase our abilities."

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

"Stronger, faster, better and all that shit." Said Tayuya.

"Will you stop swearing." Muttered Jirobo.

Tayuya rolled her eyes.

"Sounds interesting." Said Sasuke.

"But in order to attain it, you must die." Said Kimimoro.

"What?" asked Sasuke, "So you came here to kill me?"

"No…" said Kimimoro, "We all have all attaint the 2nd level."

"Then how are you still alive?" asked Sasuke.

"Kabuto has created a drug that allows us to attain second level without dying." Said Kimimoro "IF you wish to defeat you brother then you should take it."

Sasuke's eyes widened when he said that.

"Fine then I will." Said Sasuke.

"Let's begin the process." Said Kimimoro.

On the Going Merry, they had managed to get off Valley Island. Fortunately due the massive ship it would be hard to lose.

"I have a bad feeling about." Said Kyubi.

"What sort of bad feeling?" thought Naruto.

"I didn't tell you this… but when you and your brother were fighting the creepy twins. I had the feeling that they were holding back." Explained Kyubi.

"What?" thought Naruto.

"I never thought you would have to fight them again." Said Kyubi, "So I never told you."

"You never thought I wouldn't have to fight them again." Thought Naruto, "But that wasn't the last time we dealt with Sound. I mean the time before this was dealing with Orochimaru himself."

"I know… I just didn't think it was that important." Said Kyubi.

Naruto couldn't help it, he face palmed.

"What's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"Just never mind." Said Naruto.

Back on the Sound Ship, Kimimoro continued his explanation.

"We also must use a special seal that will allow you're body to simulate death." He said.

"This is going to be extremely painful isn't it?" asked Sasuke.

All of them nodded.

"Well I was recently electrocuted by a wanna be god, so I think I can handle it." Said Sasuke.

"What?" asked Kidomaru.

"Long story." Said Sasuke.

They began the process, they gave Sasuke the drug, she caused him to scream in pain. He fell to the ground just screaming agony.

"Place him in the casket now." Said Kimimoro.

They placed his body gently in a large casket, then covered it in seals. The screams stopped when the seals were placed.

"What a fucking idiot." Sighed Tayuya, "Seriously, he thinks he can beat his brother?"

"If Orochimaru couldn't defeat him. What can he learn from Orochimaru to defeat him?" mocked Kidomaru.

"Kidomaru, you should go watch." Said Kimimoro.

"Why?" asked Kidomaru.

"They might be following us." Pointed out Sakon.

"He didn't deal with all of his crew mates." Said Kimimoro, "I don't know if you know the story of when he faced of against Arlong."

"No… because we're not that close to Orochimaru." Said Tayuya.

Kimimoro glared at Tayuya, "Our relationship isn't like that." He said.

"Yeah and the I'm the queen of Alabasta." Muttered Tayuya.

Kimimoro ignored the red head.

"The navigator was original a member of Arlong's pirates." Said Kimimoro, "When she left the crew Monkey D. Luffy and the rest followed her beat up Arlong and let her back into the crew."

"I doubt they're come after him." Said Kidomaru, "After all Sasuke broke the ties himself."

"We'll just have to see." Said Kimimoro.

Kidomaru shrugged and used his web to climb up to the crow's nest.

Kidomaru grumbled at what he saw.

"They're coming after us, and fast." He muttered.

Kimimoro showed no emotion.

"What are we going to do?" asked Jirobo.

"I have a plan." Said Kimimoro.

On the Going Merry…

"So what are we planning to do?" asked Gaara.

"I have no clue." Said Luffy.

Everyone sweat dropped when he said that.

"It's the sound 5." Said Gaara, "Orochimaru's most powerful men."

"Isn't one of them a girl?" asked Nami.

"You know what I mean." Said Gaara.

"We them all before, we can beat them again." Said Luffy like it was nothing.

"Kyubi thinks they were holding back when were fighting them before." Said Naruto.

Nami whacked hymn on the head.

"When were you going to tell us that?" asked Nami.

"It's not my fault, he only told me a few minutes ago…" Said Naruto rubbing it.

"Oh…" said Nami with a sweat drop, "Then what does he mean?"

"I don't know he won't tell me." Said Naruto.

"I know what we have to do now!" said Luffy, "We get Sasuke, bring him back to the ship and beat him up!"

Everyone stared at Luffy.

"We have to beat him up?" asked Hinata.

"Well he did choose the leave." Said Luffy.

Zoro sighed at Luffy's' behavior.

"So what's wrong?" asked Robin.

"None of your business." Said Zoro.

"Is it true you grew up with Sasuke?" asked Robin.

Zoro glared at her.

Robin laughed and shrugged.

Back on the massive ship, Jirobo was getting into one of the smaller boats (which wasn't saying much, they were half the size of the Going Merry). His job was to distract them then rejoin them at the base. Why him? Because when they were trying to get the Chidori scroll, he faced of against Anko… someone who wasn't in the crew.

"Are you sure the fat ass can handle it?" asked Tayuya.

Kimimoro said nothing, he wasn't sure, after all Jirobo was the weakest of them.

Back on the Going Merry, Usopp who was still in the crow's nest saw what was going on.

"Hey guys, they're deploying a boat!" said Usopp.

"Who is it?" asked Luffy.

"Some fat guy with orange hair." Said Usopp.

"He's the one Anko fought." Said Luffy.

"Is everyone ready for a fight?" asked Naruto.

Most of the members of the crew nodded.

Jirobo sailed to the Going Merry hopefully, he would be the one to stop them.

Next Time: Jirobo faces off against Sanji and Chopper. Will they be able to beat him? However Jirobo isn't able to fight properly on the boat he's on... will he even be able to win or he resort to that? Find out next time!


	189. Fatty Fight

Chapter 189: Fatty Fight

Jirobo looked at the ship, he wasn't sure what kind of fight he would get. But he knew the main purpose of his goal wasn't to fight but rather slow down.

Back in the crow's nest, Usopp saw this.

"Hey! One of them is coming here!" said Usopp.

"What really?" asked Naruto.

Naruto jumped up and grabbed a telescope, somehow getting the feeling that he should be up there for some reason.

"It's what's his face." Said Naruto.

"Whets his face?" asked Luffy.

"The guy that Anko fought." Said Naruto.

"He's supposed to be the weakest member right?" asked Luffy.

"I think so." Cam Naruto's response.

"Remember what I said." Said Kyubi, "There was something holding them back."

"Yeah, yeah…" thought Naruto rolling his eyes.

That was when the boat fast approached.

"Everyone get ready!" said Isaribi.

The boat arrived and Jirobo jumped on board.

"So this is the Straw Hat's Ship." Said Jirobo, he had to distract them in some way. He smirked and ran over to the mast.

However Sanji kicked him in the face to prevent him from doing it.

"Ripping off the mast to slow us down?" asked Sanji, "That's a little too easy, don't you think?"

"What should I care?" asked Jirobo, "My job is to slow you down."

Sanji once again kicked him.

Chopper proceeded to punch him while going into Heavy Point.

"Let's take hum together." Said Chopper.

Sanji nodded.

"Continue the course!" said Luffy.

"Wow…" said Nami to Sakura, "I never though Luffy would be this serious when piloting the ship."

Sakura didn't respond. She seemed to be lost in thought.

"What's wrong?" asked Nami.

Sakura snapped out of it, if only a little.

"It's nothing." Muttered Sakura walking towards the bow.

Nami sighed. Nami knew what it was about… but didn't say anything.

In Naruto's head Kyubi laughed.

"I can't believe they're doing that while Sanji and Chopper are fighting the fat one." Said Kyubi.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he kept his on the ship.

Jirobo could only doge. He knew there was only one thing he could do: split up the crew.

Sanji aimed another kick at Jirobo, which he caught.

"Why you!" yelled Chopper throwing a punch at him.

Jirobo also caught the punch.

He threw both of them off the sip on and onto his boat.

"You okay?" asked Sanji.

"I'm fine." Said Chopper.

That was when Sanji got an idea…

On the deck of the ship, Luffy prepared to fight him.

"Hey Luffy!" yelled Sanji, "Knock him into the boat!"

"What? Why?" asked Luffy.

"He wants to slow us down! Me and Chopper will handle him. The rest of you follow the ship." Said Sanji.

Luffy nodded, he didn't like the idea. He stretched his arms behind him, knowing it was better to use one of his stronger attacks.

"Gum Gum Bazooka"! shouted Luffy, unleashing the attack.

He launched the fat one onto the boat. Where Chopper tackled him.

"Sakura! Get out of the paddles! We need to out of here and fast!" yelled Luffy.

"What?" asked Sakura, then came to her senses, "Oh right."

Sakura when down to get the oars, she took one while Zoro and Isaribi took the other.

"Sanji, Chopper! We'll come back for you!" yelled Luffy.

Jirobo watched at the ship began to row away, he mattered under his breath as he tossed Chopper off him.

Chopper mange dot go in his Chibi form, which Sanji managed to catch before he could fall off.

Jirobo stood his ground in fighting position.

The wind below as if it was creating drama.

That was when there was an awkward silence.

"You got nothing, right?" asked Sanji.

Jirobo sighed, "I don't…" he said, "I usually use earth based attacks or my body to attack. I can't do very much on a boat."

Both Chopper and Sanji looked at each other.

"So do we beat him up?" asked Chopper.

Sanji lit a cigarette.

"I guess we should kick his ass then rejoin the others." Said Sanji.

Sanji went to kick him, however Jirobo stopped him, Sanji began to sweat. All over his body strange marks that resembled began to appear.

"Right now I'm not at full strength, but I still have the cursed seal." He said.

"He has a cursed seal too." Said Chopper.

Jirobo punched Chopper into the mast.

"My job is to stall you, even if I have to follow them back." Said Jirobo.

Sanji gritted his teeth.

Back on the Going Merry, Ino looked at the boat as it disappeared in the distance.

"What's wrong?" asked Robin.

"I have a bad feeling about it." Said Ino.

"I think Naruto is right." Said Robin, "Last time you faced them. They probably were holding back."

"You weren't even there." Said Ino, "Granted I didn't fight any of them… neither did Sanji…"

"There must be something that held them back." Said Robin.

Ino's eyes widened. She didn't know why it didn't hit any of them. These were Orochimaru's top men.

"You don't think." Said Ino, "Naruto! Luffy! Zoro!"

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Those guys you fought… they didn't use the cursed seal, did they?" asked Ino.

"Of course it makes so much sense now!" yelled Kyubi, "That's what they were holding back! The Cursed Seal!"

Back on the boat, Sanji ran towards the member of the Sound Five. He sent out a flurry of kicks. With the final on he kicked him into the ocean.

"Chopper, you okay?" asked Sanji.

"I'm fine." Said Chopper, "It didn't hurt that much."

"Good." Said Sanji, "Let's head back."

That was when there was a large explosion of water. And out came Jirobo, or at least what they thought was Jirobo.

His hair was much longer and spikier. His skin was orange (but a danker shade than his hair), strange warts developed on his forehead, causing it to grow a little in to small horn like growths and his eyes… the irises were yellow while sclera (the white part) was black.

This was the second stag of the cursed seal… well… Jirobo's form.

"What the…" said Sanji.

"What happened." Said Chopper.

"This fight is only getting started." Said Jirobo.

Sanji and Chopper couldn't help but to stare, unsure what was happening. But they both knew he was right. The fight was only getting started it was their job to prevent him from getting back to the ship and stopping the crew from dragging Sasuke back… they had to defeat him for the crew. No matter what!

Next Time: With Jirobo using the Second Level of the Seal, will Chopper and Sanji be able to fight him off or not! Also what about Sakura and Chopper's feelings for her. Is it just a childish crush, or is there something more? Find out next time!


	190. Chopper's Feelings

Chapter 190: Chopper's Feelings

Sakura was barely there. She was still in shock from the night before. She tried everything to stop Sasuke. But she was able to achieve nothing.

Needless to say she was having a serious case of BSOD.

"Sakura stop feeling sorry for yourself!" said Ino.

Sakura and looked up at Ino.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Said Sakura.

"Then maybe you should focus on rowing." Said Ino.

"What?" she asked.

"That's enough!" yelled Nami, "We're almost caught up."

"You okay?" asked Isaribi.

Sakura glared and walked away.

"At least she was able to row." Said Ino.

Back on the boat, Sanji and Chopper still stared Jirobo.

"What are you?" asked Chopper.

"This is the second level of the cursed seal." Said Jirobo.

There was an awkward silence…

"You still can't fight at full strength, can you?" asked Sanji.

"Shows up you know." Said Jirobo.

He proceeded to punch Sanji. Sanji skipped over the water several feet before crashing into the water.

"Sanji!" yelled Chopper.

Chopper turned to Jirobo, only for Jirobo to punch him in the face. But Chopper managed to get up.

"You're getting up?" asked Jirobo.

"I won't let you hurt someone special to me." Said chopper.

"What's that supposed to mean. You care about Sasuke?" asked Jirobo.

"I don't care about Sasuke!" said Chopper, "We don't talk that much… but because you took him you hurt someone else."

"Oh, I get it, the pink head, right?" he asked.

Chopper glared at him.

"I heard about what happened that she cried to get him to stop but he just punched her in the gut." Said Jirobo, "She's clearly shallow why would you want her."

"Shut up!" yelled Chopper.

Jirobo smirked…

"You hate Sasuke. Don't you?" asked Jirobo.

"I don't!" cried Chopper.

"You do…" said Jirobo, "Are you fighting me because he's a crew member?"

"No! That's not it." Said Chopper.

"Then why are you fighting." Said Jirobo.

"I'm jealous of Sasuke… I am…" said Chopper, "I mean Sakura does… she does love him. But I just want her to be happy. And what you're doing is hurting her."

Chopper couldn't but to think about Sakura, how she looked before he left. She was absolutely devastated.

"I don't care happens as long as she is happy." Said Chopper.

He took out a rumble ball.

"What is that?" asked Jirobo.

Chopper just glared at him and put it in his mouth, "Rumble!" he shouted.

That was when Chopper shifted into arm point.

The two began to exchange blows. Both of them seemed to push each other back when they did.

"How is he this strong?" thought Jirobo.

"Can I hold this for three minutes?" thought Chopper.

It went on for almost a minute and the two backed away.

"Chopper do you need help?" asked Sanji who seemed to be watching the fight.

"When did you get back! And why haven't you been helping me?" asked Chopper.

"I heard you say everything about Sakura." Said Sanji, "So I figured you didn't want help."

Chopper couldn't help to sweat drop, "I do need help." Said Chopper.

Chopper switched back to Brain Point began to whispered his plan to Sanji.

"Are you sure?" asked Sanji.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can find it." Said Chopper.

Sanji sighed, "But you better fix me up." He said.

"What are you planning." Said Jirobo.

That was when Sanji ran towards him and aimed a kick for his face.

"That's not going to work." Said Jirobo.

However Jirobo had no idea that this was a distraction.

"All right! Lets' find your weak point." Thought Chopper.

Sanji continued to kick him several time over, but it did nothing to Jirobo.

"So why are you fighting?" asked Jirobo, "He left on his own choice."

Sanji kicked him in the face.

"You talk too much in a fight." He said.

Jirobo tried to punch him, but Sanji dodged. That was when Jirobo flinched.

"I found his weakness!" said Chopper.

"Oh yeah, what?" asked Sanji.

Chopper ran towards him in heavy point, and punched him. But did nothing, Jirobo punched him back, but Chopper switched to guard point.

"What's his weak point?" asked Sanji in a low tone.

"We have to just hold on." Said Chopper, "You'll understand soon."

"So just keep dodging?" asked Sanji.

Chopper nodded, it was all they could do for now.

Jirobo tired to punch then and kick them, but all they did was dodge. And each time he did he would get tired. That is until he suddenly collapsed on the deck and suddenly went back to normal.

"So what happened?" asked Sanji.

"He could only hold the seal for a short time before it would stop working." Said Chopper, "And when it did it would exhaust him."

"I see." Said Sanji.

Both of them fell onto the deck.

"Let's rest for a bit before heading back." Said Sanji.

Chopper nodded.

Back on the Going Merry, Sakura watched as they got closer to the ship.

"Sakura stop doing this to yourself." Said Ino.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"I was there too." Said Ino, "I failed in stopping him too!"

"You don't have any idea…" said Sakura.

"You had him and then he knocked you out! Gaara saw what happened!" said Ino, "I asked him!"

Sakura glared at her, "How can you ask that!"

"We will get him back." Said Ino, "I mean if Luffy was able to get Nami back when she willingly left. He can get Sasuke back."

Sakura's eye widened when she said that.

"Did you honestly forgotten about that, I mean you were in on it." Said Ino.

"Thank you…" said Sakura, "I needed that."

"But don't think you're going beat me when Sasuke is back." Said Ino.

"Yeah right." Said Sakura.

Sakura got a strange feeling.

"What is it?" asked Ino.

"I don't know why, but I think… but I feel guilty about Chopper for some reason." Said Sakura.

"I don't get it sometimes…" said Ino, "How can someone be so oblivious to a crush." Said Ino.

"What?" asked Sakura staring at her with got eyes.

"Just never mind." Said Ino.

"Hey! We're getting close!" yelled Usopp.

On the ship, the Sound 5 (well the Sound 4) looked to see the Going Merry wasn't do far behind them.

"Looks like Fat Ass couldn't hold them for long." Said Tayuya.

"So which one of us should go?" asked Sakon.

They all turned to Kidomaru, they knew that he had faced Sasuke… meaning that they had little knowledge how to defeat him.

"I guess you're right." Said Kidomaru with a shrug.

He jumped into a boat that was very long, had many strange poles all over it. He lowered it. He knew that it was going to be fun to mess with those pirates…

And hopefully he'll be able to fight one of the ones with a bounty.

Next Time: Kidomaru attacks the Straw Hats and the only way to stop him is using long range attacks. Can Usopp and Isaribi manage to defeat him or will they fail? Find out next time!


	191. Spider Sense

Chapter 191: Spider Sense

On the Going Merry, the ship continued on it's way.

"There's something coming right for us!" yelled Usopp.

"It's another boat." Said Naruto, "And it's the guy Sasuke fought."

"Which guy." Said Luffy.

"I think he has spider powers." Said Naruto.

"So we're dealing with Spider Man." Said Kyubi.

"Yeah…" responded Naruto.

"Then I want pictures! Pictures of Spider Man!" said Kyubi.

"I thought you were going to stop these weird jokes." Thought Naruto.

"I didn't say I was going to stop, just that I was going to cut back." Said Kyubi.

Naruto sweat dropped when he said that.

"If Sasuke was here we'd be able to plan this out." Said Luffy.

"If Sasuke was here, we wouldn't be following them." Said Isaribi.

Luffy didn't hear her… or he didn't pay attention.

"We have to be careful the only thing we know has is spider powers." Said Luffy.

"I really hope he doesn't have the proportional strength of a spider." Said Kyubi.

"How many jokes do you have?" asked Naruto.

"A lot." Said Kyubi's response, "From powers jokes to selling his marriage to the devil."

"What?" thought Naruto.

"Don't ask." Came Kyubi's respond.

That was when a gold arrow almost hit Naruto, but he managed to doge in time.

Usopp and Naruto saw there a web coming from the ship that was attached to the arrow, Kidomaru was using the web to climb to the ship.

"Usopp! Do something." Said Naruto.

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Usopp.

"So something, I'm not goo with the long distance stuff!" said Naruto.

Usopp took out a fire star and shot it was the web, burning it and sending Kidomaru to the deck of the ship, he managed to land with out getting hurt.

"That was interesting." He said.

"So you're the spider guy." Said Luffy.

"That's right." Said Kidomaru, "My name is Kidomaru."

He created a knife made out his gold like substance and aimed it for Luffy. However Isaribi turned into his fish form and shot water out of her mouth, sending it to the deck.

"So you're that experiment I heard about." Said Kidomaru.

Isaribi ran up and punched him in the face, "Don't you dare call me that!" she yelled.

"Aren't you touchy." He said.

"I know I'm going to have to do what Sanji and Chopper did." Thought Isaribi.

She began to punch and kicked him towards the ocean, her kicks her harsh as were her punches. One was so hard he was sent flying into the ocean.

"Usopp get down here! I need your help!" yelled Isaribi.

"What? Why?" asked Usopp.

"I can tell his specially it long ranged attacks. You're the one that needs to fight him!" yelled Isaribi, "So come here and we'll go to his boat."

"Do I have to?" asked Usopp.

"If you don't come down, I'm coming up there!" yelled Isaribi.

"Fine…" groaned Usopp.

He climbed down.

"Jump on my back." Said Isaribi.

"Why?" asked Usopp.

Isaribi gave him a look.

Usopp sighed and did so.

"We'll rejoin you when we defeat him!" said Isaribi.

"Okay!" said Luffy.

"You might want to hold your breath." Said Isaribi.

"Okay." Said Usopp was who extremely terrified right then.

Isaribi jumped into the water. She quickly swam to Kidomaru's boat, the tow made it to the boat, just was Kidomaru resurfaced and saw what was going on.

"I better take out those two." He thought.

He managed to swim to the boat and jumped on.

"This will be an interesting fight." He said with a smirk, "The spider fighting a fish and coward."

"Who are you calling coward?" asked Usopp.

His legs were shaking, causing Isaribi to sweat drop.

"Maybe I should have asked someone else to come along." She thought.

Back on the ship, Sakura, Zoro and Luffy began to row the ship in order to catch up to the large ship.

"Looks like I'm going to have to take over for look out." Sighed Naruto in the crow's nest.

"I wish she brought you." Said Kyubi.

"You'd be using a long list of jokes every sentence." Thought Naruto.

"That you right." Said Kyubi, "I don't think I'd use selling marriage to the devil jokes too much… even I think that was a stupid thing to do."

"I don't know what you are talking about, nor do I want to." Thought Naruto.

Back on the boat, Kidomaru spat out a golden knife at Isaribi, who in turn spat out some water.

"Looks like we're equally matched right now." Said Kidomaru.

Isaribi narrowed her eyes at him.

"But there is one thing you shouldn't have brought there." Said Kidomaru.

He spat out a web at Usopp's leg and began to pull him towards him.

"Usopp! I know you can do it!" yelled Isaribi.

"Oh right." Said Usopp remembering what he did earlier.

He managed to take out he a fire star and shot it at the web, and surprisingly it caught on fire.

"What?" asked Kidomaru, "How were you able to use that still? I know you were in the water."

"I keep my fire stars in a water proof compartment." Said Usopp, "I have to, do you know many time it gets water logged?"

Kidomaru tried to come up with a response, but in the end couldn't.

That was when Isaribi ran towards him and kicked him.

"Usopp stop any web that comes out of his mouth!" yelled Isaribi.

"Okay…" mumbled Usopp.

"I guess I have to do level one." Said Kidomaru.

That was when several swirls banyan to cover his body.

"He had the cursed seal too!" yelled Usopp.

"I had the feeling that might be the case." Said Isaribi.

"Really why?" asked Usopp.

"He is supposed to be one of Orochimaru's top men." Said Isaribi.

"Is what I heard true." Said Kidomaru.

"What?" asked Isaribi.

"About Zaku… that…" said Kidomaru.

That was when Isaribi glared at him and punched him so hard he was sent into the water about 100 feet away.

"You don't mention that ever!" yelled Isaribi.

"I don't want to know, do I?" asked Usopp.

Kidomaru swam back to them.

"I guess I underestimated you, I wonder why Orochimaru didn't want you're type." Said Kidomaru, "Either way."

That was when he began to mutate, in a horrible spider monster. His skin turned a dark red as they began to developed horns on his head as well as his elbows. His eyes also turned yellow and black (Much like the member before him).

"Little Fishy, you're going to regret doing that." Said Kidomaru.

Usopp fainted at the site while Isaribi gritted her teeth.

This fight was going just getting started.

Next Time: Isaribi and Kidomaru faces off: a fish against a spider! Will Kidomaru win, or will Isaribi mange to defeat him? And will Usopp actually do something? Find out next time!


	192. Fish VS Spider

Chapter 192: Fish VS Spider

Isaribi stared at her opponent. She had heard something about Orochimaru's men mutating somehow but had no idea if it was true or not.

"Why did I have to bring Usopp?" she thought.

"What do concerned about your crewmate?" asked Kidomaru.

"No, of course not!" she said.

"I would be if I were you." Said Kidomaru.

That was when Kidomaru used his spider gold to create a knife and threw it at Usopp, but Isaribi mange to block it with water…

"Fight me and me alone!" said Isaribi.

"Fine then." Said Kidomaru, "It's no fun with an unconscious man anyway."

He began to his web at the area where the sails should be and created one of those stereotypical spider webs.

"Seriously?" asked Isaribi.

"So what the problem?" asked Kidomaru.

"It just that I wasn't exactly expecting you do to something stereo typical." Said Isaribi.

"So you want to see something not stereotypical of a spider?" asked Kidomaru.

That was when he created a bow, followed by an arrow. He shot it at Isaribi. She managed to dodge.

"IS that all you have?" asked Isaribi.

"No, it isn't." said Kidomaru.

He removed the bandana on his forehead revealing something that made Isaribi shiver.

A third eye.

"With this my accuracy increases." He said.

"Is that so… so… what's the point in this fight?" asked Isaribi.

"What do you mean?" asked Kidomaru.

"Do you think you can even hit me?" asked Isaribi.

"Of course I can." Said Kidomaru.

As he created another arrow, Isaribi jumped into the ocean.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

He should have realized it, she had the advantage the whole time. She could hide in the water, and even with his extra eye. The water was too dark to see her.

He had to wait patiently for her to surface.

And she did behind shoot the water from her mouth.

He had to think of something and quickly.

On the Going Merry, Kiba was watching the ocean.

"Are you worried?" asked Hinata.

"Why?" asked Kiba.

"He's your brother." Said Hinata.

"No… he has Isaribi to protect him." Said Kiba, "If isn't hiding or passed out."

Hinata sighed when he said that. She accurately thought that he would be worried for once.

Back on the boat, Isaribi counted to hide underwater. Kidomaru scowled.

This wasn't fun, not only could he not toy with her, but she was could be the one toying with him if she wanted.

Wanted being the key word.

He knew she had no interest in toying with him. She wanted to win and get out of there.

There was only one way he could win. It wasn't his style but it was still the only way.

"Little fishy I changed my mind." Said Kidomaru, "I will go after your crew mate."

Kidomaru sweat dropped when he realized that she probably couldn't hear him.

That was when he heard a splash, and he spat a web on her to stop her from return to the water.

"Now as I was saying… I changed my mind, I will go after you're crew mate." Said Kidomaru.

"Why?" asked Isaribi.

"I enjoying toying with my enemies however…" said Kidomaru.

"I'm too much to handle, is that it?" asked Isaribi.

"I hate to admit you are… to choose between the less default and the too easy I'm going to have to I'll with too easy." Said Kidomaru.

However as it turned out Usopp was waking up. He saw Isaribi in his web he began to quiet freak out.

"What am I going to do?" He thought to himself.

That was when he remembered that he had something that could free Isaribi.

"Fire Star!" he yelled out.

The fire star hit the web free Isaribi.

"So you're awake." Said Kidomaru, "This will be fun."

Usopp began to panic.

"Calm down." Said Isaribi, "This isn't the time to panic."

Usopp looked at her as she ripped the webbing off of her.

"There is something only you can do when it come to him." Said Isaribi, "Something I can't do."

Usopp realized what she meant.

"Do what can you do that she can't?" asked Kidomaru.

"This!" yelled Usopp, "Fire Star!"

He aimed the fire star at the web he was sitting on, it started to catch on fire.

"Fire Star! Fire Star!" yelled Usopp, "Fire Star!"

The fire stars hit and created a giant inferno where the web was.

Kidomaru fell to the deck, where Isaribi kicked him in the gut.

"You are sick." She said.

He got up and tired to create an arrow however… his body began to shake.

"What no…" he thought, "Already."

That was when the second Stage was undone. Usopp and Isaribi exchanged looks. Wondering what just happened.

"You tied him up, I'll put out the fires." Said Isaribi.

"Okay… "said Usopp.

And so the two tied up the spider man and the put out the flames winning the fight.

Back on the gigantic ship, the three remaining members of the Sound Five looked at the Going Merry.

"So it's still coming… "said Kimimoro.

"It is." Said Sakon, "So who's going to distract them."

"I am the leader so I must remain on the ship." Said Kimimoro.

"Why the fuck should I go?" asked Tayuya.

"I'm not going! Do you know what I suffered on that island! Do you know the horrible things Ukon and I saw?" asked Sakon.

"Yes." Said Kimimoro.

"You won't stop bitching about it." Said Tayuya.

Sakon glared at her.

"I'm not going and that's final." Said Sakon.

Kimimoro stared at him.

Sometime later Sakon was in the boat slowly being lowered.

"I hope that I won't have to fight against him…" thought Sakon.

On the Going Merry, Naruto watched at they lowered the boat.

"Hey! It's the two headed guy!" said Naruto, "He's the one coming here!"

"Really?" asked Luffy.

Naruto nodded.

"You can handle him." Said Luffy.

Naruto smiled.

"This is going to be fun!" said Kyubi.

Ironically it would not be Naruto that would be fighting him, but rather three others… three others (four counting an animal) that would have to work together in order to defeat him.

Next Time: Sakon is terrified of Naruto plus there's the fact that there's Gaara, who also has a demon inside of him. So Sakon does the best possible thing, randomly grab three members of the crew and flee to use them as a distraction. Will it work? Probably not, also who are they? Find out next time!


	193. They Wasted a Perfectly Good Battle

A/N: Just to clear something up, there's no hostage taking in chapter... just taking. Sorry to those who misinterpreted the preview...

Chapter 193: They Wasted a Perfectly Good Battle

Sakon looked calm on the outside, but was panicking on the sensed. The demon brat was there, he knew it. The one kid that could get under his skin and if remember correctly there was another like him. One that was worse. He didn't have a Devil Fruit…

"Sakon, stop panicking." Said Ukon waking up.

"I can't…" said Sakon.

"Unless we're going to face off with the demon host…" said Ukon who just realized what he said, "We're going to face off with that demon host, aren't we?"

"Yes." Said Sakon.

"Great…" muttered Ukon.

"Let's try to figure out a way to get out of fighting them." Said Sakon.

"Them…" said Ukon, "Oh right there's another…"

"Let's try to figure out what to do." Said Sakon.

Ukon nodded, not wanting to getting to a one sided fight.

They arrived at the Going Merry. They climbed aboard.

"Hi!" said Naruto.

Sakon almost had a heart attack right there.

"So… are you going to fight us?" asked Gaara.

"No! I'm not!" yelled Sakon who was clearly freaking out.

He summoned Ukon's limbs.

He proceeded to grab Ino, Kiba (who in turned grabbed Akamaru) and Hinata.

"I will be fighting these three!" he yelled out clearly shaking.

"Let go of me!" yelled Ino.

Akamaru went into bite him, but he used the fourth arm to hold the little dog.

"Don't worry Naruto, we're be fine." Said Hinata.

Sakon jumped off the ship on to the boat with his opponents.

"Wow…" said Kyubi, "I broke him."

Naruto sweat dropped.

"You know he grabbed the wrong people for his distraction." Said Kyubi.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Kiba and Akamaru are the perfect tag team, Hinata can use her Ki to force them out and Ino she uses her soul instead of her body to do something similar." Said Kyubi, "He just has bad luck when it comes to the draw."

"I should tell them, shouldn't I?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, you should. "said Kyubi.

On Sakon's boat he was launching evilly.

"You know, Naruto and Luffy told us about you as you headed here." Said Ino.

"Yeah." Said Ino, "You and you're weird twin bother can take over our bodies to kill us." Said Ino.

"Yeah and." Said Sakon.

"We'll leave it for you two." Said Kiba who was scratching Akamaru's belly.

"Rock paper scissors?" asked Ino to Hinata.

"Okay." Whispered Hinata.

The two played rocker paper scissors. Which Hinata won.

"What do you plan to do?" asked Sakon.

Hinata delivered a palm thrust to his gut, he fell backwards. He felt as if Ukon was being forcibly removed from him.

"What did you do?" asked Sakon.

"Have you heard of the gentle fist?" asked Hinata.

Sakon's eyes widened, he had never faced off someone who used the gentle fist. He had no idea what they're abilities would have on his body.

"Sakon, what's happening?" asked Ukon.

"One of the random opponents has the gentle fist." Said Sakon.

"We have to kill her then." Said Ukon.

"We do." Said Sakon.

Sakon ran towards Hinata's body. That was when he froze.

"Sakon, what's wrong?" asked Ukon.

Sakon proceed to eject Ukon from the body.

"What just happened?" asked Ukon.

"Sorry, but your brother isn't in control right now." Said Sakon who was possessed by Ino.

Ukon looked at Ino's body and saw it wasn't moving and just being watched over by Kiba.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"You see, I ate the Soul Soul Fruit." Said the Ino possessed Sakon, "I'm the one in control of your brother's body, so if you don't him getting hurt then you have no ice than to give up."

"You ate the Soul Soul Fruit?" asked Ukon.

Ukon punched his possessed brother in the gut, sending the possessed member of the Sound Five on onto the deck of the ship.

"Both me and my brother have heard of Soul Soul Fruit, mostly because someone compared us to it." Said Ukon, "That won't work on us."

"Release!" said the possessed Sakon as Ino went back into her body.

"You okay?" asked Kiba.

"I think so." Said Ino clutching her stomach.

"What happened?" asked Sakon.

"She has the Soul Soul Fruit." said Ukon.

"I see." Said Sakon rubbing where he was punched.

They turned to Ino knowing that they had to get rid of her.

"You forgot about Hinata." Said Kiba.

That was when Hinata struck Ukon's body with several blows.

Ukon fell to the deck.

"I can't move." He said.

Sakon sighed and reabsorbed his brother.

"We're dealing with someone very powerful." Said Sakon, he turned his attention to Kiba and smirked.

"Great I think I'm going to be target now." Said Kiba.

Kiba got up, "You ready Akamaru?" asked Kiba.

Akamaru turned into Kiba's clone.

"Wait!" said Sakon, "You're a clone user?"

"I'm not the best, but yes, I am." Said Kiba.

"So wait! I'm fighting a Devil Fruit user, a user of the Gentle Fist and a Clone User…" said Sakon, "So I screwed myself over by taking you, didn't I?

"Yeah you should have taken Nami." Said Kiba, he turned to Ino and Hinata, "Please don't tell her I said that."

Both girls sweat dropped.

"You're not going to tell her are you?" asked Kiba.

"No…" both of them said as their sweat drops got bigger.

"Brother… it's looks like we'll have to use our cursed seals after all." Said Sakon.

Both Sakon and Ukon were covered in black blob shapes.

"Looks like they have the cursed seals too." Said Ino.

"You think you can finish this off Hinata. They don't seem to like the gentle fist very much." Said Kiba.

Hinata proceeded to strike him many time, Sakon fell to the ground and at the same time physically separated from Ukon.

"Wow… who know Hinata could do that." Said Ino.

"It's not just that." Said Hinata blushing slightly, "Because of the way they are, they have an extremely low tolerance for it."

"I say we tie him up." Said Kiba.

That was when Akamaru began to growl at the two, their bodies began to shift, their skiing becoming red, both of them stood up, their faces become demon like, each of them gaining a horn they're hair also become longer.

"What the!" yelled Kiba.

"What just happened?" asked Ino.

Hinata was trembling she didn't know what was going on.

Indeed the battle was only getting started.

Next Time: Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru and Ino continue their fight with the twins who have become more powerful. Can they defeat them? Find out next time!


	194. Inside and Out

Chapter 194: Inside and Out

Naruto regained his position in the crow's next, he watch the area they were in.

"Naruto and Hinata sitting in a tree." Sang Kyubi.

"Kyubi!" mentally yelled Naruto.

"You're worried about her, and I can't blame you." Said Kyubi, "The reason why we were able to beat those parasites are because of me."

"Do you think she can beat them?" asked Naruto.

"If she teams up with Ino and Kiba just right I think so…" said Kyubi.

Naruto nodded, she knew while she didn't talk much, she got along with pretty much anyone.

On the boat the twins split up, Ukon went to attack Kiba only to disappear.

"This is the merging thing we heard about isn't it?" asked Ino.

"It is." Said Ukon's head popping out of Kiba's side.

"Didn't you say that if the host got injured you would too?" asked Kiba.

"Yes…" said Ukon.

"Hinata! Now!" yelled Kiba.

"I'm sorry Kiba." Said Hinata with a slight bow.

She slammed her palm into Kiba's stomach, this got Ukon out of him.

"Kiba are you okay?" asked Ino.

"I'm fine." Said Kiba rolled over in pain.

"So I guess have to get rid of you first." Said Sakon behind Hinata.

Hinata quickly turned around put a palm into his gut.

"How are you that fast?" he asked.

"I've trained many years just to get where I am today." said Hinata, "I might not be as good as my cousin, but I still know how to use it."

Sakon scowled.

"Getting her won't be easy." He thought.

Ukon tried recovering, but fell to the deck.

Being forced out like that wasn't the best thing to happen to him.

"You're going to pay." Said Ukon.

That was when Kiba punched him.

"That was for doing that." Said Kiba.

Ukon glared at him but before he could attack, he was kicked form behind. He had forgotten about Akamaru.

With Sakon he glared at Hinata. He tried to get close to her, but she kept managing to get him before he got her.

"What am I going on to do?" he asked himself, "Perhaps if I wear her out."

But then he shook the thought him his head, he knew that wasn't the way to go. After all he could worn out before her.

He had to figure out her weakness, he smirked.

"Is there anyone you love." Said Sakon.

"Um… please don't do that…" whispered Hinata.

"Why are you afraid that if you tell me the one you love the most he'll get hurt." Said Sakon.

"No… it's just that…" said Hinata.

"The one she loves is Naruto." Said Ino who was just watching because she had nothing to do.

"Ino…" whimpered Hinata who began blush bright red.

"Naruto…" said Sakon, who began to sweat drop.

Well it was back to square one, because there was no way he was going to tell that she fought when he defeated her, he would go after Naruto.

That would be a very bad idea.

However Ukon was having a much easier than his brother, he had figured which was which. After all je might be a clone user, it was easy to determine who was who.

The two continued to try to attack him, but he would constantly dodge. He waited for the perfect moment.

Akamaru, tired to punch him, but Ukon dodged, he dragged his arm and flipped him over slamming him hard into the deck reverting him to his true puppy form.

"Akamaru!" yelled Kiba.

He proceeded to step on Akamaru, if only lightly.

"Now are you going to stop and act like a good boy?" asked Ukon.

Kiba glared at him.

"Kiba!" called out Hinata.

Sakon tried to use this to his advance but Hinata managed to block the attack.

"You forgot about!" said Ino.

"Soul Soul Posses!"

Ukon didn't get a chance to dodge, Ino possessed him easily.

"All right." Said the Ino possessed Ukon.

Kiba quickly grabbed Akamaru, to make sure that he was out of safety.

That was the Ino possessed Ukon began to scream in pain.

"Release!" shouted the Ino Possessed Ukon.

She returned to her body, she was breathing heavily, she was in the body for long but she could feel her body felt exhausted just with her soul being there.

"What happened?" asked Kiba.

"When… when I was in there, it felt like the boy was being torn apart from the inside." Said Ino.

They looked at Ukon who was recovering from the possession.

"That thing that happened to them… it's tearing them apart." Said Ino.

"So what if it is." Said Ukon.

"How can you last like that?" asked Ino.

"I have grown used to the pain. It comes with using the second seal." Said Ukon.

Ino stared at him.

"Hinata finish them off! They're in pain! Put them out of their misery." Said Ino.

"Okay…" said Hinata.

She took a breath and began to slam her palms into Sakon several times! Sakon fell into the deck in pain as the second seal began to undo itself.

"Sakon!" yelled Ukon.

That was when the seal began to undo it self on its own, due to Ino's possession and letting the pain get to her, it had decayed rapidly.

Ukon fell the deck breathing heavily and the three plus the little dog all breathed a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile on the ship, the two watched at the Going Merry continued to follow them.

"Looks like they failed." Said Kimimoro.

"Can blame them," said Tayuya, "The fuckers were scared of out of their mind."

Kimimoro sighed.

"I'll go." Said Tayuya, "I think I should have a rematch with that bitch."

"Really?" asked Kimimoro surprised at this.

"Yeah." Said Tayuya,

Tayuya jumped on to one of the boats, she knew she had to face Sakura.

With Naruto he saw her head their way.

"It's that girl. "said Naruto.

"It is?" asked Sakura, "Then I'm going to fight her!"

"I shouldn't be surprised." Said Robin, "Wasn't she the one you fought with in Alabasta."

Sakura nodded.

The two would have their rematch, and perhaps much more.

Next Time: Sakura once again faces off again Tayuya, feeling that Sakura can't handle it alone Nami joins in. Will Sakura accept or help or is Name right in that she needs it? Find out next time!


	195. The Return of Ms Potty Mouth

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates for a bit, if you haven't gotten word, my computer was on the fritz, and when I got back to writing stories I chose Ponies One Half before this one... anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 195: The Return of Ms. Potty Mouth

Tayuya looked at the Going Merry. She gritted her teeth. She knew if that pink haired bitch was on the boat. They would have to face off again.

"I won't hold back this time." She Mumbled.

That was when she realized something.

"Ah fuck." she muttered.

She arrived at the Going Merry.

"So you are still here." Said Tayuya.

"I am." Said Sakura.

Tayuya stared at Sakura.

"Oh, hello Ms. Mother's Day." Said Robin with a smirk.

"Ah… fuck." Mumbled Tayuya, "What the fuck are you doing here? You joined them?"

"I have my reasons." Said Robin.

"I'm just here to fight the pink haired bitch." Said Tayuya.

Sakura glared at Tayuya.

"Wait your one of the Sound Five?" asked Nami, "I'm going to help you fight."

"What? Nami, I don't need your help, I defeat her before." Said Sakura.

"I was holding back." Said Tayuya, "I minds as well fight the orange haired bitch as well."

"Nami you don't have to do this." Said Sakura, "Please, you're the only that steer this ship."

"I can take over." said Robin.

"Thank you." Said Nami.

"Whatever…" muttered Tayuya, taking out her flute.

However Sakura punched her into the boat.

"Nami…" said Sakura, she didn't' want to admit, "I might need your help."

"What?" asked Nami surprised.

It was then Nami realized something. Sakura problem was that she couldn't fight on a boat.

"Okay." Said Nami.

Nami turned to Robin, "Don't let them take over the ship unless you have to… and if you have to leave Gaara in charge." Said Nami.

Luffy, Zoro and Naruto all sweat drops.

"She's saying your direction less idiots." Said Kyubi.

"Shut up." Thought Naruto.

The two jumped off the Going Merry and it continued on it's way.

"Great… we're going to get lost." Said Kyubi.

"No, we're not." Said Naruto.

On the small boat, Tayuya managed to get up.

"So you decided to bring the orange haired bitch." Said Tayuya.

"So what if I did?" asked Sakura.

"I know that unless you want to take us both out, you wouldn't use your full strength." Said Tayuya.

"Crap…" thought Sakura.

"The only reason why I'm fighting you like this because I figured out why you keep coming at us." Said Tayuya, "Also I realized something as I came here."

"That I won't be able to fight at full straight?" asked Sakura.

"But I will…" said Tayuya, "What's the fucking point in this… at least she offered to help."

Sakura stared at her, "Is it just me or are you swearing less than you were before." She said.

"Fuck off." Was Tayuya's response.

Sakura sweat dropped.

Tayuya took out her flute.

"We have to prevent her from using the flute." Said Sakura.

"What?" asked Nami.

"It's her only weapon." Said Sakura.

Nami took out the Clim-a-tact.

The two began to attack her, which of course prevented her from using her flute.

"The fuck!" yelled Tayuya, "This was what I fucking get for getting fighting someone again."

"That's right." Said Sakura, "I know how you fight."

"I didn't think I would have to pull this out so soon." Said Tayuya.

That was when Tayuya under went the first stage of the cursed seal.

Sakura froze when she remember something. What happened with Sasuke wasn't the time she heard about the cursed seal.

She managed to dodge, both Nami's and Sakura's attacks.

"You know what, I don't' like to repeat myself, why the fuck not." Said Tayuya.

Tayuya began to play her song.

Nami found herself in a strange location.

"What?" asked Nami.

That was when someone ran towards her and began to choke her, she looked to see who it was, it was herself.

"What's going on?" she thought.

"I can't believe the crew took you back after you betrayed them." Said the other Nami.

"This can't be happening." Thought Nami.

Sakura found herself in the same place, she saw herself running towards her.

"Hey! I know you're here!" shouted Sakura.

That was when Inner Sakura showed up and punched the evil illusionary Sakura.

"Kick her add!" cheered Inner Sakura.

In the waking world, Tayuya began to sweat as Sakura broke out the illusion.

"Ah… fuck…" muttered Tayuya.

"You think I would fall for the same thing twice?" asked Sakura.

She looked at Nami choking herself, then looked at Tayuya. Sakura punched Tayuya who dodged, but this did make her stop playing her song.

Nami began to cough as she let go of herself.

"You okay?" asked Sakura.

"What happened?" asked Nami.

"It was an illusion." Said Sakura.

"Oh yeah…" said Nami, "But… it feel like someone was choking me."

"Don't ask." Sighed Sakura.

"You bitch." Said Tayuya.

That was when Sakura glared at Tayuya.

"I know what my double was going to say this time." Said Sakura.

"So what I don't control what they say." Said Tayuya.

Sakura took her breath, she knew what it was going to say to her, her other self was going to say how much she put so much faith into Sasuke, but how she loved him when it was so obvious that he didn't care about her. That she couldn't save him.

"It doesn't' matter!" yelled Sakura.

"I just said I don't control them you idiot bitch!" yelled Tayuya.

"I know I wasn't able to stop Sasuke, but I can help bring him back…" said Sakura, "By defeating you."

"Oh yeah… I forgot you liked the bastard." Said Tayuya, "But I still don't know what the fuck you are talking about."

That was when Sakura punched Tayuya out of the boat.

Nami just watched with a sweat drop.

That was when Tayuya managed to swim back.

"What the fuck was that about?" she asked.

She took a breath, "You know what never mind, I don't need to know."

Tayuya groaned, she knew that it was very unlikely that she was going to defeat Sakura, she had already fought Sakura and even if she went into the second form, Sakura still knew her moves.

"I minds as well say that I at least tried" muttered Tayuya.

That was when he skin turned a dark red color, she gained five strange horn on her head and strange facial markings along with the fact her hair got longer.

"What the…" mutter Nami.

"What just happened?" asked Sakura.

Tayuya on the other hand sighed, "I fucking hate today." She muttered.

Next Time: Can Sakura and Nami defeat Tayuya... who doesn't seem to trying that hard to defeat them... huh... that's interesting... Meanwhile Sasuke awakens from the process. What will happen? Find out next time!


	196. I Just Don't Give A…

Chapter 196: I Just Don't Give A…

Tayuya wished this was over, she should have had a grudge rematch, now that she thought about even if the Cursed Seal did give her extra power she sucked at hand to hand stuff.

But she had to fight her…

She couldn't wait until the day was over.

"If you're done staring let me explain." Muttered Tayuya.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"You see this the second form of the cursed seal." Explained Tayuya, "You're little boy friend is undergoing the processes now as we speak."

"What?" asked Sakura.

"What a sore subject?" Asked Tayuya, trying to sound mocking as possible, but ended up sounding bored.

"I don't believe it." Said Nami.

"We have the one that doesn't care." Said Sakura.

"Fuck off." Muttered Tayuya, "But I am serious about the idiot, he is getting the second level of the seal."

"Are you serious?" asked Sakura.

"He's an idiot." Said Tayuya, "He's just going to find that his brother is too powerful. Not even Orochimaru can fight him."

"Wait… Orochimaru fought Sasuke's brother?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, and he got fucked up, I think one of the reasons why he wants Sasuke is some sort of twisted revenge." Muttered Tayuya.

"Are we going to fight." Said Sakura.

"Fine, let's finish this." Muttered Tayuya.

Sakura ran towards Tayuya, but Tayuya dodged. Sakura tired to punched to her but she once again dodged.

"You won't win…" said Tayuya in a bored tone.

This only made Sakura sweat drop.

"Aren't you going to take this fight seriously?" asked Sakura.

"I already know the outcome, I may have my abilities heightened. But you already seen my strongest things." She said, "If I don't make it look like I'm fighting your seriously I would get in trouble."

"So you don't want to half ass it?" asked Nami.

"Yeah." Muttered Tayuya.

"But you're has assign it." Said Sakura.

"Fuck off." Muttered Tayuya.

Meanwhile on the ship, Kimimoro scowled, the Going Merry was still following them. All of them had failed.

That was when the casket began to shake.

"So it looks like it begins." Said Kimimoro.

Back on Tayuya's boat.

"Nami let me handle it." Said Sakura.

"Okay." Sighed Nami.

"You won't win, you won't beat me, blah, blah, blah…" said Tayuya.

"Okay! Now you're really phoning it in." said Sakura with a sweat drop.

Sakura ran over to Tayuya, and punched her in the face, hard!

Tayuya was sent flying into the mast of the boat.

"The fuck!" yelled Tayuya getting up.

"What?" asked Sakura, "I'm going to take this seriously… even if you're not."

"Yeah, I figured but it still hurt." Muttered Tayuya rubbing her cheek.

That was when Sakura kicked her in the face.

"Ow! That fucking hurt!" yelled Tayuya.

"Seriously? You're complaining?" asked Sakura.

"I'm not complaining, I'm bitching." Said Tayuya.

"I don't think there's a difference." Said Sakura with a sweat drop.

"Whatever…" muttered Tayuya.

Sakura lightly punched her in the face. Granted for her "lightly" meant a really hard hit form a normal person.

"So now you're going easy on name?" asked Tayuya.

"I'm tired of your bitching." Said Sakura.

"Wouldn't you not going easy me make the bitching go on longer?" asked Tayuya.

"Um… maybe…" said Sakura.

"Then punch me harder next time!" yelled Tayuya.

"Do you want me to beat you up?" asked Sakura.

"No… I have to fight for Lord Orochimaru sake." Said Tayuya in a really bored tone.

"You really think I'd believe you like that?" asked Sakura.

"Just beat me up already so we all cane be though with it." Said Tayuya.

Nami sighed, she should have stayed on the ship.

Back with Kimimoro casket exploded and Sasuke emerged in the second seal only for it to go down and him laughing manically.

"So I see you're awake." Said Kimimoro.

"Yeah, I am." Muttered Sasuke.

"I need your help." Said Kimimoro.

"What with?" asked Sasuke.

Kimimoro pointed to the Going Merry, which was still trailing them.

"How long have they been following you?" asked Sasuke.

"Since we left the island." Said Kimimoro.

"Do you have a telescope?" asked Sasuke.

Kimimoro handed it him. He looked to see who was there, Robin, Gaara, Luffy, Naruto and Zoro.

A little voice in the back of Sasuke's mind told him, "If you try to fight anyone of them, you're ass is going to get kicked."

However Sasuke ignored it, he had a power boost, he didn't need them any more.

"I have a plan…" said Sasuke.

Kimimoro nodded…

Meanwhile back on Tayuya's boat. Sakura delivered a harsh punch, right when Tayuya's Seal came undone.

"You win." Said Tayuya laying on the deck.

"That… was a strange fight." Sighed Nami.

"I think you should tie me up…" said Tayuya, "Make it looked like you really beat me."

"I guess." Said Nami.

"By the way… if I were you… I'd rescue the poor bastard as soon as possible." Said Tayuya, "Because even if I work for him, Orochimaru is a sick fuck."

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"Did That Crazy Bitch ever mentioned about Orochimaru's preferences…" said Tayuya.

"Can we change the subject." Said Nami, "Because I don't like where this is going."

"Whatever…" muttered Tayuya.

And so Tayuya was defeated, wasn't that hard to… she sort of gave up.

On the Going Merry, Naruto continued to do watch.

Naruto's eye's widened, "Hey! The ship stopped."

"What?" asked Luffy.

"No he's right." Said Robin, "It stopped."

"Kit I have a very bad feeling about this." Said Kyubi.

"Kimimoro is coming." Said Gaara.

"So you know him too." Said Zoro.

The going Merry got to the ship and stopped. That was when Kimimoro jumped unto the ship.

"So Zoro it has been a long time." Said Kimimoro.

Zoro glared at him.

"I am sorry that Lord Orochimaru has turned you down." Said Kimimoro.

"If he had offered me I would have turned him down." Said Zoro reaching for his swords.

Naruto jumped down.

"All right! Five on one"! he yelled.

"No wait!" said Kyubi, "I have a better plan!"

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Our goal is drag Sasuke back kicking and screaming, right?" asked Kyubi.

"Yeah." Said Naruto.

"Why have all five of you fight him, when at least one of you should go drag him back here." Said Kyubi.

"Okay, I get it." Said Naruto, he turned to Luffy, "I think at least one of us should go get Sasuke."

"Okay." Said Luffy.

Then they turned to where Zoro was standing, to find he was gone. They saw Zoro was already jumping on the ship.

"You two should go help him." Said Robin, "I don't know if he will be able to get Sasuke back on his own."

"Why because he has no sense of direction?" asked Luffy.

"Come on, let's go." Said Naruto.

He and Luffy went to follow Zoro.

"No you won't!" shouted Kimimoro.

He launched one of his bones at Naruto, but Gaara caught it using his sand.

"Sorry but the two of us are your opponents." Said Robin.

Kimimoro scowled then got ready for the fight.

And Sasuke emerged, but will be it be so easy for Zoro, Luffy and Naruto to drag him back, and will Robin and Gaara have an easy fight, only time will tell.

Next Time: Gaara and Robin face off against Kimimoro, will they be able to defeat him? Meanwhile Zoro, Naruto and Luffy chase after Sasuke though out the ship, will they be able to find him or will he play off their lack of a sense of a direction? Find out next time!


	197. Flowers, Bones and Sand

A/N: I know this is the second similar celebration in the last week but Hurray! This fic has reached 600,000 hits! Awesome! Enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 197: Flowers, Bones and Sand

Zoro stopped for a second so that Luffy and Naruto can catch up to him.

"Sasuke! Where are you!" shouted Naruto.

"He won't show up." Said Zoro, "He too smart for that."

That was when they saw Sasuke, ran into a room.

"There he went." Said Naruto.

"I think this is a trap." Said Kyubi.

"What kind of trap?" thought Naruto.

"Knowing him he's going top play on the fact none of you, have any sense of direction what so ever." Said Kyubi.

"I doubt Sasuke would do that." Said Naruto.

"Knowing him it would be the just the thing he does if he's trying to beat you…" said Kyubi.

"Yeah right…" said Naruto.

And so the three began to follow Sasuke deeper into the ship.

Meanwhile with Kimimoro he called out "Dance of the Camilla"

He created that bone sword and aimed his attack at Gaara, who just stood there as the sand protected him.

"You have no idea, do you?" asked Gaara.

Kimimoro glared at him as Gaara sent out his sand at him.

That was when Robin sprouted arms all over Kimimoro's body.

"Seis Fleur Clutch!"

However instead of the normal thing happening (which was breaking his spine) the arms were struggling.

"Robin… stop it." Said Gaara, "It won't work."

"My bones are as hard as steel." Said Kimimoro, "They can no be easily broken."

Robin's eyes widened, she managed to vanish the arms before Kimimoro could do anything to them.

"Are you okay?" asked Gaara.

"I'm fine." Said Robin.

"Be careful with him, don't try to strain yourself." Said Gaara, "I'll take of him."

Robin nodded, she knew that Gaara would be better suited for this.

"It is already too late, Sasuke has already decided to give himself to Lord Orochimaru." Said Kimimoro.

"You know nothing about our captain." Said Gaara.

"The hold that Lord Orochimaru has on him is much stronger than your stupid captain thinks." Said Kimimoro.

Gaara just looked at him getting ready for a fight.

Back in the large ship, the three were deep in the bowls…

"Where did he go?" asked Luffy.

"Come on… kit… say it! Say it…" said Kyubi.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Thought Naruto.

"Say "You were right" I mean it's so obvious he's playing to you lack of sense direction." Said Kyubi.

"There's no way he's doing it." said Naruto.

Elsewhere on the ship Sasuke smirked, he knew that the three would be lost by now. It was all too perfect.

Back on the Going Merry, Kimimoro began to grow bone spikes all over his body.

"Dance of the Willow!" he called out.

He began to aim his attacks at Gaara. Gaara once again stood there as the sand blocked the bone.

"How long will you be able to keep this up?" asked Kimimoro.

"I could say the same to you." Said Gaara.

Kimimoro continued his blows, but nothing got though.

"I think it's time for me to this." Said Gaara.

He sent out a large amount of sand at his opponent. It engulfed him. As the sand cleared away, both Gaara and Robin were in shock, Kimimoro was still standing. However chinks of skin were missing and underneath they see a sort of bone armor.

"I believe it's time to get serous." Said Kimimoro.

He began to activate his cursed seal. Shapes began to form around him.

"I was wrong about you two, I thought you were much stronger than this." Said Kimimoro, "The Host of the Ichibi and the Demon Child… you are nothing but trash."

He began to use dance of the willow again on Gaara. The shield began to weaken at the bones hit against it.

"Robin…" said Gaara, "Please stop me if I go far."

Robin's eyes widened when he said that.

She knew what it meant.

"Are you sure… that's a good idea?" she asked.

"It's the only way to stop him…" said Gaara.

Sand began to crawl up his arm, taking the shape of Ichibi's arm.

"I'm sorry Naruto…" he thought.

Back in the ship, Naruto got a bad feeling.

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know… it was this weird chill." Said Naruto, "It's probably nothing."

"Or it could be something really bad." Said Kyubi, "Knowing who's fighting it probably Gaara."

"You think…" said Naruto.

"Robin is there with him, I'm sure he won't destroy the ship." Said Kyubi.

Naruto sighed, then sweat dropped as Luffy and Zoro were arguing which direction Sasuke went into.

"He went this way I'm sure of it." Said Luffy.

"No he went this way!" said Zoro.

"Admit it kit… admit it!" sang Kyubi.

"NEVER!" thought Naruto.

Back on the Going Merry, Gaara grabbed Kimimoro and slammed him into the mast, he then grabbed him again and pinned him to the mast much like he did to Hinata when he fought Naruto. He left a portion of his sand hand, still pinning Kimimoro into the mast which began to harden.

He then sent out a wall of sand at Kimimoro… engulfing him and the causing the mast to fall down.

Gaara's demon arm turned back into sand as fell to the deck in exhaustion.

"Are you okay?" asked Robin.

"Just exhausted." Said Gaara.

Back on the ship, Luffy, Zoro and Naruto all argued which way Sasuke left…

"You know kit… there is a way to find him." Said Kyubi.

"Really how…" thought Naruto.

"I won't tell you, unless you say a certain phrase." Said Kyubi.

"What?" thought Naruto.

"Come on… you guys are lost… so lost you are bickering… almost as if Sasuke is toying with you." Said Kyubi.

Naruto groaned.

"Fine… you were right." Thought Naruto.

"Good now! When this is all over I want you to write in the bathroom mirror." Said Kyubi.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Just never mind…" said Kyubi.

"So what do I do…" said Naruto.

"Isn't it obvious." Said Kyubi, "Shadow Clones."

Naruto proceeded to slap himself in the head.

"I love it when your this stupid." Said Kyubi.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" asked Luffy.

"Just… never mind…" said Naruto.

Back on the Going Merry, Gaara cleared away his sand, when it was all clear, both Gaara and Robin began to sweat at the site. Not only was Kimimoro unhurt, but all of his other wounds had healed. His skin was grey, with his black and yellow, some of his bones were out of his body and he even had a bony tail.

"I guess it time to take you out." Said Kimimoro.

This battle was only just beginning…

Next Time: Robin and Gaara continue the fight with Kimimoro, will they be able to defeat him being in the second level or will he win? Meanwhile Naruto uses his Shadow Clones to find Sasuke. Will he find him? Find out next time!


	198. Dinosaur Bones

Chapter 198: Dinosaur Bones

They stared at Kimimoro, Gaara was in shock, he couldn't believe it. He was still alive.

"How are you still alive?" asked Gaara.

"The Cursed Seal." Said Kimimoro, "I believe you know about the Cursed Seal."

Both Robin and Gaara looked at Kimimoro.

He tired to swipe them with his tail. But Gaara blocked it with his sand. When the sand cleared Gaara was breathing heavily.

"Are you alight?" asked Robin.

"I'm exhausted." Said Gaara, "I don't know if I could on."

Robin knew that she had to get into the fight, even if her attacks had no effected on them. It would at best slow him down.

"Fine." Said Gaara figuring out what she was thinking, "But have to think about it."

"Finger Drill Bullet." Shouted Kimimoro.

The created a shield, which blocked it.

That was when Robin created her arms around Kimimoro, which held him back.

"That won't work" said Kimimoro.

He caused many bone spikes to break his skin piercing the hands causing them to disappear.

"Your tricks will not work anymore." Said Kimimoro, "This is the end for you."

Meanwhile on the ship Sasuke smirked in his hiding place.

"Those idiots will never find me." Thought Sasuke.

That was when he saw two shadow clones.

"There he is!" yelled one of them.

"Damn it!" He thought.

He began to run away while the shadow clones chased after him.

He somehow forgot to factor in Naruto's clones.

Back on the Going Merry, Robin was holding her arms in pain.

"There is nothing you can do." Said Kimimoro, "Give up."

"No…" said Robin, "This is something I can do."

That was when arms came out of the deck and grabbed Kimimoro's legs and tossed him into the air.

"What?" he thought.

Before he could regain his sense of balance, arm came from the deck to catch him, and so did more and more. Much like someone crowd surfing they passed them, until he was tossed off the deck.

"Why didn't either of us do that before?" asked Gaara.

Robin shrugged.

However they forgot one thing.

His abilities weren't Devil Fruit based.

"Did you really think that can stop me?" asked Kimimoro, "I was born with my powers!"

Both Robin and Gaara froze.

Neither one of them could think of anything.

Back on the ship Sasuke continued to run from the Naruto clones, when he did something he didn't think of doing earlier. Killing them. He grabbed his sword and killed them.

"Heh…" he laughed in triumph.

That was when he heard a shout of "There he is!" and saw two more clones.

"Of course that would happen." Muttered Sasuke.

He began to run away, looking for a better place to kill them.

Back on the Going Merry, Kimimoro dried himself off while grabbing his spine.

"Dance of the Clematis: Vine." He said.

He whipped the ship like spine at the two, but Gaara sand protected both of them.

"Can you really keep this up?" asked Kimimoro, "Both of you have reached your limits."

"I have an idea." Said Robin.

Gaara nodded, figuring out what it was.

Kimimoro tried to while at them again, but Robin sprouted an arm on his arm, causing him to drop it.

Gaara used his sand to picked it up.

"Using my own weapons again me, that won't work." Said Kimimoro gabbing another spine.

Gaara started using his sand to wield the weapon. The two whip like spines clashed against each other.

"Dance of the Clematis: Flower." He said.

He began go fuse the bones in his arm into a drill.

Gaara sighed… it was going to be difficult… but it might work.

"Robin do you think you can take over the whip?" asked Gaara.

Robin nodded and created hands to grab the whip. She managed to use it to block the other one from Kimimoro.

"What is he planning?" thought Kimimoro.

The two whip like spines continued to clash while Gaara gathered all of the sand he could. He send the sand at the drill on his arm. Kimimoro can only watched at the sand consumed the drill… however after a few minutes the sand went limp and Gaara was breathing heavily.

"You really thought you could have sent your sand to dissolve it?" asked Kimimoro.

Kimimoro glared at Gaara, he knew Gaara didn't have much strength left. He grabbed the whip like spin and tied Gaara with it. He screamed in Gaara as the pointed edges dug into his skin.

"Now die." Said Kimimoro.

However Kimimoro started feeling woozy.

"No! It can't be over yet!" he yelled.

His skin and eye turned to normal and he fell on the deck in pain.

Gaara fell onto the deck, but Robin managed to catch him.

'What happened?" asked Gaara.

"It seemed the Cursed Seal had a time limit." Explained Robin.

Gaara nodded as he tired to regain his balance.

Hey had won, but not by much.

On the massive ship, Sasuke found a very large room, he turned to the shadow clones and killed both of them.

"I should hide in here… I doubt they will be able to find me." He said.

He closed the doors and sat down on the floor.

That was when the door shattered in splinters of wood and there stood Luffy, Naruto and Zoro.

Sasuke should be thinking the disbelief about how they found him… but another thought entered his mouth.

"I didn't lock the door…" he said with a massive sweat drop.

"Sasuke, do wee have to this the easy way or the hard way?" asked Zoro.

"What would be the easy way?" asked Sasuke.

"Come with us." Said Naruto.

"Hard way?" asked Sasuke.

"Beat you up." Said Luffy.

"Of course." Said Sasuke.

Sasuke drew this swords, "I'm tired of this crew. All the stuff you pull all the time." He said, "I'm going for the hard way."

"Of course you are." Said Zoro drawing his own swords.

Luffy and Naruto also got ready for a fight.

Sasuke smirked, he knew he would be able to beat all three of them with his new Cursed Seal.

He needed Orochimaru's power if he ever wanted to kill his brother and he would do anything to get it, even serve his bonds with Zoro.

And so a fight that would change Sasuke's destiny would begin…

Next Time: Sasuke begins fighting with Naruto, Luffy and most importantly Zoro, will he break his bonds with them or will it not be as easy as he thought? Find out next time!


	199. Sasuke's Ties

Chapter 199: Sasuke's Ties

Sasuke prepared his sword, getting ready for whatever he was ready for.

He aimed his attack for Luffy remembering one of his weaknesses was sharp items.

But Luffy dodged them. Sasuke scowled.

That was when Naruto punched him in the face.

"You're fighting more than one person!" said Naruto.

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"You are nothing!" yelled Sasuke, "All of you are nothing…"

Luffy punched him in the face.

"You really think Orochimaru cane give you power?" asked Luffy.

"Of course he can!" yelled Sasuke, "He's a Kage…"

"Former Kage." Corrected Naruto, "A crazy former Kage who was booted out for experimenting on people in insane ways!"

"So?" asked Sasuke.

"He's just using you." Said Naruto.

"How would you know?" asked Sasuke.

"I know because I met Anko… you want to end up like Anko?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke tired to come up with a response, but instead kicked Naruto in the face.

"Here's a good idea: Never ask him he wants to end up like Anko." Muttered Kyubi.

"Yeah…" agreed Naruto.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" shouted Luffy punched Sasuke.

The punch was so hard that it knocked Sasuke into the wall.

"This is only getting started!" said Sasuke.

He ran towards Zoro with his swords drawn. He swiped at Zoro, but Zoro dodged each time.

"Sasuke, you're not strong enough to defeat me." Said Zoro.

"Why because I don't' train as hard as you do?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes." Answered Zoro bluntly.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and glared at Zoro, he'd show him, he'd show all of them.

Meanwhile on the ocean, Sanji and Chopper were heading towards the ship which they could see in the distance. Chopper had to row while Sanji was look out

"What's over there?" asked Sanji.

They got closer to find it Usopp and Isaribi trying to get their hostage to get them web.

"Isaribi! Usopp!" Called out Chopper.

Sanji took over rowing and rowed over every quickly.

"Oh Isaribi! I'm so happy to see you!" said Sanji.

"Thanks…" said Isaribi with a sweat drop.

"Hey! I'm here too." Said Usopp.

"Yeah… yeah…" muttered Sanji.

That was when both the hostages saw each other.

"So you were beaten too." Muttered Jirobo.

"Shut up." Muttered Kidomaru.

"We can head back to the Going Merry together." Said Sanji.

"Yeah." Said Isaribi.

"It doesn't' seem to have moved." Said Usopp using his goggles to see up ahead.

"That's good." Sighed Chopper.

"Don't worry, I'll keep my eyes on the ship so we wont lose it." Said Sanji.

"I think Usopp should be in charge of that." Said Isaribi.

"Yeah…" agreed Chopper.

Back on the ship, Sasuke continued to try to attack Zoro when a Naruto clone appeared and punched in him.

"What was that for?" asked Sasuke.

"Because you're fighting three of us. "said Naruto.

"Come back with us Sasuke!" said Luffy.

"And if he doesn't he would still be innocent." Said Kyubi.

"He's not exactly innocent." Thought Naruto.

"Not in the way I'm referring to." Said Kyubi.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the perverted voice in his head.

"Sasuke stop this! This is stupid!" yelled Luffy.

"You're stupid." Said Sasuke.

"Worst. Comeback. Ever." Muttered Kyubi.

Luffy proceeded to punch Sasuke in the head.

"You know… this is almost comedic." Said Kyubi.

"Why should I travel with you?" asked Sasuke revering from the blow.

"You never had fun?" asked Luffy.

Sasuke hesitated for a few second but then brought up some good points, "I might have had fun at some points, but you are a terrible captain! I don't know how many times I nearly died… or even the whole crew but you always do something stupid! Something stupid that should have killed us."

"I know I should be taking your guys side… but he a point." Said Kyubi.

"Shut up." Thought Naruto.

"Do you know what a pain living on the ship is? I mean only once did we do something reasonable on this trip! And that was to make sure Nami got better." Sasuke muttered, "And maybe right afterwards when we had to get food."

"You knew what we were getting into when we joined." Said Zoro.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he said that.

"You saw how stupid and idiotic these two were." Said Zoro, "But you went anyways."

"We're standing right here." Said Naruto and Luffy.

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"You're just sore because of your brother." Said Naruto, "This is what it's all about."

"Shut up!" yelled Sasuke, "Just shut up!"

Sasuke kicked Naruto into the air. However Luffy responded by punching Sasuke in the face.

"Naruto's right." Muttered Luffy.

Sasuke fell to the ground, he didn't know how to react.

Elsewhere back with Isaribi, Usopp, Sanji and Chopper. Usopp was tying the two boats together, while Chopper made sure that the rope which was made from spider web was securely on Isaribi.

"Thanks for getting him to give us spider web." Said Isaribi.

"Not a problem!" said Sanji giving the thumbs up.

"I can't believe you would kick a man while he was down." Muttered Kidomaru who was covered in shoe print shaped bruises.

"What do you expect we're pirates." Said Sanji.

"Okay! I'm ready to go." Said Isaribi.

Isaribi began to pull the boats very quickly.

"We should back in no time." Said Usopp.

Back on the giant ship, Sasuke laid on the ground.

"There is nothing I can say can I?" asked Sasuke, "IF I say something about Orochimaru, then you'll point out how evil he is or bring up the Anko card… if I mention how stupid you all are then you point I agree to this… I've been with you though so many things…"

"You knew the whole time Luffy would just drag you back." Said Zoro.

"Yeah." Said Sasuke, "But… unlike Nami I'm not going out with out a fight."

Sasuke proceeded to stab Zoro in the side.

Sasuke stood up was Zoro just stood there in shock.

"I've known you most of my life Zoro." Sais Sasuke, "So don't worry… mist all vital organs."

Sasuke gave off a crazed smiled as the cursed seal began to spread across his body like a black fire.

"Well it's looks like we're going to have to switch to just beating him up." Said Luffy.

Naruto nodded, this fight was only just getting started.

Next Time: Sasuke unleashes the power of the second seal. Naruto, Luffy and Zoro know that if they work together they will be able to beat him... All that and more in chapter 200!


	200. There's At Least One Story

A/N: All hail The Biju Biju Fruit, with it 200 Chapter! ALL KNEEL BEFORE IT! (coughs) Now that I had that weird bout of hamminess out of my system, I was to thank all my readers who read and on occasion reviewed. I hope that there will be 100 more chapters or maybe more! Thank you so much and enjoy the chapter, which is the second part of the final fight of this arc.

Chapter 200: There's At Least One Story with More Chapters

Zoro looked at his wound, it was very similar to the one Buggy gave him a while back. However he was much stronger now so this wound was nothing.

Zoro got up and stared at Sasuke.

"So you can stand." Taunted Sasuke.

"This is nothing." Said Zoro.

"I see." Said Sasuke.

Sasuke tried to once again stab him but Zoro dodged.

"Like I said this is nothing." Said Zoro.

"You're bleeding a lot." Said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"It's nothing." Said Zoro, "Not after all I've been though."

"You wouldn't be able to stand up against me." Said Sasuke, "With all this power."

"You're going insane." Said Naruto, "Can't you see that?"

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"Um… you know if he's going insane it means he can't see it." Muttered Kyubi.

"I see." Thought Naruto.

Sasuke began to attack Zoro but he blocked and dodged every time.

"How can you be like this?" asked Sasuke.

"You've seen me training every day." Said Zoro, "I trained hard to get where I am!"

"So what?" asked Sasuke.

Sasuke tried to attack Zoro but he blocked.

"Sasuke, do you think this is what Kuina wanted?" asked Zoro.

Sasuke stopped for a second, then began to attack again.

"It doesn't matter!" yelled Sasuke.

That was when Naruto punched him into the face.

"Did you forget you're fighting all three of us?" asked Naruto.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" shouted Luffy punching Sasuke in gut.

Sasuke glared at the three.

Meanwhile with the two boat, Usopp saw something, in the distance, he tugged on the web that was being pulled by Isaribi.

"What?" she asked.

"I see my brother on a nearby boat." Said Usopp.

"Oh, okay." Said Isaribi, "Which way?"

Usopp pointed the right way and they made it to where the boat with Kiba, Hinata and Ino were.

"Oh wow you're alive." Said Kiba.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Usopp.

"Wait. You handled those weird twins?" asked Sanji.

"Yeah, apparently they didn't want to fight Naruto and Gaara so they just randomly grabbed us." Said Ino.

Kidomaru and Jirobo looked at Sakon.

"So… is that true?" asked Jirobo.

"You know that they have demons inside him." Muttered Sakon.

The two ignored them, making Sakon angry.

"Hey you." Said Sanji to Kidomaru.

"Fine." Muttered Kidomaru.

Kidomaru spat out the web, which they used to the newly added boat to the group.

"Is everything good?" asked Isaribi.

"Yes." Said Hinata.

"Okay!" said Isaribi as they continued on their way back to the Going Merry.

Back on the ship Naruto made several clones. All of them ganged up on Sasuke, but Sasuke punched, kicked and sliced them away.

"All right! I have an idea." Said Naruto.

"You're finally going to turn your clones into us?" asked Zoro.

Naruto sweat dropped.

"Wow… can't believe you didn't figure that one out yet." Said Kyubi.

Naruto created many clones. And 2/3 of the clones either turned into duplicates of either Luffy or Zoro.

"Wow… this is pathetic." Said Sasuke, "All I have to do find the real ones out of you."

Sasuke tired to destroy all the clones, but most of them got good hit in before he was able to get them, eventually he killed all of them.

"I can't believe that you would say such things about the cursed seal. Esspeiclly you, Naruto and Luffy." Said Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"What I mean is that you berate me for taking this power when both of you ate devil fruits." Said Sasuke.

"Oh… yeah." Said Luffy, "I didn't mean to eat a devil fruit."

"Both of us just wanted a snack." Said Naruto.

Sasuke sweat drop, "Seriously?" he asked, "Why should I be surprised?" he thought.

"But I worked hard to control my powers!" said Luffy.

"And for it was hard to learn how to use clones!" said Naruto.

"You really think we didn't work hard to get where we are now?" asked Luffy.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He ran towards Luffy with his swords drawn and tried to attack him.

"Gum Gum Stamp!" yelled Luffy giving the kick in the face.

Sasuke managed to get up from the kick.

"Why you!" yelled Sasuke.

Naruto turned into his half demon from and his him with his tails.

"Why you." Muttered Sasuke.

"If you can power up, so can I!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto and tired to punch him but Naruto blocked using his tails.

"Look Sasuke, I know what it's like getting my powers from a creepy pervert." Said Naruto.

"What did you call me?" asked Kyubi.

But of course Naruto ignored him.

"But that's all Orochimaru and Kyubi have in common. Orochimaru is probably using you for some sick end." Said Naruto.

"What would you?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto face palmed.

"Remember, he's crazy right now." Said Kyubi, "Stop trying to reason with him, it's stupid."

Naruto sighed, and used all of strength to punch him in the face.

"What did Kyubi say?" asked Luffy.

"That he's crazy and trying to reason with him is stupid." Said Naruto.

"I didn't want to do this." Said Zoro.

He positioned his swords in a certain way.

"Oni Giri."

He sliced Sasuke who fell to the floor.

"Are you that's a good idea?" asked Luffy.

"He needed it." Said Zoro.

"Just give him a few days." Said Naruto, "I'm sure he will be fine."

That was when they heard crazed laughter coming from Sasuke. They turned to see that he was getting up.

"I guess I have to try one more thing." Said Sasuke.

That was when his skin turned grey, his hair became longer and turned silver, a strange cross appeared on his face. All of them stared at Sasuke.

"Okay… that's not normal." said Kyubi.

"The cursed seal comes in two levels, this is the second level." Laughed Sasuke.

"What did you do?" asked Zoro.

"What? I got much more powerful, much more than all of you combined." Said Sasuke.

"Kit I can sense it, there a time limit to it." Said Kyubi.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

Kyubi began to explain that the longer the body uses that form the more exhausted it get until it reaches a point where it can't handle it any more.

"So we just have to kick his ass and wade it out?" asked Naruto.

"That's right." Responded Kyubi.

Naruto whispered this to Luffy and Zoro and they understood.

"Well it looks like the kid gloves comes come off." Said Luffy.

"So when should I use it?" asked Naruto.

"Wait a bit, your time limit is clearly shorter than his." Said Kyubi.

Naruto nodded.

The three of them stared at Sasuke. Knowing that this wasn't going to be an easy fight. Things were going to change at the end of this, but what?

Next Time: Sasuke enters 2nd level. However it isn't easier than they thought. What will happen when Naruto takes a certain pill? Will he find another point with his devil fruit? Find out next time!


	201. Pure Energy

A/N: The second to last chapter of this arc! Enjoy! And I hope you all like what I did!

Chapter 201: Pure Energy

They continued to stare at Naruto.

"You know what, at least he doesn't have wings." Said Kyubi.

"Why did you say that?" thought Naruto.

"You'll see." Said Kyubi.

Naruto sighed and ignored the voice in his head.

Sasuke grabbed both of his swords and ran towards Zoro.

Zoro blocked but Sasuke was too fast.

"What too fast for you?" asked Sasuke.

Zoro gritted his teeth. This wasn't' good. That was also when Sasuke kicked him into the wall.

It happened so fast Luffy and Naruto couldn't help but stare.

"All Right!" yelled Naruto, "Now it's time!"

He created many clones, many of those clones transformed into Luffy.

"This again?" asked Sasuke, "This is such an old trick."

Sasuke quickly destroyed the clones with out batting an eye.

"Should I?" asked Naruto.

"Not yet." Said Kyubi, "A little more time."

Naruto gritted his teeth.

"All right!" yelled Luffy.

He ran towards Sasuke.

"Gum Gum Whip!"

Sasuke dodged the attack.

Sasuke then sliced Luffy in the side.

However Luffy managed to punch Sasuke in the face, which seemingly did nothing.

"That won't work." Said Sasuke with a crazed grin.

Luffy began to sweat a little.

"Not yet." Said Kyubi.

Meanwhile on the other boats.

"Hey!" yelled Usopp, "I see Sakura and Nami!"

Hinata tugged on the web and Isaribi got the message. She pulled the boats to where Nami and Sakura were.

"Oh Nami! I'm so glad you're okay!" said Sanji in compete and utter love mode.

"Yeah…" said Nami with a massive sweat drop.

"So you are beat them?" asked Sakura.

"We did." Said Chopper.

"Did they tell you?" asked Nami.

"Tell us what?" asked Ino as Sanji forced Kidomaru to give them more web.

They told them about Orochimaru and his fight and loss to Itachi.

"Wait…" said Ino.

"Sasuke is being lied to when being told he can defeat his brother" sad Sakura.

However the other member of sound stared at Tayuya.

"I can't believe you told them." Said Sakon.

"I was going to lose anyway, so why the fuck not." said Tayuya, "I'm going on vacation after this."

"We should hurry and get back to the ship. Maybe we can stop Sasuke with this information." Said Usopp.

The others nodded at the web was secure to the boat Nami and Sakura were in.

Back on the gigantic ship, Naruto once again unleashed his hanyo form and began to fight with Sasuke.

"Is that all you got?" asked Sasuke.

"No, I'm just waiting for the perfect time to bring out the big guns." said Naruto.

"You? Big guns? That's a laugh." Mocked Sasuke.

Naruto punched Sasuke several times, but it didn't seem like it did much.

"Really what do you have that I don't have? You can transform into better forms well I can now." Said Sasuke.

"All right I think it's time to try something new." Said Naruto.

He created a clone.

"Is that it." Said Sasuke.

"No." said Naruto.

The clone turned into a large mallet.

"Clone Mallet!" yelled Naruto.

The attack was a successful.

"All right Naruto!" cheered Luffy.

"What the ell was that!" yelled Sasuke.

"Oh just killing time." Said Naruto.

"Killing time for what?" asked Sasuke.

"It's time kit." Said Kyubi.

"All right." Thought Naruto.

He reached into his pocket and took out a rumble ball.

"I guess you forgot I can use it too." Said Naruto with a smirk.

Sasuke's eyes winded, esspeiclly since he remember that he heard last time he used it he turned into the size of the original Kyubi.

"If you do that you'll sink the ship." Said Sasuke.

"I'm not going to do that." Said Naruto, "That would be stupid, I'm going to see if there's a new transformation I can do from this."

Naruto chucked it into his mouth, "Rumble!" he shouted.

That was when Naruto sensed it along with his giant mode. That was when red chi sounded his body, not only that but it took the shape of a fox around him.

"Well this is interesting." Said Kyubi.

Naruto aimed for a punch to Sasuke, however the chi extended to punch Sasuke in the face.

"Awesome!" yelled Naruto.

"Um… kit shouldn't you taking this seriously?" asked Kyubi.

"I know I should… but there's something I have to try first." Thought Naruto.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" shouted Naruto.

He once again used the chi to punch Sasuke.

"Gum Gum Whip!" shouted Naruto.

He delivered a sweeping kick to Sasuke, which knocked Sasuke into the wall.

"That was awesome!" yelled Luffy.

"Great…" muttered Zoro with a sweat drop.

Sasuke got up…

"I will show you my true power!" he said.

That was when bent forward, his shirt began to move when suddenly something erupted from his back.

Which was the best way t put it, something. Because seriously, Naruto, Luffy, Zoro or even Kyubi could tell whether they were wings or giant hands.

"Are those wings?" asked Naruto.

"No way their hands." Said Luffy.

"Either way kit, I think we should be worried." Said Zoro.

Not only did he have wings but he started to use Chidori, however there was something wrong with it, the power of the cursed seal turned black.

"What am I supposed to do?" thought Naruto.

"Experiment?" asked Kyubi.

That was when Naruto looked at his body, the coat was made of pure chi.

"I have an idea! But it's dangerous." Said Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Zoro.

Naruto began to explain it to them.

"All right! I'm up for it!" said Luffy.

Zoro just shrugged.

"What are they planning?" thought Sasuke.

Naruto broke off two pieces of his the strange chi skin, which he gave to Luffy and Zoro.

"Ow!" yelled Luffy almost dropping it, "This thing is hot."

"It's not too." Said Zoro, "If I can stand this I can stand anything."

"Now focus on those balls with your life and you'll be able to get it!" said Naruto.

Both of them closed their eyes, while Naruto focused on the balls of chi himself. The balls turned purple and began to spin.

"Wow I can't believe it. Said Luffy opening his eyes.

Both of them were holding half demon Rasengan.

"You did most of the work, didn't you." Said Zoro.

"Yeah." Said Naruto creating his own.

"You think three of those will defeat me!" said Sasuke.

"Oh yeah!" yelled Naruto.

"All right! Let's do this!" yelled Luffy.

"Chidori!"

"Triple Rasengan!" yelled Naruto, Luffy and Zoro.

Sasuke decided to aim his attack for Naruto, which hit him in the shoulder. However, Naruto, Luffy and Zoro's attack hit him in the gut.

Sasuke fall to the ground, the cursed seal was undone.

"I lost…" thought Sasuke just before he passed out.

Naruto fell to the floor, as did Zoro.

Luffy looked at the three. He sighed, sure he had won… sure he had dragged back Sasuke…

"I really hope I don't have to do this again." He thought.

And so they succeeded in dragging Sasuke back. Thankfully with certain information, they would never have to do this again…

Next Time: Sasuke learns the truth of Orochimaru and the main reason why he wanted to Sasuke to join him. Sasuke begins to reflect what he did and if the crew will ever forgive him. What will happen? Find out next time.

A/N: I knew when I did story that I was going to do this arc eventually, I was always on the fence about what the result would be... that is until sometime in the Laboon arc when Sasuke promised to walk around naked if Naruto's theory turned out true. I wrote that chapter years ago... and that's how long I was planning to keep Sasuke in the crew.

I am evil...


	202. Sasuke's Lament

A/N: Final chapter of the arc, next chapter the Davy Back Fight Arc... I'm planning for a major change that's going to be so much fun! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 202: Sasuke's Lament

Luffy managed to get Zoro (who while injured was well enough to walk) to carry Sasuke, while he carried Naruto.

"So do you think knocked some sense into him?" asked Luffy.

"I hope so." Said Zoro.

Luffy sighed… he had hoped so too.

Meanwhile on the deck of the Going Merry, the rest of the crew had finally arrived to see the damage. The mast was tumbled over and there were massive amounts of sand damage everywhere.

'What… what just happened!" yelled Usopp.

"Don't ask." Answered Gaara.

"Where are the others?" asked Nami.

"They went into the ship." Explained Robin.

"Should we go look for them?" asked Hinata.

That was when they saw Luffy and Zoro showing up.

"So you beat some sense into him." Said Kiba.

"Hopefully." Said Luffy.

"We need to dock here for the time being." Said Nami.

"What why?" asked Luffy.

"One of our hostages will be brutally honest about Orochimaru's real purpose." Said Sakura.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

In the galley which was being used like a makeshift infirmary, they had a tired up Tayuya explain it to Luffy, Zoro, Gaara and Robin.

"You're not lying are you?" asked Gaara.

"Why the fuck would I lie?" asked Tayuya, "The moment I realized I was going to lose to Sakura I decided to just fuck it and tell them that Orochimaru was using him as a new little toy to fuck around with his brother."

"What? Really? Why?" asked Luffy.

"Because Orochimaru and his brother are enemies." Said Tayuya, "Simple as that."

"Is that true?" asked Sasuke who was apparently awake.

"Why the fuck would I be lying? I know what your going though, that seal fucks with your mind." Said Tayuya.

"Is why you wear?" asked Sakura.

"Shut the fuck up. He heard everything so let me go." Said Tayuya.

"Fine." Said Luffy.

They untied Tayuya and she packed up the other members of the Sound 5 and put them on the ship and sailed away.

Sasuke could tell she wasn't lying… All he could do was stare up at the ceiling in shock.

He was so stupid.

Naruto had just woke up.

"What going on?" asked Naruto.

"You missed something important." Said Luffy.

"By the way, can I have something to eat?" asked Naruto.

Everyone sweat dropped when he said that.

The next few days Naruto and Sasuke recovered in the men's cabin. Hinata helped Naruto though his recovery. But Sasuke was surprised that neither Sakura or Ino tired to help. Sasuke remained mostly silent until one day when he and Naruto were alone.

"How's your shoulder?" asked Sasuke.

"Should be fine in a few more days." Said Naruto.

"How?" asked Sasuke who flinched, "Never mind stupid question."

"How are you?" asked Naruto.

"Could be better." Said Sasuke.

"You're regretting what happened… aren't you?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke sighed, "Yeah…" he admitted.

Meanwhile on the island that Orochimaru currently resided.

"I see, they were too much for you." Sighed Orochimaru.

"Even if Tayuya hadn't revealed the truth Sasuke still wouldn't have been to join us." Said Kimimoro.

"I understand." Said Orochimaru, "It's such a shame but alas. Perhaps sometime in the future things may change."

Back at the going Merry, Sakura was watching the see when she heard something behind her fall, she turned to it was Chopper.

"Are you okay?" asked Sakura.

"I'm fine." Said Chopper decided to join her.

"So have you visited Sasuke?" asked Chopper.

"No… not yet…" said Sakura, "Ino said that she was going to give him time."

"I see." Said Chopper.

"I think I might be getting over him." Whispered Sakura.

"What?" asked Chopper.

"It's nothing." Said Sakura.

That night while everyone was asleep Sasuke felt he was enough, so he decided to on the deck and train, he started doing basic sword exercises, Gaara saw him and shrugged, decided not to bother him.

"Isn't it a little too for that?" asked a voice behind him.

"Isn't it past your bed time?" asked Sasuke to the voice who was Zoro.

The two started to spar, which ended with Zoro winning.

The two sat on the deck talking about everything.

"What did Itachi say to you?" asked Sasuke.

"What?" asked Zoro.

"You've been hiding something." Said Sasuke

Zoro gritted his teeth, indeed he was hiding something. During that time under Itachi's illusion there was a break, a break where Itachi told him everything that was REALLY going on.

"What did he say?" asked Sasuke.

Zoro sighed, "There's something more going on involving your family." He explained, "He doesn't want you getting involved."

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

Zoro glared at him meaning shut up.

Sasuke smirked, "I'm going to restart my training and get even stronger. I'm going to defeat my brother and make him tell me what's really going on."

Zoro smiled when he said that.

There was a silence…

"Will the crew forgive me?" asked Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" asked Zoro.

"I went nuts." Said Sasuke.

"You have an evil seal on the back of the neck that kicked in hard when you were under stress." Said Zoro, "Luffy and Naruto forgave you least."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "They'd easily forgive Robin if she betrayed us." He said.

"Everyone went back to rescue you." Said Zoro, "I think their going to forgive you."

Sasuke looked at his sword, Sasuke remember something from their trip to Rouge Town. "There's a legend that states that all owners will try to betray the ones who trust them…"

He did try to betray the crew. But it didn't work.

"Maybe that's why the legend says "try" because it won't always work." Thought Sasuke.

A few days later…

"So are we near the next island?" asked Luffy.

"For the last time I don't know!" yelled Nami.

"Just hit him already." sighed Sasuke.

Nami shrugged and did so… after all it was better than nothing.

That was when Naruto flew out of the Galley and landed on the fixed mast.

"For the last time! I will not make you ramen!" yelled Sanji.

"Oh come on!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke sighed... he was a member of this crew whether he liked it or not.

But if he truly has to admit it to himself… he did enjoy it. Sure Luffy was an idiot, Naruto was an idiot, but for the past few years he was raised by Zoro and he was an idiot.

The only reason why he left was the cursed seal and stress…

He touched his neck… he knew that he would unconsciously use the cursed seal in the future… he knew it was going to happen.

He smirked, "I'll just have to take it as a challenge." He thought.

He was a brand new Sasuke and he knew it, for better or for worse he was a member of this crew…

"Everyone hold on!" yelled Usopp.

He turned to see giant waves with strange sea monsters with monkey faces.

Even if the ship had a strange habit of getting attacked by the strangest things…

Next Time: The crew manages to get to Long Ring Island an island where plants and animals take on a strange appearance, everything is long! What will happen? Find out next time!


	203. Everything is So Long!

A/N: The first chapter of the Davey Back Fight Arc! Enjoy!

Chapter 203: Everything is So Long!

The Going Merry tried to out run the Sea Monkeys.

Yes, Sea Monkeys. Giant fish like creatures with monkey faces on them.

"I thought Sea Monkeys were supposed to be brine shrimp!" yelled Kyubi.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Never mind." sighed Kyubi.

As they escaped the giant wave they saw a ship with out a flag and the crew horribly depressed.

"Hey get out of the way! There's a giant wave!" yelled Luffy.

Everyone sweat dropped as the crew began to bicker among themselves, not only that but they lacked a captain and a navigator.

OF course it wasn't surprising when the wave hit the ship sinking it.

Thankfully the wave was just a sea monkey prank. So once that ship sank it was over.

"It looks like the weather is stabilizing." Said Nami, "We're nearing an island."

"Is it Valley Island?" asked Naruto.

"No." said Nami looking at the Log Pose.

"Oh I wanted to back there on more time." Sighed Naruto.

"So are we near it?" asked Luffy to Robin who was in the crow's nest.

"Oh yes, it's been there for a while." Said Robin.

"Why didn't' you tell us?" yelled Luffy, Naruto and Usopp.

Usopp shook his and brought up something he realized.

"Doesn't anyone else find out that ship was strange?" asked Usopp.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"I mean they didn't' have a captain or a navigator, they didn't' fly the colors." Said Usopp, "Not only that but they lacked spirit."

"I do agree there's something going on." Said Gaara, "But I don't think we have to be worried."

"Are you sure?" asked Usopp.

"Whatever happened probably won't happen to us." Said Gaara, "We shouldn't worry."

Usopp was unsure… but that feeling was quelled when they got to the island, he began to freak out because it was a new island. But it didn't' look dangerous, on the contrary it was just a giant grassland with strange looking trees.

"Oh wow!" yelled Luffy, "It's a grassland as far as the eye can see!"

"You guys want to go exploring?" asked Naruto.

"Of course I do!" said Luffy.

Luffy and Naruto joined by Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru Chopper and Usopp all ran to the island.

"Seriously, we don't know what is on the island." Sighed Nami.

"Since we can see this far it will be fine." Said Zoro.

On the island they all looked around.

"These trees are weird." Said Hinata.

"They're so tall and skinny." Said Naruto.

"Oh I know which island this now." Said Kyubi, "I wish I had some special brownies now. It's more enjoyable that way."

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Just never mind." Said Kyubi, "I wouldn't you want to see another space coyote."

"I told you never to talk about that again." Said Naruto.

"Look my point is." Said Kyubi, "You are about to see some really weird animals and it's best to view them while you're high."

"Oh come on, I really doubt that." Said Naruto with a sweat drop.

That was when a what appeared to be a very tall bear, walk past them walking on it's hind legs.

"What was that?" asked Naruto.

"A person?" asked Chopper.

"That was a bear!" yelled Luffy.

"This island is weird." Said Kiba.

"TOLD YOU SO!" yelled Kyubi.

Naruto face palmed when Kyubi said that.

"Hey there's a house in the distance!" yelled Usopp.

They decided to go there, as they headed to it they saw more of the strange looking wild life, like birds, deer, dogs and foxes all of them were strangely stretched out.

They got the house and Luffy just walked in.

"Wait! I don't think this is a good idea." Said Usopp, "Just walking in."

"This must be the boss's house though." Said Luffy, "Like some weird snake demon!"

"Don't say something like that." Said Usopp.

"And I don't want to know what your logic is." Said Kiba.

As those that went inside f the house, Chopper called out, "Hey, I found something!"

They went outside and saw Hinata petting what appeared to be a giraffe sized horse.

"Wow." said Naruto.

"Look at this giraffe." Said chopper.

"It looks like a horse." Said Kiba.

Chopper began to talk to the tall horse, "Her name is Sherry."

"She's so pretty." Said Hinata.

"Kit… I think it's time for a pick up line." Said Kyubi.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Say something about her being prettier." Said Kyubi.

"I told you not to give me advice." Said Naruto.

"Since when." Said Kyubi.

"Since I was five." Said Naruto.

"You win this round." Said Kyubi.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy, "Look at these bamboo!"

They looked to see some very tall bamboo pole.

"That's cool." Said Naruto.

"I even bamboo can be that tall." Said Kiba.

That was when the two poles began to run away.

IT was then Luffy got into a fight with the bamboo.

"Does anyone else find this insanely stupid?" asked Kyubi.

Luffy decided to use Gum Gum Whip on the one of the bamboo. Which caused it to break, but at the same it caused an explosion.

"What's going on?" asked Hinata.

"Well I broke on the bamboo and it's spirit showed up." Said Luffy.

He pointed to an old that was bleeding on the ground, as if he fell from a great height.

"Please tell him that's a human." Sighed Kyubi.

Meanwhile in the Going Merry, everyone stared at the giant ship that had trapped the Going Merry with it's paw like anchors.

"We are the Foxy Pirates!" yelled someone on the ship, "We challenge you to a duel!"

Meanwhile back with Luffy's group, they were talking to the old man.

"You think I'm a spirit?" he asked.

"Yes." Said Luffy, "I mean you did appear when the bamboo broke."

"Well it certainly has been a long time." Said the old man, "You're all looking well."

"I don't think any of us know you." Said Kiba.

"That makes sense." Said the old man.

"You're an idiot!" yelled Kiba.

"Anyways my name is Tonjit, you must have been the person to push me off my stilts, weren't you?" he asked.

"Stilts?" asked Naruto.

They looked at the bamboo, which were indeed stilts.

"So what were you doing up there?" asked Hinata.

"You see I love stilts and I was trying for the worlds long stilts using this island's bamboo." Said Tonjit, "But when I got up there I was too scared to climb down."

Everyone sweat dropped when he said that.

"I was up there… for 10 years." Said the Tonjit.

"Okay, so he's somewhere in between your brother and that guy you fought back in Skypiea." Said Kyubi.

"Not only that but they continued to grow while I was up there." Said Tonjit, "I sure was scared."

"That's all you have to say after a decade?" asked Usopp.

"How were you even able to live?" asked Kiba.

"There's trees tall enough that grow fruit." He explained.

That just made everyone sweat drop.

"So why is everything on this island so long?" asked Luffy.

"Oh I'll explain." He said.

He began to explain that since it's one giant prairie, everyone liked to draw things out.

"That doesn't even make any sense." Said Naruto.

"It makes sense… if you're high." Said Kyubi.

Naruto face palmed when Kyubi said that.

He began to explain the wild life… which was just the same, but the names were drawn out. There was even a snow leopard, but for some reason it was wide, not long.

"Come inside, I should thank you for helping me." He said.

They went inside his house.

"You see." he explained, "My village's favorite beverage is milk form out livestock. I even stored some for safe keeping."

He went into the barrel and found cheese.

"That strange." He said.

"No one eat that cheese." Said Kiba.

"Oh you kids, I'm made of sterner stuff than you." He said.

He then collapsed from food poising. Once he quickly recovered, Hinata asked him "what do you mean village?"

"Yeah there's no village or live stock." Said chopper.

"He a nomad." Said Kyubi, "His village moves around the island every three years."

"I don't want to know how you know that." Thought Naruto.

And indeed Kyubi was right, although Kyubi did leave out one part, the "island" appears to be 10 island but once a year during a really low tide, it's true shape appears that of a giant ring.

"So it will take 20 years for them to return." Said Kiba.

"Yes, but if I had a Hooooorse then it would only take five years to catch up." He said.

"Don't you mean a horse?" asked Naruto.

"I guess that's what you people would call one." Said Tonjit.

"Wait!" said Hinata.

"There's one outside." Said Chopper.

"What? Really?" he asked.

He got outside and became very happy, not only because it was a horse but it was his dear horse.

"So you just reunited a man and his horse." Said Kyubi, "Well I guess we need some cuteness after that whole Sasuke betrayal thing."

They watched as he and his horse rose across the prairie on Sherry and it was both a beautiful and sweet sight.

"This is nothing that can ruin this moment." Said Naruto.

"Don't say that." Said Kyubi.

That was when there a loud bang! And Sherry fell to the ground bleeding badly form a gun shot wound.

"Oh no!" yelled Chopper.

"Kit! The perp is over there!" said Kyubi.

Luffy and Naruto ran towards the people that shot her, it was three people, a weird looking man, a rather beautiful woman and a strange gorilla like man.

"Okay… what the hell is the Dorombo Gang doing here?" asked Kyubi, he then sighed and said, "Damn contract, making a joke only one of the writers friends is going to enjoy."

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Don't ask" said Kyubi, "In fact never ask."

"Hands off the horse old man, it's mine now." said the strange looking guy.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"Who am I you ask?" he said, "Surely you must recognize me."

"No, we don't." said the two D Brothers.

The strange looking man began to get depressed. He went to the ground on all fours and the air turned black around him.

"Don't worry Foxy, I'm sure they know who they are?" said the woman.

That was when Hinata walked over to Naruto and Luffy.

"Her leg was shot, but it didn't' damage the bone." Said Hinata.

"That's good." Sighed Naruto, "But still."

"I should introduce myself, my name is Foxy!" said the man named Foxy, "I'm a man who always gets what I want."

"Foxy! Please tell me you're theme isn't foxes." Said Naruto.

"Why yes it is." Said Foxy, "Just like you Shadow Fox."

"So you know of my reputation." said Naruto with a smirk.

"Naruto. Kick his ass to regain the dignity of foxes everywhere." Said Kyubi.

"Will do." Said Naruto, "I'm taking this guy."

Luffy nodded, knowing there was a reason why Naruto wanted to take him down.

Naruto ran towards him.

"Wait!" yelled Foxy, "I challenge you Straw Hat Luffy to a Three Coin Davy Back Fight by Orthodox Rules!"

"What?" asked Luffy.

"You're not just saying that to avoid me kicking your ass?" asked Naruto.

"Like you could kick my ass." Laughed Foxy.

Naruto stared at him. That was when he sent out several clones at him all of which gang up on him and beat him up.

"I win!" yelled Naruto throwing his fist into the air.

"Okay! Now will you accept my Davy Back Fight Challenge?" asked Foxy.

"Wait, what?" asked Luffy.

That was when it hit Usopp… the ship from before…

"Don't do it Luffy IF you do that we will lose from in the crew! "yelled Usopp.

And so one of the weirdest adventures of all time for the Straw Hats would begin.

Next Time: Luffy accepts the challenge, knowing full well he might lose one of his crewmembers. What will happen? Find out next time!


	204. Davy Back Fight!

Chapter 204: Davy Back Fight!

Luffy stared at Usopp confused.

"Why are you freaking out?" asked Luffy.

"Great one of these." Said Kyubi.

"What do you mean?" thought Naruto.

"You'll see." Said Kyubi.

"Don't' accept his challenge!" yelled Usopp.

"What? Why?" asked Luffy.

"Feh heh heh." Laughed Foxy, "He already accepted the challenge, didn't he Porche?"

The woman named Porche smiled, "He did accept, didn't he Hamburg?"

The gorilla like man laughed, "He did." He said.

"Or aren't you any good for your word?" asked Foxy.

"I am!" yelled Luffy.

"Hey! Why are you even challenging us?" asked Naruto, "Are you just bored and just like playing this game because you can? That's pretty pathetic."

This sent Foxy into a depression.

"He called me pathetic." Said Foxy.

"I don't think he meant it like that." Said Porche.

"Don't do it!" yelled Usopp.

"But what about the horse?" asked Luffy.

"Please Luffy I agree with Usopp don't do it." Said Hinata.

Luffy gritted his teeth.

That was Tonjit got up and held out a gun.

"Why you…" he growled, "Sherry waited faithfully for 10 year for me… and now…"

"Stop it! Their pirates." Said Luffy.

Meanwhile at the Going Merry…

"If it's a challenge than we accept." Said Zoro.

"It's not a fight." Said Ino.

"That's right it's a pirate game." Said Sanji.

"How do you know so much about it?" asked Sasuke.

"Seriously, you're asking?" asked Sanji.

Reminder: Ino and Sanji were raised by a former pirate who sailed the grand line.

"That's right." Said Robin, "Many years ago pirates would steal other pirates from crews."

"Pirates stole other pirates?" asked Nami.

"How can you be a pirate and not know that?" asked a member of Foxy's crew.

"We challenge you to a three coin game, three events." Said another member of Foxy's crew.

"The winner of each game gets to a choose a member of the crew." Said a member of Foxy's crew.

"And that crew member must be come a loyal member of the captain crew and swear it upon Davy Jones." Said still yet another member of the crew.

"And if there no crewmember they want then they can take the flag." Said still yet another member of the crew, "and that flag can never be raised again."

"Wait do you think that explains the ship from earlier?" asked Isaribi.

"It would make sense." Said Sakura.

That was when the former members of the crew they began to mention how they were once members.

"What we can't do that." Said Nami.

"It isn't out choice. "said Ino, "It's Luffy's."

"We're going to do this, aren't we?" sighed Isaribi.

"We are." Said Sakura.

"Besides running away from the challenge is the greatest shame a pirate can do." Said Sanji.

"Oh come on it's just shame." Said Nami.

"I would rather not back out of it." Said Sasuke.

"I would rather die…" said Zoro.

"…" was Gaara's response.

"We can't convince them." Said Robin, "They're men."

"Yeah." Sighed Isaribi.

"It's not use." Said still yet another member of Foxy's crew, "When you hear the captain simultaneous gun fire, then will not choice."

That was when they two heard two gunshots.

"Oh no…" whispered Nami.

That's right, Luffy had accepted the challenge.

"Why did you accept?" asked Usopp clearly freaking out, "We're going to lose one of our crew members!"

"Don/t worry I won't lose." Said Luffy.

"Luffy's right, will beat this loser." Said Naruto.

With that Foy once again got depressed.

"Looks, Luffy isn't doing this for us." Said Kiba.

"I don't want to do this, but what about Tonjit and Sherry." Said Hinata.

"Well you do have a point." Said Usopp.

"Go for it!" said Tonjit giving the thumbs up while Sherry who had gotten better… did something with her horseshoe.

"They got better fast." Said Usopp with a sweat drop.

"I will win!" yelled Luffy.

"Oh yeah, I will show you a thing or two!" said Foxy.

And so the Davy Back Fight got started…

By which it means the festival that comes with it.

Then again, Foxy's crew is the size of a town so it should be unexpected.

"Oh wow! There's so much!" Said Luffy.

"This is amazing." Said Naruto.

Not only were the crew enjoying them selves… so was Tonjit.

"Seriously?" asked Usopp.

And so the opening ceremonies began.

All right! Chit your chit chat!" said Porche, "It's time to make the vow of the articles of defeat!"

The crews became silence as Porche listed them off.

"1. A crew member or flag taken though a Davy Back Fight can not be realized unless though said game. 2. Crew members won in the game must swear allegiance to the new captain. 3. A stolen flag must never be displayed ever again."

Nami was freaking out… even if no one else was.

"Nami I brought you Cotton candy!" called out Sanji.

"Anyone who does not follow these articles of will go to Davy Jones' Locker a disgrace to all pirates." Said Porche.

"I swear." Said Foxy.

"I swear." Said Luffy who was eating some yakisoba.

Foxy threw in the coins into the water as tribute to Davy Jones.

"Who is Davy Jones?" asked Chopper.

"From what I heard it's a Legendary Pirate who was cursed to wander the sea floor." Said Sakura.

"Oh wow…" said Chopper.

"Everything that sinks to the bottom of the ocean becomes his and is refereed to Davy Jones' Locker." Said Robin.

"And taking those you want from an enemy pirate is called a Davy Back." Explained Sanji.

"Oh why did this have to happen now." Said Kyubi.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"I had a whole lot of jokes lined up but now everything would be considered bad taste." Said Kyubi.

"Will I ever get to get anything you say that's not perverted?" asked Naruto.

"If you ever learn how to mentally break the walls of reality but you mind up going insane." Said Kyubi.

On stage Foxy looked at the crew.

"The captain, the back up captain, the swordsman, the emo, the navigator, the nurse, the sharpshooter, the dog trainer, the cook, the assistant cook, the gentle fist user, the doctor, the watch man, the archeologist, the diver." Said Foxy listing them all off then figured out which one he wanted, "I think I made my choice… she's the one I want."

"Hey! Don't you know the rules." Said still yet another member of Foxy Crew, "You need at least 7 players and at most 15."

"Doesn't that number seem odd to you?" asked Isaribi.

Gaara Shrugged.

They got a paper explaining it.

"We can have up to 7 people per game, and the person can only play once and no situation or switching it allowed." Read Sakura.

"Hey if we win we might get a shipwright." Pointed out Luffy.

"The categories are a race, a ballgame and a battle." Said Zoro.

"I want to be in the battle!" said Luffy.

"No I do!" yelled Naruto.

"I will do." Said Zoro.

They sweat dropped at it.

"So is the race a boat race?" asked Isaribi.

"It is." Said Robin with a smirk.

"Hey… um… I think they're getting worse." Said Hinata looking at Nami and Usopp.

Both of them were depressed.

And so it was decided who would be in which competition.

Event 1: The Doughnut Race

Participants: Nami, Isaribi, Hinata, Robin, Usopp, Gaara and Ino.

"I can't do this… I have the can't race…" said Usopp.

"You're doing this!" yelled Nami.

"I think we have the better advantage." Said Ino.

Isaribi smirked when she said that.

Event 2: Groggy Ring

Participants: Naruto, Zoro, Sanji, Sakura, Chopper, Kiba (and Akamaru) and Sasuke.

"I'll try my best!" said chopper.

"Stay out of my way!" yelled Sanji.

"You stay out of mine." Said Zoro.

"I should have been in the race." Sighed Kiba.

"Yeah…" agreed Sasuke.

Event 3: Battle

Participant: Luffy

And so the Davy Back Fight would being… but the real question was who would win the race?

Next Time: The first competition is on... what will happen? Will the Straw Hats win? Will Foxy take the crew member he wanted? Who is he wants? Find out next time!

A/N: As you can tell her wants someone else in this story... I won't say who but it will greatly effect the ball game, I wont' say how it will because no one will guess how.


	205. The Doughnut Race

A/N: Sorry for the long wait... hit a bit of a wall when it comes to fanfics... don't ask... long story... Anjou the new chapter...

Chapter 205: The Doughnut Race

The Doughnut was a race involving boats. Boats they had to build form barrels.

"All tight! It's time for the doughnut race." Said the announcer, "An obstacle course around the shoreline of the island. You must make the boats out of 6 barrels and 4 oars as we are doing 7 person rules."

Yes, since it varied, number of barrels and oars used varied pending on how many people participated.

"I Itomimizu will be your MC getting coverage atop Chuchun a rare Super Speed Sparrow." Said the announcer.

IT was time to introduce the contestants.

"We have Team Straw Hat, with Nami the navigator, Usopp the Sharp Shooter, Isaribi the diver, Robin the archeologist, Ino the assistant cook and Hinata… the gentle fist user, Gaara the night watchman and their boat the barrel tiger." Said Itomimizu.

"This is going to sink." Mumbled Nami.

"Hey, what do you want, I'm not a carpenter." Said Usopp.

"And of course we have Team Foxy with the crew idol Porche!" announced Itomimizu, taking a pause for cheering, "Along with Gina the sexy ship right, the lovely Fuku, Hakkaku one of many cooks, Kotohime one of our ships many musicians, Fish man Capote and smooth skinned star shark Monda and their boat the cutie wagon."

Foxy's crew cheered at this.

"Why do you have a shark?" asked Nami.

"There's no rule against having a shark." Pointed out Porches.

However that wasn't the only problem… well it was less of a problem and more of something really, really weird.

"Why do you look like me?" asked Ino.

"Why do you look like me?" asked Fuku who was Ino's spitting image… except for a couple years older.

"This is weird…" muttered Gina.

"You got that right." Agreed Kotohime.

"Both team go to the starting line." Said Itomimizu.

The two headed for the starting line.

"We're going to sink you." Said Porche.

"Go ahead and try." Said Nami.

They were given eternal poses to the island so they wouldn't get lost.

"All right! Let me explain the rules." Said Itomimizu, "It is one lap around the island. Gun, canon, cutlass and other lethal weapon are allowed."

"It's supposed to be a race?" asked Naruto.

"Apparently." Said Kyubi.

"All right! Now on your marks, get set doughnut!" yelled Itomimizu.

The moment the race got started, members of Foxy's crew let out a rain of death!

"That is the perfect way to put it." Said Kyubi.

The rain of death sent the ship flying into the air.

"We have to get it upright or we'll sink!" yelled Nami.

Thankfully they were right side up when they landed.

"Don't sink just yet. I want an actual competition." Taunted Porche.

That was when a giant rock was also headed their way\.

They just threw a boulder at us!" yelled Nami clearly panicking.

"Hey, Gaara do you think you can handle it?" asked Isaribi.

Gaara nodded, he extended his sand to engulf the boulder, which crumbled into dust, causing everyone to sweat drop from Foxy's crew.

"Note to self… never take him." Thought Foxy.

"Oh… right… forgot you could do that." Said Nami.

"Looks like their handling it over there." Said Isaribi.

"What?" asked Nami

They turned to see the Sanji beating up the members of Foxy's crew.

"Keep is up Sanji!" cheered Ino.

"All right! It's time for my turn!" said Isaribi, she turned into her fish form, grabbed a rope and dived into the water.

She began to pull the boat.

"They have a fishman too." Mumbled Gina.

"Why those…" muttered Kotohime, "I swear I will drag them to the underworld with me!"

"Why are you on this boat again?" asked Fuku.

"I could say the same to you." Muttered Kotohime.

"Stop them Capote!" ordered Porche.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Said Capote.

That was when Capote used fishman karate on the water slicing it half.

"Robin! Rock Paper, scissors." Said Ino.

Robin nodded since both of their devil fruits could be suited for this.

Robin shoes paper, while Ino chose scissors.

"All right!" said Ino, "Soul Soul Destruction!"

That was when Fuku began to attack her crewmates.

"Fuku? What are you doing?" asked Hakkaku.

"I don't know! I can't control it." Said Fuku.

"She used on her look alike." Said Usopp.

"Gee… I wonder why…" mumbled Nami sarcastically.

"Usopp… do you have any dials in case the get ahead of us?" asked Hinata.

"I do have a Breath Dial." Said Usopp.

"Use it now… the bigger lead we get the better." Said Nami.

Usopp tried to use it but the boat didn't move.

"It must be too small." Said Hinata.

"I do have an impact dial." Said Usopp.

"We have a large enough lead anyway." Said Gaara, "There's no point."

Meanwhile Foxy, decided to try to sabotage the crew and took Hamburg with him.

"What is he doing?" asked Luffy.

However Foxy's crew decided to distract Luffy with food, as well as Naruto.

The cursing thing is that they were able to distract Chopper, Kiba and Akamaru with food too. It wasn't so surpassing they distracted Sanji with woman and Zoro with booze.

"Hey! Stop this!" yelled Sakura.

She punched the ground creating cracks causing everyone sweat drop.

"Are we just going to let Foxy win like that?" asked Sakura.

"Don't worry Sakura." Said Sasuke.

"What? Why?" asked Sakura.

"Do you really think that idiot will be able to trick them in any way?" asked Sasuke.

"I guess you're right." Sighed Sakura.

Sasuke blinked, it wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

Meanwhile with the crew in the race they got to a coral reef, which much like all other animal in the island were long and it made a sort of forest of coral.

"Now they have reached the Long Ring Reef." Said Itomimizu.

"All right! Isaribi slow down." Said Nami.

"Why?" asked Isaribi.

However Foxy's crew managed to use this slow down to get passed them.

"Why those…" muttered Ino.

"It's going." Said Nami with a smirk.

They watch as the crew coming back in and out in the forest of coral.

"All right! That way!" called out Nami.

They went into a certain spot and the currents began to pull the boat.

"That's pretty clever." Said Isaribi.

"What did she do?" asked Hinata.

"I was told that there's a whirlpool on the other side. It created a maze of currents. If you enter at the fight point it will take you to the other side." She explained.

"We can coat for a while." Said Isaribi.

However Foxy decided to interfere, by shooting an arrow with a smoke screen to blind them. However it didn't work.

"That was pointless." Said Ino with a sweat drop.

They got to the other side and they saw the whirlpool.

"The famous Long Ring Whirlpool!" said Itomimizu.

"That's long all right! A long way down!" yelled Usopp.

"Usopp you still have that impact dial on you?" asked Nami.

Usopp nodded.

"All right!" said Nami.

Nami told him her plan, which was to use the impact dial to use it to jump the whirlpool and a cove behind, and it worked.

For the rest of the way, they continued to evade Foxy's plans, which included shooting at them and poorly made signs.

Though thanks to Capote and Monda working together they were able to catch up, but just barely.

Just when Team straw Hat was about to reach the goal, Foxy did his final plan.

"Slow Slow Beam!"

For the Straw Hats everything seemed to slow down, they had no idea what was going on. This was enough time for Porsche's team to cross the finish line. When the race was over, the crew just in silence.

When they explained what happened the crew, everyone was confused.

"What you saw were Slow Poke Photons in process." Said Foxy.

"What?" asked Naruto.

Foxy began to explain the process of Slowpoke Photons… which was a yet undiscovered particle that slowed thing down however…

"That explanation was so long I got lost!" said Naruto.

This sent Foxy into one of his depressions.

However Foxy decided to show them the power when he revered, he had Hamburg shoot a bazooka at him.

"Slow Slow Beam!"

The shell slowed down in midair.

"Everything the light touches slows down." He explained lightly patting the shell, "The slowpoke effect last for about 30 second and then it was like nothing even happened."

"You might want to move." Said Gaara.

"What? Why?" asked Foxy.

"It's been about…" said Gaara.

However before Gaara could finish that sentence. The shell exploded causing everyone sweat drop.

"Why did you even try to warn him?" asked Kiba.

Gaara shrugged.

"No wonder their confident in winning." Muttered Sasuke.

"With such a stupid power…" muttered Sanji.

"Either way we won the doughnut race." Said Foxy.

And so the announcement to see which crewmember they would has arrived.

"The crew member I want…" said Foxy.

There was a silence among the Straw Hats.

"Hyuga Hinata…" said Foxy.

Next Time: With Hinata now a member of Foxy's crew, the next game they must win her back... however Porche is unhappy with Hinata a part of the crew... why? Let's just say she's old news... What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: Three out of the four I added are from Filler Episodes of Naruto, Fuku is that Princess Ino had to pretend to be, Kotohime is that ninja from the Fuma Clan (the one who survived to the end) and Hakkaku is that food ninja.

Gina on the other hand is a member of Foxy's crew in the manga (she doesn't appear in the anime).

And yes the other event will also have bottom of the barrel filler characters... it was either that or OCs...


	206. Groggy Ring

Chapter 206: Groggy Ring

Everything became quiet. Hinata was grabbed by one of Foxy's crewmen.

"Hinata!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto!" cried Hinata.

"Now swear your allegiance to me and put on this mask." Said oxy.

"Okay…" whispered Hinata.

"Why Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"It might because she has a bounty about her ties with the Marines as well as the fact she knows a rare fighting style." Said Robin.

"I see." Said Naruto.

"I have a plan." said Kyubi, "On the 0.000001 percent chance we loose the next round."

"Wait… why is a good chance we'll win." Said Naruto.

"Sakura! Not only is she super strong, but she's a teenaged girl and she also ships you and Hinata…"

"What?" asked Naruto.

"You'll see during the game." Said Kyubi.

A good chunk of Foxy's men began to look at Hinata.

"That's it!" yelled one of the crewmen, "I hereby declare Hinata to be the new idol of the Foxy Pirates."

A good chunk of the men of the crew cheered.

"WHAT!" yelled Porche.

"Sorry granny but your old news." Said one male member of the crew.

"Granny?" muttered Porche, "What does she have that I don't have."

"Moe!" said the crew members as an image of a young girl with chestnut hair dressed like a maid appeared behind them.

"How did you do that?" muttered Porche.

"You don't understand the power of Moe!" said ne of the crewmembers.

Thankfully due to the fact that Hinata already competed in the doughnut Race the crew didn't need it know about the rule about no substitution.

"Let's just start the second round." Said Zoro.

"All right!" said Sakura, she turned to Naruto "Don't worry, I'll help get Hinata get back."

"Okay…" said Naruto.

"Sakura is a deadly combination right now, help her if you need her, but she has this in the bag." Said Kyubi.

All of the crewmembers who were playing that game went to the field.

"All right! Let's begin the second event! The Groggy Ring!" explained Itomimizu on his sparrow, "The way to play is to get the ball in to the goal, the twist is that it isn't a ball but a person. The team will decide who will play as the ball."

"Sanji." Said Zoro.

"Sanji…" agreed Sakura.

"Sanji." Sanji Kiba.

"Sanji…" agreed Sasuke.

"Sanji." Agreed Chopper.

"Sanji…" sighed Naruto.

"Hey!" yelled Sanji at a ball was strapped to his head.

"Zoro said your name first." Said Sakura suddenly she began demonic looking, "I would have agreed to be the ball but I'm going to have to do a lot in this match."

"Yes… Sakura…" said Sanji trembling.

"Why is Sakura acting like that?" asked Chopper.

"It's like how Ino went crazy with me after interrupted that moment between Naruto and Hinata." Said Kiba.

"Oh…" said Chopper.

"I think we better stay out Sakura way with this one." Said Sasuke.

"Good idea." Said Zoro.

"By the way!" Called out one member of Foxy's crew, "Weapons aren't allowed on the field."

Zoro and Sasuke exchanged looks and placed their swords on the sidelines.

"Are you sure you can handle it." Said Sanji.

"Don't worry, I doubt that Sakura won't lose." Said

That was when the announcement of Foxy's crew came. Along with Hamburg there was some sort of giant fish man, a big guy with strange shoulder pads, two very big guys who looked identical… and two guys of normal size.

"It's Hamburg as team captain." Announced Itomimizu "Pickles A.K.A. The Tackle Machine… Fujin and Raijin, the called the Legendary Stupid Brothers by the Marines, and in back the half giant, half fishman big Buns!"

Itomimizu proceed to mumbled his breath, "Oh and fill in members Aniki and Mo of the Moya Triad…"

"Hey! I demand a little more respect…" said the one named Aniki.

"The two usual guys have a cold." Mumbled a guy on the sideline to the remaining straw hats.

This made them sweat drop.

"The Groggy Monsters!" yelled Itomimizu.

"Really…" said Sakura, "This going to be fun."

"Kick their asses!" yelled Inner Sakura.

"All right! The object to force the opposite teams ball man into the ring. Whoever does this wins." Explained Itomimizu.

"All right, go into that circle Ball Man." Said Kiba.

Sanji groaned and went into the circle.

"So are you going to interfere?" asked Nami to Foxy.

"Please… this time I don't need to interfere." Said Foxy.

"By the way…" said Ino, "Did you know Hinata and Naruto are childhood friends?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Foxy.

"I'm saying is that you better not interfere or you'll regret it." Said Ino with the air turning black around her.

Foxy began to sweat.

"Shipper!" he thought, he took a breath, "Tell me is there anyone in the game that supports the romance as much as you do?"

"Sakura." Answered Ino.

Foxy smirked… Sakura was just a teenaged girl, she stood no chance again the Groggy Monster… even if she was a die hard shipper.

Too bad Foxy didn't' know about her rare muscle condition….

"All right no time limit! First goal wins! All right!" called Itomimizu.

The whistle was blown and Pickles went in for a tackle, however Sakura merely punched him.

This was Sakura punch so it did send him flying.

Every single member of Foxy's froze when she did that.

"Looks like Sakura was the best to have in this game…" said Kiba.

"This just makes it less fun for the rest of us…" muttered Zoro.

That was when Fujin and Raijin who were called the Legendary Stupid Brothers for a reason, earn towards her. Sakura ended up upper cutting the two sending them flying into the air.

"And Team Rocket is blasting off again." Said Kyubi.

"You can not stand up against the Moya Triad!" yelled Aniki.

Sakura punched both of them.

Hamburg knew what he had to do… he ran towards Sakura, knowing he had to stop her.

Porche watched on the sideline, she couldn't have Foxy win this time, she was the Idol and she needed to keep it that way.

"Hey! Hamburg!" yelled Porche.

Hamburg looked at Porche, that was when Porche flashed him, Sanji also saw this causing his nose to bleed.

"Can you please look?" asked Kyubi.

"I think you know what the answer is." Thought Naruto.

"Oh… you're mean." Muttered Kyubi.

Hamburg was of course distracted by this and Sakura punched him away.

"Why did you do that?" asked one of the member who now on Hinata's side.

"Because what is it that I don't' have?" asked Porche.

"We told you." Said another member.

All of the member gave the thumbs up as an image of a pink haired girl wearing glasses and a pink sailor fuku appeared, "Moe!"

"How do those pictures appear?" asked Porche.

All that was left was big Buns who was scared.

Sakura calmly walked over to Big Bun and lifted his foot causing him to fall, however he didn't fall into the goal.

She turned to Naruto and gave a smile.

"Naruto! You make the goal" said Sakura, "After all it is Hinata we're talking about."

Naruto nodded.

"Hey, kit I have a an even better idea how to do it." Said Kyubi.

Kyubi told him his idea and Naruto nodded.

That was when he began to turn in his full demon form, everyone in Foxy's crew started getting scared.

The full Demon Naruto ran towards Big Bun and using his tail forced the half giant, half fish man into the goal.

The referee blinked, he couldn't deny it, "The Straw Hats win!"

The crew cheered and even Hinata smiled.

Once everyone from Foxy's crew recovered… the members of the Hinata coalition began to bug Porche.

"Oh come! Why can you handle the fact that your old news and you're not Moe." Said one of the members.

"My time is not over!" said Porche.

"But… but…" said the member, "Moe!"

That was when the image of a small yellow horse with wings and a pink mane appeared.

"How can a horse be Moe?" asked Porche.

"You don't under stand!" cried another member.

"Who will the Straw Hats choose since will they retake Hinata… which is very likely… or will they choose someone else." Said Itomimizu.

"Okay…" said Luffy, "Hi…"

Before he could say that.

"Wait." Said Nami, "Isaribi told me something during the match."

"What?" asked Luffy.

"I heard about this, but substitutions aren't allowed if someone from the next game is taken." Said Isaribi.

"If you pic him we'll be able to get Hinata back and we can end the game." Said Nami.

Foxy's crew began to boo the idea.

"In all the years of Davy Back Fight, such a tactic has been considered but not taken. Will she be the first to do so?" asked Itomimizu.

"Will stop that?" asked Nami glaring at the crew.

"Wait…" said Ino, "If we take him then he'll have to join our crew."

"Oh yeah…" said Nami.

"We don't want him." Said everyone else.

And this sent Foxy into another shame spiral.

"Come back Hinata!" yelled Luffy.

Hinata ran back towards the crew, and into Naruto arms.

"Oh Naruto…" she whimpered, "I was so scared I would never see you again."

"I know… I was too." said Naruto.

Naruto took a breath.

"Hinata… I lo…"

But before Naruto could finish his sentence, someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"We're sorry we treat her like a play thing…" said one of them.

"We're really sorry." Said another.

"We now know that…" said a third.

"DIE!" yelled Sakura and Ino chasing them off.

The crewmembers screamed as they were chased off, causing everyone to sweat drop.

Note to self" thought Foxy , "Naruto, Hinata and esspeiclly Sakura will never join my crew."

There was still one more event in the Davy Back Fight, Luffy VS Foxy… the real question was who was going to win… only time would tell.

Next Time: The final game of the Davy Back Fight is on! It's going to be Luffy VS. Foxy... who will win? Find out next time!


	207. The Final Game!

A/N: Not much a chapter... I couldn't change much other than a few things and the obligatory Sailor Moon reference (By which I mean poking fun of the already existing reference), So yeah... enjoy...

Chapter 207: The Final Game!

And the beginning of the combat portion of the Davy was about to get started.

"All right we prepared a cannon." Said Itomimizu, "The two captains will spin this cannon which has a simple steel ball loaded into it. When it to comes to a natural stop, it will fire."

Everyone watched as the canon suddenly stopped.

"That wasn't a natural stop!" yelled Usopp.

"Just let it go." Said Sasuke.

Itomimizu explain the rules, that where the ball landed which was Fxy's ship the Sexy foxy. Would create a 100 meter circle that would be the ring. Whatever weapon found in the ring can be used but no one else can enter it… the way to win is to force the opponent to out of the ring (above or below ship doesn't count).

After this explanation, he festival atmosphere of the Davy Back Fight continued. However the best thing was the cheer squad.

Why? Because Porche was still upset with the crew.

"Before we get started on the cheer, I want to say is that I'm the idol of this crew… and don't pay attention to new trends… I don't know what this Moe thing is… but just because everyone likes it doesn't mean you should too!" yelled Porche.

This made everyone watching.

"Now enjoy this cheerleading routine." Said Porche.

Naruto and Hinata were watching with sweat drops.

"You broke her…" said Naruto.

Hinata only blushed slightly not only how to react to it.

"Hey Naruto!" yelled Luffy running to him, "I need you as one of my corner men!"

"Okay!" yelled Naruto.

Hinata watched Naruto as he ran towards his brother.

"So are you going to confess to him soon?" asked Sakura appearing behind her with Ino.

"What?" asked Hinata.

"How about when everything calms down after the fight you finally confess." Said Ino.

Hinata was blushing bright red with what they were saying.

"You don't have to do it you know." Said Isaribi.

"I know…" whispered Hinata.

While this was going Foxy' crew were building very large stands where everyone can watch from, as well as practice fight from other members of the crew which everyone found annoying.

And soon the fight would begin.

Everyone took their seats and the match would begin soon.

There was a large flash introduction featuring their wanted posters… and Foxy was introduced causing his crew to cheer. They also noticed he was wearing shorts and boxing gloves.

"So it's an overblown boxing match." Said Ino.

"Seems that way." Said Kiba.

And then Luffy entered the ring, he revealed what he was wearing… in addition to the shorts and gloves… he was wearing an afro wig.

"What's with the wig?" asked Nami with a sweat drop.

"I don't know… nor do I want to." Said Sakura.

(Flashback)

Luffy and his corner men were let into the equipment/dressing room. Where there all sorts of thing Luffy can use… even wigs.

"Kit…" said Kyubi, "Tell him to put on the blonde wig!"

"What?" asked Naruto.

Do you see the blonde wig?" asked Kyubi.

Naruto saw the wig he was talking about… which was an extremely girly looking wig that was a pair of buns with pigtails, on the buns were red gems and also on the wig were two barrettes that looked like wings.

"Tell you're brother that wig has the power of the moon, and if he wears that wig he will triumph over evil…" said Kyubi.

"Is this one of those weird things you constantly talk about and I will never get?" asked Naruto.

"Maybe…" said Kyubi.

But as it turns out Usopp was trying to get Luffy to wear the wig he chose.

And in the end with a big speech, he got Luffy to wear the wig.

(End of Flashback)

"I still say my wig would have been better." Said Kyubi.

"I really don't meant to know." Thought Naruto.

After Usopp and Naruto took their seats along with Foxy's three corner men the fight got started.

Naturally, Foxy used his Devil Fruit powers to slow Luffy's body. And he used an attack called Nine Tails Rush.

"Hey!" yelled Naruto.

"What?" asked Foxy, "Is this about your brother."

"Rename that attack or I will sue you in pirate court." Said Naruto, "Or whatever I can do to stop you from using the name."

Foxy sweat dropped, he did have to admit that Naruto did technically currently own all rights to the use of things involving the Kyubi… the Nine Tailed Demon fox…

That was when the attack of Foxy's hit Luffy, it was a horrifying site as all of the hits all came at once.

And that wasn't the end of it. Foxy continued other underhanded tactics like arrows, cannon balls and bombs in the shape of his head. Though ironically the last one Luffy magnet to dodge and Foxy got hit with the blast instead. However after an incident with Foxy shaped decoys that the fight moved below deck.

"Now we can't see the fight." Complained Kiba.

"This is going to take a while." Said Kyubi.

"So what do you think happening below deck?" asked Hinata.

"Do you want my theory?" asked Kyubi.

"No!" yelled Naruto.

"What's with that guy?" asked a member of Foxy's crew.

"I think it has something to do with the fox living in his head." Said the member of Foxy's Crew.

"Oh…" said the first member of the member of Foxy's crew.

Back in Naruto's head.

"Oh come no… it involves cross dressing." Said Kyubi.

"There's no way cross dressing is involved." Said Naruto.

The funny thing was that Kyubi was right to an extent, below deck Foxy did have a couple of disguise, one of which was a woman.

But below deck mostly stupid things happened. But something was wasn't stupid was Foxy using a machine in a room that had a mirror in. Luffy destroyed the mirror… but he was still beaten by the machine.

After this, Foxy brought Luffy to the deck to shown that while he hadn't tossed Luffy out of the ring yet he was winning.

But he wasn't counting on Luffy getting up.

Foxy continued to use his powers against Luffy while using the nine tails rush.

"I WILL SUE YOU! YOU HEAR ME! SUE YOU!" yelled Naruto.

"Are you really going to sue?" asked Usopp.

"Yeah… if I don't Kyubi won't stop complaining." Said Naruto.

"That's a lie…" said Kyubi, "I want him dead for using that name."

"Just meet me half way, okay…" thought Naruto.

However the fight was brutal, foxy continued to use his powers to slow Luffy down. It was then Usopp garbed the towel.

"No…" said Naruto.

"But…" said Usopp.

"I trust my brother." said Naruto.

However Luffy once again got up and Luffy strengthen his resolve.

"I won't lose a single crew member, even if it kills me!" yelled Luffy.

Everyone cheered for Luffy… even Foxy's crew.

"Hey! Stop cheering for him!" yelled Foxy.

"Cheer for my brother and I won't turn into my full demon form!" yelled Naruto.

Foxy's crew froze remembering what they felt when Naruto transformed.

And so they started cheering Luffy again.

Foxy glared at Naruto who mouthed "Law suit."

"I have to change my attack names." Muttered Foxy.

Foxy continued to pile on the attacks using his devil fruit… whether it was riding a cannon ball oh just using his power. However Luffy had something up his sleeves, or rather his afro.

As it turns out he has a piece of mirror stuck in his afro and he was able to bounce the beam back at Foxy.

He took a breath for a few seconds before punching Foxy's head in.

The fun part of it was that due to Foxy's power any hit happened all once with one big blow, so Naruto got Foxy's crew to do a countdown.

When it hit zero Foxy was sent flying.

And in the first time in over 900 games, the Foxy Pirates Lost a Davy Back Fight.

Next Time: Luffy chooses what he wants... afterwards he visits Tonjit... however there's someone there... someone who knows Robin! Who is this person? Find out next time!


	208. End of the Games

Chapter 208: End of the Games

Foxy's crew was in stunned silence. Foxy… lost…

Even if they were cheering for Luffy who would rather give up his life than lose a crew mate. Even so, Foxy never lost…

They were extremely torn.

Some of them cheered for Luffy others weren't sure.

However a good chunk of the crewmember drove into save their captain to the extent that the stands fell into the sea as well.

Sometime later Luffy was laying on the ground covered in bandages, he was unconscious.

"Come on Luffy, wake up." Said Usopp pointing Luffy in the face.

"Usopp." Said Sakura, "Please stop doing that."

"Okay…" whimpered Usopp.

That was when Luffy began to wake up.

"He's wakening up!" said Naruto.

"What happened" asked Luffy, "Was it all a dream?"

"You won." Assured Naruto.

Luffy gave a big smile, he was so happy about that.

"That's good." He said.

The crew was happy too.

Foxy walked over to him.

"Hey Straw Hat, you dared besmirch my perfect record." Said Foxy, he gave a smile and held out his hand, "Well done, brother."

Luffy stood up and took his hand.

However Foxy, had other goals in mind, mainly using the handshake to do a shoulder toss.

However he forgot something.

Luffy was a rubber man, so in the end all that happened was Luffy's arm stretching, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"What an idiot." Said Zoro.

"I know right." Said Sakura.

"Fail." Said Kyubi.

Foxy mange dot get up, "Fine you know the rules, hurry up and choose someone." Said Foxy.

"That's right!" said Itomimizu, "It's time for the final personnel change! Who will Luffy choose, he wants a shipwright so which one will he choose will he choose Sonie, the leader of the 50 shipwrights, or the shipwright that can also fight Donavan or Gina who participated in the Doughnut race Gina?"

Everything became silent as Luffy made his decision.

"I want you jolly roger." Said Luffy.

"WHAT!" yelled all of Foxy's crew.

Sanji kicked Luffy.

"Why didn't you take Gina?" asked Sanji.

"If I had gotten what I had wanted then I would have forgotten why I did this." Said Luffy.

"So unscrupulous to take away a pirate pride." Said Foxy,

"Don't worry, I won't take the sail." Said Luffy, "Without it you can go out to see."

"But out sail displays our symbol." Said a member of Foxy's crew.

"WE can't display the symbol anymore." Said another member.

"Don't worry I'll pain over it." Said Luffy.

"Straw Hat… you're so…" said Foxy.

Reminder… Luffy sucks at drawing, so the symbol looked like crap.

Needless to say, none of the crew liked the new symbol.

"They're so grateful." Said Luffy.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" yelled the entire crew.

"The victor is the Straw Hats! And this conclude the Davy Back Fight." Said Itomimizu.

After a while the Going Merry was let from Foxy's grasp.

"Yay the Merry is being let go!" said Usopp.

"I won't forget this Luffy! I'll be back!" yelled Foxy.

"I wonder if he will." Said Kyubi.

"If he does, I'll sue him." said Naruto.

"I'm even sure if you can." Said Kyubi.

And so the entire crew went to Tonjit's hut.

"Oh there you are." Said Tonjit.

Luffy held out Foxy's flag.

"I beat him." Said Luffy with a bit grin.

"But you're injured." Said Tonjit.

"I'm used to it." Said Luffy.

Chopper went to go care for Sherry's wounds.

They ended telling the missing crewmembers about why Luffy accepted the challenge.

"So that's why you did it." Said Nami.

"That's right!" said Luffy.

"Though I have the feeling if that didn't happen, you would have accepted anyways." Said Sakura.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy.

"If only we could take you to where your village moved." Sighed Isaribi.

"But it's impossible." Pointed out Kiba.

"With this island made up of smaller islands." Said Usopp.

"It's okay you don't have to." Said Tonjit, "However I should invite you all into my hut if you need something to eat."

"No… not the cheese." Mumbled Usopp.

"The cheese?" asked Sasuke.

"Don't ask." Said Kiba.

That was when Tonjit bumped into something… or rather someone.

Right in front of the door to Tonjit's house was a very tall man. The strangest thing was that he was not only asleep but also wearing a sleep mask.

"Huh?" asked the man waking up, "Oh who are you?"

Robin fell to the ground and began to hyperventilate.

"Robin? What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"Oh my Robin, you've grown up into such a pretty woman." Said the man.

"Robin, how do you know this guy?" asked Luffy.

"We go way back." Said the man.

All of the stronger members of the crew began to get ready.

"Oh no, my friends… I'm not here on orders, I'm here to take a stroll." Said the man.

"What do you mean orders?" asked Zoro, "Where are you from?"

"The marines." Answered Robin, "He's one of the admirals Aokiji."

"An Admiral?" yelled everyone in the crew.

Hinata sighed, "There are only three Admirals in the entire Marines… Aokiji has the powers of the Chilly Chilly Fruit…" she said, "From what I heard he can decimate pirate ship just freezing them… but there's something you have to remember."

"What?" asked Naruto.

"He's very lazy and won't take anyone out unless he absolutely has to." Said Hinata.

"Seriously?" asked Naruto.

"That's right, my motto is lazy justice." Said Aokiji.

This only made everyone sweat drop.

"You certainly have insider knowledge… it's no wonder why you have a bounty." Said Aokiji he began to lay down, "Oh man, I'm so tired of standing up."

"Are you real?" asked Usopp.

"He is…" said Hinata.

"Anyways, my only mission was to verify where she was since she disappeared in Alabasta, as expected she's with you." Said Aokiji, "Don't worry I have no intention of arresting you. But I should at least file a report that your combined bounty went up… 100 million, 60 million, 55 Million, 90 Million plus 79 Million is…"

"Add it up yourself." muttered Zoro.

Luffy began to get upset and wanted to beat him up because he didn't believe his story.

"Oh come on, just taking a walk, then walk all the was over there and go away." Said Luffy.

"Oh come on man." Said Aokiji.

"I think Luffy's winning this one." Said Nami.

"Unbelievable." Sighed Sakura.

"Either way, I heard your problem." Said Aokiji barley looking at Tonjit, "I'm a light sleep and I was able to heard your conversation I believe I can solve your problem."

"Don't listen to him!" yelled Luffy, "He's a Marine."

There was an awkward silence.

"But isn't he the good guy?" asked Tonjit.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy, "Almost forgot about the fact that they're usually the good guys and we're usually the bad guys."

"Seriously?" asked Sasuke with a sweat drop.

"He says he can help you." Sad Luffy.

"But that's impossible." Said Usopp.

"Uh… didn't you hear what Hinata said about his Devil Fruit?" asked Kiba.

"Wait…" said Usopp.

They all went to the area where the land brigade appears during the yearly low tide, they watched as he froze the entire area of the ocean.

"Wow! Just how big is that!" yelled Naruto.

"It should cover the whole island." Said Aokiji, "It should also last a week."

And with that with a tearful good bye to Tonjit who was very thankful to the crew began to travel to the other islands to find his village.

Luffy went back on land while shiver.

"Wow, it's just like winter there." He said.

Aokiji looked at Luffy.

"You know Luffy." Said Aokiji, "You're just like your grandfather, you're reckless and you have no self control."

"WHAT!" yelled Luffy.

Naruto stood in front of Luffy.

"How dare you bring him up!" yelled Naruto, "Do you know what kind of crap that bastard put him though."

"I swear, he would have put Luffy into a pit of hungry cats if he thought Luffy would get stronger because of that." Said Kyubi.

"Oh that's right… I almost forgot, you're not related to his grandfather." Said Aokiji, "It's you're only related by your mother…"

Naruto gritted his teeth and glared at the man in front of him.

Aokiji got up, "I will leave you alive Naruto, due to the default of killing a Jinchuriki, but I think I just changed my mind about Luffy."

And so a very complicated battle was about to begging.

Next Time: Luffy decides to fight Aokiji, alone, Will Luffy be able to win... no wait... the better question is that will he live? And just how are Luffy and Naruto related any ways...


	209. Frozen

A/N: Okay, two things: First off, like the past two years, I will be attending Fanime next week (Friday the 25th through Monday the 28th) and I will be taking next week and the week after off because of it. So just letting you know (and I hope some of you are attending)

Second: This chapter reveals just how Luffy and Naruto are brothers... I knew if I ever got to this point I would reveal it. So yeah... I hope at least one of you guessed correctly... enjoy.

Chapter 209: Frozen

Aokiji sat on the ground while a silence washed over them.

"I can't help but to comment on the irony that he's saying he wants to kill most of the crew while sitting on his butt." Said Kyubi.

"That's not helping." Thought Naruto.

"Yeah… I know…" said Kyubi.

"The world government doesn't think that much of you. But now that I have a closer look I can see that I see that your crew has grit." Said Aokiji.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Naruto, "We get it, we're small and dangerous. Why did you really change your mind."

"I though thou weren't raised by him." Said Aokiji, "Why are you like him?"

"None of your business." Muttered Naruto.

"Fine… the real reason is because of Nico Robin." Said Aokiji.

"So you are after Robin." Said Luffy, "I'll kick your butt!"

"The level of bounty is not by power but threat level to the government." Explained Aokiji, "And for someone so young to get a bounty, what a survivor she must have been."

There was an awkward silence.

"People took you in and you used them. With that cunning, it's no wonder you survived in the underworld and now you joined this crew." Said Aokiji.

"Just what are you saying?" asked Sanji.

"Calm down." Said Hinata.

"The only tie I have to her is that I once let her get away, and that was a very long time ago." Said Aokiji, "You'll know soon enough just how much a troublesome woman she really is. But the thing is that every single organization this woman has joined as fallen and she's the only to survive!"

"Kit… something's not sitting right with that statement…" said Kyubi.

"You're right…" thought Naruto.

Naruto took a breath, "Well what about the Fourth Hokage?"

"What do you mean?" asked Aokiji.

"She traveled with the Fourth Hokage! And she wasn't the cause of his death." Said Naruto.

Aokiji blinked, "Well you're right about that one…" he said, "I guess that's just the exception that proves the rule."

This was what caused Robin to snap.

"Just what are you trying to say!" yelled Robin, "If you want to capture me just do it!"

She then summoned many of her arms. They grappled him in many ways.

"Oh well I guess I said to much. I would have thought you were smarter though." Said Aokiji.

That was when Robin broke his body, which crumbled into pieces of ice.

"She killed him!" yelled Chopper.

"No… she didn't, he's a logia remember." Whispered Hinata.

He came back together.

"That wasn't very nice!" said Aokiji.

He grabbed several blades of grass, he blew on them which formed an ice sword around it.

"I had no intentioned of taking your life." He said.

But before he could cut her, Zoro came in and blocked the sword, not only that but Sanji came and managed to kick the sword out of his hands. However Aokiji grabbed Zoro's arm and Sanji's leg. But this just gave Luffy an opening.

"Gum Gum Bullet!" shouted Luffy.

However it didn't do anything.

Worse off Luffy's hand began to freeze, as well where Aokiji grabbed Sanji and Zoro.

"He got all three of them at once!" said Nami.

"This isn't good, they have frostbite!" said Chopper.

Naruto gritted his teeth and entered half demon mode and ran towards Aokiji. But Aokiji dodged.

"What fine comrades you met up with Nico Robin…" said Aokiji, "But you're still the same person."

"No, I'm…" said robin.

However Aokiji grabbed her and began to freeze her whole body.

"She'll be alive, unless someone smashes her." Said Aokiji.

Before he could smash her, Naruto blocked with his tail while Luffy grabbed her out of the was.

Aokiji hand began to sizzle and pulled back.

"Demonic Chi," said Naruto, "Kyubi told me that it can melt even the coldest ice."

"So, you trust the Kyubi no Yoko." Said Aokiji.

"Yeah, I don't have a choice." Said Naruto, "I die, he dies. He's too smart not to try to get me killed."

"No I mean the creature who killed your father." Said Aokiji.

"So what!" yelled Naruto, "I know my dad died during the Kyubi attack! So what I came to terms with that a long time ago!"

Luffy looked at Chopper and Sakura.

"Chopper! Sakura! Get robin out of here." Said Luffy.

Sakura and Chopper grabbed Robin's frozen body.

"That woman is better off with out her." Said Aokiji.

Naruto stood in front of him.

"You have to get passed me first." Said Naruto.

Aokiji glared at the boy.

"No…" said Luffy.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"I'm fighting him." Said Luffy.

"What? Why?" asked Naruto.

"Because, Robin is part of my crew and…" said Luffy.

Naruto sighed, "Fine captain."

"Kit, you're the only to stand a chance against him…" said Kyubi.

"I know that." Said Naruto, "We should all go back to the ship! Now!" he called out.

"Oh come on!" yelled Zoro.

"You two need care." Said Hinata, "Your arm and leg my have to amputated if it's not treated."

Both Zoro and Sanji began sweat.

They left Luffy to fight the admiral and went back to the ship. Naruto created a clone and punched it when they had gotten back.

"Naruto…" said nom, "What does Luffy's grand pa have anything to do this?"

"Luffy grandpa is an asshole all right." said Naruto, "It's no wonder why Luffy hates him. I'm so glad I'm not related to him."

"See I told you it was a blood brother thing." Said Ino, "They may act alike but their not related."

"No, Luffy's my half brother." Said Naruto, "we had the same mom but different dads. I have no idea about Luffy's dad but the mayor and the asshole told me that my dad gave his life to help fight off Kyubi."

"I win…" mumbled Sasuke.

"THIS ISN'T TIME FOR YOUR LITTLE SIDE BETS!" yelled Usopp, "Why did you leave him alone!"

"You don't get it! Do you!" yelled Naruto, "Why he left it one on one!"

That was when Zoro and Sanji jumped on board, the two were melting the ice.

"So you figured it out as well, right?" asked Zoro.

"I'm not an idiot." Said Naruto.

"All the time." Corrected Kyubi.

Naruto sweat dropped when he said.

"I'm sure the fight ended by now." Said Naruto, "I'm going to get my brother."

Naruto created the clone and the two left.

Hinata sighed.

"You knew didn't you." Said Ino.

Hinata nodded, "I think it's best if you don't talk about his grandpa unless we see them. Luffy doesn't like talking about him."

"What do you mean see him?" asked Sasuke.

"We're sure to meet up with him eventually." Sighed Hinata.

"I have a bad feeling about that." Said Isaribi.

"Me too." Said Kiba.

Naruto found his brother frozen and thankfully not smashed to bits. He and his clone took him back to the ship. The rest of the crew tried warming them up as much as they could.

In the end thankfully they were both saved.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Kiba looking at Usopp.

"All I did was run around." Said Usopp.

"Hey I didn't do much either." Said Kiba, "That's just what happens."

"Year, yeah." said Usopp, "Do you think he's going to come back?"

"I have no idea." Said Kiba.

That night, everyone in the crew slept, expect for Robin. She laid awake, just staring at the ceiling.

Little did they know this event would start the shake up of a major change in the crew, whether they knew it or not.

Next Time: After Luffy and Robin recover they learn where the next destination is and learn all about the Sea Train. Meanwhile Naruto decides to ask Robin about her time with Kakashi and the 4th Hokage... what did she do exactly with them? Find out next time!

A/N: Yes, Naruto and Luffy are half brothers, I don't know what mom I'm going to use if Luffy's mom ever gets revealed but who knows... And yes, like many things in this story I've been planning for years!


	210. Sea Train

/N: Sorry for the bit of the wait but I'm back from my break, I had originally intended to update this yesterday, but I ate too much during dinner and wasn't up to spell checking... anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 210: Sea Train

IT had been a week since the fight with Aokiji. The crew strayed on Long Ring Island for four days to give a chance for the two recover.

Of course the biggest topic of the time was the revelation of the relation of Luffy and Naruto.

"Why didn't you want to talk about it?" asked Sakura.

"Because it's just something not brought up in normal conversation." Said Naruto.

"Well I guess that's a good point." Said Sakura.

"So what about your fathers?" asked Ino.

"I don't know much about him…" said Naruto, "But the bastard and the mayor often told me he was a hero and helped saved the town in the Kyubi attack."

"I have a dad?" asked Luffy.

Everyone but Naruto and Hinata sweat dropped.

"We never learned anything about Luffy's dad, the bastard never told anything about him." Said Naruto.

"The bastard?" asked Sakura.

"Luffy's grandfather…" whispered Hinata, "But he reacts badly…"

"I see." Whispered Sakura.

"But still I never thought you were actually related." Said Chopper.

"Is it because of our hair colors and eye colors?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah…" said Chopper.

"Wait…" said Luffy, "Did some of you have a bet about it?"

Ino, Sasuke and Kiba all sweat dropped.

"Hey! There's something I need to show you guys!" said Luffy.

He ran into the galley causing everyone to sweat drop.

"He got bored, didn't he?" asked Isaribi.

"Looks like it." Said Ino.

"Hey! Ino! Can you please help me?" asked Sanji popping his head of the galley.

"Okay." Said Ino.

Robin for the first time in a few days, got outside of the girls' room.

"Oh Robin, you look so much better." Said Chopper.

"Thanks to you and Sakura." Said Robin with a gentle smile.

Naruto looked at her.

"Hey… kit, remember what I told you to do." Said Kyubi.

"I know." Thought Naruto.

"Remember Robin, just go at your own pace, you don't' have to be like Luffy." Said Nami.

At that moment Luffy was doing an impression that he was frozen, prompting Nami to walk over to him and punch him in the face.

"Is there anything you would like to warm you up?" asked Sanji.

"Coffee would be nice." Said Robin.

Sanji went to go make her coffee.

At the same time, Naruto walked over to her.

"Hey, there's something I want to ask you." said Naruto.

"What?" responded Robin.

"I want to know, what was the fourth Hokage like?" asked Naruto.

Robin stared at him.

"Does he know?" she thought.

"Kyubi thought it would be a good idea if you told me for some reason." Said Naruto.

"I see." Said Robin.

"So what was he like?" asked Naruto.

"We only traveled for a short time, but he was a kind man." Said Robin, "He was the only one I ever met who didn't care about my bounty."

"Really? Wow." said Naruto.

"Yes…" said Robin.

But before she could say more Luffy called out.

"Naruto! We need help rowing the ship!"

"Okay!" said Naruto.

"We'll talk another time okay." Said Naruto.

Robin nodded. And she watched him join the others in rowing the boat.

Apparently they were following a giant frog, why? Well Luffy wanted meat, of course. They chaise to a strange place where there was a lighthouse.

"What is this place?" asked Isaribi.

"I have no idea." Said Sasuke.

That was when they heard a strange noise and a very strange boat came barreling their way, they managed to escape in time but it sent the frog flying to who knows where.

"What the hell was that." Muttered Sakura.

"Hey it's pirates!" called out a voice.

They turned to see a little blonde girl with her hair done up in braids.

"There's someone in there." Said Zoro.

"You think it might be back up?" asked Usopp.

The person she was talking to was an older drunk woman causing everyone to sweat drop.

Some of the crew members got off the ship to talk with them and give them some snacks they had.

"I'm Chimney this is my cat Gonbe." Said the little girl named Chimney motioning over to her "cat" (really it was a rabbit having a really weird identity cirri), "And granny Kokoro."

"You're not train robbers are ya?" asked Kokoro laughing at her own joke.

"Man I hope you never see Kokoro naked from the bottom down." Said Kyubi, "You will be mentally for life…"

"What the hell?" asked Naruto.

"You'll understand if you ever see it." Said Kyubi.

"So that was a boat?" asked Isaribi.

"Yep! You can look all over the world and you will never see one like it." Said Chimney, "It's call the Puffing Tom or the Sea Train."

"Oh wow." Said Naruto.

Chimney began to explain that it uses tracks underwater as a guide and visits various island, ships are also not allowed in the area because of how dangerous is it.

"We could have end up like that Frog." Said Luffy.

"Oh you mean Yokozuna." Said chimney, "He comes here every now and then to test his strength again the sea train."

"Oh wow that's cool!" said Naruto.

"No it's not. He scare the passengers and sometime break the track guard." Said Chimney, "But that wasn't enough to knock him down, he'll come back."

"Oh wow!" said Luffy, "That is really cool, that I don't' want to eat him any more!"

"You changed his mind." Said Nami with a sweat drop.

"Just don't bother questioning it." Sighed Isaribi.

"So where are you headed? "asked Kokoro.

Koror began to list off the destinations which included the gourmet island, but Nami insisted they got to the next place the Log Pose was pointing to.

"Oh you mean Water Seven?" asked Kokoro.

"Water Seven?" asked Usopp.

"Yes it's called the city of water it's a bustling city known for it's ship building industry." Said Kokoro.

"That's… a weird coincidence." Mumbled Isaribi.

"I know, right." Said Nami.

"Ships that are built are even commission by the world government are there." Said Kokoro.

"Oh wow! That must mean we can find a good shipwright there!" said Luffy.

"Not just good, but the best shipwrights from all over the world are there." Said Kokoro.

"All right!" cheered Luffy, "Let's go to Water Seven and get us a Ship Wright!"

"Yeah!" cheered Naruto and Usopp.

Little did they know that going to Water Seven many things would go wrong for them… and a few things that would go right…

Next Time: The crew heads towards Water Seven a very interested city that uses boats to get around, but first thing is first, exchanging the tissue from Skypiea what will happen? Find out next time!


	211. The City of Water

Chapter 211: The City of Water

As they parted ways from the station as they left but before they did Kokoro gave them a letter to help them with fixing the ship.

"It's a letter of introduction and a simple map." Said Kokoro, "Have your ship fixed up nicely. Water 7 is a big town so don't get lost."

"We're going there soon." Said Chimney.

"If we'll ever meet again I'll treat you to a drink." Said Kokoro, "The log will take a week to set, so spend some leisure time."

And so they left after easily befriending people that at the time they didn't know, deep ties to the town.

"That was oddly easy." Said Naruto.

"A little too easy." Said Kyubi, "It's the calm before the storm."

The crew talked about what kind of shipwright they wanted.

"Look Luffy, let me find it, I'll find a real cutie." Said Sanji.

"No way! The shipwright has to be a mountain of a man!" said Luffy, "5 meters tall."

"Luffy… that's a giant… I don't think a giant can fit on the boat." Said Sakura with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile Nami looked at the map that was given to her, she tossed it when it turned out to be a crappy map.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" she asked.

Nami sighed… hopefully it wouldn't be so bad getting there.

Luffy was showing the crew what he hoped the kind of shipwright to get, it was some weird guy with a sat and weird arms.

Then again nit was Luffy's drawing and he's a really bad artist so yeah…

"Just ignore his drawing, because I don't think we're going to get a guy like that." Sighed Sakura.

"Why do I get the weirdest feeling that the guy we get will vaguely look like that?" asked Kyubi.

"I have no idea…" thought Naruto.

AS things began to calm down a little, Usopp was hugging the mast.

"What are you doing?" asked Sasuke with a sweat drop.

"You know how much Usopp loves this ship right?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah." Said Usopp, "I know these tin plates holds the memories of our battles, but I can't help but to stir up a few feelings." Said Usopp.

"Yeah, feelings for Kaya." Said Kiba.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Usopp.

"Admit it, you have the hots for Kaya." Said Kiba.

"I don't." said Usopp.

"Don't lie this time…" said Kiba.

As they sailed on they saw the island, which appeared to be a giant fountain as well as a city.

"Amazing…" whispered Hinata.

"That's so cool!" yelled Luffy.

As they got closer to the island they saw a place called Blue Station.

"Hey you!" yelled a random guy fishing, "If you come in to the front, you'll get in trouble, go around to the other side of town and enter though there!"

"Thanks!" called out Luffy.

And so they sailed to the other side of the island, as they did they marveled at the buildings.

"Are those houses sinking?" asked Chopper.

"No." answered Robin, "If you look at the foundation, then you can see they're built that way."

"Oh wow…." Said Chopper.

'It's probably why it's called the city of water." Said Isaribi.

"This palace is so cool!" called out Luffy.

"I know right. " said Naruto.

As they continued, guy sitting at a café saw them.

"Hey! Are you coming to loot us?" asked the guy.

"What? No!" yelled Luffy, "We're trying to get our ship fixed!"

"Oh then keep going start, there's a cape you can dock." Said the guy.

They got to the cape and docked there.

"All right unfurl the sail!" called out Nami.

However as they pulled the rope, the mast bended.

"I'm sorry!" yelled Zoro.

"It's okay." Said Isaribi, "We're here the fix the ship, remember."

"It's in such bad shape…" said Naruto.

Meanwhile Gaara was busy with something involving his sand, when he was done a couple dozen gold bars were on the deck of the ship.

"Oh wow!" said Nami.

"This is only a small fraction of what the pillar." Said Gaara, "I think it would be a good idea to only this amount for the ship."

"I almost forgot about that." said Nami.

Usopp was staring at the mast, he knew that it needed to get fixed and badly.

"All right! Everyone! Let's go!" yelled Luffy.

Luffy, Naruto and Usopp ran off.

"Wait!" yelled Nami, "Follow me!"

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"We need to find this Iceberg guy with this introductory letter form Kokoro…" said Nami, "He'll be the one to fix the ship."

"Oh yeah." Said Naruto.

"I'm coming too." Said Hinata.

"That's good." Said Naruto.

"This is getting ridiculous…" said Kyubi.

"What is?" asked Naruto.

"Never mind." Sighed Kyubi.

They packed up all the necessary treasure and headed off.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Usopp, "I mean with all that treasure? What if pirates come?"

"We're pirates." Said Luffy.

"But there's five of us." Said Hinata, "And Naruto can make clones."

"Yeah, don't worry." Said Naruto.

"Maybe if we got cash it would be easier to carry." Said Nami.

"That's where we should go first." Said Luffy.

They got to a place called "Bull Rental"

"Bull Rental?" asked Naruto.

"What's that?" asked Nami.

Luffy decided to just walk right in and say "I'd like to rent a bully please."

"Know what it is first!" yelled Nami.

"Welcome." Said the man ruining it, "So you want to rent one, how many people?"

"5" answered Luffy.

"The ranks are Yagara, Rabuka and King…" said the man running it grabbing what appeared to be some sort of saddle thing, "Well if it's five people I think three Yagara should do nicely."

"Okay grill them up." Said Luffy.

"I don't think that's what he's referring to." Saied Usopp.

"Wait? What are you talking about?" asked Nami.

He noticed her log pose and began to explain that bulls were a type of fish that swam with its head out the water and because of their size they were used like horses. Because f the fact the city had cannel instead of streets, they were a necessary for traveling around the city.

"Oh wow… they're so cool!" said Luffy looking at the tank where the rentals were.

One of them swam right up to Luffy and licked him.

"Why you!" yelled Luffy.

"That one took a liking to you, looks like that's the one." Said the man running it.

He began to saddle them up.

"Will they be able to carry a heavy load?" asked Luffy.

"Oh yeah, they could move a house if they wanted to." Said the man running it.

"Because we have this huge pile of gold…" said Luffy.

"Can I have some!" said the man running it.

"No!" yelled Nami.

After talking about a currency exchange, the man running it told them where to go, and so with their rented bulls, they headed to their destination, with Luffy and the treasure in one boat, Naruto and Hinata in one an Nami and Usopp in the last.

"So where do we have to go?" asked Nami.

That was when they came across a cannel going up and bulls swam up them… showing that they could.

"Come on let's just take a leisure tour." Said Luffy.

However the bulls had something else in mind as they got to the shopping district street.

"Oh wow...that was so fast." Said Naruto.

"It was a short cut." Said Nami, "They're so smart…"

As they enjoyed the sties including seeing a giant bull pulling a boat filled with people wearing masks, Luffy's' bull pulled him to a meat vendor.

"No wonder why that bull likes Luffy." Said Kyubi, "He's the Luffy version of a bull."

Naruto couldn't help to laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" asked Hinata.

"Kyubi says that bull is the bull version of Luffy." said Naruto.

Hinata, Nami and Usopp all laughed as Luffy came back with many pieces of meat.

As they counted on, they saw a woman calling out, "The water elevator is now open going to ship building island… the gate will be open for one minute so please hurry."

"What's going on, some kind of show?" asked Luffy.

"It's an elevator." Said Nami.

They got in and the water started to rise bring them to another level.

"This place is so cool!" said Luffy.

Meanwhile on the going Merry, Sanji was freaking out.

"Where did Robin go?" asked Sanji.

"She went with Chopper and Sakura to explore." Said Isaribi.

"I see…" said Sanji, "I'm going to look for her."

They watched as Sanji left.

"I don't know if he's extra protective or he just wants to hit on her." Said Ino.

"Either or." Said Sasuke.

"IF you guys want to leave… I can handle it." Said Gaara.

"No way…" said Sasuke.

"Me neither." Said Ino looking at Sasuke.

"I'll explore another time." said Isaribi.

"Usopp will complain if I don't help watch the ship." Said Kiba.

They all sweat dropped when they saw Zoro was asleep.

Back with Luffy's group they left the elevator and arrived at the next level.

"Oh wow… this place gets cooler and cooler." Said Luffy.

They saw a large crowd had gather and Luffy had his bull swim there.

"What's going on?" asked Luffy.

"Oh just that pirates attacks and the shipwrights fought them off." Answered some random man.

"Really?" asked Luffy.

"Oh you must tourists." Said the random man who explained that almost everyone looked up to the shipwrights of the islands.

"Oh wow! So cool I can't wait to meet them." Said Luffy.

Meanwhile on Going Merry, a bunch of men arrived and attacked Zoro who was sleeping.

"Who are you?" asked Zoro waking up.

"We thought you were still asleep." Answered one of the men.

"Hey!" called out a Kiba.

"We're here too." said Ino.

"This ship is much more guarded than we thought." Said one of them.

"Who are you?" asked Gaara.

"We're the Franky Family, we're bounty hunters…" said another one of them.

"We're only here for Zoro." Answered another of them.

Zoro grabbed his swords, as did Sasuke, Gaara readied his sand.

Zoro slashed the air, causing many of them to be sent flying… as did Sasuke… Gaara used his sand to do the same thing…

"Wow… they didn't stand a chance." Said Isaribi with a sweat drop.

Zoro went back to sleep.

Meanwhile with Robin's group, they were looking around town.

"This place is so amazing." Said Chopper.

"I've never seen a place like this." Said Sakura.

"What's with those faces." Said Chopper.

"They're masks." Said Sakura.

"That's right." Said Robin, "There's a costume festival going on one of the other islands that served by the Sea Train."

"I guess that's where everyone's going." Said Sakura.

"Where did you hear that?" asked Chopper.

"From some people around town." Said Robin, "Ever since I was little I've been good at observing people."

"Oh wow." Said Chopper.

"By the way there's a book store up ahead." Said Robin.

Chopper ran off ahead of them, causing Sakura to laugh.

"I'll go on ahead to make sure he's not getting into trouble." Said Sakura.

"I'm sure that's it." Said Robin with a sly smile.

"That smile better not mean what I think it means." Muttered Sakura.

Sakura ran towards Chopper, causing Robin to smile.

As Robin headed towards them… a person passed by her whispering, "I work for CP9."

Robin began to sweat as she looked at the person.

Back in the book store, the person running couldn't help but to stare at Chopper.

"That's weird… where's Robin?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know." Said Chopper.

Little did they know that they're troubles was only beginning…

Next time: Luffy's group manages to get the money and meet up with the people who run Water 7... what will happen? Find out next time!


	212. Iceberg

Chapter 212: Iceberg

Luffy's group had gotten to a currency exchange in order to get money so they could pay for the repairs. However…

"I don't trust him…" said Kyubi.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"150 Million Berries." Said the man running the currency exchange.

"Really?" asked Luffy loudly.

The man shushed him.

"Please don't talk too loudly." Said the man, "You see the historical value of most of it, plus the high quality makes it this price… plus…"

That was when Nami slammed her foot on the table.

"Several things." Said Nami, "I forgot to tell you that these three have bounties with a combined total of 245 Million Berry Bounty."

Hinata blushed, while Luffy and Naruto just laughed a little.

"Second I don't agree with this and third if you lie again I'm going to scalp you." Said Nami.

"Man, is it just me or Nami really hit right now." Said Kyubi.

Naruto sweat dropped.

Of course, the price was much higher with out the lies.

"400 million berries!" cheered al five members.

And they left with everyone but Luffy carrying a brief case of money.

"Why can't I hold one?" asked Luffy.

"Knowing you would swing it around." Said Nami.

"Oh…" whined Luffy.

"Don't worry it will be fine!" said Naruto swing his arm a lot.

That was when he brief case he was holding went flying.

"Oops…" said Naruto.

Thankfully Naruto created a water clone that caught and tossed it back to the shore.

However Nami and Usopp ended beating him up and Usopp was put in charge of Naruto's brief case.

They got back onto the bulls and headed out.

"So do we bring these back to the ship?" asked Luffy.

"We have to go to the Dock 1." Said Nami.

"Oh yeah, we need to fix the ship." Said Naruto.

They got to the location where Dock 1 was and there was no longer a crowd, Luffy decided to try to jump the fence,. But got blocked a rather familiar looking man… not that they knew him… he looked like Usopp but had a square nose.

"Sorry authorized personal only/" said the Usopp look alike.

"That freaky as hell…" said Kyubi.

"I know." Thought Naruto.

"Usopp?" asked Luffy.

"I'm right here!" yelled Usopp.

"We're here to see Mr. Iceberg." Said Nami.

She handed him the letter from Kokoro.

"Oh I see an introductory letter from Ms. Kokoro at the shift station." Said the man.

"Are you middle aged?" asked Naruto.

"I am but 23." Said the man.

"Wow you talk really old." Said Luffy.

"I get that a lot." He said.

"Then maybe you should talk your age." Said Naruto.

"Maybe…" answered the man.

"So do you know this Iceberg guy?" asked Luffy.

"OF course, everyone knows him." Said man, "He's the mayor of this city, as well as president of the company Galley-la. Also he is in charge of the Sea Train."

"Oh wow." Said Hinata.

"That's almost super human." Said Naruto.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm going to like him." Said Kyubi.

"I have no idea." Said Naruto.

That was when the man began to do some stretches.

"So where did you dock?" asked the man.

"The rocky cape." Said Nami.

"Oh, okay." He said, "Just stay there and go over there. I'll be back in 10 minutes."

"Wait? 10 minutes?" asked Nami.

"Yes, 10 minutes." Said the man.

That was when he sprinted away, jumping off the building.

"What the hell!" yelled Naruto.

"Don't worry about him. He runs around town like that feely."

They turned to see a well dressed man, next to him was a rather pretty woman.

The man, who was Kaku, the foreman of all of the shipwrights ran though town like a monkey, eventually landing on the Going Merry.

"What the hell!" yelled Kiba.

"Oh sorry about that." Said Kaku, "I'm the foreman of the Galley-La company, I'm here to see the boat."

"You look exactly like my brother." Said Usopp with a sweat drop.

Kaku began to examine the boat, however Gaara glared at him.

Back at the shipyard, the man explained that that someone building a ship, they couldn't be of average body and mind.

"By the way Kalifa." Said the man.

"I already did a background check." Said the woman named Kalifa, "The Straw Hat Pirates, 5 members have bounties totaling 384 million. They currently have 14 members and originated in the East Blue."

"Oh man how were you able to do that so fast!" yelled Naruto.

"She's a witch! A Hot and sexy witch." Said Kyubi.

"That's sexual harassment!" said Kalifa, "I can tell you're a pervert…"

"I'm not a pervert, the demon inside me is a pervert." Said Naruto.

Kalifa sweat dropped when she said that, "Well I'm sorry then…"

"I see, welcome. I'm Iceberg." Said the man who was indeed Iceberg and also petting a mouse in his pocket, "And this is a pet mouse I just picked up, his name is Tyrannosaurus."

He turned to Kalifa.

"By the way, pick up some mouse food and a rodent cage." He said to her.

"Already done." She said.

"That was a fast, I must commend you." He said.

"Thank you sir." She said, she began to check his appointment book and began to list off all of the things he had to do that day, his response...

"I DON'T WANT TO!" he cried out.

"I'll cancel them all then." Responded Kalifa.

Needless to say, Kyubi was laughing as hard as he could.

"I do like him… but only because he's an example what you and your brother would do if you were a mayor of a town!" laughed Kyubi.

Naruto sweat dropped when he said that.

"I have so much power I could do what I want." Said Iceberg.

"You're a failure of a mayor." Said Usopp with a sweat drop.

"He's pretty spoiled, is this really the guy the old lady told us about?" asked Luffy.

"He is." Said Nami.

That was when suddenly Kalifa attacked Luffy with a barrage of kicks, that he could barely dodged.

"How dare you talk about the world's foremost engineer of this town?" asked Kalifa.

She managed to calm down.

"Sorry, I got carried away." Said Kalifa adjusting her glasses, "He is well loved in this town. Please don't' rude to him."

"Don't prove Kalifa, she is very skilled." Said Iceberg who as it turns out was beaten badly, "She also has terrible aim."

"I don't know how she was able to do that." Said Kyubi, "Nor do I was want."

Iceberg looked at the letter, "Check out their ship for them." And it also had a kiss mark.

HE proceeded to rip up the letter.

"WHAT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" yelled Naruto.

"Please fix our ship." Said Hinata.

"We have the money!" yelled Nami.

"Sure." Said Iceberg.

Everyone sweat dropped when he said.

"If you were just going to say yes, then why did you rip up the letter?" asked Usopp.

"Because the kiss mark was creepy." He answered.

This only made everyone sweat drop even more.

"Old Lady Kokoro and I are old drinking buddies." He explained somewhat, "Besides Kaku already went to your ship to start the process."

There was a strangely awkward silence.

"Today is boring, you want a tour of the factory?" asked Iceberg as he picked his nose.

"You're the one who canceled his appointments." Said Usopp.

"All right let's go to the ship building factory." Said Luffy.

However the men that attacked the ship earlier that day (and had an epic fail while doing it) was stealing the two brief cases that Usopp was looking after.

"What just happened!" yelled Naruto.

"Hey! Give that back!" yelled Nami.

"Give me back my 200 million!" yelled Usopp.

"The Franky Family." Muttered Iceberg.

And so the group known as the Franky Family made their escape with the money and it was unknown if the Straw Hats would get it back…

Next Time: After getting the brief case back, they are delivered bad news... very, very bad news. What is it? Well let's just say it's news that Usopp won't take well...


	213. Can the Ship be Fixed?

Chapter 213: Can the Ship be Fixed?

They watched as the group now identified as the Franky Family tried to get with their money. Naruto was about to create water clones however a guy was being chased by men in suits ran over a bridge where the Franky Family was under.

"Isn't that Paulie?" asked Iceberg.

"It is." Answered Kalifa, "And he's being chased by debt collectors again."

Paulie saw the Franky Family…

"Are those Yagara bulls?" he asked, "I'm going to barrow them okay."

He proceeded to beat up the member of the Franky family using ropes.

During this fight Iceberg told them, "That's Paulie, he's the rigging and mast foreman."

"The rigging and mast foreman uses ropes as weapons… I can't tell if that's awesome or weird." Said Kyubi.

Naruto sweat dropped when he said that.

"Hey!" yelled Usopp, "Thanks for fight time, can you bring out money back!"

"Huh? Money?" asked Paulie.

He looked at down and saw the briefcases filled with money.

"Hey! Look at this money!" he said.

This only made the members of the Straw Hats sweat drop.

However another one of the shipwrights at the company went to get him. A man with long black hair and a pigeon on his shoulder, however there was something off about him.

"That man…" said Kyubi.

"What about him?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know… but don't trust him." Said Kyubi.

Naruto began to sweat.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"Nothing." Answered Naruto.

"Why didn't you go after him!" yelled Usopp and Nami stretching Luffy's face.

"Because the pigeon said he'd go after him." Answered Luffy.

"Sorry about that…" said Iceberg, "But let us handle our own fools. If you had captured him then it would have created hard feelings."

"Besides it was better him than the Franky Family." Said Kalifa.

"The Franky Family?" asked Nami.

"Who are they?" asked Hinata.

Kalifa explained the Franky Family, they were ship dismantlers, whenever a pirate crew would come into town, they would get their bounties then dismantle their ship and sell any useable timber.

"But they didn't' seem that strong." Said Naruto.

"Those were only henchmen, their boss stays in the shadows, don't ever underestimate Franky." Said Iceberg.

"Franky?" asked Luffy.

That was when the man came back with Paulie.

"We got him Iceberg." Said someone.

"Thank Lucci." Said Iceberg.

"Sorry for the trouble this idiot caused." Said the pigeon on the man named Lucci's shoulder.

"That man is scares me…" said Kyubi.

"What do you?" asked Naruto.

"Not only is that man has something that creeps me out, but also talks though a pigeon… that man a complete and utter psychopath." Said Kyubi.

Lucci and Paulie began to get into a fight. Paulie used his ropes to slam Lucci into the ground, but Lucci managed to not only do a handstand but also crush the cement while performing the handstand.

"Wow… that was amazing." Whispered Hinata.

That was when Naruto realized one of the things about Lucci he was fearful over.

"But are you sure he's talking though the pigeon, it could be a pigeon who ate a devil fruit and learned to talk." Said Naruto.

"You'll see." Sighed Kyubi.

After the fight Lucci got up and the pigeon made an introduction, "My name is Rob Lucci… I mean my name Hattori and this is Rob Lucci. We work here at the ship building yard."

"He just introduced him as the human before correcting himself." Kyubi pointed out to Naruto.

"It's ventriloquism." Said Nami.

"So… he's talking though the bird?" asked Naruto.

"That's right…" said Kyubi, "I really hope he's the good kind of psychopath though…"

Paulie laughed at how Lucci was a weirdo only to make this remark about Nami.

"Whoa! How could you wear something like that! It's so scandalous!" yelled Paulie.

Nami was wearing a rather nice short-sleeved blouse and a short skirt, this was one of her more consecutive outfits oddly enough.

"Calm down Paulie!" said Kalifa.

"How dare you wear that Kalifa! This is a man's work place!" yelled Paulie.

Kalifa was also wearing a fairly short skirt…

He looked at Hinata, who was wearing jeans and a purple t-shirt.

"Both of you should dress like that girl." Said Paulie.

Hinata sweat dropped.

"Wow… all these guys are weird." Said Luffy.

"Well they maybe weird, but they are skilled technicians who work as foremen." Said Iceberg, "There's only five at every dock. Kaku is one of them. In this workmen only rely on their skills. Their personalities may be strange but don't' let it bother you."

Meanwhile on the Going Merry, Kaku was talking to Zoro and Kiba about the boat.

"Is that true?" asked Zoro.

"I wouldn't lie about my work." Said Kaku.

"Can you please break it gently to my brother?" asked Kiba, "He loves this ship."

"Don't worry… I will." Said Kaku.

Kaku jumped off the skip and headed back towards dock 1.

"So what should we do?" asked Ino.

"Pack up?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm going to wait until Luffy gets here." Said Kiba.

"I think Isaribi should double check, since she is the only one that can go underwater." Said Gaara.

"Sure, I'll do it." Said Isaribi.

Back at Dock 1, the Straw Hats were being given the tour, Luffy had asked Iceberg to be the crew's new shipwright.

While he couldn't himself (for obvious reasons) he did give Luffy this offer.

"If any of the shipwrights wants to join your crew, I'll let them." Said Iceberg.

"Thanks." Said Luffy, "How about you?"

"This isn't

"I'm the mayor." Said Iceberg.

"So what?" asked Luffy.

Hinata and Naruto watched this conversation.

"So do you think we'll be able to get one of them to join us?" asked Hinata.

"Oh yeah." Said Naruto, "I mean there should be at least one guy who wants to get out this dead end job."

"This isn't some dead end job." Said one of the shipwrights.

"Sorry." Said Naruto.

That was when Kaku arrived…

"Hey that guy's back!" yelled Naruto to Luffy who had started exploring the very large ship they were building.

Luffy came down and Kaku began to explain everything, after Luffy was giving his ideas what he wanted for the ship.

"Where's Usopp?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know, but I found his money." Said Nami.

"So will it take long for the ship to be fixed?" asked Luffy.

"I am going to be honest." Said Kaku, "The battle damage done to the ship was too great."

"Well we did climb a mountain." Said Luffy.

"And went up into the sky." Said Naruto.

"And got skewered." Said Luffy.

"So will it take long?" asked Naruto.

"No…" sighed Kaku, "Your ship can't be fixed, not even with our skills."

The crew that heard this froze.

Back on the Going Merry, Isaribi resurfaced.

"So…" said Kiba.

Isaribi shook her head no.

"So… the ship…" whispered Kiba.

Back at that the dock.

"Even if we did fix the damage, the chance that you would make it to the next island is zero." Said Kaku.

"Is it the keel?" asked Paulie.

"Yes, it's badly damaged." Said Kaku.

And it was true… the fact was the Going Merry was never going to sail again…

Next Time: They learn why the ship can't be fixed, but what's worse is that Usopp has gone missing and the money he had is gone! What will happen? Find out next time!


	214. No, It Can't

Chapter 214: No, It Can't

Luffy couldn't believe it. The news that the Going Merry will never sail again.

"What!" yelled Luffy.

Meanwhile else where in town, on a Yagara bull, Sanji, Chopper and Sakura looked for Robin (Chopper sat on Sakura's lap while in his normal Chibi mode). Sanji had saw Robin in town with someone wearing a mask. He ended up meet up with Sakura and Chopper and discovered Robin was missing.

"This is bad." Said Sanji.

"Sorry…" said Chopper.

"What do you think happened?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know but I can't seem to shake off this bad feeling." Said Sanji.

"You're worried about what Aokiji said… aren't you?" asked Sakura.

"You weren't there." Said Sanji.

"But I heard about it." Said Sakura.

"What did he saw?" asked Chopper.

"Something about her past." Said Sanji, "And we'd live to regret it one day."

"Maybe we should go back to the ship…" said Sakura, "I'm sure she'll be back there."

"IF everything okay that is." Muttered Sanji.

Back in the shipyard, Luffy was still upset.

"We have the money! Why cant' you fix it?" asked Luffy.

"That's not the problem." Said Kaku, "The problem is no amount of fixing even from us will be able to fix your ship."

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata trying to calm everyone in a way.

Kaku sighed, "I'm surprised you even made it here with your ship." He said

Paulie sighed, "You know what the keel is?"

"It's on the bottom of the ship." Answered Nami.

"That's right." Said Paulie.

They began to explain that the keel was the most important part of the ship, it was the foundation, not only that but it can't be replaced. And if they were to rebuild it, it wouldn't even be the same ship.

"So then it's true, the Going Merry will never sail again." Sighed Nami.

"That's true, it's the end of the ship's life span." Sighed Iceberg, "This is a good opportunity, you can buy another ship."

"No." said Luffy, "I refuse to change ships!"

"Luffy." Whispered Nami.

"Our ship is the Going Merry!" yelled Luffy, "If we're able to make the repairs then she'll be sailing for a long time. She sailed smoothly today and now you're telling us she's not seaworthy. Shows what you know! You don't know what kind of a stubborn ship she is!"

"You're willing to sail with her even when she sinks?" asked Iceberg, "I'm amazed and you call yourself the ship's captain."

There was an awkward silence.

"This conversation is over." Said Iceberg, Come back when you decide, I'll help you out, if you dish the 300 million we can even build you a new ship."

He turned towards his secretary, she tuned handed them a catalog of ships.

"There are new and second hand ships, you can study the prices." Said Kalifa.

However before any of them could respond, another of the foreman named Lulu showed up and told them that some men from the World Government were there.

The four members of the pirate crew hid.

"Luffy? What's wrong?" asked Nami.

"I don't know why but this brief case is light." Said Luffy.

"It should have money in it, it shouldn't' be light." Said Nami.

Hinata felt that they were light too and opened it.

They all screamed when they saw the empty brief cases, not only that but they were pretty shoddy.

"Quiet you!" yelled Paulie.

"Someone stole our money!" yelled Naruto.

"IT wasn't me!" yelled Paulie.

Lulu and Kaku got into a conversation about the Franky Family, and Lulu mentioned that they were dragging away a guy who looked like Kaku.

"Wait! That's Usopp!" said Luffy.

"You think?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah… portably kidnapped." Said Kyubi.

"Luffy! Naruto! We have to find him!" yelled Nami.

Naruto and Luffy ran off to look for Usopp.

"Where's the Hideout?" asked Hinata.

"Well it's not really a hideout, more like a place where they do their ship dismasting, it's by the rocky cove where you are." Said Paulie.

"We should go back to the ship." Said Nami.

Hinata nodded.

They both got back to the bulls and Nami instructed them to go to the quickest possible route to get back to the rental shop.

Along the way they saw a crowd. Both of them got a really bad feeling.

They saw Usopp laying on the ground, he was beaten badly and was bleeding very badly.

"Usopp. Are you okay?" asked Hinata.

"I'm sorry." Whimpered Usopp, "I can't face the guys… I tried to get the money back we need to fix Merry."

"Don't worry Usopp it will be fine." Whispered Hinata.

"Don't worry about the money." Said Nami.

The two gently propped Usopp against the wall.

"This isn't a freak show!" yelled Nami.

Both turned to Usopp.

"Hinata can you stay with Usopp?" asked Nami, "I don't think we should move him right now."

Hinata nodded…

"I'll be right back, I'll get Sakura or Chopper to come here." said Nami, "They're hide out is just up ahead, so we'll be able to bash them quickly."

"Okay." Whispered Hinata.

Hinata gave Nami the brief case she was holding onto.

Nami ran off to go back to the ship.

"Excuse me miss."

Hinata tuned to a kindly looking man.

"Yes?" asked Hinata.

"There's a drug store around the corner, I'm sure you can get some bandages for your friend there." Said the man.

"Thank you." Said Hinata.

She looked at Usopp.

"I'll be right back Usopp… please stay put." Said Hinata.

Hinata got up and head to where the drug store was. Unaware that Usopp got up to go fight the Franky Family again.

Back at the Going Merry, Sanji, Chopper and Sakura had gotten back.

"Is it true?" asked Sakura.

"I saw the damage myself." Said Isaribi, "It's very badly damaged."

"It really depends on what Luffy and the rest say when they get back." Said Sasuke.

"I'm not looking foreword to Usopp's reaction." Sighed Kiba.

"Yeah… it's not going to be pretty." Sighed Sakura.

"What's more with Robin gone…" sighed Sanji.

"We're not having a good day." Sighed Ino.

That was when Gaara suddenly shifted, he saw Nami coming towards them.

"Something's wrong." Said Gaara.

"Why is Nami coming back alone." Said Sakura.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" said Kiba.

And so with half their money stolen, only bad things could come from this… and things were only going to get worse from there.

Next Time: The crew fights off the Franky Family. What's worse is that Usopp tried to fight them again before they arrived. What will happen? Find out next time!


	215. Franky Family Fight

Chapter 215: Franky Family Fight

Hinata came back form the drug store to find Usopp gone.

Oh no…" she whispered.

She then realized where he might be, she ran towards where she heard the Franky House was.

"Please hold on." Thought Hinata.

She ran after Usopp, less than 10 minutes later, Sanji, Sakura, Sasuke, Zoro, Kiba (and Akamaru) and Chopper were all looking for Usopp.

"He isn't here." Said Sanji.

"We went the right way didn't we? Asked Kiba.

"IF we went in the wrong direction is Zoro's fault." Said Sanji.

"Wait…" said Sakura, "There's blood."

"What?" asked Sanji.

"She's right." Said Chopper.

"He did." Muttered Sasuke.

"That idiot." Muttered Sanji.

That was when Luffy suddenly flew in, smash face first into a building before falling into the nearby cannel.

"Help!" cried Luffy.

Sanji went to help him.

"Where were you doing?" asked Sakura.

"I was jumping on the roofs looking for Usopp like that guy did!" Said Luffy.

"We know." Said Kiba.

That was when Naruto jumped down to the ground then turned to his human form.

"Kit… tell your brother that doing high speed parkour never ends well." Said Kyubi.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Never mind." Sighed Kyubi.

"Oh yeah! Usopp was kidnapped along with the money!" yelled Luffy.

"We know." Said Sanji.

"He probably went to the Franky House because he blamed himself for letting them money getting stolen." Said Sasuke.

Kiba sighed when Sasuke said that.

And so they followed the trail of blood.

Meanwhile at the Going Merry, Nami was brandishing a gun pointing ever which way.

"You don't have to do that you know." Pointed out Ino.

"I know that you guys are here… but still." Muttered Nami.

Meanwhile Hinata had found Usopp unconscious, and in worse shape than before.

"Oh no…" whispered Hinata, "I'm too late."

That was when she noticed the other members of the crew arrived.

"Is he breathing?" asked Naruto.

Hinata nodded, Naruto helped her get up.

"We can save him then." Said Sakura.

"Don't bale yourself." Said Naruto to Hinata, "It will be fine."

"Okay." Whispered Hinata.

"Besides, we need to demolish this house for Usopp." Said Luffy.

They all head to the Franky House.

That was when a giant sized man came out of the house. Of course, Luffy punched him so hard he went flying into the house.

"What the!" yelled one member of the Franky Family.

The Franky Family quickly realized who they were.

"So you're the captain of the weak guy who just came here." said one of the members, "You may have your crew with you, but there's still more of us."

There was a silence among the crew. All of them knew that guy was going to eat his swords very soon.

"Gum Gum…" shouted Luffy.

He began to punch at the member of the Franky Family… however the others members mocked him.

"Look at him, he's throwing punches as armor not even a battle ship can dent." They mocked.

However Luffy wasn't done with his attack.

"Cannon!" he yelled giving a double punch to his gut, he stumbled back as the part of his armor crumbled away.

However the members of the Franky Family began to freak out.

"Don't! Please stop! Let's talk first"! yelled one of them.

"Yes! Let's talk!" yelled another.

However this was only a ploy for them to shoot cannon balls at them.

However Zoro took out his swords.

"Raven's Hunt!" shouted Zoro, slicing the balls in half.

Everyone gaped at what he did.

"Those cannon balls were made of Iron!" yelled one of them.

Then they sew that the cannon they shot it from suddenly broke apart.

They stood there gaping at what just happened.

Naruto went into half demon form and created the Rasengan and slammed it into one of the other cannons they had.

"What… what… was that?" asked another member of the Franky Family.

"You don't know how to deal with Chi do you?" asked Sasuke.

Sasuke began to channel his Chi into his sword which sparked with electricity.

He jabbed one of them with his lightly and thanks to the armor he got shocked.

That was when Kiba turned Akamaru into his clone.

"You know that guy you beat up was my brother." Said Kiba cracking his knuckles.

He and Akamaru began to beat up one of them.

Sanji joined in by kicked them.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled one of them.

However Sakura and Chopper blocked them from escaping.

"Rumble!" called out Chopper taking a rumble ball.

Chopper turned to Horn point, however one of them saw Sakura.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

Sakura grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder and flew 20 feet into the air.

Another looked at Hinata.

"Oh what are you going to do?" he asked.

'No! Don't!" yelled another member.

Hinata began to use the Gentle Fist on him… and after she was done he collapsed.

The one who recognized Hinata shook, he had heard about the power of the Gentle Fist… bur couldn't' believe it.

That is when he decided to talk his way out of the fight, he explained that the money wasn't there any more that Franky had taken it and went to another island to buy something.

This only made Luffy punch him, hard.

"This isn't about the money." Said Kiba.

"Not anymore." Said Sasuke.

"It's too late." Said Zoro.

"Get ready to have every bone in your body broken." Said Luffy.

"Every bone?" asked another member of the Franky Family.

"We can take it!" yelled a member who wasn't as beaten as the others.

"The everything Cannon!" yelled another member.

They began to fire… well everything at them, knives, pitchforks, plates, watermelons, flaming skulls though ironically no kitchen sink…

"How can it be an everything cannon if there's not kitchen sink?" asked Kyubi.

He sighed, he knew Naruto was too focused on the fight to pay attention to him right now.

"Get them dismantle them!" yelled one of them.

The fight that erupted was brutal. Of course it was one sided. In the end the Straw Hats won. And they ended up destroying the Franky House.

"I think you went overboard." Said Kyubi.

"We said we going to do it." Said Naruto.

He heard Kyubi groan, "You know what I'm doing right now, I'm face pawing…"

"Why are you describing it to me?" asked Naruto.

"Because you can't see me!" yelled Kyubi.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"It looks like they really didn't know where the money went." Said Kiba.

"It's okay." Said Hinata, "Remember."

"Oh yeah… Gaara are has the huge pillar in his gourd." Said Kiba.

"Even if Gaara wants to limit us, he'll give us the money for this." Said Sasuke.

"Hey!" called out Sakura, "Usopp's ready for transpiration."

"We should talk about this at the ship." Said Sanji, "After all Nami, Ino, Isaribi and Gaara's there."

"Wow you mentioned Gaara by name." said Zoro.

Sanji rolled his visible eye.

"There's also Robin who's missing and the problem with the ship." Said Sanji changing the subject.

"I've decided." Called out Luffy.

"About what?" asked Zoro.

"About the ship…" said Luffy who sighed, "It's time to say goodbye to Merry."

The crew was silent not knowing to react to that… and little did they know that one decision would only cause more problems.

Next Time: Luffy tells Usopp that he plans to replace the ship. However Usopp doesn't take it well... well that's an underestimate. A fight erupts and a duel happens. What will happen? Find out next time!


	216. Usopp… Quits

A/N: sorry, I meant to get this done a week ago... anyways, just here to say the next update will be the traditional update day of August 12th... which is this upcoming Sunday... so yeah... enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 216: Usopp… Quits

After all that happened with Usopp. Everyone was worried. Sure they got their revenge but Usopp was an extremely bad shape.

Kiba sighed as he waited for news.

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" asked Gaara.

"He can bee annoying sometimes, but he's still my brother." Said Kiba at he pat Akamaru.

"I see…" said Gaara.

"Hey! Usopp's awake." Said Chopper.

They went to see Usopp who immediately began to cry about he lost the money.

"Usopp… the money doesn't matter." Said Luffy.

"But…" cried Usopp.

"For one thing, Gaara's our bank and if we need more money we can just ask him." Said Nami.

"What?" asked Gaara.

"It's true." Pointed out Naruto.

Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Look right now it doesn't matter you're alive aren't you?" asked Kiba.

Usopp sighed when he said that.

"So we'll be able to save Merry?" asked Usopp.

"Actually." Said Luffy with a bit of a smile, "I've decided to switch ships. We a lot to Going Merry but this is as far as she'll go."

Usopp was stunned… he couldn't believe it.

"I've been looking at ships and we can get an even bigger one which is good since the ship is pretty crowded."

"Wait… wait… you have to be kidding, right?" asked Usopp.

There was a silence.

"But I thought we had enough money to repair her." Said Usopp shaking.

"We do!" said Luffy.

"Then why are we changing ships!" yelled Usopp, "Be honest."

Luffy was about to yell something out when Isaribi grabbed him and said, "The ship cant' be repaired, I saw the damage myself."

What?" asked Usopp.

"It's true the ship can't be fixed." Said Luffy as Isaribi let go of him, "We have to switch ships."

Usopp was frozen as he complicated what was just told to him.

"But we're not the ship right now." Said Usopp.

"It's going to sink soon." Said Kiba.

"What?" asked Usopp.

Usopp began to shake.

"Just because a bunch of supposedly first rate shipwrights told you it's going to sink you just believe them!" yelled Usopp.

"I said I saw the damage myself." Said Isaribi.

"What would you know about building ships?" asked Usopp.

Isaribi gritted her teeth, "I don't want to talk about it…" she mumbled.

"Oh I see." Muttered Usopp, "You're going to also trust the one who used to sink ships."

Isaribi froze when he said that.

"Calm down Usopp!" yelled Luffy.

He looked at Isaribi who looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry." He said, "Here's this I'll fix the ship, I'll by the lumber and it will be as a good as new!"

"You're not a carpenter." Said Luffy.

"That's true! But they just brush people off. It's someone else ship…" said Usopp, "They'll write it off with a second thought and…"

"Look this was a hard decision." Said Luffy, "I still care about the Going Merry."

"Then why are you abandon her?" asked Usopp.

"I didn't want to!" yelled Luffy getting upset again, "But I had no choice!"

"I can't turn my back on an injured comrade on this sea!" yelled Usopp.

"Don't compare Merry to a Human." Said Luffy.

"She has an inner strength that lets go on to live! But knowing you parable can't wait for the new ship! I bet you don't even care."

This was the straw that broke the camel's back for Luffy.

"Cut the crap!" yelled Luffy, "You think you're the only taking this hard!"

"Then there's no way you'd abandoned her." Said Usopp.

"All right then if you don't like my decision then you can just…"

However Luffy wasn't able to finish that sentence as Naruto grabbed his brother.

"We all need to calm down now." Said Naruto.

"Please Luffy… don't say it…" said Hinata.

"Why shouldn't he?" asked Usopp, "That's how he really feels!"

"Hey!" yelled Luffy.

"If you're just getting rid of one weak crewmate after the other then I should leave!" yelled Usopp, "I couldn't even guard the money! And…"

"IS this what this is about!" yelled Kiba, "Because you're weaker than everyone else!"

Usopp remained silent.

"You're just taking pit on yourself because of what happened today and what's been going on! Have you ever tried to get stronger?" asked Kiba, "Have tired to obtain new skills? Have you tired new moves beyond creating new bullets? No! THEN SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE"

"I was planning on to." Said Usopp.

"As long as I'm concerned, I don't have a brother." Said Kiba.

Usopp's eyes winded, but remained silent about it.

"I'm quitting this crew." Said Usopp.

"WHAT!" yelled Nami?

"Please don't leave!" yelled Chopper.

"Let him go…" muttered Kiba.

"I can't follow you anymore. Sorry to be such a burden. However you're still; captain and the ship belongs to you. So fight me for it. If I win I'm taking Going Merry."

There was a silence.

"Monkey D. Luffy! Fight me!" yelled Usopp.

There was another silence.

"I will come back here at 10 o'clock, we'll duke it out with the fate of the Going Merry at stake" said Usopp, "It's all over between you and me."

Sometime later Naruto and Hinata were talking to Kiba.

"You didn't mean that, did you?" asked Naruto.

"I'm tired of HIM." Said Kiba, "He's nothing nut a braggart who sinks away when the going gets tough. On the other hand me and Akamaru have been working our butts off with a new move… I don't see him doing that."

Naruto sighed…

"Okay… we'll stop bothering you." Said Hinata.

Outside on the deck, Isaribi sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Gaara.

She looked at up at him.

"I know he didn't mean it… but he's right… the only reason I can understand the damage because I did the same damage to other ships." Sighed Isaribi.

"Don't let it get to you." Said Gaara, "It could be worse."

"How so?" asked Isaribi.

Gaara remained silent as Isaribi realized what he meant.

"We all did things we're not proud of." Said Gaara.

"We did." Sighed Isaribi.

Inside the galley they heard Zoro and Sanji fighting.

"If you fought the Franky Family why didn't you crush them!" yelled Sanji.

"Oh really why didn't you help by staying on board!" yelled Zoro.

That was when Sakura lifted the two by their collars.

"Stop fighting!" yelled Sakura.

Both glared at the pink head.

"We don't need fighting right." Said Sakura as she dropped the two.

"We still need to find Robin." Said Naruto entering the galley with Hinata.

That was when Nami came into the Galley.

"He won't budge." Sighed Nami.

"Of course not. Usopp's being irrational about the ship." Said Naruto.

"Even if Luffy could talk to him, Usopp would listen." Said Ino.

"And it doesn't help he smiled when he announced it." Said Sasuke.

They looked at Sasuke.

"None of you noticed it?" asked Sasuke.

"I did." Said Kyubi.

Naruto sighed.

That was when Chopper came into the Galley, crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"I went after Usopp… since he need his wounds treated…" cried Chopper, "But he told me that he and I weren't crewmates anymore and I should go back to ship."

Sakura hugged him, "Don't worry, everything is going to all right."

Chopper began to blush.

The crew remained silent until 10 o'clock.

They knew that whoever won the fight… nothing would ever be the same again…

Next Time: Usopp and Luffy's dual begins! Will Usopp defeat his now former captain and claim the ship or will Luffy defeat him like his other opponents? What will happen? Find out next time!


	217. Usopp VS Luffy

A/N: It's my birthday! I'm now 26! I'm old... but not that old. Not only that but... 700,000 hits! It's almost 3/4 of a million! I'm so happy, it's the best birthday present I can have... Enjoy the new chapter it's one of the most heartbreaking chapter in the story...

Chapter 217: Usopp VS Luffy

Usopp had arrived at the Going Merry. Luffy had asked for the rest of the crew to

"So you didn't lose your never." Said Luffy "No matter what happens don't regret it. You chose this fight."

Darn strait! Go ahead and try to kill me." Said Usopp, "I've already figured out how to defeat you. I know all of your tricks, I'm not like the other enemies you faced."

On the ship, the others watched, expect for Kiba who refused to even witness it.

"Should we let this fight happen?" asked Chopper, "I mean Usopp is really injured."

"Go hang out with Kiba if you don't want to watch this." Sighed Zoro.

"Listen now Luffy! I have 8,000 men! You have no choice but surrender!" yelled Usopp.

"8,000 men!" yelled Chopper.

"Go hang out with Kiba" said Naruto.

" I know you don't have 8,000 men!" yelled Luffy.

"Fine then! Take this, Usopp Voodoo!" yelled Usopp, "A razor blade running though your teeth."

Chopper was only effected by this, of course.

"Go somewhere else." Muttered Sasuke to Chopper.

Luffy ran towards Usopp preparing an attack.

However Usopp suddenly collapsed while coughing up blood, Luffy faltered when he saw this.

"His body cant' handle this fight." Cried Chopper.

"That's no real blood." Said Gaara.

"What?" asked Chopper.

Gaara was right, it was only ketchup, because the moment Luffy got in close Usopp used a flash dial to blind him.

"What showing put for your enemies?" asked Usopp as Luffy fell backwards.

Usopp prepared another attack. This time was an egg star.

Luffy began to cough as it was a rotten egg.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy, "Fight seriously!"

"You think I'm not being serious?" asked Usopp, "This is how I fight. Watch out for that gaping mouth or your going to get burned!"

He launched a hot sauce star into Luffy's mouth.

"Be careful not to stumble around too much." Said Usopp.

The reason for this is that Usopp had placed his caltrops all over the area where Luffy stood, not only did he step on one but he also fell on a couple.

"Usopp's controlling this fight." Said Zoro.

"Everything has been a diversionary tactic." Said Sasuke, "He has more planned."

"Luffy! No matter what it takes I will defeat you and take the Going Merry!" yelled Usopp.

"Everything's so stinky and hot!" yelled Luffy.

"I told you Luffy, I know how to bear you!" yelled Usopp.

That was when he took out his slingshot and began to shoot shuriken at him.

Luffy barely dodged the sharps stars… thankfully for him none of them hit.

However noticed too late that there was a gas cloud.

"Smoke?" asked Luffy.

"It's a wind dial." Said Usopp, "You couldn't notice the smell of the gas because of the egg."

Those on the ship were shocked.

"Gas?" asked Ino.

"Everyone get down!" shouted Naruto.

"Why?" asked Chopper.

Usopp used a fire star, which ignited the gas causing a huge explosion.

In the men's cabin, Kiba was laying in his hammock petting Akamaru. That was when he heard the explosion.

"What was that?" he thought.

He sighed, "It's not my problem… right Akamaru."

Akamaru looked at Kiba, he knew that Kiba was in a lot of pain, but he wouldn't admit it.

On the deck at the explosion calmed down, Gaara's sand retreated, he had used his sand to protect everyone.

"Thanks." Said Naruto.

Gaara only nodded.

On the battle ground, Luffy and Usopp laid there, as memories of happy times raced though their heads.

Those watching, watched just stared at the madness.

"Why did this have to happen?" asked Hinata.

"Luffy! Usopp!" cried Chopper.

Both of them got up.

"I know that wouldn't kill you." Said Usopp.

On the other hand Luffy knew to now take him seriously.

"Gum Gum Gatling!" yelled Luffy.

"Special Attack Blasting Cactus!" yelled Usopp shooting something from his slingshot.

Luffy during the attack punched the bullet which exploded in shrapnel. Luffy got hit, but fortunately he was able to get up, esspeiclly from the next attack.

"Triple Exploding Star!" yelled Usopp.

Luffy was able to run from the explosions.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" yelled Luffy punching Usopp in the face.

Usopp got up as Luffy prepared his next attack.

"Gum Gum Bazooka!" yelled Luffy launching it.

However it didn't seem to effect Usopp at all, all he did was block with his hand.

"What the!" yelled Naruto, "How was he able to do that!"

"Look at his hand." Said Hinata.

"An impact dial…" said Nami.

Back on the battlefield.

"I just absorbed your attack." Said Usopp, "Impact!"

Luffy was sent flying from the attack, while Usopp injured his arm in the attack as well.

Those watching saw what happened and gasped.

Luffy and Usopp glared at each other, once again as memories of happier times went though their heads.

Luffy prepared another attack.

"GUM GUM BULLET!" he yelled.

The punch hit Usopp in the gut, sending him to the ground.

The crew watched as this happened.

"Usopp!" cried Chopper.

"This fight is over." Sighed Zoro.

"You idiot!" yelled Luffy, "There was no way you could defeat me!"

Luffy picked up his hat, placed it on his head.

"Do what you want with the Going Merry." Said Luffy, We're going to find a new ship and keep going forward."

Luffy sighed as more memories bubbled up to the surface.

"It's been fun." He sighed.

"Usopp!" cried Chopper.

However Sakura grabbed him.

"Don't." she said.

"Sakura's right." Sighed Sanji, "If you treat him how do you think he'll feel."

"But! I'm a doctor!" cried Chopper.

"He went into this fight knowing that he was going to lose." Said Sasuke.

Chopper sighed…

Luffy came back to the ship.

"You had to do what you had to" said Isaribi.

"Luffy…" sighed Naruto.

Luffy looked at his younger half brother.

"I don't know what to say." Said Naruto.

Luffy tried not to cry.

"Don't' doubt yourself." Said Zoro, "If you unsure then who will we trust?"

"I'm going to tell Kiba the fight is over." Sighed Ino.

Ino went downstairs to tell Kiba.

When she got there she saw Kiba was already packing.

"What?" asked Ino.

"I furred the fight was over." Said Kiba.

"I see." Said Ino.

Back outside, they let chopper give Usopp some first aid and medicine before running back.

"We should leave the ship to him." Said Zoro.

"We can never come back." Said Isaribi.

Kyubi sighed in his cage.

"Whatever happens next… I don't think it's ever going to be the again." He said.

Next Time: Things get much, much, much worse. How worse? Well Franky wants revenge, Iceberg is almost killed and the Straw Hats are the main suspects and the island is going to submerged! Can it get worse? Who knows?


	218. It's All Downhill From Here

A/N: Sorry, I meant to update this yesterday, but I screwed up something (still unsure how I did it) and I lost the last part of the chapter. Anyways I updated and I plan to update on Saturday (6th Anniversary) Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 218: It's All Downhill From Here

The crew decided to check into a hotel. After all that happened they needed a place to stay. However a lot of them couldn't sleep… so many of them gathered on the roof top, all night…

The next morning Sanji got to the rooftop to find most of the crew.

"Here you are." Said Sanji.

"None of us could sleep." Said Ino.

"Then again with Gaara, what do you expect?" asked Isaribi.

Gaara glared at her.

"Where were you?" asked Naruto.

"I was at the Rocky Cape in case Robin returned." Said Sanji, "She just left with out a word, I wonder if she's okay."

"Makes sense." Said Naruto.

"I'm considering searching for her tomorrow." Said Sanji, "We should make this inn our contact point."

"I'll help." Siam Naruto, "I learned a few things about Shadow Clones."

"I'll help too." Said Chopper.

Before anyone else could volunteer, Nami showed up breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"Iceberg, last night he was shot." Said Nami.

"What?" asked Luffy, "Ice Guy?"

"You're kidding right?" asked Naruto, "He was loved though out the town."

"He was…" sighed Nami, "And he's a coma."

"You have got to be kidding me!" yelled Naruto.

"Who is he?" asked Sanji.

"He's the mayor and president of the shipbuilding company." Said Hinata.

"This isn't good." Said Naruto.

"I'm going to check things out." Said Luffy running off.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" said Nami.

Naruto coated a ton of clones.

"All right! I'm coming with Luffy!" said Naruto, he turned to his clones, "You spread though out the city and look for Robin."

His clones nodded.

"I'm going with Luffy too." said Hinata.

"All right! I'm going to search for Robin." Said Sanji.

"I'm coming." Said chopper.

"Me too." Said Ino.

"So am I." said Sakura.

"I minds as well going along with you." Said one of Naruto's clones.

"What about you guys?" asked Sanji.

"I'm going to wait and see." Said Zoro.

Sasuke, Gaara, Isaribi and Kiba nodded in agreement.

"I guess I should stay here just in case." Said one of Naruto's clones.

They all split up.

"Does anyone have a deck of cards?" asked the Naruto clone that stayed behind.

This made those that stayed behind sweat drop.

Though out the town they talked about what was going on, not only that but Franky had returned and saw what happened, he knew he had to go after Luffy for revenge…

Meanwhile with Sanji's team, they heard an alarm and a voice going, "This is an advisory from the water 7 weather bureau. We are on aqua Laguna alert, I repeat this is an advisory."

Many began to freak out a little, but some remained calm

"I wonder what's going on." Said Sakura.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Naruto's clone.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Sanji to a guy.

"Oh you're tourist, right?" asked the guy.

"Sort of." Said Sanji.

"Well you came at the wrong time." Said the guy, Aqua Laguna is a high tide."

"High tide?" asked Sanji.

"That's right, the whole city is going to be submerged under water." Said the guy, "Don't' worry it's not right now, it will happen half midnight, so you should evacuate somewhere high. Don't worry it's an annual thing, take care."

"We have to find Robin and quick." Said Ino.

"Should I disappear now or later, because I think the real me needs to know." Said Naruto's clone.

"Let's wait later." Said Sakura.

"Okay." Said Naruto's clone.

Meanwhile, at Dock One, Luffy's group arrived.

"What's going on?" asked Nami show shared a bull with Luffy.

"I don't know if we'll be able to get through." Said Hinata who shared her bull with Naruto.

"I have to see that Ice guy one last time." Said Luffy.

Nami had gotten into a conversation with someone who told them that it was authorized personal only.

That was when music filled the air.

"What's that?" asked Luffy.

Everyone began to freak out.

"That music!" yelled someone.

"It's him!" yelled someone else.

They all looked up and saw a curtain, and behind it was a man dancing with two woman, but they could only see the silhouettes.

"Don't be shy just sit back and listen to my name…" said the man.

However the crowd was accusing him as Iceberg's would be assassin.

"Franky!" called out the man.

They watched he posed with the two women who were named the square sisters (due to their square shaped hair styles).

He was a large man with strange bulbous arms that had blue start tattoos on them, blue hair, a metal nose, and a strange three pronged chin. Oh and he nothing but an open Hawaiian shirt and a Speedo.

"Kit! LOOK AWAY! FOR THE LOVE GOD! LOOK AWAY!" yelled Kyubi.

Naruto did so remembering what happened last item he stared at a grown man dressed in something that made Kyubi act like that… granted what were the chances of the two accidentally switching places again but still he wasn't taking chances.

"There's going to be a fight so run away!" called out the man who was Franky, of the Franky Family.

"Who's that weirdo." Said Luffy.

"I think he said his name was Franky." Said Nami.

"That's…" muttered Luffy.

He took a breath, "HEY! SPEEDO GUY!" he yelled, "I'm Luffy!"

Franky looked at Luffy.

Naruto felt something inside of him, like something was wrong with Kyubi.

"What's wrong?" thought Naruto.

"I have a really bad feeling… the good news is that Ice Berg is going to be okay… the bad news is that something bad will come out of it… I can't explain it." Said Kyubi.

"Why does it seem like you coastally gain weird omniscient powers when it demand?" asked Naruto.

"Shut up…" said Kyubi.

"So you're the one known as Straw Hat Luffy." Said Franky, "You caused some trouble while I was away!"

"Hey! You're gang started it, they beat our former friend to a bloody pulp!" yelled Naruto.

"Wait… former? Is he dead?" asked Franky.

"No... he just left last night!" yelled Naruto, "I don't know you well enough to get into that!"

"I see…" said Franky with a sweat drop.

"It doesn't matter who started it!" yelled Franky, "I'm undefeatable this week! This anger won't subside!"

"HEY!" yelled Nami, "Where's our money!"

"Nami… I don't think this is a time good time to bring that up." said Hinata.

"I already spent, besides you probably stole it!" yelled Franky.

"We didn't steal it!" yelled Naruto, "WE found in the belly of a giant snake!"

"What?" asked Franky.

"I don't know you well enough to tell you that story either!" yelled Naruto.

Luffy ignored this conversation.

"I don't care about that!" he yelled, "I won't be satisfied until I kick your butt!"

Franky began to inhale.

"What is he doing?" asked Hinata.

That was when he blew out fire.

The large crowd ran away.

"He breathes fire!" yelled Luffy.

"He must have eaten a devil fruit." Said Naruto.

"No… he didn't kit…" said Kyubi.

"What?" thought Naruto.

That was when Franky jumped into the water.

"Why did he do that?" asked Luffy.

"He's going to drown." Saud Nami.

That was when Franky reemerged punching Nami and Luffy's bull boat in half.

"How is able to swim with a devil fruit?" asked Hinata.

"I didn't eat a devil fruit!" yelled Franky.

"Gum Gum!" yelled Luffy.

However that was when Franky called out "Strong Right!"

He punched Luffy, however his arm extend with a with a chain. He punched Luffy into a wall.

"I know all about your powers." Said Franky as he arm came back.

"What?" asked Nami as she got back on land.

"What kind of powers does he have?" asked Hinata as her and Naruto's bull made it to the shore.

"Kyubi told me he doesn't have devil fruit powers." Said Naruto, "What is he?"

"I have no idea..." said Kyubi.

"Oh you guys don't know." Said Franky, "Then I'll tell you."

He lifted his arm revealing the chain underneath.

"I'm a Cyborg." He said.

Indeed Franky was half man and half machine. He was going to be a difficult fight for Luffy… after all how can Luffy fight something like…

And believe it or not it was still going to get worse…

Next Time: Luffy's fight with Franky gets more complicated when the Foreman of the Galley-La company show up accusing Luffy of the assassination attempt... What will happen when Naruto get involved? Find out next time!


	219. Three Way: Pirates, Cyborg and Foremen

A/N: Anniversary... I can't say happy today... I just can't... My cat... my cat died today. She was my baby. Not only did I have her since she was a kitten but I had her for most of my life. I was planning on putting her down tomorrow... but she... just died... What's worse is that I wasn't even home. I had my therapists appointment today, she was breathing when I left but when I came home...

It was a miracle I was even able to spell check this thing... I guess I'm that dedicated...

Needless to say I won't be doing any fanfics for a while... I'm completely and utterly devastated right now... I hope everyone enjoys the chapter...

Chapter 219: Three Way: Pirates, Cyborg and Foremen

Luffy's fight had become serious with Franky so much that the fight spread to the shipyard.

"Go Luffy!" cheered Naruto, "Beat his tin ass!"

"Go Bro!" cheered the Square Sisters.

Franky revealed that his right was hesitantly a bazooka and shot at Luffy, however that was when both Franky and Luffy were sent flying. As it turns out Kaku, Lucci, Paulie and two others were the ones who did it. The towns people cheered when they arrived.

"They're on our side? Right?" asked Nami.

"I don't think they're here to help." said Kyubi.

"Are you sure." Said Naruto.

They watched when the five foreman talked to Franky, however they came to get back at Luffy for something…. Luffy wasn't sure what he was talking about, but when Paulie used a rope to choke Luffy Naruto knew he had to get involved. He turned into his half demon form and used his one of his tail to cut the rope.

"You don't mind this time, right?" asked Naruto.

"No I understand." Said Luffy regain his breath.

"A devil fruit." Said Kaku.

"You're half right." Said Naruto, "Tell us why are you fighting us? We're not you're enemy!"

"You know the reason." Muttered Paulie.

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

"Don't you lie!" yelled Paulie.

"we heard everything." Said Kaku.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but I think you should fight them this way we can finally hear what they're trying to say." Said Kyubi.

Naruto nodded, surprised that Kyubi would go with fighting as an answer.

"If you want to get at my brother you have to go though me." Muttered Naruto.

However one of the ones they didn't meet took out guns and shot Luffy… which was pointless because he was rubber.

"What? Another Devil Fruit?" asked one who shot him who was a man with black hair and glasses, his name was Lulu.

"Wow… for someone who decided to start a fight with us doesn't know about our abilities." Said Naruto.

"Shut up!" yelled Paulie.

That was when Lulu went into attack Luffy but Franky shot at him.

"Get of here! He's mine!" yelled Franky.

"That's right! Leave our battle to me!" yelled Naruto.

That was when Naruto created four more clones.

"These are shadow clones." Said Naruto, "I don't think you can defeat them so easily."

That was when Lucci managed to punch all of them very quickly destroying all four of them.

"How were you able to do that!" yelled Naruto.

"Remember kit… be on your guard around him at all times. He isn't normal." Said Kyubi.

Naruto nodded as he prepared to fight him.

Franky on the other hand shot at Kaku while yelling to stay away from Luffy as this was his fight, Kaku did mange to escape while jumping in the air. He was hit by a two by four weirded by the last foreman, a very big man named Tilestone…

Yes, that was his name… which a name like that he was destined to go into construction.

However Lucci decided to switch to fighting Luffy.

Naruto gritted his teeth and created a Rasengan. He slammed it at Lucci but he dodged very quickly.

"How was he able to do that?" thought Naruto.

"Like I said… there something off about that guy." Said Kyubi.

Luffy watched and yelled out, "What's it with you! I want an expiation!" yelled Luffy.

"You want an explanation!" yelled Paulie, "We're the ones who deserve an explanation!"

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Last night somebody broke into Iceberg's mansion and attacked him! It was you guys wasn't it!" yelled Paulie.

"What are you suggesting?" asked Nami as she was on the sidelines.

"Oh no…" whispered Hinata.

"It wasn't us!" yelled Naruto, "We were busy last night."

"Don't be an idiot! Why would we do something like that!" yelled Luffy.

"There were two assassins." Said Paulie, "According to Iceberg one of them was your friend, Nico Robin."

All four of the Straw Hats were shocked when they heard that.

"Kit something stinks here… there's more to this." Said Kyubi.

Paulie began to accuse them of the assassination attempt.

"Shut up!" yelled Naruto, "Don't you think that we might have been framed we haven't seen Robin since yesterday and have been looking for her!"

"Wait…" said Franky who seemed genuinely concerned for some reason, "Does that mean Iceberg's dead?"

"No." answered Paulie, "We're here because he's alive."

That was when Kaku threw a tool at Luffy. It barely missed, it cut his cheek but that was about it.

"Dead or alive. "said Kaku, "Now you'll understand what it means to be wanted."

"You pirates have no recourse for what you do… the law can't protect you." Said Paulie.

"Yeah, yeah we're outlaws we get that." Said Naruto.

"Stop telling lies about Robin! You don't know anything about her!" yelled Luffy.

"Luffy…" whispered Nami as she watched.

"Let me talk to Ice Guy!" yelled Luffy, "IT must be some other Robin!"

"Well it certainly not batman's sidekick." Said Kyubi.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"I know this is a bad time but I had to make the joke, this is getting too serious and the writer's getting really depressed. Can't blame her though her cat is really old…" explained Kyubi.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

"You know I'm crazy sometimes so just ignore me like you usually do." Sighed Kyubi.

"There's no way we're letting you see the mayor" said Lulu.

That was when the crowd watching began to demands their heads. Cheering for them to be killed.

Not only that but the crowd grabbed both Nami and Hinata.

"Hey these two are part of their crew!" yelled one of the town's people.

"Yeah!" yelled another.

"Just give it up!" said Paulie, "The news will spread fast you have no where to run."

Indeed word had spread and news papers were being spread very quickly. In fact people already made fliers about it.

In fact Robin found one, but kept a strait face.

"So there you are." Said a voice.

She looked up and saw one of Naruto clones smiling at her. Robin didn't know this was a clone and froze.

Things were going to get very complicated form here on out… that was something she knew for sure.

Next Time: Naruto and Luffy continued their fight with the foreman can they convince them and the town they're innocent. Meanwhile Naruto's clone confronts Robin. Will she explain everything or figure he's just a clone? Find out next time.


	220. Fights and Ties

A/N: Well if you don't follow my other stories I'm back! I had computer problems following my depression but I'm back! And enjoy the new chapter...

Chapter 220: Fights and Ties

Robin looked at Naruto's clone unsure it was the real one or not.

Of course it wasn't but she didn't' know that. .

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto's Clone suddenly becoming serious.

"That's none of your business." Muttered Robin.

"Then why are you doing this?" asked Naruto's clone, "Is this the whole betrayal thing that Aokiji mentioned."

Robin froze when he said that.

"I heard everything while trying to find." Said Naruto, "I didn't want to belie but I had to… please just tell me why…"

Robin remained silent, she knew she couldn't tell him.

Back with the real Naruto along with Luffy the fight counties.

Paulie tired Luffy's Arm with a rope, how Naruto japed into and cut it with his claws.

However Tilestone tired to shoot with a bazooka Naruto but he dodged.

However he wasn't expecting Paulie to use rope to grab one of his tails.

"Ow!" screamed Naruto.

Luffy on the other hand was dodging Lucci and Lulu who were both attacking him with saws. However as he was dodging he managed to be pinned to the wall with… with…. uh… not quite sure what the tool is called it's a tool that you use to scrape with…

What? I'm not handy okay…

Anyways he was pined to the wall with scrapers.

And Tilestone shot him with the bazooka.

Naruto knew that Luffy did mange to dodge in the nick of time so he didn't pay attention to that.

"Hey… kit…" said Kyubi.

"What? I'm busy…" thought Naruto.

"I just wanted to point out that Cyborg." Said Kyubi.

Naruto looked at Franky who was just having a drink at a table that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"You have got to be kidding me…" he thought with a sweat drop.

Back with Robin and Naruto's clone.

"I can't go back." Said Robin.

"Why?" asked Naruto, "Because I don't believe what Aokiji said about you… you couldn't have killed the 4th Hokage or Kakashi… I mean they're still alive… I mean well Kakashi… the 4 Hokage sealed Kyubi into me long after he met you… I'm assuming!"

"I let them live." Said Robin.

"IF that's the way then why are you good friends?" asked Naruto.

Robin froze when he said that.

"Tell me what's going on…" said Naruto.

"I can't." said Robin.

Robin still wasn't sure if that was the real Naruto that was when she had several arms grab him.

"You don't need to know what's going on." Said Robin.

Back at the shipyard, Naruto was so focused on Franky that he didn't know that Paulie pulled him towards him.

"What hell!" yelled Naruto.

"We already got captain." Said Paulie.

Naruto knew it would probably be better to pretend Luffy didn't escape that.

"YES! You maniacs! You killed my brother damn you all!" said Naruto as stiffly as possible.

The shipwrights stared at Naruto.

While Naruto heard sarcastic clapping in his head.

"Bravo, bravo a performance for the ages." Said Kyubi.

Naruto sweat dropped when he said that.

That was when Franky flipped his table in anger.

"Hey! That's my catch!" he yelled.

Naruto got free as Franky escalated it. He began to use a strange cannon called Coup de Vent which launched air bullets. When he shot it practically destroyed the shipyard causing the towns people to let go of Hinata and Nami.

"I can't believe it." Said Hinata.

"What kind of guy is he?" asked Nami.

"Come on guys!" said Naruto.

Nami hit him in the head.

"What was that for?" asked Naruto.

"How can you seem just fine after that happened to Luffy." Said Nami.

"Did she even see that performance?" asked Kyubi.

"Hey!" said Luffy.

"How are you alive?" asked Nami.

"You really think that would kill me?" asked Luffy.

However the towns people saw them.

"Come on!" said Luffy.

Nami got onto Luffy's back, while Hinata got onto Naruto. Luffy stretched away while Naruto jumped away.

Back with Naruto's clone and Robin.

"This is good bye." Said Robin.

"You don't have to do this!" said Naruto's clone deciding it was best to hide the fact he was a clone, "Please I don't care what anyone says… I trust you…"

Robin looked at him.

"You're just like him." She said.

Instead of snapping his spine she merely pushed him off the edge of the roof they were on.

While such a fall would be nothing for Naruto, he was a clone so he went poof.

Robin sighed, however she knew something Shadow Clones which wasn't that common was that the information is transferred back to the user.

Back with Luffy's group they were sitting on a rooftop.

However they froze when Naruto suddenly stumbled.

"Are you all right?" asked Hinata.

"I'm fine… just a clone learned a lot." Sighed Naruto, "One of them found Robin but… something's going on."

"What do you mean something's going on?" asked Luffy.

"I think it has to do with what Aokiji said." Said Naruto, "I'm not sure though… it's not just that…"

"It's has to with the weather right?" asked Nami.

"I think… that clone only heard vague warnings about the weather…" said Naruto.

"I see…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"Did Robin say anything about Iceberg though?" asked Hinata.

"No…" said Naruto, "I think I might have to do some investigating later…"

"Why?" asked Nami.

"She traveled with the 4th Hokage…" said Naruto, "Something tells me I should trust her no matter what…"

Nami sighed, she should have known that was Naruto's response.

"Let me check out something first…" said Luffy.

Luffy stretched to Iceberg's mansion and jumped though a window.

Nami began to nurse a headache.

Meanwhile Robin headed to a warehouse to meet with a contact. She headed there she couldn't think about two things The 4th Hokage said to her.

"An eight year old sinks several marine ships? I don't believe a word of that story."

"Robin no matter what happens, I trust you."

Robin sighed, "Those two are so much alike." She thought.

She shook her head and cleared her thoughts, this was no time to think about the past.

After all, what matter right now was just the mission…

Next Time: What's going on? Is there more going on. Robin says good bye to one group as Naruto and Sanji do their own investigations. What will happen? Find out next time!


	221. Solving the Mystery

Chapter 221: Solving the Mystery

The three watched and heard as Luffy caused trouble. It was clear that Luffy had no idea what he was doing.

"IS anyone else surfside by the noise?" asked Nami.

"No…" answered Naruto and Hinata.

After a while Luffy came back out.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Hinata as they ran away.

"I'm sure." Said Naruto.

"Are you sure you can hide?" asked Nami.

Naruto turned into a girl.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Said the girl turned Naruto.

"Good luck." Said Luffy.

Naruto nodded then jumped off a building.

Meanwhile with the group that stayed behind at the hotel were ducking inside of an alleyway.

"Looks like this is the reason why they're chasing us." Said Sasuke holding up a newspaper.

"Seriously?" asked Kiba.

"This is bad." Said Isaribi.

"We should find the others." Said Zoro.

Back with Sanji's group they continued their search.

They tired to ask around but it didn't help due to the fact that Robin tried to kill Iceberg.

"You really don't think she tried to kill him?" asked Naruto's clone, much like the real Naruto he was unsure about it.

"Let's just figure that out later." Said Sakura.

That was when Chopper froze.

"What is it?" asked Ino.

They saw what he was looking at, it was Robin on the other side of a canal.

"Robin!" they all called out.

"Robin! I've been worried about you!" called out Sanji, "I mean the whole crew!"

"Just stay there." Said Naruto's clone, "We'll find a way over…"

"Wait!" yelled Robin, "I'm not coming back to the crew!"

"What?" asked Sanji.

Robin looked at Naruto's clone, she figured it was another clone so she knew it didn't know the other conversation.

"This is where we part ways." Said Robin.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"IS this what happened at the mayor's place?" asked Ino.

"I don't belie any of it." Said Naruto.

"Pirates get fairly accused of things all the time." Said Sanji.

"Yeah…" said Naruto's clone.

"I'm sorry but I was the one at the mayor's house last night." Said Robin, "I apologize for what happened and I shouldn't have let you get mixed up in this."

They all froze when she said that.

"You couldn't have… I mean with the 4th Hokage." Said Naruto's clone.

"I already heard enough of that from a clone today." Said Robin.

An arm appeared from behind the clone, it pulled the clone's arm so hard he went poof.

"There is a darkness in me that you and the crew does not know about… a darkness that will destroy you one day."

They all began to think back to what Aokiji said.

"Actually it's convenient that you're to blame." Said Robin, "It will make my escape easier."

"What!" said Sakura, "How dare you say that!"

"Is that that all… I mean…" Sanji couldn't even fully complete a sentence.

"You don't need to know." Said Robin.

"I don't understand." Said Sanji.

"Please don't leave!" cried Chopper, "Come back to us!"

"Things will only get worse from here on out." She said, "We haven't known each other for long, however will never see each other again. Please give the message to others for me."

"Robin you don't have to do this!" yelled Sakura.

"I didn't' deserve it, but thank you… you were all so kind to me." Sighed Robin, "Good bye."

Robin began to walk away.

"Wait!" yelled Sanji diving in to follow her.

"Soul Soul Possess!" called out Ino, however Robin managed to dodge Ino's attack.

Thanks to these two factors they lost her.

About 10 minutes later Ino woke up.

"That was stupid." Said Sakura.

"Who asked you?" asked Ino.

"Sanji was drying out his clothes.

"Hey you three, go find Luffy." Said Sanji, "Tell him what happened and don't leave out a single thing."

"What about you?" asked Ino.

"I'm going to search on my own." Said Sanji, "Don't worry about me… I wont' do anything rash."

Elsewhere the town's people were searching for the straw hats, somehow missing a huge thing of sand below a bridge.

In that big thing of sand was the other two groups which merged into one, although Isaribi was outside on watch below the water.

"It's a little cramped." Said Kiba.

"Worry it's fine…" said Luffy.

"Unless Gaara decides to kill us." Said Sasuke.

"I won't." muttered Gaara.

Outside of the mound, Isaribi watched the brigade and cannel. That was when she saw Chopper, Sakura and Ino. She poked her head out of the water.

"Are you wearing your clothes?" asked Ino.

"We are having a crisis right now, fashion isn't a problem." Said Isaribi.

That was sand retreat enough for someone to poke their head out.

"Oh it's you." Said Luffy.

They managed to get out of the sand mound on top of a roof where they all talked.

"How did you find us?" asked Luffy.

"Chopper used his sense of smell to find you." Said Sakura.

"It wasn't much…" said Chopper.

"We need to exchanged information." Gaara.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"He has a point…" sighed Ino.

They told them about their run in with Robin… as well as Sanji and Naruto going on their own searches.

"Of course Naruto would do his own search." Said Sakura.

"So that's all she said?" asked Nami.

"Yeah…" said Ino, "I shouldn't have called out my attack."

"That would have saved you 10 minutes." Said Luffy.

"No to mentioned restrain her so we could get her back." Said Isaribi.

"Will you please shut up about it." Said Ino.

"What is she going to do?" asked Sakura.

"She's going to make things worse." Said Gaara.

"We need to set things strait." Saud Zoro.

"What do you mean?" asked Kiba.

"When Robin first join she was our enemy." Said Zoro.

"So was I." said Gaara.

"And myself." Said Isaribi.

"And let's not forget that thing with Sasuke…" said Kiba.

"That was long after I joined." Muttered Sasuke.

"Yeah but you has serious issues both of you dealt with." Said Zoro.

"Okay… you have a point." Said Isaribi.

"Regardless, if she suddenly frightened and ran off because of it I would feel right. However we have to settle this… is she friend or foe?" asked Zoro.

"We have to plan this out carefully though." Said Sasuke.

"If they see us at the scene they're assume we're the enemies." Said Gaara.

"It was that man in the mask." Said Luffy.

"He might be forcing her to things." Said Ino.

"That's the best case scenario." Said Zoro, "The worst case is that they're working together."

"ALL RIGHT!" yelled Luffy, "We're going to the mayor's house the cat Robin and make her tell us everything!"

"Are sure that's a good idea." Said Isaribi.

"We won't be able to figure anything out if we just sit here and talk." Said Luffy.

"I think they mean you can't hide very well." Said Nami.

"That doesn't matter!" said Luffy, "We have to find out why she's doing this! We have to find her catch here and see why she's doing this. She might be doing weird things right now but she's still our crew mate."

"I agree with Luffy." Saud Sasuke.

They all stared Sasuke.

"Okay who are you! And what have you done with Sasuke!" yelled Kiba.

"Did you already forget what happened?" asked Sasuke, "I did things I regret… And you all still came back for me…"

"He's right." Sighed Zoro.

"All right! Let's go!" yelled Luffy.

They didn't know what they were dealing with but what it was going to change things forever… whether they liked it or not…

Next Time: The crew stake out the place unfortunately Luffy runs off and the crew goes to confront the house... will they be able to fight off the shipwrights that gathered... considered who's in the crew more than likely...


	222. Stake Out

Chapter 222: Stake Out

Most of the Straw Hats sat in a very large tree, Sakura and Chopper were both using binoculars while Gaara used his sand to keep watch.

"So when are we going to jump in?" asked Kiba.

"We have to wait and formulate a plan." Said Luffy.

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Ino.

"I'm fine." Said Luffy.

"Let's not focus on that right now." Said Sasuke, "We just have to wait until sometimes happens."

"It's going to be a long night." Said Isaribi.

"I brought a pack of card." Said Kiba.

They all looked at Kiba.

"What? We were so bored back at the inn I thought I'd bring some…" he mumbled.

Those who were bored shrugged and they all started playing.

After a while there was a loud explosion from the place.

"All right!" yelled Luffy, "I'm going in."

Luffy ran ahead.

"Let him thin them out before we go in." said Nami.

Everyone else nodded as Luffy went to do his thing.

Meanwhile Naruto was searching for things still disgusted as a girl.

"Man… why can't I find anything?" asked Naruto-Chan.

"I don't know." Said Kyubi, "Maybe because you're not searching well enough."

"Yeah… maybe…" mumbled Naruto-Chan.

That was he got a bad feeling.

"What's wrong?" asked Kyubi.

"It feels like someone is watching me…" he thought.

"Just ignore it." Said Kyubi.

"You're probably right." He thought.

Naruto ran off.

However several figures were indeed watching him.

"So that's Fox D. Naruto." Said a voice.

"It is." Said another.

"So what should we do." Said the first figure.

"We wait until they fight CP9… after all it looks like they're going to go head to head…" said a third.

Back with the crew, they decided to finally head in.

"All right! Let's go!" said Zoro taking charge.

They got to Iceberg's front yard… to find a huge group of shipwrights… none of them even seemed harmed.

"I don't think Luffy went through here." Muttered Sakura.

"All right!" said Zoro, "I think we can all fight them off!"

"Are you crazy?" asked Nami.

"Don't worry I'm going to use the backs of my swords." Said Zoro.

"That's not helping!" yelled Sakura.

"And I will knock them out as well." Said Gaara.

"Seriously?" asked Nami.

"There's no stopping them right now so why bother?" asked Isaribi.

"She has a point…" sighed Ino getting in position.

"You're joining them too?" asked Sakura.

"My style will work for this." Said Ino.

The group began to fight off the shipwrights. With Zoro taking most of them. Using the blunt end of his sword like he said he would.

"Oh wow!" said Chopper.

"Soul Soul Destruction!" called out Ino.

One of the Shipwrights began to move without control.

"I don't know what's going on!" he called out as he fought his comrades.

"I'm sorry." Apologized." Ino.

Gaara barely moved at he had lobs of sand hit the shipwrights in order to defeat them with out killing them.

Sasuke followed what Zoro was doing using the blunt instead.

However several of the shipwrights knew that Hinata was a wanted girl and decided to go after her.

"I'm so sorry for this." She whispered.

She began to use her gentle fist against them easily knock them out while barely touching them.

"You know…" said Kiba with a sweat drop, "I keep forgetting that Hinata is one of the strongest in the crew…"

"I know…" said Nami.

That was when Naruto showed up punching and kicking several of them.

"Naruto… I thought you were going to do your thing." Said Hinata.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

That was when one of the shipwrights knocked out Naruto who disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Oh right… he created clones earlier…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile Naruto-Chan was continuing his investigation when he got the memories of the clones.

"Don't worry it will be fine." Said Kyubi.

"If you say so." Thought Naruto-Chan.

Naruto-Chan continued his search.

Back in the mansion the crew broke down the doors and found there were more shipwrights doing guard duty.

"You have got to be kidding me?" asked Nami.

Several came barreling at Nami and Sakura threw them away.

"Why hasn't Luffy been through here yet?" asked Nami.

Luffy took his own way that was though a wall and had also found out that the World Government Group called the CP9 was behind it…

But they didn't know that yet.

They continued to fight their way thorough the shipwrights however they noticed something…

"Where's Zoro!" yelled Nami.

"We lost him?" asked Ino.

Sasuke face palmed, "He's just like a child that way…" he muttered.

They went to search for Zoro. Eventually they found him.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Where were we?" asked Nami, "You're the one who ran off!"

However it should be pointed out that they didn't defeat any of them ones chasing after them while looking for Zoro.

"You haven't gotten rid of them yet?" asked Zoro.

"We were looking for you we didn't have time for them." Said Sakura.

"Really?" asked Zoro.

"I swear… I will use you as a club!" yelled Sakura.

"Do it! Do it!" yelled Inner Sakura.

"Sorry." Said Zoro rolling his eyes.

That was when Sakura reached her limit, grabbed her leg and slammed him against the shipwrights.

"That girl is crazy!" yelled one of the shipwrights.

"Remind me never to piss off Sakura like that again." Said Kiba.

"She's so amazing." Said Chopper.

Eventually Zoro the green club defeated the horde of shipwrights.

"Never do that again!" yelled Zoro as he was put down.

"Next time listen to me! Yelled Sakura.

"Now's not the time for fighting! We have to find Luffy!" said Hinata.

"She's right." Sighed Sakura.

"Let's go…" said Zoro.

Nami grabbed his arm before he could run off.

"We're going my way…" she muttered.

They got to a room and found was going on, what they saw shocked them to bone… not only was Robin there but a bunch of agents of the world government… a group that would never expect!

Next Time: They learn the identities of the members of the CP9... to say their surprised would be an understatement. Who are they? And what ties do they have with Iceberg? Find out next time!


	223. CP9

Chapter 223: CP9

Cipher Pol was a government police agency, it had 8 agencies. CP1 through CP8.

However there was CP9, while the rest were police they were assassins. Of course they're very existence was a secret… for obvious reasons after all, if people knew of their existence they wouldn't be very good assassins…

However one of their strategies were to go into undercover work and sometimes they would be there for years.

Such as this case…

The Straw Hats stared at the almost assassins, the one that almost all of them recognized was Kaku.

However Nami and Hinata were shocked to find out that both Lucci and Kalifa were also part of it.

However… they didn't recognize the last guy who's hair looked at like a pair of bull horns.

"Sorry… but who are you?" asked Hinata.

"Now's not the time." Said Sakura.

"Luffy where have you been!" yelled Nami to Luffy who was also there.

"Now's not that time for that either!" yelled Sakura.

Paulie however was just in shock. He looked at his friends (and yes he did know who the other guy was, he was town's bar tender).

"You're ones that tried to assassinate him?" he asked, "I don't understand…"

they watched as Lucci actually talking and not using his pigeon to talk tell Paulie the truth, however the way he put it was horrible and ended with "Should I smash Iceberg's face in to prove it to you?"

Needless to say Paulie tried to attack him.

However Lucci just poked him so hard it penetrated his skin.

"What just happened?" asked Hinata.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" muttered Sasuke.

Lucci explained that he trained a type of martial arts that was beyond imagination something called Rokushiki and went into attack Paulie again.

However Luffy attacked him, which didn't seem to work, Lucci even tried to attack Luffy with that poke but thanks to the fact Luffy is made of rubber it didn't' work.

"What are you doing straw hat?" asked Lucci.

"You're really trying to kill him after building ships?" asked Luffy.

"Yes, but things have changed now." Answered Lucci.

However Luffy turned his attention to Robin who was standing there silently.

"Robin! Are you really a traitor!" yelled Luffy, "All I know is that I made a promise to thrash the guys trying to kill Ice Guy!"

There was a silence.

"Why are you taking Paulie's side?" asked Kaku.

"Well we're not taking the side of a guy who's trying to frame our crew for murder." Said Isaribi.

"Touché…" said Kaku.

Luffy ignored that…

"Seriously? What gives! Why are you with these guys!" yelled Luffy.

"They're with the government." Said Nami.

"Didn't they tell you?" asked Robin, "I left the crew."

"We told them! But why." Said Ino.

"To make my dream come true." Answered Robin, "If I stay with you that will never happen."

"You really think we will buy that?" asked Sasuke.

Robin looked at Sasuke.

"You weren't here at the begging, but Nami knows exactly what I'm talking about." Said Sasuke, "You really think saying things. You really think doing things. You really think trying to kill someone is going to stop us from trying get you back."

Robin stood silently.

"You really think doing this will make you happy?" asked Sasuke, "You really think framing us and you'll be able to complain your dreams."

Robin reminded silent, it was as if she wanted to say something but couldn't think of it.

"I tried to leave remember…" said Sasuke, "You really think Luffy is just going to let you leave?"

"This isn't like when you left. You were driven by the rage of your brother." Said Robin.

"And you're being driven by what Aokiji said." Said Sasuke.

Robin froze when he said that.

"In this we're both the same." Sid Sasuke.

"It doesn't matter." Said Robin.

That was when she created arms to clutch Sasuke, she forced him to the ground.

"He doesn't know she he was talking about." Muttered Robin.

Luffy looked at Sasuke.

"Then if he wrong why haven't you tried to break any of his bones?" he asked.

"Sasuke is right." Said Gaara stepping forwards.

He relapsed his sand and used it attack the arms holding Sasuke down. However Robin dispelled the arms before the sand could attack.

"You should leave." Lucci said to her.

"I should." Said Robin putting on her hood to leave.

"Stop!" yelled Luffy running into the stop her.

However the man named Blueno went to stop him.

"How long do we have?" asked Lucci.

"Two minutes." Answered Kalifa.

"In two minutes this building will erupt in a ball of flames." Explained Lucci.

"Not if we stop it." Said Luffy.

"Oh really? How can you stop it?" he asked.

That was when Gaara unleashed his to try to hit Lucci. However Lucci dodged as if he was teleporting.

"That should be impossible…" said Kaku, "Everyone knows that Crocodile is one that bears the San Sand Fruit."

"Unless…" said Lucci, "You're the 4th Kazekage's son."

Gaara said nothing.

Lucci looked at Gaara.

"So your crew has two of the eight Jinchuriki." Said Kaku.

"Eight?" asked Luffy. "I thought there were 9 Biju."

"Remember one lives in the Calm Belt." Said Nami.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy.

"Luffy…" said Gaara, "You take over."

"What? Aren't you going to fight them?" asked Luffy.

"I will act as back up… if one of them defeats any of you. I will take over." Said Gaara.

Luffy nodded…

"Sasuke, Sakura, Zoro…" said Luffy, "There's four of them, and the four of us will take them."

Zoro and Sasuke smirked.

"Fine…" sighed Sakura.

Robin looked at the crew one last time and managed to escape out the window.

"We weren't able to stop.." muttered Sakura.

"Don't worry." Said Gaara, "Knowing Naruto he will find her."

"You think you'll be able to pass us?" asked Kaku.

Lucci looked at Gaara then at Luffy.

"None of them stand a chance." Said Paulie.

"How do you know?" asked Ino.

Paulie gritted his teeth.

"All right! It's time to beat them and avenge the ice guy." Said Luffy.

There was an awkward silence in the room.

"I'm not dead yet!" yelled Iceberg.

"Oh sorry…" sighed Luffy, "It's been a tough day."

And so the fight with the CP9 would begin, unaware what Rokushiki really was.

Next Time: Luffy, Sasuke, Sakura and Zoro all face off against these members of the CP9, but can they defeat them... only time will tell...


	224. Rokushiki

Chapter 224: Rokushiki

The crew looked at the four would be assassins. There was just something about them that seemed stronger.

With Kalifa's fight she used a spiked covered whip, she tried hit Sakura with it however Sakura dodged

"Excuse me." Said Sakura to Iceberg, "Is okay if I use you bed as weapon?"

"What?" asked Iceberg.

"I need an answer!" said Sakura.

Iceberg thought she was crazy, "Fine…" he mumbled.

"Like that is going to work." Said Kalifa.

Sakura lifted up the bed with one hand, and used it to whack Kalifa.

Meanwhile with Naruto-Chan who continued his own search.

"Refuge in audacity… bet she wasn't expecting that…" said Kyubi.

"What?" asked Naruto-Chan.

"Never mind." Said Kyubi.

Back in Icebergs mansion, Kalifa managed to get up.

"How were you able to do that!" she yelled.

Sakura walked up to her and flicked her in the head sending her flying.

Kalifa knew she had to get serious.

She got up and grabbed her whipped and tried to hit Sakura. However Sakura grabbed it.

"Are you crazy?" asked Kalifa.

"It doesn't hurt that bad." Said Sakura pulling whip, thankfully Kalifa let go.

Kalifa looked at Sakura then at Gaara.

She honestly didn't knew which was worse, fighting Sakura or waiting for Gaara.

Why did the girl she was fighting just had to be super strong.

However Sakura was the lucky one. She had the advantage of being insanely strong and able to use unexpected attacks.

Zoro was having a difficult time however.

Zoro fight with Kaku. The two were in a stalemate, which Kaku blocking with a putty knife (which was the tool from that fight with Luffy and Naruto).

"Aren't you going to question whether or not I was doing my job as a shipwright?" asked Kaku.

"No." muttered Zoro, "Another member of the crew doubled checked."

"I see…" muttered Kaku.

The two exchanged blows, but they were each blocking each other.

However Kaku did that fin get poke against Zoro.

The poke was so crippling that Zoro went down like that.

Sasuke was also having a difficult time, as Blueno dodged like it was nothing.

"I can't get a single hit on off him." Thought Sasuke.

That was when his neck started burning and he clutched his neck.

"Oh great it's the cursed seal." He thought.

But he ignored the pain and started fighting once again. Hoping that it wouldn't go out of control.

Luffy on the other, well Lucci merely help him by the face like it was nothing.

"Zoro… Sasuke…" said Gaara, "Stand down…"

He looked at Luffy and used his sand to pry him away from Lucci.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy.

"You want to be treated like a five year old?" asked Gaara.

"You didn't have to put it that way." Said Luffy.

Gaara looked at Sakura who held Kalifa's arm behind her back.

"Sakura… let her go…" said Gaara.

Sakura gritted her teeth and let her go.

Gaara looked at the four as Kalifa got up (looking incredibly grumpy).

"Tell me what are those abilities you were using?" asked Gaara.

Lucci decided to just indulge him, "If you must know, the four of us training in order to gain abilities beyond a normal human…"

"That explains the dodging and finger poke of death." Said Gaara.

"We would prefer you won't call it that" muttered Kalifa, "It's called Shigan."

Gaara ignored her however…

"There are 6 of them." Explained Lucci, "But we can't let you k now the full extent of our powers. It's on a need to know basis."

"I see…" said Gaara, "I'll let you have one hit. I won't make a move."

Lucci narrowed his eyes at Gaara. He realized he was hiding something.

Lucci ran towards Gaara with the Shigan, however his finger was trapped in the sand before it could hit.

"The sand moves on it's own volition, I have no control over it when it comes to defending me." Said Gaara.

Gaara however used the sand to throw him back.

"Lucci we need to finish this up." Said Kalifa, "The device is about to explode."

He looked at Gaara, who simply glared at him.

"Why don't I show you something that simply will draw to an end." Said Lucci.

"A devil fruit?" asked Gaara.

"That's right." Answered Lucci.

That was when his body began to grow and grow fur. Yellow fur with spots.

"You turn into a cat." Said Gaara.

"A leopard." Corrected Lucci who was now half leopard, half man.

"SO you want me to transform as well?" asked Gaara.

"Be careful Gaara, those with carnivore Devil Fruits are much more blood thirsty…" said Chopper.

However Gaara just ignored him.

Gaara turned his Iceberg, "I'm sorry for you house is going to get destroyed anyways…"

He moved his sand to create shields around the crew.

Luffy who was in the same shield as Nami, Sakura and Zoro (Sakura had started treating Zoro's wound).

"I can't believe it!" yelled Luffy, "Why is Gaara fighting that guy!"

Nami whacked him in the head.

"You know that if Gaara goes full strength he's unbelievably powerful!"

Gaara outside of he shield gathered so much sand all around him.

That was when Gaara turned into a giant version of the Ichibi, destroying Iceberg's mansion.

The shipwrights saw the giant raccoon dog and had no idea how to react. After all it was a giant raccoon dog made of sand. How else were the going to react.

Well the only sane reaction would be to run away, however they didn't want to leave.

With Naruto-Chan he had some how felt the destruction.

"What was that?" asked Naruto-Chan.

"Don't worry, Gaara's just going easy…" said Kyubi.

"With that amount of power?" thought Naruto-Chan.

"I have the feeling that whoever they were facing is stronger than normal…" said Kyubi.

Gaara looked around and saw they had fled.

It was probably a wise idea. He shrank back down and managed to being all the shields together and release them. None of them were unharmed. But mostly confused about what just happened.

"What was that!" yelled Nami.

"Me making them flee." Said Gaara.

"Why!" yelled Nami.

"Because, the fight was pointless as soon as Robin fled." He said.

"He has a point." Sighed Sasuke.

"Wait… what about the explosives?" asked Isaribi.

"You will want to duck…" said Gaara.

"What?" asked Luffy.

KABOOM!

Thankfully Gaara once again used his sand to shield them.

However the four members of the CP9 saw this explosion.

"A Jinchuriki…" said Lucci.

"Gaara and Naruto…" said Kaku, "Both of them are a threat…"

"However… you could leave them to us…" said a voice.

They turned to looked at the mysterious group who were watching Naruto earlier.

"How about we make a deal…" said the one who was clearly the leader, "We help you and you'll help us gain what we need…"

"What is it?" asked Lucci.

"The Jinchuriki… both of them…" said the leader.

"Who are you?" asked Kalifa.

"We not a pirate crew… just a group with their own goals…" said the leader, "We are called the Akatsuki…"

And so the CP9 and Akatsuki formulated their alliance… but who knew what that would mean for the future…

Next Time: Iceberg tells them something Robin told him... good news, she didn't betray them after all, bad news: It has nothing to with Aokiji... well mostly... she was blackmailed... Meanwhile Naruto and Sanji meet up not only that but they know where Robin is going... where? Find out next time!


	225. Blackmailing Robin

Chapter 225: Blackmailing Robin

Desptire the large explosion everyone was fine… thanks to Gaara's shielding them.

Luffy and Zoro picked up Iceberg and Paulie and they exited the burning building.

The shipwrights saw them rescuing them and wondered what was going on…

"What's going on!" demanded one of them.

"I'll explain later." Said Iceberg, "But there's something I have to tell them."

Iceberg looked at the crew.

"There's something I need to tell you about Robin." He said.

Meanwhile with Lucci he realized someone else had what they wanted.

As he headed there, he thought back to that group.

(Flashback)

"Why are making a deal with us?" asked Kalifa.

"Thus is the first time someone tried to ditch the crew." Said a member with a big sword attached to his.

"Nor is the second." Said another member.

"Monkey D. Luffy will never accept someone leaving the crew, even if they blacked mailed…" said the leader, "They will go to rescue Robin… when they do leave Naruto and Gaara to us."

(End of Flashback)

He couldn't worry about that now… because Franky had what they wanted.

Meanwhile with Naruto-Chan he continued his search.

That was when he saw someone.

"Hey is that Sanji?" asked Naruto.

"It is." Said Kyubi.

"I guess he's doing what I'm doing." Thought Naruto.

"I have a good idea…" said Kyubi.

Sanji was hiding while searching.

"Excuse me you kind, handsome man… I'm so lost." Said a woman behind him.

His eyes erupted in hearts, he turned around and saw Naruto-Chan grinning before he turned back into his true form.

"Why you!" yelled Sanji kicking him in the head.

"Sorry, sorry…" laughed Naruto.

"So you're doing your own search too." Said Sanji.

"Yep…' said Naruto, "A good chunk of my clones were killed so that's narrowing where she is…"

"Join up?" asked Sanji.

Naruto nodded and the two became a team to find Robin.

Back at the burning mansion, they finally got the answers they want for what the hell the World Government is doing.

"Blueprints for an ancient weapon?" asked Nami.

"That's right." Said Iceberg, "A weapon called Pluton…"

"What?" asked Gaara, "They're trying to get at Pluton?"

"They're trying to build their own." Said Iceberg.

"What do you know about Pluton?" asked Nami.

"It's what Crocodile was after back in Alabasta, a powerful ancient warship that could destroy a whole island." He explained.

"Why would the world government want something like that?" asked Ino.

"Isn't obvious, to make sure there's no more pirates." Said Kiba.

"Exactly." Answered Iceberg.

"Is that all you wanted us to know?" asked Nami.

"No… there's one more thing." Said Iceberg.

(Flashback)

Iceberg was on the floor. The order to kill was rescinded. The two had gotten into a conversation about her goals.

Her dream was to know the truth about human history, something that always leads to destruction.

Why would she join the world government in this after running for so long?

"The CP9 gave me two choices, pin the assassination of the Straw hats or turn myself to the Government and obey their orders." Said Robin.

"Then why would even do that?" asked Iceberg.

"Just this once the CP9 obtain the right to a Buster Call to destroy the Straw Hats." Explained Robin.

"A buster call?" asked Iceberg.

She began to explain what a Buster Call was, a force led by 5 Vice Admirals with warships filled with marines.

"Any target would never survive such a military attack." Explained Robin, "Even in the Marines only the three Admirals then Fleet Admiral are able to call it. And it was through Admiral Aokiji that they obtained it."

Robin sighed…

"If I hadn't' accepted the conditions, we would have been the target of a Buster Call… And when I heard the Admiral's name I gave up." Said Robin, "For the past 20 years I just ran away. I had nothing to protect and because I had other I could use to take the fall…"

There was a silence…

"But now, I cant' just do that!" said Robin, "I found companions who believe in me! The life I once threw away… the heart I thought I lost… the dreams I thought I lost… they bring them back to me every time…"

"Then what do you wish for?" he asked.

"That all of them would just sail away form this island, safely." She said.

"And to do that! You'll awaken a deadly weapon?" asked Iceberg, "Don't' you care what happens to the world?"

"I don't…" said Robin.

"Stop talking nonsense…" he said pointing a gun at her.

(End of Flashback)

"But I couldn't fire." Said Iceberg.

They all breathed a sigh of relief when the story was finished.

"All right!" said Luffy, "So she didn't go insane or turn out to be a member of a different pirate crew."

"Hey!" yelled Nami.

"Don't say that when we're standing right here…" muttered Sasuke.

"She did start out with Baroque Works." Pointed out Gaara.

"All right!" yelled Luffy, "We now know how to save her! So let's do it!"

Luffy got up, "It doesn't matter if she's trying to rescues us, she needs to know that we can protect ourselves. No matter what happens we'll fight out way through it… even if it's an army! WE can do it!"

The others smiled when he said that.

Meanwhile at the Sea Train Station, Naruto and Sanji watched as Robin was escorted onto the Sea Train.

"I wonder what she's doing…" said Naruto.

"I don't' know… but it doesn't look good." Said Sanji lighting up his cigarette.

That was when the two noticed the CP9 carrying a bound up Usopp and Franky.

"Great… Usopp got captured…" muttered Naruto.

"How did that happen?" asked Kyubi.

Due to a series of events, Usopp ended up in the Franky Family's second base. Which was raided by CP9 looking for the blueprints. They ended up capturing Franky because he had the real ones…

And Usopp because he was a pirate even after quitting the crew…

Yes… that was stupid…

"Well… it looks like Kiba's going to be pissed off when he finds out." Said Naruto.

Sanji had to snicker at that one.

"So should we…" said Sanji.

"I guess so… as long as that Cyborg doesn't attack." Said Naruto.

Sanji blinked, "What?" he asked.

"Long story…" said Naruto.

"Let's go." Said Sanji.

"Right!" said Naruto.

The two of them had to do something first before they headed onto the train.

With Luffy and the rest of the crew.

"All right! We're going to look for Naruto and Sanji first! Then we're going to rescue Robin…" said Luffy.

"I think some of us should try to stop the train,…" said Nami.

"Stop the what now?" asked Luffy.

"Stop the Sea Train… I'm sure that's how they're getting off the island." Said Nami.

"ALL RIGHT! LET'S DO THAT!" yelled Luffy.

And so the chaise to save Robin was on… but who knew what was going to happen… esspeiclly with the CP9 siding with the mysterious Akatsuki…

Next Time: Naruto and Sanji make it onto the Sea Train while leaving the crew a message. Will they be able to save Robin or will they have to fight really weird Marines and Government Agents. Meanwhile the rest of the crew mange to get the other sea train... what is the other sea train... well it's an a really bad prototype... What's going to happen? Find out next time!


	226. Sea Train Chaise

A/N: Sorry for the wait, the weekend after Thanksgiving I went to Disneyland so there's that, and I meant to update yesterday but there was a scare on another fanfic site I visit and I worried that my account there was hacked (it wasn't... don't worry) enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 226: Sea Train Chaise

The group was talking about what they should do, Iceberg sighed however.

"There's some things you need to know first about the Sea Train." He said.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"You see the train they should be on should leave at 11." He said, "It heads to Enies Lobby."

"Enies Lobby?" asked Luffy.

"It's an island controlled by the world government, only members of the government are allowed." Said Iceberg.

"So wait couldn't we catch the next train?" asked Kiba.

"It's the last train of the night, because of Aqua Laguna service will be stopped." He explained.

"Wait… what does that hake to with anything?" asked Luffy.

"We can't launch another ship, if you can't stop her that's it." Said Iceberg.

"What!" they all yelled.

"What time is it?" asked Nami.

"10:30." Said Iceberg.

"Couldn't you stop it?" asked Luffy.

"Even the conductor is a member of the World Government, they wouldn't listen to me." He explained.

"All right!" yelled Nami, "Sakura! Sasuke! Isaribi! Both of you are coming with me. I figure all three of you will be able to help me stop that train, plus none of you have bounties, it will be perfect!"

"So what about the rest of us?" asked Luffy.

"You figure something out in case we can't stop them." Said Nami.

"All right!" cheered Luffy.

"Hey!" yelled Paulie who was clearing things up with the other shipwrights, "I'll take you there."

"Really?" asked Nami.

Paulie nodded.

Meanwhile on the Sea Train, they had decided to depart early, which no one argued against.

However since Naruto and Sanji were staking it out, it didn't matter.

"So you left them a message?" asked Naruto.

"Sure did." Said Sanji.

"It's probably just for Nami." Said Kyubi.

"I have that feeling too." Sighed Naruto.

Meanwhile with the group that was sent to stop the train, they headed using bulls. That was when they heard the train's while.

"Great…" muttered Sasuke.

"But it's still early." Said Nami.

"You have to remember, it doesn't have originally passengers, they might have looked at the whether and decided to leave early." Said Paulie.

They got to the station. Paulie told them what entrance to go through and all of them went through the entrance but it was too late, the train was already speeding away. Two station attendants tries to stop them but both Isaribi hit them.

"WAIT!" yelled Nami, "Robin don't! Go! I heard the truth!"

However the train kept chugging away. Leaving all of them in shock.

"Damn it!" yelled Sasuke.

"Isaribi?" asked Sakura.

"Are you kidding me, do you know how dangerous is would be, even in this weather?" asked Isaribi.

"We're following that thing!" yelled Nami.

This shocked Paulie as well as two station attendants who were nearby.

"What?" asked Isaribi.

"You have a strong ship we can use right!" said Nami.

"Are you crazy? This is Aqua Laguna." Said Paulie, "There is no ship that can sail in these waters!"

"Oh come on!" yelled Nami.

That was when Paulie noticed something, he grabbed everyone and ran just as a huge wave came in.

All of them breathed a sigh of relief as it passed.

"Thank you." Said Sakura.

"Thank you so much." Said Nami.

Well not all of them Paulie was more concerned about something else…

The Schedule was ripped away by the tide.

"It was built into the pillar." Said Paulie, "That's never happened before."

Paulie was very concerned by the wave, considering that something like that had never happened before.

However some guy showed up.

"Hey! Is one of you Nami?" he asked.

"I'm her." said Nami.

"There's a message for you." Said the guy.

Nami looked at the other three who shrugged.

That was when they got to where the message was, all of them sweat dropped at what it was.

There was an arrow that pointed to something and a huge sign that was painted "For Nami" in large letters, while a smaller one reading "If your not Nami don't read it, idiot."

"Sanji wrote it." Muttered Sakura.

Yeah…" sighed Nami.

Nami read it, skimming through the first part which was an embarrassing love letter.

She got to the important part.

"I have met up with Naruto and we confirmed that Robin is on the train. Both of us are going to board it." Read Nami.

She continued reading, finding out about Usopp and Franky's capture as well as few other details…

"He also a Baby Snail Phone." Said Isaribi.

"All right!" said Nami, "We know where to go! Let's go meet up back with the crew right away!"

"Right!" said the other three.

Meanwhile on the seatrain, both Naruto and Sanji were on the end of the train, outside, Naruto was holding for dear life while Sanji tried to light a cigarette.

"It's too wet." Muttered Sanji.

"How are we going to break in?" asked Naruto, "With this storm I don't think I can hold on for much longer."

That was when a random guy from the Government came out.

That was when he got his ass kicked by Naruto and Sanji.

Both of them came into the car to find a lot of Government Agents.

"This is going to be fun!" said Naruto.

"Of course you would have to see it this way!" said Sanji.

That was when they saw a really tall man standing behind him.

"For once I agree with you." Laughed Kyubi.

"I'll take the big guy! You handle the rest." Said Naruto going into half demon form.

Sanji sighed, but knew he had to agree.

At Water 7 on a large staircase, the group that didn't go to the train station stared at the ocean.

Or where the ocean should be.

"What's going on?" asked Luffy.

"A huge wave is going to come soon." Said Hinata.

"You mean a Tsunami?" asked Ino.

"Yes." Said Hinata.

"But what about Nami and the others?" asked Luffy, "And Naruto! He's still out there!"

That was when they saw the other group running towards them.

"So is everything okay?" asked Luffy.

"She's on the train heading for Enies Lobby!" said Nami.

"Naruto and Sanji are on the Seat Train." Said Sakura.

Luffy breathed a sigh of relief after hearing his half brother was okay.

"Really?" asked Luffy, "We'll go there then!"

"How?" asked Paulie, "There's no way you can get there."

"Ice Guy told about something he'll let us use." Said Luffy giving off a big smile.

"Hey…" said Gaara.

"What?" asked Zoro.

Gaara pointed to the ocean, a huge wave was coming right them.

It hit the stairs which began to crumble, thanks to Luffy's abilities and Paulie's use of ropes they were able to get safely on land.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" yelled Zoro.

"Aqua Laguna!" yelled Nami, "Haven't you been attention?"

"That was insane." Muttered Isaribi.

"Do you think you'd be able to swim in a sea like that." Said Kiba.

"Never tried and I don't' want to." She answered.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy to Paulie, "Do you know where the run away train Ice Guy told us about is?"

"What?" asked Paulie.

"So he told you about that." Said a voice.

They turned to see Kokoro.

"So he told you about that did he?" asked Kokoro with a laugh.

"Its you! What are you doing here?" asked Luffy.

"I live in the middle of the ocean, me and Chimney would have drowned." Said Kokoro.

"Hi Luffy!" said Chimney appearing with her grandmother.

"Don't worry I'll show all of you the way." Said Kokoro.

"So what's going on exactly?" asked Nami.

"When you left…" said Hinata.

(Cuts to Flashback)

After the group left, Iceberg looked at the remaining pirates.

"There's no ship on this island that will be able to get through Aqua Laguna." Said Iceberg, "Expect for one."

"Can we use it?" asked Luffy.

"Yes, you can." Said Iceberg, "But you have to know, it's a run away sea train. Once it gets going there's no stopping it."

"That sounds really dangerous." Said Ino.

"But what other choice do we have?" asked Hinata.

"All right! I'll do it!" said Luffy.

(End of Flashback)

"That was oddly easy." Muttered Sasuke.

"Yeah, it's almost anti-climatic." Said Isaribi.

Meanwhile on the Sea Train Sanji and Naruto had finished the caboose and headed to the next car, which was freight, of course they had to beat up the guards but it was easy.

"What are you two doing on the see train?" asked Usopp.

"Oh come on, you really think I would look for Robin?" asked Naruto, "And with Sanji's obsession with women…"

"Don't put it like that!" yelled Sanji.

That was when Naruto kicked Franky in the face.

"That was pretty low." Said Kyubi.

"He deserved it." Thought Naruto.

"Why did you do that?" asked Usopp.

"What? He beat you up!" yelled Naruto.

"That's all in the past." Said Usopp who looked like he was going to cry, "Things happened since then. He tried to save Merry… but…"

""Will one you untie us?" asked Franky.

Naruto could tell something happened between the two…

But before he could say anything Kyubi said "Please don't… I want you to make a condition."

"Is this about his lace of pants?" thought Naruto.

"If you let him go I will whine." Said Kyubi.

"You whine all the time." Thought Naruto.

"But I haven't whined." Said Kyubi he began to use a really whiney voice, "I NEVER WHINED LIKE THIS."

Naruto sweat dropped.

Naruto sighed, "I'll untie you if you put pants on."

"What?" asked Franky.

"Look, I have a voice in my head and he doesn't like scantly clad men." Said Naruto.

"You're insane." Muttered Franky.

"You didn't have to put it like that." Said Sanji.

"This is going to take a while, isn't it?" asked Usopp.

Back at Water 7, Kokoro and Chimney showed up the crew minus strangely Nami and Ino a large silver sea Train engine with a shark's head painted on.

"Behold, the Rocket Man, threes' now way we could let paying costumers, like Iceberg said, it's a run away Sea Train." She explained.

Luffy looked at the engine with the biggest smile he could. IT was the perfect thing to use to save Robin.

After all, with what Robin had waiting for her, they didn't have much time.

After all with what Enies Lobby really was, there was no way they would let her go there…

Next Time: Joined by the Franky Family and the remaining foremen of Galley-La an alliance is made. What will happen? Find out next time!


	227. Rocket Man

Chapter 227: Rocket Man

Rocket Man was a prototype to the Puffing Tom (the regular sea train). Tom, the shipwright who built Gold Rogers ship built this years before he completed the Puffing Tom. Unfortunately the tee reason why it wasn't useable was because it would go out of control.

"It looks so fast!" yelled Luffy.

"That was painted on there as a joke." Said Kokoro.

That was when Iceberg came out of the train with a toolbox.

"Ice Guy!" said Luffy.

"Good you're here." Said Iceberg.

"Thank you so much for doing this." Said Gaara.

"Since when are you so polite?" asked Kiba.

"It wasn't a problem." Said Iceberg, he went to take a seat, "Remember I can't guarantee your lives with this."

"Yeah, yeah." Said Luffy who went to explore the train. That was when he remembered something and began pouting.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

"I just remembered! I recently created a new attack! I should have used against the leopard guy!" yelled Luffy.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well, Luffy still is Luffy." Laughed Hinata.

"By the way, where's Ino and Nami?" asked Kiba.

"Don't ask me." Said Sakura.

That was when the two came into the room with a large cark filled with a large sack.

"Where were you two?" asked Luffy.

"We were getting food." Said Ino.

"ALL RIGHT!" cheered Luffy.

Luffy began easing while Iceberg and Kokoro hammered out the details about what was going on.

That was when there was a yell of "Straw Hat!"

They saw at the door were members of the Franky Family.

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke.

However they were crying.

"Please take us with you!" cried one of the members, "We heard you were going to Enies Lobby! Our bro was abducted by the government! We want to go with him but we get though the Aqua Laguna!"

"You're dealing with the World Government you know." Said Kokoro.

"We know and we don't care!"

The crew war unsure about it considering all that happened.

"You really think after all you did…" said Nami.

"Please… we're swallowing our pride here." Cried one of them.

"Get on"! yelled Luffy, "Hurry!"

"WHAT!" yelled Sakura.

"Luffy what do you think you're doing?" asked Nami.

"It will be fine!" said Luffy with a big smile.

The Franky Family cheered and explained they were going to take their own boat and hitch it to the train.

Within a few minutes they were ready to go. The Rocket Man shot out of the place it was stored in, whose riding were surprised how fast we're going.

"It's like we're flying." Said Nami.

That was when Sakura realized something.

"By the way does anyone know where Luffy is?" she asked.

Sasuke pointed to the roof.

Sakura face palmed.

"Of course he is." She muttered.

"IF he's falling off I'm not going to rescue him…" muttered Isaribi.

That was when they heard a loud crash, turns out the Franky Family used some sort of gun to hitch them to the train.

Zoro was yelling at them.

"Just ignore them." Mumbled Ino.

"Yeah, they're helping us remember." Said Hinata.

After a few minutes they got a notice from Kokoro.

"Everyone hold on tight, we're about to hitch with the tracks when we do we will be picking up speed very rapidly... Hold on to something and your injuries will, be minor."

"Hold onto me." Said Sakura.

"Wait did she says we'll be injured anyways…" said Kiba.

Chimney and Gonbe who stowed away, riding on the roof got into the train before it accelerated when hitting the tracks.

Thankfully Luffy didn't fall off the train when this happened.

He managed to get in along with the Square Sisters and Franky's right hand man who was named Zambai.

Oh and there were three more stowaway, Paulie, Lulu and Tilestone.

"When did you even come in?" asked Sakura with a sweat drop.

"And why are you here?" asked Nami.

"The enemy who took your crew member were the same as who tried to kill Mr. Iceberg. I know I can't stop you I'm joining your fight. I'm doing this on my own, Galley-La has nothing to do with this." He said.

However it should be pointed while Paulie knew who the enemy was, Lulu and Tilestone did not.

When they were told it was Lucci, Kaku and Kalifa (as well as Blueno) they were beyond shocked.

"That thought didn't even cross into your mind… did it?" asked Paulie.

"We thought it was Michel and Hoichael from the back alleys." Said Tilestone.

"Who are they!" yelled Paulie.

Luffy who was just eating food during this, finished up and began a speech.

"Galley-La Shipwrights, Franky Family, we might have been fighting in town, but from now we got the same enemy." Said Luffy, "That guy with the pigeon is probably the strongest, I'll be the one to send him flying.

"We have to get them back." Said Zoro, "Other wise this will never end."

At the same time, Chimney saw that a large wave was headed their way.

"Can't we steer away?" asked Nami.

"Sorry but like I said it's a run away train." Said Kokoro, "My job was to guide it to the tracks."

"That means that there's nothing else we can do…" said Isaribi.

"But one…" said Sakura.

"Nami! We're going to crash into a huge wave!" yelled Nami.

However Luffy just continued his speech as he offered his arm to Paulie and Zambai.

"We're already heading in the same direction and it would be pointless to fight separately." He said.

The two grabbed each other's arms to form a triangle.

"From this point on we're comrades!" said Luffy.

There was a silence as everyone took it all in.

"And we have comrades on the other sea train, and when we all get together again we will be united in our battle!" Said Luffy, "We're not going to let any waves do us in! We're going to accomplish our goal no matter what!"

The others nodded, they knew that if they worked together nothing would be able to defeat them…

Of course the thing they had to worry about the most right now was getting thought that guidance wave.

Then again with this crew it was probably nothing.

Next Time: The Journey to Enies Lobby continues, will they be able to destroy the wave? Meanwhile with Naruto's group, Usopp refuses to help. However there's a mysterious masked man who joins them when he leave. Who is he? Well... then again he's wearing brown overalls... and he has a long nose... Never mind... There's no mystery...


	228. Enter: Sogeking

A/N: Sorry for not updating last week, I caught a cold and I was bedridden. Sorry... Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 228: Enter: Sogeking

Everyone on or being towed by the run away seatrain prepared themselves. After all they were about to hit a huge wave.

However in the Sea Train, the Baby Snail Phone that Sanji and Naruto left began to ring.

She picked it up.

"Hello?" asked Nami.

On the roof of the seatrain, it was still really stormy.

"Nami can you hear me?" asked Sanji.

"Yeah, I can." Responded Nami on the other end.

Naruto who had turned into his half demon form so he wouldn't fall off grabbed the mouth piece from Sanji.

"Why did you do that!" yelled Sanji.

"Because if you're talking to Nami you'll go into Lovey Dovey mode!" yelled Naruto.

"Give me that I wasn't planning on it!" yelled Sanji, "This is serious."

"So then that long love letter is being serious then?" asked Naruto.

"Will you two stop fighting!" yelled Nami on the other end.

On the other Rocket Man, she was nursing a headache.

"Just fill me in what's going on." Muttered Nami.

Outside the Franky Family was shooting at the wave, but nothing seemed to work. That was when Luffy and Zoro got on top of the engine.

"All right are you ready?" asked Luffy.

Zoro smirked.

"So what's 108 times two?" asked Luffy.

"216." Answered Zoro.

"That's a lot to say." Said Luffy, "So 300 then?"

The Franky Family was confused what they were doing but kept firing anyways.

"Gum Gum…" began Luffy.

"300 Pound…" began Zoro.

"Cannon!" both of them yelled.

Luffy hit the wave while cut through creating a hole that allowed the seatrain to go through shocking the Franky Family.

However no from the crew were surprised.

"IS it just me are those two getting Stronger and stronger?" asked Ino.

"It's true they are." Said Sakura.

"They should told they were going to do that…" muttered Sasuke.

Luffy and Zoro came back.

"Hey!" Nami called, "I got Naruto and Sanji.

Both of them went to her.

Back on the Puffing Tom, Naruto took over as it was his brother.

"We heard what's going on." Said Naruto, "They still have Robin. But we'll get her back."

"Okay." Said Luffy, "Go tear things up."

"All right!" said Naruto.

That was when they heard Zoro on the other hand.

"Hey you two! Wait for us!" yelled Zoro.

"Oh come on." Said Naruto, "You really don't think we can beat whoever is on board?"

Back on the Rocket Man Zoro remand silent, he remember who really stopped them… and Naruto had a more powerful demon inside of him.

"Zoro… you know that you can't stop them." Said Luffy, "If you were there then would I be able to stop you."

"What are you honestly starting to get jealous of Naruto and Gaara's powers all of a sudden?" asked Sasuke quietly so no one besides Zoro would hear, "That's pretty stupid."

On the other end at the Puffing Tom.

"No matter what happens we'll get her back! Okay!" said Naruto.

"I won't hold back!" yelled Sanji, "Even if the captain ordered it."

Sanji grabbed the handset away from Naruto and crushed it.

"Why did he do that?" thought Naruto.

"Don't ask me." Responded Kyubi.

Back on the Rocket Man the Baby Snail Phone went to sleep.

"All right!" said Luffy, "Let's go faster!"

"What?" asked Sakura.

"We're going as fast as can go." Said Kokoro.

Back on the Puffing Tom Usopp realized that all this happened while he was gone.

"Well to be fair all this started while you were still a member." Said Naruto.

"She doesn't know what happened." Said Sanji.

"You can be the one to tell her if you want." Said Naruto, "It's probably better that way, I mean how would she react if Luffy told her… or Kiba which will be worse."

However Sanji stopped him from saying any more.

"She did this to protect us… and that includes you." Said Sanji.

Usopp reminded silent, but Franky on the other hand was crying.

"Why are you crying?" asked Naruto.

"I'm not crying!" lied Franky who began to go on about how Robin despite being considered a heartless monster cared about her crewmates.

"Well I'm going to get her." Said Naruto.

"Not without me your not." Said Sanji.

"Wait!" said Franky. "I Franky, the master builder of the Franky Family will help you. After all due to personal reasons I won't say if she gets captured that's bad for me."

"I'm fine with it." Said Naruto.

"I'm not… unless he puts on pants." Said Kyubi.

However Usopp started walking away.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"I'm not going to help." Said Usopp.

"What?" asked Sanji.

Usopp talked about how it had nothing to with him anymore and how he'd rather not fight the world government.

However the main reason was this.

" And you'll be meeting up with Luffy again, right? After all I said and after I shamed myself how can I help you with this." He said and he almost started crying, "It's a shame what happened to Robin but I have no obligation."

He began to walk away.

"Give him five minutes, he'll be back." Said Kyubi.

"I don't know…" said Naruto.

"All right!" said Sanji, "Let's go."

"Hey! That's my line!" yelled Naruto.

They headed up the train, as they did a marine showed up.

"They're up here!" yelled the marine.

"Metallic Star!" shouted a voice before the marine could attack.

They turned to the mysterious figure who helped them.

"Do you want to save a young lady?" asked the mysterious figure, "I need no peculiar reason to help you in your endeavor, but I hall lend a hand."

They looked at the mysterious figure. It was a man in a mask and cape…

"My name is Sogeking." Said the mysterious man.

Although he wore a mask and cape. It should be noted that he was covered in bandages, wore overalls and had poofy black hair as well as a long nose poking from the mask.

In other words Usopp was wearing a stupid disguise that only an idiot would fall for.

"Who's that guy?" asked Naruto.

"WHAT!" yelled Kyubi.

Usopp… err… Sogeking started a song in the vein of theme song from super hero show while Franky and Sanji stared at Naruto.

"How…" said Franky.

"He's an idiot…" muttered Sanji.

"So…" said Franky.

"Don't' say anything." Said Sanji.

Kyubi on the other hand inside of cage wished he had a brick wall. So he could smash his head repeatedly into it.

"You're a freaking idiot… you know that." Muttered Kyubi.

"What? Why?" asked Naruto.

"Never mind…" muttered Kyubi, "It's probably better not to say anything to you. After all he's in fragile state…"

"Who?" asked Naruto.

"I'm shutting up now." Muttered Kyubi.

Naruto sighed.

"Hey! You." Yelled Sanji, "Get over here."

And so with the aid of Franky and Usopp wearing a stupid costume. They came up with the plan to rescue Robin. No matter what would happen.

Next Time: The four decide to find Robin. What will happen? Who will they fight? And will Naruto completely forget what's really important when he meets his new archenemy? Find out next time!


	229. Rescuing Robin

A/N: Sorry, I meant to update this last week, but I had an extremely hectic week. Now here's the chapter that reveals the reason I had Naruto part of the first group...

Chapter 229: Rescuing Robin

The four of them began to make they're plans. After all there was four of them.

"Okay! Let's start his plan to recapture Robin." Said Sanji.

""Don't you want to know why I'm helping you?" asked Sogeking.

"That is a good question." Said Naruto.

Sanji kicked him in the head.

"Ow…" muttered Naruto.

"You dissevered it." Said Kyubi.

"Are you strong?" asked Sanji to Franky.

"Super Strong." Corrected Franky, "I've been easily strong this week."

"Good." Said Sanji he turned to Naruto, "Okay Naruto how many clones can you create right now."

"A lot… in fact if I use water clones to thin it out it won't be a problem." Said Naruto.

"Perfect." Said Sanji.

He began to point out that considering how the train was narrow that they wouldn't want to jump and get surrounded, they would have to fight the best fighters and only the best fighters…

Back on the Rocket Man, Nami had finished changing.

"What do you think you were doing changing in front of her!" yelled Paulie.

"We're fine with you changing in front of us…" said the other guys in the cabin that weren't' from the crew.

"Hey! There's only one car!" yelled Nami.

"Well cover your stomach and legs!" yelled Paulie.

However everyone else was getting ready for their fights as well. However Isaribi and Gaara only stared at Luffy who changed pants that had more pockets.

Why? Because he was trying to fit meat into his pants.

"If they were supposed to be pockets why couldn't they hold meat.." muttered Luffy.

"Stop stuffing meet into your pockets." Said Nami.

"That's what she said." Said Kiba.

Nami whacked Kiba in the head for saying that.

"Hey, Nami what's with your weapon?" asked Ino.

Nami held up her weapon, "It's an upgraded Clim-a-tact. Usopp said he perfected it." She said.

"Oh wow Usopp did it." Said Zoro.

That was when Luffy and Nami began to get depressed.

"Yeah… his final work." Mumbled Nami.

Luffy said nothing.

"Don't get depressed." Said Zoro.

"Everything's going to be fine." Said Hinata.

Kiba yelled out, "Good riddance!"

"What?" asked Luffy.

"He made his choice… and he was coward, it's a good thing he left." Said Kiba.

Kiba walked away but stopped at the wall.

"You wanted to make a big dramatic exit… didn't you…" said Isaribi.

Kiba sweat dropped.

"We shouldn't bring up Usopp for a while." Whispered Hinata.

The other nodded in agreement.

Back on the Sea Train, they began Sanji's plan.

At the rear of the train, they opened a door to find a car filled with Marines and Government Agents.

"Yo!" said Naruto.

They immediately closed the door and sealed it shut.

"That was actually pretty fun." Said Naruto.

"Well better not get used to it." Said Sanji, "After this it's going to get serious."

They jumped to the roofs of the train and went ahead two cars and unhitched them.

"So that's it for those two cars." Said Naruto.

"What about the other members of your crew." Said Usopp.

"They'll be able to get rid of them." Said Naruto.

"Those cars are going to be destroyed." Said Kyubi.

"Yeah…" agreed Naruto.

"Come on let's go." Said Sanji.

They went into the next car, Naruto and Sanji beat up quite few of the marines and government officials but Sogeking and Sanji couldn't help but to stare at Franky.

"Hey! Stare at the Cyborg later! We need to fight." Said Naruto.

"What did you just say?" asked Kyubi.

"What I can't be the voice of reason?" asked Naruto.

"No…" answered Kyubi.

They watched as they shot Franky but it had no effect.

"What are you?" asked Sanji.

"I'm a Cyborg." Answered Franky.

He began to explain what it meant when Sogeking poked in him with a needle as a science experiment.

"Hey why did you do that!" he yelled.

"I was just testing…" responded Sogeking.

"I'm not your science experiment." Said Franky, "Besides, I'm only a Cyborg in the front, I couldn't reach my back."

"I see…" mumbled Sogeking.

"By the way, I have a question for you." Said Franky, "Why is my stomach sensitive to the cold?"

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Because I got a fridge to keep my cola cold." Said Franky.

As everyone continued the pun about how it was "Cool."

"Mission…" said Kyubi.

"Oh right… we need to get into the next car." Said Naruto.

"Car 4." Said Sanji.

They entered the car to find a strange looking man with buckteeth cooking.

"I'm Mad, Mad Wanze!" said the strange man introducing himself.

That was when Kyubi got a strange chill… like one went through his very soul.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know… it's like something is going to happen… like he's going to bring out something out of you that will be very stupid…" said Kyubi.

"Oh come on… it's not that bad…" said Naruto.

"You want to eat?" asked Wanze, "All right how about Ramen."

"Really Ramen?" asked Naruto getting excited.

"Uh-uh…" muttered Sanji.

"What?" asked Franky.

"Ramen is Naruto's favorite food." Said Sanji.

"Really…" answered Franky.

Naruto watched eagerly for the ramen…

However… the way Wanze made ramen… He made the ingredients in his mouth and the noodles came through his nose…

"Are you ready?" asked Wanze.

However the response he got from Naruto… well Naruto punched him so hard he was remembered in the wall.

"What did I do?" asked Wanze.

"How dare you?" asked Naruto, "HOW DARE YOU!"

"What?" asked Wanze.

""How dare you treat Ramen like that?" asked Naruto, "Ramen is the best food out there! The noodles, the broth the toppings! Everything about is perfect! But you ramen is an abomination! I will make you pay!"

Sanji grabbed his ear.

"You're not… we have to go rescue Robin." Said Sanji.

"Oh… yeah…" said Naruto.

"Wait!" yelled Wanze managed to get out of the wall, "In order for you to pass you must defeat me."

"Is that so!" yelled Naruto, "Then I will be the one to fight you!"

"Great…" muttered Sanji.

"Of all people who had to be here…" thought Sogeking.

"Okay…" said Franky with a shrug.

"NOOOOOOO! WHY! WHY DID A GUY WHO MADE RAMEN THROUGH HIS NOSE HAVE TO BE HERE!" yelled Kyubi.

"You will pay for your treatment of ramen!" yelled Naruto.

And so Naruto would get into a fight over ramen…

It might seem bizarre but ramen is number 3 on the list of what he thinks about the most after becoming Kage and Hinata…

But still this was going to be the weirdest fight Naruto would ever get into… and that's saying something…

Next Time: Naruto must fight Wanze... will Naruto win... actually the better question is will Naruto remember that's he's supped to be rescuing Robin...Find out next time!

A/N: That's right, the very reason I had Naruto part of this group is so that he will fight Wanze... but hey, can you blame me?


	230. Ramen Fight

A/N: I meant to write this chapter last week but my web show got in the way along with My Little Community which I'm trying to end by Thursday... so yeah... Enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 230: Ramen Fight

Kyubi sighed in his cage. He knew Naruto was an idiot… but this was the second stupidest thing he had ever done (the Stupidest was that time Naruto hugged Arlong during a fight)

"He's going to forgot the reason why he's here." Said Kyubi.

Back in the waking world… Naruto glared harshly at Wanze…

"You my opponent! You going to pay!" yelled Naruto.

"So who do you think you are?" asked Wanze.

"I'm Fox D. Naruto!" yelled Naruto "And I'm going to be a Kage someday!" yelled Naruto.

"A what?" asked Wanze.

"You have no idea what a Kage is!" yelled Naruto.

"I think we should leave." Said Sanji.

"Why?" asked Franky.

"Because this fight is going to get stupid." Said Sanji, "It boils down to ramen and Kages…"

"You are the worse person in the world! Not only do you mistreat Ramen! BUT YOU ALSO DON'T KNOW WHAT A KAGE IS." Said Naruto.

Kyubi sigh…

"Right now, I wish I was just some furry little cat creature right now tricking girls in contracts to become magical girl." Muttered Kyubi.

"What?" asked Naruto?

"Never mind… I don't want to explain it." Responded Kyubi.

Naruto proceeded to punch Wanze so hard he was sent flying into the wall again.

"Leave! He's mine!" said Naruto.

Before they could leave Wanze launched many noodles from his nose that resembled needles.

They dodged thankfully but that only made Naruto angrier.

He turned into his half demon form and whacked him several times with his tails.

"Get out of here!" yelled Naruto.

They all left leaving Naruto fight Wanze.

They escaped!" yelled Wanze, "Oh well that's okay because the next has Nero…"

Wanze was about to explain about Nero but Naruto punched him.

"Will stop punching me in the face!" yelled Wanze.

"Fine." Said Naruto.

He went over to the stove and turned it on.

"What are you doing!" he yelled.

"This." said Naruto.

That was when thanks tot the flames from the stove her was able to create fire clones.

"How are you creating those!" he yelled.

"You never heard of a clone user?" asked one of the Naruto clone.

"Oh yes, I have!" said Wanze, "But I heard of that!"

"Fire clones." Said Naruto with a smirk.

"There's fire clones!" yelled Wanze, "Well then again guess they're not that dangerous.

That was when he shot more noodles at one of the clones, which burst into flames.

Wanze just stared at the where the clone stood which was just a flame…

"Why is so calm?" thought Naruto.

"I shouldn't get too close, that will set me on fire." Said Wanze.

Naruto sweat dropped when he said that.

"Wait so you are scared?" asked Naruto.

"Of course I am." Said Wanze.

"I can't read his face…" thought Naruto.

"Neither can I…" said Kyubi, "He's also butt-ugly…"

"Yeah…" said Naruto.

"Wonder what he would like as a pretty boy." Said Kyubi.

"I don't want to know." Responded Naruto.

"I wonder he would look like as a woman." Said Kyubi.

Naruto sweat dropped at that line, and decided to just ignore Kyubi.

"All right go!" yelled Naruto.

All of the fire clones began to attack the chef, but Wanze did mange to fight them off.

However the problem with fighting Fire Clones that if you fight them of, the opponent will get burned so Naruto was winning.

"I win!" cheered Naruto.

"No you haven't yet!" called out Wanze, "DO you know the truth of ramen kung-fu?"

"Not really…" said Naruto.

"Why you!" yelled Wanze, that was when took out more noodles and made a suit out of them.

Naruto stared at the suit.

"I don't know if that's awesome or I want to kick your ass for wasting Ramen…" said Naruto.

Wanze just laughed.

Meanwhile Sanji and Sogeking were on top of another car. Franky had started fighting that Nero guy Wanze tried to warn Naruto about, while the other decided to go look for Robin.

"You know what…" said Sanji, "I'm going to join Naruto."

"What? Why?" asked Sogeking.

"I just don't Naruto forgetting what we came here to do." Said Sanji.

The truth was that, he also wanted to kick Wanze's ass for wasting food. But also he felt that Usopp having left the crew the way he did might be the best person to talk to Robin about what she's doing.

That and he really did think Naruto would forget what they were doing…

The two parted ways and Sanji got to the car, but before he entered it a mysterious person in a black robe with red clouds punched him in the gut.

"It would better if you don't interfere with this fight." Said person.

Back inside of the car, Naruto created a shadow clone.

"All right! Eat that suit!" yelled Naruto.

"WHAT?" asked the Shadow Clone.

"I saw eat that suit!" said Naruto.

"Why should I?" asked the Shadow Clone.

"Because! I'm not eating it." Said Naruto.

"Well I'm not going to eat it either." Said the shadow clone.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Because it was made through his nose!" said the shadow clone.

"Oh come on! Eat that thing!" yelled Naruto.

"No!" yelled the shadow clone.

They began to beat each other up.

"Um… hello." Said Wanze to the two.

"Quiet you! We're trying to figure out who has to eat your suit." Said the real Naruto.

Wanze' response was only a sweat drop.

"Hey Kit… you know… you don't have to it to destroy it…" sighed Kyubi.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Just destroy it… it doesn't matter if you eat it…" said Kyubi.

"Oh… okay…" thought Naruto.

"Whatever he's thinking… I don't like it." Said Wanze.

"All right! I have a plan that will destroy that suit!" yelled Naruto.

"Rasengan?" asked the clone.

"Yep!" said Naruto, "Haven't used that in a while…"

"What?" asked Wanze.

That was when he watched as Naruto created the Rasengan with his clone and slammed into the "chef", destroying the suit on impact.

The chef was knocked out.

"So… look like you beat him." said Kyubi as the clone disappeared.

"Not good enough…" said Naruto who began to beat up his unconscious body.

"Uh… kit…" said Kyubi.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Aren't you supposed to be saving Robin?" asked Kyubi.

"Crap! I forgot!" yelled Naruto.

Naruto headed towards the next car to find the unconscious Sanji.

"Hey! Sanji! WAKE UP!" yelled Naruto.

"That was a good idea." Said Kyubi.

Sanji did managed to wake up and kicked him in the head.

"Did you have to wake me up like that!" he yelled.

"What happened?" asked Sanji.

"I don't know… I decided to help you and then someone must have knocked me out." He said.

"I wonder who…" said Naruto.

"I have a bad feeling about this kit…" said Kyubi.

Meanwhile in an unknown location.

"So he won…" said one of the mysterious people.

"Maybe we should come up with a new plan…" said another person.

"If it's it true what they say about his older brother. He will make a huge mess of the island…" said the one who seemed to the leader, "We get both of them there, during the confusion…"

Who was after Naruto no one knew… but one thing was for they were after Naruto…

But Naruto and Sanji still needed to save Robin that was for sure…

Next Time: Luffy group find the cars the other group left behind... what will happen? Meanwhile the other group meets up with the CP9 and learn the horrible truth of why Robin left them...


	231. Car Cutting

Chapter 231: Car Cutting

Back on the Rocket Man, many of the ones from Water 7 were well… playing three Hundred Pound Cannon.

"Seriously?" asked Sakura.

"Stop playing around!" yelled Zoro.

"We're bored." Answered Lulu and Zambai.

"Go polish your weapons or something." Muttered Zoro.

That was when Luffy stuck his head in.

"Hey, there's something up ahead." He said, "It looks like the sea train!"

"It's a bit to early to see that." Said Kokoro.

Many of them left the cabin to see what it was. Indeed it was the train cars that Sanji unhitched.

"Hey! I'm going on ahead!" yelled Luffy.

"Wait!" yelled Sakura.

Luffy launched himself at the train cars.

Of course they heard a ruckus going on, particularly gun shots.

"You think he's done for?" asked Zambai.

"No." sighed Sakura.

"Hey! Zoro! Cut these in half!" they heard Luffy yell.

Zoro smirked.

"Gottcha." He said.

"I'm going back inside." Muttered Sakura.

"You sure that's a good idea?" asked Isaribi "You are the strongest among us.

"I know that you can use my strength, but I have a headache." Muttered Sakura face palming.

Isaribi shrugged.

Sakura went down into the cabin.

"Arte you all right?" asked Chopper.

"Just something stupid going on outside." She sighed.

Outside Zoro sliced the ship in half… everyone who wasn't a member of the Straw Hat crew were in shock.

"You should know." Said Isaribi who was outside, "He can easily cut a ship in half."

"You have got to be kidding me!" yelled Tilestone.

As they continued on the way they saw something else near the tracks, it was a sea king sliced in half.

"Something's still out there." Said Isaribi.

"I'll handle it." Said Zoro putting his bandana on his head.

As it turned out Captain T-Bone also known at the ship Slasher was on the tracks trying to catch up to the Sea Train.

"It's the Ship Slasher!" yelled Zambai.

"What?" asked Isaribi.

"Captain T-Bone, of the Marines." Said Zambai, "They call him the ship Slasher. Due to the fact she slashes them up like Stakes."

"You mean like that…" said Isaribi pointing to the wreckage of the seatrain.

"Well…" said Zambai, "Ready the artillery!"

"Wait don't." said Luffy, "Let Zoro handle it."

"Remember, he just sliced those train cars like it was nothing." Said Isaribi.

Zambai remained silent, mostly because he was thinking they were all insane.

Of course Zoro only defeated him in one move.

Luffy and Zoro came into the cabin.

"So Naruto and Sanji left that for us?" asked Hinata.

"Must be." Said Sasuke, "It sounds like something they would do."

"All right!" Luffy, "We're getting close! Let's meet them soon!"

Meanwhile on the Puffing Tom, Naruto and Sanji get to the car filled with the members of the CP9.

"Whoa! You guys are the bad guys!" yelled Naruto.

"What a tweest!" yelled Kyubi.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Never mind." Kyubi, "Wait you didn't know about this?"

"Know about what?" asked Naruto.

"You know what? I live inside your head so I will keep quiet now." Sighed Kyubi.

That was when Franky punched someone through the ceiling.

"Well, that was unexpected…" said Naruto.

"Where did you come from?" asked Sanji.

"The roof obviously." Said Naruto.

"Did you two finish off the ramen freak?" asked Franky.

"I did, someone knocked out Sanji before he could help me." Said Naruto.

They watched as Lucci horribly finished off the guy Franky fought then tossed him out of the train.

Lucci coldly told Kalifa that he wasn't strong enough and to tell their superiors that.

"You are a bastard!" yelled Naruto.

"You're one to say." Said Lucci.

That was when Kyubi froze, it hit him.

"Kit… dare him…" said Kyubi.

"Dare him what." Said Naruto.

"Sea Stone." Said Kyubi, "I want to talk to him."

"Hey! Can you give me sea stone!" yelled Naruto.

There was an awkward silence.

"Aren't you a Devil Fruit eater?" asked Kalifa.

"Yeah, but it's complicated." Said Naruto, "Just a little piece, it doesn't need to be big."

That was when he heard sarcastic applause from Kyubi.

Lucci however tossed him some Sea Stone handcuffs.

"What are you doing?" asked Franky.

"It's hard to explain." Sighed Naruto.

He grabbed the Sea Stone handcuff, "Is this enough?" asked Naruto.

"Plenty." Said Kyubi.

Naruto slumped then regained his stance, however it was Kyubi controlling his body.

"So what are you holding over Robin's head?" asked Kyubi possessed Naruto.

"What do know?" asked Kaku.

He glared at Kaku who froze, he quickly realized that Naruto was no longer in control.

"Kyubi no Yoko." Said Lucci.

"The moment I met you, I knew you were bad news." Said Kyubi Posses Naruto, "So answer my question."

"What's going on?" asked Franky.

"It's the demon inside of Naruto." Said Sanji, "When he was born a demon was sealed within him. Don't worry, he's on our side."

"So tell me, I'm can handle the truth." Said Kyubi possessed Naruto.

Lucci snorted, "Says the demon."

"Please. You're not exactly pure." Said Kyubi possessed Naruto.

"You're right." Said Lucci, "That woman mere existence is wrong."

"So what is it? Her Devil Fruit Powers… or is it Ohara…" said Kyubi possessed Naruto.

"Ohara?" asked Naruto.

"Holding it over head, the trauma she endured." Said Kyubi, "I know about Ohara, after all it's hard to not notice the World Government wiping an island off the map."

Lucci glared at Kyubi.

"Do you honestly like your vessel?" asked Lucci.

"Please don't do this…" said Kyubi possessed Naruto, "I just spent the past 14 years in this kid. Sure he's an idiot. But hey, I could have ended up in someone like you."

Lucci remained calm.

"The world will be a much happier place with out her." Said Lucci.

"So killing innocent people for world peace. Is that really okay?" asked Kyubi possessed Naruto, "I can tell her crime isn't what they say it is."

"You know nothing." Muttered Lucci.

"I might look young but we all know, I'm much older than you are." Said Kyubi possessed Naruto.

"Her fate has been sealed." Said Lucci, "Well before they do that I'm sure that World Government will wrong out all of her knowledge, experience and intelligence so they can use it."

Sanji ran towards him but Kyubi possessed Naruto stopped him.

"Not worth it." Said Kyubi possessed Naruto.

That was when Robin came into the car with Sogeking trying to drag her back into the other car.

"Robin!" cheered Sanji.

"So that's her…" said Franky, "She does look a little like her anted poster."

That was when Robin pushed Sogeking to the floor.

"You don't understand." Said Robin.

"Please…" said Kyubi, "We both know the ties Naruto has to Minato… you really think he will betray you?"

"But he's not him." Muttered Robin.

"Minato? As in the fourth Hokage? Is this about him sealing you into me?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah… sure… let's go with that." Said Kyubi not wanting to admit the truth.

"Franky! Cut that car off! I have a plan!" yelled Sogeking.

"It better be good sniper boy…" said Kyubi, "You do come up with ideas."

"Why is Naruto acting strangely?" thought Sogeking then saw his eyes were red, "Oh it's him…"

Sogeking used a smoke bomb to blind everyone, and grabbed Robin the in confusion.

They ran towards the other car which was separated from the rest of the train.

"Nico Robin is ours!" cheered Sogeking.

"All right!" cheered Sanji and Franky.

"Too easy…" muttered Kyubi Possessed Naruto.

Turns out the demon was right… as the CP9 had a plan to get them back…

This rescue operation had little chance of success.

Next Time: The CP9 tries to get Robin... well strike the try, they are very powerful after all. What will happen? Will Kyubi even fight back! Find out next time!


	232. No Change of Hands After All

Chapter 232: No Change of Hands After All

The train cars had separated… they had almost won…

The key word was almost, Kalifa has uses spiked ropes to drag back the car…

"Will I guess we should have expected that to happen." Said Kyubi possessed Naruto.

"Hey, aren't you going to gibe me back control?" asked Naruto.

"No." answered Kyubi.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Because I'm not done yet." Said Kyubi.

Oh…" muttered Naruto.

Before any of them could cut the ropes, the cars were dragged back.

"Well that's interesting." Said Kyubi Possessed Naruto.

"Will you stop admiring them." Said Franky.

"Whatever…" said Kyubi Possessed Naruto, "By the way! Put some damn pants on!"

"What!" yelled Franky.

"I don't need to see you in your banana hammock!" yelled Kyubi Possessed Naruto.

"Why you!" yelled Franky.

"Now's not the time to fight." Said Sogeking.

"You know I'm just going to watch." Said Kyubi taking a seat.

"Why you!" yelled Franky.

"What!" yelled Naruto.

"I'd rather not have Naruto say things about the 4th Hokage and blah, blah, blah so I'm not letting him help." Explained Kyubi Possessed Naruto, "Besides I'd rather not leave this body open for attacks… because I'm sure whoever attack Sanji is after me…"

"What?" asked Franky.

"Just ignore me…" said Kyubi possessed Naruto.

Franky glared at him.

"Since he's not doing anything." Said Sanji, "Sogeking protect Robin."

"Right!" said Sogeking.

Sanji went to fight Blueno.

However Naruto was yelling at Kyubi.

"Why won't you fight!" yelled Naruto.

"Because it would be too easy." Said Kyubi.

"WHAT!" yelled Naruto.

"That and I know there's someone who wants us…" said Kyubi, "I said it didn't I…"

"So who wants me?" asked Naruto.

"Don't ask me, I don't know… I just know someone is watching you." Said Kyubi.

"I see." Mumbled Naruto, "I think you're just being lazy…"

"Why you." Muttered Kyubi.

"Robin… wait!" yelled Sogeking.

The two souls in one body turned to Robin using her Devil Fruit Powers on Sogeking.

"Robin… you seriously would rather die?" asked Kyubi Possessed Naruto, "That's really, really, really stupid."

Robin said nothing though.

I'm still not getting involved." muttered Kyubi Possessed Naruto.

"HEY!" yelled Naruto.

That was when Kaku attack Sanji when he was distracted, to the extent that Sanji damaged a huge part of the car.

Franky gritted his teeth.

"This is a one in a million chance to escape!" yelled Franky.

That was when he tackled the wall that was tied up by the ropes, it was such a hard tackle and the wall indeed broke off.

"WHY YOU!" yelled Naruto, "You could have let me take control! Otherwise he wouldn't have sacrificed himself."

"Ooops…" muttered Kyubi.

On the plus side they were freed from the CP9… maybe…

Meanwhile with the Rocket Man…

Remember that frog Yokozuna? The one that regularly gets hit by the Sea Train… well he jumped in front of other Rocket Man in order to perform it's sumo moves on it…

Back in the cars...

"Can I please take control of my body yet?" asked Naruto.

"Not yet…" said Kyubi.

Robin and Sanji were arguing, when suddenly Blueno appeared in a weird circle shaped hole in the air behind Sanji.

"Well… that was unexpected…" said Kyubi possessed Naruto.

That was when Blueno kicked Sanji, hard and grabbed Robin. Then he used Shigan on Sogeking.

He looked at Kyubi Possessed Naruto.

"Still not going to do anything." Said Kyubi Possessed Naruto.

"LAZY!" yelled Naruto.

"Stop it!" yelled Robin, "I don't intend to run away! That should ne enough for you!"

"They attacked me." Said Blueno, "What else could I have done."

"Then let me escape quickly." Muttered Robin.

She went though what is called the air door.

"Man… I wish you had eaten that Devil Fruit." Said Kyubi.

"Then I wouldn't have your powers." Pointed out Naruto.

"Never mind…" sighed Kyubi.

However before Robin could leave, Sogeking said "You're still hiding something, aren't you?"

"Honestly I already said it earlier, they had a buster Call on her home island a little girl." Said Kyubi Possessed Naruto, "Wait… you were having a moment weren't you? Go on ahead…"

Sogeking sighed, and said what he wanted to say besides that, "A Pirate can't leave with their captain's permission." Said Sogeking, "Have faith in Luffy."

"Why would he say that?" asked Naruto.

Kyubi possessed Naruto faced palmed.

Blueno kicked Usopp as Robin left.

"The buster call." Said Kyubi Possessed Naruto, "A horrible events, that wipes out an island… she the only who survived, isn't she?"

"That's right." Said Blueno.

"And that's why she refuses to help, isn't it?" asked Kyubi Possessed Naruto, "Emotionally manipulating her… so that she had no will again you… using her trauma for your gain."

"That's right." Said Blueno.

"If you weren't after my host, I would say I applauded you." Said Kyubi Possessed Naruto, "That's' really sick, and you should be proud."

Blueno was trained his entire life to be the perfect assassin… but for the first time in his life somehow he felt unnerved.

"Using her fear, her trauma from a horrific event as a child." Said Kyubi Possessed Naruto, "All for the sake of justice to chaise down someone from childhood, not even 10 years old… all for the sake of Truth and Justice and crap."

"You're not getting me." Muttered Blueno.

"I'm not trying to…" said Kyubi, "What you can take compliments from a demon?"

Blueno began to leave.

"Remember this: History is written by the winners… not the good guys…" said Kyubi, "For all we know, "Justice" is just a word the government uses to cover the horrifying atrocities of what they do… just like you're doing."

Blueno finally closed the door.

When the door closed, Kyubi possessed Naruto began to laugh, "Boy that was fun!"

Both Sanji and Sogeking glared at Kyubi possessed Naruto.

"What? You don't like it I didn't get involved." Said Kyubi Possessed Naruto, "Just made him rethink his life… if only a little…"

"You could have helped." Muttered Sanji.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" muttered Kyubi Possessed Naruto, "I think I should give control back to Kit… he won't stop yelling at me…"

In his head Naruto was ranting about what just happened…

That was when Kyubi possessed Naruto drooped a little then regained himself, however the real Naruto was still ranting.

"WHY YOU STUPID FOX! YOU COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING!" yelled Naruto.

That was when he realized what happened.

"You okay?" asked Sogeking.

"I'm fine…" muttered Naruto.

That was when he turned around.

"What is it?" asked Sanji.

"I thought I saw something… have been my imagination." Said Naruto he sighed, "Looks like we're trapped her…"

Elsewhere the group who wanted Naruto were talking.

"So it looks like the Kyubi can take control…" said the one who seemed to be the leader.

"That's rather interesting." Said the one with the sword.

"Yes… but it doesn't matter in the end… he will still be ours." Said the leader.

And so they didn't rescue Robin after all… however they could still rescue her… no matter what could happen…

Next Time: The Straw Hats mange to regroup... will Luffy figure out who Sogeking is... or will he attack Enies Lobby head one... wait what? Either way find out next time!


	233. Arrival At Enies Lobby

A/N: I meant to update this yesterday, but I was having problems with this site... sorry... I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 233: Arrival At Enies Lobby

Naruto sighed, he couldn't help but to blame himself. After all he was the one that gave Kyubi control…

"Do you think someone will show up to find us?" asked Naruto.

"No idea." Answered Sanji.

As it turns out the Franky Family's boat was nearby.

Meanwhile on the Rocket Man, turns out Yokozuna had knocked the sea train off it's tracks.

Luffy of course was yelling at him to get off the train.

"Do you think we'll be able to find the other train?" asked Hinata.

"Well finding the tracks again is the bigger problem." Said Isaribi.

"Don't worry about it." Said Nami.

Nami began to talk with Kokoro about the currents and since she was the navigator it would be fine.

Meanwhile on the Franky Family's Boat… the three explained what happened to Franky.

"So he sacrificed himself?" asked one of the members.

"Yeah, and it' all my fault." Said Naruto.

"Don't blame yourself, you didn't know that that demon wouldn't lift a finger." Said Sogeking.

"I guess…" said Naruto.

"Hey! The Day Time Island is in view!" yelled another member.

"The Day Time Island?" asked Naruto.

"Oh that place… that place the laws of reality make no sense." Said Kyubi.

"I don't care about what you have to say." Thought Naruto.

"You know when the fighting begins you're going to change your tune…" said Kyubi.

Naruto ignored him once again…

That was when they heard cheers.

"We found them." Said still yet another member of the Franky Family.

"All right!" cheered Naruto.

And soon the two boats reunited.

When Naruto and Sanji rejoined the crew, however Luffy and Chopper were more concerned with Sogeking, admiring how awesome he was.

Kiba rolled his eyes, Akamaru looked at Kiba.

'I guess I should confront him." Muttered Kiba.

Kiba wasn't the only who recognized Usopp.

"Well if it isn't Usopp." Thought Zoro.

"Seriously? Is he trying to full us?" thought Sasuke.

"Really?" thought Sakura.

"That idiot…" muttered Inner Sakura.

"Where did he even get that mask?" thought Ino.

"At least he's a alive." Thought Isaribi.

"I'm Glad Usopp's okay." Thought Nami.

"What…" thought Gaara.

Hinata was more concerned with Naruto so she wasn't thinking about Usopp… er… Sogeking.

"Are you okay?" asked Hinata.

"I'm fine…" thought Naruto.

"You thought it was a good idea." said Hinata, "That's all that matters."

"I guess…" said Naruto.

The two looked at each other, both of them began to blush.

"Naruto… we're headed to really dangerous place…" said Hinata.

"I know…" said Naruto.

"I want to let you know… I…" said Hinata.

However Chimney looked at the two.

"Are you two going to kiss?" she asked.

And so once again the moment was killed… again…

"You know… you should have been a little quieter…" said Ino with her eye twitching.

Chimney could only sweat drop.

"What's that about?" asked Kiwi (one of the square sisters).

"I'd rather not explain…" sighed Nami.

"Hey, Nami there's something I need to explain." Sighed Sanji.

Nami knew he was serious so she let him explain.

He began to explain about them emotionally manipulating her using Buster Call, of course, everyone heard of course… esspeiclly Luffy.

"Like that has to do with anything! I'll never allow this!" yelled Luffy, "ROBIN YOU'RE A JERK!"

Sakura whacked him in the head.

"Well… that's an interesting place to take it…" said Kyubi.

"What was that for!" yelled Luffy.

"Don't blame Robin!" yelled Sakura.

"Why not!" yelled Luffy,

"She's in pain right now, she's worried what they will do when we save her!" said Sakura.

"That doesn't matter…" said Naruto getting out her rut, "Luffy's already wanted, so is me, Hinata and Zoro… the government's already after us… so what…"

"That's right!" yelled Luffy, "If we just leave her she will die! And I know she doesn't want that!"

Sakura sighed…

"You shouldn't have done that." Sighed Nami, though had Sakura hadn't, she probably would have.

"Yeah…" sighed Sakura.

"Hey Straw Hat." Said Paulie.

Paulie had a map of the island with him and began to explain their strategy. The island was very stage in that there was a waterfall hole in the middle of it.

The plan was for the Straw Hats to go fight the CP9 whole avoiding needless fighting.

"We do outnumber them." Said Hinata.

"Does that mean we don't have to avoid needless fighting?" asked Naruto.

Paulie rolled his eyes.

"You got it?" asked Paulie.

"I got it!" said Luffy.

Kokoro began to explain about the Gate of Justice, an enormous gate that lied behind Enies Lobby and behind that was a nest of Sea Kings that only for some reason Marines Ship could go though.

"So in other words, if you want to rescue a criminal, you have to it before they're ushered through the gates." Said Kokoro.

"Then we'll go provide back up!" said Zambai with the rest of the Franky Family, Galley-La as well as Sogeking and Nami assuring they would do it.

"You two are supposed to be with us.." mumbled Sakura.

"That's rather cowardly of you…" whispered Kiba to Sogeking, "You might have been able to fool Naruto, Luffy and Chopper but you didn't fool me…"

Sogeking began to sweat.

"Just stay out of my way, okay…" said Kiba.

"Um…" said Hinata.

"What is it?" asked Ino.

"Naruto and Luffy are gone." Said Hinata.

They saw that the two had left.

"WHAT!" yelled Paulie, "Don't they know anything about strategy!"

They looked at a fence that was outside of Enies Lobby.

"It's like dealing with a pair of five year olds…" muttered Sakura.

Of course the crew were a little angry.

"Can we honestly say." Said Gaara, "That we're surfside they did this?"

They looked at Gaara.

"I agree with Sakura, they're like a pair of five year olds…" muttered Nami.

Hinata laughed, "We all know they're not one for strategy, so let's do the strategy while we find them."

"I guess growing up with them gave her that patience." Sighed Kiba.

"Yeah…" mumbled Sasuke.

And so with no choice, they had to follow them, and so the world altering rescue of Franky and Robin would begin, with no one expecting what the outcome will be…

Next Time: The fight against the World Government begins... what will happen? Find out next time!


	234. The Real Rescue Begins

A/N: YES! Time to Celebrate! 800,000 hit! OH YEAH! So many hits! Fun Fact: The same day it hit that many is the same day Poke Piece hit 20,000 hits Anyways, enjoy the new chapter and who knows maybe I might celebrate twice this week... enjoy!

Chapter 234: The Real Rescue Begins

Luffy and Naruto jumped from the fence to the roof of the nearby gate, the Marines noticed them but were wondering what they were.

"So that's the place." Said Naruto going to half demon form.

"It's weird, look at that hole." Said Luffy.

"Yep… I forgot what caused things to be weird here, but it's weird…" said Kyubi.

That was when the marine noticed them and started shooting but Naruto and Luffy jumped down.

The marines saw them but Luffy kicked them.

More tried to attack but Naruto used his tails to hit them…

However more kept coming so Naruto created clones. And began continued to beat the crap out of the marines…

That was when Luffy jumped up to a gate that was in their way.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy to Naruto, "Meet me on the other side!"

"Okay!" said Naruto.

Luffy for lack of a better word bounced to the other side while Naruto followed.

Meanwhile the Franky Family's ship landed on the island and they along with the Galley-La shipwrights began causing their own trouble.

On the Rocket Man, Kokoro made her announcement.

"Four Minutes until they storm the castle…" she said.

"I wonder how much trouble they will cause while there." Muttered Sakura.

"I don't know…" sighed Nami.

"They can't be in that much trouble… right?" asked Hinata.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Luffy they were surrounded by Marines and Government Agents from all sides.

"Straw Hat Luffy and Shadow Fox Naruto… how many of your dozen of comrades have you brought?" asked a marine.

"None, we're all alone." Said Luffy.

OF course they're enemies began to laugh… those that knew that Naruto was clone user sighed, wondering however they're comrades forgot that one detail…

However the first attack was Gum Gum Storm which knocked a huge chunk of them out.

"Hey! I already said leave some for me!" yelled Naruto.

That was when he created a large number of clones.

"Attack!" ordered Naruto.

Of course his clones began to attack as many as they can.

And the poor fool in contact with the head of the CP9 was trying not to cry… after all he had to keep count with how many they were beating up.

On the rocket man, Nami was asking Sogeking about something.

"So how do I work it?" asked Nami.

"I don't know… ask someone else…" said Sogeking.

"If you wanted to you just whisper it to her." Said Kiba, "She's not an idiot you know…"

Sogeking began to sweat, he turned to Nami, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Ino kicked Kiba in the head.

"What was that for!" yelled Kiba.

"Be a little nicer, he still is your brother." Said Ino.

"Whatever…" said Kiba.

"Just let him stew in his anger." Said Sasuke.

"Okay! Sasuke!" said Ino as hearts came out of her.

"Thanks…" said Kiba.

"I understand." Said Sasuke, "Even if you're brother is just a cowards and not someone who killed your older sister…"

Kiba sweat dropped.

On the engine, Zoro got ready as it his job to cut the gates down.

Meanwhile in a building where the CP9 were meeting, Lucci was about to get into a fight with another member of the CP9 named Jabra.

"Aren't you going to explain us?" asked a voice.

They all looked up and saw a man with orange hair with several piercings on his face and strange purple eyes.

With him was a blue haired woman who had a flower in her hair and a strange man wearing an orange mask.

"Who are you?" asked the leader of the CP9, who was a man wearing a strange mask named Spandam.

"I am known as Pain and I have becomes your alley against the Straw Hats." Said the orange hair man.

"What do you want?" asked Spandam.

"Right now our goal is the holder of the Biju, two of which are members of the Straw Hats." Explained Pain.

"Currently there are two members of the Straw Hat Pirates that bear them." Said the woman, "fox D. Naruto, the captain's younger half brother and Gaara who is the holder of the Ichibi no Shukaku."

"What do you plan to do with them?" asked Spandam.

"Does it matter?" asked Pain, "We are getting rid of two threats, in fact I heard that those two gave them trouble…"

Pain looked at the members from CP9 who were undercover at Water 7.

"Fine…{" said Spandam, "You three may help us."

"There are more than that." Said Pain, "8 of our members are here right now."

Pain and the woman began to leave.

"Monkey D. Luffy will cause chaos… and when the Chaos reaches its peak, we will strike." Said Pain.

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting someone?" asked Spandam.

The man in the orange mask however was more occupied with something else. Which was a member by the name Fukuro, a short fat man with a zipper on his mouth.

"Why do you have a zipper?" asked the masked man.

"Tobi we're leaving!" said Pain.

"Okay!" said the man named Tobi.

The three left as Robin and Franky were let in.

Back with Luffy and Naruto they continued to fight off the marines and government workers. Even going as far as destroying buildings.

"Kit…" said Kyubi.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"I feel like there's a Monty python reference going on!" said Kyubi.

"WHAT!" yelled Naruto using his tails as whips, "Tell me when those people are here… not something like that…"

In his cage Kyubi sighed, he didn't want to startle Naruto but he did feel a force, a force he hasn't felt in a long time…

"Damn it… I should have done that joke…" he thought, "Oh well… maybe next time…"

Back on the Rocket Man, Yokozuna took down the fence or at least tired, it was bent, bent in a way that launched into the air, making it fly.

"What the!" yelled Kiba.

"We're all going to die!" yelled Sogeking.

It should be pointed that they also got a chance to see the island.

"What's upon with this island?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know I never seen anything like it…" said Isaribi.

That was when Gaara got a bad a feeling.

"What is it?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know." Said Gaara.

On the engine, Zoro remained calm.

"Have you thought about where are we going to land." Said Kokoro.

"Leave it up to luck." Answered Zoro.

"If you say so…" mumbled Kokoro.

And so the rest of the Straw Hats arrived at Enies Lobby, well they got there… now all they have to do is land…

Next Time: The rest of the crew land on the island, will they be able to make to where Luffy is... find out next time!


	235. Straw Hats VS The Government

A/N: All right 3,000 reviews! I can't believe it has that many! SO AWESOME! Anyways congrats to Sir Thames for getting review number 3000 and enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 235: Straw Hats VS. The Government

The older train flew through the air… where would it land.

Inside the gate, the combined forces of the Franky Family and Galley-La had taken down a pair of giants who acted as guards to Enies Lobby. However one of them were encouraged by a group of gaurs to not give up so soon.

Only for the Rocket Man to crash into him.

Well some people just have days like that…

Those on the ground didn't know hat just happened and their allies were concerned that the Straw Hats were coming out, until they noticed Zoro, Sanji, Sakura and Sasuke standing nearby in a circle of unconscious Marines and Government Agents.

"It's Roronoa Zoro, Straw Hat's stooge." Said one of the marines.

"So they don't know who you guys are." Said Zoro.

"What's that supposed to mean." Muttered Sanji

"You know you're arguing only works when there's two of you." Said Sasuke.

"Get the nobodies first!" said a marine.

That was when Sakura lightly punched them.

"I hate to say this but we need to take out as many as we can." Sighed Sakura.

"Hey there's more coming out the train!" yelled a Government agent.

As it turns out both Usopp and Chopper were out of the train.

All of them held out guns and bazookas that was when Hinata ran towards several of them and started using the gentle fist.

A good chunk of them fell.

"I keep forgetting what kind of power Hinata has." Said Sasuke with a sweat drop.

"You can't always judge a book by its cover." Said Zoro with a sweat drop.

The marines looked at her.

"It another of Straw Hat's stooges, Hyuga Hinata!" yelled a Marine.

"Don't call her a stooge!" yelled Sanji.

"Continue firing!" ordered a government agent.

The reaming government agents began to fire of the seatrain.

However Kokoro, Chimney and Gonbe all appeared on the train, and Kokoro did she knew was the way to get them top firing, lie!

Kokoro lied that the Straw Hats took her and granddaughter hostage… of course the marines and Government agents stopped firing.

However that was when a cloud began to form above the seatrain.

While Nami did this the other who were still in the train began to escape.

Gaara looked as the cloud grew.

With the other group.

"I don't think it's ever been that big before." Said Sakura.

Nami finished growing the cloud and created a large thunderstorm with multiple lighting strikes.

Hinata and Nami jumped out of the way, but still it was very powerful. Lightning struck the whole area, even hitting Zoro's team.

Sasuke was the only standing and it was only because of his Chi Lightning abilities.

"Don't' do that again!" yelled Sasuke.

The other three got up as Nami was yelling at Sogeking.

"Why did you do that Nami!" yelled Zoro.

"She didn't mean to, remember se just got that upgrade." Said Sakura.

"Oh Nami!" said Sanji then began to babble.

The entire crew deiced to meet up in one spot.

"So…" said Ino, "Where should we go."

"Find those idiots." Muttered Sasuke.

"They're somewhere." Mumbled Nami.

That was when they saw a building collapse.

"There they are…" sighed Isaribi.

"Should we follow them?" asked Nami.

"Of course we should." Said Sasuke.

Back with Luffy and Naruto, they continued to fight their way through. However they were starting to have problems so both of them went up a tree in order to have a short rest.

"Hmmm… I wonder…" said Kyubi.

"Wonder what?" thought Naruto.

"If any of these guys have just a few left until retirement…" said Kyubi.

Naruto sweat dropped.

That was when both of them heard marines being given the order to head elsewhere on the island…

"Looks like they're finally here." Said Luffy a big smile.

"Tell him, if he had listened to the plan then we wouldn't have to wait for them…" said Kyubi.

"But we would have waited anyways." Pointed out Naruto.

Kyubi sighed, it was stupid logic but it was sound enough that he couldn't' counter it.

That was when some marine opened fired and shot the tree, thankfully both of them got down before it could hit.

Back with the other members of the crew the main guards headed them, they were a group of men with strange bladed weapons on the wrists riding dogs…

Yes, they were riding dogs… that wasn't a mistake.

"Hey! None of you are Beast Clone Users are you?" asked Kiba.

Before any of them could answer, Paulie showed up with Gomorrah, one of the Franky Family's King Bulls (which were giant version of Yagara).

"You can't do this all day!" said Paulie, "Remember why you came."

"He's got a point…" said Sanji.

"It would take all day to get rid of them." Said Ino.

"Well… for almost everyone…" said Isaribi.

Paulie let them use ropes to get onto Gomorrah and all of them but Gaara used them to get on.

However… the guards ribbing dogs were able to catch up to them.

"Take the reigns." Said Paulie to Sanji.

However before they could say anything, Gaara unleashed his sand on them.

"Try not to kill them." Said Kiba.

"I have no intention to…" said Gaara.

Paulie as well as Lulu and Tilestone sweat dropped.

"There's a reason why he usually doesn't do anything." Said Sanji.

However even with Gaara's sand there still a lot of able bodied marines and agents.

"You should go after all." Said Gaara, "I need to save my strength…"

"What? Seriously?" asked Kiba.

Gaara looked at him, "There's an enemy here, one that's making Shukaku uncomfortable…" explained Gaara.

Kiba blinked.

Paulie did end up giving Sanji the reigns after all.

"If you meet any of them, tell them they're fired." Said Paulie.

"Will do." Said Zoro with a smirk.

The three Shipwrights of Galley jumped down to handle any Marines and Agents.

However the Franky Family followed the Straw Hats on their other King Bull Sodom.

And so they started pretty much flattening anyone in their way. Of course they still had to fight back any stray attacks.

Mostly Zoro, Gaara and Ino handled them.

Back with Luffy and Naruto they got to the last building however there was nothing between them and the next building… really it was just the strange empty void where the water fell.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Naruto.

"No idea." Said Luffy.

That was when the air began to act strangely as if a door was there. It was the air door.

"It's him." Said Naruto.

"The cow guy that with the pigeon guy." Said Luffy, "Wait how did you do that! That was awesome!"

"He has Devil Fruit powers." Said Naruto.

Blueno looked at Naruto.

"So you're in control again." Said Blueno.

"That's right." Said Naruto.

"Hey kit… I have an idea." Said Kyubi.

Naruto smirked when Kyubi told him it.

"How do you feel that the Kyubi no Yoko approves of what you're doing?" asked Naruto.

"That's none of your boniness." Said Blueno.

"I think it is… I mean he does live inside of me…" said Naruto.

Blueno gritted his teeth and kicked Naruto away.

"Luffy kick his ass!" yelled Naruto as was flung away.

Luffy smirked then looked at Blueno.

Luffy was going to have a one on one fight with Blueno…

However Naruto landed in the middle of a group of Marines and agents.

"Well… that went well." Said Kyubi.

"I have to fight them again?" asked Naruto starring at his enemies.

However they might have gotten the farthest anyone of has ever gotten to in the history of the World Government, they still had a long way to go in rescuing Robin and Franky… a very long way indeed…

Next Time: The crew counties to follow Luffy, also Naruto continues to fight the Marines and Government agents while Luffy fight Blueno... what will happen? Find out next time!


	236. This is Gonna Take a While…

A/N: Sorry for the slight wait, I decided to take the week off last week due to DST, so yeah, enjoy the chapter...

Edit: Sorry I somehow posted the wrong chapter... here's the real chapter!

Chapter 236: This is Gonna Take a While…

With Naruto he was fighting off a lot of Marines and Government Agents. He created clones.

"Are you just going to let Luffy fight him?" asked Kyubi.

"He said there was something he's been try against the guy." Said Naruto.

"Do you even know what it is it?" asked Kyubi.

"I do, he showed both of us…" said Naruto.

"Oh yeah… that…" said Kyubi, "I still say it's a bad idea…"

"What going on about how it's stupid…" thought Naruto.

"No there's a difference between a bad idea and stupid… it's a somewhat smart idea, the bad comes from the fact he's basically shortening his life span by using it." Said Kyubi, "If he figures out a way to prevent that then I'd say it was a good idea."

"I thought you always said Luffy was going to be excited." Thought Naruto.

"I say a lot of things…" said Kyubi.

Is it just me or is he spacing out while fighting us." Said a marine.

"Probably talking to the demon inside of him." Said a government.

"Okay…" said the marine, "Wait… what?"

"You might want to create some clones kit…"said Kyubi, "I think you're weirding out some of the Marines who don't know about me…"

"Fine…" muttered Naruto.

He created clones for the marines could fight.

"I hope your brother's all right, we forgot to tell him about the guy's door powers." Said Kyubi.

"He'll be fine." Thought Naruto.

Back with the Straw Hats they continued on their way to catch up with Luffy and Naruto.

Chopper was translating the story of how Franky saved Sodom and Gomorrah's lives.

While he was telling the story, the giant bull pointed out that well… "The masked guy didn't get on".

"What?" asked Nami.

"Don't freak out I saw him chicken out." Said Kiba.

"I saw he didn't get on…" said Gaara.

"And you didn't tell us why?" asked Ino.

Gaara said nothing.

"Why should he even help us, he quit, remember." Said Kiba.

Nami whacked Kiba in the head, she didn't do it to Gaara because it would be pointless.

"What was that for?" asked Kiba.

"He's still your brother." Said Nami.

"I don't see it that way." Said Kiba, "We're nothing a like… I mean I don't even look like him…"

Before Nami could say anything again.

"Don't you dare say a thing." He muttered, "Your sister isn't even related to you, you don't understand the embarrassment."

That was when Nami slapped Kiba, not a comical pounding but an actual slap. She then grabbed Kiba by his shirt.

"Don't you ever say that again!" yelled Nami, "It doesn't matter if she isn't my sister by blood! She's still my sister!"

"Sorry." Said Kiba.

"Look Kiba, we all know he's not the strongest or the bravest… and he tends to run away most of the time…" said Hinata.

"Get to the point…" sighed Kiba.

"But I know what it's like. To be considered weak." Said Hinata

"You weak?" asked Isaribi, "Seriously?"

"But when compared to other Gentle Fist users I'm not that strong…" said Hinata, "Even my own younger sister looked down on me for being so weak…"

Kiba gritted his teeth.

"How do you think Usopp feels?" asked Hinata.

"There's a difference between you and Usopp.' Said Kiba, "You just can live up to ridiculously high standards, Usopp ran when the going got tough…"

Hinata sighed when he said that.

"Why are they talking about Usopp all of a sudden?" asked Chopper to Sakura

Sakura could only sigh response.

Back with Naruto more and moiré marines and government agents kept coming.

"Hey! Kit I have an idea!" said Kyubi.

"Let me guess, you want me to turn into several naked women…" thought Naruto.

"No… no… of course not…" said Kyubi, "By which I mean yes."

"How bored are you right now?" thought Naruto.

"Extremely…" said Kyubi, "Wait. I have another idea."

"What?" groaned Naruto, "And it better not involve naked woman."

"Why haven't you turned full demon form yet?" asked Kyubi.

"Uh…" said Naruto.

"IT would be so much easier." Said Kyubi.

"Well since they won't stop…" thought Naruto.

He turned towards the marines and began to shift into his demon form, causing all of the marines to tremble.

Nearby a few members of Pain's group watched in the shadows.

"So he went full demon." Said the one with a large sword.

"You're the only one who faced him before." Said another.

"Barely…" said the one with a large sword, "I faced off against Sasuke."

"I see. "said the other one.

"But he did use his full demon form to take down my old captain…" said the one with the giant sword.

"Really now…" responded the other one.

"However I wouldn't mind fighting him or having a rematch with Sasuke…" said the one with the large sword, "Then again fighting his brother or Nami wouldn't be so bad either…"

Back with the other Straw Hats both Nami and Sakura got a chill all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" asked Chopper.

"I don't know… just a bad feeling." Said Sakura.

"Arlong was arrested wasn't he?" thought Nami, "Why would I get a chill all of a sudden."

"The world government couldn't have recruited Arlong could they?" thought Sakura, "Why would they?"

That was when suddenly a cannonball hit Sodom.

"What!" yelled Nami.

"Oh no…" whispered.

That was when Zambai called for them.

"Hey! Get on!" yelled Zambai, "Sodom is done for. Hurry before he falls!"

Sodom looked at Chopper and neighed something.

"He said go!" yelled Chopper.

The crew jumped on Gomorrah into order to continue the journey.

Back with Naruto, he made sure not to kill anyone who try to attack… however most of them just ran away from Naruto.

"Still hating this?" asked Kyubi.

"Of course I am!" thought Naruto.

"Well get over it, you have to defeat as many as you can… there are thousands of enemies on this island and the main reason why you're wanted is because you're my bearer."

"I know…" thought Naruto, "Stop reminding me… "

That was when Kyubi shuddered.

"He's watching…" thought Kyubi.

Nearby Pain, Tobi and the woman watched Naruto.

"So just his mere presence can make men fear him." Said Pain.

"It doesn't look like he can control it very well." Said the woman.

"No it doesn't." said Pain, "But it doesn't matter… the Kyubi will still be ours…"

They still had a long to way to rescuing Robin…

A very, very, very long way to go… But at least they were making progress…

Next Time: The crew continues on their way, however they're hit with more roadblocks, will they be able to make it? Find out next time!


	237. At Least They Are Progressing…

Chapter 237: At Least They Are Progressing…

The crew continued on their way, now with the Franky Family… They maneuvered Gomorrah so that he wouldn't be shot like Sodom was.

That was when the baby snail phone began to ring. Nami grabbed it and picked it up.

"Hello? Who is it?" she said.

"It's us." Came Kokoro's voice on the other end.

"What do you want?" asked Nami.

Kokoro began to explained something abut the building… due to the fact there's no path to get to one tower the to the other. The only way was to pull two level, one on the top floor of each tower in order to lower a drawbridge.

Also Chimney told them where she saw Naruto and Luffy, thought she lost track of Naruto.

"Do you think Naruto's all right?" asked Hinata.

"He's fine." Said Sasuke.

With Naruto he turned back to his half demon form…

Causing the Marines to become confused.

"He was winning before why did he switch?" asked one.

That was when Naruto summoned many clones.

"Attack!" ordered Naruto to his clones.

His clones began to attack the Marines, however this was just a plot.

What kind of ploy? Well Naruto needed a break. He found a place to hide while his clones did the work.

"What are you doing?" asked Kyubi.

"It's getting boring, it's just the same thing over and over again." Said Naruto.

"If you turned in naked girls then it wouldn't be so boring." Said Kyubi.

"Whatever…" thought Naruto.

"What are you going to do when they find you?" asked Kyubi.

"Fight them… I just need a break." Muttered Naruto.

"I was thinking you turn into something and mess with their heads." Said Kyubi.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"You know like turn into a really cute girl… claiming you were ship wrecked weeks ago and have been hiding or something…" said Kyubi.

Naruto smirked… he liked it, but he suspected Kyubi was really bored and knew he had to change the plan slightly.

Back with the crew the headed in the direction Luffy was…

However that was when many members of the world government (not known who) used heavy metal balls to hit Gomorrah stopping the King Bull.

That was when there was an announcement about what just happened.

Of course Naruto heard this…

"So…" thought Naruto.

"Use the plan later, pretend to be a Marine and join them." said Kyubi.

Naruto transformed into a Marine and started following many other Marines headed that way.

With the CP9, they had decided to give Kalifa and Kaku devil fruits, what Devil Fruits… no one knew… they were unknown Devil Fruits…

Meanwhile Luffy was in the middle of his fight with Blueno…

And Blueno just turned Luffy's face into a revolving door making him very dizzy…

And yes, it was pretty gross…

With the crew, more and more Marine started showing up.

"This is really bad…" said Isaribi.

"We need to fight them off, it's the only way…" said Gaara.

But before they could do anything one Marine yelled out.

"Should we let them go!"

A lot of the other marines stared at the guy.

"What?" asked a government agent.

"I mean come on, they're only trying to protect a friend, what's wrong with that?" asked the marine.

"Why is that Marine trying to help us?" asked Nami.

"I don't get it…" muttered Kiba.

However Gaara had no reaction, Zoro and Sasuke both rolled their eyes and Hinata giggled.

A higher up Marine looked at the Marine trying to help them.

"What's your name?" asked the higher ranked Marine.

"My name…" said the marine suddenly becoming nervous.

"He's an imposter!" yelled one Marine.

That was when the real Marines fired on the fake, however the fake burst into flames burning several members.

"Well that didn't work." Said the fake marine who on the roof of a nearby building.

"Who are you!" yelled a government agent.

That was when there was a puff of smoke revealing Naruto in half demon form.

"I should have known…" muttered Nami messaging a headache.

Naruto jumped down next to Hinata.

"So what did I miss?" he asked.

Sakura punched him in the head.

"Did you have to do that?" asked Sakura.

"What? I got really bored." Said Naruto, "I've been fighting a ton of Marines and it just got repetitive… I thought saving you like that would work…"

"Or make you less bored." Said Kyubi.

"So you got separated?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah, he's fighting cow guy…" said Naruto.

"You brought up what Kyubi said to him, didn't you?" asked Sanji.

"Yeah…" answered Naruto.

That was when Gomorrah began to get up.

"What's going on?" asked Isaribi.

"He said "Hold on tight"" translated Chopper.

Gomorrah continued on his way, or would have he not crashed into a building.

"He was hit in the eye." Said Chopper, "He can't see."

The King Bull was in pain but continued on through the pain.

"I'm so lost right now…" said Naruto.

"Maybe if you didn't run off with your brother!" yelled Sakura.

Gomorrah continued on, remembering happier time, it pulled through the pain, however there was a building in the way.

"Stop please! If it crashed into that dead end he'll die." Said Chopper.

That was when Gaara stood in front, his sand flew towards the building, that was when the building dissolved into sand.

"How were you able to do that!" yelled Zambai.

"The building was made of stone and cement, I was able to turn into sand." Said Gaara.

The made it to the building that was their goal, which was the courthouse… Gomorrah collapsed with Chopper congratulations him.

"Wait… wasn't this the spot you were fighting earlier." Said Kyubi.

"Yeah…" said Naruto.

Kyubi sighed…

"I was bored!" yelled Naruto.

"You said that out loud…" said Kyubi.

"Naruto." Sighed Nami.

Sakura of course punched him in the head.

They looked up at the court house, which was the building Luffy was fighting on top of… it was many stories tall so even with any of their skills they couldn't get up easily.

"So what do we do?" asked Kiba.

"Isn't is obvious, go in!" said Naruto taking charge.

With Naruto with the rest of the crew, and with all of them at the courthouse they were closer to their goal than ever before. Now all they had to do was get into the courthouse and find where to lower the drawbridge…

Next Time: The Straw Hats storm the courthouse, will they be able to get to the right level or not? Find out next time!


	238. Entering the Courthouse

Chapter 238: Entering the Courthouse

They stood in front of the courthouse. On the roof was where Luffy was having his fight.

That was when a large metal ball laws about to hit them, but Yokozuna blocked it.

"It's just like that ball that fell Gomorrah." Said one of the Franky Family.

They saw that there were three of them. However Sanji had managed to knock one out and brought him to the others.

"So that's what the guy look like." Said Kiba.

"Yeah, I thought we should know what we up against." Said Sanji.

"Makes sense to me." Said Ino.

"There's several more out there." said Sanji.

That was when there were more marines and government agents coming their way.

"They're stuck here, none of them can open the doors." Said a government agent.

However Zoro cut on of the doors open, which were made of stone.

"You don't think he did that to show off?" asked Isaribi.

"If anything I think it's a response to Gaara." Muttered Sasuke.

Gaara could only sweat drop at that one

They followed Zoro into the Courthouse…

They saw the judge… which appeared to be a large three-headed man.

"He's so beautiful…" said Kyubi.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"A three headed British person." Said Kyubi, "It's just perfect."

"British?" asked Naruto.

"Oh right, you have no idea about that… never mind then…" said Kyubi.

Naruto just stood there with a massive sweat drop.

"What's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"Just Kyubi being very, weird…." Mumbled Naruto.

They continued on their into the courthouse, clearing a path (IE: getting rid of all enemies in their path), Sanji went a crazy with it, clearing a path for Nami so it wouldn't be too dangerous.

"This way Nami." Said Sanji.

"You know there's a lot of us here, not just Nami." Mumbled Sasuke.

"And you know we're trying to save Robin, right." Said Naruto.

That was when it hit Sanji and she began to run faster, to save Robin… babbling about whether or not she was scared.

"Well it could be worse." Said Ino.

"Really?" asked Isaribi, "How?"

"He could be doing that!" said Ino.

Ino was pointing to Zoro, running in a completely different direction.

Sasuke face palmed before yelling, "THIS WAY YOU IDIOT!"

Zoro noticed them and ran towards them.

"It's your fault!" he yelled.

"How is it our fault?" asked Sasuke.

"You gave me bad directions…" answered Zoro.

Sasuke would have kicked him but he wasn't in the mood.

Zoro joined the rest of them, however that was when the giant three-headed judge (who Kyubi claims was a Monty Python reference) attacked them with a giant sword.

"Fight him kit!" said Kyubi.

"Now's not the time…" thought Naruto.

As it turns out the members of the Franky Family took over fighting the giant three-headed judge.

"Oh… but I bet he so funny…" said Kyubi.

"Now's not the time." Thought Naruto.

"Let's go." Said Nami.

On the roof top Luffy dodged any attack Blueno threw at him. However it got to the point where the two looked at each other.

"I can't beat you, not like this." Said Luffy.

There was a silence between the two…

"When I lost to Aokiji, I thought that if I was going to me others like him at sea, I would have to get stronger to protect my friends and my brother!"

Blueno said nothing.

Even if I'm not that strong…" said Luffy, "I've got friends I want to be with! I've got to be stronger than everyone or else I'd lose them!"

"So what do you think you're going to do?" asked Blueno.

"I came up with a way to fight at top strength, so I won't lose to anyone." Said Luffy as he began to pump his leg, "No one has to go away."

That was when his body began to steam and his skin turned pink.

"His body is steaming… What's happening inside of him…" thought Blueno.

"You can't keep up with me any more, all of my abilities have evolved into the next level…" said Luffy.

And then he gave a mighty shout.

"GEAR 2!"

Below him, the rest of the crew continued on his way.

"You're brother's doing that…" said Kyubi.

"You mean Gear 2?" asked Naruto.

"Yep…" said Kyubi.

"He'll be fine, we'll just have to worry about the guy fighting him." Thought Naruto.

That was when more marines attack him, he created clones to fight them off.

Nearby Hinata managed to gentle fist others into submission.

"All right!" cheered the real Naruto.

Gaara meant meanwhile just stood there, his sand protecting him, eventually the Marines and government agents stopped trying to attack him.

Isaribi who she had to transform in to her fish and did so, scaring a lot of Marines.

"Wait! How is she a fishman?" asked a Marine.

"That's just not possible!" yelled another one.

Sakura and Chopper teamed up to throw away a lot of them.

"Hey! Stop throwing them at me!" yelled Nami.

Ino began to control several marines to fight each other.

"Do you ever get the urge to say dance puppets, dance?" asked Kiba.

"Shut up! Now's not the time…" said Ino, unsure if Kiba ever said anything like that before, she really wasn't sure if he had.

Kiba saw several marines after him.

"You ready Akamaru?" asked Kiba.

Akamaru barked and he turned Akamaru into his clone.

Nearby Zoro and Sasuke fought off against the strange men wielding the metal balls. All of them kept shouting "Guilty! Guilty!"

"Will you shut up!" yelled Zoro.

"What is it with them?" asked Sasuke.

During this fighting Kiba couldn't help thinking, "I bet Usopp's far away by now, there's no way he would have the courage to fight this fight…"

Boy was he wrong...

As it turns out Sogeking while he did hide and didn't join them did play an important role. While hiding in one of the giants hair he saw one of them crying about his chiefs who ended up in duel a 100 years ago, the two guard giant went to search for them and were captured by the Marines. They were told that their two chiefs were being held in a prison and if the two giant successfully guarded the gates for 100 years then their chiefs would be free.

Usopp (removing his mask) figured out that their chiefs were Dorry and Broggy and the tow giants named Oimo and Kashi were lied to, and as proof they were out there and a still dueling, showed Oimo (who was the one explaining it to him) the trademark laughs of the giants they met all the way back in little garden.

So now Sogeking and the giant were wrecking havoc though out the island.

Of course Kiba had no way of knowing this.

Back on the roof, Luffy had defeated Blueno.

So Luffy took a large breath and yelled out.

"ROBIN! I'VE COME FOR YOU!"

With that one shout the crew were closer than ever before in rescuing Robin.

Next Time: the crew stands together in order to save Robin. How does Robin feel about this however? She just wants to die... but is that really the truth? Find out next time!


	239. Standing Together

A/N: Sorry, I meant to update on Friday, but I was depressed because I found about Blip's decision to take down the majority of accounts... yes I do have an account on blip... I have two web shows! Go check them out... please, there's a link on my bio-page... It's still up to so please watch them... watch them soon because I don't know how long I will have on the site...

Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 239: Standing Together

Spandam was a greedy idiot…sure he was the leader of the CP9, but he wasn't skilled at all. Also one of his mistakes was mishearing how many causalities there were. Originally he though he heard 9, but it was over 900. HE also gravely underestimated his opponent while also over estimating the skills of the Government.

But he was also very cruel, using Robin's feelings against her…

However his stupidity ran through… as for quite a while he left the Snail Phone off the hook and didn't get any new news for a long time because of this…

Yeah, he wasn't very stupid…

Plus it didn't help he was trick into thinking was going to explode… which he… just not in that way…

"Hehe… fart jokes are funny…" laughed Kyubi immaturely.

"What?" thought Naruto as her fought his way though.

"Never mind…" said Kyubi.

Back upstairs, thanks to Franky… uh… explosion. Robin saw Luffy on the roof of the tower. Luffy decided to stretch over to save her.

However she yelled something out that shocked Luffy…

"I JUST WANT TO DIE!"

That was when the rest of the CP9 showed up.

In the tower it self, Hinata continued to defeat the marines.

However that was when knocked her down.

"As long you surprise attack her it will be fine!" mocked one of the marines.

That was when they heard the sound of a child crying.

They turned to see a little boy crying his eyes out.

"What's going on! I was hiding here after I got ship wrecked and now there's all sort of fighting." Cried the little boy.

The Marines and government agents didn't know what to do about the crying child.

Until one of them realized.

"Wait I never heard anything about a recent shipwreck." Said that marine.

That was when there was a puff of smoke and the child turned into Naruto who started beating up on the marines who were fighting Hinata.

"By the way, there's something I've been meaning to ask." Said Kyubi.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"You are aware you and Hinata got separated from everyone else right…" said Kyubi.

"I know…" said Naruto, "We got separated a while back, but that's why we're all going up."

"Okay… never mind…" sighed Kyubi.

Though out the tower the other members of the crew continued on the way…

Back on the roof and across the way, Spandam laughed, Luffy just expressed his shock about Robin wanted to die.

"I can't wait to see what his reaction is." Thought Spandam.

Okay… so when it said it shocked Luffy, it was a bad shock… but rather a confused shock… he was more confused than anything.

In fact he was picking his now with his pinkie.

"He's picking his nose?" thought Spandam.

That was when there was an explosion and Naruto and Hinata came out of the smoke.

"We're all here." Said Luffy.

Naruto stood by Luffy, Robin looked at him and sighed.

Naruto looked at Luffy.

"What do she say?" asked Naruto.

"She said she wanted to die." Said Luffy.

"Seriously?" asked Naruto.

Luffy nodded.

Naruto gave a look at Robin… Robin felt like he was the only who wouldn't abandon her no matter what…

"That's really stupid! Why would you say that?" asked Naruto.

Robin said nothing…

Hinata looked at Robin, in disbelief she would say such a thing.

Nearby, Pain and the woman watched.

"I heard that Naruto loves the Kages more than anything." Said Pain, "So the stories must be true, at one point she was a companion to the 4th Hokage…"

"Why would she travel with the 4th Hokage?" asked the woman.

"From what I heard he wouldn't have cared she was wanted." Said Pain, "He would have kept her safe from the Marines…"

"Why would they part ways?" asked the woman.

"I don't know… but I'm sure there's a story to it…" said Pain.

Back on the roof…

That was when a chunk of the roof exploded.

And out flew Nami, Chopper and Sakura.

"Okay!" yelled Sakura after she landed, "What the hell was that!"

"I have no idea!" yelled Nami.

That was when Zoro and Sasuke climbed out of the hole.

"You did this!" yelled Sakura and Nami.

"I told you we would hit them." Muttered Sasuke.

"You are all lucky you weren't hit by a direct attack." Said Zoro.

Nearby was another explosion and another hole was formed… out came Gaara and Isaribi.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" asked Isaribi.

Gaara said nothing and pointed to Zoro's hole.

"Oh… well never mind then…" sighed Isaribi.

At the same time, Ino, Kiba and Akamaru (still in Kiba's form) managed to climb out Zoro's hole.

"See I told you someone would make a hole like this." Said Ino.

"Yeah, yeah…" muttered Kiba as Akamaru switched back to being a puppy for convenience.

Then a third hole formed, this time Sanji kicking the ceiling.

"I must be the first person here" said Sanji, "I'm here to save you Robin."

That was when he noticed Zoro.

"Moss Head!" yelled Sanji.

"What took you so long?" asked Zoro, "Got lost?"

Before Sanji could responded Ino added, "Actually you're the last one here…"

"What?" asked Sanji.

However Sanji wasn't the last one there.

As it turns out the giant threw Sogeking at the tower, it gave the illusion he was flying through the air.

"It's Sogeking!" cheered chopper.

"How… how is he flying like that?" asked Ino.

"Where was he the whole time?" asked Sanji.

"I don't think I want to know." Said Sasuke.

"Can he even land safely?" asked Zoro.

"What the fuck…" muttered Kiba.

Naruto and Luffy however ignored Sogeking and his more than likely painful entrance.

"Robin!" yelled Luffy, "I'm begging you if you want to die or whatever you can say it!"

Naruto knew what his brother was going to say.

"But you have to say it our faces!" yelled Naruto.

Robin began to cry.

The other members of the crew began to agree with the two.

In fact they all joined Naruto and Luffy in standing on the wall, each one said nothing, just their prescience giving the feeling that no matter what was going to happen, that all 14 (plus one dog) was going to stand by her no matter what.

"JUST LEAVE THE REST TO US!" yelled Luffy.

And so the real rescue was finally going to get started…

Next Time: What did happen to Robin's home island... also what about her past with the 4th Hokage and Kakashi? Will they finally find out? Find out next time!


	240. Robin's Past

A/N: I summarize Robin's canon back-story... sorry to those who want to see it, but I can't change it in anyway... I did add something but it's not part of the main one... so sorry...

Enjoy the chapter either way...

Chapter 240: Robin's Past

Robin mange dot suck things back up… after all… They didn't know what was her real problem, Luffy only cared about getting her back and Naruto only know the basic details on why she traveled with the 4th Hokage.

Franky looked at her, wondering what kind of burden she was carrying.

That was when Spandam showed up giving the order to the CP9 to kill them but only in the Tower of Justice, he also started bragging about how powerful the CP9 was and how he had the power of the Buster Call.

However Kyubi sensed his power…

"Kit…" said Kyubi.

"Yes…" responded Naruto.

"He's weaker than an average Marine." Said Kyubi.

Naruto smirked…

"That guys weak…" said Naruto to the others, "Whoever finds him first get dibs in beating him up…"

However during his bragging he brought up Robin's homeland, which was destroyed 20 years ago.

"Robin's homeland?" asked Chopper.

Those that were part of the crew when she joined (which meant everyone but Isaribi) remember what she said about nowhere to go.

However the bragging got worse, he showed off the Golden Snail Phone and even pandered pressing it.

"Urge to Kill… Rising…" said Kyubi.

Naruto had to agree with him.

"Stop!" yelled robin, "Not that!"

"Wheeee! I love your reaction to that!" said Spandam.

"Can I kill him if I find him first?" asked Gaara.

"IF you're the first…" said Sasuke.

Robin and Spandam fought over the use of the Golden Snail Phone. That was also when she began to reflect on her past.

When she was just a child she lived with her aunt who hated her along with the rest of the town who called her the monster child. One of the joys she had was becoming and archeologists like her mother even passing a test to become one, however since she was only a child they forbade her from learning about the Void history since it was illegal to learn about it. One day she found a giant unconscious. He was Jaguar D. Saul. He taught her how to laugh.

However it was through Saul that she learned that the entire island was in danger.

Her long lost mother Olivia also retuned to bring the news that the island was in danger… and that's when it all fell apart…

The Government and Marines showed up. Kuzan (the man who would become Aokiji) was among them.

However everyone she knew died, her entire island was destined with use of heavy artillery, huge canons and bombs the entire island was destroyed.

However she was saved by Vice Admiral Kuzan (who would one day become Aokiji) who was Saul's friend. As a promise to Saul he let her go and she was the only survivor.

However the governed also found out she can read Ponegliff (which was illegal as I tied into the void history), so she was made a wanted girl. People tired to turn her in, pirates blamed her for bringing the world government, she was hated her whole life.

No one ever treated her with kindness until one day.

(Flashback)

Robin was in her early teens, she hadn't eaten in days. She passed out in a forest. When she woke up she found herself at a campfire.

"Are you all right?" Said a voice.

She looked up and saw man with blond hair and blue eyes.

"I'm fine." Said Robin, she tried to get up however she was took weak.

"Don't worry my apprentice will return with food." Said the man.

"Apprentice?" asked Robin.

That was when a teenaged boy showed up, she looked at him. She couldn't help but to stare at him. He wore a mask over his mouth, and had silver hair.

"So you're finally awake." Said the boy who was carrying several rabbits.

The boy put them over the fire.

"So what's your name?" asked the man.

Robin said nothing.

"I've seen her face before." Said the boy, "Nico Robin, she has a bounty of 79 million."

Robin froze when he said that.

"So Robin." Said the man, "79 Million…"

Robin sprouted arms on their shoulders and placed them on their heads.

"So a Devil Fruit that allows you to grow arms, that won't work." Said the man.

That was when a clone of the man showed up, and grabbed the arms off the boy, she held them firmly, using just enough force not to break Robin's arms but to make her feel pain, she elegized the two.

"And any pain transfers back." Said the man, "Interesting."

Robin gritted her teeth, "What do you want with me!" she yelled.

"I don't' know what people said to you before but I swear on my life I won't turn you in." said the man.

Robin gritted her teeth.

"Besides Minato-Sensei have ties to pirates and revolutionaries." Said the boy, "He doesn't care about who's an enemy of the government."

"That's right so just sit down, relax and eat." Said the man.

"Fine…" muttered Robin.

Robin begrudgingly ate with the two.

"Who are you?" asked Robin.

"Namikaze D. Minato, also known the Yellow Flash…" said the man named Minato, "The fourth Hokage."

Robin was shocked, she had heard of Kages but never seen one in person. Not only that but he had the middle initial D.

"Kakashi Hatake." Introduced the boy, "I'm Minato's apprentice."

"Only for the next few months. His training is almost over."

"I see." Said Robin.

"If you want to join us, your welcome." Said Minato.

"Why are you trusting me so easily?" asked Robin.

"I have my reasons." Said Minato.

Robin stared at him.

"We both have reasons not to trust each other." Said Minato.

Robin was silent.

"Come on and eat." Said Minato.

Over the course of the next few days, Robin became much more comfortable around the two. Soon she was helping them catch food, and Minato even gave her discusses if they went on an island with a town.

Both Kakashi and Minato were kind to her and for the first time in years she was the happiest she ever was.

However within a few months Kakashi under went the final test that Minato gave him. If Kakashi was able to land a hit with 3 hours his training would be done.

Kakashi was able to finish within the time frame.

Robin decided to make the two a celebration dinner. A week before hand, Kakashi offered Robin to continue traveling with him, while at the same time Minato offered to teacher her how to use clones along with figuring out if it was possible to use in conjunction with her powers.

"So Robin, have you decided what you're going to do next?" asked Kakashi.

"I have." Said Robin.

"So what is your choice?" asked Minato.

"I have decided to alone." Said Robin.

"Is that a good idea?" asked Kakashi.

"I think so." Said Robin with a nod.

Minato and Kakashi exchanged looks, they knew why she was doing this.

Even though they had proven time and again they would never betray her, she still had that fear they would… There was nothing either one of them could do.

"I wish you luck." said Minato.

The three parted ways, with Robin silently hoping that she would meet others, other that would treat her the same way they would. However it would never happen.

A couple years later, she heard about Minato's death fighting the Kyubi no Yoko, even hearing rumors that he died sealing the demon into a child.

Sometimes she wondered what would have happen if she took them up on their offers but never dwell on it.

(End of Flashback)

"20 years ago." Began Robin, "Everyone I loved was taken away from me. Lives were turned upside down all thanks to the Buster Call. Now it's aimed at you. My friends at long last."

She looked at all of them.

"The more I wish to sail with you, the greater risk you are in. No matter how far across the sea we'll travel, an unshakeable force continues to follow me. The foe is simply the world and it's darkness."

Robin looked at Naruto.

"Only once I met people who wouldn't betray me, I wanted to travel with them… but I knew I would just be putting them in danger…" said Robin.

Naruto knew who she was talking about…

"I bet she would have been your care taker or something if she did continue traveling with him." Said Kyubi.

"First with Aokiji and now this time! I've already involved you twice. If this is to continue forever, no matter how compassionate you are… The burden would become too much! Someday you would betray me and cast me aside!" Cried Robin.

They realized why she was doing it.

"That's my greatest fear! That's why I didn't want you to come! If I'm going to die! It's going to be here!" cried Robin.

Spandam just started laughing hysterically… He also pointed to the World Government flag telling them it was over 170 nations all together.

"I get who robin's enemy is." said Luffy, he turned to they mysterious masked man, "Sogeking"

"Yeah." Responded Sogeking.

"Shot down that flag." Said Luffy.

"Roger." Said Sogeking, he took out a large green staff like sling shot, "This is the giant Sling Shot, I call it Kabuto."

"Boy that's going to cause some confusion later…" said Kyubi, "Oh and sorry for ruining the moment, but I had to point it out…"

Sogeking launched a new special stack, the firebird star, which took the shape of well a bird made of fire.

It hit the World Governed Flag setting it on fire, shocking all conscious marines and Government agents.

"Are you crazy!" yelled Spandam, "You really think you can survive with the entire world as your enemy?"

"BRING IT ON!" yelled Luffy.

Naruto looked at Robin, Luffy nodded to him, he knew that Naruto was the one that worked the hardest to bring her back.

"Robin! We all need to hear it!" yelled Naruto.

"Say you want to live!" yelled Luffy once again taking over.

The rest of the crew looked at her.

"I WANT TO LIVE!" cried Robin, "TAKE ME TO SEA WITH YOU!"

That was when the drawbridge began to lower.

"Look like it's almost time." Said Zoro with an evil grin on his face.

"Remember who gets to that guy first has dibs on kicking his ass!" yelled Sakura.

"All right!" yelled Inner Sakura.

Nearby Pain watched… he watched silently before leaving to tell his group what was going on…

Back with the crew, Naruto and Luffy were once again on the same page.

"LET'S GO!" both of them yelled.

Next Time: The Straw Hats begin their attack, with them declaring war on the World Government nothing can stop them now... or will the CP9 and their mysterious allies stop them... find out next time!


	241. Burn the Blue Prints

Chapter 241: Burn the Blue Prints

The crew continued to celebrate the drawbridge closing. However below them Baskerville (Who isn't a three headed man but rather three men, two with massively large arms and the middle with massively large legs) ordered a mortar to be dropped on the bridge stop it from opening.

"Someone's interfering!" yelled Luffy.

"Great…" muttered Naruto.

"I bet something stupid will happen in the next few minutes that will let you cross." Said Kyubi.

"What makes you say that?" thought Naruto.

"Because that always happens to you." Said Kyubi.

Spandam took this time to gloat, he grabbed Robin and then said his words.

"Such Silly Pirates. We have the assassination team CP9, Nico Robin the last survivor of a group of scholars that conspired to revive Pluton and Cutty Flam, the one who inhered said weapon. There's nothing that can stop the immense power I will have!"

"Urge to kill Rising…" said Kyubi.

Franky stood up and held out the blueprints that started this all.

They watched as they talked about the blueprints

"Is that the blueprints for the legendary weapon Pluton?" asked Spandam.

"It's the real thing, Kaku and Lucci should know." Said Franky.

He showed off the blue prints and of course the two reacted.

"Is it real? It's real! Hand over the blueprint of my dreams!" said Spandam.

"Urge to kill rising." Said Kyubi.

Franky told off Spandam while at the same time telling him the reason for the blueprints, if some idiot got it and went berserk with it, then another one would be needed to stop him…

Which was why he would never let the World Government get its hands on it.

"Quit your rambling! That belongs to me!" yelled Spandam.

Franky however held up the blue prints and set them on fire.

"Great…" said Kyubi.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"I can see where this will go…" said Kyubi.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"I'll tell in like a week when I'm proven right…" said Kyubi.

"Um… okay…" responded Naruto.

The three members of the CP9 watched as their 5 year mission burned before they're eyes.

Spandam became extremely angry.

"I'll kill you!" he yelled.

"This blueprint was supposed to be a counter force to protect the world. The blueprint was supposed to remain a secret but you government people found it… And when it becomes public it has to be destroyed…" said Franky.

"Why did it have to be him…" muttered Kyubi.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Well now the power to counter the weapon has been destroyed… If Nico Robin fall into your hands we're doomed but if the Straw Hats get her back, then you lose everything. I'm betting on the Straw Hats." Said Franky.

That was when the Franky Family made themselves known, Franky was so touched that his family came to rescue him.

"Shut up now!" yelled Luffy.

This made the crew sweat drop.

"You should clam down a little." Said Naruto.

However Luffy was just yelling at the Franky Family to Lower the Draw Bridge.

"Straw Hat!" yelled Franky, "It seems like my men were following you… but their boss is back and I'm going to show my super militarily might!"

So what! I'm still angry at you for driving Usopp away!" yelled Luffy.

'But… he's right over there…" muttered Franky.

However Spandam pushed Franky into the waterfall hole…

At the same time, Kokoro called the Baby Snail Phone, telling them to jump as well.

Luffy grabbed his entire Crew and made them jump. As it turns out Rocket Man caught them…

Nearby Pain watched, he knew he had to prepare for whatever Spandam had planned and had to tell his group.

Of course the Sea Train crashed into the building called the Tower of Justice.

When it landed Luffy got out of the rubble like it was nothing.

"All right!" cheered Luffy.

Shortly afterwards Gaara surfaced.

"Why doesn't he have a mark?" asked Franky.

Shorty afterwards Naruto resurfaced.

"Wow! That was fun…" said Naruto.

"No it wasn't!" yelled Kyubi.

"Hey! Why haven't the rest of you got up yet, this was nothing!" yelled Luffy.

"This wasn't nothing!" yelled the rest of the crew resurfacing.

"None of you are normal…" muttered Franky, "You know that, right?"

"All right there was a set of stairs…" said Luffy running towards.

That was when they heard high-pitched laughing. They looked to see Fukuro holding himself on the wall.

"Nico Robin isn't in the next room." Said Fukuro, "Lucci has taken her to the gates of justice."

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

Fukuro began to explain the situation that Robin was tied up with Sea Stone Handcuffs and that there were keys to unlock them.

"Hand it over!" yelled Luffy trying to punch him.

Fukuro dodged easily.

"I never said this was the one." Said Fukuro.

He began to explain that there were five CP9 members wit h keys and any one of them could be the key.

"So basically we can go in groups and team up and steal the keys!" said Naruto.

"It's not that easy…" said Fukuro, "There are also decoys… through out this building there are 8 decoys. They're not part of the CP9 but their after you for some reason."

"So that's it… he's here…" said Kyubi.

"What?" thought Naruto.

"Nothing… never mind…" said Kyubi.

Gaara also got an unnerved feeling as well.

"They're useful I guess…" said Fukuro.

"Wait!" said Nami, "Why can we just go save Robin first then get the keys?" asked Nami.

"Then we'll just throw the keys into the sea…" said Fukuro.

Fukuro left, "We're giving you a sporting chance, well later!"

Fukuro fled, Luffy tried to run after him but Zoro stopped him.

"We need to plan this out!" said Hinata.

"Luffy should go after Lucci." Said Sanji.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Sasuke, "Shouldn't Gaara go after him."

"No…" said Gaara, "Because the decoys are after me…"

"What?" asked Isaribi.

"Shukaku has been stirring for a while… I think he senses something." Said Gaara.

"Same with Kyubi." Said Naruto, "They're hiding something…"

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go after decoys?" asked Sasuke.

"All right." Said Sanji, "Not counting Luffy, there are 14 of us, 5 CP9 and 8 decoys. So there are still one more than them… whoever finds the CP9 members gets the key and whoever find a decoy flee as fast you can. Then we'll join Luffy."

"Remember if Robin gets to gate of justice then it all over." Said Sogeking.

"This is a fight against time." Said Sakura.

"Losing a fight equals losing time." Said Zoro.

"All right!" yelled Naruto, "Everyone win even if it kills you."

However Spandam just laughed, he had the upper hand, after all none of the crew knew the real way to the gates of justice.

Next Time: The crew learns who they're going to fight... Who are the decoys... Will Sanji be able to fight? Will Sogeking get over his fears? Will Sakura be able to even fight her opponent due to her past? Find out these and more next time!


	242. The Fights Begin

A/N: Sorry, I didn't cover the next time preview that well... mostly because it's something I can't cover in one chapter... Sorry... but enjoy the chapter anyways...

Chapter 242: The Fights Begin

The crew (and Franky) split up to find their targets. They knew it was going to tough…

After all they didn't know if they going to run into the CP9 or one their decoys.

Franky was looking for the pantry as he needed Cola to power himself.

As he searched Fukuro popped up.

"Great…" thought Franky, "I haven't gotten any cola yet…"

Elsewhere Kiba was searching… however he had more on his mind than anything.

More like Usopp on his mind.

"What has he been doing?" muttered Kiba.

Akamaru who was riding in his coat looked up at him.

That was when they heard a strange mechanical sound. A strange scorpion tail struck next to Kiba but he dodged, he looked to see a strange hunched over man wearing a mask and a black cloak with red clouds.

"Who are you?" asked Kiba.

"My name Sasori… and I'm one of the decoys." Said the strange man who had a strange mechanical scorpions tail sticking out him.

"I really hope Usopp got a decoy as well…" thought Kiba.

Meanwhile Sogeking searched through the room when he found Jabra sleeping in front of his key.

"This must be a super lucky opportunity." Thought Usopp.

Meanwhile Isaribi was searching when she came across a strange looking man with a strange mask wearing the black cloak with red clouds.

"So you're one of the Straw Hats…" said the man.

"Yeah, and your one of the decoys." Said Isaribi.

"Hold on a second." Said the man.

He took out wanted posters.

"Oh it seems like you're not one of the ones with bounties…" said the man.

"What!" yelled Isaribi.

"I know I should fight you but what's the point!" said the man.

"Seriously?" asked Isaribi, "Fine..."

She began to leave.

"Wait… I still should fight you." He said.

"Fine…" muttered Isaribi.

Meanwhile Nami was roaming the halls, commenting on the fact it looked like a dungeon.

When suddenly Yoroi showed up, yelling a lot.

"He's so loud." Thought Nami.

Meanwhile Gaara walked the halls. That was when he saw a blonde with a ponytail.

"Ino?" he asked.

However it wasn't her, but rather a man wearing the black cloak.

"No…" said the man.

"Sorry you look like my crew mate." Said Gaara.

"Is that so…" said man.

"Strange this not the first time we met someone who looked like her." Said Gaara.

"Her?" asked the man with a sweat drop.

Gaara nodded.

"Whatever…." Muttered the man, "You should know our goal is not acting as decoys…"

"You want to capture me…" said Gaara.

The man smirked, "that's right, the holder of the Ichibi no Shukaku…"

Gaara prepared for the fight know it was unavoidable…

Meanwhile Sanji walked the halls searching, when he came across a rather beautiful bathroom.

That was when the doors shut behind him, the person who did this was Kalifa.

"Would you like some tea?" asked Kalifa.

"I'd love some." Said Sanji.

Meanwhile Ino got a weird shudder.

"Great… Sanji's fighting a girl…" she muttered.

She decided to go look for him in order to stop him when she saw a man with silver hair blocking her path, for some reason he held a many-tripped scythe.

"Stop right there." Said the man.

"Sorry but I can't." said Ino knowing he was one of the decoys.

That man swiped his scythe at Ino who barely dodged.

Ino sighed realizing she had to fight him.

With Hinata she started checking every room, that was when she felt someone touch her shoulder, she turned around and saw the blue haired woman that was with pain.

"You're Hinata Hyuga, aren't you?" asked the woman.

"Yes…" said Hinata.

"You're close to Naruto aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes… I am…" said Hinata.

"I see." Said the woman, "We have to fight then."

Hinata got into position knowing she would have to fight.

Meanwhile with Sakura, she was thinking where should she look.

That was when she dodged an attack from someone. She got into a fighting position.

She then saw who attacked her… she instantly paled.

"No…" she whispered.

The person who attack her was Kisame. One of Arlong's former men from Arlong Park.

"Weren't you from Cocoyashi." Said Kisame.

"What are you doing here!" demanded Sakura "You were arrested with Arlong!"

"I escaped with Hatchi." Said Kasumi.

"Is Hatchi here too?" asked Sakura.

"No, from where I heard he went strait and opened a Takoyaki place with a mermaid." Said Kisame, "From what I heard the business is doing well."

"Oh…" said Sakura.

"I guess we're fighting. I would have preferred someone stronger." Muttered Kisame readying his sword.

With Sasuke he was roaming the halls when he was suddenly tackled.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" said the person who was Tobi, "Really! I am! I didn't mean to crash into you."

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm Tobi? Who are you?" asked Tobi, "Oh man I was supposed to be someone's decoy! What does that mean?"

"Are you for real?" asked Sasuke.

Meanwhile Zoro had found himself in a room with Kaku.

"So you're sword is drawn." Said Kaku.

"That's right, it's hungry for blood." Said Zoro with an evil smirk.

With Naruto…

"This is so boring." Said Naruto.

"Well it could be worse… you could be fighting who Sasuke is fighting." Said Kyubi.

"How is that bad?" thought Naruto.

"You don't want to know." Said Kyubi.

The tone Kyubi had concerned him, it wasn't playful… but somehow… scared.

"What are you hiding?" asked Naruto.

"I'm not hiding anything." Said Kyubi.

"You're hiding something…" said Naruto, "Tell me!"

"I don't want to…" said Kyubi, "Because I tell you, you're just going to go after him…"

"What?" thought Naruto.

"Fox D. Naruto." Came a voice interrupting their internal discussion.

Naruto froze and turned around, he saw Pain walking towards him.

"So you're the one after me." Said Naruto.

"That's right." Said Pain.

"Be careful kit, he's strong." Said Kyubi.

"Yeah… yeah…" thought Naruto.

It should now be pointed out that Chopper is the one who did encounter anyone.

With Luffy he was lost so he decided to jump out the window.

And so the great battle of Enies Lobby would begin… however the real question was about Sasuke's opponent… why was Kyubi scared of him… Esspeiclly since he was an idiot… only time would tell…

Next Time: Zoro and Kaku start their fight... well it's swords man against swords man... nothing much to say there. Meanwhile Ino fights her opponent... what are his abilities? Find out next time!


	243. The Immortal

Chapter 243: The Immortal

Zoro and Kaku began their fight. As it turns out Kaku was a skilled swordsman. Not only that but with the combination of the Rankyaku he was able to use his legs as four swords…

It was the perfect match for Zoro.

With Ino she stared at the man in front of her, for some reason he was getting her a bad feeling.

"Who is this guy…" she thought.

That was when he swiped at her once again.

"I guess I'm going to fight him psychically." She thought, realizing she was all alone.

He swiped another time at Ino but she dodged and managed to sweep his legs sending him tumbling, he felt, she grabbed his scythe.

"Give up or I will kill you!" said Ino sounding very unsure of herself.

"You have no intention of killing me." Mocked the man, "Besides there's no way you can."

"Oh how you know." Said Ino turning slightly red.

The man grabbed his scythe from Ino and stabbed himself.

Ino fell to the ground in shock.

"Why would he do that?" she thought.

However it would only get worse, why? Because the man managed to get up like nothing happened.

"How… how are you alive?" asked Ino.

"It's a long story." Said the man.

"Did you eat a devil fruit?" asked Ino.

"No." answered the man.

"Then how are you able to do that!" yelled Ino.

"You see I'm a Jashinist." He explained.

"A what?" asked Ino.

"That's none of your business…" muttered the man, "But all you need to know is that I underwent explanation to make me a true immortal…"

"This is bad! Really bad." Thought Ino as she began to tremble.

The man tired to swipe Ino again, but she dodged.

"I have to get away form this nut job." She thought as she continued to dodge.

Ino began to run away dotting every single time the man tried to slice her.

"How long can I keep this up?" thought Ino.

Back with Zoro and Kaku they continued their fight… they were pretty much evenly match… The two blocked each other attacks effortlessly…

Back with Ino she continued to dodge.

However that was when the man began to draw a strange symbol on the floor with his own blood from the cut he gave himself earlier.

Ino stopped to look.

"What are you doing?" asked Ino.

The man said nothing.

Ino just stared at him, not realizing it would be a good time to run.

The man used this time touch her arm with his scythe, he began to laugh.

"Ow! What was that for." Said Ino.

"You'll see." Said the man, "I should introduce myself my name is Hidan."

"Why are you telling me now?" asked Ino.

"Because you are about to die." He said.

"What?" asked Ino, "How do you know that!"

She watched as he licked her blood of his scythe, most of his skin became pitch black while he gained white markings on his face that resembled a skull.

"What…" said Ino unsure how to react, but she knew whatever was going on was bad.

He got into the symbol he drew, then he stabbed himself in the arm, Ino screamed in pain.

She looked and saw that she was now bleeding in the same place.

"You're able to transfer your wounds to me." Said Ino.

"That's right." Said Hidan.

"How are you able to do that?" asked Ino.

You see the marking…" said Hidan.

"I get it, as long at you stay on it…" said Ino.

Hidan nodded, Ino smirked, she had a plan.

Back with Zoro and Kaku's fight…

"This is fun." Said Kaku at managed to get onto the ceiling.

"We don't' have time for fun…" muttered Zoro.

Nothing much was going on… expect for the ceiling thing… that was weird…

Back with Ino she got up and started laughing manically.

"You have no idea!" she taunted.

"What?" asked Hidan.

"What am I doing?" she thought, "This is getting ridiculous."

She then ran up to him kicked, grabbed the scythe then kicked him in the chest to make sure he let go.

Both of them fell to the floor when she did this, however Ino was the victor.

"Ow… that really hurt…" she muttered.

"Give that back!" yelled Hidan.

"No way!" yelled Ino.

She tossed the scythe down the hall, however Hidan.

"You know if you tyro t hurt me…" said Hidan.

"Yeah, yeah… I get it." Said Ino, "As long as you stay in that symbol any pain you get is transferred to me... I'm used to that sort of thing."

"What?" he asked.

"Tell me you know how many Devil Fruit have side effects and weaknesses." Said Ino.

"Yeah… so what…" he said.

"Well let's just say pain transference is one of the weaknesses of mine." Said Ino.

"Wait you're a Devil Fruit eater." He said.

"That's right!" said Ino, "Now tell me what chance will you take… getting the scythe or becoming a victim of my devil fruit…"

"I have more weapons." He said.

"Soul Soul Possess!" shouted Ino.

Ino managed to possess Hidan body as he wasn't expecting it.

"Success…" said the Ino possessed Hidan.

However… Ino hit a wall.

"What am I supposed to do now..." said the Ino possessed Hidan with a sweat drop.

Back with Zoro's right with Kaku…

Kaku was able to lunch attack from the ceiling, Zoro dodged all of the slashes however he still knew that Kaku wasn't taking it seriously.

"Hwy are you taking this fight seriously?" asked Zoro.

"I am indeed." Said Kaku, "And I'm very impressed. If in such a hurry then I will show you my new power."

Zoro watched in shock as Kaku began to shape change… into something very unexpected…

However it would also turn into one of his more ridiculous fights due to the transformation…

Meanwhile Kiba he looked at the guy he was fighting.

That was when he heard certain pops and clicks.

"I heard this before..." he thought.

That was when Akamaru jumped up, Kiba touched him and he turned into Kiba's clone.

"So a clone user…" said Sasori.

"That's right." said Kiba, "And there's no way I'll let you beat me…"

And so Kiba's fight would begin…

Next Time: Kiba faces off against Sasori figuring out that he's not the real Sasori... or is? Meanwhile Sogeking tries to fight Jabra... will he be able to fight him off? Or not... Find out next time!

A/N: Don't worry, Hidan's not down for the count yet... so no complaints... please...


	244. Where is the Puppet Master

Chapter 244: Where is the Puppet Master

With Sogeking he began to sneak to the sleeping Jabra. However he noticed a rooster nearby…

Sogeking froze, he knew that if it crowed he was done for…

However it started chirping instead.

"WHAT KIND OF ROOSTER IS THIS!" yelled Sogeking.

This of course woke up Jabra.

Meanwhile with Kiba and Akamaru they stared at Sasori.

"Can you find the strings?" asked Kiba.

Akamaru in Kiba's form shook his head.

"This guy is good." Said Kiba.

Kiba had figured out Sasori's game, he was a puppet master.

"He has to be nearby." Said Kiba, "We have to find him."

Akamaru nodded.

That was when Sasori tried to hit tem with the scorpion's tail again but the two of them dodged.

"We can't do anything yet." Whispered Kiba, "Remember what happened last time…"

Since last time was well over 100 chapters, back during his fight with Kankuro he ripped apart the puppet but that was a huge mistake since Kankuro was still able to control them.

This time he had to wait until he found the puppeteer then fight against him.

Back with Sogeking Jabra woke up, placed the key on the floor then punched him so hard he was knocked into the wall.

"He so strong." Thought Sogeking, "He like this just having waking up?"

Back with Kiba. He continued to dodge the attacks from Sasori as did the Kiba discussed Akamaru. However both tried looking for any sighs of the puppet but couldn't find them.

"So you figured out my fighting style." Said Sasori.

"What! Of course not!" lied Kiba.

Unfortunately unlike his brother Kiba didn't have a way with lying, even Akamaru was able to tell it was a bad lie and face palmed.

"So you've fought a Puppet Master before, haven't you?" asked Sasori.

Kiba clenched his jaw.

"It was Gaara's brother wasn't it?" asked Sasori.

"So what?" asked Kiba.

"That brat is nothing compared to me." Said Sasori.

"What?" asked Kiba.

"You will never find out where I really am unless you beat this puppet." Mocked Sasori.

Sasori ripped off his cloaks revealing the puppets body since there was no use hiding it any more.

The body had grayish skin, also it left arm was a very strange mechanical device on it's back was a strange thing that resembled mask and that was where the scorpion tail was coming from.

"It is impressive that you figure out this was a puppet body but this is where it ends." Said Sasori.

Back with Sogeking, Jabra was laughing it all off.

"Sorry for the half hearted attack." He said, "It must have hurt."

However his body began to shift.

"But don't worry." He said.

Sogeking watched with horror as he turned into a wolf man.

"Lucky for you I don't like playing with my prey." He said.

Back with Kiba and Akamaru. Both continued to dodge Sasori's attacks which had gotten much more intense, now he was firing needles out of his mouth.

"Great…" muttered Kiba.

"Are just going to dodge or are you going to fight and figure out where I am." Said Sasori.

"Why does he keep saying that?" thought Kiba.

He took a breath and tried to feel for the line of Chi, but couldn't…

"Wait… it can't be." Thought Kiba, "That's it…"

He looked at his dog who was still his clone.

He had figured it out where the real Sasori was, thought it was going to be difficult to get to him.

"All right! I have a plan." Said Kiba.

Back with Sogeking he looked at Jabra in shock.

"A devil fruit!" yelled Sogeking.

"That's right, the Dog Dog Fruit Model Wolf." Said Jabra.

"A wolf?" asked Sogeking.

"I'll tear our your windpipe and it will be all over there is no need to make you suffer." Mocked Jabra.

Sogeking gained his resolved he grabbed Kabuto and was ready to fight.

"What you intend to fight back, you don't look nearly strong enough." Mocked Jabra.

"Well I'm going to fight anyway, I came here to save Robin!" said Sogeking.

Sogeking didn't stand a chance or wouldn't if the ceiling didn't' start creaking.

Back with Kiba he looked at Sasori.

There was when Kiba realized he had to use that attack against Sasori.

(Flashback)

Kiba was thinking on the side of the Going Merry while Akamaru laid on this head.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"Just trying to think of an attack I can do that involves Chi." Said Kiba.

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"You and Hinata are great with Chi." Said Kiba.

"No I'm not, I'm just lucky." Said Naruto.

Kiba sweat dropped.

"Okay… what were you saying." Said Naruto.

"I'm trying to think of something I can do with my chi…" said Kiba.

"You should do something involving Akamaru." Said Naruto.

"Yeah I was thinking that." Said Kiba.

"Try something simple." Said Naruto, "Something that Akamaru can learn and it would be something he can do."

"Yeah…" said Kiba, "Wait… since when you are so knowledgeable."

That was when Naruto began to run away.

Kiba sweat dropped realizing that Kyubi was feeding him ideas.

He took his dog off his head, Akamaru yawned and Kiba got an idea.

"That's it…" said Kiba, "And it's perfect…"

He just needed to figure out what to do with that idea.

(End of Flashback)

"All right! Akamaru, are you ready?" asked Kiba.

Akamaru nodded.

"Time for our new attack." Said Kiba.

Back with Sogeking's fight…

Ceiling began to collapse and suddenly GIRAFFE!

Okay that needs to be explained.

Kaku ate the Cow Cow Fruit Model Giraffe and his room was right above Jabra's room and considering his fight with Zoro…

Yeah… it was pretty random if you didn't know what was going on…

"I was trying to use my hybrid form!" yelled Kaku.

"A talking giraffe just crashed through the ceiling!" yelled Sogeking, remember he didn't know what was going on.

"This your new devil fruit power." Laughed Jabra.

"What's with the wolf?" asked Zoro, "This is some kind of zoo!"

Back with Kiba and Akamaru, both of them got into position for their new attack.

"What ever your planning it won't work." Said Sasori.

"We won't until I try it." Said Kiba.

Akamaru nodded.

They were going to finally try out a new attack, well they would have to see…

Meanwhile with Isaribi… she crossed her arms glaring at the guy.

"So should we begin?" he asked.

"Great…" muttered Isaribi.

And so Isaribi's fight would begin… but then again either one had the heart for it…

And no that wasn't meant for pun… it will be explained later…

Next Time: Isaribi faces off against her opponent and discovers his horrible abilities. Meanwhile Sogeking pulls something extremely stupid... how stupid was it... Find out next time!


	245. Price

Chapter 245: Price

Isaribi's opponent when he wasn't working for his group was a bounty hunter…He was rather infamous because he had killed many pirates with very high bounties.

"I can't believe I'm not able to claim Luffy's." muttered his opponent, " I mean 100 million."

"Are you just going to complain about how I don't have bounty are we going to actual fight?" asked Isaribi.

"Then again…" said her opponent, "You do look rather interesting. You're clearly not a fishman…"

"What?" asked Isaribi getting angry.

"What? Are you touchy?" asked her opponent.

"I'm not touchy!" muttered Isaribi.

"You would make for an interesting slave and should fetch for a high price... better than my last idea." Said her opponent.

(Flashback)

Hidan sighed as his ignored the scares.

"Are going to give up trying to capture a dinosaur!" yelled Hidan.

"Not yet!" responded Isaribi's opponent, "I have an egg!"

That was when there were more scream, while Hidan began to mutter something under his breath.

(End of Flashback)

Isaribi stared at her opponent.

"Your greedier than Nami!" she yelled.

Back with fight with Zoro… it has to be called that because Sogeking went and hid.

Jabra and Kaku began to bicker.

While Sogeking his he saw a safe wide open.

It was filled with Sea Stone Handcuffs.

"What's with the weird handcuffs." He thought.

Back with Isaribi, her opponent suddenly vanished.

"What?" she said.

That was when she was sent flying, she managed to get up and look at her opponent.

"What? Surprised?" he asked.

"Damn it…" thought Isaribi, "I thought that he was just an idiot, but he's strong…"

She sweat dropped as she thought about Luffy and Naruto.

"Then again I really shouldn't be surprised." She thought.

She managed to get up.

"I should have known you would getup, all the more valuable you are…" he said.

Isaribi gritted her teeth and started firing water from her mouth. However her opponent dodged.

"You're just upping the price, aren't you?" he asked.

"Shut up!" yelled Isaribi.

Her opponent laughed.

Back with Zoro's fight…

"Hey Giraffe! Can we hurry this up. I don't have time for this. If you're fine with being a giraffe I'll have to cut you down like that." Said Zoro.

"You fool don't underestimate the power of a giraffe! Transform man-beast form!" called out Kaku.

His hybrid form was something that stood on its hind legs, he still at the long neck, not only that but his nose remained square.

Of course Zoro couldn't help blurting this out "SUPER LAME!"

"What did you just say?" asked Kaku.

Jabra began to laugh hysterically…

Yep, it was that lame…

Back with Isaribi, she continued to shot water at him however he jut dodged in such a fast way, that it looked he was teleporting.

That was when he appeared right in front of her and punched her.

She managed to get up, "How are you able to do this!" she yelled.

"Training, lot of training." Mocked her opponent.

"I guess I can believe that…" she mumbled.

She started firing water at him again but he continued to dodge.

"I still can't hit him." She thought.

She took a breath… "So you want to sell into slavery, right?" she asked/

That's right." Said her opponent.

That was when she began to run away.

"There is no way I'm becoming someone's slave." She thought.

As Isaribi ran away, her opponent appeared in front of her. His arm became darker and her punched in the stomached.

"I'm not letting you get away." He said.

Back with Zoro, he watched at Kaku and Jabra began to bicker again. All he could do was sweat drop.

That was when he saw his arm had a Sea Stone handcuff.

"What the hell, where did these come from?" asked Zoro.

"I'm so sorry Zoro! I didn't mean to!" yelled Sogeking.

"What are you doing!" yelled Zoro.

"You see, both of them are Devil Fruit users and since it's probably Sea Stone, I figure I'd use it." Explained Sogeking.

"Then why did you put it on me?" asked Zoro.

"Well it's just that the giraffe's face is so funny it screwed up my aim!" explained Usopp.

"Curse all of you!" yelled Kaku who began to use Rankyaku but using his neck.

Poor Kaku… his Devil Fruit form will forever be the butt of many jokes…

Back with Isaribi she managed to get back up.

"So you can still get up?" her opponent asked.

"I will defeat you!" yelled Isaribi, "I'm not something that be sold in slavery! I will not let you take you away from my crew! I despise people like you!"

"Well that's disappointing," said her opponent.

"What I am supposed to do?" thought Isaribi, "I know he's just a decoy… and…"

She sweat dropped as an idea quickly came into her head.

"No way that won't work…" she thought.

"What are you thinking of paying me off?" mocked her opponent.

"It briefly occurred to me, but I decided it was a bad idea." Said Isaribi.

"It doesn't matter… I could get more than enough from a strange Fish-man hybrid." Said her opponent.

"I'm human! Human!" yelled Isaribi.

"You should consider yourself lucky." Said her opponent.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Isaribi.

"Nothing." Said her opponent.

Isaribi managed to tackle her opponent.

"I guess I have to finish this then." Said her opponent.

That was when strange threads erupted from his body and grabbed her.

"What the…" muttered Isaribi.

"Trust me you're not the only freak around here." Said her opponent.

Back with Zoro's fight, Kaku's move was so powerful it sliced the entire building they were in half.

However due to the fact that Zoro grabbed Sogeking during the attack… Well… Sogeking ended up in the other part of the handcuff.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" yelled Zoro.

"It wasn't my fault!" cried Sogeking.

This fight was getting even more ridiculous… which was somehow possible.

Meanwhile with Sakura she looked at Kisame.

"What scared?" asked Kisame.

"Wait… I have a question… do you know how my father got injured?" asked Sakura.

"What do you mean?" asked Kisame.

"My father was unable to work due to an accident when I was young and he died because he couldn't pay Arlong." Said Sakura, "Now tell me do you know how he got injured."

"Don't have a clue." Said Kisame.

"I see." Said Sakura.

Sakura looked at him then smirked… Kisame had no idea what he had gotten himself into…

Next Time: Sakura and Kisame fight and she holds nothing back. What will happen, meanwhile Chopper gets a task to another a key... the one to Zoro and Usopp's... will he able to do it? Find out next time!


	246. Letting Out Some Steam

A/N: Good news and Bad News:

Good News: I'm back, I had a fire a month ago and I had writer's block because of it, but I'm back.

Bad News: I'm back for only a week, as I'm taking another break for three weeks and this one is planned. I'm going to Japan again in couple weeks... so yeah. But I will probably update this one twice this week... so yeah.

Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 246: Letting Out Some Steam

This was probably the stupidest fight Zoro had ever been in…

First he was fighting a giraffe man, now's he got handcuffed to Sogeking, and unlike Naruto, Luffy and Chopper he knows it was really Usopp.

Of course the two started bickering about this….

And it didn't help that Jabra and Kaku didn't want to work together thankfully, they had keys.

"Hey, what's the number on your handcuffs." Said Kaku.

"Number?" asked Sogeking.

"There's a number on each handcuff, and there's a key to it…" explained Kaku.

Sogeking looked for the number, which was 2.

"Nope." Said Jabra looking at his key.

"Not mine either." Said Kaku.

"Thanks for getting our hopes up!" yelled Zoro.

"You mean one of the other members of the CP9 has the key?" asked Sogeking.

"Looks like we have no choice." Said Jabra, "Whoever kills their target first wins."

"It appears we have no choice." Said Kaku.

Yep… it was one of those days…

Sakura looked at Kisame. Her smirked had yet to go away.

"What's with you?" asked Kisame.

Sakura ran up to him and gave him an uppercut.

Kisame flew up high but then landed with a thud.

Kisame managed to get up, he stared at her.

"How were you able to do that?" asked Kisame.

"I'd rather not say." Said Sakura.

"But you're not strong enough to take me out." Said Kisame.

"Oh that…" said Sakura, "That was me going easy."

"Yeah right." Muttered Kisame.

"I've knocked over a half fishman." Said Sakura.

"So." Said Kisame, "That's nothing."

"It was a Wotan…" said Sakura.

"So you knocked over a half fishman, half giant…" said Kisame.

He stared at Sakura…

There was an awkward silence, even if a was half breed, even he had to admit that half breed would be something to brag about…

With Chopper, he was the only who had yet to encounter someone to fight, as he searched for whatever he came across a stair way that was cut in half thanks to the fight with Kaku. Afterwards he came to the doorway of Jabra's room and the two handcuffed together running from their opponents.

"Oh! Zoro! Sogeking!" said Chopper.

"Chopper! Go get key 2!" yelled both Zoro and Sogeking.

"That looks like fun." Said Chopper unsure what was going on…

Chopper had yet to fully grasp the situation the two were in.

Back with Sakura, Kisame realized something.

"I doubt you're that strong." He said.

"Why? Is because I did nothing against Arlong?" asked Sakura.

"That's right." Mocked Kisame.

"I hate to break it to you, but I helped Nami steal from pirates after my parents died." Said Sakura.

"Oh really?" asked Kisame.

That was when Sakura punched him in the face knocking him into a wall, when he did it made several cracks.

"That felt really good." Said Sakura.

Kisame began to get up.

"You weren't holding back that time." He said.

"I wasn't." said Sakura.

"You're going to give it your all, aren't you?" he asked.

"I will." Said Sakura.

"I see." Said Kisame.

That was when he began to form clones.

"Water clones right?" asked Sakura.

"That's right." Said Kisame, "Made from the water in the air."

"No big deal." Said Sakura.

She punched one of the clones, which turned into water.

"I travel with a clone user." Said Sakura, "I know that Water Clones are much weaker."

One of the clones tried to attack her from behind however turned around and flicked it in the forehead and it turned back to water.

"Did you just flick it?" asked Kisame.

"Yeah…" answered Sakura.

Kisame stared at Sakura.

Sakura glared at Kisame, "Do you know what you and the rest of your crew did to me?"

"We kill your parents you just admitted that." Said one of the Kisame clones.

"You turned my life." Mitered Sakura who then decoyed the clone, "Do you know the type of trouble I had to go through just to help Nami! What's worse is that my grandfather didn't know what was happening to me! He didn't know if I was dead or alive…"

Sakura sighed, "Even if good things came out of it… I never ever forgive you!"

She grabbed one of the clone's legs and used it as a club to kill another one.

Kisame began to sweat.

"What is she?" he thought.

Back with Zoro, Sogeking and Chopper, Chopper began to run along side them.

"I'll fight them for you!" said Chopper.

"There's two of them." Said Zoro, "IF anything happens to you then we all die."

"He's right." Said Sogeking, "Help us Tony Tony Chopper, you're are only hope."

"I'm your hope… aw...you should say that." Blushed Chopper.

The two handcuffed saps went to face their opponent…

"Go find one of those others and see if they have the key." Said Zoro.

"What about the decoys?" asked Chopper.

"Figure that one our later." Said Zoro.

Chopper went to find the others and realized that Sakura might be the first one to check due to her strength.

Back with Sakura, Kisame took a breath to calm down. He knew he had to defeat her.

After all if one of the others failed in catching both Naruto and Gaara they would just have to fight her again… granted she could easily be defeated by someone else but she was a nuisance.

Kisame looked to see that Sakura had already defeated all of the clones.

"How?" asked Kisame.

"You weren't paying attention." Said Sakura.

Kisame gaped.

"All right!" said Sakura with an evil grin, "Time to fight…"

"Wait… is your fighting style Chi Based?" asked Kisame.

"Niota at all." Said Sakura punching her fist.

Kisame gulped, he had to fight back, he was a fishman and a powerful one she was just a little girl with pink hair and massive strength, and a deep seeded grudge.

'Why couldn't I be fighting one of the Jinchuriki?" thought Kisame with his eye twitching.

That was when Chopper showed up.

"Hey Sakura!" said Chopper, "Do you have on of the keys."

"Sorry but I'm fighting one of the decoys." Said Sakura.

"Oh…" said Chopper.

"By the way, if you run into Nami can you give her the message that Kisame is one of the decoys." Said Sakura, "And I'm the one fighting him."

"Okay…" said Chopper running off.

Kisame looked at Chopper then at Sakura…

"Great…" thought Kisame.

Sakura laughed evilly… she was going to enjoy this.

However for Sakura it wasn't going to be as easy as she thought was.

Meanwhile with Luffy, he was at where the path to the gates of Justice were… at least he thought they would be…

He saw there was water and very choppy waves.

"Oh… I thought there was a bridge." Said Luffy, "I wonder if a regular boat can cross."

Elsewhere Hinata began to fight her opponent.

She struck her opponent that was when she got the shock of her life… the woman dissolved into my paper crane.

"What?" asked Hinata.

"A logia devil fruit." Said the woman reforming.

Hinata looked at the woman.

She knew how to turn off the powers but it was still a difficult fight…

And so Hinata's fight was about to begin…

Next Time: Hinata must face off against her opponent, but can she over come the powers? Meanwhile Sanji is having a very hard time against Kalifa... why? Because she's a woman! What else will happen? Find out next time!


	247. The Art of Paper Folding

A/N: Sorry for not updating one more time before my trip... I just wasn't up to it. But it was fun! I went to Tokyo Disney Land and DisneySea! Also I went to Ishinomaki (for my friends birthday, she wanted to the Ishinomori museum) Also I went to J-World! That's right the new Shonen Jump theme park they just opened less than a month ago! I also once again went to Akihabara! I and my friend Jerry posted our pictures on Tumblir, you can see them there (go to the link in my profile).

Anyways I also have an announcement, starting next month I will have the "Fic of the Month", it a fic I haven't updated in a year or more that I will update at least once during the chosen month. I choose five fics that haven't been updated in a year or more and poll my readers which ones they want to see the most updated, the poll is now up. So please vote! The more votes the better!

Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 247: The Art of Paper Folding

It really depended on which member was doing well, for example Nami was being tied up by Yoroi's hair.

Franky on the other hand, while he wasn't a member of the crew was doing well against Fukuro.

However the one worst off was Sanji.

Sanji was tricked into having tea with Kalifa (well more like did because of his thing about women) then realized what was going, when he demanded the key. She told to find it himself which of course was on her body.

Sanji was happy to go look for it but she just kicked him when undeterred perv mode.

"You lack foresight." Said Kalifa.

"I'm such a fool." Muttered Sanji.

With Hinata, she looked at her opponent.

"My name is Konan and I have eaten the Origami Origami Fruit." She explained.

"You can turn into paper?" asked Hinata.

"No, I can't." explained Konan, "I can only turn into folded paper."

"Oh, okay." Said Hinata, she got into her position.

"That's the gentle fist, isn't it?" asked Konan.

Hinata was silent.

"I know that they have the ability it temporally nullify devil fruit powers." Said Konan.

Hinata froze.

"You won't win." Said Konan.

Hinata tried to strike her but she turned into paper butterflies, which began to engulf Hinata.

Back with Sanji, he managed to sit up from the attack, of course Kalifa began to mock him.

"Even as we speak, Nico Robin is getting closer to the gates of justice or a better way to put it, hell." Said Kalifa.

"I know that!" yelled Sanji, "I know that Robin's life is on the line, I won't go easy even if it's a woman. So give me the key or you will get hurt."

"That cold threatening voice won't get you anywhere." Mocked Kalifa, "I've been order to take your life."

"You can't have it… and what I want is the key to Robin's handcuffs." Said Sanji.

"Well I guess tea time is over." said Kalifa.

Back with Hinata's fight, she was covered in the paper butterflies.

"It's over." Said Konan.

However the paper butterflies were torn apart and fell to the floor… Konan wasn't sure how that happened.

"How…" said Konan.

"I know how to fight against Logia." Said Hinata.

"I see." Said Konan.

"Why are we fighting?" asked Hinata, "You're not working for the government."

"It's because of something your crew has that we want." Said Konan.

"What?" asked Hinata.

"Naruto and Gaara." Said Konan.

Hinata's eyes widened.

Back with Sanji, his fight with Kalifa… well to say it wasn't going well would be an understanding.

They had gotten into a kicking match, anytime Sanji would try to kick her he would stop himself.

After Sanji was once again kicked away, Sanji muttered under his breath.

"Great Ino was right." Said Sanji.

(Flashback)

Once on the Baratie due to an incident that would go unnamed, Ino said this to him.

"One day the fact that you're going to get killed by a woman." Said Ino.

(End of Flashback)

"I'll show you." Muttered Sanji.

Meanwhile, Ino, still in Hidan's body sneezed.

"Great… I really hope this body isn't catching a cold." Muttered the Ino possessed Hidan while at the time wondering if the body could catch a cold.

Back with Hinata she stared at Konan.

"It's because of their demons isn't it?" asked Hinata.

"Yes it is." Said Konan.

Hinata looked at her.

"I won't let you take them away… easily not Naruto." Muttered Hinata.

"I see." Said Konan.

Hinata tried to strike Konan however she just turned into paper butterflies.

"There is no way you can defeat me." Said Konan reforming behind Hinata.

"I've heard something about Logia many times." Said Hinata.

"What?" asked Konan.

"That they are the ones with the shortest life span." Said Hinata.

Hinata quickly hit Konan's arm.

She held her arm and hissed in pain.

"I won't lose… not to you." Said Hinata.

Back with Sanji he continued to get trounced by Kalifa.

There was no way he could win this… at least while fighting her. But he hadn't realized this yet.

Back with Hinata she glared at Konan.

She ran towards Konan however every time she tried to strike Konan would just turned into butterflies.

Hinata took a breath. For the past few days she had been practicing a move, it wouldn't be the first he used in the fight, but it would be the first time she would be announcing its name.

"Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" she called.

Konan turned into paper butterflies however her attack, which was chi in the form of small thin blade coming out of her palms cut up many of the small butterflies.

Konan managed to reformed from the surviving butterflies. That was when she realized, that was how Hinata freed herself from earlier.

She looked up at Hinata while breathing heavily.

"You used that move earlier, didn't you?" asked Konan.

Hinata silently nodded.

Konan knew she couldn't let her guard down anytime soon.

Back with Sanji… things had gotten from bad to worse. Not only was Sanji missing (on purpose, even though he did want to attack her), but she managed to hit him multiple times.

When he missed once again, Kalifa grabbed Sanji's tie.

"I've gotten tired of your threats." Said Kalifa, "Let's try something different."

Sanji could only glare at her.

"If you can't resist this move you will die." Mocked Kalifa.

Meanwhile with Gaara, he looked at his opponent.

The man took out clay. That was he raveled he had mouths on his palms.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Kyubi.

"I sense a dirty joke somewhere but I can't know where it is so I can't make fun of it." Said Kyubi.

"What?" asked Naruto with a sweat drop.

Back with Gaara… he watched as the mouths created a clay birth, he made the bird fly over to Gaara.

Gaara ideally put up his shield… that was when the clay bird exploded.

Gaara removed his sand and looked at the man.

"So you have exploding clay?" asked Gaara.

"Figures I would be the one fighting you." Said his opponent.

Gaara glared at the man.

Next Time: Gaara faces off against his opponent who likes art and explosions. Meanwhile Nami, Chopper and Sanji do some opponent trading... yes... Chopper currently doesn't have an opponent... and Sanji was defeated... so yeah... Either way find out what happened next time!


	248. Art Bang Bang

A/N: As usual I update for my birthday! So wish me a happy Birthday (if you review on the 12th)

Also 900,000 hits! That is awesome! Man I still can't believe I have a fic with that many hits... Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 248: Art Bang Bang

Nami was still having a hard time with Yoroi. Thanks to the fact he could use prehensile hair.

She had managed to get away from him and was currently hiding.

However she didn't see him hiding behind her.

He grabbed her from behind using his life return which made his hair prehensile.

Back with Gaara, he glared at the man.

"What is your name?" asked Gaara.

"Deidara." Answered the man.

Gaara glared at him and sent his sand at him. However Deidara dodged.

"You know you have always been my target." Said Deidara.

"Is that so." Said Gaara.

Deidara took out more clay and began to shape.

Gaara watched while on guard, he knew whatever Deidara might try it would be difficult.

Even with his almost ultimate defenses.

Back with Nami, she was being choked by Yoroi's hair, Nami struggled but it was no use.

"When you got to that world tell my late mother…" said Yoroi, "Tell her that my… killer instinct is strong."

It should be noted that his mother is alive and well…

Thankfully Chopper showed up at the right time and saved her.

"Nami are you alright?" asked Chopper.

"Thank you Chopper! You saved me!" said Nami.

"Does he have weird powers?" asked Chopper.

"Yeah he can use his like octopus There's no way to handle him!" said Nami.

They watched as he tried to get up.

"We have to leave now!" yelled Nami.

"But what about the key?" asked Chopper.

Nami took out the key.

"You mean this?" asked Nami taking out the key.

Of course Chopper was surprised she had the key.

"I was able to pocket without him noticing." Said Nami.

"Which number is it?" asked Chopper.

"Three." Answered Nami.

"Shoot not the one." Said Chopper.

"What do you mean?" asked Nami.

"Well." Sighed Chopper.

Back with Gaara, he dodged the birds.

However they continued to follow him.

However Gaara didn't know why but he got the feeling, a feeling that Deidara was hiding something.

That was when Gaara got to a wall… he saw what had happened to the building.

"Is that why you're holding back?" asked Gaara, "You know about this… didn't you?"

"Knew about what?" asked Deidara.

Deidara stared at the wall, it was the cut made by Kaku earlier, he sweat dropped.

"You have got to be kidding me." Muttered Deidara.

Back with Nami and Chopper, Chopper wasn't able to tell Nami about Sogeking and Zoro's situation because of well… Sanji fell from the floors above.

However the strangest thing about the situation was that his entire body was shiny and smooth, it was very odd.

"He's really badly hurt!" yelled Chopper, "And what happened to him."

Nami looked up and saw Kalifa.

"You really couldn't beat them?" asked Nami.

Sane was silent.

"It was because your opponent was a woman and you went soft." Said Nami.

"I couldn't get the key." Said Sanji.

"I said nothing about the key." Said Nami.

She began to hit him with her climax-tact.

"When this is all over I'm telling Ino." Said Nami, "I have some words for you but I'm sure Ino could say it better."

"But she knows that it was drummed into me as a kid." Said Sanji, "But I will never kick a woman even if it kills me." Said Sanji.

"Which 9s why I'm telling Ino." Mumbled Nami.

Nami looked up at Kalifa, she knew what she had to do.

Back with Gaara he looked at Deidara and picked up certain things.

"You had no idea about this." Said Gaara.

"Of course not." Muttered Deidara.

"So then the reason why you're holding back…" said Gaara.

"My powers aren't good for indoors." Answered Deidara.

"My powers are restricted indoors as well." Said Gaara.

"I guess we both want the same thing.," said Deidara.

"But I refuse to fight you outside." Said Gaara.

"Great… I didn't want to do this." Muttered Deidara.

Deidara created a large bird and sent it over at the crack. Gaara eyes widened.

Back with Nami's group, she looked up at Kalifa.

"It's my turn." She said, "And I won't go easy."

"Neither will I." said Kalifa, "It seems like we'll get along just fine."

That was when there was a loud explosion.

"What was that." Said Chopper.

"I have no idea." Said Nami.

With Gaara he had managed to grab the bird before it hit the wall using his sand. Of course the same exploded everywhere.

"That was lucky." Mocked Deidara.

"I won't let you do that again." Muttered Gaara.

"Oh really?" asked Deidara.

Gaara unleashed his sand at Deidara, however Deidara could barely dodge.

"Won't let you destroy this tower!" yelled Gaara.

That was when another bird appeared, flew by Gaara and hit the crack.

"It doesn't even need to be big." Said Deidara.

The exploded shook the building, the top of the tower swayed but not enough to fall… at least just yet.

A good chunk of the wall was blown out.

"This fight only just begging." Said Deidara.

Back with Nami, she began to walk to Kalifa when Yoroi tried to attack her.

"Halt! You must not haste from my challenge!" called out Yoroi.

Before he could attack Chopper called out.

"I'll handle him, you take the woman!" said Chopper.

"Right!" said Nami.

And so the two left Sanji laying there…

Well it wasn't like he could move anyways.

With Luffy he almost trying to get to the other side. However Chimney and Gonbe managed to save him.

"What were you doing?" asked Chimney.

"I was trying to get to the other side." Said Luffy.

"That what were going to show you." Said Chimney.

Little did they know by doing that they almost trained everything.

Meanwhile with Sasuke he stared at Tobi.

"So you're supposed to be the decoy?" asked Sasuke.

Tobi nodded, "It's my job… I don't know what I'm being a decoy for." Said Tobi.

Sasuke decided to punch him out, it would have been the easiest thing.

"Man this is embarrassing." Said Sasuke.

Before the punch to make contact Tobi grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"It's not going to be easy." Laughed Tobi.

"Amazing." Thought Sasuke.

As it turns out Tobi was more dangerous than he seemed.

Next Time: Sasuke must fight the mysterious Tobi... is he stupid, crazy or faking it? Meanwhile Franky fights with his opponent. Also Luffy gets one step closer to finding Robin... well that's the good thing the bad thing is well... you just have to see...


	249. Accidently Destroyed Government Property

A/N: I made a mistake for the past several chapters that I only caught now... I do lampshade it though... and it's kind of funny... anyways here's the new chapter!

Chapter 249: How Luffy Accidently Destroyed Government Property

Frank wasn't a member of the crew… But he fought just as hard and right now he was fighting the owl like Fukuro.

Even so Franky was having a bit of a hard time to the fact he was out of cola which is what he ran on and the fact that Fukuro was fast.

Back with Sasuke Tobi still held his arm but he let go.

"How powerful are you?" asked Sasuke.

"I have no idea!" said Tobi.

Sasuke unsheathed his swords and swiped at Tobi but the masked man dodged so quickly he appeared behind Sasuke.

"That was fun!" said Tobi.

Sasuke began to sweat.

"How were you able to do that?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm just that powerful!" bragged Tobi.

Sasuke began to sweat drop.

"He worse than Naruto and Luffy." Thought Sasuke.

Back with Franky and Fukuro they got into a boxing max and were insulting each other's punches. Franky even removed his skin like a glove, well he is a Cyborg, but that didn't help.

Formerly they crashed into the pantry of the tower…

Unfortunately Chopper soon entered with Yoroi. Chopper ended up locking the lion-like man into the fridge.

"Yay I locked it up!" cheered Chopper.

"Kumadori!" yelled Fukuro.

Wait… his name was Kumadori… where the hell did I get the name Yoroi from? Oh man… that was the name of one Orochimaru's minions… oh man! I think his laugh threw me off… Just ignore the use of that name!

ANYWAYS…

Back with Sasuke he tried to hit Tobi multiple with his swords but Tobi kept dodging.

"Stand still!" yelled Sasuke.

"But I don't want to!" yelled Tobi.

Sasuke face palmed.

Tobi then punched Sasuke so hard he went flying.

"He's so strong…" muttered Sasuke.

"Wow! That's new!" said Tobi.

Sasuke sweat dropped.

Back with Franky and Chopper.

"Hey! Gorilla! I need to get into that fridge!" yelled Franky.

"It's one of those hoodlums!" yelled Chopper, "And a CP9 guy!"

"I'm Franky and I'm on your side!" yelled Franky.

"Who are you calling gorilla!" yelled Chopper.

"That's how you react?" asked Franky.

"Like Luffy I still haven't forgiven you yet… you're the one that made Usopp leave!" yelled Chopper.

"But he's… here and… never mind." Mumbled Franky then he shook off that part of the conversation, "Who cares about that now! You want to save Nico Robin, don't you?"

"I do!" cried Chopper.

"Good then get three bottles of cola from the fridge, it will power me up again." Explained Franky.

"Who gets stronger by drinking cola?" asked Chopper.

"I do now get them!" yelled Franky.

Back with Sasuke Tobi continued to dodge.

"This is getting boring." Muttered Tobi.

"Shut up!" yelled Sasuke.

Elsewhere Luffy got to the door that Chimney showed him. Apparently she and Gonbe followed Lucci and Spandam to the door and saw them use a key to open a set of solid steel doors.

"This things are pretty solid." Said Luffy.

"What are you going to do?" asked Chimney.

"Gear 3." Answered Luffy.

He proceeded to use gear 3.

However it had some unforeseen consequences… what were they…

Well thanks to Kaku cutting the tower in half and Deidra's explosion causing the tower to move slightly…

Well Luffy unsung gear 3 to destroy the doors…

Well… the top side of the tower collapsed.

Kalifa was taking a bath when the room started falling. Nami who was running was flung into the wall. Both of them were in the upper part of the tower.

With the Ino possessed Hidan she felt the tower shake and carried body to lower levels.

"Great what are those idiots doing now?" thought the Ino possessed Hidan.

The possessed body looked up as the building fell.

"I hope no one was up there…" the Ino posses Hidan muttered.

With Gaara and Deidara both of them ducked at the building fell.

As they did the fight with Zoro, Sogeking, Jabra and Kaku.

Jabra glared at Kaku.

"This is all your fault you know." He said.

"Hey my room was destroyed too." Muttered Kaku.

Most everyone else where in parts far below the cut so they didn't know had just happened other than the shaking.

The tower that fell however crashed onto the drawbridge, the bridge somehow managed to remain standing despite the weight. Much of the tower collapsed. Nami managed to climb out the rubble. The rubble shifted and Kalifa emerged seemingly untouched.

"That was strange." She muttered.

Nami stared at her.

"What?" asked Kalifa.

"Put some clothes on!" yelled Nami.

Indeed Kalifa was naked.

In the tunnel both Spandam and Lucci were surfside by the noises and shaking.

"What was that?" asked Spandam.

"No clue, but one of them might be someone breaking through the solid doors." Said Lucci.

"What but their solid steel! And no one know how we got here!" said Spandam.

"Actually the little girl and her pet followed us." Said Lucci.

"What? Why didn't you get rid of them?" asked Spandam.

"Because I wasn't given the order." Said Lucci.

Spandam began to mutter things about him having to do that even without orders.

Back in the kitchen, which was below the area of collapse, chopper opened the fridge quickly and got three bottles out.

"The door is opening!" said Kumadori.

Chopper of course quickly closed it.

Franky put the bottles into his stomach but…

Well it was vegetable juice, his hair turned to the shape of an onion but it didn't give him enough power.

"GIVE ME COLA!" yelled Franky.

"But it was healthier." Said Chopper.

"I don't care about health!" said Franky, "Only cola will do."

Chopper once again grabbed three bottles and tossed it as Franky.

However it was green tea, Franky's hair turned into the onsen symbol and he said this…

"The field work is just about done… so don't get upset. Let's not fight lets just sit down have a cup of tea."

Fukuro just stared at him unsure how to react to that.

Franky managed to regain himself and toss the bottles away.

"This isn't going to make me stronger!" yelled Franky.

"This guy is fascinating…" thought Chopper.

"Wipe that "I wonder what will happen if I gave him a different drink" look off your face!" yelled Franky.

"It could be psychosomatic…" said Chopper who had that look.

"Only cola will do!" yelled Franky.

And this time Chopper was able to give him cola right when Fukuro performed a hard attack.

Franky!" yelled Chopper.

"Super!" yelled Franky.

And so he was back.

Back with Sasuke both of them had saw what happened through a window.

"Well that was fun…" said Tobi.

Sasuke glared at Tobi.

"It's time to get serious…" said Tobi, "I have a question to ask…"

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"Are you related to Uchiha Itachi?" asked Tobi.

"Yeah…" muttered Sasuke glaring at Tobi.

"I knew it!" said Tobi.

"So what…" muttered Sasuke.

"Just wanted to know… you wouldn't happen to be his younger brother would you?" asked Tobi.

"Shut up!" yelled Sasuke.

"That answers that question." Said Tobi.

"Why do you want to know…" muttered Sasuke.

"Because he's a member of this group." Said Tobi.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

He's not here today… out of our 10 members him and another aren't here." Said Tobi.

Sasuke was shocked.

"Well I guess we should continue our fight." Said Tobi.

Sasuke didn't know what to do on the other hand.

Naruto glared at Pain…

"I will defeat you." Muttered Naruto.

Pain said nothing.

And so Naruto's fight was going to begin…

Next Time: Naruto begins his fight with Pain and realizes something off, meanwhile Franky counties his fight with a new vigor... what will happen? Find out next time!


	250. Wow… Just… That Many Chapters…

A/N: Happy Anniversary! 7 years ago today I started this fic! Man... I never thought I got it this far! And it wasn't like year's anniversary... Please don't remind me... Anyway it's also Chapter 250, which is compete unintentional... Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 250: Wow… Just… That Many Chapters…

Franky was back to full power! Thanks to his cola he was able to fight at full power once again.

He punched Fukuro hard that he made a hole in a nearby wall.

"What that's amazing!" yelled Chopper.

Franky laughed.

Back with Naruto he looked at Pain.

"At least we're not fighting someone else." Said Kyubi.

"Didn't you already say something like…" thought Naruto.

"Probably but it's been months since we appeared what with that fire and trip." Said Kyubi.

Naruto sweat dropped not knowing what he was talking about.

"So you're talking to the Kyubi no Yoko, aren't you?" asked Pain.

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You idiot, everyone knows that you're my holder…" said Kyubi.

"Yeah but no one knows I can talk to you." Thought Naruto.

"Casually it common knowledge well those who knows how your devil fruit works." Said Kyubi.

Naruto sweat dropped.

"Are you going to come at me." Said Pain.

"All right!" said Naruto.

He created 5 shadow Clones.

"Go as him!" yelled Naruto.

All 5 of them jumped Pain only for all of them to sent backwards.

"What the…" muttered Naruto.

"Is that all you have." Said Pain.

"Looks like freaky devil fruit powers." Thought Naruto.

Back with Franky, Fukuro managed to get up.

"Now I'm angry." Said Fukuro.

"Wow he's really tough!" said Chopper.

"Stand back and watch." Said Franky.

Franky took his shirt off so that his shoulders were exposed. Chopper watched as his shoulders rose up forming guns.

"Destroy Cannon!" called out Franky who then moaned in pain, "OWWW! I don't like using this attack because it dislocates my shoulders!"

"Then don't use it!" yelled Chopper.

"I have the Rokushiki the cannon will never reach me." Said Fukuro.

"Run around all you like! You won't be able to outrun the Franky Destroying cannon!" said Franky, "That's because it's a tracking beacon!"

"A canon ball that lock onto a target and tracks it…" thought Chopper, "This guy is amazing."

Turns out the attack was just Franky chasing him…

"Come back here!" yelled Franky.

Back with Naruto he came up with an idea.

"All right I have a plan!" said Naruto.

"Which is…" said Kyubi.

"I don't need to tell you." thought Naruto.

He turned to his half demon form.

"This is your hybrid form?" asked Pain.

Yeah… and…" said Naruto.

"Just making an observation." Said Pain.

Naruto glared at Pain that was when he sent out shadow clones at him.

"This again?" asked Pain.

As the clones distracted Pain, Naruto used his tailed to destroy one of the walls.

When Pain repelled the Shadow Clones, he saw Naruto stick his tongue out in order to lure him outside.

Pain had no reaction but did follow him, but saw there wasn't sort of deck, Naruto was cringe the wall with his tails

"All right!" said Naruto with a giant sweat drop, "I'm not going to do anything like this again."

Pain stared at him, "What is he doing." He muttered.

"So am I low enough do use water clones?" asked Naruto.

"Huh… what I was staring at the comer of you eye." Said Kyubi.

"What?" asked Naruto looking around.

That was when he saw Nami and Kalifa searching for Kalifa's clothes in the wreckage.

"Oh yeah!" said Kyubi.

Naruto sweat dropped and closed his eyes.

"Oh party pooper." Said Kyubi.

"Am I low enough to summon clones." Thought Naruto.

"Yeah…" muttered Kyubi.

Pain watched as Naruto summoned many clones that climbed up the wall and began to fill room.

He of course began to push them, which caused them to crash into each other. However that was Naruto plan, for they were water clones and the quickly filled with water.

Naruto used a bunch of Shadow Clones, which transformed into thing to plug the large hole sealing the room.

"Wow… this is cruel." Said Kyubi.

"I'm going to empty it in a minute." Thought Naruto.

And Naruto did when it fully emptied Naruto when it, he gasped what he said, Pain was standing there as if nothing happened.

"What gibes!" yelled Naruto, "How can you be standing! You ate a Devil Fruit!"

"I never said I ate a devil fruit." Said Pain.

"Uh-oh… he's like one of Orochimaru's freaks." Said Kyubi.

"CRAP!" thought Naruto.

Back with Franky, Fukuro disappeared.

"Where did he go." Muttered Franky.

"I am a master of the Rokushiki." Said Fukuro, "I am faster than the eye can see."

He began to describe how he was like an owl, and how owls strike when the they're prey least suspect it.

However Chopper found him, punched him and pointed him out the Franky.

"Looks like you were expecting that." Mumbled Franky.

Fukuro didn't take it well.

"I have never been so embraced! I am a member of the CP9!" yelled Fukuro.

He used an attack called Iron Ball to slam into Franky, sending them both over the side of the tower and into the water below… which was right at the waterfall!

"This is awful!" yelled Chopper.

In the water both Fukuro and Franky were having a hard time however Fukuro had a trump card for when he went over.

Chopper on the other hand was freaking out.

"How can this possibly get worse!" said Chopper.

That was hewn he heard a loud thump from the kitchen.

"He couldn't have broke out of the refrigerator could he?" asked Chopper.

He saw that Kumadori did in fact broke out.

However…

"I helped myself." He said.

"You've gotten fat!" yelled Chopper.

Indeed he did was he was now very, very fat…

"How much did you eat!" yelled Chopper.

Back with Naruto he stared at Pain.

"Kit… Rumble Ball." Said Kyubi.

"I don't know." Thought Naruto.

"Have you tried everything?" asked Kyubi.

"You know I haven't." said Naruto, "There's no way I'm going use the rumble ball yet or my new trump card."

"You have a new trump card, I'm surprised!" said Kyubi, "Then again the Gears had very little foreshadowing so I shouldn't be surprised."

"You knew about the whole time." Muttered Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Kyubi.

Naruto looked at Pain, there was only one thing to do right now.

Back with Franky… Fukuro managed to get out of the water and punched Franky. Franky got so angry he jumped out of the water and shot Fukuro. However Fukuro managed to dodge every time so Franky used Coup De Boo (AKA his fart attack) to get out of the water. When Fukuro once again forced him down into the water, Franky grabbed onto his leg, turns out it's impossible to support two people with a one legged Geppo (which was the move at allows him to walk on the air itself).

Franky managed to convince him to go back onto shore, after all if this countrified both of them would go down into the water fall.

Fukuro decided that the best way to do is to head towards the tower with an attack that was a spinning tackle. Franky who was on top of him managed to run on Fukuro, as a way to no effected then he used his ultimate attack Coup De Vent to stop the momentum.

"What we're not spinning anymore!" said Fukuro.

"All right item to finish this!" said Franky.

He finished Fukuro with a very close range Coup De Vent.

And he finished with a shout of "Super!"

Indeed Franky won his fight.

Back with Naruto, he began to transform fully into Kyubi.

"So the full form of the Kyubi no Yoko…" said Pain.

"There's no way you can stop me now!" mocked Naruto.

Back with the Ino Possessed Hidan, she… he… continued on their way.

That was when they stumbled upon Isaribi and her opponent. Isaribi was still bound in the threads

"Hidan… so you kill your opponent." Said Isaribi's opponent.

"Oh no…" whispered Isaribi.

Ino looked at Hidan's scythe.

"Looks like I can use this to save Isaribi." Thought the Ino possessed Hidan with a smirk.

And so two fights would merge into one…

Next Time: Ino attempts to distract Isaribi's opponent will it work... probably not... Meanwhile... Chopper must make a choice to defeat his opponent... it is something that might destroy everything... what is it? Find out next time!


	251. Shouldn't Have Tried That…

A/N: I meant to get this sooner but I wanted to update another fic yesterday and the week of Labor Day was hectic... oh well... either way here's another chapter!

Chapter 251: Shouldn't Have Tried That…

The Ino Possessed Hidan looked at the scene.

"Hidan why are you carried around that body?" asked Isaribi's opponent.

Ino began to panic inside… she didn't know how to respond to that.

"Uh… I figured I should." Said the Ino possessed Hidan.

"Oh… I get it now…" thought Isaribi, "I was worried for nothing…"

"What's wrong with you?" asked Isaribi's opponent.

"Nothing's wrong, nothing's wrong at all!" denied the Ino Possessed Hidan.

Isaribi's appointed stared at the possessed Hidan knowing something was wrong.

Meanwhile with Zoro, Sogeking, Kaku and Jabra… well it I consisted of Sogeking and Zoro running away from Kaku and Jabra.

"Hey! Is that a naked woman on the bridge!" yelled Sogeking.

"Don't you dare try to distract us!" yelled Jabra, "I know you're making it up."

Due to the fact that Kaku was in his hybrid form he had the giraffe's keen eyesight.

"Don't you think I'm trying not to look!" said Kaku.

Jabra stopped the chaise.

"Wait… he's not making it up?" asked Jabra.

"No he isn't…" answered Kaku.

During this time, Zoro and Sogeking contented to run away.

"I'm getting tired." Said Sogeking.

"Let's play rock paper succors." Said Zoro.

"Why?" asked Sogeking.

"There's another way to get these cuffs off." said Zoro.

Sogeking began to sweat.

"One of us will cut of our hand!" said Zoro.

"Are you nuts!" yelled Sogeking.

"Whoever will get their hand cut off will grab that hand and get to Chopper to get it sworn back on." Said Zoro.

"We're not stuffed toys!" yelled Sogeking, "That's the craziest idea I have ever heard!"

"Then I have another idea." Said Zoro.

"I don't want to hear it!" yelled Sogeking.

But turns out Zoro's idea wasn't that bad…

Well compared to chopping off his hand.

Sogeking was stuff a board and held Zoro's sword.

"All right remain in that form." Said Zoro.

"I will sue in pirate's court." Said Sogeking, "you hear me! CHOPPER PLEASE Come QUICKLY!"

Back with the possessed Hidan.

"Hidan help me with this girl." Said Isaribi's opponent.

"Yeah." Said the Ino possessed Hidan putting Ino's body on the floor.

Isaribi's opened watched as the Ino possessed Hidan grabbed the scythe and cut Isaribi out of it.

"What are you doing Hidan!" yelled Isaribi's opponent.

He was about to hit the possessed Hidan however Ino knew it was time to get out of there.

"Release!" said Ino who went back into her own body.

That was when Isaribi's opponent mange sot hit Hidan.

"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Hidan, "Why did you hit me?"

"You cut out my valuable fish slave!" yelled Isaribi's opponent.

They saw Ino and Isaribi running away.

"That bitch… she didn't something." Muttered Hidan, "She has some weird Devil Fruit Power."

"How do I know you're not just saying that?" asked Isaribi's opponent.

"Go to the hell Kakuzu." Muttered Hidan.

Isaribi's opponent Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile with Chopper… He watched in shock as Kumadori suddenly got skinny and then back to normal. The reason was because he had an ability called Life Return. It allowed him to control every single cell in his body. Chopper realized that it because of that Kumadori could use hair as a weapon.

Chopper deiced was it was best to run away, why? Well it was the limit of the Rumble Ball, if he takes two in the span of 6 hours he wouldn't be able to control his transformations.

Which was why he was running away.

With Ino and Isaribi both of them were telling the other about their opponent.

"Looks like we can't take them on our own…" mumbled Ino.

"But what's the point of fighting." Said Isaribi, "They're just Decoys…"

"I know but they're probably chaise down." Said Ino.

"Yeah you have a point." Mumbled Isaribi.

Isaribi looked up at the sky and then she got an idea.

"That's it I know how to defeat them!" said Isaribi.

"How?" asked Ino.

Back with Chopper he tired to punch Kumadori while in Heavy pint but his hurt his hand badly.

It was when he realized he had to try to use the rumble ball. And he did however the form he wanted was Arm Point.

However ever time he tried to go into Arm Point, he would get more and more injured. It resulted in Chopper getting severally injured every time. However he finally made it and used an attack to create Cherry Blossom prints of Kumadori stomach.

"I did it." Mumbled Chopper.

Unfortunately it wasn't over…

Back with Ino and Isaribi… they were running around the tower together.

"There you are." Said Hidan.

"We've been looking for you." Said Kakuzu.

"All right! You ready!" said Isaribi.

"Urea." Said Ino, "Soul Soul Destruction!"

"What are you doing?" asked Hidan.

However that was Kakuzu suddenly attack Hidan.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Hidan.

"Okay! Two things you lost the bet." Said Kakuzu, "You swore in front of your opponent…"

Hidan glared at him.

"I can't control my body right now!" yelled Kakuzu.

Hidan glared at Ino who saw what she was doing. However before he could attack Kakuzu attack him.

"All right! Time for the next part." Said Ino.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Mumbled Isaribi.

Isaribi simple better Ino's leg and lifted her up giving her a piggy back ride due to the fact that Ino wasn't able to move from that spot on her own.

"Remember don't jiggle me too much." Muttered Ino, "In fact you picking me up almost lose my consecration."

"Yeah… year…" muttered Isaribi.

Back with Chopper, Kumadori had no only recovered from Chopper's attack but had also kicked him into a wall and he thought back to the first time he used the Rumble Ball three times within the span of 6 hours.

(Cuts to Flashback)

Chopper woke up in a bed, he saw Shizune and Tonton looking at him.

"What happened?" asked Chopper.

"You nearly destroyed a town is what happened!" yelled Tsunade.

'What?" asked Chopper.

"You're lucky that Tsunade was able to stop you." Said Shizune.

"Don't you dare use that again, I don't think I'd be able to clean up your mess." Muttered Tsunade.

"I'm sorry Tsunade! I won't do that again." Cried Chopper.

"Yeah, yeah…" muttered Tsunade, "Just get better."

(End of Flashback)

Chopper was now bound in Kumadori's hair… there was only one thing left to do…

Back with Ino and Isaribi as well as Hidan and Kakuzu… Ino was making Kakuzu force Hidan to fight against him while climbing the stairs.

"You're enjoying this." Muttered Kakuzu.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Hidan.

It should be noted the two hated each other and were often partnered due to the fact they were immortal.

So yeah…

That was when Kakuzu were forced to bind Hidan in his cords.

"Well it's time to the finale!" said Ino.

That was when both of them noticed they were at the top of the tower… or rather what was now the top of the tower. Ino then forced Kakuzu to jump as far as he could dragging Hidan along with him. And both of them fell into the sea below.

That was also when Ino let go of her control.

"Why you!" yelled Hidan.

That as when they both noticed they were headed to the water fall.

'Well… this will be interesting." Mumbled Kakuzu.

Both Ino and Isaribi watched at they fell over the waterfall.

"Do you think they're dead?" asked Isaribi.

"The guy I was fighting can't die so I think we might see them again…" mumbled Ino.

Back with Chopper he managed to escape his binds by Shrinking into Brain Point.

That was when he took the Rumble Ball.

"Please let no one come in here." Chopper thought to himself.

Kumadori watched in horror as Chopper grew, his fur became long and wile, his forelegs turned into a mixture of hooves and finger, he gained a long misshapen head and his antlers grew to epic proportions.

(Flashback)

Chopper explained to Tsunade the last thing he remembered.

"I had a third Rumble Ball and that's all I can remember." Said Chopper.

"Let's think of it as the Devil Fruit going wild." Said Tsunade, "Don't ever do that again because with what we dealt with was a monster… something that will destroy friend foes and even you…"

(End of Flashback)

And with Chopper doing this, the tides of many fights will be turned…

Next Time: Sakura finishes things up with Kisame while Nami finally find Kalifa's clothes... however who find her key first? Find out next time!


	252. Bubble Bath

Chapter 252: Bubble Bath

Nami and Kalifa continued to look for Kalifa's clothes.

Both of them were quiet. Kalifa didn't want to admit with this she was starting to question her life. Yes she was raised to be a CP9 since a young age like all agents and her father was an agent but this…

Yes she was planning to mess with them with being naked but she never expected that she would have look through ruble to find any of her clothes. Let alone having her enemy help her.

Nami on the other hand was used to extremely weird things so it didn't bother her that much.

Though it was high on her list.

In the rubble Kalifa found something.

"You found your clothes?" asked Nami.

"No the one I was wearing but I did find my dresser." Said Kalifa.

"Put something on at least, I can see Naruto." Said Nami.

"Is he a notorious pervert?" asked Kalifa.

"No… but the demon inside of him is." Said Nami.

Kalifa knew about Kyubi but that sentence just made her shudder.

She put on a black blouse and a matching skirt.

"I still can't find the key but whoever wins this fight will have to find the key." Said Kalifa.

Nami gritted her teeth.

"Great…" she thought, "I can't pick pocket it now…"

Meanwhile with Sakura, Kisame was still having a hard time.

"I have to hit her." Thought Kisame, "That's' the only way…"

However Sakura managed to punch him in the face again.

"All right!" cheered Inner Sakura.

His sword fell to the floor.

"I'm going to use your own weapon against you!" yelled Sakura.

"Go ahead… try." Mocked Kisame.

Sakura picked up Kisame's sword however she was surprised when spike came out of the hilt.

She screamed in pain and stropped the sword.

Sakura thought it was going to be easier to fight him…

This was a hindrance… but she was still filled with rage.

So she ran over to Kisame and kicked him so hard into the wall there were more cracks.

Kisame sweat dropped.

"That just made her even more angrier…" thought Kisame.

Back with Kalifa and Nami…

Nami knew she had to fight her… but had no idea what Kalifa did to Sanji.

She sighed and readied her new Clim-a-tact. She had an idea. She attached the pieces that used lighting in a certain way and began to spin it around, it was began to charge with electricity and she swung it was Kalifa. However Kalifa dodged.

"That was quite an attack." Said Kalifa.

Thankfully Kalifa was far away enough to try Thunder Bolt Tempo…

"All right!" cheered Nami.

Meanwhile with she managed to grab Kisame and held him by the collar.

"What are you to do?" asked Kisame.

"If you by the collar." Sighed Sakura.

It should be noted that Kisame was much taller than Sakura so that was a rather impossible strength even with her strength.

"Go easy on me." Said Kisame.

"Did you go easy on my father?" asked Sakura.

"Uh…" said Kisame, "I wasn't the one that killed him.

"I know…" muttered Sakura.

She then punched him again.

Back with Nami, she began to search the debris for the key, however when the smoke she saw a strange white thing which began to dissolve into bubbles.

"What is that…" said Nami.

As it dissolved further she saw Kalifa standing there.

"How were you able to do that." Said Nami.

Kalifa laughed, "If you can't discover what the mystery to that is, then you can never win."

"It looked like a bar of soap, and it turned into bubbles, so you must have soap powers." Said Nami, "did you eat the Bubble Bubble Fruit?"

"Just because you can guess my Devil Fruit doesn't mean that you can win." Said Kalifa nervously.

"I hit the mark." Said Nami, "I almost feel bad for her…"

That was when was a horrible sounds and floor beneath them began to shift.

"What was that?" asked Nami.

That was when the bridge buckled, but only slightly.

Kalifa sighed, "We should finish this fast… I don't think the bridge will hold on much longer…"

"You have got to be kidding me!" yelled Nami.

Back with Sakura and Kisame.

Kisame was on the floor, laying there like a slug, right now it was only defense.

"What should I do…" he thought, "Should I try something and have that girl beat the shit out of me? Or should I run away… and maybe try to save Hidan and Kakuzu."

Sakura on the other hand was going through her pockets when she found some bandages. She added some ointment to her hands and covered them in the bandages.

"Are you done?" asked Sakura.

"What?" asked Kisame.

"This is just getting sad." Said Sakura, "So are you done are you just going to try to fight back."

"I no longer think humans are the weak." admitted Kisame.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"Trust me…" said Kisame.

He began to think back to when he first joined the Akatsuki, then shuddered… it was best the story wasn't known… at least for now.

"Everything's the past… so let it go." Said Kisame.

Sakura gave him ne final kick.

"I will never really let it go!" she yelled.

She began to walk away.

"If you do end up leaving here alive, you're next stop will be Fishman Island." Said Kisame.

Sakura froze.

"What you see there is something you won't like…" said Kisame.

Sakura just glared at him and continued to walk away.

Back with Nami… Kalifa began to create many bubbles from her body.

"Um… I hate to ask, but how is that powerful?" asked Nami.

"What?" asked Kalifa.

"It's just soap." Said Nami.

"Looks can be deceiving." Mocked Kalifa.

That was when the bridge shifted once again and thanks to Kalifa's bubbles she slipped. Turned out the bridge was at a slight angle and she slid down it but managed to grab on the bridge before she could fall.

Nami looked at Kalifa. Then at the rubble.

"I know I'm going to regret this." She muttered.

She ran over to the edge of the bridge and grabbed Kalifa's hand.

"We're supposed to be enemies." Said Kalifa.

"I'd rather not have you fall into a water fall be on my conscious." Muttered Nami.

Kalifa sighed and left Nami pull her up.

"Since you saved my life I'll wait until we find the key and get off this thing until we fight again." Said Kalifa.

"What?" asked Nami.

"Isn't that the point of this fight after all." Said Kalifa.

"Fine…" said Nami, completely unaware of what she really just did.

Esspeiclly since Kalifa could have easily saved herself.

Back with Kiba and Akamaru they were ready to launch their attack…

Yeah… it has been a while but come on… there were so many fights that happened that it couldn't be shown… The point is it's back to Kiba's fight… so yeah…

Next Time: With Chopper's Monster form causing trouble... meanwhile Kiba continues his fight with Sasori... who will win? Find out next time!


	253. Kiba Means Fang

Chapter 253: Kiba Means Fang

Kiba and his clone dog Akamaru got ready to attack.

An attack that was built up after so many chapters…

And then they finally unleashed it.

"Fang over fang!" yelled Kiba.

Both Kiba and Akamaru jumped into the air and began to spin, both of them channel Chi into the spin so it became incredibly fast, so fast it resembled fangs.

"What?" asked Sasori.

Meanwhile with… Chopper, he had completely lost it.

Kumadori tried to attack him but it didn't work. He just batted him aside, then smashed him.

Nearby Sakura heard the noises.

"What was that?" asked Sakura.

She began to sweat.

"I have a bad feeling about that…" thought Sakura.

Back with Kiba and Akamaru, they finished their attack.

"My that was interesting." Came a voice.

A young man with red hair stepped out of the wreckage of the puppet. This man was the real Sasori...

"Knew it." Said Kiba, "You were using that thing as an armor."

"You figured it out." Said Sasori.

"I did, when I couldn't find out where the chi was going." Said Kiba.

"That's clever but you will not defeat me." Said Sasori, "Tell me what do you know about the third Kazekage?"

Kiba blanked…

"Damn it! Where Naruto and his crazy Kage knowledge now…" muttered Kiba.

Fighting the leader right now… had Kyubi known about that, he would have said something…

"I guess you know nothing." Sighed Sasori.

"I don't…" said Kiba with a sweat drop.

"I guess I shouldn't explain then." Said Sasori.

That was hewn another puppet appeared.

"You have no idea what your in for…" said Sasori.

Back outside, Franky climbed the building that was when he got to the ledge.

That was when Chopper came outside.

"What is that thing!" he yelled.

He watched as Chopper tossed Kumadori away.

That was when he realized that it was Chopper thanks to the hat.

That was when he heard a screamed, he saw Sakura shaking.

(Flashback)

Chopper was hiding, why… because Naruto wouldn't stop brothering him.

"There you are." Said Sakura finding him.

"Oh Sakura!" said Chopper, "What is it?"

"I was wondering why you won't give Naruto any more rumble balls." Said Sakura.

Chopper sighed, he had given Naruto one but only one.

"Naruto's devil fruit is different than mine and I don't want to experiment with his devil fruit and the rumble ball." Said Chopper.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"Please keep this a secret but if I have three rumble balls within 6 hours of each other…" said Chopper

(End of Flashback)

"He'll become a horrible monster." Thought Sakura calming down.

Back k with Kiba, he and Akamaru were confidant about the puppet think Sasori was blowing hot hair.

"You ready Akamaru! Let's get him." Said Kiba.

Akamaru nodded.

They deiced to try Fang over Fang again however the puppet created a shield of out of something blocking the two's attack. In fact it was so hard Akamaru reverted to his true form.

"What is that thing." Said Kiba.

"It's a shield made out of iron sand." Said Sasori.

The puppet dissolved it shield and it became sand again.

"The Third Hokage had an ability that I managed to keep after I converted him to a puppet." Explained Sasori.

"What?" asked Kiba.

"Oh and since he is a Kage I'm able to tap into this." Said Sasori.

Kiba watched in horror as the iron sand turned into clones.

"What the hell!" yelled Kiba.

That was when the clone walked towards Kiba.

"I don't know what to do." said Kiba.

Back with Chopper he turned his attention to Sakura, he tried to smash her as well but she caught his hand.

"Chopper… I'm sorry." Said Sakura.

She pushed his hand away as far as possible causing him to fall of the tower, then she saw Franky just gawking.

"Come on!" yelled Sakura running over to grab him, "You're not doing anything! You're helping me snap him out of it!"

"What do you mean you knocked him down!" yelled Franky.]

Sakura pointed down and he saw Chopper climbing back up.

"We have to figure out a way to stop him." Said Sakura.

"You just said that." Said Franky.

Sakura rolled her eyes and dragged him along.

Back with Kiba he held Akamaru very tightly.

"What am I supposed to do…" he thought.

That was when he noticed something… the clones were going at it very slowly… he laughed…

"I think I have it now." Said Kiba.

He laid Akamaru onto the floor.

"Rest here okay." He said.

Akamaru nodded.

He sighed, he knew he had to do Fang Over Fan one more time, but without Akamaru.

"I'm sure it will work." Said Kiba with a smirk.

"What is planning?" thought Sasori.

"Fang Over Fang!" called out Kiba.

He jumped over the clones as well as the puppet and hit Sasori head on hitting him in the chest.

"All right!" cheered Kiba.

Sasori seemed to be trembling heavily as if he was loosing control of his own body.

"You made a mistake created clones." Said Kiba walking over to Akamaru, "You can't control them."

Sasori gritted his teeth.

"You shouldn't show off like that." Said Kiba, "Esspeiclly when you don't know what you're doing. Leave clones to the experts."

"Like your one." Said Sasori.

Kiba rolled his eyes and left.

Sasori tore off his cloak and saw that something embedded in his chest was cracked

"How was he able to do that…" he muttered.

He knew he had to fix it right away.

"I will never go easy on anyone again…" muttered Sasori.

Meanwhile with Robin's group… Spandam mocked Robin mercilessly saying how she wasn't going to be saved and all sort of crashes have been his imagination.

Lucci was getting fed up with him and only let him talk because he was his boss.

He stopped bragging when he heard Luffy yell "Robin."

"Director, go take Robin. I'll stay here." Said Lucci.

Lucci stayed and soon Luffy arrived.

Soon their fight would begin

Back with Hinata, both she and Koran were looked at each other ready to fight.

"I will not give in." said Konan.

"Neither will I." said Hinata.

They're fight was going just getting started…

Next Time: Hinata and Konan's fight counties, who will win and who will lose. Meanwhile Spandam makes a huge mistake, what sort of huge mistake... let's just say he had gotten thousands of people killed all because he grabbed the wrong snail...


	254. Spandam is a Giant Idiot!

Chapter 254: Spandam is a Giant Idiot!

Hinata and Konan stood in silence, Konan was still recovering from Hinata earlier attack.

"That wasn't a usual gentle fist attack, was it?" asked Konan.

"No." said Hinata.

"It doesn't matter." Said Konan.

Konan sent out paper butterflies at Hinata who batted them away.

Meanwhile with Spandam and Robin, he was dragging Robin away. While trying to call the other members of the CP9 with a Baby Snail Phone, however he was getting any response from anyone.

"That snail phone!" yelled Robin.

Spandam saw what he was holding… it was the golden Snail Phone, IE the thing that will signal the buster call.

In the place where the Buster Call ships are kept, all of the ships got ready.

Back on Enies Lobby, Spandam got the right Baby Snail Phone and called the CP9.

"Hey! You there!" he yelled.

"Yes director." Responded Kalifa, still helping Nami, but Spandam didn't know that.

"Good this is the right one! I mistook the Golden Snail Phone for this one! Triggered a buster call!" yelled Spandam.

Unfoundedly Spandam didn't know this but he was also being breasted through out the island.

"Are you out of your mind! Cancel it immutably!" yelled Robin.

"Cancel it? Are you the boss of me?" asked Spandam.

Spandam began to laugh.

"What's wrong with a Buster Call?" asked Spandam, "Yes a buster call… I triggered it in order to send you directly to the World Government safely. Nothing wrong with that."

"You fool! I told you!" yelled Robin, "It won't just be pirates! The marines show no mercy, the island, the buildings, the people…. All will be burned beyond recognition!"

All though out the island many of the Marines and Government official were in shock hearing this.

"It's a nightmare of heavy artily will destroy everything! That is a Buster Call! You don't know what happened to Ohara years ago!" cried Robin.

Spandam was silent for a few seconds.

"Is that all?" asked Spandam.

Robin stared at him.

"You can't break and omelet without breaking a few eggs. Now that that idiot Cutty Flam destroyed the blueprint you're the only key to the ancient weapon." Explained Spandam.

Through out the island everyone became horrified.

"The militarily power of the garneting is resting on this. It doesn't matter to those trying to save you. It doesn't matter how many thousands die." Said Spandam, "Besides my promotion is riding this one…"

Ever single Marine and Government official were now in total shock… and were developing an intense hatred of Spandam.

"Don't you care about human life?" asked Robin.

"Don't forget the CP9 is a secret organization. We won't hesitate to kill. If a 100 people have to die to save 1,000 people. Then so be it. Besides your pirate friends broke the law. If the mindless solders and those weirdo decoys die. In the process so be it." Said Spandam.

"You know…" said Robin, "You're broadcasting that."

"I am…" said Spandam who began to freak, "My name is Straw Hat Luffy!"

"YOU LIAR!" yelled every signal Marine and Government officials on the island.

"Everyone evaluate the island! Please you have to flee!" yelled Robin.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Spandam backhanding Robin.

Suddenly the signal went dead.

The Marines and Government officials ran for it like there was no tomorrow.

They wanted to live.

With the strange fight…

"It seems a buster call was called." Said Kaku.

"What did that idiot do?" asked Jabra.

With Sasuke and Tobi.

"THAT GUY CALLED ME A WEIRDO!" yelled Tobi.

"You just noticed…" said Sasuke.

With Gaara and Deidara, Deidara didn't' know how to feel.

"So this place is going to get destroyed…" said Deidara, "Don't' matter to me…"

Gaara just eyed Deidara.

Nami and Kalifa, Kalifa was nursing a headache. Maybe it was the fact that they've known each other since they were kids… maybe it was the fact that she was gone for five year or maybe it was the fact that Nami showed her kindness… she had it...

"I'm helping you and your crew get off this island." Said Kalifa.

"I'd say I was surprised but… I can't say it…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

With Naruto and his opponent…

"Don't Worry Kit… it will be fine." Said Kyubi.

"I know…" thought Naruto.

With Hinata and Konan, Korana was surprised

"I thought that man was an idiot, but I never expected that much." Said Konan.

Hinata looked at Konan.

"You want to finish this as much as I do." Said Konan, "Don't you?"

"I do." Said Hinata.

"Let's go." Said Konan.

Hinata looked at her.

There was only one way to end it, however she remembered Konan knew about it. But if she didn't realize what she was doing.

Hinata ran over to Konan.

"Full frontal attack. You must want it to end quickly." Said Konan.

Hinata did mange to get several good hits in, but Konan did doge a lot, but without her Devil Fruit powers.

As it was going on Konan didn't notice three particular hits. After while Konan got tired of just dodging with her Devil Fruit Powers.

"I had enough of this." Said Konan.

That was when she realized it, she couldn't use her powers.

"How…" she said.

"You said it earlier." Said Hinata.

(Flashback)

"I know that they have the ability it temporally nullify devil fruit powers." Said Konan.

(End of Flashback)

"You're too worried about the Buster Call to remember that the Gentle Fist can nullify Devil Fruit powers." Said Hinata.

"No…" whispered Konan.

Hinata devil several more blows that left Konan on the ground.

"This fight it over." Said Hinata, "You should be able to get up in about 20 minutes."

"Why let me live." Said Konan.

"Because it wouldn't be right kill you." Said Hinata.

Konan looked at her.

"Next time we meet you're going to regret saying that." Said Konan.

"Maybe…" said Hinata.

With that she left.

"I have to go find Naruto." Thought Hinata, "I just hope he's okay."

Elsewhere Luffy looked at the door in front of him.

"That's where Robin is, on the other side of the door, right?" asked Luffy.

Luffy and Lucci began to fight.

"Come on, you could have let me say "You shall not pass"." Said Lucci.

Meanwhile Gaara and Deidara looked at each, Deidara was flying on one his birds.

"So I guess I should catch your before this buster call hits." Said Deidara.

Gaara said nothing.

Both of them were silent. Soon they're final battle would being and who knows what was going to happen.

Next time: Gaara must defeat Diedara and if he doesn't that's it... meanwhile more fight happen... What will happen? FInd otu next time!


End file.
